No More Mr Nice Guy
by Kaname671
Summary: A song Ren hears while on Guam for the set of Tragic Marker has given him the extra push he needs to confess everything to Kyoko. This is in the wake of Chpt 263 of Nakamura Sensei's amazing manga. Will Kyoko accept him? He plans on actively pursuing her, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Full of fluff, humor, smut and foul language.
1. Finding My Resolve

Chapter 1: My Resolve

 **AN: Hi Everyone, this is my first FF so I appreciate all feedback. I apologize in advance for my grammatical errors. I've been sitting on this story awaiting Chpt 262 and decided to just run with it. I'm sure Sensei would prove me wrong but I'm frustrated by the progress of their love and taking matters into my own hands. ;) I've had this Mumford and Sons song "White Blank Page" stuck in my head and felt it was appropriate to use here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be wedding bells already. I know she's only 17!**

 **HIM**

Ren laid on his massive bed, loneliness, creeping over him. He pushed the image Lory had shown him yesterday out of his mind. It was obvious that Fuwa took advantage of her vulnerability that night. It had bothered him so much that he let his guard down at the bar. Flashes of the day scrolled through his mind. _Where did I go wrong?_ He had been so happy to see her. He missed her these past few weeks while he was on Guam finishing up _Tragic Marker._ Everything had seemed ok this morning when they picked her up from Darumaya. How did things take such a turn for the worse?

What was that look she gave him when he fixed her flower ring? Ren recalled the troubled expression that flashed across Kyoko's eyes at that time. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Yashiro pulled up with the car. Their manager always had impeccable timing. He spent the whole day trying to bring it up but she just kept deflecting. He couldn't even ask her if they could meet before they parted ways.

Ren had a lot of alone time during _Tragic Marker_. He finally found his resolve, on a whim, and decided to tell her everything. He laid in his bed reminiscing back to the time when he finally decided to man up and bare everything to the love of his life.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ren was walking through the hotel lobby on Guam when he caught the sounds of music wafting through from the outside lounge. The hotel always had nightly entertainment for the tourists that frequented the island. "When was the last time I really listened to music?" Ren thought._

 _Breaking character, he found himself bypassing the elevators and walking towards the sound. Once outside, the warm salty sea air assaulted his senses. He headed towards the deserted beach. The music still carried clearly towards him._

 _The song ended and the singer spoke, "this next song is a cover called White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons." Listening, the guitar intro was captivating and gentle on his ears. He sat against a coconut tree and faced towards the band. The singer's voice rang out, "can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart, as well as your body." Ren was startled. He wondered how his feelings were being broadcasted through this song. It was like the singer was speaking to him directly._

 _He stared at this lone singer. It felt like fate was playing a trick on him. He listened as the song continued, "and can you lie next to her, and confess your love, your love, as well as your folly?"_

 _He sat there with intense eyes trained on this singer until the rest of the band joined in. It was a powerful song, at least for him. Each lyric he sang pierced through his heart. "Tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart."_

 _Despite the warm temperature a cold shiver ran down his spine as the song ended. He knew not to take the lyrics literally. He could end up being that guy that missed his chance and she essentially found someone else. Someone worthy of her. He chuckled sarcastically to himself. He had yet to begin anything to end in a broken heart. The song resonated in his mind and felt like a premonition._

 _With the song replaying in his head, he decided to walk the beach to clear his mind. He kicked off his boots and removed his socks. After rolling up his jeans, he dropped Cain's jacket on to the sand. As he walked, he took in the natural surroundings. The full moon was high and the sky clear of clouds. Millions of stars dotted the black sky. The air was humid making the water lapping at his feet refreshing. For the most part, the beach was deserted save for a few couples here and there._

 _He wished she was with him. He imagined them hand in hand, silently stealing glances at each other, as they walked on the moonlit shore. "Why didn't I bring Setsu here for a nightly walk?" he pondered. It was still within their lovey dovey sibling roles to do so. He decided right then, that he would tell her everything and he will bring her here for vacation again. "If she will have me," he admonished aloud to the dark ocean._

 _He returned to where he discarded his stuff and headed to his room. On his way up he passed Murasame and a few of the cast and crew from Tragic Marker. He ignored their curious looks and kept walking. What they saw was a Cain Heel, carrying his boots and jacket, with bare sandy feet. The thought that went through all their minds was "he must be really missing her." After that night, he seemed a little more human to them but they still dared not approach him._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Thinking of that time on Guam, he reached over and plugged his phone in to the music player. The melancholy song filled his quiet room. He downloaded the mp3 back on Guam and played it every time his resolve waivered. The band on Guam did the song justice but the original band with all the accompanied instruments was amazing.

He was still grateful to whatever divine intervention took place on that island. The locals there did have a lot of superstitions. He didn't want to dwell on those stories but maybe he and Kyoko could pursue it if they went back together. He shut off the player when the song ended and took a deep breath to relieve the constriction that had formed in his chest.

He wanted to call her now and just hear her voice. Looking at his phone, the clock read 11:03pm _. It's not too late, maybe I should just call_.

He ended up sending a text first, _Hello, are you still awake?_ His phone immediately buzzed alerting him to an incoming text. He smiled when he saw it was from her, _I'm up, doing homework_.

He cursed under his breath. _Damn, I can't bother her if she's doing her homework._ He responded with, _don't work yourself too hard that you will be weary in the morning._

His phone buzzed again making Ren snort with laughter at her response. Her message read, _Yes Dad!_ It was accompanied with an emoticon sticking out its tongue.

A warm smile crept over Ren's face. His earlier loneliness had vanished. _This cheeky girl since when did she become so sarcastic._ "Must be Setsu rubbing off on her," he mused aloud. Wanting to prolong this feeling, he decided to call her since she seemed to have so much free time.

 **HER**

Kyoko let out a whelp when her phone started vibrating. She groaned looking at the caller ID. The demon lord was calling her. She knew she was in for it now. He was probably going to scold her for the last text she sent. She smiled slyly, since it was her intention all along to get him to call when she sent, in her eyes, a risky message to her Senpai. It was just as Kanae told her, he was so predictable. She chastened herself for thinking like that. This was her Senpai! Since when did she become so cunning?

Kanae's theory claimed that Ren enjoyed her company as a friend and not just a colleague. She knew, no she was hoping, that her forwardness would prompt him to call her. She couldn't muster the courage to be the first to call, especially after the way she ignored him today. She didn't like the way she had felt all day. The ugly feelings of jealousy that she had been harboring lately made her feel disgusting. It didn't help that she was almost thrown from a balcony last night by the woman he loved, either.

She had vowed to the President, putting her pride as an actress on the line, that she would hide her feelings from Ren forever. What she didn't realize at the time was just how difficult it would be if he was always near. _The President is punishing me on purpose by assigning Yashiro-san as my manager too._ With Yashiro in charge of both of them, she would have no choice but to run into Ren almost every day.

With her heart thumping in excitement, she immediately answered the phone "Tsu- Tsu- Tsuruga-san, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Down the hall of the Darumaya, the Okami-san turned toward her husband lying on the futon beside her, "Ne honey, Kyoko-chan seems to be lively again." Taisho responded with his usual grunt. He was glad that whatever was bothering the girl was finally over.

Kyoko fell into a dogeza before her phone with tears pricking at her eyes. She acted as if Ren was right before her beaming his ultra-gentleman smile down on her.

"Ohhh?" came his deep teasing voice from out of her phone's speaker.

"Mogami-san, please do tell. What might you be apologizing for?" he inquired. She swore inwardly. He enjoyed teasing her.

Kyoko picked up the phone and said with a slight pout, "Tsuruga-san, you're so mean."

Ren chuckled softly into the phone. Kyoko returned back to her seated position. "Oh by the way, did you need something Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

"Yes, Mogami-san, I'm calling to find out if you are free tomorrow night? I would like to cook you dinner and pass something on to you," he asked hesitantly, his voice no longer teasing.

Normally, Kyoko would be reluctant at such an invitation but she found herself immediately agreeing excitement creeping into her voice. She responded as she flipped through her planner, "I'm free after 9pm, is that ok?"

Ren couldn't mask the delight in his voice, "Yes, can I pick you up?"

Kyoko hesitated. That was her TBM job as Bo. She didn't want to get caught. She thought quickly for a good excuse to refuse his offer. With a sigh of relief, she said "Eh, wouldn't Yashiro-san be driving us?"

Ren replied, "You're right! It's so new I already forgot he drives. Well then, see you in the morning. I'll look forward to tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow Tsuraga-san, good night," she replied.

"Goodnight Mogami-san, sweet dreams," he said in his husky voice.

She hung up the phone and felt a shiver run down her spine recalling the sound of his sweet voice. She tried not to think of unnecessary things that would bring her down from this high as she continued her homework.

Alas, the events of the past few days started to flood her mind. Soon the familiar sharp pain in her chest returned. _I need to get a check-up, maybe something is seriously wrong with my body. I might actually be dying. I know, can ask Moko-san tomorrow morning._

She finally finished her homework and laid down in bed replaying their conversation in her mind. She bolted up right as it finally dawned on her. It was something that she failed to pick up on during the call. Ren said he would be cooking.

She cringed at the thought, recalling the last time he cooked for them. That night, he was adamant about cooking. He refused any of her help except to garnish it with ketchup. His cooking style had been erratic with the end result tasting terrible. There was no way she wouldn't eat a meal prepared by her Senpai. She ate it all. Despite his lack of appetite, he ate it all as if he was trying to conquer some demon. She wondered if he was experiencing a similar hardship to that night during the _Dark Moon_ filming. _Did something happen while on Guam?_ She was glad she agreed to dinner. She wanted to support him in any way she could. A dark premonition settled over her body as she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I'm in the process of cleaning up my earlier chapters. Hopefully, my grammar has improved a bit. ;)**


	2. Before the Sun Rises - HER

CHAPTER 2: Before the Sun Rises – HER

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely have dreams of Ren/Kuon/Corn XD.**

 _Her sleeveless dress billowed in the wind. 'I've been here before,' she thought. The only source of light was the moon's luminescence shining down upon her. The night breeze blew through her hair making her shiver and causing her bare arms to sprout goosebumps._

 _When the wind whipping through her hair finally died down, she looked around her. She could hear the ocean waves crashing from somewhere below. "I know this place," she thought, scrutinizing her surroundings._

 _She was standing on a cliff but not at the edge. There was a figure standing where she normally did in her previous dreams. 'Tsuruga-san?' she thought. She squinted her eyes against the dim light and concluded that it wasn't quite him._

 _Although the figure before her had a similar build to her Senpai, his light eyes and even lighter hair, barely distinguishable in the pale moonlight, belonged to another man she knew._

 _'Corn?' She thought. "Corn, you came back," she exclaimed calling out to him but no sound came out. Her voice could not reach him._

 _He just stood there in Ren's form like he had when they had met in Guam. He had that same melancholy smile on his face when he told her about his curse. She took a few timid steps towards him. She had an inkling of what was going to happen next so she tried to tread softly. She did not want to startle him. She continued slowly as if approaching a cornered animal._

 _He raised his right hand, as in goodbye, and pushed off from the ground falling to the dark abyss. She was already sprinting towards him before he leaped. "No Corn! Don't leave me," she tried to scream. She didn't hesitate and jumped after him. Grasping for him, her arms clasped nothing but empty space as she fell into the darkness._

Kyoko woke with a start from her bed. She was panting and covered in sweat from the exertion the dream had on her. Tears instantly filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. _Corn, where are you?_ She sobbed into her pillow to muffle the sound. She didn't want to worry her landlords any further. After her tear ducts ran dry, she felt refreshed and started analyzing her dream.

This was a recurring dream she had been having since she left Ren on Guam. The same questions always flooded her mind. Was this a premonition? Did he need her? Why was the dream reversed? It had always been Ren beckoning to her, telling her to come away from the edge. These days, Corn and Ren began to overlap in her dreams and her heart as if they were the same person. _Corn, you baka!_ It was because he used Ren's voice and body that she was now so confused.

Was her subconscious finally trying to tell her something? Were they the same person after all? Was she being tricked like an idiot? Could it be that she so desperately wanted to believe they were one and the same? She placed her fingers to her temples and rubbed to relieve the headache coming on.

Meanwhile, the Kyoko grudges in her mind were rooting for their mistress to finally make the connection. That man had been playing her all along. If only she would bring herself to acknowledge it. They've been cooped up for so long they needed some release and couldn't think of a more fulfilling way than to go after this new culprit.

Kyoko's phone vibrated saving her from thinking too hard. She read the incoming text, _Good morning, Mogami-san! I have a few errands this morning so I will meet up with you and Yashiro-san at lunch time._ He included a heart emoji at the end of the message.

She smiled and blushed warmly. After a few seconds of dreamy bliss, her face darkened as her thoughts brought her back to reality. What was this heart supposed to mean? This playboy was messing with her feelings and giving her false hope. Settling her nerves, Kyoko responded with _Ok, see you then. Make sure to have a nutritious breakfast!_

She wanted to crawl into a hole when she read his response, _Yes, Mom!_ She knew he was teasing her from last night but even so, she still felt embarrassed. She was acting just like a nagging wife? She smacked both sides of her face with the palms of her hands. She had no time thinking about things out of her control. She needed to focus and get ready for work. Perhaps she could add this to the list of things she needed to consult with Kanae. Her best friend had a knack for reading between the lines of Kyoko's jumbled thoughts. Her grudges giggled with glee as she thought of her best friend; they knew Kanae could help stir things up for them.

Just as she finished up breakfast, there came a knock at the back door of Darumaya. She opened the door and found Yashiro standing there. "Good Morning Yashiro-san," she said bowing to her manager. "Would you like to have breakfast?" she asked, gesturing for him to come inside. Yashiro bid her and the Darumaya couple good morning. He declined her offer since he already had a healthy breakfast at home.

They needed to run along. He had a meeting scheduled with the president first thing. He went over her schedule as they drove to LME. Her morning was free for any LoveMe related tasks. If it was ok with her, he planned for them to meet up with Ren for lunch at LME's café. Kyoko nodded her assent. After lunch, she had a _Sacred Lotus_ reading, a promotional photo shoot for the historical drama, and her LoveMe job at TBM.

"Ren did say you guys were having dinner tonight," Yashiro casually mentioned keeping his cool. He snuck a glance at her and caught her blushing. His inner fangirl did somersaults at the prospect of these two having dinner together. There was slow progress in the romance department between his two charges. Yashiro thought he would be dead and buried before they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other.

"I will drop you off at his place after TBM, Ok?" Yashiro continued. He told her that Ren would get home first to prepare. Ren even left him no room for teasing. Earlier this morning, Yashiro could have sworn he was talking to the demon lord over the phone. He shuddered, imagining Ren's gentlemanly smile on the other end of the receiver. Yashiro didn't want to push his luck so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Kyoko felt nervous at the thought of coming face to face with Ren again. What did he want to talk to her about tonight? I need to come up with some excuse to get out of this. She frowned at that thought. If he was having trouble like during _**Dark Moon** ,_ she absolutely could not abandon him.

Her eyebrows twitched as her thoughts turned ugly. Why couldn't he just call that despicable girl he loved to help him? The incident with Kimiko flashed in her mind. How could he love someone so horrible? Who was she to judge given her lousy experience? Love was blind. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Maybe, the evil girl had him under a spell. All he needed was true love's kiss like Corn. Again with Corn. Her face started flushing as she imagined herself, as his knight in shining armor with a delicate Ren set upon a bed in a deep sleep. She was clad in golden armor, leaning over Prince Ren to place a kiss on his soft rosy lips. Her Kyoko angels stirred with happiness at the prospect. She shook her head vigorously to erase the images floating through her mind.

Kimiko's pretty face holding up the expensive pinky ring replaced her lovely images. A ring like that only meant one thing. It was an unbreakable promise for future love. There was a myth regarding the red thread of fate between two soulmates tied at their smallest fingers. No matter what obstacle, across space and time, the lovers would eventually find each other again. The thought of Ren giving Kimiko such a gift representing a predestined love crushed her heart.

What just happened? "Ky– Kyoko-chan," Yashiro stuttered at the oppressive aura that filled the tiny space. "Is everything ok?" His voice pulled her out of her dark thoughts. She managed to paste a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she told him weakly. Yashiro frowned but let it go for now since the menacing atmosphere around her disappeared as quickly as it came. Maybe it was just his imagination.

To fill the silence, they talked about nonsensical things for the rest of the ride. Yashiro took the time to do a little recon on Kyoko's likes and dislikes. He planned on passing the information on to Ren since the guy needed all the help he could get.

Kyoko became suspicious of his questioning that she had to ask him why he needed to know so much about her. Yashiro told her that a good manager should know everything about their charge. Kyoko accepted that excuse easily and answered his questions wholeheartedly.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Since I have a lot of re-readers I wanted to clean up my earlier chapters here as well as I post over to AO3. I like to think I improved as I progressed. Thank you to Wh1teNo1ze for beta reading!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	3. Before the Sun Rises - HIM

Chapter 3: Before the Sun Rises - HIM

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren/Kuon would definitely have perverted dreams of Kyoko.**

 _He wrapped his arms around her lithe body and rolled to settle her on top of him. His hands drifted to her hips so he could adjust himself beneath her. She gasped as her warm center settled over his bulging cock. The friction from the fabric of their clothing as they rubbed their bodies together felt fucking fantastic. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. Her tongue played with his, sweetly. She rolled her hips against him sending heat waves of pleasure throughout his already hot body._

 _She broke away from his mouth and kissed her way down his neck to his collarbone. Her fingers moved to his chest slowly working the buttons of his shirt loose. She kissed and licked her way down his exposed skin with every button that she removed. His cock twitched painfully in anticipation of things to 'come' that her sweet lips seemed to promise. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations her soft lips were bombarding on his body. She finally made her way to his waistband but paused to kiss and suck at the skin beneath his belly button._

 _He lifted his head and gulped as he watched her dainty fingers make quick work of his belt and fly. He panted from the excitement of having her hands and mouth so close to his throbbing manhood. He could almost imagine those sensual lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucking him deep. He hissed loudly when her hand brushed over his bulge as she tugged down on his zipper. Her teasing giggle was a melody, he could listen to all day and long into the night. He pulled her back up on top of him, once again straddling his hips, determined to prolong this sweet torture._

 _He buried his fingers into her auburn hair and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like hours until she broke the kiss to catch her breath. She sat back up with her palms splayed flat against his bare chest and rocked her hips against him. She moaned and closed her eyes as she settled into a slow rhythm above him. His hands made its way from her hips and continued up grazing the side of her breasts to her shoulders. His fingers hooked on the straps of her light blue nightgown then tugged down exposing her perky rose tipped breasts to the cool air._

 _With trembling hands, he reached out to cup her breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of his hands as if they were molded just for him. He kneaded her soft mounds while the pad of his thumbs circled each nipple working them to pebbled peaks. She gasped in shock at the heat that traveled from his hands straight down to her core and settled in the pit of her stomach. Her golden eyes closed to narrow slits embracing the lustful sensations that threatened to undo her. Her moans grew louder as she continued to grind against him. She threw her head back and arched her back quickening her pace. 'Ahhh Corn,' escaped her lips erotically._

Ren's eyes shot open. One minute he was having the best dream of his life, the next minute, he was being doused with cold water. _What the fuck was that? Why Corn?_ He groaned out loud, sardonically. He had some serious problems if he was getting jealous over his alter ego. He rubbed his hand over his face feeling like such an idiot. He couldn't believe he would have a wet dream after her behavior towards him yesterday. _Am I becoming a masochist?_

Ren looked around his dark room then reached over to check the clock on his phone. _Only 5:22_ , it was way too early . He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep since he was too wound up from the dream. He rose out of bed and did some exercises to help get it off his mind. After about a half hour of working out, he felt more in control. He ended up taking a cold shower for good measure.

He made his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He placed two perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs and some buttered toast on a plate. He had spent his time well, cooking for himself, as practice in Guam. It was a bit of a rough start but he was grateful he never burnt down the kitchen in the hotel room. He managed to accomplish what he had set out to do with the help of YouTube videos, perfect just one meal.

While eating, he texted Kyoko to let her know of his change of plans since she accepted his invitation. She responded making sure he ate breakfast. _Wouldn't she be surprised?_ Ren thought with a chuckle.

Operation get the girl was now underway. Step one of his plan was to send her constant reminders that he was here and not going away any time soon. They had both grown considerably since their first meeting, well, first meeting after 10 years. He had watched her blossom into an amazing actress and a strong independent young woman. He was happy that her passion for acting quickly overcame the reasons she entered showbiz in the first place.

She had become his strength; his beacon of light in the dark. Ren was now able to think about the incident with Rick as an unfortunate accident. An accident that could have been avoided if he wasn't so hot headed back then. He needed to make amends with the people he left behind in the States but before that he had to settle some things here. Looking at the time, he grabbed his keys and set out to run his errands.

…

Back in his apartment Ren put his shopping bags away and dressed for work. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror in his natural state. He had asked Ms. Jelly Woods, Ten, if he could delay dyeing his hair back for a couple of days. She was more than happy to oblige and prepared the Ren wig for his use. When he was satisfied that the wig was styled naturally, he washed his hands and inserted brown colored contacts masking his natural emerald eyes.

He took some shallow breaths as he stared at his reflection. Tsuruga Ren had taken over.

When he was done getting dressed, he went through his mental checklist in case he forgot anything. _Groceries, check; gift, check; clothes, check._ A mischievous smile crossed his lips, the emperor made a brief appearance; _handcuffs, big check!_

Yesterday was very strange. He still wondered what he did wrong to warrant such coldness from her. He was sure it had to do with the flower ring. He shook his head to erase the unease in his mind. He was overthinking things again and had to remind himself that she sounded fine last night. He was surprised that she easily agreed to his dinner invitation despite her odd behavior. He made another mental note to find out from her tonight. He gloomily added, _if she didn't hate me afterwards._

On his drive to LME, he switched on his player filling the car with loud music. He was getting cold feet again. He needed a distraction from all the negative thoughts he was having of what could go wrong tonight. He didn't want to scare her off. He tuned out his thoughts and focused on the music instead.

Another one of his metaphorical songs blared over the speakers making him groan. The male voice sang, " **I'm serving time, all for a crime I did commit. You want the truth? You know I'd do it all again. Left for dead, heaven is only in my head...** " He tapped his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the song as he waited for the light to change.

Later, fellow commuters would say they swore they saw Tsuruga Ren in his car singing with his free hand curled into a fist holding it up to his mouth like a microphone. They would wonder, just what kind of song would affect Japan's most desirable man in such a way.

Ren parked his silver GT3 in his designated spot of the underground parking garage at LME; the perks of being a top star. Locking the doors, he made his way through the employee entrance and straight up to the President's office.

Ruto, Lory's right hand man, greeted Ren when he arrived wearing a pair of khaki trousers, a flower print shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. Ren suppressed his grin at the man Kyoko secretly called Sebastian. He could only imagine the theme for the day if the usually stoic man was dressed as a Japanese tourist in the islands of Hawaii. Lory's office was transformed into a tropical oasis. There were palm trees, white sand, and even a blow up pool meant to simulate an ocean. Ocean waves and water splashing could be heard through the surround sound speakers in the vast office. _Is that a ukulele playing?_

Ren walked towards the President's voice and found him lying in a hammock wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts and sunglasses. Two beautifully tanned women in grass skirts and coconut shelled tops were performing a traditional Polynesian dance. "Ren, my boy," Lory beamed taking a sip of his coconut drink, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lory asked waving the ladies away dismissively so they could talk in private.

"I'm going to tell her Boss, everything!" Ren declared. Lory tilted his sunglasses and stared hard at Ren. _Boss?_ Since when did Ren ever refer to him as Boss. This must be Kuon speaking. He wondered if Ren was aware of the slip. Lory decided not to correct him. This could be a good thing.

In a shrewd voice Lory replied, "are you sure that's a wise decision? You do know the implications that your confession would instill should this information ever leak out."

Ren kept his face neutral but was confused by his tone. He thought that this was the moment Lory had been waiting for, the time for him to come clean and accept his past. Unable to maintain his cool, Ren paced back and forth in front of Lory. He responded in a tirade, "I trust her and I know she won't betray me! I won't back down from my decision, consequences be damned! I'm tired of lying, especially to her, even if it is by omission!"

Lory broke into a smile, he had been testing Ren. The boy was finally ready to face the music. "Well my boy, I'm happy to hear all this. I wish you all the best. She is my LoveMe member number one after all so she'll be a challenge for you."

Ren knew all that. He was fighting an uphill battle chasing after her. He wanted to spoil her with all his love and affection. If he had his way he would rather secret her away to keep her from the prying eyes of others. She didn't realize the effect she had on people, especially men.

She wasn't aware of any of her good qualities which was good for him that she was quite dense. There was a growing list of men vying for her attention. The few that he was aware of that actually had the guts to pursue her were Kijima, Reino, and that damn Fuwa. He wouldn't let any of them have her, especially Fuwa.

That punk didn't realize that his insults and taunting was akin to an immature little boy showing his love by picking on the girl he desired. _Fuwa had his chance. It's now my turn to help build her up and give her the love she deserves._

After Boss wished him good luck, Ren made his way out. His phone buzzed indicating a text message from Yashiro. _Ren, I have some work to finish up in my office. Please have lunch with Kyoko first and I will try to join you as soon as I can. I left her in the LoveMe room._

Ren shook his head at their manager's audacity. He was always coming up with excuses to disappear and give them some time alone. Today, he really didn't mind. He made a mental note to either thank or curse their manager depending on how the next hour went.

With a pep in his step, Ren exited the elevator on the floor of the LoveMe room. As he walked down the hallway, Kanae made her way towards him carrying a box. A scowl spread across her face as she stared him down. She reminded him of a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. Ren let out a defeated sigh. _What did I do this time?_

* * *

 **AN: See what I did there, in their own way, both of them had nightmares...lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone. I'm pretty sure I'm going to drag this day out. As I write, I keep coming up with more ideas to fill the in between since I already have their happily ever after written. I'm willing to take ideas on how Ren should pursue her so let me know. I don't want Kyoko to make it too easy.**

 **The song Ren was listening to in his car was Arcade Fire's "The Well and the Lighthouse." Give it a listen.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	4. Best Friends are the Best!

Chapter 4: Best Friends are the Best!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would help Kyoko work through her muddled feelings.**

Kyoko entered the empty LoveMe room, she was the first to arrive. She locked the door and approached her locker and changed into her cursed hot pink uniform. When she was done she unlocked the door and sat down at the table to complete her duties for the morning.

The girls were assigned the remedial job of folding the LME newsletter that needed to go out to all the staff. Rather than thinking about unnecessary things, she immersed herself in the task. She was so focused on her work that she didn't realize Kanae had entered the room.

 _Thwack!_ Kyoko screamed from being hit on the back. "Mo! I've been calling you for five minutes," Kanae said exasperatedly. "What has you in a daze this time?"

Kyoko was still a bit jumpy after the event with Kimiko. Even though it seemed as if things were settled, she was still nervous with the way things ended. She hoped Kimiko would move on and leave her be.

It took Kyoko a millisecond to realize that she was now in the presence of her best friend. She jumped up and lunged for Kanae to give her favorite person a hug. Kanae easily sidestepped the attack with a flick of her long black hair sending Kyoko crashing to the floor. Kyoko sat up pouting and rubbed at the sore spots on her body that just hit the floor. "That was too harsh Moko," Kyoko grumbled.

Feeling only slightly remorseful, Kanae reached extended her hand and helped Kyoko off the floor. Kyoko smiled and took the opportunity to give her favorite person a hug. Kanae stood there with her arms at her side not showing any affection. "Mo, get off me already," Kanae said shrugging Kyoko off of her.

Kyoko eyes watered and said, "sorry Moko-san, I'm just so happy to see you. We haven't talked since the auditions ended."

"Mo! Stop that. I told you I'd talk to you when I had a better understanding of what the Producer wanted. It has been barely two days," Kanae replied, "and before you ask, like I told you over the phone, I'm still waiting for answers too. It did seem the Producer wants me to be the lead of another project he's working on."

Kyoko's face lit up as she praised her best friend. She stated that any role Kanae played would be amazing. Kyoko's high was short lived when she recalled that they would not be doing _Sacred Lotus_ together. She felt like her portrayal of Momiji had not jived with Kanae's act as Chidori and ruined her best friend's chances for the part. The only reason Kyoko considered auditioning in the first place was to get the chance to work with Kanae again. It was sad that she would have to continue alone.

Kanae noticed her friend's mood change. She knew Kyoko was probably blaming herself for ruining Kanae's chances at landing the part of Chidori. "Mo! I know what you're thinking so enough. You did nothing wrong! It just means I have to work harder with you as my rival is all. Now get over here, these papers aren't going to fold themselves," Kanae scolded pointing to the stack they had to finish.

Kyoko happily took her seat next to her friend and without an exchange of words began a paper assembly line. She automatically assumed the task of folding the papers while Kanae stuffed and sealed them into envelopes. As the minutes ticked by, Kyoko sighed deeply several times. She didn't notice that every time she sighed, Kanae's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Kyoko's grudges instantly picked up on Kanae's anger. They stirred restlessly circling the pair of girls while they worked.

"Mo, what is it now?! If you don't tell me right now, this friendship is over!" Kanae exclaimed turning her back on Kyoko.

"Noooooooo! Moko-san, please don't say you'll sever ties with me. You're my most cherished friend. I'll tell you, I promise, just don't hate me afterwards," Kyoko said through teary eyes. Kanae turned to face Kyoko, her expression cold, waiting to hear her explanation.

Kyoko took a deep breath and released it. In a solemn voice she said, "I think I don't have long to live." Kanae gasped in shock at her friend's confession. She was not expecting to hear that from her friend.

"Mo! What's wrong with you? Have you seen a doctor?" Kanae asked unable to mask her feelings of concern. Kyoko admitted to her that she had not had a check-up and that it was just a feeling.

Kanae scowled at her friend. She should have known better than to worry over Kyoko. The girl tended to be overly dramatic most of the time. Kanae decided that she might as well ask or Kyoko would drive her nuts if she continued to mope, "Mo, why do you think you're dying?"

Kyoko paused for a minute to think about her physical condition. She told Kanae about the flashes of aches she had been experiencing in her chest. She had experienced similar aches before whenever Sho hurt her but she never felt such unbearable pain to this degree. Kanae pondered her answer then asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Kyoko confirmed that it had occurred sporadically in the last few months but recently it had increased in frequency to several times a day.

Kanae had an idea of what could be ailing her friend but she needed more details. She wondered if Fuwa was harassing her again. "When did it start to increase? The exact day?" she asked pointedly. Kyoko squirmed under her scrutiny but Kanae refused to give her any reprieve. Kyoko broke down and told her that it was ever since the day of the Momiji audition.

Kanae narrowed her eyes thinking about the auditions, her brows furrowed with anger. Kyoko's grudges giggled and fed off the menacing aura radiating off Kanae. She recalled how Kyoko had been so distracted that she missed Producer Kuresaki's instructions during the second stage of the audition. If Kanae had not intervened, Kyoko would have been cut for sure. There was only one thing that caused heartache like that. Kanae had read a lot of shoujo manga to help with her acting research so she knew this feeling well even if she never experienced it firsthand herself.

Kyoko watched Kanae tap her chin repeatedly deep in thought as her friend worked through a mental puzzle. Kanae's finger stopped its movement once all the pieces finally _clicked_ into place. Kyoko froze in place as she realized the implications of what she had confessed to Kanae. Her best friend had figured it out with just that tidbit of information. Kyoko dropped to the floor begging for forgiveness. Kyoko rolled around all over the floor, weeping for Kanae not to hate her.

Looking down her nose at a flailing Kyoko, Kanae said in an aggravated tone, "you said Amamiya-san would be heartbroken over the news of Tsuruga-san having a relationship with Morizumi-san? It was you, wasn't it?! You were talking about yourself! Why did you lie?"

Kyoko squirmed under Kanae's cold gaze trying to figure out how to get herself out of this predicament. Her first instinct was to lie but Kyoko knew that would be the wrong move. Friends, especially best friends, didn't lie to each other. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and decided to just come clean. She had bottled up her feelings for so long that they were weighing heavily on her body. She didn't want to burden her best friend with her silly problems but here was Kanae offering her a chance to bear it all by not shutting her out.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. Because of what she said I got distracted. If it wasn't for you, Producer Kuresaki would have dropped me. Thank you Moko-san and I'm soooooo sorry!" Kyoko confessed with tears streaming down her face.

"Mo! Wipe your face, you're an actress!" Kanae scolded, which immediately made Kyoko calm down. "Why did you feel the need to lie to me?" Kanae asked, a little saddened that her friend didn't feel comfortable confiding in her.

Kyoko replied, "Because, love makes a person do stupid things. I don't want to become that girl I was with Sho. I...I thought you would be disappointed at having such a weak friend that has once again succumbed to that disease."

"I doubt Tsuruga-san would ever treat you poorly the way that guy did. You're different now. Have you ever thought of Fuwa whenever you were acting? Did your grudge against him ever cross your mind while working?" Kanae asked, realizing this felt just like deja vu.

Kyoko shook her head vigorously no in answer. In fact, the only time Kyoko ever thought about Sho is when he stubbornly crossed her path. That guy had become so bothersome. _He even had the audacity to kiss me again_ , she thought, shuddering at the memory.

"See, that's what I thought, you love acting! You do it because you enjoy it and not for anyone else. Well unless you count the fans. We are nothing without our fans. The girl who dedicated her life to please a selfish guy is no longer present. You deserve to feel and be loved," said Kanae.

She still wouldn't admit to Kyoko that she treasured their friendship. Her life had changed drastically for the better since meeting Kyoko.

"So are you going to confess to him?" Kanae asked, "Mo! You better not graduate LoveMe and leave me behind!"

Kyoko gasped rocking herself back and forth on the floor, "No, no, no! There's no way! I don't want him to hate me. He might think I'm a stupid girl with only love on the brain. Look at me! How could Japan's hottest bachelor even see me as a love interest?" She added in a sad voice, "plus, he's already in love with Morizumi-san."

Kanae wondered about that. _Didn't Koenji's butlers clearly say there wasn't anything going on?_ What exactly had that man done to make her think this way? She could have sworn he was head over heels in love for this airhead best friend of hers. She couldn't blame him though, there was just something about Kyoko that drew you in, like a moth to a flame. Her friend was so clueless at her beauty that she broke hearts unknowingly. That Fuwa bastard sure did a number on her self-esteem.

Kanae scratched at the crown of her head trying to rid herself of this aggravation. This is why making friends was such a nuisance. Things just get so complicated. Though it pained her to get involved, Kanae made the conscious decision to help her friend find some solace. She sighed deeply and pressed Kyoko for more information. "Err, didn't those butlers say there was nothing going on between them. I haven't seen any scandals about Tsuruga-san with anyone."

Kyoko sighed, she might as well tell Kanae about the ring. She rehashed the conversation she had with Koga for Kanae and told her how Kimiko butted in with her White Day pinky ring story.

Kanae was as new to the industry as Kyoko so she didn't really know Kimiko. She thought how cunning it was for Kimiko to pick up on the fact that she could use this Baka's weakness for Tsuruga-san to get in her head. She pointed out to Kyoko that those butlers also revealed that Ren was probably coerced into giving her that ring. It didn't seem plausible that a man of Ren's stature could be so easily duped.

"Perhaps, Tsuruga-san is in a one-sided love. If not Morizumi-san then definitely someone else," Kyoko mumbled.

Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to get a headache from all this. They were not making any headway on this subject. Something nagged at her, "why are you so sure he's in love with someone?"

Kyoko froze at her question. She debated within her mind the pros and cons of revealing Bo's interactions with Ren. In the end she decided that Kanae could be trusted with this information. Kyoko got off her haunches and grasped Kanae's hands tightly with a desperate yet serious look. Kyoko's minions swirled around Kanae binding her in place.

"Moko-san," Kyoko began eerily her face inches from Kanae's. "You have to swear on your life that you would not repeat a single word I tell you after this. It's a matter of life and death. I don't know what he would do to me, to us, if he were ever to find out."

Kanae tried to pull her hands free from Kyoko's tight grip but her friend was not budging. She didn't like the crazy look in Kyoko's eyes. She wanted to refuse after hearing such a condition but Kanae felt like something had attached itself to her head making her nod _yes._

Kyoko let her friend go and smiled. Kanae felt her body go slack with relief. She could even move her head again. Kyoko told Kanae about her run-ins with Ren as Bo. How he'd confessed to the rooster that he was in love with a girl four years younger than him and still in high school.

"With that criteria and the pinky ring, I can only think he was talking about Morizumi-san," Kyoko concluded.

Kanae busted out laughing when Kyoko finally finished her story. She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face and her ribs began to ache. _This girl was such an idiot. The guy clearly confessed to her and she still didn't have a clue._ She almost pitied Ren.

Kyoko was flabbergasted by Kanae's response. Her friend had never laughed like that in front of her before. Scowling at her friend, Kyoko scolded, "Kanae, I know you don't like him very much but Tsuruga-san is human too you know. He can't be perfect all the time. I don't see how this is a laughing matter."

Kanae tried to compose herself but her laughter wasn't letting up. Kyoko folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She waited for her friend to stop laughing.

Every time Kyoko thought she was done, another fit would overcome Kanae making increasing her scowl. Kanae held up her hands in apology trying to catch her breath.

After Kanae, finally pulled herself together, Kyoko narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you through making fun of me?"

Kanae apologized for her outburst. She was even embarrassed by her immature reaction but the whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. There should be a limit to her friend's denseness. "When will you see him again?"

Kyoko's face sank into a depressed state before answering. "We're meeting up for lunch but I'm too scared to see him."

Kanae shook her head in confusion. Leave it to this girl to react so drastically. There were millions of women all over Japan, all over the planet probably, that would give their right arm to have lunch with this man so what in the world did this girl have to fear.

"Why are you afraid of him? Has he hurt you in anyway?" Kanae asked feeling the embers of anger igniting within her. She would give that blockhead actor a piece of her mind if that was the case.

"No, no, no, he would never hurt me. _Even at his darkest time he didn't hurt me._ It's just that, I was rude to him yesterday so he might be angry with me!" She told her about the flower ring fiasco. She was blatantly rude to him because of his playboy attitude. Every time he had tried to talk to her she would cut him off by changing the subject. She even found her behavior annoying but Ren never once lost his temper with her. She had forgotten about all that transpired yesterday when she talked to him last night. Her brain really malfunctioned whenever it came to him. If it wasn't for her acting skills she would have been a goner for sure.

Kyoko's face suddenly lit up. "I tried to test your theory last night and somehow managed to get him to call me. He asked me to dinner tonight so maybe everything will be ok," she told Kanae.

Kanae feigned confusion and asked Kyoko what she meant. Kanae had an excellent memory so she was just playing dumb. She knew Ren treated her friend differently. He had given her an expensive birthday gift hidden within a rose and made up some elaborate story just for her. He also gave her acting tips and sometimes gave her a lift. He definitely didn't do that stuff for anyone else at the company. She recalled absentmindedly telling Kyoko to throw that guy a bone once in a while in thanks. _I wanted to see that guy's mask crumble at least once._ Looking at her friend, Kanae thought, _I guess she figured out what I meant._

"He sent me this text this morning. What do you think he meant by it? Do you think he's just making fun of me?"

Before Kanae could reply, she felt the temperature drop in the room and shivered. Kyoko's demeanor had changed as her thoughts turned dark.

Kyoko thought this could probably be the start of terrible things to come. Maybe he would tell her that he hates her and doesn't want her hanging around him anymore. _If that's the case, I would feel lonely. Even if it's just a little, I want to remain by his side,_ she thought feeling the familiar pain in her heart resurface.

Kanae stood up wanting to get out of the room and away from this conversation. "Look, I don't know what's going on in your head. He asked you to dinner so that means something. Use this opportunity to clear up any misunderstandings you may have with him. He's a reasonable guy, if you apologize sincerely, I'm sure he will forgive you."

Kyoko leaped up and hugged her friend in thanks. Kanae allowed the hug since her friend seemed to need the recharge. She through the finished envelopes into a box and left the room.

Kyoko locked the door behind her to change out of her uniform. She felt better after talking with her best friend. She was nervous, but come what may, she decided to just attack it head on. She would start off by apologizing to him.

* * *

 **AN: phew this one was wordy. I hope I got my point across and it wasn't too boring. Once again, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Chpt 263 really had me back pedaling. Sensei sure knows how to torture me. I've revised this several times but I'm sure my grammar still sucks, for that, I apologize.**


	5. Can I Continue Like This?

Chapter 5: Can I Continue Like This?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would totally troll the Sacred Lotus set.**

Ren's body tingled all over. He felt like he was approaching the big boss at the end of a video game before he could save the princess. Plastering on his gentlemanly smile, he greeted Kanae despite her intimidating gaze. "Good afternoon, Kotonami-san."

Kanae narrowed her eyes and replied coolly, "Tsuruga-san."

Before he could continue with mindless pleasantries, Kanae's beautiful face contorted into a scowl. "Mo! I don't know what game you're playing but if you hurt her you will have to answer to my sword," she seethed through clenched teeth.

Ren was taken aback by the malice of her words surprise evident in his eyes. He recovered quickly and smiled genuinely at Kyoko's best friend. "I'm glad she has a good friend like you watching out for her."

Kanae flinched slightly. She had never been on the receiving end of one of his _Godly_ smiles as Kyoko often called them. It was no wonder her friend never stood a chance against him. How could Kyoko not notice that she was the only one to see behind this man's mask? Kanae shook her head weakly, her friend really took dense to a whole new level. She really did feel sympathy for the guy.

"Mo, I'm her best friend so just tell it to her straight, otherwise, she just gets lost in her head with her insane logic," she said lecturing Ren.

Ren's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. What did she mean? Did she talk about him? Dare he have a little hope? This was the most words he had ever exchanged with the raven-haired beauty, he didn't know what to make of her words. Was she actually trying to help him? Was he so transparent? If so, why was Kyoko the only one unable to notice his true feelings for her? "Thank you for the advice, Kotonami-san," replied Ren with a grateful smile.

With a huff, Kanae said, "Mo! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for her! You'll owe me!" Ren nodded his agreement and bid her farewell. Now that he passed the Boss, he continued his quest to confront his princess.

Ren took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly trying to steady his nerves. He knocked on the door of the LoveMe room and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He gripped the door handle when he finally heard her call out, _it's open_. Ren stepped in to find Kyoko adjusting the strap of her outfit giving him the impression that she had just finished changing.

His eyes swept over her taking in her appearance. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that was fitted on top and flared out on the skirt with a pair of tights beneath and a pair of flats. Ren's heart rate sped up as memories of his delicious dream floated through his mind. Kyoko shivered and looked up, her eyes briefly confronted those of the Emperor of the Night.

Ren quickly regained his composure by thinking of random things; old unattractive men, Yashiro in drag, his mom force-feeding him her food. When his blood was no longer pumping to his lower region, he flashed her a warm smile and greeted her. "Hello Mogami-san, are you ready for lunch?"

Kyoko returned his smile wearily and bowed. "Go- good afternoon, Tsuruga- san!" she said nervously. _I must have only imagined the Emperor._ Before she lost her nerve completely, she bowed deeply speaking to the floor, "Tsuraga-san! Please forgive this lowly Kohai for her rude behavior yesterday! I don't know what came over me." She knew exactly what had come over her, she just couldn't say.

Ren felt relieved and returned her bow. "I should be apologizing since I was at fault. In the future, if you're displeased with anything I do, please scold me properly. I don't want to ever upset you."

Kyoko sprang up surprised by his own apology and responded waving her hand in front of her, "Ah Tsuruga-san, you did nothing out of the ordinary. It was just my overactive imagination jumping to conclusions. Let's forget about it. Okay?"

Ren wanted to press her on the subject but decided to add it to the ever-growing list of things for them to discuss tonight. She was acting like her usual self at the moment so he would too.

Kyoko tried to contain excitement his words brought to her. She focused on the fact that he used the word "future." Perhaps, it would be okay to hope that everything would turn out fine. She could continue to stay by his side.

"Shall we go to lunch? You probably, no doubt, didn't eat a very good breakfast this morning," Kyoko scolded.

Ren feigned hurt by grabbing at his heart. "Hey, I resent that. I was good this morning, honestly. I promised I ate a proper meal." Kyoko giggled at his theatrics. She couldn't say he was acting the same as usual when it was just the two of them. He seemed to be more carefree today.

They bantered back and forth as they headed down to the LME café, LA Hearts. It was mainly Kyoko lecturing him about eating nutritious meals three times a day and Ren silently enjoying being admonished by her. According to her, he was too careless with his health. She didn't want him getting sick and fainting again.

"Oh, I don't know. Falling ill once in a while isn't so bad. If I have the right nurse," he said whispering that last part. Kyoko felt a thrill run through her body but chose not to acknowledge his words, _playboy!_

People that they greeted on their way had never seen Ren look so relaxed and silently made note that the two looked really cute together. Women fainted from the pheromones Ren exuded as he walked down the hallway next to the woman he loved.

During lunch, they talked about her work. Stamping down his jealousy Ren asked, "I'm interested to know who they found to play the male lead in your new drama." She told him that it was Hiromune, Koga.

"I've worked with Hiromune-san before. He doesn't seem like a bad guy and takes his work seriously," replied Ren.

Kyoko was surprised by this information. She had not known that they had worked together before. Did he really not know that Koga disliked him and just by her association with Ren that petty guy didn't like her either?

"Oh? So you're familiar with him. I don't think he's very happy that I got the part of Momiji. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Ren frowned in response. He couldn't understand why Koga or anyone for that matter would dislike her? She was gorgeous and talented. His thoughts turned dark making her grudges stir merrily. Could this guy actually be interested in her? He needed to do some recon, stat!

While they ate, they casually spoke about her meeting yesterday for _Sacred Lotus_. The cast and crew she met weren't very welcoming. It was thanks to Ren's parting words that gave her the confidence to be herself. She hoped, in the end, she made a good impression.

Ren assured her that he doubted anyone could dislike her. She was beautiful, hardworking, and humble. Kyoko struggled to keep her brain and heart from overheating from all his flattery. She had deflected his words so easily in the past, why was he catching her off guard today?

She blushed at his compliments and muttered, "Playboys have no problems uttering such sweet nothings."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Mogami-san," Ren asked leaning closer in her direction across the table his eyes dancing with delight.

"It's nothing, nothing," she said stuffing her mouth with food. He was just being biased since he sounded like Cain nii-san.

Ren made the conscious decision to stop teasing her no matter how easy she made it and focused on his food. Yashiro ended up joining them with 15 minutes to spare. He sighed in relief at the pleasant atmosphere that the two were radiating. He had been watching them, secretly, for the last ten minutes and taking pictures on his phone like a stalker. He would send them to Lory later. He thought it was a sin to interrupt them since they were getting along so well but duty called.

Ren's schedule was light today since he returned early from Guam. Yashiro managed to squeeze in two interviews; one for a popular men's magazine and the other for an entertainment network. He also had a modeling gig lined up but Ren had asked him to decline it. He didn't outright admit but he said he would be too busy. Yashiro snickered assuming that it was for the dinner he had planned with Kyoko. In actuality, Ren didn't want to be placed in a position where someone would be fiddling with his wig.

Since Ren's first interview started later than Kyoko's script reading, he asked to tag along. He wanted a sneak peek of her portrayal of Momiji.

Kyoko's amber eyes widened in surprise, "Why did you both coming into the office? Wouldn't it have been better if you stayed home and rested?"

Ren chuckled. He didn't know the meaning of rest. "I had a meeting with the President here before lunch." She didn't need to know that his meeting with Lory was just an excuse to see her earlier today rather than wait for dinner time. He wanted to spend as much time with her before he dropped all his baggage on her. After tonight, she may no longer want to speak to him ever again.

Kyoko nervously chewed on her bottom lip as Ren held the door open for her to enter the building where the first _Sacred Lotus_ script reading was held. Once they were all inside, he casually fell into step beside her as if it was the most natural place for him to be. Yashiro hung back walking behind his favorite duo. His inner fangirl was practically melting with _moe_ at all the murmurs circulating around the pair.

He had never taken advantage of his status in the industry before nor had he ever done anything so unprofessional since establishing his name as Tsuruga Ren. His motives for coming along were impure and selfish. For one, he wanted to scope out his competition and two, he wanted to prolong the time he could spend with her. He wasn't sure if things would change for the worse or better after tonight. For now, he was going to spend as much time with her as possible. He planned on having her by his side for the rest of his life if he could help it.

His mood changed every time his ears picked up something another cast or crew member said about them. If there were positive, he was elated, leaving catastrophes in his wake. If they were negative, the demon lord reared his head and would glare down the offender. Meanwhile, Kyoko was squirming next to him. One minute her grudges would be swirling with glee, the next, they would be rendered useless by his Godly aura.

She wondered if she had done something wrong to upset him. Whenever she glanced up in his direction, he would look at her with a natural warm smile putting her at ease even if her heart was preparing to jump out of her chest. She soon realized that his moods were dependent upon the chatter around them when she glimpsed his fake gentleman smile aimed at two women.

The ladies did not hide their distaste for her standing so close to Ren and purposely spoke aloud for all in the vicinity to hear. Kyoko's heart plummeted. She was used to women disliking her. Back then, it was because she was friends with Shotaro and now it was because of Ren.

She put more space between them when she overheard their comments. _Ren was much too good to be seen with the likes of her._ Ren felt a rush of cold air on his right side when he realized she had moved away from him. He closed the gap between them again, his body aching for the earlier warmth.

He leaned down and whispered, "All gossip whether negative or positive is good gossip. It means they're noticing you."

Kyoko smiled at him but she couldn't help thinking, _no Ren they're noticing you with me._ She looked up to his face and sighed internally, this guy was so clueless.

He continued, "You're an amazing actress and you earned this role. Your hard work landed you here so have more confidence." Kyoko brightened up, he was right, she couldn't give in just yet.

Koga glanced up when the door to the meeting hall opened. _Well, well, well, it looks like Kyoko-chan brought Tsuruga-kun with her._ Amused, he watched as Ren glared at two actors that were unabashedly staring at Kyoko. _This is going to be so much fun_ , he thought, making a beeline towards the couple.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you, everyone, for reading and a big thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate all feedback.**

 **This has been cleaned up from original post so I hope it reads better.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	6. Two Alphas

Chapter 6: Two Alphas!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have a perfectly good explanation for that ring!**

As soon as they entered the meeting room, Ren instinctively homed in on two actors ogling his girl. When the two finally noticed her male companion hovering over her, they froze. The deadly glare Tsuruga Ren shot in their direction was enough for them to see their short life flash before their eyes. Frightened by the tall actor, they scuttled about to face the other direction. Both men thought, _another cute one lost to Japan's hottest man_. They never stood a chance against a man like him.

Kyoko immediately recognized the change in Ren's demeanor. Her grudges went on high alert.

"Is something wrong Tsu - Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked nervously glancing up at him.

Ren smiled at her warmly making her grudges woozy. "Everything is fine, Mogami-san," he assured her.

Since her talk with Kanae, she decided whenever she was confused by his behavior she would just ask him. She wanted to press him for more but his damn smile had turned her brain to mush. She had no choice but to look away before her heart stopped.

Koga watched, fascinated by their exchange and slowed down his pace to prolong his observations on the couple. He was intrigued by the possessiveness Japan's most desirable man displayed towards this young woman. _Hah!_ He chuckled inwardly when Ren quickly schooled his face as soon as he sensed Kyoko was turning in his direction. Koga found his nemesis' conduct remarkable like he just discovered some rare species. He shifted his attention to the young woman standing next to his rival. He wondered how it was possible that this girl could bring this popular man to his knees.

Koga had only known Kyoko for a couple of days so his earlier assessment of her as an actress was favorable despite the company she kept. Overall, she was pretty and had a decent figure but that didn't sway him. Koga was used to supermodels throwing themselves at him and he was quite sure the same was for Ren. He gathered that she was a skilled actress judging from her portrayal of Momiji at the auditions. He had researched her past roles, Mio and Natsu, and found her performances impressive. He couldn't believe the same docile girl in front of him played those bully roles so perfectly.

 _What else was there?_ The curiosity was eating at him as he continued to walk towards them getting stopped by others along the way. He vowed to find out. An idea popped in his mind. He could easily tell that Ren was interested in her as more than a kohai. If Koga could redirect her attention his way, and make her fall for him for real during this production, he would for once, have the upper hand on the actor. Judging from her past performances, Koga had no doubt she would rise to stardom in no time. They could easily become Japan's darling couple.

Ren's radar perked up as he sensed another male encroaching on what he considered his territory. He did a sweep of the room and noticed Koga's curious eyes trained on Kyoko. Ren didn't like the look of wonder he saw in the man's expression. He shifted his position naturally so Kyoko would not suspect anything was off. Since he was a great deal taller and wider than her, her body was completely blocked from the other actor's view.

Koga paused when the looming figure of Ren filled his line of sight. The actor's eyes made contact with Ren's. The look Ren gave him made him tremble but only slightly, they were both alphas after all.

From behind Ren, Kyoko noticed Koga staring at her and started to feel uncomfortable. She knew having Ren tag along was a bad idea. She felt a presence akin to the Demon Lord surface beside her making the hair on the back of her neck prickle. No, that wasn't quite it. The aura Ren was emitting was that of BJ and this time his attention was trained on Koga.

She had no clue what triggered Ren's change in behavior but she needed to act quickly to diffuse the situation. _Stupid Kyoko this was a really bad idea_. _Why does Tsuruga-san have_ _such a strong killing intent directed at Koga_? _Think Kyoko! He's Tsuruga right now, he can't be seen like this!_ She stepped in front of Ren and placed her hand gently on his arm. Her soft touch startled him and forced him to look down at her. Her golden eyes implored him to behave. Ren released the tension in his body, calming down. He had inadvertently let Kuon slip out. Kyoko removed her hand quickly when she felt the anger leave his body and mumbled an apology. Ren frowned. He didn't want her to be sorry for touching him so casually.

The anger and malice that Koga felt radiating off of Ren made him shiver. It was at that point Koga realized he really did like to keep his pretty face. The thought that the usually mild-mannered gentleman wouldn't think twice about kicking his ass crossed his mind. He was relieved and intrigued by the easiness of Ren's mood change just by a simple touch from Kyoko. There was seriously something going on with them.

Koga decided then that his life was worth more than that of any woman and decided not to pursue the girl. A new idea began brewing in his mind replacing the previous immature plan he came up with seconds ago. This one would benefit everyone and required no bloodshed. He could clearly see the attraction between the two. He could encourage them to help realize their mutual feelings sooner. If the public realized Ren was off the market, Koga could easily surpass him to the number one spot. Koga smiled to himself at his intelligence, he doubted he needed to do much and decided to bully them instead.

Ren watched Koga approach initially with a general interest in Kyoko; however, at some point in those last few steps, Koga had made a conscious decision to give up on Kyoko completely. Ren was quite proud of himself. _Mission accomplished._

Koga spoke first when he finally arrived in front of them, "Hello Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-kun."

Ren's right eye twitched in annoyance when Koga casually addressed her by her first name. He needed to fix this problem tonight. Why was he the only one still calling her politely? _I knew her longer dammit!_ He thought, sulking inwardly. Kyoko and Ren both bowed and greeted Koga.

"So Tsuruga-kun, what brings you here? Last I heard, you declined to participate in this drama," said Koga.

Ren winced, cursing his manager for his efficiency. Ren upped the wattage of his professional smile then replied, "Yes, I was already committed to other projects at the time. I just couldn't fit this drama into my schedule with everything else I had going on."

Koga fought to keep his aloof expression as his thoughts raged. _You picking a fight with me pretty boy?! Are you trying to rub it in my face that I was the second choice once again for this job because you're so busy!_

"But I guess there have been some issues with the casting that has delayed the filming. This worked out well since now that Mogami-san will be acting as Momiji it's bound to be successful," Ren continued innocently.

 _Oh, those are definitely fighting words! So what you're saying is that if it wasn't for Kyoko this project would be a total dud._

Kyoko flushed red from Ren's excessive praise. She prayed to Kami-sama that she didn't embarrass him after all this embellishment.

 _No, Koga. You gotta keep calm. This man is only overly praising the woman he loves. Look at her cute face from all his flattery. He's trying to score points here. He's not trying to be insulting._

Still blushing, Kyoko spoke up, "Tsuruga-san you're too biased. I'm still very new to the industry and have a lot to learn. I just hope I can portray a Momiji everyone can be proud of. I especially hope to meet Producer Kuresaki's expectations after he took a chance on a mere talent like me. I promise to work hard!"

"Of course!" Ren said proudly patting her head. Several pairs of eyes in the room noticed the action and concluded that they were a couple. Kyoko stepped back and ducked her head in embarrassment. He was treating her like a child again.

"Wow Tsuruga-kun, you sure are nice to your Kohais," Koga said sardonically.

Ren looked at Koga confused by his tone. _What is he playing at?_

"Just the other day, Kimiko-chan and Kyoko-chan were going head to head for the part of Momiji. As you can see Kyoko was the clear victor," Koga continued gesturing to Kyoko with a nod.

"Speaking of Kimiko-chan. She shared a rather interesting story with us, ne, Kyoko-chan. She was wearing a rather expensive pinky ring," Koga said pausing for dramatic effect. "A ring she claims you gave to her for White Day for good luck when she was having trouble with her work in _Purple Down._ "

Kyoko kept her features neutral even though she was feeling very uncomfortable. The stabbing pains in her heart persisted after the reminder of Ren and Kimiko's relationship. _Where is Koga going with this conversation?_ She hoped he didn't reveal to Ren what had prompted the conversation.

Ren stood there deep in thought, confusion knitting between his brows. _I never gave Morizumi-san a ring! Is she still spreading lies about me?_ That drama was almost two years ago so his memory wasn't so sharp. After a few moments of contemplation, it dawned on him. His character in the drama gave his love interest, a promise ring as a white day gift. _Did Morizumi-san try to start trouble with Kyoko the same way she caused tension on the set of Purple Down?_ He disliked that girl immensely and instructed Yashiro to refuse all jobs related to her in the future. She was pure malice and unprofessional in an unobscured way. Tsuruga Ren had to work hard to keep up his facade during that filming.

He glanced over at Kyoko. Her head was tilted down looking at the floor so he couldn't read her expression but she was wringing her hands nervously. He thought about the flower ring incident yesterday. _No wonder she responded so weird after I fixed her ring. I even said for good luck! She probably thinks I use that line on every girl._ He looked at her incredulously, dare he hope that she was affected by Kimiko's actions. Ren was elated by the thought. He needed to fix this misunderstanding.

"Morizumi-san must have been confused, my character in _Purple Down_ gave a ring for White Day. I, myself, never did such a thing," he said turning to Kyoko. He wanted her to understand that what Kimiko said was not true.

Kyoko's head shot up shocked by this revelation. She searched his warm brown eyes for the truth. Her heart hammered as she understood the sincerity in his eyes. _He's telling the truth._ She nodded in understanding making him smile with relief.

 _Morizumi-san really did use that ring to mess with my concentration. How did Morizumi-san know that I would take the bait? I really am such an idiot. I have to do better at hiding my feelings otherwise Ren might notice._

Her near-death experience, by the hands of Kimiko, came flooding back to her mind. She really needed to tell Ren about the incident. He was so angry and upset when he was the last to learn about the Beagle issue in Karuizawa.

Koga figured as much, he played dumb at the auditions but he knew through the grapevine how spiteful Kimiko could be when she didn't get her way. Unfortunately, Kyoko just happened to be the one in her way right now. She had probably eavesdropped on their conversation and used that story to get in Kyoko's head.

Kyoko was relatively new to the business and didn't pay much attention to other celebrities unless she worked with them. She had no idea how cutthroat this world could be especially among women. _Poor little lamb,_ Koga thought. _It's a good thing she has a great big bad wolf protecting her._

Koga changed the subject and faced Kyoko, "This will be your first time acting out a serious love role. Do you think you've grasped that aspect of Momiji?"

Kyoko hummed and nodded _yes_. She was confident in her execution of Momiji. They both shared the feeling of unrequited love for the men by their side.

"Are you in love with me already?" Koga asked teasingly. He placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Or would you have preferred Tsuruga-kun was in my place?"

Kyoko couldn't control the blush that flared on her cheeks. She stepped back out of his grasp and told him he was a bully. Koga laughed wholeheartedly by her reaction. She glared daggers at him. Her grudges swirled around her ready to go on the offense should he try to touch her again. She would kill him if he gave her feelings away to Ren.

Ren was agitated by Koga's behavior. He used the full strength of his gentleman smile to show his irritation towards the guy. _How dare he touch her!_ His heart raged at the fact that Kyoko, no Momiji, he corrected himself, had to be in love with him.

Before Ren could say anything, Producer Kuresaki and Director Morizumi entered the room, ending all further conversation. Ren waited his turn before approaching Producer Kuresaki. He welcomed Ren and told him he appreciated his interest in the drama. Ren asked permission to stay and watch while he waited for his car to arrive. Kuresaki gave the okay so Ren took his place in the back next to Yashiro. Kyoko took her seat upfront with the rest of the cast. Kuresaki jumped right in and told them they would pick up where they left off on scene 21, _The Confession_.

Ren watched as Kyoko closed her eyes and got into character. It was always amazing watching her transformation. When she opened her eyes again all traces of Kyoko were removed and in the room sat Momiji. Kyoko stood up and moved in front of Koga. She found it easier to stay in character during readings if she could move along with the script.

The Director looked at the pair for confirmation that they were ready then called, "Action!"

 _Momiji bowed down before Shizuma. Her lithe body coiled with suppressed tension. She couldn't understand why her master was sending her away; all to protect some chit of a girl._

 _Unable to contain her frustration any longer, Momiji stands up defiantly. "Master please don't ask me to do that. I must stay and protect you! Why must it be her? Why not me? Choose me! I have been the one by your side all this time, not her!"_

 _"I love you! I cannot go knowing that you will be in danger. I would rather die as your shield than see you with her!" exclaimed Momiji, trying to restrain her tears._

 _Shizuma was surprised by her outburst. This was the first time she had ever questioned his orders. He knew she loved him but he wanted more for her than this life of blood. He loved her like a dear little sister. It wasn't right that such a young and beautiful girl should think so less of her life._

 _He knew what he would say next would pain her but he needed to be honest. This way both women that he loved will be protected. He knew Momiji would give up her life for him. He didn't want her to carry that burden any longer. He wanted her to be happy._

 _"I love her Momiji," Shizuma said simply. Momiji fell to her knees, feeling as if she had just been stabbed through the heart. "I love you too, but not the way a man loves a woman, but as a brother loves a sister. The love I have for you will never fade our bond is too strong. You have quietly been by my side selflessly giving and for that, I will forever be grateful. If you claim to love me as you do, then follow my orders. Please like usual, follow my one last selfish request."_

 _Momiji shocked by her master's words, pulled herself together and resumed her kneeling position. She had let her emotions slip. She hardened her heart. When she spoke, her voice was distant and cold, "Yes, my lord." With barely a rustle of clothing, Momiji vanished to do his bidding._

When the scene ended, Director Jouji called, "Cut!" He was quite satisfied with their reading.

Kyoko blinked as she came back to the present and returned to her seat. Several people giggled to break the tension, some clapped, and many wiped tears from their eyes. She was good and they were all excited to work with her.

Ren felt a stab of pain shoot through his heart. He had to remind himself that it was only an act and Kyoko was still his, maybe, somewhat, the point was he wasn't losing hope. He reaffirmed that even if she hated him after tonight, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. As long she was nearby, he would not give up begging her forgiveness.

Kyoko's eyes sought Ren at the back of the room. He smiled at her tenderly and gave her a thumbs up. She returned a smile so radiant that anyone in its path was annihilated. His heart skipped a beat along with several other men in the room. He really did love her and only she could complete him.

Producer Kuresaki said, "We're going to pick up with the lake scene with Chidori and Shizuma. We have to skip over some parts since the male antagonist won't be arriving until next week."

With Kyoko looking at him, Ren tapped his watch signaling he had to leave. She smiled and nodded.

"Tonight," he mouthed. She nodded again. With a smile, Ren took his leave before interrupting the next scene.

Kyoko ducked her head down in embarrassment. She was so happy right now that she almost forgot he still had someone else he loved even if it wasn't Kimiko. She tried to calm her heart telling herself everything was still okay.

Koga shook his head at the hopelessness of the girl sitting to his right. If she wanted to keep her feelings for Ren a secret, she was doing a terrible job at it. He watched her face go from happy to sad all of a sudden and wondered what just happened. He noticed their exchange before he left and gathered that they had plans later. _Could she be sad because she already missed him? Oh, a maiden's heart is so beautiful,_ he thought.

As Ren stepped into the car through the door Ruto held open, he spied a young man with short blonde hair wearing sunglasses swaggering towards the front entrance of the building. He paid no mind to the guy since his thoughts were filled with Kyoko at the moment.

* * *

 **AN: Dammit, I did it! I got rid of that pesky pinky ring! I hope Sensei doesn't make it that Ren, nonchalantly, bought the damn thing as a return gift...I'd cry. XD**

 **Thank you for reading everyone! I appreciate all your reviews of the last chapter!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	7. T-minus 3 hours

Chapter 7: T-minus 3 hours

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Sho would have been placed on LME's stalker list a long time ago.**

 _The fighting was brutal, it was a good thing the enemy had begun to retreat because her strength was waning. Even through her exhausted haze, Momiji sensed an enemy from behind. He had an arrow nocked and aimed directly at Shizuma. She screamed to get her Master's attention as she ran towards him. He couldn't hear her over the chaos surrounding them._

 _As if time stood still, all Momiji could hear was her rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing as she desperately tried to reach her Master in. Mid dash, she released a kunai at the archer but watched in horror as the arrow was released a second before her knife sank into the side of the man's neck. She threw herself in front of Shizuma to protect him. The arrow pierced so deeply that it actually went through her and lodged itself into Shizuma's shoulder. She coughed up blood, indicating a vital spot had been hit._

 _Shizuma screamed out in anguish as he took in the limp girl attached to him. By then the fighting had ceased._

 _"Somebody, help me!" He screamed as his men, other ronin, surrounded him to form a protective barrier. They dislodged the girl from him but there was little they could do to save her._

 _Gathering her in his arms his voice broke as tears slid down his face, "You baka, you were supposed to stay away and be safe." Momiji reached up and tried to wipe his tears away instead she smeared blood on his face. She gave him a soft angelic smile once she realized he was going to live._

 _Chidori fell by her other side and grabbed Momiji's hand. She too was in tears. Despite their differences, Chidori was fond of Momiji. She thought the ninja was beautiful, fearless, and loyal; everything she wished to be. Momiji shifted her gaze to the other woman, "Promise me you will take care of him." With difficulty speaking, she started listing all of his bad habits that she thought Chidori should be aware of._

 _Shizuma let out a melancholy laugh, "My sweet Momiji, forgive me." He kissed her forehead. Momiji reached her hand to caress his cheek one last time._

 _"I'm glad I was able to fulfill my mission," she said with no regrets and took her last breath. A lifetime of memories flashed through his mind with different stages of their life together. He would no longer hear her calling out to him, "Shizuma-sama!" He felt a piece of his heart die that day._

Director Morizumi yelled "cut" pulling the actor and actresses out of their characters. The room erupted in applause while Koga helped the ladies up from the ground. He grinned at Kyoko for her ability to pull that kind of emotion out of him.

Sho had quietly slipped inside the large room as the scene unfolded. They weren't actually engaged in any sort of battle. There was no running or clashing of swords. It was just reading and yet even the simple movements and their change in voice were enough to pull him onto the battlefield. He watched as Kyoko flung herself in front of Koga to protect him from some unseen arrow. He was in awe at the imagination that these actors and actresses had for just a script reading. It had to be difficult to pull off the raw emotion required for such a scene without a proper set or even props.

His heart constricted when he saw Kyoko's face pale and contort in pain as the "arrow" pierced her heart. He felt the anguish roll of Koga in waves as he held the dying girl in his arms. When the director had called cut, Sho realized he was holding his breath and his eyes were slightly moist.

He laughed feeling a little embarrassed. He noticed that many people, mainly women, in the room felt the same way. He couldn't believe his childhood friend could pull off such a complicated scene. He observed her in the crowd bowing politely to everyone and thanking them for their hard work. He hardly recognized her. She was smiling and exuding confidence he had never seen in her before. _She's changed._

Sho snorted when he overheard some guys talking about how cute she was. _Who's cute? That boring, no sex appeal woman, please?_ Sho rolled his eyes at the men that obviously needed to get their eyes checked.

A tiny thought that had been lurking at the back of his mind pushed its way to the forefront, s _he's out of my league_. He quickly dismissed that absurd thought. All he needed to do was remind her of how much she hated him and he would have the old Kyoko back. This plain, no talent girl could never beat him. He was Fuwa Sho, Japan's top-selling musician, Tokyo Dome was within his grasp. Soon, he would be too high for her to even reach that she would feel lucky if he even glanced her way.

He watched her walk over to a man in a gray suit wearing glasses. _That's the platform wearing bastard's manager. Why is he here?_ He scanned the room for Ren and was relieved to find that the actor wasn't there. _Could he now be her manager?_ Sho dismissed that idea quickly, _there was no way an elite manager like him will ever represent a talentless newbie like her._

Director Jouji called for everyone's attention, "Before we leave today, I want to introduce Japan's top artist Fuwa Sho. He will be working with the Music Director for the soundtrack of this drama. He will also be writing the theme song so you will be seeing him around the set for a bit."

Kyoko groaned internally when she heard the director's announcement. She watched Shotaro make his way to the front with a smug smile plastered on his face. _He cut his hair shorter_.

The Okami had mentioned that he stopped by the Darumaya yesterday. Good thing she wasn't home then, she was in no shape to deal with him with all her mixed emotions. In her current state, she probably would have done something regrettable, _like kill him_.

She frowned, even with that thought her grudges weren't swirling around her like usual. In the past, the mere mention of his name or anything connected to him would send her on a rampage. The last time she saw Shotaro was when she kicked him in the shin for once again stealing a kiss from her. She knew, in his own way, he was trying to help her after the incident with her mother but she just couldn't forgive him. Thinking of that kiss; however, got her grudges fired up.

Yashiro yelped suddenly scared of his charge. He thought they were in the clear when she didn't respond to Fuwa's presence. He wondered why she had such a delayed response. Either way, it was his duty as her manager to keep that singer away from her if his presence interfered with her work. The boy had no business messing with her after the way he had treated her in the past.

The Director wrapped up their reading session but reminded the main cast of their pending photo shoot. Kyoko and Yashiro slipped out of the room before Sho had a chance to bother her. She needed to get to hair and make-up so she could transform into Momiji.

She really didn't want to deal with Shotaro today of all days. She would have plenty of time for that bastard since, apparently, he would be working on the music for this drama. She decided that she would be professional when working with him.

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo, Ren entered the building for his taped interview that would be aired in two days. Although it was being recorded, there would still be a live audience.

On his way to the studio, he bumped into Kijima. "Yo, Tsuruga, how are things going? You're looking good; lighter, airier, dare I say relaxed. Better than the way you looked the other day. Soooo did anything good happen between you and Kana-san?"

Ren's happy bubble burst and his mood darkened. _It was all this guy's fault!_ He tried to stamp down his rising anxiety as he glowered at Kijima. He had forgotten all about Kana and that stupid kiss.

Kijima laughed at Ren's expression. "I guess that's a hard no. Poor Kana-san. So if it's not Kana-san that's got you in a good mood, things must be progressing with Kyoko-chan, eh?"

In order to make things perfectly clear to Kijima Ren boldly stated, "I have a date with Kyoko tonight." He hoped this didn't get back to Kyoko

 _No honorifics, eh. Since when did they make such progress?_ Kijima clapped him on the back, gave him a good-natured squeeze then offered Ren some advice.

"So where are you taking her? The first date is crucial in a new relationship. Since she's horribly frugal, she would definitely appreciate being spoiled at a five-star restaurant. Something like that would make her putty in yo-…"

Ren increased the brilliance of his smile giving Kijima the hint that he needed to stop talking. Kijima raised his hands in mocked defense, "I'm just saying, I'm pretty much an expert at wooing women."

When Ren made no attempt at hearing him out Kijima laughed and wished him luck. _That guy is so easy to read these days._ _He is obviously smitten by Kyoko so why couldn't he just be honest._ _I need to find myself a girlfriend._ Kijima cast a flirtatious smile towards two young giggling women he passed by in the hall and left, but not before turning his head and checking out their assets.

Ren's run-in with Kijima reminded him of yet one more thing he needed to tell Kyoko; he didn't want her to misunderstand the situation. _She already thinks I'm a playboy._

Thinking of his kiss with Kana brought his thoughts back to the photo of Fuwa kissing Kyoko. His control started slipping. It wasn't until he realized he was scaring people in the hall with his deadly aura that he tried to rein himself, Kuon, in. He reminded himself not to put too much stock into that kiss. _Look what happened to me and I'm a grown-ass man_. He suddenly felt sexually harassed. He really should have unleashed dark Kuon on Kana when she kissed him. His Ren persona was too damn gentle for his own good.

He would bet money that bastard kissed her again without her permission. She was alone and distraught when he found her in the park that night. His heart told him that nothing further happened after that. _I hope_.

Regardless, for his sake, he needed to ask her plainly if there were any reciprocated feelings towards Fuwa. Her answer didn't really matter because he planned on filling her head and heart with only him. He hoped she was ready because he had waited patiently for her to finally heal her wounded heart.

Ren made it to the studio where he was shown to the green room by an assistant.

"Is what I'm wearing okay for the show?" he asked the producer once he gave his greetings. He didn't put much effort into what he wore today. He normally would wear something more formal to interviews. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and a dark blue button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"You look perfect, Tsuruga-san, _as always,_ " said the Producer assuring him that he looked good. It was professional but still casual. Even as a heterosexual man he found Ren's look sexy and so would the rest of the female population. _Curse you Kami-sama for_ _being cruel and unfair. This man_ _could wear a garbage bag and still look sexy._

The makeup artist puffed some translucent powder on his face and applied moisturizer to his lips. When she tried to mess with his hair, he managed to subdue her with his charm and styled it himself. Ren was called shortly afterward on stage and bowed to the host. They exchanged the usual pleasantries and talked about his upcoming work.

"So this is a common question asked at every one of your interviews. So I'm going to make sure I do my part as a good host for all the ladies in the audience. Here goes! The million-dollar question, are you dating anyone?" The host asked closing his eyes as if he really didn't want to hear an affirmative answer.

Ren chuckled at the host's melodrama and gave a long-winded answer that didn't confirm or deny the possibility of him having anyone significant in his life at the moment.

They had a Q and A segment for people in the audience to ask him questions. One lady chosen was handed a mic and excitedly asked, "Ren-sama, what is your favorite color?" The question was common knowledge. Anyone that followed Ren's career knew his favorite color was blue but he decided to throw a curveball at them. He answered without hesitation, "amber" thinking of Kyoko's eyes. _I could stare into them forever,_ he thought, dreamily.

The host cleared his throat to get Ren's attention making the audience giggle. The host made a mental note of his strange behavior. There was definitely something different about the actor today.

Another audience member asked him about his ideal woman. This was another common question that he was used to answering but today he went overboard. He smiled thoughtfully thinking about everything he loved about her. The host cleared his throat again.

"Someone with a beautiful soul that puts her whole heart into everything she does. Someone that's smart, kind, selfless, nurturing, strong, independent, a good cook, has a huge imagination, a lover of fairy tales, not afraid to show her emotions, able to scold me properly without being intimidated..." He continued on and on about everything he loved about her wondering if he was giving himself away.

Later, those that were close to the pair watching this interview would pick up on the traits he listed and link them to Kyoko, noting that he was getting serious.

The host commented on his detailed and extensive list. He described every man's, ideal woman. The interview ended without too much of a hitch so Ren made his way back to LME to pick up his car.

Once home, Ren texted Kyoko. _I'm home. I hope your day is going well. Please ask Yashiro for the key I gave him and let yourself up when you arrive. See you soon!_ He included another heart emoji before hitting send.

He suddenly felt nervous and decided to fix himself a drink. He hit the remote to turn on his sound system and music filled the room. He groaned at the depressing song that filtered through the speakers. **"When you try your best but you don't succeed, When you get what you want but not what you need..."**

He left it alone and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of his favorite cognac in hopes that it would loosen up his nerves. He went back to the living room with his drink and sagged into the couch.

 _Fate definitely has hold of my playlist_. He had been listening to more English songs ever since his time as Cain Heel especially on Guam. Although the local people have their own native language, English was the main language spoken since they were a territory of the United States. It was easy to slip back into his American roots there even as the British man Cain.

When the song ended, he gulped down the rest of his drink and stood to take a shower. _It's almost show time,_ he thought, glancing at the clock on his phone. She would be here in about three hours.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me! I appreciate all the feedback from the last chapter. BTW I just discovered that line break button in the toolbar...lol...I'm such a noob. I should really be doing my job since I have a deadline on a spec, but I've always been a procrastinator...lol**

 **The song Ren was listening to was Cold Play's "Fix You." This song could apply to either Ren's or Kyoko's POV. For some reason, I can't picture Ren listening to like Rap or Hip Hop.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	8. Can You Stay Forever?

Chapter 8: Can You Stay Forever?

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have given her a white day gift by now.**

Kyoko bowed to the team of Yappa Kimagure Rock after the show, thanking them for their hard work. Hikaru stopped her on her way to change out of her Bo costume and asked if she wanted to have dinner. She respectfully declined like usual, stating that she had dinner plans already. The other Ishibashi brothers teased their leader for once again failing to get Kyoko to notice him. Kyoko was oblivious to all this since her state of mind was actually in chaos. She was so nervous about the upcoming dinner with her senpai that she kept missing her cues as Bo.

She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he would be doing the cooking. His behavior all day had been different. It wasn't a bad different but she wondered if she should be worried. There was only one occurrence when his dark side seeped out for a brief second. She recognized that aura as BJ then but she still had a feeling that it was Ren's other-self. She let out a frustrated sigh, there was no way she could ask him about it. He had something deeply hidden within him that he wasn't ready to share with anyone. She was saddened by the thought that he would never trust her enough to become his confidant.

Kyoko rendezvoused with Yashiro in the lobby of TBM. The manager still had no clue what she actually did there since he easily accepted her excuse that it was boring behind the scenes LoveMe work. In the car, Yashiro handed her the card key that Ren mentioned in his text earlier making her realize she had never texted him back. She pulled out her phone and sent him one quickly, _I'm on my way._

Kyoko examined the card in her hand closely. It resembled those cards used in hotels to gain access to the guest rooms. She couldn't contain her delight when she flipped it over in her hand and squealed. The picture on the card was from Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast animation. It was a screen capture of the scene where Belle and the Beast danced in the ballroom to the magical song _Tale as Old as Time._

She covered her mouth embarrassed by her outburst and looked at Yashiro with an incredulous expression. "Yashiro-san, have you made some sort of mistake? Is this really Tsuruga-san's key?" As many times as she went to Ren's apartment, she never paid attention to how he actually opened the door.

Yashiro squirmed in his seat trying to contain his glee. He wanted to confess that Ren made that especially with her in mind when he found out he could customize the cards. Earlier, when Ren passed the card over, Yashiro couldn't stop himself from snickering. He wanted to tease Ren with every fiber of his being but the look in his charge's eyes made him bite his tongue.

"Your love of fairy tales must have rubbed off on him somehow," Yashiro responded keeping his eyes glued to the road. "Ren said he would be too busy with preparations to retrieve you from the lobby, with this you can just let yourself up. You need to use it in the elevator to activate Ren's VIP floor and then on the door with the code 1979." _This was just Ren's sneaky way of giving her a key to his apartment._

They rode the remainder of the drive in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Neither one knew just how nervous the other was regarding tonight's dinner. Yashiro was so anxious about this cataclysmic event that his inner fangirl was having a panic attack, he prayed that Ren didn't screw it up.

Yashiro had an epiphany while he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He turned to Kyoko, "You know it's really late and it will probably be even later when dinner is over. Maybe you should let your landlord know that you will be staying at a friend's house. I'm sure Ren wouldn't mind opening his guest room for your use." He said it in such a way so as not to alarm Kyoko oh his underlying intentions. His inner fangirl pumped her pom-poms in the air cheering him on for doing his friend this one solid.

 _I might go to hell for depositing this innocent girl straight into the wolf's den._ Yashiro convinced himself that Ren wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of an innocent girl like Kyoko. Even if he was in love with her, as Yashiro greatly suspected, he wouldn't try anything dubious like that with her, not this soon anyway, would he?

Kyoko nodded at the idea, "I'll clear it with Tsuruga-san first. I don't want to impose." It wasn't the first time she stayed the night in his apartment but now that she confirmed her feelings for him, she feared giving herself away. It was easy to disguise her feelings when she was hiding behind a role like Setsu but tonight she had to face him as herself.

Yashiro dropped her off in the parking garage where she could take the elevator up directly.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san. Please drive safely," Kyoko said as she bowed outside the car. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, Kyoko-chan! Have a good night. _Gambatte!_ " He drove away with an anxious heart. He did his part, it was now up to them. He had a feeling he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

Kyoko stopped outside of Ren's door trying to steady her nerves. _You can do this Kyoko! You are an actress! Your Senpai is in there right now slaving away at the stove on your behalf. There's no running away._ She took several deep breaths before lifting her hand then knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked harder, still nothing. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a faint sound like music playing. He probably couldn't hear her because the music was too loud _or what if he had an accident?_

Her thoughts took a turn for the worse as she imagined him passed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood from a severed digit. _Nooooooooooooooo! You can't be dead!_ Taking a deep breath she scanned the card, punched in the code and pulled open the door slowly. Loud music filled her ears as she peeked her head in doing a quick scan of the living room and finding it empty. She removed her shoes and dropped her bags by the door. She clutched her phone in case she needed to call emergency services. The song playing caught her attention since the instrumentation sounded like it was about to reach a crescendo. They had listened to a lot of English songs as the Heel siblings but she didn't recognize this one.

"Tsuruga-san?" she called when the lyrics started spewing out from the speakers. She made her way to the kitchen praying she didn't find his body lying cold on the floor. How would she be able to live with herself if she was responsible for his death? His fans would string her up for sure and she would welcome death. Living in a world without Tsuruga Ren was not worth it. She froze from shock at the entrance of the Kitchen and witnessed something priceless.

Ren slid the last egg onto the plate then raised the spatula in his hand towards his mouth in time with the song and lip-synced the words, " **I'm in love with a shooting star, But she moves so fast, When she falls then, I'll be waiting..."**

Kyoko unconsciously lifted her phone and pressed the camera button to take a picture of the scene before her. What she failed to remember was that her phone made a shutter noise when a picture was taken.

Ren's body went rigid for a second then he whipped around towards the sound. His whole face flamed up a furious shade of red, embarrassed at being caught. Kyoko pressed the button again capturing his blushing expression.

Kyoko's body trembled trying to hold in her laughter but it came out as a snort. Overcoming his embarrassment, he stalked towards her making Kyoko scurry away in retreat. She didn't get far. Ren snaked out his arm and caught her by the waist before she could make it to the middle of the living room. They tumbled to the floor with Ren maneuvering his body so it would take the brunt of the fall. She was in hysterics fighting to keep her phone out of his grasp. What she had was pure gold and no one was going to take it away from her. As punishment, Ren began tickling her in hopes that she would drop the phone.

They came to their senses when the song ended followed by a chorus of Kyoko's stomach growling loudly. It was her turn to feel embarrassed by her rowdy stomach. Ren chuckled and reached out a hand to help her up. "Come, my lady, your dinner awaits. I'll be right back."

Kyoko made to follow him but plowed into the solid wall that was his back when he stopped abruptly. "Sit!" he ordered her pointing at the coffee table.

Kyoko grumbled but did what she was told. She sat on the floor and started giggling as she recalled the scene she interrupted earlier. Ren's cool image was totally shattered in her eyes but her heart hummed with happiness. She was able to witness another side of Ren. _I'll treasure this memory forever,_ she thought, stuffing her phone in her pocket in hope he would forget about the pictures she took tonight.

Ren placed their drinks and chopsticks on the table then went back into the kitchen. He returned with the main dishes setting Kyoko's plate in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a wide "o" when she saw the meal he prepared. On her plate was a perfectly cooked hamburger steak with an egg on top along with white rice and a side salad.

She looked at Ren in astonishment, "You cooked this?" Ren nodded, very pleased with her reaction. "H- how, when?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, technically Cain did back in Guam. It was out of character but I had a lot of free time at night." She didn't need to know that he had attempted this meal every night with the aid of cooking videos until he got it right.

"But why?" Kyoko asked.

"For you, it's your favorite right?" he asked, unsure if he had made a mistake. He assumed it was her favorite based on her delighted face over this particular food when they played as kids and when she was his temporary manager.

She nodded unable to trust her voice and ducked her head to hide the blush dusting her cheeks. No one had ever gone through the trouble for her like this. She knew his skill level at cooking so to have improved so much to produce such a dish must have taken a lot of effort on his part. She was overflowing with happiness again.

"At least try it first," Ren teased seeing her elated expression.

With an "itadakimasu," he watched her take a bite. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavors and said, "delicious!" She was suddenly ravenous and attacked her meal with more gusto. Ren laughed with relief then picked up his chopsticks and dug into his own meal.

"Tsuruga-san, um…would it be okay if I stayed the night in your guest room. I promise not to be a nuisance and I will clean up after myself. I don't want to impose on you but I know you will insist on dropping me home at this late hour. This way Yashiro-san will only have to make one stop in the morning."

Ren was drinking when she asked the question and started choking on his tea. He was blindsided. Never in his wildest dreams had he once thought she would take the initiative to stay over. He had planned on thinking up excuses for her to stay anyway. When he was finally able to inhale normally Ren replied in a voice that wouldn't betray his true feelings, "You're always welcomed here. You can stay the night, _or you can stay forever._ Those rooms are practically yours anyway since you're the only one that uses them."

Kyoko latched on to his words feeling somewhat special, then she chided herself. It could just mean that other women don't use the guest room when they come over. Instead of getting lost in her dark thoughts she nonchalantly asked him with a curious expression, "Really Tsuruga-san? Nobody else, not even family visitors?"

He shook his head _no_ , "Yashiro-san, and now you, are the only two that have ever been in here. I prefer my privacy."

Kyoko tried not to get excited by this new information. There were plenty of other places he could meet up with women, _like a fancy hotel or even some love hotel._

Ren knew allowing her to stay the night wouldn't change anything between them. She wouldn't have had the courage to ask if she didn't feel safe with him. She was probably comfortable in his presence due to their act as the Heel siblings. She saw him as nothing more than her Senpai or big brother. He sighed mournfully, recalling the moments she walked in on him in the shower as Setsu. _She really doesn't see me as a man,_ he thought with a slight shake of his head.

When they were finished with dinner they cleaned up together. Kyoko argued that since he cooked, it was only fair that she do the cleaning. He disputed that since he made the mess it was only fair that he helped. When they were done cleaning, Ren gave her a knife, plates, napkins and forks for the dessert.

She sat patiently at the coffee table as he brought out a small cake box.

"For you," he said, pushing the box towards her.

She opened the box and unveiled a cute cake of white chocolate and strawberries. There was a little banner that read, _Congratulations, Kyoko!_ She looked at Ren confused.

"For clinching, Momiji," he said with a proud smile. Kyoko could no longer fight the tears that had been threatening to come out since she sat down to eat.

Ren shifted nervously at a loss, wondering what he possibly did wrong to cause such a negative reaction. He only wanted to make her happy and celebrate her accomplishments. "I apologize, Mogomi-san, if I did anything to make you sad. Is the cake not to your liking? I'll be honest, I tried to choose the one that didn't look too sweet. That was selfish of me," he admitted. I should have bought the chocolate one with all the frills.

She shook her head and said, "No the cake is perfect, thank you. I'm just so happy. Nobody has ever done this for me." She dashed at the tears that strayed down her cheeks. Why was he being so kind to her? If he kept doing things like this she might misunderstand his intentions. She rearranged her thoughts that made more sense to the situation, _he's probably treating me as he would his precious little sister._ That thought made her sad but she didn't let it show on her face.

After they had their dessert, Ren excused himself to get something from his room. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a wrapped box. His eyes lingered on the handcuffs he had purchased earlier then sighed. He couldn't bring himself to actually use them as he intended right now. If she wanted to run, he would just have to chase her. He went back out to the living room and placed the box down in front of her. Kyoko looked at the beautifully wrapped box then back at him with another puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry it's so late but this is your white day gift. Since I was on location, I couldn't pick it up sooner when it was finished," he sheepishly apologized.

"Ehhhhh!" Kyoko exclaimed, "But I didn't give you chocolate, isn't that the rule?!"

"Yashiro-san usually takes care of return gifts but I wanted to choose yours personally. I'm not too sure about the rules since this is my first time giving."

Kyoko was surprised by his response. Was it okay for her to hope that she was unsettled all this time for no reason? "May I open it?" she asked and Ren nodded.

She carefully removed the beautiful washi paper from the box and wondered if he had wrapped it himself.

"Do you like the paper? I didn't wrap it but I chose the paper with you in mind," he added watching her remove the tape with care so as not to rip the green paper adorned with gold flakes, butterflies, and flowers. He had a feeling she would probably reuse it to make some other craft with it. She was talented like that.

Ren looked like an eager puppy waiting for her to open his gift. She ducked her head to hide her giggle because he looked just like Cain nii-san at the moment. When all the paper was removed, she slowly lifted the lid to the box. Sitting on a bed of blue velvet sat a silver bracelet with three very detailed charms. Ren made it a point not to mention that the bracelet was actually made out of platinum. If she knew the price she would definitely refuse it. He didn't want to make up some elaborate story as he did with Princess Rosa just so she would accept this from him. He was betting on her love for the gift to make her selfishly keep it for once.

She lifted the bracelet from the box and looked at the intricate detail of the charms. The first charm had the delicate features of a male fairy, wings and all. The other charm was of a princess in a long flowing gown wearing a tiara. Between the two charms hung a heart with blue crystals that reminded her of her corn stone. She wanted to cry again. He had obviously wanted to preserve her love of fairy tales with this gift. In lieu of crying, Kyoko gushed at the cuteness, at the beauty, at the detail, and then she thought about the price.

She looked up at Ren ready to scold him for buying something so extravagant when all she did was give him gelee made with cheap wine. Her senpai had such a look of contentment that she lost all passion to get angry.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I will always cherish this gift." She held out the bracelet to him and lifted her wrist. He took the bracelet from her and wrapped it around her wrist, his fingers tingled as they grazed her smooth skin.

He sat there a moment and watched her lift her wrist to admire the bracelet as it caught the light. _It's now or never Kuon!_

"Mogami-san," he said, grabbing both her hands in his. "There's something important I need to share with you." Kyoko gulped nervously and looked at him willing herself not to pull her hands away from his. She could tell by the clamminess of his hands that whatever he had to say was making him nervous. "I don't want you to hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me but I still have to tell you, otherwise I, no, we can't move forward."

Dread filled Kyoko's entire body. _Is this where he tells me we can't be friends anymore because of his love for that high school girl?_

Ren released her hands wondering how to start this difficult conversation. He had replayed this moment in his mind several times yet here she was right in front of him and he was drawing a blank. He inhaled a shaky breath and then released it slowly. "I need some liquid courage!" he exclaimed, chickening out and disappearing into the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Kyoko in his wake.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to those that left me a review, I appreciated hearing from all of you.**

 **The song use here is called "Shooting Star," by Bag Raiders.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	9. What Should I Call You?

Chapter 9: What Should I Call You?

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have found the courage to confess everything to Kyoko as soon as he returned.**

Kyoko was puzzled at Ren's behavior as she listened to him move about the kitchen. _What did he mean by liquid courage? How could he just suddenly leave her with such a cliffhanger?_ She sat there waiting for him to return admiring her new bracelet. _He must have remembered my story about Corn._ This whole night had been a dream come true. Many of her misunderstandings were cleared up without her even asking.

 _What could he possibly say that would make me end up hating him?_ She could only conclude that whatever he had to say was in regards to the girl he loved. She rubbed at the center of her chest to relieve the dull ache that started anew. To distract her from her depressing thoughts, Kyoko called her landlords to inform them of her plans for the night.

When she ended the call, Ren returned carrying a glass of liquor. "Liquid courage?" Kyoko mused out loud trying to break the tension. The grave look on his face made her gulp nervously. _Was it that bad?_

Ren had spent an extended amount of time in the kitchen trying to get his act together but his needless detour did nothing to ease his dread. _I really am still a chicken!_ He sat down in front of her again and decided to just take the plunge. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, _I will deal with the fallout later._

His haunted eyes locked with Kyoko's as he began. "You know that Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name right?" She gave him a small nod with a confused expression. "My...my real name is..." He took a deep gulp finding his mouth suddenly dry. He looked at his full glass of alcohol with longing but didn't reach for it. He felt Kyoko brush her fingers on the back of his hand quickly sending tingles up his arm. He ignored his drink and looked back at her, urging him to continue. He took another deep breath before finding the strength to continue. "My name is Hizuri Ku-on. I came to Japan when I was 15, with the President's help!" He blurted out quickly before the words got stuck in his throat again. Ren could feel his cheeks heating and looked down at his hands in his lap completely embarrassed. _That could have come out smoother, you idiot!_ He counted a few heartbeats before meeting her eyes again.

Kyoko was frozen in place by his sudden confession. _Hizuri Kuon, Otousan's Kuon?_ All the conversations she had with her pseudo father clicked into place. The traits Kuu had listed to describe his son came flooding back into her memory. Ren met every one of those characteristics in her book. She also recalled Ren's description of his father as being the macho hero type when he fixed her flower ring, that was Kuu. How did she fail to notice? The similarities were uncanny. _I really am an idiot,_ she thought, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

She looked down at her hands curling them into the fabric of her pants. "So Kuu Otousan is your father?" She asked him in a shaky voice. Ren nodded in response with a remorseful expression. Kyoko suddenly felt like she was played a fool by both father and son. Tears sprung at the corner of her eyes which she brushed away refusing to feel sorry for herself. She didn't want to be in the room anymore. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere, but here.

Ren noticed her distraught expression as she started to rise. He now wished he had those handcuffs. He had intended on shackling her to him until she heard him properly since she had the annoying habit of running away.

He grabbed her wrist and said in a solemn voice, "Please, Mogami-san. It wasn't my father's intention to deceive you nor mine. I made a promise with my parents when I left them. We were not to have any contact until I was ready to face them with my own power. In my father's own way he was honoring that promise. Please hear me out until the end."

Kyoko looked at his pleading face then sat back down with a huff. She tried to ignore the feelings his fingers wrapped around her wrist invoked within her. He made no attempt to release her but sighed with relief. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ren continued, "I was born in the United States, to Kuu and Juliena Hizuri. They showered me with so much love and affection that it was somewhat stifling." Kyoko winced reminded of her own loveless upbringing. _Is he trying to pick a fight with me?_

Ren noticed her expression but continued his story. "Although my parents loved me very much, they were rarely home because their successful careers kept them busy. I was often left alone with the servants as companions when my parents had to work late. It was lonely but it was always my life long dream to follow in my father's footsteps as an actor. I wanted to be great just like him."

Ren paused as memories of his past wafted through his mind. He stared at his glass again. Although he poured it to calm his nerves, he didn't drink it. He had to face her on his own. "As a child, I was often bullied because of my ethnicity; part American, part Japanese, and part Russian. I was treated as an abomination by the other kids. I couldn't worry my parents with such trivial things, they were too busy as it was. I didn't want to burden them with any of my problems. I think that's where it all started, I just bottled everything up. I tried acting as a child but I was often scolded by the directors, as well as fellow actors and actresses, verbally and physically, for not living up to my father's name."

Kyoko gasped, _how could adults be so cruel to a child? I may not have been loved but I was never physically abused._

"After a while, it became clear to me that I was only getting the roles because of who my parents were, not because of my ability. I started believing all the things that the people around me were saying. That I was a disgrace to my parents, a monster due to my heritage, and only used my good looks to get ahead with zero talent. It wasn't until I met Rick that things started to change. He was my best friend even though my mild-mannered behavior annoyed him. He told me to start defending myself and to quit being a chicken. He was older than me so I looked up to him like an older brother. He taught me the ketchup magic to make my Maui omurice taste better. Even back then I tried to cook the Maui omurice with chicken to conquer the coward in me but it still came out mazui. To think more than 7 years later my cooking of that dish still has not improved. Even with your magic, I made you fall victim to it."

Kyoko shuddered at the memory of when he last cooked that dish. It was after that car mishap during Dark Moon filming, it seemed as if "Death" was knocking on his door that night. She blushed as she remembered how they had sat there in this same spot, with their hands clasped over Princess Rosa hoping to bring him luck.

"It wasn't long after, that I started fighting back whenever I was bullied. I was spiraling out of control fast to the point where I was involved with gangs; fighting almost every night for the pleasure of it. It didn't matter that they surrendered or apologized, I was in it for the thrill," Ren finished softly, looking at her nervously. _Does she see me as a monster now?_

Kyoko thought about those moments when Ren had lost himself in the pleasure of being BJ and the many incidences they had as the Heel siblings. She had put him in a precarious position with those thugs that were hitting on Setsu. She felt during those times that a dark presence had overcome him, _so it was Kuon all along_. Her face softened as she looked at Ren. She admired his strength and bravery for taking on such a challenging role even if it meant facing his past then refocused on his story.

"Word got around and thugs started seeking me out, even jealous actors, and guys with girlfriends that were infatuated with me started pursuing me to fight. I obliged all of them. It was a good outlet. I found it thrilling whenever I won, beating them to a bloody pulp was my forte," he admitted. There was no point in trying to gloss over his actions at this point. She needed to know exactly the kind of man he was beneath his gentleman persona.

"Things with my parents were strained by then. They were so busy they had barely any time to notice what was going on with me. They even turned a blind eye to my wrongdoings and started bailing me out of sticky situations. I know they thought they were helping but all it made me think was that they were embarrassed and trying to cover things up so they wouldn't look bad."

Kyoko interjected here. "Tsu, Tsu, Hii-Zuri-san...errr I don't know what to call you now," she said quietly.

"Ren is fine," he said and thought sheepishly, _or my love, love of my life, darling, sweetheart, babe; those were all good names too._ Clearing his throat he scolded himself for being whimsical when this was serious business.

"Okay R-Ren-san, " she stuttered as her face turned crimson from calling her senpai so informally.

"Just Ren, please Kyoko." He was telling her his deepest and darkest secrets. He wanted to drop all honorifics.

Kyoko's brain short-circuited for a few seconds as her mind wrapped around the way he had said her name. She always knew it would be bad for her heart if he said her name like that. "R-Ren," she finally managed. "I know I only spent a small amount of time with Otousan but when he talked about Kuon, ugh you, I didn't get the impression that he was ashamed of you. The way he talked and bragged about you made me think he was quite proud. I think he felt that he had let you down instead. I honestly thought his son, you, were dead from the way he talked."

Ren paused and thought about his parents. He left with Boss without even a proper goodbye to them. His first encounter with his father after six years was thanks to Kyoko. He smiled and nodded to Kyoko, which in turn made her smile. She was glad she was able to convey Otousan's feelings to his son.

He was getting to the hardest part and looked to her for reassurance. She nodded at him giving him the courage to continue. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist like an umbilical cord, her fast but steady pulse was soothing.

"Things changed drastically one night when I was 15, a bunch of thugs cornered me in an alley. I was outnumbered but like a mad man, I fought my way through. I was enjoying the slaughter and fed off of their fear. Rick and his girlfriend Tina came looking for me. By then, I had already destroyed the guys except for the one squirming in my hands. I was distracted with the appearance of Rick and Tina that the guy wiggled loose and ran off knocking Tina down in the process."

Ren grew quiet and closed his eyes. He tried to continue but a sob escaped his lips instead. His whole body shook as silent tears slid down his face. Kyoko was at a loss on what to do. She had never seen Ren so vulnerable even at his lowest. She could only guess that something terrible happened that night. Since her wrist was now free, she grabbed both his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze reassuring him that she was here for him.

After a few minutes, he pulled himself together and continued, "Rick tried to stop me but my head was consumed with rage, all I saw was red. I crossed the street, chasing after the guy wanting only to finish him off. But Rick, Rick he...," Ren's voice cracked.

He started hyperventilating, the memory of that night was so fresh in his mind. He was fifteen again on that street, the loud squeal of brakes, the distinguishable thud as Rick's body collided with the car. Tina screaming, Murderer! The blood, so much blood, Rick's blood. Then the icy blackness claiming his body as Rick's lifeblood tried to drown him.

Kyoko watched in surprise as the strong man before her curled into a fetal position on the floor his hands covering his ears as sobs racked throughout his body. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She moved so that she could position, his head on her lap.

She stroked his hair and whispered calming words to him, "Sssh, you're okay. I'm here for you. You'll be okay. I promise..." She swiped at the tears on her face that were dripping onto Ren. She didn't know what could have happened to have made him feel so broken. She waited for him to calm down and absentmindedly started threading her fingers through his hair but his hand stopped her. She held his hand instead and occasionally brushed the tears from her own eyes.

She wept with him. She cried for the boy Kuon that was beaten down by society based on his race, for the lonely beautiful child who had low self-esteem, for the 15-year old that had to defend himself from attackers, and for the grown man who had begged earlier not to be hated. She still had no idea what he was about to say before he was pulled into the darkness and left crying on his floor.

As the sobs slowly ebbed, Ren suddenly sat up and looked Kyoko in the eyes. With barely a whisper he said, "I killed him, I killed Rick. It was all my fault that he died."

Kyoko gasped, she was not expecting such a confession. _He killed his best friend?! No, no, no, there's no way_ , she thought, shaking her head in denial. Ren's expression convinced her otherwise. _The gentle Ren couldn't possibly be a murderer but the teenager Kuon might have been._

She needed more information so she coaxed him to explain.

"Rick followed me after I ran after the guy that was trying to escape. He told me to stop but I couldn't let my prey get away. Rick was struck by a car while crossing the road." He looked at his hands that were facing palms up on his lap as if seeing something there. "There was so much blood, so much of Rick's blood. Tina kept screaming at me. 'Murderer!'" he told her whispering the word murderer at the end.

Ren felt warm arms encircle him as he stared at his hands. He let himself sink into her floral embrace. He had no doubt that she was his salvation.

Kyoko finally understood what happened. This poor man has been beating himself up over something that was out of his control. He was young and acting out the way some teenagers do and his friend was an unfortunate victim of his behavior.

She let go of him to hold his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs hoping it was soothing. This once strong man looked so frail in her hands. She stroked his face until he was through avoiding her eyes and finally made eye contact. "I'm sure you may have heard this before but I can think of no other way of saying it. What happened that night wasn't entirely your fault. Sure if you weren't blinded by rage, Rick wouldn't have had to chase after you. But you weren't driving that car nor did you make Rick cross that street. He was a grown man, he should have looked both ways. It was unfair of Tina to accuse you like that. She was distraught so I'm sure out of fear and anger she looked to the only other person there to blame."

Ren's body sagged. What she said was true, his parents, therapists, and Lory had said similar words to him in the past but he refused to listen. Why did it feel so different hearing it from her?

"Thank you for trusting me and sharing your story with me," she said quietly with a warm smile. Ren's eyes widened as he digested her words. She wasn't looking at him in disgust. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken her face was filled with love and concern. His heart swelled with relief.

Ren asked, "You don't hate me or think I'm a monster?" Kyoko shook her head no, in awe at his insecurities. She really did love him and she was glad he could share his story with her. If only he loved her and not...

"I love you Kyoko! I'm in love with you," Ren blurted out interrupting her thoughts. He had not wanted to confess like this but he was overcome with so much emotion he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kyoko stiffened at his words and dropped her hands from his face, her brain malfunctioned. Did she just imagine what he said? She sat there motionless with glazed eyes. Was she so stupid in love that she was now starting to hallucinate? Her angels were going haywire with delight inside her head while her grudges were taking a beating.

Her silence worried him but he couldn't take back the words. It was the truth and he always planned to tell her tonight. He reached out for her hand but she snatched it away. She finally shook her head clear and whispered, "Lies!"

He knew this would be her reaction. In her eyes, as LoveMe member number one, she probably couldn't believe him. He did not falter though, he was determined for her to understand. "It's the truth, I think I've been in love with you since I first met you."

This finally got a reaction out of her as if her brain finally started working again, she said, "You hated me when we first met, you threw me out of the agency." Ren sighed wearily, he forgot all about their rocky start.

He nodded his head unable to deny her words. "I admit at that time I was displeased with your half-hearted reasons for entering showbiz and then later to find out that all you wanted to do was get revenge on Fuwa. I didn't like the fact that you took something so important to me, to many people, and reduced it to something impure." Kyoko cringed, she figured as much. Ren who took acting seriously really did dislike her motives for wanting to become a celebrity. After, she had discovered her joy in acting she thought less and less about her grudge against Shotaro.

"But I was referring to the very first time we met," he clarified. Now, he had her thoroughly confused.

Instead of explaining further, he decided to just show her and reached up to tug at his hair. Kyoko watched in absolute horror as Ren's hair fell off. _He's bald!_ she screamed internally. He pulled off the stocking cap from his head making golden locks tumble out. Her mind was on autopilot now watching every single move he made closely. Her eyes tracked his movement when he placed the wig then the cap on the table. They stayed glued to his hands as he ran his long fingers through his blonde hair. _He has_ _blonde hair?!_ was the one recurring thought running through Kyoko's mind at the moment until his hands changed direction. Her eyes shifted down when he pulled out a little case from his pocket. Ren had to concentrate as his trembling fingers struggled to unscrew the caps from the case. It was difficult to perform the simple task under Kyoko's heavy scrutiny. _I don't think she's put two and two together yet._ He kept his eyes downcast the whole time he was removing his contacts. When he was done he blinked several times, took a deep breath, then lifted his head to gaze at her.

Kyoko inhaled sharply as she stared into the eyes she knew so vividly since she was a child. She had met him when they were kids playing by the river and then again briefly on Guam. The eyes of her Fairy Prince stared back into her golden orbs looking at her apologetically. "Corn?" she whispered, breathing again, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. He looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

He sighed in relief when she smiled warmly at him. "You disappeared so suddenly. I was worried," she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. He reached out a hand towards her when she suddenly jerked up. He felt an explosion of pain on the left side of his face as his head twisted to the right. "Fuck!" he exclaimed under his breath. His hand instantly reached up to cradle his cheek. By the time he looked up, she was already heading into the guest room.

Ren watched her retreating back as she headed to her room. He heard the door slam and the distinct click of the lock. _Well, at least she didn't leave me...Hooray for small victories!_ He tried to smile but winced from the pain on his face. He sighed heavily and stood to get an ice pack. _Time for some damage control._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you everyone for reading. Your feedback is appreciated. This is how I hope it will go down but at the back of my mind I have a feeling that Ren may get exposed before he even has a chance to tell her. That alternative would be too pitiful for me.**

 **Thank you for the reviews of last chapter.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	10. The Aftermath

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would have reached out to his parents already.**

Kyoko practically flew to the guest room seeking refuge. _Oh my God! oh my God! oh my God! I hit him! The Demon Lord is going to kill me!_ She thought, rolling on the floor freaking out as tears streamed down her face.

She didn't know what had possessed her. One minute she was so happy to know that the man that had been by her side all this time, guiding her, was indeed her fairy prince. The next minute she felt like a frightened mother whose child had gone missing and was finally found. After the initial relief of finding said child, the anger from fear set in and she just instinctively slapped him.

How could he have kept this from her for over a year and their time in Guam? _My first kiss was with Corn, with Ren. Earth swallow me whole please, I beg you!_ _Why didn't he just tell me the truth then!_ He had heard her rattle things off about her Fairy Prince Corn and even laughed at her when she tried to use her stone to help him. All this time, no wonder he was able to confidently say Corn grew up to be a proper adult. If she thought about it with a level head, she knew exactly why he had kept it from her. They had both changed so much in the past ten years. Their pasts were complicated and just like him, she had things in her past that she wanted to remain hidden. It had to be difficult for him to come forward. Her issues seemed so insignificant compared to his now that she knew the important parts of his past. She at least had Sho to keep her company even if he was an arrogant brat but Corn seemed to have no one by his side until he met Rick and even then, that was short-lived.

Kyoko didn't know how to feel about Rick. He seemed to want to genuinely help Corn, but his help backfired and made him destructive instead. Did it make her a terrible person to think that Rick's death was necessary to lead Corn back to her? _If I think of it in terms that it was fated, it doesn't sound so bad._

She would have been devastated if Kanae was killed due to some action of hers. She once again thought about how brave and strong Corn was at such a young age. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't have been strong enough to do what he did.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Kyoko stopped rolling on the floor and jerked her head up in fear from the knocks at the door. "Kyoko," he called softly. Her name coming from his lips was a soft caress to her ears making her heart pound erratically. She couldn't help but think that it sounded right.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and told herself not to be ensnared by the sound of his voice. "I brought you an ice pack. Your hand hurts, right?" She inspected her hand which was red, swollen, and throbbing. _Oh my god! If my hand looks like this, what about his face?_ _I slapped his gorgeous face!_ _What if he hates me now?_

"I'll leave it out here. I'll be here when you're ready to face me again. Good night...I love you," he said, his footsteps retreating from the door.

 _Eh? Is that it? He's not angry with me?_

She was so overwhelmed by the fact that he was Corn that she forgot he had confessed his love for her. She could hardly believe it, _so that time on Guam when he said those words..._ It finally sunk in that it was her that he was talking about when he told Bo about the girl; four years younger and still in high school.

 _He loves me! I love him!_ She frowned at the revelation. They shared a mutual love so why did it feel so complicated. She wanted to yank open the bedroom door and tell him right away but something held her back, _fear._ She was scared but not of him. She knew he would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. Was she ready to take that leap with him? If things didn't go well, would she be able to recover from this heartbreak? She brought both her hands up and smacked each side of her face. She had to stop thinking that way. She couldn't let that one lousy experience she had with Shotaro dictate her life.

Yet, she was still hesitant to open that door. She needed to talk to someone; Kanae came to mind. She grabbed her phone and was about to make the call when she noticed the time. It was late. Kanae would be super angry with her if she ruined her beauty sleep. She sighed in resignation, she would have to work this out on her own. She should just go to sleep and start afresh in the morning.

She realized she hadn't planned on staying the night and didn't have any supplies with her. She didn't even dare to face him and ask for something to wear. She looked around the room hopelessly until her eyes landed on a bag sitting on the bed with a card attached that read, _For Kyoko._

Curious, she approached the bag and peeked inside. Within the bag, she found a pair of pajamas, a new outfit and two sets of undergarments which made her blush. The items were all moderately priced. She was sure he left the tags on just for her to see. She crossed her arms over her chest, shuddering, as she wondered how he knew her sizes. _I should just accept this gratefully and reimburse him later._ He was doing her a favor and saving her from having to face him directly.

She walked into the adjoining bathroom and found a basket of toiletries with her name on another card. He had supplied her with everything she needed and even included some cosmetics. She was astonished that he had gone through the trouble and purchased these items for her. To top it all off he provided house slippers and a bathrobe for her use. _How presumptuous of him?_ She wondered if he had Yashiro plant the seed in her mind to stay the night.

Kyoko turned on the tap to run a bath adding bath salts as the water flowed. While she was in the tub, she thought about everything that happened tonight. The dinner, the cake, and the gift were out of this world. There was no other girl, it had always been just her. He was her Corn, her fairy prince, it was hard to stay angry at him. Her thoughts strayed to his troubled past. How lonely he must have felt? She admired him for coming to a foreign country at such a young age trying to rebuild himself. The way she was now, she didn't deserve him; however, she planned on keeping him.

She stepped out of the bath once the water grew cold and toweled herself dry. The robe he gave her was a soft pink that had the word princess embroidered on the back of it. She giggled trying to imagine Ren buying all these girly things. She was sure the sales associates were practically swooning from his presence. Little did she know, he went in disguise as Kuon and excitedly told them they were presents for his girlfriend. She dressed in the PJs and had another laugh from the design on the shirt. She laid in bed, wide awake, knowing that he was right on the other side of that door.

She looked at her phone again and discovered a text from him, _I'm sorry_.

Unsure of how to respond, she typed honestly, _I just need some time._

Her phone chimed immediately after she sent her response, _I understand!_ She looked at the gap underneath the door and could see light shining from his room. She felt content knowing he was there.

 _Good night, my Corn._ She typed her response quickly and hit send admonishing herself for being so bold as claiming him as her own.

She smiled radiantly her heart humming with happiness at his reply, _Good night my Princess, I love you!_

She giggled giddily pressing the phone to her mouth to suppress her sounds. _What was with all this princess business?_ Her heart was so full of joy, she thought it would burst. She couldn't sleep. She scrolled through her gallery of treasures. She laughed softly holding her hand over her mouth at the image of catching him lip-sync today while cooking. The pictures she took were priceless. She scrolled through the few she caught of them as the Heel Siblings. Seeing them in character she realized they were so obnoxious as siblings. She felt sorry for the poor Japanese people that had to deal with them during that little stint. She stopped at one of her most prized possessions, the picture she captured of Ren sleeping. Her phone had made a shutter sound then too but she was fast enough not to get caught. Her eyes roamed over the entirety of his face. Although he looked peaceful, she could now recognize the lingering tension on his face.

* * *

He sighed deeply, resigned to leave the ice pack outside her door. He didn't want to leave things this way but he knew she needed some space right now. He went into his room to prepare for bed. He inspected his face in the bathroom mirror and cringed. His cheek sported her distinct handprint on the left side of his face. He caressed his bruise and like the masochist that he was, he smiled. She had marked him, again. He had no clue how he would explain this tomorrow when he reported for work. Hopefully, he could cover it up with make-up so it would look natural. _Perhaps, Woods-san...er...Ten-san could work her magic on me after she dyes my hair back_.

He turned on his music player before climbing into bed hoping some music could lull him to sleep. He grimaced as the song resonated with his current mood.

 ** _"_ By starlight I'll kiss you, And promise to be your one and only. I'll make you feel happy, And leave you to be lost in mine...My life has been empty, my life has been untrue, And does she really know, who I really am? Does she really know me at last... _"_**

As the song played on, Kuon decided to send her an apology text in hopes that she would see it before going to bed. He stared at his phone, hoping, waiting, willing it to chime. He was startled when his phone vibrated in his hand. He exchanged a few texts with her and was satisfied with how things were left for the night. ' _My Corn?'_ He read her last text over again and confirmed that she definitely used the word ' _my.' That means she is claiming possession of me, doesn't it?_ He was floating in the clouds with happiness right now. Although he said he was going to get serious with her, he wasn't sure how exactly. He wished there was someone he could confide in. Rick had been that person back then but now he was gone thanks to him. He had never had to actively chase a girl before so he didn't want to screw it up.

He went through a mental checklist of any friends he felt close enough to call. He vetoed Yashiro immediately. He needed to talk to someone that knew his past; that criteria only left him with two choices, Boss and him…?

Kuon scrolled through his contacts on speed dial then stopped on the one that had always been there but never used since coming to this country. _It shouldn't be a problem calling at this hour, right?_ By the third ring, he moved his thumb to disconnect the call but the other party picked up, " ** _This is Kuu speaking!"_** Kuon's breath caught in his throat unable to speak for a moment.

 ** _"Hey! Look here, whoever this is, better start talking or I'm hanging up,"_** his father said with an aggravated voice.

Kuon managed to find his voice and finally spoke up, " **Hi, it's me**."

Kuu was quiet for a few beats processing the voice he just heard on the phone. " ** _Kuon, is that you, son? Has something happened?"_** Kuu's voice suddenly filled with panic and concern for his son. He was ecstatic that his son had personally called him but also very worried that he had called him.

" **I'm fine, everything is fine...it's just...I didn't have anyone else to call."**

 **" _Tell me what happened! I'll do everything in my power to help you, I hope you know that. I'm always on your side son."_** _Did he have a relapse? Do I need to consult my lawyer? I have to call Boss!_

 **"It's not what you're thinking. It's just...I told her everything... You remember her right. The girl that acted out young Kuon.** "

 ** _"Kyoko-chan? By everything, do you mean...?_**

 ** _"Yes, everything."_**

 ** _"How did she take it?"_**

" **Well, she's pissed! I have a mean bruise on my face to prove it."**

 _ **"Ouch!"**_

 **"I'm not sure how to make it right. I love her and I want a future with her, forever, but I don't think she believes me. I know this is selfish of me to contact you out of the blue but you were the only one I wanted to talk to about this kind of thing. I'm sorry for bothering you with this.** "

Kuu withheld his squeal of delight. His son was being serious now and needed some fatherly advice. He was reaching out to him. Kuu cleared his throat, **_"Don't apologize. Don't ever hesitate to call me for anything son. But back to your problem, typically I'd say you need to give her space. I'm worried if you do that she may think you don't care._ _Your violent past is a bit scary so I wouldn't blame her if she turned tail and ran."_**

" **Actually, she accepted that part of me just fine."**

 ** _"Huh? So what's the problem?"_** Kuu asked confused.

 **"Remember that time I went to Kyoto with you when I was ten? I met her there while playing by the stream behind that large Ryokan. She thought I was a fairy prince and I let her believe it. When I met her again last year, ten years later, I came to find out that she was the same little girl from that time. I knew and never told her the truth about me.** **I've been lying yet not lying to her all this time."**

 **" _Wow, okay...let me think._ "**

 **"That's not the worst part of it. We had a job overseas so I had to change back to my original appearance for my flight."**

 **"Yeah, we met up by chance. I was so afraid of her learning my identity that I panicked! I pretended I was her fairy from that time instead of just telling her the truth!"**

Kuu sighed wearily. This was all his fault. If only he had been more of a father to his son he wouldn't be so clueless about love right now. Kuon didn't need to hear his apologies or regrets right now. There would be time for that later.

 ** _"So she feels completely betrayed. You have to show her how honest and sincere you are in your affection. My advice is to shower her with love and attention; it worked for your mother. Kyoko-chan doesn't seem materialistic so any gifts you send need to be inexpensive and meaningful. Oh and the biggest thing to remember is that women are jealous creatures, even Kyoko-chan. She's an amazing actress so she can hide it better than others. Your persona Ren Tsuruga, dubbed co-star killer, may be your nemesis. You can no longer treat all women equally. You need to actively draw a line with other co-stars to let Kyoko-chan know that only she is special."_**

Kuon grimaced, his dad was right. The incident with Kana-san was glaring proof of his aloofness when it came to women. Kuon heard his mother's voice in the background as Kuu told her that Kuon was on the phone.

Julie let out a yelp and snatched the phone out of Kuu's hand. " ** _Kuu, I'm never speaking to you again! How dare you hog the phone when Kuon is on the line!"_** He heard her admonish his father.

" ** _Jules, please darling don't be like that. Please forgive me. I didn't intentionally keep him from you. Kuon needs some fatherly advice right now."_** Kuu pleaded to his wife.

 ** _"Kuon baby, are you there,"_** Julie cooed to her son ignoring her husband's pleas.

Kuon cleared his throat his voice cracking from emotion overhearing his mother's voice after so many years, **_"I'm here mom. How are you?"_**

 ** _"I have to run out but I wanted you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Come home soon and bring my daughter with you, the doctor said I only have 6 more months to live. I want to see you both before I die,"_** Julie lamented from the other end of the line.

Kuon chuckled; she had not changed at all. **_"I love you too, Mom,"_** he said with a quivering voice. He missed her. _Soon, Mom, I promise._

" ** _I'm giving the phone back to Dad, so call us again, okay_**." She said quickly and reluctantly passed the phone back to Kuu. Her teary eyes rested on her husband's brimming with love and hope. She had so much more to say to her son, six years' worth to be exact, but she left things like this. It was enough that he reached out to them, she didn't want to overwhelm him. She felt it in her core that soon they would have their boy back in their lives and it would be all thanks to Kyoko.

Kuon thanked his Dad and ended the call. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him after talking to his parents. After all these years of enduring his selfishness, they still accepted him unconditionally.

* * *

Hours ticked by, and still, he was unable to sleep. He got out of bed quietly and slipped into the kitchen for some water. Sleep had also eluded Kyoko as she tossed and turned on the comfortable bed. She heard him rustling in the kitchen and decided to get this over with.

"Corn?" she called out stepping into the dim-lit kitchen. Kyoko stopped short when she caught sight of him standing at the fridge with a bottle of water tipped up to his mouth. Kuon froze as his green eyes met with hers, he wasn't prepared to face her so soon.

He stood there shirtless with his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips giving her an eyeful of his muscular torso and the deep ruts on his lower abdomen. Kyoko's mouth ran dry as she took in this gorgeous man with his blonde hair and his piercing green eyes.

Kuon stopped drinking when he heard her voice for fear of choking on the liquid. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips to catch the drips of water that remained there. Kyoko's eyes homed in on the movement at his mouth making her body tremble slightly. Her eyes raked down his body slowly, appreciating the wideness of his chest, the tightness of his abs and lingered at the top of his waistband.

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. She could just make out the light hair dotting his lower abdomen dipping lower into his pants. Would she have known if she had looked properly when she walked in on him in the shower as Setsu that his hair was a lighter shade down there? Her face bloomed into a dark shade of red when Kuon coughed to clear his throat. _What was I doing? I'm such a pervert!_

Kuon couldn't help blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. He watched Kyoko completely eye fuck him as her gaze roamed over his body. She probably had no idea she was doing it, but he was, unfortunately, experienced with women to recognize the hint of lust filling her golden eyes.

Kuon had half a mind to take her right then and there on his kitchen floor but the Ren half of him kept him in check. His dick hardened as her eyes slowly made its way down and stopped at his crotch. If the main lights were on, she could probably make out his hard-on and run screaming for her room. He was thankful for the soft glow of the stove light.

She looked so damn adorable in the pajamas he bought her. It was a tank top and pants set with _Being a Princess is exhausting_ in glitter print splashed across the front. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, her erect nipples were straining against the fabric. _Is she trying to seduce me?_

"Corn, I'm sorry about earlier, your face, does it hurt?" She asked quietly looking down at her feet. She was worried he wouldn't love her anymore.

"Yes, it does! You must have been very angry! How will you take responsibility?" he asked in a teasing voice. Her head snapped up to explain when she saw the humor and mischief twinkling in his eyes. Kuon continued seriously, "I wasn't lying either whether I'm Ren, Kuon or Corn, I would always love only you Kyoko."

"Corn I…" She began, but he interrupted her. "You don't have to say anything, you don't even have to respond to my feelings right now." He slowly stalked towards her." I just wanted you to know that I'm not backing down. I won't hand you over to anyone. I want to be the only man that occupies your mind and your heart. I won't lose to Fuwa."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the mention of Fuwa breaking the intense spell his words before it had cast. She shifted her eyes breaking contact, her lips trembled as tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes. Kuon looked at her with concern and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm impure!" she wailed at him as the first droplets of tears fell from her eyes.

It was Kuon's turn to look upon her with surprise as he halted his steps. _What do you mean?!_ His mind roared. _Are you and Fuwa already together?! Did that kiss mean something?!_ He was mere centimeters from her trying desperately to control his anger and conceal his pain. With every ounce of control he could muster he asked her in a distant voice, "Tell me?"

Kyoko panicked as she watched the range of emotion flitter across his face and settle into a mask of the demon lord. "I'm unclean! He soiled me! That's why you can't love me! If only you know… I don't deserve you," she gushed tearfully. Ren was working overtime to keep his cool whilst Kuon wanted to punch a fucking wall in.

He leaned heavily on Ren to remain calm, the last thing he needed to do was scare her away from him. He tried to think with a level head willing his mind to not think the worst. His body remained rigidly unable to physically replicate the calm in his mind and repeated quietly, "Tell me!"

In tears, Kyoko broke down and told him. "It was the night my mother denied my very existence on public television….before you came to me in the park. He…Shotaro…he…"

"What did he do to you?" he asked feeling the last remnants of control slipping. "He kissed me! I didn't initiate it. He did it on his own and I wanted to vomit. I failed you, I let my guard down! I'm so disgusting," she wailed in despair shuddering at the thought of that kiss.

The tension in his body evaporated immediately and was replaced with laughter. _I'm such an idiot, of course, she would think that a stolen kiss from that guy was the end of the world for her._ How could his thoughts turn so dark so fast? He still wanted to break Fuwa's neck for his transgression against her. Still chuckling, he looked at her lovingly. She was still his _Kyoko-chan_ , so pure, so innocent. He had feared that he would taint her with his darkness but looking at her now, he knew in his heart that her light would never dim.

Kyoko scolded him, beating his chest with her "delicate" fists.

"What is so funny Corn?! My chastity is at stake because I broke the actor's rule of the heart!"

Kuon grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him, she was starting to hurt him. She had no idea how strong a punch she packed. Holding her hands against his chest, he leaned his body into her, pinning her between him and the wall. "Show me where Fuwa kissed you," he demanded, the Emperor of the Night taking over.

She didn't realize she was unconsciously backing up until her back touched the wall behind her. Her body came alive as he pitted his body against hers. Every fiber of her being that was pressed against his body was hummed with delight. Her nipples grazing against his nude chest hardened painfully. She felt a new sensation tingling between her legs and dampness pooling in her underwear. She felt something hard pressing into the lower part of her abdomen and willed herself not to think about it. She focused on answering his question his smoldering green eyes rendered her speech incoherent. With her breathing shallow, she was able to restore motor functions to her hand and point to her lips. She licked her lips in anticipation unaware that her little action was sending him over the edge. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, barely a whisper of a kiss.

An electric shock sparked between their lips making Kuon jump back as if suddenly burned. Regaining his senses, he ushered her to bed. She went to her room a little disappointed but happy he wasn't angry with her.

"Good night, Kyoko. Sweet dreams," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Corn," she said with a shy smile before closing the door behind her. In their respective rooms, Kyoko fell asleep instantly. Kuon, on the other hand, tossed and turned into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Awe, making up is so sweet. 10 chapters and we made it through the first day...lol. Thanks, everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all the feedback.**

 **The song Ren was listening to was Smashing Pumpkins "Starlight."**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	11. Small Victories

Chapter 11: Small Victories

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the important people would know about Kimiko's crime against Kyoko.**

For the first time since Rick's death, Ren woke up refreshed, though he only managed a few hours of shut-eye. He felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His thoughts wandered to the girl sleeping in the room across the hall. Her actions last night definitely meant something, didn't it?

Surely no woman could look at a man like that unless she felt something for him, be it lust or love. He really hoped the latter was the result of the first. Then again, he could be reading too much into it. Any healthy woman would have responded that way with a half-naked man in their proximity, _right_? She just felt so right pressed against him.

His whole body hummed with the need of wanting her. He was glad the static electricity that sparked between them had shocked him back to his senses. If not, he wasn't sure what he would have done. He needed to work on his self-control; otherwise, he might scare her off.

He got out of bed to start his morning routine. He did some plyometric exercises and topped it off with his usual cold shower.

Yashiro had texted him and said he would arrive in two hours. The President had scheduled an impromptu meeting with them. Ren assumed the President was just trying to check up on them to see how last night played out.

He finished getting ready for the day before waking Kyoko. He wanted to let her sleep a while longer after her trying night. When he was ready, he went out to make coffee. He paused outside of her room when he heard strange sounds coming from the door.

Curiously, he pressed his ear to the door. _Moaning?_ Ren blushed slightly. _You're imagining things!_ He pulled back from the door in shock when he heard it was she doing in there? Was she having a nightmare or was she…? He shook his head quickly to keep the perverted thoughts at bay. He didn't want to have to take another cold shower. He was tempted to open the door but restrained himself and proceeded to the kitchen.

...

 _She moaned erotically while her fingers delved into his silky blond locks, kneading his scalp. She arched her back from the intense pleasure he assaulted on her body. She whimpered as his long graceful fingers slid slowly in and out of her core. Her hips rose in perfect timing wanting more. 'God, his tongue!' His delightful and torturous tongue continued to flick over her clit sending her to new heights. He puckered his lips and sucked on her bud causing her to whimper and writhe beneath him._

 _He chuckled deeply at her reaction. The soft caress of his cool breath on her heated skin sent shockwaves throughout her body. She tilted her head down to look at him. Her golden orbs, dark from lust, held on to his mischievous pair of gemstones. She bit down on her lower lip, watching him watch her, as his mouth and tongue worked their magic on her body. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached his free hand up to caress her breast. His hand squeezed her mound gently while his thumb traced circles over her hardened nipple. She threw her head back and gripped the silk sheets desperate for an anchor. She felt like she would take flight from the new sensations his hands invoked in her. He increased his movements sensing she was close to her climax. Her voice rose and her breath quickened as pressure built up in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, oh yes," she cried out in ecstasy as she came._

Kyoko blinked her eyes open. She was startled to find one hand in her pants and the other fondling her breast. "Ehhhhhhhh!" She screeched, her face instantly heating up to a deep crimson. _What in the world was I doing in my sleep?_ She pulled her hand out of her pants and found them sticky from her bodily secretions. _How? How? How is this possible? I'm a pure Japanese maiden! There's no way I would know about something like that._ Her face grew dark as she recalled eavesdropping on Shotaro and his friends at the Ryokan. One guy had boasted about performing such acts with his girlfriend while the others cheered him on. _Grrr! That stupid ShoBaka!_ At the time, she couldn't imagine what they were talking about but now she understood. The way he licked his lips last night and the warmth he invoked within her as he pressed his body against hers was enough to conjure such an erotic dream from deep within her subconscious.

"Kyoko, is everything alright?" Ren called from the other side of the door.

"Ah! Yes, Corn, I'm fine," she said, burying her crimson-colored face into the pillow. There's no way he could ever find out about her dream. He would probably think she was a shameless woman. _It was all his fault too. Why did he have to be so damn good looking and after last night... How can I face him?_ Her heart pounded at the memory of last night. Her body had come alive when he pressed against her. She knew she should have run away but she was too intrigued by the new feelings stirring within her.

"Yashiro-san will be here in less than two hours so please get ready and I'll make us some breakfast," Ren called from the other side of the door. He wasn't sure how long she needed to prepare herself; therefore, he wanted to make sure she had ample time.

"Thank you, Corn! I will be out soon." She scrambled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Despite her embarrassment, she was still eager to see him. When she was through with her shower, she dried her hair and tried on the new outfit he had gifted her last night. She stood nervously in front of the mirror and surveyed herself. The outfit was simple yet feminine consisting of a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit her like a glove and hugged her curves in all the right places. The top was a tiered spaghetti strap in a soft canary yellow with a matching cardigan in case she became cold.

She went back into the bathroom and gingerly touched the little high-end containers of face products and cosmetics. Her inner princess was dying to use the items on herself but the frugal, more logical Kyoko was hesitating. _They are a gift for you. If you don't use it some other woman will!_ A hint of jealousy surfaced within her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She hastily opened the glass bottle of serum before she could change her mind and spread the product on her fingers. She applied the expensive cream sparingly all over her face and neck. All it took was that first step for her to graciously accept his gifts. She excitedly applied moisturizer then moved on to the cosmetics. She smiled at herself after applying the final coat of mascara. She walked out of the bathroom fully satisfied with her overall look; Princess Rosa and her new charm bracelet were her only accessories.

When she was done she took one last glimpse at herself in the mirror, staring back at her was a hopeful girl with bright and excited eyes. Her outfit triggered memories of the Dark Moon party when Kijima had dressed her up that night. Ren had greeted her with his gentleman smile when she walked in on the arm of their co-star. She was unsure how she could have angered him but he seemed okay by the time of their interview. _Could he have been jealous then?_ She wondered incredulously. _What did he say again?_ She tapped her finger on her chin deep in thought. _Something along the lines of if a man buys a woman clothes, it's because he wants something in return._ Her face paled as she recalled that whole conversation before their interview. He lectured her that night and yet purchased everything she was wearing today down to her underwear. _Does this mean he wants THAT from me?_ Kyoko sighed. Her thoughts returned to that night. She had channeled Natsu then but had failed miserably when the Emperor turned the tables on her. She wasn't able to handle him and the words he spoke afterward in apology only made her heartache. _What does he see in me?_

She had resigned herself to quietly nurture her feelings for him but his confession threw all her plans out the window. She had no idea how to face him now in the bright of day. He had reassured her that the one he loved was her; she couldn't help but have doubts. He was an amazing man that could have any woman of his choosing; _why would he settle for me?_ She shook off the negative thoughts. _I have to give him a chance._ She took a deep breath, opened the bedroom door and wandered into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," he greeted with a warm smile. Kyoko smiled at him awkwardly, her mind running on slow-mo as a result of his smile directed at her. He took advantage of her hesitation and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. She stood in a daze, blushing, as she reached her hand up slowly to trace the spot where his lips just touched.

Ren gazed at her, contemplating whether or not he should question her about the strange noises he heard coming from her room. He decided it was best to keep that to himself and instead admired her person. She looked dazzling in the outfit he chose for her. He frowned internally, _I'm regretting those jeans though._ They were way too tight for his comfort. He was going to have a hard time keeping the predators off of her.

Ren returned to the stove dressed for the day in designer jeans and a T-shirt. She was a bit disappointed to see that he had his wig and contacts in place. He was no longer in his Fairy Prince form but her Senpai was still so yummy too.

"I hope you like eggs and toast because that's all I can manage," he said with a laugh turning towards her. She gasped, with the angle and light just right, she could see the extent of the bruise she left on his face.

"Corn…err…R-Ren-san," she began.

"If it's just us you can call me Corn or Kuon but in public call me Ren, no honorifics okay," he said interrupting her. Kyoko nodded her agreement.

"Corn," she said picking the name that gave her the least anxiety and concentrated on their current problem. "What are we going to do about your face? You can't go out in public like that! Would you be open to putting some of my makeup on it?" she asked brightly. As an actor, he should be used to wearing some. Thanks to his face crisis, she found herself talking to him so naturally.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was planning on asking Woods-san if she could do something about it but I didn't have a solution on what to do before then...It's not so bad" he reassured her seeing her face contort with worry.

Kyoko cringed, _I'm causing problems again. What if he gets in trouble with work?_ "I'll get my bag," she said, bolting to retrieve her makeup. When she returned, she took her seat and thanked him while he set down her plate. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he kissed her crown inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He watched her blush slightly but not object as he sat next to her with his plate.

When they finished eating, she tended to his face. She leaned in closer for a better look, her fingers were gentle on his chin making his skin tingle as she tilted his head to and fro, dabbing concealer on the affected area. Ren closed his eyes in hopes to shut off the sight of her pink little tongue tucked between her lips as she concentrated on her task. His loss of sight only managed to heighten his other senses making him inhale deeply of her flowery scent.

With his eyes closed, Kyoko took the opportunity to check him out. _How could this man have such flawless skin?_ Not a single mole or blemish dotted his skin. She cursed the Gods for being so unfair. She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction, to her it was still noticeable and another layer would only make it stand out more. "That's the best I can do, I'm sorry. It will have to do until Muse-sama can cast her magic spell on it."

She inhaled sharply as Ren opened his eyes slowly making contact with hers. Even brown, his eyes reminded her of her dream. Unable to hold his gaze, her eyes drifted to his full sensuous lips. Lips that she knew from the kiss they shared in Guam to be soft and sweet. What would it be like to kiss them again? She watched his lips tilt into a knowing smirk. She turned her head quickly to tidy up her makeup so he wouldn't see her blushing. _I'm becoming a pervert!_ It was because of last night, those images just carried over into her subconscious. Ren chuckled, pleased to finally see her affected by him; his inner self did a victory dance as she scurried off. He busied himself by cleaning up their dishes.

When she returned, she thanked him for all the stuff he bought. "Please, let me compensate you for the trouble!" She told him settling in beside him to help clean. Together they got the last of it done quickly.

"No, they are gifts," he said flat out refusing her money. Kyoko tried to protest but he only shook his head again. "I have a compromise, how about you leave everything here for the next time you stay over." Kyoko's cheeks flushed red at the thought that there would be a next time from now on. Inner Ren shouted in triumph when she remained silent and didn't argue.

"Yashiro-san should be here in half an hour. The President wants to meet with us this morning," he told her hanging up the dishtowel.

Yashiro's name reminded her that she had to tell him about the Kimiko incident. "Um Corn, there's something I need to tell you," she said her mood darkening.

Ren glanced down at her with a confused expression. _What is with her ominous tone?_

Kyoko took her seat before continuing, she was trembling from the memory of the incident and didn't trust her legs. "Please don't be angry for keeping this from you. It was all due to my misunderstanding that kept me from speaking up sooner. I was involved in something after the _Sacred Lotus_ audition...with Morizumi Kimiko-san," she said looking down at her hands and entwining her fingers nervously.

 _Morizumi-san? What happened? Why didn't Yashiro tell me?!_ Ren waited patiently for her to find the words to continue. His experience working with Kimiko wasn't pleasant; he could only wonder what the girl did to his Kyoko. He felt uneasy.

"The reason the part for Momiji was re-auditioned was that the previous actress had an unfortunate accident. I happen to know this actress so when she heard I was auditioning for the part she warned me, well more her butlers, warned me. According to them, it was Morizumi-san that caused her accident but they had no proof. Morizumi-san thought she had the role clinched as the understudy but the other actress' family is powerful and the largest sponsor for the film so they pressured Producer Kuresaki into holding another audition. As you know, I was given the part but Morizumi-san had other plans. When Yashiro and I were eating..." she faltered.

Kyoko shrunk in her seat and began stuttering with her grudges slowly appearing feeding off the energy of the emerging Demon Lord. "Y-you s-see. I w-went to the restroom while Yashiro-san waited f-for me. O-on my way back I was taken by surprise." _This is Corn! There's no need to fear him!_

Her nerves finally settled after taking a deep breath but her grudges continued to swirl in anticipation. "I was taken by surprise by Morizumi-san and her manager. They drugged and blindfolded me. If Yashiro had not found me in time, I would probably be laying in a hospital bed right now after they tried to throw me from a balcony."

Kyoko closed her eyes to the brewing storm before her. Ren erupted the only way he could without completely scaring her. He let out several expletives in English under his breath. He paced the kitchen as he tried to control his rage all the while cursing Kimiko. Kyoko could make out some of his mutterings, "… **kill that fuckin' bitch…ring her damn fuckin' neck…and that damn Yashiro!** "

Kyoko tried to contain her smile. She watched him struggle to withhold his anger for fear of scaring her. She could hear and understand some of what he was saying even though he was doing so quietly. They cussed like sailors as the Heel siblings but she guessed British cursing differed somewhat from American cursing. His American accent was quite adorable even while raving. She was actually relieved, how could she have thought this man was scary when he tried hard not to be so in front of her. Now that she knew how much of his emotions he suppressed due to Kuon, she was no longer afraid. She was glad he felt comfortable with her to let her see all his faces.

Kyoko said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry Corn if I wasn't such an idiot this would have never happened. I was never in real danger actually; I was just used as bait. It turned out that the actress before had a hunch that Morizumi-san wasn't finished with me. She monitored the situation and caught the whole act on video. She needed evidence against Morizumi-san. We all came to an agreement that Morizumi-san was to no longer work in show biz and we would keep our mouths shut in return. If she breaks her promise, then everything will go public.

Ren was slowly calming down slightly comforted by her words. He was still quite upset that things could have ended badly.

"I'm sorry Corn, I should have told you sooner. Due to my own misunderstanding, I thought I was doing you a favor by keeping quiet," she said quietly.

He turned towards her, his anger finally reigned in. "What was the misunderstanding?"

She squirmed in her seat unable to meet his gaze. "I thought you and Morizumi-san were in a secret relationship because of her promise ring. I wanted to spare your feelings for the woman you loved."

Ren balked at the insult, "How could you think I'd feel anything for that viper?"

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! It was my misunderstanding." She pleaded earnestly holding her hands up in prayer and bowing her head.

Ren knelt down before her taking her hands in his, "I'm sorry Kyoko. I should have been there with you. I should have been there to protect you. My thoughts were a little cloudy that evening after my meeting with the President. I had every intention of meeting up with you as soon as I returned but there was a misunderstanding on my part. Because of my stupidity, I was convinced to have a drink with Kajima to unwind. If I had been with you instead, Kana-san would never have kissed me."

"What?!" Kyoko gasped, pulling her hands out of his grip a fleeting moment of hurt flashing in her eyes. Ren had caught it. It was the same look she had yesterday when he put the flower ring on her hand. He now understood his father's warning. If he had not been staring at her so intently he would have not have seen it; she was good at hiding her true feelings.

 _Of course, there were women throwing themselves at him! He was Tsuruga friggin' Ren, after all,_ she thought bitterly trying to ease the pain in her heart.

Ren held her hands again and leaned his forehead to hers. "Please don't be hurt. It meant nothing to me," he said begging. "Because of my carelessness, she caught me off guard. No one has ever dared been so bold with me. I now understand how you felt when Fuwa did it to you...twice."

He knew he was being sly by throwing Sho in her face but he needed her to understand that the kiss was unwanted on his end. She bristled as she recollected Shotaro's forced kisses. The hurt and anger she felt slowly dissipated after understanding finally seeped in. _He too has had such horrible experiences._ She gave him a weak smile. _If I accept him would this be a common occurrence in our lives? Am I willing to let him go for something so inconsequential? No, contrary to what I told the President, I would never be able to smile and wish him happiness with another woman._

"Shit!" he cursed as his phone chimed. Their manager had arrived. He stood reluctantly and pulled her up in the process. "I want to continue talking to you about this but we have to get going."

"I understand. I'm fine already," she said hugging his waist. She let go much too quickly for his taste and rushed out to get her shoes and bag.

...

Yashiro stood by the car as his favorite couple exited the elevator. His inner fangirl squealed in delight. _They look so good next to each other._

"Ren what happened to your fa…" his unfinished inquiry was cut off by Ren's fierce glare. Yashiro recoiled and looked to Kyoko who was bowing repeatedly in apology.

The bruise was faint but he had noticed. _Is he wearing make-up?_ _That's not the issue here right now! Did he actually try to put the moves on her that she had to fight back? Ren how could you to such a sweet and innocent girl!_ inner Yashiro screamed. This was all his fault he was the one that suggested she stay the night.

"Yashiro-san, I wish you would stop looking at me in the rearview mirror like I'm some sort of lecher," Ren said flashing him his gentleman smile. Yashiro averted his eyes forward focusing on the road.

"By the way," Ren continued in his deadly tone, "Why did you not inform anyone about Kyoko's incident with Morizumi-san?"

Yashiro locked eyes with Ren's in the mirror and responded in an equally serious voice, "By anyone, you are in fact referring to yourself right?" Ren's reflection flinched in surprise as his manager hit the nail on the head. "I left the decision to tell you to Kyoko-chan. As her manager, it is my duty to not inform anyone of her private matters and that includes you."

Kyoko sat quietly. She was upset that her carelessness had caused this strife between these two friends. Ren felt her unease and brushed the back of his hand against hers so their knuckles grazed slightly. A slight blush marred her cheeks as the physical contact soothed her. Inner Ren did a fist pump, congratulating himself on his small victory when she didn't pull her hand away.

Ren let out an internal sigh. _Yashiro-san was right, it wasn't his place. I understand why she didn't tell me._ He was mainly upset with himself for having once again failed to protect her.

Yashiro continued, "For your information, although we had it settled between Morizumi-san, Koenji-san, and Kyoko-chan, I could not withhold this information from the President. It was decided that If I am unable to stand by Kyoko-chan's side, Ruto-san would fill in from the shadows. Kyoko looked up in surprise by Yashiro's declaration. She had no idea they had gone to such extent for her sake, _a nobody like me_. "Do you think I would have just dropped her off so casually yesterday if I wasn't confident that she would be safe. Please have more faith in your Manager," Yashiro said as he pushed up his glasses.

Ren gave Yashiro's reflection a curt nod. He was glad more precautions were being taken for her safety. He hated that he couldn't be by her side all the time but he knew he could trust them to watch over her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing of the last chapter. Feedback is appreciated lets me know you aren't too bored.**

 **I'm still trying to clear up some recent events from the manga. What got me was the fact that Yashiro just drops off Kyoko at her cast meeting the next day while escorting the weak and frail Ren to his job. Like seriously, did Yashiro forget she was almost murdered?**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	12. Doki Doki

Chapter 12: Doki Doki

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would always look out for her bestie!**

While walking through the parking garage of LME, Yashiro tried to discreetly get Ren's attention without alerting Kyoko. Kyoko watched from the corner of her eye as he whispered to Ren. She couldn't hear what was exchanged but Ren nodded to him grimly in understanding. Kyoko was curious to know what they were discussing but figured Ren would tell her in time.

Once in the building, Yashiro excused himself to go to his office while Ren and Kyoko headed up to meet with the President. Aside from greeting passersby, they walked in relative silence. Both were unaware of the gossip surrounding them.

Ren was deep in thought wondering if this new revelation would do too much damage to the little progress he had made with Kyoko. His day had been going great so far, he only hoped Kyoko would still understand when he had a chance to talk to her about it.

Kyoko was oblivious to her companion's inner turmoil and was lost in her thoughts. _Am I expected to act differently around him now? Wait! Are we even dating? I haven't told him about my feelings yet! He told me he wasn't expecting an answer right away, so maybe we aren't dating! Maybe we're still the same… but how can that possibly when I know his feelings! Ahhhh! I don't know! I don't want to jump to conclusions anymore. I should wait! Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll just wait and see! I'll try to act like myself for now! But how?! The man I love reciprocates my feelings! It's crazy! Everything has changed! There's no way of going back to our senpai/kohai relationship anymore..._

As they rounded the corner on the President's floor, a lone figure standing in the hall startled them out of their thoughts. Kyoko's eyes lit up with glee, "Mooooookoooo –san" she exclaimed and accelerated her pace towards her best friend launching for a hug attack.

Kanae easily sidestepped her friend's attack and stalked straight up to Ren. The angry ice queen, shoved a magazine into his chest, "Mo! You Asshole! Explain this now! If I'm not satisfied with your answer you can just forget about her."

Ren was not expecting this confrontation so soon but was not fazed by her anger since Yashiro warned him. She had every right to be mad. The pictures contained in this tabloid were evidence of his illicit affair with that actress. He looked down at the article and winced making Kyoko curious. Ren didn't try to hide what was in the magazine, she deserved to know. The headline and content splashed sordid details supposedly about himself; _True Colors, Playboy, Love triangle, Which one is he dating?_

There were three pictures in total attached to the article. The first one was of Kana kissing Ren inside the club the other night. The night club's name wasn't explicitly mentioned but anyone that frequented the establishment would recognize the interior. Their reputation would take a hit from this article. The place prided itself on its security and privacy to prevent these issues from occurring, which was a big draw to their VIP clientele.

Looking at the picture, it was clear from his body language that Ren was caught off guard by the woman. The next picture showed Ren with his gentleman smile plastered on his face as he held the door open to her cab. Even offended, he maintained his composure and played the nice guy. Those closest to him would know that was Tsuruga Ren's angry face.

The third picture on the page was larger than the rest. It was an image of them having lunch together at the LME cafe, only yesterday. He looked completely smitten, fully engaged in their conversation while she was her adorable self animatedly talking to him. He knew exactly who was responsible for this picture. He would ask the culprit himself for a copy of the original and hold on to this magazine for his secret collection. It was their first tabloid together after all.

Kanae looked between the pair, if Kyoko was upset by the pictures she barely showed it but Ren seemed uneasy. She stared at Kyoko again, her friend didn't give any hint to being hurt by this information. _She already knows!_ Kanae already concluded that the actress kissed him and not the other way around judging by his posture and the surprised look in his eyes. She wanted to hear him deny it from his lips.

"Kotonami-san, I assure you that this kiss was not initiated by me. I am deeply in love and devoted to only Kyoko," Ren admitted easily with a radiant smile. Kyoko's brain short-circuited as her face filled with hot blood. She forgot how to breathe.

Kanae was taken aback by his confession, she had not expected such a straightforward answer. She looked over at her friend who was now turning blue from lack of oxygen, "Mo! Breathe before you faint. I'm not giving you mouth to mouth, though it seems like this man would gladly volunteer." Kyoko gasped for air.

"It seems like you told her everything properly," Kanae said narrowing her eyes at the actor. Ren nodded in reply.

"Hmmph, I'm still keeping my katana sharp. Don't screw it up!" she threatened him with a glint in her eye. Ren gulped. Kanae whirled on her heel and walked away without saying another word. She ignored Kyoko's pleas to come back and waved over her shoulder.

Ren watched Kyoko take another glance at the picture. Even though she accepted his explanation, it had to still bother her to see it with her own eyes. _I would be going insane if her kiss with Sho was publicized to all of Japan._

"Kyoko, I'm very sorr-," he started. _Why? Why did this have to happen right now? Did Kusunoki-san plan this? That club was supposed to be free of paparazzi!_

"You don't have to apologize again. I already understand," she said with a weak smile. Kyoko couldn't help comparing herself to the actress, she was gorgeous! She looked like the kind of woman that would compliment Ren. _Why is he in love with me? I'm so plain and boring compared to this woman._

Without another word, she started walking towards the President's office. Ren glanced around ensuring the hall was empty. He took a few quick steps after her receding figure and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She let out a surprised yelp and felt her heartbeat, _Doki Doki._ All her insecurities evaporated as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you. You're the one I want. Please forgive me. I won't let it happen again…."

Her face turned red and her body trembled as his lips and breath brushed against her ear. She was glad he couldn't see her face, she was melting.

A cough from behind broke his spell making them jump apart. Ruto, the President's assistant, stood behind them dressed in a long-tailed tuxedo and top hat. _Where the heck did he come from_ , they wondered. Just then some employees of LME turned the corner towards the other hall. Had he done that for their sake? Ruto walked forward and opened the President's door.

The President's office was transformed into an Opera house. The lights went out! Ren instinctively reached out his hand to grasp Kyoko's. A spotlight blasted the darkness and shone down upon them. Ren and Kyoko instinctively raised their free hands to shield their eyes from the offending light. The light slinked away from them, crossed the room and landed on the heavy red velvet curtains at the front. They spread open to reveal a small stage where a lone figure stood in a dramatic pose. They could only guess that it was the President since their eyes were having trouble adjusting after that light exposure. He wore a tuxedo with a cape and had a white porcelain mask covering half of his face. It was easy to guess today's theme, _The Phantom of the Opera._

"Ren, Mogami-kun, good morning! Come my children have a seat," he said, flaring his cape to point to the red upholstered chairs in front of the stage.

The main lights came back on making Kyoko snatch her hand out of Ren's. She flushed red but quickly took her seat.

Ren sighed and followed after her. _What does he have planned now?_

"First, about last night," he inquired, looking at Ren. He noticed the faint bruise on the boy's face but said nothing. Ren just nodded in answer.

Kyoko squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. _Last night? Who is this man? How does he know something happened last night?_ She instinctively prayed that the President didn't interrogate her right there in front of Ren.

Despite Kyoko's quick action, Lory saw how close they were when they walked in. He determined they would need to figure things out for themselves and let it be. Ren and Kyoko were relieved that Lory didn't dwell on the topic.

"Okay, next order of business," he held up the magazine opened to Ren's scandal page. Usually, Lory preferred to treat his children's issues independently but since this involved both of them he thought it would be fine.

Ren groaned, "Boss, I was accosted by Kana-san! She took my lips without my permission!"

"Oi Oi, don't squeal like a high school girl who had her first kiss stolen. It's unbecoming of Japan's most desirable man," Lory said shrewdly. This boy's act as Tsuruga Ren had everyone fooled. He had never been in a romantic relationship since he came to Japan and before that, he had never fully invested himself, emotionally, in any of his relationships as a teen.

Kyoko giggled. Ren looked at her in shock then pouted while folding his arms over his chest. Lory cocked his eyebrow noting how well Kyoko was taking this information. It ruined his fun. He was hoping to witness first-hand the various emotions between these two love birds. Ren must have told her in advance.

"Kusunoki-kun already made her statement. She claims that she saw her opportunity and took it. What were her words...oh yes…you were just so adorable, like a lost puppy, but nothing further was going on with you two. You just have to make your statement along the same lines… I'm curious Ren, why did you look like a lost puppy to her? You're usually so good at masking your feelings from the world."

Ren glared at him. "You know why Boss," he said glancing in Kyoko's direction. It was his fault for showing him that picture of Kyoko with Fuwa. He almost lost his nerve to confess to her because of it.

"Well nonetheless, the problem is the picture of you two." They both looked at the picture of them having lunch. Ren shrugged seeing nothing wrong with it. Did these two not notice their faces? Anyone could see the love in their eyes?

Lory smirked, _interesting_. When the reporter had come to him yesterday asking for permission to use the pictures of Ren and Kana, Lory saw an opportunity. He told the reporter yes on the condition that he ran another picture along with them. The reporter was ecstatic, he couldn't believe his good fortune and thanked Lory for this golden opportunity. Lory wasn't trying to promote one or the other he simply thought this would push the two closer together but it seemed unnecessary by the progress they had made overnight.

"Are you two dating?" Lory asked bluntly. "The public will be speculating about it after today."

Kyoko's face went red with shock by his straightforward question. She was still trying to process Ren's confession in front of Kanae now she had to deal with her boss' need for all things love.

Ren spoke up, "I think it's too soon to say that we are when we haven't had a proper date. I only just confessed. I want to woo her properly and hopefully, she can feel the same about me in return."

Ren addressed Kyoko and said, "I don't want to pressure you into anything. Is that okay? I won't deny my feelings for you but I'm quite good at giving vague answers when it comes to my private life." Kyoko smiled and nodded in agreement. It would be fine like this.

Lory said, "Okay, we'll just leave that one open-ended and just have the public speculate as they please. This, however, means that everyone will be watching the two of you from now on. Keeping things private will be difficult." The couple nodded in understanding.

Lory presented them with another picture. Kyoko gasped in horror and looked at Ren. Her grudges swirled as the Demon Lord surfaced from the depths within him.

Ren had seen this picture but it still managed to make his blood boil. _Easy Kuon! You'll only make her feel horrible again._ He thought about her tears in the kitchen last night. How could she think he wouldn't love her anymore? _As if something like that could ever stop me._ He finally reined himself in and relaxed his body.

"Please explain this Mogami-kun? I shut down the article for this one. Can you tell me what exactly your relationship with Fuwa-kun is? This was the night of your mother's broadcast was it not?" asked the President.

Kyoko nodded numbly to his last question. Damn you Shotaro! You're always wrecking my life! Why can't he just leave me alone?

"I think they followed Fuwa-kun to your residence but now they'll be watching you as well. Can you explain? I know he was your reason to join showbiz but what exactly is going on with you two?" His meeting with Kyoko's mother did not yield any details. She only divulged what was necessary for receiving permission to have her daughter continue at his agency under his guidance.

Kyoko knew this moment would arrive sooner or later. She took a deep breath and released it. Here goes nothing.

"My mother left me in the care of Fuwa Sho's family when I was six years old. You can say we were childhood friends. I naively thought he was the love of my life up until last year before joining LME. I didn't want to be abandoned again so I tried not to be a burden to those around me. I did everything to please him and his family without complaint or regard for my personal feelings. When he asked me to follow him to Tokyo, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I was stupid and thought, how lucky for me to be chosen among all the girls at school. I worked several jobs here in Tokyo to pay for our living expenses while he focused on his music. Once he became a star, he had no more use for me and threw me away like trash. You already know that he was my sole reason for entering showbiz. I wanted to become someone greater than him so he would regret ever leaving me."

Kyoko glanced at Ren who sat eerily quiet next to her. "Thanks to Ren's harsh treatment, I was able to discover my love for acting. I was finally able to do something just for me. If Ren wasn't such a bully, I would probably still be wasting my time and energy on petty revenge."

Lory tried to stifle his laughter. Ren cringed at the imaginary stabs of sharp knives piercing his body as she recalled how harsh he was when they first met. He shrank in his seat and covered his face with his palm. _Shit! I was such an asshole to her!_

Kyoko looked at Ren shocked by his slumped posture. "Ren, I.."

Ren waved her off, sat up and gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about me, I deserved that. Keep talking, I want to listen." He already knew most of the details regarding Fuwa and her past but he could listen to her voice all day without getting bored.

Lory finally understood her aversion to love. He knew based on her outburst at the LME auditions that it had something to do with the musician but he had none of the details. He almost apologized for putting her in the LoveMe section but was reassured that it was indeed helping her to love herself.

Kyoko continued talking as if a dam had burst within her. Once she started she couldn't stop and the words just flowed. "I want to move on with my life but somehow he keeps coming back. He always finds my phone number and I heard from my landlord that he came looking for me the other day.

Ren's smile of earlier was wiped off his face. _What? That punk is still sniffing around her!_ His body went rigid with anger.

Feeling the tension rolling off Kuon, Lory looked him dead in the eye, "Leave Fuwa-kun alone."

"But Boss! You can't be..."

The President cut him off. "Ruto," he said without any inflection in his voice. Lory's assistant was by his side in an instant. With just a nod from the President, Ruto disappeared to do his bidding.

Kyoko was startled and amazed by the interaction. She concluded that the man had to be from a clan of ninjas. The fact that he understood Lory's intentions without speaking was a feat in itself.

"Mogami-kun, I will handle things with Fuwa-kun. Please inform me if he tries to contact you again."

"Well, that would be difficult since we're on the same project. He has been hired to write the theme song for _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ and assist on the soundtrack."

"Are you serious?" Ren could not hide his agitation regarding the news. He didn't want Fuwa anywhere near her especially when he wasn't around.

Lory tried to hide his Cheshire cat smile from Ren. He enjoyed seeing this boy rattled.

"Mogami-kun, try to keep things with Fuwa-kun professional. Yukihito-san and Ruto will do the rest."

Kyoko nodded in understanding.

"Now that the dirty business is over, I have some good news," the President said brightly. "You two have been nominated for Best Actor and Best Supporting Actress awards for your roles in Dark Moon. Dark Moon itself was nominated for Best Drama Series." Party poppers exploded around them as the President made this announcement. "The Award Ceremony will be held next month."

Kyoko was surprised that she was considered, "Sir, are you sure they have the right name?"

"I assure you Mogami-kun there is no mistake. Don't belittle your act as Mio, you performed her brilliantly. _Though I prefer you play a love role….baby steps_ ," Lory assured her.

"Congratulations Kyoko, you deserve this recognition for your hard work. My Katsuki would have been mediocre without your Mio," praised Ren.

Kyoko blushed from the high praise she received from her Senpai, though, she still found it unbelievable for a newbie like her to receive such an honor. "Thank you! Congratulations to you too Ren I know you will win." _As for me, it just feels wonderful to be nominated._

"Kyoko, I know it's early but will you do me the honor of escorting you to the ceremony?" Ren asked hopefully, using the Cain puppy face as leverage that she could never refuse.

 _Not fair Kuon!_

Lory piped up acting as Ren's wingman to clinch the deal, "That's a wonderful idea, Ren since it will be her first time, going with a veteran like you would be beneficial."

Kyoko looked between both men staring at her expectantly, she was uneasy to show up to such an extravagant event with him but it was difficult for her to decline after the President even endorsed it. She agreed, albeit, a little reluctantly.

 _Yes!_ Ren thought triumphantly, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

Kyoko hoped she wouldn't embarrass him since those types of events were usually broadcast on live television. It would be disastrous if she did something so stupid like trip over her own feet.

Lory dismissed them since that was all he had for the day and told Ren that Jelly was waiting for him in the private salon. Ren nodded his thanks.

He walked Kyoko to the door and asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Well, I promised to help out at the Darumaya tonight."

Ren nodded, failing at hiding his disappointment. He wouldn't be free for the rest of the week since his work had stacked up due to _Tragic Marker._

They stood there awkwardly waiting for the other to say something more reluctant to part each other's company but they both had a schedule to keep. Ren wanted to kiss her goodbye but he could feel Lory's love-filled gaze burning bright with anticipation.

"I'll call you later," he said, caressing her cheek and brushing the pad of his thumb over her lips. His fingers would have to do.

Her whole body tensed from his touch while a blush crept upon her cheeks. She bowed, said her goodbyes then bolted from the room.

Lory could not hide his disappointment after she left, "Bah! You're so boring Ren!" Ren chuckled and went to the other room to see Jelly.

In the safety of the elevator, Kyoko's heartrate was finally slowed down. _I can't believe I wished for his hand to be his lips! In front of the President too! I'm so shameless!_

Her phone buzzed startling her out of her thoughts. Ren had texted her, _Have a good day, I love you!_

Kyoko couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks and the smile that threatened to split her face in two.

She hesitated when texting him back, she hit delete several times before she finally settled on, Thanks, you too! She almost responded with the same words I love you but her fear wouldn't let her. She quickly changed his name in her contacts in case someone ever spied her phone, _nobody should be suspicious with the name 'Corn._ ' The media was now interested in her thanks to her involvement with two popular men. Her quiet world of obscurity was coming to an end.

…

Yashiro stood in the lobby of LME and watched as his female charge walked towards him beaming with radiance. In the twenty steps it took to reach him, she managed to cause two separate collisions, one woman to smack the man she was with upside the head, and several men to strain their necks. He chuckled as she walked towards him oblivious to the chaos behind her. He almost felt sorry for Ren. Despite that mark on Ren's face, Yashiro hoped things were progressing with them because Kyoko was now being noticed thanks to that article.

* * *

Koga eyed the woman's ass walking in front of him appreciatively. _She fills out those jeans well and those legs, long and lean. Perfect to wrap securely around me. I should get her number after I confirm her face is cute._ His gaze trailed from her legs and edged its way up until his eyes settled on familiar cropped auburn hair. _Son of a bitch!_ His troubled eyes darted to the companion in the gray suit beside her for confirmation, _Yashiro-san?_

"Damn!" he muttered regretfully under his breath. It was Kyoko. _Who knew she was packing all of that?_

"Kyoko-chan?" Koga called out from behind to get her attention. She turned around and smiled bowing politely. Koga's step faltered, _did she get more beautiful overnight? Hmm… I think I'll have a little fun with her._

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asked her with a knowing smile. He speculated that they had a date last night.

Her face instantly heated up. _What? Why do so many people know about last night?_

Koga let out a hearty laugh. Her reaction was indeed suspicious, she was just too easy to read. He stood in front of her and inspected her from head to toe. _Hmmm, I wonder if they did IT!_ It would be the most likely explanation for her current aura unless she was just blossoming into a young maiden in love. _Could it be the latter?_ He looked at his costar observing her innocence and uneasiness, _definitely the latter._

"Hiromune-san, please don't jump to any conclusions. I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoko said flustered.

"You're going to deny that you had a date last night with a certain tall and handsome actor?" Koga teased in a sing-song voice. _She makes this too easy and judging by her easy going demeanor that tabloid article didn't effect her. I'll layoff that landmine._

"Hiromune-san...shhh...don't speak so loudly. I don't want idle gossip to spread ruining innocent people's reputations," she scolded as she looked around to see if anyone else had heard him.

Yashiro snickered beside her. He was burning with curiosity but knew not to pressure his charges with questions on their evening together. His inner fangirl was appeased by watching her get flustered over Ren. This was new, she often hid behind her professionalism whenever it came to the man. He liked Koga, the man was very intuitive.

"Darn, so nothing happened. What is he some kind of saint?" Koga mocked. _Can the guy even call himself a man?_ Judging from Ren's actions yesterday, Koga could only assume that he was serious about her.

Kyoko walked away in a huff to escape the insufferable man.

He leaned against the wall out of sight but within hearing distance of his sensitive ears. If anyone glanced in his direction they would see a good looking young man dressed in designer clothes oozing charisma. They couldn't see under his hat how his brow twitched in agitation as he eavesdropped on Kyoko and Koga's Sho was a pro at ranting inside his head while out in public.

 _Are they talking about that bastard? More importantly, what the fuck is she wearing? Did she think those trendy clothes looked good on her? She could barely fill out that top with her flat chest. And those jeans? Were they made out of some magic thread? How can a pair of pants make her bony ass look perky? Ugh…whatever? Why am I even looking? She looks stupid! She should just stick to that ugly pink jumpsuit, it suits her more! Look at her flirting with her costar! Two-faced whore, you're only Kyoko! First, that platform shoes wearing bastard and now this guy. What kind of love potion is she using?_

Koga saw the sullen teen in his periphery as they walked by. _Fuwa Sho, huh, what are you up to?_ He had noticed the guy up ahead as they approached the entrance and watched him stare down Kyoko possessively. Kyoko and her manager didn't notice the singer as she stormed off. Koga didn't like the glint he caught in the guy's eyes so he hurried to catch up to Kyoko. Without looking back, he made a note to keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for always reading. I appreciate your reviews!**

 **I know they're OOC but this is the way I hope they develop as the manga progresses. Plus, I heart lots of RenKyo fluffiness.**

 **Ashenvale: I think a part of me slipped into that "yummy" bit...lol.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	13. Like a Daughter

Chapter 13: Like a Daughter

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Taisho would throw Sho's ass out every time he came around.**

Shoko Aki laughed sarcastically to herself as she watched her charge. He was supposed to be conducting research on the film. Sho was ready to decline this gig until she baited him with Kyoko. As soon as he found out she would be in this production he accepted without reservation. His eyes were glued to his childhood friend. Shoko couldn't understand why Sho treated Kyoko harshly; the girl was beautiful, especially now, here in her element.

She sighed deeply. Why couldn't Sho just be honest with himself and admit that he was in love with her? It was painfully obvious given his latest hits. His songs had started to mature so why couldn't his attitude. His ballads had more depth and feeling to them ever since the Vie Ghoul incident. He had dominated the top spot on the Oricon charts for the last few months.

Shoko walked up to stand beside Sho. "How is it? Are you able to grasp the gist of the movie and start writing the song? You have a deadline for this, just one more week before your time is up."

Sho scowled at Shoko. "Quit nagging! I know what I need to do! You can't force creativity." He turned his gaze back to the scene before him. He barely recognized his childhood friend. Once the Director called action, all traces of Kyoko disappeared and the ninja took control.

The song was practically finished. He hated the direction it took and freaked out. He had thrown too much of his personal feelings into the song. Fuwa Sho did not feel despair or longing for anyone. He told himself that there was no way he could fall for someone like her. The more he declared it the less convincing it sounded; he was slowly losing the battle.

He had seen the tabloid article this morning of her with that bastard. He thought he could use that kiss picture of that loser to his advantage and get her riled up but that woman announced that it was a jest on her part. He was more concerned by the picture of her having lunch with the actor together. It was clear to him that the guy had become serious which pissed Sho off and made him anxious. He was losing his hold on her.

Watching Kyoko in this setting, she radiated confidence; gone was the unsure girl that only lived to please him. That was what infuriated him the most about her in the past. She was an incessant people pleaser. He hated it and yet he used it to his advantage. Back then, he didn't have the courage to come alone to Tokyo. If she had said no, he probably would have never left Kyoto. Sho was confident that her feelings for him would have made her say yes.

If she had declined, he had prepared a few follow-up scenarios that would have definitely convinced her to come. His last resort was a confession on his part which would have made him gag then. He was prepared to go that far and then break up with her once he made it big. A great star like him couldn't be seen with such a common-looking girl. He shook his head to clear those guilty thoughts from his mind.

Sho tried to approach her earlier but he was thwarted at every attempt by her manager or her costar. Since her hounds were watching him closely, he had to settle for just looking from afar. He had never seen her look as happy as she did when she was acting. _She's moving on without me,_ he thought bitterly as he left the location.

* * *

Koga sought Kyoko during the lunch break. He plopped down opposite Kyoko with his bento and cut to the chase. "So Kyoko-chan, why is Fuwa Sho so interested in you?"

Kyoko was caught off guard and inhaled sharply, choking on her food. Yashiro handed her water while she tried to control her breathing.

"Eh, Hiromune-san, there's nothing going on with Fuwa-san and me."

"If that's the case, why do I keep getting a stalker vibe from him? If having him here is going to cause problems to the production I'd rather know now before too much time has passed. Should I alert the director of my feelings?"

"No, no, no, there's no need to involve the director. There's really nothing to tell. We used to be childhood friends but we had a falling out. I understand in this industry there will be difficult people I have to work with, I'm using this as a learning experience. I promise not to let our personal problems affect my work," she pleaded with wide eyes.

 _Shit! Those golden eyes are dangerous!_

Koga nodded and went back to eating his food. She was too naive. He would run interference as necessary until the singer's work was done.

A delivery man was guided to their table by an assistant, interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me, are you Mogami-san? I have a delivery for you. Please sign." He handed her a stylus to sign on his mobile device. He thanked her and handed Kyoko the gift bag.

Kyoko peered into the bag and found a can of caramel popcorn. She read the card. _I miss you! Love always, Corn._ She giggled at the corniness of his reference.

Koga gazed over her shoulder and read the card before she could hide it. "Corn? Is that a name?"

Yashiro flinched at Koga's comment.

"It's from a childhood friend I recently became reacquainted with here in Tokyo," Kyoko explained. She glanced at Yashiro nervously. _Would he suspect anything? Why would Ren be so careless?_

"That's very thoughtful of your friend," Yashiro said calmly. Little did the actors know that he was panicking inside. Who the hell was Corn? He was relieved that it wasn't a gift a lover would send. _Ren, you baka! Someone is stepping on your turf!_

Kyoko tried to contain her smile as she sent a thank you text to Ren. It was a good thing she had the hindsight to change his name on her phone. She wasn't about to give away her nickname to them. She didn't want him teased or his secret exposed.

Koga and Yashiro exchanged looks. They didn't like Kyoko's giddiness over the gift.

Koga frowned. This type of behavior from her was usually reserved for Ren. _Shit! Is there a new contender?_ His plan to knock Ren out of the number one spot was starting to become a pain in the ass. _Why are there so many guys vying for this girl?_

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work today, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said bowing to her manager from the curb in front of Darumaya.

"You're welcome, Kyoko-chan. Have a good night!" He said with a smile. Kyoko waved to him one last time before stepping into the restaurant. She was tired. After a long day of script reading and rehearsals, she was ushered to wardrobe for final fittings on all Momiji's costumes. Once her costumes were situated, the planning for her makeup and hair took up the rest of her evening. They would begin filming the scenes that didn't include the antagonist. She was startled when the director revealed the name of the American actor that would be joining them soon. Yashiro also expressed his concerns to her.

Kyoko stepped through the threshold to find a busier than usual Darumaya. Her eyes swept over the front room and rested on a tall young man placing four glasses of water down on a table. She stood frozen as she watched him take their meal orders. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt but had an apron tied around his waist.

He looked like a host with his easy grace, charming his way through the customers. She grumbled under her breath at the fluidity of his movements while he balanced a tray full of glasses. _Is there anything this man can't do?_ Kyoko had no idea she would see him here today but he had yet to notice her entrance.

A regular patron called out to her. "Is that you Kyoko-chan? Welcome home."

Ren's ear twitched as his beloved's name rolled casually off the tongue of this Uncle. He pasted on his gentleman smile to hide his displeasure. He finished taking the table's order before facing her.

His smile faltered as he took in her appearance. Her golden eyes twinkled in amusement when he finally met her gaze. Her hair was back to its natural black and cascaded down around her in soft waves. Time stopped. The noise and people faded to the background. It was just Ren and Kyoko gazing at each other, electricity brewing between them.

The people in the restaurant quieted and stared at the pair. The patrons that night would swear they had front row seats to an epic love drama. This was the climactic scene when the two leads finally meet, drawn together by fate.

The spell was broken once an inebriated patron interrupted their moment. "Nooooo!" He slurred. "Kyoko-chan! Don't fall for this kind of guy. They're the most troublesome."

Unable to hide his irritation, Ren's eyes shot daggers across the room piercing the man.

The man squeaked and dropped to the floor. "Please forgive me Tsuruga-sama," he begged. A smile tugged at Ren's face as he tried not to laugh at the man and his slip.

The patrons erupted with laughter. Another man stood and clapped Ren on the back good-naturedly. He winked at Kyoko. She giggled. The sound regained Ren's attention on her. The men in the restaurant sighed collectively at her cute laugh.

"Good evening, everyone." She bowed gracefully in greeting. "I will return to help once I change into my work attire."

Her innocent comment made Ren frown. From the looks of the men, he assumed their dirty minds went to their happy place envisioning his woman changing her clothes.

The sound of a loud thud shocked them back to their senses. The male patrons jumped and turned back to their food. Ren looked at Taisho with newfound respect. Taisho nodded to him and resumed chopping ingredients.

Okami-san followed Kyoko into the changing room to assist her with the kimono. Even though Kyoko was a pro at putting one on by herself, it was faster with help. "Okami-san, what is Tsuruga-san doing here?"

...

An hour earlier, Ren took deep breaths as he approached the backdoor of Darumaya. _Final Boss Time._ Determined, he knocked on the door. He hoped he wasn't being too presumptuous by coming here. He was under the impression that Kyoko considered her landlords the closest thing to parents for her. It was only proper to introduce himself and receive their blessing.

Ren dropped into a deep bow when Okami-san opened the door. This wasn't his first time meeting them but this was his first time expressing his intentions.

"Tsuruga-san!" Okami gasped in surprise at finding the actor outside her door. "I'm sorry but Kyoko-chan has not returned home."

Ren stood and smiled sheepishly at the woman. "I'm actually here to see you and Taisho."

He handed her a bag full of assorted wagashi from a popular confectionery shop in Ginza and a bottle of high-grade sake. She let him inside where he presented himself to Tasiho bowing just as deep for the man.

Taisho grunted pointing to a seat at the bar. Ren did as instructed and waited. Within a few minutes, Taisho presented him with the fish dish. Ren had expected this challenge. He learned his lesson from his previous failure and was now confident in his ability to eat the fish cleanly. Taisho nodded in satisfaction while Ren dug into his meal.

When Ren finished, he got down on the floor and prostrated himself to the astonishment of the couple. "My main purpose for coming here is to gain your approval. Please allow me to date Kyoko. I promise I will do my utmost to make her happy!"

The couple looked at each other confused and then back to the young man kneeling before them. Okami spoke on their behalf, "Tsuruga-san, thank you for seeking out our permission but I don't think we are in any position to dictate whom Kyoko associates with."

"Ah," Ren said lifting up but remaining on his knees. "It's only proper since Kyoko considers you her family."

Ren saw their eyes flicker with emotion. Even the usually indifferent Taisho seemed touched by the statement.

"This makes us very happy. We love her like our very own," Okami admitted. "But honestly, we thought you two already had a special relationship."

Ren's eyes widened. Were his feelings so transparent to everyone but her?

"I apologize if my actions thus far have been inappropriate but may I ask why you thought so?" He wanted to know what gave him away.

"Well…" Okami glanced at her husband. Taisho nodded. "You always looked out for her safety, gave her rides, and work advice. She even makes you bento and,..."

"And?" Ren prodded curiously.

"And...well we noticed how joyful she is in your presence."

Ren was shocked. He never noticed.

"I'll admit I have loved her for a long time and my actions did convey my feelings. She was hurt by those she loved and trusted...and so I waited for her to heal."

...

Taisho grunted in understanding. She had come a long way from the broken girl that moved in with them. He was proud of the young lady she was becoming. He looked at the young man and nodded, then returned to prepping his ingredients for the restaurant's opening.

Taisho watched the actor move back to the seat and nurse his water. His wife asked Ren if there was anything he would like to eat or drink. The man declined politely with the excuse of being full. As the restaurant filled with customers for the dinner rush, Taisho focused on his work.

The actor fidgeted in his seat as more people entered, filling the place up. Taisho didn't even miss a beat while slicing sashimi when Ren spoke. "Taisho, my skills may be lacking in the culinary department but I am confident in my ability to set a mean table. With your permission, I can help Okami-san with the front of the house."

Taisho looked up at his wife as she scurried to fill drinks and take orders. The number of customers tonight was nothing they couldn't handle on their own. He looked back at Ren. The actor looked so eager to help. If Taisho was capable of it, he would have laughed. He handed Ren an apron and a menu. "Memorize it."

Taisho swelled with pride. This young man was willing to help in his humble establishment without regard for his reputation as Japan's top actor. He was impressed by Ren's ability to learn quickly. Taisho had always been wary of this man. He had known Kyoko felt differently about Ren. If it was him, Taisho felt Kyoko would be in good hands, unlike the singer. Although he had good manners, he could sense underlying anger rolling off Kyoko whenever Sho came around.

...

Kyoko blushed profusely as Okami explained Ren's presence. She was happy with his gesture.

"Do you love him Kyoko-chan?" Okami asked tying her obi.

Kyoko nodded shyly to the woman she considered her surrogate mother. She had yet to admit that to anyone, not even the man himself.

"Then I think everything will be okay. He seemed very sincere earlier. It's rare to see that kind of consideration in young people today. Taisho, may not look like it but he actually approves." She gave Kyoko a quick hug and left her to finish up.

Kyoko returned wearing her kimono and instantly went into service mode. She started clearing dishes, sitting patrons, and taking orders. The pair of them developed a little routine while working the front. Everyone was impressed by their ability to orbit around each other anticipating one another's moves.

To Ren's irritation, many were routine customers. They were the business type men of varying ages that came to unwind after a hard day's work. He was sure that they didn't come here for a delicious meal but to enjoy Kyoko's company. He admired her ability to put them at ease, calling them individually by name and asking about their families.

To the more abrasive male, those that were bolder in their flirting, Kyoko used a familiar face on those customers. Ren had an epiphany. It was the same face she used when she busted into his shower as Setsu. He dubbed it her super Okami-san maid spirit face. He chuckled, realizing that she was just as affected as he was that night.

Families also frequented the restaurant with their children. The men grumbled as their wives openly flirted with Ren. He was amicable and gracious to everyone using his gentleman smile when necessary. Kyoko tried to rein in her jealousy and shuddered at how daring women were especially those married.

Ren watched a little boy clinging to Kyoko on his way out with his parents. He had reached an all-time low. He was actually jealous of a toddler. Kyoko lifted the boy into her arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _Lucky kid._ Images of Kyoko carrying their future son in her arms floated through his mind making his heart thump at the prospect.

"Thank you both for all your hard work," Okami said when the dinner rush finally subsided.

"It was my pleasure Okami-san," Ren replied with a small bow.

"I can help clean up." Kyoko protested as Okami ushered them upstairs.

"You both did more than enough tonight. Please relax and I will bring up a small meal," she said leaving them no room to argue.

"Thank you," they said in unison and headed upstairs.

Ren hummed with excitement as he followed her up the stairs and into her room. It was tidy and smelled just like her.

He chuckled while Kyoko scrambled to hide miscellaneous things. His eyes lingered on ripped corners of paper attached to the wall and wondered what could have been there before. Posters, perhaps?

He picked up the replica doll of himself sitting on her rolled-up futon. The details of the doll were uncanny, down to his styled hair and blue striped pajamas. He turned towards Kyoko holding the doll up as she flitted about.

"Can't sleep without me?" The Emperor's voice filled the small space. Kyoko paused from shoving things into a drawer. Her face took on a deep red hue as she slowly turned in his direction.

Ren chuckled, enjoying her flustered face. Curiosity got the best of him. He tugged at the Ren doll's Pj bottoms. Kyoko lunged for the doll but Ren was too fast. He held it out of her reach, high above his head. He laughed as Kyoko jumped for his arm. She tried to use him as leverage to jump higher but lost her balance. Ren caught her to him to keep her from falling. His body came alive against hers. He could feel her hot skin through the material of the kimono.

Forgetting the doll, Kyoko glanced at his mouth and licked her lips. She closed her eyes and angled her face up, invitingly. Ren's eyes drifted to her glossy lips and brought his face closer to hers. As his lips neared hers, a noise from the stairs startled them. They jumped apart instantly.

Okami walked in with a tray laden with food and drink. She placed the tray on the low table. Oblivious to the tension in the room, she left them alone leaving the door open. Ren sighed and sat down to eat.

Kyoko sat next to him. Before eating she removed the pins from her hair. It had been so long since she had to put her hair up that it was slightly uncomfortable. Ren watched with rapture as the black tresses cascaded down her back. He reached out rubbing a lock of hair between his fingers. Kyoko stared at him quizzically. He dropped his hand and started eating.

"Does it look weird?" she asked self consciously.

Ren looked at her and shook his head. "No. It suits you perfectly," he told her with a soft smile.

"The stylist thought extensions would be better than a wig. Momiji does have a lot of action scenes."

"It looks very natural. The dark color against your ivory skin makes your eyes glow...very pretty," he complimented, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

A faint blush dusted Kyoko's cheeks as she stared down at her food suddenly too shy to meet his gaze. "It- it's real hair. I have to keep it this way for the Lotus filming."

They resumed pecking at their food while they chatted about their day.

"Thank you again for the gift. It was cute and tasty. Hiromune-san and Yashiro-san read the card. I blundered and told them you were a childhood friend from Kyoto. I'm sorry if it causes you trouble."

Ren laughed. "I know all about it. Yashiro-san left me a panicked voicemail. It's not a big deal. If we are found out we can just say it's my nickname and keep them guessing how I received it. Kind of like how aviator pilots get their call signs. It's usually given to them by their squadron based on how bad they screwed up while in a drunken state. We can come up with something funny like...maybe I inhaled while eating corn and the outcome was unforgettable."

Kyoko made a disgusted face and shook her head vehemently. Ren chuckled and took another bite of food.

"Okami-san told me your reasons for being here today," she said shyly. "You didn't have too but I appreciate it. They've been very kind to me."

Ren reached for her hand. "I know how much they mean to you. It was only right that I let them know my intentions. I plan on being around for the rest of your life. Plus, I don't think Taisho has a good impression of me. I needed the brownie points."

Kyoko gulped. Her heart thumped loudly and wondered if he could hear it. Did he not realize that was practically a proposal? The blush on her cheeks extended down her neck and could be visible on her hands.

Ren looked away embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Are you busy tomorrow morning?"

"I have to hand in my assignments at school but I'm free to stay or go afterward. Why do you ask?"

Ren recalled his time spent prior to arriving at the Darumaya. He was at a fitting for his upcoming modeling shoot.

The man behind the brand R'Mandy, Fujiwara Hiroshi, was once against chittering around Ren for personal information based on the recent tabloid. He wanted details but Ren remained mum.

Fuji gave up. "So Ren, will you be attending the awards ceremony again this year?"

Ren nodded, "I'm actually a nominee."

"Woohoo! I knew this was your year! I have to do something bold with your suit! Something that screams WINNER!"

Ren cringed, "Please don't go overboard, Fuji-san." He had no choice but to wear whatever the designer gave him. It was in his contract that he wore only the R'Mandy brand to those events.

"Would you, perchance, be attending with say a lovely woman?" Fuji closed his eyes and crossed his fingers praying to the Gods that his answer would be positive.

"I am," Ren admitted.

Fuji groaned in disappointment then shouted. "Wait!... What? Are you seriously bringing a date this time?" The designer danced around the room excitedly. "Who is she? Do I know her? Tell me!"

Ren smiled at the overzealous designer. He wanted to shout her name from the rooftops. "She's also a nominee and my costar in Dark Moon. The actress that played Mio, Mogami Kyoko."

"Oh my God! Is she the young lady in the tabloid?! Or, oh, she's the gorgeous woman that you interviewed with during the wrap party! Please tell me it's her!" Fuji begged.

"Both her."

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! Does she have a dress? Ask her if I can design a dress for her, pretty please!"

...

"What do you think Kyoko, would you like to wear R'Mandy on the red carpet? I was told you can keep the dress," Ren asked.

 _An R'Mandy designer dress?! On me?!_ Kyoko's brain went to LaLa land. She envisioned herself dressed in a sparkling ball gown— an Ojou-sama waited on hand and foot.

Ren laughed at her expression. She was probably thinking about Princess dresses. He cleared his throat bringing her back to the present.

"Is that a yes?"

"Is it okay for me to say yes? I'm just a nobody. R'Mandy is expensive. I can't afford anything so luxurious. I'm not good—"

"Please don't do that. Don't belittle your accomplishments. You're quickly making a name for yourself in this industry. You're talented and beautiful and you work hard." Ren lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Someday, I hope you can see yourself the way I see you."

Kyoko inhaled shakily and looked away embarrassed by the emotions threatening to bubble up from inside her.

"He has seen your performance. He knows who you are. I may have dropped your name in the heat of the moment but it's up to you to seal the deal."

She bit her lip unsure. The allure of wearing a designer gown tugged at her heartstrings. It barely crossed her mind what she would wear to the ceremony. If she showed up with Ren all eyes would be on them. She couldn't embarrass him. The designer was offering her an easy solution.

"All you have to do is meet him tomorrow. I'll admit his personality is a bit over the top so you may be put off by him. He's just really passionate about fashion. If you like what he has to offer then it's a win."

"Okay, I'll meet him. It would be rude not to do so."

Ren smiled warmly. "I'll let Yashiro-san know."

Okami stood at the door wringing her hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt Kyoko-chan." Okami glanced at Ren. "May I have a word with you for a moment."

Kyoko nodded and stepped into the hall.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous but Sho-kun is downstairs. Should we turn him away?" She asked quietly.

All hint of amusement left Kyoko's face as she absorbed Okami's news. Dread washed over her as she looked back at Ren sitting in her room. He heard. He looked more annoyed than angry by the news which was a relief.

"I'll talk to him Okami-san thank you. I'll be down in a minute." Kyoko said. Ren got up to follow when she turned on him and with a Mio-like glare told him to sit. He did, obediently.

Kyoko didn't want him involved with this problem. If things escalated, she didn't want Ren punching Sho in the face. Though she admitted to herself, she would really love to see it. Kyoko didn't want Ren's reputation to be tainted by Sho at all.

Kyoko hurried downstairs to face her nemesis before the Demon Lord lost his patience.

"What do you want Fuwa-san? I'm very busy so make it quick," Kyoko sneered.

Sho's eyes widened. Why was she treating him like he didn't exist? He didn't come here to fight but she just fired him up these days. He couldn't get a handle on his feelings. Like the stupid man-child he was, his mouth spoke before his brain could process what he said.

"What the hell is your problem? What did you tell those guys that they keep interfering with me? I swear if you slander my reputation, I will have my lawyers sue you for everything you have and don't have!" He threatened.

Kyoko looked bored. She examined her fingernails as she spoke. "Such a difficult word Fuwa-san, do you know what it means? It's only slander if they're lies. In your case, it's nothing but the truth. The only person that will hurt your reputation is you. If that's all you came here for then please leave."

Sho stood frozen in place. Her indifference angered him. His threat didn't affect her as he had hoped. It was infuriating being dismissed by her. "Jeez, when did you become such a cold-hearted bitch!"

The kitchen door burst open. Taisho appeared drying a large sharp knife with a rag.

Sho gulped in fear as Taisho stepped closer. "Sho-kun, I think it's time you left. Please never return. You are no longer welcomed here."

"Fuck off old man!" Sho screeched pointing at Taisho. He instantly regretted his words. Rather than apologizing, he made a hasty retreat. His rudeness shocked him. The Darumaya couple always treated him kindly. He didn't want to risk making things worse. Kyoko stalked after him prepared to give him a piece of her mind. Taisho held her back.

"You better not forget your promise Kyoko!" Sho yelled. Kyoko looked at him blankly.

"Hah, you forgot already! I'll own you if you ever fall in love with that platform wearing bastard! Judging by the pictures in the tabloids it seems he has better taste anyway. You said you were only using him to steal his acting techniques to beat me remember! So prove it!" Sho stomped off after his final outburst.

Her face paled. She glanced upstairs. Did Ren hear that? She forgot about the bet Sho coerced out of her in the parking garage.

Taisho placed a hand on her shoulder making Kyoko jump. She promptly dipped into a deep bow, apologizing for the trouble.

"There's no need for that. Are you okay?" He asked with a worried frown. This little showdown sealed the deal for him. He felt exactly like the father of this teenage girl.

She stood up, tears swimming in her eyes.

Taisho's gaze softened. "He's a good man. I'm sure if you two talk properly, he will understand."

Kyoko smiled weakly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Feeling like Marie-Antoinette, she squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the guillotine.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing of last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **I picture Ren being the perfect gentlemen and getting permission from Kyoko's pseudo-parents to date her. I'm assuming Taisho was aware of Kyoko's feelings towards Ren that's why he was always wary of him.**

 **I disliked the fact that Taisho thought well of Sho just because he can eat a damn fish neatly. I was like WTH Taisho!…lol.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	14. Canary in the Morning

Chapter 14: Canary in the Morning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, RenKyo would have shared a mutual kiss by now.

Kyoko woke up excited for tonight she was going out with Ren, Yashiro and her friends. It would be her first time partaking in an outing like this. It had been days since she last saw Ren. He was on location for his photoshoot. He drove himself separately while Yashiro stayed by her side. They talked and messaged daily but it wasn't the same as communicating in person.

Every day he was away he sent her little trinkets: flowers, sweets, stuffed toys. She laughed every time she received something on set. It threw Yashiro and Koga into a tizzy when she told them it was from her friend. These two men assumed the roles of older brothers. She was lectured, in detail, daily of the lecherous ways of men. Koga never held back either. Kyoko learned some unexpected things about the male psyche. She didn't want to give any man the wrong impression.

Kyoko recalled the night after Sho left. She trudged up the stairs and found Ren leaning against the wall. He had heard everything and yet he smiled. It wasn't his cold gentleman smile. It was the Godly smile that blew all her minions to smithereens.

"Good thing you're not in love with a guy that wears platforms," he said cheekily. He opened his arms to her.

Kyoko threw herself into his embrace, relieved that he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, Ren," she mumbled, sniffling into his chest. "I didn't mean any of it. I just agreed so he would leave me alone."

"I know," he chuckled and released her. He tipped her face up to his then brushed the tears falling away.

"I just have to keep improving as an actor so you can never leave me, right? Seems easy enough," he said with a shrug. She smiled understanding his play on her words.

Sho stopped coming to the set. With Ren's help, she reported the incident to Lory. She didn't want to trouble anyone but he was rude to Taisho. That pissed her off.

Lory called the Akatoki President to formally request he put his singer on a leash. Ruto collected all the evidence he could gather regarding her encounters with Sho. They would be prepared with CCTV footage and testimonies if they needed to make a case. He told the Akatoki President that if Sho stepped out of line again, they would file a restraining order.

Sho completed the theme song. Kyoko had to admit that despite his shortcomings he was still talented. The song caught the true essence of the drama.

Her mind shifted to the following morning at the R'Mandy design studio. There, Ren introduced her to Fuji, the mastermind behind the brand. He was of average height with parted black hair cut into a bob that stopped at his chin. He was casually dressed in a grey and white striped long sleeve knit shirt with the sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, a pair of dark denim jeans and gold-colored high top sneakers. He seemed normal. Ren told her that he was in his mid-thirties but warned her never to ask his age. It was a sensitive subject for the man.

"Oh my God! You're real!" Fuji leaned in and kissed the air on both sides of Kyoko's cheeks. She tensed up at the gesture and stood awkwardly unsure how to react.

"She's real!" He laughed turning to Ren excitedly. Ren directed his gentleman's smile toward the designer.

"Fuji-san, you're scaring her," Ren warned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited. I hope you say yes to the dress. I whipped up a few designs based on Ren's portrayal of you."

Ren was grateful that the designer did not elaborate on the extent at which he had gushed about her beauty, intelligence, and her love for all things fairy tale like a lovesick puppy.

"You! Go to work! Kyoko-chan is fine here. Right, Kyoko-chan? I want to show you my designs. We'll surprise Ren on the night of. Won't that be fun?" He asked her enthusiastically.

Ren flashed Kyoko a worried look.

"I'll be fine. Please go to work. Besides Yashiro-San is here," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll be close if you need me." Ren shot Fuji another warning look before leaving. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen him like this before so, so possessive!" Fuji told her. "It's refreshing! Come let me show you what I have."

He led Kyoko over to the sitting area and placed a leather portfolio on the low table in front of her. Fuji sat on the floor at the table and opened the book.

"As I said, I made up some sketches with you in mind. I only have a few inked the others are rough. We can change anything you don't like." Kyoko leaned in while Fuji opened the book. He quickly discarded the first two sketches.

"Ooh," Kyoko's eyes widened at the detail in the next sketch down to the lace trim. The figure on the paper was long and lean, everything Kyoko wasn't. Fuji included jewelry, makeup, and hair design on the sketch.

"This one was inspired by your appearance at the Dark Moon party. You looked older that night. I couldn't believe it when Ren told me you were still in high school. Your uniform confirmed it though. I think this one is a definite no for you right now. Maybe five years from now it would be a top contender. No point aging you. Enjoy your youth!" he said tossing the sketch in the discard pile.

Kyoko was a tad disappointed. The black dress was long and elegant. It was something a woman worthy of Ren's attention would wear. To Kyoko, Fuji subtly told her that she wasn't good enough yet.

"Ren told me you love fairy tales and princesses. I think I have just the one." He flipped another page and found the sketch.

Kyoko winced. She hoped she didn't come off like a little girl to the designer.

"This is the one. What do you think? Would you let me design this dress for you?"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled with awe. "Is it okay for me to wear this?" She asked reaching a shaky hand out and tracing the detail of the sketch. It was gorgeous.

Fuji chuckled. "Of course!" He stood up and gestured his palms wide into the air. "I can already see you on the red carpet. All eyes would be on you. Your hair and your makeup. I have big plans. Please say yes! Let me be your fairy godmother, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko's gold eyes glittered brighter at the fairy tale reference. "Yes!" She said getting wrapped up in the designer's enthusiasm. "Thank you for this opportunity, Fuji-san." She stood and bowed deeply.

"She said yes!" He whooped with a fist pump.

...

Fuji was delighted with Kyoko. She was fresh and polite. It was something he rarely saw in his field. Many young models, male or female, were divas. He thought she was gorgeous and when he said so Kyoko instantly denied it. He turned to Ren for an explanation when he returned dressed in the outfit he tweaked for the upcoming shoot. Ren shook his head and mouthed "long story" to the designer.

"Kyoko-chan, are you implying that I have terrible taste? F-Y-I, I make a good living off noticing beautiful things. When I say you're beautiful, you should take it as law," Fuji-san scolded.

"See?" He said pulling her to stand in front of a full-length mirror.

Kyoko was unsure of how to respond just nodded staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had not meant to insult his profession.

"Do you see how cute you are?" He implored.

Kyoko thought she looked cute in her school uniform but there was such a thing called "uniform magic." It was Shoujo creed that a uniform amplifies a girl's cuteness no matter how homely she was. She figured, if he saw her in her streetwear he would think otherwise.

Fuji noted that she had perfect posture and long toned legs. With time, she would fill out into a great beauty. She might even grow taller. When Ren mentioned her yesterday, Fuji made it a point to do a little more research. He was curious about the young woman who snagged Ren's heart. In all the years he worked with Ren, he never saw him with a woman. They had an office pool that Ren was in a secret relationship with his manager. Fuji lost that bet. Looking Kyoko over, he was surprised that this sweet girl played the villainess Natsu. She was a chameleon. He needed to convince her that she was beautiful on her own.

While Ren continued to work, Kyoko busied herself by looking through the racks. Fuji and his assistant convinced her to try on outfits while she waited.

Kyoko was enthralled and appalled at the idea. This was designer clothing, meaning very expensive; however, it didn't take much for her to cave. This was a rare opportunity to wear such luxurious clothes. Kyoko found herself coerced into a mini photoshoot. She channeled Natsu and Setsu in some of her poses depending on the outfit. For the most part, she was herself. The next time Ren came out, Fuji pulled him to join Kyoko. Ren whispered to Fuji before he enthusiastically went to her side.

When the impromptu session was over, Fuji called the pair to view the photos. Kyoko couldn't believe that the girl on the screen was her.

"Photoshop?" She whispered as Fuji scrolled through the images. Fuji laughed.

"No, dear girl! This is one hundred percent all you," Fuji assured her.

What kind of sorcery was in that camera? The make-up artist only used gloss on her lips. She couldn't use makeup as an excuse. She was shocked that the photos came out so well.

"Do you believe me now? Don't ever doubt me again. Have more confidence in yourself," Fuji commented. Kyoko nodded hesitantly.

...

Fuji's mind churned with an idea. He hit the motherlode as they clicked through the pictures. Ren and Kyoko's chemistry was amazing and it translated into the raws. He pulled Yashiro to the side as the couple continued to look at the pictures.

"You're good," Fuji said wagging his finger at Yashiro. Fuji managed to negotiate a deal with their manager to have Kyoko model in his next campaign.

"I have to be," Yashiro said nodding to his charges. "Please send the contract to LME, for our review."

During the shoot, Ren received a call from Matsushima stating that the club owner offered a complimentary VIP table to him and his friends. The club owner wanted to make good on Ren's breach of privacy. Ren asked Kyoko if she wanted to go stating that she could bring her friends along. He told her to let him know what time worked for everyone and he would book it with the club.

She quickly texted her friends, excited at the prospect of having a fun night at an exclusive club. The girls responded instantly. She relayed the best time to Ren.

* * *

Kyoko's phone buzzed bringing her back to the present. Butterflies filled her stomach as she read the incoming text.

Good morning, beautiful! I'm up for my shoot. Looking forward to seeing you tonight.

She responded: Good morning, Corn. Good luck with work. You need your energy so please eat properly. I'll see you tonight."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She couldn't wait to have fun with Ren and her friends. She made it through the filming of The Sacred Lotus without any hiccups.

Yashiro dropped Kyoko at Chiori's house. Chiori's mother led her to her daughter's room. Kanae and Chiori greeted her when she walked into the room.

Kanae held her hand up, "Mo! If you value our friendship don't you dare mess me up with your hug attack! We just saw each other a day ago shopping."

Chiori laughed at Kyoko's pitiful expression. "Kyoko-san, you can use my shower."

"Thank you but I took one on set. I was sweaty from filming."

At precisely 8:00 pm, the Limo arrived in front of Chiori's house. Ren and Yashiro stepped out of the car as the girls filed out the front door. Ren wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a black blazer. Yashiro surprised the girls. He paired jeans with a buttoned-down long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was brushed back and he ditched his glasses. Kanae released a small gasp that gained the attention of the other girls. Her cheeks reddened.

Chiori told her mother to stop taking pictures. This wasn't America and they weren't going to prom. Yashiro and Ren greeted and complimented the ladies from the curb after being instructed to stay put. They planned to put on a LoveMe runway show for the sake of showing off Kyoko.

Chiori strutted her stuff first. She wore a long-sleeve metallic body con dress with a low back that hugged her curves and matching strappy heels. Yashiro and Ren clapped appreciatively. They were surprised Chiori was let out of the house in that dress. They had to keep an eye on the pretty girl so no unruly men messed with her.

Next came Kanae. She wore a black halter jumpsuit with a deep "v" neckline. It was fitted on the top and tight on her hips then flared into wide legs. She looked beautiful and sophisticated. When she turned, Yashiro gasped. The back was open revealing her porcelain skin. Ren snickered and told Yashiro to close his mouth.

It was finally Kyoko's turn. Kanae elbowed Chiori in the ribs as they both stared at Ren. They swore he had the face of a groom that had his first glimpse of his bride in her wedding dress. Kyoko not to be outdone by her friends assumed her model walk. The same walk that Ren taught her.

Emboldened by the look of the Emperor, she took a calming breath and walked. Her dress was gold, almost strapless with small cap sleeves that served more aesthetic purposes than function. It was fitted on the bodice then flared out with the skirt stopping at mid-thigh. It was shorter than she was used to but her friends convinced her that it showed off her long legs. They clinched it by stating that it was something a modern "Belle" would wear. She stopped and struck a pose right in front of Ren, her four-inch stilettos made her eye level with his mouth.

"My lady," Ren said with a flourishing bow. He reached for her hand wearing the charm bracelet and kissed the back. Kyoko blushed and giggled.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I'm hungry. We shouldn't be eating so late. It'll make us fat."

When they reached the club, chaos erupted when Ren stepped out. The car was swarmed by Paparazzi. Security from the club stepped up to keep them at bay. The number of reporters present was alarming and unexpected. He was thankful for security.

He ignored the questions shouted at him and reached into the car. He helped Kyoko out whispering to mind her dress. Photographers were notorious when it came to catching wardrobe malfunctions.

Yashiro helped Kanae out from the other side. Ren leaned back in to help Chiori out while Kyoko waited uncomfortably for the others to come around. Ren held out both arms for the ladies to take. He glanced back and saw Yashiro escorting Kanae. He smirked at his manager. He was going to tease him later.

Once inside, the ladies released Ren's arms as he went to check-in with the hostess. The hostess openly flirted with him which he responded to with his professional smile. He knew not to piss off those in the food industry. One never knew what they would do for revenge. She escorted them to their table and handed out menus.

It was a gathering place for the rich and famous as they passed other notable people to reach their table. The decor was posh and the ambiance luxurious. Kyoko felt intimidated by the atmosphere but the confidence exuded by Kanae gave her the strength to ignore the gossiping guests. After being seated, the owner made his way to their table. He told them everything was complimentary tonight. The table was reserved for them here and another near the dance floor for the whole night.

The girls looked over the menu. Naturally, there were no prices listed. Ren told them not to hold back and order whatever they wanted. The waiter came around and took their drink order. The men ordered hard liquor while the girls settled for virgin cocktails; they were underage after all. The girls ordered moderately not wanting to take advantage of the owner's kindness. When it came to Ren, he ordered more prepared to let the ladies experience the rare delicacies that came with a price tag. Kyoko wanted to scold him but she enjoyed trying the new flavors. When they finished eating the girls excused themselves to the restroom to freshen up.

In the restroom, Chiori with Kyoko's help started in on Kanae about Yashiro. Kanae would not be baited by her friends. She refused to admit how her heart thumped every time he turned those bedroom brown eyes in her direction. Was he always that handsome? She thought about how she wrapped her arm around his and felt the firm muscles of his bicep. It took all her strength to keep from squeezing. She had no clue he was hiding all that underneath his suit. The girls returned to the table to find people talking with Ren and Yashiro. Kyoko recognized Kijima in the bunch but she didn't recognize the other man or woman.

Yashiro and Ren both stood as the girls returned. Introductions went around. Kijima showed great interest in Chiori noticing how the other ladies seemed to be spoken for. Ren and Yashiro exchanged looks. Kijima was the worst kind of unruly man.

The woman made a snide comment to Ren and Yashiro about liking them young these days. Ren plastered his gentleman smile on his face and calmly retorted that a "mature" woman such as herself should have little interest in boys like them. Chiori snickered at the burn and the woman walked off in a huff.

Ren turned to Kyoko asking her if she wanted to dance. They walked hand in hand to the other room where the spacious dance floor and stage was located. This room had to be soundproof. She didn't hear any music while dining. It was dark and crowded. The only lighting here was the colored strobe lights pulsing around her. Ren's face blinked in and out with the timing of the lights. He pulled her into his arms and began moving.

Kyoko was confident in her ability to match his. She preemptively took lessons at the LME training school in case she needed to act out a dance scene. Yashiro, Kanae, Chiori, and Kijima joined them. Kyoko was having a great time with her friends and forgot about being self-conscious. After the third song ended, dim lights came on and the DJ announced the start of the karaoke competition. Only English songs were allowed. Competitors flocked to the stage to sign up.

They were shown to their high table and ordered more drinks. Ren and Yashiro stuck with water. They needed to keep their wits about them. The girls were receiving plenty of unwanted attention. Several drinks had come by their table purchased by men in the club. All were refused. The group chatted giving their opinion on the competitors. Some were good, others were terrible but everyone enjoyed the friendly competition.

They were waiting for the final singer when the DJ announced, "Kyoko-san, Mio-sama of Dark Moon, Natsu-chan of Box-R, you're up beautiful!"

Kyoko gulped, did he just call... my names? Everyone at the table turned to her shocked. She looked like a deer in headlights. A spotlight found her and shined down on the table.

Kanae spied the woman from earlier with the DJ pointing in their direction. She wore a smug expression. She whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko turned to see the woman staring at her. What the heck did I ever do to her? Is she trying to embarrass me in front of Ren? Even with age some women never change.

"Come on Kyoko-san! Everyone, let's give her some encouragement," hollered the DJ. The crowd cheered and clapped for her.

Ren whispered into her ear. Her face turned scarlet. Kyoko channeled Setsu as she made her way up to the stage. She heard Ren catcall from behind her, "Yeah baby!" He clapped and whistled obnoxiously. She looked over her shoulder and glared.

Ren chuckled, "Well, she can't be too nervous now." Their friends stared at him in disbelief. They looked at him as if his body was hijacked by aliens. Ren shrugged.

Kyoko made her way towards the stage. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Ren was not helping at all. Earlier he whispered, "My lil sis sings like a canary in the morning." He was referring to her morning showers as Setsu when she thought he was sleeping. She wasn't about to let that woman have her way. She was no longer a pushover.

Kyoko flipped through the list to find a suitable song and nodded to the DJ. Ren and her friends made their way closer to the stage to give her support.

Kanae gave her a thumbs up. She knew Kyoko had a great voice. They didn't just talk whenever they met up at the Karaoke box. She wasn't confident in Kyoko's English.

Kyoko bowed to the audience and stammered out an apology in advance. "I'm sorry, please go easy on me. My singing is not very good."

The audience laughed and cheered at her cuteness.

Nervously, she looked out to the audience. It was easy for her to find Ren. He towered over the crowd. He nodded to her encouragingly. She inhaled a shaky breath and released it as the song started.

As the guitar intro began Kyoko closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the music. She lifted the mic to her mouth and opened her eyes, all she saw was Ren.

"I want to hold the hand inside you, I want to take a breath that's true…"

There was no one else in the room but Ren as she sang. Her voice was sultry. Her pitch was perfect. She sang in English without a hint of an accent. The audience was stunned to silence as they watched this young woman dressed as a modern-day princess sing this song full of hope and despair.

"Fade into you, strange you never knew…"

Ren's heart swelled as her beautiful voice carried across the room. Whenever she opened her eyes, she gazed directly at him. The song touched a nerve as he listened to her words. He was so entranced that he didn't realize the song had come to an end until the people around him erupted in cheers!

Ren pushed his way to the front of the stage never losing eye contact with her. He didn't care who was watching. He was tired of hiding his feelings for this woman. He hoped she didn't openly reject him. He reached his arms out to her. She didn't hesitate and leaned down to him. He embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. He had a strong urge to kiss her but feeling her arms encircle his neck was enough. He inhaled deeply into her hair. He hid his face in her neck until he could get a handle on his emotions blinking his eyes to clear it of moisture. She was amazing. He felt so undeserving.

Yashiro cleared his throat to get their attention. As much as he loved the public display of affection, there was a large crowd watching them. He was glad the club strengthened their security. They clamped down on video and photography but he couldn't stop word of mouth. The only photography allowed was from the PR department to promote the club.

Ren never left her side as people congratulated her on her win. Several record producers in the crowd gave her their business cards. She humbly bowed at the praise. She searched the crowd looking for the woman who falsely included her name on the list. She was gone.

Who would have thought that the music she listened to as Setsu would help her? The song had struck her at the time. She could feel her love growing for Ren but thought he would never return her feelings. She was afraid she would revert to the stupid love-filled girl she was with Sho. She didn't want Ren to become her everything and lose her sense of self in the process. She realized now that Ren was different. This was different.

They had dessert, drank, and danced a little more. The club's PR director asked permission to use a few photos of them on the club's website. Yashiro looked them over and gave the okay. As a parting gift, the owner gave Ren a vintage bottle of Dom Perignon.

As they were walking out a foreigner with wavy dirty blond hair approached Kyoko.

"Hi, excuse me. I couldn't help but pick up on your name when the DJ announced you. My name is Ric Bennett."

Kyoko felt Ren stiffen beside her. She glanced at him and found his gentleman smile plastered on his face at full bore. Did Ren know him? No, Kuon perhaps?

"I believe we're to costar in The Sacred Lotus of the Mire. I look forward to working with you."

Kyoko winced when Ren directed his smile toward her and walked away. What did I do?

Kyoko bowed quickly unable to be rude. "It is nice to meet you Bennett-san. Please excuse me. I was on my way out. I will see you on set tomorrow," she said walking after Ren.

Kyoko felt cold as she watched Ren walk ahead of her out of the club. The cameras flashed anew as he stepped out. He stopped suddenly realizing she wasn't beside him. He smiled apologetically and held his hand out for her.

Kyoko's anxiousness disappeared as she stepped up to him and placed her hand in his. He tucked her hand in his elbow as they joined their friends in the limo. On the drive home, they popped open the champagne. Everyone was in a celebratory mood. Yashiro fretted about the girls drinking. He didn't want to leave Chiori's mother with a bad impression of him and Ren.

"It's fine Yashiro-san. My mother has been in this business for a long time. The point is we are on our way home and we aren't hammered," Chiori assured him.

They dropped Yashiro off first and then headed to Chiori's house where the girls would have a sleepover.

Kanae and Chiori got out first taking the rest of the champagne with them. They had sensed the mood between the lovebirds and decided to give them some space to say goodbye.

When they were alone, Kyoko turned to Ren. "Corn, did you know that man when you lived in America?"

Ren nodded.

"Cedric was the one that made my life a living hell there," he admitted without looking at her. He didn't say anything more. He was lost in thought, staring out the window.

Kyoko didn't push him to speak. She reached for his hand at the side of his lap. He looked down at their hands as she entwined her fingers with his then up to her face.

He turned and reached his free hand to caress her cheek. "You were so beautiful up there singing. I used to wake up to your voice singing in the shower. Is the reason you can sing so well because of him?"

She nodded. Her eyes grew thoughtful with her memories.

She felt special when Sho confided with her first about his dream to become a singer. She didn't hesitate to study musical theory in middle school. She taught herself how to read notes and even dabbled with a guitar all to be helpful to Sho-chan. In her spare time, she would go to the Karaoke box alone and sing to her heart's content. It all ended when Sho caught her singing at home and told her she had a terrible voice. She realized now that he was being a jerk like usual.

Ren's thumb brushed her lips as he leaned in closing the gap between them to mere centimeters. Kyoko could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Tonight, that song, were you singing for him?"

She shook her head slightly in denial. "I only see you." She leaned in and touched her lips lightly to his as she closed her eyes.

Ren's eyes widened. He closed them quickly and lost himself in the sweetness of her kiss. He didn't move until she grew bolder. Kyoko applied more pressure against his lips. Ren buried his fingers into the back of her hair and positioned her head for optimal kissing. Kyoko melted into him as he kissed her back. After a few moments of gentle kissing, Kyoko lost her patience. She buried her hand into the back of his head to gain more leverage. Ren's other hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

Kyoko gasped at his touch. He saw his chance to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Kyoko moaned against his lips but followed his lead. She entangled her tongue with his. Without breaking the kiss, Ren pulled her on to his lap. Kyoko straddled his hips and continued to kiss him back.

His hands ran up her thighs and under her skirt. He felt the hard muscles on her legs as his hands traveled up to cup her sculpted ass. His body felt like it was lit on fire as his fingers grazed the lace of her underwear.

Kyoko's overwhelming feelings had her in a daze. She didn't have time to think about her precarious position or what they were doing. His mouth moved to shower her neck with kisses. He growled against her neck when she bucked her hips against the noticeable bulge between her legs. Kyoko tested his reaction again and rolled her hips one more time. This time Ren's fingers dug into her and ground her hips against his hardness.

The roar of a work truck outside passing jolted him back to his senses. Ren froze and laid his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to catch his breath. He gave her ass one final squeeze and with great reluctance moved her off him. They both gasped for air.

Ren watched her face grow redder with each breath. She looked thoroughly ravaged. Her hair was mussed up and her lips were red and swollen. Kissing her reminded him of fireworks on the fourth of July. It was dangerous and chaotic but beautiful and vibrant. She felt right in his arms. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to shut her out and regain control.

"Corn, I?" Kyoko began but his lustful gaze stopped her when he opened his eyes. She gulped as she stared directly into the eyes of the Emperor.

"Please go inside, Kyoko. It's late," he said quietly. It was taking all his willpower not to reach out for her again.

Kyoko nodded. He inhaled sharply when she leaned into him. She pecked his lips and smiled knowingly. She bounded up the porch, turned and waved. She entered the house and leaned against the door with a dreamy smile on her face. She touched her lips. His lips were just as soft as she remembered.

Kanae and Chiori laughed hysterically at her disheveled state. They exchanged high fives.

* * *

 **AN: I seriously heard the song, "Then He Kissed Me" by the Crystals in my head writing that last part. Give it a listen and you'll see. It could be their theme song.**

 **I have this theory that Kyoko can sing and read music. She was a smart girl and devoted her life to "Sho-Chan" so it's only natural that she would research and learn about his interests. I'm not sure if her singing will go anywhere in this story, I just wanted to throw it out there...lol.**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read. Thanks to those that reviewed, I appreciate it.**

 **The song Kyoko sang to Ren was "Fade Into You, by Mazzy Star." It was my inspiration for this chapter. I have a music video in my head starring RK for every song I hear…so obsessed. Patiently awaiting the spoilers for the next manga chapter. FF sure has tide me over.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	15. All My Firsts

Chapter 15: All My Firsts

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would get her chance at Sho.**

Ren swirled the amber liquid in his glass then finished it in one gulp. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Sensations and images of earlier flooded his mind. The feel of her lips on his lips, the taste of her sweetness as his tongue entwined with hers, the suppleness of her skin as his fingers traced over her… _Gah!_ He groaned and ran his free hand roughly over his face to stop his thoughts. He needed to get a grip. She didn't make things exactly easy for him. This was new territory for her. He needed to take the lead and set the pace. But first, he needed to rein himself in. The last thing he wanted was to lose control with her. Her first time should be on her, no their wedding night. He could wait, she was worth it.

His thoughts shifted to the other matter. Why would that guy accept a role in Japan? It made his blood boil that he now addressed himself as _Ric_. Cedric was the first person aside from his dad that he had met from his past in over five years. Of all the people in Los Angeles, why did it have to be him? The last he saw of Cedric was when he was jumped by him and his lackeys. It was hardly a fair fight when the odds were six against one.

Cedric took advantage of being the son of a prominent family in Hollywood. Because their families moved in the same circles, he was always around Kuon. Cedric took great pleasure in tormenting the younger Kuon. He had the adults around him fooled by acting as the perfect little gentleman. Even if Kuon had spoken up, he doubted anyone would believe that Cedric could do any wrong.

It was the same with school. Cedric managed to turn the majority of the student population against Kuon. He even had the teachers on his side. To Cedric's dismay, it never stopped girls from throwing themselves at Kuon. The girls at their school were shallow; they liked Kuon only for his pretty face and his family connections.

When Kuon received more acting roles, Cedric was there undermining his achievements. His words cut deep. In the back of his mind, he knew what Cedric said was true. He accused Kuon of riding on his _Daddy's coattails_. According to Cedric, if it weren't for Kuon's good looks and his blood relations a half breed like him would never be considered for the roles he was given. Directors, producers, and other people in the industry expected so much more from him being the son of Kuu Hizuri. It was difficult to perform under that kind of pressure. He was doomed to fail.

One day he just cracked and started lashing out. Whatever roles he did get he ended up quitting or getting fired when he disagreed with the director or anyone on the set.

Rick taught him to stand up for himself and so he did. He started fighting back. Then the drinking and smoking cigarettes and pot soon followed. If a girl wanted him, he entertained them until they got bored with his indifference. He even slept with a few if that's what they wanted from him. He at least had enough sense to use protection when he had sex. Because of his shallow relationships and casual sex partners he wanted to cherish all his firsts with Kyoko. In a sense, he was a virgin again experiencing these new sensations from a place of love. She was the first and last woman he would ever love.

His past experiences couldn't have prepared him for the emotions that bombarded him when he came in physical contact with her. Despite all the rumors regarding his personal life, he never had a relationship with a woman since coming to Japan. If one could call what he had in the States relationships. He closed himself off to those feelings. He had no right to them. Instead, he focused on his goal; however, Kyoko coming back into his life changed everything. Thanks to her, he felt like he could finally move forward.

Ren rose to wash his glass. He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt to keep them from getting wet and caught sight of his watch. Rick's watch. He covered the watch with his right hand and bowed his head. He didn't fall into the darkness as before. He was disgusted with his younger self. Everything changed when Rick died. Was it wrong to think Rick's death was a godsend?

If that tragic event hadn't taken place, where would he have ended up? Prison? Dead? Would his parents have buried him instead? His death the result of picking a fight with the wrong people. Or would he have ended up on the streets, a junky, using the hard stuff to escape reality?

He shook himself out of his morbid thoughts and washed his glass. The problem at the moment was Cedric Bennett. He needed to figure out what the man was doing in Japan. In the past, Cedric often belittled the Japanese blood flowing through his veins. Why would he purposely put himself among a race he didn't like? He had to make sure he wasn't a threat to Kyoko or himself.

He showered and got ready for bed. He sent a quick text to Kyoko: _Sweet dreams baby. I hope you had a good time tonight. I love you._ *kiss emoji*

He felt bold using the American term of endearment. He hoped she didn't have a nuclear meltdown from it.

His phone immediately buzzed. _Good night, Corn. I enjoyed every minute with you. Sweet dreams._ *heart emoji*

He smiled broadly as warmth spread throughout his chest. He couldn't wait to see her again. He put his phone on the charger and settled in bed to sleep.

After several minutes of tossing around, he picked his phone up and opened his webmail. He was too exhilarated by the whole evening to sleep.

He found an email from Fuji and opened it. When he clicked on the first attachment Kyoko's face filled his screen. Fuji had made good on his promise and sent him the pictures from the fitting with Kyoko. His heart squeezed as he scrolled through the pictures. He could see the different attitudes in her poses. Some he recognized as Natsu, others as Setsu but most of them were one hundred percent her. She was gorgeous in all of them.

He paused on the first photo with them together. It didn't look familiar. Fuji held back when he showed them the pictures at the studio. She smiled at the camera with a slight blush on her cheeks while his gaze was completely on her. He scrolled through several more photos. Every single one captured Ren's enamored expression trained on Kyoko. He was so obvious. His feelings were written all over his face and now immortalized on film.

He reached the last attachment labeled _Bonus_. In this shot, Ren looked off-camera while Kyoko gazed at him tenderly. _Ba-bump._ He brushed his fingers over her image. Did she always look at him like that? Could she already love him? He didn't think she would have reacted to his kisses if she didn't feel something for him. He was an insecure idiot. He didn't want to assume anything. He immediately saved the photo as his wallpaper.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe what he saw on the entertainment news channel that morning. Kyoko was hanging on to the arm of that bastard as the walked into a club. He had tunnel vision making him unable to notice the other woman with them. Despite his conflicting emotions, he couldn't help but compliment her. He hadn't seen her since the Darumaya incident. Shoko made it a point to schedule his time on the _Sacred Lotus_ set when Kyoko was unavailable. She looked gorgeous in the dress and her hair was back to its natural state.

 _Were her legs always that long?_ The hosts were going on about how this was the first time outside of work that Ren had purposely been seen with women on a social level. They were speculating that he was now off the market.

Sho's ears twitched at the announcement. Was he too late? Had that asshole already made his move? _No matter what, all I need to do is remind her of how much she hates me._

Pictures posted on the club website splashed across the screen. Kyoko, Ren, and others were shown holding drinks up and smiling for the camera. Another picture captured her on the dance floor with Ren and her friends. Sho froze at the photo of her holding a microphone on stage in front of a decent-sized crowd. He spotted Ren easily. It irked him that Ren stood easily above the rest of the crowd.

Sho tuned back into the host's commentary, "Rumor has it that Kyoko-san was the winner of the karaoke contest. She won a spa trip for three at an exclusive onsen. Apparently, she has an amazing voice and because of her gold dress those in attendance dubbed her, 'The Canary.' Several reputable record producers approached her after the contest. For those that don't know her, Kyoko-san is the breaking new actress known for her more popular roles as 'Mio-sama' in Dark Moon and 'Natsu-chan' in Box-R. From what I could see, she looked adorable last night. She's someone we have to keep our eyes on. Who knows, maybe she'll make her debut in the music industry?"

Sho gulped. He recalled the time in Kyoto when he caught her singing. He heard the most melodic voice coming from her room. When he confirmed the source, he reacted like an idiot. He realized now that it was out of jealousy. Kyoko was already perfect in his parents' eyes. Why couldn't she give him this one thing? He said some awful things to her that day. He never heard her sing again unless she ran off somewhere to do it in private much like she did her crying.

The sound director of the _Sacred Lotus_ called him in with short notice to help with a portion of the music score. Sho saw this as an opportunity to see Kyoko, even though, President Akatoki warned him to stay away from her.

Sho was pissed that she ratted him out to the LME President and aired their dirty laundry to outsiders. He was warned to keep things professional and keep his emotions in check. Shoko was scolded along with him for not doing a better job. Her nagging increased tenfold because of it.

…

Shoko sipped her coffee while she watched the news report. She glanced at Sho waiting for him to change. She was surprised that he didn't turn into a Nio statue from the shocking news. _Maybe he's maturing._

"Sho, you can't cause trouble on set today. This petty thing you have going on with Kyoko could ruin your career if President Akatoki wants to wash his hands of you. LME's president is powerful. He has more clout than our President. Don't mess with any of his talents?" Shoko warned.

 _Nag!_

* * *

Kyoko woke that morning to the sound of her phone vibrating on the desk. She heard Kanae stumble out of bed and clamor around the room in search of the offensive device. She must have stubbed her toe on something because a litany of curses exploded from her friend's lips. Kyoko burrowed deeper in the covers not wanting to have her best friend's wrath directed at her. The ringing stopped as Kanae picked up.

"Mo! What the hell do you want? Do you know -?" Kanae halted mid-sentence.

Kyoko peeked from beneath the covers to look at her friend. She assumed it was Ren calling and enjoyed Kanae's overprotectiveness. Kyoko watched in fascination as Kanae turned various shades of red while stammering an apology. Kyoko smothered her mouth from "Kya-ing" out loud as she watched her best friend make the cutest faces. Kyoko closed the blanket when Kanae glanced in her direction.

She squirmed as her friend approached her futon. "Mo!" Kanae nudged then pulled the covers off Kyoko's head.

"Answer your phone next time," Kanae said with a glare. She thrust the phone down to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled at her friend's still blushing face and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Mogami-san!" she said into the phone. Her eyes widened in shock at the voice on the other end. She watched Kanae retreat into the bathroom. She cringed when her friend slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'm sure you're overreacting Yashiro-san. I'll be fine," Kyoko said into the receiver. "No, there's no need for that...I'll be okay…Thank you for your concern. I'll see you on set later." Kyoko hung up the phone.

Chiori made a loud groan from all the noise.

"I'm sorry Chiori-san. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Chiori grumbled and covered her head with a pillow.

Kyoko took this opportunity to check her messages and found one from Ren: _Good morning, baby. I hope you slept well._

Kyoko blushed at the message. He called her baby again. She doubted he was making any reference to her age when he addressed her by the pet name. She heard it in foreign film before exchanged between lovers. It was so American of him. Kyoko felt butterflies fluttering in her belly as she responded to his message.

She buried her face into the pillow before she began squealing as her mind wandered to last night. According to Yashiro, the internet was buzzing with gossip this morning. She even shared a hug with him in front of so many people. She couldn't resist falling into his arms. He reminded her of the dreams she had as he stood in front of her with his arms open. She didn't hesitate and leaped. This time she was relieved she didn't grasp darkness. He was solid. She felt so secure in his arms even if his body was trembling. In every sense of the word, he felt like home. She knew she was too far gone. There was no going back or giving him up. Come what may she would tackle every possible challenge that was thrown her way be it the media or his crazed fans. She was ready for a fight.

Her mind shifted to more pleasant things. She kissed him first. Kyoko's face flamed up as she thought of how she practically threw herself at him. She let out a silent squeal into the pillow as she rolled around on her futon. It was everything she dreamed. The kiss he gave her on Guam was sweet but brief. Last night's kisses were full of passion. It ignited a longing within her. Just thinking about it made her want to kiss him all over again and his hands were...oh god his hands were. She squealed audibly this time as her brain threatened to malfunction. How could she face him after her shameless behavior?

Kyoko stiffened when the bathroom door opened. She yelped when the pillow was snatched from her.

"Mo! You're so loud! Quit freaking out and get ready! I don't want you late for work. Producer Kuresaki will skin you alive."

They had a quick breakfast prepared by Chiori's mother and headed out the door to catch the train. Yashiro would accompany Ren this morning for a kick-off drama meeting. He wanted to make sure everything was in place for Ren per his contract.

Kanae offered to accompany Kyoko since her morning was free until she had to report to LME. She had a meeting with Lory and Matsushima to discuss the offer Kuresaki had extended to her.

Kyoko was excited to have Kanae with her but kept darting her head around as she walked. She knew Ruto had to be lurking in the shadows. Maybe she should have taken the company car that Yashiro offered to save him the trouble.

While they waited on the platform for the train, people glanced and whispered in their direction. Kyoko beamed with pride. They had to be admiring her beautiful friend. She felt lucky to have Kanae as a best friend. A gaggle of teenage girls approached them as the train pulled up but Kanae tugged her arm to get on the train. The girls didn't enter but stood there giggling among themselves.

Kanae scowled and tapped quickly on the keyboard of her smartphone. She grimaced as she confirmed her suspicions. She held the screen to face Kyoko. The tabloid site contained pictures that were posted on the club's website last night.

Kyoko wasn't shocked to see the article. "Ooh, you just reminded me. I want to save those pictures on my phone. You looked so pretty in your outfit Moko-san. I mean not that you don't look pretty all the time. It's just that last night was my first night with girl-!" Kyoko rambled as she searched her bag for her phone.

"Mo! Why aren't you more worried?" Kanae asked narrowing her eyes. "Did you already know?"

"Yes, Yashiro-san mentioned it this morning."

"So you knew and still dared to board a train without a proper disguise?" Kanae asked baffled by her friend's lack of foresight.

"Ehhh?! It's okay because no one ever recognizes me when I'm my plain old self."

"I beg to differ," Kanae muttered. "I think your blissful days of anonymity are over." She nudged Kyoko with her elbow as several commuters took their pictures.

Kyoko smiled weakly and tried to ignore the stares. They were probably only looking at her beautiful friend.

"Mo, this is a good thing. It will help your career. You should start monitoring what the fans are saying about you."

"Eh? Me? That's impossible. I bet Moko has lots of fans. Me especially, I'm your number one fan."

Kyoko and Kanae arrived at the set to find a mob camping outside the studio. They turned on their heels to backtrack down the alley they passed. The director did mention a backdoor to the building for the cast and crew's use. They rushed down the alley while looking over their shoulders to see if anyone spotted them. Kyoko collided with something and crashed to the ground. Rather than feeling hard pavement, her fall was cushioned. It took her a second to realize she was entangled with another person.

"Heh! I knew you still wanted me!" Came a familiar voice that made Kyoko's skin crawl. Just her luck.

"Let go of me, Shotaro!" She yelled at him and scrambled to her feet with Kanae's help.

Sho stood dusting himself off while ogling Kanae. Of course, he would appreciate Kanae's beauty. He had to be blind not to notice. He stepped back, confused, as Kanae glared at him. It was probably a first for him to find a woman that didn't like him.

He flicked his gaze back to Kyoko. "What the hell Kyoko! I've been trying to reach you for days. Why did you have to bring our companies into our disagreement? I'm now on probation by my President? Is this how you plan to beat me? What if I lose my fans and can't make a living? Did you ever think of all the people that are involved with my music that will be affected?"

Kyoko felt guiltier as Sho continued to speak. That was the problem with growing up with him. He knew what triggered her and troubling people was a big "no-no" in her book. Kyoko felt herself shrinking at the problems she might have caused with her actions. She looked to the ground as each word pierced her heart.

Kanae snapped her out of it. "Mo! Why are you even listening to this jerk? It's his fault if anything happens to his career. He's a big boy that can deal with his problems!"

"Tch!" Sho responded and scowled at Kanae.

Kyoko looked at her friend then nodded. "Thank you, Moko!" Kyoko shook the negative thoughts away. Kanae was right. Sho kept showing up causing her and others needless trouble. Whatever befell him would be his fault.

Kanae looked Sho over. He stood arrogantly as she checked him out. This was their first time meeting him. She didn't seem impressed.

Kyoko took two steps toward the door when something brushed her hand as Sho reached to stop her. She was startled by feet shuffling and grunting sounds. She turned to find Kanae pinning Sho to the wall with her arm pressed into his chest.

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch!" Sho screeched in Kanae's face. He was stunned by the sudden altercation that he didn't know what to do against a woman.

Kyoko's grudges flared up and charged. _How dare he speak like that to Moko?_ She didn't care what he said and did to her but she would not tolerate any transgressions against her best friend.

Before her grudges could make contact, Sho doubled over in pain clutching his crotch area. Kanae released her hold on him. Sho slowly slid down the wall and curled into a fetal position cupping the precious jewels between his legs.

"Ow, fuck, you bitch...my balls...I'll sue you." Sho moaned writhing in pain.

Kanae flicked her hair and looked down at him, "hmmph!"

Ruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling the girls. "I'm sorry. I should have intervened sooner. Mogami-sama, Kotonami-sama, you must hurry and get inside. The commotion has attracted some curious fans and media personnel."

Kyoko's eyes flickered down to Sho on the ground. She couldn't just leave him like this. It would be suspicious if Fuwa Sho was found in the alley in his condition. What if he told the press that he was assaulted by Kanae? She didn't want her friend to get in trouble.

"I will help Fuwa-san, Mogami-sama," Ruto said understanding her hesitation.

"Thank you!" The girls said in unison while Kanae pulled Kyoko into the studio.

Once they were safely behind closed doors Kyoko looked at Kanae with shocked eyes. She would never have expected that from her friend. When their eyes made contact, they exploded in peals of laughter. When they finally regained their composure Kyoko scolded Kanae.

"Moko-san! Please don't ever do something so reckless again! What if he presses charges or something?"

"There's no reason to worry about that. I know his type. He would rather cut off his right arm than admit to being bested by a girl," Kanae assured her. Kyoko smiled with admiration at her friend's courage.

"Thank you, Moko! Thank you for saving me! Thank you for being my friend!" Kyoko told her sincerely as tears pricked her eyes.

"Mo! Of course, we're best friends! I wanted to punch his face in actually but that would have left a mark. I think ridding the world of future Fuwa's is a nice compromise!" Kanae said jokingly.

Kyoko had held back for too long. She sprung her attack and hugged her best friend. Kanae allowed it for several seconds until it became too much. "Mo! Get off me now. Go and get to work before you're late!"

Kyoko skipped happily toward the set looking for the director and producer. She stopped in her tracks as dread washed over her. She spotted them in conversation with not only Cedric but Kimiko as well.

* * *

 **AN: I always leave things on a cliff hanger but it seemed a good stopping point. Thank you to everyone for reading and big thanks to those that left a review. I appreciate it.**

 **I really wanted Kanae to kick Sho's ass but I'll leave it at that for this story. Maybe I'll write a one-shot where she does it thoroughly...lol. I just want to say that I am impressed at the authors here that can write multiple stories at the same time and keep them all straight. Alas, I read the spoiler for the manga chapter this month and was left wanting. I shall continue to nurse this story of my Skip Beat dreams... XD**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	16. Lowly Chicken

Chapter 16: Lowly Chicken

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would have clinched the Chidori role.**

Kanae leaned against the back wall with her arms folded watching the scene unfold before her. For today's filming, the set used was a Minka, a traditional Japanese house. Although she loathed the character Chidori, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be part of the production. She mused at the LoveMe mission she was assigned by the President: Something Messy. It would have been exciting to work with her friend again. The two of them acting side by side testing each other's new skills and challenging one another to improve.

 _Momiji knelt on the wooden floor as she slid the door open. Inside she found Shizuma-sama scribbling on a piece of parchment at his writing desk. "Come in Momiji," he beckoned without looking up._

Kanae caught sight of Sho sitting off to the side. His eyes were locked on Kyoko. What she saw on his face was a mixture of awe and confusion?

She grimaced. _This jerk's feelings are so obvious_. There was no way she would let him get close to Kyoko again. From what Kyoko told her, Kanae concluded that he was an emotionally abusive asshole. That kind of guy was toxic. She wondered what Ren was doing that he couldn't send this guy packing. Kanae decided to take matters into her own hands. She approached the singer.

Sho turned to Kanae as if he had a sixth sense for sensing a member of the opposite sex approaching. His smirk faded and was replaced by a scowl. He bared his teeth at her. Kanae pursed her lips to keep from smiling at his hostile reaction. He must still be angry for what she did to him earlier. She could see the question, _what the fuck does she want now?_ written all over his face.

Putting on a demure smile, Kanae asked, "Fuwa-san, can we please talk in private? I want to apologize properly for my earlier behavior." Kanae's cutesy voice almost made her vomit.

 _Heh!_ He smirked. _I knew she wanted me. Probably put on some act for Kyoko._

Kanae wanted to slap the smug smile off his face. He probably thought he was God's gift to womankind. She bit back a retort and walked towards the door throwing a seductive smile over the shoulder.

...

Intrigued, he followed her out into the hall. They walked until they found an empty conference room. He arrogantly took a seat at the table, slouching and adjusted the crotch of his snug leather pants.

Kanae closed the door and locked it. Sho gulped. _Was she for real? Were they going to do this right here?_ He was suddenly nervous. Shen didn't seem the type to be satisfied with sucking him off. He never went all the way before. He would die before he admitted that to anyone. He was no stranger to oral sex especially if he was on the receiving end. He couldn't stick his dick in just any woman. He watched his friends in middle school get strapped down into a relationship once that happened.

His trick was misdirection. Give just enough of himself that left them satisfied but not demanding. He had all the right moves and knew all the right words to keep the ladies guessing at his sexual experience. Heck, even Shoko was fooled. Even if she never did give in to his antics, he enjoyed having a hot manager. It inflated his ego. Many assumed they were screwing. It wasn't from lack of trying on his part. Every time he crawled into her bed or attempted to get her in the shower with him, she would lead him on. He was left hanging once she had him doing her bidding.

Sho shifted uncomfortably as Kanae's flirty smile was replaced by a menacing glare. She peered down her nose at Sho. "Look, Fuwa-san. I'm not here for whatever perverted thing you're thinking. I have one priority and that is my friend Kyoko. I'm giving you fair warning to back off. Let her live her life. I can tell just by watching you today that you're in love with her."

Sho stuttered in denial, " I- I am not in love with that plain talent-less boring woman!"

...

Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and rubbed. She could feel a headache coming on. She had no clue why she was interfering. This was becoming troublesome.

She leaned down centimeters from his face. His eyes opened wide with shock and just as a smug crept upon his lips Kanae pulled at his cheeks pinching his face.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He grimaced, pulling out of her grasp. He rubbed at his face to relieve the sting but said no more.

Satisfied, Kanae stood back up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps when you knew her that was the case but I can see it now. You like the independent, charismatic woman she has become. Her confidence has amplified her beauty and no thanks to you she has people that love and care for her now. She would never thrive with you. You are such a narcissistic ass that you never saw the light shining beside you all these years. You had your chance Fuwa-san and you blew it. I'm warning you to stay away from her or else."

Sho's face flushed red with anger. He seemed to not care for her attitude. He also just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Or else what? Who do you think you are threatening me?"

"I'm the least of your worries if you continue to persist," Kanae warned before leaving the that would be enough to make him stay away. Otherwise, she may have to rely on Ren to do something about him if need be.

...

Sho remained sitting in stunned silence. She was right. The Kyoko he knew followed him around like a lovesick puppy. He didn't care for that version of her. It was the ambitious and talented girl here that stirred his heart. _This one could help boost his...no that wasn't right_ , he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about what she could do for him. She used to do everything he wanted no questions asked. He didn't want her to become that girl again. Would she revert to her old self if they somehow miraculously began dating? How long would it take before she annoyed him again?

There was a gnawing thought at the back of his mind. He didn't want to dim her new light. She had friends and no room for him. He recalled how all the kids had alienated her back in school because of him. He sighed. Should he just accept defeat?

 _No! I'm Fuwa fucking Sho! I don't give up on what I want!_

Sho's phone buzzed. He made his way back to the set just in time to watch a delivery man deposit a bouquet of wildflowers into Kyoko's hands.

Kyoko's face lit up with joy. He scrunched his face up in confusion. He recalled the happy expressions she showed him in the past. They were few and most were a direct result of his happiness.

"Mo! Did he send you those?" He heard her annoying friend ask.

"No, Moko-San this is from my childhood friend, Corn," Kyoko said holding the card to show her friend.

Sho's ears perked up as Kyoko quietly relayed the story that she told Yashiro and Koga. He was a singer so his ears were sensitive to sound. He heard everything she said. _Since when? If there was such a person he would have known about it. She told him everything!_

"Sho! Come over here now!" Shoko hissed and waved him over. Sho gritted his teeth and stalked over to Shoko and the music director.

...

Kanae snickered as she watched Sho stomp away. He had heard every word. She looked at her friend brimming with happiness. Kanae was more perceptive than any man. She knew this friend had to be Ren. She tried to stifle her laugh but snorted. She covered the embarrassing sound by clearing her throat. It was amusing that Kyoko gave that giant man a pet name and of a vegetable no less.

Kanae left Kyoko to attend her agenda. She was glad she accompanied her friend. Hopefully, her talk with Sho would make him think twice about bothering her friend again.

* * *

Kyoko sat in her dressing room giggling like a love-struck teenager. She was once again inhaling the scent of the flowers and thinking of its sender when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she called out placing the bouquet down and schooling her face.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro greeted when he opened the door. He stepped in with Ren at his heels. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

Heat rose to her cheeks when her eyes met his. She wondered if her eyes reflected his. _Delight and excitement._ Her heart rate increased. She dropped into a flustered bow. _I'll never get used to him looking at me like that especially after last night._ She bit her bottom lip at the memory before straightening up.

Yashiro excused himself to get Kyoko's bento and some drinks leaving them alone.

Ren placed the bag of food he carried on the little table. Within a blink of an eye, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other grasping her nape. She didn't hesitate and encircled her arms around his neck. They kissed each other longingly.

By the time Yashiro made it back to the room Ren sat at the table removing their food from the bag while Kyoko adjusted her hair in the mirror. Ren gave a conspiratorial wink at her reflection making her blush. They weren't trying to hide their relationship from Yashiro but she would be mortified if anyone caught them making out especially their overly supportive manager.

"Ren, is it okay for you to be here?" She asked. Yashiro barely suppressed his squeal of delight at the casual use of his name. She tried not to laugh at their manager. She was sure he could die happy right now.

"Yashiro-san made it possible so we can have lunch together," he said taking a bite out of his food without her threats. She looked impressed and took her seat to eat.

Ren wished he could stay and keep watch over her. He didn't see Cedric when he arrived but he spotted another nuisance.

Keeping his head bent over as if focused on his meal, he let his eyes roam over her body starting at her feet. Her kunoichi costume was way too snug and way too short in his honest opinion. Was that seriously authentic to the period? Did ninjas dress like that back then? Shouldn't she be covered from head to toe in black including her face? He didn't like her long gorgeous legs exposed for all to see. He swallowed his petty jealousy with a big bite of food. It was something he needed to work on. He couldn't afford it in their profession and she deserved better.

"I saw Fuwa out there. Has he bothered you?" Ren asked lifting his concerned eyes to hers. He kept his voice relatively calm which was a feat in itself considering the inner turmoil he was feeling.

She bit her lip and avoided his eyes. "Ruto and Moko were by my side. Nothing happened."

"Oh," he responded, his gentleman smile graced his lips. She was hiding something. Kyoko squirmed under his scrutiny. Her little grudges circled feeding off his aura. _Tell him, mistress!_

Yashiro put down his chopsticks and joined in the silent battle against Kyoko. Normally, he would scold Ren for acting in such a manner but Kyoko was being suspicious. She needed to voice her concerns with him as her manager.

She finally blew out an exasperated breath and turned to face them. "Morizumi Kimiko was here. On the set."

The room's temperature became chilly as Kuon's anger gave rise. The number of Kyoko's grudges increased. This was why she wanted to avoid telling him. She didn't want to upset him with her problems. She understood now that not telling him would only hurt him more.

Yashiro gasped. "Why was she here?" She was violating their agreement.

"She pulled me off to the side and explained that she was here to see Bennett-san and let her uncle know she would be retiring from acting. It was under the pretense to develop her skills and continue her education. She put on a really good show for everyone stating how I had thoroughly defeated her and shattered her confidence. Everyone sympathized with her even myself. I felt like the villain when she was done with her speech. She's formidable." Kyoko bristled from the chills that ran up her spine. "She left soon after."

Ren and Yashiro stared at her a few more moments to discern if she was hiding anything else. "I will tell you if anything seems out of the ordinary." Kyoko supplied squirming in her seat.

The men nodded and resumed eating.

Kyoko went back to eating as well but became lost in thought as she recalled the scene when she first walked into the studio.

Kyoko swallowed thickly and with determination approached the group in front of the set. She dropped into a formal bow to the director and producer then turned to Cedric and Kimiko.

"Good morning Bennett-san, Morizumi-san." She focused on Cedric. "I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me." Kyoko stood up and caught the scowl on Kimiko's face. Kimiko whispered to Cedric in English. He returned her greeting in English.

" **How do you two know each other already?** " Kimiko asked placing her hand on Cedric's arm.

Cedric naturally stepped out of her grasp and retold the story of meeting for a brief moment in the club last night. **"I had the privilege of hearing Kyoko-san sing. She has a very beautiful voice and her English is impeccable."**

Kimiko's eye flashed with anger before she plastered a demure smile on her face. Kyoko hid her discomfort at his compliment. She thanked him and excused herself with the excuse of getting prepped. She didn't know what to make of Cedric. If he was someone that hurt Corn in America she would never forgive him. She made a note to be nothing but professional and polite until he showed his true colors.

She took another bite of her food and glanced up at Ren. She couldn't discuss things with him while Yashiro was in the room.

They continued their meal in silence as each one contemplated their thoughts. Yashiro tried to make small talk but gave up and quietly ate his food.

...

Kuon thought about his phone call with his father this morning as he ate. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, Kuu cut to the chase.

 _ **"Tell me what's bothering you son?"**_

 **"I'm sorry. It seems I only call you when I need something."**

 _ **"Nonsense, this is my right as your father. I'm glad you can turn to me for advice. You can call me for anything even to discuss the weather. You have to do me a favor, you have to call back soon. When your mother finds out about this, she'll leave me."**_

Kuon chuckled. **"Thanks, Dad, I promise to call mom."** He went silent for a few moments.

 _" **So…did you want to talk about it?"**_

 **"Yeah, sorry for wasting your time but… do you have any information regarding Cedric Bennett?"**

 _ **"Hmm, why does he concern you?"**_ Kuu asked worriedly. He disliked that kid ever since he was a child. He knew he tormented Kuon but since Kuon never came to him he figured his son could handle whatever the older boy dished out.

 **"He's here in Tokyo. He's in Kyoko's new drama. I need to know if he's here for me or if he will cause her drama any problems**."

Kuu cursed at this knowledge. _**"There was a scandal involving him and a supermodel. There aren't any details so it's all hush-hush but possible sexual harassment. Women can be just as vicious as men in this business, unfortunately. His dad must have sent him to Japan until the heat died down over here. I'll ask around to see if I can get more details. Meanwhile, you need to keep him away from Kyoko. A girl like her would catch his eye."**_

Kuon paled at his dad's warning. " **I promise. I will protect her. I'll never let anyone hurt her again."**

Changing the subject, Kuu asked, _" **How are things going with you guys? Boss sent me some good pictures from last night. I didn't know she was a singer. I can't wait to brag to everyone. I'm one lucky man to have such talented kids.**_ "

Kuon smiled. His Dad had not changed. Still the ever doting idiot. He wasn't about to share with his Dad how he knew she could sing. His father didn't need to know about their play as the Heel siblings just yet. He might skin his real son alive if he knew Lory had them shacking up in a hotel room together. He didn't want the lecture. He told his Dad that things were progressing well with them.

 **"I want to plan a first date but I've never really been on one. I'm not sure where to start."**

Kuu wanted to cry. _**"How could I have such a handsome son that was so clueless about love? Well just don't do something over the top. I'm sure she would like a date like any normal teenage girl. There will be plenty of time for fancy dinners. Has there been any trouble with the press?"**_

" **It's all speculation but positive**."

Kuu said, _" **It's probably the calm before the storm. It will only take one of them to print something negative and it will snowball from there. They are usually more ruthless on the woman as opposed to the man**."_

Kuon understood he was ready to defend her if needed.

 **" _She will be accused of all ill manners especially with sleeping her way to the top to gain personal favor_** ," Kuu continued.

Kuon groaned. He forgot about that aspect of the press. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. She had worked too hard to have it all thrown back in her face.

...

Kyoko held her chopsticks to his mouth, patiently, as he blinked his way back to reality. She forgot to be bashful about sharing chopsticks as she scolded him to eat more. She looked at him with concern. He spaced out for several minutes. What was he thinking about? Cedric Bennett, perhaps? From what she observed today, Cedric was a hard worker and generally cared about doing his best. When he emerged from wardrobe and makeup, he no longer looked like an American. He was tall. Just a few centimeters shy of Kuon but with the makeup he could pass as Japanese. The makeup team did a phenomenal job.

A staff member knocked on her dressing room door marking the end of her lunch break. She had five minutes before she was to report back to the set. Kyoko cleaned up their meals and readied herself to head outside. Ren held open the door for her and Yashiro.

As they walked, Kyoko gave details of her fight scene in the Minka today.

"Assassins will attack Shizuma-sama with Bennett-san's character, Yamada-san, leading the attack. This, unfortunately, would be the final scene in this Minka. The others here are only staged in the exterior. It's sad to see it get destroyed; the craftsmanship is amazing. We have been rehearsing the scene for over an hour before lunch. I'm nervous... Director Morizumi wants to film it in one go."

"That's usually the case with these types of scenes if it requires set destruction. To keep costs and schedules down, the director would want a successful first take," Ren explained. "It's okay to be nervous but I know you have the choreography memorized. I'm confident you'll do well."

Kyoko blushed. He had so much faith in her abilities. She had to do her best not to let her Senpai and coworkers down. The crew was putting final touches on the equipment. She could see several mobile and static cameras staged around the exterior. She was sure there was twice as much inside. She hoped it would be enough for what the director envisioned.

…

Sho looked up from the sheets he was reviewing when Ren and Kyoko walked toward the set. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. He ignored the tremor that ran down his spine as his glare locked with the actor's chilling stare. The guy was scary. Kyoko's friend's earlier threat floated through his mind. Was he the or else?

"Sho, you need to concentrate on work," Shoko warned. Sho brushed her off. His eyes trailed after Kyoko. He continued to watch as they headed to the set. _Why is he even here? He has no business with this project. Did he have to walk so close to her? Did their hands just touch?_ He watched Ren smile down at her making Kyoko blush. _What is that baka doing? She's being swindled by a conman!_ He took a step in their direction but Shoko grabbed his wrist. His manager shook her head sternly.

"Leave them," She hissed trying to be discreet. The sound director looked up from the laptop they were using to review footage. "Is there something wrong?" he inquired, confused by the shift in Sho's attitude.

"Everything is fine. I just remembered something I need to deal with," Sho replied smoothly.

He should add _untrustworthy_ to his list of adjectives he had to describe her. She was breaking her promise. Even a blind man could tell something was going on with them.

Sho folded his arms across his chest to keep himself grounded. He watched Ren lean down and whisper to Kyoko. His lips were hairsbreadth away from making contact with her ear. When he was done he straightened up and strolled away. Kyoko touched her ear. Even from this distance, Sho could see the blush creeping across her face.

Ren and his manager walked toward him. Sho openly glowered at the man as he neared his position.

The actor flashed him a triumphant smile as he approached. "Fuwa-san," Ren said curtly as they passed each other. Fuwa gritted his teeth as Shoko whispered another warning. He wanted to punch that smile off of the bastard's face.

His gaze returned to Kyoko. _Have I lost her completely?_ He was stunned by the thought. He caught her stare as she followed Ren out with her eyes. Still holding her ear, her unseeing eyes slid past Sho like he was nothing. He wanted to shake her out of her stupid love trance. What did that bastard say to leave her in such a daze? _Don't tell me he said…that!_ He probably did judging by that stupid look on her face.

* * *

Later that evening, Kyoko finished the taping of Yappa Kimagure Rock's next episode. She squeaked down the hall in her Boh costume with the Ishibashi brothers.

"Great work, Boh!" Shinichi complemented Kyoko as they walked.

"I wonder how long you can continue as Boh, though," Yuusei said mournfully. "Kyoko-chan is becoming so popular. Right leader?"

"Ah, yes! It was a surprise walking into the studio today," Hikaru added shyly.

When Kyoko stepped into TBM earlier, _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ promotional posters were strewn about throughout the building. The producers went overboard with the promo shots. The group posters featured Momiji, Shizuma and Chidori. There were even some couple photos of Shizuma with either Momiji or Chidori. Kyoko was surprised to see her solo image hanging with the leading cast. The photographer captured the essence of Momiji as she swirled under the moon's illumination wielding her short swords.

"Oh hey, look. It's Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san. I wonder if Tsuruga-san is shooting a drama here," Shinichi said curiously.

Boh freaked. _Why are they here?_ Yashiro usually waited in the lobby for her. If she was alone she could play it off but the Ishibashi brothers we sure to give her away. She tried to escape but bumped into Yuusei in the process knocking him over. She apologized and bowed profusely as best she could in a chicken suit.

"Whoa, what's going on Boh," Shinichi asked amused. The chicken squawked around the hallway. She looked like a chicken with its head cut off as she panicked to find a place to hide.

She looked back and noticed they were already upon them. The Ishibashi brothers greeted Ren and Yashiro.

"What brings you guys by here?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, we came to see…" Ren began looking around the brothers for Boh. He jumped back in surprise when the brothers parted revealing the chicken.

Boh was on the floor in a perfect dogeza. "Fo- fo- forrrrggggiiiive me! Tsuruga-Saaaammmmaaaa!" the chicken screeched.

Ren exchanged looks with Yashiro. That voice! That Posture! He knew it well. There was only one person he associated these actions with. Ren kneeled in front of the chicken and yanked off the head. Kyoko remained glued to the floor trembling in fear awaiting her execution by the Demon Lord.

Ren fell over bursting with laughter. He held his sides as tears streamed down his face.

The Ishibashi brothers were surprised. They had never seen Ren laugh or act like that before. He always had an unobtainable cool guy image that seemed out of their reach. Right now he just looked… well normal. They watched with awe as Japan's number one most desirable man was bent over on the floor with one hand clutching his stomach and the other hand pounding a fist into the floor. He laughed hysterically.

Kyoko sat up pouting and narrowed her eyes. She cleared her throat. He kept laughing. She folded her wings over her chicken body with a loud _humph._

"Ren, you don't have to laugh that hard. I'm sorry, I'm just a lowly chicken to you."

To his credit, Ren tried to stop his laughter but it just kept starting all over again every time he looked at her. Her pouting face was just too adorable.

Kyoko folded her arms tighter and jutted out her lower lip. "I'm never speaking to you again you idiot!" She tried to stand up and leave but he pulled her into his arms, chicken body and all. His body still trembled with mirth.

He stroked her hair trying to soothe her. When he was finally composed he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. The fact that you're a chicken is not what I find funny. I'm just so relieved that you're Boh. It makes sense now. I'm glad it was you."

Kyoko nodded unable to trust that the lump in her throat wouldn't come out if she tried to speak. She was glad and a little sad the secret was out. Ren used to share certain aspects of his life with Boh. Now that the cat was out of the bag she felt a little lonely.

Yashiro's inner fangirl threatened to burst out of him. He kept his eyes peeled for any intruders. He was just as surprised as Ren to find out that this was her LoveMe job. Poor Ren must be shocked. He understood why she wanted to keep the secret. Ren had befriended the chicken. Yashiro now knew why Ren was so drawn to the chicken.

The Ishibashi brothers were shocked by the close interaction between Ren and Kyoko. The younger brothers patted Hikaru on the back at his lost love.

Ren helped Kyoko up to her feet. He bowed to the brothers. "Thank you for always taking care of Kyoko. Please continue to do so."

Hikaru-san had no choice but to admit defeat as he watched Kyoko cast a radiant smile at Ren. She looked happy. He boldly stepped up to Ren. "If you make her cry, I'll steal her away."

Ren smiled genuinely, stunning Hikaru. "Of course," Ren replied. "Kyoko is lucky to have such protective Onii-sans looking out for her. Now if you'll excuse us," he said turning to Kyoko. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kyoko's face went red at his phrasing and tried to clear it up. "Ren, please don't throw words around like that carelessly. People will misunderstand," Kyoko scolded.

Ren replied, "It wouldn't be a misunderstanding if you just moved in with me."

The gears in Kyoko's brain malfunctioned. Her earlier blush turned a deep crimson and traveled down her neck.

Ren chuckled and looked at Yashiro, "too soon?"

Yashiro replied sarcastically, "You think?"

Ren led a catatonic Kyoko by the hand to get her changed out of her costume.

The younger Ishibashi brothers fanned their leader since he nearly fainted from the confrontation.

Ren could still hear the younger brothers telling Hikaru that he was so cool for standing up to such an intimidating guy.

* * *

 **AN: Another key point checked off my list. I couldn't let Kyoko get away without divulging her secret. Poor Hikaru never stood a chance. I'm also trying to wrap up Sho's part in this story. He keeps eluding me.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for continuing to read. Big thanks to those that left a review. I appreciate all your feedback positive or negative.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	17. Jealous Guy

Chapter 17: Jealous Guy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Shotaro would have realized his shortcomings already.**

Cedric sagged onto the couch of his rented apartment. He was exhausted mentally and physically. He wasn't here a full week and already felt drained. It was tough playing a foreign role. His Japanese was spotty at best. He needed the help of an interpreter and a linguist just so he could execute his role to a level he could be proud of. Normally, actors would take months studying the language they were trying to emulate. He was coming in cold. He was relying on his ability to memorize and repeat then infuse his acting skills into his character.

He reached for the small player on the coffee table and slipped on the headphones. He picked up his script. It was conveniently written in English for him. He followed along with the scenes with the voice in his head. What made it possible for Cedric to not completely fail at this role was that his speaking parts were limited. His character relied more on body language to get his point across. Cedric was no stranger to mixed martial arts and stage combat, Hollywood style. With some rehearsing and training, he would be able to execute his scenes with authenticity.

He screwed up in the States. A lapse of judgment on his part. If he wanted to go home, he needed to play by his father's rules. This role was available when the issue with his supermodel ex-girlfriend, Viola, erupted. His agent, under the instruction of his father, sent in an audition tape of his work and like usual he got the part. Yes, he was running away from his problems. He found out too late just how ambitious Viola was. The accusations she flung at him were blatant lies for once.

He promised to help boost her career but her acting lacked depth _._ He couldn't possibly endorse her with that skill level. He suggested acting classes and starting from the bottom. She didn't like that idea. In a heated fight, the ugly truth spewed forth from his mouth. Her beauty could only get her so far. He couldn't associate her with his family unless she improved. That was a dick move on his part. He would have eventually apologized but the next day she responded with false accusations to the tabloids. Okay, they weren't quite that false but they were taken out of context. He may have been a piece of shit in his youth but sometimes she liked it rough and he always aimed to please.

He was glad to be removed from that situation but it was difficult being in a foreign land. His only reprieve was the Japanese women. They were so quiet and delicate which was a stark change from the women of his past.

His new costar was no exception but he couldn't understand what he had done to offend her. Had he behaved impolitely in some way that was considered wrong in Japan? He couldn't think of anything. Why was she so skittish around him? Knowing she spoke English, he tried to engage in conversation with her. She would politely respond but end their talk by excusing herself. Since she was so sweet about it he didn't find her actions rude. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't quite call her delicate.

It was amusing to see her surrounded by hulking men. Momiji was a deadly weapon and by extension so was Kyoko. She needed no man to protect her. He admired her stage combat skills. It was like watching a well-choreographed dance of the deadly kind. They went toe to toe in the Minka attack scene. She made him and the other pros work hard to achieve the director's desired outcome. It fascinated and terrified him how deep into her character she went once the director called for action. Momiji was ready to strike down anyone that threatened Shizuma's life. All instincts of self-preservation were eradicated from her mind as she tried to protect the man she loved.

Speaking of terrifying, that boyfriend of hers gave him the chills. How a sweet girl like her could get shackled with such a beast was beyond Cedric's comprehension? It had been a long time since Cedric felt such fear. He had been on the receiving end of one of Ren's threatening glares. The guy's soft brown eyes turned deadly that Cedric actually felt death breathing down his neck. It made Cedric think twice about getting near Kyoko on a personal level. He didn't want any trouble which was exactly what he would be asking for if he tried to step up to Japan's top actor.

His thoughts turned to the other Japanese girl in his life. He met Kimiko in LA on a drama set. They became fast friends despite a slight hiccup in their relationship. She was demure and delicate, unlike most American women he knew that was brazen and outspoken. She had shown him around Tokyo when he first arrived and gave him the insider scoop to the city's hot spots. Hanging out with her was fun; however, she was becoming clingy. Cedric noticed right away her jealousy for Kyoko. He still couldn't understand her reasons to quit acting. It made him wonder if he was finally seeing pieces of the real her. Perhaps more of America had rubbed off on her than he thought. He still had no clue why she quit acting.

He couldn't hold it against her. It would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Cedric would be the first to admit that he was a glutton for the finer things in life that his name afforded him. Yes, sometimes the choices he made got him into trouble. Nothing too serious until now. A few articles in the tabloids on his latest conquest or a night out drinking. As much as he loved to party, he eventually took work seriously. His professional attitude matured by leaps and bounds compared to his youth. He didn't care that it was his relations that afforded him certain roles. He made it a point to put all his effort into improving his skill. Someday, he would be recognized for his acting first and his family second.

He was getting antsy playing the good guy all the time. Japanese people were very polite. When he made a joke, they looked at him like he sprung an extra head. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that he needed to just do his time until his part of filming was over.

* * *

Ren sat against her rolled-up futon while reading a script for his current drama. He was a hormonal teenager again stealing glances at his "girlfriend." He didn't check with her, he just decided on his own that she was indeed his girlfriend.

Kyoko sat at her table working on her school assignments. She had school the next day and needed to review. She seemed distracted and kept peering at him under those adorably long lashes of hers. He shifted uncomfortably on the tatami mat and noticed her wipe the palm of her writing hand. Using the pen in his hand he added another tick mark to the once blank edge of his script. He had a tally going for every time she either wiped her hand on her pants or she glanced at him.

He added a tick mark on the other side of the page counting how many times he caught her biting her bottom lip. He longed to be doing the nibbling instead. He shifted positions again this time crossing his legs at the ankles reciting his mantra to keep his libido in check. He cocked an eyebrow when Kyoko shook her head vigorously and went back to work.

It never once occurred to him that his physical presence was distracting her. Since they shared mutual feelings for one another, Ren wanted to spend as much time as possible together. Whenever his schedule afforded him, which was quite often thanks to Yashiro's meddling, Ren joined her for a late dinner at the Darumaya. He often spent time afterward just hanging out, nothing more. Being in close proximity to her was enough and the perfect way for him to unwind. He still had a hard time believing this was all real. He discreetly pinched himself on the arm. _Owww, fuck!_

…

Kyoko stared down at the textbook in front of her reading the same paragraph again. She couldn't concentrate. At least, not with him in her room. It wasn't just his physical being that filled the space but his very existence. All she saw was him. All she heard was him, well that and her thundering heartbeat. Her eyes flicked to his legs as he shifted again. Biting her lower lip, she imagined the skin beneath those slacks, the well-developed muscles covering well-proportioned bones...nope, nope, nope. She shook her head violently to scatter the "creepy" thoughts occupying her mind.

What was with this situation? Why were they hanging out in her room, again? He was nonchalantly sprawled out on her floor like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

A small giggle escaped from her lips.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" Ren asked tossing his script down. He crossed his legs sitting up straighter.

Kyoko jolted in her seat as the heat rose to her cheeks. He wore an inquisitive expression as he waited for her answer. Kyoko sighed summoning her strength to not make up any excuses for her rudeness. She swept her arms open toward his person as if that was enough to explain the absurdity of their position.

Ren cocked his eyebrow expecting her to elaborate in words.

"You, Corn, here, in my room. It has to be uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Won't you be more comfortable in your apartment?"

"I'm actually quite comfortable," he said settling back against her futon. "Plus, you're here." He grinned and went back to reading his script. He didn't want to scare her with the truth. Meeting her here, with the threat of Taisho below, was much safer until he could get his hormones in check.

Kyoko's blush deepened. Sometimes she thought one day she would wake and find it was only just a dream. She continued to stare at him.

Ren cleared his throat, "Kyoko, you're staring."

"Eek," she ducked her head and went back to her homework.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked casually, looking over his script.

"Huh?" She started at him dumbly.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked with a chuckle. He knew she was free because he specifically asked Yashiro to schedule his time with her next early night. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Let's go on a regular date. I'll take you to dinner. We can watch a movie that doesn't have either of us in it."

Kyoko snorted, "Hah, I wish."

Ren smiled, "Spoken too soon but you're nearly there. Soon everyone will get to see your Momiji."

Kyoko's eyes looked hopeful as she nodded in understanding.

"I'll drop you home before curfew so Taisho won't kill me. It'll be fun," he said with a dazzling smile.

"But people will recognize you! Your fans would never let us be!" She stated apprehensively.

"Woods-san gave me something good," he said, reaching in his bag. He pulled out a couple of blonde wigs. "How about we go disguised as well me, Kuon, and you as… Ella?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyoko giggled taking the long golden wig from him. How did he know her favorite princess was Cinderella?

"What do you say?"

"Just like when we were the Heels?"

"Well not quite...not really acting just us in disguise. Me, Kuon, on a date with my beautiful girlfriend, Kyoko...that I sometimes call Ella because she's my princess." He swallowed thickly unsure how she would feel about his proclamation.

She nodded excitedly, her cheeks flushing from his words. Could they really get away with this?

Since she didn't correct him, Ren took that as a sign of acceptance. He gave her a boyish grin before standing up. "I guess I should start heading home. It's getting late. Yashiro and I will pick you up in the morning for school."

He extended his hands down to help her. Once she was up, he put her arms around his neck and pulled her in closer. This was his favorite part of his visit. He leaned down for a quick peck but she held his neck hostage pressing her lips against his fervently. Kyoko giggled against his lips as he straightened picking her up with him. He gently touched his tongue against her parted lips begging entrance. She opened her mouth wider deepening their kiss.

Ren let out a tortured groan. He ended the kiss remembering that they were in Taisho's house with Taisho's knives.

"Wow," he exhaled, resting his forehead against hers. He could see the blush on her cheeks extend to her ears and down her neck. A few more seconds went by before he selfishly slid her body down against him. He groaned internally relishing in the feel of her.

She continued to hold him even with her feet back on solid ground. He smirked as she took another steadying breath before letting him go.

"Okay?" He asked with a teasing grin. She nodded shyly stepping back from him.

"You don't have to walk me out. I know you still have more work to do." He pecked her on the lips before she could protest.

"Good night," he whispered, tucking strands of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Corn. Drive safe." She mumbled holding the ear he just touched.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams princess." He picked up his things and headed out. If he didn't leave now they both wouldn't get any work done.

He said farewell to Okami and Taisho before heading to his car.

...

Kyoko was still working on her homework when her phone rang. _Did he forget something?_ She looked at the caller ID and squealed with delight. Her best friend in the whole wide world was calling.

"Mooo-" Kyoko was cut off right away by her friend.

" _Mo! Turn on Japan today on the TV, it's important! Quickly!_ "

"Moko-san, what's going on?" Kyoko asked as she made her way to the common area she shared with her landlords and turned on the TV. Shotaro's face filled the screen once she flipped to the channel.

She cursed and immediately hit the "off" button on the remote.

" _Mo! Are you watching? He's talking about you!_ "

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "That Shotaro! I'll kill him!" Kyoko said through clenched teeth as she turned the TV back on.

" _Well, only people that know about your history know he's talking about you._ "

Kyoko sat down with her grudges swirling around her. It was a late-night interview. She rolled her eyes as the audience drank up every word that came out of his mouth.

 _"Fuwa-san can you tell us a little about the song you're singing tonight? The friend you mentioned earlier was your inspiration?" Asked the handsome show host._

 _"Yes, I've always been a fan of western music so I decided to try my hand at this one. I'm hoping my rendition appeals to Japan and to my friend," answered Sho flashing his gorgeous smile to the audience. The screams were ear-piercing._

 _"You'll hear it, first folks. Fuwa-san will debut his newest song tonight," the host continued, turning to the audience when they finally quieted._

 _The host engaged Sho again. "I heard it was an English cover. Are you fluent in the language?"_

 _"Of course!" Sho replied with an air of arrogance and a sweep of his hair. "My plan is to gain international stardom. It's only natural that I speak English well."_

Kyoko gritted her teeth. This cocky bastard! It was all thanks to her. She spent so much time and effort in helping him with his English studies. She developed an easy teaching method just so he would feel comfortable learning the language. This reminded her of her blind stupidity for him in the past. Not even so much as a thank you from him even then.

 _Sho walked up to the microphone with his guitar strapped to him. "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special. K, I hope you're listening and my words reach you."_

Kyoko froze. _K?!_

 _The lights in the studio dimmed as a spotlight shone upon him. Strumming his guitar, he sang,_ " _I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast…"_

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry, oh my I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy..._ "

Kyoko found the song moving and enjoyed the melody. His annunciation of the words was perfect. She gave herself a pat on the back for being able to teach the idiot so well.

When the song ended, the audience's cheers were thunderous. Kyoko exhaled the breath she didn't realize she held. Was this his way of apologizing? The song brought her back to the past when she could hear English music wafting from his room. She wasn't allowed inside unless it was to clean or help him with homework. If this was supposed to count as an apology, it was too late.

Kyoko turned off the TV without bothering to finish watching the segment. She returned to her room gripping her phone absentmindedly.

She smiled glancing at the spot where Ren sat in her room earlier. He was obviously uncomfortable sitting on the floor since he kept shifting positions. She made a mental note to pick up some floor pillows when she had free time. Sho's performance was easily forgotten as she tried to think of ways to make her "boyfriend" more comfortable on his next visit. She smiled softly to herself letting the warm feelings of love, she vehemently tried to deny for the past year, wash over her.

" _Mo! Hello! Kyoko are you still there?_ " Kanae's muffled voice came sounded over the receiver of the cellphone. The sound of Kanae's voice penetrated through her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes, I'm still here," Kyoko responded quickly. She forgot her friend was on the line.

" _So?_ "

"So...what?"

" _How did you feel about that guy?_ " Kanae asked exasperatedly.

"Ehhh?! What do you mean?"

" _Are you moved by his apology?_ " Kanae asked after such a performance.

"I'm not sure what he's trying to achieve. Even if I do accept his apology, I don't see myself being friends with him. He took advantage of my friendship in the past...I'm in a good place now. I love Ren and I'm happy and terrified all at once."

" _That's valid. Has Tsuruga done anything for you to doubt him? Because I'll kill him if he has._ "

"No, he's very sweet and understanding. I'm doing better at not overthinking everything. I still can't believe that he loves me back."

" _You two are both love idiots….What are you going to do about Fuwa?_ "

Kyoko groaned. "Can I just ignore him?"

" _Well you grew up with him, will he cause trouble? He didn't say your name but who knows about next time._ "

"Shotaro has always been selfish and arrogant. It only dawned on me that I never once received a thank you for all I did for him. There's no changing that attitude overnight but maybe he's trying. I'm happy now. I have you and people that care for me for just being me not for what I could do for them. In a way, I'm grateful to him. I probably would have been stuck in Kyoto working in the ryokan for the rest of my life if I didn't follow him here."

" _Mo, if you put it that way that I have to thank him too. We wouldn't have become friends, otherwise_."

"Best friends!"

Kanae groaned, " _Yes, yes, best friends!_ "

"Kyaaaa! Moko admitted to being best friends. I'm so lucky!"

" _Mo, stop it! Don't go off-topic. You need to tell that guy loud and clear that you've moved on. This kind of guy will continue to persist and could be detrimental to your career and your relationship with Tsuruga-san._ "

"You're right Moko-san. Thank you for looking out for me!"

" _I'm hanging up now since you're fine. I need my beauty rest._ "

"Moko, can we hang out. We can go to the Karaoke box if you don't want ice cream."

" _Sure, let me know the time. Goodbye!_ "

"Good n-" _Click_

Kyoko wasn't even upset that her best friend hung up on her suddenly. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. Her best friend called her first, worried about her, and even agreed to hang out with her soon.

She didn't like how the threat of Sho exposing her worried her friend. She had no clue what was his main objective. Was he really trying to apologize? When she kicked him on the shin she thought he had matured a little. Kyoko sighed and tried to push thoughts of Sho out of her mind while she resumed her homework.

Finally finished with her homework, Kyoko stretched her limbs and prepared for bed. She blushed as she stared up at her ceiling lying on her futon. She held the sheets to her nose wondering if his scent lingered. It didn't.

It warmed her heart knowing that Taisho was slowly accepting Ren. Out of respect for her landlords, they kept the door open though Okami said it wasn't necessary. Her thoughts quickly became unsettled as she thought about how Sho could possibly ruin their new relationship. She had to call him and straighten things out right away.

She settled back into bed and made the call. He picked up after the second ring.

" _Hey baby, miss me already?_ "

Kyoko's heart quickened as a sense of warmth settled over her. Her eyes watered. It was crazy how much she already missed him.

"I," she cleared the lump from her throat. "I did," she admitted honestly.

" _What's wrong?"_ he demanded. " _Did something happen after I left? Did Fuwa show u_ -?"

"How did you know?" She asked incredulously. He always astounded her with his insight.

" _What did he do_?" Ren practically growled over the phone. Kyoko gripped her phone. Maybe this was a bad idea. " _I'm sorry."_

He was quiet as she told him about the broadcast. "I don't know why he's doing this. Shotaro rarely apologizes. I want to move forward with my life, with you. I don't want my past popping up turning everything upside down. In a way, I'm grateful to him. If he didn't ask me to come to Tokyo, I would have never discovered my love for acting…or found you again. Do you believe in fate? I think she has been weaving her threads all along. It may not have been easy but I'm glad she made me take the detour. It made me stronger."

" _I understand very well. The issues I had growing up, Rick's death. I can't help but wonder if it was all planned to lead me back to you."_

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." Her voice barely above a whisper. The lump was back in her throat. It saddened her that she couldn't have been there for him the way he had been for her.

The line was silent for a few beats before Ren finally replied, " _I have you now. You make me stronger_."

Kyoko smiled as peace settled over her. She was glad she could be his strength now. They couldn't change their past but they could definitely find joy in the future with each other.

"Thank you, Corn."

They both settled into a quiet, each lost in their thoughts, content with knowing the other was on the line.

"Corn?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"I think I need to talk with Sho but I don't want to upset you."

" _I'm sorry. I keep giving you a bad impression of me. I'm working on reining in my jealousy but if he hurts you in any way.._."

Kyoko heard the promise as his voice trailed off not finishing his threat.

"No, I don't want you risking yourself, your career, or everything you've built here like that. I can handle him. Please trust me.."

" _I do trust you! It's him I can't trust. Even if I don't like it, I know you need this closure._ "

"Actually, I'll let him seek me out instead if he really has something sincere to say. I'll tell him clearly that my heart belongs only to you."

" _I love you,_ " Ren responded. Kyoko hummed in reply.

" _I should let you get to sleep_ ," he added quickly. " _I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, baby._ "

"Good night, Corn," She loved him too so why was it so hard for her to just return the words. Even if she couldn't say them, yet, she could continue to show him.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you, everyone, for your continued support and for reading, favoring, and following. I appreciate everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It's nice having feedback.**

 **Today is my deadline at work (yes I'm 100% a procrastinator) and I thought I'd take a break to edit and get this chapter out instead. I'm veering off on a tangent to my original non-plan for some characters but I heart fluffy. I hope my decision doesn't flop. I leave the angst to the other writers.**

 **The song Sho sang was "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	18. Love Bento

Chapter 18: Love Bento

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, RenKyo would have had an official first date by now.**

Kyoko woke up refreshed and excited to start the day. Since it was early, she had enough time to make lunch for herself, Ren and Yashiro. Her face flushed as she put the final touches on Ren's bento. It was okay if she did this much occasionally. It wouldn't make her revert into a lovesick fool that slaved in the kitchen making his favorites only to not be appreciated. This time was different. Ren was different. She hoped her feelings could reach him.

Kyoko was waiting outside when they pulled up to the curb. She bowed in greeting and scanned the area making sure no one was around when Ren stepped out of the car. The coast was clear. He always insisted that she sit on that side of the car and never made her walk around to use the other door. He was stubborn but his consideration was sweet.

Once the car was on its way, Ren asked, "Did Fuwa try anything else?"

"Oh! He didn't," she replied. She was so engrossed with thoughts of school and Ren this morning that she completely forgot about Sho. She wasn't looking forward to eventually dealing with him.

"I made lunch," she blurted out, changing the subject before talk of Sho could sour their moods. "This one is for you, Ren." She pointed to the solid wrapped box. "And the other is for Yashiro-san."

"Me too?! Thank you, Kyoko-chan. I can't wait for lunchtime," Yashiro said from the front seat. His inner fangirl squealed when he saw Ren kiss Kyoko on the top of her head in thanks from his view in the mirror.

Kyoko blushed shyly but didn't pull away when Ren entwined their hands together. They made small talk throughout the ride about work. When they neared her school, Kyoko sat up straighter. Her head darted to and fro looking out the windows.

"Yashiro-san, please pull over here. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Ehhhh?! But it's still about two blocks," Yashiro protested but did as she requested. "Somehow I feel like a shunned father whose daughter is too embarrassed to be seen with him. Daddy is just so uncool?" He said with an exaggerated pout.

Kyoko giggled while Ren rolled his eyes at their dramatic manager.

"Yashiro-san, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. It's his fault. Ren's fans would mob us if we went any closer."

Kyoko did a cursory glance out the window and found the area clear of nearby pedestrians. This was her chance. She pecked Ren on the cheek and hopped out of the car. She dashed down the remaining blocks and ducked into the school gates without looking back. She thought she would die from embarrassment. She was so brazen this morning and in front of their manager.

She entered class short of breath and her face ablaze. Several of her classmates paused in conversation to look at her. Kyoko nodded a greeting and wound her way through the desks. As soon as she took her seat, the fine hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. The remaining brigade of grudges swirled around her gleefully. Slowly but surely they were being picked off one by one as she moved on from Sho's betrayal and embraced her relationship with Ren. Kyoko scanned the room searching for the source of the menacing aura. She made contact with Mimori's fiery eyes. Kyoko groaned turning back in her seat ignoring the girl.

Kyoko could only assume that her anger had something to do with Sho. Mimori knew their history. Perhaps, she was able to decipher Sho's cryptic responses last night. The "K" reference was a dead giveaway. She offered a silent prayer to the Gods that Mimori would leave her alone today.

…

For the first time in his life, Ren experienced one of Kyoko's brain malfunctions. Did she just kiss him? In front of Yashiro? In broad daylight? His fingers reached up tentatively to touch his cheek. A small smile played on lips as he fingered the spot. He could feel the residue of lip-gloss branded upon his skin.

Yashiro caught Ren's expression in the mirror and snickered. "It seems someone is having a wonderful sun shining day!" Yashiro bounced in the driver's seat unable to contain his joy. "I'm happy for you, Ren. I can already hear the wedding bells and soon after there will be little Ren's running aro…"

Yashiro made the grave error of glancing into his rearview mirror. His happy tirade came to a stuttering halt as he struggled to keep the car on the road. The reflection of Ren's ultra-gentleman smile was blinding.

Yashiro cleared his throat regaining his composure. "Do you plan to make an announcement?"

Ren sighed and shook his head. Things were fine. The media frenzy had somewhat died down from the club night. He didn't want to get in the way of her career. They had talked it over and her positivity left him surprised. He thought she would want to hide their relationship as much as possible.

 _"Hiding could be fun but in the end, it would be very stressful. All the secrets…," she admitted. He nodded in understanding. He knew all about secrets. He also knew what it felt like the moment he came clean with her. It was liberating. It was like rays of sunshine finally peeking through the clouds after a long rainy season. The vice-like grip that squeezed his heart every time he manipulated a situation or lied to her was gone. That pain was particularly strong in Guam. He could have told her the truth then but instead, his insecurities won out. He continued to lie to her. He was relieved by her optimism. The thought of hiding his love for her like it was some dirty little secret he should be ashamed of did not sit well with him._

 _"I'm worried. I told my dad about us." The shock on her face was instantaneous._

 _"Y-you told Otousan about m-me, u-us?" She stuttered nervously. "W-hat did he say?"_

 _"He's supportive but he mentioned something unsettling." Ren paused, deciding how best to break this information to her._

 _"Please, don't do that," She scolded. "Don't try to choose your words carefully. Tell it to me straight. I can handle whatever Otousan had to say."_

 _"I'm sorry. It's a habit. It will take some adjusting on my part," he said weakly._

 _"It's okay, we both need to work on being more open with one another," Kyoko assured him._

 _"He said the media, the fans, they may accuse you of sleeping your way to the top." He held his breath as he waited for his words to sink in._

 _"That's it? No one can get anywhere if they're being lazy…" Kyoko halted her reply as she stared into his imploring eyes. He watched her face turn to horror finally understanding the meaning of his words. Her blush extended down her neck and dipped into the flowy blouse she wore._

 _"B- but I didn't. W-we haven't. I mean I dreamed it! How could they think that?! It would be an outright lie! I would never take advantage of you like that." Kyoko paced around the room, furiously._

 _Ren felt his cheeks heat up. 'Did I hear her right? She dreamed it? What exactly does she mean by that? Is she satisfied? Could I even live up to her dreams when the time came?'_

 _"Corn? You believe me, right?" She asked breaking through his thoughts. 'Shit! I missed what she said.'_

 _He followed his instinct and took a chance. "Of course I do but the media can be cruel. All they care about is selling stories," he told her with a slight bitterness to his tone._

 _She smiled at him with renewed determination._

 _"Even if I'm accused of something so outlandish, I'll show them through my hard work. I'll squash any lies they can come up with."_

 _He frowned as he watched the fight leave her eyes. She looked down at her hands as she rung them nervously. The look in her golden eyes when she glanced back up at him made his heart squeeze painfully._

 _"What about you Corn? Are you okay with someone like me? Your fans, your ratings. I don't want to ruin your reputation." Her voice was thick with apprehension._

 _He pulled her onto his lap holding her tightly against him. He wanted nothing more than to hide her, to protect her from the cruelty of the showbiz world. He knew that was a selfish solution. The world deserved to watch her blossom into the fine actress he knew she could be. They sat for a few moments as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture._

 _With his other hand, he tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "I can afford to lose a few fans and my reputation could take a hit if it means having you in my arms. I love you, Kyoko." He leaned down and sealed her lips with a soft kiss._

* * *

During lunch at school, Kyoko wondered if Ren was eating too. An angry Mimori interrupted her dreamy thoughts. She slipped into the empty seat next to Kyokomaking her shift uneasily in her seat. _What now?_ Conversations with Mimori were never pleasant.

The busty model leaned in close and hissed, "What have you done to Sho-chan, you evil woman? What kind of enchantment are you using to make him pay attention to you? Mimori loves Sho-chan the most, so why would he dedicate a song to you?"

She knew it. Mimori had caught on to his performance last night. Kyoko sighed trying to keep her grudges in check; this girl was a constant reminder of her blind devotion to Sho. She turned sympathetic eyes on her classmate.

"Nanakura-san. There's nothing more that I want than for him to leave me alone. We were childhood friends while in Kyoto because his parents were my guardians. I have no romantic interest in him whatsoever. Everything is his doing."

Mimori huffed with frustration. "You're telling me you have no feelings for him!"

"Zero, nada, nothing!"

"Do you think you're too good for him just because you're a little famous? Sho-chan is way more talented and gorgeous than Tsuruga Ren."

A vein twitched at her temple as Kyoko stamped down her anger. She used to sound this stupid. She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into this girl. There was no way an arrogant, spoiled, selfish brat like Sho could ever compete on the same level as her esteemed Senpai.

"I'm saying that I've moved on and there's nothing between us nor will there ever be. I wish you all the best with him Nanakura-san. He's all yours!"

Mimori stood up and left the room.

Kyoko sighed with relief. That stupid Sho was once again screwing with her wonderful school life and he didn't even attend class here.

Kyoko's body suddenly vibrated shaking her desk noisily. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She smiled reading the incoming text.

* * *

Yashiro carried the bentos Kyoko made for them over to the lunch table. He was always excited when Kyoko cooked because her food was five-star restaurant quality. He took this opportunity to tease Ren a bit.

"Ah, I'm so happy to eat a home-cooked meal made from such a cute girl. I'm sure you're doubly happy since it's from Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro squealed. Ren ignored him and reached out to grab a box.

Yashiro swatted at his hand. "Now, now, Ren. You know Kyoko-chan specifically prepared this one for you." He placed the other box in front of his charge.

Ren felt invisible beads of sweat pool at his hairline. Why were they specific? He could only conclude that she filled his box with more food. He groaned inwardly at the prospect. Although he loved her cooking, he couldn't eat the amount she expected. His eyes flicked toward his manager. The man looked at him expectantly. Yashiro would tattletale on him if he didn't finish every morsel.

"Ooh Tsuruga-san, you brought your lunch? Impressive," said a costar as he settled down to sit at their table. Several more of his costars joined their table, curiosity drawing them over. Ren nodded and unwrapped his food. He removed the lid from the box and froze looking at the meal before him. His face turned a vibrant shade of red as he stared down at his food. Yashiro noticed and stopped eating. He followed Ren's line of sight down to his food and almost choked.

The rest of the people peeked over to see what he was looking at. Some gasped while others giggled as they caught a glimpse of the contents in the box. Ren covered his face with embarrassment but not before everyone at the table caught sight of his _Godly_ smile. He was so happy Kyoko had not overfilled his box but left him a pleasant surprise.

"A love bento?" A crewmember exclaimed as he passed by the table. "How lucky to be young again."

This one meal managed to dash away any doubts he might have had concerning her feelings. The nori sitting over his rice was cut to spell out the letter "I", a heart shape, and the letter "U" in English. A pretty arrangement of heart and flower-shaped fruits and veggies decorated the meal.

Ren was so surprised by his bento, he could not contain his smile throughout the meal. He even failed to notice that Yashiro took a picture of him while he ate.

Yashiro decided not to remind him that his face was slipping. He could feel the happiness radiating from his friend.

Ren ate every bite in his box with a slight blush on his cheeks and a distant look in his eyes. Many women and several men on site swooned that day reaffirming his title as the "costar killer."

* * *

That evening a blonde-haired, green-eyed Ren knocked on the back door of Darumaya. Okami's eyes widened with surprise as he bowed in greeting.

"Tsuruga-kun?" She questioned when he stood back up. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"That's the plan. I hope this way we can go out in public without interruption." He told her with a wink.

Okami gave him an understanding smile and beckoned him inside.

Thanks to Kyoko, he had no problems donning his true appearance. He was slowly accepting himself. Out of habit, he glanced at his ticking watch, Rick's watch. He now wore it in remembrance of his friend's sacrifice. Unfortunately, it took Rick's death to turn his life around. He owed it to his friend to live his life to its fullest even if he still wished he would never be forgiven.

"Kyoko-chan is in her room. Please go ahead."

He thanked Okami and stopped in the kitchen to greet Taisho. Taisho didn't even look in his direction as he expertly sharpened his sushi knife.

"Please have Kyoko home by eleven."

Ren gulped but bowed. "I will have her home on time. Thank you."

Taisho grunted in dismissal. Ren quickly left the kitchen but not before he caught Okami reprimanding Taisho. He chuckled to himself and took the narrow steps three at a time eager to see Kyoko.

The door to her room was slightly ajar so he knocked respectfully.

"Come in," she called out, allowing him entrance. Ren stepped in while she adjusted the long blonde wig. Her glimmering sapphire eyes caught his emerald gems in the reflection of the mirror. Kyoko stopped fidgeting with the wig and gaped at him.

"Hi Corn," she greeted. Her face split into a beautiful smile as her fairy prince approached. He was so gorgeous. He looked carefree in his natural form. She glanced at his casual outfit. He could pass as a student in his jeans and t-shirt. The only remaining pieces of Ren were his watch and necklace.

He strolled up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hi beautiful," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Corn, do I look okay? I wasn't sure what to wear."

He took in her outfit using the mirror. She wore a pair of high waist skinny jeans with a loose-fitting hello kitty crop tee. She could wear a paper bag and he would still find her adorable.

"You look cute," he said grinning. Her outfit showed off her curves and long slim legs. If she moved just right her shirt would sway revealing the porcelain skin of her midsection.

Kyoko huffed. She didn't want to look cute. She wanted to be pretty and feminine like she belonged at his side. She was thinking like an American tourist when she got dressed even though Kuon told her to be herself. "I think it's too juvenile. I don't want you looking like a Loli-," she bit her tongue before finishing her words.

He chuckled. She clearly meant to call him a lolicon, in other words, a pedophile. Her words stung a bit, reminding him of the age difference between them. It wasn't that drastic either so he needed to get over it.

Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip worried she had ruined the evening before it had begun. She saw her words troubled him. Even if he looked younger than his age in his true form, she didn't want to look younger than her seventeen years.

"I'm going to change," she said decidedly. She absentmindedly yanked her top off and scoured her sparse closet to find a suitable blouse. She plucked a black laced peplum top from the hanger that was more sophisticated. When she finished dressing she turned around to find Ren looking in the opposite direction with a blush on his cheeks.

Kyoko's face flamed up realizing her blunder. _Oh God, he saw me topless! Well not quite topless. He saw my bra. Wait, what bra was I wearing? God, I hope it was a cute one at least!_ She couldn't remember and was holding back the urge to check.

She couldn't face him just yet. Trying to get over her mortification, she turned to the mirror fiddling with her wig once more until she regained her composure. Finally, she turned ready to face him.

"I'm ready."

The emperor gazed at her appreciatively. His eyes lingered on her chest a moment longer than was appropriate. The bra she wore was pink, trimmed in black lace, and little matching bows on the straps. _I wonder if her underwear matches._

Kyoko folded her arms over her chest. "Corn, you pervert!" She exclaimed.

He was startled by her accusation. "Kyoko, I'm sorry-," he began his apology until he was interrupted by the tinkling bells of her laughter. She was teasing him.

His expression turned predatorial once more closing the gap between them. "You shouldn't tempt me like that," he said tracing his finger over her jawline. A sound down below startled them.

Kyoko stepped back quickly. "Sh-should we go. We don't have much time."

"One minute. I have something for you."

He pulled out a flat box from his back pocket and held it out to her.

"Corn, you don't have to keep buying me things," she scolded but took the box. Kuon's green eyes with the puppy dog expression were merciless. Her room was already filled with little trinkets he sent her over the weeks. She opened the box and found a set of iridescent blue earrings that looked like a pair of butterfly wings. She squealed with delight as she danced around the room holding them up to the light. They were so beautiful. She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. She released him and bounded to the mirror to put them on.

"I knew they would suit you," he said grinning when she turned around to show them off.

The couple said goodbye with Ren assuring Taisho that he would have her home on time. They walked to his car hand in hand down the back alley. Kyoko decided that since he was Kuon, the American, she also wanted to practice her English. It was decided that they would be American tourists. When in public, they would speak Americanized English. It didn't take Kyoko long to adopt his accent.

For dinner, he took her to a whimsical themed cafe in Harajuku that he thought she would appreciate. Kyoko was giddy as the hostess led them to a booth that resembled a colorful layered cake. The booth's surroundings were so high that it afforded them privacy from the other diners. The food and desserts they passed were a work of art; Kyoko thought she couldn't possibly eat them.

While waiting for the waitress to appear, they looked over the menu.

" **Kuon, are you okay to eat at a place like this?"** She asked him nervously.

" **Hmmm,** " he asked slowly looking up at her over the menu. " **Do you not see anything you like?** **It had a good rating online.** "

" **No, no, this place is magical. I'm worried about you. It looks like there's candy in everything,** " she whispered.

" **I'm sure I can find something. This chicken with chocolate sauce looks promising.** "

They deliberated over the menu a few more minutes until the waitress appeared at their table smiling. Kyoko smiled brightly at her attire. Much like the hostess she was so cute with her blue-colored hair, outrageous makeup, and candied themed dress.

"Hello, welcome. Are you ready to order?"

Kuon took command. Kyoko bit her lip to keep from giggling out loud as he placed their order using a combination of English and terrible Japanese. Their waitress could barely function as she relayed their order. Kyoko couldn't blame her. She was another victim to Kuon's foreign charm and dazzling green eyes. The hostess' shy replies grated on her nerves so much as she answered Kuon's questions that Kyoko kicked him underneath the table after the waitress left.

" **Ow! What was that for?** " he asked, leaning down to rub at the sore spot. He was shocked that she had actually hit him.

" **Oops, I'm so sorry** ," she said, covering her mouth. " **Are you okay? I was adjusting my feet. You're so tall and your legs are so long I misjudged the space**." Her eyes radiated with insincerity.

Kuon's eyes narrowed knowingly at her. He wasn't buying it but he smiled. He was happy that she was jealous. Kyoko looked away from him innocently focusing on their surroundings. She was in awe of how far they took their theme, especially with the lighting. They kept up an easy flow of conversation until their order arrived.

As they ate, Kuon asked, " **Do you have any favorite spots in Tokyo? Anywhere you want to go next time?"**

" **Eh, well...I haven't been able to explore the city** ," she told him quietly. " **I never thought about it.** "

Kuon shoved his anger aside. She didn't have to explain further.

" **I'm the same. Since I came here, I threw everything into acting. Aside from work or work-related functions, I never really ventured out to enjoy the city. How about you think of places you would like to go and we can experience them for the first time together?** " He told her reaching across the table to clasp her hand.

Kyoko brightened at the idea of exploring the city together. It saddened her to know that he lived here for so long and had yet to experience the area to its fullest. He had the adoration of the whole country yet he had remained alone. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. He happily laced his fingers through hers as they finished their meal.

Kuon checked out while Kyoko waited outside. He returned with one of the cafe's signature plushies. " **To commemorate our first date,** " he said with a smile handing it to her.

They walked around the area checking out the shops. As usual, Harajuku was teeming with life. Many tourists, domestic and foreign, flocked to this district of Shibuya to experience its unique shops and fashion culture. They came across a couple of teen girls cosplaying in frilly dresses similar to Maria's style. Ella insisted that she needed a picture of her boyfriend with them.

Using an exaggerated American accent Ella said, " **Come on babe, when will we ever get the chance again?"**

Kuon rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's audacity but posed between the giggling girls.

Kuon put a protective arm over her shoulder and pulled her close while they continued to walk. He didn't want to lose her in the sea of pedestrians. If it wasn't for her blonde hair he would have lost her easily. He, however, stood a good ten centimeters above most of the crowd like a lighthouse with his golden hair. He was hard to miss.

Kyoko learned not to get overly excited about anything that caught her eye in the shop windows the hard way. Kuon pulled her into the first shop that caught her attention and ended up purchasing a pretty hairpin with cherry blossoms and crystals for her. He would have bought more but she simply left him behind.

They stopped at a crepe stand where after posing for a picture with Kuon in front of the large pink heart and angel mascot sign, Kyoko ordered a vanilla with strawberry crepe drizzled with chocolate.

She had no qualms about sharing the treat with her boyfriend. Kuon leaned down and licked some cream she had off the side of her lip.

" **Mmmm, my kind of sweet.** "

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she avoided Kuon's smoldering gaze. He chuckled as her cheeks heated up.

When they finished their dessert, they headed to the movie. He let her pick and said next time it would be his choice. She chose the movie, " _The Lies She Loved._ " She was intrigued by the title. The main character's lover of five years had a brain aneurysm and fell into a coma. It was then that she learned that all this time, living together, he was using an alias. She hired a private investigator to find out the truth. What they discovered was heartbreaking? He had been a successful young surgeon up until his wife, unbeknownst to him, suffered from postpartum depression and killed both their baby and herself.

By the end of the movie, she was in tears. Kuon sat there silently watching her. That movie hit so close to home. He was glad he told her everything about him. He could never have imagined pursuing a relationship with her if she didn't know his past. He pulled her into his arms as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. It was just so sad and yet so beautiful. All this time she was anxious but it was her. It was always her." The character thought the worse of him only to find out this tragic truth. In the end, she chose to stay with him despite his lies. The movie ended suddenly with him waking up from his coma.

Kuon kissed her tears away and trailed his way to her lips. They sat in the dim-lit theater in their little world. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kisses. When they pulled apart she was smiling again.

On the drive home, Kuon turned the music volume down as they continued to discuss the movie.

"I hope someday I could move people with my performance like that on the big screen."

Kuon reached for her hand. "Me too, let's work hard together!" He said gracing her with his divine smile. She squeezed his hand in return and nodded.

As they sat in silence, the beat of the low music caught her attention. "Can I raise this?" She asked looking at Kuon. He released her hand and turned up the volume.

The electronic music filled the car. She tapped her hand on her thigh to the beat of the music. The female vocalist came on and repetitively sang, " **I don't eat, I don't sleep, I do nothing but think of you...** "

She turned wide eyes on her boyfriend. Was this the kind of music he listened too? He kept his eyes focused on the road avoiding her as a slight blush crept on to his cheeks.

" **You keep me under your spell...You keep me under your spell...** "

Her shoulders started to shake as laughter bubbled from deep within her gut. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he glanced at her. He gripped her hand again. She found another side to her cool senpai.

When Kuon pulled over a couple of blocks down from the Darumaya, he turned serious eyes on her and crushed his mouth to hers. The song reminded him of the yearning he felt for her over the past year. The longing had been unbearable. The need to kiss her, touch her but unable to do so for fear of tainting her with his darkness had left him lonely. She was here, solely his, in his arms accepting his flaws and all. He wanted to make up for the lost time.

He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. She parted them knowing what he wanted her to do. Her tongue snaked out and touched his tentatively. Soon they were passionately exchanging kisses. She moaned into his mouth increasing his desire for her. Kuon knew he had to be the sensible one. He was getting too excited over the little sounds she made. He felt her shiver in his arms and knew they needed to stop. She was sensitive to his every touch and every kiss made him burn with need. He was the first to pull away ending their makeout session with tiny pecks. He stepped out of the car and took deep calming breaths of the cool night air before heading over to her side. It was nearing her curfew. He didn't want to get on the bad side of her landlords. He opened the door and helped her out of the car.

They walked hand in hand toward the entrance of the Darumaya. Kuon stopped her right outside the door and pulled her in for a passionate kiss goodbye.

She smiled in a daze and said good night against his lips.

"I love you, baby. Get some sleep. We have an early shoot."

She groaned at the reminder that her first photoshoot with R'Mandy was tomorrow.

"You'll be fine. Your esteem senpai will be right beside you."

With one final peck on the lips, he let her go inside. Kuon walked a few meters then turned back toward the restaurant. He watched her bedroom light up. She opened her curtains and waved. He kissed his hand and waved back.

He walked to his car like he was on a cloud. He didn't notice that two separate pairs of eyes watched him leave. The darker pair was steeped in hatred while the lighter pair blurred with moisture.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again everyone for sticking with me and taking the time to read and review this chapter. I appreciate all your reviews! I'll be honest, I've been bombarded with so many updates of FFs I'm following that I chose to read those instead rather than finish this chapter. I'm all caught up and back on track.**

 **The song they were listening to in the car was "Under Your Spell," by Desire.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	19. I'm Sorry

Chapter 19: I'm Sorry

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have shut down Sho a long time ago...** **but then we wouldn't have such an amazing story. XD**

Shoko rapped lightly on the closed door and waited. Nothing. She repeated the process but knocked a little harder this time. She held her breath waiting for any stirring on the other side. Still nothing. She banged on the door frantically as worry overcame her. This time when there was no response she grasped the doorknob and opened the door. Shoko stomped over to stand in front of the teen slumped on the edge of the bed with his head hung low.

She looked him over and _tsked._ He wore the same clothes from the night before when he left for his walk. Before he stomped out the door last night, she reminded him of the consequences should he go near Kyoko. He left in a huff. He didn't answer any of her calls and sent her one insufferable text stating that she was not his mother and he would be back later. Annoyed by his behavior, she turned in for the night without confirming his safe return.

Shoko turned sympathetic as she took in his poor condition. By the looks of it, nothing good happened last night. He was agitated yesterday. She assumed he expected Kyoko to come crawling back to him after his public apology. It was at the tip of her tongue to ask him if Kyoko even watched the show but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to aggravate him further. As the day wore on Shoko could see his mood darken whenever he checked his phone. His foul mood didn't affect his work per se, but Shoko had spent so much time with him to recognize the subtle change. His smile was strained and his eyes lacked the vibrancy it normally had when he greeted his fans. The fact that he wasn't showing the usual thrill when his fans focused solely on him was a telltale sign that he was trying hard to conceal his true feelings.

Despite what many thought, Sho had a strong work ethic so she tried to appeal to that professional side of him. She went into manager mode and ranted about his tight schedule. They needed to leave in twenty minutes and still, Sho remained rooted on the bed. Was he sleeping?

"Sho, are you even listening to me?" Shoko asked exasperatedly. The guy was going to give her deep wrinkles.

She knelt before him and looked up to his face. "Hey," she said, touching him gently on the knee. The haunted look in his normally bright blue eyes made her flinch. She sighed at the dark shadows beneath his eyes. It was a good thing he liked wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Sho? Is everything okay?" Shoko asked, shaking his leg to get his attention.

...

Sho blinked rapidly. His eyes were dry from staring out at nothing and keeping his contacts on for too long. He refused to close his eyes to sleep. The scene he witnessed last night replayed in his mind whenever he closed them.

He grew bored waiting for any sign that Kyoko was home. It was bad enough she had him skulking around outside of the restaurant like a creepy stalker. There was no way he could enter. Not after the way he acted with Taisho.

Since she changed her number without telling him, none of his calls were getting through. He was aggravated that she had yet to show up begging him to take her back. Didn't she realize what a privilege it was for him to dedicate a song to her? Most girls would be tripping over themselves for such attention. In the past, she would have been right there waiting at home ready to lay on the heavy praise.

He watched a lovey-dovey foreign couple walk hand in hand towards the restaurant. Where were they going? The restaurant was closed at this time during the week. They spoke English. He caught a hint of their conversation from his distance. They were both attractive. _Probably foreign models,_ he thought. He watched the woman look up at the man lovingly as he said something to her. He whisked her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically. Sho eye-rolled them. _Jeez, get a room._ He heard the "I love you'' the man declared before they parted ways.

Sho frowned with confusion. He watched the man stop on the sidewalk turn around then wave. Sho followed the direction of his gaze. There, in an upstairs window, stood the girl he had known all his life waving back.

Realization crashed over him like a tsunami. He felt the air expel from his lungs as if he was just sucker-punched in the gut. Kyoko was the foreign woman. He wouldn't have believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes. It had been her standing in the street minutes earlier for anyone to witness kissing, really kissing, a foreigner. Sho mentally shivered. If that was Kyoko in disguise then that man, considering his height, could only be no other than his mortal enemy.

Sho froze in place, grateful to be hidden in the shadows. His normal response would have been to rant about the powers of that soul-sucking demoness. He would have probably even gloated about his enemy having no originality; _pfft_ not just any Japanese could pull off blonde hair. However, at that moment, he felt nothing but despair. He clutched at the pain in his chest. The world became blurry. His other hand drifted to his eyes rubbing at them. His hand came away covered in moisture. He didn't know how long he stood there in a daze huddled in the shadows. He eventually made his way back home and collapsed at the foot of his bed in defeat.

That was how Shoko found him that morning when she barged into his room. The nightmarish scene replayed in his mind over and over until he couldn't take it anymore. The way she looked at _him_. The way she smiled at _him_. The way she kissed _him_. But most of all the words she said to _him_. Sho paused in his musings as a faint glimmer of hope replaced his morbid thoughts. Could it be? He needed to talk to her as soon as possible before things escalated with _him_.

He was finally aware of his surroundings. He sat up straighter and blinked down at his manager. His eyes burned from lack of sleep but he didn't care. He was on a mission.

"Shoko what's my schedule for today? No matter what, there's something I need to do!" Sho told her with renewed determination.

* * *

Kyoko let out another loud yawn while the hairstylist put the finishing touches on her hair. The stylist laughed at her.

Kyoko blushed, "I'm sorry. I'm usually an early riser but today I can't seem to shake this fatigue."

Yashiro entered her makeshift dressing room handing her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Yashiro-san. I hope the caffeine wakes me up soon."

"You know, Kyoko-chan, it's not good for an actress or model, to be sleep-deprived. You need your

beauty rest. I hope you didn't stay up playing last night knowing you had to work early."

He couldn't resist teasing her. Ren was in the same state across the way in his dressing room. He knew for a fact that they didn't spend the night together because he picked them up in their respective homes.

Kyoko flushed red and stammered, "Eh! It's not like that! I was home at a decent hour. It was the sleeping part that was the problem. I was so excited about this job that I was restless." That and a certain blonde-haired green-eyed casanova kept invading her dreams.

With the prep work finished, Kyoko stepped out of the makeshift changing room in the retail space Fuji rented to use as the home base for today's photoshoot.

Fuji clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Come on beautiful people! We have a small window to get this done. I don't want to lose natural lighting." He walked up to Kyoko and caressed her face lovingly. "Absolutely gorgeous! I love it when I'm right!"

He directed the makeup artist to keep it natural. With the right hairstyle and outfit, she could pass for a woman in her early 20s. The artist used neutral shades of shadow, black mascara to volumize her lashes and a soft blush on her glowing skin. Her minimal makeup was offset with a bold red lip. Her long raven hair was slicked back with mousse and cascaded down her back.

Kyoko felt feminine and sexy for the first time in her life. The makeover she had for the Dark Moon party could not compare. The outfit Fuji put her in was a black body-hugging skirt that stopped below the knee. The top was a fitted cropped tank top that left her toned midriff bare. Fuji held up a metallic faux leather motorcycle jacket for Kyoko to shrug on. An assistant helped her slip her feet into a pair of suede peep toe ankle boots to complete the look.

Ren walked out of his side of the dressing room and caught sight of Kyoko. His heart rate instantly sped up as he took in all of her, starting with her feet. His eyes traveled slowly up her long shapely legs, to the round of her hips, pausing a hair's breadth at the exposed skin of her navel and continued until he met her...lips. She saw, more than heard, his sharp intake of breath. His body tensed. It was only for a second but she noticed. His eyes finally drifted to hers. His piercing gaze made Kyoko's toes curl.

Kyoko felt her face heating up and broke eye contact first. She distracted herself with his appearance. He wore a black suit effortlessly. His top buttons were undone accentuating his collarbone and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was windblown and wild as if he used his fingers instead of a proper comb to rake it back. _God, he was sexy._

Fuji cleared his throat. "Okay kids, let's not start any fires here." He was giddy with excitement. He loved their chemistry. He could feel the sexual tension radiating off of them.

"First off, let me introduce you to our photographer, Sousuke. He's a genius with a camera. Ren has worked with him several times so this is more for Kyoko-chan's sake. I promise he'll be nice today."

Kyoko bowed to the photographer, "Sousuke-san, please take care of me. I will try to do my best in delivering a favorable performance."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Kyoko-san. Please take care of me as well."

"Okay moving on. This first part is crucial because we have a limited time," Fuji said, turning to Kyoko and Ren. "The concept is simple. You're both lovers of the night. Tokyo is your playground. We are shooting this after a night of revelry. Where the two of you happen to meet on the pedestrian bridge in the wee hours of the morning. We'll take individual shots first and then we'll move on to the couple shots."

Everyone moved outdoors to the site the crew had set up on the overpass. There were a few commuters on the road aiding Fuji's overall aesthetic for the shoot. Sousuke positioned Kyoko under the street light. To start he had her pose looking out over the streets into the distance. Kyoko leaned against the railing with her back to it facing the camera. She made subtle changes in her pose all the while Sousuke clicked away. He drilled into her two key things: keep the garment's shape in mind and always be aware of the lighting. He spent a significant amount of time on Kyoko until he captured the right expression for Fuji.

They moved quickly to Ren staged at the base of the stairwell. His vast experience in modeling was apparent to Kyoko. He needed little guidance as he nailed pose after pose. His session was done in half the time. Fuji scanned the footage and gave the thumbs up to move on.

For the couple portion of the shoot, Fuji gave them one simple instruction that left Kyoko baffled.

"Flirt."

Kyoko froze. _Flirt? What do you mean by flirt? Natsu is the flirt, not me!_

Ren wrapped his arm around her waist and nipped her ear. She should have been embarrassed but the action made her giggle. Ren took the lead until she relaxed. She pulled from her experience as Natsu and forgot about the camera. Ren relinquished control and let her take the lead for the remainder of the shoot. Before Kyoko knew it, she was pulling him down by the tie, closing the already small space between their lips. Ren went along willingly.

"That was wonderful you two!" Fuji exclaimed, interrupting them before they could kiss. Ren cast a furious glare at the designer but Fuji waved him away.

Kyoko blinked rapidly. She was in a very compromising position. She released his tie and bowed in apology to hide her crimson face. She covered her face with her hands to try and suppress the heat. A few crew members giggled at her and many congratulated her on a job well done.

"Okay," Fuji said, clapping rapidly to get everyone's attention. "We're moving to the next outfits before we completely lose the ambiance."

Kyoko noticed the sun peeking out over the horizon. The rest of the shoot went by in a whirl. It was a whole new experience for her. If she didn't have the guidance from everyone around her she would have been overwhelmed. She looked at her senpai with renewed awe. It was amazing that he could juggle both modeling and acting.

After the shoot, she settled next to Ren in the backseat as Yashiro drove them to her movie location.

"Tired?" Ren asked.

Kyoko nodded. Just a few minutes ago she was running on pure adrenaline and now she felt herself crashing fast from that high. She leaned her head on Ren's shoulder and closed her eyes. _Just for a second,_ she told herself.

Yashiro peeked in the rearview mirror when he stopped outside the _Sacred Lotus_ set. Ren had his head back and eyes closed while Kyoko laid against him. He giggled like a schoolgirl and took a picture of them. _For their wedding day. They'll thank me later._

He cleared his throat loudly, startling them awake.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I slept the whole way. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

"It was my pleasure," he told her with a wicked grin. Kyoko could only blush at his words.

"Next time, I'll be sure to bring my sheep along," he said chuckling. Kyoko blushed deeper at the mention of the pillow she bought him for his birthday.

There were too many people outside of the studio today that Kyoko opted to get out of the car with one final squeeze of Ren's hand.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Ren asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I'll be fine," she assured them. Kimiko had left her alone and only stuck to Cedric whenever she came to watch. She waved back to them before walking into the building.

* * *

Koga watched Momiji and Chidori act out their scene. Filming had been going well that soon they would transfer to the outdoor location. They were ahead of schedule despite the challenges with Cedric's language barrier. He was a quick learner and with the help of his assistants, he managed to complete his part successfully so far.

His eyes darted curiously to the young woman standing next to Cedric. Kimiko told them she was taking a hiatus from acting and came often on the pretense to regain her confidence. Koga wasn't buying that excuse. It was obvious that the girl had a crush on the American. When he asked Cedric about it, the guy responded with an, "in the past maybe but now we're just good friends," type of response. Koga noticed her shift in behavior whenever Kyoko was near. It was suspicious. He sounded paranoid but convinced himself that he should keep an eye on her anyway.

There it was again. He detected a small flicker of hatred directed at either the actress playing Chidori or Momiji. He decided it was probably the latter of the two. She was one scary actress if she could hide her true nature that well behind the cutesy teenage persona. Koga scratched his head. _What a pain._ He felt sorry for Kyoko; she really did have it rough.

* * *

Kyoko left her dressing room after a long day of filming when the person she least wanted to see called out and grabbed her by the hand.

"Oi, Kyoko, can we talk?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and counted to ten willing the apparition of her so-called childhood friend to go away. She opened her eyes and yet his figure remained. She sighed with resignation and nodded.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He inclined his head towards her dressing room.

There was no way she was going to leave herself alone with him. Discretion never worked out in her favor in the past.

"No, Shotaro. If you want to talk to me. We do it out here."

She watched him struggle within himself as he fought a retort. He ran his hands through his bleached blonde hair and looked down the hall nervously. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably. Maybe this place wasn't such a good idea either. It was empty since filming was still underway.

"Did you hear my song? I - I sang it for you." Sho stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kyoko's eyes widened with bewilderment. She never saw this insecure side to Sho. He was always so arrogant and prickly. Her grudges circled her protectively waiting for him to reveal his true motives.

"I wanted to apologize to you for...for everything."

Kyoko folded her arms around her and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate.

Sho took another deep breath before continuing. "For taking advantage of your kindness. For ditching you. For hurting you. For not being able to help you with your mom. I felt like I couldn't do anything for you since my parents showered me with affection. It was like rubbing salt in your wounds. I was...an idiot! I wish...I wish we could just go ba-." He shook his head, cutting off his words.

His sincere apology surprised her and made her sad. She didn't know her relationship with her mother disturbed him so much. She knew her crying troubled him that's why she sought solace elsewhere. It was there she met her fairy prince. She looked at Sho in a new light. It was because of him that she met Corn for the first time when she was six years old. She doubted things could have been different given that knowledge.

"C-can you say something?" Sho asked, apprehensively.

She didn't know what he wanted from her. There was no going back. She assumed he almost wished they could go back to the time when she was a foolish girl that followed after him blindly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Shotaro. It's too late. Two years ago I would have been happy hearing these words from you. You were my rock, my prince, my reason for doing my best. I felt like I could endure anything if you were by my side. You threw that all back in my face and it hurt! You hurt me and you continue to hurt me!"

She told herself not to get emotional but her control was slipping. He needed to know now that he was finally listening. The residual hurt and anger that continued to fuel her need for vengeance were finally being released.

"Kyoko, I just ..."

Kyoko cut him off as she poured her heart out in anguish.

"Were we ever really friends, Sho? Friends don't treat friends the way you treated me! I've realized it now that our friendship was always one-sided. You've never done anything for me that didn't benefit you. I can't recall if you ever said a simple 'Thank You' to me."

Sho froze at the sight of the droplets pouring from her eyes. It was the same heart-wrenching sob she used to do when they were kids. The kind that always dumbfounded Sho. Even now, almost ten years later, he still didn't know how to comfort her. She cried like that only when it involved her mother. It dawned on him now that he was on an even plane with her mother. He did this to her. It made him feel wretched.

...

Ren and Yashiro walked into the studio looking for Kyoko. The plan was for her to accompany him on his last job for the night and they would have dinner. He glanced around the main filming area but didn't see her. He stopped and asked a crew member who waved him towards the dressing rooms. As he beaded in that direction, he noticed Sho's manager fidgeting at the entrance to the hall.

Ren's aura turned dark, startling his manager. He knew what her presence there implied. That jackass was probably starting trouble with Kyoko again. He hastened his steps and covered the distance in seconds leaving Yashiro behind. Shoko clasped his arm to keep him from entering. He growled at her. She released his arm taking a step back in fear.

"Let them be for now," Shoko said after taking a shaky breath. "They need to talk to move forward. He won't hurt her."

"Like the time he slapped her? What about emotionally? How many times has he done that?" Ren couldn't keep the venom out of his voice as he accused Shoko of not doing her job properly.

Shoko turned away embarrassed, unable to defend herself. He brushed past her and entered the hall. He could hear Kyoko's faint crying. He could tell that her crying came from deep within her soul. His heart wrenched. He wanted to go to her immediately and sink his fist into that punk's face. But something held him back from doing so. He needed to let this play out. She needed to find closure. They had yet to notice him. He hung back, leaning against the wall and watching them intently. He wanted to be near in case the bastard got physical.

...

Kyoko composed herself and dashed the tears from her eyes. She always felt better after a good cry and she was done shedding tears over him. Sho finally relaxed when she was finished.

"Shotaro, I will forever be grateful to you and your family. You took me in and cared for me in your own way. It was my need to not burden anyone that caused my problems. If you had not asked me selfishly to come with you I would have still been stuck in Kyoto. I found a new life here in acting, with my friends, with Ren. I love him and he loves me! I won't let you ruin things for me."

Sho stared at her in shock. It was the last hope he was hanging on to as he realized that last night the bastard was the only one that said the words. His eyes stung and a muscle in his jaw twitched as he listened to her.

"You're naïve Kyoko! A guy like him only wants one thing from you and that's to get in your pants! He can't possibly…" Kyoko's reflex was so quick Sho didn't see it coming. She slapped him across the face. She ignored the pain in her hand.

"You don't know the first thing about him! He has shown me more kindness in the last year than you've ever shown me in our lifetime together. I don't doubt that he loves me! He treats me like a queen and in his eyes, I am the most beautiful woman in the world. He loves me for me and not for what I can do for him!"

Kyoko closed her eyes and counted to ten. She inhaled slowly regaining her composure.

"Shotaro, I'm asking you now to please let's stop doing this. I'm already tired of it. I've already given up on you and my silly quest for revenge. You were my best friend growing up. Thank you for being there for me even if it was just my delusions. It helped me cope. I'm better now. I'm fine, so just let me go. I'll see you around." Bowing to him she turned on her heel.

Her steps faltered when she saw Ren. How much had he heard? She walked towards him, taking shaky breaths.

"Kyoko!" Sho exclaimed. Her name ricocheted off the walls.

She turned to scold him for being loud while they were still filming. It was her turn to be shocked. Sho kneeled on the floor dirtying his designer jeans and dropped into a dogeza.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he said loudly but not screaming like earlier with his forehead to the floor.

Never in her life did she think Sho was capable of doing that for her.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Shotaro." Kyoko waved and proceeded to Ren.

It was her old smile. The one that was reserved just for him. Images of their time in Kyoto flashed through his mind. She would never call him Sho-chan again and he would no longer receive presents or treats made just for him. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized he finally had to grow up and let her go. He could never have made her happy. He was just too selfish.

For a long time, Sho had been her reason for living. Now she was living for herself. She smiled radiantly at the man in front of her. A weight had been lifted from her. He smiled warmly and enveloped her into his arms. Arms that gave her strength and made her feel safe, cherished, and loved.

* * *

 **AN: So I had three scenarios written out on how I wanted Sho to go down 1.) public humiliation resulting in the demise of his music career, 2.) Ren just plain kicks his ass and 3.) this one published. I think I'm a closet Fuwa fan. The more I dwelled on him, the more I couldn't hate him. In his own immature way, he really loved Kyoko. He just didn't know how to express it. Unfortunately for him, I'm Team Ren. A skip beat manga where RenKyo doesn't end up together would be devastating for me...lol. I hope this outcome didn't disappoint many readers too much.**

 **Thanks for reading and big thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. Criticisms are appreciated, so let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	20. Divine Punishment

Chapter 20: Divine Punishment

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the LoveMe Girls would have more Karaoke time.**

Kanae sat with her legs crossed and arms folded. A vein above her eyebrow twitched as her irritation reached its maximum level. "They're five minutes late!" she grumbled to herself. Did they think she had nothing better to do with her time? It irritated her that her schedule was lax right now that she ended up arriving early for their outing. Just because she had time, it didn't mean she wanted to waste it. She took out her phone prepared to blast her friends through text.

The door to the karaoke box burst open. "Moookoooo-saaaaaaannn!" screamed her self-proclaimed best friend as the girl rushed to Kanae for some skinship.

"Mo! How long did you guys make me wait?"

She stopped Kyoko before she could launch her hug attack.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san," Kyoko said, tears springing to her eyes. "We tried to get here as soon as we could but we hit a bit of traffic."

"Are your phones broken?"

"We didn't think a few minutes would be a big deal," Chiori responded and took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Mo, stop it. It's fine, just go sit over there already." Kanae said, waving Kyoko's pitiful self away.

Kyoko brightened again now that Kanae wasn't mad and took a seat next to Chiori.

"Moko-san, you have news right? That's why you wanted to meet up. What did Producer Kuresaki say? Are you going to be a princess? Or a rich lady? Or an action heroine?" Kyoko asked eagerly. Her big saucer-like eyes frightened Kanae.

Kanae sighed and shook her head. She didn't know how to break the news to her friend. Kyoko quieted down when she saw the serious look on Kanae's face.

"I did talk to Producer Kuresaki, but I'm still not sure about the role. He wants me to meet the Director first. There's nothing concrete right now."

"Ooh, that's good news! When do you get to meet the Director? I'm dying to know what role you'll be playing. I'll be sure to watch it."

"The meeting will take place in a week or so," she said dejectedly.

"That's great Moko! This could be your chance to act. Why aren't you excited about it?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head in a confused manner.

Kanae didn't immediately respond. She contemplated the discussion she had with Uesugi-dono. She went to him to apologize for not clinching the Chidori role after all the training she received from him. She felt like a failure. It surprised her that he wasn't angry or annoyed. He assured her that she was strong and she would be able to overcome this minor setback. He even wished her luck in her new role.

"I'm still upset about letting Uesugi-dono down. I may not have liked the role but I hate to fail." Kanae waved the air to change the subject. "Enough about me, what's new with you two?"

Kyoko and Chiori looked to protest but Kanae's stern face kept them quiet. They looked at each other and nodded.

Chiori went first. "I'm stuck doing that variety show. I swear I don't understand how those mediocre celebrities could go on TV and humiliate themselves. Have they no dignity? Takarada-san gave me an impossible challenge, but if this is what I need to do to get back into acting then I'll do it."

Chiori was the least busy of the three girls. These days she was the only one regularly in the LoveMe room reviewing annoying dramas. She still couldn't grasp the point of what Lory expected her to learn from watching Kawagoe Michika act. That was probably the reason for the ever-growing pile of DVDs to include other similar young actresses.

Kyoko and Kanae chuckled at their friend's plight.

"You guys laugh because it's not you," Chiori muttered. She had a lot to say in her notebook about them.

Both girls then turned to Kyoko, the most interesting of the trio.

"Mo, spill all of your secrets or I'm never speaking to you again," Kanae threatened.

"Moko-san, you're so mean! Please don't say you'll cut ties with me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know if I'm able to," Kyoko said, pouting cutely.

"I got one. Are you guys doing it yet?" Chiori asked mischievously.

Kyoko was aware of Chiori's bluntness but she didn't expect her to get right down to the juicy details. Her face flamed up with the blush extending over the rest of her body. She found herself stuttering nonsense in her embarrassment.

"Amamiya-san, th- there's no way. I'm only seventeen. It would be a crime for him to have such an intimate relationship with a minor!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"What are you going on about? The crime is not sleeping with him. You're already legal to get married. But what I'm hearing is that you're using your age as an excuse. If you were eighteen you would be jumping his bones, right?" Chiori teased.

...

Kyoko squirmed in her seat. Could Chiori read minds? Could she see all the dirty little thoughts Kyoko had of him?

"That's not what I meant at all," Kyoko exclaimed. "It's just I don't know if I'm ready to take that step. It hasn't even been that long since he confessed."

It wasn't necessarily a lie. Just because she dreamed of being with him intimately almost every night, didn't mean she was ready to make that a reality. Insecurities don't disappear overnight.

"Are you telling me that Japan's most desirable man hasn't tried to seduce you yet? How boring? We know you guys already kissed so just tell us the deets," said Chiori.

"He's very respectful and patient with me. All we do is k- kiss." Kyoko's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she admitted that much out loud to her friends.

She would never tell anyone about her perverted dreams of Ren including her best friends. Her subconscious knew no bounds and continued to torture her in the wee hours of the night. It was her fault for researching the matter.

She used her phone to browse the internet and made sure to delete the history when she was done. She couldn't have anyone knowing what she was doing least of all him. Some images came on her search that she wished she never saw. The different sizes of men's intimate parts, especially those well endowed, frightened her. Taking his physical attributes into consideration, she wondered how big he was in comparison. There were instances when he brushed against her but she couldn't gauge the size just by that.

Her friends exchanged knowing glances.

"Mo! It's okay, right. When you love someone the feelings of wanting to kiss and touch them are normal." Kanae reassured her.

"I'm also afraid that he would get bored with me. What if he dumps me for a more experienced woman, _like Kana_?" Kyoko murmured.

Chiori chimed in first. "You can't think like that. Don't let those thoughts pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for."

"I doubt that. He's been pining after you for so long, it wouldn't surprise me if he already has a ring picked out," Kanae told her.

"Eh, what do you mean for so long? Moko-san you knew already and never told me."

"Mo! I told you he was jealous in this very room when you did that guy's PV! It was so obvious the way he treated you. You didn't see him offering me any acting tips or free rides. I'm his Kohai too. I swear you can be so dense," scolded Kanae. "Speaking of that guy, did you ever settle things with him?"

"You mean Shotaro? We talked and I think we resolved some things. I don't think he will be bothering me anymore. I haven't seen him on the set so maybe my talk with him worked and he's keeping his distance. Plus, his parents came to visit me. I was able to apologize properly for leaving. I think I can close that chapter of my life and continue to move forward with my dream."

"Well, that's good as long as you cleared everything up with him."

Kanae was relieved to hear that guy wouldn't be bothering her anymore. She could leave her knowing she'd be fine.

The discussion turned once again to work. Kyoko told them about her first photoshoot with R'Mandy but as she spoke it dawned on her just how she landed the job. She stopped mid-sentence with a disturbed look on her face.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Kanae asked, poking her friend on the forehead.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought of something I forgot." Kyoko said, trying to cover her anxiety.

"Spill it!" said Chiori, "It will help if you can talk it through with us."

Kyoko inhaled deeply. "I just realized that it was my connection through Ren that landed me the job. I'm sure the media would have a field day if they knew," she said quietly, feeling inadequate.

"Mo! Stop that nonsense. You may have met the designer through Tsuruga-san but it was you, yourself, that snagged his interest. It's customary in this business to make connections this way. Performing the job successfully and building up a good reputation is up to you. Tsuruga-san can't do that for you."

Chiori agreed. "Kotonami-san is right. It's all about who you know. Then you have to back it up with talent and skill. We all know you have the means to back it up too. Don't worry too much about it. Anyone that says otherwise is a hypocrite."

Kyoko felt better with the support of her friends. She told Ren precisely that and yet when it finally came to light she reverted to her insecure ways. She needed to be stronger when the actual situation arose.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you were free before the awards ceremony. I was thinking we can cash in that voucher I won from the club. We can be pampered before such a nerve-wracking night."

Kanae bit her lip. "I won't be attending that night."

"Why not, Moko-san? Isn't the drama with Hio-kun up for an award too?"

Kanae nodded yes. "I'm not going because I have to meet that Director."

"Surely a meeting like that wouldn't take that long to complete," Kyoko asked her friend, still confused.

"Err, well you see the meeting is not local. The role I was offered is an international one," Kanae responded.

"What?!" both Kyoko and Chidori screamed in unison.

"Moko-san are you saying that you will be leaving? For how long?" Kyoko asked bewilderedly.

"As I told you, I still have to meet with the Director in America," Kanae said guiltily.

"America! So cruel Moko-san! Were you going to keep such fantastic news to yourself?" Kyoko asked with tears pricking the corner of her eyes

Kanae sighed in irritation. She planned on telling her while she was at the airport. She didn't want to be responsible for that hurt puppy dog look that her friend was displaying. Now that she revealed the truth she would have to live with the consequences until she left.

"Mo! I was planning on telling you. You'll be fine without me for a little bit. You can call me or send me an email... Mo! Stop looking at me like that. It's not like we're going to stop being best friends just because of a little distance," she scolded.

Kyoko perked up and threw her arms around her friend. She was so happy Moko-san said it herself that they were best friends.

"Mo! Let me go now. You're squishing me. How about you see if we can use the voucher in the city and we'll have another girls day before I leave?" Kanae suggested. She wanted to make Kyoko happy before she left. She wasn't privy to a schedule. She didn't know how long she would be away. The possibility of being sent packing after the meeting didn't even cross her mind. She was determined.

"Moko-san, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be an international film star. Soon the world will see what a beautiful and talented best friend I have. I can't wait to see your film. I'm sure you'll be incredible." Kyoko began gushing. She floated off to La La land as she continued to praise her friend.

Kanae cut her friend off. "Mo! Enough, let's sing before we have to get back to work."

...

After settling the bill, the girls walked out to find Yashiro waiting for them. He leaned against the hood of his car, ankles crossed with hands in his pockets looking off into the distance. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine ad. He straightened up when he noticed the girls. Kanae felt the familiar tug at her heartstrings when he smiled and greeted them. How had she failed to notice that even in his professional manager attire he was good looking?

 _What's with this situation?_

Kyoko and Chiori manipulated her into sitting in the front seat with him. She would be lying if she was a little disappointed that nothing had changed since the night of the club. She sighed internally. What was she thinking? She was striving to become a top actress; there was no time for romance. That, of course, was a lousy excuse. Her friend was living proof that one could have both. Regardless, she was leaving anyway so it wasn't wise to enter into a relationship. She stole another glance at the man next to her…. _Maybe when I return._

* * *

Later that night, Yashiro bid Ren and Kyoko good night as he dropped them off at Ren's apartment. He handed them thick packets and told them to look over the job offers. He filtered them based on their schedule and appropriateness. He also told them that R'Mandy's preview shots and magazine were included. Their ads would go live in magazines, electronic billboards, and shop posters tomorrow. Once Yashiro left, Ren breathed deeply.

 _I can do this!_

His resolve wasn't going to be tested just yet as they headed to the grocery store in the basement level connected to his building.

"Ren, what would you like to eat?" Kyoko asked while he happily pushed the cart. There was something incredibly domestic about this whole situation. He wished this could be an everyday occurrence.

"Can you help me make Maui omu rice again?" he asked sheepishly recalling the last time he cooked the dish for her. He wanted to replace the memory with a less loaded one.

Kyoko paused to look and face him. She was searching for signs that his demons were haunting him. "Did something happen at work today?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled genuinely and shook his head no. "I just want to be able to make it edible for you and hopefully improve from there. One day it might even taste delicious."

She nodded convinced that he wasn't hiding anything from her and helped him select the ingredients needed. In the checkout line, she convincingly made him go back for a missing ingredient that she knew for a fact this store didn't carry. He was better equipped to retrieve it quickly without holding up the line. He returned empty-handed. She giggled at having so cleverly tricked him to pay for the groceries without argument.

"You know, since I selfishly asked you for dinner, it's only right that I pay."

"You're always spending money on me. Please let me repay your kindness every once in a while," she told him as they made their way out of the store.

"I can think of more fascinating ways you can repay me," He told her in a husky voice reserved for the Emperor.

"Perhaps, it can be arranged," she replied in a sultry voice of her own. _Tit for tat._

Kyoko spun on her heel and walked towards the elevator before he noticed her blushing. Inner Kyoko screamed in shock over her boldness. She knew he was teasing her but there was no way she was going to let him win. She reminded herself to keep cool. She turned around to him when her emotions were under control. He stood where she left him.

"Coming?" she asked innocently and pressed the elevator button.

 _That's what she said_. He chuckled under his breath at his joke. His mind always went straight to the gutter. He was using tonight to test his control when they were alone. She had not been to his place since he confessed. He often chose to meet her at the Darumaya instead. He couldn't keep inconveniencing the owners especially if his presence eventually caused them problems. He needed to look temptation in the eye if he wanted to overcome it.

"What's so funny?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator. He shook his head but said nothing.

Once the doors closed, he turned hot eyes towards her. He stepped close to her as she backed into the wall. She felt like a cornered prey about to be gobbled up. He leaned down, his mouth close to her lips. She closed her eyes and waited with bated breath for his kiss.

Kyoko blinked her eyes open at the sound of rustling and the loss of his warmth. He stood away with a smirk on his face now carrying the grocery bags she was once holding. Kyoko huffed at his sneakiness. She observed her Senpai from the corner of her eye and found his body language curious. He appeared rigid, almost like a bowstring ready to snap. He teased her first but he seemed to be suffering as well. She smiled to herself knowing she had the same effect on him as he did her.

She set her stuff down and followed him into the kitchen. They cooked side by side in harmony with Kyoko giving him pointers on how to make the dish properly. It was her first time seeing his newly acquired knife skills in action. She was impressed. When the meal was done, it was a vast improvement from the last time but the egg wrap still proved difficult for him. He handed the bottle of ketchup for her to cast her magic. He smiled warmly when she asked him to garnish hers as well.

They moved to the living room to eat on the coffee table. He turned on the TV and put on one of his shows that he recorded. He scrolled through the list quickly. They were all her shows and some Dark Moon. He clicked on a past episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock he had yet to watch. He laughed as Kyoko groaned.

It shocked him that she was the chicken. The chicken was the only other person he spoke honestly with. That in itself should have raised a red flag for him. There was something about the chicken that made him drop his guard. Now he knew why. It still baffled him that she never caught on that the highschool girl he mentioned was her. After watching more episodes of the idol show, he didn't know how he missed it. Bo's mannerisms on the show were just like hers in real life.

"Corn, I didn't know you were a fan of teenage dramas."

Kuon blushed slightly. Darn, she noticed his list despite how fast he tried to scroll past. He didn't want to come off as a creeper.

"I'm not a fan of teenage dramas. I'm a fan of you," he admitted, making her blush.

There seriously had to be a limit to how much a person could blush. Kyoko was sure it couldn't be healthy to have so much blood rush to one's head several times a day when in the vicinity of this man.

With an itadakimasu, they dug into their dinner. They exchanged looks after the first bite and smiled. It was pretty delicious despite its appearance.

"I think Rick would be proud of this dish, Corn," Kyoko said.

For a brief moment, Kuon's eyes looked melancholy as thoughts of his friend filled his mind.

"I think you're right." He replied, taking another mouthful.

They cleaned up after dinner and then went through the packets. Kyoko's folder was significantly smaller than his but she was glad to have work. She had an offer for another bully role cameo on another long-running drama series playing a jealous ex-girlfriend. She looked over the role and didn't see anything wrong with it. She learned never to deny work. The most exciting thing in the packet was a CM offer for a high-end cosmetics brand. Kyoko couldn't wait to start that job.

Kuon found it enjoyable to have someone he could discuss work with on a personal level. Her drive to improve in the field rivaled his own. He wished some of these included her but he was glad she was being noticed. Every now and again he would ask her opinion on a role. She didn't realize it but she made the most interesting faces whenever he mentioned any romantic roles. He found her jealousy so adorable he just had to peck her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being cute."

Kyoko put her documents back into the respective folder. She would tell Yashiro about her decisions in the morning.

"Kuon, can I look at this?" She held up the R'Mandy envelope while he continued to sort through his offers. He glanced up and nodded.

Kyoko smiled appreciatively as she took in the picture of Ren on the front cover of a popular men's magazine. Although this was for men, Kyoko was sure the female populace of Japan would be the main consumers with him gracing the cover. The photo showed him leaning against the railing with hands in his pockets looking boldly at the camera. She flipped it open to the marked pages and found more pictures. The next picture was of them on the bridge under the lamplight. Her eyes were hooded with a glint of gold irises peeking between her lashes. Her head was lifted and cocked to the side giving Ren access to her neck as his deep brown eyes hypnotized the camera. Kyoko gasped. The Emperor stared back at her from the page.

Curious to her reaction, Kuon peeked over to see what surprised her. He was shocked. He didn't think himself capable of making such an expression.

A worried look crossed Kyoko's face as she thought about the influx of fans he's bound to acquire. The Emperor was no longer her secret.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing her mood.

"I'm just worried. I might have to fight women off of you now that you've shown the Emperor of the Night to the world," she grumbled.

He pulled her onto his lap and gazed into her eyes. "There will be no other woman for me other than you."

"I know. I'm just a bit sad that the Emperor has been exposed," she said quietly. At least in Dark Moon, he showed up in flashes. It was now captured on a photo for all to see as much as they wanted.

"Why do you keep saying, Emperor?" Kuon asked, looking for an explanation.

She lifted the magazine to him. "This guy right here is the Emperor. You unleash him on me several times a day. I'm just being petty," she said waving her hand in dismissal.

He chortled, "Only you can bring this kind of expression out of me."

"Not true! Momose-san was able to do it during the Katsuki test," she said defensively.

"That was because of your help the night before. I just recalled the feeling of you in my arms on my kitchen floor. Do you remember?"

"How can I forget? You asked me if I had experience kissing like a perverted Sensei," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled and ran his thumb over her lips just like that night. He held back that night but he was no longer playing the nice Senpai with her. He touched his lips to hers gently. He could handle light kissing.

All reason flew out the window when she shifted on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back eagerly causing him to respond in kind. And just like that, he failed today's test.

He laid her down on the floor without breaking the kiss. He drank in the sigh that escaped her lips as his weight settled on her. He groaned as he felt himself pressing into her thigh between his legs. He hesitated for a moment waiting for any sign that she was uncomfortable. He got the exact opposite when she rocked her hips against his leg. If she noticed his growing erection, she didn't say anything and kept kissing him.

He let his free hand caress the length of her arm and down until it settled on her hip. She rocked again making him shiver. He knew he should put an end to this before things escalated beyond his control but his fingers itched to touch her skin.

She had to feel what she was doing to him by now. He was practically digging into her hip. His fingers slid under her shirt reveling in the feel of her silky skin. He lingered on the skin above her waistband before trailing his fingers up to cup her breast.

She gasped at the heat his fingers generated through her lace bra. No one had ever touched her so intimately before. He was close when she was Setsu but she narrowly avoided that encounter because she was genuinely angry at the time. Kyoko jerked her hips up in response to relieve the ache gathering between her thighs. She moaned at the new sensations his thumb elicited. He traced small deliberate circles over the tip of her breast. It felt so good. She kissed him harder, her tongue sweeping along the inside of his mouth. His fingers tugged at the lace and touched her bare flesh.

Kyoko was only half aware of what was happening to her. She could feel moisture pooling between her thighs and knew her panties were drenched. She let out a small whimper when he released her breast and moved it to her leg. He stayed there stroking her thigh gently. Kyoko felt herself calming down. His hand traveled up, gripped her ass and rolled over placing her on top. The quick movement broke their kiss and had Kyoko gasping in pain.

Kuon's eyes flew open and saw the pain registered on her face. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," He said sitting them up quickly. He had taken things too far. He realized things were getting out of hand and tried to slow things down. He had no intention of letting things go any further than making out and in this case touching. He didn't mean to be rough.

"I'm sorry. I ruined things with my silliness." She swiped at her eyes to wipe the tears that sprouted.

"No, I'm sorry. I let things get too far. I should have stopped long ago. I'm such an idiot." He cursed his stupidity.

"Oh no, Corn, it's not your fault. It's just I'm still sensitive there. I fell on set and didn't realize that the pain was still lingering. I probably have a bruise on my bu…leg. Nothing you were doing hurt me...I liked it." She said, giving him a shy smile.

He liked it too but now was not the time. "May I ask what happened on set."

"Oh! It's really silly how clumsy I could be."

Kuon frowned, she was too graceful to ever be considered clumsy. He waited for her to continue.

"It was during a fight scene. I lost my balance and landed most ungracefully on my backside."

She didn't mention that there was some sort of spill on the ground where her mark was that ensured her downfall. The Director was angry with the crew to have made such a mistake that could have caused big problems for not only the production but the safety of those on set.

"Can I get you some ice or something? Pain reliever?" he asked, hoping to make things better.

"I'm fine. It's only when direct pressure is applied that it becomes painful."

Kuon blushed at the reminder of his actions earlier. He couldn't see this situation as a total failure. He was working his way to calming them both down before the abrupt ending.

"It's getting pretty late should I take you home. I'm sure Taisho wouldn't be too pleased if I have you out too past curfew," he suggested.

"If you don't mind, can I stay a little longer? We can watch TV." She asked sweetly. Kuon smiled and moved to the couch patting the seat next to him.

Within a few minutes of her snuggling in his arms, she was fast asleep. Kuon sighed at her defenselessness. When did she become so unguarded with him? Kami-sama was playing cruel tricks on him again.

He reached for his phone and called Taisho. He explained the situation and told him that she would be staying the night in his guestroom. After the third degree, Kuon hung up and carried Kyoko to the guest room. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. He left the room hastily before temptation could overrule his logic.

He took a cold shower that night to regain his focus. When that wasn't enough he guiltily masturbated under the cold stream conjuring erotic images of the delectable little creature sleeping in the other room. He didn't know how he was going to make it. She was far too tempting.

Kyoko woke in the middle of the night confused. She was on a soft mattress rather than her futon.

 _I'm in his guest room._

She went to the bathroom and prepared for bed. She slipped into the PJs he bought her and settled back into bed. She stared at the crack under the door for any sign that he was awake. She couldn't fall back to sleep. With her heart pounding, she made a conscious decision and rolled out of bed.

She found him sleeping soundly in the middle of the enormous bed. She slid under the covers next to him and into his arms. After what they shared earlier, sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be a problem. After all, they've done it before as Cain and Setsu. Kyoko forgot that she actually didn't sleep that night.

Kuon woke when he felt her crawling into his bed. He lifted his arm in invitation. He was shirtless but wore his pajama pants. He pulled her back towards his chest and kept his arm around her waist. She wiggled her bottom against his groin innocently trying to get comfortable.

Kuon groaned. "Baby, you're making it difficult for me to sleep." His hard-on came back full force. Whatever happened to the monk-like abilities he used to possessed? Kyoko yawned and apologized. Within seconds, she was fast asleep in his arms. It took him longer to fall asleep as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and relished how perfect she fit in his arms. This was definitely divine punishment

* * *

 **AN: My Perv is showing. I hope you enjoyed! XD**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	21. Delightful Dream

Chapter 21: Delightful Dream

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Yashiro's work would never be over even after they become a couple.**

Kyoko surprised Yashiro as she dashed out of the elevator with Ren trailing behind. His inner fangirl squealed with glee when he discovered that his female charge spent the night again. He doubted anything indecent happened since he knew Ren would treasure her.

As he drove to Kyoko's school, he wanted to take back his words. What was with this heavy atmosphere? Yashiro's sixth sense confirmed that something did happen. He glanced at Ren in the rearview mirror. Ren thought his usually impassive face was concealing his emotions. Unfortunately for him, Yashiro had become used to seeing Ren's "so happy together" face these last few weeks that he noticed something was wrong with his favorite couple. Did they fight? Already? This wasn't good.

He turned his attention to Kyoko. She was practically sitting on the door handle trying to put as much distance between her and Ren as possible. He couldn't see her face clearly since she stared intently out the window.

Yashiro sighed with dismay. He felt his workload increase as he racked his mind with ideas to remedy their situation. He knew from experience that if something negative happened between them it would bleed into their work.

"I was so surprised to find Kyo-," he broke off his sentence when he caught sight of Ren's ultra gentleman smile in the rearview mirror. He decided to wait until he was alone with Ren to badger him. He hoped Kyoko would be fine at school today without addressing the issue.

Yashiro dropped Kyoko at the same curb as last time. She scrambled out of the car and bowed to both of them. Her eyes made brief contact with Ren's making her face instantly flame up. She bolted off down the sidewalk and into the school gates.

"Ren, mind telling me why Kyoko is avoiding you like the plague? Wait?! D-d-did you guys….IT?" Yashiro stammered out. His inner fangirl did a back handspring to cheer Ren on for a job well done; however, his rational side tempered said fangirl.

"Yashiro-san, please don't jump to such dramatic conclusions because your heart desires it. It's not as bad as you're implying," Ren said, flinching then flushing red.

"Ah-ha! You did do something! It's okay as long as it's mutual consent and doesn't affect your work. I won't judge. But looking at the way she's reacting, you need to do some damage control otherwise you might end up back at square one."

Ren sighed. Yashiro was right. It would be horrible if she started avoiding him again. He couldn't bear it. He pulled out his phone to send a text, _I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out, I love you. Have a good day in class._

* * *

Kyoko was bombarded by her classmates as soon as she took her seat. All of them talked excitedly at once. She had no clue what was going on until one of them pointed out her picture in a magazine for the R'Mandy fall collection. She was highlighted in the photo while Ren was a distance away. He was out of focus but it was still obvious that the model was him. She leaned against the railing and rested her chin in her hand. She bit her index finger as she contemplated the man walking toward her.

Her classmates talked incessantly about her clothes, makeup and overall how gorgeous she looked. Idol boys that never gave her the time of day struck up a conversation with her. They seemed to have forgotten that they never paid her any mind in the past. She didn't like their attention. She couldn't help but feel that they were only being nice because she was a little relevant and because Ren was her partner. She shook off these negative feelings and remembered the chat with her friends. She listened closely to what her fellow celebrity classmates said. They were complimenting her work in the piece and not merely focusing on Ren. Perhaps, maybe, they really are looking at her. She readjusted her mind and began responding appreciatively. After all, a celebrity was nothing without fans, especially a newbie like her.

By the time Yashiro picked her up, she declined three confessions and dealt with a couple of jealous senior girls tampering with her footlocker. Too bad for them, she had lots of practice with this amateur stuff. Naa-chan screamed to have a go at them.

"Rough day?" He asked as she slumped into the back seat, her perfect posture was forgotten. She told him about the attention she received at school because of the R'mandy photos.

He chuckled. "That's to be expected."

She grumbled about the confessions she received.

"I don't understand how boys can be so shallow. They didn't know I existed until those photos."

Yashiro cringed. "Unfortunately, that's how this industry works. One day you're in, the next day you're out." _Ren, the world is starting to notice your hidden princess._

As they drove through downtown, Kyoko was astonished to find her face along with Ren's plastered everywhere: on digital displays on the side of bus stops, but most of all on the giant LED screens on buildings at the heart of Tokyo for all to see. Those screens pictured the Emperor. Right beside him was her image with golden flirtatious eyes, smirking red lips, and hand clenching the tie undone around his neck as he inhaled her hair with his eyes closed. Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment. How could she look so seductive? Natsu and Setsu were the sexy ones, not her.

Following Ren's eyes as they drove passed, she was reminded of what transpired this morning. Her face was now an inferno. She managed to get through her school day because she acted as the model student and never broke character. The lectures and classmates had kept her mind grounded; otherwise, she would have melted into a puddle of a mess right from the get-go.

Yashiro broke up her thoughts, "You and Ren were all the buzz wherever we went. The paparazzi followed him around all day. Naturally, his typical 'no comment' infuriated them. I won't be surprised if your offers increased after this."

Kyoko hummed her response. She kept her face looking out the window to keep Yashiro from noticing her burning face.

"Also, Fuji-san would like you to visit his studio for a final fitting of your dress. The awards show is fast approaching. I can't wait to see your beauty grace the red carpet." He gushed. "The crowd, Ren included, would be speechless that night."

The excitement over the dress Fuji conjured up for her managed to consume her mind. She couldn't wait to try it on again. According to Fuji's expert opinion, it looked sexy and cute at the same time on her. If she concentrated on the details of its fabrication she could skirt by an hour until she needed another topic to fixate on. Any other topic but him.

"By the way, Kyoko-chan, is your phone off? I believe Ren was trying to reach you earlier."

Kyoko felt her resolve crumble as her astute manager brought her attention back to him.

"Ehhh?" Kyoko fumbled for her phone and sure enough, it was off. The battery was dead. She forgot to plug it in last night to charge because she... _No, don't go there Kyoko_.

"Yashiro-san, can I please use your phone to call Ren? My battery is dead."

* * *

Ren checked his phone for the millionth time that day. He let out a melancholy sigh; _no new messages or missed calls._ It was out of character for her not to respond to him. Even in her most uncomfortable state in the past, she always returned his call out of proprietary. This was really bad for her to blatantly ignore him. He kept distracted from his thoughts while he worked but during long breaks like this one, images of this morning floated through his mind.

 _She felt real wrapped in his arms with his morning wood nestled against her firm behind. He licked and nibbled on the lobe of the woman he loved while his hand caressed her breast. With her eyes still closed, she turned towards him and threw a thigh over his hip then circled his neck with her arms pulling him closer._

 _He hooked a hand around her knee and pulled her in. He groaned in ecstasy as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her. She rocked against him closing her mouth over his. This was by far the most delightful dream he ever had. Their tongues mated slowly in a seductive dance. He lingered there enjoying the taste of her for a few moments then kissed his way to her neck alternating between nipping and sucking at the smooth column. She threw her head back to give him better access while her hips rocked to the slow rhythm he set. The little sounds she made threatened to undo him. He growled against her skin as she quivered in his arms._

 _Even in his dream, he was a masochist. To prolong his torture, he pulled his body away from the warmth of hers since he was on the verge of having a wet dream of his own. He trailed soft kisses down the length of her neck to her collar bone and slowly down her chest. She nearly came off the bed when his mouth closed over her breast. He found her nipple with his mouth and through her tank top he sucked at her mound using his tongue to slowly work her nipple hard. His other hand was softly caressing her other breast rolling her nipple between his index finger and thumb, tweaking occasionally. She arched her back and let out a low erotic moan that increased his desire._

 _Kuon was delighted to find that Dream Kyoko's breasts were very sensitive. With each lick, each suck, and each flick she writhed and mewled beneath him. If touching her through her shirt did this much he could only imagine how she would react without the barrier. He rolled up her shirt baring her breasts to him._

 _His eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her porcelain skin and rosy tips. He leaned down and sucked her breast into his mouth. Her reaction was instantaneous as she bucked her hips and dug one of her hands into his scalp holding him captive against her. It was painful but it only made him want to please her even more._

 _A hand slid its way down to the cleft between her legs. Even outside her pants, he could feel her wet heat. He stroked the entrance of her core and used the heel of his hand to press against her sensitive mound. Above him, he heard her gasp and she bucked into his hand. His tongue continued to roll over her hardened peak while his free hand flicked her other nipple. She finally released her hold on his head allowing him to lift up and gaze at her. Her head flared side to side and her fingers clawed into the sheets. Her reaction was so honest it was breathtaking. He could tell she was close as her shallow breathing and loud moans filled his ears. He never let up even when she was screaming his name and convulsing beneath him from the strength of her release._

" _Oh, God," she said smiling blissfully down at him. Her lusty eyes blinked rapidly and then opened wide in horror._

 _"Oh my God!"_

 _Kuon pulled off her breast with a pop. Confusion over her outburst settled over him. He knew in his mind that his expression of horror matched hers as realization dawned on him. In a blink of an eye, he darted off the bed like it was on fire. His chest heaved as the enormity of what just transpired between them finally clicked in his mind. His hands moved quickly to desperately cover his erection from her._

 _"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kyoko screamed as she ran out of his room yanking her shirt down in the process._

Ren hung his head in shame. In a flash, his delectable dream turned out to be a waking nightmare. The erotic dreams that plagued him for so long had probably just cost him the woman he loved. She slipped into his bed in the middle of the night and managed to fall asleep in his arms with no regard for the danger. There was no one else to blame but himself. How could he have been so stupid? He needed to make this right somehow. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after they were finally together. He would start with an apology even if it was a lie. He didn't think she would appreciate a _sorry, not sorry_ from him right now. He loved every fucking minute of it and judging from her reaction, she did too.

He had chased after her only to have her slam her bathroom door in his face. He could hear her incoherent muttering from behind the door. It somewhat relieved him. She was adorable when flustered. He decided to leave her alone for now and pray she didn't leave while he cleaned himself up.

In his bathroom, he chuckled wryly after discovering his pants sticky with pre-come. It was ridiculous that he was still painfully hard when he stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the cold spray help him focus. His eyes flashed open when he heard the echo of her moans loud and clear in his head. The cold water was absolutely useless. He stared down, willing his little head to shrink. He had endured almost a year and even survived the few weeks with her as the Heels. Why couldn't it obey him? He sighed in defeat and reached for the soap. There was only one sure way he could remedy this problem. He worked the soap into a lather over his length. He closed his eyes and let the images of her wash over him as he stroked himself. The memory of her writhing under him was enough to bring him to climax quickly. Biting his fist to keep his voice down, he exploded in his hand as he recalled her expression when she came.

She had locked herself in her room until it was time to leave. He thanked the Gods that she was still in the apartment when he came out of the shower. The threat that he was only drinking coffee for breakfast was not enough to coax her out to face him. It was only when he told her Yashiro was here that she came out. He felt like scum when she wouldn't look him in the eye. Since there was no hiding from him in the confined space of the elevator, he tried to broach the topic. She vehemently refused to discuss it. He kept silent after that since he was agitating her. She just needed time.

The knock on his dressing room door startled him back to the present. It was time to get back to work. He looked at his phone one last time and returned to the set with a heavy heart.

* * *

Kyoko was relieved she got his voicemail. She apologized for missing his calls and explained that her phone battery died. She paused and glanced at Yashiro. He had to be straining to eavesdrop on the call. She wanted to say more but hung up instead. She would call him later at home. Yashiro's crestfallen face in the reflection of the mirror made Kyoko giggle despite her conflicting emotions.

When they arrived at the _Sacred Lotus_ set, many complimented her on a job well done with the R'Mandy ads. After greeting everyone, Kyoko entered her dressing room and found three different deliveries waiting for her. The first gift was an adorable stuffed animal with a small box of chocolate-dipped strawberries. The card read: _Please forgive me my Princess, love Corn._

The second was a large bouquet of a dozen gorgeous deep red roses. Kyoko smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers before opening the card. She had a hunch of the sender. _Please forgive me my Princess, love Ren._

The third was a gift bag from a posh department store. Kyoko removed the tissue paper from the bag and reached in to pull out its contents. It contained a box of perfume. But it wasn't any ordinary perfume. It was _Odette_! The designer perfume she gushed over that reminded her of the Swan Princess. _Please forgive me my Princess, love K._

Kyoko let out a shaky laugh as she looked over the different gifts. What did the staff think when they were delivered? She hid the cards in her bag and hoped no one read them. She felt like she was stringing along three men. What was the silly guy thinking?

Her behavior this morning probably made him think she was upset with him. She was incredibly embarrassed by her actions and couldn't muster the courage to face him. She felt terrible now since the gifts were underserved and he spent so much money on her. She should be the one apologizing, not him. This morning was entirely her fault. She had impurely inserted herself into his bed last night. It didn't help matters that she thought she was having another one of her sexually charged dreams with him. She was sure she made the first move.

She buried her face in her hands ashamed of her hypocrisy. She just told her friends that she wasn't ready to get intimate with him and here she was unable to stop when things became heated. What she failed to tell them was that not only was she afraid that he would find her boring but he would also find her lacking physically. She didn't have the curves that men preferred on a woman. She was able to play young Kuon so easily because her body was suited more for a boy. She thought if he saw her, he would be disappointed.

And then the worse happened. With the dim light filtering in from the slits of the curtain, she saw the horror in his brilliant green eyes. It terrified her that if she could see him, he too could see her. His expression pierced her heart. The thought that he was disgusted by her lack of sex appeal instantly crossed her mind at that moment. It was only now after receiving his apologies that she once again might have misunderstood him.

She sighed loudly, glad that Yashiro wasn't in the room yet. It gave her time to sort her jumbled thoughts. The saying _old habits die hard_ was indeed true in her case _._

Her first instinct of self-preservation was to run and hide from him in the bathroom. In her state of panic, she was able to ignore him on the other side of the door. She stared at her reflection and marveled at the red splotches on her face, neck, and chest.

In her dressing room, she fingered the dark spot on her neck hidden beneath the cover of makeup. Her fingers glided down her blouse to where she knew another spot existed on her breast. Moisture pooled between her legs as her perverted feelings from earlier danced through her mind. She shuddered at the euphoric memory his hand gave her. She took a cold shower that morning hoping it would calm her down. It barely helped.

Kyoko was saved from her unsavory thoughts by the knock on her door. Yashiro entered the room with the makeup artist and hairstylist to get started on her Momiji transformation.

"Wow, Kyoko-san you're very popular today," the makeup artist commented. The set was buzzing about her photos with Ren.

Yashiro admired the trio of gifts. His lack of response gave Kyoko the impression that he was aware they were from Ren.

...

Koga flagged down Kyoko when she finally arrived on the set. She greeted Koga and Asahina, the actress playing Chidori, while they waited for the director's instructions.

"Ah Kyoko-chan, it looks like Japan is taking notice of you! I was very surprised to wake up to your gorgeous face on every corner of my lovely city. Has he been taking good care of you?" Koga teased. The crimson bloomed instantly over Momiji's natural makeup.

Koga chuckled at her embarrassment. _Judging from that response things must be progressing well with them. They won't be able to hide their relationship for too long._ He thought about tipping off the tabloids but something like that could easily ruin the budding relationship. He wanted to get them together, not split them apart.

He decided to prod her a little more just for fun. "Perhaps if you find him inadequate, I can always take his place."

"Hiromune-san, I assure you. You're not necessary. He's more than capable!" she responded, taking the bait. She covered her mouth horrified by what she revealed. She looked around hoping no one else heard. Asahina giggled at her expense.

Koga raised his eyebrows at her innocently. "Well, if it doesn't work out you can always come to this Onii-san. These arms will gladly take care of you."

He laughed when she folded her arms haughtily. She made this too easy. "I noticed you're still receiving presents from various men. At least there was one from him this time."

Kyoko blanched at him, she hoped he didn't find out they were all from the same person. She needed Ren to be more careful lest his secret got out.

...

"Cut!" Director Morizumi called out. "Kyoko-san, something is a bit off. Although you're still acting out the feelings of unrequited love, you're not hiding your despair as expected of Momiji's character. The expressions you are giving are wonderful but they should come as the film progresses."

Kyoko bowed and apologized. They had been filming for the past three hours, this was the last scene that the Director wanted to accomplish today. She managed to complete the action scenes flawlessly but now that it came to the scenes with quiet emotion she was struggling to get a grip on Momiji's feelings.

Kyoko closed her eyes to regain her composure. She clenched her fist to her chest and thought, _I am Momiji._ Her eyebrow twitched as horror-filled green eyes flashed in her mind.

She shook her head vigorously to clear her thoughts. _I am a trained assassin living for only one man._ This time a sexy smirk danced across her closed lids. She ignored it. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly invoking the meditation technique of Hiou's grandfather. She could hear the stern old man's voice echoing in her head as he drilled the ninja creed into her.

 _I am Momiji!_

Finally, Kyoko regained a grip on her character. She executed the scene flawlessly as Director Morizumi expected. She reverted to the time when she hid her feelings from Ren. With that life experience vivid in her mind, she was able to grasp Momiji again. Her relationship status with Ren had changed which unfortunately changed Momiji's. It was painful but she needed to revert to her state of mind before he confessed.

* * *

He gazed at the beauty holding a bouquet of roses as she walked the short distance from the main street to the rear entrance of the building. His chest constricted at the thought that he might have lost her. He admired her natural grace and committed her every move to memory like it was his last seeing her. She stopped when she was close to the door and turned. She waved down the street. It was only then that he noticed her manager waited until that moment to drive off. As luck would have it, the alley was too crowded tonight for the car to come down at this hour. The Gods had not forsaken him completely. This was his chance. He stepped out from the shadows to intercept her before she went inside.

"Kuon!" She screamed as she grabbed her chest fright. After the initial shock wore off, she appeared relieved to see him. That had to be another good sign.

"What are you doing skulking in the shadows?" She exclaimed. "You nearly scared me to death!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows. "I'm sorry, baby. I had to see you. I became delirious when I didn't hear from you all day. If you have to tie my hands up at night just to feel safe around me then I'm willing to do it. Just please don't say that it's ov-."

...

Kyoko grabbed his shirt before he could finish and crushed her lips against his smothering his words. She caught him by surprise but he didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted. He kissed her as desperately as she kissed him.

She realized she overreacted this morning due to her embarrassment. The look he gave her wasn't because he found her unflattering; it was because his actions alone filled him with guilt. There was nothing wrong with being touched or touching the one you treasured the most, even outside of your dreams.

"I only just found you," she confessed when they broke for air. "There's no way I'm giving you up!"

"I'm so glad," Kuon said with relief and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

 **AN: So I was writing this on my phone and got an error when I tried to save and of course lost half of what I wrote. I hope I was able to salvage my intentions and that the flow wasn't too confusing since I kept jumping around.**

 **Thanks again for reading and big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate all feedback, it's encouraging.**

 **I have an early flight in the AM and I'll try to use the travel time to work on the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	22. Earth Shakes

Chapter 22: Earth Shakes

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would try to figure out Cedric's motives.**

Okami-san roused Kyoko from her bed. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she realized that everything was shaking. Okami-san helped her to stand but before they reached the door it suddenly stopped. She was relieved that it was over. Although earthquakes were frequent in Japan due to its location on the Pacific Rim, Kyoko could never get used to them. They were glad to find it was only a small tremor. Aside from a few misplaced items in the kitchen and toppled chairs in the dining room, the restaurant came out relatively unscathed.

The set was a bit chaotic as crew members worked to right the studio. Kyoko and Yahshiro hung back, surveying the damage before greeting the director.

"Kyoko-san, good morning. Due to the earthquake, it may take some time before we start so please head to your dressing room to prepare," Jouji Morizumi directed her.

"Yes, Director." She bowed and headed for her dressing room with Yashiro.

"I wonder how such a small tremor could cause such significant damage," Kyoko said as she walked.

"I wonder as well. I'm so embarrassed that I slept through the whole thing," Yashiro admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I would have slept through it if the Okami had not roused me." Kyoko gave him an understanding smile.

In her dressing room, she ran her fingers over the silk threads of her beautiful costume. The kimono was a deep red with cranes rising from the hem and decorating the long sleeves. Her hands moved to the obi. The colors reminded her of a sun setting over the sea. The lead designer instructed her on how to drape the garment so it hung loosely on her in a provocative manner.

Wearing it in that manner exposed her collarbone and the lower half of her legs when she walked. Kyoko swallowed her embarrassment and embraced Momiji's undercover persona. When she came out from the changing screen, the assistant designer handed her a kunai and a cloth for her to practice the scene. Momiji would be undercover as a lady of the night.

...

"You could probably turn it this way and then tie it. Just make sure not to stab yourself." Yashiro gave Kyoko pointers on the best way to bind the blade to her leg without its detection. He was quite proud of her progress in this profession.

"Where did the modest girl I know go?" Yashiro teased by pretending to cover his eyes while Kyoko unabashedly displayed her well-toned leg right before him. Kyoko's cheeks heated up but she didn't cover herself.

"Yashiro-san, don't be silly. You…" She paused searching for the correct description for him. "You give off a big sister feel."

Yashiro nearly choked on his tongue. What did that mean? Did she find him feminine? Did he give off that vibe?

"I want to practice the scene. Do you think you can film me like you do Ren?"

The audacity! She really didn't see him as a man. He needed to find himself a girlfriend, _stat!_ An image of a cool long-haired beauty flashed through his mind.

Yashiro didn't want to be accused of discriminating between his charges so he dutifully recorded the scene as requested with his phone. With a conniving smile, he happily sent a copy to Ren just to torture his friend.

...

Kyoko finished watching the video Yashiro filmed when a knock came at the door indicating that she was required on the set in five minutes.

Kyoko was in a good mood since everyone was being extra friendly to her after Yashiro left to make some phone calls. It was odd that several of the male crew members offered her refreshments before she even began filming. As she approached the set she bowed to Cedric and his translator in greeting. "Good afternoon, Kyoko-san," he replied in decent Japanese. His annunciation and accent of the greeting improved significantly since his arrival.

Kyoko stood wary of him. By her standards, she was blatantly rude and hardly interacted with him unless they were in a scene together. She felt it a direct betrayal to Ren if she conversed with him more than necessary for work. Everyone on the set seemed to get along fine with him. So far there were no issues regarding his work. _Maybe he changed, just like Kuon._

Resonating with her undercover Momiji, Kyoko decided to do some reconnaissance. "Bennett-san, if it's not too presumptuous of me, may I ask how you find Japan?" If he was here for Ren it was her duty to protect him.

The translator went to work instantly and relayed her question. Kyoko realized she could have just asked him in English but decided to keep that added barrier between them.

 **"I like it well enough. Everyone is so kind and generous but it's not home. There are always certain aspects of home that a person can miss...food, friends, family."** He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. " **Truth be told, I'm hiding from the American paparazzi.** "

"Huh?" Kyoko gawked after the translator repeated his words. _A scandal? So he's still a bad guy._

" **Hold on, don't sentence me yet. I just came out of a relationship that didn't end well. My ex is extorting me so I came to lay low**. **It's rough when you come from a well-known family,** " he said with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bennett-san. That was entirely too much information," She said bowing. Was over sharing an American thing? Kuon must have spent too much time in Japan since he was reserved. Cedric chuckled as the translator relayed her statement.

" **It's okay. It's not a secret. My life is practically on display twenty-four seven in the States. I have nothing to hide from the Japanese. You have all been kind,** " he assured her with a crooked smile.

Kyoko was more confused than ever. Her grudges weren't detecting anything malicious from him.

" **Ric** ," came a sweet voice from the entrance of the studio that grated on Kyoko's ears.

Kyoko hid her surprise when Cedric groaned. It was barely audible but she heard it. Kimiko bounded her way up to him and latched herself to his arm.

Cedric had no idea what had spawned this clinginess from her but it was becoming bothersome. She hinted at something more the other night but he knew better than to get entangled with friends. He would normally shake off women that gave off stalker vibes but she was obviously going through something right now. He wanted to be a good friend.

Kyoko bit the inside of her cheek and bowed to Kimiko. She hated that she had to play this game. Kimiko's eyes flashed after looking over Kyoko's outfit. She looked like she was about to say something but instead focused on Cedric.

" **Ric, will you be my escort to the Award Ceremony?** " Kimiko asked. She looked at him with large doe-eyes.

Kyoko kept her expression neutral as she willed him to decline. Having them there would put a damper on the evening. It was annoying that Kimiko found herself a loophole to Erika's ultimatum. Erika's deal was simple; Kimiko was not allowed to act again or she would release the balcony footage. Since Kimiko's family revolved around the showbiz world, there was no way to remove her completely from the limelight. She was technically not violating the deal.

" **Kyoko-san, will you be attending?** " Cedric asked without her answering Kimiko. If looks could kill, Kyoko would have died on the spot.

"Yes Bennett-san, I will be attending," she replied with a small nod.

"I'm surprised that you received an invitation since you're only a talento in your agency," Kimiko added innocently.

Kyoko's eye twitched at the jab. Her grudges stirred restlessly. They were well behaved these days thanks to a certain man that kept rendering them useless. _Please, mistress,_ they begged. _Let us have her. We still can't forgive her! She got off way too easy last time._

"She was nominated for best-supporting actress for her role as Mio-sama," Koga interjected as he stepped into the little circle.

Kyoko's grudges stood down. She smiled with gratitude and silently thanked Koga for saving the situation.

Koga stepped out of the dressing rooms and found Kyoko flanked by Cedric and Kimiko. He didn't have anything against Cedric but he didn't want the man falling victim to Kyoko's charms. He didn't want to add him to her list of admirers.

"What?!" Kimiko gasped. Her disgusted look of shock betrayed her good girl persona.

Kyoko bowed her head shyly. "I'm honored to be considered for this award. It's all thanks to Director Ogata and my experienced co-stars. With their guidance, I was able to pull off a decent performance."

"Don't be modest, Kyoko-chan. I hate people that can't acknowledge their achievements. You earned it," Koga scolded.

Kyoko squeaked and ducked her head in apology.

" **That's great, Kyoko-san. Congratulations on the nomination,** " Cedric joined in the praise after listening to the translation.

Kimiko schooled her face and smiled sweetly congratulating Kyoko on a job well done. Kyoko shivered. Kimiko reminded her of a snake when she turned that false smile towards her. She looked like she was swallowing needles for all the sincerity she put into commending Kyoko. It was obvious that it physically pained Kimiko to compliment her.

She watched Kimiko switch off her malice and smile genuinely at Cedric. " **Would you like to go? All you need is a suit. If you didn't bring one we can always go shopping?** " Cedric agreed to attend with her, making Kimiko beam with happiness.

Kyoko was awed by their exchange. Kimiko truly liked him. Her first instinct was to warn Cedric about Kimiko's true nature but she refrained. For all she knew, they probably deserved each other.

Koga turned to Kyoko and waggled his eyebrows. "How about it Kyoko-chan? Would you like to attend with me? It will be a great promotion for our film. The audience would eat it up"

"Sorry, Hiromune-san. I already have a date," Kyoko said, blushing. Her heart pounded erratically at the thought of attending the large scale event with Ren.

"Tsuruga-kun?"

Kyoko bowed her head shyly as her cheeks grew hotter. Koga clenched his heart in mock despair. "Once again thwarted by Japan's number one!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and giggled, "And thus remaining in second place."

Koga gasped and dropped to his knees dramatically. "How could you Kyoko? That was a low blow! Are his bad habits rubbing off on you? I knew I hated that guy."

"What are you talking about, Hiromune-san? He is my esteemed Senpai, he has no faults." It amused her to tease Koga.

Kimiko looked between the pair, confused by the conversation. Why were they talking so casually about Ren? How close was she to Ren? Wasn't there someone else? How did she convince him to attend the ceremony with her? In the past, he always declined a date. He usually chose to attend solo or with the cast. This revelation was colossal. The public would misunderstand and believe they were an item.

Didn't he care about his image? Why would he stoop to a talentless newbie's level? She was furious by the prospect. These venomous thoughts swirled through Kimiko's mind but her outward countenance did not betray her. Kimiko could have been a great actress if only she wasn't rotten to the core.

"Everyone, gather around. We managed to clean up the mess from the earthquake. We still aren't sure why that section was unable to withstand such a small tremor. Kyoko-san, please be mindful when executing your scene. It's a good thing the earthquake happened when it did. It was only a matter of time before that section collapsed. I'd rather it not fall on my actress," Jouji announced, staring at Kyoko.

Kyoko frowned and looked over the area in question. It was just where her main mark was for the day. With enough foot traffic, the vibration would have worked that area loose and fallen on her.

"Let's get started. We only have a few hours before we lose our main actors. I want to wrap up this scene before then." With that, Jouji walked towards the main cameraman.

SCENE 36 The Viper's Nest:

 _Momiji looked both ways before quietly stepping into the storage room ensuring that she was not seen. She moved to a dark corner of the room and withdrew the bundle concealing her weapons from behind a crate. She parted her kimono exposing a long shapely leg and used a cloth to tie the kunai around her thigh. She took the ornament that was together with blade and tucked it into her obi. If push came to shove Shizuma thought she could use the sharp end of the decorative piece to stab an eye or two. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it._

 _She left the room and made her way through the Ryokan where the guests were dining for the evening. She had stopped in the kitchen to bring more warm sake to Yamada's group. She needed to gather the intelligence required to thwart the enemy's plans. Men always had loose tongues when drink and women were plentiful._

 _Momiji sat in a seiza position next to a lone Yamada and refilled his cup with warm sake. He leered at her but she ducked her head shyly as her master instructed._

"CUT! Very good. Let's transition over to Momiji and Shizuma's flashback scene after reviewing the tape."

 _Shizuma ran through the details of Momiji's mission. He warned her that her eyes were a dead giveaway._

" _What do you mean Shizuma-sama?" Momiji asked, confused. It wasn't like she could see her own eyes to understand what he meant._

" _First off, your eyes are large. Almost too large for a Japanese girl. Secondly, they are an unusual color. Men would take one look into your eyes and beg to drown in those amber pools. Always cast them down to appear shy. We like that sort of thing."_

 _Momiji's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks stained red as her Master's words washed over her. She trained her whole life to show no emotion especially to her most trusted beloved. She failed miserably at containing the love she harbored for him._

 _Shizuma coughed uncomfortably by her expression. "I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry."_

"Cut! Kyoko-san, you aren't supposed to be affected by Shizuma's words," Jouji shouted into the megaphone.

Kyoko cringed inside. _Crap! Did some of my personal feelings bleed into my character again? Those lines were definitely something Ren said before. Damn that playboy!_

She apologized to the cast and crew for her blunder and ignored the smug look on Kimiko's face. Kyoko balled her hands to reign in her grudges. She managed to nail the scene on the next take.

* * *

Ren nearly dropped his phone when he opened the mail his manager sent him. He groaned as he watched Kyoko, no Momiji, place her foot on a stool for leverage and part her kimono. His heart rate accelerated as all the blood in his body rushed down to his groin. A part of him should have been angry with his manager but he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. He waited impatiently with anticipation for the show to begin.

His eyes darkened as she revealed her ivory skin from her ankle to the top of her thigh. Ren's fingers twitched remembering the smoothness of her skin. When did she become a seductress? More importantly, when did he become such a pervert? His mouth ran dry as he thought of the tender flesh barely concealed by a few centimeters of silk.

He watched her small feminine hands tenderly wrap her leg with a cloth and tuck the blade into the fold. She flexed and wiggled her leg to make sure it held. Holding the phone in one hand, he adjusted the bulge in his achingly tight pants. He imagined those same hands gripped firmly around him. Ren gasped when she suddenly looked at him with a sweet smile and a giggle. "Let me see," she said, coming closer. It was his undoing.

He glanced at the time on his phone. They were shooting the other roles that didn't involve him. He stood quickly and locked the door to his dressing room. _If I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride._ He unzipped his pants and replayed the video twice until he reached fulfillment.

...

Later that evening, Yashiro and Kyoko met him on his set. Ren wrapped up his part early and was found talking to the assistant director when they walked in. Kyoko looked on in awe as she watched the veteran actors play out their parts. She was so engrossed with the scene that Ren took the opportunity to kiss the top of her head. Kyoko blushed and touched her hair. His action didn't go unnoticed. A ripple of murmurs passed through the remaining staff that witnessed his show of affection.

The majority of them heard the story of Ren's lunch and smiled at the young couple. Some women sighed with envy while others grumbled. Kyoko was oblivious to everything around her until Ren flashed Yashiro an ultra-fake smile.

Yashiro flinched at his friend's expression. He glanced at Kyoko that seemed to be engrossed with the acting to hear him and leaned into Ren.

"Ren, is this how you show gratitude? A simple, thank you Yashiro-san you're my hero would suffice."

Kyoko looked at the men confused by Yashiro's words. Instead of asking, she turned back to the scene before her. _This is the caliber of actors that are worthy of acting alongside Ren. I have a long road ahead of me_. She failed to recall that she already worked with Ren, twice. To her, the Heels act didn't count and it wasn't the same if she wasn't the leading lady.

Ren turned his attention to Kyoko. "Are you ready to go? We can stop for dinner on the way if we leave now?"

Kyoko looked at him in astonishment. It surprised her that Ren would suggest food given his poor eating habits. Ren chuckled at her expression. "I eat because you need to eat," he said with a wink, making Kyoko stamp with frustration.

Yashiro gave them their respective folders and bid them good night. Since Ren drove himself, he didn't want to be a third wheel. He would see them in the morning.

Kyoko eyed the thicker than usual folder in her hand. She was eager to see what new work it contained for her.

Ren parked his car along the side of the dimly lit street. It put them right between a Ramen shop and the R'Mandy studio. He turned to Kyoko and asked, "Did you bring it?"

She giggled as she dug through her bag. It was fun deceiving the world like the Heel siblings. They stepped away from the car walking hand in hand down the street.

"Kuon and Ella strike again!" he declared making her laugh.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read. Big thanks to those who left a review, it's always encouraging. I'm on work travel and I actually have to do my job rather than read/write FFs all day so I'm a day late posting this.**

 **Thanks for the tip fanghowl, I'm trying to do that often now.**

 **My phone is my medium of choice to write this since I can just lay in bed and just tap away. I use the werdsmith app to start the bulk of my chapters then I transfer them to FF and tweak them a lot from there. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get carpal tunnel or something using my phone to do this...lol.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	23. I Love You Too

Chapter 23: I Love You, Too!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have a fairy godmother.**

" **Ooh I want that one** ," Ella told him. Her golden eyes flashed as she pointed to the picture with the large bowl of tonkotsu ramen. She always did become manic when it came to delicious food.

Kuon cringed. It looked like excessively too much food to eat in one sitting but leave it to his girlfriend to not stop there. " **I also want the gyoza. Do you want to share it with me?** " He could never refuse those large doe-like eyes when they were pleading.

They changed in the car since he parked in a dim-lit area where there was little foot traffic at this hour. They helped each other adjust their hair but even as Kyoko dumped out every single item in her bag, she couldn't find the case carrying her blue contact lenses. Kuon assured her that it would be fine since her eyes were already a unique color.

He chuckled at her expression that begged him to eat normally for a man of his stature. He sighed in resignation. " **Fine, don't blame me when you start getting fat from all the eating we've done on this trip,"** Kuon said, keeping up with their pretense as tourists. He pinched the non-existent flab on her lower back just above her waist jokingly.

" **That's mean Kuon, you're not supposed to say that to my face.** " She squirmed out of his grip and pouted cutely.

He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. " **Even if you did get fat, it's just more of you for me to love,** " he said suavely making Ella's cheeks grow warm. He never got tired of making her blush.

He inserted yen into the machine, opting to order the same thing as his girlfriend since he really couldn't decide what to eat. He collected the tickets dispensed from the machine, handed them to the employee at the counter, and waited for their order.

Kuon's heart sank when he saw the amount of food that came out for them. That picture was deceiving. The bowls he received were bigger than the display. They sat down to eat. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, " **This is a bad idea especially before a fitting."**

Ella paused with a portion of gyoza hanging out of her mouth. She slurped it up failing to chew and swallowed painfully. Pounding her chest, she took a quick sip of water and scrambled off the table. Using garbled Japanese and obnoxious hand gestures, she managed to ask the employee for some take-out containers which he happily handed over.

With proficiency, she placed all the food neatly in the containers. Kuon couldn't process what was happening until Ella stood holding the door open for him to follow.

When they were out on the street, he apologized for his lapse of judgment. "It was my idea to eat out. I should have known better."

"No, I'm glad you said something. I would have been miserable if my bloated belly ruined the final design after all the hard work that Fuji-san and his team put into the dress. If I'm going to continue as a model I have to be more aware of these sorts of things." Kyoko was disappointed that she didn't think earlier.

They got back into the car after looking around for the all-clear and turned back into Ren and Kyoko.

 _Kyororororo!_ Kyoko's stomach growled, breaking the silence as they walked down the street. Ren laughed while Kyoko willed her tummy to behave.

"Let's hurry so I can get you fed." He grabbed her hand and increased his pace slightly.

Ren smiled to himself as the tailor worked on his suit. The squeals of delight that his girlfriend emitted across the hall filled his heart with warmth. He was happy Fuji took a chance with her. She was amazing and although he wanted to keep her all to himself he knew he had to share her with the world. Sooner or later, they would all see what he had for a long time and embrace her.

His lips grew thin and his face hardened as he heard her say, "Are you sure it's okay for such an occasion? Can I show this much of my body?"

He caught sight of his image in the mirror and changed his expression to his ultra-gentleman smile as he heard Fuji's sassy reply. "Now, now, Kyoko-chan, this much is fine. For a girl your age, you should have no problems pulling this off. Trust me, it's very modest for an event like this."

A vein at Ren's temple throbbed. What did Fuji put her in? He tried to clear the negative thoughts of throttling the designer from his mind. He wanted to know what she was wearing. He wasn't sure if he needed to intervene on her behalf. He didn't want her uncomfortable that night because of what she was wearing on top of her already uncomfortable position next to him.

Fuji refused to tell him and Kyoko wanted it to remain a surprise. He had to wait for next week to find out. He became agitated by the unknown and shifted his stance. A pin pricked his inner thigh making him hiss between his teeth. The pain brought him back to his predicament as the tailor marked the changes necessary for his pants.

"Hold still Tsuruga-kun or I may accidentally poke you where you'll least appreciate it," the tailor threatened.

Ren complied and held himself rigid while the tailor continued. Kyoko's delighted squeals soothe him. He was impatient to see the result. He stared at his unfinished suit in the mirror and wondered how it paired with Kyoko's dress. There was not much that could be done with a suit but a well-tailored one did wonders for a man.

...

Kyoko twirled around in the mirror admiring the dress. Aside from the length, it fit perfectly. Fuji insisted that it was a sin to cover so much of her legs. The boning in the torso wasn't too restricting either but she knew if she had finished eating she would have been uncomfortable. She had no intention of dieting since that could do more harm than good. She just needed to watch her portions from now on.

Aside from the physical stunts for Momiji, she neglected daily exercise. Prior to Yashiro shuttling her around, Kyoko rode her bike everywhere which was more than enough to stay fit. She knew she would have to make some slight changes in the future to keep fit. Not everyone was blessed with the genes of the great 'Tsuruga Ren.' He probably had his father's high metabolism rate even if he didn't have the same black hole for a stomach.

"If you want, Kyoko, I can make a matching wrap. It shouldn't take me long to whip up something like that," Fuji suggested.

Kyoko bowed in protest, "I'm sorry, Fuji-san. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I don't want to cover up your beautiful design. Please don't disturb your creativity for my sake. I can hardly wait to see the final product. Thank you for doing this for a newbie like me."

Fuji scolded her for belittling herself. "The way to thank me is to wear this dress proudly and drop my name whenever someone asks who you are wearing that evening. In this number, you'll be the Belle of the ball."

Kyoko vibrated with excitement at his princess reference. She hoped she could meet his expectations that night. Fuji studied her and stroked his chin. Kyoko stood quietly and waited for him to finish his assessment. She had not worked with him long but she already knew that this expression meant he was inspired. He picked up a couple of pins and inserted it at the front of her bodice.

"That should do it," he said with a pleasant smile. "This will capture your essence as a young starlet. Cute yet sexy at the same time."

She looked down at the pins unsure of the change he would make there.

"Kyoko, I want you to come to my studio to get ready for the night. We'll do your hair and make-up and play with accessories. Is that okay?"

"Thank you, Fuji-san!" Kyoko squealed, clapping her hands together. "You truly are like a fairy godmother."

She changed back into her regular clothes and found Ren already in the waiting area. He looked up from his phone and gave her a captivating smile. Her heart thumped rapidly as she walked toward him. Her poor grudges shrieked with pain from the dazzling light of his Godly smile. They were barely conscious these days in his presence.

"Are you excited?" He asked, knowing full well that he could hear her from across the hall. It was his excuse to get a glimpse of what he heard.

"Very!" Her golden eyes flashed with delight. "Thank you, Ren." She said more calmly and blushed. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be experiencing this wonderful opportunity.

"Oh good, you're still here." Fuji rushed out from the end of the hall holding up two large bags. He handed a bag to each of them. Kyoko instantly declined when she glimpsed the contents in her bag.

"Fuji-san, I couldn't possibly take these. You're already doing so much for me."

"Nonsense Kyoko, these are the perks of being a model. If it makes you feel better, most of these are last season samples that I had in your size. Don't get me wrong R'Mandy designs are timeless, so they're all still trendy. It will please me if you could wear them. Otherwise, I would just have to scrap them."

Kyoko bowed and thanked him profusely, agreeing to wear the clothing as Ren took the offered bags.

"I'll see you two soon. Be safe and have a good night." Fuji let them out of the studio since it was now after hours. According to him, the real work would now begin.

Kyoko's stomach rumbled on cue as they walked back to the car. She was proud that her stomach had behaved while in the studio. Ren stayed to finish their take-out dinner at the Darumaya. He found he was famished and ate most of his meal.

"Um Corn, there's something I need to tell you," she whispered gravely after politely slurping her broth.

Images of the evening replayed through his mind but couldn't find anything negative that happened between them. He stared at her intently as she wrung her hands nervously. _Is this the part where she tells me to get lost?_ He kicked himself mentally for being so insecure and decided to just hear her out.

"I talked with Bennett-san t-today," She stammered out as the Demon Lord aura seeped out of him and into her room. Her grudges stirred merrily feeding off this new dark energy. He tried desperately to control his anger while he waited for her to continue.

He watched her take a steadying breath and avoid eye contact. He cursed himself for scaring her but he struggled to relax. The thought of her being anywhere near that guy filled him with slight anxiety.

"I wanted to find out what he was doing here. I mean...more like if he was here to make trouble for you. He told me he was hiding from a scandal with an ex-girlfriend. It seemed like he was telling the truth but who knows," she said quickly then shrugged. The same annoying shrug that he was famous for using on her.

Ren deflated as the Demon Lord retreated. He took her hands in his. They were so much smaller and yet so much stronger than his large trembling ones. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to get involved with his problems.

…

He was quiet for a few moments, Kyoko was sure she did something unnecessary but at least his dark aura dissipated. That had to be a good sign.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. Kyoko's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to thank her. She hardly did anything. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She leaned in and parted her lips to deepen their kiss but he pulled away from her abruptly. He must be mad, after all?

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "It wasn't my place to confront Bennett-san like that."

He looked at her like her sincere apology was nonsense. Kyoko licked her dry lips and tried to defend her actions.

"I love you! I thought I was helping. I want to be your strength like you are mine."

The last words barely passed her lips before his mouth crushed over hers. Kyoko didn't think about what was happening and responded by parting her lips. Their tongues made instant contact but he slowed the pace. They kissed to the rhythm of a slow waltz. Kyoko wasn't aware but he had been holding himself back. He was too terrified to touch her when his emotions were running rampant. He couldn't help himself when she was around. He knew what she sounded like when he nibbled on her lobe and how her body shuddered when his tongue licked her nipple. It was difficult keeping his hands off her knowing the silkiness of her skin. The car ride home had been long and punishing. He kept his fingers interlaced with hers as he drove, never letting go even to shift gears. The only thing holding him back, tonight, was the knowledge that Taisho was downstairs. It was right the right call to bring her straight home.

"Wow," she managed breathlessly with a smile when they finally broke for air. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His lips, his eyes, and his soul smiled at her all at once obliterating her grudges once again. He had a goofy grin on his face. It was unbecoming of Japan's number one actor but she found him adorable nonetheless.

"What was that for?" She asked him. All her earlier thoughts of him not wanting to kiss her vanquished.

"It was the first time you told me that you loved me," he replied like a giddy schoolboy.

"That can't be true. I'm sure I've told you many times before," she said. She frowned as she tried to think of past examples. She went through her memory of shared text messages, phone calls, but nothing came to mind. He was right; she never responded in kind. She looked down sheepishly. Here he was telling her daily of his love and she never once said it back. She was an idiot.

He shook his head. "The only time I truly knew was when you were talking to Fuwa. You didn't say it to me directly but it was more than enough for me."

"I'm sorry, Corn. I didn't mean to withhold such words from you when yours bring me extreme joy. I'll start telling you from now on and more often that I l-lo-lov." She tried saying. What the heck was wrong with her.

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "You don't have to push yourself. I'm already very happy."

She adjusted her posture and with great determination, she inhaled deeply as if going into a fierce battle. "I love you!" She blurted out loudly and unromantically.

He smiled and took her into his arms. He kissed her deeply once more. Before she could lose herself in his embrace, he ended the kiss and stood.

"I should go home now," he told her awkwardly. Between her declaration, her sweet smell, and her body pliable in his hands he twitched with excitement. He needed to leave pronto before things went further and Taisho beheaded him down below.

They carried the dishes downstairs where he bid the Darumaya couple good night. Outside in the back alley of the restaurant, he pulled Kyoko into the shadows and took his time kissing her one last time. He didn't care anymore that she could feel him pressing up against her. His hands slid to cup her ass and lifted to ease the strain of their height difference. Her center settled over him doubling his excitement. As the days wore on, he felt like a hormonal teenager again. He wanted her. She moaned into his mouth which only succeeded in making him harder. The rational part of him told him to step away but not before he ground his hips against her. He could feel the inferno radiating between her legs heating against his pants. This was bad!

With a pitiful groan, he put her down remembering where they were. They were lucky no one could see them back here and at this time of night, the area was practically abandoned.

"Good night, baby. I love you." He gave her ass cheek one final squeeze before releasing her.

She giggled and said bashfully, "Good night, Corn. I love you too."

She said it so cutely this time that his heart skipped. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips then walked to his car. He would need to take a cold shower when he got home.

* * *

A week later, Kanae ignored the pitiful expression on her self proclaimed best friend's face. _God, she looks like someone just kicked her puppy!_ Kanae rolled up the cord to her phone charger and stuff it in her carry-on bag. Time had flown by too fast and now she was leaving for America.

"Mo! Stop looking at me like that!" Kanae scolded. She was trying to do her best not to show too much emotion but Kyoko was making it difficult. She wasn't leaving Japan permanently. Kanae was regretting her choice to have Kyoko see her off at the airport.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san. I'm just going to miss you so much. You were my first and dearest friend in the whole wide universe. I'm going to be lonely without you," Kyoko wailed as crocodile tears fell from her eyes.

"Mo! Knock that off already. It's just for work. I'll be back. We're rivals after all so we need to work hard. And don't kid me with that alone bullcrap. You have many people that care for you. As a top actress, there will be times when you have to work overseas too. I'm sure Tsurug-." Kanae stopped abruptly. She shouldn't bring up that man leaving her for work right now. She had no clue what havoc those thoughts would bring to her friend. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with that turmoil.

Trying to change the subject Kanae decided to distract her friend before she had to leave. She saw how Kyoko's eyes followed her every move.

"Aren't my nails pretty?"

They were a sparkly pink color that Kanae only agreed with to appease Kyoko. She preferred much darker colors when it came to polish color. Kyoko was able to change the voucher she won from the karaoke contest and used it at a sister location in Tokyo. Kanae wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the full day of pampering and girl talk. If anyone asked, Kanae would never have passed up something free like this. The spa even provided complimentary food and drink which the girls made sure to take full advantage. Facials, mani/pedis, and massages were part of the package. With a lot of prodding Kanae and Chiori managed to convince Kyoko to get a Brazillian wax. For once Kanae didn't worry about bills or living a double life for work, she relaxed without a care in the world and had fun with her friends.

Kyoko's waterworks stopped instantly as she looked at her friend's nails. She was thrilled when Kanae decided on her suggestion. Just as they were getting closer, her friend was leaving her behind.

Kyoko looked at her manicured hands. Although she wanted to get every nail ornament at the salon, she opted for a more demure look with a French manicure. She didn't want to get something that would clash with Fuji's vision for the Awards night. She hoped he liked her choice. She suddenly brightened up. Kanae didn't deserve to feel guilty about leaving. She was working towards her dream and this was a big stepping stone for her.

"Mo, let's go before I'm late for my flight. I don't know why your manager agreed to give me a ride to the airport but it beats public transportation or paying the cab fare so I appreciate it," Kanae said matter of factly.

...

Yashiro rushed forward to help with her bags when he spotted them coming around the side of the house. Kanae thanked him for his help. She couldn't help but remember his firm muscles on his arms as he easily lifted her large suitcase into the trunk.

On the drive to the airport, he strained to hear the girl's conversation in the back seat. Kyoko asked Kanae, "How did Hiou-kun take the news that you were leaving?"

Yashiro's eye twitched as he glanced at Kanae in the rearview mirror curiously. He kept his face impassive as he struggled to hear her answer. He chided himself for actually being jealous of a pre-teen. Yashiro knew from experience that Hiou was not just any pre-teen. He was very talented and mature for his age.

Kanae made eye contact with Yashiro in the mirror, briefly before answering. _Did she just look at me on purpose?_ Yashiro's mind was reeling from that fleeting moment.

"Mo! You know how he is. Kanae, be sure to do a good job. Don't embarrass Japan. I know you can do it...I swear he's like a nagging father."

Yashiro squeezed his lips to keep from giggling along with Kyoko at her impersonation of the talented boy. It was thanks to Hiou's generosity that Kyoko was able to train and nail the Momiji role. He was an amazing kid.

He pulled the car over to the curb of the departure area at the airport and stepped out to help with the luggage. Kyoko exited the car to hug her best friend. She already had tears pricking her eyes.

Yashiro handed Kanae's luggage over with a warm smile. "Best of luck Kotonami-san, I'm sure you'll do well. Be sure to give Kyoko-chan a call so we know you made it safely." He said that so smoothly he doubted she would pick up the fact that he had a vested interest in her safety.

Kanae bowed politely and thanked him. His pulse quickened as she smiled at him. Kanae turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kyoko-san! Why is she here?" came a squeal from amongst the departees. That set off a flood gate of murmurs.

"Does she have a job here?"

"That's Kotonami-san with her!"

"Kyaa! They're so beautiful! Take pictures quickly."

Yashiro stepped up closer to the girls as the crowd increased.

Kanae glared at her friend. "Mo! Get out of here before you get mobbed! I'll send you an email when I land! Wait for me I'll be sure to catch up!" With a flick of her long black hair, Kanae walked into the airport without looking back.

Yashiro rushed to intervene as several fans swarmed around Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san can we get a photo?"

"Can we get an autograph?"

Kyoko was overwhelmed by the fan recognition. She dashed at the tears that escaped her eyes and took a few minutes to pose for photos and sign autographs.

"We need to leave Kyoko-chan," Yashiro informed her. They were still parked at the curb that was only used for unloading passengers.

She bowed to her fans and apologized. She couldn't disrupt the airport's protocols any longer. She thanked them for their continued support as Yashiro helped her into the car. She waved as they drove away.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened!" She told Yashiro breathlessly.

"Believe it! You're gaining a name for yourself," he told her confidently. "Your offers are increasing too. Soon you'll be recognized everywhere."

Kyoko sighed. "I guess my peaceful life of anonymity is coming to a close."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to a long flight layover, I managed to knock this chapter out. Thanks again for reading, following, and favoring. Big thanks to those that left me a review. I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	24. Only for You

Chapter 24: Only for You

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren's voice would incapacitate womankind.**

Kyoko groaned as the alarm on her phone went off. She barely slept a wink last night. She hit snooze one more time hoping for more sleep but the sun shining through her window had other plans for her.

Finally, the day of the ceremony was upon them. She knew tonight would be a turning point in her career whether she won or not. The fact that she was showing up with Ren would be monumental in itself but she was willing to take the risk. She hoped Japan would accept their decision and find her worthy of him.

She was slowly closing the gap between them. More work had been trickling in for her ever since the R'Mandy photos came out. Last week, she sat down with Yashiro and went through her new offers. She recently finished her exams and was now on holiday so she could take on more work while she was out of school. She accepted and recently completed the CM for the expensive cosmetics company. She owned some of their products thanks to Ren.

The CM was a challenge for her. She had no speaking lines. All her "words" needed to be conveyed through her actions and expressions. They wanted her to act like she was sitting in front of a mirror and just top off her lips with lipstick and a long-lasting gloss in a shade of pink. She received several _NGs_ before the director was satisfied with her performance. Her biggest hang-up was keeping the label of the product facing the camera as she opened and closed the containers without looking unnatural.

It was a relief that the director wanted her to look refreshing and cute, not flirty or seductive. She was selling to the female populace, after all. She channeled the charismatic good girl side of Natsu to complete the job.

It was nerve-wracking knowing that the advertisement would run this evening during the awards show for anyone watching at home to see. She was glad her lips were healed. By the time she finished the job, her lips were irritated and red from all the removing and applying that was done to them. But it was worth it. She happily accepted the bag of free cosmetics they gave her like a kid in the candy store. She really could get used to the perks that came with modeling.

Kyoko thought about her upcoming work schedule. She had a small cameo to play the jealous ex-girlfriend in another high school drama. Her character would cause trouble for the male lead and his current girlfriend. That contract was for two episodes but had yet to be scheduled.

She also chose to do a photo shoot. Yashiro managed to squeeze it in one day next week on a rare occasion that she was not needed on the set for the _Sacred Lotus_ and before her regular TBM slot. The shoot was for a popular handbag line that she could only envy due to the high price tags. They assured her they would only need a few hours of her time.

Kyoko could hardly believe that she was already in a position to turn down work. The R'Mandy ads were spearheading her influx of work but _Sacred Lotus_ filming was her priority. Although Kyoko was not a lead character, she would still be a part of the promotions that were fast approaching. The schedule was demanding since the production was behind schedule due to the Momiji casting fiasco. The director and producer were doing everything in their power to make up for the lost time which included making the cast and crew work demanding hours.

She was pulled from her musings by her ringing phone. She picked up on the third ring and smiled after glancing at the caller ID.

" _Good morning, baby. Sleep well?_ " His alluring voice sent a warmth throughout her body that settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her mood brightened as he spoke. _It was a good morning indeed_. It fascinated and terrified her the way he could completely lift her spirits.

"Good morning, Corn. I didn't sleep well but hearing your voice has revived me," she confessed. "I'm too nervous. I don't want to ruin things for you. You've worked too hard to free yourself from your father's hands."

He was quiet for a few moments that she thought the line went dead. She looked at her phone and confirmed the connection was still good. "Hello?" She asked hesitatingly.

 _"I'm still here,_ " he replied softly. " _I was thinking about what you said. My reason for coming to Japan was to escape my father's shadow and my past. Then I met you again and everything changed."_

Kyoko grimaced. She wanted to interject but he continued talking.

" _My dream is still the same, just a bit altered. I'm still striving to be a top actor but I want to do that with you beside me. You make me stronger. I can now look in the mirror and barely feel the self-loathing that used to consume me. I'm still working on piecing myself together...and I know that's not fair to you...but it gets easier every day with you around. You bring out the best in me so let's do our best together! Together, we'll take on the world,_ " he exclaimed with determination.

Kyoko swelled with love and giggled. "Yes," she gushed, pumped up by his enthusiasm. "You have always been there for me Corn. I am happy I can now be your support. It's thanks to you that I can have lofty dreams. I want to strive to be an actress that can proudly represent Japan across the globe. I'll do better at facing my fears."

" _You don't have to face them alone. I will always protect you_ ," he vowed. Kyoko smiled at the conviction in his voice. She knew he meant it.

"I'm feeling more positive about tonight. Thank you for calling but I have to help Taisho. I'll see you soon, love you." She hung up the phone after he said goodbye. She would see him later for a late lunch then he would take her to the R'Mandy studio. According to Fuji, he needed several hours to get her ready for the "Ball" when all Ren needed was a quick shower. It was completely unfair but she was sure the results of her transformation would be fantastic.

She checked her email quickly before she got out of bed. Kanae had sent her an email telling her that she had arrived safely in America. She wished Kyoko lots of luck on the award and mentioned that she would try to catch the broadcast if she had the time.

Kyoko washed up and went downstairs to help Taisho with the restaurant's lunch preparations. When the time neared for Ren to arrive she took a shower and made sure to shave her legs and underarms. There was no maintenance necessary in her nether region thanks to the spa day the girls had a few days ago. This was the first time since hitting puberty that Kyoko was bare below. It left her highly sensitive especially to the lace covering her.

The whole ordeal was an embarrassing and extremely painful experience. She never wanted to experience it again. According to Kanae and Chiori, every good actress should receive routine maintenance in that area. One never knew when she would be thrown into a job where she had to either act in lingerie or a swimsuit. With that said, Kyoko made a recurring appointment every four weeks for the upkeep.

Kyoko had no idea that her friends played a mischievous prank on her. They wished they could see the look on Ren's face when they ever got to that stage of their relationship. He should reward them for their meddling.

...

Ren enjoyed the view as his lady love moved with ease preparing their lunch. She looked gorgeous in her little dress even if it did show a little too much flesh. The white and blue wrapped floral dress swished at the hemline whenever she stepped riding up on her thighs. The thin spaghetti straps and cold shoulder sleeves emphasized the smooth skin at her shoulders. The apron she wore over it to keep herself clean while she cooked added domestic flare to the outfit. With her back to him, he imagined her in their house making them a meal. He offered to help but it was too crowded with Taisho in the kitchen, as well. Rather than be in the way, he sat and daydreamed of days to come.

Taisho grunted catching Ren's attention. He probably caught sight of his lovesick face. Ren coughed with embarrassment and immediately straightened up under the glare of the older man. He could swear he saw the corners of the man's lips twitch in what could only be described as a rare smile.

When the meal was complete, she sat to eat with Ren. Her landlords would eat when they had a spare moment.

While eating Ren asked, "How are you feeling? You're probably missing Kotonami-san right now."

Kyoko could only nod sadly at the reminder that her friend was so far away.

"Did you know you two are a hot topic?"

"Yashiro-san mentioned something but I didn't pay attention."

He reached for his phone and showed her the media traffic regarding their airport escapade. Kyoko's eyes widened as she read the thread _shipping_ a relationship between her and Kanae.

Ren laughed at her expression. He was tempted to kiss her pouty little lips. He warned her before that the media could be ruthless. The next one read _Canary Dumped_ and featured a picture of a teary-eyed Kyoko as she watched Kanae walk away.

"I wonder what they would come up with after the show we put on tonight," he joked. Ren felt the sweat break out on his back when her eyes lost all its luster.

"I don't like that they are insinuating that Kanae and I have such a progressive relationship. Kanae is an amazing actress. I don't want them to tarnish her image and I don't want them saying mean things about you because of me," she huffed.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured her. "The media will do anything for a scoop. I'm surprised we have been able to lay low for so long."

She smiled softly at him. "I just don't like anyone talking about you or my friends negatively when they know nothing about you guys."

Ren agreed. "Unfortunately, it comes with the job."

Kyoko shook herself as if trying to clear the negative air around her. That was another thing he found fascinating about her. One moment she would have this dark cloud hanging over her and the next it would be gone.

He scrolled down to show her some more and found a slew of positive posts. It had pictures of her interacting warmly with her fans. They praised her for her beauty and her kindness. There were many complimenting her for her acting roles as Mio and Natsu. There were other posts about the R'Mandy advertisements. People were predicting that she and Ren were an item and if they weren't already a couple, they should be.

Ren smiled as he watched her face transition through a variety of expressions for every thread she read. He looked curiously at something that made her freese then blush.

"What is it? Let me see?" He asked, turning the phone in his direction.

The thread read: _From their body language in the photos you can definitely tell they're doing it with each other._

The post conjured several delicious images of a very naked Kyoko in his mind. He used the excuse of putting away his phone to hide the light blush that crept on his cheeks. Fans could be so crude sometimes.

"Shall we give them something to talk about," the Emperor asked, turning smoldering eyes toward her. His eyes shifted around the area before kissing her passionately. When he pulled back from her, her lips followed his not wanting to break contact. It managed to breathe life back into her but left him breathless. It had the desired effect since she was now smiling goofily as if she was floating on clouds. With a chuckle, he pecked the tip of her nose. He glanced sideways and thanked Kamisama that Taisho was still in the pantry.

* * *

Ren held the door open as Kyoko slid into the passenger seat. With much trepidation, he placed her overnight bag in the trunk. Since it would be a long night, it was decided she would stay over at his apartment. His solution was to lock his door to keep the _big bad_ Kyoko out. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind that whispered _but who exactly would keep you in_. Taisho said nothing when he picked up the bag by the door as they were leaving. There was no need when his glare was loud and clear.

He entered on his side and started the car. The music he was listening to earlier came on immediately blaring through the speakers. "Sorry," he muttered and turned down the volume. He tended to listen to music loudly when he was alone. A new song started while they were stopped at a light. Ren shook his head and chuckled as the male vocalist sang, " **You're no Dame, I'm no Duke, Somehow love is a fluke...** " It was fitting for fate to play this song.

Kyoko was curious at the change in mood that overcame Ren when the new song played. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His head bobbed slightly to the slow beat and his mouth mimicked the words. She paid special attention to the lyrics until he did the most surprising thing she had ever witnessed in her life. At the next red light, he twisted in her direction and reached for her hand then kissed the back of her knuckles. He lifted his eyes to her and sang along with the song, " **I don't care what the world has to say, You should know that I love you, I love you, I love you today..**."

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as he serenaded her in the privacy of his car. The tone of his voice was smooth and he sang in key. The sound of blaring car horns behind them broke the spell. Ren chuckled as she jumped in her seat. Still holding her hand he shifted gears. He continued to quietly sing along with the song until it ended.

A small smile played on his lips as he heard Kyoko grumbling under her breath. He caught words like playboy, fairy, and heart attack. He glanced over at her and found her pouting while looking out the window.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something just now, baby?" Ren teased.

"I said you're so sly. The Gods clearly favor you. That talent, that face, that body, and now that voice. I mean seriously! Is there anything you can't do?"

She wondered if he ever went into singing would he obliterate Sho from the charts. She knew he could learn an instrument at an alarming rate. He learned to play the piano for Dark Moon in mere weeks, so if he wanted a music career he could get pretty far.

He chuckled again and kissed her hand. "Oh, so you like my body?"

Kyoko didn't know if her face could get any redder. "That's not what I said," she sputtered, turning to face him. The thought of his body combined with his voice conjured up erotic images that left her wanting. Kyoko squeezed her thighs together as she felt the familiar ache between her legs.

"I'll only sing for you, baby," he assured her with a divine smile.

Willing her hormones to settle down, she responded in a matter of fact tone. "Good, because I don't think my heart could handle you singing to anyone else. I don't think the female population of Japan would be able to survive. You will obliterate our sex with that voice."

Kyoko missed the blush that flooded Ren's cheeks at her mere mention of the word "sex." He chided himself for taking the term out of context when she was referring to gender and not the act. He needed to get his thoughts in order; otherwise, it was going to be a long and grueling night.

They entered the R'Mandy studio to controlled chaos. The receptionist showed them to a private dressing room and went to inform Fuji of their arrival.

"Hello my beautiful people," Fuji said with more flourish than usual. "Excuse the craziness. Awards days are always hectic. Too many beautiful people to dress."

Kyoko stared at Fuji with stars in her eyes. He was an amazing and talented designer. Several people entered the room carrying two garment bags and accessories. One contained her dress while the other held Ren's suit.

Fuji addressed the assistant holding the slimmer of the two bags. "Please show Ren to another room. I want him to try on the suit before he leaves to make sure everything is absolutely perfect."

Ren kissed Kyoko on the cheek. "I'll pick you up later, baby," he told her before following the assistant out the door.

Fuji turned his attention to her. "Let's get started," he said, rubbing his hands together with excitement. "We'll start with your hair. This is Nana. She's my hair genius."

Kyoko bowed to the beautiful woman with spiked up purple hair standing with Fuji. Nana gestured for Kyoko to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. She took her seat and stared at Nana and Fuji's reflections. While Fuji brainstormed, Nana ran her fingers through Kyoko's long black hair.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm envisioning going short. I want to use your natural hair so no wigs. I want you and the rest of Japan to see your God-given beauty. Nana is going to remove your extensions for a…" He looked at Nana.

"For a shaggy bob," the stylist finished his sentence.

"Don't look at me like that…" Fuji scolded. "We'll replace it tomorrow, the director will never know the difference." Kyoko gave him an apprehensive nod and placed all her faith in him and his team.

It took an agonizingly long time for Nana to finish her hair. It surprised Kyoko that her hair had grown to her shoulders. Nana had to trim it to get the texture Fuji demanded. The stylist parted Kyoko's hair on the right and flipped it over to the left with added volume. Kyoko thanked the stylist profusely for her hard work. She gazed at her hair in the mirror. Fuji was right, the cut was edgy and whatever products Nana used made her hair glossy.

Fuji was pleased with the results. He was so excited to see the results that he urged the makeup artist Aya to get to work. Aya only laughed unfazed by his behavior. She was used to working with the man in this capacity.

"Aya, please give her a neutral smokey eye with more eyebrow definition. Ooh and use a volume-boosting mascara on her lashes, none of those fake lashes you ladies favor these days...I want her amber eyes to pop naturally tonight!"

Aya agreed and got to work. She complimented Kyoko on her beautiful skin and dusted her face lightly with powder mainly to control the shine. The whole time she worked on Kyoko she gave her tips on proper application. Aya finished by topping her lips with a pink gloss. She handed the tube to Kyoko in case she needed to reapply later.

Finally, it was time for the dress. Kyoko stripped out of her clothes with little hesitation. She was getting used to standing in her underwear in front of others in this new profession. She wore a black lace strapless bra and matching cheeky underwear.

"Lose the bra," Fuji instructed with a bored expression. Kyoko's face reddened. She always used a bra during the fittings. What spurred the change? "The dress has a corset so you won't need it," he stated simply.

"Trust me, honey, I have seen it all in my profession. All body types, male and female, and with less clothing than what you're wearing…"

Kyoko was only in her underwear. She understood his statement to mean that the other models were nude. Fuji kindly turned around for her. Kyoko breathed deeply as she removed her bra. She cupped her hands over her small breasts. The cold air instantly perked up her nipples. Aya quickly helped her into the dress. When she was decent again Fuji turned around. Kyoko was over her embarrassment once the dress was on. It fit her like a glove.

" _ **Bellissima!**_ " Fuji exclaimed clapping his hands together. Kyoko wasn't sure what language he spoke but she had an idea of what it meant. It had to be good judging by his reaction.

"Sit down young lady. I have your glass slippers." Kyoko giggled as Fuji handed her a pair of four-inch gold strappy stilettos to wear. Once she was standing again, he handed her a crystal-encrusted butterfly ring to wear on her index finger and a pair of teardrop earrings. Kyoko went giddy over the ring. It looked like a butterfly perched upon her finger.

"Fuji-san, can I wear my charm bracelet?" It was the gift Ren gave her and mean a lot to her if she could wear it tonight.

"What an adorable bracelet." Fuji inspected the piece and admired the detail. "It's fine to wear." He handed her a sparkly gold clutch to complete her outfit. Kyoko transferred her school ID, lip gloss, tissues, and money into it then proceeded to admire herself in the mirror until Ren's arrival.

...

Ren entered the room carrying a single blue rose. He caught her twirling in front of the full-length mirror. She stopped short when she caught his reflection. The smile she flashed him was unrestrained and brilliant; it could rival the sun.

He froze captivated by her beauty. His heart went _doki doki_ when she smiled at him. A single thought flowed through his mind to describe the vision before him. _Ethereal_.

* * *

 **AN: Thank y** **ou all for the continued interest. I think I update so frequently because I want to know what happens next...lol. I'm following a lot of Skip Beat fan stories that I check daily for any updates on them. It's like Christmas for me when I get one. Thanks to those who left a review on the last chapter. I heart reviews so please leave me feedback.**

 **The song Ren serenaded Kyoko with was "Heaven Knows" by Squeeze. How Kyoko refrained from jumping his bones in that car is beyond me.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	25. Red Carpet

Chapter 25: Red Carpet

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Maria would accept them with open arms.**

Ren stood there for a few moments and let his dark eyes run the length of her. He started at her toes dragging his gaze up until he stopped at her doe-eyed stare in the mirror.

"Do I look all right?" She asked his reflection in the mirror with a smile that made him nearly weep from its beauty.

"Baby, you look wonderful tonight."He responded barely above a whisper as he tried to control his emotions. The flush on her cheeks told him that she had heard.

Their exchange triggered a memory from his childhood. His mother sat in front of her vanity and prepared for yet another cocktail party. He would sit on his parents' bed and watch her apply her makeup. Occasionally, she would look at him in the mirror with her sparkling emerald eyes and flash him a dazzling smile. He never got bored watching her and wanted to spend as much time with her whenever she was home.

It wasn't that Kyoko reminded him of his mother. It was the song his father played often as he whisked his mother in a dance around the living room before they headed out that came to his mind. It was so appropriate right now that he could hear the music clearly in his mind as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. Is this how his Dad felt about his Mom every time? He'd have to ask his Dad about the song or look it up himself. He had a general idea of the lyrics.

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

Ren left the studio and headed for the President's mansion. As soon as Ruto opened the door, Ren was assaulted by a bundle of blonde curls and frilly lace.

"Ren-sama!" Maria exclaimed as she threw herself at him. Ren doubled over in pain as he hugged her. Maria managed to hit him right in the privates. He tried to hide his pain from her as he sucked in air. He didn't want to be the one to explain the male anatomy to the little girl. He scolded her lightly and told her a proper young lady did not jump on people. Maria apologized as he lifted her into his arms.

"I thought Onee-sama would be with you?" She asked, looking over his shoulder for Kyoko.

"She's getting ready for tonight but I'll be picking her up later," Ren explained.

They broke the news of their relationship to Maria a couple of weeks ago. Kyoko had joked that she expected Maria to retaliate in some way with bugs. It shocked them that Maria took the news rather well. She gave them both hugs and told them, "You two are my most favorite people in the world aside from Grandpa, Ruto, and Papa. Maria is very happy that you're finally happy together."

"Eh...Maria-chan, you don't hate me? Wasn't it your dream to marry Ren?" Kyoko asked the girl that she considered her little sister.

"Ren-sama is my ideal husband. If it's you Onee-sama, I'm willing to let him go. He is the only one worthy of you anyway. I will just have to find someone younger and better than him," she said with a humph.

Kyoko gave Maria another hug. "Thank you, Maria. I don't know what I would have done if you hated me."

"That's silly. There's no way I would do such a thing over a guy. I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings to each other and can now be happy. Sometimes Ren-sama and Onee-sama would make such sad faces that Maria has no idea how to cheer them up," she admitted sadly. "Maria is only a child. She could only stand by and watch those she loved hurt. Maria felt very helpless. Even though Onee-sama and Ren-sama always make Maria very happy, she couldn't do anything to help. I can do this small thing if it makes you two happy."

"You are such a big girl, Maria-chan," Ren praised, ruffling her hair. _Even Maria noticed our feelings for each other before either of us did._

"Maria let Ren inside," Lory called from the other room pulling Ren from his thoughts.

With Maria in his arms, Ren strolled towards the room guided by Ruto. He found the President sitting in black silk pajamas, a smoking jacket, and slippers, with an unlit cigar in his mouth playing one of his love sim video games. Lory turned off the console disappointed by the latest development of his couple.

"Ren, my boy. How are things?" Lory asked, addressing the young man that was like a son to him. Ren put Maria down and sat in the empty chair Lory offered. She scampered off as he took a seat.

Lory could tell that the shadows of the past were slowly dissipating just from staring into the young man's eyes. Ren looked more relax and almost his age. His plastic facade was slowly crumbling. The walls he built up from when he first came to Japan were slowly breaking down. He had to thank Kyoko for bringing him out of the darkness. What they had tried to do for the past five years, she managed in such a short period.

Lory had a feeling it could only be love. _Love transcends all._ He couldn't wait to see his favorite drama play out.

"Tonight is a big night for both of you. Are you prepared for the ramifications?" Lory asked, lighting his cigar now that Maria was gone.

Ren nodded grimly. Although he reassured Kyoko that everything would be fine, he still couldn't predict how things would play out.

The American horror movie _Carrie_ came to mind. He shook his head to clear his negative thoughts. That was the worst-case scenario. He doubted any Japanese would have the gall to pull something off like that. There was no way that would happen. He wouldn't let it.

"I'm hoping there's no crazy fan out there that would cause us trouble. Has there been anything through the mail Boss?" Ren asked.

"Nothing too concerning. Just the usual when your fans see you getting too close to another woman that's not them," Lory replied. It was the truth.

"Anything on your end?" Lory asked shrewdly. He narrowed his eyes at Ren. The young man had the tendency of bottling things up hoping to not trouble anyone with his problems.

"There's someone from my past. He didn't make things easy back then," Ren admitted but didn't elaborate. He hid most of his problems from his parents so he doubted Lory knew any of the details either. The last time he saw Lory before his move to Japan was when he visited with his father for the movie promotion.

"His name is Cedric. Cedric Bennett."

Ren missed the look of shock that flashed across Lory's face at hearing the name because he looked away unsure of himself.

"Our families go way back. I don't know why he's here but Dad said he's hiding out because he got into some trouble with a model. He's working with Kyoko on the _Sacred Lotus._ He doesn't recognize me. _"_

Lory was surprised. He exchanged mail and phone calls with Kuu routinely with Kuon as the subject. His friend never mentioned this side conversation he had with his son. The name could be a coincidence. He would need to make a call to look into the matter. He didn't want this man causing trouble for Kuon prematurely.

Lory cocked a curious brow at the boy. Something else bothered him more than his past with this Cedric fellow.

"Don't worry about Mogami-kun, that girl is a fighter. She laughs in the face of adversity. Her role as Momiji will only skyrocket her career. Seiji-kun has already approached me for her debut movie. I told him a little about her family situation though she's under my care. He's willing to wait until she's eighteen so she won't need parental permission for work. He doesn't have a script yet just an idea brewing in his mind. He's trying to contact the author of a certain book to see if he can make it a movie. He wanted to let me know about it in case some other Director tried to beat him to the punch. She must have made quite an impression on him on the set of Ring Doh. He's actively following her career."

Ren was pleased to hear the news. He wondered what Seiji had in mind. Who would be playing the male lead? He would try to pull whatever strings he needed to play the role that was opposite of her.

Lory clicked his tongue and gave him a knowing smile.

Ren flinched. He hated how Lory had a sixth sense about him and knew exactly what he was thinking. He filed His thoughts on Kyoko's debut away for later. He had plenty of time to think about it before her eighteenth birthday. He would put feelers out to Seiji's assistant.

Lory knew the name of the book but didn't want to give anything away. He wanted to know what length Ren would go through to land the male lead acting opposite Kyoko. He didn't tell Ren that Seiji personally requested him for the role but was denied. As he was now there would be no way Ren could pull off the role. The whole production would look forced. The media would accuse them of using Ren as a publicity stunt. He didn't want the movie to be a dud.

"I'm ready for you, Ren-chan." Ten announced walking into the room.

Ren startled. He didn't realize she was already here. Nothing he said earlier gave him away. He stood and bowed. "Thank you for helping me Woods-sa-, Ten-san." He corrected her name when she flashed him an irritated smile.

Her smile softened. "That's better." Ren walked into the President's private salon and sat in the chair. "So are we going back to your natural color?"

He shook his head. He wasn't quite ready to shock Japan with his true identity.

Muse frowned. It was a pity that he continued to hide his gorgeous hair from the world. The Japanese would embrace his natural appearance. All she knew was that he was American and for some reason, he was hiding that part of himself. She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed at him in the mirror. She was happy to see the brightness in his eyes compared to when she first met him as a sullen teen. His eyes were dull and lifeless then. It baffled her. How could a beautiful boy have such a broken soul? She smiled knowing Kyoko was the direct result of his happiness. _Darling was right, love heals all wounds._

"It's getting long and falling into my eyes a lot. I was wondering if you can trim it," Ren suggested to her reflection.

Muse smiled with a nod. That was an excellent idea. She had just the look in mind.

They made small talk as she worked. They mainly talked about Kyoko which was his favorite subject these days. Ten lectured him like a nagging mother about treating her right and not taking advantage of her. He was appalled that Ten would think him capable of treating her as anything less than a princess. The talk turned to gifts. Should he show up with one or not, he wasn't sure. She recommended he pick up a rose for her. She knew a shop that sold dyed blue ones. Ren perked up, Kyoko would appreciate a small gesture like that.

Ren thanked her again, satisfied with the results. He bowed and took his leave. He said goodbye to Maria and Lory and made his way toward the shop that Ten mentioned. He was glad he listened to her recommendation. The flowers at this shop were beautiful just like her. He found a large blue rose similar in size to Queen Rosa and hue to her Corn stone. It was perfect. He paid for his purchase and thanked the florist.

He sat on his couch staring at the clock on his phone willing time to speed up. He still had a couple of hours before he could collect Kyoko. He turned on the TV and watched an episode of Box-R from his list of recordings. Her Natsu captivated him. He frowned at how well she flirted with the boys in her class. Where did she learn to do that so well? Was it from _him_? No, she was still too pure and innocent to learn any of that from him, wasn't she?

She did have that moment as Setsu in the hotel room. He groaned remembering how it felt to have her thighs straddling him. Her short skirt hiked up, a hint of dark material peeking through. He closed his eyes recalling the feel of her hands traveling up his chest. The warmth from her heat set his abs on fire. He had to give himself props for keeping his cool that night even if moments before his heart was in turmoil over Fuwa. He laughed softly at what he had to think about to keep his erection in check after she broke the hold dark Kuon had on him; old ladies, drag queens, and his mother force-feeding him. Nothing deflated him faster like the thought of eating his mother's home-cooked meals.

No one would have blamed him should things have turned south that night. You could only put a hot-blooded man and woman in a hotel room for so long before they broke. He didn't know if he should have thanked or cursed Lory for his meddling. Either way, he managed to face his inner demons and her honestly thanks to Lory's interference.

He looked at the clock again. He was getting restless since there was still plenty of time left. He suddenly had the urge to call them while he waited. They always kept late hours due to work or other commitments.

" **Hi, it's me. Did I wake you?** " Kuon said as the line connected.

" **Kuon! How are you?** " Kuu responded, pleased to hear from his son. " **Your Mom and I are on our way home from a party!** "

" **Hey, Sweetie! How are you doing?** " Julie squealed delightedly to hear her baby boy's voice again. " **You're on speakerphone. California laws, hands-free and all.** "

Kuon chuckled. He missed his parents. He tried to call his Mom after he promised his dad but she was in the middle of work so it was a short call. This was the first time since then that he was able to catch each other free.

" **What's up bud? Something on your mind,** " Kuu asked with a concerned tone.

" **Ah, no, I'm sorry I just had some time so I wanted to call and say hi! Is it okay that I did?** " He was afraid of their rejection.

" **Don't be stupid. Your Mom and I have been waiting for over five years for you to call us. We never need a reason for you to call,** " Kuu scolded. Kuon knew that if he had said that to his dad's face he would have earned a super flick to his forehead. The kind that stung and left a mark.

" **Yes, sweetie, call us anytime you ever want to talk. If we can't take the call, then please leave us a message. We'll call you back as soon as we can,** " Julie reassured him.

" **Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to do that,** " Kuon replied softly.

" **Hey, tonight is awards night, right?** " Kuu asked, switching subjects. " **Congratulations son. I hear you're up for the best actor and my daughter is nominated for best supporting actress. I sent her an email regarding it. I would have sent you one or called but I didn't want to break our promise.** "

" **I'm just so proud of you both! Your dad has been boasting about Kyoko at work. We saw the R'Mandy photos. You two are so beautiful together. You should hear him talking about the good for nothing 'Tsuruga Ren' trying to steal his daughter's purity,** " his mom said with a laugh.

His mom's laugh was still the same, almost musical. Kuon smiled as he listened to his parents' banter. His Dad argued with her that it was true. He needed to go back to Japan and keep her locked up from all the dirty men.

Kuon scoffed, " **Jeez dad, even your son!** "

" **Especially my son! The biggest wolf of them all. By the way, how is she doing? You guys okay? You're being safe, right? Not that I don't mind grandbabies," his Dad asked."Actually, forget I said anything. I want grandbabies don't be safe.** "

Kuon groaned, his Dad was still embarrassing and now contradictory. One moment he was inadvertently threatening Kuon to stay away from Kyoko the next he was talking about having grandkids. " **We're great! We're more than great! I, I'm really in love with her. I've never felt this way before that it's kind of painful…** " Kuon could feel his face heating up. He didn't know why he just said so much. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. " **Anyway, we're taking things slow.** "

He thought he would go crazy from wanting her. He searched the internet to see if an excessive amount of self-ejaculation was detrimental to one's health.

" **We're so happy for you sweetie,** " Julie cooed. " **Do you think you guys would visit us soon?** "

Kuon grew quiet. He didn't know how to answer without disappointing her.

" **We don't want to rush you. I just want to see you again. We miss you, honey.** "

" **I know mom. I'm sorry for the way I acted. For running away. I'm getting there. Anyway, I should go now. I have to get cleaned up and pick up Kyoko. She's currently getting beautified for the ceremony. It's only been a few hours but I already miss her,** " Kuon told his parents.

His parents laughed which was a promising sound to Kuon. They weren't too hurt by his words. He felt like he was running away now that he was rushing off the phone.

" **That love bug bit you hard,** " Kuu teased with more laughter ensuing on their end.

" **HA! HA! Very funny guys.** " Kuon eventually joined the laughter. It was funny because it was true.

" **Okay sweetie, thanks for calling. We hope to talk to you soon. Good luck to both of you tonight. Give Kyoko our love,** " Julie said, making blowing kisses sounds to the phone.

" **Um Mom, Dad, if ever you want to call me or send me an email I would like it. Thank you for being patient and understanding. I love you guys,** " Kuon told them.

" **Thank you, sweetie. That makes us very happy. We love you too. Have fun tonight and remember to stay out of trouble,** " his mom warned.

After a final goodbye, he hung up the phone with his parents. He was glad he called. It was becoming easier to talk to them without feeling ashamed or that he was troubling them.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Good evening Japan, this is Yuna here and this is my co-host for the night Abe-san, live from the red carpet at the Tokyo Drama Awards. We'll bring you the scoop on the hottest stars as they walk the red carpet and head into the ceremony."

"Yuna-san, it looks like the crowd of bystanders by the road are going wild out there again. I wonder who's pulling up this time," Abe exclaimed.

They watched Koga exit the Limo flashing his million-yen smile to the crowd. He had a gorgeous international supermodel hanging from his arm. He blew kisses and waved to the crowd as he walked down the carpet with his date. The screams from the women in the crowd were deafening.

Koga stopped to provide comments to several reporters and posed for pictures before he made it to the hosts.

He stopped for a quick highlight with Yuna and Abe while his date stayed off to the side and waited.

Yuna asked, "Koga-kun you're looking quite gallant tonight in your blue suit. Can you tell us who you're wearing?" Koga responded to her question and twirled to show off his outfit.

"Congratulations on your nominee for Best Actor. How do you feel about going up against Tsuruga-kun?" Abe asked.

The Japanese audience watching the broadcast at home shivered at Koga's version of a gentleman smile as he kindly and professionally took a shot at his competition. After a few more questions regarding his latest works, he made a shameless plug regarding his new drama the _Sacred Lotus in the Mire_. He thanked the hosts and made his way inside with his date.

The crowd was quiet as they waited for the next car to pull up.

"It looks like several cast members from Dark Moon along with Director Ogata and Momose-chan have arrived," Abe announced for the home viewers as the camera panned to the new arrivals. "Dark Moon is up for several awards tonight. Best Drama, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actress, to rattle off a few."

"As it should be, Abe. It was the most anticipated drama that people tuned into every week. The remake surpassed its predecessor in viewer ratings and polls. The acting was superb. Director Ogata did a phenomenal job with his rendition," Yuna added.

Yuna intercepted Director Ogata before he could slip inside. The poor director was nervous as always but he managed to stammer through her questions. Asami approached the platform to relieve her friend from the stress. He would need his energy for later.

The next car that pulled up did not disappoint the fans camping out on the street. When the door was open out stepped none other than Fuwa Sho.

The cheers for Sho could rival that of Koga. The young visual kei singer was basking in the glory as he blew kisses out to the crowd. He even went so far as to shake a few hands of his fans, the best looking female ones of course. A few fainted from being so close to the rock star. Sho had to be ushered along just to keep the flow moving.

"Fuwa-kun, it's good to see you this evening. You're looking dashing in your tuxedo. We heard through the grapevine that you will be performing a new song. Can you tell us about it?"

Sho was still schmoozing the crowd as the catcalls started to die down when Yuna asked her question. He blew a kiss in the direction where a fan yelled, "Have my baby, Sho-kun!"

He turned his full attention to Yuna. "Thank you, Yuna-chan. You're looking quite ravishing yourself," He praised while admiring the woman's well-endowed assets." The older woman blushed under his scrutiny.

Abe cleared his throat and interjected. "Fuwa-kun, can you give us a little hint about your song tonight?"

Sho rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It's not my usual style but I was inspired by a situation that happened with one of my dearest friends. I appreciate if everyone doesn't judge me harshly. You have to stay tuned to get more than that." His expression was so endearing to the viewers at home that his fans doubled that night across Japan.

Sho's interview was disrupted by a thunderous roar that came from the front of the crowd as a white limo pulled up to the curb. Women screamed, cried, and fainted as Japan's most desirable man stepped out from the limo. To see the great Tsuruga Ren in the flesh was staggering for his fans. He stepped out and gave the crowd his professional smile as he waved to them.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched Ren do the unthinkable and turned back to the car. In all the years they had watched Ren's career he had never once shown up to these events with a date and always opted to attend with the cast of his latest work. They watched, with bated breath, as his hand closed around a delicate hand wearing a crystal-encrusted butterfly ring he helped her out of the car.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the filler and the cliffie. I'm dragging this day out again…LOL. I have a limited imagination, so I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to those that indulged me and left reviews of the last chapter. One review opened my eyes to the fact that there are non-English speakers or ESL (English as a second language) reading this. I also just recently started clicking links on my FF acct that shows the breakdown of readers from other countries and I was floored. I admire people that can speak/read/write another language aside from English. I, unfortunately, do not have enough talent or exposure to learn another one, duo lingo only gets me so far ;)**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	26. The Winner Is

Chapter 26: The Winner is...

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be faster updates but I can't draw that well so we're screwed...LOL**

Reporters and photographers flanked the car as they all tried to get the inside scoop on this epic event. It was unheard of that Tsuruga Ren was escorting someone to the ceremony.

They watched the young woman place her well manicured hand in his and a long shapely leg step out of the vehicle. Ren reached down to adjust the skirt of her dress and helped her to stand out of the car.

"Breathe, just look at me baby," He whispered as he caught the fear in her eyes.

Kyoko had never been so nervous in her entire life. She looked into the reassuring eyes of the man she loved and felt instant relief. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as he instructed. She gave him a curt nod as she smooth out the skirt of her dress.

When he got the Ok from her, he stepped back for the world to see.

The crowd was unusually quiet. They were still wondering just who was this beautiful woman.

She was nervous again as camera flashes went off around them. Ren squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "walk beautiful and don't show them your fear. These hyenas will eat that up."

Remembering all her training at the Fuwa Ryokan, Kyoko straightened up her posture, plastered on her best Okami smile and walked with all the grace of royalty.

It was a dull sound at first, as whispers of "Mio" spread like wild fire throughout the crowd. Someone screamed out from the crowd, "we love you Mio-sama," and just like that the tension was broken and the crowd's roar was thunderous.

As they walked down the carpet, the public crowd thinned out. They were stopped by several reporters for comments. They stopped for pictures. There were times, when Ren hung back to make sure Kyoko had her time alone in the spotlight.

Sho was still on the platform with the hosts. For a brief second, a sad smile crossed his handsome features. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest to relieve the dull ache as he stared at his beautiful childhood friend walk down the red carpet with that platform wearing bastard.

"Tch," he scoffed. He was almost happy for her. There was no way he could have a woman that would outshine him, which is exactly what she was doing with Ren.

Sho excused himself from the hosts and went to intercept Kyoko. Kyoko tensed up as she saw Sho approaching her. She felt the reassuring presence of Ren as he interlaced his fingers with hers. People nearby hushed as they watched the scene unfold. There were rumors that these two men were rivals but what they rivaled over no one knew. Some speculated that the reason lay with the pretty actress sandwiched between them.

"What do you want Fuwa?" Ren asked through clenched teeth trying to keep his anger in check. Sparks flew between both men. People were wondering about the nature of the relationship between Sho and Kyoko, was this a love triangle?

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to greet my old friend. You clean up well Kyoko." He bowed to Kyoko. He noticed that her overall look was very natural. Did he just refuse to see all this time that she was beautiful. If she had just thought of herself a little would he have found her physically attractive earlier on. Sho chuckled softly at his idiocy. He needed to stop dwelling on the "might have been," since he already accepted defeat.

"Can we get photos of the three of you together?" Asked a brave photographer breaking up the tension. They posed for a picture, fake smiles all around.

"I'll see you guys inside." Sho said as he gave Kyoko a wink.

Kyoko looked at Ren who had a bewildered expression on his face, "did that guy just grow up a bit?" He asked.

Kyoko laughed it was exactly what she was thinking. She was glad that he didn't start trouble. I guess even Sho knew when to draw the line and act professional.

Kyoko and Ren were being summoned to the platform where Yuna and Abe were waiting.

"Kyoko-San, Tsuruga-kun, thank you for taking some time with us. You two created quite a sensation tonight." Said Yuna.

Kyoko giggled and bowed apologizing for the inconvenience while Ren laughed, "well we definitely weren't expecting such a reception from our fans. It means a lot to us."

"So as we are all wondering here and I'm sure the viewers at home are as well," Abe said turning towards the camera, "Is it safe to assume that the rumors that have been circulating about for the past month are true? Is Japan's voted hottest bachelor off the market?"

Ren chuckled and answered, "I'm afraid to say that those are not rumors. I'm completely smitten with her."

The crowd went wild at his declaration. Kyoko's face went scarlet in front of the cameras. Her face threatened to split as she tried to control her smile. She smacked him on the arm, "I can't believe you said that in front of everyone." She placed her hands on each side of her face as she tried to will her cheeks to stop burning.

"Kyoko-San you look stunning in that dress, it's so airy, you look like tinkerbell with dark hair. I also couldn't help but notice you two coordinating, very cute."

"Yes, Fuji-San the genius behind R'Mandy dressed us. He actually designed this just for me. He hand stitched all these petals. The best part is, he said I could keep it." She turned to the camera then to address the people of Japan, "please don't judge me too harshly when you see me wearing this dress again while running errands. It would be a waste to keep in a garment bag."

The hosts got a good chuckle out of that. "We want to congratulate you both on your nominations. Earlier Director Ogata and some of the cast of Dark Moon made their way here already. We were wondering where the two of you were and now we know."

"Kyoko-San, how do you feel about being nominated as best supporting actress." Abe asked holding the microphone up to her mouth.

"It's truly an honor, to even be nominated while I'm so new to the industry, it's like winning in itself." She replied blushing into the camera.

Okami-San dabbed at the corner of her eyes as she watched the live show on TV. They had closed the restaurant early to watch. Taisho grunted proudly.

Most of the viewers of Japan fell in love with her instantly and found her adorable. They could understand why the Great Tsuruga Ren would fall for her. There were several fans of both Ren and Kyoko that weren't happy with their budding relationship. They lashed out on fan sites with malicious words full of hate and jealousy. No one took them seriously. The pro RenKyo fan club way outnumbered the haters.

Yuna turned her attention over to Ren, "Tsuruga-kun, you are up for best actor award this evening. How do you feel about surpassing the great Hozu Shuuhei in ratings with this rendition of Tsukigomori?"

"I'm very honored to have played the role of Katsuki and hope to strive to be as successful as Hizuri-San one day." Ren replied smoothly. He hoped his answer didn't offend his Dad in some way.

"It was Hizuri-san's role as Katsuki that launched him into Hollywood. Will you be by any chance making the same move?" Abe-kun asked.

Ren's hands went clammy. He felt Kyoko slip her hand in his and give it an encouraging squeeze. He smiled down at her and answered, "Ah well it's certainly every actor's dream to get a role in a big Hollywood production, I am no different. Should I receive such an offer that would make a great fit, I would happily accept. Right now I'm very happy in Japan."

"Well thank you Kyoko-San and Tsuruga-kun for taking some time with us. Good luck in there," said Yuna.

Kyoko and Ren bowed their goodbye and headed into the theater.

They greeted various people. Ren introducing her to most since he worked with many.

Director Kuresaki and Director Shingai walked up to the couple and offered them congratulations. Each of them made Kyoko aware that they were looking forward to working with her in the near future. The two Directors glared at each other. Kyoko had no clue what was going on since they seemed to have a private rivalry. Ren just laughed, he knew they were probably fighting over who would get to direct Kyoko's debut film. Boss probably just left the two men hanging.

The lights in the theater started blinking indicating for the guests to take their seats as the show was about to start. Kyoko sat on Ren's left while Director Ogata sat to the right of Ren. For the most part most of the Dark Moon cast were sitting near each other. She turned her head around to take in her surroundings and caught Kijima's eye. He winked at her but then he turned his face quickly looking pale. She looked up to find "Kuon" glaring at the poor guy. She gave him a playful smack and told him to stop that.

She didn't realize it but Ren had all the young men trembling in fear if they even just thought about looking at his girlfriend. She was starting to feel nervous again as the night's host came out and did his spiel.

It had been over an hour already, Kyoko's hands were beginning to ache from all the clapping. During an intermission she excused herself to the ladies room. She washed her hands and touched up her lipgloss. She was replacing rouge hair when the door opened revealing Kimiko.

Kyoko's face dropped when she saw who had entered. Kimiko gave her a disgusted look, "ugh there's a bug in here. I thought this place was high class."

Kyoko pushed down on her grudge that was threatening to get loose. "Please mistress, let us out there will be no witnesses." Her grudges stirred.

Feeling spiteful Kyoko said, "Ah Morizumi-san, it's so nice to have a show biz family to fall back on. Please do remember our bargain. It won't be long before you're forgotten." Before exiting the room, Kyoko left one final parting shot, "Good trumps evil."

Kimiko's dark eyes glinted with malice as she stared at the door that bitch just exited. She looked around the ladies room. She wanted to throw things, scream, break something. It was all that bitch's fault that her life was going wrong. Her parents weren't helping her anymore. They were tired of her antics. She lost her manager, the only person that understood her, after she could no longer work in Show-biz. She lost Ren, the Sacred Lotus role and now even Ric was pulling away. She vowed she would make her pay. She was stamping around the restroom when the door opened and she instantly composed herself and pasted her demure smile on her face. She walked into the stall quietly, she still really needed to pee.

Kyoko took her seat shakily, from the corner of her eye she saw Kimiko come through the door and take her seat next to Ric.

Ren felt the tension rolling off her in waves. He looked at her concerned, "everything ok baby?"

She smiled at him, he really did lift her spirits. She was feeling a little bit guilty about the mean things she had said to Kimiko. She didn't even have the excuse of saying Natsu took over.

She sighed again and Ren continued to eye her. She decided to just tell him, "I had a run in with Morizumi-San in the restroom and I said some cruel things." Kyoko flicked her eyes ever so covertly to show the direction in which Kimiko was sitting. Ren, however, wasn't as subtle and looked completely over his shoulder obvious to whom they were discussing. His eyes caught Kimiko's and he glared at her. He then flashed her his ultra gentleman smile when he saw her flinch. He had never openly showed her any hostility in the past despite her unprofessional behavior on their last job. This time he would never forgive her for trying to hurt Kyoko.

Kyoko pinched him on the arm. "Ow" he said as he rubbed the spot.

"Why are you being so obvious?" She hissed at him.

"What, I just wanted to let her know that you aren't to be messed with especially after what she tried to do to you the first time." He said kissing her hand.

His face turned solemn then, "I could have have lost you." He berated himself internally for not going straight to see her when he landed. He kept giving himself excuses for why he didn't turn up at the audition or call her as soon as he thought they were over but the truth of the matter was he lost his nerve when Lory showed him her kiss with Fuwa. He was glad he finally found the courage to tell her.

She placed her palm on his cheek and rubbed her thumb soothingly against his skin, "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. So please don't tarnish your reputation for me." He caught her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the murmurs is the audience quieted down. A voice over the speakers announced, "Presenting platinum recording artist Fuwa Sho." The curtain opened to reveal Fuwa playing the piano. Kyoko inhaled, she had no idea Shotaro could even play that instrument. She only ever saw him using his guitar.

She watched him lean in to the microphone and sing in English, " _Say something I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you want me to, Anywhere I would have followed you..._ " Kyoko was going through a rollercoaster of emotions. Who did this guy think he was? Why did the lyrics remind her of their past situation? _"And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye..."_

When he had finised, he received a standing ovation. Kyoko released a shakey breath. She didn't realize she was crying until Ren touched a handkerchief to her eyes. Despite their differences her childhood friend would always occupy a small space in her heart.

She gave Ren a small smile. Thank goodness the make-up artist was a veteran and had the hindsight to use waterproof products on her. She was surprised and had no doubt his song would skyrocket his career internationally.

She stood and clapped as he bowed and blew kisses before running off stage. Kyoko sat back down and looked at Ren worried that he might misunderstand her reaction. "Ren I..." she began. But he shook his head and said, "I understand, it was a good song and once again it was thanks to you that his fame will only rise. He owes you big time!"

She was close to tears again, how could he know her so well. She leaned and whispered in his ear, "I love you." His smile was all the answer she needed.

The announcements for the various awards continued, Kijima and Hiou-kun received an award. Soon the ceremony was winding down and they were getting to the top awards.

Kyoko watched at the edge of her seat as the big screen showed clips from each of the nominees. If you thought she was nervous, Ren was fretting like a mother hen. She was actually trying to calm him down.

She blushed as they showed clips of her as Mio successfully terrorizing Mizuki. When they ran through all the reels the announcer opened the envelope, "and the award for Best Supporting Actress goes to Matsui Haruka for her portrayal as the single mother Yui in the drama 'Sakura in the Spring."

The crowd was actually surprised at the results. The applause was a little stunted for the actress that won. Ren was heartbroken. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There's always next time," he whispered. Kyoko nodded. She smiled and clapped for the older woman. Kyoko was a little disappointed that she didn't win but like she said earlier being nominated was a reward in itself. She told Ren that she just had to work harder.

Fans across Japan were booing at the TV. Mio-sama got robbed was the outcry of the consensus.

They announced best actress and best supporting actor. Soon it was time for the announcement of Best Actor. She was giddy watching the highlights of Ren's Katsuki on the big screen. She was a little anxious when they showed the car scene with Katsuki expertly shifting gears. Remembering all that transpired because of that scene. The thought that he might have been injured frightened her as she dashed towards the Dark Moon location. She was so relieved when he responded to her touch.

When his clip ended she turned her eyes towards him. His eyes were completely focused on hers as the person announced the winner. He didn't hear what was announced because he was too busy drowning in her eyes. The crowd laughed as he was shown on the screen being shaken by Kyoko to let him know that he had just won.

Ren made his way up to the podium and accepted the award. He was still in shock, his eyes slightly watered. He laughed nervously and took a breath. "Thank you everyone," he started as the applause died down. "I want to thank Director Ogata for taking a chance on me and not giving up on me. Thank you to the cast and crew of Dark Moon that made it so successful. There's one person above all that I want to thank, if it wasn't for her I might have been fired. Thank you Kyoko for helping me find my Katsuki. This award is as much yours as it is mine," he said beaming down at her from his loft on stage. "Thank you also to all my fans! Without you I would be nothing." He bowed and walked off back stage.

Kyoko had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved accept his award. He had worked so hard for this accomplishment. Hopefully, now he would feel one step closer to achieving his dream. She was so proud of him. His tribute to her would be unforgettable.

 **AN: It must be your lucky day since I'm posting early. I have to focus on work and I can't do that with the urge to keep tweaking this chapter. Anyone see Kyoko's loss coming? I know I'm an ass...LOL**

 **So I had some apprehension posting this chapter. It was brought to my attention that last chapter red carpet idea was similar to another ff. I didn't think the idea of an awards ceremony/red carpet was original, it was just something that I think is bound to happen in the Manga. When I think awards I think Hollywood and red carpet. The red carpet is where the stars show off their gowns and interact with the public through interviews. Which is where I wanted the people of Japan to see how gorgeous the pair were together. So I just pulled from my experience from watching some of those events. Thus last chapter and this one were born with the original characters and their personalities thrown into it.**

 **In my defense, I can honestly say I have yet to read the ff in question and I refused to do so until I posted this chapter (naturally this is just my word so you can take it or leave it). So if this chapter still bears similarities I can only chalk it up to synchronizing with Nakamura Sensei's vision or as I was told great minds thinking alike. I try to make predictions about upcoming manga chapters and an awards ceremony was one of them. I wanted RenKyo announcement to be more than just an interview or a statement with the press, since both had been done in other fics, so I figured I would use this to set the stage.**

 **I have no outline for this fic, I just had a beginning and an ending. I have prediction points (well not really prediction, it's things Sensei has hinted to us in the Manga) so I'm basically putting my spin on how I hope things would go down.** **If you've noticed, I'm slowly setting up future points I want to hit.**

 **So no hard feelings, I just wanted to explain myself. I want to put this chapter behind me and I'm hoping some smut will revive me (spoiler) ;)**

 **I apologize for my long rant.** **Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that reviewed last chapter. I promise I will describe their outfits in future chapters since I'm so fond of backtracking. You will have to wait.**

 **BTW the song Sho sang was "Say Something" by A Great Big World.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! _**


	27. After Party

**Chapter 27: After Party**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would be lovey dovey always.**

They had stayed for some of the after party and mingled amongst their peers. Many people congratulated her regardless of her obvious loss. Dark Moon had also clinched the coveted Best Drama Award. Director Ogata went up to receive the award and just like at the Dark Moon party he stammered and cried his way through his speech.

Shotaro had sought her out afterwards and as arrogant as ever said, "Looks like you got close but I guess I'll still be looking down on you."

Kyoko scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. If it was the old her she probably would have thrown a fit vowing to get her revenge on him but instead she smiled and didn't take the bait, "I'm just getting started Shotaro, I'll be throwing shade your way in no time. Plus, I'm pretty sure you owe me big time for that song!"

Sho chuckled and nodded. Just then Kyoko's attention was pulled away from him by Momose-San. Sho bowed to take his leave as he sought out the beauty eyeing him from the bar.

Meanwhile, Ren was talking to a couple of former costars and had strategically staged himself in the conversation where he can always have a view of Kyoko. He tried to not look irritated as he watched her talk to her old friend. He was relieved when Momose-San intervened. He really needed to get his jealousy in check.

As Kyoko was talking to Mamose-San she looked up to catch Ren's hot gaze on her. She smiled to him shyly before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Kyoko-San, I just knew you and Tsuruga-San were a couple. It was so obvious on set how much you two liked each other. I'm so happy for you both," said Momose-San. "Congratulations on your nomination, your Mio was amazing. You made acting with you easy and enjoyable. I hope we can collaborate on something together."

"Thank you Momose-San, I had a lot of fun too. I hope we can work together in the near future," replied Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-kun congratulations on your award." Koga said as he strolled up directly towards Ren. Ren shifted so Kyoko was back in his sight before acknowledging Koga.

Koga laughed exasperatedly and stood next to Ren to follow his gaze. He knew it. His eyes landed right on Kyoko as she giggled at something Kijima had said to her and Momose-san. Koga thought, "this guy is totally head over heels for that woman."

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or to envy you," Koga told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiromune-San," Ren said innocently with a gentleman smile.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Koga said, "So when's the wedding. I hope to be invited."

"She's only seventeen. We can't get ahead of ourselves." Ren started explaining not denying that there wouldn't be one.

Koga held up his hands in surrender and snickered, "hey by the hot looks you two have been sending each other all night. You guys might be having a shotgun wedding."

Ren blushed as he finally understood the meaning of Koga's words. He looked toward the woman he loved and caught her staring at him. She turned her head quickly at being caught. He watched her stifle a yawn and thought she must be exhausted. She did tell him this morning that she didn't sleep well last night.

Koga chuckled wen Ren excused himself. Ren went to her side and asked if she was ready to leave. He assured her that no one would be offended if they did. They made their way around the room saying their goodbyes and left giving the paparazzi the slip.

She laid her head on Ren's chest as the limo took them to his apartment. "This one has to be the King of Rosa," she thought as she twirled the beautiful rose in her hand. It was the same color as her stone. She would need to find a proper vase for it. She peered into the center of the petals for the millionth time to see if there was a Prince Rosa brewing in there. Ren smiled and thought he really should have expected her behavior. He worried that she might be disappointed if nothing showed up.

Ren wrapped his arm around her shoulders while his fingers gently stroked the skin of her upper arm sending chills throughout her body. All in all, it was a good night, no drama, no pigs blood and all around fun.

She yawned as she snuggled more into his chest. "You must be exhausted" said Ren.

"Yes and no, mainly my feet are killing me. How a woman can go hours in shoes like these is a miracle? I guess I just have to train my feet to withstand this much if I'm going to continue as a model," Kyoko confessed with a giggle.

He laughed, "here lean back," he told her.

She did as she was told. He took hold of her ankles and lifted her feet on to his lap.

"Corn what are you doing? It's gross," she scolded as she tried to get her feet off him.

"Ssssh baby," he hushed her as he removed the shoes from her feet. He shifted his body so her feet were close to his chest. With his hands, he used his thumbs to apply firm pressure to the soles of one foot. He started at the tip of her toes and made his way to her heel and up her ankle.

She gave a content sigh as his fingers expertly worked the ache from her foot. He switched to the other foot and applied the same technique.

"Mmm, this feels heavenly. Where did you learn to do this?" She asked laying against the seat with her eyes closed as he worked his magic.

He admitted to watching his father massage his mom whenever they snuggled on the couch.

Kyoko smiled that would really be something Oto-San would do for his wife. She knew that Kuu loved Julienna very much.

When he was done, she shifted her position in the seat so she could lean back against his shoulder.

"Thank you, my feet feel better already. Can you tell me more about your time in California? Anything you want to tell me I'll listen." She asked curiously.

Ren closed his eyes losing his train of thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the back of his shorn hair.

She was surprised when he picked her up at the studio. He had cut his hair. It wasn't considered "cleaned cut" but she had noticed. It was no longer falling into his eyes. The fresh cut made "Tsuruga Ren" look younger.

"I can tell you about Brian," he said softly thinking of his pet.

"Brian?" She mimicked the name in English, "was he a friend of yours?"

He nodded eyes still closed, "He was a chicken that Rick gave me"

"A chicken?" She asked surprised.

"As you can see I have a thing for chickens," he said with a smile. "Rick gave him to me as a sort of test. He told me that the chicken represents the coward in me and I could conquer that coward by eating it. Naturally I couldn't eat Brian. Rick was so mad when he heard I ended up naming him instead," Ren said recalling that day as of it was yesterday.

"In the end he let me keep him. I went to our local McDonald's and bought a 20-piece chicken nugget set and told him it was ok to eat this since it was still chicken. I used those nuggets as ingredients for my Maui omu rice but it was still Mazui. Rick showed me the ketchup trick then, he told me, 'have the girl you love cast her magic on it.'"

Ren opened his eyes to look at her, "I finally found you."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then hugged him burying her face in his neck. She could smelled a mixture of soap, after shave and remnants of cologne on him. She could get used to his smell. "Thank you for sharing with me."

Just then the car had come to a halt. She lifted her head. "Ah we're here already, let me get my shoes on," she said scrambling to find them.

"No need," he said as he stepped out of the car her heels hooked on his fingers. She scooted towards the door and he reached in and picked her up princess style clutch and rose in hand.

He thanked and bid the driver good night as he carried her towards the elevator. "Corn put me down I must be heavy," she said squirming.

"Yes you're about 100 kilos," he said pretending to lose his grip on her which resulted in her tightening her arms around his neck.

He laughed lightly. "That's better," he said rubbing his face against hers as he stopped.

As they waited, the elevator opened to an older business man stepping out of the elevator.

"Tsuruga-kun," The man greeted with a nod.

"He must be another resident," Kyoko thought. It only dawned her that she never actually saw the other residents in this building. She must look ridiculous being carried like this.

"Good evening Ichigo-san, working at this hour?" Ren asked calmly holding a conversation with his neighbor all whilst holding Kyoko in his arms. She couldn't believe that

"Always, in the business world one of your partners is always awake around the globe," the older man said good natured.

The man held the elevator open as he gestured for them to step in.

"Congratulations to the both of you on your awards. Well on your nominee dearie. My wife and I think you should have won. We both enjoyed Dark Moon." Said Ichigo-san.

Kyoko was mortified at the exchange but proprietary made her thank the him for his kind words.

"You kids be safe," he gave them a knowing wink.

She buried her face in the crook of Ren's neck to hide her embarrassment. The man chuckled hearing their exchange before the door closed.

"I can't believe it, I'm so embarrassed. He must think me a shameless woman." She was squirming in his hands to put her down. She didn't care that she was barefoot but he refused.

Just like he refused that time she had hurt her ankle. It seemed like such a lifetime ago. If he had told her then that he was her fairy prince she would have thrown it back in his face.

Her arms tightened around his neck thinking how this could have all went the other way. Never meeting him again or falling in love with him. Would she have known her life was so empty without him?

"Hey what are you thinking about?" He asked gently, feeling her apprehension through her body.

She smiled against his neck and said, "turtle girl."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head knowing exactly what she was referring to. He too tightened his arms around her thinking about those earlier times when they didn't get along. How they could have easily let each other pass by. It seemed fate had other plans for them and he was never letting go.

The elevator dinged indicating his floor. He expertly opened the door to his apartment with her in his arms. When they were finally inside he put her down.

This was it he thought, "you can survive this night Kuon."

Kyoko's emotions were a mess. She stepped into the living area and placed her stuff on the table. She heard the distinct click of the deadbolt as Ren locked the door.

She turned to face him and looked at him oddly. She found him leaning his forehead against the door muttering to himself. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew she didn't want to part ways with him even for sleep.

"Kuon," she said barely a whisper but he heard. His head shot up and looked at her.

She was standing in his apartment, the dress Fuji-san made for her was rumpled and her hair was sticking up on some spots. He thought she never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment and he wanted her more than anything in the world.

Without thinking, he was on her in a flash. One hand buried in her hair the other encircling her waist as he pulled her toward him.

She didn't hesitate as her arms wrapped around his neck lifting on tip toes so she could access his mouth. She wished she still had her heels on, it would have been so much easier. She kissed him back hungrily his tongue expertly navigating its way into her mouth.

Her hands moved on its own accord undoing his jacket buttons and then pulling his shirt loose.

Kyoko didn't realize it but they had somehow managed to kiss their way towards the bedroom doors. He pushed her up against the guest bedroom door and used one hand to secure her wrists above her head. His other hand roaming her body. He kissed her all over like a starving man her mouth, her neck, the top of her breasts pushing out of the dress, then back to her mouth.

He pulled away suddenly both of them panting from the exertion of their make out session. Lust completely clouded his vision.

"Go to bed Kyoko!" he said gruffly pointing to her door and stormed into his room slamming the door shut in her face.

Kyoko stood there confused. She didn't know whether to be sad or happy with what just transpired. She chose angry. He was so infuriating. How could he just leave her feeling so, so, so horny? He wanted her, she could tell, so what was his problem.

She smiled mischievously as she walked into her room. She went to her bathroom to freshen up. She looked at her reflection. She was a hot mess. Her hair was all over the place from having his hands buried in them. Her face and neck had whisker burns from where his mouth had roamed and her lips were swollen from being thoroughly kissed. She smiled at her reflection. The prude little Kyoko of the past was no more.

Ren was trying to catch his breath as he leaned his back against his door. When he heard her door close softly he felt relief and disappointment all at once. He berated himself for feeling disappointment; it was his doing. He knew it was rude to have left her out in the hallway like that but he needed to get away quick. He was still such a coward. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him in the morning. He couldn't take advantage of her innocence even if she was willing.

He sighed and went to get ready for bed. He emptied his pockets on to the side table which carried his wallet and their cellphones. He threw his jacket and tie on the sitting chair and walked to the bathroom. He washed his hands to remove his contacts and splashed cold water on his face.

As he walked from the bathroom he undid the buttons of his shirt exposing his broad chest and washboard abs. He sat down on his bed to take a minute and buried his face in his hands. He felt like such an idiot for missing this chance.

She walked out of her room and softly knocked on his door. There was no answer so she tried the knob. Ren was sitting on the edge of his bed hands over his face looking at the floor. He had removed his jacket and tie his shirt undone. She made her way in and stood in front of him.

So deep in his lament, Ren didn't hear the soft knock or his door open. He was made aware of her presence when manicured toes filled his line of sight on the floor. Shit, he forgot to lock the door. He lifted his gaze to her quickly. His heart quickened with anticipation.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," he said the tremor in his voice betraying his feelings.

He watched a slow smile spread across her face. She knew, he knew that she knew.

"Kuon, can you please help me with my zipper?" she asked coyly turning her back to him, "I can't seem to reach it on my own."

He reached a shaky hand slowly towards the zipper. His cock twitched as she gasped when the back of his knuckle made contact with her skin, igniting her body.

He watched as she convulsed just from the slightest touch on her back. He let out a steadying breath as he took his time to pull the zipper down. As he dragged the zipper down he purposely let his index finger trace the expose skin. He was pleased to see her shiver.

His cock hardened when he realized this whole night she had been nude underneath the fabric of her dress. She was not wearing a bra. He fought for control to keep his hand steady as the zipper reached the end at her lower back.

Kyoko didn't even try to hold the dress up, letting the dress fall hanging on her hips.

Kuon growled as he took in her naked back with its silky skin over tight knitted muscles. Not able to contain himself, he placed his hands on her waist. She was so tiny his hands spanned the circumference of her waist.

Kyoko drew in a breath, feeling the electricity of his hands on her exposed flesh. She felt her knees May give out.

With little effort he slid the rest of the dress down her hips which puddles to the floor.

She was wearing black laced underwear. It wasn't quite a thong but it was revealing enough to highlight her apple shaped bottom. With a groan his hands reached up to palm her cheeks. Her skin was soft and free of blemishes. He gently kneaded them in his hands reveling at their firmness. Riding her bicycle had clearly paid off.

He leaned forward and kissed the small of her back. She shivered again but she didn't try to stop him. His mouth trailed soft kisses on her lower back and then over her ass cheeks. Kyoko blushed when she felt his lips touch her butt cheeks.

Kuon licked and sucked on her lower back as his hands continued to squeeze her cheeks. As he carressed her ass his thumb slowly made a path to her womanly center. He ran his thumb over the cleft between her legs through her panties. Kyoko thought her legs would buckle.

She let out an erotic moan and arched her back in ecstasy. She could feel the moisture between her legs.

Even through her panties he could feel how wet she already was. Fuck, she was so sensitive it was turning him on. He moved his hands back to her waist. He chuckled when he heard her whimper. She didn't want him to stop touching her down there.

He quickly undid his pants to free his cock. The zipper was biting into his sensitive flesh. He left it in his underwear. He pulled her down by the waist to sit on his lap. He lifted her right leg and hooked it over his right thigh. He did the same thing with her left leg. The position left her legs spread open. His cock settled in the crevice of her womanly folds. He thought he would come right then and there as she gyrated her ass against him.

Her smooth back grazing his exposed nipples from his open shirt sent chills down his spine. He kissed the back of her neck and reached around to cup her breasts.

"Mmmm," She hummed rocking her hips back. She lost all sense of reason as soon as he touched her breasts.

She threw her head back over his shoulder and turned her face to kiss him. Her golden eyes locked on to the dark emerald eyes of the Emperor. Her tongue dove into his mouth hungrily. She could feel his erection rubbing between her legs. He was slowly rocking his hips back and forth driving her crazy. His fingers were expertly twerking her nipples.

She was making little mewling sounds in the back of her throat that were driving him delirious.

Kuon released one of her breasts. He trailed his hand down over her abdomen relishing in its firmness and down to her panties. He dipped his hand into the lace and growled into her mouth. She was so fucking wet. His tongue plunged deeper into her mouth. Kyoko wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him closer.

Kuon's fingers slid over her folds and hovered over her entrance. He backed off from sliding his fingers in her and moved them to her clit. His finger rolled over her sensitive nub. He felt her whole body shudder. His fingers expertly flicked and rolled over her tight bud. She gasped breaking their kiss. She was overwhelmed with sensations. She could feel something from deep in her gut. "Ah Kuon ah, I feel ..Ah ..". She was panting hard now unable to make a coherent thought or sentence.

"Mmh..It's ok ugh..baby." he managed to say into her ear, "I'm here." His shaft rubbing against her increased as he thrusted his hips.

"Ugh...just let go baby," he said grunting. He was so close himself. He couldn't believe that they were doing this. The real thing was ten times better than any dream he ever had with her.

She felt the tension building inside her unable to stop it. She let out a scream. She felt like she was falling almost weightless when she climaxed. Kuon felt her shudder in his arms. With a loud grunt and a flash of blinding light he lost himself as his seed spilled out of him. He gave a few more shuddering thrusts as his orgasm died down.

Kyoko laid her head back on his shoulder a small smile on her face. "That was divine," she whispered with her eyes closed.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feel of her skin against his chest. He peppered kisses in her hair, on her temple and then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply enjoying her scent.

His emotions were in turmoil. He never felt such a deep connection, physically and emotionally, with a woman before. His arms tightened around her as he felt her body grow slack indicating she was asleep. His arms had held many lovers in the past that he would consider himself an expert in women; however, he could honestly say the emotions running through him right now were of another level. She felt so right in his arms.

He lifted her off him and placed her on the bed. She burrowed herself into the pillows and was fast asleep. He kissed her softly on the lips. He had never experienced anything like that before. He never so blindly lost himself in the act of love making. Even if they didn't go all the way he was very satisfied.

He went to bathroom to try to salvage his suit pants. Good thing Fuji-San said he could keep this otherwise he would not have been able to explain the stains. He tried to wipe it off a little before he tossed his clothes on the floor.

He cleaned up for bed and wiped his now semi-flaccid penis off with the rag. He winced, although it felt fantastic at the time, he realized he chafed his sensitive skin. He got a new wash cloth and soaked it in warm water. He went out and did his best to clean up Kyoko.

"Kuon" she sighed in her sleep as he ran the cloth over her thighs. He wasn't strong enough to wipe what was covered by her underwear.

Putting on a fresh pair of briefs, he shut off the lights and pulled her into his arms. Content, he was instantly asleep.

 **AN: I think I lost myself in the details. Although, I consider myself an expert pervert when it comes to RenKyo, putting it into words is difficult. I hope this didn't fall flat. I reread Chpt 71 over and over for inspiration.**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read. I'm trying to have Kyoko maintain her virginity until marriage but these two are just too horny. LOL**

 **Thank you to those that have left a review. I heart feedback so let me know what you think while I figure out where to go from here.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara _**


	28. Morning Interlude

Chapter 28: Morning Interlude

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, all mornings would be of the tempest sea kind.**

Kyoko woke up shivering. With eyes still closed she reached out for her covers but her hands managed to land on something else, or more like, someone else.

She opened her eyes slowly, using the dawn light peeking through the window, she spotted Ren softly snoring next to her. He was lying on his back sleeping without a care in the world. The covers a tangled mess at the foot of the bed. He must have been hot last night. He was only wearing boxer briefs and that's when she remembered her own lack of clothing.

She was practically nude save for her underwear. She knew she should have been embarrassed at her lack of attire but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She smiled as she recalled last night. Her body no longer cold as memory of last night filled her with warmth. She had mischievously barged into his room even though he told her to go to bed. She had wanted him and although they didn't have "sex" it was still very satisfying.

She had held still last night and just let him touch her. She didn't want to startle him and let him freak out, which he was prone to do. Kyoko didn't want him to throw her out of the room. She was glad he didn't do that because it felt wonderful to have his hands and mouth on her.

Kyoko propped herself on her elbow as she watched her man sleep, looking for all the world, like the Greek god Adonis. She reached out her hand tentatively to touch him. Her fingers started with brushing his hair from his forehead. She knew from last night that he had taken out his contacts so if he were to open them now they could be as vibrant as emeralds sparkling in the sunlight or like last night, during throws of passion, they could be as dark as a tempest sea.

She traced her finger over his chiseled jaw. She could feel the whiskers already sprouting through his pores. She moved to touch his soft pink lips. Lips that could set her skin aflame with just one touch. She had an urge to kiss him but she held back and opted for her fingers to do the work. His lips parted as she traced over them, stilling her hand she waited to see if she had awoken him.

When he didn't stir anymore, her hand continued its exploration. The pad of her fingers lightly ran the curve of his long neck and down to his collar bone. She stifled a giggle as her fingers played with one nipple then the other watching it harden under her touch. So this is the same for men as it is women, she thought. Her eyes dropped to his abdomen. Her fingers lingered there tracing each muscle out slowly. She reveled at the tightness of his stomach so unlike hers. Her fingers circled his navel. She could feel the stubble of his hair and deduced that he shaved his body there. As she made her way to his waistband she inhaled sharply and pulled her hand back. She was curious to know if he was blonde all down there as well. She had never seen a man's penis before. All she had to go on were the pictures she saw during her "research."

Kyoko frowned and with a worried look up to his face thought, "I'm being an extreme pervert right now. This has to be against the law. I'm violating him in his sleep."

Ren's lips twitched slightly as he spied the young woman's face of mixed emotions through slitted eyes. Her touch had woken him up when she was playing with his nipples and it took him all his ability not to move.

He didn't want to break whatever spell had befallen her. She was touching him of her own volition and he fucking loved it. He watched her face go from a range of excitement, guilt and then curiosity. Her hand reached out for his groin area. Was she going to touch him down there? His heart was beating rapidly in anticipation.

Forgetting to feign sleep, Ren opened his eyes wider to watch her. She didn't realize he was awake since her eyes were trained on his crotch.

He watched her pink little tongue snake out over her lips as her hand neared his waist band. He lost. His erection grew under her eyes until his dick was pitching a high tent in his boxers

Kyoko's hand stopped short as she watched this phenomenon. Her eyes widened with surprise as she turned her head to Ren's face. He was awake as her eyes locked on with the dark green of the emperor, a tempest sea, this morning.

Neither of them spoke as he reached out a hand to touch the curve of her hip. She shivered as he traced his finger up her side and over her breast. His finger rolled over her nipple. Kyoko arched her back wanting more of her breast to fill his hand. Ren obliged as he palmed her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. His eyes watching her as she responded wantonly to his touch. Kyoko's body hummed with desire. Ren pulled her closer so that one of his legs came between her thighs his hard cock digging in to her hip. He kissed her slowly and passionately. She responded in kind. He wanted to take his time with her. He didn't plan on actually having sex with her. Last night could attest to the fact that they can both find fulfillment in just touching.

Kyoko hooked her leg over his hip not knowing what she wanted. She only knew that it felt good to have her clit rubbing against him. Ren broke the kiss and trailed lips over her smooth jaw and down to her neck. He lingered in the crook of her neck as he licked and sucked.

The blaring sound of a phone buzzing broke their morning interlude. Ren buried his head into her chest in agony and cursed at the interruption making Kyoko giggle. Who the fuck was calling this early in the morning, he thought irritated. He reached for the offending object and snatched it open. Forgetting his professional manners, he answered the phone, "What?! This better be an emergency!"

"Mo! You bastard! How dare you answer the phone like that? Are you even Japanese? Didn't your parents teach you manners? Why are you..." Came Kanae's voice ringing loud and clear in the quiet of Ren's room. Ren felt emasculated as he handed Kyoko the phone not even listening to the rest of her best friend's lecture. There was no way he could continue after that dressing down. She was hitting a little to close to home with her questions."

"Mokoooo-saaaan!" Kyoko squealed into the receiver.

"Mo! I see your relationship is going good." Kanae said in her cool voice.

"Eh, Mo- Moko-san I assure you I'm still..."

"Mo, it's ok I'm not judging. I just hope you're both being safe. Your career is..."

"But Mo-..." Kyoko's train of thought cut off as she watched Ren roll out of bed. Her mouth watered as he stalked to the bathroom and closed the door partially. She heard him relieve himself before hopping into the shower.

"Mo! Are you even listening to me? Did you hear a word I said? Even if you didn't win, it was still a win for your career. Anyway it's good you're fine, that's all!" Kanae said quickly and hung up. She should have known better than to worry about the that Baka.

Kyoko stared at the phone as she got a dial tone. That's so like Kanae. She didn't even get a chance to ask her about the States. She placed her phone back on the table and laid in bed listening to the sounds of the shower. She had a strong desire to join him but she wasn't brave enough to act on it yet.

Ren took a nice cold shower while Kyoko caught up with her friend. He contemplated rubbing one out while he was in there, Lord knew, after last night he had plenty of material to help him come quickly. He thought better of it. They had the day off today maybe they can continue later.

He turned off the water and realized he forgot a towel. "Baby, can you get me a towel from the closet." He asked as goose pimples dotted his flesh. He heard the distinct sound of drawers and doors opening and closing.

He smirked as Kyoko walked into the bathroom wearing one of his T-shirts. He smiled thinking she rummaged through his drawers. He didn't even try to cover himself up. She just stood there gaping at him in all his naked glory. He let her have her fill until the cold got the better of him.

"Thank you for the towel" he said in his husky voice reaching out for it.

Kyoko was startled from her thoughts as he took the towel. She blushed as she realized she had been staring at his crotch like a total pervert. That confirmed it, his hair was a darker blonde down there. As he was distracted drying his hair, she inspected his penis resting on his thigh. Even at rest she could tell he was well endowed. Her eyes took on a calculated look, almost medical, as she tried to envision his measurements. She could refine her dolls.

Ren cleared his throat as his face reddened. If she kept this up he might have to take her on the bathroom counter. Before he could act on it, she scuttled out of the bathroom embarrassed, "I'll get cleaned up too." She wondered if her perverted nature knew no bounds.

Ren chuckled and was a bit relieved. He looked down at his dick. He thought he was well proportioned for his size. She didn't seem disappointed. He was wondering if he was the first naked man she had ever seen? She did live with Fuwa when they were kids at the ryokan and then over a year ago alone as teens. Surely there were instances of this nature.

Ren looked at his reflection in the mirror. Kuon's cold green eyes stared back at him as he imagined her walking in on "Sho-Chan" in the shower or as he was getting dressed or vice versa. He wondered, if that was the reason she could act so naturally when she walked in on him while acting as the Heel siblings. Was she just used to naked men?

He snapped the toothbrush he was holding in his hand which brought him back to his senses. His insecurities and overactive imagination would only cause them problems. He knew nothing happened between them. He had witnessed the fiasco during valentine's day. She was so distraught from him taking just her first kiss.

With his mind finally made up that he took himself on a pointless downward spiral, he went to get dress.

His suit and her dress were laying neatly on his bed. When did she take all that out of the bathroom? He hoped she didn't notice his pants. He would be so embarrassed if he had to explain a man's secretions. He hoped he never had to.

His phone chirped indicating that he had messages. He quickly dressed and reached for his phone. Sure enough there was a message from Yashiro. "Congratulations Ren, I hope Kyoko isn't too disappointed. President wants to see you guys in the morning. Lay low for today."

Ren looked at his phone oddly. Why would Yashiro send him such a cryptic message? He decided to give their manager a call.

"Yashiro-San, what is going on?" Ren asked perturbed by their manager's message.

"Ren, it's nothing serious or I would have called. It's just the media outlets are kind of hunting for you guys. They are actually staking out Kyoko-Chan's place. I'm not sure how they found out where she lived. Your apartment has high tech security so I'm pretty sure you're safe," Yashiro-san explained.

Ren could hear a but coming on so he waited. "But they also know she didn't come home last night. So here we are."

Ren cursed, he didn't think about the implications of her coming home with him would bring.

"That is why the President wants to meet with both of you. Anyway, you two just enjoy this rare day off together," Yashiro couldn't contain his glee any longer and squealed. "So Ren how was it? Were you gentle. Having the woman you love in your apartment all to yourself..."

"Good bye Yashiro-san," he said as he cut him off and hung up. He couldn't deal with his teasing right now. He had to figure out a way to protect Kyoko.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. He told her to come in. Kyoko opened the door and found Ren standing there with a worried look on his face which quickly turned into a calm smile.

"Corn is something wrong? I heard Yashiro, did he say anything?" She asked concerned.

Ren gave her a reassuring smile and told her everything was fine. Kyoko gave an irritated nod and told him she was going to start breakfast. He was hiding something from her again. She thought they were past keeping secrets.

Sensing her animosity, he reached out for her. Of course she would be mad. She could tell something was wrong with him and he was shutting her out. He pulled her into a hug. Kyoko stiffened in his embrace. He was trying to placate her using his body but she was not having any of it.

He sighed in defeat when she didn't return his hug. Why was he messing this up?

"I wanted to come up with a plan before telling you. Yes that was Yashiro. He told me that there are some reporters camping outside of Darumaya."

"What?" She wasn't expecting that answer. She thought it had something to do with her actions last night and then again this morning.

"They know you didn't come home last night so there may be some harsh tabloid articles coming out."

"Oh, that's it." She asked wondering why that would be such a big deal. Is it not natural for a girlfriend to stay with her boyfriend? She didn't know since this was her first real relationship.

"That's it, you aren't worried about your reputation at all?" Ren asked bewildered.

"I think my reputation went out the window the day I posed with you in the R'Mandy ad. Fans speculated we were sleeping with each other remember. So I don't see the big deal. It's none of their business where I spend the night." Kyoko said hugging him.

Ren marveled at the strength of this tiny woman in his arms. How could she just see things for what they were?

"Plus I don't plan on letting you go so they might as well get used to it," she said in a matter of fact tone.

She pulled back with a worried look biting her bottom lip, "does Yashiro think it would be a problem because of our age? I am still in high school. I don't want you going to jail."

He laughed so like her to worry about everyone but herself. "We're meeting with Boss tomorrow. I think everything would be fine."

"I also don't want to cause my landlords too much trouble." She would be heartbroken if she had to move soon. She really enjoyed living with Taisho and Okami. They treated her like a daughter. With her work picking up, her income had definitely increased. She used a good chunk of her R'Mandy paycheck to pay some of her debts off and put the rest in savings. She would be able to afford a modest apartment if things continued.

"Kyorororo!" Kyoko's stomach growled from hunger pains. She groaned. Her body really chose the most inopportune times to interrupt.

Ren chuckled and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's eat some breakfast. I'll get things started, while you call your landlords. You're worried about them right."

Kyoko nodded and smiled. She swore he had to have some sort of fairy powers since he was always able to read her mind. Kyoko went to call the couple she treated as parents. They had assured her that everything was fine but told her she should probably stay away another night just until things settled down.

Feeling better about the situation, Kyoko went to help Ren prepare breakfast. Knowing Kyoko was coming, he had the hindsight to stock his fridge and pantry with groceries. Kyoko was impressed by his selections. With Ren's "help," they made a modest breakfast of tomagoyaki, sausage, miso soup, rice and salad.

When they were settled at the table in the living room, Ren turned on the TV. He scrolled through a few channels until he landed on the entertainment news channel that was running a segment from last night. The hosts were talking about them. This particular show critiqued the outfits worn by the stars on the red carpet, a best/worst dressed type of scenario.

"Can we just stop and take a moment to focus on this couple's style? How adorable did they look tonight?" The female host smiled as cheers rang out from the audience She receives the reaction she desired.

They flashed through shots of Ren and Kyoko posing on the red carpet. "Let's start with Kyoko-san, can we get a solo shot of her on the screen," asked the female host.

A picture of Kyoko filled the large screen making Kyoko blush. She had never watched any of these shows before so she was a little embarrassed that all across the city people were seeing this picture.

Kyoko had to admit that under Fuji-san's guidance she had felt like a Princess last night. Ren and Kyoko ate their food as the hosts continued.

"Isn't her dress just darling on her. Fuji-San sure knew what he was doing. The whole ensemble from her heels to her edgy hairstyle just worked in her favor," The female host mentioned as they mulled over Kyoko's outfit.

Kyoko studied the dress closely. It had been a strapless corset dress with a full skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. Fuji-San had added a small "v" cut out right in the center breaking up the bodice. The dress was originally floor length but Fuji-San insisted on showing off her legs. The lining was actually nude with a smoky colored tulle over it. The sheer overlay had sea-foam green petals and beading hand stitched into the material over the bodice and on the skirt which floated and shimmered in the light as she walked. Her minimum use of accessories only amplified the look.

"I love this lighter flirty take on her. She's a very gorgeous young woman. Fuji-San knew what he was doing putting her in this dress. She is the epitome of fresh and modern enchantment and look at those big golden eyes, ugh just gorgeous!" Said the male host in a flamboyant tone.

"Let's take a closer look at the accessory on her arm shall we," he said.

The audience laughed as a picture of Ren replaced Kyoko. Kyoko stopped her chopsticks in mid air, stunned by the audacity of the host to lower her esteemed Sempai to nothing more than an accessory to her.

Ren chuckled, he was loving this host. No one ever had the balls to make fun of him like that on television but he didn't find it insulting.

"Japan's hottest man on the arm of a beautiful woman. Who isn't loving them right now? I am a huge fan of their relationship," the female host chirped.

"Seriously, they say a maiden in love becomes more beautiful but the same can be said for a man. Have we ever seen Tsuruga-San look more relaxed and comfortable in his own skin? Sure he's always been gorgeous but there's definitely something different about him. He seems almost approachable here," she continued as she studied Ren's appearance.

The audience all agreed with her in unison.

"I also like what Fuji-San did here. He adorned Tsuruga-San in a well-tailored charcoal silk suit. The slim fit really showed off his great physique and the matching sea foam colored tie and pocket square really pops against the gray. With Kyoko-San by his side the color choice of his suit makes a lot of sense."

"There's not much to a suit but can we talk about his hair style for the night. It looks like he recently had a haircut. I wonder if he will style his hair this way from now on. It's actually refreshing to see this voluminous blown back look on him rather than his usual side part. I hope he keeps it up. What do you think ladies, should Tsuruga-San keep this hairstyle?"

"Yes," the audience screamed with great enthusiasm.

"Well there you have it, the fans have spoken, we hope you keep it up Tsuruga-san. Well that's all our time for tonight," the female host said.

Ren looked at Kyoko as she stabbed at her breakfast. His smile quirked as he heard her mutter under her breath.

"You know that's a really bad habit of yours," he said teasing. "What has you wound up beautiful?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

She laughed nervously, "it's nothing I'm just talking to myself."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's all," he said his sparkly gentleman smile crossing his face.

"Ehhhh, I'm sorry. It really was nothing. I was just having dark thoughts and being selfish. "

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Ugh!" She got up frustrated and was pacing the living room while Ren stared at her with mild amusement. She didn't know how to put what she was feeling in to words.

"I'm just worried. Worried that someone better would come along with the total package and snatch you away. Then where would that leave me. So many women are starting to notice the side of you that only I used to know," she said with a whine that was annoying to even her ears.

"Baby, I..." Ren began but she cut him off.

She held up a hand to stop him from talking. "It's ok you don't have to explain, trust me, my logic will work me through this and I will move on." She thought hard about the situation. He loved her she rationalized with herself. He had shown her on numerous occasions. She had no right to be jealous. This was their profession after all. She held her hand to her chest to will her heart to stop being so negative.

Ren watched with awe as she did exactly what he just did in the bathroom. He stood up and gathered her in his arms. "I'll love you for always baby, forever ever."

She sagged in his arms her face buried in his chest, "I really am a love idiot."

"You and me both babe. Let's be idiots together," he said kissing her smack on the mouth.

Changing the subject suddenly to try to rid the place of the heavy atmosphere, "So what should we do today? I'm pretty sure the paparazzi hasn't found where I live yet otherwise security would have alerted me. Someone had to have tipped them off on where you're living."

"Perhaps Shotaro may have..." Kyoko began speculating.

Ren shook his head no, "I don't think it was him. I know he's been an extreme thorn in our sides but I'm quite sure he has moved on. It could just be the same person that followed Fuwa the first time. So I guess in a way it could be him. Anyway, back to my first question."

"Do you think Kuon would like to come out and play with Ella," Kyoko asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I think that could be arranged. What did you have in mind?" he asked with a broad smile of his own.

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo on the 10th floor of an upscale apartment Kyoko's red carpet face was frozen on the screen of the large TV.

"It's Morimoto. I need your discreet services," he paused as he listened to the male voice on the other end of the line.

"Target is Kyoko-san. Yes, the celebrity. No, it's nothing like that. Whatever it costs, just get me the information as soon as possible."

Morimoto ended the call and sighed heavily as he placed the cellphone next to him on the couch. Ignoring the obvious sounds and smells of food burning on the stove, he removed his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again he looked at the beautiful young woman smiling at him on the screen. Despite her golden eyes, she looked just like her mother.

 **AN: I felt like I said a lot yet nothing at all and I leave you with a cliffhanger. So on that note, I hope you enjoyed. Guess who I'm setting up to have a roommate XD.** **Thank you for continuing to read. Big thanks to the usual reviewers of this story. You guys spur me forward. I heart reviews!**

 **I tried to describe their outfits as best as possible. Like I said I have a poor imagination so I somehow stumbled across this dress that I thought would look cute on Kyoko. I changed phones a month ago and of course I deleted all unrelated photos. I have yet to find it again so I tried to describe it as best as I could from memory.**

 **For those that celebrate; Happy Thanksgiving! I'm super thankful for this site and all you lovely readers and authors that keep me going.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	29. Violation of Privacy

Chapter 29: Violation of Privacy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko deserves a doting father.**

Yashiro drove down the street towards the Darumaya. It was pretty lively for the late hour. He looked into his rear view mirror as a pair of emergency vehicles came upon him. He pulled to the side of the road to allow them to pass safely. The blaring of sirens startled his charges from their stupor.

"What is it?" Asked Kyoko as she watched the cars retreat into the distance.

Ren was trying to crane his neck to see up ahead. "I can't see anything. It could be a car accident up ahead, hopefully no one is injured," he whispered that last part as he tightened his arms around Kyoko.

Kyoko hugged him back as she felt the tell tale signs of his past coming back to haunt him. She knew he was thinking about Rick. She couldn't do much but hold him with Yashiro in the car.

"This is the only road to your place Kyoko. We'll try to go as far as we can. If we have to turn around you can always stay at Ren's," explained Yashiro.

Kyoko nodded.

Yashiro continued to drive, up ahead they could make out where the vehicles were stopped on the side of the road. There were several news vehicles trying to get a scoop.

Ren realized exactly where they were stopped at, "Yashiro-San."

"I know, I see them," Yashiro responded. He pulled the car over. He took off his glasses, jacket, tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"I'll check it out on foot. You two should head to the apartment. I'll call you when I know something."

Yashiro checked his pockets, wallet, phone, rubber glove. He gave them a nod and walked off.

Kyoko had a bad feeling as she watched Yashiro walk towards the chaos. "What's going on Corn? Do you think something happened to the Darumaya couple?"

"I can't lie and tell you not to worry. Let's just try to hold it together until we hear from Yashiro," said Ren as he turned the car around to head to his apartment.

Kyoko looked at the clock on her phone for the millionth time in the last five minutes. They had been waiting for news in Ren's apartment for what seemed like an eternity. They had time for her to take a shower and prepare a light meal for them. She wasn't really hungry but the task had kept her from going stir crazy.

Ren's phone buzzed. He read the text from Yashiro, "I have my key, so I'm coming up."

As he was telling Kyoko that Yashiro was here the door bell rang. Kyoko leaped up to open the door before Ren had the chance.

Yashiro entered holding an overnight bag and a large glass with Prince Rosa in it. Looking grave, he removed his shoes.

"Don't worry your landlords are fine. Okami-San is just a bit shaken up." He said as he placed the glass on the table.

Kyoko sagged on to the couch in relief. She was elated that they were unscathed. Her imagination was running amuck thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"So what happened?" Asked Ren.

Yashiro rehashed the story of what had transpired after he parted ways with them. There were more reporters than expected. He could hear Kyoko's name being used as they reported live at the scene. Kyoko would be the center of the tabloids again for a while. He had lingered along the side of the police perimeter trying to catch bits and pieces of what had happened.

He flagged down Okami-San and Taisho's attention when they finally emerged from the building bowing to a detective.

They offered Yashiro to come inside. No one knew who the man was that entered the restaurant with the owners, maybe their lawyer or an insurance agent, all they could agree on for sure was that he was good looking.

Okami-San placed a cup of green tea in front of Yashiro.

After he took a sip, Taisho asked, "Is Kyoko safe?"

"Yes," replied Yashiro, "we were on our way here when we noticed the commotion. I thought it best she stayed with Ren tonight until I can figure out the details. Can you tell me what happened?"

Taisho turned to his wife and nodded.

Okami began, "Well during our dinner time rush, I heard a crash from upstairs. It left me curious because Kyoko was not expected home until late. So I came up to investigate and found a man rummaging in Kyoko's room. I was so frightened, I turned and fled to get my husband but by the time we returned he had already fled out the window. We called the police because we wanted the culprit captured. We asked for discretion since it was a non-emergency but apparently word got out about the situation. We're sorry we caused needless trouble for her. We didn't want Kyoko to ever get hurt in this house."

Yashiro scrunched his eyebrows as he thought, "was this just a crazed fan of Kyoko's. I think it's time she moved to a more secure location." She had refused to move after the awards ceremony. She took the tabloid articles in stride like a true professional. The good press about their relationship far outweighed the bad so she was able to get out of that mess relatively unscathed. The paparazzi got bored of camping out at her place since she was only ever there to sleep these days. She was busy with interviews, Bo, CMs, photoshoots and most of all the Sacred Lotus with their aggressive schedule took a good chunk of her time. Since things were quieting down, the President decided to let it be. That was only a week ago. With this new development, there was no way they could ignore this despite her desire to stay.

"I understand your feelings. I would have done the same thing if a stranger was found in my house. Do you have any idea if anything had been stolen?" Inquired Yashiro.

"I'm not sure, but the room was a lot messier than it was before I ran out. The vase holding the blue rose was the loud crash I heard." Okami brought the rose contained in a large glass over to the table. "I'm afraid Kyoko will have to take a closer look."

"Do you mind if I see the room? Also can you please pack some clothes for Kyoko," asked Yashiro.

Feeling like an intruder himself, he followed Okami up to the room. It was a modest Japanese girl's room. He smiled as he spied the poster of Ren on the wall. He didn't know it, but she had long ago disposed of the poster she had of Sho. All the gifts she had received from her friends were carefully adorning the room. The clothes in her drawers were strewn about the room. Out of respect for Kyoko, he ignored the pieces of lingerie he had to step over. He wanted be able to tell her what state her room was in should she ask. The items that normally sat on her dresser were scattered on the floor. Okami-San went about righting the room. Within ten minutes the mess was cleaned up and the bag was packed.

Yashiro thanked her as he took the bag from her. As he was taking his leave, he turned back to the owners, "I hate to say this but I think Kyoko may need to find a more secure place of residence."

"We know, my husband and I, have entertained the possibility of her leaving now that her fame has increased tremendously. We will miss her dearly," said Okami a slight tremor in her voice.

Yashiro thanked them again and headed out. By then, the commotion had dissipated and the streets were clear again. Down the block on a busier street he hailed a cab.

"So here I am. I think you have to think seriously about moving Kyoko." Said Yashiro when he was done recounting the night's event.

Kyoko sighed heavily. She knew Yashiro was right. She was only bringing trouble to her landlords. She also couldn't forgive the nerve of this thief for violating her privacy. She shuddered to think what would have happened if she was in the room at the time. Would the thief have been deterred or would something more devistating have occurred.

"Yashiro-San, was the thief apprehended?" Asked Ren. He wondered if this was a one time incident or if they were dealing with a stalker. Those types of perpetrators were common in their field. He was worried about Kyoko but he couldn't believe his good fortune.

"You can move in with me. We could be roommates," Ren piped in, a little too excited, forgetting the serious matter that her safety was top priority. He tried to contain his enthusiasm as he gave her logical reasons. He had high tech security that will offer her protection. She spent a lot of time here already, heck she had practically taken over the guest rooms. She had clothes in the closet and toiletries in the bathroom. Yashiro would only have to make one stop. Think of the reduce stress Yashiro would be under.

Plus he knew this last one would be the clincher, "I can be there to protect you at night. I'm worried that there's someone out on the loose that could potentially hurt you. I couldn't bare it if you were hurt," he told her entwining his fingers with hers. His eyes, serious, as he looked into hers.

Yashiro rolled his eyes at Ren's dramatics. He was happy for his friend and knew Ren would never take advantage of her so he decided to be his wingman. "Those are all valid reasons Kyoko, what do you think. It would be a great help throughout the day if I only had to make one stop. Plus your safety is our top priority. It would be so easy to move in here. Otherwise, there will be the hassle of finding a secure place, deposits, the cost of something similar would be high for a single person. I'm sure if you budget well you can get something but it may stretch you thin for a while before you can breath financially as your work steadily increases. You two both have busy schedules unfortunately any place you chose would only be a place to store your things and sleep."

Biting her lower lip she asked apprehensively, "is that really ok with you Ren? Won't I be a bother and cause you trouble instead?"

"Are you kidding, I've been trying to get you to move in with me since the night I found out you were Bo! With our busy schedules I would love to know that I can see you again, guaranteed every night and that you're safe in my arms."

"Ehhhh! You were serious then?" She cried surprised that he was actually serious when he mentioned that in front of the Ishibashi brothers. Since that day, even though the brothers knew of her relationship with Ren they didn't treat her differently. All three guys praised her tremendously for her nomination. In fact Hikaru-san has been able to act more natural with her. He still invited her to dinner. She now recognized that in the past he was asking her out on a date. When he asked her now it was to share in the company as friends with the other brothers except she still didn't have time for dinner since she chose to spend what little free time she had with Ren. Maybe staying with Ren could be a good thing.

"If it means I can have you by my side, I'm always serious,"l Ren said without batting an eye. How this guy can say such embarrassing things in front of Yashiro, marveled her, he diefinitely used to be a playboy.

"Ok I'll move in. I realize that the culprit was clearly there because of me. I can't bring that trouble to my landlords. If it becomes a problem for you here then we'll think of something else. I don't want to cause your problems. But I'll be a proper roommate. I'll pay for my half of everything rent, utilities..."

"You don't have to I can cover all that." He thought quickly as he saw her starting to regret her hasty decision. "How about you be in charge of groceries and cooking and we can split chores?

"Ren do chores, it's so unheard of." She looked around at how tidy his place was. He didn't have much of anything that wasn't a necessity. The only personal touch to the room was the recently framed candid photo of them that Sousuke-San took before they left R'Mandy for the awards ceremony.

"I prefer my privacy so I do all my own cleaning. Except laundry, my building offers the service for a monthly fee. You can use it too as it is not by person but apartment. Sound like a deal?"

Smiling she held out her hand to seal it. Ren laughed and shook her hand.

Yashiro clapped, he was fangirling at the fact that his two charges can now play house together. He tried to imagine Ren's elated face when he came home from a busy day at work only to find his beloved waiting for him in an apron, "Do you want to eat dinner or me?"

"Kyaa!" Yashiro screamed with glee. He was so excited. Kyoko and Ren ignored their manager's outburst; they were used to it.

Ren cleared his throat and flashed his gentleman smile at Yashiro. The manager cringed under his sparkly smile.

"We will need to set some time up to get your stuff tomorrow Kyoko. I would be more at ease if you were in a secure environment right away. Plus your landlords weren't sure what was stolen so you will have to go through things slowly. I'll inform the President on my way home"

Kyoko wasn't worried, she didn't have anything of value in her room except for...her eyes widened. She grabbed her bag and dumped out its contents. She rifled through everything. It's not here, she thought, tears pricking her eyes. She had left her corn stone on her dresser that morning in her haste to head out. She hoped he was safe.

* * *

 _Three nights earlier..._

Morimoto knocked on the seedy looking basement door. A large man with a mean face appeared on the small opening looking him over, "password," he grunted.

"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it," said Morimoto dryly. He groaned inwardly as he thought this guy still had a thing for Confucius.

He heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking as the man pulled open the door for him to enter. Despite the appearances outside, the interior was high class. A place for the rich to play in private. He passed through gambling tables and ignored the hostesses that propositioned him. He was here for one thing, to meet the owner. He had never been here before since it's been a long time since he had set foot in Japan. He was an old acquaintance from his early days on the street.

"Hey Tadashi! It's been a while since Brooklyn, come and sit down. I have what you asked for," called his old acquaintance in English from a secluded booth.

"Sota," he nodded to the man and took a seat across from him.

"Hey is that some way to greet your old friend." Sota held his hands up in surrender as Morimoto glared at him.

"Do you have what I asked for?" he asked a little impatient. He really hated dealing with this guy. He was way too familiar with him and yet he knew he could trust him to be discreet.

Sota passed him a manilla envelope. Morimoto opened the envelop and took a quick scan at the contents. He retrieved a thick envelope from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. It contained the payment for the information.

"I found this particular job interesting, Kyoko-San is very beautiful, a bump in her past but nothing too tragic. All the details are in there. Could she possibly be yours? The timing adds up to when you disappeared."

Ignoring Sota's questions, he asked, "I need something else. A DNA sample of hers. I'm sure you know her current residence, can you make it happen?" He tucked the envelope into his jacket as he stood up to leave.

Sota nodded, "Return in two nights, I'll text you the new password."

Morimoto rolled his eyes, "you watch to many mob movies." Sota chuckled as he watched him leave. He wondered if this new situation would change his cold "friend" back into the guy he used to know.

As agreed upon, Morimoto found himself knocking on the same door two nights later. He had reviewed the information given to him, medical records, brith certificate, family registry and the like.

The guilt ate at him knowing that he had ruined her life early on when he saw the medical records regarding her psychological welfare. He was stunned to see the word "suicide."

He had browsed the internet for Sae-chan and found the video clip of her TV trial. It was most definitely her. The woman that almost made everything he worked hard for come crashing down because he fell in love. The only woman that held his heart. The words, "I do not have a child," resounded in his mind.

She was no longer the woman he knew but at least she found a way to continue living. She was as beautiful as he remembered, though a little more statuesque. Cold as marble and unwavering.

Could he have been wrong on his assumption? She admitted on television to not having a child. Was there another Mogami Saena with the same history as her. No, she had lied on television which made him wonder why. The information provided said that she lived apart from Kyoko starting from when she was just six years old. That's a very tender age for a mother to abandon her daughter.

At least with him he was an orphan but he knew a parental love. His parents had died when he was eight in a fatal car accident. He had been at school when that occurred. Having no other known relatives he was lost in the system passed on from one abusive home to another until he was smart enough to run away and survive on his own.

He did what was necessary to survive then, some of it he wasn't proud of but it didn't break him. All the challenges he faced as a child only strengthened him to become stronger. There was many temptation to give up, give in to the seduction of drugs or death but he refused and continued forward. Choosing to do his best to become successful. How the world had not broken him was a miracle.

He was able to attend a public school and scrape by doing odd jobs. When he was of age he worked several jobs to continue his education. He even managed to get scholarships for a reputable high school and college. Although he was smart, his outward appearance was disheveled and a bit clumsy. He used his act as a teenager to approach Saena. With her naive personality, she couldn't possibly leave a hopeless guy like him alone.

He was the golden boy of his company at the time rising to the top quickly and ruthlessly taking down opponents. By then he was no longer aloof. With his high aptitude for business and good looks, he was instantly recognized for his achievements. His company was struggling to win the case against Jousei that had been dragging out for five years. It would cost them millions in yen and possible bankruptcy if they lost.

Morimoto had come up with a plan to infiltrate the opposing law firm handling the case. He confirmed Saena as his target. He observed her for a few weeks before making contact as Misonoi Kazushi someone he knew that would appeal to the hard working and naive ways of Mogami Saena. He used a side of himself that he never showed in public these days so it wasn't a complete lie. Except for the aspiring lawyer part, everything that transpired between them was the truth. He didn't expect to fall in love with her so fast and so hard. That love made him waiver in his mission. He left subtle hints for her to see what he was on about but he believed she just chose to ignore them.

The small hatch on the door suddenly opened up startling Morimoto from his thoughts.

"Password," the same doorman from last time grunted.

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." Morimoto replied, Sota was definitely finding enjoyment in his predicament.

* * *

Morimoto stood in his office looking at the Tokyo skyline. His corner office in one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo afforded him an unhindered view of the city. He had sacrificed a lot in his life to obtain his place here, friendship, love, and now family. At his age what did he have to show for it wealth, power, prestige. Today he asked himself, was it worth it?

His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary, Tanaka Mya-chan. He blinked to focus as he turned to the older woman. Mya-Chan, as she liked to be called, had been with him since the beginning as he made his ascension. A clucking mother hen. Always frowning when he made poor decisions but making it her duty to always be there to pick him up.

She was by his side almost eighteen years ago when he decided to make the life altering decision to be selfish and choose his career over the woman he loved. When he broke down after he was given his position in the firm to run one of the most lucrative branches in New York City, she scolded him. He had no right to feel despair. This was his choice so he had to stand up and walk the path. He was on an airplane the very next morning never looking back.

He had been in Japan for less than two months now and slowly the ghosts of days past were catching up to him. He was here to close a business deal and then high tail it back to the states. Although, there was nothing waiting for him in New York but a cold career and a colder apartment. It was lonely at the top. He had several lovers over the years but never any of them coming close to owning even a small piece of his heart as "Sae-Chan." Eventually, they all left him and he let them go.

Mya-chan glanced at her Boss' desk. There were a slew of papers scattered about. She caught sight of medical records and even spotted a birth certificate. There was a nondescript shopping bag on the desk as well. She wondered what it contained.

"Yes, Mya-Chan?" Asked Morimoto in English.

Mya turned to look at her Boss. He looked tired. His usually brilliant gold eyes looked haunted. There were shadows under his eyes. The whites of his eyes also looked blood shot. Was being back home finally taking its toll.

"Sir, I'm just reminding you that your meeting this morning is still on. We should be closing this deal soon and be on our way back home," said Mya in a business tone. Morimoto was relieved she didn't ask. She was a very intelligent woman so he was quite sure she didn't miss anything on his desk. The fact that she chose to remain silent was one the reasons he trusted her completely.

"Thank you Mya-Chan for the reminder. I'd be lost without you!" He said with a chuckle as he returned to his desk. When she left, his attention fail to the bag. Sato has given him the bag last night in response to his request. Morimoto had a lab tech on standby to confirm his results as soon as possible.

If anyone were to look in this bag they would think he had a woman in his life. He rummaged through the clothing, past the brush that contained strands of hair, a hand mirror, and figurines until his hand clasped around the object he sought after. He opened the little pouch and withdrew the stone. He held it up and watched the brilliant blue color change as he held it up to the light of day. It wasn't a valuable stone on its own but the fact that it belonged to his daughter made it priceless.

 **AN: Phew, I thought I wouldn't get this one done. Holidays, family and all but somehow I managed. I hope the roommate reasons were a bit more clear. I'll admit it was hard writing this one. One of my key points was, as some of the reviewers guessed it, touching on Kyoko's father. I tried to give detail and also keep it vague because of my lousy imagination. I reread the Saena arc for this one. I keep making up these characters that I actually had to write them all down to keep myself straight...lol. Ugh I hope I got all my name typos. Third time is a charm XD.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't a miss. Thank you again to all the readers and for those that leave reviews, you're awesome! I appreciate all of you.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara _**


	30. One Glimpse

Chapter 30: One Glimpse

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would totally be playing house by now.**

Morimoto tapped the glass conference table impatiently with the back of his pen. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and still his team was brainstorming for the best course of action to approach the project. This project was already delayed several months before Morimoto was asked to intervene.

He didn't notice that his actions were grating on everyone's nerves until Mya-chan put a stop to it with her hand. She gave him a stern look. Morimoto straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat, embarrassed for not focusing on the discussion. As the marketing agent continued to drone on, Morimoto found his hand reaching in to his jacket pocket to soothingly clutch the pouch that he assumed belonged to his daughter. He didn't know if it was important to her, he just assumed that since the stone was wrapped in a velvet cloth inside the pouch that it was precious to her. Since it was hers, Morimoto found it valuable to have something his daughter owned and possibly cherished.

He was livid when Sota handed him the bag the night before. He looked at him blankly wondering what he was supposed to do with women's clothing. Sota informed him on his botched infiltration of Kyoko's room.

"How was I supposed to know that the small vibrations of my footsteps would send an unsteady vase with an oversize flower tumbling down," Sota exclaimed in defense.

"I take it since you're here you escaped successfully," Morimoto grumbled.

"Anyway in my haste to make it look like a fan or stalker robbery to cover my tracks, I scattered and grabbed random things as quick as I could and then ran out of there," Sota continued, "I'm getting too old for this, I must be rusty. All the stuff in this bag were things I took to cover my tracks and yes there are hair samples on the brush you can use."

Morimoto handed him the envelope and left. He didn't want to waste anymore time and went straight to the lab. He felt excitement and fear when the results came back 99.9% positive that she was indeed his daughter. He paid the tech for his discretion and headed home to mull over the results.

It was already very late or early morning when he arrived home. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the results once more and then looked at the photos he had found of her on the internet. He had perused fan sites and the like. Most of what he found was of her with the actor, Tsuruga Ren.

They apparently were a couple. He felt a tinge of jealousy towards the boy but the doting way Ren looked at his daughter was enough to tell him that he absolutely loved her. He knew that look well. It was the same one he used to wear when he was with Sae-chan. He was amazed at how his love for her resulted in creating a beautiful life. Looking at the timing of Kyoko's birthdate. Sae-Chan had to have already been pregnant with her in their last month together. She had been tired a lot which they both chalked up to her overworking but now that could have been a symptom of pregnancy.

He now regretted drugging her with that sleeping pill that night, it seemed to have not harmed his daughter. He didn't drug Sae-chan to steal the data she brought home, but to actually get her stubborn self to sleep peacefully. Would he have stayed had he known then that she was possibly pregnant with his child? He wasn't so sure, he had been completely selfish in those days. He wondered if he would have made a good father. Right now he wanted to make things right or at least put the decision on Kyoko to accept him. He had to at least try.

He thought of many possible scenarios to finally meet his daughter. He wondered which was best. Should he use deception? An accidental chance meeting or should he go through her agency to hire her for work. He was leaning towards the second one. He would give her a lucrative CM or photo shoot offer for one of his company's most popular products that she couldn't refuse. They wouldn't bat an eye to use a well known celebrity to promote some of their products. He could tell from his research that she had Sae-chan's work ethic. He was amazed at her beauty and talent in her recent dramas. Her Natsu reminded him of her mother, beautiful, charismatic and more of what he had seen from the trial clip, "cold."

His time was almost up in Japan, did he have the luxury of coming up with a CM in which she would find worthy to accept. How would he get her to interact with him right away? It might look weird if this older man suddenly started showing so much interest in her work. He didn't want to cause her needless trouble like that. He wanted to make amends and not cause her more strife. He ignored the fact that coming forward would cause her strife no matter the way.

No, continuing to deceive her was not the route to go. She would probably be angry as it is for having Sota break into her room. The man was just supposed to get a few strands of hair not make a mess of things. He was glad that the brush contained hair follicles that allowed the lab tech to do a successful testing; otherwise, he would have had to approach her head on and ask for a blood test. He wondered if he should get in touch with Sae-chan first. He knew that reunion would be an utter disaster. No, he would avoid her mother for now since it seemed they were estranged anyway.

"Sir, should we use this instead," asked the agent breaking through his thoughts. He watched as all eyes in the glass conference room turned to him. Even if he wasn't paying attention, which he would never admit to, he was meticulous in his knowledge of the topic to cover himself properly despite not listening. He had backtracked the conversation in a way that he managed to get the full story of what had been asked of him. He manipulated his questions to make it seem like he was just being thorough before giving an answer. The only person in the room that knew he wasn't paying attention was Mya-chan. He cringed when he met her gaze. When he had successfully answered the question, and had the agreement of the rest of the members in the room, the employee pressed on.

Morimoto's phone buzzed with a message from Sota, "the Package has arrived." Morimoto's heart rate sped up. He stood and told the room he had an urgent business matter pop up in NYC that he needed to address right away. He gave Mya-chan authority to make whatever decisions were necessary to keep them moving forward and excused himself for the night.

He called his driver to wait for him up front as he stopped in his office to pick up the bag with her contents.

* * *

Distraught! That was how one could describe Kyoko's feelings right now. She was completely in utter despair internally as she tried to pack her room. It was already late in the evening the dinner rush at the Darumaya was in full swing; however, she was told by Okami-san to focus on packing her room. Kyoko looked around her room while she packed up her meager things. This room had been a haven for her, a place she sought refuge when she had nowhere else to go. She would truly never forget the kindness of her landlords. They had told her that she would still have a job there for as long as she wanted it and would always be welcomed home.

She didn't want to express her feelings of just how upset she was about having an intruder in her room. Her landlords had been wonderful to her, she didn't need to make them feel guilt for something that was her fault. She didn't care that some of her things were missing such as the white day gift the Ishibashi brothers had given her or the several articles of clothing were missing. She tried not to imagine what the thief was doing with her panties. It made her shudder in disgust just thinking about it. Her room was almost packed up and "it" was nowhere to be found. Her beloved Corn stone that had helped her survive through her darkest of times was missing. For that she couldn't forgive this thief. Her grudges were happily stirring around her, feeding off her dark feelings of hurt and anger. When she got a hold of the thief he would pay dearly she vowed.

She didn't have time to dwell on her dark feelings because Ren was unfortunately helping her pack. Yashiro had left to bring some boxes down to "Sebastian." She swore he was doing this on purpose as he once again came upon some embarrassing items she owned. First it was her numerous collection of "Ren/Kuon/Corn" dolls. She had more than he initially thought and couldn't help teasing her. He told her he felt a little creepy about having so many little versions of himself in their home. "Home," she loved how his eyes sparkled and his smile radiated when the word was mentioned concerning their new living situation. Now he had come across some of Setsu's clothing that she had tucked in the back of the closet.

"Whoa, can I have this," was all Kyoko heard from Ren as his voice pierced through her dark thoughts. She looked to see what he had stumbled across this time. Kyoko turned her attention towards him as he held up a red lace thong curiously in his fingers. Kyoko's face turned her deepest shade of red to date as she lunged for the lingerie he held in his hands. Ren was to fast for her as he held the lace just out of her reach. Kyoko tackled him to the ground as she tried to wrestle "Setsu's" undies from his finger tips. She was pulling on one end while Ren was holding the other end. She nearly had it when they both froze as a throat cleared. Ren let go instantly as the material went sailing across the room like a yanked rubberband only to smack their manager in the face.

Yashiro walked into the room to find the two love birds wrestling on the floor over something in Ren's hand. Since they had not noticed him, he took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. They were so engrossed in their love play that he had to clear his throat to get their attention. A red thing ended up smacking him in the face and was caught on the edge of his glasses. He calmly counted to ten before reaching up and removing the offending object. His eyes bulged out as he realized what he held in his hand. Kyoko buried her face in her hands praying to the Gods that the earth just swallow her up whole; she was mortified.

Ren laughed at their manager's shocked expression. After getting over her initial embarrassment Kyoko joined him as his carefree laughter was contagious. Just like that her anger and sadness were replaced with mirth. Ren smiled when he realized he managed to distract her. He knew how much the stone had meant to her. It was really as he said when he first discovered it at the foot of the steps of LME's parking garage, a cheap stone he found while perusing local wares on one of his many exotic vacations as a child with his parents. There was no way he could easily replace it.

Yashiro handed the undergarment to Kyoko. He could not meet her eyes. He would have never thought that the "princess of propriety" would own such a pair of "risky" panties. Ren's bad boy side had to be rubbing off on her. Feeling like the grown up for once he scolded them and told them to finish up; otherwise, it would be a really late night. It was good that he managed to push Kyoko's statement to later in the morning the next day, unfortunately Ren's day started before hers. The President insisted on holding the Press conference at LME.

They had stopped by the President's office earlier that morning to make him aware of the situation. Yashiro had given him a quick version of what had transpired last night over the phone but Lory wanted to talk it over with everyone.

When the three of them walked into Lory's office, they were blasted by icy cold air. "Sebastian" was by their side offering them thick puffy coats to keep them warm. They found Lory climbing a make-shift tip of Mount Everest. Kyoko never realized how high the ceiling was in his office until that moment. It was over 90 degrees outside, Lory was taking this new theme to an extreme, Kyoko could only imagine the air conditioning bill to keep this room cold. They watched in fascination as Lory repelled himself down from the "mountain."

"Good Morning, my children! Anyone want to have a go?" he asked them. Each of them shook their head No. Their teeth were chattering. "Let's sit over here and get warm." They followed Lory as he led them to a large tent that was pitched on one side of the room. They were immediately greeted with warmth as they crouched down to enter the tent. Ruto handed tea to everyone from the mouth of the tent and then zipped it up to keep the heat in. It felt awkward sitting in close quarters, legs crossed, with all four of them. They all sipped the warm liquid, willing the feeling back into their numb limbs before Lory spoke.

"Let's get down to business, how are you feeling Mogami-kun," Lory asked turning to Kyoko.

"Well all things considered President, I think I'm doing fine. I guess I'm just agitated that there is someone out there that had the courage to break into my home without waiting for the restaurant to close. I'm worried that it may happen again. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," she admitted in a worried voice.

"I had Ruto get in touch with my contact at the police station. We have a copy of all the evidence they acquired from the scene but unfortunately we've hit a dead end. This man was able to cover his tracks. No fingerprints, footprints or some sort of DNA was found. If this was truly done by an amateur they would have left something behind," Lory informed them as he rubbed his chin with his hand.

All three of them were surprised by Lory's revelation. Did that mean that this intrusion was done by a professional? What did they want with her.

"So it has been decided that you will move in with Ren? I will lend you Ruto tonight to help move your stuff. The apartment's security is top notch so you can't ask for any other place safer. I will have Ruto install a personal alarm today on the apartment itself for redundancy. You can set the alarm when you leave for the day and set it at night before you go to bed. If anyone tries to get in while it has been activated authorities will be notified," informed Lory.

"President, do you think that this is more serious than what was thought initially?" Ren asked reaching out for Kyoko's hand to offer her support. He was now nervous for her safety. Who could possibly be targeting her?

"I just want to be cautious. It could very well be nothing and I'm just overreacting; however, with all the press that you two have been receiving I would like to just take the added precaution. There are some crazed people out there."

The President turned to Kyoko, "I have asked for a press conference here tomorrow. You can make a short statement that will hopefully quiet down the wolves for a bit and send them back to their dens."

Kyoko nodded. She wanted to get rid of the reporters as well. It was difficult just getting in to the office since they were camped outside the parking garage and at the front of the building. She wondered if the Darumaya was also being bombarded. She really didn't like that she was causing them trouble.

* * *

Morimoto sat at a table and placed his order. He was hoping to catch just one glimpse of her if he dined at the restaurant where she lived. He had been waiting all evening for Sota to send him a message when she returned home. Morimoto ate his dinner set slowly to bide his time. His bento contained miso soup, salad, pickled radish, three kinds of sashimi, rice and much more. Being a cook for himself, he was impressed at the quality of food that the small establishment was able to produce. He wondered if his daughter had a talent for cooking or if she took after her mother in that regard.

He still had not seen her but heard movement upstairs. Not able to stay any longer he paid his bill and took his leave. He made his way to the rear of the building and saw two cars sitting by the rear entrance. One vehicle looked suspiciously like a small moving van. Morimoto stood in the shadows as he watched a foreign man in a suit and a Japanese man with glasses place boxes into the van. This situation could only mean one thing, they were already moving her. He smiled, he was glad that she had people watching out for her well being. He would have done the same after such a security breach. He needed to get in contact with her soon.

His breath caught as he saw her emerge with Tsuruga Ren from the door carrying a few bags between the two of them.

"That should be everything," he heard her say as she placed her bag into the van. She went back in to say her final farewell to her landlords. When she came out again, he approached the vehicle she was getting into but he was intercepted by the foreign man.

"Sir, please don't get any closer," Ruto asked the distinguished looking gentleman in a designer suit. Ruto had noticed the man skulking in the shadows earlier and decided to just observe him.

"Is there something wrong, Ruto-San?" Asked Yashiro as he approached the two men. Ren and Kyoko were already settled in Yashiro's car unaware of the ensuing situation.

"Everything is fine Yashiro-San. Please go first I will see you there," said the President's right hand man.

When Yashiro left with his charges, Ruto reengaged the business man. He watched as the man stared at the departing car, a look of hopelessness marring his face. Ruto was looking at the man curiously. He was quite a conundrum and kept himself quiet never verbally answering any of his questions. He did deduce that there was no malicious intent emanating from him but he did have some business with either Ren or Kyoko. Since he was here, it was safe to assume that he was here for Kyoko.

"If you have any business with them, please take it up with the President of LME," advised Ruto and handed him a card. He got into the vehicle and left the man in his wake as he headed to their apartment.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Ren came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his hips pronouncing the v-shape of his chiseled torso. He paused for a beat as he took in the sight of his girlfriend already laying on top of the covers of his, no, their bed. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing her there every night.

His dick grew in anticipation with each step he took. By the time he was upon her, all his blood was pumping to his groin. She was curled up in a fetal position soundly asleep. She wore one of his T-shirt's, her perky little ass exposed as the shirt rolled up in her sleep. What completely undid him was that the little minx was wearing the red thong in question earlier. Was she planning to seduce him?

His nostrils flared as his eyes wandered up her silky legs, over the curve of her ass and rested at the core of her sex barely covered by the thin red lace. With a sigh that felt like his soul was departing his body, he lifted her to pull the covers over her body. He berated himself for taking such a long shower. When she was nice and tucked in, he strolled back to the bathroom to endure yet another cold shower. Now that they were living under the same roof, they could take their time exploring each other.

 **AN: Phew, here it is.** **I hope those that celebrated survived the holiday without expanding their waistline too much. I jumped time around plenty in this chapter so I hope it flows for you readers. It made sense to me so I left it as is. I've proofread this until I was cross-eyed but I'm pretty sure there are still typos and grammatical errors. If so, I appreciate you calling me out on them.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that left me a review. I hear (read) you my reviewers, you keep me straight. I truly appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	31. A Manager's Wish

Chapter 31: A Manager's Wish

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would make Ren blush so much more.**

Ren woke the next morning feeling lonely, he reached out only to find the side of the bed next to him empty. He bolted upright, his heart pounding, scared to find Kyoko gone. He heard sounds coming from outside the room. As the sound of his heartbeat dissipated to its regular thump, he smiled. He heard her singing one of the many English songs on his playlist. He loved her voice. He only ever heard her in the morning as "Setsu," while she took her shower. He could get used to waking up to his little song bird every day.

 _"It doesn't matter if I'm not enough, For the future or the things to come, 'Cause I'm young and in love, I'm young and in love..._ Ahhh! _"_

As Kyoko belted out the last words, strong arms wrapped around her from behind making her yelp in surprise.

"Good morning beautiful," Ren purred as he nuzzled her neck. Kyoko shut off the stove and removed the pan of sausages she had just finished frying. She turned around in his arms and ran the palms of her hands up his bare chest as she attempted to encircle her arms around his neck. He was only in his pajama pants while she was still in his T-shirt.

She smiled up at him and said good morning. She apologized for falling asleep before him last night. She had every intention of making good of letting him "have" the thong but she guessed the day's events had taken its toll on her.

Ren decided to bully her a little. "Are you referring to the fact that you were trying to seduce me last night? I had half a mind to wake you up and make you pay in full for the trouble."

He grinded his "morning wood" against her. "I'm very sorry to have troubled you Corn," Kyoko said raising up to lay soft kisses wherever she could reach on her tip toes. She could only reach up to his collar bone and upper chest area. He was just too damn tall. Ren growled and lifted her by her ass and sat her on the counter. From this height she was almost at his eye level. She giggled when he pointed to his right cheek. She kissed him softly there. Then he pointed to another spot and she kissed there too. They played that game for several minutes until he pointed to his lips which she happily obliged. She licked and tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth until Ren parted his mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth first. Ren let her take control of their kiss as he pulled her hips against him. Her fingers dug into his hair as her tongue explored his mouth.

Unable to contain himself, he yanked off her shirt his hands reaching to cup her breasts. She arched her back as his thumbs circled her nipples to hardened peaks. She felt moisture pooling at her nether region. She briefly wondered about how sanitary this situation was in the kitchen. Ren's mouth closing over her breast blew all further thought from her mind. All she could think about was how this man's touch was setting her body on fire.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and hooked her ankles together. The sensation of rubbing her most sensitive area against him was pure bliss. Ren stopped what he was doing and lifted her off the counter. He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. He covered her body with his and kissed her. His hand roamed up her silky legs and until they reached the apex of her thighs. He caressed her soft silky folds through the lace. He chuckled against her mouth when she bucked her hips against his hand. Giving in to her demands, he pushed the garment to the side as his fingers touched her bare flesh. She was so wet. His fingers teased the entrance of her womanhood before he slipped one inside. He groaned as he imagined that it was his dick that was being squeezed tightly by her inner walls. She hissed and broke away from his mouth as her body tensed. Ren stayed his hand.

He looked at her closely, "I'm sorry baby does it hurt? I can stop."

She looked at his green eyes so full of love and concern. She smiled and rocked her hips against his hand. "No, it's just different. I never actually had anyone's finger in there before or mine for that matter."

"I should hope not!" He said immediately thinking of Fuwa. He counted to ten before he could calm himself down. He was being a jealous idiot over nothing.

She didn't mean to make him angry. She was thinking more along the lines of a doctor when she said that. She had an appointment with gyno coming up. It was time she saw one especially now that she was becoming sexually active. Kanae did warn her to take precautions.

She stroked his face and ran her finger over his lips. It was endearing to have him get so jealous over her. "I did use this finger to touch myself though," she told him in a sultry voice. Where was this brazen woman coming from, she wondered. The way he looked at her and touched her just made her feel so confident and beautiful.

Ren's eyes smoldered. Kyoko was now looking into the dark sea green eyes of the Emperor. He nipped at her fingertip then sucked her finger into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her finger and continued to suck. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the erotic way that his tongue played with her digit.

The many dirty dreams she had regarding him flashed through her mind. She had often caught herself playing with her clit or fondling her breasts to relieve some of the sexual tension. She thought about buying a toy but she was too cowardly.

He pulled away from her finger. He wiggled his finger inside her again and this time the sensation felt different almost delightful. She rocked against his hand again. He watched her eyes cloud with lust this time and smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her neck as his finger continued to stroke her. The soft gasps escaping her lips spurred him on. He inserted another finger causing her to spread her legs wider and cling to his shoulders. She was panting harder now. Her fingers digging into his skin as he suckled on her breast. Her nipples were so sensitive. He used the heel of his hand to rub her clit while his fingers remained inside her. She bucked her hips faster wanting him to increase the speed of his fingers. He pulled away from her breast to watch her face as she came. With a scream she found her release. Ren slowed his fingers as she convulsed from her orgasm. When the shuddering of her body stopped, he gathered her in his arms and started to dose off again. The blaring of his alarm interrupted their short slumber. Thank God that didn't go off earlier, it would have spoiled the mood.

Giving her a quick peck, Ren rolled off the bed looking quite pleased at the state Kyoko was in. She stretched her body languidly, the poor excuse for an underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. How many more of those did she have, he wondered. He had eternity to find out and if she didn't have more he would gladly get her some for the bedroom of course. To think his naughty little sister wore such garments out. He would have to punish her next time.

Kyoko looked at Ren's erection with wide eyes. She wasn't sure but did he get any enjoyment out of what they just did together. Worried, she bit her bottom lip.

"What is it baby?" Ren asked noticing the look on her face. Did he take it too far? Was she upset because of what he did to her?

"Corn, I was just wondering it has to be painful right?" She said nodding towards the erection in his pants. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Oh there was plenty she could do but there would be time for that. For now, he just wanted to ease her into being touched by him and only him.

"Don't worry about me baby, Mr. Palm takes care of my needs," he said jokingly holding up his left hand and waggling his fingers. She giggled in understanding. She read all about how men pleasure themselves.

"Can I watch you next time?" She asked in her adorable voice.

Ren was already walking towards the bathroom when she asked her question. He tripped and nearly fell. Had he heard her right? When his stance was firm again, he turned to face her. She was sitting on the bed with the covers over her. Was she serious? Did she really want to watch him jerk off? He could definitely get on board with this scenario if she was willing to provide the proper entertainment. Heck, who was he kidding, she didn't have to do a damn thing, just her watching him right now was about to make him explode.

"Y- you want to watch me...you know?" He stammered, his head nodding down towards his crotch when he said that last part. He couldn't say it directly now while looking at her wide innocent eyes. He suddenly felt very nervous. What if he couldn't perform? That thought horrified him.

She shook her head vigorously, yes, at the prospect. She was curious as to how it was done. She had been too nervous to click on the many videos that popped up on her phone when she did that search. Maybe she could even get to touch him.

Ren nodded absentmindedly as he stumbled his way to the bathroom for a cold quick shower. She just might be the death of him. There were worse ways to go.

* * *

Morimoto's heart was pounding in his ears as he sat across the President of LME in the Limo. Having experience in dealing with high tension situations, Morimoto was able to keep his poker face even though he was extremely nervous. Despite all the information he could gather on the man in such a short amount of time, he didn't look as eccentric as all his sources made him to believe. The older gentleman looked like a distinguished businessman in his dark suit, hat and accompanying cane. There was no sign of the flamboyant personality that Sota had reported this man possessed.

This morning, Morimoto did not hesitate to call the phone number on the business card the foreign man gave him last night. He had already showed his hand, he might as well not prolong the inevitable any longer. His stay in Japan was originally short term but he was already making arrangements to relocate. He would have to go back to the States to close out any pending projects. If his business partners didn't agree with the change he would simply quit. He had more than enough assets and investments for him to retire comfortably if he had to and would still have a hefty sum left for his daughter to inherit.

Lory quietly studied the man. Just from his carriage, he could tell that this man could command a fortune 500 company successfully. On paper Morimoto Tadashi, had an impressive resume. Lory wasn't interested in his business or how he conducted business. He wanted to know the man behind the designer suit. Ruto had did a quick search on the man but could come up with nothing on his personal life. There were past articles regarding a few socialites in New York but aside from that he was touted a ruthless businessman and a workaholic.

Lory was surprised when he received the call. He thought the man would drag it out a few days before making his move. Ruto had taken the call and informed the President that it was indeed the man that was caught lurking outside Darumaya last night. Morimoto Tadashi had asked to meet with Lory and discuss Kyoko properly in person as soon as possible. Curiosity getting the better of him, Lory told Ruto to schedule it. Lory wanted to meet outside of LME for fear that they would bump into Kyoko during her Press conference. He didn't want her knowing until he was well prepared himself.

"So Morimoto-san, please tell me your business with Mogami-kun. She is a part of my family and I don't take kindly to those that wish her harm,' Lory admonished in a shrewd tone.

"I understand completely Takarada-san. I am grateful that Kyoko-chan has someone looking out for her well-being. I do not wish her harm per say but I believe making my presence known would undoubtedly bring her pain. Regardless, for my own selfish reasons I feel I have to try. I have already missed out on too much of her life."

The man's confession tugged at Lory's heart strings. Inner Lory was crying a raging river causing a terrible flood. But he had to keep his face impassive. He so wanted Kyoko to feel the love of a parent. Kuu was somewhat filling the role but he was in California. There was only so much one can do from abroad.

With a straight face Lory asked, "Can you please speak more plainly? I don't want to assume anything."

"To make it clear, I have recently discovered that without a doubt Kyoko-chan is indeed my daughter," Morimoto's shoulders sagged as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders by admitting that to someone out loud. Sota did not count in his mind.

The only indication that Lory gave the man that he had heard was a grim nod. Lory had his suspicions on just how Morimoto came to that conclusion.

"Please tell me how you were able to accurately confirm your relation?"

Morimoto considered lying but he suspected Lory had already put two and two together. He didn't want to insult the man's intelligence. Not when he was his best bet at seeing Kyoko. "I'll be honest, it was through unsavory means," Morimoto said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I have a trustworthy friend that did me a favor. He was only supposed to retrieve some hair samples but as you can see that turned out to be a fiasco. I plan on explaining myself properly and begging her forgiveness for the incident. I needed to know before I wasted her time and caused her needless heartache."

"What were you doing there last night?" Asked Lory pleases by his answer. He would have done the same if he were in his shoes. Why bring false hope to a person, if it turned out untrue the other party was none the wiser.

"Ah yes, I asked my friend to watch over the place. I figured it was my best chance to catch her given an actress' schedule. He was the one that informed me last night that she arrived at her place of residence. I had no plan last night, I only wanted to see her even if it was from a distance."

"That doesn't explain how you even found out about her. Did Mogami-san get in contact with you?" Lory couldn't imagine Kyoko's mother going out of her way to contact him this late in the game.

"No, Sae-cha...Mogami-san does not know I'm in Tokyo. Errr more importantly she doesn't even know my real name," some of Morimoto's mask had begun to crumble at the mention of Saena.

Lory's face finally showed his true colors. He was angry. What kind of deception did this man play on that woman? No wonder she closed her heart off to her daughter and to love. It must have been heartbreaking for her. To find out that the love she was carefully nurturing had all been a lie.

"I might as well tell you. I completely betrayed Sae...Mogami-san 17 years ago all to advance in my career. If possible, I would rather not rehash where my mindset was back in those days. I've known now that I was young and selfish. But I will openly admit that my love for her was not false and the fact that Kyoko-chan exists is a testament to that."

Lory's bottom lip trembled and the corner of his eyes pricked with tears. Why were there so many love idiots in the world? Mogami-kun never stood a chance. It was already in her genetic make-up to be a failure at love. He was happy with the way things were turning out between her and Ren. The two were being completely honest and open about their feelings and damning anyone that got in their way. It was better than he could have expected and the public was taking it all in stride.

"I happened to catch a glimpse of Kyoko on television and instantly felt a connection. Even though, her eyes were the same color as mine, I felt like I was staring at a ghost from my past. She looked just like her mother. At least when I knew her anyway; beautiful, hopeful and so full of life. I would never know if things would have turned out differently if I knew she was pregnant. I can't change the past. All I know is how I feel right now. I would like a relationship with my daughter, if she is willing to forgive me. If not, I would at least like to die trying. So when I'm on my deathbed, I can at least go to hell with one less regret."

If Kyoko now reminded him of the Saena that he knew in the past, then it was due to his actions that turned her heart so cold. "You do know that Mogami-san has openly admitted to not having a child. She abandoned her when she was just a child. The blow nearly broke Mogami-kun's heart. I found out recently that she had talked to her mother properly; however, the details of that conversation, you will have to ask Mogami-kun directly. I will give you one chance and one chance only, if you are in anyway insincere to Mogami-kun, I know a number of people, myself included, that would be willing to bury you. I will let Mogami-kun know of your intentions whether she's willing or not remains up to her. I take it you will remain in Tokyo for the time being?"

"Yes, I'm making plans as we speak to relocate back to Japan. I would have to go back to the States at some point to tie up loose ends but I plan on coming back."

"Good, then I will leave it up to Mogami-kun. I will contact you if she responds."

"Before I go, please take this. When you make the request please hand this back to her." Lory arched an eyebrow as Morimoto handed him a small pouch. "I have the rest of her stuff but unfortunately they're in my office. Hopefully, I can return everything to her properly in person." Morimoto disembarked the limo and turned toward the President, "Thank you for your time Takarada-san." Morimoto bowed and took his leave.

When Morimoto was gone, Lory lit his cigar and contemplated. "I really want to see how this new development will all play out. Will she shed her skin again and grow more as an actress? How would she overcome this new struggle?" he wondered with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Yashiro felt the buzzing of his phone coming from his pocket. He carefully put on his rubber glove before answering it, "Hello, Yashiro Yukihito speaking."

"Yashiro-san, something has come up. Please have Ren bring Kyoko over to my house when they are free for the night," came the deep drawl of the President's voice.

"Yes Sir, I will let them know. We just wrapped up the Press conference. Kyoko-chan answered all their questions amicably. I'm pretty sure Ren coached her. Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future," said Yashiro proudly.

"Thank you for your assistance with the matter. I'm glad the Press were sated with just that. I will let you go. Please tell them to come by no matter the time."

"Since Ren had a different schedule this morning he had to drive himself. He had planned on picking up Kyoko-chan from the Lotus set so it should be easy to comply with your request. But more importantly Sir, should I be worried?"

"You will find out soon enough Yashiro-san. The only reason I'm bringing Ren in on this is because I know Mogami-kun would want him to know. Now more than ever, I'm glad she has him by her side."

"Does this have anything to do with the robbery? You know who it is right? He's someone that Kyoko-chan knows." His suspicions were falling towards Fuwa but it seemed Okami-san would have recognized him right away. Plus, Fuwa was on a cross country tour right now so he should be ruled out. Yashiro made it a habit of keeping tabs on the singer since he had the tenacity to get under Ren and Kyoko's skin.

Lory was silent a minute. He forgot how astute Yashiro could be. It was the reason he chose him as Ren's manager. "Yes, I have caught the culprit more or less but he's not someone she knows. I won't say any more than that."

"Ok thank you for disclosing that much Sir. I can breathe easier knowing that Kyoko-chan is not in immediate danger." Yashiro sighed in relief when he hung up.

Yashiro supposed that since he would have the night off he would hit the dojo early and get a session in. He was studying to earn his seventh degree black belt in Karate. As a high profile manager, he thought he should still be physically fit enough to protect his charges.

He looked over when he heard her laugh. She was happily chatting with Sawara-san and another female employee. He wanted to protect that laughter and keep her smiling. She had been through too much in her short life. First her mother, then Fuwa, then her mother again. He wished that no other hardship befell her in this lifetime and she could just continue to be consumed with the joy of living.

 **AN: Yes, join me my fellow pervs...I couldn't let an opportunity for Ren to do naughty things to Kyoko pass me by. Like Kyoko, who wants to watch Ren? (raising my hand the highest)...LOL. Ok but in all seriousness, I hope I did a good job in the discussion between Morimoto and Lory.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. Big thanks to those that left a review of last chapter. I appreciate all of you! To the "None" reviewer that left me feedback twice, no need to apologize, that was a bonus. I love reading what you guys have to say. It keeps me going.**

 **Kyoko was singing "Love" by Lana Del Rey**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	32. Cursed Production

Chapter 32: Cursed Production

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would be a few years older and expecting a little addition by now...I know even then she would only be about 20 but who wouldn't want to have Ren/Kuon's baby...lol**

Ren parked his car at the outdoor location of The Sacred Lotus set. He was greeted by Yashiro on the way in, "Hey Ren, how did the CM go today?"

Ren glared at Yashiro, he shuddered recalling today's experience.

Yashiro laughed at his friend's reaction. "You accepted that one Ren. As your manager I know your adverse reaction to food so you've often declined those sort of offers before. What changed your mind this time?"

Ren groaned, Yashiro knew why he accepted it without him having to say. "You wanted to get a sneak peek at the café didn't you? For maybe research, a place to bring a certain young woman on a date and watch her eyes sparkle with joy at her handsome Prince."

Ren scowled, "If you already know why bother asking."

Yashiro squealed with glee, "Does Kyoko know the CM had you dressed as a Prince?"

Ren shook his head no. He was hoping to surprise her when the time came. She might be a little disappointed that he had to complete it with another female actress. One that was totally unprofessional. They had to do take after take because she kept missing her cue.

In the past, Ren would be indifferent and offer some encouragement or advice to help his costars. He was no longer that guy, since his costar was clearly smitten with his he didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions giving her false hope and inadvertently cause Kyoko pain. Also, when he was invited outside of work by a female costar in the guise to rehearse or discuss scenes he used to decline saying he was busy with other projects. These days he would tell her that he had a girlfriend whom he loved very much that he would prefer to spend all his free time. That answer usually shut them down fast regardless if they only meant as friends. Even if he was a bit more approachable, Ren had no interest in friendship. He was content with Kyoko and his inner circle.

He did keep things professional but left it to the Director to sort her problems out. It got to the point where he couldn't eat another bite of the dessert they kept resetting before him. It did make him realize that Kyoko often tweaked her recipes to suit his palette. He truly appreciated his girlfriend for her thoughtfulness. It made him want to bring her here even more. He could imagine her golden eyes sparkling with pure delight. The owner had promised him that he could have a private soft opening with Kyoko anytime in the next few days before the grand opening. He could even use the prince costume for their date; hence, why Ren had endured the torture. Her smile would be worth it. He already bought her a pretty dress and shoes to wear.

"Speaking of which Yashiro-san, can you please check our schedule for a good time in the next day or two? I will need your help surprising her." Rather than fighting it he might as well just ask his manager for help and endure his teasing. It was a minor inconvenience for ensuring Kyoko's happiness.

Putting on a serious face, Yashiro pushed up his glasses on his nose and told Ren he could count on him. With that the men parted ways.

As Ren quietly approached the set he heard the Director call "Action!" He watched in fascination as several shinobi started creeping out of the shadows all focused on a spot on the roof of one of the buildings. He held his breath as he watched Momiji crouched, looking in the other direction, unaware of the impending danger. She soundlessly dashed across the peaks of the roofs like a large feline. She was strapped to a harness attached to a crane for her safety. They would be able to edit that out during film clean up so the lines would not show. If the cameraman was good, there wouldn't be too much work needed.

He was nervous for her as the other shinobi pursued her, some from the ground and some on the roof. Never slowing down, she glanced back aware of her pursuers and increased her speed. When she jumped to the next building she faltered on her landing when her leading foot landed on a loose roof tile. He gasped as he watched her tumble head over feet several times before skidding to a halt on the slope of the roof. The wires from the harness didn't help as they tangled around her.

When the crew erupted in chaos Ren realized this was not part of the script and was running at full speed to where Kyoko laid still on the roof. Please let her be alright, he chanted in his mind. As he got closer he could see the rise and fall of her chest. Ric was by her side first as he was one of her pursuers. Ren didn't even care that his childhood nemesis was touching her to check if she was alright. Ric waved down and said she was fine, just winded. He was relieved when she sat up and apologized for her clumsiness. Ric helped untangle her from the harness and raised her to her feet. When she was finally steady, she stepped away from him. She bowed her thanks and apologies.

Ren laughed with relief and called up, "Kyoko are you okay?"

He watched her flex her limbs. Her body ached all over but she smiled down to Ren and waved. "I'm fine, I just have a bruised back side and a bruised ego."

Director Morizumi yelled up, "Kyoko-San, we'll have you down in a minute. Let's wrap it up for the night. We'll try again tomorrow night. We only need to complete the rooftop battle and that will be the end for the night scenes. We can all go back to sleeping early. Let the doctor look at you just in case."

Kyoko nodded to the director as the stunt coordinator removed her from the harness and helped her down. She would have argued that she was fine to continue but the truth was she was sore from colliding with the roof. She was grateful the Director had made the suggestion.

Ren was by her side as soon as her feet touched the ground. He looked grim as his trembling hands roamed all over her body checking for damage. She winced when he touched a few tender spots. Several people stopped to watch his meticulous inspection. She was starting to get embarrassed when he told her to open her mouth so he could see if she was bleeding inside from maybe biting her tongue. She complied, she could tell her spill shook him up. She didn't think telling him Uesugi-dono taught her how to controll her fall so she wasn't too banged up. Uesugi-dono insisted that this skill was necessary during stage combat. If she fell, when it was not part of the script, a controlled fall would look seamless so she could continue the act without disrupting the choreography too much. In this case, however, she got tangled up in the wires. Practicing on the mats were entirely different than doing it on set, the roof actually really hurt. She reached up and touched his cheek. She could see the fear, when his dark eyes met hers. "Hey, I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere." He crushed her to him tightly making Kyoko groan in pain. He immediately let her go and apologized.

"Come on," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the medic's trailer, "let's get you cleaned up."

After a short visit to the medic, where she got her scrapes and cuts cleaned and dressed, they headed to her changing room. As Ren closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Kimiko smirking in their direction. He thought it odd that she was on set, but then again so was he, so she must be here for Ric. He dismissed it as he shut the door to tend to Kyoko. Kyoko did a quick wipe down in the bathroom and washed her face. She would have taken a shower but she didn't want to wet her bandages just yet. She changed into the clothes she wore earlier for the press conference. It consisted of some of the free stuff Fuji-san had given her.

When she exited the bathroom, Ren thought she looked adorable in her floral circle skirt, white blouse and mustard yellow blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She stopped at her vanity, released her long hair from the Momiji ponytail and proceeded to untangle the locks. When she was satisfied, she slipped on her accessories including her charm bracelet. She turned to Ren who just sat on the couch content on watching her. He patted his lap for her to sit down. She smiled and took her seat on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He leaned his forehead against her head and inhaled. She hoped her hair didn't smell like sweat. She soothingly stroked her fingers up and down one of his forearms. She knew he was still worried about her but waited patiently for him to gather himself.

He finally lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "would it be at all possible to let the stunt double handle the riskier stunts? I don't like seeing you get hurt."

She stiffened, how could he ask that of her. He, who performs his own stunts to keep the film's dynamics flowing for authenticity. There was no way she could let someone else stand in for her when she was perfectly capable of doing them herself. If she wanted to reach Ren's acting level she had to at least be able to do this much.

"You know I can't do that Corn. My pride as an actress won't let me. Especially, if I am more than capable of performing it flawlessly. I know my own body and I know my own limits. I would not jeopardize the project for my own stubbornness."

Ren nodded with a sigh, he knew that would be her answer but he at least had to ask. It was her guts, after all, that first attracted her to him. He kissed her slowly on the lips and then patted her on the butt to get up.

"Boss is expecting us tonight," reminded Ren.

"I hope he has food, since he's interrupting our dinner date, because I'm starving," she replied.

They walked out of the dressing room and bumped into Koga.

"Hey guys, so what were you up to in there?" Koga asked unable to keep from teasing them. Any chance to make things awkward for these two was a bonus in his book. Kyoko turned a bright shade of red.

"Hiromune-San, I assure you nothing of the sort of what you're implying occurred. Ren and I are both professionals. We take our jobs very seriously, we would nev..." Kyoko chided.

"Oh I don't know, I'm pretty sure Hiromune-san is quite aware of what a hot blooded man would be doing with his adorably hot blooded girlfriend inside her trailer after hours." Said Ren with a wink.

Kyoko gasped, she thought Ren would have agreed with her since all they actually shared was a sweet kiss and nothing more.

Koga chuckled, "I know the trials and tribulations too well." He lifted his hands up towards his face as if implying that it couldn't be helped with a gorgeous face like his.

"Ren do not say things people will misunderstand especially to Hiromune-san. He will just use it as ammunition to bully me," Kyoko said folding her arms with a pout.

Both men laughed at her outburst. "Playboys are all the same," she muttered under her breath. That brought another wave of chuckles from the two gorgeous men before her.

"Yes, Yes, Princess as you wish," said Ren wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ok though Kyoko-chan, it looked like you took a nasty spill?" Koga was worried. Things like this kept happening on the set and even though he was being vigilant he could never find anything out of place. Whoever was doing this was covering their tracks well. It wasn't just happening to Kyoko. Ashina-san and a few others were victims to the "curse" of the Sacred Lotus. Some of the cast and crew had begun to think that the set was haunted. There was just too much bad luck. Koga had suspected Kimiko at first; however, there were times when she wasn't present for some of the incidences. Her absence at those times had him questioning his theory.

He had overheard the stunt coordinator explaining to the Director and Producer that the main cause of Kyoko's fall was indeed due to a tampered tile on the roof. They found several others that were loose in the general area where her foot was expected to land. The stunt coordinator informed them that Kyoko wouldn't have fallen since she was wearing the safety harness but it still didn't protect her from hitting the actual surface.

"Ne Yuki, what should we do? It seems someone among us is intentionally trying to sabotage our project. There's already a rumor about it being cursed and that the set itself is haunted." Morizumi said turning to his friend.

"Let's do a careful background check on everyone again, cast and crew. I will talk to our sponsors about hiring a reputable private investigator. They shouldn't be able to refuse given the amount of money they've invested already," said Kuresaki decisively.

"Ok let's go with that, should we keep the set closed to only essential personnel?"

"That's a great idea." Kuresaki agreed as he noticed Ren talking with Koga and Kyoko. He doubted that Japan's top actor was a threat. He would create a list of people outside the cast and crew that frequented the set that would be allowed access. He would have to also hire more security to keep the curious fans from getting to close as he heard the gathering crowd of fans' scream erupt having just noticed the two actors with Kyoko. This movie was becoming such a headache. Although they were experiencing some hiccups, filming was on schedule thanks to the perseverance of the cast and crew. He hoped nothing more serious would occur and they can wrap this film up successfully.

* * *

Maria rushed out as soon as Ruto opened the door and threw herself at Kyoko, "Onee-sama! I've missed you!"

"Good evening Maria, I missed you too. Have you been behaving?" Kyoko smiled as the little blonde nodded yes. Maria held each of their hands as she guided them to the dining room. They found the President sitting at the head of a large banquet table dressed in an English King's attire with complimentary purple velvet robe and gold plated crown. He looked like royalty sitting at the head of the table. With a giggle Kyoko gave the President a curtsy. Maria copied her.

"Ren, Mogami-kun, please sit down my loyal subjects. Join me for dinner."

Maria rolled her eyes and said, "Grandpa you're so silly."

He looked over Kyoko and took in her bandaged arm and knee, "Mogami-kun, what happened? Were you involved in some sort of accident?"

"Oh this?" she said holding up her elbow. "I fell on set doing a stunt. I just received a few minor scrapes and bruises."

Lory hummed and narrowed his eyes, "Was it a dangerous stunt? I would think Director Morizumi would have alternates for those kinds of things. I don't want my stars getting injured."

"No, no, no, President. It was just a little running...on a roof and errr... some jumping, from roof to roof," she said the last bit softly knowing it sounded dangerous. She watched Lory's face darken at her explanation. "I was perfectly safe. I wear a harness for safety you see..." She started doing stretches and aerobics to convince Lory that she was fine. Even though she was sore she didn't let it show on her face. "I just slipped is all. I would like to continue to do my own stunts so I can grow as an actress."

Lory nodded, "Please be more careful next time. An actress' body is her selling point. It won't do any good if you injure yourself and can no longer work to your full potential. It would cause trouble for many people." Kyoko nodded feeling like a naughty child after being reprimanded by her parent.

With that, they took their respective seats and enjoyed a delicious dinner prepared by Lory's private Chef. After dinner Kyoko exchanged a few tips and tricks regarding the meal tonight with the Chef. She was well acquainted with him since he had helped with last year's Grateful Party. He knew of her culinary skill and enjoyed talking with her about food. When Kyoko was finished she bowed and thanked him for the meal.

Ruto guided her to the President's study where she found Ren sitting on the leather sofa with Maria on his lap reading a fairy tale. Kyoko's heart thumped as she took in the sight. She imagined him with their own daughter. He would make such a great father. She never really wanted to have children of her own due to her own painful past but Kuon was definitely changing her mind. How wonderful it would be to have a boy or girl who looked just like him.

He paused to flash her a smile and patted the space next to him. She settled down next to them laying her head on Ren's shoulder. She quietly listened to his rich baritone voice. By the time he reached the happily ever after, Maria was fast asleep. He kissed the top of the little girl's hair while Kyoko stroked her cheek. Ruto came over and took Maria to prepare for bed.

Lory cleared his throat. He had been sitting at his desk watching the last ten minutes unfold. They made a beautiful family and he definitely had proof of it smiling secretly at the pictures he took. He was so happy Maria felt so loved by these two. Thanks to them, his granddaughter had begun to heal and forgive herself for the death of her mother. She was even talking to her father on a regular basis. Lory hated what he had to do next.

He stood from his desk and walked over to the couple holding a folder. He placed it down on the table in front of them. Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw her little pouch on top of the folder. She leaned forward and snatched it up off the table. She opened the pouch quickly and took out her stone. She took her time inspecting the stone. When she was satisfied it was hers she hugged it to her face and started gushing about how she missed him so much. She apologized to the stone for having been neglectful. She went on for a few minutes until Ren cleared his throat.

"Boss, what is the meaning of this? Where did you find her stone?" asked Ren seriously.

Kyoko stopped in her revelry and turned to the President. That's right, she thought, it was stolen so how did Lory have it.

"It was returned to me, this afternoon."

"Are you telling us the culprit turned himself in? Is he in jail now?"

"The authorities were not involved. He gave me that pouch as a sign of good faith. He wants to meet you Mogami-kun." Kyoko and Ren both wore the same shocked expression.

"What? And you agreed to that? There's no fucking way I'm letting Kyoko anywhere near this person," Ren shouted getting to his feet.

Lory narrowed his eyes at Ren, "On what authority do you have any right to speak on Mogami-kun's behalf? I didn't ask you Ren. I'm leaving it to Mogami-kun to decide."

Ren was pacing the room fuming. Lory was right, it was Kyoko's decision to meet whomever this guy was. Who could it be? As if a lightbulb popped on in his head, Ren stopped pacing and looked at Lory. Could it be? Lory slowly nodded. Ren let out an exasperated sigh and sunk into the couch. Why must she always go through such hardship.

"Ren, please don't be so dramatic. I don't even know who the person is to even decide whether I want to meet with them. Who is it President? You obviously met the person."

"Please take a look at the contents of the folder Mogami-kun." The President gestured to the table.

She sat next to Ren and opened the folder. She glanced at the picture briefly. It was of an older business man. She looked at his name, "Morimoto Tadashi, Chief Operating Officer of Rising Sun Industries." She had heard of the company before they were big in Japan and overseas.

"Is he a stalker?" She thought of that American movie where the billionaire makes a proposal to a man's wife to sleep with her for the night in exchange for a million dollars. She never watched it but she remembered it being offered to guests on the TV at the ryokan. She shivered wondering at the indecency of this Japanese man.

"Look at the picture closely Mogami-kun." This time she studied the picture. He looked like a distinguished gentleman in his late 40s or early 50s a touch of gray dusting the sides of his hair. For his age she thought he was handsome. Then she met his eyes and she became stone still. Looking back at her were eyes she knew so well. Eyes that were too wide and too light for the common Japanese. Eyes that looked just like hers.

She stared up at the President. With a look of sympathy in his eyes, he nodded.

"President are you saying this man is my father?" she asked barely a whisper.

"Yes, Mogami-kun if you look near the end there is a document for DNA testing."

She flipped through the stack of pages until she found the one she was looking for, she read "99.9% positive."

"B – but how did he even get my D-N…" She stopped her words as it finally dawned on her. The robbery, the things that were stolen, one of the items had been her hair brush. She'd seen it in movies, they could use hair samples to complete the test accurately.

Kyoko slumped back on the couch. This was just too much. What did he want with her now? This man that had hurt her mother so deeply that she was incapable of loving her own daughter. He had put both women through hell.

"Take some time and think on it Kyoko. He has expressed his deepest sorrow and wants to connect with you. I can tell you this, he plans to relocate to Japan. I think he will continue to pursue you until you give in. He has applied this tactic many times in his business and has always come out triumphant. This also reminds me of a certain person's attitude when it came to getting into show biz. I would rather you meet with him under a controlled environment than unexpectedly on the street."

"That's all I wanted to share with you guys tonight. I'm sorry I don't have more pleasant news. All the information Ruto was able to gather is in that folder. Look at it closely and let me know what you decide. Do you have any other business you would like to discuss?"

They shook their heads no, stood and bowed good night. Ruto showed them the way out. Ren put his arm around her shoulder hoping it would be comforting as he steered her towards the car.

On the drive home Ren glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He could see the whites of her knuckles from clenching her hands into tight fists. For the most part she stared out the window not saying a word. He knew she was deep in thought trying to figure out how to approach this new development. He was at a loss for words. On the one hand he wanted her to ignore the man but on the other he knew she wouldn't be able to move forward if she didn't confront him. Ren decided not to press her for now and wait until she was ready to talk.

When they were stopped at a red light, Kyoko turned to Ren and said, "Corn, this song hurts my heart."

Ren looked at her confused, of all the things she wanted to talk about, she was concerned with the song playing. He raised the volume and listened. The male vocalist sang a sorrowful tune, " _I am colorblind; Coffee black and egg white; Pull me out from inside; I am ready, I am ready, I am ready._ "

His heart clenched as he listened to the song. She was right it was kind of depressing but he felt it described his earlier feelings very well. When he was lying and keeping his true nature from her be it his love for her or his identity; then finally coming to terms with it all and letting her into his heart. To him this song was comforting.

"It's almost over, do you not like it?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's beautiful." She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. She picked up his hand and kissed the back of it. "I think I understand now, how you use music to communicate your feelings."

Ren actually listened to a lot of music. He usually had his iPod with him on set so during down time he would use music to clear his mind similar to athletes before a big game or something. He always listened to music when he was alone. He never turned it on if there were others in the car in case they questioned his tastes and it led to suspicion of his identity. He showed this part of him since Kyoko already knew everything.

Ren nodded to Kyoko, "wait until I introduce you to the band Nirvana, talk about depressing."

Kyoko giggled she was glad for the distraction.

"I've decided Corn. I don't think I want to meet him. I'll take my chances at trying to dodge him," Kyoko said with resignation.

"Are you sure that's the wisest decision?" he asked trying to look at her and the road at the same time.

"I've gone 17 years without knowing anything about the man so why should I start now. He even broke into my home, made me fearful of what I used to call my safe haven. He hasn't changed at all. He is still very manipulative and just does whatever he wants to suit himself. No, I won't give in to his selfish demands."

When she didn't say anymore, Ren let it drop. Who was he to lecture her on what was best for her. He had been cowardly running from his past for the last five years. He knew Kyoko was strong. She would be able to overcome this obstacle and he would be right by her side through it all.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending, it was getting too long so the rest is going into the next chapter. She will eventually meet with her father she just needs to find her guts.**

 **Thanks for continuing to read and for all the positive feedback of last chapter. Reviews are appreciated. I'm so happy I'm glad as the conductor I have some passengers on the RenKyo smut train...lol. I'll figure out a good place to work it in right now Kyoko's feelings are a mess, it's not the time for Ren to get all horn dog on her or is it the perfect time. I don't know.**

 **I'm so tempted to write a separate reactionary one shot to the latest manga chapter! I started brainstorms and then it got too depressing for me because for some reason my mind would not let it conclude happily. I have a feeling Sensei is going to play with my heart. One positive is Sho is going abroad...woohoo. Kind of fell in line with Yashiro's thoughts in my last chapter. And I'm glad my Koga is somewhat in character, he's totally going to be the next victim to Kyoko's charms. Ren needs to step it up.**

 **The song playing in the car was "Color Blind" by Counting Crows. I had to let Kyoko call out how depressing my playlist was for Ren...lol.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	33. Prince Charming

Chapter 33: Prince Charming

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have all ready come forward as her Fairy Prince.**

As they were nearing their apartment, Ren's phone began to ring. Ren turned it on speaker phone when he saw it was Yashiro calling.

"Hello Yashiro-San. You're on speaker in the car. I'm here with Kyoko." He wanted to warn Yashiro in case their manager disclosed any vital information not for Kyoko's ears.

"Good evening Kyoko-chan, Ren. How did everything go with the President?" Asked Yashiro.

Ren looked at Kyoko it was up to her to disclose the information from Lory. Ren pulled into his parking space but kept the car running as they talked to their manager

"Ah Good evening to you to Yashiro-San," Kyoko responded her voice sounding hollow. "I guess I should just tell you. The person that broke into my room was none other than my biological father apparently."

There was a loud gasp on the other end of the line as Yashiro tried to process this revelation.

"What does he want?" He asked after a few moments.

"According to the President, he wants to meet me. For what, I am not sure, but I don't plan on meeting with him in this lifetime. That man can rot in hell," she spat.

Ren's eyes widened as he saw the dark aura swirling around her. It had been a long time since he had experienced her wrath. Her grudges were having the time of their life feeding off their mistress's hatred.

Kyoko blinked as she heard a car door slam. She looked around and found that she was alone in the car and Ren was already walking towards the elevator talking to Yashiro on the phone.

Without turning around he smiled as he heard her heels clacking against the concrete as she scrambled to catch up with him. He locked the car door behind her with the click of his key fob.

"Ren, I'm sorry please forgive me! I didn't mean to get consumed by my rage!" Kyoko cried breathlessly. She didn't want him to be angry with her. "Please don't be mad at me, I couldn't bare it," she said tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Ren's face softened instantly. He wasn't mad at her. He just didn't like it when she went off in her own little fits of rage that she forgot herself. He glowered as he thought that Fuwa had been the cause of this side of her. He knew that his sweet Kyoko was starting to become more dominant. They were healing each other's hearts.

It was one thing for him to be consumed by darkness but another thing for her to do it. Was that sexist? Why couldn't she have the right to be angry? Kami-sama only knows she should be given the current circumstances. He just didn't like seeing her so consumed with such anger. He wanted nothing but happiness for her. He was unsure how things were going to play out this time around.

"I'm not mad Baby," he said kissing her on the forehead.

A squeal pierced his ear as he forgot Yashiro was still on the phone. Kyoko giggled as Ren rolled his eyes. Their manager was really something else.

"Yashiro-San, I'll call you back. We're entering the elevator and I'll lose signal." Ren hung up the phone as he used his keycard to access their floor.

Once in the apartment, Ren called Yashiro back. He wondered what was so important that his manager couldn't wait until morning it was after ten already. Not necessarily late by their industry's standards but he'd rather settle down for the night with Kyoko.

"Hello Yashiro-san, can we make this quick," Ren asked.

Yashiro chuckled at his friend, "So eager aren't we Ren. Playing house must be a dream come tr.."

"Yashiro-San," Ren said through clenched teeth not wanting to listen to anymore of his manager's teasing.

Yashiro could feel Ren's gentlemanly persona coming through the phone. He cleared his throat and said "Put me on speaker this involves Kyoko-chan as well."

"Kyoko," Ren called to her before she could disappear into the room. "Yashiro-San needs to talk to both of us." He gestured for her to sit on the couch next to him and placed the call on the speaker setting.

"Ok Yashiro-San, we're both here," he said when she sat down.

"Ren there has been some trouble regarding the CM today. The Director called and said the owner of the French cafe and himself were not satisfied with the end result. They were looking to swap out the actress. Of course they didn't have anyone in particular in mind as long as you were the male lead. So I happily suggested Kyoko-Chan to be an alternate. Which the Director immediately chomped on. The problem is the schedule. I told them you were both extremely busy and I could probably squeeze you in tomorrow during lunch time for about two hours. So technically it's not the romantic date you were looking forward to but the owner has promised to provide you a personal lunch. So if you guys complete the CM with no problems you can have a mini lunch date afterwards. What do you say Kyoko-chan? Would you like to be Cinderella to Ren's Prince Charming?"

Ren grimaced, he was a bit torn that the director wasn't satisfied with the job he did today. This was a first for him.

"Prince Charming?" She asked her ears perking up.

"Yes, Ren's character in the CM is a prince since the cafe itself revolves around 'happily ever after' inspirations."

Ren dressed as a Prince? She wanted to see! Her eyes went glossy as her mind shifted into la la land. She imagined herself walking through the forest singing and dancing with the little woodland creatures. Her Fairy Prince sweeping her into his arms as they danced a waltz through the forest.

Ren laughed lightly at her far away expression. She began to nod vigorously, Yes. That made Ren laugh harder. "I think that's a big yes for Kyoko," he told Yashiro.

"Great, I'll let them know that we are on for tomorrow then. Ren please share the script with Kyoko-Chan. There isn't much to it since it's meant to be a 60 second clip. I'm sure she'll get it down pat."

They said their good nights and hung up the phone. Ren squeezed her hand. He was glad Yashiro's offer took her mind off her father and she was back to high spirits.

"Come on baby, how about a bath? The two of us together. Let us soak your sore muscles."

Kyoko looked at him with wide eyes, "Ca..can we do that? Do men and women do that?" She asked blushing.

"I've never done it before but I plan on remedying that tonight. I'll wash your back," he said with a wink. "I won't wash your front. Your front gets me in too much trouble." Kyoko giggled as he walked to the master where he had a separate large garden tub. This man's desire for her always made her feel so beautiful. With a little probing she could probably get him to clean the rest of her body.

"Kyoko bring some of those bath salts, I'm sure they would help relieve the aches." Ren called as she heard the bath running. She went to her bathroom and grabbed her stuff. Her hands were trembling and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest at the thought of taking a bath with Ren.

When she walked into the bathroom. He was already submerged in the water. She frowned a little in disappointment. Even though the tub was large, he took up most of the space. How were they both supposed to fit, she wondered.

Ren watched her, amused, as she busied herself with the salts. She poured some of the salt, with a trembling hand, under the running tap and then turned the water off. She then pinned up her hair so as not to get it wet. She would have to wash it in the morning. The process to wash her hair extensions would take too long tonight.

His emerald eyes grew dark as he watched her through narrow slits while she got undressed. Emboldened by the hot look he was giving her, Kyoko took her time undressing. Her trembling fingers fumbled with each button on her blouse making her take longer. When she made her way through each button, she dropped the garment to the floor. Ren hummed appreciatively. He could make out her fully erect nipples pushing through the lace of her unlined bra. His dick was already painfully swollen and all she did was take off her shirt. He licked his lips as she once again took her time to undo her skirt. She had to be doing this on purpose to torture him. He watched her dainty fingers hook the waist band as she pushed the skirt off her hips and drop that to the floor. She revealed a pair of pale blue cheeky panties trimmed in lace. He loved that underwear cut on her. It was sexy and cute and accentuated her perky little ass.

Losing some of her confidence and feeling a little embarrassed she tried to cover herself by turning around to take off her undergarments.

"Don't, please don't, I want to see you, you're so beautiful baby," Ren managed to croak out his mouth dry. His hand had unconsciously moved to his dick and was slowly stroking himself. Kyoko turned with wide eyes as she realized what he was doing. Her curiosity got the best of her and all embarrassment flew out the window. The water was clear enough, that even with salts added, she could still see everything.

"Take off your bra." Ren said his left hand moving up and down his erection from hilt to tip and pausing to circle over his mushroom shaped head. He couldn't believe he was actually doing what she asked this morning. He had been so worried that he wouldn't be able to get it up under her scrutiny. The fact that he was now unabashedly jerking off in front of his girlfriend was testament that there was no grounds for his unease.

Kyoko reached up and unclasped her bra from the front. She dropped it to the floor. Ren's breath hitched as he took in her rosy tipped mounds.

"Now your...ugh..panties, please..." he said begging as he continued his tight slow strokes. His hips bucked in the water to meet his hands.

Kyoko's panties were already soaking wet. Watching him stroke himself was getting her so incredibly hot. His face of pure pleasure sent a new onslaught of liquid to her nether region. She felt that same sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers itched to touch him. His deep voice begging her sent waves of delight throughout her body threatening to make her come. The slightest touch from him would have made her snap.

She hooked her fingers over the waist band and gingerly inched her underwear down her legs. Her panties were coated with her maidenly fluids. She heard water splashing as she kicked her underwear away. She stood back up her posture perfect lifting her small breasts and jutting out her toned ass.

Ren cursed, "Ah fuck!" He stood up suddenly, stroking a little faster. He had never noticed that she was completely free of pubic hair before. This sent him over the edge, since when, he wondered briefly. Kyoko stepped closer. His free hand reached out, of its own accord, to stroke the bare flesh between her legs. She gasped at his touch and held on to his upper arms so as not to lose her balance. Her eyes clouded with ecstasy as his fingers stroked her most sensitive flesh. She started panting faster, feeling close to the edge.

Ren's grunts brought her out of her trance, she watched him as he worked to pleasure himself as well as her. She boldly reached out and took hold of his cock in her small hand. Ren groaned; the feel of her small delicate hand wrapping around his dick ignited new sensations throughout his body. He gripped her hand and guided her on how to please him. She was a very fast learner.

Leaving Kyoko to stroke him, he used his free hand to hold the wall. He was feeling a bit unsteady. He thrust his hips into her hand faster. Kyoko was barely hanging on herself. She loved the power she felt having him in her hands. He looked to be in excruciating pain but he assured her that it felt, how did he describe, "so fucking wonderful." She laughed giddily, high off the euphoria of having the Emperor like putty in her hands.

"I'm close baby, faster," Ren gasped out. He stopped stroking her to reach for a nearby towel. He didn't want any of his semen getting in the water. She whimpered when he withdrew his hand from her suddenly; she felt lonely. He apologized and assured her that he wasn't done with her. Kyoko concentrated on her actions, she smirked as Ren leaned himself against the wall to stay upright. "Harder baby" he croaked his hips rocking faster into her hand. She tightened her grip, her hand slick with pre-come. Ren still had enough wits to hold the towel below to catch his seed as it shot out of him. Kyoko squeaked as she watched the creamy substance shoot out and drip down her fingers. When his body stopped convulsing she released him.

With eyes closed he sagged against the wall trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe that just happened. He swore he saw a kaleidoscope of colors when he came. He opened one eye a slit to peek at his girlfriend. She just stood there watching him a small satisfied smile on her face. The little minx enjoyed unmanning him. He watched her look at her come covered fingers curiously. He gulped as she brought her fingers to her mouth where her little tongue licked tentatively. She was startled when he laughed, she had scrunched up her face at the taste. Heat filled her cheeks at having been caught. She hoped she didn't offend him.

"Don't worry baby, it's an acquired taste." He said as he stepped out of the bath and cleaned himself up thoroughly. He didn't know if it could happen but he didn't want to chance getting her pregnant this way especially while she was still a virgin. He pulled her over to wash her hands. When he was satisfied, he stepped back into the bath and sat down. He gestured for her to sit in front of him.

Kyoko climbed in and settled herself between his legs. She tried to ignore his semi-flaccid penis pressing in to her back. If he didn't mention it, she wouldn't either.

She sighed as the hot water washed over her aching body and relaxed against Ren's chest.

Ren began kneading her shoulders. Kyoko released a heavenly sigh closing her eyes. After a few minutes of massaging her shoulders, he pulled the little strays of hair from the back of her neck and peppered her skin with featherlight kisses. Kyoko was turned on again in seconds. "How long have you been bare down there," he asked her sensually as his tongue played with the lobe of her ear. Kyoko had to think hard about what he was asking her. She had no clue what he was referring to.

Ren reached his fingers down between her legs and stroked. "Here, how long have you been free of hair," he said again his rich voice sending shivers down her spine as his words tickled her ear. Kyoko sighed with pleasure as the heat from earlier lit her body once again.

"Mmm," she said rocking her hips against his hands. "Before the awards," she managed to gasp out.

Ren growled against her neck. How had he missed this for so long. No wonder, her skin felt so soft and silky there. He wanted so much to run his tongue over her smooth flesh. That thought causes his cock to twitch and harden. Kyoko sat up feeling his erection dig into her back. She cocked a brow at him in wonder, how many times could he possibly go?

He chuckled and pulled her back against him; this time it would be for her pleasure.

* * *

"Sir, Morimoto-san is on the line," Ruto announced the next morning.

Lory sighed he was dreading this moment. he had heard from Kyoko earlier regarding her decision to not acknowledge her father, "I'll take it."

"Takarada Lory speaking," Lory paused as Morimoto spoke on the other end.

"I'm sorry Morimoto-san. I explained things to her properly last night. She informed me this morning that she didn't wish to see you." He waited again while the man responded.

"I am sorry the decision was left to her. There's not much I can do at this point. I will try to broach the subject again in a day or two once it has all sunk in for her."

"Yes, thank you for your understanding." Lory sighed again as he hung up the phone. He was worried that Morimoto might do something drastic.

* * *

Yashiro maneuvered the car to the curb in front of the cafe. There was already a sizeable crowd of fans and photographers swarming the area. They were all waiting to catch a glimpse of the megastar. Apparently, a bystander had seen Ren entering the establishment earlier and posted it on social media. The crowd erupted when Kyoko stepped out of the vehicle with Yashiro. She waved to the crowd while Yashiro ushered her to the door. Before they could reach for the knob Ren was already there.

Kyoko practically swooned as Ren opened the door to the cafe with a sweeping bow and kissed the back of her hand. He took her breath away, looking dashing in his Prince attire. His jacket was white with royal blue embroidery and gold filigree on the sleeves and shoulders. Gold buttons ran the length of his top. His white pants also bore the same embellishments down the side. He looked every bit of royalty. She could hear the non-stop sound of shutters clicking as Ren greeted her. She knew this would be in tomorrow's tabloids but she didn't care her Prince was right before her.

Once they were inside, Ren looked over his girlfriend. The dress he bought her looked perfect on her. It was a deep forest green laced mini dress that looked beautiful against her porcelain skin and highlighted her amber eyes. The lining underneath looked like it was a strapless dress that stopped above her mid thigh. The lace overlay continued a few more inches but not much showing off her long shapely legs. The laced neckline was high and the laced sleeves stopped at her elbows. She was also wearing the low block heeled shoes he had given her last night. He was pleased that she liked it.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, Yashiro-san, thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice," the director said interrupting Ren's assessment. He was already giddy with excitement. The chemistry between the pair was apparent.

Yashiro found a spot in the back where he could see verything but also be out of the way.

Kyoko bowed, "Thank you Director for giving me this opportunity."

"Non-sense, I'm grateful Yashiro-san was able to pull this off. Let me introduce you to the chef and owner of the Mon Amour Cafe, Jean-Luc."

Kyoko watched as a short foreign man in his early 50s stepped up to her and held out his hand, "Bonjour, ma cherie." Kyoko was hesitant, she looked to Ren for help whom nodded. She placed her hand in the man's and watched as he kissed the back of her hand.

Kyoko giggled, she wasn't fluent in French but she understood that much. He had called her 'darling.' It sounded more lovely in French. She wondered if she could get Ren to say it to her like that, perhaps in the privacy of their bedroom. She shivered slightly, she needed to stop before she gave herself a nose bleed.

"We changed the script a bit. The concept is simple, Kyoko-san will walk through the cafe, look around in wonder and awe much like you just did earlier. Your Prince confronts you, you sit and have dessert. Rather than the two of you eat, we will have Tsuruga-san feed you. I noticed during the playback of yesterday's film, a minuscule change in Tsuruga-san after he took a bite of the dessert. It made me believe that he didn't like sweet things." Kyoko smiled as the Director hit the nail on the head with Ren's eating habit.

Ren winced, he thought he had did well in hiding his displeasure. He guessed he couldn't fool the Director. He hoped he wasn't developing a preference in his acting. If it wasn't with Kyoko would the audience start seeing through him. He bowed in apology for his poor performance. The Director dismissed it as nothing. That wasn't the problem, "You were impeccable Tsuruga-san, nobody would have noticed the slight change, I just happened to because I was trying to piece together the sections where Fumiko-san was doing her best. She was just too nervous around you and it showed in her mannerisms. It was my fault for accepting such work. I take full responsibility."

Ren sighed in relief. He needed to do better at not being too intimidating then.

The director turned back to Kyoko. "Kyoko-san, when you take the bite you look at your Prince dreamily and say your lines. There will be a "thought bubble" that will be filled with all kinds of happy things that the delicious dessert reminds you of. That would be done digitally so you don't have to worry about that part. We would just like to get ideas of what makes you deliriously happy, Ok. So any questions before we get started?"

Kyoko asked if she would need to change. The Director told her that she already looked quite lovely. He did have the makeup artist retouch her gloss and powder her nose. Kyoko was shocked that the Director was satisfied with the usual her. She was about to protest when she was reminded of Fuji-san's reprimand. She needed to have more confidence in herself. Everyone else believed she was beautiful so why couldn't she. With Ren's help she was slowly getting there.

* * *

Matsushima-san stopped his report to the President, when Ruto materialized, seemingly out of thin air, before them.

"What is it Ruto?" Lory asked putting down the pen he used to jot notes.

"Sir, Morimoto-san has caused a slight disturbance at the front entrance," reported Ruto.

Lory sighed, he asked his managers to take a 10 minute break as he followed Ruto out to find Morimoto. This morning about an hour after the call Morimoto-san had shown up at LME requesting to see the President.

The receptionist had informed him that the President was previously engaged and unable to meet with him.

Morimoto thought the President was avoiding him on purpose and tried to sneak into the building. He didn't get far when he was intercepted by security and quietly escorted out of the building. Morimoto paced the building and discovered that security detail were now watching all the entrances.

Lory was pulled out of his thoughts as he threaded his way through the lobby. There were people staring outside the large windows.

Lory came to halt when he noticed Morimoto in his designer suit sitting seiza style at the front entrance of the building. He also spotted an older but beautiful woman no more than five feet behind the man. She sat on a foldable chair talking on a cellphone and typing away on a laptop.

Lory turned to Ruto, "who is the woman?

"She is Morimoto-san's executive assistant. She insists to be called, "Tanaka, Mya-chan."

Lory nodded to the security officers at the front entrance. Morimoto looked up in surprise as the LME doors revealed an "Egyptian Pharaoh?" and his entourage. He recognized the foreign man in his middle eastern garb from earlier trailing behind. So he concluded that the "King" walking towards him had to be none other than Takarada Lory. So the rumors were true, he thought.

When Lory was finally before the man he said, "Morimoto-san, I cannot in good conscience have a man of your stature causing a scene in front of my business." Lory was actually applauding the man, he could tell he was serious about becoming Kyoko's father.

Morimoto used the most respectful form of etiquette "Shin" to bow to Lory in apology. "Please allow me to continue like this as a sign of penance. I will humbly await for Kyoko to return. Perhaps she will be willing to see me if I wait here."

Lory sighed in sympathy, he wasn't sure if Kyoko would even drop by LME today. "Morimoto-san it will be some while before Kyoko will return to the company. She has a very busy schedule today."

"Ah! If there is a slim possibility if it's all the same with you, I'd rather continue waiting here.

"Suit yourself, but please don't pass out here. Stay nourished and hydrated you will do no one any good if you fell ill." Lory wondered if it would be good to make him fall sick maybe Kyoko would feel guilty and see him in the hospital. Lory started plotting as he left the man, an idea brewing in his mind.

* * *

 **AN: The smut train continues. I hope I didn't let anyone down with Kyoko watching. It really wasn't supposed to happen this soon...lol. You all can thank H-Nala for this little detour. I took her suggestion to let Kyoko star with Ren in the CM and ran with it and just kept on running. It was simple to do since I'm just going chapter to chapter in this fic which probably shows in my erratic hops. I apologize for the flow if it sucks.**

 **I fixed my French, I knew I should have googled instead of relied on my memory from highschool XD, thank you for the assist Kruemmel.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. Big thanks to those who left a review in last chapter. You guys make me think and give me ideas ;). I will be traveling again this week for work so hopefully it doesn't disrupt my next update.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	34. Sibling Revival

Chapter 34: Sibling Revival

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be bonus chapters of their last week on Guam as the Heel Siblings.**

Morimoto woke up sore, his whole body ached in places he didn't know could ache. Oh well, it was to be expected for his age, no for anyone kneeling on concrete for two days straight would be painful.

He bore the pain inwardly, as he had told Lory two days ago, this was penance for his past transgressions. He couldn't complain, it had paid off, he had managed to see her yesterday. Of course he wasn't sure if she had noticed him as she just nonchalantly walked on by. At least she may know that he was here waiting for here.

He walked into the gourmet kitchen of his rented apartment to prepare himself a nutritious American breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bagel with some fruit on the side. He would have to look in to either buying this place or finding another place. It was conveniently close to the places he frequented. He especially liked the kitchen. He always enjoyed experimenting with new recipes. It had been a long time since he cooked for others though. There had been other women but they always preferred the expensive dining experiences New York City had to offer. They would look at him in surprise when he told them one of his hobbies was cooking. He recalled how he used to cook for Saena in the short time he had known her. Had she changed any? Was she still working too hard and eating improperly? He had no right to know. When he finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, he went to get dressed.

He donned yet another suit as he prepared for his third day. He made a mental note to give Mya-chan a bonus. The saint of a woman deserved it. She had been sitting with him for the past two days, bringing him any documents that required his signature or making decisions via phone in his stead. They had successfully concluded the project he was initially here for all was left were some minor details. Mya-chan was more than capable with completing those jobs.

Before he left his dressing room, a box in the corner of his closet caught his eye. He wasn't sure why he brought it. It wasn't like he had the guts to give them to her. There was no way she would ever forgive him.

* * *

Stomping, that's how the other employees would describe Love Me member number one's walk today. None of them were bothered by her behavior. They came to accept that no matter how beautiful or talented she was, she was still, well, weird. It wasn't surprising to them when she talked to herself or daydreamed. She was wearing her hot pink overalls this morning stomping down the halls doing her best not to be distracted by the large open windows to the left of her. The temptation to look outside was strong. She didn't even know why she cared that he was out there again kneeling on the hard concrete waiting for a sign from her.

When she had come to the company yesterday. She found it odd that the employee entrance was under renovation making all personnel come through the front entrance. Kyoko was walking towards the front with Yashiro when she heard the murmurs of the other employees and visitors walking ahead.

"What are they talking about?" She asked Yashiro.

"I'm not quite sure. No one has informed me of anything. Perhaps it is some kind of protest or demonstration. The more conservative Japanese tend to protest the impurity of the entertainment industry. Entertainers without modesty that sort of thing," said Yashiro waving the topic away out of distaste.

As Kyoko neared the entrance, she finally saw what was causing the disturbance. An older gentleman in a business suit was kneeling in front of the building. She watched as an older woman in a classy a-line dress with contrasting blazer held out some documents for him to sign. When he completed the task, the woman left a bottle of water beside the man and walked to a town car waiting by the curb. She watched the departing car curiously before turning towards the man.

There was something vaguely familiar about the man but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. She groaned inwardly, reminded that her first day at LME transpired much the same way. She had just been thrown out of the building by Ren and Sawara-San when they thought she was just entering show biz to chase after celebrities. She couldn't blame them, since her motives then were impure. She wondered if the man was an unhappy office worker and was now trying his hand at the entertainment world. She decided she would ask Sawara-San when she saw him what his story was. Knowing how she got her start and how persistent she was she hoped this man would get his chance to reinvent himself much like she did.

As Kyoko walked into the building she missed the way the man's body came alive when he noticed her. He had wanted to approach her right away but the crowd of people kept him from doing so. He didn't want to cause her any problems at her work place. So he stayed in his position. He would only move if she acknowledged him herself.

Kyoko and Yashiro entered LME. She headed straight to Sawara-san while Yashiro stopped into his office. They had planned a quick drive-by to LME while she picked up her other offers from Sawara-San and Yashiro filed the contracts from yesterday's CM with Ren. Her time with Sawara-San was coming to an end, soon they were planning to move her under Matsushima-San since she was known more for acting these days. She wasn't so busy that she couldn't retain her job at TBM. Despite her rough start with the idol show, she enjoyed her work as "Bo" the rooster mascot. She had found great friends in the Ishibashi Brothers. It was heartwarming that they treated her like a little sister. Even their leader Hikaru was finally relaxing around her. No longer was he shy.

"Good afternoon Sawara-San, how are you today?" Said Kyoko with a bow when she found the department head sitting at his desk.

"Ah Kyoko-chan," said Sawara-San, "It's good to see you. How are your current projects going? We have had a lot of positive feedback from your previous assignments. Keep up the good work you'll be debuting in no time." Sawara-San said giving her a thumbs up. She swore she saw a sparkle in his eye. Did he know something she didn't?

"Thank you Sir for giving me the opportunity here in LME." Kyoko said with a small bow. "Without you I would have never come so far to discovering my love for acting."

Sawara-San's eyes were getting blurry. It had been nearly two years when he first met the spunky girl right here at LME. She had tried to barge her way into the show biz world without a hint of what she wanted to accomplish once she made it into the agency. She had stalked him for days before he finally relented and had her audition. With all her hard work she was well on her way to stardom. He found it humorous that despite the bad first impressions her and Ren-Kun had in the beginning, they were now dating and hopelessly devoted to each other. She had recovered her lost emotion that got her disqualified from the second round of auditions. Thankfully, the president had seen her rare gift and started the Love me section.

Just yesterday, during their weekly status meeting, he had asked Lory why she had not graduated from the Love Me department. The President's response was a bit cryptic, the jist of it was that Lory still felt she was lacking some important component.

"Is there anything else you need Kyoko-Chan?" Sawara asked handing her the hefty manila envelope. "Look over those offers carefully and get back to Yashiro-san when you have the chance."

"Yes, thank you sir. By the way Sawara-San do you know what is going on with the man up front. Is he wanting to join LME?" She asked naively.

"Oh you mean Morimoto-San? The business man out front. I don't know the specifics but he seems to be waiting for someone. The President has already spoken to him and has allowed him to remain there. It's a big mystery to everyone here. The President has asked us to not approach him as the person he is waiting for would surely appear and know what to do. Today is his second day out there."

While listening to Sawara's explanation Kyoko had become pale. Was that man outside sitting in the hot sun her biological father? If she heard the department head correctly today is his second day sitting out there. She bit her bottom lip worriedly. What should she do? This had to be some sort of ploy cooked up by the president.

"Are you ok Kyoko-chan? You don't look well all of a sudden." Said Sawara-san with a voice so full of concern.

"I'm fine Sawara-san, I just thought of something unpleasant," she said with a strained smile. Sawara shivered at the look. It had been a while since this girl's creepiness scared him.

"Well if you insist, I will talk to you soon. Keep up the good work." Sawara wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

Kyoko met up with Yashiro and prepared to leave. She stole a glance at where she saw the man kneeling earlier. He wasn't there. She looked all around her, high and low, he was gone. Maybe he finally had enough and left.

Morimoto was exiting the building when he saw her retreating back. His bladder had chosen that time to rear its ugly head. He had apparently missed her. He hoped she would return again today as he reclaimed his position.

That was yesterday, so today she was stomping, the insufferable man was once again perched in front of the entrance waiting for her. Jeez, he was persistent. Kyoko didn't know what to feel about this man who claimed to be her father. The fact that he was sitting outside LME similar to the way she had, did not go unnoticed by her.

Even though her relationship with her mother may not have improved, Kyoko felt like she owed it to her mother for giving birth to her and trying to raise her in her own way. She did leave her to the Fuwa's but apparently her mother had been sending the Fuwa's money for taking care of her monthly and paying her school tuition. Kyoko would not let that thought spark any hope in her that her mother would change how she felt about her.

To think she had somehow suffered the same fate as her mother by blindly falling for a man that used her to advance his career then casually throw her away like a used tissue. Kyoko felt her problems with Shotaro were so insignificant than her mother's. This imposter had wormed his way into her mother's heart all to steal information from her client that would give his company the upper hand in the legal case. Unfortunately, he had stolen more than information from her mother.

Her mother, a smart and sensible young woman, had chosen to love and believe in the man she had given her heart and body. Kyoko was glad that things with Shotaro had not escalated to a physical level. She had realized after recognizing the feelings she had for Ren, that her love for her childhood friend was nothing more than infatuation. Shotaro had never made her feel the way Ren did. She knew that if she was ever to be betrayed by Ren, she would cease to exist. Her only salvation would be to cast away that emotion once and for all. There would be no picking up the pieces. It scared her terribly to think that he could have such power over her. Ren reassured her daily with his consideration and love for her. He had been by her side since she was six years old, first as her Fairy prince, then her corn stone, and finally as her sempai. Fate sure had its ways. When she thought about him her heart was at ease. That's why she knew that her mother had felt that kind of love with her father. It was the same way that she felt about Ren; the heart stopping, earth shattering kind of love.

She felt like she would be betraying her mother by acknowledging this man. Even if she was curious about him, she could not in good conscience be disloyal to her mother. She had already caused her enough heartache from just being born.

"I'm so sorry Ren, it looks like the honeymoon period for you has finally come to an end," said Yashiro in a tear stricken voice.

Kyoko stopped in her tracks when she heard her manager's voice. She turned around to find her manager standing with his palm over his face as Ren sobbed into the glass side of the hallway his arms covering his face. Was she so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice them as she stomped her way down the hall. She made sure to keep her head turned towards the wall side of the hall rather than look out the bay windows in case she spotted that man.

She was suddenly very worried and was by his side in an instant. "Ren are you ok," Kyoko asked placing her hand on his arm unable to hide the concern in her voice. Did he get some bad news from the President or something? Could it be about his parents.

"He's fine Kyoko. He's just a bit heartbroken. To think there was such a woman in the world that could have not noticed his very presence. He's just a bit shaken up about being blatantly ignored by the woman he loves is all." Yashiro-san leaned in to whisper to Kyoko, "if you give him a kiss, I'm sure he will perk right up." Kyoko nodded in understanding.

Rather than an apology, Kyoko started stomping away, "Ugh, I have no time to deal with sissy boys right now," Before, she could get far Ren had pulled her in his arms. Yashiro squealed at the public display of affection. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned down at her obviously so happy.

"Want to tell me why you were staring at the wall muttering to yourself." He had an inkling as to what was bothering her. It most likely had something to do with the distinguished looking gentleman kneeling outside of LME. Ren had been looking out the window at the man as he sat patiently waiting. It reminded him of when he first met Kyoko. He wondered if she knew just how much his action was similar to hers. Could it be that she got her guts from this man? They had turned away from the view when they heard Kyoko stomping down the hall.

Kyoko deflated, she just wanted to lose herself in his arms, drown in his reassuring scent and leave the world behind. All that mattered was the two of them. She had informed Ren yesterday that her father was camping outside LME waiting to ambush her. When she had walked through the front entrance yet again, thanks to the construction work closing the employee entrance, flanked by Yashiro and Ren, her eyes briefly met her father's. She had thought he would recognize her right away and try to accost her. She was a bit confused that he didn't. Was he not waiting for her. Perhaps she was mistaken and he didn't recognize her. She dismissed it as she walked in through the main entrance.

Kyoko made her way to the Love Me room while Yashiro accompanied Ren to his meeting with the director of his newest offer. Ren would be playing a heroic paramedic in this next drama. She was later on her way for the meeting with Lory when she started stomping.

"Are you ready? Boss wanted to see the both of us this time." Ren held her hand as they walked to the President's office. Yashiro had headed back to his office, they would fill him in later. They braced themselves for what's to come given Lory's expressive themes. Kyoko's smile grew when "Sebastian" showed them inside. The whole place had been transformed to a kind of candy land. Every surface was covered and decorated in some sort of candy. Kyoko plucked a piece of chocolate from nearby and tasted it. Her golden orbs widened when she realized that it was real. They had come upon Lory where he sat in this overly decorated sitting room with none other than Director Konoe.

Kyoko and Ren greeted and bowed to both of them. Director Konoe was practically jumping off his seat with glee. He had not seen the actor and actress since filming wrapped on Guam. Since then, he had paid attention to both their careers. He took in Kyoko's appearance in her hot pink cover-alls. So this was Setsuka. He knew he was right in thinking she was a good girl despite her outward appearance as Setsu. He thought about his time spent with the two on set. They had finally made it official that they were dating. He recalled the hickey that was noticed on Cain, now he was sure that it came from her. He had concluded back then that perhaps, Yashiro san, actually did it for Ren to further cement his role. He still couldn't imagine Kyoko doing something so intimate but now that he knew they were a couple his thoughts were conflicting. They must have been secretly dating back then. He now understood why their eccentric President made them siblings instead of lovers. They were more unapproachable if people thought they had a taboo relationship. He looked over at the President of LME, it was difficult trying to picture such a calculated plan coming from a man who was dressed in a purple velour suit and orange top hat.

"Have a seat you two, Director Konoe, would like to discuss the upcoming premiere of Tragic Marker." Said the President.

Director Konoe waited until the pair was settled then began, "As you both know, well Tsuruga-kun, the premiere of Tragic Marker is fast approaching. It will be in a couple of weeks. I'm sure you both are familiar with such events." Kyoko was not but she didn't want to interrupt the Director.

"We would like Cain to make an appearance at the premiere, you can continue to portray him as you've developed him, I will not be offended. Of course what is Cain without his beloved little sister, we hope you too will come," Director Konoe said turning to Kyoko making her blush slightly suddenly reminded of all the things she did as Setsu.

"It is at the after party during the cast interviews that I would like to reveal Cain to the world and Japan, if it's ok with you." Ren nodded his ascent. He knew this was coming. "As far as revealing Setsu, I leave that up to you guys to decided. She didn't actually have a part in the movie so there is no obligation to tell anyone; however, if she is by your side Tsuruga-kun people will begin to speculate and put two and two together, especially the cast and crew. I for one am a huge fan of yours Kyoko-san. I hope we can work on something with you two in the near future. I do so like murder mysteries."

After Director Konoe left, Lory sat for a moment watching the two. It was difficult to take him seriously when he sat there eating a lollipop in his purple suit and large yellow bow tie. The couple jumped when legit "oompa loompas," little people dressed in white cover-alls, with green hair and orange skin, showed up out of nowhere and broke out in song. Both stars looked at the troupe in wonder, where did Lory find these people. When their performance was complete Kyoko clapped happily. Ren having grown up with the movie thought they did a very good job. He told Kyoko he would try to get a copy so they could watch it together. This made her excited.

Lory addressed Ren, "Are you ready for this reveal Ren? Your reputation as Tsuruga Ren might take a hit with this one. Director Konoe was kind enough to give me an early release version of the movie and I must say it was a bit concerning. I'm glad your talisman worked well and was able to keep you out of the darkness. Aside from not being my kind of movie, your performance was superb. With this, I think you have clearly surpassed your father. Once this film is released, I have no doubt you would shoot to international stardom. You've earned your way to Hollywood." Lory wondered what path this boy would take now that he had love anchoring him to Japan.

Ren shifted nervously as he looked to Kyoko. Her eyes radiated with such love and admiration. It had always been his dream to make it to Hollywood but all that had changed after falling in love with her. There's no way he would choose his career over her but he knew she would be disappointed if he gave up his dream for her. He would find a way to make it work so he could have both.

"Thanks Boss for the vote of confidence. The role as BJ was indeed difficult but you were right having Kyoko by my side definitely helped me succeed. It's all thanks to her that I was able to perform that role adequately. She is the reason I can finally accept my past and look forward to my future." Lory smiled, at the young man before him, he had come so far from the sullen teenage boy he brought back with him the States. He was happy that Ren's eyes sparkled with new life. He was even happier when those eyes brightened even more when he looked at the young woman beside him. Lory just needed him to accept his true roots now. He didn't think that time was too far off. Kuu, Julienna, Lory thought inwardly, your baby boy is reviving and it's all thanks to the love of the right woman.

Lory turned shrewd eyes towards Kyoko, "What do you plan on doing with the man that has become a lawn ornament in the front of my building? If he falls ill waiting for you, will you take responsibility?"

Kyoko sighed she knew this would come up sooner or later. She didn't know what to do. She felt like acknowledging the man would be a direct slap in the face to her mother. Knowing the pain, he had inflicted on her mother, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"It's your mother isn't it; you are worried about her." Lory smiled, this girl did not stop to amaze him. It didn't matter that her mother had disowned her on national TV, she was still loyal to her. He liked that trait in a person. For Kyoko though, he felt a little pitiful for the girl, she still held out hope that her mother could one day love her.

"Eh, how did you know? Do you have ESP?" asked Kyoko skeptically.

"You're curious aren't you, on what he has to say? You had a long talk with your mother before right. She explained properly. There are always two sides of a story. Perhaps his version might surprise you. You won't be able to move forward like this," said Lory in an enticing voice.

Ren nodded his head vigorously; it was the exact same words he had used last night on her when she told him what her father was doing. This morning as they walked in he watched the man perk up when he saw Kyoko. He thought he would get up and make a scene in front of LME and the paparazzi that followed the two stars almost everywhere these days. Ren was impressed that the man had enough sense to stay seated. Ren had a feeling that Lory was behind shutting down the other entrances all so Kyoko would be forced to bump into her father.

Kyoko bit her bottom lip, she was still at a loss on what to do.

"Perhaps you can call your mother. Maybe she would give you some insight," continued Lory. "I don't think she would be able to ignore this situation either. I would have called her already but I left it to you to figure out."

She nodded weakly. Lory was right she knew she had to talk to her mother. She had been dreading this moment for the past few days. It's not like anything had changed since their talk, she just didn't want to once again be responsible for dredging up old wounds.

* * *

 **AN: Phew, you know where I'm going with this next setup. Glad you guys picked up on the references on last chapter that I made with her father and herself. I was trying to show that she inherited some things from her biological father. Next Chapter will definitely be Kyoko confronting her father. I actually just finished reviewing this today so I'm late. Thanks to President Trump's executive order, I have a day off today while on work travel, which in my eyes sucks when you have to share a vehicle with co-workers. I can't just do what I want and there's no way I'll uber here. So I chose to be a slob and finish this in my hotel room. Plus, it's too damn cold outside. Aside from the holidays and boots, I hate winter…LOL. I'm from Florida so any temp below 70 is freezing to me.**

 **Enough about me. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, bear with me, I'm transitioning again. Thanks again to all you readers and for all the reviews as well.** **I appreciate all the reviews.** **H-Nala did this chapter explain better? She's technically not angry at him due to abandonment, I mean he didn't know she existed. Maybe more abandonment of her mother. She's more angry at him for his deception and as a fellow woman scorned she can understand her mother's pain and actions. I hope I expressed that a little better.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	35. Confrontation

Chapter 35: Confrontation

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would definitely be an arc with her father.**

Kyoko sat in the Love Me room, she had said farewell to Ren after the meeting with the President. She still had a couple of free hours here at LME before she needed to report to the Sacred Lotus set. Her earlier job for the role of the jealous girlfriend was to start this morning and run until after lunch. Unfortunately, the lead protagonist had a conflict and needed to reschedule her scenes with him.

So she was biding her time looking for Love Me tasks while she waited. She had hoped to run into Amamiya-san but her friend had texted her stating that she would not be in until later. She had another variety show to tape today.

Kyoko checked her email. Her face brightened as she had an email from Kanae. The role she received was satisfying and Kyoko hoped she would do well. She still had to play a woman in love but it wasn't nearly as pathetic as the role of Chidori. She ranted about all the tabloid articles Kyoko was involved in with her "pretty boy" boyfriend. She was particularly concern about the robbery. After Kanae had lectured Kyoko thoroughly, she did have to hand it to Ren for knowing just how to make her friend happy.

Kyoko tapped a reply. She told her about work and assured her that she was handling the press. The robbery was solved and the culprit was captured in a sense. She included lots hearts and flower emojis when Kyoko told her friend how much she missed her before hitting send. More than ever she wanted to listen to the wise advice of her best friend. She wondered if she should tell Kanae about her father. She had somewhat told her about the strained relationship with her mother but kept the nature of their talk to herself. Maybe when Kanae returned she would tell her properly.

Kyoko opened and closed her phone repeatedly after she finished checking her mail. She growled and scratched her head in frustration. She was frustrated at how cowardly she was being. She usually tackled a problem as soon as it presented itself. With renewed determination, she sent a text to her mother, "Hello Mother, I hope you are well. I need to speak to you in person as soon as possible if it's not too much trouble." She clicked send. Hopefully, her mother wouldn't find that irritating.

Kyoko cried out, startled, as her phone vibrated in her hand for an incoming call. Her mother was calling her directly. She wasn't ready. She thought she would have just returned her text and Kyoko would have time to prepare herself. Picturing her mother's deep frown growing between her eyes as Kyoko let the phone ring gave her the courage to answer.

"Hello, Mogami Kyoko speaking," she said with a slight tremor in her voice. Kyoko was mentally telling herself to calm down.

"Kyoko, it's me. What is it you need?" Saena asked with an exasperated tone. She didn't mean to sound irritated it was just how she spoke.

"Ah M- mother, I was hoping to speak to you on a sensitive topic in person if possible," replied Kyoko trying to make her voice sound even.

"It's not possible." said Saena, her words coming out harsh, stinging Kyoko. Perhaps she never wanted to see her again now that she was independent, Kyoko thought. "I am currently on a shinkansen bound for Kyoto for a conference. I will be gone for two weeks. So unless it can wait for two weeks you have no choice but to tell me over the phone." Kyoko was relieved that she had a reason for not wanting to see her.

She heard a man's voice in the background ask, "What is it Saena? Is Kyoko in trouble?" Kyoko's eyes widened when she heard how intimately the man had said their names. Could it have been Todoh-san, Kyoko wondered?

Although muffled, as if her mother was covering the mouth piece, Kyoko heard, "It doesn't sound like an emergency."

"It's not an emergency. It's just something very sensitive. I wonder if this was a good idea." She said mulling over whether or not to tell her mother.

"Kyoko, please don't waste my time and tell me why you called? I can't believe you still act the same way you did as a child."

Taking a deep breath in and out, Kyoko finally said, "There is a man claiming to be my biological father." She paused a beat waiting for a reaction from her mother.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Saena finally replied, "On what grounds does he have to make such claim? Have you spoken to him. What does he want from you?" Kyoko thought she was eerily calm when her mother responded. She sounded very much like a lawyer talking to her client. Perhaps this was her way of dealing with the situation.

"President Lory had verified the paternity test. I have not spoken to him… yet. For now, it seems he only wants to talk."

"I see. I can't blame you for wanting to get to know the man. I can only warn you from my past experience. Don't be foolish like me and trust him blindly."

Kyoko was looking at the phone as if an alien had taken over her mother. Was that all she was going to say? She thought she would want to confront the man. Get revenge on him for what he did to her. Kyoko stopped as she remembered that her mother was never angry at him. She had told her so in person when they had talked. He had given her several hints on his real motives for getting close to her. Her mother blamed herself for it was her frivolous nature that had caused her problems.

"I had hoped that by announcing it on TV that I had no children, if he was somehow watching and interested, it would dissuade him from looking into things further; however, that was only a part of the reason. What I told you before still holds true as well. The way I have treated you, I have no right to stop you. I leave it to you to decide what is best for you."

Kyoko was shocked to hear the true reason her mother had denied her existence on television. In her own way she was looking out for her as best she could. Kyoko wasn't sure how he had found her. The President seemed to have the answer but he refused to share it.

"Thank you for taking my call. I think I have to talk to him properly or I won't be able to move forward."

"I understand. Good bye Kyoko, I will be back in Tokyo in a couple of weeks. I would like to see you in person, please bring that boy along."

Kyoko gulped, of course she knew about Ren. They were all over the news these days. "Yes, Mother. See you then."

* * *

Morimoto thought he smelled something cooking. It was just him, under the sweltering Japanese sun. He had been lucky the weather had been pleasant for the past two days given the summer heat. What he wouldn't give right now for a sun shower. It was unbearably hot today. He wondered how much longer he would be able to hold out. He would be extremely embarrassed that a man of his age didn't know any better.

He was looking down at his lap, his eye lids feeling a bit heavy. He was getting tired. Three days was probably his limit. Judging from the sun's position in the sky it had to be a little past noon. As if the Gods had heard his plea, a cool breeze enveloped him and a cloud blocked out the sun.

Morimoto jerked up when something cold pressed against the back of his neck. His startled face scrunched up into a smile. With the sun behind her back causing a halo of light behind her, his daughter staring down at him looked like an angel. She came, he thought.

The face on Kyoko was far from angelic, in fact she was scowling. What intelligent grown man would put himself in such a perilous position. She could have sworn he was ready to faint from heat exhaustion if he stayed out here much longer. He reached up and took the cool drink she was pressing to his neck. He felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach when his fingers brushed hers. He needed to keep his cool, he didn't want to scare her off.

"Thank you," he said holding up the bottle of water she had just given him. She had a feeling he was thanking her for more than just the drink. She looked him over. He had sweat through his suit. She could also see the beginnings of sunburn on his face and neck. Japanese skin was very sensitive to the sun, he may have sun poisoning. She sighed feeling a bit guilty for not coming out sooner.

After her talk with her mother, she had called Ren immediately to let him know her plans. He had picked up instantly as if expecting her.

"Hello Corn, it's me!" said Kyoko when he picked up.

"Hi baby, miss me already?" he asked teasingly. He had actually been on break at the R'Mandy shoot and browsing his phone. He was modeling the Men's winter collection. Due to their conflicting schedules, Kyoko would be posing for the women's collection at another time.

"Is it ok to talk, you can call me back when you're free."

"I always have time for you, what is it?"

"I've decided to face my father. I'm tired of being so spineless. The fact that he's been sitting outside of LME for so long also makes me feel guilty.

"You know; nobody would blame you if you want nothing to do with the man. I'm sure with Lory's help we can get rid of him." Ren didn't think this would fly with her but he wanted to let her know the option was there.

"Thank you Corn but I will feel terrible taking that path without hearing him properly."

"He could be a con artist and want something else entirely." Ren argued.

"Yes, that thought did cross my mind. I can only shield myself so much from that sort of damage. Corn could you please come with me."

"Of course Baby, there's no way I would leave you alone with him. Have you decided when?"

"No, I was going to talk with Yashiro, afterwards. Is it ok if I work it with your schedule?"

"You don't have to ask, sweetie. Have Yashiro figure it out for us and I'll definitely be there with you. You never have to face anything alone anymore. I love you. I will always be with you. Well maybe not always since we have demanding jobs but you get my picture."

Kyoko's heart swelled at the sincerity of his words, "I love you too Corn! How did I get so lucky?"

Ren chuckled lightly, "I'm the lucky one baby. I have to go! Fuji-san is tapping his foot in front of me. I think my time is up. I'll see you at home. Love you!"

"I love you too." Kyoko said giggling. She could imagine the designer getting frustrated.

Kyoko reached out her arm to assist her father off of his knees. He groaned in pain. His legs had fallen asleep at some point. He sat back down, his butt on the concrete. Kyoko opened the water and handed it back to him. He drank from it gratefully. She looked around. The street wasn't too busy and the paparazzi had left with Ren which she was grateful for. Her poor boyfriend had it rough.

"Kyoko-chan," Kyoko and her father both looked up to see Yashiro coming towards them. Heels clacking on the concrete, from the road side, also gained their attention.

Soon Mya-chan was upon them. She helped Morimoto to his feet. She clucked like a mother hen, scolding him for not taking better care of himself as she dusted his suit. When she was satisfied, she bowed to Kyoko and introduced herself. Kyoko returned the elegant woman's bow and introduction. She wondered if there was something going on between her father and this woman. Yashiro had finally reached them and introduced himself. He looked at her father suspiciously.

"Kyoko-chan, we need to get going," Yashiro said looking at his watch. Her father's face looked crestfallen as he realized his time with her was up.

Kyoko nodded to Yashiro in understanding and turned to her father, "I'm sorry, Morimoto-san, I have no time today to speak with you properly. Can we set up a time?" Kyoko was impressed that she could speak properly to the man. She had been so nervous confronting him but all that was quickly replaced with concern when she saw the physical state he was in. If she had taken any longer, he probably would have ended up hospitalized.

"Morimoto-san, can you please give your number to Yashiro? I would like to hear your story. I also want Ren present."

Morimoto flinched when she said his name so formally. He hoped in time, she would be comfortable with calling him father. "I understand, could you come over for dinner. I would like to cook for the two of you, if possible. Whatever time works for me."

He nodded to Mya whom handed a business card over to Yashiro. "Please call me when a date is finalized and I will work it into his schedule."

As Kyoko was leaving with Yashiro, Morimoto called out, "Thank you Kyoko-chan for giving me a chance."

Kyoko nodded with a small smile and continued walking.

Lory smiled as he looked down at the scene from his loft, it seemed the sands of time have continued to fall for her. She could finally move forward.

* * *

Kyoko opened the door to their apartment. Her arms laden with a few bags of groceries. She had planned to cook them a nutritious dinner. "I'm home!" She called out but there was no answer. She felt a little lighter now that she talked to her mother and made the decision to confront her father. As she put all the groceries away, she couldn't help but smile as the sounds of the most melodious voice reached her ears.

She went into their room to surprise her boyfriend. He was taking a shower. She smirked as she stood listening to him sing, "….and everything is quiet, and it's always, you and me, always, and forever; you and me, always and forever…ba ba ba ba…"

Kyoko giggled at the song he was singing. He was definitely turning into a "lovemon" just like Lory. She smiled mischievously as she decided to join him in the shower. They had taken a bath together so this should be ok. How many times had he asked Setsu to join him? She wasn't going to miss the opportunity this time, after all, they were lovers now. She stripped off her clothes, opened the glass door and stepped in. His back was to her, still singing, "washing" the front of his body. Her mouth watered as she took in his naked form. His back rippled with tight muscles tapering into narrow hips. Her eyes lingered watching the water cascade over his well defined ass. She reached out to touch him seductively but as the water touched her skin, she screamed out loud. Why the fuck was the water so cold?

Ren twirled around quickly, looking completely surprised and guilty. Kyoko failed to notice his expression. "Kuon, why are you taking such a cold shower? You will get sick like this!" Kyoko scolded as she turned the water to a warmer temperature. "That's better," she said as she stepped into the water to warm up. She turned towards him with a smile.

The Emperor's green eyes flashed with desire as he watched this little vixen commandeer his shower. Closing her eyes she arched her back and jutted out her breasts as her hands came up to run the water through her hair. His eyes narrowed sharply as he watched the droplets of water land on her rosy tipped breasts, slide down her abdomen and pool at the bare center of her thighs before slowly caressing its way down her long legs. How he wished he was water right now. He could see the little goosebumps dotting her flesh from the cold.

Kyoko let out a yelp as Kuon pulled her towards him by her ass. She felt his hard cock dig into her hip. His hands kneaded her cheeks as he crushed his mouth on hers. He pushed her against the shower wall and continued kissing her. The feel of his naked body against hers made her grow hot dispelling any traces of the earlier cold. Wanting to be in control, Kyoko turned things around on him and had him up against the wall instead. She pulled his head down and stuck her tongue in his mouth mating with his.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss. She kissed the areas of his chest she could reach while her hands raked up and down the hard muscles of his back and squeezing his ass. He shivered as her sweet little mouth closed over one of his nipples. She teased his nipple the same way he had don hers many times. She licked and twirled her tongue over the hardened peak. Ren had never had a woman do that to him before so it was a totally new sensation for him. When Kyoko was satisfied she had thoroughly teased that nipple she moved to the other one and repeated the same torture.

When she was done with his nipples, she kissed and licked her way down each of his abdominal muscles. Kyoko wanted to suck on his skin and leave her mark upon him but she knew as a male model it may call for him to expose his chest so she refrained from lingering in one spot too long. She didn't want to cause him trouble. She stopped at his navel and circled her tongue around the area. She looked up through her eyelashes as she dropped to her knees. Kuon's cock grew harder in anticipation for what was to come. He stared down into her golden eyes and managed to rasp out, "baby, what are you doing?" He barely asked the question, when her sweet soft lips skimmed the head of his penis. Ren bucked his hips and thought he would come from just that much. The thrill of her sucking him off was overwhelming. Kyoko smirked and licked her lips. This time when she got closer to his cock her tiny little tongue flicked out and quickly tasted him making his knees buckle. When did she become such a tease. He tilted his head back to lean against the wall and closed his eyes to the euphoria.

She wrapped her dainty little fingers around his member and squeezed. Kuon groaned again and steadied himself against the wall. She dragged her tongue on the underside of his cock. He opened his eyes and watched as her tongue ran the length of his penis from hilt to tip. "Baby, please," Kuon begged, where had she learned to do this. He told his mind not to answer that. Kyoko smiled, she was high on the power she had over him right now. She opened her mouth slightly, and sucked in the mushroom tip of his dick. Kuon was so impatient he bucked his hips and shoved the rest of his cock into her mouth. "I'm, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that," Kuon said clearly embarrassed at his lack of control.

Kyoko giggled, his cock still in her mouth, the vibrations of the sound sent new shock waves throughout his body. She started to rhythmically move her mouth up and down his length occasionally stopping to leave little kisses and swallow her saliva. He was so large that she had to use her hand to squeeze the part of his penis that she couldn't take in her mouth. Kuon's control wavered. He buried his hand into her hair. He was panting loudly as he guided her head back and forth, his hips rocking into her mouth. He felt like he was on top of a rollercoaster as his orgasm built up.

Kuon's body felt numb as this amazing feeling began to overcome his penis. His movements increased faster, the pressure building inside him until he was on the verge of coming. "I'm close baby, you have to let me go." The thought of coming in her mouth drove him to the brink. He knew she wasn't fond of it so he had to stop her. He pulled her head back at the last minute and shot his come all over her neck and chest. He managed to aim down before exploding on her face. He opened his heavy lidded eyes and watched his girlfriend sitting there, a smile of satisfaction on her face, covered in his semen. She looked so fucking sexy. He stroked his penis until the last of his creamy substance was released. He vowed to pay her in full when they got out of the shower.

* * *

 _Two Nights Later_

Kyoko was fidgeting with her outfit while they rode up the elevator. She hoped she looked ok. Ren reached out and grabbed her hand to keep from messing with her hair for the one hundredth time. "You look beautiful baby, don't give away your hand. The game has yet to start."

Kyoko looked at Ren confused. She didn't know what he meant by the reference. He explained poker and the meaning of a poker face. She needed to devoid her face of all emotion and keep her face impassive. This way she would keep her opponent, in this case, her father guessing at what she was thinking.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked giving her a quick peck on the lips. He knocked on the door when Kyoko gave the signal.

The door was immediately opened by Morimoto with a warm smile. The delicious aroma of dinner accosted them and filled their noses. Kyoko's face immediately broke into a warm smile of her own, it smelled heavenly.

Ren smiled at his girlfriend as her mask completely fell once she smelled the food, they needed to work on her poker face, he thought. He loved that she had no problems displaying her emotions, it was refreshing. He would keep up his gentlemanly appearance until he could do his own assessment of the man. He wouldn't forgive anyone that would take advantage of Kyoko.

* * *

 **AN: Gomen everyone, you can blame my perverted ways for ending this here. To be picked up in next chapter ;)**

 **Thank you for reading! I read my last chapter and found it a bit of a bore. I think I was still on melatonin when I posted that, helps me sleep when on travel. I hear (see) you my reviewers. I actually went back and inserted the smut into this chapter after reading Cinderamethyst's review. Hopefully it didn't feel forced or out of place. It's how I wanted things to go down with Kyoko's first bj. So you can thank her for that bit.**

 **As far as if I'm almost done with this story, who knows...lol...I still have a few more key points I want to hit before I call it quits. You bet your $$, they are getting a happy ending. I heart RenKyo fluffiness!**

 **BTW Ren was singing "You and Me" by the Wannadies in the shower.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	36. Confessions of an Idiot

Chapter 36: Confessions of an Idiot

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Todoh-san would definitely sweep Saena off her feet.**

"Saena? Saaaeeeena?" Todoh Susumu said in a sing song voice trying to get the attention of the woman in front of him as he took his seat. They had made plans to meet for dinner before they separated to their respective side bar meetings earlier. When he first walked in to the dining hall he had stood and watched her from across the way. He chortled to himself as she checked her watch for the time clearly annoyed to be kept waiting. She still had not spotted him. From this angle he could clearly see the deep lines etching its way between her brow. She must have received a text since she picked up her phone. He saw her brow burrow deeper as her frown intensified. "I guess she didn't like what she read, maybe Kyoko sent it," he thought.

Ever since Kyoko's visit, Saena had been slowly emerging out of her shell. It was thanks to Kyoko's courage that made him finally work up his guts to confess his feelings for her. He was elated that she didn't outright reject him. So here they were taking things slow.

Susumu watched in amusement as the beauty in front of him took her time to look him in the eyes. She pursed her pink glossy lips and cocked a brow as she glanced at her watch. "You're late Susumu-san. I do so hate my time being wasted."

"Oh I don't know, you seemed rather occupied," he said with a sly smile nodding his head towards the phone. "Care to share with me?"

The corner of her mouth twitched as she tried to keep from smiling. This infuriating man so like him to have been watching her and making her wait.

"It was a text from Kyoko, she's meeting that man tonight, probably as we speak." She said rubbing her temples. She thought she had put all this business behind her but here he is once again trying to disrupt her quiet life.

"Are you worried about her? It's ok to admit that you are. It comes with the territory of being her mother." Susumu said looking at her in concern. He had used his family sources to find out more about this man that shattered the heart of the woman he had loved for a long time. Morimoto Tadashi actually had a clean record and a reputation for being a powerful business man on top being good looking. Of course, this was the kind of man that would be attracted to Saena.

"Will you try to see him? I won't hold it against you if you do? I think you need closure to fully step forward."

"You're right. I won't look for him but if he comes looking for me I won't run away. It's time I let go of the past," she said looking into his gorgeous eyes. She wondered what he saw in her. She was a broken and used woman that already had a child out of wedlock. What was he gaining from having a relationship with her? He was quite handsome. She wondered why in the almost twenty odd years she had known him, he never settled down and married. Several people in the office had asked him that same question but his reply was always, "I'm waiting for the right woman."

Her heart fluttered as she recalled the memory. Had he been waiting for her all this time. He smiled at her a big toothy grin, "What is it?" he asked. She was looking at him as if she just had an epiphany.

She smiled back at him genuinely then, he swore his heart skipped a beat. "Knock it off, before I take you to my room and lock us in there for the remainder of this conference," he said as a matter of fact. He laughed as her face turned a charming shade of red.

* * *

Morimoto stepped back from the door and beckoned them inside. "Thank you for coming, please have a seat while I bring out the dishes. I hope everything is to your liking," he said as he went into the kitchen.

Kyoko and Ren greeted him and took their seats at the dining table. Ren held her hand as they waited for his return. Ren looked around the apartment. It reminded him of his place before she moved in with him, devoid of any personal items. He smiled as he stole a glance at his girlfriend. She looked completely at ease as she looked around. Must be because of the smell of food. He needed to learn how to cook her more dishes. He thought about the transformations she had made to their place. The fresh flowers he often bought her that she placed in vases, the photographs of them in frames, and her figurines that dotted some of the shelves made it feel like home. His favorite item had to be the flower ring he had given her. She had managed to preserve it and encase it in a glass box. It's what he loved about her the most, the little things. To think that she treasured such a small token warmed his heart.

Ren shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus not get lost in his daydreams. He stood up from his seat and walked around the area. He was looking for any clues that would give them some insight to the man. He felt like a sleuth as he shamelessly invaded the man's personal space.

Kyoko hissed at Ren and whispered, "what are you doing Corn? Have you lost your mind? What if he catches us? He could be Yakuza for all we know!"

"Shhh!" He said placing his index finger to his lips then pointing towards the door, "Be a look out."

Kyoko covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. This had to be the naughtiest thing she had ever done in her life. She stood near the door of the kitchen listening to Morimoto clang away inside. She turned back to Ren and gave him a thumbs up. So he continued his search. He spied a suspicious beat up old shoe box sitting on the desk across the room. With his long legs, he was there in a second. Ren opened the box and found it full of folded up sheets of paper. He picked one up and unfolded it carefully. It was an old letter written in Japanese, he quickly read, " _Dear Sae-Chan, forgive me, I hope this letter finds you..._ " Ren jumped as a crash from the kitchen rang out. He quickly folded the letter and replaced it exactly as he found it. He was by Kyoko's side instantly.

He held his hand up to stop her and motioned for Kyoko to sit back down. He made his way towards the kitchen, he rather it be him and not her alone with the man until they got to the bottom of all of this. This would be the perfect opportunity to question the man's motives. Ren thought about the letter he had just seen. He was pretty sure Sae-Chan was a nickname for Kyoko's mother. The box was full of the same style of papers. He wondered if they were all addressed to her mother.

Morimoto was so nervous that he dropped a serving dish. Thank goodness there wasn't any food on it yet. He couldn't believe they were here, she was here. He felt it an accomplishment that she even showed up. He hoped he could impress her with his cooking. It had been so long since he cooked Japanese food for anyone else and he had been living in the States for almost eighteen years. His version of Japanese food could be compromised.

Morimoto looked up as the tall actor bent down and helped pick up some of the shattered porcelain. Ren's heart nearly faltered as he saw how nervous the man was.

"Thank you Tsuruga-kun, I tend to get clumsy when I'm nervous," said Morimoto with an awkward smile.

Ren steeled his heart, he couldn't be sympathetic to the man that was at the very core of all Kyoko's pain. "Morimoto-San, as you well know Kyoko means the world to me. I came in to warn you, that if you have ill intentions towards her, even if you are her father, you won't come out of this unscathed. She has gone through enough with her mother. She doesn't need another person coming in to her life bringing her hopes up." Ren said with his deadly glare as he let dark Kuon seep out.

Morimoto didn't flinch nor did he cower as Ren would have expected, "I'm glad she has you by her side," he said warmly with a smile that scrunched up his eyes. Ren looked at him oddly and thought, did Kuon not intimidate this man. He must be losing his edge. Morimoto wasn't fazed by such behavior especially from such a young pup, one does not rise to the top of a company by being timid.

"Thank you again Tsuruga-kun. Can you please carry that tray out?" Morimoto asked holding one tray and nodding to the other. A bit baffled by the man, Ren did what he was asked and followed him out.

Kyoko's golden orbs were the size of saucers as she watched her father place the dishes on the table. There was rice, fish, miso, salad, seaweed, and other seasonal sides. When the men were settled, with an "itadakimasu" she began eating. Kyoko was impressed, the dishes were simple home style cooking but he had used Kyoto style flavorings. Was he trying to be considerate to her by using her hometown flavors?

Satisfied with his daughter's response to the food, Morimoto began eating himself. Ren ate quietly as he listened to the two of them talk about food, ingredients, and preparation techniques. He smiled softly as he watched his cute girlfriend discuss cooking with passion. He looked at the man speaking with her and prayed that he didn't hurt her. He could already see the hope igniting in her amber eyes.

Kyoko had finally shared with him the conversation she had with her mother. He hated the man instantly but listening to the man speak with his beloved and discovering the letter; he was slowly changing his opinion. It was only until recently, he himself was hiding his true identity from Kyoko but this and that were two different things.

When they were finished with dinner, they settled in the living area. Ren and Kyoko sat on the couch while her father sat on the chair opposite them. He turned to the young couple and said, "Before you ask me anything. I just want you to know that I want to be a father to you. I can't make up for lost time but I very much would like to be in your future. If I just had the courage to see your mother again back then, I would have known of your existence. I would have endured any hardship including your mother's wrath to see you. I just wanted to let you know that."

Kyoko nodded and took a moment to find her voice. Now that they didn't have the excuse of food she was suddenly very nervous. Growing up she never cared or dreamed about having a father. She had asked her mother once when she was a child about her father. The kids at school had been teasing her that day, making fun of her for not having a father. The reaction she received from her mother then was enough for her to never broach the topic again.

Ren knowing that she was overwhelmed decided to speak first, "Is Morimoto Tadashi even your real name?" He knew Lory had legit sources that confirmed it was but he wanted to act like they didn't know. Ren liked to think he was very observant and knew just what kind of person they were from a meeting. But technically the man in front of him was in fact an actor. He could be putting on a front for them. He managed to fool the woman closest to him for three months. Much like her passion for cooking, did Kyoko also inherit her natural acting abilities from this man.

"Yes," Morimoto said looking at Kyoko. So they were aware about what transpired between Saena and him.

Ren looked to Kyoko, she nodded at him, giving him permission to speak as she wrapped her hand in his.

"How did you find out about Kyoko? Why are you making yourself known after all these years? Surely you're worried about the implications of your crime from the past?"

"As to your first question, I was watching the entertainment news channel one morning and they were recapping the awards ceremony. I knew instantly that you were at least Saena's daughter. You look so much like your mother when I knew her. Your vibrant golden eyes are what gave me hope that you were mine as well." he said softly.

"I needed to know. I wasn't thinking at the time. It was all that consumed me. I may not have gone about it the right way but I was hoping you would never find out. I blundered that too. I wanted to make sure before I confronted you. I'm so sorry, I went about it all wrong." he cried out getting on his knees and dropping into a dogeza.

Kyoko went to him and placed her hand on his shoulders. She so wanted to believe his words. "Please stand up, I accept your apology. You will have to face the owners and properly apologize to them." Morimoto looked up into her eyes and nodded. He turned to Ren when he heard the guy snort and then break into a cough to cover it up. Was he laughing at him? Ren had tried to cover up his snicker as he thought about Tasiho's reaction to this man. He almost wished he could be there.

Kyoko went back to her seat beside Ren and patted his back thinking he was choking. When he was finally breathing normally, she wrapped her arm around his as she leaned into him. He gave her leg an encouraging squeeze. She looked up at him and was met with one of his heartwarming smiles. She really loved him. It was thanks to him that she learned that if a person apologizes sincerely there was no reason to hold a grudge

Morimoto settled back into his seat. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and continued, "For your other question, nobody knew my identity. I had a hunch that a law firm of their magnitude would not let such a scandal be known. If a security breach of this proportion were to be made public, it would have crippled the firm. They would have lost all credibility and their reputation would have been tarnished. No, I believe the only person that would be looking for me would be your mother. If she wants to be judge, jury and executioner I'm willing to accept my fate. What I did to her was unforgivable." Kyoko looked up at him and saw the look of regret in his eyes. Suddenly he looked older, the guilt over the years registering on his face.

"Why did you do it? Betray my mother I mean?" Kyoko asked changing her tone. She held her breath in anticipation for his answer. She knew that whatever he said should be for her mother's ears only but she wanted to know.

"I was an idiot," he said simply. "I was a cocky junior partner that was focused on achieving success. I came up with this elaborate scheme to put us in favor of winning the case that your mother was involved in. What I didn't count on was falling so hard for your mother."

Kyoko looked at him skeptically, there was no way anyone could hurt the person they claim to have loved like that.

"I know it's hard to believe. I wanted to back out so many times once I realized my feelings were compromised. Unfortunately, my plan took root in my Boss' mind of that time. I tried to convince him that Saena was a dead end but he had me followed and our relationship was discovered. I was told to stick to the original plan and all will be well or someone else would take my place through whatever means necessary. So I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk her."

Kyoko gasped had he actually wanted to protect her mother. She found herself being easily swayed by his words. It was completely plausible.

"I tried to leave her subtle warnings a couple of times but the deadline I was given was fast approaching. My employer was getting impatient with my progress. I had dragged it out long enough and he was no longer taking my excuses. It was time I let her go." Morimoto finished looking down at his hands. "I was on a plane bound for America the next morning. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and next thing I knew years had passed and nothing to show for it. To say I never looked back or attempted to contact her would be a lie. A shoebox of unsent letters and calls I never had the courage to let connect were evidence of my regret. I didn't deserve her. So I closed off my heart and drowned myself in work.

There were a few quiet seconds as Morimoto looked off with a faraway look. He had taken the disks that night she took a shower. He was baffled as to why she would bring home the original copies. He had warned her several times. She was an intelligent woman she had to know the risk of carrying this information out of her company. He had an inkling at the back of his mind that she was testing him instead. Unfortunately, he knew and she probably did as well, that they would both lose that night.

"Morimoto-San...Morimoto-San...". Morimoto blinked and shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He focused back on the angelic face that was his daughter and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said, "talking with you had stirred up some old memories,".

Kyoko nodded, she understood. It was probably difficult for him to talk about that time. Here she was once again opening up old wounds.

"May I ask, why you returned to Japan now after avoiding this country for so long. Why did you suddenly come back?"

"I'm not sure if you already know this but I am the COO of Rising Sun Industries, the main branch in the U.S." Morimoto paused to look at them. They both nodded.

"Well my Japanese counterpart had fallen ill and his second in command was struggling with a project that we were already in too deep to back out of. They were plagued with cost overruns and schedule delays. I was asked, being a native to Japan, to stanch our hemorrhaging. At first I tried to handle it remotely through video conference and what not but I still couldn't grasp the whole picture. So I came here temporarily to complete the project. It's finished now."

Kyoko tensed at his use of the word "temporarily" was he eventually going to leave again. What was the purpose of all this then, she wondered?

Ren felt the change in Kyoko. He knew what she was thinking for he was thinking it too.

He looked at Morimoto shrewdly, "so when the project is over you will be returning to New York?"

"Oh yes, the project has been completed. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I leave. "Morimoto quickly continued as he saw the crestfallen look mar his daughter's beautiful face. "I plan on coming back. I have to return to the States to close up my projects and hand over others to my team. Perhaps Mya-Chan would be willing to take over my position there. I can still help remotely but I don't want to be in an important position, maybe more like a consultant or a lowly worker bee in the Tokyo branch. I want to focus more on you, my new family, rather than work. I don't know how long it would take me but I plan on relocating to Japan permanently. Is that ok with both of you? It was my plan to live here even if you didn't accept me right away. I was hoping with time and persistence, I could probably break you down," he chuckled at his bullheaded personality.

Kyoko nodded shyly. She wanted to get to know him more too. She had more questions about her mother but she didn't know how to bring the topic back up. She knew the subject of his past mistakes hurt him. Ren could feel her squirming beside him as she contemplated what to ask next.

Ren had more questions of his own. The flow of conversation had gone this man's way all night. Who was to say he wasn't manipulating them with his sob story. He glanced nervously at Kyoko, he hoped she would understand his questions that would be coming out of left field. He wanted to shake up Morimoto.

Ren cleared his throat bringing the attention to him, "Are you aware of the damage your actions have caused to the woman you supposedly loved. I know you had your reasons but I can't accept you into Kyoko's life despite your good intentions. You have not been here to see the hardships Kyoko had to endure all alone because her own mother could not bring herself to love her. Kyoko would forever be a reminder of her failure because she was your child. Like I said earlier, Kyoko is now in a good place. Do not do things half-heartedly. Ultimately, it's Kyoko's choice but I will be watching, waiting for you to slip up. So for her sake, I beseech you, please don't screw this up."

Morimoto looked thoroughly reprimanded. He knew of Saena's struggles through the years from what Sota had gathered. She had even tried to take her own life when she was pregnant. She must really hate him. "I understand Tsuruga-kun. Again I can't change the past. After almost 18 years of living in the 'what ifs' I have come to the conclusion that I can only live for the future and show my daughter my sincerity from now on," he said looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded looking at her father. She turned and smiled at Ren gratefully. He was so protective. She loved that he had her best interests at heart.

"Before I end my rant, Morimoto-san, there is something else I would like you to corroborate with in Mogami-san's story. I don't mean to sound crass but did you rape Mogami-san the night you drugged her? Her recount of the story she shared with Kyoko had me wondering."

Kyoko gasped, how could Ren come to such a conclusion from that part of her mother's recount. All her mother remembered was a warm gentle hand stroking her head nothing sinister happened that night, did it. She looked at her father. He looked ill.

All color had drained from Morimoto's face. He thought he was going to be sick. He stood on shaky legs and excused himself as he went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection. Is that what Saena had thought of him after that night? If she did think that way, why did she continue to see him afterwards. What in the world was going through her mind then? He toweled his face and hands off and went back to his guests. He made his way to the minibar and poured himself a stiff drink. He offered them something, water or tea but they both declined. Gulping the rest of the contents down, he felt the reassuring burn of the whiskey slide down his throat.

He placed his empty glass on the table and sat back down. He looked at Ren evenly. Well played young man, he thought. Ren had managed to do what so many in the past have attempted; make him loose his cool. Morimoto thought that it worked in his favor that he showed his daughter his true emotions though.

"I remember the night you speak of well, but no, I may be a coward but I would never do anything so despicable. Especially, when we had previously engaged in such intimate acts. She was always willing throughout our time together. She did cringe whenever I tried to kiss her in public though," he smiled softly, recalling the times he would kiss her while they were out. The warmth on her cheeks and the scolding that she would give him but not really mean. She was so cute.

Morimoto hummed at the lack of reaction he received from having just divulged that Saena and him had intercourse prior to marriage. Of course it wasn't secret knowledge, Kyoko was testament to that. It's just that most Japanese would be embarrassed with such intimate talk. He narrowed his eyes at Ren. He noticed the way the young man gulped nervously. He turned his attention to Kyoko but she just stared at him doe eyed. He came to the conclusion that they were already sleeping together. His beautiful Princess was already soiled and by this wolf in sheep's clothing. Did she know what kind of man she was dating? Morimoto decided that there will be time for that later for now he would keep his eye on this guy that held his daughter's innocent heart. He hoped they were being safer than he had. Apparently, one of the condoms he used failed. He didn't want her to have a surprise pregnancy at a young age. Even if it did happen, he would be there for her.

"I did really want her to get some rest. She was pushing herself so hard for the case. Her sleeping and eating habits had turned for the worse, I was worried she would fall ill. So I drugged the drink I prepared for her so she could get some decent sleep for once." He didn't miss the fact that the two of them stared at each other worried. Morimoto winced, of course they would think he drugged their food after that confession.

"Don't worry, I promise there was nothing wrong with the food." Kyoko and Ren both smiled at him sheepishly having been caught thinking the worse. "I knew if I told her to take the pills out right she would have stubbornly refused. Her lines on her forehead would have surely grown deeper with disappointment." He said touching the spot between his brows. "One thought that did cross my mind recently was that she also could have been exhausted because she was already carrying you in her womb. I read that it's a common symptom in pregnancy. I'm relieved that my selfishness didn't harm you in that way."

"I'll be honest though, my motives weren't completely pure that night. I had searched her work bag and found the data I needed. I couldn't believe she brought it home so carelessly. I tried to leave her an obvious clue that I had tampered with her stuff but I think she just chose to ignore it. I left her another one but she never once confronted me so I just let her be. Then I received a call from my Boss telling me my time was up. That's the last time I saw Saena. The rest is history."

Several seconds ticked by but no one spoke. Kyoko stifled a yawn, hearing this man's voice was quite soothing given the touchy subject. She wondered what it would have been like to have him read fairytales to her at bedtime. Would her life have been different? Would she have had never met Corn? No, she felt it in her heart that the red strings of fate would have pulled them together. They would have probably met and fallen in love under different circumstances.

Morimoto chuckled, "I seem to have taken up a lot of your night. I'm sure in your professions you have had a rather long day so I won't keep you any longer."

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko said bolting to her feet and bowing repeatedly. "It's just I found your voice soothing," she admitted.

"I'm glad. Thank you for coming. If it's not too much to ask here is my personal number. If either of you have more questions or even would like to have dinner or lunch again, please don't hesitate to call. If you take too long, I will seek you out again," he said with a smile giving them his card.

"Thank you for tonight and your honesty Morimoto-san, I do have a lot to think about. I really think you should see my mother. She deserves some closure." said Kyoko. She knew her mother had accepted the result of her past. The problem was she put the blame heavily on herself. Her mother herself responsible for putting love first instead of focusing on her career at that time.

All Morimoto could do was give her a curt nod. He knew he needed to see Saena and apologize. He wouldn't hope for forgiveness. He didn't deserve it.

As the couple headed for the door Morimoto stopped them. "Just a moment Kyoko-chan." Kyoko stopped to turn to him. She watched him grab a bag from the floor near his desk and a leather folder.

"This is yours. I'm sorry again for causing so much trouble." He said handing the bag to her. She looked inside and saw that it was the rest of her stolen stuff. Her cheeks blushed as she saw that there were also some of her undergarments in there.

"And this is for you from me. No strings attached," he said with a smile, "I would have done it even if you refused to see me."

She opened the folder to review its contents. It looked like bank statements and receipts from her high school and the LME acting school. "What have you done, Morimoto-san," she asked incredulously.

"First of all please stop calling me so formally. One day I would love to hear you call me 'Daddy' but until then please both of you refer to me at least as Tadashi, no honorific. That my dear is my first step to taking responsibility of you as my daughter. You no longer have to worry about tuition fees. Please work towards being an actress and finish school without any financial burden." Kyoko made to protest but he held his hand up to stop her. "Let me do this for you. I am not trying to buy my way into your heart. As your father, I shall provide for my daughter. I have also opened a bank account in your name. Be a frivolous teenager go shopping, hang out with friends or whatever the kids get into these days besides drugs. By the way I know you've moved out of the Darumaya. Do you have a proper place to live, with high security? I want my daughter protected."

Ren wrapped his arms around her shoulders possessively. "She's living with me now Tadashi-sa..Tadashi. Our building has state of the art security." Ren mentally kicked himself, why didn't he think of paying off her bills. He knew she would never have accepted his money. She was too independent. As it was, he had to negotiate just to keep her from paying him rent.

Tadashi sized up Ren, why was this guy so unusually tall for a Japanese. Tadashi was taller than the average Japanese man but he looked short compared to Ren. "That's good to know, Tsuruga-kun. I leave her in your care."

* * *

 **AN: Holy heck, I couldn't find a good stopping point and I just kept going on and on. Longest chapter to date and you can thank yours truly for once again accidentally deleting her damn chapter last night when she tried to copy it over into FF; hence, why it's late. This time I was using my Ipad *cue aggravated sigh* I will eventually learn. Actually the Saena bit wasn't included in the first round so I think fate had a helping hand in it. For some reason, I had a bout of inspiration this morning while working out and listening to Bon Iver's "Skinny Love" song. If you haven't heard it that song is heartwrenching. Even my workout playlist is depressing…XD.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I didn't bore you with the details. Thank you for continuing to show interest and big thanks to those that left me reviews. I appreciate the feedback and looking forward to read what you have to say about this chapter.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	37. Stage Name

Chapter 37: Stage Name

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely be the "dom" in the bedroom.**

"What should I do Corn?" Kyoko asked nibbling on her bottom lip, once again looking to her Senpai for answers. They were riding down the elevator in her father's apartment complex. Her father had shared his version of what happened with her mother over seventeen years ago. Aside from his betrayal of her mother, she couldn't really bring herself to hate the man.

Ren looked down warmly at his girlfriend. He loved that she always turned to him for advice. It made him feel needed. However, in this case he wasn't sure how to approach it. He came away from tonight's meeting thinking that her father may actually be the real deal and just what she needed to have that familial love she had been denied all her life. Sure his Dad had practically adopted her but he didn't live in Japan so there was still that disconnect. As much as he wanted to keep her to himself, he knew she needed this.

"Like I said baby," he began, caressing her cheek hoping to sooth the worry from her face. "It's your decision. You already know my thoughts on the man. I can tell you are already swayed by him. It's what I love about you. You're so kind and always see the good in others despite their bad characters."

Kyoko frowned was he talking about himself. He needed to stop punishing himself for the things that he couldn't control in his past.

Ren continued missing her facial change, "He sounded sincere enough. So I would give him a chance. Innocent until proven guilty I guess. He has not personally done anything to hurt you aside from breaking into your room. I should actually thank him for that since it got you to move in with me." He said with a soft chuckle as she shoved him. "You also have to understand that he is new at this and so are you so there will be a learning curve. The fact that he was willing to go through such lengths for you makes me believe that he already loves you unconditionally as a parent should."

All conversation came to a halt as the elevator opened to the ground floor. They made their way through the parking lot where Ruto waited with the limo. It was Lory's idea to bring Ruto along should things escalate in an unfavorable way.

Kyoko bowed to Ruto. She felt terrible that he had to wait for them. "Thank you for your hard work Ruto-San."

"It was my honor Mogami-san. Is everything Ok?" Ruto asked as held open the rear door.

"Yes, Ruto-San. You may inform the president." Ren replied then climbed into the car. He knew Boss would be on edge wondering how things went.

* * *

After Ren and Kyoko left for the night, Tadashi went about cleaning the dishes. His mind was running through all the father and daughter things they could finally do together. Maybe take her to Disney. He could take her on a father daughter date. He saw that new French cafe opening up maybe they could dine there one day. He sighed as his dreams were dashed as he remembered the guard dog by her side. It seemed like he may have also inherited a son. As protective as that boy was of her, Tadashi doubted that he would get any alone time with her soon. He didn't mind, it would give him opportunity to get to know the young man. He hoped Ren truly loved his daughter and wasn't stringing her along for benefits. He knew how easily it was to deceive and manipulate Saena when she was so young. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get Sota to look into him just for good measure.

His imaginary Tadashi angel popped up on his shoulder "No, no, no, you can't go around thinking every guy was a scumbag like you. Things are already in a good place, you shouldn't go around trying to stir things up."

The Tadashi devil popped up on the opposite shoulder, "They're already living together. What kind of man of his stature has a thing for little girls? What if he's a Lolicon and into S and M? Do you want to leave your baby girl in such perilous hands?"

Tadashi angel intervened, "You saw how protective he was of her. There's no way he would do anything to hurt her."

Tadashi devil countered, "He is Japan's top actor for crying out loud. It's his job! He can fool anyone with his skills. He can have any woman in the world with his good looks and fame. Why would he choose her of all women? She's still a child."

"Maybe because he has good taste and she's not still a child. With parental permission, she is old enough to get married in this country. Any man would be lucky to have her. She's gorgeous, intelligent, talented, humble, kind, a fantastic cook..." the angel kept listing all his daughter's great qualities while the devil stopped listening.

"But Is he even Japanese? He seemed a little forward for one. Isn't it a bit suspicious that he's so ridiculously tall. Don't you want to protect your flesh and blood from future heartache? If you discover anything now, you can let her know before things get more serious between them. It's your duty as a father to protect her from lecherous men."

The devil had hit the nail on the head with that last statement. The angel had no choice but to throw in the towel and admit defeat. Tadashi finished cleaning the dishes and wiped his hands. It didn't hurt to do a quick check on him. It was his duty, after all, as her father to ensure her safety. He picked up his phone and made the call.

* * *

Ren emerged from the bathroom, in the buff, toweling off his hair. Now that Kyoko was comfortable, well he wouldn't quite say comfortable, with his lack of clothing, he could once again walk around their home as he pleased. She still blushed despite everything they have done intimately together, which he found absolutely adorable. He was relieved to find her already asleep in their bed. She had started acting weird as soon as they got home and locked herself in the other bathroom. He wondered if her stomach felt unwell after the dinner they had. Ren took a moment to focus on his body, he felt fine. He went to knock on the bathroom door but stopped when he heard the shower running. He thought that was odd. Ever since she had barged into his shower, they made it a point to shower together. They had even done so that very morning. He wondered if he had done something to upset her.

He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and strolled over to the bed. He shut off the light and crawled between the warm sheets. He snuggled up to Kyoko and felt that she was wearing her full pajamas. Most nights they usually went to bed practically naked. Tonight she was wearing a T-shirt and pants. Very suspicious. He pulled her closer but she shied away. What did he do wrong? Why was she pulling away from him? He felt panic and a stabbing pain in his heart. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry, good night baby, I love you," he said quietly, turning on to his side facing away from her, his voice chalk full of the rejection he felt.

Kyoko turned over suddenly realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry Corn, I didn't mean anything by it. It's nothing you did it's just I'm onmyriod." She mumbled the last words embarrassed but worried he might be mad at her. He turned over and squinted in the darkness. He could barely make out her silhouette so he turned on the lamp.

He propped himself on his elbow, "what was that babe, I didn't quiet catch the last part, you mumbled." She closed her eyes as the bright light came on. She opened them slowly and found him watching her anxiously.

"Please don't be mad at me!" She cried tears pricking her eyes.

He sighed heavily, why was that always her first thought. It was a bit aggravating that she always concluded that he was mad at her.

"I'm not mad, just a bit upset you have been acting strangely since we got home. I wasn't sure what I did wrong to warrant it. So I can't be mad if I don't know what's going on. Are you sure it wasn't something I did?"

She shook her head no vigorously. He smiled relieved and waited for her to tell him. She looked embarrassed and began blushing. Kyoko didn't know where to start was he aware of such things that happen monthly to a woman. Wait of course he did, he had bought her feminine products before. So she didn't have to explain a woman's cycle to him. She decided to just tell him outright.

"If I'm acting weird, it's because I got my period tonight. I didn't want you to, you know expect anything while I'm going through my cycle."

Ren chuckled with relief so that was it. Wait, did she just imply that he was a complete horn dog and couldn't keep his hands to himself for a couple of days out of the month. Well he couldn't quite blame her. It was difficult to keep his hands off her especially at night. She just inflamed him. Plus, the constant touching reminded him that she belonged to him and vice versa. Just thinking about her and seeing her sitting before him was turning him on again.

"Kyoko, I'm perfectly capable of keeping my hands off you for however long you are indisposed," he told her in a serious tone sitting up on the bed. She lifted a brow mockingly, "oh really this I would like to see."

"I can wait; how long does it last a day or two. I can totally live with that.

"Try more like five to seven days." Ren's face fell, that long, how was he supposed to hold out. Kyoko threw a pillow at his face, he just looked so pitiful. She laughed loudly as she saw the shocked expression he gave her.

"Why you?" Kyoko let out a shriek as Ren tackled her and started tickling her. She cheated by kissing him soundly on the mouth. This ended the tickle torture as they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. Forgetting himself, Ren's hands started to slip down to her waistband. Kyoko took hold of his hand and placed it over her breast instead. He caressed her breast and moved his lips to kiss her jawline down her neck. In between kisses, he muttered, "so down there is off limits but everything above is fair game?"

"Yes," She managed to gasp out as his mouth closed over her breast through her shirt. Kyoko reached her hand between them and gripped his erection. He stopped sucking on her breast and groaned. Kyoko giggled at his reaction, she loved the way he reacted to her touch. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. Ren's hands instantly reached out for her hips and pushed her down against his hard cock. She was surprised that she could still feel sensation through her pad. His hands slid up from her hips to cup her breasts. He leaned up and helped her remover her shirt. He wrapped his arms around her sliding his hands up and down her smooth back. He reveled at having her soft flesh against his chiseled chest. Her mouth sought his as she plunged her tongue inside taking long languid strokes. She pushed him down against the bed. She took her time working her way down his neck, she paused to suck lightly on his pulse beating erratically. She continued the slow torturous decent down his body. Her body slid down the length of him until she paused above his cock. He could feel her erect nipples brushing his thighs. She reached for the waistband of his boxers. He eagerly lifted his hips to help remove the offending garment. His dick sprung at attention when it was finally set free. He watched her eyes cross as she inspected his length. His dark emerald eyes rolled back into its sockets as her wet hot lips closed over his tip. Before he completely blanked out from pure ecstasy he thought, he could totally manage a week.

* * *

 _Next Day_

The photographer, Sousuke-san, paused while the make-up artist dabbed at Kyoko's nose with translucent powder. Even with the air conditioning at full blast in the studio, she was perspiring under the bright lights. Trying to model winter clothes during the end of summer was proving a bit difficult. Fuji-San had warned her that this is how things were since they had to get advertisements for clothes completed before the actual season. She paled when he told her to wait until he got her in a swimsuit during the winter months. It wasn't the temperature that she feared, it was the fact that she was expected to wear a swimsuit in front of the camera that had her quaking. Taisho would possibly filet someone when those photos hit the street.

For this take, Kyoko was wearing a pair of rather very short patent leather shorts, a snug black mock turtle neck sweater, and a gray tweed trench coat that she wore open. A pair of heeled booties complimented the outfit with a small black handbag. Her long hair had been curled. Her make-up kept natural save for the blood red lip she was sporting.

"Ok Kyoko-Chan, walk slowly towards me," said Sousuke-san. A fan was turned on giving the illusion that a breeze was blowing her hair back and billowing her coat as she walked. She felt a bit awkward having to walk so slow but somehow she managed. She was trying hard not to giggle as Sousuke-san buzzed around her like a busy bee to capture different angles. He shouted orders such as, "turn your head this way, chin up, mind the lighting, good, your arm is stiff, you're a city girl…" Her head was buzzing by the time he called it a wrap. That was the last outfit for the day.

Ren had entered the studio with Yashiro as the fan was turned on. He smiled when she assumed "the walk." He thought fondly that night in his apartment hallway. He had taught her how to walk like the most beautiful supermodel he had known in the world in order to grasp her role as Natsu. In the right pair of heels, she could easily conquer the runway by storm. He stood at the back wall and admired her while she worked. She looked gorgeous in the outfit but in his personal opinion her shorts were a little too revealing for his taste. Her long lean legs were perfectly accentuated for all the world to see, he glowered. He had to hand it to Fuji-san though, he knew how to bring out the best in her. When the shoot was a wrap, she shrugged out of her coat and handed it to the stylist along with the handbag.

His heart th-thumped when she flashed her brilliant smile as she spotted him. Clad in all black, she walked like a panther towards him and Yashiro. His eye twitched as he watched every male head in her path turn as she passed by. He chuckled softly. She was still so oblivious to the effect she had on men and even some women. She paused when she heard a crash behind her and stopped to inspect the disturbance. A couple of crew hands had collided with each other from staring at her too hard. She approached them with concern. Ren watched amused as the men tried to recover and stuttered at the beauty before them. Ren almost felt sorry for the men. He understood their plight all too well. When she was assured that they were ok she continued towards him. She gave them a small bow in greeting remembering her attire. She was worried her butt would fall out of these shorts. Yashiro handed her a bottle of water and a towel and praised her for a job well done.

Kyoko thanked him as she patted the sweat off her brow. Even though, the studio was cold, the harsh lights used for the shoot generated a lot of heat. Wearing a coat and sweater didn't help the matter either.

"It looks like modeling has become your forte as well Kyoko-Chan. You look quite beautiful. We've had several companies come forward asking specifically for you to endorse their products. I managed to segregate the few that would work with your schedule." Said Yashiro. His inner fangirl had been quite satisfied ever since these two hooked up. So far they were very lovey dovey. He was glad that the issue with her father did not turn out negatively. He really wanted to meet the man that made up half of her gene pool. According to Ren, he was intelligent and even as a man found him good looking. He was probably bias because it was Kyoko's father. Ren's opinion of the man was favorable. He did caveat that with a "so far."

Ren was quite pleased that she was getting noticed for her work rather than as his girlfriend. From the feedback she shared with him, it seemed there were some jobs where the directors initially thought she was nothing more than a pretty face but her professionalism and talent won over their hearts before the jobs were complete. She was steadily making a name for herself.

Fuji-san eyed the trio after confirming the remainder of the shots were perfect. It was now or never, he thought. He had already broached the topic with the LME President and this was the plan they had come up with.

He approached the trio just ask Kyoko was hounding Ren about what he ate for lunch, "Excuse me, Ren-kun, Yashiro-san good to see you again. Are you guys here to pick Kyoko up?"

"Fuji-san, good afternoon to you too," Ren greeted and Yashiro bowed.

"Yes, they both have different jobs scheduled at TBM this evening." Yashiro informed him.

"Oh wow, it must be difficult on you as their manager to juggle their schedules and try to be at two places at once," Fuji-san commented in awe at their super manager.

"Not at all, it's actually rather simple. Plus, I am blessed with two responsible young stars that make my job terribly easy. It's almost a wonder why I still have a job," Yashiro said with a chuckle. It was the truth, unlike some of his counterparts, his charges were very reliable and professional. The other managers were quite jealous of him. For the past five years as Ren's manager, Yashiro was almost bored, it wasn't until now that Kyoko came into the picture that these two began stirring up the waters. Even then, it wasn't so scandalous as some of the other stars their age.

"Yashiro-san is being modest; I would be lost without him." Ren said and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"My life is definitely less frazzled having Yashiro as a voice of reason. He's really good at his job. Especially adding me to his plate. I feel really bad. Thank you, Yashiro-san, for taking care of me," said Kyoko.

"It's my pleasure Kyoko-chan." He was glad she didn't know the real reason for him taking her on as his charge. If one were to ask him for reason he would say that her workload was increasing and for her personal safety. The President had shared with him the problems she was having with Sho. He was glad that singer was out of the picture. Then there was the Kimiko issue, he had a nagging feeling that the ex-actress wasn't done with Kyoko just yet. Yashiro's real reason was a bit selfish. He wanted to create some opportunities for her and Ren to spend time together. It was excruciatingly painful to watch these two dance around each other. Like a dutiful manager it was his job to intervene. He didn't have to try hard before the two became a happy couple leaving his heart's desire fulfilled.

"Well before you leave Kyoko-chan I wanted to bring up the topic of fashion week. I already cleared it with your company president and I would like you to accompany me and the team to LA fashion week in October. I know it's a little soon but I wanted you to keep that week open. I'm finishing up my avant garde collection for the catwalk. I want you there as my "IT" girl. You won't have to walk the runway, you can help assist but mainly I want to show you off and have you wear some of the more "ready to wear" versions of the runway outfits to the events. We will be doing mini photoshoots as well." Fuji-san informed her. Yashiro was already penciling it in to his notepad.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the prospect of going to America, especially Los Angeles, where Otou-san lived with the Fairy Queen. She wanted to go. Then it dawned on her as she turned to her boyfriend, "Ren are you going as well. Of course you're going, you're the top male model for R'Mandy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Fuji-san smiled sneakily, this was exactly the reaction they were hoping for. He was a little pessimistic when Lory suggested the plan. Lory told him that he could no doubt count on Kyoko to ask Ren and that guy chasing after Kyoko without thinking.

Ren hid the look of surprise on his face, every year, since he became a model for R'Mandy, Fuji-san had asked him to participate in LA fashion week. Every year, Ren had declined claiming he could not fit it in his schedule. He in fact always had Yashiro double book him for that month just so he wasn't truly lying.

"Ah Kyoko-chan. You see Ren is always so busy that time of year and never participates in the show. I have an international model from Europe that's about the same build usually walk in his place for su…."

"I can go!" Ren heard himself interjecting before even considering the ramifications of his decision. "I mean if it's not too much trouble to include me. I would like to represent the brand and attend as well."

Hook, line and sinker, thought Fuji-san. The President was right; it was just too easy when using Kyoko as the bait.

"Are you sure Ren? This is a big deal for me so if I use you as my model you can't back out on me due to a conflict. I swear if you screw me, I will terminate your contract and never use you again!" Fuji-san added for dramatic flair.

Ren gulped deeply, he had never see the designer so serious, "I won't let you down. Thank you for the opportunity."

Kyoko looked at him concerned. She knew the reasons for why he never attended the events in the States so why was he doing it now. She would have to ask him later when they were alone.

"Wonderful, I'm so excited to have you both there. This is going to be my best one yet. I'm feeling rather inspired."

After their conversation with Fuji-san, Kyoko changed and soon they were on their way to TBM.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

" _He who learns but does not think, is lost! He who thinks but does not learn is in great danger_." Said Tadashi through the opening of the door. The guard let out a little sound that sounded very much like a snicker before opening the door. It was as he stepped through the threshold that Tadashi wondered if Sota was just playing a trick on him with these passwords.

Tadashi grumbled a greeting as he slid into the booth that Sota occupied. "What's got you in a bad mood?" asked Sota.

"I have the sneaky suspicion that I'm the only one in this club that needs a password." Tadashi grumbled again folding his arms.

Sota laughed heartily, "So you finally found me out. I was hoping to keep this going a little longer but I was struggling with some good quotes. I got this last one from the internet."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Do you have what I asked for?"

"More or less." Sota said with a shrug.

Tadashi opened the packet and took a quick glance, there wasn't anything in there that he couldn't get from the internet.

"What is this? Where's the rest? Birth certificate, family, school?" he asked shuffling through the sparse sheets.

"Like I said more or less, it's obvious he's using a stage name. Many celebrities do it so it's not uncommon. All the information I could find were on the past five years back to when he debuted in Japan. The rest is unknown."

"What about your source? Surely he could provide something more." The lack of information on this man was making Tadashi panic. He just wanted a little inside scoop on the guy, maybe find a few scandals or violations with the police. This revelation was far more than he bargained for.

"My government source says that his files are sealed and that's all they had on his public record. Someone more powerful is protecting him. You could try to be a normal father and just grill the guy with questions you know."

"I thought about that but I don't want her to hate me if I question him like all those annoying fathers."

"Really? If she found out you did a background check on her boyfriend she would definitely hate you." Sota admonished.

Tadashi cringed at the reality of the situation. I just don't want to see her get hurt if he turns out to be someone other than he claims," Tadashi said with a heavy sigh. Being a parent to a teenage daughter was quite stressful and it was only day one. He almost wished he left things alone. There was no turning back now. A father's spirit was ignited within him. He needed to know who the man was that his daughter was now living with.

"He could be under witness protection program. You know hide in plain sight. Although being a celebrity is stretching it a bit," Sota suggested.

Tadashi contemplated his friend's words. Could it be as simple as that? He doubted Saena would know anything. She seemed to have wanted nothing to do with Kyoko at all let alone whom she associated with. That only left one person. He looked at his rolex, it was late, he would have to try in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all could see where I'm going with this setup. A fluff chapter to keep us moving forward which is I don't even freaking know what month it is I'm thinking like late August by now. I'm going to start circling back to tie up some of the other points I've started.**

 **Ask and you shall receive I hope the smut bit wasn't gross. Every couple is different with sex during the month Aunt Flow has come to visit. Per usual, I just went with my personal experience, off limits or in the shower…lol…TMI?**

 **Brennakai's review was kind of heading in the direction I was going with Tadashi's comment regarding Ren's height. You got me thinking though, thank you!**

 **Is it confusing that I call him Tadashi now instead of Morimoto as I did in previous chapters? I will take the Guest suggestion and work their use of "san" back into his name. Thank you for the comment. I was thinking he lived so long in America that it wasn't considered out of place for him. But coming from a Japanese perspective (RenKyo), I now see where it would be disrespectful to address him as such.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that left a review. Your feedback gives me ideas.**

 **Oh and if I didn't say this, Tadashi quotes Confucius for these passwords.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	38. Showdown

Chapter 38: Showdown

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have definitely shared some of her background with Taisho and Okami by now.**

A Circus! That's what Ren and Kyoko walked in on in Lory's office this afternoon; the walls were draped in yellow and red stripes. There were dancing animals, acrobats, clowns and were those trapeze artists swinging from the ceiling? They were! The couple held their breath when the petite female released her grip of the bar and did an elaborate series of somersaults in the air before the muscular man swinging on the other side caught her. Of course at the center of it all was Lory, the ringmaster, dressed in a vibrant red coat, top hat and bull whip. Kyoko swore Lory's office expanded up or out depending on his theme.

Holding his arms out to them, he said with a booming voice, "Lady and gentleman, welcome to Lory's Magical Circus." The performers put on a short show filled with dancing, singing, and tricks. When it was finished both Kyoko and Ren found themselves clapping enthusiastically. After bowing, the performers exited Lory's office pushing out the animal cages with them.

"Come with me my children, let's talk in my small office." Kyoko and Ren followed the president to a door off to the side that led them to an office. Kyoko had never been in this room before and found it funny how Lory could call this "small." It was the size of the living space of their apartment maybe even bigger. The two sat on the leather chairs while Lory took his seat behind the desk. She took in the room around her. One wall was lined with the large windows of LME while the others were lined with books from floor to ceiling. It reminded her of the library in Beast's castle.

Ren chuckled as he watched his girlfriend's eyes turn to stars as she went off to la la land. He leaned into her and said, "If you ask the President, I'm sure he would lend you some to read. I do recall seeing some books on Fairy Tales."

"Really?" she gasped. Eyeing the books to see if she could make out titles. She scrunched up her nose a bit as she read some of the titles most of them full of romance.

"I have to warn you though, Grimm's fairy tales are not as happily ever after as Disney makes them out to be, so they may not be to your liking," Patting her head Ren kissed her softly, apologizing for inflating and then swiftly popping her happiness bubble.

Lory sat back as he watched the latest episode of his favorite drama with a small smile. As if reading his thoughts, Ruto handed him a bag of popcorn. The sound of the bag crumpling as Lory reached in brought Ren back to his senses.

"Oh by all means, don't mind me, it's just getting to the good part." Lory said waving his popcorn filled hand for them to continue.

Ren groaned and Kyoko sat straight up slightly blushing for forgetting they had the worst kind of audience. Lory would no doubt tease them to his heart's content.

"Why are we here Boss," asked Ren.

"Why, because I asked you here? Is there something wrong with a Boss wanting to follow up with how his employees are doing?"

Kyoko shook her head no but Ren stared at Lory knowing he had ulterior motives. Lory ignored the boy's expression. He turned to address Kyoko.

"Mogami-kun, how are things going? Everything at home fine? No pressure from you know who? If it becomes too much we can always find you another place to stay." Lory told her.

Kyoko shook her head and told him everything was well with them at home. Ren looked at Lory as if he wanted to slaughter him. As if, Ren would treat Kyoko any other way than his Princess. In fact he actually had to be the voice of reason most times. Her boldness in their love play had left him speechless more times than none.

"What about on the _Sacred Lotus?"_ Kyoko's eyes shot up to gaze at the President. How much did he know? She glanced at Ren nervously.

Ren had a feeling they were hiding something from him and stared back and forth between them. "What's going on? Kyoko, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well it seems here that I received a call from Producer Kuresaki informing me that there is a possible saboteur on the set of _Sacred Lotus_. Yashiro's and Ruto's reports corroborate his stories. Producer Kuresaki has called all the other stars' agencies as well. I had half a mind to pull you off the production but Kuresaki begged me to leave you in. He assured me that he has increased security and has done a thorough check on all people coming and going on set.

"When did this happen, why didn't you tell me any of this?" Ren asked Kyoko.

"Well I thought there was nothing to tell. We all really thought there was a vengeful spirit playing pranks among us." Kyoko said innocently. "I meant to consult Maria-chan about it since she knows all about spirits and the afterlife. I thought she would have a cleansing spell so the spirit will depart earth and go back to the spirit world. But I've been too busy to see her."

Ren palmed his face, it was so like her to think the supernatural was involved rather than a real life person. She always tries to see the good in every person.

"Have you ever felt threatened by anyone on set? Yashiro-san told me Kimiko is usually on set. Has she tried anything with you?"

Kyoko shook her head no, "She usually sticks to Benett-san. The last time I had real contact with her was during the awards ceremony. We tend to avoid each other."

Lory nodded, "Ok well that's promising. If you think you're in any danger you need to tell someone. I don't want a repeat of Karuizawa." Ren and Kyoko both looked at him surprised. "What? You didn't think that incident would not get back to me. Don't underestimate my reach." They both shuddered, their Boss was really scary.

"Ok next item on the Agenda. Fuji-san has informed me that you both decided to attend LA fashion week." He looked directly at Ren, "Does this mean what I think it means? Are you ready for this?"

"I've decided to go as Ren. I'm not quite ready to make myself known here in Japan yet." Lory sat back a little disappointed. "I discussed it over with Kyoko and she's fine with that. I do, however, want to see my parents as Kuon. So if it's at all possible to get there a few days earlier or stay a few days later, I would like to bring Kyoko home to meet my parents." Ren said reaching for Kyoko's hand.

The sparkle returned to Lory's eyes. His eyes misted over as he thought how happy his old friends would be to see their baby boy again in the flesh. Maybe Jules would forgive him and stop calling him a kidnapper.

"President, we want him coming home to be a surprise. So please don't give anything away to Otou-san and Juliena-san. I will let Otou-san know that I will be coming and would very much like to see him," Kyoko pleaded.

"Alright, I will help in any way I can. Let me know the details when it's all finalized," Lory said. He was excited for his old friends. They had been waiting a long time for this moment. He knew Kyoko would give him the strngth he needed. The kid was such a coward. He had surpassed his father awhile ago with his Katsuki and still the boy dragged his feet at returning home even for just a visit.

Shifting subjects, "Tragic Marker premiere, are you guys ready? More like Ren are you ready? Since you are the one ultimately casted. Mogami-kun did this as a LoveMe assignment so there's no pressure on her to reveal herself. Can you think of anything that would have backlash on you two once you're revealed?"

Ren looked to Kyoko who was looking down at her hands as she clasped and unclasped them nervously. Lory raised a curious brow at the couple, something did happen that he actually didn't know about.

Lory cleared his throat, "What went on behind closed doors of the hotel is nobody's business so if that is what you're worried about you can feel at ease?" Both looked uncomfortable as they recalled the night Setsu left a hickey on Cain. That night was a turning point for Kuon.

Ren finally spoke, "well there was a time when Setsu marked Cain as hers." Lory raised his eyebrow while Kyoko squirmed in her seat.

Ren cleared his throat, "Let's just say that Cain proudly bore the mark for all to see. So there may be some chatter regarding that incident."

Lory's face broke into the most ridiculous grin. So something did happen . He was worried that this boy was becoming a monk or something but to find out it was initiated by Kyoko herself was a bonus. He looked at the girl her face was bright red.

"There was also that first night. Some thugs were harassing Setsu and I kind of let Kuon seep out. Setsu stopped me before anyone seriously got hurt. There were a few bystanders so I'm not sure if they would put two and two together of that night. The men were intoxicated so I don't think their testimony would hold up in court especially since they admitted that night to vandalizing a restaurant and leaving without paying for their meal or damages." Said Ren ashamed of his actions that night. All he saw was red when that thug threw her down.

Lowry's lips pursed and thought that one may cause some problems. The mark was nothing since they were in a relationship. They can play up that they were secretly dating since then. "Is that all?" Lory asked.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck, it was like admitting all his crimes to a judge. It was not like he ever had to stand before one when he was a teen. His parents always took care of the authorities when he got into trouble. Kuu could charm anyone out of pressing charges and when Juliena came into the picture all coherent thought would cease in the men's brains leaving Kuon free to go.

This time Kyoko spoke, "there was a time on set that Cain fought with Murasame earnestly and almost ended up with them killing each other. I suppose since they successfully completed the film together there were no longer any hard feeelings."

"Murasame also had a strange fascination with Setsu. I'm afraid if he knows her as Kyoko he might try something with her," said Ren trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Lory turned to Kyoko, "what do you think Mogami-kun? Have you ever felt threatened by Murasame-kun as Setsu?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Nothing Setsu can't handle, he's insignificant in Setsu's eyes. She only cares about her Nii-San so she really doesn't notice anyone else."

"I will be able to take care of him the same way Cain took care of him. We can handle it Boss," said Ren with certainty.

"Ok good, we'll figure it out if it becomes a problem," Lory concluded. "Anything else I should be concerned with before you go public?"

Kyoko and Ren both shook their head no. Then, as if a light bulb came on in both their minds, they remembered the incident with Manaka.

Kyoko looked worried again because this time it was her rash actions that caused problems. She managed to play it off as Setsu at the time. Just seeing that girl cling to Ren drove her to the brink of insanity. Before she knew it she had pried the girl off Ren and threw her across the floor. Kyoko had managed to cover it up Setsu style but she knew she was out of character. She wondered if Ren knew as well.

"Well sir," Kyoko began timidly. "Setsu kind of got physical with the female lead in a fit of jealousy." Kyoko stood and paced the office as her old feelings welled up recounting the Manaka incident to Lory.

Lory couldn't help but smile at the girl. He looked to Ren and saw how happy he was at having the girl he loved get worked up over another woman paying attention to him.

It was this reaction that solidified Ren's decision to never let a woman think there would ever be more to his actions than professional courtesy. Sure he had been stupid for patting Manaka on the head. She reminded him of Kyoko when she used to quiver from what she called his Demon Lord persona. He thought it was just Setsu being possessive but now that he thought about it, he realized it was all Kyoko. Setsu's feelings just happened to coincide with hers.

He didn't want his costars getting the wrong idea, especially while playing a role, his feelings as the character did not stem into his real life. He would still be kind and cordial but if they tried to make romantic advances on him he would immediately put the kibosh on their feelings. If his costar could not overcome his rejection and continue filming, she was not a true professional. He didn't want to make his girlfriend feel anxious or heartache. All he could do was constantly remind Kyoko how so in love he was with her verbally and physically. He hoped his feelings were getting through to her.

Lory nodded in understanding. He knew from what he had witnessed on set prior to the Guam trip that Kyoko was behind Setsu's actions. Even if she claimed to want to hide her feelings rather than admit her love for Ren, in the end she couldn't help it and her own personal feelings leaked into her character. Just then his desk phone buzzed interrupting his thoughts.

Lory excused himself and picked up the receiver. He was expecting this call. He was glad he timed everything just right. "Yes, now is fine," he said into the line and then hung up. It seemed they may have a lot to deal with once Cain Heel is revealed.

A minute later, Ruto opened the office door and a man stepped in.

Tadashi stopped in his tracks, surprised, as he took in those present in the office. He had called this morning requesting an audience with Lory but he did not divulge the nature of the conversation. He saw confusion register in both Kyoko's and Ren's eyes. So, they didn't know why he was here just yet.

Tadashi glared at the head of LME. It was a bit difficult to look at him seriously when he was wearing another ridiculous outfit. Tadashi knew that his outfits were probably an act to throw off his opponents. Little did he know, those that were familiar to Lory thought the opposite. If he was wearing normal business attire something was definitely very wrong.

Ren suddenly felt nervous, he swore he could hear the song " _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly"_ from an old western movie with the same name that his father allowed him to watch when he was thirteen, playing in the background as these two men stared each other down ready to duel.

Leave it to his girlfriend, bless her heart, to not read the atmosphere, Ren thought. Kyoko stood quickly and spoke excitedly, "Morimoto-sa err Tadashi...-san, good afternoon." She added the "san" after a pause because it felt so improper to address this man, her father, as if he were a childhood friend. He deserved more respect than that.

Tadashi broke away to look at his beautiful daughter, her excitement over seeing him made his heart thump. Was she actually glad he was here? Seeing her face washed away all bitterness he felt towards Lory for having blind sighted him with having them here. Tadashi had to admit he had met his match with their president.

Tadashi returned her smile. She was already the apple of his eye, his own little princess. "Kyoko-Chan, I asked you to call me with no honorific until you can call me with the title of 'Daddy'," said Tadashi in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, there's just no way I can address my father so casually. You may be used to it because you have lived in America for so long but here in Japan it's considered impolite." She told him explaining her actions.

Tadashi's face was beaming with delight, she had said "my father," he thought with glee. He cleared his throat to try and get a grip on his emotions. "I understand if it's too difficult for you guys, I guess I can make an exception. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Thank you for the courtesy."

"May I ask what you're doing here Tadashi-San, if I can be so forward." Asked Kyoko suspiciously. What were these two men cooking up now. It couldn't be good if the President is involved.

Tadashi opened and shut his mouth several times trying to figure out how to explain himself before Lory spoke. "Yes, Morimoto-San please explain to us why you are here?" Lory had an idea of what this was about. His contact at the Public Security Intelligence Agency notified him that someone had tried to access Ren's files. He wondered who it could possibly be until he received Tadashi's call this morning. He was proud of him for already acting like a true father.

Tadashi turned shrewd eyes at Lory, he had to have ESP. How else would he have preempted his moves if not for having some psychic ability.

"Please sit down Princess and I'll try to explain." Kyoko sat down reluctantly unsure why the mood turned so serious. She looked at Ren who gave her that annoying shoulder shrug again.

Tadashi knelt down in front of his daughter, Kyoko was startled by his gesture. What was he doing? Ren shifted uneasily and looked at the President who wore an amused smile. Ren shuddered and felt a little sorry for Tadashi. He surely got roped into one of Lowry's traps.

Tadashi didn't pay attention to anyone else but his daughter. His somber gold eyes pierced into hers as he took her hands into his while still on his knees. "Princess, I have to explain where I'm coming from. You know I lied to your mother when we were together, I gave her a false name. I'm here because I know that Tsuruga Ren is a stage name and that no information on him exists before five years ago. If you tell me he's nothing like the scumbag that I was or am, then I will believe you. I just don't want you to follow in the footsteps of your mother."

Ren was already on his feet, how dare this stranger, this hypocrite, this father for a day, accuse him of being false with Kyoko. Granted, he was hiding his true identity from her up until a few months ago, but he had his reasons. Maybe he was being the hypocrite? Ren was suddenly confused, the anger leaving him and sat back down. Could he fault the man for looking into her much more high profile boyfriend and digging further when said boyfriend had nothing on record. No, he couldn't.

The trio had turned to Ren expecting an outburst of deniability but no words came as he suddenly sat down just as fast as he stood up. Lory cocked an eyebrow at the boy that was like a son to him. Ren scowled at him. Somehow, Lory knew what he was thinking.

Kyoko was relieved that Ren sat back down. He seemed to have been warring within himself before he finally felt defeated. She squeezed her father's hands in reassurance, "I assure you Tadashi-San, I am well aware of Ren's real name and past. We have no secrets between us. I am even quite close with Otou-San err his father." She quickly corrected when she saw the dismay of his face at calling another man father. "Until he is ready to share that information with you, I implore you not press the issue." Kyoko paused and waited for her father to agree which he did by nodding.

"Good, otherwise you would upset me and I might just end up hating you!" She said with a pout, folding her arms and turning her face away. She had watched enough dramas of girls acting spoiled when things didn't go their way. She hoped she did a convincing job to emphasize her point knowing he was becoming one of those idiot fathers just like Kuu. Ren rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"No please don't hate me Kyoko-Chan! My life now has a sense of purpose now that you're in it. I will do everything I can to repent. I'm truly sorry and understand the error of my ways, please forgive me," he pleaded with her.

"I'm not the one that deserves it. You should apologize properly to Ren not me. You invaded his privacy and thought lowly of him," she said pointedly looking at Ren.

Tadashi stood and bowed in front of Ren, "I am deeply sorry for my actions Ren-kun. I thank you for being honest and open with my daughter. Thank you for taking such great care of her."

"Thank you Tadashi-san for acting as a true father should and worring over her." Said Ren with a smile. Tadashi smiled, he was already starting to like this young man.

"If you are free tonight, would you like to join me for dinner. Kyoko will be working at the Darumaya tonight so I was thinking of having a meal there while I wait for her. You can even meet her landlords properly." Ren's mouth twitched as he saw the man's body tense. Ren thought he would get a little revenge by introducing him to Taisho.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at Ren, was he messing around with him. The young man had a seriously fake smile on his face it was kind of creepy. Tadashi grinned and said, "I would love to join you."

Ren's smile faltered when Tadashi gave in so easily. He didn't even squirm at the thought of facing Kyoko's landlords, no fun.

Tadashi decided that Ren was probably testing him. He might as well get it over with so they could all move forward.

Turning around to address his daughter, "is that ok with you Kyoko-Chan? I won't be a third wheel or anything?"

"I think it's a good idea, I will cook for both of you then tonight." She said happily.

Tadashi needed no more convincing, he could endure anything that would befall him tonight and take it with grace if the end game meant his beautiful daughter would be cooking him dinner.

* * *

Tadashi, in business casual wear holding a shopping bag, was pacing the sidewalk outside his apartment complex when Ren pulled up to the curb. The young man had suggested he give him a ride to Darumaya earlier. His daughter looked so hopeful that he couldn't refuse the offer. She thought her boyfriend was very kind and wanted to get to know him better. She wasn't completely off base, Ren wanted to talk to Tadashi, alone.

Tadashi plopped down into the passenger seat, "Thank you for the ride Ren-kun. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It was my pleasure Tadashi-san, your home is quite convenient so it was no problem at all." said Ren

After minutes of silence ticked away, Tadashi was the first to speak, "Ren-kun get on with it?"

"On with what Tadashi-san, we will be at the restaurant in another fifteen minutes depending on traffic."

"So more than enough time to get on with whatever you had plan by offering me this ride," informed Tadashi.

"You are very perceptive Tadashi-san, it's true that I did want to speak to you. Mainly about what you have been able to not uncover about me. I know you had let the matter drop earlier. I guess I wanted to explain to you how important your daughter is to me. I have nothing to hide from her. I love her, I love her very much. She is my only salvation. She had pulled me out of the darkness and into her light on more occasions than I'd like to remember. So I know, from personal experience, that your life will only get better in knowing her. I have a goal to obtain as Tsuruga Ren, it's within my grasp. Soon I will go public with my identity but until then I hope you can respect my privacy."

Tadashi-san's eyes glistened with unshed tears. This young man just poured his heart out to him, treating him like a future father in-law. He felt so very lucky, fate must have had a hand on bringing him back here to Tokyo. Was he being given a second chance? "Ren-kun, you surprised me. I was expecting to get grilled and talk to harshly by you. I had prepared myself for such brutal talk. It means a lot to me that you were able to share those thoughts with me, even though you barely know me. I hope to earn your trust completely in time. If there is anything you or Kyoko need from me, I will do everything in my power to help."

Ren and Tadashi walked through the front entrance of the Darumaya, they were welcomed by an adorable Kyoko in her kimono. Any patron in the establishment could attest to the expression of each man as the young waitress smiled radiantly at the them. The younger man expressing romantic love and the older man expressing fatherly love. There was no doubt that they both adored her.

Kyoko brought them to the kitchen to greet the Okami and Taisho. "Taisho, Okami-San." Kyoko called to get her ex-landlords' attention.

Okami-San looked up from the tray she was preparing and smiled. The only acknowledgement the men got from Taisho was a quick nod and a grunt.

"Good evening Okami-San, Taisho." Ren greeted.

"Good evening I am Morimoto Tadashi. Please accept this gift as a token of my apology. This in no way makes up for the problems I have caused your establishment. If there is anything I can do to make things right please let me know." Kyoko was on the sidelines making some confusing hand gestures behind Taisho but Tadashi was adamant about apologizing that he ignored his daughter.

Taisho slammed his knife onto the chopping block and stared at Tadashi. "What problems have you caused?" Taisho asked now that this man had his full attention. He didn't miss the fact that this man had the same colored eyes as his Kyoko.

"Who are you?" Taisho said holding his knife up as he addressed Tadashi.

Tadashi looked to Kyoko, she was bowing an apology. She didn't have time when she came in tonight to give the couple, that were practically parents to her, the low down of the recent developments.

Tadashi gulped and bowed deeply to the couple. "I apologize for the incident regarding the robbery that occurred in your establishment. I assure you that there was never any danger in that occurrence, it was mainly a mission to obtain D-N-A samples from Kyoko. I needed to know if I was her biological father. I am sorry for causing trouble. I understand if you wish to call the authorities and have me arrested. I will not stop you from doing so."

Kyoko gasped, it never occurred to her that Taisho would contemplate reporting him to the police. It was technically still an open case.

Taisho's normally impassive face actually showed a small look of surprise for a fleeting second while Okami fanned herself at this man's revelation. "Her father you say. What kind of father let's a young girl like Kyoko-Chan run off to the city with some punk boy that takes advantage of her, makes herself work herself to the bone to pay his living expenses and then tosses her off to the side without a care."

Tadashi stared at the man confused. As Taisho continued Tadashi's face grew dark with anger. By the time Taisho was finished Tadashi looked ready to kill someone. He looked to Ren and Kyoko for an explanation. Did this really happen to her? Sota's information contained some significant vital holes on her personal life. He knew of the jobs she worked here before joining LME but not the reasons behind it. He wanted to hunt this boy down and teach him a lesson.

Being at a disadvantage, all Tadashi could do was bow lower to Taisho and give him his sincere apologies. He had no excuse for not protecting Kyoko from the harsh reality of the world.

Tadashi turned to Kyoko and bowed low to her, "I'm sorry Kyoko had I known of your existence you would have never had suffered so harshly. It is truly all my fault that I was never there to give you the love and protection you needed as a child."

"It's ok Tadashi-San you didn't know. We have plenty of time to get acquainted with one another." Kyoko said feeling bad for once again reminding him of his past.

Taisho had already returned to his cooking indicating that this conversation was over. Okami-San ushered them to the private room so they can talk and eat without the prying eyes of the public.

Ren sat at the low table across Tadashi while Kyoko and Okami excused themselves to bring refreshments and take care of the other tables, he almost felt bad that the man had to go through that. He had never heard Taisho speak so much in all his time knowing the man. He must have had a lot to say.

Just then Taisho entered the room and placed a plate of fish in front of Tadashi much like the test Ren had to undergo. Tadashi smiled up at the man his eyes crinkling at the corners. He liked the food at the Darumaya. Although he really wanted to try his daughter's cooking, he couldn't refuse the food placed in front of him. His love of food probably stemmed from living off the streets when he was younger. His next meal was never guaranteed during those dark days. With an "itadakimasu" he dug into his meal. Taisho left them with a satisfied grunt.

* * *

 **AN: Phew, I had a busy weekend throwing two birthday parties and a holiday dinner party. December is definitely my busiest month but I tried to write this chapter little by little these past few nights. I don't like to drag out misunderstandings, we get enough of that in the manga, and I like everything to be fluffy...LOL. I hope all this talk wasn't so boring. Now I have to think of where to go with the next chapter. I might just be drawing a blank on how to start it X0.**

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read. I get excited when I see new followers or favors. I also appreciate all reviews so a big thanks to all the reviewers of last chapter. To the reviewer that thought Tadashi was a hypocrite for only now thinking like a father. Since it was just a recent discovery for him, he technically is new to the experience. It is his fault for leaving Saena high and dry. I hope I've portrayed in this and last chapters that he knows it's his fault too.**

 **I'm off to watch the latest episode of One Piece.**

 **Until next time Sayonara _**


	39. The Trial

Chapter 39: The Trial

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Taisho would have realized Sho was a nut job (despite his fish eating etiquette) and not let him anywhere near Kyoko.**

Tadashi stopped eating when he realized that Ren didn't have any food. He placed his chopsticks down and patted his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry Ren-kun that was rude of me to eat before you even received your meal."

"Ah, don't stop on my account, I already passed this big boss," Ren told him gesturing to continue eating.

"If you're sure," said Tadashi eyeing Ren as he continued to eat his meal. He didn't understand what the young man meant but he assumed he was undergoing some sort of trial by Taisho. He hoped he could get on the good side of the man even if they got off on the wrong foot. He felt like he was off the hook quite easily.

Kyoko walked in with Okami-san bearing trays laden with food and drink. "Oh I see Taisho fed you fish. I think he'll be pleased with the results." she said as she removed the empty dishes from in front of him and replaced it with more food.

"Did you cook this Kyoko-chan?" Tadashi asked. She nodded her head shyly. Tadashi looked like a kid in a candy store. He was so happy he could eat his daughter's delicious cooking. He would love it, if one day they can cook a meal together. He went off to his version of la la land as he imagined them together in the kitchen coming up with new recipes.

"Tadashi-san, is everything ok. Is there something not to your liking?" Kyoko asked concerned. Tadashi shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Not at all, my precious daughter cooked this delicious meal for me so I will eat it all." Tadashi told her. Kyoko smiled at the familiarity of his words. They reminded her of Otou-san when she had played young Kuon with him. Could this be a natural trait of all fathers?

"I will be right back with more dishes and then join you." Kyoko narrowed her eyes at Ren, "I want you to eat everything on your plate."

"Ren-kun is there something you don't like?" asked Tadashi curiously.

Kyoko answered for him, "It's not that he doesn't like the food, it's that he doesn't eat enough. How he keeps up his physique is beyond me when he eats like a bird?"

Ren smiled and said teasingly, "You like my physique?"

"Hush! Not the time nor the place, now eat!" Kyoko said sternly a blush marring her cheeks. How could he say that in front of her father? So embarrassing. She left the room with Ren still chuckling after her.

Ren cleared his throat when he saw the glare Tadashi gave him. Tadashi knew exactly what two people in love living together did behind closed doors. The fact that this guy before him was having relations with his teenage daughter didn't sit well with him. There was nothing he could do about it. It was his blunder that made her move in with him so fast.

"So why does Kyoko-chan think you don't eat enough? If you don't mind me asking?" inquired Tadashi trying to fill the awkward silence as he watched Ren pick at his food.

"Ah well I was traumatized as a child. My mother is a horrible cook and she used to force feed me her food. Since then I've had a strong aversion to food. I only eat what is required of me. Of course your daughter knows what's best. I've been eating more since I met Kyoko. Her food is very delicious."

Kyoko and Okami-san returned with even more trays of food. There was seriously enough food for at least ten people. Kyoko sat down to eat.

"Kyoko-Chan did you cook all this too?" He was amazed at the variety and skill of the food before him. Kyoko nodded. "Will Taisho and Okami-San be joining us then?

Kyoko shook her head and said they will be joining later they are serving the last of the customers.

"Oh good, I was scared for a minute that this was all for us." He said waving his hand over the elaborate spread.

"Oh but I made this all for you Tadashi-San. Don't all fathers have large appetites?" She asked him innocently her golden eyes the size of saucers. Ren started coughing as his food went down the wrong pipe. Of course, she would think the man had the same black hole stomach as Kuu. He was her only reference. Kyoko patted and rubbed Ren on the back until he was finally able to breathe again.

"Will you be ok, Ren? She asked handing him a glass of water. He nodded weakly. She was so cute!

Ren looked at Tadashi silently apologizing for his father. Tadashi not missing her reference decided he would not lose to the man she already called Otou-san.

Not wanting to disappoint his daughter, Tadashi worked on eating all the delicious food before him. She was indeed an excellent cook. When he was nearly finish, he broke out in a cold sweat. Kyoko looked at her father concerned as he took his last bite and then laid his head down on the table for fear of regurgitating all the food he just packed in his stomach.

Ren was amazed by the man; he couldn't believe he was able to eat all that. He thought only his father was capable of that feat. The things fathers do for the happiness of their children.

"Are you ok Tadashi-San?" Kyoko asked timidly. She was worried that she had made him sick and he would be angry with her.

Tadashi caught the fear in her voice. "I'm fine Kyoko-chan, it's just more than I'm used to eating but there was no way I would let your efforts go to waste. I'm sorry you have such a weak father that couldn't handle this meager amount of food. I was just too happy to have had a meal cooked by you," he told her in a reassuring voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you ate a lot just like Otou...Ren's father." She said looking down at the table.

Tadashi smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad Ren- kun's father has been there for you. He sounds like a good man. I would like to meet him some day," he said sincerely.

Kyoko's face brightened she knew they would get along.

"Now that dinner is done, can someone tell me what Taisho was talking about? about a punk boy making you slave away to pay living expenses,"

The temperature in the room grew cold as Tadashi became serious. Ren and Kyoko had their first glimpse of the ruthless business man behind the nice guy facade.

"Ah, it's so longer anything. I have moved on from that chapter in my life so I'd rather not open the past. Let's just say I'm grateful to him. Otherwise I wouldn't have become an actress, I wouldn't have met Ren, I especially wouldn't have met you if I was still in Kyoto." She said with a small smile and clasped Ren's hand.

Tadashi couldn't help but return her smile. He vowed not to look into it even if he really, really wanted too. He would just wait and see if the pest came back into her life.

Taisho and Okami joined them for a drink bringing the sake Tadashi had brought them as a gift. The tension in the room was stifling. Ren had refused a drink, "I'd like to keep my head clear since I'll be driving home with something precious,".

Taisho and Tadashi nodded with approval of his decision. Kyoko and Okami-San tried to make small talk to fill the quiet room with noise. The restaurant was already closed so the muffled sounds of guests were gone.

Taisho put down his sake cup and stared at Tadashi. Tadashi swallowed his own drink hard. The liquid sliding down his throat smoothly with a slight burn.

"There's one thing I want to ask you. Why did you not just ask Kyoko-Chan? Why the sneaking around?"

Tadashi sweat dropped, he guessed he wasn't quite off the hook just yet. "Ah yes, I wanted to secretly obtain her D-N-A so as not to cause her any distress. If it turned out to be false she would be none the wiser and her life would not be affected. The first time I saw her on TV, I knew in my heart that she was mine. I didn't want to scare her right off the bat with accusations but it seems I did anyhow. I have already missed out on so much these past seventeen years, I didn't want to waste any more time. In my haste I caused needless trouble, I apologize."

Taisho nodded in understanding, "Kyoko-Chan tells us you live and work in America. Will you return?"

"Yes, that's true my branch is in America. I will be returning there in a few weeks." Tadashi replied to the owners.

Kyoko gasped and tried to hide her disappointment. She knew he was leaving but she had no idea it would be so soon. Tadashi ignored her for now and continued, "I will be turning over my workload to someone I trust and returning to the Tokyo branch. I plan on relocating to Japan permanently," he said looking at Kyoko hoping that would ease her suffering. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't just abandon my company, there are too many people employed by me. I don't know how long it would take but I will be back in Japan before your eighteenth birthday." He didn't like the way that came out. The word abandon didn't sit well with him. He had technically abandoned her mother and unknowingly her as well. Yet here he was being the hypocrite again and telling her she didn't want to abandon a company for family. The company and the people were in a sense his family for a long time.

"That came out wrong. I'm stumbling over my words. I'm just trying to say that I have a responsibility to many people. Once everything is secure there, I will be back here with you, to make up for lost time."

Taisho polished off his drink and with a grunt left the room. Tadashi looked at the retreating back of the owner. Did the man not like his answers? He had responded honestly to all questions. Had he failed?

"Don't mind him Morimoto-san. That's just the way he acts. He is quite pleased that you are here. Kyoko has many people that love and support her but the true love of a parent is always good for a child. You can be at ease while you're away that we will keep her safe…Please have another drink."

Tadashi warmed at her words he hoped he made a good impression on the man. "Thank you Okami-san, that means a lot to me. Thank you for taking such good care of her in my stead. I just wished her mot…never mind it is all my fault."

* * *

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Kyoko asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Of course baby, I'll see you then." Ren said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She circled her arms around his neck and allowed herself a minute to lose herself in his kiss. With lips locked she opened her eyes and looked at her watch. She tried to pull away but Ren just followed.

"Ren, you need to let me go. Yashiro is already down there." She said laughingly against his mouth trying to pry his arms off from around her. He was already Ren since he put on his brown contacts. She seriously felt like she was dating three men.

"He can wait a few more minutes, right now I need you," he muttered against her lips. He pushed her against the front door and deepened their kiss. Kyoko could never resist him. She moaned as his hand lifted her leg over his hip and squeezed her butt from inside her skirt. He grinded his hips against her letting her feel his throbbing need. Rocking her hips, Kyoko rubbed herself against him. She plunged her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His hands roamed all over her body. He kissed her neck as he rhythmically bucked his hips against her warm center. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties. She would have to change them when they were done. His movements quickened as she panted faster, so close to the edge.

They both froze, seemingly doused with cold water, as there was a sudden knock at the door. Kyoko looked at Ren wide eyed at having been caught. How much time had passed? It dawned on them that Yashiro had a key to the place. If he wanted to use it, he would find them in a very compromising position. Kyoko pushed Ren away and frantically tried to fix her clothes. Why was the clasp of her bra undone? More importantly, when did he undo the buttons of her blouse? He had to have some latent super powers when it came to undressing her.

The impatient knock came again. "Yashiro-san, is that you?" Ren asked trying to buy some time.

"Yes, Ren. I was worried when Kyoko didn't come down after 10 minutes and neither of you were answering your phones."

"Ren, can you please explain why I am still talking to you through the door?" came the exasperated voice of their manager.

"Wait, Kyoko you missed a button. Let me help you…" Yashiro heard the frantic voice of Kyoko from the other side of the door, "Ren, stop let me do it. You can open the door now. I don't want Yashiro-san to wait any longer."

Yashiro was trying hard to hide his smirk when a shirtless Ren finally opened the door. He pushed his glasses up and looked over his male charge. Ren's hair was sticking up at odd angles, his brown eyes were alight with mischief, but best of all he had Kyoko's smeared lip gloss all over his mouth and neck. He could pretty much guess what he had interrupted. Ugh, even a hetero male like himself found him sexy. If the public ever saw this side of Ren, there would be a shortage of blood at the blood bank because of all the nosebleeds he would cause.

"Did I interrupt something important?" Yashiro asked keeping his fangirl in check.

"No, not at all. I was just helping Kyoko ugh… find her shoes." He said coming up with a really lame excuse. He felt like a teenager that was just caught in his room messing around with his girlfriend.

Kyoko poked Ren in the rib. He grabbed at the spot and turned in her direction. She gasped in horror, "oh my God!" She used the sleeve of her cardigan and rubbed harshly at the makeup on his face.

"Ow Kyoko, what is it?" Ren asked reaching up to stop her barrage on his face.

"This is all your fault, grr you idiot!" she said with a huff as she stomped out the door towards the elevator. She wished the earth would swallow her up before she died of embarrassment.

"Kyoko, wait," Ren said running after her half naked and barefoot. It was a good thing this entire floor was theirs otherwise the neighbors would think that they were looney.

He grabbed Kyoko and kissed her passionately, "I love you baby. I'll see you at lunch."

"Not fair!" she said unable to contain her smile. "I love you too," she called back as he entered the apartment. He flashed her one of his gorgeous smiles and winked before disappearing inside.

Yashiro stood there stunned at the altercation before him. If he wasn't so enraptured with the scene, he would have had enough sense to have recorded everything. Lory was going to be so jealous when he told him what he had witnessed.

* * *

"Good Morning Muse-sama!" Kyoko exclaimed as she met miss Jelly Woods in the President's private salon at LME.

"Morning Kyoko-chan, how many times have I told you if you can't call me Ten then at least drop the sama." Jelly scolded the girl.

"Eh, sorry, Muse-san. I keep forgetting." Kyoko said with a nervous laugh.

"Eh, that will have to do. How is everything going with work, with Ren-chan? Darling was right, you two make a good couple." Jelly said with a wink.

"Eh everything is going good with work and Ren," Kyoko answered with a blush on her cheeks as she remembered her departure this morning.

"That's good, I'm glad you two make each other happy. Darling's plan to pair you up as the Heel siblings worked like a charm."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Kyoko exclaimed. Did the President plan to get them in a relationship by forcing them together for days on end. Did that mean he knew from the start about their feelings for each other.

"Oh no, no, no what I meant is that Darling knew that the role of Cain Heel would be difficult with Ren-chan's poor eating habits compounded with Heel-chan's personality. He was worried he'd live off beer and cigarettes the whole time corrupting Ren-chan's body in the process." Jelly said trying to salvage the situation after seeing Kyoko's troubled face.

Kyoko nodded accepting Jelly's explanation. It was true that Cain would have eaten less than Ren ever would if she wasn't around.

Jelly let out a sigh of relief and changed the subject. "I'm a little heartbroken that you turned to Fuji-san to help you with your awards ceremony dress. Even if he did do a fantastic job I'm still pretty jealous. That's why this time I'm not holding back. I have the perfect dress for Setsu to wear to this premiere. I just want to make sure it fits you right that's why I asked you to come in."

Jelly walked over to the clothing rack and unzipped a garment bag. She pulled out a dress and showed it to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled, this was definitely Setsu's style. She wondered if Cain would love it or hate it. She couldn't wait for the premiere to find out.

* * *

Kyoko looked at her watch and cleared the table, she had been sorting papers for Matsushima-san all morning after her dry-run with Jelly. Kyoko had tried on the dress which only needed small alterations on the bodice. When Kyoko looked dismayed at her small B-cup, Jelly assured her that she was still growing and would fill out eventually. With the dress on, she had Kyoko put on various wig styles until Jelly was satisfied with the look.

Kyoko closed her LoveMe locker when she was done changing and looked sadly at the other two lockers. It was a bit lonely without her friends here. She recalled the last time she had seen them, they had fun at the spa before Kanae left. She winced, as the memory reminded her that she had her waxing appointment the day after tomorrow. The price of beauty, she thought, as she headed out. Maybe, she should look into laser hair removal. Now that she was debt free, she could afford to splurge on something like that.

Tadashi smiled when Kyoko waved at him from a table she was sitting at with Ren. He was happy when he got the lunch invite so soon. It had only been a couple of days after the night at Darumaya. In between that time, he had been exchanging mail with his daughter. He would text her in the morning to wish her a good day or in the evening asking her about work. He wasn't sure if that was something fathers did but he knew that it made him happy to receive a response from her. He planned to ask her today if it was too overbearing. He didn't want to come off too pushy.

The couple rose and bowed to him when he finally reached them. "Good afternoon, Tadashi-san," Kyoko greeted with a smile.

Tadashi-san bowed in return, "Thank you for inviting me, Kyoko-chan and Ren-kun."

"Of course, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. You're leaving soon right?" Kyoko told him honestly.

"Yes," he said with a small bow his eyes misting over. He was such a lucky man for having such a thoughtful daughter. Was it just her sweet nature or did the Fuwa's actually raise her so well.

They walked up to the counter and ordered their lunch, Tadashi insisted that as the parent he should pay. While waiting for their lunch to be delivered, Kyoko asked him about his family wondering if she had any extended family in Japan. He told her about the unfortunate incident that befell her grandparents when he was just a boy.

"I'm so sorry for asking." Kyoko wanted to kick herself for having once again opened old wounds.

"It's no problem. I was young when it happened so I've mostly forgot about them. Their graves are in Osaka. I haven't been there in a really long time but I pay a caretaker to look after the site. It's only right that you would want to know about the rest of your family so don't apologize. Don't hesitate to ask me anything."

"So were you all alone or did you have a family friend to take care of you like the Fuwa's did for me?" To save her grief, Tadashi told her he grew up as a ward of the state in foster care until he was old enough to work and afford his own place.

Ren started to expand on Kyoko's question when the food arrived ceasing all talk on that subject. Ren, having lived these past five years evading the truth, could tell he was hiding something from them. He did not buy his story completely and planned to question him when the two of them were alone. It seemed like something he didn't want Kyoko to know about but maybe he could get him to talk.

While they ate, Kyoko asked him about safer topics, like living in New York City; about the climate and the culture. He told her that Manhattan reminded him very much of Tokyo, the hustle and bustle, the noisy streets, the tourists. It was a melting pot for different cultures so it was easy for him to find authentic Japanese food there. There was even a Japanese confectionary shop that sold wagashi sweets that he frequented. The one thing he noticed different was the cleanliness. For some reason he had to admire the way the Japanese kept their streets clean. He told her about his apartment right off Central Park. He could just walk out to his balcony and enjoy whatever entertainment was going on in the park that day from the comfort of his home.

Right on time, Yashiro came to collect Kyoko for her _Sacred Lotus_ job. She would be at the studio the rest of the day. She bowed her goodbyes and left.

Tadashi made to leave as well but Ren stopped him, "Tadashi-San if you still have some time. I was hoping we could talk." Tadashi gulped, was this kid really only twenty-one. How is it that this young man made him feel like their roles were reversed leaving Tadashi as the child.

"I felt like you were hiding something earlier when you were talking about the time after your parents death. If it's something that would affect Kyoko negatively I'd like to know. I want to protect her and if that means I have to protect her from you then I won't hesitate to do so."

Tadashi slumped in his chair and gave Ren a sad smile. He told Ren that he withheld the details because he didn't want her to be sad for him. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He was abused when he was in foster care and had run away when he was about ten. He lived on the streets for few years. He did unsavory things such as lying and stealing or worse in order to survive. It was on the streets that he learned to hide his identity and manipulate those around him in his favor. He watched friends succumb to the harsh life, a few had even overdosed from drug use and died or were arrested and doing hard time. He turned his life around when he was finally old enough to acquire a legit job. His father had instilled the value of education in him so he studied as best he could until he entered a tuition free public school. From there, he was able to get a scholarship for a reputable high school and then go to college. Somewhere along the way he became obsessed with success. The thought of being homeless again frightened him. Like he said before, he saw a chance at rising to the top quickly when the case Saena was working on became troublesome. He just didn't count on falling in love with her.

"I thought I was doing her a favor by leaving. I didn't deserve her love and I didn't deserve happiness. When I saw Kyoko-Chan on the screen, I saw it as a sign, a possible second chance. I wanted to do things right this time."

Ren looked at Kyoko's father in a new light. This man was dealt a heavy blow in his young life and still managed to come out unbeaten and successful. Ren felt ashamed as he thought about his life in the States, the land of opportunity. He grew up with two loving and successful parents. Anything his heart desired, he was given and how did he repay them. By rebelling like a typical over indulged teenager that had everything given to them on a silver platter. He wasn't the first celebrity child to suffer from the success of their parents. It was a common occurrence among the privileged upper class adolescents of Beverly Hills. When they're routinely ignored by their parents, have endless credit, and are not held accountable for their actions the result is self-destruction for attention. Coming to Japan had been a wakeup call for Kuon. He didn't want to think how his life would have turned out if Rick had not died.

Tadashi looked at her daughter's boyfriend. He looked trouble. "I'm sorry for troubling you with my story Ren-kun. You did ask and I wanted to be honest. If you feel you need to tell Kyoko the truth about me I understand. I don't want my past to interfere with her success."

Ren chuckled, "I think you should share your story with her when you're ready. You need to giver her more credit. She's not as fragile as she looks."

"I feel like you have more to say about it though Ren-kun."

Ren shook his head No, "It's not that Tadashi-san, I am just ashamed at how I lived my life as a teenager. Compared to you, I was an extremely spoiled brat that took my life for granted. I caused my loving parents a lot of pain. I was very rebellious then. Since meeting Kyoko again, I can now find the courage to face them and apologize."

"Again?" Tadashi asked.

"Ah," Ren said realizing his slip, "well yes, we met as children in Kyoto. My father had business there and I tagged along. I believe her and her mother lived at the Fuwa Ryokan when I met her. We used to play by the river." Ren thought it was best to just come clean here. It didn't give much away about his identity.

"So nice, Ren-kun, you knew her when she was younger. I'm very jealous. Can you tell me a bit about her during that time?" Tadashi asked looking at him with the same large golden eyes that Ren could never refuse.

"One second," Ren pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Kyoko. He smiled when he got her quick response. "She says it's Ok but not to over exaggerate anything."

* * *

 **AN: So I lied, I said I didn't know where I was going with the next chapter and right after I posted the previous one, I started this one...lol. I wanted to continue with Tadashi because I'm having him return to the States. I went back and added the bit about the DNA testing after reading Brennakai's review. So thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.**

 **To the Guest reviewer of Chpt 36 that mentioned a Facebook debate, unfortunately, I didn't get in on that discussion though I would have loved too. That chapter was just my interpretation on the Saena arc. Sensei drew this creepy hand and then she was drugged which made me think of the date rape drug but then Saena admitted in a previous chapter that they had already slept together so I thought if she was a willing partner why would he have bothered raping her. Plus, she said that her head was stroked by a large warm hand so it made me think, lovingly.**

 **Anyway thank you all for continuing to read hope you enjoyed. I never know how long these chapters are until I post it to FF so I hope its ok. I appreciate feedback so leave me some. Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter, you made me think.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	40. Soulmate

Chapter 40: Soulmate

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own skip beat, for if I did, Kimiko would not have been off the hook so easily.**

With music playing at a respectable volume, Ren relaxed on the couch in their apartment waiting for Kyoko to get home. His head was back and eyes closed with an empty glass in his hand. Nothing serious happened today at work, he just enjoyed a drink every now and again to help him unwind after a long day. He thought about his talk with Kyoko's father earlier. He was insatiable asking him about every little detail of when they met as kids. What was she wearing? How did she have her hair? What did they play? He told him about her crying and the hamburger steaks she made out of rocks. He left out the fairy prince part.

He was glad Tadashi was open about the details of his past as well. He had told Ren he could share with her what he learned about him. Ren still thought he should tell her himself. He knew she may have a lot of questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

Ren had to admire the man for his strength and ambition. After talking to him, he could tell that Kyoko shared a lot of his traits. He couldn't really discriminate because he had yet to meet her mother to determine if they shared any similarities aside from physical characteristics. The fact that she denied Kyoko's very existence on a live broadcast made his opinion of her unfavorable. Coming from a loving home, he couldn't imagine the level of rejection Kyoko felt from her words.

He was glad that fate intervened and allowed him to be there for her that night. At the time, he wished he had listened to Jelly and kept his blonde hair. He would have been able to offer her more comfort as Corn rather than Ren. He wasn't ready to face her then as Corn because he had made a vow that the next time she saw him in his natural appearance he would tell her everything. He couldn't drop that bomb on her and head back off to Guam. He had decided to bare it all to her when he finally returned after completing _Tragic Marker._ He recalled how that song he heard that night finally helped him find his courage. Ren knew in his gut that she was his soulmate. It was like they both had to suffer before they could find happiness and heal each other's wounds.

He thought about the love of his life. She was so selfless and loving. It amazed him that she was always ready to give. The issue with Fuwa may have tarnished her a little but in the end she couldn't fully rid herself of the emotion. He couldn't fathom anybody not being swayed by her generosity and beauty. He was happy that she was finding people that reciprocated her love in friendship and now in family.

His thoughts turned dirty, even in bed she was so giving. He thought about the many intimate moments she initiated. She really didn't need to please him in that way but he was grateful. He smiled to himself at what she had told him. She was doing it for her own pleasure. She thoroughly enjoyed running her mouth and hands all over his body. She loved the control she had over him when she made him feel good. He felt his erection grow as he thought of her sweet little mouth wrapped around his cock. He remembered the feeling he had this morning as he grinded into her. He wouldn't have had to take a cold shower if Yashiro had not interrupted.

Speak of the little devil, his eyes twitched as he heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home," she called with a smile in her voice, noticing Ren on the couch and the music playing in the back ground.

Her breath hitched, when the Emperor's green eyes opened to greet her, "Welcome home baby," he said in his husky voice putting his glass on the table as he stood. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and a hot sensation in her groin. She devoured him hungrily with her eyes. His dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing his washboard abs, the fly of his slacks undone hanging low on his hips. She could definitely get used to such a warm welcome. Her eyes focused on his lips all pink and pouty. Then ran its course down his neck, over his broad chest and down his abs to settle on his bulge. She felt her juices already pooling in her panties as she took in this magnificent man. Suddenly she craved him; she wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to lick him.

The Emperor's lips quirked as she completely eye-fucked him. He watched her body tremble with need and lust cloud her golden irises. As if on cue, the next song rang out appropriately, " _Whenever I'm alone with you,_ _You make me feel like I am home again, Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am whole again..."_

"Come here baby," Ren rasped as he beckoned for her to come closer. Kyoko didn't hesitate and walked over to him dropping her stuff on the floor. She approached shyly, her eyes trained on the bulge growing in his pants as she neared. He undid his zipper and reached into his pants pulling out his erection. She sank to her knees in anticipation. Kyoko reached up wanting to touch him. She wrapped her hands around him; he was already so hard. He moaned as her fingers wound themselves tightly around his cock.

She brushed her lips against his head and flicked her tongue out swirling it around his tip. He groaned as he rocked his hips forward wanting more of her mouth. She moved her hand to the base of his cock, blonde curls tickling her fingers and sucked him gently into her mouth.

"Ah baby, what you do to me," he murmured stroking the side of her face. She looked so beautiful.

He buried his fingers in her hair and held the back of her neck. In a less than gentle way he thrusted himself deeper into her mouth. His passionate groan empowered her. She loved the way he reacted to her when she did this to him. She tasted something salty on her tongue as he thrust again. She opened her throat to take him deeper. She wanted more. She wanted to make him come and this time she wanted to taste all of him.

She pulled back slowly swallowing her saliva mixed with pre-come before taking him back in. Aside from the low music, soft sucking noises filled the air. The sound drove her wild as she looked up at him through her lashes. The dark green eyes of the emperor looked on her fondly.

He held her head in place as his thrusts quickened with the tempo of the music. "That's it baby, take me all in," he gasped out throwing his head back. She sucked harder, in and out, grazing her teeth over him. She felt his body tensing. He was so close.

"You have to stop baby; you're going to make me come." He tried to pull away from her as he felt the pressure building up but she only sucked him harder pulling him in deeper till his tip touched the back of her throat. "Oh fuck baby, I can't hold it, I'm coming," he cried out. She thought she might gag as he exploded in her mouth. She tried to swallow as fast as he was coming but she still ended up coughing as she tried to take every drop in with his dick still in her mouth. Ren let out a deep moan as his body quaked, shivered and convulsed when he came in her mouth. He rocked his hips slowly as he came down from his orgasm, the last drops of his semen deposited on her tongue.

Ren pulled her up to him roughly and crushed his mouth against hers, just as the song ended. He had a feeling that whenever he heard that song again he would think only of this night and how she rocked his world. He could taste himself on her lips which only reignited the flames burning within him. Their tongues dueled as he lifted her up by the ass and wrapped her legs around him. Not breaking the kiss, he carried her to the bedroom. He would most definitely return the favor, tenfold.

* * *

 _Next Day_

The trio parted ways in the LME lobby that morning. Yashiro to his meeting, Kyoko to the LoveMe room and Ren to one of the conference rooms off the main hall.

Ren had a script reading playing the role of a fireman EMT for a long running drama. The Director had asked Ren to do a cameo role to boost ratings. In these episodes, a strong earthquake would rock the city, leaving destruction in its wake. Ren would play one of the first responders on site working to rescue people from a collapsed building. Earthquake aftershocks and close brushes with death would leave the audience on edge. He was contracted for three episodes before his character's luck runs out and is killed rescuing a child among the rubble.

Kyoko had encouraged him to take the role for purely selfish reasons. She wanted to see him in his uniform. She even asked if he could bring home the outfit when it was said and done. She always wanted to play the damsel in distress. Ren blushed as she voiced her erotic fantasies with him while they laid in bed basking in the afterglow of one of their hot oral sex sessions. When she first mentioned it, his first thought was of male strippers in the States. They would often dress up as firemen or police officers for bachelorette parties. He guessed it had to be a woman thing to see a man in uniform. He shuddered, wondering if she even wanted him to wear a thong. The thought of having that material tucked between his ass cheeks appalled him but for her he would consider it.

Kyoko entered the LoveMe room and was accosted by Maria, "Onee-sama!". Since Maria caught her off guard they both fell over crashing to the floor.

"Ow ow ow Maria-chan, you hurt my back side. You're getting so big. Have you grown again?" Kyoko asked giving the little girl a hug.

"Mmhmm, I've grown almost two centimeters."

She didn't realize anyone else was in the room until Chiori reached down to help them up. "Get off the dirty floor you two. Maria-chan you have to be more careful with an actress' body. What if Kyoko-san hit her head?"

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, you aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Maria-chan but Amamiya-san is right, you don't know your own strength." Kyoko said patting the girl on her head.

"Amamiya-san, good morning," surprising her friend by crushing her in a hug. Chiori realized that this is probably how Kanae felt every time they met, no wonder she always tried to avoid it.

"Ah, I'm sorry Amamiya-san, I've missed you and couldn't help myself. It's been so long since I've seen you." Kyoko said teary eyed at seeing her friend again.

"It's ok, I can now understand how Kotonami-san feels. It makes me happy that you consider me a good friend; therefore, please call me Chiori from now on." Chiori said with a slight blush as she sat down at the work table. She had a deep affinity for Kyoko. If it wasn't for her, she would have never tried to recover her love for acting. Kyoko nodded eagerly and smiled at her friend.

"Do you need some help? I have not gone out to see the department heads to see if they had any tasks for me but I can help you with this one." Kyoko observed what Chiori was doing with the envelopes. Was it the time for a monthly newsletter, she groaned as she began to help. Maria also sat down to help.

Chiori laughed it was either this or watch and review Michika Kawagoe's latest drama that Lory handed her this morning. Chiori chose this instead. Kyoko cringed at the thought of having to review that drama. The last one she watched was cringe worthy. The idol really was pretty but her acting skills needed improvement. Even Ruriko-chan pulled off something great. She wondered if it was because Ren was her co-star. She hoped one day she can act along side him as the lead female and be able to hold her own against him. Setsu didn't count in her eyes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Chiori-San, how are things going with the variety shows? Do you feel like you are getting the hang of it?" Kyoko asked as she tried to come up to speed on what her friend had been up to.

Kyoko noticed her friend's slight blush. "I'm actually starting to have 'fun.' Taichirou-san puts all his heart into every episode that it makes it enjoyable. I used to look down on such shows that celebrities do for laughs but you were right it has separated me from the bully in Box-R. I was offered a part in another drama but President Takarada thinks it is still too soon.

"That's great Chidori-San, even though he's hard to take seriously. Our President always has some underlying reason for his actions. You will get used to it." Chiori nodded, she had already come to that conclusion.

Kyoko turned her attention to Maris and asked, "How have you been Maria-chan? Is everything going well with your father?

"Yes, Maria is quite good. Everything is good with Papa, I write him everyday."

"Are you being a good girl? Not causing anyone trouble at work?" Maria looked a bit guilty. Although her antics to protect Ren had lessened since they became a couple, there were still women that needed to learn a few lessons. Those that bad mouth her Onee-sama were sure to get spiders placed in their bags.

"I try to be but there's no way Maria can stand by as no talent people bad mouth my onee-sama. I can't stand jealous women. I promise I didn't do anything too bad that would interrupt their work."

"Maria-Chan I thank you for looking out for me but I don't want you getting into trouble over it. Can you promise me not to do it anymore?"

"But they were," Maria started to say but the look on Kyoko's face stopped her. "I promise!" Kyoko pulled the girl into a hug.

"Onee-sama, I know it's still months away but I was wondering if we can do the Happy Grateful Day party again? Maria had so much fun last year."

"Of course Maria, I have a feeling this will become a tradition of ours for as long as you want. It would be wonderful if your father could come again." Kyoko smiled at the little girl remembering that her own father had promised to be back for her birthday. There was so much to be grateful for this year.

"Thank you Onee-sama!" Maria said giving her another crushing hug. "I have to go now; I need to get fitted for my new uniforms."

"Eh, uniforms for what Maria-chan? Have you joined some new dance troupe?" asked Kyoko.

"Onee-sama, did you forget break is almost over and next semester starts up in two weeks. Because I grew, my current uniform is now a bit snug."

Kyoko's eyes went blank. She rummaged through her bag for her date book. She stared at the date in horror. Maria was right she was due to go back at the same time. How could she have forgot about something so important? Her father is even paying the remainder of her education. She had to start reviewing. She wondered if she grew any over the break. She would have to try on her uniform and maybe pick up a couple more as backups.

Chiori and Maria giggled at Kyoko's face. She really did forget, they thought. She who was so excited to attend high school was now so occupied with life that she forgot.

Maria waved goodbye and left. So this was why Yashiro was not booking her for anything in the morning and early afternoon after the Tragic Marker Premier, she thought. He remembered that she had school. He was such a super manager.

"Kyoko-san are you going to be Ok?" asked Chiori a bit concerned.

"Mmhmm, I'm going to be just fine. I have a super manager." Kyoko said and went back to helping Chiori-san finish stuffing envelopes. She didn't want to worry her friend that she wondered what kind of bullying she would have to endure now that she was dating Ren.

* * *

Lory held his head in his hands. He felt like he aged rapidly these past few months. This was going to be a scandal of epic proportions, ok epic was exaggerating, if they didn't get in front of it. He looked up when he heard the knock at the door. Ruto wearing a suit and a wool bowler's hat opened the door and ushered Yashiro inside.

"You wanted to see me Mr. President." Yashiro said with a bow taking in the theme of the day. It was actually quite demure for the President. He was wearing a tweed suit from an earlier era, a cloth cap with a herringbone pattern and a bill on both ends. Despite the hot weather outside he wore an ulster. Yashiro wasn't sure who he was supposed to be this time or why he was holding a magnifying glass up to read the papers on his desk.

"Ah Yuki, thanks for coming on such short notice; do you recall why I assigned you to Mogami-kun?" Asked Lory placing down the magnifying glass and picking up an old black clay pipe. Lory put the pipe in his mouth and lit the end with a match. He took a few puffs and blew out smoke.

Yashiro's mind went haywire but his face remained calm. Why was he asking him this? Was it a trick question? Did he want him to give his honest opinion?

"Sir, wasn't it to give the two of them opportunity to meet with each other. That's the main reason I can think of aside from the usual professional ones," Yashiro replied in an even tone pushing up his glasses.

Lory looked at him disappointed, "Do you know me so little that you would come to that conclusion?"

"It's because I know you so well that I came to that conclusion. It was written all over your face when you told me of your decision."

Lory chuckled, "Well that's not the only reason. You are the best in the business in my opinion. I knew you could handle both of them. I wanted the best working with her and someone she already trusted. I've realized now your shortcomings."

Yashiro's body tensed was the President praising him or scolding him for incompetence. What had he done wrong?

"It's my fault you only worked with Ren for the past five years and never had to encounter such issues," Lory told him despondently.

"Sir, I'm not quite following, if you could cut to the chase. I will gladly correct what I'm doing wrong so I can improve in my job."

"This Yuiki! This," Lory said as he threw down what looked like a pre-release of a tabloid article. The picture depicted Kyoko exiting the clinic with him by her side. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses but any fan would know it was her especially since he was by her side.

His eyes bulged out of its sockets when he read the headline, "Japan's Celebrity Princess Pregnant with Manager's Baby!"

He sputtered trying to get a coherent thought out of his mouth, "Sir I assure, there is nothing going on with Kyoko-chan and I. Ren and her are a solid couple I would never get between them."

"Oh can it Yuki, that's not the point. The point is the evidence is clear you were captured in this photograph leaving with her from an OBGYN clinic. Of course the public is going to speculate the worse. Did you not think of the consequences when she went in there? I'm disappointed Yuki, a little more discretion next time."

A light bulb lit up in his head is this what Lory meant by his shortcomings? There are certain things that people would take out of context. In this instance a typical routine checkup for a female celebrity would lead to a scandalous conclusion while a male celebrity going to a doctor was no news at all.

"Sir I'm quite sure they aren't having sex yet but that's beside the point. Wouldn't this be considered slander against Kyoko's name. Even sexist almost, when a female goes to this kind of doctor without verifying facts they assume she's with child when it is common knowledge that every woman age sixteen and above should start seeing this kind of doctor to make sure she is in good health."

"How do you know they aren't having sex?" Lory asked curiously.

"Sir did you not hear a word I said about the seriousness of this matter." Even though Yashiro said that he recounted to Lory what he had witnessed yesterday at the apartment. Ren had also openly admitted that he wanted to wait for marriage before they went all the way. He wanted to give Kyoko her fairytale wedding including her magical first night with her husband.

Lory smiled approvingly, he liked that thought, but he knew mistakes happened when a couple were living under the same roof. "What do you think the odds of Kyoko losing her virginity before the wedding night are?"

"Sir we can't possibly bet on th...10 to 1 in favor of them not making it to the wedding night." Yashiro said quickly.

Hmmm Lory contemplated the odds. "How about we make a bet, I say they are going to make it to the wedding night. I'll give you 10 to 1."

Yashiro smiled he knew it would be a sure win for him. He was with them all of the time. He knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was only a matter of time before one or both of them caved. His inner fangirl giggled at the thought that Ren didn't know his innocent girlfriend was already preparing for that fateful night. He wasn't sure if she was on birth control though.

Ruto appeared like a ninja and cleared his throat, "Sir, the main point." Ruto reminded Lory of the reason Yashiro was there in the first place.

"Oh yes, I had plan on calling up the owner of this magazine and threatening to ruin them if they posted such an outlandish article full of false accusations. It would only make them look like a chauvinistic magazine and further tarnish their reputation among their top demographic of readers, women, when they see how they discriminate against the fairer sex in their country," Lory explained. He would also get her father's company involved if he needed a little more muscle but he doubted it. A small magazine like this would fold under such threats. He would offer them something else in return, an interview article perhaps with Kyoko.

"Ehhh, if it could be handled so simply, why did you get me so worked up?" Asked Yashiro.

"Yuki were you not listening? To point out your shortfalls as a manager of a woman." Lory scolded.

"Right, I got it. I will be more aware next time. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing right now Yuki, thank you for coming by." Lory said as he picked up his phone to make the call to the magazine.

Yashioro bowed and took his leave.

* * *

Ren was surprised when he walked into the outdoor studio of the _Sacred Lotus_ that afternoon with Kyoko and Yashiro. Ren and Yashiro had about an hour before they had to be at Ren's location. It was the first day of Ren's cologne commercial so Yashiro needed to make sure things were in order for his shoot. Ruto would be silently watching out for Kyoko while Yashiro was away. Ren doubted anything would happen with all this extra security.

The last time Ren was here being the night Kyoko fell on the roof. It actually made him nervous to see the barricades and extra security. In fact, he was downright flabbergasted when he was stopped at the entrance. The security guard told him that he was just following protocol as he consulted his list of approved outsiders nervously under the glare of the tall actor.

"Ren behave," Kyoko whispered jabbing him in the rib with her elbow. The poor guard was shaking like a leaf as he tried to do his job. Ren did his best to hide his annoyance and gave the man his most gentlemanly smile he could as he was allowed to pass.

Kyoko's lips quirked, she knew he was pouting inside, it was probably the first time her superstar boyfriend was denied entry right away into anywhere."

So what Lory had said was true. The sponsors really weren't taking any chances with this production. Ren wondered if they found something disturbing in their investigation and this was the result. He saw Koga across the way talking with Cedric. Koga waved the couple over.

"Good afternoon," Koga and Cedric bowed in greeting. The trio returned their bows. Ren tried to keep calm in Cedric's presence. He had a nagging suspicion that he may be the one causing the issues here. He probably had help too. He was never one to act alone, Kuon could attest to that. Ren couldn't understand what his agenda was though. What did he have to gain by sabotaging this production? From what Kyoko told him, Cedric had been acting seriously and was also concerned about all the mishaps. She told Ren that Cedric had let it slip that his father wouldn't be too pleased with him if this film flopped.

Kyoko threaded her fingers through Ren's as they stood talking to the two men. She wanted to reassure him that she was there. It had difficult for him to face one of his tormenters from childhood.

Koga didn't miss the move Kyoko made. He noticed that whenever they were in the presence of Ric, Kyoko always tensed up or came up with some excuse to leave. It wasn't obvious but he noticed Ren also behaved just a bit strangely. If Koga was not so obsessed with his rival, he would never have noticed it. Did these three have some history? He was about to ask if they met overseas before when Kimiko interrupted them.

She was laying on her sweet girl act thick today. "Good afternoon everyone and Ren-san," Kimiko said cutely addressing Ren personally. Kyoko bristled at the way she said her boyfriend's name. Her hand tightened in Ren's as her dormant grudges started purring awake. They halted when Ren gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled down at her. While Ren's head was turned, Koga caught the sneer Kimiko quickly sent in Kyoko's direction. She schooled her face when Ren turned back. His smile changed as he addressed Kimiko.

With a fake smile Ren said, "Good afternoon Morizumi-san. What brings you on the set today? I heard you were taking a break from showbiz. I thought you were quite skilled why would you stop?"

Kimiko's hand went up and pressed below her throat. She didn't miss the malice coated under his courteous words. She stepped closer to Cedric as if to protect herself from Ren. She knew Kyoko had probably told him the reasons and he was just trying to get her to admit her crimes.

Koga was confused by the girl's reaction to Ren's words. Although Ren, had said everything good naturedly he guessed that there was more to the story regarding Kimiko's retirement. Did Ren know why?

She recovered herself and answered, "Ren-san, even though I still have time I am taking a break for my university exams. I want to study criminal law. It's quite fascinating learning about all the loopholes within Japan's judicial system. So I want to focus on my studies for now."

"Amazing Kimiko-san," Koga said clapping lightly. "You are already in your third year of high school and are taking your studies seriously. I can see you being a lawyer or even a judge."

"That's the plan," Kimiko said with a wink smiling at Koga. "I needed a break from my studies so I stopped in to observe today's taping."

The rest all praised her. Ren, Kyoko, and Yashiro inwardly thought that it would be the worst kind of idea to further fuel the psychopath's knowledge of the law. She was unpredictable.

Director Morizumi broke up the little gathering as he told everyone to get in their costumes. The home stretch was near.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas everyone! More fun filler, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I rewrote the smut part so many times. Seriously first she came home to Ren completely naked, then I was like that's too extreme, so I put boxers on him, still not sexy enough for me, so I put him in pants only and then somehow he ended up with his shirt back on unbuttoned. I'm ridiculous…lol.**

 **I'm trying to circle back and make sure I address some of my previous setups. I have not forgotten about the Saena meetings…it will definitely happen. One thing I tried to throw in here was Kyoko needing to go back to school. I was trying to search the manga to see what year of high school she was in but then I got lazy. I know she had final exams during tragic marker right. So I'm just going with she's in year 2 now.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciated all the reviews on last chapter!**

 **BTW the song that was playing was "Lovesong" by the Cure. Like Ren I'll never hear that song again without thinking about this...lol.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! _**


	41. Proud Parent

Chapter 41: Proud Parent

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Koga would definitely fall hard for Kyoko. I think Sensei plans on it, if not romantically then brotherly ;)**

Tadashi smiled as he saw the incoming mail from Kyoko, he had planned his next steps and he wanted to tell them how it all went tonight. His time to go back to the states was fast approaching. He had already leased the apartment he was renting in Tokyo for the next year. He needed to get back to the states and finalize his departure from the company. There was bit of a hiccup when he announced his decision to relocate to Tokyo. His business partners saw it as an opportunity for him to take over the Tokyo branch as CEO while his predecessor retired due to health issues.

Tadashi had to tactfully decline without offending anyone. He didn't want to leave them in the lurch so he offered to only accept the job temporarily for three months and train the current deputy to take over. He would then remain a consultant. He wanted to be flexible so he could spend more time with his daughter who had a hectic schedule of her own. He had missed too many years and he wasn't planning on missing anymore due to work. He had invested his money wisely and could afford to continue his lavish lifestyle without a steady paycheck; he could easily retire and just take up golfing. He had always worked hard so knew he would not be able to remain so idle for too long.

"Tadashi-kun, Tadashi-kun, Tadashi!" Mya said in a stern voice waving her hand to get her Boss' attention. He was daydreaming again like usual these days. She was happy for him that he was able to reunite with his daughter in Tokyo. She had watched him grow from a young man to a capable business man. It was difficult in the past to watch him always deny himself happiness as punishment for what he did to the woman he loved when he was an ambitious 30 year old. She was aware that their old boss left him no choice in the end to betray Saena Mogami. It was because he loved her that he had to walk away to ensure her happiness.

Mya only knew the details of Saena that she was privy to on the internet. She knew Tadashi had to know more but she didn't have the heart to inquire about her. It really was none of her business. She was just sad to see that his sacrifice was for naught. She gathered that the woman seemed to have turned herself into stone in order to protect herself from future heartache. No one could have predicted this outcome, not even Tadashi.

"Oh Mya-Chan, what is it?" Tadashi asked in English startled by the interruption.

Mya glared at him and handed him a sticky note. Tadashi's eyes narrowed at the contents of the note, "Viride General Law Office, 81 3-2656-1979."

"Thank you Mya-chan! I owe you one." Tadashi told her flashing her a boyish grin.

Mya rolled her eyes at him. He always made good on his I-O-Us. She wondered what she should hit him up for this time. She was admiring that new designer handbag and he was always generous is his gifts. She could also tact it on as a promotion gift/goodbye gift. Hmmm, or maybe an autograph from both Ren and Kyoko. Yes, she would like a signature of the two celebrities before she left.

Her tone turned serious, "You know, you don't have to do this right? What if this backfires? How could you possibly be a good father if you end up in jail or better yet dead. Kyoko-chan would never forgive you if you abandon her again, even in death."

Tadashi waved off Mya's warnings, "You're being dramatic Mya-Chan. I definitely won't go to jail nor will I die. Saena is not like that. This is something I have to do, not for myself but for her. If the roles were reversed, I would want to know the reasons."

"Are you confident that she wouldn't want you dead? What if she sends someone after you? If I was a woman scorned the way she was I would be thinking of revenge and more."

Tadashi gave a lopsided grin to the woman that helped him all these years, she was like a mother to him, or as she would like to correct him, an older sister.

"Thanks Mya-Chan," Tadashi said quietly. She knew that he meant for not just now but for all the years she had been with him. He was practically like family. She would miss her dear friend.

Tadashi cleared his throat as he watched her eyes water. "You're a stupid boy," she said to him with a huff.

He smiled, "I know." He told her grinning.

"I'm not helping you find a lawyer to get you out of jail or arranging your funeral so you better fix things properly." She told him looking down her nose.

Tadashi nodded. "Are you all packed up?"

"You know I can stay the extra week to help you and we can head back together," she told him.

"There's no need for you to stay for nothing. We're pretty much done here. So head back home. I'm sure your husband and the kids miss you terribly. Plus, I need you to get things started for me over there."

"They are ready for me to come home. The latest technology has made it easier for all of us. But if you're sure then. My flight leaves tonight so call me if you need anything in the mean time."

Tadashi stood, came around the desk and gave his friend a hug. "Have a safe flight Mya, I'll see you soon."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" She asked as he walked her to the door.

"Obviously, I'm going to spend time with my daughter. I just received a mail from her. She said I can come and see her at work later. After I set things up with Saena, I'll be heading over to join her."

"What? You didn't even invite me. I have taken care of you since you were this small." Tadashi laughed as she held her hands up about a foot apart from each other to indicate just how tiny he was when they met. "This is the thanks I get. Koga-San is even her co-star this time. I would have loved to have met him. You better get me his autograph or I will not speak to you again."

"Mya- chan, I didn't peg you as a cougar."

"What are you talking about? I'm happily married but I do appreciate good looking things. Speaking of which I would also appreciate it if you could get me an autograph from your daughter and Tsuruga-kun. Follow me to my desk I'll give you a magazine for them to sign."

Tadashi chuckled. Even at her age she was still such a fan girl, he thought, as he followed her. After rummaging through her packed things, she handed him the magazine. It contained an article of their CM for the French restaurant Mon Amour Cafe. He smiled broadly at the picture captured for the article. It featured his little Princess looking darling while Ren-kun knelt before her. Could this be a prelude to their future?

After saying goodbye, Tadashi took a quick look at the magazine Mya had given him. He read the section talking about the restaurant. He wondered, if his daughter and Ren could join him for dinner there. He reached for his cell phone and typed his reply to Kyoko's mail. He had a few hours before he would meet her at her filming. He turned his attention to the sticky note that Mya had given him earlier. It was now or never.

"Hello, thank you for calling Viride General Law Office. How may I help you?" Said the receptionist on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I am looking for Mogami Saena-San. I require her services." Morimoto explained in his no nonsense business tone.

"I'm sorry sir, Mogami-San is out of the office. If you would like to leave a message, I will be sure to pass it on to her."

Tadashi contemplated this, should he leave one or just try again later. Maybe if he left her a message now she would be able to prepare herself before actually talking to him. Kyoko had informed him that she was aware of his real name and that he was in the city. Since she knew he was here it would only be cowardly if he didn't try to see her. Him winding up dead wasn't the problem. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that this might be a mistake. What if it did backfire as Mya mentioned but the other way. What if him contacting her affected Saena negatively. Would she become depressed all over again? Would she try to take her life because of him? All he could do was deal with the consequences of his actions later. He decided to leave a message and put the ball in her court. He would leave it up to her to reach out to him now.

* * *

Tadashi walked up to the entrance of the outdoor studio location Kyoko had given him. Holding a bouquet of wild flowers, he thought he was visiting a prison with all the fencing and security around. The entrance was surrounded with fans and photographers. He heard the whispers running through the crowd wondering who he was. He wondered if this was a good idea. He didn't want to cause trouble for her.

He smoothed down his suit and ran his hands through his hair, if he was going to get photographed he might as well make sure he looked good so as not to embarrass her. He finally made it up to the guard, who asked for his name an ID. Tadashi reached into his jacket pocket a pulled out his wallet. He handed his ID over. He looked beyond the guard and stared in awe at the detailed set within the fence. The guard handed him back his ID and waved him through.

Tadashi walked through, taking in the sights. He felt like he had stepped into feudal Japan. He headed towards the crowded area, Kyoko was bound to be over there. He stood in the back for a moment and took in the scene. There she was, dressed as a ninja. It seemed like in this scene she was training with a man dressed as a samurai. Several other cast members kneeled around the two as they took in the match. His breath caught as she through her swords in the air and watched her do several backflips to avoid being attacked by his sword. The samurai was really fast, when she was done flipping she had to immediately raise her swords to block his attack. The samurai relentlessly bombarded her with blow after blow. The actor seemed to be putting all his strength into his attacks. Tadashi could tell she was getting tired. When she tripped from obvious fatigue, he watched her hand grab some sand and throw it in the samurai's face. Tadashi smiled at how cunning she was. As a kunoichi, she had to use her wit against stronger opponents even if it meant fighting dirty. Her actions slowed him down long enough for her to get the opening she needed. She swiped the back of his leg and had him sprawling on his back. She straddled his chest, a triumphant smile on her face, as her blade pressed against the artery on his neck.

"Cut!" The Director called through the megaphone. "That was great people. Lets take fifteen minutes while I review the footage and then we'll shoot that same scene at a few more angles. Koga-San, Kyoko-San great work. Let's keep that momentum going after the break. We have to get in as much of the remaining scenes with Kyoko-san since she has another important commitment for the next three days."

Tadashi watched his daughter humbly bow to her fellow colleagues as she moved off the set. She thanked the staff member that handed her a bottle of water and towel.

Tadashi walked towards his daughter to get her attention with a look of love and pride on his face. Kyoko smiled as she bounded towards him excited that he could make it. "You were amazing Kyoko-chan!" he praised when she was close. "I'm so proud of you! I had no clue you had that kind of acrobatic skills. It was really amazing."

Kyoko blushed slightly she had waited her entire life to hear those kind of words come from her mother. She was equally as happy hearing them from her father that her eyes filled with moisture and tears spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them.

Tadashi looked stupefied as he watched his daughter start to weep. What had he said wrong? He bowed several times and apologized for anything he may have done to upset her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He held it out to her which she took gratefully.

Kyoko explained to him that her tears were out of happiness. She was glad to have him there. She used his handkerchief to dab at her eyes and blow her nose. She knew her face was a mess and would need the makeup artist to fix everything.

Koga was looking at the man talking to Kyoko suspiciously. Why was she crying? Had he done something to hurt her? He had never seen this man before so how did he get passed security. Why did Ren and Yashiro choose this day to leave her alone? He supposed it was up to him to intervene.

As Koga approached, he took in the appearance of the man. He was wearing a well tailored dark blue designer suit with brown dress shoes. The man had to be almost six feet tall which was rare for a Japanese. He had a medium build and a full head of hair which he wore short and swept back. The man was holding a bouquet of flowers. Could he possibly be her sugar daddy? So what was Ren, a cover? A lot of celebrities lived scandalous lives so that scenario would not shock him if it was the truth.

"Is everything OK here," Koga asked interrupting as the man continued his apology. "Is this man bothering you Kyoko-Chan?" Koga asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

Kyoko laughed and dashed away at the remaining tears. Tadashi felt a stab at his heart. His poor daughter had been deprived of a parent's love for too long that even a small compliment from him could bring her to tears.

"Hiromune-san I'm ok, I was just moved a bit by something." Kyoko said not bothering to explain. Nobody needed to know her life story especially this guy. It would just be ammo for him to tease her in some way.

"I'm glad it was that I thought he hurt you in some way," Koga said still concerned.

"Oh no, no, no, he would never hurt me at least not intentionally. Would you?" She asked turning to her father.

Tadashi tensed, "how could she think he would hurt her," he thought. Well it was true that he was still trying to gain her trust so he could understand her misgivings. Their relationship was progressing by leaps and bounds but it seemed she was still a little insecure. The fact that he was leaving again probably wasn't helping.

"Of course Princess, if I can help it, I would never hurt you on purpose." He said patting Kyoko on the head, his words pouring out with all the love a father could have for a child.

Koga's eye widened what had he just walked into. This man clearly loved her, he wondered if Ren knew. Kyoko was so oblivious when it came to these things. He cleared his throat.

Tadashi turned to the young man and bowed, "forgive my rudeness. I am Morimoto Tadashi, please to meet you."

Kyoko added quickly while Koga bowed, "This is Hiromune-san. Hiromune-San please meet my father."

A sigh of relief escaped Koga's lips. So that was the reason for the vibes he was getting off the man. Boy he felt stupid. He was really thinking the worse here.

"So it's Morimoto-San, pleased to meet you." Koga said wondering why they had different last names. Perhaps Kyoko was born out of wedlock. It would be the most likely explanation for a child not to take the surname of the father. It wasn't his business so he chose not to acknowledge it. Tadashi had to admire the Japansee for their decorum. If he had been in America they would ask curiously, but without judgement, for the reason they did not share the same name. Americans were very progressive people. Things that are considered taboo in other countries was easily accepted in the United States as nothing out of the ordinary.

"What brings you by the set?" Koga asked for idle chit chat.

"Well when Kyoko-chan asked me to come by I couldn't say no. The scene I walked into was amazing. You both performed brilliantly. I can't wait to watch the film." Tadashi gushed.

"But I warn you young man," all traces of the carefree man disappeared as he faced Koga seriously, "if you hurt my baby girl during filming you would have to answer to me!"

Koga gulped and nodded as the back of the hair on his neck stood up from the threat. Who was this guy? He had the same killing aura as Ren when it came to Kyoko.

Tadashi's face crinkled into a smile again and asked him for his autograph, "please make it out to Mya-Chan,". He asked holding the magazine Mya had given him earlier and flipped to the feature with Koga. When Koga finished, he bowed his good bye and left them alone.

"These flowers are for you. I wasn't sure what your favorite ones were but Ren-kun told me you like the outdoors so I thought these would be appropriate."

Kyoko took the flowers and inhaled the sweet smell. "They're lovely, thank you! Shall we go to my dressing room. I have to fix my make-up before we start again."

Tadashi followed her to her trailer. She stopped and asked a crew member to send the artist over as soon as possible. Inside her trailer, Tadashi could see trinkets and stuffed animals all over the place. Were these all from fans, he wondered.

He watched her enter the bathroom and emerge with a vase of water. She arranged the bouquet in it and placed it near a gorgeous bouquet of roses. Kyoko caught him eyeing it, "They're from Ren, he sends me some whenever the previous ones begin to wilt." Tadashi smiled, her boyfriend sure knew how to treasure her.

"In fact, most of these are from Ren." She said waving at all the little fairytale tchotchkes littering her table. This one is my favorite she told him as she held up a rectangular wooden box hand painted with vines and flowers. She twisted the cog beneath it and opened the lid. A golden haired fairy princess began a ballet dance over the mirrored bottom as the "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" song filled the air.

Tadashi was pleased that she still had a sweet and innocent side to her and that Ren had no problems indulging in it. He looked at all the various pieces she had, maybe he would find her a gift as well.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you everyone for continuing to read. I apologize that there's not Ren in this filler. I pretty much cut it off because it was getting long again. I hope you enjoyed some father daughter bonding though. I had to get the ball rolling with his fateful meeting with Saena and Tadashi leaving.**

 **Thanks again for continuing to read. I appreciate those that reviewed last chapter. Merry Christmas! I had a wonderful Christmas Eve with my family and friends. I'm waiting for more family to arrive tonight so I thought I'd spend it writing this chapter while also watching the greatest Christmas movie ever with my hubby, "Die Hard"...LOL.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara _**


	42. Close Call

Chapter 42: Close Call

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the sexual tension between RenKyo would have been released by now.**

"Yahiro-san, " said Ruto as he materialized out of nowhere in the parking lot of _The Sacred Lotus_ set.

Yashiro let out a less than manly scream as the President's assistant took him by surprise. "Ruto-san, how do you do that?" gasped Yashiro as he clutched at his heart.

"I apologize for scaring you, Yashiro-san," Ruto said with a bow.

"It's ok, you would think after five years I would get used to you popping up out of nowhere. Is everything alright with Kyoko?"

"Yes, Mogami-san is fine. Her father is with her now and everything has been good so far." Ruto didn't think it was necessary to mention the moment where she was crying earlier. They seem to have worked out the misunderstanding.

"If there is nothing else you need from me, I will return to the President."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her Ruto-San."

"You're welcome." Ruto said with a bow. He too had a soft spot for the young lady and only wanted to see her safe and happy.

Yashiro was glad her father was able to make it. He had asked the Producer's permission to let Tadashi onto the set just for the day per Kyoko's wishes. She thought it would be nice for him to see her work.

Yashiro stepped on the location and was stunned at what he saw. Tadashi-san had clearly stepped into the role as acting manager for Kyoko. He watched as several staff members consulted him on things Yashiro typically took care of such as on-site accommodations, scheduling, refreshments, or even breaks. He watched as Tadashi approached Producer Kuresaki to ask for a ten minute break for his daughter. He could tell she was getting exhausted. Since Kyoko would be unavailable the next few days, the director was pushing hard to complete all of the scenes he wanted to reshoot.

Tadashi had noticed this and frowned everytime the directed repeated, "again." He was aware of his daughter's work ethic. She was strong willed and would refuse to be a burden on anyone. She would stubbornly refuse something like taking a break for herself that would possibly delay filming. She was already inconveniencing them with being gone for three days so she wanted to ease the burden on the director and other members of the production.

Yashiro smiled as he watched the producer whisper to the director. Director Morizumi nodded and when he called cut he instructed they take a ten minute break since Kyoko was looking winded.

"It's not a problem sir, I can still continue, " Kyoko protested panting as she tried to catch her breath after a repetitive sequence of action events.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tadashi called out in a very firm father-like voice that left no room for arguing. Kyoko felt like a scolded child as she took the seat her father offered. She hoped her behavior didn't anger him. "I'm sorry for not listening." He frowned as he handed her a cold bottle of water. Something in the way she apologized tugged at his heart. Did he bring back memories from her childhood? Her smile was forced when she thanked him.

"Kyoko-chan, you don't have to apologize. I'm only looking out for you. I'm pretty sure you don't want to cause trouble for your work but if you keep pushing yourself like that without breaks your work would surely suffer. Soon your fatigue would start to show on your face and then you would cause the director to just accept what footage they had in order to move forward."

Kyoko nodded feeling thoroughly reprimanded. She knew Ren would lecture her if she made herself fall ill.

Yashiro sauntered up to the father and daughter pair. He wondered briefly if he still had a job. It seemed Tadashi was handling her like a pro. He knew how stubborn Kyoko was when it came to work without any regard for her health. She and Ren shared that same trait when it came to work.

It wasn't unheard of in this industry that parents of the celebrity often became their manager. Yashiro often felt like the parent with Ren and now Kyoko. He had the dubious honor of helping his charges with both the business and social aspects of their lives. Some of his coworkers had to deal with issues like ending relationships or solving drug problems. Yashiro thanked Kami-sama that neither of his clients had that problem and he would rather die if they ever called their relationship quits which he knew full well that it would never happen. The way they were with each other, he could tell that what they shared was the stuff of legends only read in books. They made him believe that true love existed. He never met two people more right for each other in his life. He felt lucky to have bore witness to such a perfect pairing.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, Morimoto-san, I see I left Kyoko-chan in some capable hands. I couldn't help overhear. Are you alright to continue? I can always talk to the director, this happens in show biz many times. Fatigue could lead to injury which would cause bigger problems for the film's progress. So if you're tired let me know. I'm here to help you. We don't want a repeat of Ring Doh.

Kyoko stiffened at Yashiro's reference to those earlier times. She was so full of hate and revenge then that her foolishness led her to faint on set and suffer from a fractured ankle.

"Thank you Yashiro-San, for the reminder. I will keep that in mind." She said guiltily.

"What happened during this Ring Doh?" Tadashi asked genuinely interested seeing his daughter's reaction at the mere mention of it.

"It was nothing, just a minor inconvenience." Kyoko said waving away the bad memories.

"So minor that she had to be hospitalized because of her stubborness. Even Ren couldn't do anything about it." Yashiro said sarcastically.

Kyoko glared at Yashiro, this manager how could he.

"What? How could you have let this happen to her Yashiro-San and Ren-Kun too? To have let her push herself so far that she needed immediate medical attention. I thought you guys were better than that." Tadashi was laying on the guilt rather thick that Yashiro started sweating.

"Eh Tadashi-san, it wasn't like that at all," Kyoko said coming to his defense. "I had just met Yashiro that day I hurt myself. Ren and I weren't exactly close then," she said quietly feeling the familiar ache in her chest.

Tadashi looked at her confused, " But I thought you and Ren knew each other as k—".

Kyoko cut off Tadashi before he could finish his sentence. Nobody knew that information not even their manager. She was surprised Ren had not warned Tadashi to keep the little tidbit that they had met as kids to himself. She doubted her father would have made such a slip if he knew. She would have to talk to him about it later when they were alone.

"Ah, the thing is Tadashi-san. I had just started at LME. Ren didn't like my reasons for entering show biz in the first place so we didn't get along."

"That was true. I was worried then at his behavior. Ren was usually nice to everyone but he tended to act immature and sulky only around you. He really disliked your motive for joining show biz for the sake of getting revenge on Fuwa Sho."

"Fuwa Sho?" Tadashi asked pointedly, "is he the guy that took advantage of your kindness and then abandoned you?"

Kyoko nodded looking down at her feet feeling chagrined. It amazed her how her life had changed completely since she learned of Sho's betrayal. She had a man, friends, and now family that she loved and they loved her in return. If someone told her that this would be her life a year ago she would have scoffed at them. She no longer felt that way or felt hatred for Shotaro. She thought that maybe in ten years or so they could almost become friends again.

"Can you please tell me the whole story regarding him. I won't judge your past mistakes; that would make me the biggest hypocrite. I just want to know about him because it's a part of you."

"I will tell you, just not here." Kyoko didn't want to air her dirty laundry at work. There was too much potential for eavesdroppers.

Kimiko smiled sinisterly as she read the text from her source on the set of the _Sacred Lotus_. She knew just where to plant this little seed.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't join us Yashiro-San?" Kyoko asked leaning down to talk to her manager.

"You guys enjoy. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Please catch up with your email and tell Ren to do so as well. Good night!"

"Good night Yashiro-San." Kyoko bowed and then walked in the door her father held open.

Ren stood as he saw Kyoko approaching with her father. He was sitting close to the kitchen at the chef's table. He pulled out her chair and gave her a peck on the lips. There were several audible sighs throughout the restaurant and equally just as many groans. Kyoko blushed and ducked her head as she took her seat. Ren and Tadashi exchanged greetings.

Jean-Luc came out to greet his guests. "Ma Cherie, it is so lovely to see you again," he said extending his hand to place a kiss upon the back of Kyoko's hand.

He greeted the gentlemen with a handshake as Kyoko introduced him to her father. Tadashi told him that he had seen the feature of them in an article and was interested in coming here with Kyoko. The decor was completely within his daughter's taste. It amused him to see a manly man such as Ren sitting amongst the frill and lace.

Jean-Luc asked if there was anything they wouldn't eat to let him know now since he would whip up something special for them. Kyoko was about to say she would eat anything when she caught Ren's expression, "Frog legs! I will not eat them, even if you tell me how delicious they are. I refuse," Kyoko exclaimed vehemently. Jean-luc chuckled and went to prepare their meal with that aspect in mind.

Ren had his hand against his mouth to keep from laughing. His whole body shook with mirth. He recalled how he had threatened her with eating frog legs when she was acting as his manager last year. She reacted the same way then as she did now. She must have remembered that night as well.

Tadashi looked at his daughter incredulously and made a mental note to never cook her frog legs. He smiled as she scolded Ren for making fun of her.

"Have you ever had frog legs before?" Kyoko asked directing her question to her father.

"Sure, fried ones, when I was in New Orleans for work. They taste just like chicken," Tadashi said teasing her.

Kyoko paled. She thought she might gag just imagining eating frog legs like a chicken wing.

The waitress set a bowl of soup before them. It had puffy pastry over the top. It looked and also tasted delicious.

"Your hors d'oeuvres," the waitress said as she place a plate before them. Kyoko's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her sockets as she swallowed hard. Were these...snails?

"What is this?" She asked the waitress before she could leave.

"Escargots, snails,". The waitress said as she went on to describe the technique and ingredients used to prepare such a delicacy. Ren having grown up with this kind of food, being a rich boy, showed her how to hold one with the thong and use the small fork to extract them. He held his fork out to her and watched her mouth close over it. His hand shook a little as her pink lips closed around the meat and slid it off his fork. He couldn't help thinking about all the sweet things that little naughty mouth was capable of doing.

Tadashi cleared his throat not quite sure what he was interrupting but he knew something was going on. Kyoko smiled heavenly despite the strange texture it tasted delicious. The meal went on like that. Jean-luc surprising them with special dishes and idle chit chat about their day.

Tadashi told them about Mya's departure and how he would be leaving soon. He wanted to have plenty of time so he could be back by her birthday. He gave them a key to his apartment and told them they could use it as they pleased while he was away. He had one last thing to do before he left. He didn't tell her that it involved her mother. There was no point sharing that aspect right now. Maybe after the meeting he could tell her the results but until then he wanted to keep it to himself. He didn't want to cause her needless pain.

"Hopefully, we can meet up when you guys return from your other project before I leave. Still can't tell me what it's about?" They both shook their head. Tadashi didn't press them for details. He knew in their line of work there were things such as non-disclosure agreements binding them to keep quiet about certain productions.

For dessert, Jean-Luc brought out an impressive shaped chocolate sphere. Kyoko squealed in delight as she poured the hot chocolate syrup over the sphere and watched as the hardened shell of the ball melt to reveal the delicious filling within. She ate every last bit happily. Ren reached over and with a thumb swiped the chocolate off the corner of her mouth and then licked it off his finger. Kyoko was the one this time that stared at his mouth as he sucked his thumb.

Ren leaned and whispered into her ear, "You keep looking at me like that I just might take you in the car. Kyoko blushed fiercely and continued to eat her dessert never looking up.

Tadashi groaned, he was definitely a third wheel here. After giving Jean-Luc feedback on the food, what they liked or didn't like and where to improve and what not. They called it a night.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home Tadashi-san" Ren asked the older man as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I couldn't impose. I live on the other side of town. Oh, here's my driver right now." He said as the large black sedan pulled up to the curb.

"Thank you two for having dinner with me. I wish you a good night. I hope to see you in a few days." He made to bow but Kyoko instead gave him a quick hug. She smiled shyly when she pulled away.

"Thank you Tadashi-san, for today, coming on set. It was fun." Tadashi was stunned, his eyes shiny as they watered with unshed tears. He bowed to them again and stepped into the car that his driver held open. He waved at the couple as the car pulled away.

Ren took her hand and led her to his car. Finally alone, he thought. He opened the car door but wrapped her in his arms to give her a long sensual kiss one that promised of things to come. He deepened the kiss as he pushed her against the car, "Ren, someone will see," she said against his mouth. "Let them!" He replied trying to kiss her some more. He moaned as she pushed him away giggling. "Later," she promised.

Ren got in and started the ignition his music blasting through the speakers as the engine cranked over, " _The lyrics goes on the attack, my tongue gets tied and that's no lie, I'm looking in your eyes, I'm looking in your big brown eyes..._ "

"Sorry I forgot I had that on so loud," Ren said reaching to turn it off.

"Leave it on, I never heard a song like this before,"

"It's called reggae," Ren told her turning it down to a reasonable level as he pulled on to the street. Ren hoped she wouldn't pick up on the actual meaning of the song. He didn't when he was younger. He wouldn't know how to explain himself. He let the song play on so as to not raise suspicion.

" _Girl, I want to make you sweat, sweat till you can't sweat no more, And if you cry out, I'm gonna push it, push it, push it some more_."

Kyoko's mind was racing as she listened to the song. This was about sex right? He's singing about having sex with this brown eyed girl? She turned her head towards her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes at him. She understood his reasons for waiting and she wanted to respect his wishes. She knew that when they finally became one it would be mind blowing. She could wait until he was ready to take that leap with her. Until then she would continue to tease him.

Ren felt his girlfriend's hot gaze burning a hole into the side of his head. He could even feel the sweat drop running down his temple. He was concentrating intently on the road trying to pretend the song was no big deal. She already knew he had been jamming it out in his car. Probably even singing along. The "brown eyes" was a dead give away of just whom he was thinking about while singing it.

"Pervert!" Ren flinched as the imaginary dagger stabbed him. "You're like a dirty old man pervert!" Stab, Stab, stab, as more of her daggers pierced him. He deserved it.

He turned to face her at the next stoplight and saw her eyes bright with laughter. She was making fun of him and enjoying it. "I'll show you how perverted I am when we get home."

"Promise?" She replied in her sultry voice reserved just for him. She pealed with laughter when the light turned green and Ren gunned on the accelerator. She rolled her eyes and sang along with the song, "A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long, Yeah..." Which then made Ren join in with her. When the song ended they were both in high spirits. It was a catchy song.

They got out of the car at their apartment. Ren swooped her up and carried her like a princess. "You walk too slow baby!" Kyoko yelped with glee. She squealed to get him to put her down. He shut her up by kissing her. She forgot all her senses as she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

They broke the kiss when they heard a familiar voice, "Oh young love." Ren pulled back from Kyoko when he realized they had an audience. They didn't hear the elevator's arrival and Ichigo-san and his wife came out. Ren lost his grip and put Kyoko down. She was struggling like crazy to get down. With her cheeks flushed, Kyoko greeted and bowed deeply to their neighbors. They exchanged a few pleasantries but before they parted ways Ichigo-san told them he expected to read about an engagement between the pair quite soon. Ren gave the older man a wink and said "If she would have me," just as the elevator doors closed.

"Ren, I can't believe you said that," she admonished her heart aflutter. He had to ask first, she thought to herself.

"What? It's the truth," he said backing her up against the elevator wall. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. "I can't wait to make you my wife," he whispered his voice a soft caress. He had stuff to sort out first. He wanted to be Kuon Hizuri again before he proposed. He put his index finger to her lips to shush her before she could protest. "And it's not just so I can make sweet love to you all night long and into the wee hours of the morning." The whole time he was whispering in her ear his right hand was traveling over her body; her thighs, her butt, her back, she was inflamed with need.

The elevator doors opened to their floor and he pulled her to their apartment. "Come on let's take a shower."

"Oh are you going to wash my back for me?" She asked teasing him.

He replied sensually, "that and more, much, much more."

Kyoko entered first and shut off the house alarm. She dropped her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes. Just then the apartment phone rang. It was the front desk calling that a package had arrived and wondering if they could bring it up. "Get started, I'll meet you in there." Ren told her as he waited.

Kyoko nodded and headed towards the bedroom. She knew Ren was watching and shimmied out of her skirt which she left in the middle of the floor. Her round globes teased him as she entered the bedroom and was no longer in his sight. Ren hurriedly took the package from the concierge. With quick strides he made his way to the bedroom. She had left him a little trail of clothing. It started with her skirt outside the door, then her blouse, her bra followed. He found her little white lace panties sitting right outside the shower door. He picked them up an inhaled, such a pure color for such a naughty girl. He was indeed a pervert. He loved that she was his angel by day and hellion by night. He made quick work divesting himself of his clothing and contacts.

Kyoko was barely under the hot spray when the shower door opened. A very aroused green eyed Emperor stepped in. She tugged at the bottom of her lip with her teeth as she took in the sight of him. Water cascaded through his hair then ran down his neck and over his broad chiseled chest. It trickled over his abs and disappeared into the thatch of blonde curls at the junction of his thighs. He reached out for her and pulled her tight against him as his hands carressed her back. Water bombarded them as he bent to kiss her. Her hands wrapped around his waist enjoying the feel of his hard muscles on his back. He backed her into the wall and rocked his body against her, his erection pressing into her abdomen.

He brushed his lips against hers and then trailed flutter soft kisses across her jawline to nibble on her lobe. He then kissed the pulse of her neck. He pulled back from her and told her to turn around. Kyoko did what she was told. He reached for her hands and placed them above her head. He used his thigh to nudge her legs apart. "Keep your hands on the wall."

He reached for the body soap and worked up a lather in his hands. He started washing her arms. His chest brushed her back sending shivers down her spine. She felt his cock graze against the top of her ass making her tremble.

His hands kneaded her shoulders and used his thumbs to work the knots on her upper back. She groaned at the pleasure his hands were giving her. He circled his arms around her. His fingers slowed as he ran them over her breasts, squeezing them gently. Her nipples instantly hardened under his touch as he flicked and tweaked them. She was panting by the time his right hand slid over her stomach and continued lower. His fingers slid over her most tender flesh parting her soft folds. Kyoko cried out when his fingers brushed her clit. His left hand took turns kneading each breast while the fingers of his right hand flicked her clit. He rolled her sensitive nub between his fingers making Kyoko gasp. Kyoko felt tortured. Her whole body was alive and sensitive. The water beating down on her only enhanced the sensations that Ren assaulted her with.

"Let me turn around, I want to touch you," She choked out.

Ren chuckled. Kyoko groaned as the vibrations from his laughter transferred to her making her body hum in sensual delight.

He nipped her shoulder. She didn't know if she felt pain or pleasure. "Just feel baby." Kyoko let out another cry as he slid one then two fingers into her pulsating core. Ren let out a tortured groan of his own as she sucked in his fingers. Then suddenly he pulled away leaving her feeling cold and lonely.

His hands were on her again as he pushed her upper body further against the wall. He lifted her ass up in the air. She could feel his cock poised at her entrance. Was he going to put it in her right now, like this. The thought sent a hot flood of juices to her entrance. She pushed her hips back against him wanting him in her right now. "Kuon, please, I need you inside me," she managed to gasp.

"Easy baby," he said steadying her hips, "not tonight." He lifted her higher so the heat of her feminity sat on top of his cock. He rocked his hips and let out a satisfied groan. He was tensed as he tried to fight the urge to stick his dick inside her tight pussy. It would be so easy right now to give in to the temptation. As it was, he was torturing them both by going this far and yet he couldn't help it. Kyoko screamed as the tip of his penis rubbed over her clit. "Yes, oh yes,"

Ren felt his dick get harder, larger even, at the sound of her words. He took long slow strokes as his cock rubbed against her. His pelvis pushing hard against her ass before moving back. "Kuon please," she said in a tortured voice. His slow strokes were driving her crazy. Ren chuckled again, "tell me you want me to go faster, I want to hear you."

Kyoko hastily complied with a growl, "faster, harder, just fuck me!" That took him by surprise, he gripped her hips harder as he pumped faster. Kyoko was holding on to the wall for dear life as he pounded against her. His cock rubbing every inch of her was pure bliss. They hardly noticed the water grow cold with their bodies overheating. The slaps of Ren's thighs against her ass sounded so erotic. Ren was so close he was panting now from the exertion. He reached forward with his right hand and found her clit. His finger made little circles over her tight bud making Kyoko cry out.

"Come with me baby," Ren said, his husky voice coming out strained. Ren groaned as a starburst of color filled his vision when he found his release, his semen shooting against the shower wall between her legs. A moment later she cried out falling over her own edge as she orgasmed. She pressed her head against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. Ren eased her down but her legs instantly collapsed under her. He reached out to steady her.

After a quick clean up of the two of them, Ren shut the water off and dried himself off first. He then dried Kyoko off and carried her naked to the bed. She was asleep in seconds. Ren crawled into bed and pulled her tightly against him. That was a close call, he had almost lost control. How was he going to make it to the wedding night at this rate, he thought.

* * *

 **AN: I'm a total perv when it comes to RenKyo, if you have yet to notice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that reviewed. I appreciate all feedback.**

 **The song playing in the car was "Sweat" by Inner Circle.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	43. My Angel

Chapter 43: My Angel

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Sho's past and lousy personality would be exposed.**

Kyoko was startled awake. Ren was thrashing in his sleep again. He must be having another nightmare. Ever since she moved in with him, he said the dreams had ceased but now they were starting up again. She noticed that it started ever since he had made the consciousness ous decision to go to LA with her for fashion week. She wondered if it was a good idea to make him go. Maybe he wasn't ready yet and she felt guilty for forcing him. Of course she wasn't forcing him per say but it felt like her going was forcing him to go along with her. He was always tight lipped when she confronted him about the dreams but he always brushed it off saying that he actually didn't remember. Which could be the case, Kyoko had similar experiences where she knew she dreamt in her sleep but when she woke she couldn't remember what it was about. She would have to convince him to talk about it later but first they had to get through the next few days as the Heel siblings. She hoped they could get through it unscathed.

She did the only thing she knew, without waking him she moved his head to rest on her bosom. The fact that she was still naked hardly fazed her anymore. He quieted down as she stroked his head like a child and sang softly, " _It's just like heaven being here with you, You're like an angel, too good to be true,_ _But after all, I love you, I do, Angel baby, my angel baby..._ "

Kyoko's eyes always shined with tears on nights like these. Her heart ached and her voice shook as she continued to sing, " _When you are near me, my heart skips a beat, I can hardly stand on my own two feet, Because I love you, I love you, I do, Angel baby, my angel baby..._ " Warm tears silently slid down her face slowly. She quietly sniffed. She cried in his stead since he refused to show her anymore weakness. He always said he was fine but his subconscious said otherwise.

Her heart squeezed in pain as he tightened his grip around her waist. It broke her heart to know that he was still suffering, still blaming himself for what happened in the past. Her strong, handsome and brave Senpai clung to her in his sleep like a toddler, fearful that she might disappear at anytime. He was slowly on his way to redemption, it would just take some time. She knew there will always be residual pain since it was the same with her. With time and with each other, the pain would subside, and the bad memories would be replaced with the good. She kissed the top of his head just before her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

 _Later that Morning_

Kyoko's head was lying on Ren's lap while Ren absentmindedly threaded his fingers of his left hand through her hair. They lounged on the couch in companionable silence as each of them caught up with email using their phones. They really tried to stay off their devices when they had alone time together but the hundreds of emails in their inboxes could no longer be ignored. Yashiro told them that he was getting complaints from directors and the like. Since they were going to be Cain and Setsu for the next few days, they needed to take a break from each other and respond to work email. So here they sat trying to play catch up on their rare morning off.

Kyoko squealed with glee as she read the latest adventures of Kanae in America. Ren smiled when she told him it was from Kanae. Filming was progressing, Kanae was doing well portraying the role based on her development of the character. The Director seemed satisfied. The other cast members treated her well but apparently, she had to fend off countless American men. They were so different from Japanese men and very persistent. She told Kyoko she almost wished Hiou were there to scare them off so they could stop bothering her.

Kyoko sent a reply stating that it was because Kanae was so beautiful, and smart, and talented, and gorgeous, and kind that even other countries, not just Japan, fell in love with her instantly. She also told her about coming out for fashion week and wondered if Kanae would still be in LA at that time. She highly doubted it but that didn't stop her from dreaming of having an overseas adventure with her best friend. She told kanae a little of what's been going on with her father. She figured Kanae may seriously sever their ties as best friends if she only found out upon her return. She reassured her that everything was fine and to not worry.

She responded to mail from Chiori. Chiori had asked her if she was free tomorrow. Kyoko had to decline. She would be tied up fulfilling her LoveMe assignment these next few days. She checked her schedule and found she had some time next week in the afternoon before her Bo slot. She responded to Chiori to find out if she was available.

There was one from her father. Stating he enjoyed the time he spent with her and Ren last night. He was impressed with the little cafe and really enjoyed it. He hoped they could go again, he liked being the guinea pig for the Chef's recipes. Thanks to their work on the CM, their meals were complimentary last night. Kyoko found it odd that they would just give her things for free when she could more than pay for it. Jeanne-Luc had told them, their money was no good there and that they were always welcomed. Thanks to her and Ren the place was thriving. He even had the couple's picture on the wall with their autographs from that day of the CM. Having them endorse the place was more than enough. Her father was inviting them to dinner at his home when they were through with their assignment. Kyoko asked Ren and he said it should be fine or he can join them later. She responded telling him that she would contact him with their availability but it shouldn't be a problem.

She clicked on the email from Fuji-san. It contained the pictures of her latest photo session. She was always amazed at her modeling shots. She couldn't believe that it was really her in the photographs. Fuji-san and Sousuke-San were magicians. She opened the attachment that Fuji-San required her attention. Ren had asked her if designers usually asked their models for their input. He replied that it usually depended on the designer, for instance Fuji-san preferred that his model love the clothes she or he was wearing; hence why he asked for her opinion. Kyoko studied the designs, she couldn't very well say she liked them all that would be useless feedback for Fuji-san. She took her time and gave her honest opinion on color, cut, neckline. When she thought she provided an honest response she opened the other attachment.

Kyoko gawked at the drawings he included. Ren had asked her what was a matter as he stopped scrolling through his mail. She told him that Fuji-San wanted to get a mini photo shoot done on Malibu beach.

Ren looked down at her confused when she didn't say more. She turned her phone to show him. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he looked at the sketch. The drawing model was wearing a very tiny bikini. Ren groaned was that supposed to be a swimsuit. Was Fuji-San taking advantage of the fact that they would be in the States where wearing something like that would be considered normal. She scrolled through the images that showed various angles of more swimsuits. She thought she had until spring to worry about that sort of thing.

"Maybe I should go on a diet or start working out more." She said with a sigh. She was worried she wouldn't look good in such a mature swimsuit. Sho's old words fluttered through her mind.

Knowing where her thoughts were going, Ren said, "Don't you dare start thinking like that! I don't mind if you do those things for health reasons but if you start thinking your body is inadequate you are dead wrong" Ren leaned down and gave her a hot kiss. "Trust me I'm an expert in you. You are gorgeous and I worship your body. There's nothing that needs changing. As a model and actress there's a certain image to uphold so I understand the need to stay fit just don't go overboard. We can work out together if you like, there's a gym at LME we can use if we ever find the time."

Kyoko pulled herself up and gave him a kiss with a smile. She laid back down and finished her response to Fuji-san. She would try to do her best.

She was finally done reading her mail and looked up at her boyfriend. She knew he had significantly more to go through than she did and almost felt sorry for having taken up all his time since she moved in. Ren was not the type to ignore work.

Ren scrolled through his email. He sighed as he continued to let his free hand run through Kyoko's hair. What had he been up to until now? There were so many emails from women he had worked with in the past. Looking at the emails it was no wonder Kyoko thought he was a playboy. He was really disgusted with his public persona for being a gentleman to everyone. He thought if he went public with Kyoko, this behavior would cease from women but it only seemed to increase and they became bolder. He stopped reading their content after the first few. These women had no decency or respect for themselves. What did they see in him anyway? They hardly knew him and he made sure to keep it that way.

He was startled from his thoughts when his girlfriend reached up and caressed his cheek. "What's wrong Corn? Did you get some bad news?"

Ren smiled down at his girlfriend and turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm. "I'm just an idiot. I'm still getting flooded with emails from former female colleagues. It's like they are blatantly ignoring the fact that we're in a relationship."

Kyoko couldn't help the tension that took over her body. He winced as her face quickly went through several dark emotions; jealousy, sadness, anger and then nothing. He didn't like her bottling up her feelings. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want his past actions to cause her any heartache. Before continuing, Ren made sure he had read all the work related emails. He had received one from Director Konoe informing him on the change of plans for the Tragic Marker premiere. Ren responded quickly agreeing to the change. Without reading the rest he selected all and deleted every other email. He put his phone down and turned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't change Ren's past. I think it's because I am dating you that they actually think they have a chance of coming between us. Before, the emails were mainly work related anything more personal was always declined. I'll spare you the details but they have become daring in their invitations."

He kissed her softly on the lips and was happy when she returned his affection. She wasn't angry or upset with him. He pulled away to look at her and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

She couldn't hold it against him, he was just too kind and good looking. Who wouldn't want a chance to date him? She understood how all the women felt. She was just as guilty. She had put him on a pedestal and revered him a God at some point, someone completely out of her reach. She still couldn't believe he chose her among the millions of beautiful women in the world. She closed her eyes as his long fingers ran through her hair. It was nice to just sit like this.

"I did get an email from Dad. In fact, I feel bad since he sent it a while ago. It was buried among the junk mail. I had asked him a question on something I thought of the night of the awards ceremony. Do you remember what you asked me when I first walked in and caught you twirling around in your dress?" He paused as she thought about it.

She smiled, "I saw you standing there staring at me so intently so I was wondering if something was out of place, I asked you, 'Do I look alright?' and you said 'baby, you look wonderful tonight.' The way you looked at me that night made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

Ren frowned, "I hope I look at you like that always because it's definitely the way I feel about you 100 percent of the time. Even first thing in the morning."

Kyoko laughed. He was such a liar but she loved him for it. She sat up and gave him a peck on the lips, "definitely! So what did Otou-san say?"

She looked at him confused as he got off the couch and instead of answering her he turned on his stereo system. He grabbed his phone and after a minute a slow song emerged from the speakers.

He reached out a hand for hers. She actually felt ridiculous, although they washed up, they were still lounging in their pajamas. She was clad in his T-shirt and him in a pair of pj pants. She took his hand and stood. He wrapped her in his embrace as they slow danced to the the song. She laid her head against his naked chest and let the song wash over her while they swayed in each other's arms to the song, " _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear, She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair; And then she asks me, Do I look all right?, And I say, Yes, you look wonderful tonight..."_

She lifted her head up to look into his emerald eyes. She smiled, so that's why he played this song. It was exactly the exchange they had that night. He bent down still swaying and kissed her forehead.

"My dad used to play this song before he and my mom used to go out for the evening. They would dance in the living room. I was always so happy watching them. Although I was happy, this song also reminded me that I would be alone in this large house for the rest of the night. They were so in love with each other. It sometimes made me feel lonely. Like I was intruding in their party of two."

Kyoko's eyes glistened as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. He sounded so sad as he recalled the memories of his childhood. He must have been so lonely back then. Ren leaned down and kissed the tear away. "I understand, now that I'm older and I have you, how my parents felt about each other. I was a product of their love."

"Yes, I'm so glad you were born as you. I'm sorry you were so lonely as a child. I wish I could have been there for you somehow. You gave me corn, thinking of you kept me from falling into despair. I'm sure that Otou-san and your mother didn't mean to make you feel left out." She leaned her head back on his chest and tightened her arms around him.

"I'm scared, of going back home, of finding my room converted into a craft room or something, of having been forgotten. I mean what if they had another love child to replace me." He was such a coward he had told Tadashi that he was ready to face his past but he was still having these thoughts.

Ren could feel Kyoko's body shudder in his arms. Was she ok? He pulled back from her to look at her carefully.

Kyoko tried to suppress her giggle but her shaking body gave her away. He was trying to be serious right now but his fears were groundless. Ren turned away from her and pouted. He was being honest and she was laughing at him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. "Corn I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh right now but you have to understand that what you are saying is in fact quite funny. I doubt your parents would have been able to hide a second child from you or the paparazzi. Plus, the way Otou-san and Juliena-san gushes about you on our email exchange I'm pretty sure they have left everything the same to preserve the memory of you. If anything they probably built a shrine and have scrapbooks filled of your accomplishments. You're the bravest and kindest man I know. I will lend you my guts if you need it. You are no longer alone. We're no longer alone. We have each other now. So lean on me sometimes."

Ren turned in her arms and lifted her princess style, "I love you Kyoko! With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything. You make me braver." Her arms circled tightly around his neck as he twirled her around the room. He kissed her dizzily and carried her to their bedroom. Kyoko's heart thumped rapidly in anticipation, she could never get enough of his loving.

* * *

"Koki, 'Queen B' is on the line for you," the receptionist called out from her desk. The reporter for Boost magazine, quickly snatched up the receiver of his desk phone. He had been in a slump these past few issues and needed something good to get out of this rut.

"This is Koki, what do you have for me?" he listened to his source at the other end of the line and tried to contain his delight. "There's no guarantees, I have to research it thoroughly before it goes to print. It will take me a few days to confirm and write something up. Thanks for the tip." Koki let out a hoot when he hung up the phone. He could usually count on her to provide him insider information. He knew she was an actress, he just had no clue which one and honestly didn't care to find out. One or both of these stars must have royally pissed her off.

She was his only source that didn't want any compensation for her information. He had asked her about her name and she responded with a superior air that the "Queen" was the most powerful piece on the chess board as for the "B" he would have to use his imagination. She once told him that seeing her fellow celebrities go up in flames was reward in itself. He felt terrible for anyone that got on her bad side. Most of his successful "exposés" were based off her tips. Sure, he spun the truth a bit to fit his agenda but the masses didn't care. The leaches would latch on to any half truths and take it as gospel. If Queen B was bringing this to him, she must have heard it first hand. He turned on his laptop and got to work.

* * *

Kyoko walked in to Fuji TV with Yashiro. She was meeting the rest of the main cast for a promotional interview for _The Sacred Lotus._ She wore her long hair in soft waves and applied her makeup tastefully. She was getting better at applying her own make-up thanks to the tips and tricks of the R'Mandy makeup artist Aya. Kyoko wore a gray bodycon skirt that stopped below her knees and a matching gray blouse with three quarter sleeves. She wore Princess Rosa and her charm bracelet for added luck. Ren had assured her that she looked cute yet professional. He kissed her breathlessly and told her he would see her tonight.

Kyoko was excited for tonight, they would be transforming into the Heel siblings. Although, she wasn't sure how their intimacy would translate as brother and sister. She knew that once they were in the room Ren would take his role seriously and become Cain Heel completely so she would do the same. Even if things passed the appropriate level of boundaries of their brother/sister relationship, they could relish in the fact that they were indeed not related should anything happen.

Kyoko entered the green room where the assistant had led her. She was the first to arrive being a few minutes early. She didn't wait long when Koga walked in with Asahina and Cedric in tow. She bowed to greet her costars. The same assistant returned and told them five minutes as he led them towards the stage.

Kyoko was always a bit nervous when it came to these things. One would think she'd be used to this by now being an actress and all. There was something completely different between acting in front of a camera where you can mess up than a live interview. She always felt like she was being scrutinized. The bright lights shining on the stage made it difficult to connect with the audience so she felt uneasy during these things. It was only a half hour segment. After this interview she had a CM photo shoot for a designer watch brand. After that she would meet Jelly and become Sesuka for the next few days. The premiere was on for tomorrow night but Lory thought to give them a day to get back into their roles before it was showtime.

Kyoko walked on to the set with her costars when the hostess announced them. She greeted and bowed politely then took her seat at the end, to the right of Cedric. Most of the initial questions were directed at Koga and Asahina since they were the main leads. The host was very professional including all four stars.

The hostess addressed a question towards Cedric, "Bennett-san, how are you enjoying filming in Japan. Can you tell us some of your experiences here that may be different from what you're used to in Hollywood?"

Cedric cringed, he only understood some of the words that the hostess had asked him in Japanese. He was able to get away with his acting because he had a translator and a linguist to help him with his lines. He actually really didn't have many lines in the movie. What he lacked in dialogue, he made up in action.

Kyoko looked at Cedric and realized he probably didn't understand the question. She leaned towards him and translated for him. Cedric looked at his costar surprised, he had forgotten that she spoke perfect English. He concentrated on what she was saying. Cedric nodded as he listened to Kyoko. He turned to the hostess to apologize for his poor knowledge in the Japanese language. He tried his best to respond in Japanese but ended up speaking English as well which left the hostess confused. What he did say in Japanese came out perfectly annunciated. He gave Kyoko a pleading look to bail him out.

Kyoko turned to the hostess, "What Bennett-san was trying to say is that 'there is not too much differences in the execution of the production here in Japan versus Hollywood. Everyone he has worked with on this production can easily work on a big Hollywood film. They are all very skilled and passionate about their jobs and he doesn't think that they are inferior to an American team. He admires the professionalism and work ethic of the Japanese."

The hostesd responded and thanked him for his kind words to the people of their country. Kyoko translated for Cedric which he gave a small bow from his sitting position. He leaned and whispered, "thank you Kyoko-chan you really helped me out." Kyoko smiled and bowed her head.

The host then turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko-san that is really amazing that you are fluent in English. Even if people learn in school they still have little opportunity to practice their English unless they live in heavy tourist areas."

"I've had the opportunity to work in a Ryokan so it was necessary to learn English." Kyoko replied with a smile.

"Amazing Kyoko! Can I ask what it's like for you playing a kunoichi? After playing bully roles as Natsu and Mio."

"Yes, Momiji is very different from the previous roles I have acted as. Even though, she was raised an assassin, trained to show no emotions, she still could not cast off her maiden's heart. So I have to portray her with having a wide range of emotions that she is not always able to suppress."

"Oh that's right, your character is hopelessly in love with Koga-san's character. How is that going? Any sparks flying on set between you guys?" Kyoko blushed unsure on how to answer the question. If sparks were flying wouldn't it be between the leads. Everyone had to know she was dating Ren. She told herself to calm down. This is what they do to make things interesting, she thought, recalling Ren's advice.

"I assure you that aside from Momiji being in love with Shizuma-sama. Hiromune-san and I are just colleagues." Kyoko responded with a small smile. She wanted to add that she was happily in love with Ren but didn't want to take the focus away from their movie.

"You wound me Kyoko-chan, I thought after all we've been through, we were at least friends. She doesn't see any other man but Tsuruga-kun so we can't hold it against her though."

Everyone laughed at Koga's jest. Kyoko felt the blush on her cheeks and gave Koga a blank look. Well there was nothing she could do if someone else brings him into it. Before the hostess could bite on that tidbit, Koga ever the manipulator, steered them right past.

"Kyoko-chan is right though, we are all professional and are all dedicated to giving a great performance. We hope everyone will support us and enjoy our movie when it is finally released." Koga said to the hostess and turned to the camera to address the audience as well giving them his trademark winning smile.

"With that said, we're almost out of time but we received permission to show teasers from the movie. Let's take a look shall we."

The two minute long segment was a mashup of various scenes, Shizuma having a tender moment with Chidori; Shizuma trading sword blows with Yamada and then Momiji in an intense battle against five enemies. The clip ended with her 'dust whirlwind' attack defeating her attackers and flicking the blood off her short swords. The camera zoomed in on her intense golden eyes and then the screen went black signaling the end of the clip. The audience roared to life with applause. The hostess said her parting words to the camera. They received the signal that they were off the air allowing everyone to move freely. Kyoko rose and bowed to everyone for their hard work.

Kimiko threw the drink she had in her hand at the television. She had just finished watching the Sacred Lotus interview. That bitch! Who does she think she is? Was she already so bored of Ren that she was moving in on Ric now. Was it the same with Fuwa Sho? She had heard the guy's latest songs, it was obvious that someone broke his heart. It had to be that two faced bitch. She had to save Ric from being ensured by her and also help Ren see her true nature. Kimiko thought back to all her failed attempts at getting rid of Kyoko ever since she saw her with Ren at that restaurant she lived at.

Her blood was boiling with hatred. She staked out Kyoko's place that night hoping to figure out a way to get out of her agreement between Erika and Kyoko when the foreign couple approached. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Kyoko and Ren in disguise. They were secretly dating. She thought about exposing them but then realized they weren't really hiding it and everyone already knew they were an item after that club feature.

All the traps she had set up throughout the set had failed to do major damage to her prey. Some were even triggered by other people before Kyoko could get to them. Even Mother Nature interfered with her plans, the earthquake was so unexpected that it probably ruined her best chance to inflict permanent harm to her. If only the earthquake didn't happen, Kyoko would have been flattened by the set that was rigged to topple over on her during one of the scenes. Kimiko was losing patience. If Koki didnt pull through, she needed to figure out a new approach. She didn't deserve these men fawning over her. Kimiko knew a good girl act when she saw one. She needed to save these men from Kyoko and if she couldn't act neither would she.

* * *

 **AN: Wishing you all a Happy New Year! I seriously don't know where this chapter came from. I just kept typing. I was trying to get us to the premiere of Tragic Marker but that may not happen until after the new year. Anyone find Kimiko's alias as Queen B lame? My imagination fizzled out there. Either way I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Yes it is implied that Ren returns the favor tenfold. I know your dirty minds are right there with mine and can imagine exactly what Ren does with that mouth of his...;). I do plan on providing details in future chapters so I apologize for the wait.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those who left a review. I appreciate the feedback.**

 **The song Kyoko sang was "Angel Baby" by Rosie and the Originals. The song they danced to was Eric Clapton's "Wonderful." (Can you imagine Kuu and Juliena dancing to this song as well?)**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	44. Shinigami

Chapter 44: Shinigami

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Cain would definitely take Setsu on a date as promised.**

Tadashi thrummed his fingers on the armrest of his leather desk chair. He stared out his office window deep in thought. He was contemplating his next move. He was a man of action, he hated the waiting game. Saena had yet to return his call, granted it had only been less than 24 hours since he tried to contact her. Could she possibly be refusing to see him? Should he just give up and let things lie in the past? He turned in his chair and opened his desk drawer. He took out the old shoe box that contained all the letters he had failed to send so long ago.

In the beginning, he had wrote one every day for the first few months and then with time, as his workload increased, it started to dwindle to a few a week until it finally trickled to a halt. After a year had gone by he realized the time for him to act had long past. There was little hope then that she would forgive him after so long. Tadashi opened his drawer and pulled out a few blank sheets of paper. He penned his final letter to her and placed it in the box. If she didn't call him by this time tomorrow, he would take action.

* * *

"Mo! What the hell is this crap about your father? How could you send me something like that and think I'd be satisfied! You better call me back anytime as soon as you can or I'm never speaking to you again!"

"So I take it Kotonami-san didn't take the news well about your father," Yashiro said as he drove Kyoko to the hotel where she and Ren would be staying for their duration as the Heel siblings.

Kyoko cringed at the voicemail that Kanae had left her. She must be really angry at her to leave such a message as "call me back anytime."

"Yes, I told her in email about how I met him and how our progress has been. I guess I need to talk to her properly." Kyoko said with a sigh, "Do you mind if I call her back now?"

"I have no problems with it," Yashiro said doing well to hide his excitement. He wanted to know how Kanae was doing in the States.

"Mo! It took you long enough! You're lucky I'm not sleeping. I would have turned off my phone so my rest would not be interrupted." Kanae scolded as soon as the line connected.

"I'm sorry Moko-San!" Kyoko wailed into the receiver, "Please forgive me!"

"For what? For forgetting your best friend. For dropping a bomb like that on email. For making me worry so much that I messed up at work. For keeping me awake tonight hoping you would call." Kanae was overexagerrating but her friend didn't need to know that.

"Eh, Moko-san, I'm so sorry for all of that. You are my dearest best friend. Please don't hate me!" Kyoko exclaimed continuing to wail into the phone.

"Kyoko, please don't scream like that. You scared me. I almost ran off the road." Yashiro told Kyoko.

Kanae tensed up as she heard Yashiro's voice through the receiver. They were in the car meaning that even if she wasn't on speaker phone, he would still be able to hear what she said.

"Ah sorry Yashiro-san, please excuse me. I'll be more quiet." Kyoko said in apology.

"Mo, your glasses manager is with you right now? So he knows everything already with your father, even before me!" Kanae was getting worked up for being the last to know these things. She knew she was being unreasonable given the circumstances. She was overseas but she couldn't help sulking. This is why she never bothered with friends, they were so tiresome.

"It couldn't be helped, my father was behind the break-in to my room at Darumaya! So you see it's only right that Yashiro-san knew about him from the start," explained Kyoko.

"What in the hell? Your father was the robber and you tell me everything is fine now. How has the President or Tsuruga-san not have him in jail right now! So help me you are such an idiot!" Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. Just what kind of trouble is that idiot getting herself in to now. She was like a poster child for negativity.

"That's harsh Moko-san, Tadashi-san, that's his name, if you remember, of course you remember, you have an excellent memory and you're so smart..."

"Mo! get back to your point!" Kanae shouted.

"You dont have to yell Moko-san but as I was say. My father has explained to us clearly his reasons for his actions and I've chosen to give him another chance." Kyoko said trying her best to make her friend understand.

"I know you crave parental love, given your relationship with your mother but did it never occur to you that he could possibly be duping you?" Kanae asked in concern.

"Of course Moko, I'm not that stupid," Kyoko grumbled. "There is always that fear in the back of mind but I'm trying to dwell in the positive. I don't see why he would, Moko-San, he has been nothing but amenable. He seems to genuinely want to make up for lost time with me. In fact, he is relocating from New York City to Tokyo so he can be closer to me."

"Has your mother even met him to confirm if it's really him. I mean how can you even be so sure he is who he says he is."

"Well a D-N-A test was done, the President confirmed it's validity. So there's no doubt we are related biologically. There are things about him that can't be refuted. You'll see when you finally meet him. Even if that wasn't done, his story jives with what my mother has told me.

Kyoko heard Kanae take a deep inhale and exhale. She didn't want to trouble her best friend. "I'm sorry Moko-san, I didn't mean to cause you trouble with my problems. I just didn't know how to tell you without interrupting and I didn't want you to hate me when you got back."

"Mo! It's ok I think I understand now. In the future please don't hesitate to talk to me if you need to. I know you now have a boyfriend but I would still like you to count on me."

Kyoko brightened, her friend just gave her permission to call her, "Yay Moko-san, you're the best! I'll be sure to seek your coun-"

"Wait, wait, hold on a damn minute that doesn't mean you come to me for every little problem you got that! I don't want to hear about your petty little issues with your boyfriend or any of that cutesy lovey dovey talk either. I might seriously barf," Kanae sputtered trying to retract what she said a moment ago. She knew if she gave Kyoko an inch she would consider it a mile.

Kyoko smiled, it was so like Kanae. Even though she tries to act like she doesn't care her feelings were total opposite. "Neh Moko, when will you be coming back? We really miss you!"

"Oh please, it sounds like you have plenty going on to keep you busy. Even if I was there you wouldn't have time for me." Kanae said sulking. Kyoko thought she sounded cute but knew better than to tell her so. Her friend must be really homesick.

"That's not true Moko-San, I will definitely have time for my best friend. " Kyoko said assuring her friend.

"If you must know I'll be wrapping up here in two weeks. Matsushima-san already has something new for me there. It's another drama but it seems to be an even larger role than the last. Before you ask, don't, because I still need the details also."

"Ok, then please let me know your schedule, we'll be sure to pick you up from the airport." Kyoko was excited to hear about Kanae's newest project but nothing trumped that her friend was coming home.

"Mo! Who is we? Surely your boyfriend has better things to do than chauffeur us around."

"No silly, Yashiro-san and I of course." Kanae pulled her phone from her ear. There were blaring horns from other cars as Yashiro swerved a little out of his lane when Kyoko mentioned him. Kyoko repressed her giggle at Yashiro's reaction.

"I'm sure your manager would have better things to do as well. I can just take the train home." Kanae told her not wanting to see that man so soon. She had found her thoughts wandering to him on more than one occasion than she would like. Her goal was to be a top actress she didn't need any distractions right now.

Kyoko covered the mouth piece of her phone as she discussed with Yashiro about the prospect of giving Kanae a lift from the airport. "Yashiro-san said if you send us your information he would make sure that we are there to pick you up."

"We're almost there Kyoko-chan, you may want to wrap that up. I'm not sure if the signal is good down there." Yashiro informed her. The reception is always bad in these lower parking lots. All the concrete and steel had the tendency to weaken a signal.

"I have to go now. I'll be finishing up my 'something dangerous' LoveMe assignment. So you won't hear from me for a few days. I'll talk to you soon. Good luck in your work!"

"Wait Kyo-." Kanae stared at the dead line shocked that Kyoko was the first to hang up. She was starting to get a migraine. She wanted to know just what the President had her doing. She looked at the clock and groaned. She needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Kyoko ended the call with her best friend. Her smile could not be quailed. She would see her soon.

"Thank you Yashiro-San. I'm sorry for assuming that you would have nothing better to do than drive two girls around. If it's inconvenient, Kanae and I can work something out."

"Kyoko-Chan, I said we could pick her up, therefore, we would. It shouldn't be a problem." Yashiro made sure not to show any excitement over the young actress, otherwise he was sure that both Kyoko and Ren would tease him mercilessly.

"Maybe I can plan a welcome home dinner for her that night. I'm sure Taisho and Okami-san wouldn't mind if we had it at the restaurant. Although, I really don't want to trouble them." Kyoko folded her arms and tucked her chin between her index finger and thumb while she pondered an alternate location.

"How about at your own apartment? It's as much your place as it is Ren's so I'm sure he won't mind." Yashiro suggested as he turned down into the hotel basement.

Kyoko smacked her right fist into her left palm, "That's right! I'll ask Ren about it next time I see him. I still have time to plan. You'll come right Yashiro-san! I'm sure Moko-san will be happy with you there."

Yashiro-san pulled up next to the trailer in the darkest recesses of the basement lot and parked.

"Why would you think my presence would make Kotonami-san happy, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro knew he was fishing but he wanted to know if the raven haired goddess ever talked about him.

"Eh, isn't it because we're friends. We all got along at the club so surely the more people to welcome her home the better right?"

"Oh of course, you're right," Yashiro-San said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Kyoko pulled out a little notebook from her bag and jotted some notes. "I was thinking of inviting Hiou-kun but he doesn't know that Ren and I are living together. I'll have to ask Ren about it. Chiori already knows about us." Kyoko sighed and put away her notebook. It was useless planning anything now. She still needed to ask Ren. He would be Cain Heel the next time she saw him so it would have to wait until after they completed this part of the mission.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to her manager, "thanks for the ride Yashiro-San, you're meeting up with Ren after this right?" Yashiro nodded in answer to her question. She didn't know how to ask her manager this, she felt like a total pervert. Yashiro waited, it seemed she needed something from him but she was having an internal battle with herself.

"Umm Yashiro-san, can I ask you a favor. Can you please keep it from Ren though?" Kyoko asked tentatively. Yashiro looked at her nervously. What did she want from him that she couldn't tell Ren?

"Oh never mind I can't possibly ask you to do it!" She said her face flaming up red as she made to get out of the car.

"Kyoko-Chan wait!" Yashiro reached out placing a hand on her forearm. "I know I'm Ren's manager but I am also yours. I take my job seriously so if there's something I can help you with exclusively and you tell me you don't want Ren to know, as long as it doesn't hurt you or him be it emotionally or physically, I can be discreet. I'd like to think I already earned your trust in that department." He wondered if this had something do with the doctor's office. He didn't tell Ren about her check up so wouldn't that qualify him as trustworthy.

Kyoko nodded realizing her slip up of course she could trust him, "it's nothing that serious Yashiro-san in fact it's actually quite juvenile. I'm almost too embarrassed to ask this of you."

"I wouldn't know if I'm able to unless you ask. I'll try not to judge you. I feel like I'm more mature than that. So please let me hear your request." Inner Yashiro was applauding himself for keeping such a straight face. He hoped he could convince her to tell him what she wanted. He was brimming with curiousity now.

Kyoko looked at him skeptically. She knew very well just how their manager behaved when it came to their relationship. She really wanted one and she could only ask him. She resigned herself to just ask, "ugh, you can just tell Ren. He already knows anyway. Just promise not to laugh ok," Yashiro nodded. She took a deep breath, "can you please take a picture for me of Ren on set in his fireman costume?"

Yashiro started coughing in an attempt to hide his laughter. He was so relieved that her request was so simple. By the look on her serious face, he thought it would be something more drastic. As mature as she acted she still had this cute side to her. Ren would be so happy to know that his girlfriend was fangirling over him.

"Yashiro-san, you promised," she pouted. "Never mind," she said with a huff as she got out of the car. "I knew it was silly."

"Kyoko-chan wait, I'll do it." He told her quickly.

"You will? Thank you Yashiro-san. I know it's stupid but I want to see him act out a hero. I guess I will just have to wait until the episodes air," she graced him with a radiant smile and bowed. He smiled back and waved as he pulled away in the car. Ren didn't know how lucky he was to have such an adorable girl like Kyoko loving him. He hoped his male charge didn't screw things up.

Kyoko watched Yashiro drive away before turning to the trailer. She knocked and opened the door when she heard the voice inside tell her to come in.

"Good afternoon, Muse-san," Kyoko said with a bow when she entered.

* * *

Ren stepped out of frame of the outdoor set. He removed his safety helmet and pulled off the full face breathing aparatus. He stopped as one of the camera techs removed the first person body cam that was attached to his jacket. The Director thought it would be a great addition to the drama to have a first person point of view footage. Ren had never used that technique so he was excited to see how the Director would incorporate it into the episode.

Yashiro walked up to Ren as he tucked his phone back into his suit pocket. Kyoko would be very pleased at the shots he took. They were magazine worthy. Yashiro handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

Ren poured water over his head to cool himself off, unbeknownst to him, his actions caused three women to swoon. Yashiro smiled tightlipped as he watched Ren's female costar go down a ways behind him. Seriously why was this man so blessed by the gods.

"You're smirking Yashiro, dare I ask the reasons behind it." Ren asked narrowing his eyes at his manager oblivious to the commotion behind him.

The costume designer came by and helped remove his heavy jacket and took the helmet and mask away. Ren's navy undershirt was plastered to his body from sweat. The tight shirt only enhanced his muscular build. His costar went down again behind him this time from an apparent nosebleed. The corner of Yashiro's mouth twitched.

"Ren, we need to get you out of here before you do more damage," Yashiro said dragging him to the trailer, "Oh but first stand right here." Ren looked confused. Yashiro put on his glove and took out is phone. He started snapping pictures.

"Yashiro, what are you doing?" Ren asked looking at his manager like he was crazy.

"I've got a special request from a certain someone." Ren smirked, no doubt his pretty little girlfriend put him up to this. He figured he could indulge her a bit. He leaned against the trailer of his dressing room and folded his arms, "click". He pushed back his sweaty hair and looked at the camera, "click". He flexed his biceps and gave a boyish grin, "click".

"Alright, that's enough," he called a halt to the impromptu photo shoot when people started to notice what they were doing. He furrowed his brow and wondered what had happened to his costar. Her manager was fanning her to give her some air as she sat.

He figured she was in good hands and let himself into his trailer. He peeled off his tshirt as he was pulling it over his head he heard the distinct sound of the camera click.

He glared at his manager, "Yashiro, now that's just creepy. I'm starting to feel violated."

Yashiro laughed as Ren walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. Yashiro sent an email to Kyoko with all the photos he snapped.

Yashiro grumbled as he thumbed through his photos. He didnt recognize his charge. Kyoko was definitely rubbing off on him for the better. Ren still kept up his gentleman persona while working but every now and again he would let his face slip. Yashiro didn't think it was a bad thing. He liked this Ren that showed a bit more emotion and acted his age. He was happy for his friend.

Yashiro and Ren were walking out to the car when his costar caught up with him. She placed her hand on his arm which made him promptly step away.

She looked taken aback but persevered, "Tsuruga-san, do you want to get dinner or drinks? I thought we can talk over our characters and maybe get to know each other."

Yashiro grimaced as Ren pasted on his most brilliant gentleman smile, "I'm sorry, I have plans tonight with my girlfriend," Ren said with an extreme emphasis on "girlfriend."

To the woman's credit she hesitated a bit before asking, "Oh then perhaps another time. When are you free?"

Ren's fake smile only increased, "I apologize maybe I'll say it more plainly. If I'm not working, I'm happily spending my free time with my girlfriend. We are both busy so whatever alone time I can get with her is a bonus. In other words, I am never free. Have a good rest of your evening." Ren bowed to his co-star leaving her rooted there in shock.

* * *

Lory lit his cigar as he watched Ten put the finishing touches on Ren for Cain Heel. They were in her trailer in the hotel basement parking lot. Lory was clad in black leather befitting of the Heel siblings. He actually looked normal compared to his other outlandish outfits, he could pass as the Boss of a biker gang.

"So Director Konoe informed you of the change?" Lory asked, directing his question towards Ren.

Ren nodded, "I guess he changed his mind about revealing the man behind Cain Heel to the public completely."

"It's a good move on his part, he wants to stir up the masses first. Get them talking about the actor Cain Heel and then drop that bomb on them while the movie has been out for some time." Lory told him taking a puff of his cigar.

Ren agreed, it was the original plan to begin with. He wondered just what Director Konoe was thinking. In the email, the Director had begged him to not let Cain Heel be late for the premiere. Ren had to smile at how his alter ego was almost always late for work. Ren was the total opposite, he had a reputation in the business as the "never late king," in which he prided himself. Cain Heel had no such inhibitions about doing whatever he wants but for this time he promised he would be there right on time.

"All done Ren-chan, here are your contacts," said Ten as she hands him the case.

Ren washed his hands in the adjoins bathroom and removes his dark brown contacts to reveal his green eyes. He placed the blue contacts and emerged from the bathroom.

"You'll need this." Lory told him handing him a black wallet with a chain full of Yen and a company credit card under his pseudo name. As Cain Heel he couldn't exactly carry Ren's cards. He even had a fake ID for Cain. Knowing how thorough the President was, Cain probably had a whole background in the system. So if the police were to run a check on him he had no doubt they would be looking at a fabricated profile on him. Ren had no desire to test that theory.

Ten clapped her hands in glee, he was truly a masterpiece. Ren bowed to his companions and left.

The God of Death stepped out from the trailer parked in the dark corner of the basement at the hotel. He was wearing his signature black clothing, combat boots, and long coat despite the hot weather. He was back in Tokyo, for the premiere of his latest movie. Took these "people" long enough to edit a fucking movie, he thought.

The only upside to this gig was that his cute little sister was already waiting for him in their room. Better get a smoke in before seeing Setsu,he thought, she hated when he smoked around her. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the flame of his lighter revealing his dangerous eyes. A car in the parking lot drove passed him. Cain smirked as he heard the woman passenger scream in horror to her male companion that she just saw a Shinigami. He assumed the driver saw him in the reflection as the car accelerated away with a squeal of tires. Cain took a long draw of his cigarette as he continued to casually walk to the elevator.

He imagined his cute little blonde, tapping her manicured nails on the table wondering when her Nii-san would arrive. She would most likely be pouting and demanding to know what took him so long. She was so adorable when she was demanding. He couldn't deny his precious little sister anything, he loved spoiling her. He hoped what he had planned tonight would make up for his tardiness. He couldn't wait to feel her in his arms again. No one could fault him for " loving" his little sister. What man wouldn't love having a sweet adoring woman like Setsu clinging to him? One thing for sure was that no other man would ever find out. She belonged to him, it would be over his dead body before he let anyone else have her.

Cain squashed his cigarette as he entered the lift. He stood in the back corner with his arm crossed a menacing look in his eye. His jaw clenched and neck muscles twitched as other guests or employees in the hotel refused to get on the elevator once they spied him in the corner. It probably didn't help that he glared at them. Every stop made him more irritated when nobody got on the lift. They were eating up his precious time with his sister and it was pissing him off.

The few pitiful souls that failed to notice him before the doors closed barely survived the elevator ride with the shinigami. Cain smiled inwardly, he swore he could hear their knees knocking as they quivered in fear. Not realizing they were all holding their breath, there was a collective exhale in relief as he finally reached his floor and exited the elevator. Cain traversed the hall quickly and was at their room in seconds. He raised his hand to knock but caught himself. He used his card to enter the room and dread filled him. Why was it so dark? He switched on the entrance light and walked into the room. The object of his affection was fast asleep curled up on the couch like a kitten.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need to read the Heel siblings arc again for some major inspiration so bare with me.**

 **Big thanks to those that left a review on last chapter, you guys totally help! I appreciate it.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	45. Nightmares

Chapter 45: Nightmares

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely be suffering from sexual frustration.**

Ren was relieved when he found her sleeping on the couch. He stealthily walked into the room, removed his coat and sank down to his knees in front of her. He felt guilty, even though they had a late morning today he knew she didn't sleep well because of him. First, he had selfishly took her in the shower the night before. Even though she begged to turn around, he knew that if he saw her face in the throes of passion his last remains of control would splinter. Second, he had woken her up with his nightmares. He had been doing better since he told her everything. He wasn't sure what was prompting the dreams again. Was it because he was playing Cain again or was it the fact that he planned on facing Rick again even if it was just his headstone.

Feigning sleep, he remembered being lulled back into a dreamless slumber by her beautiful voice. He had squeezed her tight when he heard her trying to supress her tears. He hated himself for making her cry for him. This morning he tried to get her to talk because he could not ignore her red eyes. She told him that she was just restless because of her upcoming interview so she didn't sleep well. He figured it wasn't a total a lie and left it at that. Since she was fine the rest of the morning he let her be. He had caught the interview on his phone and thought she did wonderfully. He didn't like how close she was to Cedric but he couldn't fault her for being caring and nice. The guy seemed to have changed but Kuon would remain wary of him. He couldn't let go years of torment overnight.

He stared at the angelic face sleepng before him, so soft and smooth. He was worried that there might be some backlash on her role as Setsu. He didn't want anyone thinking that Kyoko was anything like Setsu in her everyday life. Now that they were in a relationship, they could easily play off the public displays of affections like Boss said. He would just have to wait and see. Either way he would protect her. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek. His finger dragged against her pouty red lips. He trailed his fingers down the side of her long porcelain neck leaving a streak of red lipstick on her skin. He paused as her eyelids fluttered but did not open. His hand ran over her collar bone down the top of her chest and over the mounds that her corseted top pushed up. His cock twitched as he touched her. He caught himself, disgusted. He needed to be Cain right now. He hung is head to get a grip on himself and get back into character. It didn't take him long to be Cain again. He glanced up when he heard a noise come from her.

She sighed in her sleep, "mmm Kuon," she murmured. Cain felt his body tense. His baby sister was talking in her sleep. She shifted her legs, her hand moving to cup between her thighs. Her miniskirt making it easy access. She licked her lips.

Cain became livid as he realized that his little sister was dreaming of some other man. The way she was touching herself had to have meant that he also touched her that way. Ren knew his way of thinking was completely fucked if he was getting jealous over himself but right now Cain's little sister was having an erotic dream and he wasn't in it, technically.

He knew it was Kyoko's subconscious dreaming of him touching her but he was struggling to stay in character. He had to wake her up but damn her moans were making him so fucking hard. This was a test! Boss wanted them to take this first night together so they could work on getting back into the roles. He even reserved them a room with two separate beds so he obviously wanted them to play by the rules of siblings. Should he just let this play out? She would never know that he was here, watching her, like a pervert.

What would Cain do? He knew what Kuon and Ren would do? Either one of them would be ripping her panties off right now, suckling her, stroking her, licking her. Fuck, he needed to stop. His dick was threatening to rip through his tight leather pants. He was Cain right now. He needed to think like Cain. Right now she was Cain's sweet baby sister dreaming of another man. He swore not more than ten minutes ago that no man would have her.

Kuon was trying to push through the surface as he reached for his phone hoping to get video of this gorgeous creature pleasuring herself. Cain squashed that idea fast.

Ah fuck, he covered his face and peaked through his fingers. She was now sucking on one of her fingers. Her pink little tongue flicked and twirled around her digit like it was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. He thought he would come when her panting increased and her lust filled voice reached his ears, "Kuon...harder...ugh...don't stop please." Just what was this guy doing to her in her subconscious. He was getting irritated, his sister was not paying any attention to him. "Setsu! Wake up!" He said through gritted teeth.

Setsu's blue eyes suddenly fluttered open, glassy from sleep. She was startled to find a shadow looming in front of her. It was dim in the room. The only source of light coming from the doorway. In her sleep induced state, she did what any other sane girl would do, so unlike Setsu, she screamed at the top of her lungs! The man was quick. His hand clamped down over her mouth. Her ears filled with the sound of her heartbeat as terror seized her. It was the Kmiko incident all over again. She kicked and struggled like a banshee, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. There was no way she would make it easy for this man. She tore at her attacker, her nails digging into flesh as she scratched. All her training as Momiji went out the window as fear gripped her. He was big and he was strong. With the pounding of her heart reverberating in her ears, it took her a minute to register that he was speaking to her.

"Shhh it's just me, it's me baby," Ren cooed into her ear rocking her in his arms, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." He held her tightly and pelted her with soft kisses. He felt like such a shit. When Kyoko realized it was Ren she instantly went calm. She totally overreacted and lost her hold of Setsu. Setsu would have automatically known it was her brother. Kyoko berated herself, she should have known instantly that it was Ren even if she was sleeping in an unknown place.

"Nii-san you jerk, why did you scare me like that," She said, in Englsh with her British accent. She beat on his chest with her small fists getting into her role as Setsu again.

"Setsu it breaks my heart that you think I'm scary. Anyone else but you," Cain sulked. Kyoko felt her heart lurch. She had a feeling he was talking more about Kuon than Cain.

"Stupid Nii-san, I'm never afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me. I feel the safest in your arms," she said burrowing herself in her brother's embrace. Cain tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I was just having a nightmare so it may have lingered when I woke." She said ducking her face as a bright blush crossed her cheeks. She hoped she didn't give anything away while she was sleeping. She couldn't tell him that she was having an erotic dream of him, of Kuon. Even though, they were intimate most nights, she still couldn't help dreaming of them making love.

"A nightmare huh?" Cain said trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. If this was the angle she wanted to take, he would go along with it. He would definitely take his sexual frustration out on her when this play was over.

"The boogeyman has nothing on you. But I think we need to work on your defensive skills. At least emotionally to help you keep calm during high stress situations. All that training is a waste if you forget it when you panic."

Setsu felt like a little girl again being scolded. He was right after all. It seemed like he was raising the bar on her role as Setsu. He was implying that Setsu was skilled in martial arts.

"I'll teach you how to recognize danger and stay calm so you can properly react to certain situations." Setsu gave a small nod into his chest. He was probably thinking about the incident with Kimiko as well as tonight. Would she have been better prepared to take on Kimiko after the auditions if she was in a calm state of mind? She had sensed something in the hallway before Kimiko and her manager had accosted her. Would he be able to help her increase her awareness and reaction time to avoid potential attacks? She was willing to give it a try.

His martial arts skills were top notch. When those thugs had attacked him on their first night as the siblings, Cain had managed to dodge several blows to his head by sensing his opponents attacks from behind. At the time, she wondered if he had eyes in the back of his head. She didn't think much of his training or the discipline it took to be able to read an enemy like that back then because she was panicking. If she would have stayed calm, could she have done more to diffuse the situation. Her poor attempt to help him only escalated the matter. Cain nearly killed the guy after she was thrown down. With her training now as Momiji, she could easily disarm that seaweed haired bastard.

"Go and wash up, I did promise you a date." He told her tilting her face up to his by the chin. He wanted to make sure she was really ok. Her eyes shown with excitement at the prospect of spending time with her brother. He released her when he was satisfied that no lingering fear lurked in her eyes.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed when she looked at him. He had distinct scratches down the side of his neck. She looked down at her hand and could make out the flesh beneath her nails. She jumped off of him and got a warm wash cloth from the bathroom. She touched the wet cloth to his wound making him hiss. The skin was broken in a few spots drawing blood but for the most part it was just irritated.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kyoko said trying desperately to hold on to Setsu but she was being overwhelmed by her emotions. How could she have done this to him?

Cain grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He assured her that it was fine and it was nothing. He apologized to her again for scaring her. She told him it was not fine. She hurt his beautiful body. She rummaged through her bags and found the first aid kit she had packed as a "just in case" thing. She gently cleaned the wound with disinfectant and applied antibiotic ointment to it.

"Setsu, I'll take any brand you want to give me, be it love bites or scratches. If they're from you, I'll wear it proudly." said Cain but Kuon inwardly added that he would much prefer her scratches down his back.

Setsu blushed, "Stupid Nii-san care about yourself a little sometimes."

"Hurry, go get cleaned up, there's somewhere I want to take you."

* * *

Kimiko entered the French cafe with Cedric. She had been wanting to try it since they opened. It took several tries to convince Cedric to take her since he was too busy filming. Mon Amour cafe had received great reviews and she wanted to try it. She heard it was a place for couples so she didn't want to go with "friends."

She eyed the decor as they waited to be seated. It wasn't really her taste despite her outward appearance. She gave off this cute, princess aura whenever she was in public so this place fit the persona she was projecting. The only person that knew her true personality was her former manager, not even her own family knew her true nature. She did slip and give her Uncle Jouji the guilt trip when she didn't get the part of Momiji. She looked at the man that was accompanying her, if he knew, he didn't mention it.

The hostess showed them to their table. Kimiko stopped as a couple of portraits on the wall caught her eye. Cedric turned around when he noticed her not with them and walked back towards her. He looked at the pictures. "Hey well what do you know. It's Kyoko and Ren," he was speaking in English so he didn't think about referring to them as he does in person.

The hostess noticed they stopped and circled back to them. Kimiko looked at her and asked, "Why are these pictures of them on the wall?"

"Oh, it's because Kyoko-San and Tsuruga-san did the CM for the cafe before it opened. It has already aired so you should have see it on TV."

"What?" Kimiko couldn't help the stupefied expression that crossed her face.

"Oh yes, Kyoko-San and the head chef are good friends. Chef-san tells me that she has great culinary skills of her own. They've dined in here several times since the filming. Thanks to them the place is always busy," the hostess said with admiration in her voice.

Kimiko was struggling to keep her face neutral. She suddenly lost all luster to eat at the same place as that girl. She turned to Cedric and said in English, "Ric, maybe we should find another place to eat."

"Don't be silly. You practically dragged me here. We're here now so let's just order." Cedric replied showing his obvious irritation. He had no clue what her deal was with Kyoko. So she lost a part, it happens! A good actress gets over it and moves on. A talented one, like Kimiko, doesn't just up and quit. He had a feeling there was more to her story that she wasn't telling him. He wasn't buying the whole 'I want to focus on my studies,' excuse one bit. He didn't push for answers because he didn't want to get too involved.

He told Kimiko from the start that he wasn't looking for something serious. She seemed mature about it and agreed to being "friends with benefits." He probably should have never slept with her though. He was surprised to find she was still a virgin, the dots of blood on his sheets was proof, right? She had never said anything to him. He would never had gone that far if he knew. He avoided virgins like the plague. He heard from some of his friends that when you deflower a virgin they started to get clingy and demanding.

Kimiko, however, proved different. Maybe all those stories were wrong because she hadn't really changed. Well that's not true, she had slipped a few times around Kyoko. He guessed she noticed him pulling away from her that she changed back to the sweet and demure girl he adored whenever they hung out. Of course, he had not slept with her since either. He gave her some bullshit excuse that she should cherish herself a little more and find a man that could love her properly. The film was almost wrapped and so he would be heading back home. It seemed like his father in the end paid Viola to go away. He hoped Kimiko didn't follow him back either and cause trouble. He didn't want an 'out of the pot and into the fire," type of situation with her. His dad would kill him.

In order to save face Kimiko smiled and resumed following the hostess to the table. After about fifteen minutes he was regretting his decision for staying. It was this night that Cedric realized that Kimiko had a knack to twist her words around so that the other party would felt at fault. She had managed to complain but not complain throughout every course of the meal. Cedric saw no fault in the food, everything was delicious, so he didn't quite understand her behavior.

The head Chef even came out hoping to rectify her experience but nothing he prepared seemed to please the young lady. At the end of the night The Chef ended up comping their meals since he could not satisfy her taste buds.

* * *

The Heel siblings walked down the street as one. Cain had his arm draped over her shoulder. Setsu had her arm wrapped around his waist while her other hand was interlaced with his hand that was over her shoulder. Pedestrians gave the dangerous looking foreigners wide birth as they came across their path. The siblings took no notice of anyone else as they walked. Setsu had no idea where they were heading, her brother would give her no clues but to tell her it was a surprise. Since this may be their last night to have fun in Japan, he thought he would spoil her a bit.

As they were coming up to a cafe Setsu had read about in the hotel brochure, a young Japanese woman and a foreign man exited the restaurant. The woman was too intent on her grumblings about the lousy service and the even lousier food that she failed to notice the dark couple and bumped into the shoulder of Cain. She turned her doe eyes up to Cain to apologize for her rudeness. She took a trembling step backwards she nstead as she noticed the disdain in Cain's eyes. The look Cain gave her was that of someone even lower than a cockroach. Kimiko wondered why this total stranger was looking at her like some loathsome creature.

Cain assumed no one had ever looked at this prissy woman in such a way before by her shocked expression. This pampered princess probably had people fawning over her to do her bidding all over the place. He hated that type the most.

"Jeez, I thought all Japanese people were polite. Apologize properly." Setsu said in English, her voice staying even and aloof. Kyoko was screaming inside. Of all the millions of people living in Tokyo, they just had to run into Kimiko. She told herself to stay cool.

Kimiko looked at the petite blonde that spoke. Her outfit was so outlandish for Japan. Her leather mini skirt showed off her long shapely legs and her cropped top exposed her toned midriff. Even with all the piercings, Kimiko could not help but admit that she was gorgeous. She had to be a model with the way she carried herself. Kimiko didn't know why but this girl pissed her off.

"Hey easy, the lady is trying to apologize. She didn't mean to bump into you." said Cedric speaking English addressing the man.

Cain sneered at the couple and said "whatever," with an I don't give two fucks kind of attitude and began to walk away. He wasn't going to be Cain forever so as much as he wanted to take advantage of his disguise he had no doubt in his mind that whatever they did tonight would backfire. He didn't want to get hounded by them. The thought of apologizing to these two assholes when the gig was finally up turned his stomach.

"Setsu, let's go. This place doesn't suit you." Cain said implying that even the customers it attracted was beneath them.

"You're right nii-san, this place reeks of pretty princess shit. Makes me want to gag." Setsu wrapped herself around her brother again as they headed down the street again. She hoped her little insult wouldnt be heard by Jean-Luc.

Cedric and Kimiko looked at the British couple in disbelief as they walked away. She called him brother. Were they really siblings? Wasn't that against the law or was it different in other countries? Cedric had no idea what the law in England was, he recalled that aristocrats would often marry within the family to keep their bloodlines pure. Perhaps it wasn't frowned upon in their country. To each their own, he thought, love finds a way.

Cedric frowned as he watched the couple retreat in the distance. Something about that man's sneer conjured up images from his past. He felt a shiver run down his spine and tried to shake it off. No sense dwelling on the past. He tried to put his crappy adolescent self out of his mind. He didn't have anything against other races, he just couldn't stand that guy back then. He had no clue where that guy went after the accident, Cedric just knew his attitude and acting significantly improved since he was gone.

* * *

"Here Setsu, let's go in here." Cain said as they stopped in front of a shop. They had walked a few more blocks away from the cafe. She was relieved that their mission wasn't compromised.

Setsu arched an eyebrow at her brother, "Nii -san , if you think a shop like this is going to sell food you're sorely mistaken."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I wanted Cain/Ren/Kuon/Corn to catch her so he would know just how frustrated she was. I will be continuing their little date in the next chapter. As much as I wanted Setsu and Cain to torture Kimiko and Cedric, I realized that there would be consequences when all is revealed.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. Big thanks to those that reviewed last chapter. They definitely stirred a few ideas in my limited imagination pot. I appreciate it!**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	46. Forbidden Kiss

Chapter 46: Forbidden Kiss

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, RenKyo would have bared their souls to one another after the Heel siblings arc, of course it has only been a day after in the manga LOL but that's beside the point dammit.**

Koki felt like he hit the treasure trove with his latest assignment. His fingers flew over the keys of his laptop as he felt inspired from the information he gathered in less than twenty-four hours. The puzzle pieces were all falling into place. He had learned long ago to never underestimate the obsessiveness of fans. It was through fan sites that he was able to link the two together. The information on their respective agency sites did not have their full names; however, there were some fans on Fuwa's site claiming to have known him in middle school.

A good reporter didn't dismiss any leads. Most of these fans liked to lie just to get attention so he decided to probe a little. Using his fake alias, he used his secret technique guaranteed to get him what he needed. He called them liars. Nothing incited a fan faster to reveal everything than being called out on their false claims. In less than fifteen minutes, he managed to get the prefecture where he went to school and possibly a full name on the singer. He called one of his contacts at the police station to do a search on one Fuwa Shotaro in that area. Armed with an address, he was now on the last shinkansen out of Tokyo heading towards Kyoto, typing up a rough draft for his editor.

* * *

Yashiro was entering his apartment when he heard his phone chirp several times. He was wearing a pair of gray joggers and a tight fitted tee that showed off his slim yet muscular frame. His hair was still damp from the shower he took at the dojo.

Before checking his messages, he went to his fridge. He grabbed one of his protein packed prepped meals and popped it into the microwave to heat it up. He spent every Sunday doing meal prep. This allowed him to always have meals on the ready during the week despite his hectic schedule. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and took a refreshing gulp. He leaned against the counter and glanced at the clock. The Heel Siblings should be underway. He hoped everything went alright for them. He recalled how much Ren had changed because of this role. His friend seemed to have been struggling with something on his own at the time. All Yashiro could do for him was quietly stay by his side and support him. He thought getting his license while he was on Guam would be a good way to ease his charge's burden.

The microwave beeped when the timer was up. He retrieved his meal and sat at the bar. He put on his latex glove so he could eat and check his messages. He needed to wear the glove for handling any electronic devices for more than ten seconds. The microwave was able to survive since he never touched it for that long.

There were a few messages regarding contracts and schedules for his clients that would require his attention later. For now, the notifications for one of Kyoko's and Ren's fan sites caught his attention. He closed his phone and decided to visit the sites on his laptop. He finished up his meal and drained his beer. He cleaned up his mess and grabbed another beer. He settled on his couch and turned on the TV to the entertainment new channel.

With the TV playing in the background, he put on two latex gloves and opened his laptop. He signed on to one of Kyoko's fan sites. Yashiro grimaced as he read what was floating around about his female charge. This "Queen B" was seriously a Royal Bitch as her name suggested.

 ** _Queen B:_** _I have it on good authority that the Kyoko-san is sleeping her way through celebrities. I mean come on she was with Sho-san as his angel. Then she moved on to Ren-san because of Dark Moon. Did you see her at the Dark Moon party interview? She said Kijima-san dressed her up. Who's her next target, Koga-san? If nothing else at least she's a first-class whore!_

Yashiro took a swig of his beer cracked his knuckles and went to work.

 ** _RenKyo#1fangirl:_** _Careful Queen B your green is showing. We all saw that Dark Moon interview with Ren-san by her side. It was completely obvious that there was chemistry between them even back then. Give Ren-san more credit, I'm sure he's more than capable of keeping her satisfied. Those other men are mere minnows to Ren-san's shark. Friendly tip, be sure to stay away from water wouldn't want to see you melt._

Yashiro hit send, satisfied with his response. If only those two knew the things he did to ensure their happiness. He clicked on the next site and found the same post from her royal pain in the ass. He typed out an appropriate response.

Yashiro cheered when several other fans went on the offensive. He always appreciated the responses from VoodooPrincess1224 and DramaLoveMonXoXo. IceRaven was also growing on him. Although her or his responses were very blunt, they were usually in favor of Kyoko. He took another swig of his beer as he hunkered down for a long night of defending his favorite couple.

* * *

Setsu looked at her brother skeptically. Why would he bring her here? It was not quite Setsu's style to be seen in one of those.

"Nii-san, why are we here?" She asked him dryly.

Cain tugged on his sister's arm, "Come on, let's go in. Of course when coming to Japan you need to buy a Kimono right, as souvenir."

"This shop is too expensive! The quality of Kimono is too much for a mere souvenir," Setsu argued.

"Setsu, there is a yukata in here that I chose just for you. I thought my darling little sister would look cute in it. Don't deny me this one pleasure. The price means nothing if I can see you happy." He caressed her cheek softly and gave her the level two puppy dog eyes.

Setsu instantly melted at his pleading look. He was just so adorable. She wanted to just squeeze him and pet him and never let him go.

An idea popped into her mind one that she hoped he would indulge her in. She smiled slyly at him, "I will wear this Kimono on one condition, but you have to say yes first before I tell you what it is."

Cain didn't hesitate for one second and instantly agreed. Like he said early he could deny her nothing.

"You didn't even try to consider it, what if I said to go die, stupid Nii-san just goes with anything I ask," Setsu said pouting.

"If you know already, tell me what you want from me." She knew she could whine a bit more and he would give in to her but she was also worried about getting an 'NG' from him. She decided to take advantage of this situation instead.

"You have to dress up as well, no take backs or I will walk away right now." Ever since she heard Yashiro mention that Ren was initially asked to play the role of Shizuma-sama, Kyoko had wanted to see Ren in traditional clothing. She looked to the heavens and thanked her lucky stars that her wish would be granted.

Cain smiled as he pulled his sister into the shop. That was an easy enough request to get her changed.

The owner and his wife greeted them instantly with a deep bow and fear in their hearts as they took in their customer's appearance, "Welcome Heel-san we've been expecting you," said the owner introducing himself as Suzuki-san his voice trembling as he spoke English. Cain had talked to Suzuki-san a few days back over a yukata he had seen on the shop's website. "We have what you requested, my wife has put together the finishing touches to compliment the yukata."

"This is Setsuka, my sister, the yukata is for her. I hope for your sake you can please her."

"Of course sir," he said with a bow sweat pooling at his temples. The owner turned to address Setsu, "Heel-San, if you can please follow my wife she will help you change. Please remove your shoes here and slip on these slippers. It is custom that shoes are not worn on the tatami mats."

Setsu unzipped her thigh high patent leather boots and stepped into the proffered slippers. She turned back to her brother before following the female Suzuki-san, "Your promise nii-san." She flicked her eyes to the owner that looked confused.

"Suzuki-San it seems that my sister would also like to see me in traditional wear tonight. Do you have something that would suit me?"

The owner looked like a kid on Christmas morning, his earlier fear fled him. He had just the perfect outfit that would suit the tall ruffian. His excitement over took him and he began gushing passionately about the men's Kimono line and motioned for Cain to remove his shoes and follow him. Suzuki-san stopped short when he realized he was being obnoxious with his chatter.

"Just hurry up. I want to be finished before my sister comes out. I don't want her waiting for me."

"Right, right, apologies Heel-san please follow me this way." Cain followed the owner to the opposite side of the store and went behind a large shoji screened area that segregated the changing area.

Setsu followed the female Suzuki to her changing area. She gaped in awe and then schooled her face quickly as she took in the yukata draped on the stand. She reached out a hand to touch it. She could tell by running her fingers over it that the fabric was of high quality. Shotaro's mother had taught her how to spot the differences in quality.

"Do you like it Heel-san?" asked Suzuki-san with a cheery smile.

"It will do. I've never seen one like this. Aren't these usually bright and full of spring flowers?" Setsu explained wrinkling her nose in distaste. How in the world did her brother find this, she wondered?

"Our daughter designed this yukata with the modern and fashionable young woman in mind. As you can see she has unique tastes. She will be pleased that she found someone that appreciates her artwork. She is currently studying fashion in New York City. Our skilled craftsmen worked diligently to translate her design into this finished product."

Setsu just nodded but she was impressed that her daughter could be so brave to study abroad.

"Are you ready to put it on?" the older woman asked. Setsu nodded yes. "Then please use the screen and change into these undergarments. Let me know if you need help."

With Kyoko having worn Kimono most of her life, Setsu emerged quickly after changing. Suzuki-san noted that there was more to the young lady than meets the eye. She was impressed with Setsu's speed. She looked her over and found everything to be in place. She then draped the yukata over Setsu and went about tying and adjusting the garment until it laid nicely on her body.

Suzuki-san was doubly impressed with Setsu's knowledge on dressing in the yukata but made no comment. It took her less than half the time to get her dressed. Setsu had known where to put her arms or hold to assist before Suzuki-san could instruct her. Suzuki-san assumed that since the girl looked at least of Japanese descent, she must have taken some etiquette lessons. She moved like a natural in the garment.

Suzuki-San and Setsu made their way out to the main area. She addressed Cain who had his back to Setsu, "Heel-san, I hope it is to your satisfaction."

Cain turned slowly his eyes ingraining in his mind the image of his sister. The yukata's bold print consisted of thick vertical alternating black and fuchsia stripes. It had large "pop art" roses in pink, black, silver, and white that varied in those colors depending on if it was on the black stripe or the pink stripe. Most of the roses were so large that half of the rose was silver or white on the fuchsia background while the other half would be white and pink on the black stripe. He knew Setsu could pull off the look. Her ice blonde hair with pink highlights accented the outfit and her piercings kept her edge. The soft obi in silver complemented the overall look.

"It suits you Setsu. Do you like it?"

It took Setsu a moment to reply to his question. Looking at him, she first heard the flutes, followed by drums and then the sorrowful voice. She stared at him as the song wafted through her mind, motomeatta kanashisa yo furishikiri tsutsunde yo mae mo miezu, iki mo dekizu anata dake o omou" He looked every bit like a once bushido samurai now turned ronin due to his master's demise. Refusing to follow his master to the afterlife, he wandered seeking justice for a wrongful death until he came across a woman.

He looked exactly as she imagined and more. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her belly. She wasn't sure if seeing him like this was good for her heart. Her eyes pierced with jealousy as she thought about the many women that would find him attractive in that outfit. Would he change if she asked him?

Cain didn't miss the emotions that scrolled through her face as she gazed upon him, awe, sadness, love, lust, jealousy, curiosity, and then neutral.

"I like anything you pick for me nii-san," she said then sighed lifting a hand to her brow. "It's as I thought, you look cool."

Cain gave her a smug smile. If she wasn't Setsu right now he wondered what Kyoko would have done in response to his outfit. He would like to think she would have jumped him by now.

Suzuki-San cleared his throat to break up the heavy atmosphere in the shop and distract the siblings from whatever sparks were flying between them. He did not want to entertain the notion of what kind of twisted relationship they were in. "Heel-san please take these. It will look good with the outfit." The owner handed Cain two wooden replica swords. What's a samurai without his weapons? Cain now felt like he was cosplaying.

"May we please take photos of you. I would like to send my daughter a picture of the woman that bought her yukata," asked the older woman.

Cain and Setsu melded into each other as they posed like the obnoxious siblings they were. Cain slyly handed his phone to the owner to take pictures for himself. He had already taken care of the bill while waiting for Setsu. She didn't even want to know how much everything cost. They said their farewells. It was worked out by Cain that Suzuki-san would deliver their clothes back to the hotel.

* * *

When they exited the shop a cab was waiting for them to bring them to their next destination. Before stepping into the car, Setsu narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Somehow I feel manipulated."

"I would never manipulate you Setsu," Cain said quietly. "So you say Nii-san, but there's not an inch of my skin showing wearing this yukata," she said as a matter of fact climbing into the car. Cain grimaced, she needed to stop wearing those miniskirts. What happened to all those damn pants he bought her?

Setsu looked on with wide eye as they pulled up to a summer festival. Majority of the people were wearing yukatas. "Nii-san are you sure about this? There's a lot of people. We hate people." Setsu said in an unenthused voice. There was too much potential for trouble in such a crowd.

"I was thinking of you Setsu, should be fun. You should at least experience some of your heritage while you're here. It will be something we can both experience for the first time together." Kyoko thought that this was probably Ren talking. He probably could never show up in a place like this as himself without being mobbed. She decided to just enjoy their time together.

Before she could respond to his use of the word fun her angry stomach reared its ugly head, "Kyorororororo..." Setsu's eyes widened and clutched at her stomach to hide the sound. So uncool.

"The sleeping monster wakes, let's go." Cain said with a chuckle.

Setsu was surprised at the people's reaction to them. Even though, they were dressed like the masses, they still managed to give off a menacing aura. She hardly noticed the crowd because they kept a good distance from the couple. It was like they had an invisible force field around them.

There were no lines for them anywhere. Crowds parted as they approached food vendors. They purchased some takoyaki, yakitori, and other delicious festival fare before Setsu was satisfied they had enough. Cain carried the bag with their food and drinks and headed for the riverbank. They found a dim secluded area where they could eat away from prying eyes. Cain was more than satisfied having Setsu feed him.

Just then, the dark sky lit up as fireworks exploded over the river. Cain watched the delight play across his sister's face. This was his aim. He supposed he was stretching their role a bit with tonight. The siblings were supposed to be hardcore all skulls, blood, gore and death. At the core of it all, he just wanted to see her happy.

It was a close call when they ran into Kimiko and Cedric earlier. He had half a mind to wreak havoc on them but the professional side of Ren wouldn't let him. He could not compromise what they've both worked hard for just for mere revenge. He pulled his sister in front of him so she was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest and continued to watch the display. Tomorrow would be their last night as siblings. It was somewhat bittersweet. He was sad to see this role end but also happy that it would end with the woman he loved right where she belonged, in his arms.

When the fireworks ended, neither one of them spoke or moved for a several minutes, content to stay just as they were. The stillness of the night washed over them as the sounds from the festival faded in the background.

Kyoko's dreamlike thoughts pushed through, she imagined a young lady meeting her rogue lover on a riverbank, stealing whatever they could from each other in the cover of darkness before the duties of family and country crashed down upon both of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as Cain spoke.

"Setsu, thank you for being here with me. You are the most powerful omamori I have ever had. I could never have survived this without you by my side. Thank you," he said as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

She knew he was talking more from the heart of Kuon rather than Cain. She had to thank the President someday for his interference into their lives. She turned her face up to his wanting to be kissed. Whether she was Setsu or Kyoko, even if it was forbidden she still didn't care. All she wanted right now was to feel his lips pressing against hers.

Knowing what she wanted, brother or not, he didn't hesitate as he touched his lips to hers gently at first. After a few moments he deepened the kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth. He laid her down on the soft grass his arm cushioning her head. He took his time relishing in the sweet taste of her while he laced his fingers of his free hand with hers. He wasn't sure how much time passed. He could have kissed her all night. He was brought back to the present by the sound of revelry coming from the festival.

"Come on," he said helping her up, this was no place for them to be caught making out. He brushed the grass off both of them and they straightened out their clothing. When they were presentable they headed back to the crowd. They enjoyed the rest of their night. A few hoodlums looked like they would start something but one glare from Cain kept them at bay. They observed some of the entertainment. Setsu even convinced him to have some taiyaki. Ren was reminded of that email exchange she had with Kijima and made it a point to let her know he liked them.

Setsu stopped at a booth, her stoic gaze falling on a very large plush Tinkerbell. Cain smiled, he guessed she couldn't completely strip her feelings of Kyoko.

"Setsu is something interesting?" he asked her amused.

"You can win right nii-san," Setsu said giving him a smug smile as she pointed towards the booth. Cain looked at the game in question. It was an archery contest. Setsu took pictures of her brother as he took aim and hit the bullseye three times in a row. Another one of her wishes came true tonight. He was surprised when Setsu chose the stuffed puppy over Tinkerbell. She cuddled it close and told Cain it looked just like him.

Back at the hotel, Cain smoked a cigarette bare chested out in the balcony while Setsu cleaned up in the bathroom. He flicked his cigarette out when he heard her emerge. She came out wearing a black laced camisole with matching panties. She smiled at him as she climbed into bed and hugged her stuffed puppy. He groaned inwardly as he headed for the bathroom to clean up. He came out only wearing his boxers. Two can play this game. He climbed into his own bed and rolled himself up into a cocoon.

He smiled to himself as he felt her climbing into his bed. "Nii-san give me some room," Setsu whined as she tried to get comfortable. Cain shifted so her head was lying on his chest. "Nii-san, I need a good night kiss." He kissed her passionately, the way a brother should never kiss his sister. He tugged on her lower lip with his teeth when the kiss ended. "Now go to bed!" He said shoving her head back down on his chest. She giggled as she burrowed herself into him. She was asleep in minutes. Cain prayed for mercy as her leg thrown over him brushed his hard-on. They completely failed as siblings tonight.

* * *

Ren stirred from his sleep feeling painfully aroused. It took him a moment to realize that Kyoko was actually fondling him while she rubbed herself against his leg. Ren groaned and turned to his side to face her properly. He pulled her closer to him. His mouth captured hers. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth with all the pent up desire he had endured all night starting with her dream.

She returned his kisses with a hunger of her own. In the dark, they were just a man and a woman in love pleasuring one another. His hand hooked her knee pulling the core of her heat to rest against his hard, pulsing erection. His hand slid up her thigh to cup her ass as she thrust her hips against him impatiently. She wanted him badly, he could tell as her body trembled with need. He broke their kiss and leaned his head down to free one of her nipples from her lacy camisole. She moaned and arched her back allowing him better access to her breast. He pulled back to let his hand slip between her thighs parting her lace underwear to gain access to her soft folds. She gasped as pleasure soared through her body as his thumb brushed over her most sensitive spot. She was so hot and so ready. He slid his index finger into her moist opening. Cain nearly came as he felt her inner walls contract and close over his finger. He stroked her core slowly as his mouth continued to wreak havoc on her bared breast. She whimpered in frustration rocking her hips against his hand. She moved her own hand down between them and dipped into his boxers. She curled her fingers tightly around his throbbing cock. She used his precome as lubricant and stroked him in unison to the pace he set. Cain groaned with her breast still in his mouth. Her hand on his cock caused him to grow harder. She tightened her grip on him and moved her hand from hilt to tip. Her hand paused occasionally at the top of his head to rub her thumb around it before pushing down again.

After a few minutes of slow torturous strokes, he bucked his hips urging her to go faster. He slipped a second finger inside her to join the first. She cried out as he stroked her while applying pressure to her clit with his thumb. She began panting as he increased his strokes. Her grip on his dick tightened, he was bucking his hips faster, thrusting in her hand. He was driving her mindless with his hand and mouth. She could feel a burning sensation building from deep within her gut. She was so close. He pulled from her breast as he started grunting of his own. He was so close, the thrusts of his hips matching the speed at which his fingers plunged into her. She would have screamed as she found her release but he captured her mouth drowning out the sound of her ecstasy and his triumph as they came together. Kyoko could feel his sticky semen pouring over her fingers as Ren continued to slowly thrust his cock into her hand until his orgasm ceased. He stroked Kyoko slowly until her shuddering stopped. She released him but was unsure of what to do with the come on her hand.

Ren removed his fingers from her and without hesitation sucked on them, his tongue lapping at her juices. She tasted sweet as always. Following his lead, she did the same thing to her hand. He watched her with eyes straining in the dark. He smirked as she cleaned all the semen from her hand with her tongue like a cat. When she was done he pulled her towards him and gave her a loud smooch on the lips making her giggle. He pulled away from her and told her he would be right back. He rolled off the bed and stalked to the bathroom to clean up. He returned with his boxers removed and a couple of warm rags. She was glad the room was dark, otherwise he would have seen her blush at his nakedness. He cleaned her face then her hand with one rag. He helped pull her panties off and used the other rag to clean between her thighs. She smiled at how thorough and thoughtful he was. He crawled back into bed and fell asleep with her limbs wrapped possessively around him.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read. A whole lot of fluff with a side of smut. I was going to end it with them sleeping but the perv in me just couldn't let them...sorry not sorry if it's out of place LOL.**

 **Did you hear gossip girl's voice while reading Yashiro's response? I can totally imagine him trolling fan sites for these two.**

 **I know nothing dramatic happened while they were out as siblings so I hope it wasn't too boring. I wanted them to have a lovey dovey night. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **The song Kyoko heard was** **_Haru no Katami_ by Hajime Chitose. My Japanese is terrible but I really liked this song and as I was typing out this chapter I heard it in my head so I decided to include it in writing. I thought the overall mood of the song felt appropriate. I hope you native speakers can correct me if it's out of context, I googled the english translation of the lyrics, what I got on the part I used was: **_We found each other in our sadness and in the pouring rain we held one another, Before I can no longer breathe or see I will think of nobody but you_

 **Big thanks to those that left me a review. I appreciate it!**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! _**


	47. Now or Never

Chapter 47: Now or Never

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, CaiSet's relationship would definitely go incestuous.**

Kimiko sat in the sitting area of her bedroom as she sipped her ice coffee. She switched on the TV and started flipping to her "favorite" channels, consisting of various entertainment news. She stopped at the first one. The hosts were discussing some new movie premiering tonight, _Tragic Marker_. It was supposed to be a slasher film with lots of blood and gore. Kimiko smiled, that was just her kind of movie, she made a mental note to check it out later. Maybe she could invite Ric, "as friends" as he so like to caveat their outings. As if Kimiko was too dumb to understand that he didn't feel for her the same way she felt for him. He had been brutally honest with her since the beginning. He didn't want to be tied down, she got it, but she was trying to change that.

The first and only time they slept together had been wonderful, although he cherished her during the act, she could tell his heart wasn't in it. She had acted demure and even managed to convince him he was her first. The little drops of blood from her finger that she dripped on his sheets after he fell asleep aided her story. He had actually felt guilty when he noticed it. Served him right. Her first time had actually been with one of her costars in America. They were the same age, both virgins. It was awkward and unmemorable. She had slept with a few others afterwards, until she met him. She fell in love with him, cool, older, talented with an underlying hint of bad boy. He was with that model at the time. It was easy enough to get rid of her. She had planted her little seeds here and there to get the ball rolling and have him in Japan. Isolate him in a foreign country, unable to speak the language, and only her for a friend. She was too prideful to trap the guy by an unexpected pregnancy. That kind of thing didn't work in this day and age. With her luck, she would just end up alone with a brat and stretch marks. No, her ultimate end game, was to have him fall in love with her. She was convinced that if they just spent more time together, he would come around. She was running out of time, the _Sacred Lotus_ filiming would be ending soon.

She tuned back into the TV. They were discussing in great detail the mysteriousness of the antagonist, Cain Heel. They had no picture or other film references for the actor. He just seemed to show up out of nowhere. Director Konoe had also been tight lipped on the man he chose to play the character "BJ." Cain Heel has never appeared for any of the promotional interviews so he was a complete phantom to the public. All the other cast members would say about the guy was that he was scary on and off screen. From the sound of the name, it was obvious he was a foreigner.

They played the trailer for the movie. It eerily flashed through scenes of victims being stalked, a wisp of a shadow, a knife dripping with blood, a crime scene with mutalated bodies. It was a perfect teaser never once showing the killer except for the demonic red eyes for one second and then black marking the trailer as over. Kimiko shuddered, the hair on the back of her neck stood and goosebumps sprouted on her arms. She continued to listen to the hosts as they admitted to feeling chills from just watching that trailer. They might even have nightmares tonight after watching the movie. Before they ended their segment, they reminded the audience and viewers that they would be covering the red carpet before the premiere as well as interviews at the after party. It seemed interesting so Kimiko would try to tune in later for the show. She then waited for the daily entertainment news to come on next.

They reported nothing about Kyoko. She turned on her laptop, perhaps it was on the sites and had yet to make it to the early airings. She scoured the internet but could not find anything. What was that Koki doing? It never took him this long to have something out. Even though he said days, in the past he usually had something out the next day. She wondered if he had stumbled onto something goodly perhaps nothing at all. She couldn't call him. That would make him too suspicious and probably turn his attention on her. She couldn't have that at all, not when she was trying to make her comeback. She logged on to the fan sites to see if her responses instigated any problems in her favor.

Her lip curled into a snarl, she had stayed up late last night throwing insults out there about Kyoko, the "RenKyo bakas" as she so dubbed them, seemed to have obliterated her hard work. Who the heck was DiabolicalPen666? What right did she have to spew such nonsense? This person didn't know her. She/He was telling everyone on the forum that Kimiko was acting out of pure jealousy because she probably failed at becoming an actress herself. She was typing angrily, mashing at the keys, her emotions ruling her logic. What was this person talking about Kyoko being a fairy with the high probability of becoming the actress to represent Japan. Kimiko was the talented actress not her. She had already worked in America so surely she already represented Japan. She stopped herself before she could hit submit her hand shaking. She needed to get a grip on herself. She almost gave her identity away. She shut the computer down and quickly put it away before she did anything rash. She needed to calm down. She took several calming breaths. A knock sounded at her door. She relaxed her face, put on a soft smile and said in her sweet voice, "Come In."

* * *

Tadashi was pinching his bottom lip between his fingers. Mya had pointed out a long time ago that it was a bad habit he developed when he was concentrating on a problem too hard. His temporary assistant walked in delivering the updated proposal for a preexisting project. Mya needed him to give his final approval so the team could award the contract to the final recipient. He thanked the young man as he took the folder.

He decided to distract himself with work and picked up his pen. There wasn't much that needed changed. They had already combed through this document several times as a team. For a time his mind was occupied as he went about reading the document and confirmed the information was correct. He was startled when the alarm on his phone rang out indicating that his time was up. He marked his page and closed up the folder. He glanced at his phone, the alarm label read "Sae time."

It was now or never he told himself. He did a quick check of his messages to see if Kyoko had sent him anything. She had told him they would be unable to communicate but he still sent his morning and evening messages to her so she would see it as soon as she returned.

Tadashi pressed the buzzer on his desk phone, his assistant answered right away, "yes sir?"

"Please have my car brought up front."

"Yes, right away sir."

He pulled out the shoebox from his locked drawer and strolled outside. His assistant was out there holding his suit jacket for him. Tadashi shrugged into it.

"Do you need me to come with you sir?

"No thank you, please hold down the fort while I'm away. If you need me I have my cell. I'm not sure how long this would take."

"Understood sir."

* * *

Koki was scratching his head right now. He had never met a more stubborn lot in his life. Even though he didn't introduce himself as a reporter to the ryokan owners, all the staff were fiercely loyal to the family. His "innocent" questions were met with stubborn silence or skilled deflection. Not a single one of them would spill anything about young master Sho and he still had no concrete information on Kyoko. He didn't even have her last name. All he knew was that they were from the same prefecture, attended the same school, and coincidentally left for Tokyo at the same time. He was hitting a wall. He wanted his story to be based on facts not the twisted garbage he usually churned out.

He decided his next best bet was to hit up the local places and see what they had to say about the two. Locals like to brag about hometown celebrities. His first stop would be the middle school they supposedly attended. He could probably finagle his way into a tour. It wasn't his first rodeo chatting up school officials. He found that they often like to gush about their star pupils. It made their school more appealing if parents knew that their school churned out an elite individual.

* * *

Cain groaned as he woke and reached out for Setsu but was met with only cold sheets. He heard her in the bathroom. He stretched his body, all six foot five inches of naked masculinity on the small bed. Japanese beds were not made for his size but he still felt refreshed and sated after their bout in the middle of the night. His face broke out into a dazzling smile. It radiated all the love he felt as he heard his canary in the shower. Her beautiful voice rang out through the thin walls, " _To know know know him, Is to love love love him, Just to see him smile, Makes my life worthwhile.; To know know know him, Is to love love love him, And I do..._ " He rolled off the bed and decided to join her.

Setsu was startled and stopped singing when she heard the distinct sound of Cain urinating. I guess the honey moon was over, she thought. She stifled a giggle as he groaned in satisfaction when his bladder was finally empty. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he pulled back the curtain with every intention of joining her.

He stared at her, eyes a simmering blue, lust burning in them. "I'll wash your back for you Setsu." She rolled her eyes at him. Where had she heard that line before? She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him when he stepped in. As siblings they were going to hell but at least they would be going together.

Fifteen minutes later Cain wrapped a towel around his waist, a satisfied smile on his face. Setsu stalked past him her face stoic as ever but underneath Kyoko was red from head to toe. She sat at the vanity in the hotel robe thinking her brother was a big bully and a pervert.

For a short time during their shower, he was putty in her hands as she demonstrated on him exactly what her mouth was doing as she sucked her finger in her sleep. He had seen her, heard her, as she slept. He demanded to know what transpired in her sleep. When he was through interrogating her in the most pleasurable ways possible, her head was full of no one but him. His mouth and his hands had drove her over the edge repeatedly until she was begging for mercy.

When it was all said and done, both of them panting for air, he had kissed her hard and rasped, "I will punish you again if you ever call out another man's name again. I don't care if it was a dream," and stepped out of the shower.

He left her stunned, her blush surely extending throughout her whole body as realization of the situation finally sunk in. She would have laughed at the little temper tantrum he just pulled but she was too embarrassed. He reminded her that he had watched her pleasuring herself in her sleep calling out his name. Now he knew she had dirty dreams of him.

Setsu couldn't even look him in the eye. He lazed on the bed in just his pants, fly undone, arms folded behind his head. He wore a smug smile as he watched her put on her make-up as Ten had instructed. Her eyes kept wandering to his naked torso. She refused to meet his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. She wondered if this was normal or was she becoming a pervert. It's times like these when she didn't have work that her thoughts often wandered to him. Her hands always itching to touch him. She finally flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze. His lids were hooded as he watched her every move. She realized that she must invoke the similar feelings within him.

Feeling confident, she decided to test out her theory. She innocently disrobed in front of her brother like it was natural, something she did every day. Her body hummed in satisfaction by his reaction, he covered his eyes and groaned. Knowing he was peeking between his fingers, she started to dress in front of him nice and slow, slipping into a pair of black lace panties. She smiled mischievously, this was payback for the shower. He growled from where he sat, watching her now unabashedly making her giggle. She went to slip on her bra and noticed she had at least three hickeys that she could see around her breasts. She looked up at her brother startled.

He shrugged, "You're mine Setsu!"

Setsu smiled and fastened her bra, Yes she was his and he had managed to mark her like he wanted too so many months ago. That night seemed like a lifetime ago. Because of his role as BJ, Kuon was started to surface. Somehow she managed, by the skin of her teeth, to pull him out of the darkness. It seemed that night he had finally embraced the part of him that he had tried so hard to surpress as Ren. She still got a glimpse of the occasional darkness but she knew he could handle it. There was so much more to Kuon than just violence. He was her sweet and playful Corn, her warm and guiding Senpai, and her jealous and possessive lover. She loved everything about him including his darkness.

"Put on pants Setsu, I don't want anyone looking at what's mine," he continued. She rolled her eyes but complied. Wait until he got a load of her dress tonight.

"Setsu, let's go out for breakfast. You've worked me up an appetite," he chuckled as her blush threatened to turn her wig red. He was probably not talking about food.

* * *

Tadashi stepped out of the car at Viride General Law Office. Taking a deep breath, he told himself to man up and quit being a coward. He walked through the glass doors and straight up to the reception desk holding his shoe box of letters.

He smiled at the receptionist. She instantly smiled back, a slight blush on her cheeks. Tadashi knew he was good looking and often used it to his advantage. He had never lacked in female attention. For the few months he was with Saena, he had toned down his looks and showed her the relaxed him. He was the clumsy guy, the dork, the guy that lacked fashionable attire, the hopeless guy that capable women just couldn't leave alone. So as not to make her uncomfortable, he had worn glasses and let his hair go shaggy hoping he would appeal to her more. She was so cute and insecure then. She didn't realize that her beauty and intelligence made her an ace. She could have any man she wanted and yet she chose him at that time.

"Good Morning Sir, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked flirtatiously.

Tadashi made it a point not to cringe and returned her smile with a beaming one of his own, "Yes, I would like to see Mogami Saena, please." Tadashi didn't miss the way her smile had faltered when he had said Saena's name. He assumed it was probably from jealousy.

"I'm sorry Sir, she is not in the office yet. She was returning from a conference in Kyoto but has yet to come in. Do you have an appointment scheduled with her?" the receptionist asked sweetly.

"Ah no, I don't have an appointment. I do have something to discuss with her. Could I please borrow a pen and note pad? I'd like to leave her a message with this box," he said putting the box up on the counter.

"Of course sir, here you go." Tadashi thanked her as he scribbled his note. The front door to the office chimed indicating that someone else had walked. He heard clicking of heels behind him.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. Welcome back!" the receptionist called out.

Tadashi whipped his head up from the note and stared at the woman he loved so long ago in the flesh. She was digging in her bag so she had not noticed him yet.

She finally looked up, "Good Mor-." She stopped in her tracks as she gazed upon the man standing at the front desk. Tadashi stood there awestrucked his heart rate speeding up. Images of the past wafted through his mind. The many smiles, meals and intimate nights shared. She had grown so beautiful.

"Mogami-san, this gentleman was here to see you. He does not have an appointment though," the receptionist said intruding in their reunion.

Saena was shaken out of her trance. He looked so different with his clean cut hair and his designer suit. He reeked of power and money. She no longer saw any sign of the man she thought she knew until his face broke into a smile, "Sae-chan," he said quietly. Her traitorous heart almost stuttered as he called her name the same way he did almost eighteen years ago.

"I...I..came because you did not return my message. I'm sorry to have bothered you at your workplace. Even if you didn't want to see me. I at least wanted to give you this," he said nervously holding up the battered shoe box.

Saena's eyes flicked from his eyes and looked at the box. It reminded her of how he used to show up at her place with a bento box, unannounced. No, even if his outward appearance had changed and his name had changed, he was actually still the same. That thought pissed her off making the great Mogami river run deep.

She ignored him and walked up to the receptionist, "Do you have any messages for me?" The receptionist scrambled to give her all the messages she had missed in the last two weeks. She was fascinated about the drama that was unfolding between one of her bosses but not just any boss, the Ice Queen herself, and this very good looking businessman.

Saena finally turned to Tadashi, "Wait for me at the Vivian Cafe, it's a few blocks down that way. I'll be along shortly."

Tadashi smiled and nodded. He thanked the receptionist before leaving and headed out in the direction she had told him carrying his battered box underneath his arm.

Saena took her messages and went to her office. She closed the door, sat at her desk and tried to regroup. Why did she tell him she would meet him? She felt ambushed. She looked quickly at her messages and found one from him. It was from two days ago. So he thought she was avoiding him. He did say he was just dropping off whatever was in the box. Damn that Susumu, where was he when she needed him. No doubt he had overslept. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Good morning beautiful," Saena scowled he was always too carefree when it came to her.

"Do you know what time it is?! You're late for work!" she scolded.

"I overslept. I was up late playing my detective game," he said laughing. "Do you need me for something? I should be there in fifteen minutes if traffic holds."

"No, nothing. I just wanted to let you know that he came here. I'm meeting him at Vivian Cafe in a few minutes. I thought I'd let you know."

"Sae-" Susumu started but she had already hung up and shut off her phone. She didn't need him distracting her. She said she would face him and so she would. Saena grabbed her purse and headed out. She told the receptionist that she would return in time for her first appointment in case anyone was looking for her.

* * *

Cain watched as the business man entered the cafe and asked for a seat in the back where there were less people. Cain's eyes briefly locked with the man's as he followed the hostess to a table across from them but still within his peripheral vision. The man didn't even flinch as Cain's dark blue eyes threatened him in that brief moment. He watched the man's face light up at a thought and then a smile cross his face.

From the corner of his eye, Cain watched the gentleman, pull out his phone. He looked at his sister, "Setsu, is your phone off?" Setsu reached one of her fingerless gloved hands into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She assured him that it was off. She had made sure she turned off her phone yesterday. She didn't want a repeat of that night when Sho called. Of course, Sho was no longer a problem to her anymore. Setsu looked at her brother, he seemed to have tensed up in the last few minutes.

Cain had managed to scare all the other patrons to the front half of the cafe but the same withering look did not work on this man. He groaned inwardly, his future father in law was surely formidable. He wondered, if Tadashi may have a knack at seeing through his disguise much like his daughter. Could he just have given himself away by glaring at the man. He hunkered down and sunk himself further into being Cain. There could be no slip ups. He took another sip of his coffee.

His sister had not notice the man since her back was to the entryway. If he stayed true to his role she would not falter either. They could definitely survive this. He wondered what he was doing here. His eye caught sight of a shoebox in his hands. He wondered if it was the same box he had snooped into when they had dinner at his apartment. If he wasn't mistaken, that box was full of letters to Kyoko's mother. Don't tell him that...

Cain kept his face neutral, when the woman walked in, while Ren was freaking out inside. What in the world was with this development? This was all Cain's fault for suggesting they ate breakfast outside. It was all because he could not control his hormones around his sister. The little minx enjoyed torturing him. If they had stayed in, he had no doubt he would have had her naked again. Since he and Kyoko were in a relationship now, Cain couldn't help but act on his deepest desires with his sister.

Cain saw the man stand up, his face lighting up as he waved to the woman, " Mogami-San." Cain looked at his sister to gauge her reaction. To Kyoko's credit she did not break character. The only tell that she had heard the name was her knuckles turning white from clenching. He watched the woman walk towards the man gracefully but purposefully. This was the first time Ren had ever seen Kyoko's mother in person. She was tall,graceful, with a beautiful face that looked as if it was carved out of marble.

Cain was relieved when their food arrived. He shoveled down his food quickly. Setsu looked at him eyebrow raised over her own food, "Nii-san you'll get a stomach ache eating that fast."

"I'm just really hungry," he told her.

Setsu hummed, "you have never in your entire life been really hungry."

"If that's the case, then it's because you wore me out...twice," he stated as he took another bite. He had the pleasure of watching her blush. She muttered something under her breath about perverted older brothers then froze as she looked at him. Inner Kyoko was screaming that she was the pervert in both relationships.

He paused mid bite and looked at her. She was wearing a worried expression, "Setsu what is it? Did you forget your outfit in the wash again?" Setsu smiled weakly, "am I so transparent?"

"I alone am the only one that understands you. You don't have to worry about anything. I will take care of you," he told her.

"I love you, you're the best brother," she said and continued to eat.

Cain's character faltered and smiled, "I love you too." Then he schooled his face back into a scowl as the waitress came up to their table.

They ate the remainder of their meal in silence. He couldn't hear what her parents were discussing. It seemed like it was going well so far since there was no drama.

Cain stood when his sister was finish and threw some yen down to cover the meal. He needed to get Setsu/Kyoko out of here before drama ensued and their cover was blown. He wasn't sure if Kyoko would be able to stay emotionally detached. He had no doubt that Tadashi would be understanding but her mother might demand an explanation. Cain could feel both pair of eyes following them out of the cafe. He anticipated some third degree interrogation from her father as well as Taisho once his identity was revealed.

He patted his sister's head once they were outside passing a man in a suit leaning against the building. "It will be ok, they're at least talking. This way everyone could move forward and the past would just be the past."

The man looked up at the couple when he heard them talking. He shook his head as he took in their hard rock appearance and dismissed them.

Setsu looked up at him and smiled, then wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to walk, killing time before they had to meet Ten for tonight's premiere.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for not focusing on the discussion with her parents. It will continue on next chapter. If you have not noticed, I think Kimiko is a psycho.** **I hope that came across in her section and wasn't too out of left field since I have been dropping hints in past chapters. She's calculating and manipulative. I probably won't dwell on how she came to be this way unless I'm feeling less lazy. I would just chalk it up to her being privileged and bored.**

 **Thank you to all reviewers of last chapter you encouraged me to include Chiori. I appreciated the feedback. Again thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The song Kyoko sang was _To Know Him Is To Love Him_ by the Teddy Bears (Amy Winehouse does a great cover but I prefer the original)**.

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	48. Thank You

Chapter 48: Thank You

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Saena would change for the better after her talk with Kyoko.**

Tadashi entered the cafe and asked for a seat in the back where there were less people save for a gothic looking couple on the other side of the room. The girl looked to be no more than Kyoko's age. His eyes locked with the dangerous looking man sitting with her for a fraction of a second. Tadashi didn't even flinch as the dark blue eyes threatened him in that brief moment. He couldn't help but smile. The look in this guy's eye reminded him of Ren. Could there be two people in the world that gave off the same kind of dark aura? He only had a glimpse of Ren's but he remembered how the young man had threatened him if he ever hurt Kyoko. He wondered how his daughter and her boyfriend were doing as he took his seat. He placed the shoebox on the table and took out his phone. He decided to send her a quick message. He would have to tell Kyoko about this couple next time he saw her.

He checked his work email to distract him while he nervously waited. When he heard the door chime he looked up from his phone. He put it away when he saw Saena walk in. He stood up and waved to her, he began to call her Sae-Chan like in the past but he realized he no longer had the right, "Mogami-san." She nodded her head in his direction to the hostess and walked over. He held her seat out for her then took his own seat.

Now that they were both sitting, Tadashi tugged nervously at his collar. He had run several scenarios in his head for the past two days on what he would say and how she would possibly react. He used this same tactic successfully when conducting business but at the moment he couldn't think of a single thing he practiced. He sat there looking at her, looking at him, her face calm and cold.

The waitress came over and took their order. Tadashi ordered coffee, black, while Saena ordered tea. They sat silently while they waited for their order. Meanwhile, Tadashi could faintly hear and understand the dark couple's conversation near him. It appeared the girl was scolding the man's eating habits very much in the same way his daughter would reprimand Ren. Could it really be?

He took a sidelong glance at the two so as not to draw suspicion. The chances of British doppelgängers right here in Tokyo were slim to none. What were the odds that they were in this very cafe, in disguise, while he was talking to Saena? It was too coincidental. Judging by their outfits and mannerisms it was just so hard to believe that it would be them. They were actors after all so he shouldn't put it past them. He would have to subtly bring it up when he met them again. Whatever they were doing it was obvious that they didn't want to be exposed. For now, he would ignore them in case he was wrong and focus on what he came here to do.

The waitress returned with their drinks distracting him. He returned his full attention to the woman in front of him. Saena took a sip of tea as she stared at him, "Let's not drag this out, I'm expecting a client," she told him coolly.

After taking a sip of his own coffee Tadashi began, "Uhm, thank you for meeting me here. You didn't have to but I very much appreciate it."

"Misonoi-san," Saena said pausing, "Ah that's not right." She searched her mind to remember the name Kyoko had told her. "Morimoto-san, if that is even your real name. If you've come to me to apologize and ask for my forgiveness then you are wasting your breath," she told him in a flat voice.

Tadashi sighed shaking his head, "Sae- I mean Mogami-san, yes, my real name is Morimoto Tadashi. I wanted to meet you not to apologize for what I did to you eighteen years ago or ask for your forgiveness. Somehow, I knew you wouldn't want to hear it. What I did to you was unforgivable and I plan to live with that mistake for the rest of my life. I just really wanted to thank you."

His admission startled Saena. "Thank me? For what?" She asked confused, the lines between her brows etching themselves deeply on her beautiful face as she thought hard about what he said.

"For Kyoko," he said simply with a bright smile. Saena sat staring at him as she fought to regain her composure. Her throat constricted and unshed tears burned her eyes from the sudden sorrow she felt. She thought she had let go of these feelings. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She had wondered back then, during her pregnancy, that if he knew her condition would he have come back.

As if reading her mind, Tadashi said, "I would have stayed if I knew you were pregnant but I didn't even wait to see the results of my actions. I was an ambitious man back then on the fast track to success. I would have probably made a terrible father and an even worse husband since I was dedicated to my work. Because of my choices, I could say clearly at my deathbed that you would always be my biggest regret."

Saena didn't know how to respond swallowing the lump in her throat. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet. So she sat there staring down at her tea.

A noise to her right caught her attention as the foreign couple stood to leave. She stared at them absentmindedly. Their departure served as the distraction she needed to compose herself. She looked at the young girl her navel showing, piercings on her face with a head of platinum blonde hair. Tokyo sure was a melting pot for fashion. She thought of her own daughter as she watched the girl. She had left the girl in Kyoto when she was six years old after Katagiri-san and his sister, Yayoi, confronted her.

They could see Saena self-destructing again. She was repeatedly taking out her stress on the innocent child. Saena would close herself in her office and ignore the girl. She wanted nothing to do with the girl that was a constant reminder of her failure at love and her failure at work. Katagiri-san had offered, no, more like demanded, that Saena make up for her mistake by taking a position at his law firm in Tokyo. He hoped that by burying her in work, she would be so distracted that she wouldn't have time to contemplate killing herself again.

Yayoi had offered to become the guardian of Kyoko until Saena was either ready to take her back or she was of age to stand independently on her own. Saena had resigned herself to being a failure as a mother. The little girl would often barge into her home office hoping for any kind of affection from her mother, her large golden eyes, once again reminding her of the man that shattered her heart. Her eyes pleading with the unspoken question; why don't you love me?

Hoping to not further damage the girl with her inability to love her, she left her behind. She just couldn't trust herself around her anymore. Everything the girl did then ignited anger within her. She was slowly hating the person she was becoming. Drowning herself in work after coming to Tokyo, Saena had retrieved some semblance of peace. Yayoi kept her abreast on Kyoko's life, always full of praise for the girl's good grades and good behavior. Saena assumed she was trying to appeal to her but even then she still could not bring herself to think fondly of her.

She had made the right decision leaving her behind. The girl had grown up decent; smart, hard working and self-sufficient. She had Yayoi to thank for that. Her biggest blemish was chasing after a stupid boy who in turn discarded her when she was no longer useful. Saena blamed herself. It was probably her cursed past that led to Kyoko making the same foolish mistakes. Like mother, like daughter.

She pursed her lips as she thought of her daughter's current situation. The idiot girl had thrown herself at yet another man but not just any man, Japan's top actor. All the tabloids had reported on their relationship which only further aggravated Saena. She had agreed to let her stay here in Tokyo since it seemed she was serious about acting. So far the new relationship had not hampered her career. Saena could see that she was pursuing her work seriously. The steady rise in her daughter's popularity was testament to that. Her face was showing up more, from ads to dramas. She was surprised at her daughter's ability. She probably inherited that skill from this man. Now that she was back from the conference, she wanted to follow up with Kyoko and figure out that man's true intentions.

Saena's eyes flicked briefly to the man with the girl. She took in his dangerous appearance and wondered, what parent would let their young daughter hang out with such a hoodlum. She had no business questioning other parents' abilities when she herself lacked the skill. When they were out of her sight she glanced back to Tadashi. This man had hidden his true colors underneath a coat of lies so who was she to judge another person's character on looks alone.

Tadashi's eyes were trained intensely on the couple, a soft smile playing on his lips, as if he knew a secret. He saw the man place a hand on the girl's head affectionately as they walked pass the cafe's front windows and then disappear behind the wall. His eye caught sight of another man in a suit watching the couple retreat. It was suspicious that he was just hanging around outside. His attention turned back to Saena when she spoke.

"What about Kyoko?" Saena asked in her natural voice getting back to the topic. The couple leaving had allowed her to clear her mind of useless thoughts.

"For being brave, considering the circumstances with me. You were alone yet you had her anyway. I'm truly grateful, thank you." Tadashi said bowing to her in his seat.

"I was never alone." She told him. He nodded in understanding. If it wasn't for her Boss, Susumu, or Yayoi she would have taken her life back then along with the baby growing inside her. He was thanking her for nothing.

"I tried to kill myself you know. The guilt of my mistake was eating at me, overwhelming me. I tried to end my life once I found out I was pregnant. I was too far along to have an abortion. No doctor would touch me for fear of the complications since I was already emotionally unstable. I even decided on the method. I failed at that too." She said softly but with no bitterness.

Tadashi already knew all this information but it still broke his heart hearing it come directly from her. He smiled softly at her resting his chin on his hand. All he could do was admire her strength. Most people think suicide is the coward's way out but they couldn't be more wrong in his opinion. He thought it took a lot of courage for a person to make the decision to give up living and act on it. She may have failed at her attempt but she clawed her way out of the darkness and was now living her life.

Tadashi replied unfazed by her words, "Yet you lived and you had the baby. You continued to do your best instead." She looked at him startled again by his words unsure how to take them. She had not changed at all, he thought, still as cute as ever. He knew there could never be anything between them. There was no coming back from his betrayal and its repercussions after so many years.

"I know you must hate me. I hate me. You probably even want me gone. But I can't acquiesce to your request. I am moving back to Tokyo permanently. I want to be near Kyoko and make up for lost time. I'm leaving for the States at the end of the week to pack up my meager life there and wrap up some business."

She tried to school her face when he mentioned the States. So that's where he had been hiding. Tadashi picked up on that little expression and continued, "I left for the States the following morning after I left you that night. To say I never looked back would be a lie. I don't mean to trouble you with this but I have to say it. The feelings I held for you back then were real. I truly loved you. So I'm happy that the love I held for you resulted in a beautiful, talented, and kind little girl. For me, she is an incredible reminder of the best time of my life." He didn't think telling her the circumstances of why he had to leave her was necessary. It would be selfish of him to do so.

She gazed into his eyes, the sincerity of his words sinking in. Her eyes blurred again as tears threatened to spill over. It had been a long time since she had cried. She wasn't about to start now. The fleeting thought of what could have been crossed her mind. Would she have been a happy wife to a beautiful daughter right now? She shook off those useless thoughts. It was in the past.

The words tumbled from her mouth, "I don't hate you. I made peace with what happened years ago. You tried to warn me and like an idiot I chose to ignore all the red flags. It was my fault for being duped. As for that girl, in all these seventeen years, I don't think I did a single motherly thing for her."

"That's not true you gave birth to her. That act alone is proof that in your own way you cared. I'm sure Kyoko is grateful to you," Tadashi said to her. Kyoko had told her as much but she still didn't deserve that much.

"You're wrong it was my pride to uphold the law that made me give birth to her. I was incapable of holding her, of loving her. I even denied her existence on public television, so to the Japanese she's not my child." She thought he would think her a monster after her confession but he shocked her further with his words.

"Don't worry about that I plan to love her for the both of us. You talked it out with her properly so I'm sure she understands everything better. This was all my doing so please stop tormenting yourself. If you need someone to blame then blame me." She was still so hard on herself.

Saena's phone chimed reminding her that she had fifteen minutes before her appointment. "I have a client coming, I have to go."

"Is he with you?" Tadashi asked nodding his head toward the front of the building. "Should I be worried that I would be getting my butt kicked or going to prison? I will take it willingly if it's what you want? I contacted you knowing that it was a possibility. I'm just sorry I have to let Kyoko down."

Saena looked at him to see if he was joking. He seriously thought she would bother with something like that after all this time. The way he talked and saw through her reminded her of their past conversations. He seemed to be the same man she knew just with a different name and a lot less clumsy. She turned in her seat to see Susumu pacing outside the window of the cafe. I guess he did look like a cop. Her face broke into a radiant smile. That idiot, she thought, how long had he been out there. No doubt he was probably sweating in his suit.

Tadashi didn't miss the look of love that crossed her face when she gazed at the man outside. His heart clenched knowing that she would never look at him like that again. "I'm happy for you Mogami-san. I'm glad there is someone to cherish you as you deserve. I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

She turned back to him a small smile on her face, "I am quite lucky." She stood up and picked up her purse. "Well Morimoto-san this is goodbye," she said with a bow.

Tadashi grabbed her wrist before she could leave, "wait, please take this. You can burn it if you want but I had to give it to you no matter what." Saena took the box he offered and walked out of his life. Not for good since they still shared the connection with Kyoko.

...

...

Susumu had been waiting outside patiently. He came straight to the cafe after she hung up on him. The stubborn woman wouldn't pick up his call. When he finally arrived he saw them through the window, talking solemnly in the back. He decided to wait outside choosing to stay close in case he needed to interfere. He leaned against the building and unlocked his phone. He went to his gallery of pictures and thumbed through the photos they took over the last two weeks. He smiled at the first picture he came across. She would kill him if she knew he had taken a picture of her sleeping peacefully beside him. She looked like an angel. He made the next picture his phone's wallpaper. He had captured it just at the right moment by calling out to her. She was looking back at him with a carefree smile her hair blowing in the wind softly. She looked so beautiful with her hair down wearing a light blue yukata.

The chime of the cafe door caught his attention and he looked up to see who was coming out. He was surprised to see a hard rock looking couple, all leather and chains, coming out. He made eye contact with the girl that looked startled by him. Did she think he was a perverted uncle or something? As if he would do such a thing. Even if he was, he had some sense of self preservation, the guy standing next to her was scary as hell. He might even kill him for just looking.

He went back to looking at his phone until he heard the guy say in English as they passed him, "It will be ok, they're at least talking. This way everyone could move forward and the past would just be the past."

His detective instincts kicked in as he looked at the retreating couple under the guise of browsing through his phone. Their conversation was way too coincidental. Could that have been Kyoko? It would explain her expression when she made eye contact with him. If it was her, then the man by her side judging from his height and build could only be her boyfriend, the actor. What was up with those outfits? Was that guy a bad influence on her and fooling all of Japan? They could also be on break from a job. Could they have been spying on her parents? He wanted to run after them and ask but what if he was wrong. He really didn't want to get beaten up so early in the day. If they ever had a chance to meet again he would ask her about it. He started pacing up and down the sidewalk to calm his nerves.

After some time had passed, he peeked into the window again but didn't see her sitting anymore. He heard heels click pass behind him. He turned and saw Saena walking in the direction of the office. He quickly fell in step with her. He walked quietly beside her as they headed to work he would com back for his car later.

"Are you going to ask?" she said to him continuing her brisk pace.

"Do I need to ask?" He wasn't sure which question she was referring to. It could be any of the following floating through his mind: Do you find him handsome? Do you forgive him? Are you still in love with him? Will you leave me? Do you love me?

She stopped and turned to him. She looked up and down the street checking for other pedestrians. When she confirmed it was all clear she grabbed him by his tie and kissed him breathless then proceeded to walk. It took him a moment to recover his senses.

"What was that for?" he asked when he finally caught up with her again.

"A thank you gift." She told him not slowing down or looking at him.

"A gift?" Susumu asked still confused.

"For then and for now. You have always been there haven't you? I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

Susumu chuckled, "If you're finally aware, let's put your name on my family register."

Saena almost tripped as her heart stuttered. Susumu reached out to steady her. She looked into his eyes to see if he was teasing her as always. He was serious.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweler's box. He dropped to one knee and opened the box revealing a large emerald cut diamond solitaire ring.

"Saena, I've been waiting for you for forever and I'll wait for you longer still if I must. I love you! Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She kept walking her face scarlet from embarrassment. Stupid Susumu trying to give her a heart attack, she thought. She looked back and saw him still on his knee looking dejected.

She walked back to him frowning. This guy just seemed to do whatever he wanted at the spur of the moment. "Why me? I'm old and I can't give you any children."

He stood up and looked at her seriously. "It has always only been you." He held up his hand to keep her from speaking. "You were broken. You needed time to heal. I didn't want to force my feelings on you so I waited patiently for you to face your past. I don't need children, I just need you. Say yes to me Saena. Say yes to us. I promise I will never leave you and I will make you happy!"

She turned her face away from his, embarrassed by all the love she saw in his eyes. She clenched her jaw tears swimming in her eyes. She loved him as well she just wasn't good at expressing it. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders ever since her talk with Kyoko. She started to let herself feel again. She had erected barriers around her heart to protect it from ever feeling that kind of pain again. Susumu had started chipping away at her walls and before she knew it she was wondering if he would like this color lipgloss on her. She was still scared of letting someone else in again. _This year's love had better last. Heaven knows it's high time._ _I've been waiting on my own too long,_ she thought. She looked back at the man that just bared his heart to her, if it was him she could take the leap.

She plucked the ring from the box and placed it on her finger then continued walking. Susumu scrambled after her and caught her in a bone crushing embrace while Saena managed to hold on to the shoebox.

Tadashi smiled at the couple down the street as he climbed into his car. Even though his heart was still a bit raw, he was glad to see her happy and moving forward in her life. Now that he felt like his ghosts of the past were no longer haunting him, he could move forward too. He sent a quick text to Mya. He had no doubt she was worrying herself like a mother hen.

* * *

 **AN: It's done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't know where that fluffy moment between Susumu and Saena came from. I couldn't stop myself from throwing it in there. I'm not a fan of Saena but holy did her past story slay my heart.** **It still does not excuse her for being a horrible mother for the past seventeen years.** **Sensei has shown us how Kyoko changes the lives of everyone she comes into contact with (i.e. Ren, Maria, Chiori) to name a few. So I'm expecting big changes if we ever see Saena again in the manga. I have mixed feelings about Kimiko being changed for the better by her. I want to see that girl get carted off to the looney bin.**

 **The thought that Saena had was quoted from David Grey's song, "This Year's Love,"** **hence why I italicized it, I hope it worked.** **It was my inspiration for her and Susumu in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that left me a review on last chapter. You guys are awesome! I love it when you guys can predict my thought process or help me with future ideas.**

 **I'd like to give a special shout out to 'A Musing Brunette.' She captured all the songs on this fic and placed it on her youtube channel. You can search her name since links don't work on here. She has other good Skip Beat playlists too.**

 **I'll be picking back up on the Heels in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	49. Underworld Royalty

Chapter 49: Underworld Royalty

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the next time RenKyo become the Heel Siblings they would be a couple. I'm counting on Sensei.**

Cain was sprawled out on the bed, knees bent over the edge, feet still on the ground with arms spread wide. Setsu peeled off her boots and flopped down next to him. She turned her head in his direction to gaze at him. His eyes were closed so she took her time tracing his profile with her eyes. As she thought before, he had to be a descendent of the favored Adonis. Tonight all would be reveal and she would have to share him with the masses again. Setsu felt a bit lonely.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face," he said, opening one eye to peek at her. Setsu scowled as she propped her head up with one arm facing him.

He turned his face and smiled, his rare smile, the one she liked to think was reserved just for her.

"What is it?" He asked reaching out a finger to caress her face softly.

"Nothing, just annoyed that Nii-san is so good looking. Soon everyone would see you. I'm afraid you will leave me behind," she said sulking. Now she had done it. She had voiced her true feelings. She wondered why she could say that so naturally as Setsu. As herself, she would have never said something so selfish. Ren was way more talented than her, Kyoko couldn't even begin to compare herself to him.

How conceited could she be, thinking she was being left behind when she still had yet to even catch up?

"Setsu, you know you have already achieved so much more in this business than I ever did at your age. Are you trying to rub it in my face that I could only accomplish this much now?" He asked looking dejected. He knew they were no longer talking like Cain and Setsu but he went along with it.

"That's not true at all! Nii-San is the most talented actor I know."

He groaned at her naivety, "Setsu, your assessment of me is biased. Your view is too narrow, there's a whole world of actors out there that I couldn't begin to compare to."

She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He was probably thinking of his father in particular. She was just feeling a bit insecure. She knew Corn would finally take flight. Is this what he felt like when he was a child in his father's shadow?

"I only see nii-san. Nii-san is still young too, he will definitely climb higher. I can only hope to achieve a tenth of your skill by the time I'm your age." She said, raising her head to look up at him.

Cain pinched her cheeks and pulled them apart, "is this mouth fishing for compliments. How many which ways do I need to tell you that you're good. Since when are you so modest. You're my sister, you'll definitely surpass me in no time."

"Ow, ow nii-san that was mean." she pouted rubbing her face then smiled. "I'm happy that you think I'm good. It's all thanks to you that I could make it this far. Being in the same league as nii-san is definitely my goal. But I still feel like I'm cheating since I'm just learning from you and not improving on my own."

"Ha, this sister of mine is hopeless. I just give you a hint here and there from lessons I've learned on the job. You're the one that has to take what I give you and apply it. You make each role your own. I've learned a lot from you as well so don't sell yourself short, ok."

Setsu nodded and then rolled off of him. She got up and started straightening the room. She grabbed the shopping bags full of the workout gear they bought today and threw them in the closet.

She protested earlier when Cain dragged her into the athletic store. She told him Setsu didn't do exercise and he told her that if she wanted to improve her skills she needed proper attire to train. She was worried she would have to buy all black and skin tight outfits to fit Setsu's style but they managed to find clothes that she could wear as Kyoko. She was grateful for him. He managed to take her mind off her parents' meeting. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She would get back to them when she was Kyoko again.

She grabbed her robe and headed for the shower. She would not advise anyone to walk around Tokyo in the summer months wearing black leather.

Cain flipped on the TV while Setsu was in the shower. He stopped on a rerun of Dark Moon. The current scene was that of the car chase. The sounds of squealing tires echoed through his mind. He closed his eyes in anticipation for the darkness to sweep over him. He opened his eyes when he felt nothing but a dull ache in his heart. Instead her voice filled his mind, "... _Everybody just wanna fall in love. Everybody just wanna play the lead...Watch out Cupid, stuck me with a sickness. Pull your little arrows out and let me live my life..."_

Cain laughed when he heard her belting in the shower. What in the world was she singing? Katsuki's voice caught his attention on the screen. The car scene was over already. He got off the bed, grabbed a beer and headed outside to the balcony for a smoke. That scene would always remind him of that day the little boy ran out into the street in front of the cars. It had triggered his memories from Rick's accident and froze him in place. Just thinking about that part of his past used to result in a panic attack yet today was different. He didn't know when it happened but he no longer felt the overwhelming guilt that used to suffocate him. It was definitely thanks to her, he thought with a smile, as she started on another song. He went back in to grab another beer.

Setsu came out of the bath and noticed Cain out on the balcony. "Nii-san is everything alright?" She asked taking note of the two beer cans on the floor and the one in his hand.

He gulped down the rest of his beer and turned towards her. "I'll be just fine," he told her with a smile. "You have to hurry and get dressed, the car will be here soon to take you to see the magical witch."

"You aren't coming?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Setsu, it takes hours for you to get ready for these things. There's no way I'm sitting through that. I'll pick you up when you're done. I'll bring us dinner."

"Eh, but won't there be food there after?" Setsu asked since she had never been to one of these events.

"Yes, but that would be too late for you. Your stomach would be growling loudly during the suspenseful scenes of the movie. Everyone would just laugh during the crucial moments." He said with a smirk. "Then again it does make an eerie sound, maybe your stomach would add some great sound effects to the movie and scare the audience instead." She smacked him in the arm for making fun of her.

"Well don't drink anymore Nii-San. I don't want you falling asleep during your own movie. In fact, I will call you ahead of time in case you decide to take a nap right now. I don't want you missing your own premiere," Setsu scolded.

* * *

Cain sat in one of the luxurious white leather seats in the lounge waiting for Setsu to come out. Ten had led him to the sitting area and told him to wait when he arrived. The place was glamorous. The furniture was made of chrome and mirrored glass. The color scheme was zebra stripes and hot pink. Ten only took clients by appointment so it was closed to the public. This arrangement worked out best for her. It allowed her to be flexible in her business. Majority of her time was spent on runway models, overseas shoots, or drama sets. She was in high demand throughout the industry. He knew that Lory had gifted her this location as a reward for all her hard work she did with LME and for him. Lory wanted her to have her own space whenever she was back in Tokyo. He still had no clue what sort of relationship their President had with the make-up artist. It seemed like Ten was in love with him but he couldn't tell what Lory's feelings were towards her. After knowing him his whole life, he was still such a mystery.

He had brought enough dinner for the three of them from a five-star restaurant. They even provided him with porcelain plates and utensils with the assurance that he could just keep it or throw it away. Kyoko would skin him alive if he threw this stuff away. He busied himself by setting the food and plates on the coffee table in front of him.

Cain recalled what had transpired in the restaurant. The Maître D was speechless when Cain walked into the restaurant looking every bit like a rogue English lord and demanded 'take out' in his heavy British accent. The man tried to argue with Cain. Since they would like to preserve the authenticity of their food, they did not offer the service. Cain looked at the man shrewdly and told him boldly that his lady was in dispose and could not come to the restaurant in person. It wasn't a total lie. Like an arrogant foreigner, he would not leave until his request was fulfilled.

The man had to oblige his request as guests started to get uncomfortable by the glaring man that stood at the entrance way. He had sent one of the waiters on an errand to procure bento boxes to use as containers to transport the food. Cain thanked the man as he was given two large bags full of food. Although tipping was not necessary in Japan, since he was a foreigner, he ignored the custom. He had prepared beforehand knowing he would be unreasonable and handed the Maître D an envelope with a generous tip. He said, "for the trouble," and left with his bags. Ruto was pulling up in the black limousine as he stepped out of the restaurant.

Setsu had been at Ten's salon for the past few hours getting ready for tonight. He knew from when he was a child that his mother often spent hours preparing for these events. The end result was always worth the wait. He tried to imagine Setsu in a red carpet type affair. A movie premiere was nowhere near the caliber of an Awards Ceremony but there was still a good deal of media coverage at the entrance especially if it was for a highly anticipated film. Everyone still dressed to impress.

He aggravated himself by imagining what Ten could possibly put her in. The images in his mind were either too sexy, too short, or too tight. He prayed to Kami-sama that Ten put her in exactly the opposite of his perverted thoughts. He then tried to imagine her in something conservative, a drab colored, high collared, long skirted dress. He was satisfied until he saw her gorgeous face in said dress. Her beauty would be amplified in something like that. She would need a hat preferably one with a veil.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ten walked out all giddy. "Ren-chan, I knew that outfit would suit Cain. I have outdone myself tonight. I can even gloat over Fuji-san's awards outfits. Even though no one would ever know, I think I did the better job. The two of you look perfect. I have to take pictures for Darling." She said patting herself on the back.

Ren stood up from his seat with anticipation.

"Kyoko-chan, we aren't doing this again are we? You have to show all of Japan what a masterpiece you are. Like my Mona Lisa. Don't you want to see Ren-chan. He looks like the Dark Prince himself," said Ten trying to appeal to the fantasy loving side of Kyoko.

Kyoko strutted out as Setsu confident in red studded stilettos and struck a pose. Ren's eyes bulged out. He was screaming internally as he took in his girlfriend's appearance from tip to toe "she's wearing 'come fuck me' heels!" Kuon on the other hand perversely licked his lips and imagined her in nothing but those heels.

"What do you think O-nii-chan? Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Asked Ten teasing him. Kyoko was going to knock them all dead at that premiere.

Setsu looked at her brother daring him to say anything. The question was written all over his face, "where the fuck is the rest of your dress?" Ten couldn't see it but she could tell that he was controlling his anger. It made her feel good that he was so possessive. She actually felt really sexy and mature in this outfit. The fact that no one knew it was her boosted her confidence. It was decided earlier that they wouldn't reveal her tonight along with him which Kyoko was more than happy to agree with. Tonight was about him. She was already satisfied that the important people, Director Konoe and the _Tragic Marker_ producers, knew her identity and were pleased with her work.

It was as if the Gods were laughing in his face. He had asked for a long high collared dress and they had given him one with a twist. It looked like she was wearing two dresses in one. On the one hand it was a very short body hugging dress with a low neckline that pushed up the tops of her breasts. Her long shapely legs were exposed to her thighs. She was less than two inches of material away from showing everyone what belonged to him. He rolled his eyes heavenward praying she was wearing underwear. The other part looked like she was wearing a sleeveless black cloak made of lace that clasped at her throat. It had a cutout on her upper chest and extended down the length of her back to the floor. He should be grateful that her butt was at least covered. The accessories she wore were red providing a pop of color against the shades of black.

Ten had put her in a platinum blonde wig that came straight down her back with blunt bangs and pink streaks. She gave her a dark smoky eye making the blue in her eyes pop with heavy liner and a nude lip.

Turning back into Ren he told Ten with one of his fake smiles, "Jelly-san, you did an amazing job. She looks beautiful. I have never seen a dress design like that."

"Doesn't she? I call her Gothic Princess. My designer friend helped me draw up the dress and then we had a skilled seamstress make it. It was something inspired by Setsu, a real one of a kind, but very inexpensive without the fashion labels. It's considered a high-low dress since the skirt is short in front and long in back."

Setsu took in Cain's attire. He looked like the Demon King himself in his suit. His black brocade jacket with dark red trim came down to his knees with black medallions adorning the lapels. He wore a black collared shirt with a red tie. His vest was of the same material as the jacket. His knee high black leather boots with his pants tucked in was a nod to his heritage as an English gentleman. His hair was mussed up, as usual, giving him that dark sexy vibe.

Cain walked up to her, even with his blue contacts, she could see him transforming from the Demon Lord into the Emperor of the night with each step. She trembled and felt the familiar ache between her thighs. He leaned down and inhaled her scent which drove his senses wild. He placed a soft kiss on her neck beneath her earlobe then whispered so only she could hear, "you seduce me baby."

He had the satisfaction of turning her beet red. "Shall we have dinner my Princess?" He asked with a bow making her laugh with relief. He was no longer mad. Cain had to keep things light before he ditched the whole affair and took her back to their hotel room. He was dreading the reaction of everyone in attendance to this gorgeous specimen.

* * *

"Director Konoe, can you please tell us a little about what we can expect in the film?" Asked the hostess from Fuji TV news. They were reporting live on the event tonight.

"Ah, you know I can't give anything away. If you're curious you will just have to flock to theaters and see the movie. You don't want to be the only one unable to talk about it. I will give you this, this movie is not for the faint of heart," he said into the camera.

"We have yet to see Cain Heel, will he be appearing tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Indeed, I received confirmation that Cain will be in attendance." The Director dabbed at his sweat with his handkerchief. He said he wouldn't be late. The doors would be closing in about 15 minutes. Where were they?

"Thank you Director. I hope we get to speak to him soon." The reporter turned to the camera, "For you viewers at home tune in later for our exclusive interviews with the cast after the movie."

There was an announcement for everyone still loitering in the area to start making their way into to the venue.

"Right on time," Cain said as the limo pulled up to the curb. Kyoko had been internally squirming in her seat while Setsu just looked bored out the window. They were cutting it close. Cain told her that it was so he could spend more time with his Princess. He really wanted to limit his, no her, exposure with people before the show. The Heels never arrived on time so they couldn't expect them to arrive any earlier.

He stepped out of his side of the limo and was instantly swarmed by photographers and reporters. He sent them a menacing look which made them back off. He crossed to the other side of the car. Ruto opened the door as he approached. The vultures descended upon them again hoping to capture a photo of his date. He used his body to shield her as she stepped out. When she placed one leg out he caught a glimpse of red under her dress. He saw the mischevious glint in her eye. Had she done that on purpose?

When she was by his side, they posed for a few pictures wrapped up in each other and then proceeded to walk. They ignored anyone and everyone that tried to ask Cain questions.

They swarmed around them, yet once again, it was as if the dangerous aura they gave off erected a forcefield around the two. No one got too close making them shout questions towards them.

"Heel-san, how do you like filming in Japan? Could we see you in future productions here?" shouted someone.

"Is she your girlfriend, Heel-San?" Shouted another. This question resulted in Cain tightening his hold around his sister's waist. He could see every male in the vicinity breaking their neck to catch a glimpse of his sexy yet elegant partner. He fought the urge to put his jacket over her.

"What other films have you done? Why have we never heard of you?" Shouted a male reporter. Cain returned that reporter's question with an expression that clearly said, "piss off wanker!" The reporter took the hint and backed down.

"Heel-san, can you tell us if you used any real life experiences to prepare for this role?" Setsu felt her brother's body tense up at the question. She gave the reporter a wry smile which made him shiver. Cain ignored him and continued walking.

Director Konoe stopped to enter the cinema when he heard the uproar at the other end of the red carpet. He was relieved to see the couple, true to their character, leisurely walking down wrapped up in each other. The King of the Underworld and his loyal Queen had finally arrived.

The Director was shaking with excitement. Tonight was going to be mind blowing for all in attendance. His trump card had arrived. He had taken extreme precautions at the after party for tonight to be successful. He bowed to the couple when they finally reached him. He then shook their hands. Photographers circled them now as they caught their interaction on camera.

"Thank you for coming Heel-san!" Konoe said to Cain. He turned his attention to Setsu, "It's a pleasure to see you again as well Setsuka-chan, you look lovely. I admire the loyalty you have for your brother."

A murmur went through the crowd of reporters. "Did you hear that? Her name is Setsuka." Said a reporter.

"She has to be an international model," Said another.

"They're brother and sister," said a third one.

"Does one normally treat their sister like that in England?" Asked a female reporter to the man next to her.

The male reporter responded with, "I have a sister and she doesn't have legs like that." That last statement made Cain turn in his direction. The reporter swore he saw his brutally slow agonizing death when he locked eyes with the actor. The reporter dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness for his rude outburst.

Cain and Setsu ignored the man and continued into the venue with the director. A hush fell over the crowd as the couple entered with every eye now upon them. This was the only downside to making a late entrance. They followed Director Konoe towards the front to their reserved seats. This particular cinema is where most premieres took place in Tokyo. The seating was designed such that the front rows were not close to the screen compared to conventional movie theaters.

The Director stopped and chit chatted with acquaintances introducing the couple. The siblings returned their greetings with silence and bored looks. The Director laughed nervously at their behavior. Konoe continued walking realizing that it was pointless to introduce these two in their current state. On their trek down the aisle, there were many other celebrities and directors in attendance. Kyoko recognized Director Ogata and Director Morizumi. Since Setsu didn't know them her eyes glanced over them, uninterested.

As she swept her eyes over the splendid decor, she caught sight of Koga who was staring directly at them. Although she dismissed him, it wasn't before she caught the look of interest on his face. She turned her attention back to Cain and looked at him adoringly. Right now Ren was Cain. He took his role seriously so she didn't want anyone agitating her brother tonight.

Her thought was short lived as they arrived at their seats where Murasame Taira stood with Manaka.

"It's so good of you to grace us with your presence!" Taira spat with a voice full of contempt.

Cain gave a sarcastic chuckle as response.

"You have an obligation to this movie as one of the leading cast members to put in your time. Doing interviews and promoting the movie is part of the job! Would it have killed you to get here a little earlier?" Taira continued his tirade in a low voice.

Ignoring Taira, Cain flopped down in his chair. Setsu followed wrapping her arms around his one. She crossed her right leg over her left as she cuddled into her brother. Her movement distracted Taira. He couldn't tear his eyes off her toned silky legs. She was too smoking hot in that dress tonight, he thought. He felt all his blood rush to his groin as his eyes worked its way up her legs and lingered at the cutout above her bosom. His eyes finally reached her face. She was looking at him with a knowing smirk. He was so dead.

He stared at her a little too long and heard a low growl coming from Cain. Taira shifted his eyes back to Cain quickly. His body went cold as dread filled him. He could feel the droplets of sweat forming at his hairline as Cain stood up and glared down at him. Cain clenched his hands into tight fists. Taira was only a few inches shorter than Cain. Taira felt a shudder run through his body. It had been months since he felt this kind of fear.

Cain was so close, Taira could feel his hot breath on his face, body frozen in place he inhaled sharply. Cain's breath surprisingly smelled like mint. That random and insane thought that this dangerous actor actually had fresh breath took him by surprise. His fear was forgotten. In fact, he stepped up closer and pulled himself to his full height so they were almost nose to nose. Cain was still a few inches taller though. The distraction was enough for him to pull out some courage from his days as a yankee. He clenched his fists too ready for a brawl. He wasn't backing down again.

He didn't even have a chance to say anything, when he was suddenly shoved away from Cain. Did Cain just assault him? He looked up at where Cain stood and found Setsu with her arms around his neck possessively. She had a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Stay away from him Murasame-san, the only one that gets to be close to nii-san is me!" She said threatening him, her black aura rivaling Cain's. "Since there's a crowd I'll let you off this time. If I ever catch you touching him again, I'll carve every piece of flesh of you that touches him. Tonight it would have been the tip of your nose. Consider yourself warned."

This time the chill that ran down his spine was from fear caused by the sister. Her deadly voice dripped with promise of torture and death. He gazed at Cain, the foreigner's anger was replaced suddenly with mirth.

"Oh Murasame-san, I think you turned on my sister's switch. I would be careful now. She's quite skillful with a knife."

Cain sat back down and Setsu joined him in the same position that started this whole mess. They ignored him and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Something had changed in their relationship they seemed to be more well in tuned with each other. He again asked the question in his head, were these two really siblings?

The audience returned to their seats when they realized nothing worth much was going to happen.

Taira trudged over and sat down on the other side of Manaka. The air head actress turned and whispered to him, "It's a good thing Setsuka-san intervened when she did. It would have ruined the film if you two had come to blows tonight. Your real life fight might even eclipse those in the actual movie if the tabloids got wind of it."

Taira looked at Manaka, sometimes the dimwitted actress surprised him with her insight. He looked over her and Director Konoe's head towards the idiot couple. The were whispering to each other as if conspiring against the world. He saw the gorgeous woman in a whole new light. His heart thumped as she smiled at something her brother said to her. Taira frowned as he continued to watch them, she clearly had the look of a woman in love. He almost felt sorry for her. Their relationship could never be. She clearly needed someone else to help her forget her brother. No matter how beautiful she was, he would not volunteer for that task.

* * *

AN: Thank you for continuing to read and putting up with my lousy grammar. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to those that left me a review of the previous chapters. I truly enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. I was looking through the list of bullet points (habit of my trade) I had jotted down when I first started all this. I realized I barely made it to bullet three (I have seven total) and already almost fifty chapters in...crazy. I wasn't expecting this to be so long. Thank you all for pushing me to continue.

The song Setsu sings is "Sick Muse" by Metric.

I had to go back and fix blatant typos I found. No matter how many times I "proofread" I still manage to make a ton of errors. Thank you for continuing to read despite my poor writing.

Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^


	50. Goodbye Nii-san

Chapter 50: Goodbye Nii-san

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Fuwa's parents would have raised Kyoko as their own with love.**

Koki sat across the Okami-san of the Fuwa Ryokan sipping his tea. She stared at him with not a single emotion showing through her professional mask. He had just disclosed to her that he was a reporter from a popular tabloid magazine in Tokyo seeking the truth. If she wasn't willing to help clear up the misconception between her son and his childhood friend, he would have no choice but to continue with his train of thought using the information he gathered from their middle school and the local high school hangout. He sat there biding his time as she mulled over his questions.

Yayoi's mind was churning at the stupidity of her son. She thought that this was all behind them after her visit with the two of them in Tokyo. She didn't know why that stupid son of hers thought they were grooming Kyoko to marry him. The idiot actually had the nerve to tell some of his peers that she was the family maid. She was embarrassed that the fruit of her loins turned out to be so conceited. She blamed herself for overindulging her only child. She had a complication giving birth to Shotaro. The doctor had informed her that she could have no more children so she and her husband showered the boy with unwavering affection.

Yayoi was happy when Kyoko came into their lives. Often times, she wondered why Kyoko couldn't have been her biological child. She was the daughter she never had. She was beautiful, responsible, kind, and intelligent to name a few of her redeeming traits. The girl had not a selfish bone in her body. She often thought of others before herself. Yayoi had enjoyed passing on her wisdom of the traditional Japanese woman down to her. In the back of her mind she had hoped she would become a real daughter to her through marriage with her son but she wouldn't have been upset if it didn't work out. They were after all raised more like siblings.

She knew the girl worked hard to not be a burden. She was probably worried that she would be sent away if she misbehaved in some way. That thought had made Yayoi sad but no matter what they did to show her equal treatment as their son, the girl refused to be selfish. Kyoko's behavior towards Shotaro actually reflected the way Yayoi treated him. Even though Kyoko thought of him as her Prince, the innocent girl didn't realize that her love for him was not that of a romantic love between a man and a woman but the filial love one has for a brother. She was still young so Yayoi assumed she would eventually figure it out on her own.

Kyoko eventually figured it out thanks to the cruelty of her son. Yayoi was proud of what the young girl had accomplished for herself in Tokyo. She managed to turn a hopeless situation into a rewarding one. She even seemed to have found her true Prince. Her running away was the only and most selfish thing Kyoko had ever done. If it wasn't for Shotaro checking in every now and again she would have worried to death. It wasn't until Shotaro finally admitted that Kyoko had left on her own accord that Yayoi decided it was time to call Saena. Since the police had not shown up Saena figured the girl was fine. It wasn't until Saena was contacted by the President of LME that Yayoi could breathe easier. Now this man was sitting in front of her ready to ruin everything. If only he had shown up a day earlier, she would have had Saena and her friend's legal knowledge to help with how to proceed in this situation. Since it was her responsibility, her hackles were raised, no one was messing with her babies.

* * *

The lights in the theater flashed indicating for everyone to take their seats. Director Konoe made his way to the front and was given a microphone. He stood for a minute as he waited for the applause to die down before speaking.

"I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for coming and showing your interest in this film. I see a lot of familiar faces from the industry. Many I have worked with and many I would like to work with in the future," he said that last part looking directly at the Heel siblings. "I would also like to thank the cast and crew of the project. Your skills and talents allowed me to execute my vision and make this movie successful. Thank you all for your professionalism and dedication. So without further ado, I present to all of you, _Tragic Marker_."

The theater grew dark as the foreboding music began. When the entrance credits were over, the screen went black for a few moment plunging the audience in darkness. Everyone in the theater gasped. Setsu thought that perhaps there was a technical problem. There were quiet murmurs throughout the theater. Soon the screen came alive with what looked like cctv footage, captured by security cameras, of people working in an office. A black shadow is seen darting around the room slashing each person before they even had time to register what was happening to them.

Blood splattered against the camera's lens. The shadow disappeared from view but the footage showed the bloodbath left in its wake. Suddenly, demonic eyes pop into the frame, eliciting screams from the audience. When the eyes came away from the camera a message was written on the ground with the victims' blood, "Jack is still here." The movie shifted to Detective Koji, Taira's character, investigating the crime scene with the forensics team. He was a kid the last time this killer struck, he vowed that he would finish him once and for all.

Setsu struggled to keep Kyoko in check. She did not twitch or scream as she wanted to but kept a death grip on her brother. She looked up at Cain to see a trancelike look on his face as he watched himself on the big screen. She frowned with worry and slipped her hand in his giving him a reassuring squeeze. They weren't cold as ice. He looked down at her, smiled, and picked her hand up to kiss the back of it. She smiled back with a look of relief and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was still fine. She watched the rest of the movie with relative ease. She was so glad for this opportunity to work with him. She had learned so much observing her brother, the other actors and actresses.

The film progressed in a tense fashion. The audience would find that amongst the gore and action, Director Konoe managed to create a "mind fucking" masterpiece. The fact that her brother's character had no speaking lines made BJ ten times more disturbing. It was interesting to watch the victims try to reason with the wraith. They begged to be spared, stating they had family as if that would appeal to their cause. BJ, unfortunately, did not discriminate.

There were audible screams throughout the film. Was someone crying? Setsu looked around since it sounded nearby. Manaka had her face buried in Taira's chest. Hang in there Manaka-san, inner Kyoko shouted. Setsu had noticed that some people actually left the theater mid-way. The movie was too much, as Director Konoe put it, for the faint of heart. The ending left everyone stunned including Setsu. It seemed Director Konoe included yet another little twist to the movie.

At first the theater was silent, then a wave of applause rang out as the movie credits were shown. Setsu took note that Cain Heel's name was featured as the actor for BJ. She hugged and kissed her brother on his cheek. "Congratulations nii-san! You were superb! I think I'll have nightmares for three years. I'm looking forward to you hunting me down in my dreams."

Ren felt a rush of relief, as Kyoko hugged him. He had been worried that she would truly view him as the monster he was after seeing him play such a role. The fact that she was hugging him meant that she wasn't afraid of him, right?

"Am I a monster?" He asked softly into her ear.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Kuon stared back at her insecurity blazing in his blue-contacted orbs. Her heart went out to him. He was so good and so brave. She hated that he thought of himself as otherwise because of his past behavior. He had put himself in a precarious position in order to grow as an actor and as a person. He opened past wounds in order to face his demons. He wasn't a demon; in her eyes, he was a slayer.

She smiled, "Never! You're my overprotective, scatterbrained older brother, someone that loves me unconditionally. So you can't be that bad. I love you and I'm proud of you," She told him smoothing back his hair from his eyes. She leaned up to kiss him when the clearing of a throat distracted her.

They were an inch away from touching lips when the two of them turned their heads. Director Konoe was standing over them along with a few others, including Manaka and Taira. Konoe bristled since he was the direct recipient of Setsuka's deadly glare. Her unspoken words, "how dare you interrupt my lovey dovey time with my nii-san. I will make you suffer," reverberated in his ears.

"Forgive me Setsuka-chan, there is a couple of people I would like to meet Heel-san." His voice trembled as he spoke. He never had Setsu's wrath turned on him before. He thought people were exaggerating when they had told him that she was as scary as her brother. He didn't expect any less from the actress that played "Mio."

Setsu leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, "fine, go to work Nii-san." Cain kissed her forehead which made Taira groan and stood up.

"If you head through those doors Setsuka-chan, the adjoining banquet hall has been set up for the after party. You can get some refreshments in there." Konoe told her as he pointed to the location.

Cain was about to argue that she remains with him but Setsu stood up, "I'll be fine Nii-san. Just don't leave me alone too long, who knows what kind of mischief I can get into when I'm bored." She headed off in the direction Konoe had pointed out swaying her hips in a seductive manner. She left them all gaping including Manaka. Manaka's voice broke the spell all the men were under, "She's my idol! Sexy and bad fucking ass!" All the men turned towards the usually meek girl in surprise. The girl just shrugged it off with a "what?"

"Let's get this over with Director, for your sake, I should not keep my sister waiting." Cain said, obviously irritated that everyone was looking at his woman including other women.

Setsu walked through the double doors and followed the people down the elegant hallway. When they came through the adjoining doorway, there was a line. She was a bit confused as to what it was all about. When she finally got closer she saw the reason for the line. There were four men and a woman doing security detail. They had erected a scanning machine similar to the ones used at the airports. It turned out guests had to check in all mobile devices and their persons scanned for any hidden cameras or recording devices. Setsu didn't question it, maybe this was how all these types of events went. They were also crosschecking names and IDs against a guest list. When it was her turn, she handed over the fake ID the president had made for her. They rummaged through her clutch and confiscated her phone. They tagged it and gave her the other half of her tag so she could claim it on her way out.

She was waved through the metal detector. Bloody hell, of course it beeped. She stood to the side as the security officer waved the wand over her. Her studded shoes were the culprit. She had to take them off and let it run through the machine. When it came through all clear she was a bit miffed by the whole situation. They didn't even do this at the Awards Ceremony. She made her way to the bar needing a drink to cool her rage.

Kyoko was conflicted, how could Setsu even think that she could have an alcoholic beverage? She searched her brain for an adult drink that wouldn't make her look so juvenile. All she could think of was either sake or Ren's drink of choice.

"What will you have?" asked the barkeep. Kyoko's eye bulged, internally, was it this easy to get a drink? It was probably because she looked older as Setsu so she wasn't being questioned. She sat down on one of the bar stools and crossed her legs. "I'll have a cognac on the rocks," she told him with confidence. He nodded to her and proceeded to make her drink. He placed the drink in front of her and moved on to another guest. Setsu looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She took a small sip, just letting the liquid touch her lips. Inner Kyoko almost fainted, the alcohol content in this drink had to be about one hundred percent. Of course that was an exaggeration, as non-drinker, she had no clue about that stuff. The shot of sake she would have for special occasions seemed like water compared to this. She knew she couldn't drink it without feeling the effects.

A cast member sauntered up to the bar and started talking to her. Setsu paid no attention to him as he talked on about the movie and bragged about the minuscule part he had played. "So what did you think about it Setsuka-san?" he asked.

Setsu continued to ignore him and took another sip from her drink. This one was a tad more than the first. She wondered, how Ren drank this stuff and did not get sloshed in one sitting? She then took another sip and then pushed it away from her.

"Is that drink not to your liking, would you like me to order you another one? Maybe a margarita would be more enjo-?" the guy never finished his question.

"Get lost prick," Cain growled from behind him. The guy practically pissed himself scrambling away. He turned his attention to his sister when the guy was finally gone. "Setsu, what did he want?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She shrugged, "Beats me, I think he was mental. Guy just kept talking to himself." Cain laughed out loud. He wasn't expecting that answer. The people around him froze in shock. They had never heard Cain laugh before in all the months they had worked with him. They wondered if the world was going to end now.

She absentmindedly reached for the drink again and took a bigger sip. "How did you get a drink? You're still underage." He pulled the drink from her hand and had the pleasure of Setsu calling him a "party pooper."

"I wasn't really drinking it. So don't get your panties in a twist. I was just irritated by the TSA friggin' security to get in to this damn place. What the hell is that about anyway?" she asked him.

"Yeah that was surprising. I guess the Director has something major planned. Even the food staff had to be thoroughly checked upon entering." He told her with a conspiring grin.

Setsu looked around the room, there were at least a quarter of the people that were in the theater with them here.

"Why aren't there more people here?" she asked. She didn't see Director Ogata or Koga around.

He shrugged, "Guess it depends on how the sponsors want to handle things. Looks like they only invited those associated with the movie."

He took a swig of her drink. Setsu's heart rate increased, as she thought that they just shared an indirect kiss. It was a silly thought but it still made her blush internally even though they've shared much more than that.

Cain drained the contents in the glass all the while looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. His residual anger dissipated when he tasted the drink. He found her adorable for having picked his drink of choice. He could tell by what was left in the glass that she had not drank much. It was a good thing he made it back before she could get herself wasted. He asked the bartender for two waters.

"Come on, let's move to a table. There's too many people here. Are you hungry?" he asked as he held her close. She told him she was fine. Setsu lifted her brow as people scrambled to get out of their way. They were used to people fearing them but people were now avoiding them like the plague. She took her seat trying to maintain her Setsu face. She wanted to laugh so badly right now.

"Nii-San I think these people really believe that you're BJ. It's safe to say that you've touched many people with your acting by inflicting fear in their hearts. Your movie is going to break records. I think you might even get the Best Villain Award," said Setsu with pride in her voice. For the next half hour, Setsu had her brother to herself again. No one dared interrupt them.

Taira strolled up to their table, "Heel-san if you can tear yourself away for a few minutes, they are calling us for the interview."

"I see the lead actor is still playing gopher. I would think you would be promoted by now," Cain mocked.

"Whatever, it's because you're so fucking scary off screen that no one would get near you. With an attitude like yours, you'll definitely get type casted and only be able to do horror roles. Just you watch, I plan on going to Hollywood." Taira argued.

Setsu snorted at Taira's big speech, "Hollywood, ha, Murasame-san don't make me laugh. You can't even speak simple English. You'll never leave this rock. Nii-san will definitely make it to Hollywood before you."

Setsu had the pleasure of seeing Taira's face turn red, not from anger but from embarrassment. She was right, he thought. Unless there was a Hollywood film that called for a Japanese speaking action star, he didn't have a chance. He would never admit that to her. "Just watch me, I'll take lessons and I'll make my dream happen," he told her with a huff and stalked off in the direction where the interviews would be taking place.

"I'll make this quick." He told her and followed after Taira. Setsu covered her mouth to keep from laughing as the crowd parted eagerly to let him through. These people were in for a huge surprise later. She walked to the food tables. Kyoko was salivating at all the delicious offerings. She chose a few of the bite sized desserts and went to watch her brother's interview.

Cain nodded at Setsu as she stood against the wall in front of him behind the cameras. She had a plate full of desserts. He knew she wouldn't have been able to resist the cute little things offered on the table.

"Ok I think we're all set, we are going to go live soon. Are you guys ready?" Asked the Fuji TV news host with a trembling voice. All three nodded to her. She needed a shot of tequila. The aura Cain emanated was creeping her out more off screen than on and they expected her to interview him live. Thank goodness Director Konoe insisted they should be interviewed all together. It would make things a bit easier.

She took calming breaths and turned to the camera. She addressed the audience at home, "Good evening Japan, this is Mikasa, reporting live at the premiere party for _Tragic Marker_. Earlier we got our first viewing of the movie. I don't want to give away any spoilers but I have to say that the audience will be shocked by the amazing performances of all the actors and actresses involved. With that said, I am here with Director Konoe, the master mind behind the film, Murasame Taira who plays Detective Koji, and the infamous Cain Heel who plays the villain Black Jack in the movie."

Director Konoe and Taira politely gave the appropriate responses. Cain, however, just nodded towards her from his laid back position in his seat. He could see the discomfort on the woman's face. He also saw Setsu cough to hide her laughter.

He sat up straighter when he watched a man approach Setsu, he was one of the crew members, if he recalled. Setsu ignored him and the man eventually left her alone.

"Heel-san, do you think you can tell us?" Mikasa asked addressing Cain. He had been too intent on watching Setsu he didn't hear the question

Cain turned his sharp eyes to her raising the hair on the back of her neck and said, "please repeat the question, my Japanese is spotty." He heard Taira cluck his tongue. He knew Cain was lying, he spoke and understood Japanese just fine.

"Was portraying BJ particularly hard for you? You had no speaking lines so you could only communicate with the audience through your actions. Trust me I got your message," she said with a nervous laugh.

Cain shrugged and responded with a nonchalant, "not in particularly." The hostess was expecting more for an answer. It took her a few seconds to realize that was all he would say.

"Well, a man of few words I see. Perhaps the role was fitting." She then turned to address all three of them, "how was the team dynamics while filming? Did everyone get along well?"

Director Konoe and Taira shifted uneasily while Cain just looked bored. The other two men turned to him expectantly. They wanted to say so much but didn't want to bad mouth the Brit. Cain answered the host, "well, I didn't succeed in killing anyone."

This response left the hostess baffled. "Director Konoe, would you care to elaborate?"

"Well yes, what Cain is trying to say is that giving the challenging roles they each had to play, there were a few times when strong personalities did clash. As you can see Mikasa-san, we all came out as a team and produced a movie we all can be proud of," Konoe added.

Mikasa wanted to know more about that but continued to ask her questions. Whenever there was one directed at Cain specifically, he would give her short answers exasperating the woman. She eventually gave up on him and started focusing her questions on Director Konoe.

Only half listening to the reporter, Cain watched yet another man approach Setsu. Was she a damn magnet for pests tonight. He should have made her wear his jacket. That dress was way too sexy. This guy seemed a bit more persistent but Setsu flipped him the bird without even looking at the guy. The man immediately took the hint and left. He heard a snicker coming from Taira. Cain's jaw twitched. He knew this guy could also see her. There was nothing he could do about it on live tv.

Setsu could see Cain watching her. She was starting to get irritated, this bimbo reporter was taking too long with her brother. She was sure he must have seen the men that were brave enough to talk to her. Was he getting jealous, she wondered? She looked down at her plate all she had left was a stick of dango. She looked up again to confirm that he was indeed watching and decided to have a bit of fun. She picked up the dessert and brought it slowly to her lips. She licked and swirled the first ball with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavors of the red bean paste. It was actually very good. It had been a while since she had the treat and was surprised to see it on the table.

Cain groaned internally, this is what happens when Setsu gets bored. He needed to keep his composure, he was on camera right now. It would not bode well if he pitched a tent before all of Japan. He repeated his usual mantra in his mind, guaranteed to negate his boner, old lady, mom force feeding him, Yashiro in drag. She was definitely torturing him on purpose. He watched her eat the other two pieces on the stick with a similar fashion and then run her tongue over her lips. He heard a small hiss come from Taira. Cain moved to sit on his dominant hand. He hoped this was enough to keep him from sinking his fist into the guy's face. Thanks to Taira, Cain's anger managed to replace his lust. He would definitely have to punish her later for being such a tease.

Taira caught his glare and cleared his throat in embarrassment for having been caught. The guy couldn't blame him; it was his sister's fault for being so damn hot. Why did he let her come out in that dress anyway? The bees were swarming all around her trying to get at her sweet nectar. They didn't care that the beautiful rose had thorns.

"Director Konoe we're all curious. We've all done our research on Heel-San and have come up short. Where on earth did you find him?"

"Mikasa-san you ask an excellent question but it will be a long explanation and one I'm not willing to disclose with the public just yet so I will delay my answer on that one," Konoe told her.

Mikasa assumed that Cain was probably recently released from prison and that is why the Director didn't want to share the news on air or so soon. It would ruin the movie ratings.

"Well looks like our time is up. That would wrap up our interviews for the night. Thank you gentlemen for all your time. Congratulations again on your amazing film. All of you at home be sure to check out _Tragic Marker_ now playing in your local theater. This new psycho thriller will not disappoint you. I'll be honest I heard a few members of the audience crying from fear."

When the camera stopped rolling, Director Konoe whispered in Cain's ear before heading over to Mikasa.

"Mikasa-san, I have another important announcement to make tonight. I will not allow any cameras or recording devices while I break my news. I'm sure you spoke with your Boss. Not even he will know what you've learned tonight."

"Yes, Director whatever you say tonight will be for our exclusive release in one week's time. I believe another interview is planned for the public then. We are willing to hand over our equipment until the evening is over and go through your security checks," Mikasa told him. So this was the reason they had to give up all their cell phones and sign the non-disclosure agreement forms when they entered the room.

"Splendid as soon as I get the green light from the head of security I will make the announcement so please try to pack up quickly. "

Cain made his way quickly to his sister and pulled her to the back of the stage that was in the front center of the room. Now that they were alone he leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "that wasn't very nice Setsu, you almost got me hard on air. I wonder how I should punish you later." His lips were brushing her ear lightly as he whispered what he would do to her, "maybe I'll use my tongue," he said as he licked her lobe. She shivered feeling a hot flush work its way to her core. "Maybe I'll use my fingers," he continued to whisper sensually. Cain cursed the interruption as Director Konoe's voice was amplified by the speakers in the room.

"Excuse me, excuse me I have an announcement to make to all of you." Director Konoe's voice rang out. Cain quickly pulled out a contacts case and changed his blue eyes quickly to brown. Setsu realized the time had finally arrived. She was so nervous at how everyone would react.

"So before I continue, I bet you are all wondering about the security. It has to do with this announcement, I thought to add a dramatic flair. I also don't want what I have to say leaving this room. I'll remind you that you all signed a non-disclosure agreement. If anyone leaks the information I'm about to share, I will find you and I will sue you for everything you've got," Konoe told the audience in a very serious voice. "Anyone that can't handle the secret I'm about to tell you is free to leave. It is a large burden." He waited a beat to see if anyone would leave. No one left, everyone wanted to be privy to whatever he had to say.

"Ok, great, let's get on with it. I wanted you guys, my friends and colleagues who had poured their blood, sweat and tears, literally, into this production to know ahead of time. I didn't think it would be right for you to receive the same news along with the public. I am hoping that you all don't violate my trust. I promise, this is bound to boost ratings of _Tragic Marker_. Most, no, all of you have wondered just who is Cain Heel. I'm here to tell you the truth once and for all. The truth is...well, I made him up."

The people were quiet for a minute and then chaos erupted. Questions were being fired at him from all angles.

"What do you mean Director?"

"Who did I just watch on the screen?"

"He clearly exists, we've been working with him this whole time!"

"Calm down everyone, let me finish," he said waiting for the crowd to hush before continuing. He was simply a product of my imagination. Figuratively speaking, of course, he's still a real actor. I gave the man that brought him to life a few characteristics to adhere to. True to his word he made Cain Heel his own and far exceeded my expectations."

Setsu watched her brother change out his contacts. "I guess this is goodbye nii-san," her eyes unexpectedly blurred with tears. "Ah I don't know why I'm crying so suddenly. It feels like I'm really losing you." She was having a hard time letting him go. He kissed the tears sliding down her cheek. He too felt the pain of losing his beloved sister. This was the problem with method acting. One could get too deep in a character and sometimes get stuck, leading to the demise of their career. It would take them some time to recover from the loss.

"Kiss me one last time nii-san," she told him. Cain happily obliged. He pulled her close his hands wrapping around her waist lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of Setsu's heart as hot tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Heel-san please come and help me out," Director Konoe called. Ren quickly wiped her face once more. He was sure Ten used waterproof makeup on her because she still looked perfect aside from her eyes.

"That's my cue, will you be ok?" he asked her. He released her hand when she nodded yes. "I promise it will get easier with experience," he said with a soft smile. "I love you." he told her simply and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you too nii-san," She said with a sad smile as she watched his retreating back. She stepped around from backstage towards the side so she could witness the reveal. Her eye caught Taira's as he looked at her confused. She must look a fright. She knew her eyes were red and her face probably blotchy from crying. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

Taira looked at Setsu leaning against the wall, she looked like a wounded bird. He had never seen the feisty woman look so vulnerable. What in the world was going on, he wondered? He was torn between going up to the woman and staying put to make some sense of what the director had just announced. He started walking towards her but stopped when Cain emerged from the back. The man was staring at his sister with a sad look upon his face. It was mind boggling to Taira. He watched Cain tear his eyes away from the woman and look at the director. If this guy wasn't Cain Heel, who the hell was he?

Director Konoe's eyes were alight with mischief, "So without further ado, I give you the man behind the mask," he paused a beat making sure he had everyone's full attention. "He's none other than Japan's number one actor, Tsuruga Ren!"

* * *

 **AN: Forgive me everyone! I got caught up in the details of the night and thought this was the perfect place to leave you hanging. Be gentle with your criticisms...LOL. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. I appreciate all of you. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you to** **those that left me a review. I love reading your thoughts.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	51. You A-hole!

Chapter 51: You A-hole!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Murasame would surely faint when Ren is eventually revealed as Cain. I hope Sensei shares it with us.**

Taira stood among the gaping crowd thoroughly confused. His ears had to be going bad. He must need to get them checked out. "I'm sorry Director Konoe, are you implying that that guy is Tsuruga Ren?" Taira's mouth asked the question but to his ears it sounded muffled like he was under water. He was feeling a bit dizzy as well. Did he have too much to drink or something? Maybe his drink was spiked.

Konoe turned to Ren who was still emanating Cain's aura, "Tsuruga-kun, would you please?"

Ren closed his eyes, ran his hand through his hair and pushed it back out of his eyes. He shredded the last remains of Cain Heel when he opened his eyes. As he looked out to the audience again his whole demeanor had changed. No longer did he have anger and indifference radiating off of him. The killer vibe he emitted was gone. The murderous glint in his eyes was replaced with a friendly stare. The sneer of contempt he often wore when not in the presence of his precious sister now bore a professional smile that was known throughout Japan.

Taira thought he was going to be sick as he watched the actor he had despised throughout this project sink down into an eloquent bow.

Ren fell into a deep ninety degree bow in front of his peers, still looking at the ground he spoke loud and clear in Japanese, "I apologize to everyone for having deceived you all this time."

He remained bowed until he heard a distinct thud of a body falling to the ground. He stood up to investigate when he heard the panic gasps of some people. Taira was by Manaka's side as the girl seemed to have fainted. She was already regaining consciousness when Ren reached her side.

Setsu watched the little tart fall unconscious when she realized Cain Heel was none other than Tsuruga Ren. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the young woman come out of her swoon and throw her arms around Ren. Kyoko felt her jealousy boil over instantly as she watched this girl cling to her man. Her grudges sprung to life. It had been awhile since they had any fun. The angels had taken over Kyoko's domain these past months that not even the presence of Kimiko could get rid of them. She dug her nails into her arms to keep from doing anything rash. She wanted very much to stalk up to the girl and yank her off him as she did many times with her brother.

She knew she couldn't do anything that would jeopardize Ren's reputation. She remained where she was and let her darkness surround her. It was a nice little barrier so far no one bothered with her. Her darkness fled her instantly as she watched him pull away from Manaka.

Ren reached up to pry Manaka off of him with Taira's help. Kyoko was still Setsu who knew what she would do if she saw this girl clinging to him. It made him a little sad that she would probably do nothing since he was no longer her brother. She wouldn't interfere as Kyoko either since she was a professional. Taira grabbed Manaka to keep her off the actor. Ren stood up and looked in the direction he last saw her in. She was a bit out of sight but still there. He started walking towards her when he was waylaid by Director Konoe.

"Tsuruga-kun, thank you so much for everything you have done to ensure this film's success. I'm looking forward to working with you again in the future," the director told him shaking his hand and bowing at the same time.

"I would also like to thank you, Director Konoe, for the amazing opportunity to act out dual roles. It has definitely allowed me to expand my repertoire as an actor and prove to myself that I am capable to act out a villainous role. " Ren told him with a bow.

"Yes, your portrayal as Cain Heel was brilliant. I could not have asked for a better performance from you. I feel like I could retire from the industry alone riding on the coat tails of this success, but alas, I still have plenty of creativity in me." Konoe said with a chuckle.

Ren twisted around so he could face Setsu. He could see her watching him intently. He gave her an apologetic smile as Mikasa, the reporter from Fuji TV news, walked up to him. She bowed to him a little sheepish. She had interviewed Ren on two occasions prior to this and not once today did it ever occur to her that she was doing so again. She had been in shock when Director Konoe made his announcement. The prank they played on Japan was phenomenal. It was killing her that she couldn't report on this breaking news right now. She would have her chance next week per the agreement between her company president and the Director.

"Tsuruga-san, I am deeply embarrassed that I was fooled by you today. As many times as I've worked with you, I would never have thought that you were the ex-convict looking man sitting right next to me earlier," Mikasa admitted flustered.

"Ex-convict?" He asked innocently with his professional smile.

"Yes, I seriously thought that prior to this movie you were released from prison in England. The vibe you gave off just screamed he's dangerous and he's probably killed people." Ren winced, internally, at her last statement. She had hit so close to home in her assessment. He felt the dull ache in his chest as he thought about Rick.

"I think you have reaffirmed why you have been reigning as Japan's top actor. I can't wait for next week. Many people will be talking about Cain Heel leading up to our interview. Japan will go nuts when they learn the truth," Mikasa squealed unable to contain her excitement. She had no clue this is what the director had planned and she doubted her boss did.

Setsu, no Kyoko, felt a slight pain in her chest as she watched Ren get pulled into one conversation after another. His gentleman smile was the only solace she could receive since it was his tale tale sign that he was trying not to get angry or annoyed. This was bound to happen. She was by no means a wallflower as Setsu but she didn't want anyone asking her questions or putting two and two together. They had been intimately close as siblings so it was only a matter of time before all the hoopla died down and they started thinking about the woman that had been by his side, the one that was not Kyoko, who was dating the actor. Keeping silent may become troublesome. She didn't want anyone defiling Ren's name because of her.

Manaka finally got a hold of Ren after he had finished talking to the producers and some sponsors for the movie. He had already expressed his deepest apologies to some of the other crew and cast members. "Manaka-san, thank you for putting up with me these past few months. I'm sorry to have treated you like the pest that you were throughout the filming process. Please accept my apology." He said with his gentleman smile at full wattage.

Manaka failed to take the hint and radiated with joy. "Tsuruga-san I knew Cain-san was like Kyoshiro-sama. Deep down the good guy I got a glimpse of underneath all of Cain-san was Tsuruga-san all this time. That was a terrible trick you and the Director played on everyone."

Ren kept his professional smile pasted on his face as he gave a small bow to Manaka and apologized again , "I am terribly sorry, it seemed I slipped that time. You really did remind me of a rodent." Manaka laughed hysterically as if he made the greatest joke. The girl was scary. Ren found himself flanked by other female cast members asking him many personal questions that he refused to answer.

Taira, stared at Ren agitated by these turn of events. This guy had fooled him for the past months that he had no clue how to approach him right now. He was torn between apologizing for his behavior and punching the guy in his face. Cain had clearly been looking down on him because he had the skill of a true professional and the talent to back it up. Taira had boastfully sworn to himself on Guam that he would steal all Cain's techniques and have him recognized as a first-class actor. To think that he had already lost from the beginning was what was irritating Taira the most at the moment. This guy probably had a good laugh with his sister on his behalf. Wait a minute, Taira thought. Ren didn't have a sister at least not one known to the public. Little was actually known about the top actor's personal life.

Speaking of sister, where was she, the woman called Setsuka? He had not seen or thought of her since the announcement. He looked over to where he last saw her but she wasn't there. Was that all part of the plan, for her to just disappear into the night. He really wanted to talk to her. He recalled his last moments seeing her before the director had announced the true identity of Cain Heel. She had looked so heart broken. Did she just find out that the man behind Cain Heel was Tsuruga Ren? All this time she was being used as a cover for Cain Heel without knowing the truth. Images flashed of the love he saw on the young woman's face several times. Like so many of Ren's past co-stars she had succumbed to his charm and fallen head over heels in love with him only to be doused with a cold dose of reality that he would never be hers. He now realized that Cain's whole "I love my sister more than life itself" was all an act for Ren. She may have acted as his sister but it seemed that she thought Cain Heel, like the rest of us, was a real man. Taira's anger was boiling again. Even if he was playing a role how could he play with women's hearts so easily.

Setsu had retreated out of plain sight but she could still see everyone. Every now and again her eye would catch Ren's. He would flash a smile her way making her heart flutter. Even among all the chaos he was still keeping his eye on her. A couple of the stage crew had moved to the back wall and spotted Setsu down the side of the stage. They had tried to approach her for a friendly chat. Despite her attitude she was still gorgeous as hell to them. When they felt the murderous intent rolling off on her in waves they bee-lined it to safer territory. They had thought Setsu was all an act just like Cain Heel but it seemed she was the real deal. They wondered how a gentleman such as Tsuruga-san could have worked with such a crude woman.

Being found, Setsu moved from her position and paused to look around the room to see where she could go to find solace while she waited for Ren to make his rounds. Director Konoe came straight up to her, "Setsuka-chan, I thought you had left. I wanted to thank you for working so well to keep Tsuruga-kun's identity a secret. We could not have pulled it off without your help."

Kyoko tried to stay in character as Setsu there were several people around them listening intently to their conversation, "Eh, this little bit was easy enough," she told him with a flip of her hair. "He wasn't so boring as Cain Heel. Now that my nii-san is gone, I think my work here is done Director. These kinds of events are such a drag." Kyoko leaned in close and whispered so no one else would hear, "Can you please tell Ren that I will be waiting for him there?" She adverted her eyes to indicate one of the back exits. "I don't want my continued presence to cause any trouble."

"I understand Setsuka-chan, have a good evening. I look forward to working with you in the future." he said and took his leave. Setsu looked over at Ren, the director whispered into his ear. He looked up at her and nodded.

There were audible surprises from some of the guests that were near her when the director found her. They had completely forgot about the woman known as Cain Heel's sister. She heard the special effects makeup artist talking with two other women from the wardrobe team. They were so obviously loud. Was she being bullied right now? She heard them comment on the hickey that Ren sported while they were filming. She wanted to get swallowed up by the earth when she heard "teeth marks" and "deep bruise." She had obviously improved since then. Maybe she'll get Ren to let her have a do over tonight.

"Isn't Ren dating Kyoko-san? She's R'Mandy's new model! Do you think that darling girl did that to him? Maybe she has us all fooled and she's kinky in the bedroom. I heard from my male friends in Uni that the innocent ones usually are hellions in bed. One would have to be to keep a man like him satisfied," said one of the wardrobe ladies. All three women turned towards Ren with hearts in their eyes. Setsu tried not to blush since the women hit the bulls eye in their description.

"I don't know. They weren't dating during that incident." replied the other still whispering loudly.

"If not his girlfriend, then could it have really been her doing?" asked the make-up artist as they turned towards Setsu. "Could he have been fooling around with her before Kyoko-san? Is it considered cheating if they were technically acting?"

"We all saw how he treated her on set? Just who is she? She has to be someone in Showbiz to connect her with Tsuruga-san. Do you think she could be Kyoko-san herself?" The ladies all turned again to study Setsu as she walked away. The way she carried herself and walked looked vaguely familiar but they couldn't quite place it. They all burst out laughing at the silly notion. Kyoko was innocence personified there was no way it could possibly be her. They wondered if the Director's prank was still ongoing. They did get the gag order for one week. They weren't sure what would happen after the expiration date but no one there was stupid enough to violate it. They had all worked too hard.

Setsu had heard the women talking about her and decided it was time to retreat before she exposed herself trying to defend Ren. She slipped out the back door and found the hall deserted. She really should have thought twice about coming this way. What was she supposed to do now, she thought, as she leaned her back against the wall? How long would she have to hide here? She turned her head abruptly in the direction from which she came as the door opened.

She smiled as Ren, no Cain, came striding towards her. She guessed he would still have to be Cain for one more week based on Director Konoe's plan. "Nii-san, I thought you left me for good?"

"I got worried Setsu. If the director had not told me, I wouldn't have been able to find you." He said in a reprimanding tone.

"It's because Nii-san was ignoring me," she said pouting.

"Forgive me Setsu," he said tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. Ren smiled down at her, "I'm sorry baby," he said as he kissed her softly. He had waited all night to kiss her sweet lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his kisses. He pinned her against the wall as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers. He had one hand wrapped around her waist while the other inched its way down to cup her ass. He knew this was no place to be making out but he had missed her. So intent were they in their little love play they didn't realize someone else had walked in behind them.

Taira saw his opportunity to confront Ren, away from prying eyes, as he saw the actor duck into one of the doors in the back. He must be trying to leave without getting caught. Taira had been stopped several times on his way to the door that by the time he walked through the doors he thought he would find Ren gone. Instead, he discovered Ren practically making love to his sister or whoever she was, against the wall. Taira's first instinct was to back out the way he came from and give the two some privacy. He wasn't a cock block.

Then it dawned on him, Ren had a girlfriend. The gorgeous and talented Kyoko. What the fuck was this guy doing right now with another woman? If anyone else had seen them this would be immediately splashed on the tabloids. He could see the headlines already, "Japan's top actor a playboy!" Taira was now at his wits end. First this two-faced guy fools him with his acting and now he was taking his role too far and toying with this woman's heart.

Taira had been a fan of Kyoko since the moment he saw her in the Curara CM. He was enamored when she portrayed the dark angel in Fuwa Sho's PV. He became devoted when the R'Mandy adds came out. His heart had shattered into tiny pieces, with the rest of the male population, when she and Ren made their relationship very public.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you asshole?!" Taira said through clenched teeth hoping to keep his voice down so as not to attract others from the celebration in the other room.

Ren pulled away abruptly looking guilty at having been caught in a precarious position. It took Kyoko a minute to realize why he had stopped. Her eyes bulged out of its sockets as it landed on Taira standing behind Ren furious.

"You know you're a real piece of work. I acknowledged your skill as an actor. You're fucking brilliant but shit man this...this is completely fucked up," Taira told him pointing his index finger between the two of them.

"You don't know what you're talking about Murasame-san so I suggest you mind your own fucking business," Ren told him with his deadly tone.

Taira felt his resolve falter as Ren stared him down. How much of Cain Heel was really acting, he wondered? He wasn't going to cower in front of this guy anymore. He wasn't almighty. He was human and he made human mistakes.

Taira took a step forward to regain his courage, "You have all of Japan fooled with your gentleman persona it's almost laughable how good you are at acting. You probably don't even know who you really are. Does Kyoko-san know what a fucking bastard you really are?"

"Shut the the fuck up Murasame. What goes on with me and Kyoko has nothing to do with you?" Ren said seething.

"Oh fuck off! You have a beautiful Japanese girl like Kyoko-san waiting for you at home and you're willing to fuck that up for what...this who—!"

Taira felt the wind knock out of him as he was slammed into the wall, then lifted off the floor by the lapels of his tux. Taira looked down into Ren's cold blooded gaze as he struggled to free himself. This guy had a death grip on him. He was really strong.

"What the fuck, Tsuruga. Let me go you asshole." Taira said using his forearms to push out against Ren's arms. It was a defensive move Taira had perfected on the streets but it wasn't working on this guy.

"Ren, let him go. He doesn't know any better." Setsu said in a soothing voice as she touched Ren's arm.

"You're too nice Kyoko," Ren said as he released him. "Shit!" he cursed as he realized his slip. How could he have made such a simple mistake?

Taira fell to floor from his sudden release. The cogs in his mind were slowly turning as he finally understood what Ren had called the woman.

"It's fine, I don't think we could have hid it forever. Plus, I don't think Murasame-san would go blabbing to everyone!" Taira watched the actress shake off the cloak that was Setsuka Heel.

Kyoko bowed formally to Murasame and stood up. "I'm sorry Murasame-san but it seems I too have a secret. Ren and Director Konoe were just trying to do what was best."

Taira stood up and stared at the actress in awe, "Are you really Kyoko-san?"

"Yes," she told him with a slight bow. "I really am very sorry but my part was necessary to protect Ren's secret. Can I trust you to protect mine as well?"

Ren stared at Taira curiously as the guy agreed, nodding his head vigorously, to keep her secret. He saw the man's admiration intensify as Kyoko smiled at him in relief. It wasn't manic or dark that would raise suspicions. It was actually quite innocent. Ren groaned inwardly, at yet another man falling under her spell. The number of would be suitors just kept piling up hoping he would screw up.

"Now that you know Murasame-san, you need to apologize also for jumping to conclusions. Let this sink in, Kyoko is the love of my life, I would never ruin what I have with her. But for some reason I have to thank you for defending her." Taira's eyes bulged at the obvious affection Ren was showing for Kyoko. This guy was totally in love with her. She also looked at him the same way. So that look Setsu was giving Cain before the movie was Kyoko shining through her facade. He was so relieved. It had disturbed him greatly that a sister would look at her brother like that. So their 'baka' sibling act was all a rouse to keep everyone at bay. Rather than being a couple, they knew that as siblings, they would alienate themselves from the cast and crew with their antics. These two had taken their sibling roles that far. Taira had a long way to go before he could run in their league.

"Why were you following me anyway?" Ren asked irritated, breaking through Taira's thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sorry for ugh um interrupting you two," Taira said stammering out his apology he was so embarrassed now he couldn't look her in the face.

Kyoko covered her red face with. Her hands. She couldn't believe they were caught doing that in a hallway of all places. She looked over at Ren and saw him blushing as well. She couldn't even blame him, she didn't think twice about kissing him.

"And for my outburst. I shouldn't say such derogatory words when I don't even know the person. I'm sorry!" Taira continued with another bow.

"Ah it's ok, I accept your apology. I did give you the wrong impression. Setsu is just willful when it comes to her brother and often takes over. Thank you for thinking kindly of me though." Kyoko told him still red faced.

"Oh and I followed you because I thought you were leaving before I had a chance to speak to you. I didn't really want an audience. I was mulling over the last few months for any weaknesses in your character that I may have missed. I was honestly feeling defeated. To think this whole time I was working with Tsuruga Ren and I never even noticed it. I feel like you've manipulated me to reacting to you his whole time. I'm such an amateur. It made me realize that I have a long way to go. I meant what I said though, someday I will get to Hollywood like my idol Kuu."

Ren smiled genuinely at Taira of course he would be a huge fan of his father, "You are actually a very good actor Murasame-san. I enjoyed working with you. I was impressed by the dedication and seriousness you put forth into your work," Taira blushed at the compliment the megastar had just given him.

"I look forward to acting along side you again in the future. I apologize for Cain's behavior. I hope there are no hard feelings between us," Ren said bowing.

Director Konoe burst through the door just as Taira finished assuring Ren that everything was good. "There you all are. I thought Ren and Setsu left. It's clearing up out there. Is everything ok?" he asked looking at them.

"Everything is fine director, we've cleared the bad air between us," Ren informed him. "There is one thing, um...Murasame-san knows the truth about Setsu. He has promised to keep it to himself. Right Murasame-san?"

"Ah yes, I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Taira said bowing to the director.

Director Konoe looked worried. He had not thought that far ahead about the fall out between Ren and Setsu. He would see how everything played out this week in case he needed to make a new plan.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay everyone I felt all your love as your grudges wrapped themselves around my throat. A busy weekend, many FF updates, and a new toy (graphics tablet in case you all perv'd on me)...that shiz ate up my time.**

 **The night will be continued in next chapter ;) Some of you already guessed that I was causing problems by not revealing Kyoko with Ren...I really wanted Taira to catch them that's why I did it...LOL. I'm so simple minded. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. Big thanks to all you wonderful readers that left me a review, you guys made me laugh and urged me to continue. I will be traveling for work this week so I'll probably use the plane ride to work on the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	52. Feeling Love

Chapter 52: Feeling Love

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would definitely be an arc with her Father's backstory.**

Tadashi sat on his floor laying out wrapping paper, ribbon and decorative tape on his coffee table. He had spent the entire evening looking for the perfect parting gift for Kyoko. He could have left for the states already but he prolonged his trip until the end of the week so he could spend some time with her. He wanted to play up to her whimsical side but everything seemed either too personal in a lover sort of way which he would leave those gifts to Ren or not personal enough for his liking. He hoped Kyoko would be surprised with his practical gift and wouldn't think him creepy. He paused in his task when the program on TV showed footage from a premiere that happened earlier. The reporter was going on about the mysterious antagonist, Cain Heel. They had finally captured some candid shots of him as he entered the theater.

"Now that we have all put a face to the elusive Cain Heel-san everyone is wondering who the blonde bombshell by his side could be. We have reports identifying that her name is Setsuka-san and she is supposedly his sister. We haven't quite confirmed that relationship yet," said the reporter.

Tadashi's eyes widened at the sight of the "siblings" he had seen this morning. They both looked great. He didn't even frown at the dress the young woman wore. It was probably because he spent almost the past twenty years in New York City. He was accustomed to all manner of fashion. Her dress was trendy and fit her image.

"We are going to take you live to Mikasa-san who is currently attending the after party and has been interviewing the cast. Let's take a look at what she's doing now," announced the host on the TV.

Tadashi smiled, Cain Heel was the complete opposite of Ren. No one would be able to tell that it was him because it was to inconceivable. If he had not glared at Tadashi this morning, he would have never made the connection. He wondered which character was closer to the truth behind the man, Ren or Cain. He could tell the boy had some underlying issues but he wasn't worried for his daughter's safety. He knew Ren would do everything in his power to protect her. It never once crossed his mind that Ren would be a danger to her. Tadashi continued wrapping the gift when the interview was over.

* * *

"Are you going to look in that?" Susumu asked Saena pointing to the beat up shoe box she had brought home from work. He knew it was something that Tadashi gave her this morning.

Saena was frowning into her laptop as she worked on a disposition for her latest case. Her frowned deepened as Susumu reminded her of the box. "I wasn't planning on it. Whatever it contains it won't change my feelings?"

"You can't know that. I think you should take a look. The man has been keeping it for all this time judging by the condition of the box. I don't want you to be thinking about it at the back of your mind. How about we just rip that annoying band aid off now?" He told her with a sinister smile.

Saena closed her laptop seeing as Susumu was not going to let her work until she looked at this. He was probably the most curious as to what it contained. It must be his latent detective spirit springing forth again.

Susumu had two motives for pushing her to look at the box. The first was he wanted her to have complete closure with Tadashi. The second was he wanted to know if it contained his reasons for betraying her. She had disclosed to him some of what they discussed this morning. Susumu still disliked the man for what he did to Saena all those years ago. He had almost lost her in more ways than death because of him. Had he never betrayed her would the love of his life now be happyily married to a successful man raising a beautiful daughter. He felt terrible thinking how she had to suffer just for him to have her by his side. Perhaps it was predestined by the gods.

Saena reached for the box. Susumu stood up to giver her some privacy. Whatever was in there was actually none of his business. Saena looked at him startled, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late," he told her kissing her on the top of her head.

Saena frowned again, what a weird guy, she thought. Saena's expression changed to surprise as she opened the box. It was full of folded up papers. There was one laying on the top of all of them, open. It was dated a few days ago.

 _Dear Sae-chan, this will be my final letter. If you are reading this it means I found the guts to give you this box. The letters in here are a poor excuse of an apology. If I am able to talk to you in person, I wonder what I would say...probably I'm sorry for starters._

 _In the past I would probably compliment you on your beauty or how cute the deep ruts between your brows still look. I have lost that right._

 _In the end, I'm not sure what I would say or how you would respond. If I do get the chance to talk with you I'll probably just have to wing it._

 _If I don't speak with you, I just wanted to tell you Thank You for our beautiful little girl. The instant I met her my heart fluttered with excitement. Perhaps the gods were granting me a second chance. A chance to finally redeem myself. I am aware of your feelings towards her and all I can say is I understand. Thank you for the wonderful blessing that is Kyoko._

 _If you continue to read after this one may I suggest you start with the one I labeled Day 1. After that you can toss the rest. Forever grateful, Tadashi Morimoto._

Saena closed the lid on the box. She had read the next letter mentioned and realized she didn't really know the man she had claimed to love all those years ago. Tadashi had been the one asking all the questions back then. She could even say it was under the guise to better infiltrate her. She wasn't sure about that though. At twenty-eight years old, one would think that she would be able to ask him the more personal questions that would have brought them closer emotionally. Her shyness prevented her from doing so. She was glad she knew the truth behind that incident. He had not wanted to leave her and even thought about bringing her with him. He knew her pride wouldn't let her once he revealed the truth. He didn't want to implicate her along with him should things take a turn for the worse. This was the best solution apparently.

Saena placed the box on the counter. She would shred the rest tomorrow and close that dark chapter completely of her life. She looked at her ring finger and smiled as she thought of the man waiting for her in the other room. It was as if she had to endure that past heartache to appreciate what was by her side all along.

* * *

Koki was on his second pot of coffee. He was starting to type erratically from all the caffeine flowing through his body. He had asked his chief editor for an extension on his piece. He needed to talk to several people in Tokyo before he could attach his name to the article. If he played his cards right with his first meeting once he returned to Tokyo, he could guarantee the rest of his plan would fall in place.

He shuddered as he looked at the picture he had acquired from the middle school. It was a group picture of Sho and Kyoko with others from their class during a school festival event. They had done a cafe with Samurais and Kimonos as their theme. He could clearly see the segregation of the girl to the rest of the kids. All of the other teens were clustered around Sho while Kyoko stood awkwardly apart but it only made your eyes wander to her beauty. Her training at Fuwa Ryokan had made her graceful in a Kimono.

What made him shudder was a flashback he had when he was at a certain hotel where he had heard the cast of Ring Doh. After seeing this picture, he had no doubt that, that the beautiful young woman he saw in the Kimono that evening had to be Kyoko. It was that murderous glare that Tsuruga Ren had given him that evening as he tried to garner an interview with the girl that scared him now. Everyone knew that they were the hottest celebrity couple right now. Koki wondered, if mutual feelings for each other began to develop for one another during that time. He was curious to know how her fairytale all began.

He needed to get this right and not anger Ren. One mere mention of his distaste for the publication to his fans and the magazine could be up in smoke. He could easily be out of a job.

* * *

"I have to stop in the restroom to change my lenses. To the public I'm still Cain," he told Setsu as he handed her his ticket. "Can you go ahead and get our stuff? I'll meet you in the lobby."

Setsu confidently stalked up to the bag check window and handed the ticket stubs to the attendant. She was given two phones. She unlocked both phones before leaving, verifying that they were indeed theirs. They exchanged pass codes to their phones shortly after they became a couple. She never had a need to use it until now. Inner Kyoko blushed at Ren's background image. It was from the first day she met the R'Mandy designer. She didn't remember seeing these photos. Did Fuji-san send them to him personally? She wanted to see the rest now.

Setsu waited against the wall in the lobby for her brother to come join her. From the corner of her eye she could see the looks people were giving her. No one said a word though, they were out of the safety of the room which activated the NDA's. She had to hand it to them they were true professionals. They did look apprehensive as Cain walked out and led her to the waiting limos. He was back to being her Nii-san again. The crowd reacted instantly to change of atmosphere and were once again fearful of the couple.

Once in the safety of the car with Ruto, Cain pulled her on to his lap and just held her.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," he said softly to her. She had no idea what he was apologizing for and turned to face him confused.

"What for?" She asked taking his face in her hands. She could feel light stubble prickling at her palms.

"For getting you mixed up in all this. Maybe we should have revealed you with me. I don't like the conclusion Taira jumped to instantly when he caught us. I'm sure the others even though they didn't voice it out loud, were all thinking it."

She started laughing. "You know you have a really bad habit of laughing when I'm being serious here," he told her with a scowl on his face making him look cute.

"I'm sorry, I just find you adorable when you worry for my sake. Thank you. I love you," She told him seriously placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I do find it hilarious that people would think you're cheating on me with me. How fun would that be to prove to them otherwise?" She told him mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe we can talk to the director about revealing me with you to the public." He started to protest but she kissed him to shut him up. He reacted instantly and started kissing her back his fingers entangling in her hair. She pulled back from him, her eyes alight with mirth. "I wasn't finished, behave. I wanted to say before you so rudely interrupted me," she admonished.

"Hey, I'm innocent, remind me who kissed who first," Ren asked in an accusatory tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "what I was trying to say, if you please kind sir, is that I'm not worried about my reputation. I'm worried about yours. I don't want people attacking you for your elicit affair with another woman. Well, I guess it would make me, Kyoko, look pathetic too. Now I understand your fear," she told him and he nodded.

"I don't want anyone thinking you couldn't satisfy me or questioning my love for you," he told her seriously. "It would only be a matter of time once the NDA expires, when the gossip about our actions on set would leak out to the public. I don't care about me. I don't want to see you humiliated though," he told her tucking her hair behind her ear. He knew they had to do what she suggested to avoid the issue. He would ask Lory to talk to the Director when he returned to being Ren

She leaned her forehead against his, "I don't regret taking this job at all. It brought me closer to my esteemed Senpai after all," she said with a smile.

"Are you finished? Can I kiss you now?" He asked. Kyoko smacked him on the arm then obliged him by touching her lips to his. He took his time kissing her which surprised her since he was so impatient just a minute ago. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved to the other corner. His hands held the nape of her neck delicately turning her head in different angles so he could better kiss her. He laid a soft kiss on the middle of her mouth before skimming her jawline with his lips.

She titled her head back when he moved to suck on the delicate skin beneath her ear. She moaned as his hot tongue teased her skin. He was going to leave a mark there. She pulled back his mouth pulling from her skin with a pop. My turn she thought. She really wanted a do over she was perfectionist after all. Ren's hands dropped to her waist as she in turn explored his neck.

With her lips, she could feel the remnants of the scratches she had inflicted on him yesterday. She kissed every inch of his wound. When she was done, she found the spot she wanted and started sucking hard. She sucked repeatedly over and over so as to mark him as hers. His right hand found its way to her thigh inching up until it disappeared under the skirt of her dress. He needed to thank Ten for such a convenient dress.

She hissed against his neck as his fingers found her hot and wet, eager for his touch. "Knock, knock," Ren was slow to respond when the knock on the window sounded again. That brought them back to their senses. Ruto was standing outside the door. Without their knowledge, they had already arrived at the hotel. Kyoko blushed. Did he know what they were doing back here? Would he report to the president what a shameless woman she was? How many times was she going to lose herself in public.

"Let's continue this upstairs, shall we, I'll make you feel my love," the emperor told her smoothing her dress so they could exit the car. He hoped his jacket would hide his raging boner.

Kyoko thought her hair would set aflame from the hot looks Kuon was giving her on the other side of the elevator. The emperor had a predatory gaze in his eyes. She had no doubt of the pleasures those eyes promised her. Once in the safety of their room, Kuon pounced on her. Gone were the sweet kisses of earlier. He was a hungry beast ready to devour her and she welcomed it. He pushed her against the front door his hands running up and down her body before his left hand delved into her faux blonde hair. He held on to the nape of her neck as he kissed her breathless.

Kyoko's hands moved of their own accord. She worked his jacket off him and threw it to the floor. Never breaking the kiss, she divested him of his tie and vest then yanked his shirt out of his trousers. Kuon shivered as her hot hands sought the bare flesh of his abdomen. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until she finally got the thing off. She was impatient as she undid his belt and fly of his pants.

Kuon grabbed her hands and secured them on his shoulders. If she touched him down there now, he would come quickly. She had worked him up all night in her sexy dress. He was bursting at the seams already He kissed her neck as his hands sought her soft mounds. She moaned and lifted her chest so his hands fully cupped her breasts. Through the material of her dress, Kuon could feel her nipples perking up under the ministrations of his thumbs.

He brought his mouth down to kiss and suck the tops of her breasts that pushed out of her dress while his fingers tweaked her hardened peaks. Kyoko bucked her hips as his mouth closed over her nipple and began to suck. She was already panting. Her breasts were always so sensitive. Moving to suck her other breast, his hands slid slowly down her body stopping on the bare flesh of her exposed thighs. Yes, he very much liked the convenience of this dress. He slowly inched his hands back up until the short part of her skirt was hiked up to her waist.

He dropped to his knees before her and blazed a hot trail of kisses down her clothed abdomen. Kyoko's body was overheating, she wanted the dress off. To feel his flesh on her flesh without the barriers of the material. She came back to her senses as his kisses descended further. He nudged her womanhood with his nose and inhaled. It had been more than several hours since she showered, she thought with a panic. Was he planning on doing that right here, right now.

"Kuon...ugh...I have not showered yet." She said rocking her hips into his face. Her body betrayed her words making him chuckle.

Kyoko let out a soft moan as he dragged his tongue slowly over the seam of her lace clad pussy. "Mmm but you taste so sweet right now," He told her in a voice full of arousal. She was so wet he could taste her juices seeping through the red lace. Impatiently, he hooked his fingers on to the edges and pulled them down until she stepped out of them. She was still wearing her stilettos. He had fantasized about her all night in those heels. He ran his hands slowly from her ankles up. He stopped at her left knee and lifted her leg to hook over his shoulder. The tip of her heel dug into his back sending more pleasure than pain throughout his body. He was definitely a masochist.

Kyoko's standing leg threatened to buckle under her as his fingers ran through her soft folds. She steadied herself by pushing her upper back against the door. She leaned her head against it and closed her eyes as she let the feeling of his love wash over her. Her fingers delved into the soft silky strands of his hair. She waited with baited breath for him to touch her clit. Instead his fingers moved to tease her entrance. She nearly collapsed when his tongue finally flicked over her clit. He swirled his tongue over her nub and then lapped languidly down to her damp entrance. He inserted one finger, then two. He slid them in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. She let out a loud erotic moan that startled her. She used the back of her hand to suppress the sounds she was making. They were still at the door after all, anyone walking by could hear her.

Kuon continued to slide his fingers leisurely in and out of her. He could feel her walls clenching tightly around his fingers. He looked up at her through his lashes. She was so fucking beautiful in her aroused state. His tongue assaulted her tight button. Her hands moved from her mouth and fondled her breasts. He didn't think it possible but his dick grew harder when she licked her lips. The image of her pleasuring herself was rooted deep in his mind. He returned his full attention to tormenting her sweet spot with his mouth. He alternated between licking and sucking. He was pleased to find that whenever he sucked her whole body would spasm, so he continued to do it.

Kyoko felt her body tighten as she exploded in ecstasy. She cried out as her body shuddered from her release. A wave of hot juices flooded down her thighs. It didn't stop Kuon from lapping every last drop and continue his assault. She could feel another orgasm building deep in her gut. Kuon released her leg and stood abruptly. He pressed his body against her and kissed her deeply.

Kyoko's tongue mated with his tasting the remnants of herself in his mouth. He pulled away to drop her dress on the floor in a puddled mess. Ten was going to kill her tomorrow, Kyoko thought. Kuon paused a moment to admire her beautiful body. He removed her wig and let her long black hair loose. Kyoko felt sexy as her long hair swirled around her torso. He lifted her by her ass and carried her to the couch where he sat down with her straddling his hips, heels and all.

She moaned as she settled with his covered cock between her legs. It wasn't fair that she was completely naked and he wasn't. She rocked her hips against him. He let out a lusty moan of his own when he felt her very wet and very warm center against his cock. He was ready to explode.

His hands and mouth sought her breasts like a dying man. She arched her back and thrust her hips against him with a steady rhythm until she felt the familiar ache of her orgasm building up.

She dug her finger nails into the back of his shoulders as she held on tightly. He pushed down on her hips as he ground into her. He thrusted his hips faster feeling close to his own release. She quickened her pace to match his. She leaned her head against his shoulder and bit his flesh to keep from screaming out as he threatened to send her over the edge once again. She lifted her head and kissed him as she came again. She assumed he had come too since he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer and kissing her hard. His whole body convulsed beneath her as he continued to thrust his hips until the shudders stopped. He kissed her softer this time, his tongue taking on a slower rhythm against hers. She wrapped her arms around him as they continued to kiss. They finally broke away both panting from the exertion.

They sat there for a few minutes wrapped in each other's embrace, sweaty and sated. The more she sat the redder she was becoming as she thought of what they had just done. She wondered if she would ever get over her embarrassment at her reckless abandonment. She giggled when one of her heels fell off her foot and on to the floor. She couldn't believe she had managed to keep them on.

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone! My work trip has definitely interfered with my plans. I definitely had to end their night with some much needed smut.**

 **I'm off to sleep, I will be flying home to warmer weather tomorrow morning but wanted to get this out to you all. I'm sure I'll find a tone of errors in the morning. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews of last chapter, they are encouraging.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	53. Yin and Yang

Chapter 53: Yin and Yang

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we'd have more personal Yashiro panels.**

Yashiro Yukihito groaned as he reached for his ringing cell phone on the night stand. He checked the time, it was still early but by his standards he had slept in. He probably would have slept longer if not for his phone waking him. Before his hand could close over his phone, he reached for the rubber glove next to it and put it on. He cursed when the ringing stopped. He looked at the caller ID and found the President's private line displayed. This can't be good, he thought.

He rubbed the sleep from his face and sat up in bed. He returned Lory's call.

"Good morning Sir, I'm sorry it took me awhile to answer my phone," Yashiro said apologizing.

"No worries Yuki, I apologize as well to have disturbed you so early in the morning on your day off. Did you perhaps have some fun last night?" Teased the President. Lory wondered if there was a woman in his bed right now. He didn't know much about Yashrio's private life, he was as closed off as Ren. Being the manager of a high profile celebrity like Ren was very demanding. The hours are early or late and most of the time very long. He doubted Yashiro had time for a personal life.

"Not particularly Sir, I just completed some work last night." If he counted fangirling over the _Tragic Marker_ special on Fuji TV news as work. He had made a recording of the parts that contained the Heel Siblings. He thought he would give it to his favorite couple as maybe an engagement or wedding gift. Setsu's appearance and dress last night made him blush. He had never met either of them while they were playing the Heels. He was so impressed by Kyoko's acting skill. If he didn't know it was her personally, he would never have guessed it to be her. He couldn't believe the spokeswoman of Japanese decorum could walk out in to the public in that garment. When Setsu winked into the camera, Yashiro knew that this version of Kyoko was painfully aware of how many casualties she left in her wake. He snickered just thinking about how Ren probably fretted the whole night. He couldn't wait to tease him when he returned.

Yashiro almost turned to stone when Cain was interviewed. Ren was such a complete ass as Cain; he almost hated the guy. As a Japanese watching the interview, his short and rude answers infuriated him. He assumed it was the same for the other millions watching that interview. Since he actually never interacted with Cain, he had no idea this was the character that Ren had been portraying all this time on the set of Tragic Marker. It was not going to be easy to do damage control. Yashiro had always been in awe of Ren's talent but this brilliancy was on a whole new level. He had no doubt more offers would pour in for his male charge. If they could somehow leak it out that Kyoko was Setsu she would reach new heights as well.

"You're just as boring as Ren, Yuki. I'm so disappointed," Lory said solemnly. What was wrong with young people today. They all acted too responsibly, too old. Youth was a time to embrace life, take risks, throw care to the wind.

"Eh, it's a bit difficult to find time for personal matters when juggling two stars...not that I'm complaining sir. I can handle both of them. I'm just saying I enjoy my work and I doubt a woman would understand the demands of it. So for now, I'd like to concentrate on my career while Ren and Kyoko-chan are still growing," he quickly told the President.

"I appreciate your dedication but there is a saying _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._ " Lory told him rehashing an old proverb. Yashiro knew what he meant. Eventually, if all he did was work, his life would be fruitless and boring.

"I understand sir, I will keep that in mind. Did you need my help with something today sir?" Yashiro asked trying to steer the conversation away from his non-existent personal life and back to the reason for his call.

"Ah yes, I know you all have today off but something has come up and I need to meet with Mogami-kun later today. We can meet in my office at LME." Lory informed him.

"Should I be concerned sir? What of Ren?" Yashiro asked in a calm voice but he was freaking out internally.

"It's fine if you and Ren come along. You should really turn on the news Yuki or perhaps sign into one of your forums you like to troll," Lory told him with a chuckle.

Yashiro was at a loss for words. It didn't surprise him that the President was aware of his internet escapades. He had a knack for finding out everything.

"Oh you're not even going to deny it," Lory mocked.

"If you have that much information you already know the truth. There is no point denying it," Yashiro admitted with a sigh of defeat. "I'll get in touch with them. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No that will be all Yuki, see you then," said Lory before hanging up.

Yashiro covered his face after hanging up. His ears were read from embarrassment. The President knew about his after hours extracurricular activities. He probably even knew his handle as well as everything he had said about his favorite couple. Oh well no point hiding it now. He hoped he didn't tell Ren and Kyoko what he was up to.

Now that he was wide awake he thought it best he do just what the President had suggested. He got ready for the morning and headed out to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast smoothie. When he was finally settled he turned on the TV to the entertainment channel. Nothing new was said from last night. They were talking about the movie and of course speculating on the Heels. Looks like the cast were keeping to the NDAs. He put two gloves on and decided to check Ren's forum first. His eyes bulged when he saw the 100 plus posts that occurred while he was sleeping. He wondered what could have happened.

He scrolled quickly down the usual, "Ren is so dreamy fanfare," until a post caught his eye.

 **RenFan1:** _OMG! Not to deter from Ren-san but did anyone see the Tragic Marker interview last night? I think I found another love. Cain Heel-san's brooding dark looks pierced my soul._

 **RenFan2:** _Yassss! I think I got pregnant when his deadly glare looked straight into the camera._

Yashiro choked on his smoothie. He had to move his computer as his coughing fit persisted. He could feel the remnants enter his nasal cavity. He got up to try to clear his nose. It would serve him right to try to drink while he was reading. He forgot how crass some of Ren's fans were. Japanese were uninhibited when they hid behind a computer. He cleaned up himself and his computer when he could finally breathe again. He gulped down the rest of his smoothie before returning to the site.

 **RenFan1:** _I'm glad I wasn't the only one. My heart did somersaults watching him. I love how sweet Ren is but there's a lot to be said about a bad boy._

 **RenFan3:** _I agree! Ren is the epitome of grace and charm. He's definitely Prince Charming 3. He has roses and hearts surrounding him whenever I see him. While Cain on the other hand is the antithesis of Ren. A Prince in his own right...of the underworld that is. He's surrounded by roses dripping with blood and hearts with thorns pricking them._

 **RenFan2:** _Hahaha that's about accurate RenFan3. It's like they're Yin and Yang._

 **RenFan3:** _True there is a bit of darkness in our Ren-san...we did see it in his role as Katsuki. I fell in love with Ren-san all over again after watching Dark Moon. He has really grown as an actor since then._

 **RenFan4:** _Has anyone seen the Tragic Marker movie yet? I think I'm going tonight with my boyfriend. I love horror flicks but my boyfriend is weak against them. I'll let him cling to me. ;)_

 **RenFan1:** _It has only been out for one night and the critics are already raving about it. I will be going with a bunch of friend's tonight._

Yukihito continued to scroll down the various posts of plans to see the movie. He needed to see it himself. He was interested on seeing Ren's performance. This was the first time he was not privy to the filming since he was unable to accompany Cain Heel as his manager.

As he continued to read they started talking about Cain's physical appearance and the facts that were revealed about the actor. He was British and of Japanese decent. He mainly acted overseas. A quick research on the internet came up empty handed of any previous work he did. The topic had turned to the mystery behind Cain Heel. There were many theories on why they couldn't find anything on him. The most simple one was that he was probably using a new stage name and this was perhaps his first big role using it. The extreme one was that he was a murderer recently released from prison and Director Konoe hired him for authenticity. This was backed up by the many interviews of the _Tragic Marker_ cast that never included Cain. The cast were very vehement in his ability to be terrifying and dangerous on and off camera.

Wasn't that slander, Yashiro thought. Judging from Cain's interview it probably didn't count since it seemed to be the truth. His finger paused as he came across an alarming post.

 **DramaLoveMonXoXo:** _Ooohhh_. _I just came up with a crazy theory after thinking about Ren-san's role as Katsuki. What if the reason Cain is so mysterious is because he is actually Ren-san and doesn't want anyone to know._

 **RenFan2:** _That's impossible! I know Ren-san is an excellent actor but to be a completely different person. That's a bit a much._

 **RenFan1:** _It's a good theory but it will be difficult even for Ren-san to explain this:_ Yashiro clicked on the link that was attached. It was a photo of Cain and Setsu on the red carpet wrapped around each other.

 **RenFan1:** _These two are wrapped around each other as only lovers could be. Ren-san is devoted and only loves one woman and any which way I look at it, that woman is not Kyoko-san. If this is Ren-San, are you saying he's a cheater?_

 **DramaLoveMonXoXo:** _There's no doubt about Ren-san's love for Kyoko-san but I can't help thinking it. Maybe she was hired as an actress to help him with his role. I just can't get past the fact that Cain is as tall as Ren but that's where the similarities end._

 **RenFan2:** _Foreigners are all a lot taller than most Japanese. Ren seems to be the only exception._

 **RenFan5:** _Not true Murasame-san and Koga are pretty tall. Not as tall as Ren but taller than average. Even Kuu-sama is tall but he's only half Japanese. The Japanese National basketball team also has plenty of players way taller than Ren._

They continued to banter about other tall actors until Yashiro finally reached the end. No wonder the president was worried. He forgot how obsessed fans could be with their theories. This will probably cause some problems for the couple. He had no doubt some tabloid would pick up on these fan theories. He closed his computer and sent a text to Ren regarding the meeting with the President. Ren had responded that they would be meeting with Ten this afternoon to change. They could meet at LME afterwards.

* * *

Cain and Setsu made their way down to the breakfast buffet offered by the hotel oblivious to what was happening outside. Other guests and staff openly gawked at the two and many whipped out their cellphones not so discretely to take pictures of the couple. They ignored everyone. Setsu's mind was simple. It was filled with her brother and breakfast.

She was famished this morning when her growling stomach woke them from their slumber of entangled naked limbs. Kyoko didn't know what made her blush more: her body draped over Ren's wantonly or her rumbling belly. Ren felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He had woken up first to Kyoko's long hair and lush body wrapped possessively around him. He didn't tell her but his hands may or may not have caressed the length of her back while he waited patiently for her to awake. She finally stirred when her stomach started growling. Ren's thoughts of ravaging her that morning was put to a halt as the need to feed his woman came first.

He chuckled when her stomach growled punishing him with her body rubbing against him. Blushing at her precarious position and his hand greedily cupping her ass, she raised her head off his chest and looked up at him. "Good Morning Beautiful," he said in a husky voice. He was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Good Morning, why didn't you wake me?" She asked a small frown marring her angelic face.

"And give this all up," he said teasing, giving her butt cheek a little squeeze. Kyoko squealed and tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held her firmly. Her lithe body writhing on top of him managed to reignite his arousal for her. He rolled them over so he was laying to the side of her his erection pressing into her hip. He gazed into her amber eyes.

Kyoko held her breath as she looked up at him her golden orbs burning into the passionate green eyes of her Emperor. He dipped his head down and kissed her softly on the mouth. She could never get enough of his kisses. They were always a surprise. This morning he seemed to be taking his time, making her feel delicate and treasured. She reached her hand up to the back of his head and threaded her fingers into the soft black tresses. She parted her mouth when his tongue begged entrance. He slanted his mouth over hers as their tongues danced a slow waltz. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away from her.

"Why did you stop? Don't you want to...you know." she asked him confused and embarrassed with having to say it.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Oh baby there's no doubt that I want to continue with...you know but I know you're starving and if your stomach rumbles on me in the middle of our love making. It just might deflate me."

Kyoko blushed, as always on cue, her stomach growled. Ren laughed. "Come on baby let's get cleaned up. It will take you awhile to get into Setsu mode. We didn't have time to pick up groceries last night so we can't cook in here or if you prefer I can go out myself and get something. It will be faster."

"No I'll get up, I read that this hotel serves breakfast in the dining hall. We can go there." Ren nodded and scooped her up to take her to the bathroom. He put her down and started the shower. He watched her doing a little dance as she waited. "It's hot now, we can go in."

"Um can you go first..I ugh...um still need the toilet." Ren laughed, she was so cute. He left her to do her business while he entered the shower. He made sure to face his back to her so she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

In the dining hall, Setsu tried not to drool over the different choices offered. She debated on whether or not she would have a western style breakfast or a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Nii-san, what do you want to eat? And don't say you're good with coffee. Coffee and cigarettes do not make a meal," she said with disdain as he slid into a booth in the back corner.

"Whatever my cute sister decides would be just fine," he replied with a wry smile.

Setsu's brow furrowed in annoyance as once again she had to be the adult here. She stalked off muttering under her breath about how sometimes she felt like his mother. Kyoko pondered Setsu's choices. Either choice she made would play up to their Heel act so she stood in line with thought of getting a bit of everything.

Setsu stood in line to order at the omelet station. She would get this out of the way and then pick up the stuff at the table. She could see a gaggle of girls in the corner of her eye standing about ten feet away discussing her and looking at a tabloid newspaper.

 _It is definitely her._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Let me see the paper._

So, she thought, they were already in the news. She figured the internet was already blowing up about her brother. She watched as two of the girls broke away from the bunch and approached her.

"Um um ugh excuse me, is this you? Are you Heel Setsuka-san," stammered the prettier girl of the two in Japanese.

Setsu turned her bored expression toward the girl. She looked the girl up and down slowly. Cute boots but such a sheep. She watched the girl gulp nervously. Setsu smirked and turned her attention back to the line.

The girls scurried away with a squeal.

 _Oh my gosh, she smiled at you._

 _You are so lucky, Fumi-chan_

 _Maybe you should have asked her in English, no? She's British._

 _I'm too embarrassed to talk to her again. Did you guys get pictures of us?_

Setsu tuned the girls out when she finally made it to the counter. She ordered a veggie and cheese omelet that was made to order. When she got her eggs she went back to the table and placed it down. She saw her brother had set up the silverware and drinks. She went back to the table and piled pancakes, ham, potatoes and sausages on to one plate. She then went back for fish, rice, miso, tomagoyaki and more. They finally settled down to eat when she thought they had enough.

"What did those girls want?" Cain asked between bites.

"It appears we've made the tabloid papers, nii-san," she told him. He nodded at her in understanding. She watched him lift his hand and flip someone the bird. The photographer that just snapped a picture of them dashed away. He couldn't believe how quickly things escalated after just one night. He shouldn't underestimate Japan's media, they were insatiable when it came to celebrities. They probably found them because a guest or staff member from earlier posted their whereabouts on social media.

"We have a meeting later with Boss this afternoon. I wasn't given any details so lets hurry and get out of here." he told her. They ate more while talking about the food and the differences of how Japanese prepared western style foods. Setsu listened to her brother with apt rapture. Kyoko knew that Ren was sharing pieces of his own experiences in America.

When they finished with breakfast, they headed back up to their room. Setsu began the tedious process of packing all their belongings. She had managed to make their outfits from last night presentable again. All evidence of what transpired after they left the theater were removed thanks to her skillful cleaning.

Cain looked out of the balcony down to the street. As a veteran actor he was used to the media dogging his heels. He easily identified at least six different reporters and photographers staking out the front of the hotel. He wasn't worried since they would meet Ten in the basement parking lot as before. He doubted any reporters would be waiting for them in the bottom floor of the parking lot. If it was alright with Ten, she could drop them off at LME and meet up with Yashiro.

* * *

Kyoko changed out of her Setsu outfit in the makeshift dressing room of Ten's work truck. Ten was currently working on dyeing Ren's hair back to his usual brown. She sat on the chair while she waited and turned on her phone. Her eyes went wide as she saw just how many messages she had missed in the last few days. She smiled as she clicked on her father's earlier message. She paled when she made it to the one he had sent yesterday morning.

Ren was sitting in the stylist chair in front of Kyoko. He was silently watching her reflection. He frowned when she went pale, "What is it Kyoko? Bad news?"

She looked up to meet his brown eyes in the mirror. Her brows were furrowed with worry, "I think my father suspects that it was us in the cafe."

"Really, what did he say exactly?"

"Here I'll read to you that part: I am currently at a cafe waiting to meet with your mother. We can talk more on your return but the funny thing is there is a foreign couple here that has an uncanny resemblance to you and Ren-kun. I can't quite put my finger on it. It's not their appearance but their manner. Maybe it's the way the young man treats his adoring sister with such tenderness or possibly the way she scolds him about eating properly. Then again it could have been the murderous glare he directed at me when I first walked to my seat so similar to Ren-kun's the first night we met. I just can't shake the feeling that I've met your doppelgangers. Oh well talk to you soon."

She looked back up at Ren when she had finished reading the text. Ren could not meet her eyes. He was deeply embarrassed at having been called out by her father.

"What do you think?" she asked anxiously.

Ren should not have been surprised with how perceptive Tadashi was. In the short time he had known them, he had picked up on their habits. He thought he was being vigilant in his Cain act that morning but it appeared her father had seen right through them.

"I don't think we have to worry about your father. It's Taisho that's going to filet me when he finds out," he said with such dread.

Kyoko laughed hysterically at his reaction of impending doom. Taisho would definitely give them both the cold shoulder for awhile when all was revealed.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was too lazy to make up names for Ren's fan girls so please forgive me...LOL. I will continue the day in the next chapter. _I just read this again and changed the fangirl's name so Lory can troll._**

 **Big thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter. I appreciate all of your feedback. Thank you to the Guest reviewer that suggested Tadashi adopt Kyoko. I never thought of it but I like the idea. I will try to work it into later chapters. As for the main reveal my imagination is limited and I already set up an interview version with FujiTV for Ren so I can't back track now since I gave them dibbs. I'm trying to come up with more creative ways to reveal Kyoko instead of with Ren but yeah nada right now. Thank you for the FF suggestion. I'm adding it to my ever growing list of my need to read when I have some time.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	54. Sell Out

Chapter 54: Sell Out

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Sho and Kyoko would have a platonic friendship by now.**

 _Morning- same day_

Kimiko sat outside the dressing room waiting for her mother to try on some outfits. Her father was taking her to a dinner party and her mother had "nothing" to wear. Since Kimiko's class didn't start until this afternoon, her mother decided to drag her shopping. Kimiko could shop with the best of them but she was anxiously awaiting some good news today.

Since she didn't have time this morning before her mother so rudely accosted her for the impromptu trip to this highend designer store, Kimiko was now using her phone to check in on her usual sites.

The entertainment news sites were still clinging to the _Tragic Marker_ story. There was non-stop talk about the movie and cast all night and it appears all morning. Don't these news outlets have any good scandals. She was hoping to have news from Koki blowing up her phone by now. _What was the incompetent fool doing_ , she thought angrily, with her demure smile plastered on her face never betraying her thoughts?

"Excuse me Kimiko-san, can I offer you any refreshments while you wait?" Asked the posh saleswoman.

"That would be lovely. I will take an iced green tea," Kimiko responded cutely, her smile growing. She returned her attention to her phone when her drink arrived.

She was tired of seeing posts about that disgusting goth couple she had run into outside that awful French cafe. She had been looking forward to watching _Tragic Marker_. She even got Cedric to agree to accompany her tonight. Now that she knew that jerk was the antagonist in the movie, she was reluctant to go. Her desire to spend time with Cedric outweighed her personal hatred for the guy. She could maybe even make fun of him if his acting turned out mediocre and stereotypical of slasher films.

She logged on to Kyoko's fan site, there was usually one or two people that sided with her in badmouthing Kyoko. Maybe something there would cheer her up.

She groaned as she read the posts that were in progress. Didn't they know that this was Kyoko's fansite why were they even talking about the siblings here anyway.

She scrolled to see the initial posts. They were discussing how they couldn't wait for next season of Box-R because they were missing Kyoko and then someone expressed how the Heel siblings have been a great distraction. Kimiko quickly read over some of the more nauseating posts regarding the siblings such as their outfits and how cool they were toward the reporters on the red carpet.

 **KyoFan1:** _Didn't the sister sort of remind you of Natsu-Chan? I mean the way she walked and posed for the camera it seemed something Natsu would do if her exterior matched her innards._

 **DiabolicalPen666:** _No way! I'm an expert on darkness and Natsu still has goodness in her that's why she can fool everyone with her good girl persona but this girl Setsuka is scary. Mio level scary even._

 **KyoFan2:** _Yes, you could just feel the malice in her sneer while she posed for the camera. She's like a mash up of both of them. So fashionable and yet so evil._

Kimiko decided to add in her two cents worth. She noticed the saleswoman bring even more dresses for her mother to try on, she had time.

 **QueenB** : _I met them on the street a couple of nights ago. They weren't anything special IMO. Just because the girl is a little pretty she's getting so much attention. It's probably because she's showing so much skin that the reserved Japanese are over exaggerating everything. She's not even an actress._

Kimiko knew she was reaching here. They actually made her feel lower than scum and all she did was bump into him slightly. She was so tiny compared to him how much damage could she have done to his arm. She wondered for a second, if he was like those hoodlums that she read in the news where they actually hit you on purpose and then demanded compensation for their injury. Instead the guy looked at her like she was a cockroach and just kept on walking with his weird sister hanging on him like she was his girlfriend.

 **DiabolicalPen666:** _That sounds like a total cry for attention if I ever heard one_ _! Picture or it didn't happen. Even if it was true, of course they wouldn't scare a heartless person like you. You need a soul to feel anything._

 **KyoFan2:** _Jeez Queen, why are you always so jealous of other women? She looks good in that dress. It fits her style and a lot of idols and musicians dress like that here in Japan. Well maybe the female idols don't really wear black since they're all pink and bubbly but their outfits are still just as skimpy if not more. Sho is also way over the top compared to them. He wears a lot of black leather and chains when he wants to stand out._

Grrr, these bitches were pissing her off. She started typing out a heated reply when her mother called out to her.

"Kimi, is something a matter?" her mother asked standing in a long silver sheath gown before the mirrors.

"Everything is fine Kaasan. I was just a bit agitated since I have not heard from a friend," Kimiko told her recovering with a smile. Kimiko abandoned her post and stood to join her mother. She needed to stop making these sites get to her.

* * *

 _Still Morning- same day_

Sho was laughing hysterically watching some variety show on his phone with his headphones on. He didn't hear Aki walk in with Asami Haruki, the producer/director of Queen Records, walk into the room behind him until Asami threw down a tabloid magazine in front of him. Sho jerked, startled from the action. He shut his phone off looking sheepish at having been caught looking so uncool. He shrugged it off and glanced at the front page. He tried to hide his shock at whom he saw.

He looked up at Asami in question. "What am I supposed to do with this? Is there a good article of me?" He asked picking it up and flipping through the pages.

"No Sho," said Asami, "Her on the front cover. Her name is Heel Setsuka-san" she pointed at the girl on the front page. Doesn't she look perfect to be on the cover of your new single, _Devil May Care_?"

Sho felt sweat pool on his brow as he looked at her picture more intently. She looked like the chick he was stuck with in the elevator. Her hair was styled differently but the color was still the same, blonde with pink streaks. If it was her, he wanted nothing to do with her. That devil worshiping creepy bitch nearly stole his life force with her blood lust. She even had the audacity to assault him. He recalled how she had kicked him in the shin similar to what Kyoko did to him during the prisoner PV. Of course, he didn't report her. How uncool would he look to be scared of a little girl? He was so fucking terrified then, he didn't realize she was this smoking hot.

He stared down at the picture again. There's no way this could be Kyoko, even if she was an actress she would never wear clothes so revealing and skin tight. He dismissed that idea quickly and decided that it had to be just the way girls hit guys. Her modeling posters floated through his mind like a bad dream. Nope, there was no way that platform wearing bastard would let her roam around scantily clad with another man, especially one so dangerous looking. His mind was settled and all thought that she could be Kyoko were gone. He could be simple minded when it came to the unthinkable.

"No she won't do; she looks like a poser. Like she's trying too hard to be rocker chic. I don't want my name associated with a fake. She's just some random girl. I need someone that could make me look good. Ooh what about that supermodel Aoi-chan?" Sho hoped he sounded convincing. He would rather die than admit that he was scared for his life. Aoi-chan was more his style mature with big tits.

"Don't be unreasonable Sho. This girl is hot news right now and she fits our agenda without even trying. Even if this would be her first gig a person has to start somewhere to break through into this industry. It doesn't look like she's unfamiliar with the cameras. It turns out she's from England so before she leaves the country we have to strike. I'm sure we aren't the only ones targeting her," Asami explained.

"Like I said I don't want to work with her," Sho pouted crossing his arms.

"Sho it's not like you to be so unreasonable before you even meet a person. Is there another reason?" Shoko asked, she knew him the best these days so this kind of denial, unless it involved Kyoko, was a first for her.

Sho clenched his teeth racking his brain to find another answer that didn't make him sound so childish. He came up blank.

"She would definitely boost your sales with the male population. Right now, your sales are stagnant because you only have half the population of Japan on your side. It's too bad we already finished the PV, otherwise I would have come up with a new concept to use her. I think having Heel-san as our model with you on the front cover and in maybe some shots on the accompanying booklet would entice guys to buy your album."

"I don't want anyone buying my music if they are only interested in who is on the cover," he said pissed off. He didn't give two shits about increasing his popularity among the male population. He was only interested in the ladies.

"Your goal is to become an international star, so you need to appeal across the board to get that far. Heel-san will only be opening a door for those new fans that didn't give your music a second listen. It's a win-win for you either way. They already paid their money. If they end up liking your music even if their motive for buying it in the first place was because of Heel-san, then you've gained more fans. You do the writing let me and Aki work on the logistics of the photo shoot."

"Che!" Sho could not argue with that thought process but it still pissed him off. Last time they were alone in a small space perhaps it won't be so bad with others around. Who knows, maybe she would refuse anyway and he would worry about nothing?

Asami left the room to make some calls. She decided to start with the director of _Tragic Marker_. She didn't want to miss her opportunity on nabbing the girl before she left.

They were wrapping up the last days of his tour and would be back in Tokyo next week. Sho had finally finished a song that he had started over a year ago when things got messed up with Kyoko. It morphed into something else entirely as he came to terms with his feelings. He wanted to play it for her first before anyone else heard it. He was hoping when he returned that she would give him some time just like when they were younger. She used to listen to him sing and offer him some encouragement. He knew those good old days were gone but it didn't hurt to try, he missed his friend.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

Lory stared out of his office window. Even on an off day the area was still bustling outside with traffic and people. There was only a skeleton staff here at LME but because it was business, it was only proper to meet in the office.

LME's Director of Public Relations had called him early this morning and alerted him to an email he had received from a reporter regarding Kyoko. It required Lory's immediate attention since he had given LME an expiration date on his article. Lory had read both articles. The first one would definitely have a negative effect on Kyoko's career. It might still be a good thing to get it all out in the open at the beginning of her career. The only place to go after hitting rock bottom was up. The problem he saw with that was that there would be innocent casualties. He knew Kyoko would never agree to this version.

The other article was unfinished, in fact, Lory had an inkling that the reporter had started with the first one as a bluff so they would have no choice but to agree to the second one. He was quite clever going this route. Lory couldn't stop either story since this was a disreputable tabloid magazine. They printed whatever they wanted regardless of truth and readers ate it all up as fact. He was surprised that this guy went to such great lengths to seek the truth. He would leave it up to Kyoko to decide which route she took.

Ruto watched quietly as Lory sat back down at his desk his face looking grave. After a minute his face contorted into a smile full of conspiracy.

"Sir your face is showing its true nature," Ruto warned quietly.

"Bahh Ruto, who would have thought the Heel siblings would cause such a stir. I wasn't expecting Setsuka to make such an impact for being in the papers for just one evening out."

"I take it that Director Konoe had some interesting news," inquired Ruto.

"He thinks it would be wise to reveal Mogami-kun to the public with Ren. It seems keeping Setsu quiet would cause a strain on both Ren and Kyoko especially with what the cast had witnessed of their behavior on set." The director had shared with him some of the incidences they had observed. Lory had heard of the big scandal making ones, hickey and the disagreements with other cast members but he did not know of the endless touching and sitting on laps. Ren that sly dog was living the dream this whole time.

There it was again. The signature smile that Ruto was accustomed to indicating that the President was plotting something. "As a lover of theatrics, you are against Director Konoe's decision?"

"No, their reveal would be enough for me." He already skillfully planted seeds on fan sites so the fan theories were out in full bloom. Some were even linking Setsu to Kyoko and that wasn't his doing at all. He wondered if he even needed to interfere.

* * *

Yashiro raised his hand to knock on the President's door, he was still out of sorts thinking of his earlier experience. It took him a moment to realize that Ruto had already opened the door in anticipation of Yashiro's approach. It was still mind boggling that Ruto had that extra sense. He took in Ruto's outfit he looked like an ancient Roman soldier which only meant the President was in something just as outrageous.

"Good Afternoon Yashiro-san. You are the first to arrive. You look a bit pale, can I get you something," greeted Ruto as he shut the door behind him.

"Thank you Ruto-san, I'm fine. I will take some tea if it's no trouble," Yashiro replied trying to shake off his eerie feelings.

He stopped in front of Lory's desk and greeted him with a bow before taking a seat. Lory was expertly draped in a white toga trimmed in purple. So it was a Roman theme today. Who was he supposed to be portraying today, a philosopher or a politician?

"Yuki is everything ok. You don't look so good," Lory asked observing him closely.

Yashiro let out a shaky laugh, "I'm really fine. I just came from watching _Tragic Marker_. I figured since I wasn't able to see the production I should at least do this much."

"Did Ren's performance scare you?" Lory asked

"Scare! Scare is an understatement! BJ was terrifying! I fear I will be looking over my shoulder, jumping at shadows, and sleeping with the lights on for the next year sir," Yashiro said, his voice rising as his agitation grew. Lory chuckled.

"I had no idea Ren was capable of that caliber of acting but I now know why you paired Kyoko with him. Ren is a method actor. You were worried that he would get stuck in the darkness as BJ if left to his own devices," Yashrio said seriously pushing up his glasses. He was sure that Ren was hiding a dark past. It seemed he would just have to wait until he opened up to him. He was also sure that Kyoko was privy to all his secrets. Relationships were built on trust, he doubted Ren withheld any of his secrets from her. He was almost a little jealous of Kyoko.

"That was exac-," Lory began but was interrupted by the knock on the door. He looked up as Ten, Ren, and Kyoko walked through the door Ruto held open. They gave their greetings to Ruto and then strolled deeper into the room. They then exchanged greetings with Yashiro and Lory.

"Darling, I delivered these babies as promised. Don't forget you owe me a reward," Ten said with a wink to Lory.

"Thank you Ten, we couldn't have pulled this off without you." Lory said smiling warmly at the spunky woman.

"You're welcome darling. I'll be running along. I have another client in an hour," she said and left in a whirlwind of goodbyes.

"Ren, Kyoko, you two have caused such a stir and it's been less than twenty-four hours. Before we get down to business I want to congratulate both of you on a job well done as the Heel siblings. The response from the media and public was more than I could have imagined." Lory turned towards Ren. "Ren, to put it bluntly, how's your sanity? I've seen your BJ, should I be worried."

Ren flinched, why was he asking something like that now in front of Yashiro who knows nothing about his circumstances. Didn't they have this talk already as soon as he returned from Guam. He had been living fine, well almost fine, with Kyoko. He still had residual nightmares of Rick but they were becoming less frequent since he finally accepted his past. He still had a ways to go.

"If you are questioning my sanity because you fear that I may inadvertently slip into BJ unknowingly, then there is no need to worry. I've been in control all this time. I still have my talisman afterall." Ren assured him.

Lory stroked his chin while thinking. This was the biggest step Ren had ever taken towards moving forward. It seemed Kyoko was exactly the right person to lead the charge. He looked at the girl in admiration. She was indeed special. She had accomplished so much in a short time and now the media was taking notice.

"On a related subject, but not the initial reason for having you here. Director Konoe said he has been flooded with job requests for the Heel siblings especially for Setsu. He wants Setsu to be revealed at the end of this week with Ren since she caught the eye of so many people. He thought it only fair to make Kyoko known so she can take advantage of all the lucrative jobs coming through for her. I'm sure we can work it so that Setsu seems to be a separate person and you can still take the jobs as her without revealing yourself."

"Ehhh! Such a thing has happened. People want to hire Setsu?" Kyoko asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that just accompanying Ren to one event would yield such rewards. They had come with the intention of asking the President to talk to the director about revealing her but it seemed they didn't have to.

"Ah, so it seems the Director was one step ahead of us and had already made a decision on the matter," Ren turned to Kyoko and smiled.

"Oh did something happen last night to make the Director come to such a conclusion?" Lory already knew the details, he just wanted to tease them a bit. He was amused when they both flushed. Ok, maybe he didn't know all the juicy details.

"No – no - nothing too serious happened. It's just that…," Kyoko stammered as her gaze focused on her tapping fingers rather than Lory. Her face was now crimson as she recalled the situation Taira had caught them in. There was no way she was saying that out loud in front of anyone but Ren especially the President.

"Um… it's just that many of the cast and staff members were accusing Ren, not to his face, of cheating on myself with Setsu. I really don't want that kind of horrible rumor spreading about him; therefore, I, no we, thought it best if I come clean as well," Kyoko finished. She bit on her lip as she finally looked up to meet Lory's eye.

Yashiro was squirming in his seat. He wished more than ever he could have been a fly on the wall to witness the Heel siblings in action. He would definitely tease Ren later and try to get details.

"Awe Ren, I bet you're feeling truly loved right now," Lory said to the boy he considered another son. Ren couldn't hide his smile.

"So you're willing to make such a sacrifice for his sake? Even I can't predict the fallout you may receive if you reveal yourself," said Lory to Kyoko.

"I think revealing is the best option. If we stay quiet, Ren looks like a cheater and I would just look like a pathetic girlfriend that accepts his cheating ways. I am not embarrassed of having played Setsu so thoroughly. It would only expand my reputation as an actress, " Kyoko told him confidently.

"You do have a point, I'm sure the offers for Setsu would extend to you as well. Ok so it's settled. I will talk to Konoe. As for the offers, I will tell him to pass a note to the other parties to try again next week after the interview if they are still interested."

Lory gave Ruto a slight nod. "Moving on to the next order of business. The main reason I called you all here is concerning Mogami-kun." He paused as Ruto handed them each a copy of both articles that the Boost reporter had proposed.

Yashiro was shaking his seat. He felt like he was in that movie theater all over again. He was sitting beside his two charges and feeling the maximum effects of their killing auras. Kyoko's was just as strong as Ren's. He knew he was in the presence of Mio and BJ. These two were really scary. He felt almost sorry for the reporter that actually had the gall to splash the sordid details of Kyoko's past with her family and that damn singer in the tabloids. He thought they had finally moved passed that guy and yet here he is invading them again.

Ren stood and started pacing the room. He was pretty angry about the whole thing. Her career was just taking flight. He wasn't quite sure what the consequences could be. He wondered momentarily if this was Fuwa's revenge. He looked at Kyoko his anger leaving him. This was no time to lose his cool. She had her hands in tight fists resting on her thighs looking down at her lap. He couldn't see her face since it was hidden behind her hair. He knelt down in front of her and placed a soothing hand on her cheek. He could feel her body trembling in anger. She raised her eyes to his and all anger dissipated. He did that to her. It was like magic.

"Sir, are these drafts? Why are there two articles? They give off two different vibes. This is Boost magazine right, they're notorious for making stuff up to lure in readers. Isn't there anything we can do?" Yashiro asked the President.

Kyoko and Ren both turned their attention to Yashiro. They thought about the articles from an outsider's point of view.

"Did Fuwa Sho sell himself out to the tabloids?" Ren asked when the President didn't immediately answer Yashiro's questions.

"I'll get back to your questions Yuki. I'll answer Ren's first. I'm not sure who put the reporter on Mogami-kun's trail but it seemed he went to their hometown to get his answers. As for Fuwa being behind it. I had called the Akatoki President whom vehemently denied such an accusation. I also sent him the article. He knows the business and knows that discretion is key. He is in the mindset that he almost wants this article to be released in hopes that this would humble Fuwa-kun. He also knows that this would be a small blip on Fuwa-kun's carreer so he's leaving it up to our camp to decide. He will deal with any damages caused on his end." Lory paused as he let them digest what he had just told them.

"Now back to Yuki's questions. My theory on why there are two articles is he's trying to bait us with the damning one in order to publish the story he really wants, the unfinished one, which would require input from Mogami-kun herself to make it credible," Lory watched Yashiro nod in understanding.

"So what you're saying is he's giving Kyoko-chan a choice to decide the method in which she wants to share her past information. I'm surprised he's even giving an option,"  
Yashiro contemplated.

"Oh you mean like how in the first one he calls out specifically Shotaro's name where in the second one he simply says childhood friend leaving out my connection to him specifically," Kyoko said in understanding.

"I wonder if it's that simple. So what's next President? How do we get the reporter to agree to dismiss the first article and publish the second one instead?" Ren asked.

The trio gulped nervously as they watched Lory's sneaky smile cross his face while resting his chin on the back of his hands. Lory scheming was never good.

"Oh I don't know. I think I'm on the side of the Akatoki President. Get all the dirty laundry aired out while Mogami-kun is still a fledgling in the industry. This way the past won't come to haunt her again. It may cause a few setbacks but I'm sure she could overcome it. I leave it to Mogami-kun to decide."

Before anyone could respond, they all turned towards a sound behind them when they heard three raps on the door. Ruto entered revealing a disheveled looking man.

* * *

 **AN: To be continued…LOL. Gomen everyone, I keep doing this but again it was getting too long. I meant to have this out last night but I got caught up reading webtoons instead…teehee. Thank you all for continuing to read and sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to those that left me a review; I heart you all. To the Guest reviewer that binged this story and left me detailed reviews on almost all the chapters, you made my day. Someday I plan on going back and making changes to previous chapters to correct grammar and what not (names). I'll try to be more cognizant of putting thoughts in italics and also use bold font for when they're speaking a different language in future chapters. I've seen that done in other FFs and like it.**

 **As for the mention of "adopting" Kyoko...I was just too lazy to explain but I'm in line with your thoughts. I want her to eventually take Tadashi's name. Their relationship is very new so it would be some time before that comes up. I appreciate all your feedback on the subject, it was inspiring.**

 **If some of you are confused on why Lory said, he dropped hints on the fansite it was because the next day after publishing last chapter I read it again and thought _ooh I should have made that Lory speaking,_ and so I did. I apologize.**

 **I do have something planned for Kimiko (since I don't write it down it's ever changing. *sweatdrop*). All I know is that I have to push her to the edge, otherwise I fear she would just get off scot free with her acting and her connections.**

 **Also, the reason I update so fequently is because I too want to know what's going to happen next. The manga has left me impatient...LOL. BTW I used the bonus chapter where Setsu and Sho met for inspiration.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	55. A Cinderella Tale

Chapter 55: A Cinderella Tale

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did Kyoko would definitely get her happily ever after with Kuon of course ;).**

Saena sat across Susumu that afternoon in the Vivian Cafe having a late lunch as usual. It was a day off for most but she had to work overtime for her latest case. She had pushed all her unpleasant thoughts aside as she immersed herself in work earlier. Now that they had some down time she would have to talk to him. They often came to this cafe because it was so close to work and the food was good. Still stalling, she sipped her tea and looked at him curiously as he read the gossip magazine.

"Susumu, I didn't peg you as a fan boy that read those types of articles," Saena said curiously.

"Sorry darling, that was rude of me," he said putting down the magazine. "I was just interested in this new actor that erupted overnight." He could have been mistaken about his initial thoughts on the English couple he saw here the other day. It could have just been a mere coincidence at the time.

"It seems his new movie is quite the sensation. It's about a detective trying to unravel the mysteries of a serial killer that keeps popping up decades later. Even though he has been "killed" and captured so many times, the killer's corpse always ends up missing. The murders begin anew decades later in a similar fashion," Susumu went on to explain the movie and his theories.

Saena smiled she must have hit his Detective switch. He took great pleasure, as a closet sleuth, in unraveling a plot of these murder mysteries. "Shall we go see it then?" She asked making an effort to appeal to his interests. She didn't like these gory movies but she would endure it for him. Otherwise, she feared he would keep talking about this plot if he didn't find out whether his theories were right or not.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself. I'm used to going to these movies alone," he said patting her hand. "I appreciate the thought though." He knew something was bothering her since this morning but waited patiently for her to tell him.

Saena frowned, "Eh, you don't want to spend time with me? We're often working so it would be nice to do something different."

He covered her hand with his, "It's not that. I'm just afraid you might have nightmares. According to the reviews, it seems pretty gruesome."

"Then I'll just hide my face during those parts," she told him confidently.

"Ok, it's a date. On our next free night, dinner and a movie it is. If you end up having nightmares I'll just comfort you," he said placing a kiss on her hand.

He used this opportunity to ask her what was wrong rather than wait for her, "Is everything ok? It's not like you to want to do something this frivolous if you could be working? Not that I'm complaining. I enjoy my fiancée's company but I wish you would willingly share with me without me having to pry. Is it because of the calls you got earlier?"

 _He always saw right through her,_ she thought. She blushed at his use of the word fiancée. Hearing it made her feel like she had butterflies fluttering about in the pit of her stomach. They had carved out some time this week to head down to the local ward's office to register. She didn't want a ceremony or any frills, she just wanted him. She was clinging to the hope that he would still want to marry her after her past came to light in the media.

She gave him a small smile and explained the particulars behind the calls from Yayoi and the LME President. It seemed a reporter had caught wind of Kyoko's background thanks to her connection with Shotaro and was writing an article about her daughter. Yayoi thought she deflected most of the bad news to soften the blow but he was still a tabloid reporter. They tended to write whatever they wanted.

Saena took another sip of tea. This was exactly why she told that President she didn't want anyone to know that Kyoko was her daughter. She would be troubling Katagiri sensei all over again. It wouldn't end with this one article. She knew she would be hounded by the press, especially after her public denial on live television that she was a mother.

"Are you going to talk to Kyoko-chan and try to appeal to her?" Susumu asked. _Just when things were aligning a wrench was thrown into the mix,_ he thought. He contemplated their course of action.

"I wonder," Saena said simply as if that was an acceptable answer to his question.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't think there's much we can do until the article is released. The LME President said they were having a meeting today. From what I know of Kyoko, which is not much, she is intelligent and selfless. I will put my fate in her hands."

"Perhaps he called you in hopes to provide support to Kyoko-chan," Susumu asked.

Saena's frown only deepened. "I was torn. I felt like if I went I would only look like a hypocrite."

"So you felt like Kyoko would think that you were only there to ensure that your reputation was not tarnished," Susumu said with a soft smile. _This woman was so hopeless when it came to her feelings for her daughter._

All Saena could do was nod in response.

"I don't think Kyoko-chan would think that way, not after you have explained properly. Perhaps you can call her later. I'm sure she would be happy to hear from you," Susumu suggested.

She nodded again. His words didn't give her the encouragement he was hoping for since she seemed so down.

Susumu felt that nagging feeling that she was going to tell him something terrible, "So we leave it to her and deal with the fall out just like last time. As always, I will be right by your side," Susumu promised. _I hope after all this Saena would stop torturing herself with the remnants of her past._

Saena looked down into her tea cup. She was going to suggest they take a break until this all blew over. She didn't want him to get dragged in the mud with her. She looked up at him eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying with someone like me?" She asked her voice trembling.

"Don't be silly, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm definitely never letting you go," he told her as he intertwined his fingers with hers and watched her smile grow. He turned their conversation to possible approaches to countering the media. A simple libel lawsuit might be the best course of action but even then those were difficult to win. He would need to do some research.

* * *

Sho pressed the send button on his phone for the upteenth time. He didn't know why he kept calling, like she would miraculously answer the phone. She had obviously changed her number a long time ago, probably because of him. Sho sighed heavily. This could be her ultimate revenge.

"Sho, is Kyoko-Chan not answering her phone?" Shoko asked walking into the dressing room. Sho didn't have to answer her, it was clear in his body language.

They had been surprised when the president of their agency had called regarding the impending article. Sho had denied having anything to do with it and actually defended Kyoko telling him that she would never stoop so low, especially now that she had moved on with her life.

Sho called his mother to ask if she had Kyoko's new number. He recalled the tongue lashing he had received. His own mother told him to only call her again when he finally learned to stop being an idiot and be a decent son then hung up on him. He wondered what the hell that was all about. He didn't even have a chance to ask her for the phone number and she refused to answer his call when he tried again.

"Well the President did say he talked to LME's president so I'm sure their working things out. Kyoko-Chan's career is at stake as well so I doubt it would be published," Shoko told him trying to convince herself as well. She didn't think this was Kyoko's doing. If it was a tabloid, neither agency would have much say in what gets printed, truth or not. This sort of thing was typical for celebrities.

* * *

Koki stepped out of the taxi in front of LME. He had sent his stories off in the wee hours of the morning to the LME Public Relations email address reserved for the media. He had written two articles. One was finish with minor tweaks remaining. He knew this kind of destructive article is exactly what Queen B was expecting. He had no doubt now that her target was Kyoko. The girl was fascinating and seemed to have endured a lot growing up over the years. To think she had such a past and was now one of Japan's rising stars. It was often said that those who suffered adversity usually ended up very successful. She was testament to that.

He wondered, if Kyoko was even aware of the overflowing feelings that her guardians had for her as a daughter. Yayoi had proved a formidable opponent. At the end of the conversation, it was she that helped Koki formulate a plan of attack that would work out in favor for both his magazine and Kyoko. She had no qualms doing so as long as her loved ones were not exposed so harshly to the world. She had opened old wounds and re-ignited his flame as a writer. When he was younger, he wanted to be a reporter for a reputable magazine or newspaper bringing the truth to the people. Somehow, life didn't work out that way and he found himself writing about the dirt on celebrities, albeit the truth, to sell magazines.

He was hoping this story would redeem him somehow. His editor wanted a draft pronto but Koki refused to let him see it. He knew his editor would immediately print the one with all the dirt. The President of LME himself had called him later that morning and asked for a meeting but it had to be today because of busy schedules. He had not been expecting such a quick response.

Koki was tired. He had been up all night writing and all he wanted to do was sleep. He told the President that he would grab the next Shinkansen and be there as soon as he was back in Tokyo.

It was a disheveled looking Koki that entered the office that afternoon. He had cleaned himself up before leaving the Ryokan but that didn't last long as he journeyed. Now he wished he had taken the soldier's offer to freshen up. He was wearing his frumpy writer's attire that consisted of jeans, T-shirt, and zoris.

He had been startled when a Roman soldier had approached him in the lobby that he couldn't think properly. He turned to the receptionist manning the front desk in question. He just smiled at Koki as if there was nothing weird about armored clad man. He had heard rumors of the eccentric behavior of the elite agency's president, so this was a normal occurrence here, he guessed. He stood there mouth agape at the office full of beautiful people all staring at him with curious eyes.

He wasn't expecting to go before the firing squad right off the train. He thought he would first discuss with the President and then hopefully get to speak with Kyoko and possibly Ren on another day. Koki gulped and followed Ruto to the desk feeling all eyes on him.

He was startled when he was presented to, _Caesar,_ he thought, looking at the LME president draped in a white cloth. It would make sense given the Roman soldier. But did "Caesar" wear a toga? His history was a bit spotty when it came to the Roman Dictator. Regardless, he had no idea why the man was dressed this way.

The President's attire had managed to calm him down. It served as a good distraction as Koki tried to scroll through his limited knowledge of ancient Rome in his mind. Images of Julius Caesar's attire floated through his head. He was a general so he often wore armor. Koki's mind was drifting like it usually did when he latched on to an interesting topic.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Lory cleared his throat. Koki jerked his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Kagayama Koki-san, I presume." Lory said amused. Koki nodded and swallowed hard. "We've been waiting for you. I figured we get all the players in the room and hash this out, no? This is the best day for everyone since it's a day off. I hope you don't mind."

Lory had thought he had more time to discuss the article amongst themselves before the reporter made his way to LME. He had talked to Kyoko's mother but was unable to reach her father. Saena seemed to have resigned herself to the inevitable and placed the decision on her daughter's shoulders. Was she trying to be a martyr?

"No, not at all, please call me Koki. I should be thanking all of you," he said bowing to Lory and then turned to bow to the trio. "Thank you for sparing me some time. I never thought I would get this lucky to have both Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san here."

Kyoko's upbringing dictated she be polite. She assumed he was the writer of those articles, she stood and bowed, even though she was upset with him. Ren on the other hand was not so polite and just nodded to the man. Yashiro stood and followed Kyoko's lead and introduced himself.

"Shall we just jump right in. Please have a seat," Lory said pointing out the single chair near the trio. Koki took his seat nervously, at least he was near their manager and not the celebrities. They both looked like they wanted to throttle him.

"I think everyone in here would like to ask you questions Koki-san regarding the two articles you have written. One is certainly damning and would definitely hurt Mogami-kun's reputation as well as her parents. While the other is, dare I say, written in her favor? We all know Fuwa-kun could bounce back from this easily either way. It's just the nature of the business, especially when you're at the top of your genre."

 _Darn that Shotaro even now that I moved on he was still such a thorn in my side,_ Kyoko thought to herself as Lory talked. She didn't even have time to assess the situation. This idiot President always did things as he pleased.

"Yes, the first article is the one I initially meant to publish. It's the kind of story that the public would eat up instantly. Even if it's hard to believe, I do prefer to research my stories thoroughly before releasing them. People tend to be less offended when the truth is written. I went to Kyoto to provide credibility to my article. While there I simply had a change of heart as I unraveled the story of Kyoko-san's past. Well it was more the chat I had with the Okami-san at Fuwa Ryokan that swayed me," Koki said trying to answer Lory's question.

Kyoko gasped at his revelation. Had Yayoi-san actually talked to this man? Is that why he had so many details of her and Sho.

"Are you saying that Yayoi-san was your source?" Kyoko asked surprised. She didn't think the proprietress of Fuwa Ryokan would ever talk to a reporter.

Koki nodded, "she wasn't my only source though. There was your middle school principle, several high school students that went to school together with you two, the local grocer, and the karaoke box manager to name a few. I found out some disturbing things about how cruel kids could be these days. Almost makes me glad I'm still single," he said that last part with a small chuckle but no one laughed so he sobered up quickly.

"Fuwa-San and her staff were the most difficult to deal with. No matter what tactic I applied to the staff none of them talked about you two. They were all fiercely loyal to their employers. It was only when I pretty much forced her hand that she relented," Koki assured her.

"So what now Koki-san. I don't want that first article printed. It was inevitable that my past with Sho would come to light. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. But my parents, especially my mother, has been through way too much. I don't want her being a target for the media. She shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"I have no problems throwing out that article, if that's what you wish. Fuwa-san was right about you," Koki said with a smile.

"Wait, so just like that you're dropping the story," Ren asked suspiciously. It was like Koki said, this kind of scandal would have the magazine flying off the racks, so why would he just drop it.

"I still plan on writing your story Kyoko-san in exchange for dropping that story. I'm hoping to get more insider information on how Kyoko-San came to be. How you started in show biz? How you two met? And where you are going from here? As you can see, I have many questions that my readers would love answers to. Would you please allow me to print your story? A sort of Cinderella tale I suppose." When Koki finished his last statement, Kyoko instantly perked up at the mention of "Cinderella."

"I will agree to answer your questions on two conditions you leave my parents out of the article and you refer to Sho not by name but as my childhood friend like you did in the other article. I understand we can't omit him from the story completely." Kyoko told him turning to the president.

"It's a deal," Koki told her. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this. Can I ask why you wouldn't want everyone to know what a dirt bag Fuwa-kun is? You could be doing woman-kind a favor by sharing your story. A good way to avenge yourself." He asked curiously.

"It's simple for me. I've already had my revenge, I moved on and found my true love," she said with a slight blush.

Koki nodded somewhat placated by her answer for now. He turned to the president, "is it ok if we start now?"

"By all means, if this is the route Mogami-kun is willing to take," he asked looking at her for acknowledgment. He continued when she simply nodded. It was such a good chance too to get all the unpleasantness out of the way but he knew this would be her answer. "Ruto will show you to another room with a table," Lory told them with a nod to Ruto.

Ren stood with Kyoko. She loved that she didn't even have to ask him to tag along. It was like they were a packaged deal. Ren smiled down at her warmly. He held her hand as they followed Ruto and Koki out of the room.

The pair sat across Koki as he nervously set up his recording device and notepad. He had never been this close to Ren before so the actor's intimidating presence was making him fumble more than usual. All his peers had said that Japan's most desirable was a joy to work with. He was not feeling any of that joy right now despite the actor's shining smile directed at him.

The tension was broken when he heard the actor say, "ouch!" and the actress hiss "behave!" Koki looked up at the pair and found Kyoko looking at him with her "Okami-san" professional smile plastered on her face. _She must have learned that from Fuwa-san_ , he thought. He looked at Ren who was now rubbing a spot on his arm. He wondered what transpired between the two while he was thumbing through his notes.

Kyoko felt almost sorry for the reporter as he nervously tried to prepare under the heavy pressure of Ren's ultra-gentleman aura. The man probably had no clue what was causing him to be so nervous. Many outsiders didn't know the true meaning behind Ren's smile. It was something she picked up early on when she first began at LME. To the world, his smile was heart pounding making many swoon; however, it was really his way to distract his audience from guessing his true feelings. He often used it on her in the past when he was angry at something she did.

The more he didn't want anyone to find out his real feelings the brighter his smile. He was using full wattage on Koki so she pinched him to stop and told him to behave.

"So shall we start from the beginning of your journey? I have the gist of it but would like to hear it from your point of view." Koki said to her, his earlier nerves forgotten, as he went into reporter mode.

"It seems you already know the basic story of my parents and I don't plan on sharing more. The Fuwa's raised me. My mother left me in their care when I was six years old. I hope you can understand what that could do to a young child. Shotaro was my saving grace up until I was sixteen. Like a naive girl, I thought I could endure any hardships as long as I had Sho. Everything I did up until then was for Sho and his parents. I didn't want them to send me away and be left all alone," she said rather calmly despite the dull ache in her chest. The pain was hardly noticeable now. It was thanks to Ren and her friends. She finally found a place where she could belong and was appreciated.

"If they sent me to school, I studied hard to get the best grades. If they gave me a place to live, I made sure to pay them back by helping at the ryokan. If they gave me food, I made sure to learn how to cook it properly for them and learn how to make their favorites. I did enjoy cooking though. Seeing their happy faces when they ate something I prepared was heartwarming. When I think about it calmly, I wanted to please Yayoi-san so she could praise me. It was something my mother never did," Kyoko finished quietly as she recalled her upbringing.

"Shotaro and his parents were constantly at odds towards the end of middle school as they pressured him with the responsibilities of running the business. Once we graduated from middle school, he decided to fulfill his dream as a singer and run away to Tokyo. When he asked me to come to Tokyo with him, I was so happy. Out of all the girls who loved him at school, I felt special to have been chosen. I didn't even hesitate when I said "Yes." I was so lost in my delusion that I didn't realize I was being used."

"Can we talk a bit about your life in school at Kyoto? The principle had some disturbing things to say regarding the treatment of you from your peers."

Ren stiffened, he had never really heard about this aspect of her life so he wondered what Koki uncovered. She looked at him nervously. Ren squeezed her hand again letting her know he was there for her. He knew the trials of school. He had suffered just like her in school due to his heritage.

"It's true," she said dejected. "My whole school life I was bullied and alienated by my classmates. I never wanted to cause trouble for the Fuwa's. I made sure I was on the good side of the teachers which also meant I studied diligently to keep my scores up. But most of all the main reason I was bullied was because I was closest to Shotaro. His fans, all through primary and middle school, tormented me making my school life quite difficult."

 _Difficult was an understatement,_ Koki thought, recalling some of the hateful things that the Principal recounted, even the high school kids boasted about how they treated her. He had shocked them to silence when he told them that the celebrity Kyoko was indeed the same Kyoko they used to pick on. He looked at the brave girl in front of him. Her strength amazed him. Usually school bullying on that level, for that many years resulted in severe depression and often times suicide. Yet, here she was defying all odds.

"How did you overcome that phase in your life? I am curious. In cases like yours it usually doesn't end well for the victim. There are many kids that are bullied, perhaps your story could help them persevere and give them hope. You will make an excellent role model."

Kyoko smiled, she had never thought of it that way but she was still very insecure at being called a role model for anyone. She had Sho to make her forget those unpleasant moments at school but when he wasn't enough, she also had another guarantee to make everything right again. She looked at Ren who nodded to her. She reached in her bag and pulled out the little pouch that held her most treasured possession.

* * *

AN: Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. I hope this wasn't too much of a letdown. I have a limited imagination so of course I went the easy route and let Kyoko pick the story that hurt others the least. I love that you awesome readers can predict where I'm going with future chapters. I meant to have this out last night but I kept falling asleep as I was trying to proof read it. Having my phone fall on my face several times was enough to make me stop...LOL. I'm sure there are still many errors despite my efforts this morning.

Thank you to all that left me a review. I appreciate you guys dropping me a note, pushes me to continue.

Until next time, sayonara ^_^


	56. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 56: Trials and Tribulations

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have definitely hand delivered his white day gift to Kyoko ;P**

"It's ok, let him through," Lory said as he hung up the phone.

It had been almost fifteen minutes since Kyoko and Ren left with the reporter. Yashiro was starting to feel anxious. He had no clue what they were discussing with him. He figured since Ren went along everything should be fine. Ren was a pro at deflecting any questions he didn't want to answer so Yashiro was sure Kyoko would be in good hands.

Even though Kyoko had chosen the article with the least impact, it would still have some sting to it. No woman wanted the world reading about their failures in love. It was like she had to go through all those trials and tribulations in her youth, he knew she was still young, in order to find her way into the world of acting. If she had not responded in the cliche way of the proverb, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" because of Fuwa Sho's betrayal, the world would be less bright without her as a star.

There was a sharp knock on the office door. The person on the other side didn't even wait to be admitted as the door was thrust open.

"Where the hell is she Takarada-san," Tadashi asked angrily as he looked around the room and didn't see any sign of his daughter. He was out of breath from the tussle he had with the three security guards downstairs and the sprint to the office. If he wasn't in such a panic, he would have walked in to the building calmly and followed visitor protocol. Instead, he had burst in through the front doors and rushed towards the elevators. He had to hand it to the President, his security was quick, as they restrained him.

Since Tadashi was a judoka himself, he easily deflected the first guy but there was strength in numbers. He was eventually subdued by the other two. He felt memories of his younger days come flooding through his mind as he felt the cold of the tile floor pressed against his cheek. The guard holding his arms together and pressing his knee to his back made him realize he had acted foolish. "Call your Boss, he is expecting me," Tadashi spat out in resignation. .

 _I must be getting old_ , he thought. He hoped his little escapade did not harm Kyoko. The only other person in the lobby was the receptionist so at least there weren't more witnesses to his folly. After an exchange, over the portable two-way radio, Tadashi was helped off the ground and let through. The long elevator ride up the top floor where the President of LME's office resided was just slow enough for Tadashi to imagine all kinds of scenarios he could find his daughter in.

Tadashi devil: _They are probably interrogating her right now. She's probably scared and helpless._

Tadashi angel: _Quit feeding him lies. She is a survivor. She has gone more than seventeen years without his interference...oops!_

This thought depressed Tadashi. He had missed so much of her life.

Tadashi devil: _Who knows what the reporter is asking her? Those tabloids could be ruthless._

Tadashi Angel: _I'm sure she is with Ren-kun. I doubt he would leave her alone to the wolves. He's been in this business longer so he would know how to react to a question._

Tadashi Devil: _What if right now, she's crying? The best gossip is in her past. It would mean opening up a lot old wounds and displaying it to the world._

Tadashi Angel:...

Tadashi could not counter that thought with something more positive. He was starting to get agitated and angry at himself. It was his fault for arriving too late. He felt like a typical dead beat Dad right now. When she needed him most, he was out frolicking around.

 **Flashback**

Tadashi wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He had gone for a five mile run earlier. He needed to stay physically fit so he could keep up with his future grandbabies. He picked up his phone from the sink counter and sent his usual morning message to his daughter. He went about getting ready for the day. On his stroll to his favorite coffee shop a few blocks from his apartment, Tadashi's attention was snagged by a news and magazine stand. He bought two copies of each newspaper and magazine that featured the Heel siblings.

With coffee and two of his favorite chocolate filled croissants in hand, he sought his regular spot in the park he frequented. Tadashi sat on the bench and proceeded to eat and drink while he watched a flock of ducks lazily glide across the pond. This was his favorite part of the day. He always enjoyed nature and being outdoors. It was the main reason he lived so close to Central Park in NYC. It was practically the only place with trees in that concrete jungle.

He tossed some remnants of his croissant into the pond when the ducks swam closer. He was excited to see a few ducklings among the group. He pulled out his phone to snap few photos to send to Kyoko. Tadashi hummed as he realized the phone he just pulled out of his pocket was the one he used for business. Serves him right that he would use the same phones. He had been trying to make his life easier by only having to learn how to work one smart phone. _I should buy a case to distinguish between the two._ The office was close today so no one would be bothering him. He would have to send the pictures to Kyoko whenever he made it back to his apartment. When the ducks realized he was out of food, they went on their way. He opened one of the bags with his purchases. He had asked the clerk to bag them in two separate piles, one for reading and one for his collection.

He took his time looking at the photos and reading the articles on the siblings. His children were indeed impressive. An article touting the top ten places to take your significant other in Tokyo caught his eye. _Ooh this restaurant in the tower of this hotel looks like a good spot,_ he thought, as he took out his phone to pin the location on the map. _A planetarium café,_ pinned. _Best dolphin show ever,_ pinned. _As I thought DisneySea is also high on the list._ He doubted she would have a whole day to dedicate to playing there. He would have to take her when he returned.

He looked at the time on his work phone. He had been sitting here for almost two hours. He would have to look at this later. He hoped Kyoko would have time this week so he could take her to some of these places. He was looking forward to some daddy-daughter dates…plus Ren. He called his driver to pick him up. It would take at least 40 minutes with traffic to get to the movie theater. Sure there was one closer to his location but this particular theater was in 4D and had full surround sound capability. Many of the reviews said that it was the subtle sounds in the background that made the hair on the back of one's neck prick up while watching _Tragic Marker_. It supposedly amplified the eeriness of the movie. So of course Tadashi took it one step further to get the full immersion of the movie.

Tadashi returned to his apartment later that afternoon with some groceries to make a light dinner. He didn't think he could stomach anything after watching that movie but he knew a nutritious meal was necessary to keep a healthy body. He sat on the couch thumbing through his magazine. He stared at the picture of Cain Heel. Even though, he was good at deceiving people back in the day, Tadashi didn't know the first thing about acting techniques. What he did was purely for self-preservation. He wondered what kind of training an actor like Ren would have to undergo to pull off a role so devoid of human emotion like he did with BJ.

"Ping, Ping," Tadashi's ears perked up at the sound. That was his phone. He retraced his steps trying to recall where he left it. The bathroom, nope. The dresser, nope. He heard the pings again. The closet?

 **End Flashback**

"Morimoto-san it's good to see you again. If you had called beforehand, I would have made sure Ruto was downstairs to meet you. Mogami-kun is currently in an interview." Lory said rather calmly.

"Ehhhh, I did call! The receptionist said you were in a closed meeting and could not be disturbed. The voicemail you left was cryptic. I needed to see her for myself. She's still a minor after all. Don't you think they need a guardian's permission for this sort of thing. Have you informed her mother?"

"When it comes to matters of work, Mogami-san has given me full disclosure on Kyoko's behalf. If it eases your mind, I did talk to Mogami-san and made her aware of the situation. Have you not spoken to her?"

"Well, I, um, I couldn't impose on her." His earlier courage had fled him. He wasn't sure how to face her now that they had spoken. He knew their paths would cross someday he just didn't think it would need to be so soon.

 _Poor Mogami-kun, her parents were like newborn calves,_ Lory thought.

"Please, have a seat while we wait. It shouldn't be too much longer. These things usually go quickly so as to not take up too much time of the celebrity. Would you like a drink?"

Yashiro stood and bowed feeling almost sorry for the guy. He could only imagine what kind of thoughts were going through Tadashi's mind as he rushed to get here. Knowing the President for so long, Tadashi probably played right into his hands.

Tadashi resigned himself to wait. He greeted Yashiro in return and took his seat. He thanked Ruto for the ice water he set before him.

"Can you fill me in on what exactly is going on?" Tadashi asked Lory directly.

"Certainly, we can start with you taking a look at the documents in front of you." Lory gestured to the draft articles that were left behind on the table.

Yashiro squirmed as Tadashi's aura turned dark as he continued to read. He had never heard the full story of what that singer did to his daughter and now he was livid. He wanted to get his hands around the boy's neck and squeeze. How dare this kid do this to his daughter?

Tadashi looked up with a murderous glint in his eye. "Is this article true? Did Kyoko really endure all this because of this boy?" He watched as Lory and Yashiro both nodded in assent.

Tadashi stood and started pacing. He was livid. He needed to walk out this anger. No wonder she was hesitant to talk about this boy. It was probably dredging up some terrible memories.

He took his seat again and hung his head in his hands. This story wasn't just about Kyoko. It talked about her upbringing and targeted her mother too. This was all his fault. How could he fix this?

Tadashi felt a glimmer of hope as he continued to think, he looked up at Lory, "If this story is already written, why is Kyoko in an interview? Is the reporter trying to corroborate the information on here? So it hasn't been printed right?"

"That's true but you can't very well go around threatening reporters Morimoto-san. That is bound to backfire in your face. Think of how Kyoko would feel if you took such drastic measures," Lory warned.

Yashiro saw that Tadashi looked conflicted. He had a feeling that Kyoko's father was thinking of doing more than just threatening. How much did they actually know about this man? He had his own scary side. He had seen enough movies that exaggerated a father's sense of justice when it came to their daughters. This was not that kind of situation.

"Before you get to hasty. Do read the other article first." Lory said pointing to the other the document.

Tadashi's murderous aura finally evaporated allowing Yashiro to breathe easier. "Are you saying that this is the reason for the interview? How can you guarantee that other version will not leak out? Is this reporter even trust worthy? I need to make some calls." He needed to call his lawyer. Tadashi was accustomed to being in the limelight. He needed to call his PR director. He should have some pull with the media.

"There's no need. I have already asked the legal team here to draft up a contract." Lory stood up and passed a folder to Tadashi. "This in no way guarantees that another reporter won't jump on this story and do their own research. Unfortunately, the route Mogami-kun took just delays the inevitable. I have a feeling there will be more exciting news in the tabloids that will overshadow this one next week."

* * *

"This is my treasure. This stone has magical healing powers that absorbs all my sadness," Kyoko told him, letting him in on her biggest secret.

Koki looked skeptical as he peered closely at the stone she held in her hands. He wasn't a geologist but he had never seen a rock of that hue before, was it a sapphire? He figured its sentimental value made it priceless.

"Where did you get such a stone? Did you find it while playing outside perhaps?" He asked.

"It was given to me by a fairy prince when I was six years old," she told him with such conviction. This time Koki was confused. He looked to Ren for some sort of explanation. The actor just smiled and shrugged.

"So you're saying you had an imaginary friend as a child?" Koki asked trying to rationalize what she just said in his mind. She must have picked up the stone while playing pretend outside.

"Oh no he was very real! You see, after a very upsetting day, I sought my sanctuary in the woods by the river behind the ryokan. When I burst through the trees, he was there by the river in all his glory, dazzling in the sunlight. For several days we played by the river together. When I was with him, I was able to forget all my troubles. It was the best memory of my life back then. When he left, he gave me this stone to cheer me up in his stead. Whenever something significantly painful came my way, I sought solace with this stone that reminded me of happier days."

"I see so you use fairy power to overcome your sadness. I don't think that would work for everyone. Not many people are believers these days. I'm curious, did you ever manage to see your fairy prince again?" Koki said playing along. Koki hummed curiously at her guilty reaction and the blush on her cheeks.

"Ugh um un-unfortunately, I have not be-…"

She cut off her words when Ren squeezed her hand, "I was the one that gave her the stone when we were kids."

Koki looked between the two of them incredulously. This was a huge scoop. They had known each other as children. "Are you telling me that you guys knew each other as children?"

"Yes, we only recently reacquainted with each other when we met at LME after ten years. Our feelings of friendship as children blossomed into romantic love as we worked and spent more time with each other," Ren told him. This was his first big step to sharing his past with the public. This was all he would say in the matter, even though, Koki tried to press him with more questions. All he would reveal was that he was accompanying his father on business. Koki was extremely happy with that.

The interview moved on to more questions regarding how she even started in acting. She told him about the bet she had made with her friend to get her revenge. Kyoko shared with him how Ren had thrown her out that first day she came to LME. Koki could not help looking at them in adoration as they bickered back and forth like an old married couple. He had no doubt that many of her revelations were going to surprise the readers. He was excited to get to work.

"I just have one more question that I hope you could answer. What exactly were you doing dressed up in a kimono at the hotel with Director Shingai of Ring Doh? I never did get to ask my questions back then."

"Ehhhh, you were there? I didn't know." Kyoko wailed. She couldn't say exactly what transpired because it would make Ruriko-San and the Director look bad if she confessed to trying to steal the role.

"I was assisting Ruriko-san as one of my LoveMe member tasks. I did such a great job that the Director rewarded me with a makeover. We were taking photographs in the hotel to commemorate the moment. I was so happy it was my first time having professional make-up done like that," she started gushing like an over enthusiastic female over the power of make-up in hopes that Koki would drop it.

Koki smiled and stood. He was satisfied with all the information they had shared with him. He was sure that he could spin a tale so grand that the fans would embrace the dark parts of this revolutionary princess. He had no doubt she was going to make waves in the acting community.

He bowed to each of them, "Thank you Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san for all your cooperation and your time. I hope my article helps increase your popularity, Kyoko. I look forward to your growth as an actress. Everyone has a few blemishes in their past that they aren't proud of but it's what you do to overcome those struggles that make life worth living that is important. I expect great things from both of you for years to come."

Ren knew Koki was talking specifically to Kyoko but his words left a lasting impression on him.

* * *

Kyoko was startled to see her father when they returned to Lory's office. Tadashi strolled up to his daughter and hugged her which took her by surprised.

"Are you alright? He didn't force you to say anything you weren't comfortable with did he?" he asked her concerned.

"You!" Tadashi said his mood changing to anger instantly the moment he laid eyes on the man that walked in behind her with Ren. "You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you even think about writing something like this about a young girl. Even if it were true, do you know what kind of damage this can do to her career?"

"Um Tadashi-san…." Kyoko began but he kept ranting. He now had a fistful of Koki's t-shirt.

"Who even put you up to this? I know you reporters all have a source! And don't give me that baloney about protecting your source if you know what's good for you!"

"A little help please," Koki squeaked out. Fearful for his life now.

"Tadashi-san, please," Kyoko looked to the other men to see if they were going to interfere. They all just stood around watching. To be fair it was all something, they wanted to do to the reporter themselves.

"If you want a story that sells write about me. I'm Morimoto Tadashi of Rising Sun, if you need secrets exposed, I'll give you mine. I'm privy to the seediness of politicians and business moguls if I'm not good enough, which one do you want?"

"Father! Please stop!" Kyoko yelled to be heard over his voice. He was acting rash now. There was no way she would let him compromise his company for her.

Tadashi stopped yelling instantly. His face melted. Had he heard her right? Did she just call him Father? He was the one that felt embarrassed now as he released Koki's shirt. He bowed an apology to everyone for losing his composure.

"No, I'm sorry. I deserved it," Koki told him. "It was in poor taste for me to attack an innocent girl on paper like that. I respect your daughter and I hope the article I write helps her in some way."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better but we all know the reason why Kyoko-chan even has such a story to tell is because of me. Had I been there for her, things would have been very different. I realize I'm overdoing things trying to make up for the past. I'm sorry Kyoko-chan," Tadashi said weakly.

"It's ok Father, thank you for being here now. I'm more than fine," she said beaming a smile at him. Tadashi was elated. He felt so damn lucky to be the father of this angel. He needed to extend his stay. He had to be here for her just in case.

Tadashi cleared his throat and went back into businessman mode.

"I promise my intentions are sincere; however, I've been in this business a long time, some other reporter won't be as nice." Koki said addressing them.

"I want to know your source. You reporters all have one," Tadashi said in a serious tone.

"My source is anonymous. She has never used her real name when contacting me and I never bothered looking into her. She calls herself Queen B and considers herself a master at chess. I will say this, her tips are usually right on the money so she has to be in show biz!" Koki divulged.

Yashiro gasped! Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Do you know who that is Yashiro-san?" Ren asked their manager.

"I don't know exactly but it's a name I've noticed on a few fan sites. This person is very vocal about their distaste for you two, especially Kyoko-chan. Just the other day she implied that Kyoko-chan was um...sle- dating her way through celebrities to further her career."

"What?!" Tadashi and Kyoko both said menacingly at Yashiro.

"Please don't kill me. I'm just relaying what was circulating on social media." Yashiro begged cringing at the suffocating aura both father and daughter were emitting in his direction.

Kyoko's grudges started swirling around her as she became deep in thought. _Who could this person possibly be? Someone in Show biz that's out to get her. The first person that came to mind when thinking in female terms was Mimori. The girl despised her for being close to Shotaro in the past. No, that couldn't be right though, she loved Sho. She wouldn't jeopardize his career. That only left..._

"Kyoko, Kyoko," Ren said calling her name. "Is everything ok?" he asked looking at her in concern. She nodded and smiled her grudges retreating from Ren.

"I don't like these rumors one bit," Tadashi said with a huff. "I'm putting my guy on it just in case."

"I'll also have Ruto investigate," Lory included.

"If there's nothing else for me. I would like to get going. I want to get to work," Koki said bowing.

Koki made his way towards the door when the President stopped him.

"Before you go, there is one other thing," Lory said as Ruto handed Koki the folder containing the contract. "It's not that we don't trust you. We just need some assurance."

* * *

 **AN: Happy "Vain" Day everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed. The only reason I left Tadashi MIA was because I wanted to show him in his leisure time and have him freak out. I modeled his phone issues after myself...LOL.**

 **Thank you to all of the reviewers of last chapter. I appreciate you taking the time to leave me a note. A few of you already knew where I was going with this, I'm glad** **I'm so predictable. I do like fluffy especially after all the anxiety Sensei has put me through XD...btw I used my iPad to edit this ;)**

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^**


	57. Waiting Game

Chapter 57: Waiting Game

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would noticeably perv out every time he saw Kyoko in uniform.**

Tadashi refused the invitation Kyoko had extended to him for dinner. He knew they both just returned from work and needed to settle back in to routine so he didn't want to intrude. At least that was the excuse he gave her as he hung back in the President's office. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with them but unfortunately he had more pressing matters. He had sent a text to Sota to look into Queen B. Sota had an elite hacker on payroll. Tadashi had no doubt he would have something for him in the next hour.

When the trio had left, Tadashi settled into the seat across Lory's desk. Lory raised his eyebrow at Tadashi's forwardness.

"What are you not telling me Takarada-san? I have a feeling you know more than you are letting on. Has she been threatened or receiving hate mail by fans? Going public about her dating Ren-kun could not have went over well considering how popular he is. If there is someone targeting her I want to know. If I need to hire a bodyguard for her, I will. Yashiro-san looks sturdy enough but he can't be in two places at once. I want to know as the President of this organization, how you plan to guarantee my daughter's safety."

"Morimoto-san I assure you that Mogami-kun is safe. She knows that when Yuki isn't around, Ruto is lurking in the shadows. It's an arrangement that has been successful thus far so please don't accuse me of not taking care of my employees. I think of them all as my children."

"I appreciate that Takarada-san. So something did indeed happen if you are sending your right hand man out to play bodyguard to a newbie actress. I'm not belittling my daughter's talent I'm just stating that it looks suspicious to me that a green horn like her is getting special treatment. I need to know."

"Your daughter is like a magnet. People are drawn to her. In the short time she has been with LME, she has changed many lives. I watched her single handedly thaw my granddaughter's heart. She has a couple of talented directors already squabbling over who will get to direct her debut film and more lining up to work with her. What I'm trying to say is that there are a lot of envious people in this industry."

Tadashi looked at him blankly waiting for him to get on with his point.

"As you know Mogami-kun is in the middle of filming _The Sacred Lotus_ as Momiji. She auditioned for that role and won it when her contender Morizumi Kimiko bowed out. Well Morizomi-kun had another plan up her sleeve guaranteeing her that part. She and her manager drugged Mogami-kun and tried to throw her from a three-story balcony."

" **They did what! Tell me these bitches are in jail right now Takarada!"** Tadashi shouted, as he stood and paced in front of the desk releasing a litany of curses.

Lory lifted his eyebrow again finding it amusing that Tadashi had started speaking in English as he said jail would be too good a punishment for anyone trying to harm his little girl.

Lory responded in kind, " **No punishment has been dealt to them unless you count that your daughter and Koenji Erika of the Koenji group are now blackmailing her to stay out of anything show biz related."**

 **"You mean to tell me these women are running free after attempting that stunt with my daughter. Where is your sense of justice? So that's why you have Ruto-san following her. You can't guarantee that they aren't still a threat, and what do you mean by blackmail?"**

Lory explained the reasons for Erika's involvement and how she had used Kyoko as bait to collect the evidence needed to trap Kimiko. Yashiro had managed to catch them in the act.

"I want to see the evidence. Please tell me you have a copy. I'm acquainted with Koenji-san we've made deals on the golf course before. If I have to go to her father with this I will," Tadashi told him sitting back down reverting back to speaking Japanese.

Lory nodded to Ruto who appeared like a ninja with a laptop.

* * *

It was in the car ride home that Ren revealed to Yashiro that he had met Kyoko when he was ten years old. It probably wasn't the wisest decision to break that kind of news to their manager while he was driving due to his propensity to freak out. Yashiro nearly veered off the road before he safely pulled over. He turned in the seat to look at his charges that peered back at him shamefully.

"How long have you two known of each other?" Yashiro asked as he narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.

"It took me some time to recognize her but I've known she was the little girl I met in Kyoto over a year ago," Ren admitted.

"And you Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked directing his gaze to her.

Kyoko flushed. She had been in denial for so long. Even when she met Corn on Guam, she still refused to acknowledge that they were one in the same. She refused to see it.

"I admit I was six years old at the time so my memories of those days are a bit hazy," she hoped she could get through this without giving up Kuon. Her memories of that time spent with her fair prince were as clear as yesterday. She couldn't admit that she didn't recognize him since he had changed his appearance. She needed to protect his secret until he was ready. "The clues were there but my heart would not let my brain accept it. I could no longer deny it when Ren confessed to me a few months ago," Kyoko admitted embarrassed. All this time her fairy prince had returned to her side. Helping her the same way he had when they were kids.

"Ren I can't believe you kept such a secret from everyone. If you had told her sooner, you guys could have saved us all a lot of trouble." Yashiro said easing the car back on to the road.

"I was giving her time to heal at least that was the excuse I kept giving myself. The truth was as time progressed it just kept getting harder and harder to tell her the truth." He turned to Kyoko, "I was worried you would hate me and feared rejection,"

Kyoko smiled and laced her fingers with his in response.

"Wow! Honestly Ren this is the first time I've ever heard you voice your true feelings out loud especially with me around," Yashiro admitted stunned. Yashiro had lost count of the many conversations they had while in transit regarding his feelings for Kyoko. Ren would often deflect or deny Yashiro's accusations. Yashiro thought, _hell must have frozen over if he's speaking so freely right now._

"Wait! Why are you telling me this now?" Yashiro asked, again looking at them in the rearview mirror. This had to be bad.

"Koki-san will be using this information in the article. We didn't want you to find out with everyone else. You're our important friend," Ren told him. Yashiro wanted to weep tears of joy.

"Not to change the subject I'm actually touched that you finally admitted we are friends but speaking of friends, Kyoko-chan, have you asked Ren about Kotonami-san?"

"Ah! I didn't have the chance. Ren, Moko-san is returning back from the States soon…errr you see the thing is…um…I was hoping to throw her a welcome back party bu-,"Kyoko stammered out. How could she ask him to give up his personal space like this and let strangers into his home.

"Kyoko, our apartment is your home too. If you are trying to ask permission to have your friends over to celebrate you don't have to. I just ask that you warn me whenever they are coming over. I don't want them to catch me in the buff," he said with a smirk.

Kyoko groaned her face burning up with heat from embarrassment, "Can you please not say unnecessary things around Yashiro?"

Inner Yashiro was squealing with delight as he noted that she in no way denied the fact that Ren walks around the house naked. Did this mean he already won the bet he wagered with the President? How on Earth were they actually supposed to confirm such a thing without asking the couple out right. He didn't think asking, _are you guys having sex_ , would bode over well.

"So when are they coming over? Is there anything you need me to do? I can order food," Ren asked trying to be helpful. He had never had to organize a party among friends so he wasn't sure what had to be done.

Kyoko gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She loved him so much. "Thank you, I'm waiting on Moko-san to confirm when she would be returning. It should be soon."

"Well I would suggest not having it right after she arrives. Give her a day to settle in, she'll be very tired from the jet lag."

"Ah, I didn't even think of that. It is indeed a long flight and then the time zone changes. I wonder if it's even wise to have one. Moko-san might think it's an inconvenience," she said dejected.

"It won't hurt to ask right. Even if Kotonami-san is a bit abrasive, she usually goes along with you," Ren said trying to cheer her up.

"Ren's right Kyoko-chan, you could entice her with a low calorie Japanese meal. I'm sure she was homesick even if she wouldn't admit it," Yashiro added. He tried not to show his enthusiasm for Kanae's return lest these two pick up on his feelings.

They talked a little bit more about the dinner party before Yashiro pulled into the parking garage. "I've sent you both your schedules so check your mail. Ren you'll be very busy trying to make up the lost time. Kyoko you'll be starting school again soon so we can't really accept too much. I will pick you both up at 7:30am for your R'Mandy fittings. It was the only spot I could squeeze that in since Fuji-san couldn't wait a few days."

* * *

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Ren asked as he stepped into her room. Ren took a sharp intake of breath as he watched his girlfriend trying on her school uniform. He was reminded again that she was still in high school. Was he a pervert for becomng extremely aroused looking at her in her uniform? Probably.

Kyoko's breath hitched, as she looked intently into his green eyes through the mirror's reflection. "What is it?" She asked taking in his gorgeous yet troubled face.

He strolled up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He laid his chin on top of her head and stared back into her amber eyes. Even if the uniform made her look younger, he knew that she was very much a mature young woman.

"Do I look funny? Is my skirt too short? I think it got shorter. The skirt's waist is definitely sitting higher on my hips," she told him.

He sighed heavily. "It's no good. You are too enticing in this get up," he told her as his hands and lips began roaming over her.

Kyoko giggled and twisted out of his arms. He pouted giving her the Cain level two puppy face.

"That won't work right now," she said unconvincingly. "We need to set everything to rights now that we're back home. We need to clean. I'll start in the kitchen after I change."

Ren sighed and went out to begin the arduous tasks of cleaning their apartment. It was still early in the evening. Yashiro had dropped them off over an hour ago. He was still a bit nervous for her about the article. They weren't quite out of the woods. Now, there was this person lurking behind a computer screen out to harm her. He had the sinking feeling that he could be the cause of all this, probably some deranged fan. There was probably some jealous person lurking on the sets also that wanted to ruin her and their relationship.

Kyoko walked past him as she headed for the kitchen. Ren was holding a feather duster in one hand and fiddling with his phone in the other, most likely looking for some music to clean to. He had admitted to her that it was the way he always did his cleaning. It was a habit he had picked up from his parents. He claimed it made cleaning fun. She couldn't believe the Hizuri's did their own cleaning. He told her that they did indeed have a housekeeper during the week but his parents did assign him chores around the house to keep him from being spoiled. On weekends his parents fended for themselves. So on Sundays they would clean as a family. Living with him has given her first hand accounts of the complicated life her boyfriend led. There was just so much to learn about him. She was glad she moved in.

She had began to clean the stove when the song came on, "Hey where did we go, days when the rains came, down in the hollow..." This was a new one for her. She smiled as she heard him singing along as he dusted, "Our hearts a thumpin' and you, my brown eyed girl, you're my brown eyed girl…" Kyoko rolled her eyes. This guy and his songs. She wondered if he had a secret playlist with all songs that had brown eyes in their lyrics. She should look into songs that paid homage to green eyes.

She peeked around the kitchen corner to spy on him. It was as she thought. Dust a little...hold said feather duster like a microphone, then dust some more. She had picked up her phone where they were charging on the countertop. She rapidly clicked the camera button to capture him in action. Her treasures just kept piling up. She smiled as she looked at her current wallpaper for her phone. It was the photo that Yashiro had sent her the other day with Ren flexing his biceps in his fireman gear. The pictures she received from their manager was more than she ever dreamed.

"Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da..." she smiled as he continued to sing and went back to cleaning.

Kyoko was glad Ren didn't have a maid service here. She enjoyed the mundane task of cleaning it always calmed her when she was feeling particularly anxious. She thought about this Queen B character and her rage flared up instantly. She scrubbed viciously at the stove until the stainless steel shown brilliantly. Could Kimiko still be targeting her in a roundabout way? Technically, Kimiko wasn't violating the agreement with Erika, it just seemed to Kyoko that she was trying to take Kyoko down with her. Well, she'll be sorely mistaken if Kimiko thought that she would just accept her poor treatment. Kyoko decided she would wait to see if her father and Lory could confirm her accusations before she went accusing the woman. She didn't want to be wrong.

* * *

" **Wow, who would have thought that creepy guy we saw on the street was capable of pulling off such a performance, eh Kimiko?** " Cedric asked looking down at the young Japanese woman. They were walking out of the movie theater having just watched _Tragic Marker._ Cedric was a sucker for slasher films. He had been interested in the movie even before Kimiko had asked him. When he had seen that guy being interviewed as the antagonist for the movie, he was even more inclined to watch it. He had accepted Kimiko's invitation only because he thought she would be a good interpreter. He wasn't fluent in Japanese but he was able to follow the movie with little to none of her help.

Kimiko was moping. She had been hoping to criticize the BJ actor, Cain Heel, for his weak performance but instead she found herself praising the guy in her head. No wonder he could afford to be so arrogant the other night. He had the skill to back it up and look down on others. He was on a whole other level of monster.

" **Kimiko, did you hear me?"** Cedric asked nudging her on the shoulder.

" **I'm sorry Ric, what did you say?"** she asked in her sweet voice turning her full attention to him.

" **That was the guy right? The one we bumped into on the street with his sister. I wouldn't have recognized him in the movie if I had not seen the interview and photos of Cain Heel. I wonder if he did his own stunts?"** Cedric said enthusiastically. He kept talking giving her no room to respond.

" **That ending was genius but it left no room for a sequel. Which is good. Hollywood takes sequels a little too far if you ask me. I think we're on like _SAW_ 5000 right now."**

Kimiko agreed with him. There were indeed a lot of movie sequels out there that should have stopped at one.

 **"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"** Kimiko asked Cedric not wanting to end the night even if it was getting late. His time here was numbered and she was no closer to getting him to return her feelings. She hoped tomorrow's forecast would lift her spirits.

* * *

Tadashi made his way down to the basement stairs and pounded on the door. The same burly looking guard opened the little window saw it was him and said, "password."

Tadashi scowled. _Is this dude for real,_ he thought getting angry and pulling out his phone so he could berate Sota. Before he could make a snide remark, the guard burst out laughing as he opened the door. "Man you should have seen your face. You were ready to kill someone. Boss ruined the fun."

"Tch!" Was the only sound Tadashi made in response to the guard. He headed back to the table that he usually found Sota sitting at. He slid into the seat across his friend.

"Yo Tadashi, how's life? You look exhausted man. Kid not keeping you awake at night is she?" Sota asked with a grin.

Tadashi gave Sota a bleak look. His teasing was not funny.

"Is that for me? Tadashi asked nodding to the folder sitting on the table not bothering to answer his friend's earlier questions.

"Cold as ever bro," Sota said with a smile. He pushed over the folder while Tadashi pushed over an envelope packed with Yen.

Unable to wait until he got home to peruse the information, Tadashi opened the folder and then looked at Sota, "is this information accurate?"

"Come on man what do you take me for. My guy was able to bypass those firewalls on those websites like it was child's play. He even installed a backdoor so when she logs in next time it would alert him."

"Why are you so interested in this girl? Don't tell me she's another one of your long lost daughters."

Tadashi grimaced, his words were a stark reminder of his past error.

"So what did Kyoko do to earn the ire of this girl? I've printed out the posts with her handle. I swear girls are scary especially high school ones. I don't think it's wise to piss her off. Her parents are practically the royal family when it comes to show biz in Japan. They have their hand in everything."

Tadashi relayed to him all that he had learned today regarding his daughter and Kimiko. On top of the balcony incident, Lory had informed Tadashi of the occurrences taking place on the set of _Sacred Lotus._ The sabotage had seemed to cease altogether the moment extra security was put in place. They had suspected Kimiko as the mastermind behind those accidents but the girl couldn't be in two places at once. Plus, she didn't have access to some of the props and set locations.

"That could only mean she could have had help. Maybe somebody on the team was leaking her information for money." Sota suggested.

Tadashi had suspected as much but hearing it from Sota, an outsider, made it all the more credible.

"If I get you a list of everyone associated with the _Sacred Lotus,_ would you be able to figure out who is in cahoots with this girl."

"I can try. Usually I can pull credit reports and see who needs the money. If they're paid with cash then it would be a lot tougher to narrow down."

"I'll call Takarada-San right now and see about the list. Can you send me a softcopy of this information? I want to send it to him also." Tadashi stepped away to make his phone call.

With a few taps on his phone, Sota had sent the information to Tadashi. Even though they had some fun times in America, Sota was happy to see his friend caring again even if she was his daughter.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you everyone for sticking with me. I apologize for the filler but if I kept going I was bound to cut it off and have you shouting blasphemies at your phone.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and big thanks to those that left me a review on last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **The song Ren was cleaning to was Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl._**

 **Sorry for continuing to repost I found a lot of typos this morning -_- and also wanted to add that A Musing Brunette has been capturing the songs in this fic on her YouTube channel so please search for her name. Thanks so much!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	58. Battle Armor

Chapter 58: Battle Armor

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely get a modeling contract ;)**

Kimiko stared at the ceiling feeling restless. She picked up her phone to look at the clock and groaned. It was already five in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for the past few hours. The night out she had with Cedric left a bitter taste in her mouth. He had spent the entire time at dinner talking about the movie they had just watched and complimenting the antagonist actor, Cain Heel's acting prowess.

What had he said? _**You're really missing out Kimiko. I don't know why you insist on quitting just to focus on school. Many actors do both even if it takes them longer. You might regret it in the future. It's hard to get back into the industry when you're older and your skills have deteriorated.**_

It was as if Cedric was rubbing it all in her face that she could no longer continue to act. She would have gladly liked to act along a talented guy like Cain Heel even if he was a complete asshole. She could just imagine based on his interview what kind of nightmare that probably was. Unlike her, that guy didn't even have to put up a fake persona in real life. She hated him and admired him for being true to himself and not giving two shits what others thought. It probably helped that he wasn't a Morizumi. Kimiko had balled her hands into tight fists under the table as she listened to Cedric drone on. It had taken all her mental effort to keep from screaming at him to shut the fuck up. If she thought about it clearer now he was only trying to help her as a "friend."

She almost lost her composure when he asked her seriously for the real reason she gave up on acting. She was tempted to tell him that she was being blackmailed by Kyoko. Would he even believe her if she told him? No, she wasn't confident that he would accept her story so blindly. He would most likely ask how Kyoko could have the means to even blackmail her. Kimiko wasn't ready to incriminate herself even if it was him. So instead of the truth, her smile never wavered as she responded with her usual excuses on why she retired from acting. What she was doing now could be considered acting practice, right? It took skill to keep up her facade in front of others, in front of him. She was biding her time until she could figure out a solution to get out of the agreement she made with Erika. Until then, she was content with trying to bring Kyoko down with her.

Kimiko decided she couldn't sleep and sat up in bed reaching for her laptop. She wondered when tabloids updated their articles for the day. Surely Koki would have something to report by now. Don't all reporters have a deadline to meet? How do they get paid if they aren't reporting on newsworthy material daily?

She checked the usual news outlets. They had yet to be updated for the day. _Perhaps it was still too early,_ she thought, as she clicked on to the fan site. She had avoided them the rest of the day since she was starting to easily lose her patience. She focused on her studies instead and considered her next step on bringing Kyoko down. She was counting on Koki's article to completely humiliate her. Soon all Japan would see Kyoko for what she really is, a no talent two bit whore. She was looking forward to seeing how fast her contracts dissolved once they see her true colors. _It would serve Uncle Joji and Producer Kuresaki right for choosing that no name talent over me. I hope their movie gets terrible ratings because of her._

Her lip curled into a snarl as she began to read the recent posts. Someone had done a side by side analysis between Kyoko and Setsuka leaving the fans divided.

 **IceRaven:** _Mo! If she really is Heel Setsuka-san her acting is on a whole new level. It pisses me off! I'm not convinced it's her at all though._

 **VoodooPrincess1224** _: My One- Kyoko-san has more talent than that girl. Although I love her dress, reminds me of something I would see at Jeanne d'Arc, Kyoko-san would normally not choose something so dark and revealing._

 **QueenB:** _For those of you that are suggesting that Kyoko-san is actually capable of portraying someone as complicated as Setsuka-san you are all idiots._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _B we've missed you! It was getting pretty boring here without your snide remarks._

Kimiko scowled as she read that last post. This person always had a way with getting under her skin. The fact that he/she resorted to addressing her as _B_ was not lost on her. She had thought herself quite clever when she chose her handle, something no one would associate with her sweet persona. Why were all these people awake so early or did they even sleep?

 **DiabolicalPen666:** _That's where you're wrong Queen. Kyoko-san is definitely talented enough to pull off a role such as Setsuka-san. Her performances as Mio-sama and Natsu-chan are completely different from her original self but this isn't a role so I'm saying Setsuka-san is her own person and not Kyoko-san._

 **IceRaven:** _Mo! You have no right to insult her! If you want to say degrading things about her then join show biz and come at her on an even playing field. Prove your worth through your acting. Hiding behind your computer is cowardice. Mo! I'm out of here. I don't know why I bother with these sites you people just irritate me._

"This Bitch!" Kimiko muttered as she read the post. Calling her out on something she had no control over. If she had her way she would be acting Momiji right now instead of that talentless newbie.

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Bye Bye IceRaven. Looks like you chased another one off B._

 **QueenB:** _oh shut up ..l.._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong didn't ruin anyone's life today? or is it still too early?_

Kimiko's eyes widened what was this person suggesting. Did they know who she was? That question was hitting a bit to close to home. She stopped her hand as she was about to slam her computer shut. If she did something like that it would only make her look guilty.

 **QueenB:** _Please, I don't know what you're on about. My greatest joy is criticizing Kyoko. I'm out I have more important things to do._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Later B, I'll be seeing you soon._

* * *

Ren ran his fingertips slowly up and down Kyoko's bare back. He inhaled deeply taking in the flowery aroma of her hair. He loved the feel of her against him. He loved waking up to her warmth and her scent. He planned on waking up to this feeling for the rest of his life. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her closer to him. She felt so small in his arms but he knew she had more courage and strength in her pinky than he had in his entire body. If he was true to her roots, her blood probably coursed with that of a samurai warrior. He hoped some of that courage would seep into him.

She stirred in his arms and stretched languidly. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. When her cloudy eyes from sleep finally cleared she smiled up at him. "Were you watching me sleep again, Corn? You know that's so unfair," she said as she reached up to caress his face. She could feel the rough stubble on his jawline.

He turned his face and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm, "I can't help it. I love watching you sleep," he told her with a dazzling smile. She leaned up and gave him a morning kiss. It was soft and sweet but before she could deepen it he pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

She blinked at him several times confused until he elaborated, "the article, your mother, Queen B."

She made a silent "oh" with her mouth. Waking up in his arms always turned her in to mush. She couldn't think when they were like this. Or she could think but she only always had one thing on the brain and that was touching him.

"Do you have any suspicions who it could be? I'm sure Boss or your father would have some info by now."

"My only suspicion could be Morizumi-san; however, I haven't really been in contact with her. The most recent being in the street the other day. Aside from that, I don't know, maybe one of your fans. I'm used to women disliking me first with Sho when we were kids and now with you,"

His body tensed, "I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my happiness with you, I didn't know you were struggling."

"Ehhh no, I'm sorry that came out wrong. I'm not being struggling or being bullied. Just because they loudly whisper hateful things at work and at school, or hide my shoes, or write on my desk doesn't mean I'm being bullied."

"Um...Kyoko that's being bullied."

"Really, but Naachan does so much more drastic things to bully people so I didn't think it was a problem."

Ren shuddered, he hoped he never had to cross paths with her Natsu. She sounded like a nightmare.

In a quiet voice drawing circles on his chest with her index finger, she said, "I guess I am a bit anxious. I didn't really want anyone to know about me and Shotaro. I was such an idiot back then. To top that all off, we're meeting my mother for lunch. She might be very angry about all this."

He grabbed her hand in his to stop her assault on his chest. Her innocent gesture was getting him worked up and she didn't need that now. "We'll face your mother together, he said kissing her fingertips. "Regarding Sho, I don't think you were an idiot. You were lonely and he was all you had to cling too. I guess I'm grateful to him for being such a complete ass and not recognizing sooner the treasure he had beside him."

Kyoko lifted her head and smiled. He leaned up to fuze his mouth with hers. It was slow at first and then morphed into something more passionate. He kissed her until she was delirious. That's all they did until they were startled by their alarm. Ren groaned as Kyoko rolled off of him.

"Come on baby," she said mimicking his favorite American term of endearment for her. "We can't go to the gym today but we can get a workout in here at home. LA fashion week is just around the corner!" she told him as she strolled to the bathroom to clean up.

"I can think of another way to workout, guaranteed to get the heart rate up and burn calories," Ren said in a sensual voice. She paused at the bathroom door her lean unclad body enticing him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I promise you'll be bathe in sweat and panting when we're done."

He patted the side of the bed next to him, the eyes of the emperor roaming the length of her naked flesh. Her mouth went dry with temptation. She walked back to him. Hips swaying, slowly, seductively. His green eyes grew darker as she approached. Her body ached to be touched by him but she wouldn't be affected by his charms.

She leaned in as if giving him a kiss. Her hand slid up his body from his thigh to his chest. She smiled as he groaned in pleasure from her touch. Then her eyes turned mischievous which confused him. A blast of cold air hit his body as she yanked the covers off of him and jumped back before he could retaliate. Ren was rooted to the bed, stunned.

"Get out of bed my emperor. I promise I will serve you well when we are done. Thirty minutes is all I ask of you." Kyoko said as she bolted to the bathroom before he could catch her.

* * *

Saena sat next to Susumu as they looked over the article about Kyoko. It confused them no matter how many times they read over it. There was no mentioning of her parents. They touched on how she grew up with her best friend's parents but that was it. They had already done extensive research yesterday on a counterattack and even had Katigiri Sensei's weigh in on the whole mess.

"You're meeting with Kyoko-chan today at lunch right and I'm sure Morimoto-san knows something."

The door to the conference room opened and the couple looked up to find Tadashi being escorted in by the receptionist.

"Good morning Mogami-san, Todoh-san," Tadashi greeted with a bow. "No, no, no please stay seated," he told them as he took his seat opposite of them placing his bag on the table.

"Ah I see you are already looking it over. Thank you for meeting me so early. That's part of the reason I asked to see you." Tadashi was applauding himself for being able to face them so calmly. _I guess when it comes to Kyoko everything else is inconsequential_ , he thought. He just wanted to ensure his daughter's happiness.

"I don't understand Morimoto-san, President Takarada made me believe that the article being printed would be detrimental to her career, to us. I see no evidence of that here. It seems like a normal celebrity article, although I have nothing to compare since I don't read this kind of magazine." Saena said looking at Tadashi for answers.

Tadashi filled them in on everything that came to light yesterday. The reporter having a change of heart and Kyoko's conditions regarding the article.

"So it seems everything is fine and yet you still look grim," said Saena clasping her hands on the table and narrowing her eyes at him as she would a client when she's trying to get the whole story of the situation.

"There's something else you should know." Tadashi said as he began filling them in on Morizumi Kimiko. "She has it in for Kyoko-chan and I won't let her have a second chance."

Saena's frown deepened, "I should have sent her back to Kyoto when she finally turned up."

"That would not have been the right solution. Kyoko-chan loves the life she built here. She shouldn't have to run away because of some psychopathic girl. I am currently monitoring Morizumi-san. If she tries to hurt Kyoko-chan again I think it null and voids whatever little agreement these girls made with each other. As a lawyer and her mother, I was hoping that you could help put together the case if need be. If it's too much, I can get my lawyers on it instead. I just thought to ask you first lest you be insulted for not knowing anything."

Saena nodded, "We'll take the case when the time comes."

Tadashi thanked them before taking his leave he handed her a thumbdrive, "this has video and photographic evidence of the incident."

When he was gone Saena turned to Susumu, "Is that ok, I didn't ask you and just assumed. I can do it by myself."

"Nonsense we're a team, rely on me a little more," he said giving her a kiss on the lips that made her blush. "Mmm cherry flavor," he told her licking the lip gloss residue off his lips. Her blush turned deep scarlet and extended down her shirt collar.

"That's against the rules, no PDA in the office," she scolded.

He chuckled and left the conference room.

* * *

They sat down on the coffee table in the living room for breakfast. Ren smirked while he watched her from the corner of his eye a slight blush remaining on her cheeks. They both managed to get the workout they wanted this morning. Although to him the first workout was thirty minutes of pure torture. Kyoko in spandex while doing squats was enough to drive him to the brink.

Ren reached for the remote to turn on the TV but Kyoko stopped him. "Could we just pretend a little longer that the world is not judging me right now?" She asked looking down unsure.

Ren reached over and lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. He saw uncertainty. "Whatever awaits us out there we'll face it together ok. I'm not going anywhere. I wish I could stay by your side all day today, maybe I'll have Yashiro rearrange my schedule and I'll tag al-."

"No! You can't do that! Think of all the people you would be inconveniencing! I'll be fine just fine. So unprofessional! You can't shirk your responsibilities for me. Terrible idea!" she admonished.

"That's the girl with all the guts I fell in love with," he said with a smile. He had told her that on purpose to get her fired up.

Ren's phone rang so he stood up to answer it. Yashiro wasn't due for another half hour so he wondered who it could be. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Good Morning Boss!" Ren said into the receiver and rolled his eyes. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"You two break my heart. I raised you ever since you were babies and this is the thanks I get. I'm regulated to finding out like everybody else. I'm heart broken,"

"We aren't following. What are you talking about Boss?"

"Kids! You two met as kids! I remember that particular trip when you came with your father. He was here to promote his new movie and brought you along. He was so glad he did since he felt that you had enjoyed your time in Kyoto. Now we all know why."

"Oh that!"

"That's all I get?!"

Kyoko was covering her mouth to keep from giggling. The melodrama in Lory's voice had reached the next level.

"I told my parents about her months ago. Since my Dad tells you everything I assumed he told you. Sorry Boss!"

"That Kuu! I bet he didn't tell me because Jules probably forbade it. She still hates me for kidnapping her precious baby boy after all."

Ren snickered, it was definitely something his mother would do to make Lory pay for her agony. He vowed to clear things up for Lory.

"So I take it neither of you have seen the news. All of Japan will be watching you two even more from now on especially after the interview. I'll be sending reinforcements today to aid Yuki in his duties. He'll rendezvous with you at R'Mandy,"

"Roger! Anything else boss?" _Perhaps some information regarding Queen B or something,_ Ren thought.

"That's it, good luck to you both today."

In the car, Yashiro chattered about what he had seen and heard so far regarding the article drop less than an hour ago.

"Everyone is already in an uproar and it's not just one single thing about the article. The morning entertainment news group couldn't decide what was more shocking; the fact that you were once betrayed by your best friend slash first love," Kyoko still cringed when Yashiro said that. To have Sho referred to in that way still made her a bit queasy.

"or the fact that you two knew each other as kids. Koki did well on his promise and completely neglected the circumstances of your upbringing. I have the Boost magazine right here if you want to read it," Yashiro said handing back the magazine to them.

Kyoko's eyes bulged as she took in the cover photo of the magazine, "Yashiro-san how in the world did they get this picture?"

It was a photo of her smiling into the camera in her god awful hot pink LoveMe coveralls pointing her fingers like she was shooting a pistol. She recalled that particular photo session with her two best friends. Lory said it was to commemorate and promote the LoveMe section. The girls were messing around with poses and started thinking of themselves as "Charlie's Angels" but in their case it was like they were "Lory's" angels taking on missions to obtain Love and Peace.

"Koki had called last night requesting for a photo to use since his editor wanted you to be on the cover. That is what the President had provided him. I think it was a good choice by the President, it gives you that _je ne sais quoi_ feel you have as a LoveMe member."

Kyoko and Ren read the headline on the cover page, _BETRAYAL, REINVENTION, LOVE._ The subheading in smaller font read, _LoveMe Member #1 paving her way to her happily ever after: Inside scoop to Kyoko-san's struggle to stardom, pp. 15 for full story._

Kyoko turned quickly to page 15 and read eagerly with Ren looking over. There was small blurb about coming to Tokyo with her best friend/first love to help him achieve his dream of being a star. She groaned when Koki went into detail about her sacrifices to support her friend and their falling out. Once she got past that embarrassing part of her life the rest of the article was bearable. He also included a timeline of photos from her beginning to Momiji.

When they arrived at the design studio, Kyoko stood stiffly as Fuji-san immediately gathered her into a bear hug.

"You poor beautiful thing, come big brother Fuji has a surprise for you," he said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Fuji-san," Ren and Yashiro greeted him. Ren felt ignored but not at all bothered by the way the designer was fussing over his girlfriend.

Fuji-san rebuffed their greeting and pulled Kyoko along with him. She stared back at Ren with an equally bewildered face. _What was going on?_ She thought as he dragged her towards the dressing rooms.

Ren groaned and exchanged glances with Yashiro. They slowly followed them towards the back.

"Father!" Kyoko exclaimed surprised to see Tadashi waiting in the room. Tadashi smiled and crossed the room to hug his daughter. "Are you the one the President sent?"

She took in his appearance he was wearing designer jeans, a button up shirt and a sport jacket. He looked so casual and relaxed. "Do you not have work of your own?"

Tadashi chuckled, "I volunteered my services. How are you holding up?"

Kyoko's shoulders slumped in embarrassment unsure of what she was feeling. The article was really well written and highlighted her in a positive light. She was just feeling overwhelmed because she knew Lory was right she was going to be in the spotlight for a while because of it.

"There will be none of that. You stand tall and keep your chin up. Don't show any weaknesses to those vultures." Fuji clucked as he led her to the salon chair.

Ren, Yashiro, Nana and Aya walked in a few minutes after them. The hair stylist and make-up artist both gave her hugs. "Don't worry sweetie, we big sisters we'll prepare your armor," Nana told her.

"Armor? Wasn't this just a fitting?" she asked confused.

"To battle the media. This won't take long. We already have a good foundation to work with all we are doing is enhancing your beauty," Aya responded.

Ren and Yashiro greeted Tadashi while Fuji and the ladies fussed over Kyoko. Ren could already see the magic radiating from her eyes. She was off to la la land again. It never got old watching her face light up when it came to getting a professional make over.

"Good morning, I hope you guys don't mind me tagging along. I asked my assistant to clear my schedule today. I'll be sticking around another few weeks until things settle down with Kyoko-chan," Tadashi informed them.

"I'm sure Kyoko would be very happy having you with her Tadashi-san," Ren told him with a smile. He was grateful he wasn't abandoning her in her time of need. He wondered if Tadashi had received any information from his informant already and didn't like what was discovered; hence, why he changed his travel plans. He needed to talk to him later in a more private setting.

True to their craft the ladies were done with her make-over by the time Fuji returned with a beautiful sleeveless dress for Kyoko to wear. It was a fit and flair design in white with large embroidered flowers in varying shades of red. Kyoko giddily went behind the changing screen to put on the dress.

Ren smiled like a love sick fool when she stepped out from the screen wearing the dress. He groaned, inwardly, when she twirled around. The back had an oval cut-out exposing a good portion of her porcelain skin. _No bra, again,_ he thought.

Fuji gave her a pair of white strappy low block heels but told her to take off the dress because they were going to continue with the fitting. Fuji had her try on various outfits that she would be wearing throughout their time in Los Angeles. He pinned and marked where the changes needed to be made. The men were all enjoying her mini fashion show.

"Ehhhhhh!" Tadashi and Ren stood quickly when they heard Kyoko's scream. Then relaxed as they heard their conversation, "do I really have to wear this?!" Kyoko cried in mortification.

"Of course, it's a beach shoot. I made my design more conservative to make you comfortable. You have a beautiful body and it looks good on you. So quit complaining and stand up straight before I poke you with this pin!"

Tadashi was ready to march right back there and demand to know what Fuji was putting her in. There was no way he was going to make his daughter wear something she wasn't comfortable in but stopped when she stepped out crossing her arms shyly.

She was wearing an adorable two-piece teal bikini. The top was a striped racer back that looked like a cropped tank top which she wore with a solid skirt cover up. Tadashi looked at her confused. It was just a normal swimsuit. He was used to the swimsuits in the States. A lot of women wore G-strings on the beaches and many go topless on beaches overseas.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked her clearly confused.

"Ehhhh! You don't think it's too revealing Father."

"Well in the States and Europe the swimwear is more revealing so I guess you can say I'm used to more skin showing. I think Fuji-san did a fantastic job in considering your feelings. I believe this design would appeal to the more conservative Japanese women."

She nodded a little relieved by her father's words and turned to Ren. He had his hand over his mouth and nose looking anywhere else but at her. _He must think I look hideous,_ she thought.

"You look cute Kyoko-chan," Yashiro offered. He looked at his male charge. The man was clearly blushing which surprised Yashiro. Ren had to have seen her in less.

Yashiro elbowed Ren and whispered, "Ren don't you think Kyoko-chan looks cute as well. She's looking dejected because you are not looking at her. She might even think you don't like it on her."

"Eh that's not true," he said turning quickly towards her. She was standing there looking at him expectantly, arms folded, slight blush on her cheeks, and scantily clad. He felt his blood pumping to his groin. One would think seeing her naked often would diminish his need or want of her but that wasn't the case.

"You look very beautiful Kyoko," he said trying to control his male anatomy by saying his mantra in his head. Kyoko's answering smile was dazzling and he lost his grip. "If you'll excuse me I need to find a restroom."

The room erupted with laughter at his hasty retreat but Kyoko just looked confused. Fuji told her they were all done and he would now work on Ren whenever he returned. Yashiro left the room to find him and return some phone calls.

Sousuke-san entered the room to take some candid pictures of Kyoko in her new outfit while they waited for Ren to return. She even took some with Tadashi which delighted both father and daughter. She didn't have any pictures with her mother so to have some with her father made her very happy.

Ren returned ten minutes later, once again composed but still receiving the cold shoulder from Fuji.

"Fuji-san, can you please tell me what I did to anger you? I will apologize if I'm aware of my wrongdoings."

"I'm just being petty. You knew Kyoko-chan when she was young and you couldn't even protect her heart from that good for nothing so called friend of hers. It's unfair of me to hold that against you. You were a kid yourself and had no control over the situation. So I'm sorry."

"No you're right, I should have stayed in contact with her somehow." _If only he wasn't so hell bent on keeping her fairy prince fantasy alive when they were children things might have been different._

Ren's fitting went smoothly afterwards. Fuji-san's assistant came to inform them that the media had somehow found them and were now camping outside the studio. Since the fitting took longer than expected Yashiro and Tadashi had decided to divide and conquer. Tadashi would take Kyoko to the _Sacred Lotus_ set while Ren and Yashiro went to the studio for his fireman drama. They managed to sneak out the back door undetected.

* * *

Kimiko let out a "whoop" as she watched the Entertainment news. She had finally fallen asleep as the sun began to rise. It was already late morning by the time she stirred. She had immediately launched herself out of bed to check the news. The footage on TV showed Kyoko getting out of a sleek sedan with an older man. She was immaculately dressed as the man protected her from the onslaught of reporters. She could see Koga and Cedric joining the man in trying to get Kyoko to the safety of the security gates. As the footage switched to the hosts in the studio her delight quickly turned to confusion. _Why were they admiring her?_

* * *

 **AN: To be continued XD…Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. I went overboard with the fluff but it made me happy after seeing the raws of last chapter.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers of last chapter. I appreciate your feedback.**

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^**


	59. Love and Support

Chapter 59: Love and Support

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Shoko would stop spoiling Sho and do her job as a proper manager.**

Sho's fingers gracefully strummed over the strings of his guitar. He paused to write down some notes on the music sheet. He had just tucked the pencil behind his ear when Shoko walked in to the studio.

Sho looked up at his manager annoyed, "What is it Shoko? You know I like to be alone when I'm composing."

Ever since the Vie Ghoul incident, Sho no longer allowed anyone around him when he was writing his songs. It stung Shoko that this rule extended to her as well. Ignoring him, Shoko strolled over to Sho and threw the magazine down on the table in front of him.

His body filled with dread as he looked over the front cover. _Did they actually manage to publish the article? I guess they couldn't do anything to stop it. Is this where it all ends for me?_

"It's not what you think Sho. Read the article. There's no mention of you specifically. Only those that know your history with her would know who she's talking about."

Sho reluctantly flipped through the pages and found the article. As he read his eyes bulged several times. _Shit why did she have to go and spill her guts like this!...Why that girl! I knew it!...This is total bullshit she would have told me if she had met such a boy when they were kids._

Shoko watched the range of emotions cross Sho's face as he read the article: dread, anger, and realization? She had worried how he would take the news. She was glad he wasn't transforming into the deva king anymore when it came to Kyoko. It was hard to deal with him whenever he was in that mood. When he was done reading the article, he threw the magazine on the table and resumed writing his song.

Shoko stepped up and placed one hand to his forehead and her other hand to her forehead. He didn't feel warm, so he wasn't sick.

"Knock it off Shoko, I'm fine!" He said shrugging off her hand.

"Your lack of reaction is a bit disconcerting. I thought you'd be quite angry after reading it."

"I'm no longer that irrational guy. What she does is none of my business?"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. She obviously refused to give up your name so that should count for something. Quite honestly, you're quite lucky. Any other girl would have gone to the press with their story by now. You did do a lot of things to her out in public and by public I mean on set in front of staff and cast members. It won't take them long to figure out who this childhood friend of hers is. They'll start talking. We may need to get in front of this. It helps that she says she's grateful to you so fans are a little more understanding."

"Tch," Sho said with cluck of his tongue. "She should be grateful! If it wasn't for me she would still be a servant back in Kyoto. See what I've created right there," Sho said arrogantly pointing to her picture in the magazine. "She would still be nothing if not for me."

Shoko put her fingers to rub the bridge of her nose. She had thought he had matured some in the last month or so. She couldn't believe he was still saying things like this about Kyoko. This boy would be the death of her.

Before she could scold him, Sho looked up at her in resignation, "At least that's what I eagerly want to believe but I can't keep thinking that way. She may have followed me here and I may have provided her the reason to join the business but it was all her hard work that led to her success. I had nothing to do with any of that." _I'm glad she no longer only has stupid dreams of becoming my bride._ It irked him some that she now probably had dreams of becoming that bastard's bride but at least she also had other ambitions.

Shoko leaned over and ruffled his hair like she would a little brother. So she didn't mistake his growth. It was a shame that it took the loss of Kyoko to invoke this change.

* * *

Kyoko smiled up at her father as he gave her hand a little squeeze, she was glad to have him with her but she was still so very nervous. As they neared the shooting location for the _Sacred Lotus,_ Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw the crowd of fans and reporters loitering around the drop off site. She could see Producer Kuresaki and Director Morizumi standing just beyond the barrier with Koga, Cedric and several other cast and crew members watching the spectacle.

Her father's driver stopped the car right in front of the gates but it was still a good 20 feet away. She would have to brave the crowd. It had been awhile since she had to do this as herself. Normally, they were protected by back entrances and underground parking lots. Yashiro knew all the tricks to avoid paparazzi. Those tricks didn't apply here. Ever since they strengthened security on the set, this was the only way in and out.

"Are you ready?" Tadashi asked giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll protect you. You don't even have to say anything just keep walking until we're in the clear. Just smile and wave."

Since the window tint was dark, the crowd was unsure who was in the car right now. Tadashi's driver came around to open his door and keep the crowd at bay. Tadashi stepped out and turned to help his daughter out. Kyoko made sure to mind her dress as Ren had so often reminded her. She didn't need any wardrobe malfunctions being captured right now.

By the time she righted herself and took two steps, Koga and Cedric had flanked them keeping the reporters at bay. Kyoko didn't think this was overly helpful since it just fueled their frenzy.

Questions were being shouted at her from every direction. She could hear the nonstop shutters of cameras clicking.

 _Kyoko-San, could you tell us the name of your childhood friend?_

 _Are you sure you aren't still in love with him?_

 _Is it true that you're only using these celebrities to gain fame? Who's next on your list?_

 _Koga is there any romance between you two?_

The usually easy going Koga, glared down the reporter. "Back off," he seethed through clench teeth. The reporter shivered as he glimpsed the deadliness of the wandering samurai Shizuma-sama.

Kyoko managed to smile and wave at her adoring fans that shouted their love and support her way. She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally managed to get behind the gates.

When they were away from the prying eyes of the crowd, Kyoko swooped down into a deep ninety-degree bow to the director, producer, cast and crew in the area.

"I am so terribly sorry for the trouble I've caused everyone!"

"It's fine Kyoko-San, this is free publicity for our movie; however, if you tell me you can't perform under these circumstances I will surely regret my decision to cast you." Producer Kuresaki said in his usual not too thrilled voice.

Kyoko stood up straight and took in her colleagues' expression. She was relieved they weren't disappointed with her.

"Go and get ready! I want to finish up the courtyard scene before lunch," said the Director shooing everyone.

"Yes sir!" Kyoko said her spirits lifted as she walked towards the dressing rooms with her father and costars.

Koga fell in step beside her with Tadashi on her other side. "By the way, you look very beautiful this morning Kyoko-chan. I like your hair blown out in waves like that. Tsuruga-kun is indeed a lucky man."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him. "Such playboy words, no wonder you are still single? But thank you for the compliment."

"Sliced again by your verbal katana!" Koga said in a wounded voice. Kyoko and Asahina-san giggled.

"Looking poised is the the best way to show you didn't let the article bother you," Koga said.

"To say I'm not bothered though is rather..." Kyoko said thoughtfully.

"Koga's right, as the saying goes, 'the show must go on,' even though internally your thoughts are in turmoil you must be able to continue to complete the job successfully. At least that's what they say in Hollywood. Do they say something similar here?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, thank you, Bennett-San. That was one of the first things Ren taught me about show biz. So I guess Fuji-san knew what he was doing this morning when he gave me this dress. I definitely needed the confidence booster today."

"Oh is that an R'Mandy dress Kyoko-San? It looks very pretty on you." Asahina-San said complimenting her outfit.

"Fuji-San and his team of magicians made me over this morning. I felt like Cinderella getting ready for the ball." They chuckled at her dreamy expression. They parted ways when they reached the rooms.

While Kyoko was getting her hair and make-up done for Momiji she was able to check up on her messages. Last night she had messaged Otou-san and Kanae about the upcoming article. She didn't want either of them to be hurt by being kept in the dark. She knew if she didn't inform Kanae, she probably would sever ties with her. She had completely forgotten to inform Chiori.

The message she had received from Chiori had her smiling: _I dedicated three full pages of my notebook to why Fuwa Sho should just go rot in hell. I'll let you read it next time ;)_

Kyoko sent a quick but thoughtful response thanking her friend and apologizing for not letting her know about it. She confirmed her ice cream social with her later today.

Kijima had sent her a message as well, _Keep your head up beautiful, this will all blow over._ He had added a large throbbing heart to the message. How did she know so many playboys?

She even received messages from the Okami-san, Box R girls and Momose-san. She was near tears as she read all the supportive messages from her friends and coworkers. Maybe she could stop in the Darumaya sometime this week and show her former landlords that she was A-OK.

There was a knock on her door. Tadashi who had been preoccupied with his phone stood to open the door. A delivery woman greeted him and handed over a large bouquet of roses. Kyoko smiled and thanked the woman. Tadashi handed her the roses. She inhaled the sweet scent and read the card, _You got this baby! I love you! ~Ren._

* * *

Kimiko sat on the couch in the sitting area of her room as she watched the entertainment news show. _This couldn't be right. Why are they sympathizing with Kyoko? They should be carrying torches and pitch forks and screaming off with her head, not talking about what a strong and talented young woman she was._ This had to be some sort of mistake. There was a knock on Kimiko's door. The maid called from the other side, "Kimiko-sama, your parents are wondering why you haven't come out yet. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, please tell them I'm studying and do not want to be disturbed," she called back.

"Yes Miss, can I bring you some breakfast?" the maid asked.

"No, I'm not hungry right now."

Kimiko continued to watch the hosts debate some new information about Kyoko and Ren. The fact that they had known each other as kids and the way she started off on the wrong foot with Ren were the biggest topic. "Who would have thought that Japan's sweetest couple would have had such a rocky start. Can anyone really believe that Ren actually threw her out of LME? We definitely need to get these two in for an interview soon," the hosts discussed. As the hosts droned on, Kimiko opened her laptop to check on the article that they kept referring to in the broadcast. She was holding out hope that this wasn't Koki's story. When she found the article online her hope disintegrated. There it was, confirmed, "written by Kagayama Koki _That damn traitor Koki of all the ways he could have spun this story he goes and writes it this way. I handed her to him on a silver platter and this was the best he could do. The guy was losing his edge._

She picked up her cellphone and dialed the magazine number. The call rang a few times before it connected. "Good morning, thank you for calling Boost, how may I direct your call?"

"Good morning, I would like to speak to Kagayama Koki-san, please."

"I'm sorry Miss, Kagayama-san is no longer affiliated with Boost."

"What? Did something happen to him?"

"I apologize Miss, I'm not at liberty to discuss his circumstances with anyone. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kimiko ended the call and threw her phone against the wall in frustration. Her phone unfortunately hit her framed movie poster of _Purple Down_ causing it to fall and shatter on the ground. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Kimi dear, is everything ok sweetie? What was that noise?" Her mother called jiggling the door knob. "Why is the door locked. Please open the door!"

"Kimi open this door right no-" Kimiko opened the door quickly surprising her mother.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san, I accidentally lost grip of my phone and knocked over my framed poster"

Her mother walked in and surveyed the damage, then looked at Kimi anxiously, "you aren't hurt are you? Do we need to see the doctor again?"

Her question implied a little more than Kimiko wanted. She didn't want her mother thinking that she had slipped again. The first and only time she was caught, she managed to weasel her way out of the mess. It helped that she kept up her good girl act that her teachers and classmates backed her up as being the victim. Kimiko had always been good at twisting the truth to work in her favor. Regardless, her parents paid off the family so as not to stain the Morizumi name with such a scandal. They thought it best to send Kimiko off to the United States until things blew over. She had remained in the States for far longer than her parents anticipated because she was smitten with Cedric. She only returned because her plan to get him to Japan had worked.

"I'm fine Kaa-san, I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up right now."

"No I don't want you hurting yourself. I'll call the maid in. Why are you still in your pajamas, it's late? Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs."

"Yes Kaa-san," was all Kimiko could say. She was such an idiot. She hoped she was convincing enough. Now she needed to buy a new phone. She would figure out her next steps later. Ever since they hardened security on the set, her informant and fellow saboteur no longer wanted a part of her scheme. She would leave him alone for now, make him feel safe, but she was far from done with him. It was good to lay low since her uncle and the producer were too suspicious right now.

* * *

"...They are totally soul mates..." Ren whispered as he read the post.

Yashiro jumped nearly five feet in the air when he heard Ren's voice behind him. Yashiro had been perusing the fan sites while he waited for Ren to finish filming.

"Ren you scared the heck out of me. Don't you know that it's rude sneaking up on a person let alone reading over their shoulder?" Yashiro scolded.

"Yashiro-San, I've been calling you for almost five minutes now. I thought I'd see what you were so engrossed in."

"Do you really want to know?" Yashiro asked with a teasing smile. "I'll tell you, if you answer something for me first."

"Forget it, if it comes with conditions," he said walking towards his dressing room.

"So even if it involves the fan sites that 'Queen B' frequents? She is currently posting damning things about Kyoko. Are you sure you want to past this chance up to defend your beloved?"

Ren paused and turned around, "Fine, but ask me in the dressing room while I change. We have to meet Kyoko at LME for lunch."

When they were securely behind the closed door of his dressing trailer Ren turned towards Yashiro expectantly.

Yashiro wasn't expecting Ren to be so compliant. He didn't even have a good enough question prepared for a monumental occasion such as this. Yashiro racked his brain for a good question to ask him. _What's your real name? No that one he would never answer. Where are you from originally? No, that's another one he wouldn't answer._

"Yashiro-san if you don't have a question, your condition is invalid so let m-"

"Are you and Kyoko having sex?!" Yashiro winced at the blatantly personal question he just blurted out in his haste to think of something good.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. _Why in the world did I ask that one of all things?_ He wanted to kick himself right now. He handed his phone over to Ren defeated at having wasted this great chance. "Don't answer that. I don't even know why I asked such a personal question. What you and Kyoko do in your own personal lives is none of my business. I mean you only are in love and living together so it's only natur-."

Yashiro shut his mouth as Ren increased the wattage of his brilliant smile. "Aiii, I'm so sorry!"

"RenKyo#1Fangirl?" Ren said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhhh! I forgot about that aspect of all this," Yashiro shrieked embarrassed.

"Is this even legal? You're a grown man posing as some teenage girl. You don't have a secret hobby that I don't know about do you Yashiro?" Ren asked aghast as realization crossed his mind that he knew nearly nothing about his manager. _Pedophile_.

"Ren I know you are thinking the worst of me but please disregard those terrible thoughts. I, in no way take advantage of anyone on these sites. Plus, they know I'm male, they just all assume I swing for the same team."

Ren's laughter made Yashiro cringe.

"You don't have to laugh that hard. I understand that I don't exactly hide my enthusiasm when it comes to you and Kyoko. I do this for you by the way. I try to thwart any attacks on you and Kyoko's characters by making minor suggestions. Anyway, stop laughing at me and see what they are saying about you two."

Ren turned his attention to the phone.

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Is anyone as excited as me to know that my favorite couple knew each other as kids!_

 **KyoFan1:** _Ikr! They are totally soulmates. To think they've been apart for ten years only to find each other again. Talk about a small world! Too bad she had to get involved with that douchebag in between._

 **VoodooPrincess1224:** _I'm in the process of making a voodoo doll so I can stab this so called friend with needles for hurting my Kyoko-san. I just need a strand of his hair. Any clues who this moron could be?_

 **Ice Raven:** _I suggest a lynching party once his identity is known. Since he seems to be supposedly famous, we should organize a boycott on whatever he produces._

 **KyoFan2:** _The Fuwa Sho fan sites are blowing up that it's him. Apparently there are some girls that claim they went to school with him. If it is him, I totally ship them. How great did they look in the Prisoner PV together? But what are the odds of Kyoko-san knowing two amazing guys when she was a kid?_

 **DiabolicalPen666:** _KyoFan2, what's your name, birthday and address? I would like to come by and knock some sense into your head. There's no way in hell that Fuwa-san would ever have a chance with Kyoko-san even if he wasn't this so called friend. That chauvinistic pig can just go die! His music isn't even that great either!_

 **KyoFan1:** _I thought you were a fan of Kyoko-san. Why would you support a relationship between her and that dick?!_

"Yashiro how do I respond on this site? I want to comment," Ren asked looking up at Yashiro innocently.

Yashiro smirked, "Barely on for five minutes and you're already caught up in the chat. I warn you, if you start now, you'll become addicted."

"Just tell me, someone has already figured out that it's Fuwa. There are Fuwa fans that went to school with them," Ren said a little irritated.

"What?! I was hoping it would take them at least a few days to figure it out, not mere hours. Ugh, I'm always underestimating the power of fans. All you have to do is tap here and then type," Yashiro pointed out.

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Ha! Fuwa's an idiot if it is him! His lost. She totally upgraded with Ren-san. He's taller, hotter, more talented, smarter, sweeter, kinder, more generous, more professional, and maturer. He may not be a rock star on stage but I bet he rocks her world…in bed. He's also super lucky to have Kyoko-san in his life._

With a sly smile, Ren hit submit and handed the phone back to Yashiro so he could finish getting dressed.

"Ren, I can't believe you posted that! That's real 'mature' of you. You better hope Kyoko-chan doesn't find out about this, ever!"

* * *

Kyoko and her father were the first to arrive at LME. The vultures were already circling the front of the building ready to swoop down on their dying prey. It was a good thing LME's employee entrance was gated so she was able to avoid them completely. Since the _Sacred Lotus_ filming went smoothly, they were early. She introduced Tadashi to Sawara-san. Sawara-san was taken by surprise to discover that the man that had sat outside of LME all that time ago was none other than her father. He thought it best not to bring up those events. Sawara-san apologized profusely for not understanding her situation with Fuwa. He had blindly sent her to the show _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ thinking she was his fan. He was embarrassed that he got it so wrong. Kyoko told him it was her fault for not explaining things more clearly to everyone. Sawara-san was relieved that she didn't hold a grudge. He shuddered remembering how scary she was in her early days at LME. She had certainly grown into a fine actress. He handed her a thicker than usual envelope containing her latest offers. He told her to have Yashiro look through it first. Kyoko and her father bowed and took their leave.

Their next stop was the LoveMe room. She had been hoping to see Chiori but unfortunately it was empty. _I guess we'll see each other at our ice cream social later._

"Father it's getting close to the meeting time. Are you joining us for lunch?"

"I'm sorry, I have an appointment of my own. Plus, I think it's best if you met your mother without me since you made the plans with each other. We can have dinner tonight, are you free? I read about this great place the other day. Ask Ren-kun along too ok."

Kyoko smiled, "It will be late. I have my show as Bo tonight is that Ok? You don't have to stick with me the whole day. I'm sure you have more important work to do with your company."

"Nonsense, you're the most important thing to me. I enjoy watching you work. I'll see you after lunch and we can talk about dinner. It may have to be something quick instead. You've already had a stressful day so I don't want to keep you out late."

Kyoko's eyes watered, not trusting her voice she nodded and bade him goodbye.

Kyoko made her way towards the café in LME. She was stopped by several people wishing her well but also overheard some that weren't quite as pleasant. She told herself to calm down since they were just jealous.

LA Hearts was crowded but she saw Ren's head sticking up above the other patrons in the back corner. She paused for half a beat when she saw him sitting across her mother and Todoh-san in awkward silence. She looked quickly at her watch. She wasn't late. They were just early. Ren spotted her as she walked over and gave her a heartwarming smile.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Big thanks to those that left me a review. You guys are awesome! I'm glad this fic can rekindle some of your love for SB even though the misunderstandings just keep piling up in the manga. I've said this before a SB without KuonKyo having a happily ever after TOGETHER would be devastating for me…LOL.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	60. Proper Lunch

Chapter 60: Proper Lunch

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, LOry would definitely direct his cafe to celebrate all special occasions.**

Tadashi made his way up to the President's office. He didn't have an appointment with him per se but he figured he might as well follow up and exchange information. Tadashi was greeted at the door by a police officer that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

 _Ehhhhhh!_ he thought, did something happen to the President?

"Morimoto-san, how can I help you?" the police officer asked.

"Ruto-san, is that you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"This is today's theme Morimoto-san," was all the explanation Tadashi needed.

Upon closer inspection of Ruto's uniform the insignia was of bright pink lettering and read _LME Police Agency._

"I would like to see Takarada-san, is he available?" Tadashi asked Lory's assistant.

"One moment, he was currently playing his latest otome game. He should have been slapped by now."

Tadashi waited but a few seconds before Ruto opened the door and allowed him to enter.

"Morimoto-san, please come in and join me for lunch," announced the President clad in his LME version of the Commisioner General's uniform.

"Thank you for the offer Takarada-san, I will be happy to join you," Tadashi said as he took a seat at the small table. There was quite a lot of food on the table. Had he been expecting someone.

"I'm not intruding on something, am I Sir? I apologize for coming without warning."

"No I just had a hunch that you were on your way here and had my chefs prepare so please dig in."

 _He probably has surveillance on the place and was instantly aware of his approach,_ Tadashi thought. regardless of the reasons, Tadashi was relieved. This worked out perfectly since he wasn't one to skip meals. This was important.

"I assume you're here to discuss what you have discovered about the person behind the alias 'Queen B.'"

"Yes, my informant has confirmed that Morizumi Kimiko is behind the alias. So far all she has done is try to ruin Kyoko-chan's reputation with her tips and even that backfired on her. Her family is very powerful in the celebrity world so I know it would do no good to anger them prematurely. I have a guy tailing her in case she slips up.

"Hmm, I see so you are also worried that she may take action after the article failed to do what she expected. Have you made any headway on the list of the cast and crew of _Sacred Lotus?"_

My guy is still working that. He's good at what he does so if there's anything to be found he will be able to do it. I'm hoping to hear from him soon. I met with Mogami-san this morning and handed her the evidence we have so far. She agreed to put together a case for Kyoko-chan. I think even if Morizumi-san doesn't slip up we would need to press charges against her."

"Yes, I have the same feeling. Mogami-kun would never feel safe and we won't be able to stop worrying as long as that girl is running loose."

* * *

Kyoko bowed in greeting to her mother and Susumu. Ren stood and held the chair out for her. He wanted to kiss her in greeting but he didn't think that was wise. Sitting here uncomfortably for the past five minutes while they waited for Kyoko, Ren came to the conclusion that Mogami Saena was definitely the final boss of his RPG. He had no doubt that he would encounter her time and time again until he finally saves his Princess. Today was just round one. He hoped he was ready.

He hid his feelings behind the mask of Tsuruga Ren completely. This was the woman that had hurt his beloved, time and time again since she was born. The same woman that tried desperately to abort the baby growing in her womb and when that failed tried to kill herself. This very woman, where only a few months ago denied, her daughter's very existence on national TV. Now that he knew her story he could hate the woman no longer. It was through her harsh actions that he met Kyoko that fateful day by the stream in Kyoto. He could only blame fate.

Kyoko smiled and took the seat Ren offered. She couldn't get a good read on her mother. Was she angry? Was she disappointed? She couldn't tell from the stoic expression her mother always wore.

The waiter in his butler attire, stopped at their table and asked if they were ready to order. Susumu asked for a few more minutes while they looked over their menu once more.

Kyoko was stunned with the interaction between her mother and her colleague. Her mother's features had softened some as she observed her talking to Susumu. _Could this just be my imagination_? She ducked her face behind her menu when her mother's gaze caught hers. Ren also ducked behind the menu with her.

"So what are you having?" he whispered before kissing her on the cheek behind the cover of the menu. Kyoko's face instantly flamed up. Ren chuckled softly. He just loved teasing her.

Kyoko and Ren sat up straight when they heard a throat clear. Her mother looked at them sternly her brow etched tightly. Kyoko had no doubt that her mother thought she was frivolous and boy-crazy without a single serious bone in her body.

"Are you two quite ready to order?" she asked in a cool tone. Kyoko nodded and told the butler what they wanted. She ended up ordering for Ren since she knew he probably had not put any thought into what he wanted to eat.

They sat there in silence a few more moments before Kyoko couldn't take the tension anymore. She said what she wanted to say the most to her mother.

"Mother, I'm so sorry about the article. It was never my intention for that information to get out in the media or cause you any trouble."

"There's no reason to be sorry. I heard you tried your best to control what was printed. I still think you should go back to Kyoto bu-"

"What?" Kyoko and Ren gasped in unison.

"Surely you can't think tha – " Ren began to respond until Saena's glare silenced him. He swallowed hard. His mother in-law was even more formidable than his father in law. Would he be able to pass this round?

"As I was saying, my initial thought was sending you back to Kyoto. Your father has told me that would be the wrong move on my part. Tell me Kyoko, with all this press are you prepared to continue down this path?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously yes.

"Even though, you well know that there is a target on your back?"

Kyoko looked at her mother in surprise. How did she know about it?

"Morimoto-san has told me everything that had occurred between you and that other actress."

"Father told you?" Kyoko asked cautiously. Tadashi didn't tell her anything about them talking this morning. Saena's eyebrow twitched at her use of calling him father so intimately.

Saena picked up her tea cup with her left hand to take a sip. Kyoko's eyes bulged at the size of the diamond. _That's a wedding ring right? Left hand, ring finger, it had to be._ It was best for her not to say anything until her mother mentioned it but it was so beautiful and sparkly she wanted to see it up close. Gone was her apprehension for her mother It was replaced by a dreamy like countenance.

Saena watched her daugher's eyes home in on her engagement ring. She had forgotten about it. It was one of the things she meant to tell her when they finally did meet.

"Ah" was the small sound that escaped Saena's lips. Her cheeks slightly flushed.

"That's a beautiful ring you have on Mogami-san. If it's not too forward of me, is it safe to assume that you are the lucky groom Todoh-san,"

Susumu had been quietly observing the pair for personal reasons. Were these two leading a dangerous double life as the Heel sibling couple? He was trying to find any hints in their mannerism. His gut feeling was telling him that these two were none other than Cain and Setsuka he just didn't have an answer to the question, why? Perhaps the clue to the mystery laid in the movie. He still had yet to watch it.

Susumu chuckled lightly and clasped Saena's hand in his. She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he held firm. "Dear, I feel your burning love scorching the side of my head. Please stop scaring the children."

Kyoko was horrified. How could he joke so easily like that with her mother? It took all of Ren's acting skills not to laugh. His anger and anxiety he held towards this woman petered out. He knew something in her had changed. Probably sharing her story with Kyoko and talking with Tadashi properly had provided her with closure. She can now look towards the future.

"Well then, we offer our congratulations to you both. We wish you many years of marital bliss," Ren toasted to them using his glass of water. The others followed suit and clinked their glasses. The waiter had overheard their toast as he brought their meal out and offered his congratulations as well. Saena was beet red by this time, a look that Kyoko had never seen on her mother before.

When they were once again situated and eating Susumu made small talk with Ren and Kyoko regarding Tm. The topic being of course _Tragic Marker._ Kyoko was feeling anxious as she looked at the scene before her. This was indeed a strange luncheon with her mother. She had thought that her mother had come to reprimand her about the article, about Ren, but they were just eating and conversing like a normal, dare she thinks, Family. Although Susumu was doing all the talking it didn't matter. This was a first for her and her mother.

As the meal winded down, Saena spoke up, "I had a purpose aside from the article for meeting you both today." There it was, the other shoe to drop. Kyoko knew it was going too well.

Saena turned to address Ren, "Just who are you Tsuruga-san? There is no record of you in the system before six years ago. What are your intentions towards Kyoko? The fact that you claim to have met her as a child is a bit suspicious."

The warm atmosphere of a minute ago was dashed with a cold dose of ice water.

"Mother, Ren is – "

"I'm asking Tsuruga-san. I'm sure he is more than capable of speaking for himself," Saena retorted.

 _And here it is, round one with the final boss has commenced,_ Ren thought. He wasn't sure how to approach this. Kyoko was still a minor. Would she forbid their relationship if he screwed up. He decided to take the same approach as he did with Tadashi, honesty.

"I assure you Mogami-san my intentions towards Kyoko are pure. I love her with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without her."

He lowered his voice unsure of who might be eavesdropping on their conversation, "Tsuruga Ren is my stage name so there won't be anything in my file, before started acting available to the public. Due to some personal circumstances with my family, I'm not at liberty to share that with you right now. Kyoko and the President of LME are the only ones that know my real name. In fact, Kyoko has met my father already."

"Is this true Kyoko?"

"Yes, I'm aware of his family and history. Ren has been nothing but honest with me." Kyoko assured her.

Ren winced internally. He regretted not being honest with her sooner. It probably would have saved them a lot of heartache. He smiled down at her and covered her hand with his.

"What about where you're living? Is it safe for you?"

Kyoko was relieved that her mother seemed to have readily accepted his excuse and moved on.

"Ah yes, after the incident," Kyoko thought it wise not to specify which incident caused her to move, she didn't want her mother thinking negatively of her father any more than she already does. "It was decided that I move into a more secure place." _I said that smoothly right. She doesn't suspect anything. If she knew I was living with Ren would she kill me?_ Inner Kyoko was sweating bullets. Before her mother could continue her line of questioning, they were interrupted by a commotion near the kitchen.

Kyoko and Ren turned in their seats when they heard clapping and singing. The staff were coming towards their table pushing out a little cart. The cart held a cake lit up with sparklers. "Congratulations," was written in chocolate sauce on the tray. Saena was mortified. Ren and Kyoko could only think that this was protocol for the cafe based on Lory's instructions.

The whole cafe clapped for the couple and some yelled well wishes to Ren and Kyoko. It was Kyoko and Ren's turn to be embarrassed. Ren tried to correct them, "It's not for us but thank you for the sentiment." He had no doubt this new rumor would spread like wildfire. Several people had already captured the spectacle on their phones and were probably posting it on social media.

The manager had explained that their waiter had notified him of their happy news. It was cafe policy to celebrate all special occasions. The cake was complimentary.

Ren and Kyoko parted ways with her mother and Susumu shortly after the cake was eaten. Kyoko was grateful for the interruption, since her mother couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro greeted as he stepped off the elevator with Tadashi. "Looks like are timing was pretty good."

"Did you both manage to have a proper lunch?" Kyoko clucked like a mother hen.

Both men answered her dutifully with a yes.

"How was the talk with Mogami-san? She wasn't too angry was she?" Yashiro asked.

"No the whole thing was actually very surreal. I guess she really changed," Kyoko felt the seed of hope that her mother's heart was actually thawing towards her sprout.

"Well that's good right, it sounds like she's moving on from her past and embracing the future," Ren said to assure her. He could sympathize with her because of his past trauma.

"I gave Tadashi the rest of your schedule. You have a department store CM in forty-five minutes. Then you have a half hour scheduled with Chiori at the ice cream parlor, afterwards you're due back on _Sacred Lotus_ to film an added dusk scene. TBM is your last stop tonight. You'll probably be done before Ren. He has a lot of work to make up."

"Then I'll see you at home," she said quietly to Ren.

His heart fluttered. He was surely the luckiest guy in the world to come home to this beautiful woman every night. Ren brushed his knuckles against her cheek causing her to blush slightly. He looked at her and she looked at him. Nothing else existed but them in this moment. He took a step closer to her, his head leaning down to seize her lips.

"Ah hem!" Yashiro loudly cleared his throat as he pocketed his phone. His charges jumped apart. They both forgot they weren't alone, in fact, they had a very large audience in the LME lobby. Just beyond the glassed doors and windows laid the predators, waiting to catch their latest scoop too.

"I'll see you at home," Ren whispered and then kissed the top of her head before they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Kimi dear, how is your studies going?" her father asked treading softly, while they ate their lunch. Kimiko managed a convincing discussion about her

"By the way Tou-san, what are you doing home?" Kimiko asked her father not giving away any hint of suspicion. He normally conducted business during his lunch hour so what was he doing home.

"Is it a crime to want to have a meal with my favorite ladies?" he asked in reply. Kimiko wasn't buying it. He often had working lunches.

"Did kaa-san call you?" Kimiko asked looking toward her mother. Her mother looked back at her shocked. "This morning was an accident! I just lost my grip when I was picking up my phone," she explained anxiously.

"What are you talking about? What happened this morning?" her father asked.

Kimiko gasped, _did her mother really not call him?_ She might have just given herself away. She needed to salvage this.

"I'm sorry tou-san. I just thought you would be angry with me for breaking the picture in my room. It really was an accident," Kimiko said using her sweet voice and looking up at him with doe-eyed innocence.

After she lost the Momiji part, Kimiko's sweet persona had taken a huge hit. She took her anger out on her Uncle Jouji which she had never done before. She had complained notoriously to her father for days about somehow blacklisting Kyoko and Erika from showbiz. The only reason she could give him for doing so was because she had lost the Momiji part. She couldn't tell him the truth of her crimes so she tried whining in order to break him down. Usually her father would give in to her demands but this time he told her firmly, no. She didn't realize that her father had talked to Jouji about the reasons for her not getting the part. He had to admit that his daughter was average in acting and didn't stand out. They had always given in to her demands when it came to acting so he was surprised when she told him she didn't get the part. When Jouji had informed him that Yuki went against all his usual principles and accepted a 'talent' for the part he knew she had to be exceptional. There was no way he could change their minds.

"Kimi, If you say it was an accident then it was an accident. Material things are easily replaceable, you are not... You would tell us if anything is wrong right?"

Kimiko smiled and nodded in reply to her father. When he smiled back, she knew she was in the clear.

"Don't you have any big productions going on? It's so rare having you home tou-san." Kimiko asked, smoothly changing topics.

Her father sighed heavily, "I've been trying to weasel the agency name of Cain Heel from Director Konoe but that man is being extremely tight lipped. He told me to wait a few days and I would have my answer. But what is the difference of a few days?"

"Cain Heel? That _Tragic Marker_ actor? What do you want with him?" Kimiko asked failing to hide the surprise in her voice.

"So you've heard of him. I want him to play an ex-Yakuza boss turnruthless multi-millionaire tycoon. I saw bits and pieces of _Tragic Marker_ and although he didn't speak any lines his performance was superb. When I finally heard his voice during the interview I knew he was my leading man."

"Are you sure you want that kind of guy associated with your name? He seems like a nightmare to work with and he has that weird sister that hangs on to him like they're a couple."

"The eccentric ones are usually worth the hassle. If his performance is as amazing as the critics rave, I can endure this kind of diva." He had seen his fair share of celebrities with snobby personalities without a lick of talent to back up their attitudes.

"He's violent, rude and his 'sister' is just as notorious. Everyone keeps talking about them on the internet. Has Japan gone mad? Are we so bored by our native celebrities that foreigners are taking over the limelight. People online have been talking about the, non-stop. They're even speculating that the sister is Kyoko-san in disguise. "

Her father perked up. "THE Kyoko-san, the one Yuki casted for Momiji?"

Pure malice flooded, Kimiko's entire body as she realized the look on her father's face. It was the expression he wore when he discovered a person with great potential. She had never seen that look directed at her once. He didn't even know Kyoko or of her abilities and yet here he sat with that stupid look on his face. This was her home, her retreat, why must that girl invade it.

"So even you, who had broken your father's heart by saying you are no longer interested in acting seem to know a lot about them. I thought you had cast out all interest in show-biz and yet I hear you are visiting Jouji's set often. Care to enlighten me on why you always turn up over there?"

 _Crap!_ She had got a little carried away at the mention of that disgusting couple. She didn't need to lose her shit right now before she could achieve her goal. This question he had asked was an easy one, she didn't even have to act to respond to her father's question. Her face flushed red and her eyes took on a dreamy look, "I'm visiting the man I love!" she declared.

* * *

 _I did it. I just infiltrated enemy territory. I told myself I wouldn't stoop so low and yet here I am,_ Yashiro thought, as he entered the fan site for one Fuwa Sho.

 ** _VengefulAngel has joined the chat_**

* * *

 **AN: XD Thank you all for continuing to read. I was hoping to finish out the day in this one chapter but I got carried away as usual and had to break it up.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, I truly appreciate your feedback.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	61. You're the Chicken

Chapter 61: You're the Chicken!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko and Chiori would have a bonding moment over ice cream.**

Yashiro regretted his chosen login in name the moment he entered Fuwa's fan site. They were like piranhas that got a small whiff of blood as they tore into him.

 **ShoLOVESpochi:** _VengefulAngel, you have a lot of nerve coming in here right now using that name._

 **ShoLover1:** _If you're a fan of that lying bitch you can see your way out of here._

 **ShoLover2** : _Just because she's a little famous now, she thinks she can bad-mouth our Sho!_

 _Whoa!_ Yashiro had to tread lightly here. These vicious fans were on a whole other level. He had to make sure Ren or Kyoko never knew about this. Kyoko would probably char him on the grill if she knew what he was doing.

 **VengefulAngel:** _Excuse me? I'm not following. I'm just a big fan of the Prisoner PV. Didn't you see the end when the Angel killed Sho-san. I felt a deep connection between them._

 **ShoLOVESpochi:** _There's no way! Sho-chan loves Mimori's angel the most. Not that ugly girl that can only look good with professional make-up._

Yashiro let out an audible groan. Some women were just so evil. He was on this site because, while waiting for Ren, he saw a post on Kyoko's site that had mentioned that Queen B was actually on Fuwa's fan site leading the charge against Kyoko.

He had baited Ren earlier by saying 'Queen B' was stirring up trouble in Kyoko's fan site. The truth was she had yet to sign on since this morning. It was a good thing that Ren had been preoccupied with the other content that he didn't realize Yashiro's slip-up just to get him to answer a personal question. Now he knew what she was up to.

 **QueenB:** _Pochi you're such a pathetic case. Kyoko is clearly referring to Sho-san in her article. How much more evidence do you need?_

 **ShoLover3:** _sp_nicovideo_jp/Sho_jptoday_ _This is the video when Sho-san did that live on Japan Today. Listen to what he says in the beginning._

Yashiro clicked on the link curiously and turned up the volume. _OMG!_ Yashiro's inner fangirl exclaimed. It was completely obvious to anyone that knew of their relationship who he was referring to when he said "K." Yashiro looked up quickly a paranoid reflex to being Ren's manager. He was safely tucked away in Ren's trailer at the moment.

 **QueenB:** _Don't forget about this one sp_nicovideo_jp/Sho_intermission_DA Watch until the end._

 **ShoLover2:** _I love him! He sung his heart out that night. I cried watching him on TV and immediately pre-ordered my copy of that single._

 **ShoLOVESpochi:** _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sho-chan loves Mimori!_

Yashiro recalled this particular performance because he had watched the whole broadcast of the awards ceremony. At the end of the video, the camera just happened to pan to Ren and Kyoko. It was obvious Ren was trying to comfort her as tears trailed down her cheeks. How she managed to cry so beautifully that night was beyond him. If this was circulating around the web, it definitely looked very suspicious. People would begin to speculate that perhaps Kyoko was the one that broke his heart instead.

Yashiro sighed as he put away his phone and removed his glove. He left the privacy of the dressing room to watch Ren in his latest drama.

Yashiro was amazed at how at ease Ren was with all his new costars. He was surprised that Ren could show such an unguarded expression to anyone but Kyoko. The gorgeous dark blonde in his arms wagged her tail appreciatively. Ren chuckled as the golden retriever, Rosie, full on licked his face. Ren, ever the professional was able to ad lib the scene and finish it.

His character was the son of one of Japan's richest families that hated the life planned out for him: perfect education, perfect friends, perfect unloved girlfriend. When he finally graduated from high school, using an alias, he chooses to leave that unfulfilling life behind and pursue his dreams of becoming a veterinarian. One day he meets Rosie and falls in love with her owner but his family begin to interfere when his father falls ill.

Ren had resonated with the part since it reminded him of his current double life. The fact that he could play with animals was the best perk.

Yashiro pocketed his phone. He had captured Ren's expression perfectly. He knew Kyoko and the President would appreciate the picture.

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure what happened between lunch and now to have increased the amount of hateful people she now saw within the crowd. Words such as "liar, manipulative bitch, and tease" were heard loudly above the reporters' questions and the shutter of cameras.

Tadashi had wrapped his arm around her and guided her through the crowd with the aid of some security personnel.

When a reporter threw the question, "Is it true that you broke Fuwa-kun's heart to pursue Tsuruga-san"

Kyoko managed to keep her face neutral while her grudges stirred within her. She replied simply, "no comment." How in the world had they jumped to such a conclusion based on the article and why is it that Sho was singled out among all the other celebrities her age.

She had been distracted and in such a good mood until now. The CM she did today was a lot of fun. It was like playing dress up. They had asked her to move to the music but not necessarily dance. All she did was put on ten different outfits walk to the beat with some added twirls in there. The director used the word "flirt" to describe the expression she would portray to the camera. Easier said than done. Kyoko had fifteen minutes to nail down her character while the director finished preparing the set. She made a variety faces looking into the mirror. Every one of them looking like she was constipated.

She thought this would be very weird but decided that he might be able to help her.

"What do you think father?" She asked as she struck her flirty pose channeling Natsu. Naachan was a shameless flirt when it came to hot guys.

"Do you have a stomach ache sweetie? I can get you some medicine."

Kyoko let out an exasperated sigh,"ugh so using Naachan right now is no good. She is my go to girl when it comes to flirting."

"Naachan?" Tadashi asked a bit confused.

"It's my nickname for my character Natsu from Box-R. I thought if I channeled her I can do a good job with this commercial but I'm having trouble conjuring her up completely right now."

Tadashi was familiar with Natsu. Of course, he bought the entire dvd set of Box-R as soon as possible. He was in awe at how she played a charismatic high school girl that took great joy in torturing anyone that annoyed her. Her character was so unlike the young woman before him which was amazing. His daughter was really talented.

"Well perhaps somewhere in the back of your mind you want to try to complete this job as yourself, no?" Tadashi suggested. He hoped he sounded helpful. He wondered if Yashiro would offer her better advice.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized he was right. That could be the reason she couldn't fully commit to using Naachan's image. They wanted her and not Natsu.

"I can't wrap my head around it because the pla- ugh me now doesn't know how to flirt with guys," she said dejected. She almost slipped into her old habits and called herself "plain." She was a model now and becoming more popular every day. She knew no one saw her as plain but years of that sort of emotional abuse heaped on her by Shotaro was hard to completely let go of.

"How about just make it simple? Think that Ren-kun is taking you on a shopping spree and you're just giving him a mini fashion show as you come out of the dressing room. You've been with him a long time you can imagine his expressions which I'm sure would be blissful at seeing you in the new outfits and react to it."

A staff member knocked on the door telling her five minutes. Kyoko hugged her father quickly in thanks leaving him stunned and so very happy.

The Director and store owner were both so pleased with her performance, that she walked away with three new outfits including shoes and jewelry. They only asked that she do them this favor and wear their merchandise proudly. Kyoko was so grateful that she would later refer to their store when anyone asked about an item she was wearing.

After shooting the commercial, she had just enough time to make it to her engagement with Chiori.

Kyoko had walked into the ice cream parlor with Tadashi in tow. Chiori waved her hand when she spotted her friend. The customers all hushed as they watched her walk by. She was shocked when she was stopped several times to sign autographs and take pictures. By the fifth person, Chiori had lost her patience. "Hey! You people leave her alone she is on my time and you're cutting into it," she shouted angrily to the other patrons in the ice cream shop.

"I'm so sorry Chiori-san, I should have worn a disguise. I mean, with all that's going on today, I should have known better."

"No you're fine. It's all these rude people in here that can't comprehend that your time is precious." Chiori glared at the people staring at them.

Loud whispers were heard as Kyoko took her seat. Her father remained standing so Kyoko quickly stood. "Where are my manners, father this is Amamiya Chiori-san. She's one of my best friends and an amazing actress. Chiori-san this is my father Morimoto Tadashi."

Chiori stood quickly and bowed, " Morimoto-san, I am very pleased to meet you."

"Like wise Amamiya-kun. Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Tadashi said flashing her a dazzling smile.

That smile coupled with those large amber eyes were enough to make Chiori blush. Her friend's dad was a hunk for an old guy. She felt her heart rate speed up as he complimented her performance as Yumika in Box R.

"You girls catch up, call me when you need to settle the bill. I'll take care of it. I'm going outside to make some calls," Tadashi told them.

The girls watched him walk up to the counter and talk to the female store manager. They watched in amazement as Tadashi turned the woman to mush with only a short exchange. He handed his card over as he pointed out the two girls. The woman smiled again and bowed.

"Your Dad is a real lady's man."

"What do you mean?"

"It's because you're practically married to Japan's hottest man that you are too dense to notice anyone else. Tsuruga-san sure is lucky. I get it he's your dad so it's gross to think of him in that way. But didn't you see all the women in here watching him? Heck the shop lady almost swooned as he approached her."

Kyoko blushed at her friend's insinuation about her relationship with Ren. She looked at her father, through the shop window as he talked on his phone. He was taller than the average Japanese man but nowhere near as tall as Ren. He had a full head of hair cut in a trendy style with only a hint of silver. She watched in amazement as two young women passed by stealing glances at him and giggling like school girls.

"Earth to Kyoko-san," Chiori said snapping her fingers.

Kyoko snapped out of her reverie and looked back at her friend, "I'm sorry Chiori-san, you were saying."

"Sheesh your head is always in the clouds. Are you ready to order?" she asked, nodding towards the waitress Kyoko had failed to notice.

"Yes, Sorry! I'll have a classic banana split in a waffle bowl please!"

The waitress nodded and left to fill their order.

Within ten minutes, they received their ice cream and dove in. Chiori had ordered the strawberry shortcake sundae. Before Kyoko could forget she brought up the welcome home party she was planning for Kanae. Chiori agreed to come and to help out in any way she could. Chiori brought up the elephant in the room, a topic Kyoko knew she couldn't avoid. Kyoko was grateful Chiori acted like a fan girl instead of asking questions on the really touchy subjects.

"I can't believe you knew Tsuruga-san as a child! How is that even possible?" Chiori asked unable to contain herself. "Because of this revelation I am now a complete believer in fate."

"You can ask me you know. I'll try to answer any question if I'm at liberty to do so," Kyoko told her. It actually felt refreshing to have friends she can share her life with and not get judged for her stupidity. Chiori studied her friend all decked out. She looked good today. She contemplated asking her about Setsuka Heel but decided to wait for Kanae.

"We can wait for Kanae-san to come back and have a Karaoke girl's night. This way you don't have to say things twice. She knows right? About the article? She would totally kill you if she's blind sighted by this news. I was so surprised when I saw it this morning!"

Kyoko was reminded that she didn't tell Chiori in advance that it was coming. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. My mind was a bit distracted and I barely had time to process it all. I did manage to tell Moko-san through mail. She probably is mad at me anyway. There were a lot of things in the article I withheld from her," Kyoko mumbled. She was close to tears at the thought of Kanae hating her.

"Hey, hey, that's enough of that. I'm sure she's just busy, give her some time. You'll ruin your face if you cry. Eat some more of that mountain of ice cream it'll make you feel better. I don't know how you can pack all those calories and not get fat. I almost hate you for that."

They enjoyed the rest of their time together talking about their latest work until it was time for Kyoko to leave. Chiori's manager had arrived right on time and was conversing with Tadashi as he settled the bill.

Now they were back at the _Sacred Lotus_ with Shotaro's fans throwing accusations her way about breaking his heart. It was like middle school all over again. She held her head high and ignored them. If this was because of some stupid remark Shotaro had made to play the victim she was going to give him an earful.

"Welcome to the club Kyoko-chan. It's really tough for beautiful people like us. There's always somebody wishing to be in our shoes," Koga told her as they entered the set with Cedric and a few stunt men.

Director Morizumi summarized the scene before calling action. This scene called for a heated battle in which Shizuma-sama is injured with a life threatening cut to his torso while fighting Yamada-san and his minions. Momiji bursts into the fray without regard for her life and drives the enemy back with the help of Shizuma-sama's men. Momiji calls a truce with Chidori for now as they work together to close her master's wound. Chidori being the daughter of a noble would have the steadier hand from a lifetime of embroidery lessons. She takes control and stitches up Shizuma-sama's flesh. This is where Momiji sees the love blossom between them and for the first time in her existence she feels inadequate as a woman. She was only good for killing. The scene ends with Momiji slinking into the shadows before her tears fall.

* * *

Morizumi Jiro stepped on to the set of the _Sacred Lotus_ that evening to observe the filming. He had given himself away at lunch time. Jiro had secretly looked up Kyoko's acting credentials after talking with Jouji about the auditions. The whole industry knew what a snob Yuki was when it came to using non-actors to fill roles. For this 'talent' to change even his mind she had to have shown him great skill at the auditions. He had been busy the past few days and had missed the rumors that were circulating around the web of Setsuka Heel. His daughter had caught him off guard with her outburst that he forgot to hide his interest. He made it a point when is daughter lost the part to never speak of Kyoko in front of her. Prone to theatrics, Kimiko would think her father had thrust a knife in her back if he just thought about the actress.

He knew that even though she seemed over the audition failure, her ego and confidence had taken a fatal blow. The fact that her Uncle didn't pull through for her was like twisting that said knife in her back. Jouji told him that it was time he stops coddling her when it came to acting or her skills would never grow. He thought that some adversity would do her some good. Little did the family know, their tactic to help her grow had backfired on them. When she announced she was quitting altogether Jiro was devastated. He had tried to bribe her back with a part in his next project but even that failed to change her mind.

Jiro contemplated sending her back to the states. It had seemed to do her some good after that incident with her classmate. That had been a nightmare but he believed in his daughter. She had her share of outbursts, what teenage girl didn't. The accusations from that girl's family was asinine. There was no way Kimiko had anything to do with that girl's attempt at suicide. He ended up paying for the girl's medical bills and giving the family a large sum of money in exchange for not going to the press. When they took the money willingly, he knew that they had to be lying about his daughter. Jouji had told him to just give her time before shipping her off again. The fact that she kept coming back to the set was proof that she wasn't completely done with acting.

Now that he knew her reasons for coming to the _Sacred Lotus_ set wasn't for acting. He wished his cousin's daughter had never quit being her manager. Kimiko, obviously still needed guidance. Since Kimiko was no longer acting, it left her manager with no job so he understood her reasons for moving on. He had told her that he would take care of her salary but she still declined. She didn't want to be a glorified nanny any longer.

Earlier, when Jiro returned to his office after lunch, he had asked his assistant what he had found out about Cain Heel. His assistant had no luck getting anything out of his contacts that worked on _Tragic Marker_. It was strange to him that not a single one would offer any information about the actor. They all stated similar responses. He was scary and they didn't want to get anywhere near the guy let alone talk to him.

Jiro thought that was quite weird, _how could so many people on set not know a damn thing about who they were working with?_ It was all too suspicious.

"What about his sister? The rumors surrounding her. Do you think it's possible they're true?"

His assistant left the office and returned quickly tossing down a tabloid magazine with Kyoko on the cover. The assistant tapped on the front, "I have no doubt she's talented but to disguise herself as someone else and not reveal it to anyone where is the upside to that in a budding actress. Have you made any headway with Director Konoe?"

Jiro hung his head, it seemed like it was a dead end. He had no choice but to wait until Konoe would give him the information he wanted. He took a look at the article and was surprised at what was revealed about the young actress. Her appearance changed from role to role not looking anything like her original self. Since he had some time he got the brilliant idea to visit his brother's set. He would see this girl for himself and maybe test the waters. She just may betray herself.

Jiro was speechless as he watched the brilliantly choreographed scene unfold before his eyes. She went toe to toe with the men and managed to put such strength and power behind her moves no matter how long it went on. He felt her anguish as she blended into the shadows, her heart breaking as she watched the man she loved direct his attentions to another woman.

"CUT!" Jouji yelled. He let out a whoop and started clapping. "That was brilliant everyone. Let's review the tape shall we and then call it a night." They all huddled behind Jouji to watch on the playback screen.

After about ten minutes, Jouji called out "That's a wrap for the night, everyone!" The crew scattered to secure the site for tomorrow.

"Onii-san!" everybody turned around wondering who this man was referring to.

"Yo, Jiro you came. You're late did you at least see that last scene?" Jouji asked with a proud grin. Jiro nodded to his brother.

"Aren't my actors brilliant? I have a good feeling our ratings will be high." The main cast were listening in apt rapture as the brother's conversed.

"I'll offer you my congrats now brother. If the rest of the drama is anything like that scene I just witnessed I won't be surprised if you get nominated for many awards. You all did well," Jiro said looking at each of them.

"Here let me introduce you to my leads," Jouji told him. He introduced Koga and Asahina.

"This is Ric-san, he's actually American." Jouji said then laughed at his brother's surprised face. "With the right wig and makeup technique, he could pass as Japanese right?"

Jiro was stunned at how this American man could pass as a Japanese just using makeup. _Are makeup techniques that good?_ He never had to have someone change their ethnicity for a role so he had never seen it done before.

"And this is Yuki's gamble, Kyoko-san, that I told you about."

Kyoko bowed when she was introduced. She was a little uncomfortable about the way this man was scrutinizing her that she actually folded her arms over herself in protection.

"Kyoko-san, you're causing quite the stir. I'm looking forward to watching you grow. Perhaps in the future we could work together." _Hopefully Kimi would have matured by then._

Kyoko bowed and thanked him.

"Everyone, this is my younger brother Jiro. He's a director/producer as well. It's in our Morizumi blood."

"Ah, so you're Kimiko-chan's father," Koga exclaimed at the realization as he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "I'm a fan of your work sir."

Kyoko thought she was going to be sick. So this man was the father of that snake. She wondered what kind of man he was to raise a daughter like that. No wonder he was looking at her that way. He probably knew about the Kimiko incident. _Was he here to confront her? Why now?_

"What brings you here Jiro?"

"I had some free time so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were getting on."

Kyoko relaxed after his response. Maybe she was overreacting. She had no problems working with the Director and he was related to her as well. Perhaps Kimiko just had her family fooled.

"Konoe still not giving up Cain Heel's agency?" Jouji asked. Jiro glanced at Kyoko briefly to see if she would show any recognition to the actor's name. To her credit the girl didn't even twitch at the name.

"Nope he's telling me I need to wait a few more days and nobody on his staff is willing to talk."

Cedric spoke up excitedly forgetting to use his Japanese, " **You want to use Cain Heel in your next project? I watched _Tragic Marker._ His performance was phenomenal. I can't say the same for his personality though.**" Cedric's translator was quick to relay the exchange without missing a beat.

"Do you know him then?" Jiro asked hopeful. He thought since he was an American maybe he knew the Brit.

 **"Ah no, sorry. I met him by chance on the street. Um, with your daughter sir. We watched the movie together and she helped translate."** Cedric gulped as he watched the smaller Japanese man narrow his eyes at him. He wondered what Kimiko had said about him.

Jiro smiled. _This must be the guy Kimi is in love with._ She failed to tell him that he was a foreigner and that they went on dates already. "Oh so you're dating my daughter."

" **Dating?! No sir, we are just good friends. We met back in LA. She's nice enough to show me around the city."**

Jiro smiled, his poor Kimi. He guessed this man didn't share in her affection beyond friendship. "How about we all go out for dinner? My treat!"

As everyone was agreeing, Kyoko had to decline. "I'm sorry. I have another job after this. Thank you for your consideration. If you all will excuse me, I must get going."

"Man, Kyoko-chan, I still can't believe that you're the chicken! Bo's antics are hilarious too. I admire you for sticking with it even though you're so in demand now. I'd be afraid it would ruin my image. I'm too good looking to hide this face behind a mask. It would be such a waste for my fans!" Koga told her.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Maybe a mask is just what you need Koga-san since your regular face isn't getting you the top spot."

" **Burn! You totally set yourself up for that one Koga."** Cedric blurted to Koga as he laughed at Kyoko's jab. Kyoko giggled at Koga's wounded expression.

"It was my first gig and it's loads of fun. I can't give it up yet." _Plus, it was the first time she was able to talk openly with Ren even if she was in disguise._ She bowed and took her leave.

* * *

Kyoko was glad TBM studios had a back entrance for employees. This allowed her to avoid the growing crowd of paparazzi for now but it didn't stop the legit reporters with passes into the studio from cornering her. She knew that anything she said in the heat of the moment could be misconstrued and used against her so instead she smiled sweetly and gave a terse "no comment."

When she arrived at the studio, Bridge Rock's manager was waiting for her.

"Kyoko-san, I'm glad you're early. Things have been in a flurry today. The show tonight is probably going to be the most watched episode in Yappa Kimagure Rock's short history thanks to you." Kouji turned and talked as he walked and finally noticed the man walking with her. Kyoko always came alone or most recently with Yashiro so he was surprised to see her with someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm Toyokawa, Koujirou. Are you Yashiro's replacement?" Kouji asked bowing to Tadashi. Tadashi bowed as well telling him it was no problem.

"I was rude too. I just got swept up in the moment. I keep doing that I'm sorry father," Kyoko said worried he would be upset with her. He patted her head and smiled.

"I am Morimoto Tadashi, Kyoko-chan's father. I have permission from Takarada-san to help out Yashiro-san every now and again. He is still her manager," Tadashi responded with a bow.

"That's great. I'm sure Yashiro has his hands full managing two charges. I don't know how he does it with just Ren-san alone. But please follow me, the producer has some changes to tonight's show. It's minor but it will make a big impact."

They ran into the Ishibashi brothers on their way to the producer. Kyoko introduced Tadashi. Her father complimented each guy for their hard work on the show which made them blush. The brothers told Kyoko that her and Bo's fans were out in full force. Hikaru asked her if everything had been ok so far. The news had traveled like wildfire that Fuwa was possibly the childhood friend she mentioned in the article. It would explain the animosity she had towards him during their first broadcast. They didn't realize Fuwa was such a bastard. Kyoko thanked them for their protective feelings but did not admit nor deny that Sho was the ex-friend she alluded to.

The producer had added a reveal at the end of the show where she removed her chicken head. They changed the script slightly so Bo never left the stage. They didn't want to give anyone any doubt that Kyoko had been in the costume the whole night. Whenever she needed water she turned around and lifted her head slightly to drink from a straw. It was a nice little tease that made the audience go crazy. The Ishibashi brothers had been very supportive. When her head finally came off at the end of the show the cheers were thunderous. She made a theatrical bow as best she could in the costume she wore proudly.

* * *

Kyoko had a quick dinner with her father at a nearby curry restaurant. They didn't talk about Kimiko or her mother or Shotaro. They ignored the heavy stuff and instead talked about each other's random likes and dislikes. Tadashi had shown her the pictures he took at the park the other day. They found that their love for nature was another thing they had in common. They made plans for tomorrow to have dinner since Tadashi would be tied up at the office during the day. He had something to give her then.

Kyoko flopped on their couch glad to be home. She checked her watch, it wasn't too late by industry standards. She got up to take a shower and go to bed. She found herself unable to sleep as she tossed and turned in bed. She decided to browse her phone when she came across an American celebrity stating that she often had a solo dance party to relieve her stress after a long day. Kyoko thought about this, _Kuon loved listening to music too so maybe there was something to this. I'll try it out._

She padded out to the living room barefoot and set her phone to use the stereo output. The first song was slow and rhythmic. She danced lazily with her eyes closed, arms floating through the air, and hips undulating to the beat.

By the third song, Kyoko was sweating and dancing like a goof, all technique abandoned as she hopped and twirled around the room barely missing the coffee table. The girls' voices filled the room, "...here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer, here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer..."

It was during this song that Ren finally walked through the door. Both froze. Kyoko's face flamed up at having been caught. She had lost track of time. Is this what he felt like every time she had caught him in the act? The song was catchy so she let out a joyful laugh and danced her way towards him reaching for his hand.

Ren's heart hammered in his chest as he caught her dancing in the light blue teddy night gown he bought for her. It was similar to the one she had worn in his dreams. He quickly kicked off his shoes and joined her for an impromptu dance party in their living room. He had missed her. He thought he would come home to find her depressed over the day but what he found surprised him. She was simply amazing and her laughter was contagious.

"It's not just all physical, I'm the type who won't get oh so critical, so let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical..."

Near the end of the song he had lifted her under her arms and twirled around the living room. In a fit of laughter, he collapsed with her on his lap on to the couch. They gazed into each other's eyes both their chests heaving from the exertion. Within a few moments, they pounced on each other. She changed her position so that she was straddling him without breaking contact with his lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth making her melt against him. His hands slid up and down her back. Her hands delved into his dark tresses. She rocked her hips against the bulge between her legs. He let out a painful groan. He lifted her from the couch and took her into their bedroom where they took their time exploring each other's body with their mouths and their hands.

* * *

 **AN: Holy long! Thanks for continuing to read everyone, I hope you enjoyed. I was a bit all over the place but I hope you were able to follow. Was Kimiko's father's part believable? I made up his first name by the way...LOL.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers of last chapter. I truly appreciate your feedback.**

 **Kyoko and Ren danced to "Closer" by Tegan and Sara. I'm sure A Musing Brunette would update her playlist for these songs on YouTube in no time. She's the best! Just search for her name. She has loads of other awesome playlists on there so check them out.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	62. Old Friends

Chapter 62: Old Friends

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would be talking to his parents by now.**

Tadashi watched his daughter enter the resident elevator before he turned to get back in the car. He had wanted to deposit her at her front door to make sure she got in safely but she insisted she was fine. The security of the place was top notch so he reluctantly let her go. As he stepped into the car, he received a text from her stating she was safely inside.

Tadashi replied, happily, with a quick message telling her good night again. He stared out the window thinking about the day. He had planned on taking the whole week off before he left but since he was staying longer Mya asked him to look over a proposal. He would deal with work tomorrow and get it out of the way.

Sota had called him earlier during her act as Bo but he couldn't leave Kyoko's side. He was now on his way to see his old friend.

When they arrived, Tadashi stepped out of the car and made his way to the basement club full of elites. He skirted pass patrons and some of the hostesses that were all vying for his attention.

"Yo Tadashi, you want a drink?" Sota asked waving towards the sake.

"Sure, I'll take one," he replied as he waited for Sota to pour their drinks. He lifted his cup in salute.

"Kanpai!" they said in unison clanked their cups and drank.

"Ah, there's nothing better than having a drink with friends. It's like old times. Remember that night in-" Sota began but Tadashi gave him a look that told him to not recall that memory out loud.

Sota gulped, "Noted, I won't reminisce on the good old days. You're a new father now, after all."

Tadashi poured them another round. Sota raised his eyebrow, _I guess we're drinking._

"Rough day at the office?" Sota asked as Tasdashi sipped his sake.

By his third cup Tadashi was feeling a little more relaxed. "I got exhausted watching my daughter's day. I seriously don't know how she does it. I put in long hours but all I do is sit in a comfortable desk chair. She actually has to work physically and mentally. If they don't nail the take just right they have to repeat a scene over and over to get it all right."

Sota laughed at his friend's expression. He couldn't miss this chance now that he thought the liquor was talking.

"Are you drunk already?" Sota asked testing the waters to see how much he could get out of his friend.

"It will take more than this to get me drunk. I've spent a lot of time training my body to tolerate a high amount of alcohol."

Sota laughed, "what kind of training is that? I thought you just pretended to drink. I've seen you at some events. You may have had the people around you fooled but you use misdirection to let them think you're drinking with them."

Tadashi stopped his cup midway and looked at Sota in surprise.

"What? You think I didn't notice that your jolly drunk act was all a sham. Your daughter seriously got her talent from you."

"Sheesh, what the hell are you doing staring at me so hard? Are you in love with me or something?" Tadashi grumbled then smiled. He liked the idea that some of his daughter's talent came from him even if it was just a tenth of it.

Sota laughed again, "That's right I love you man! You're my oldest friend. Look at us, a bunch of brats off the streets living the good life."

Tadashi cracked a small smile. He couldn't have agreed more. Then he frowned.

"Hey don't spoil the mood. We'll figure things out. It seems fate has brought you back into your daughter's life at the moment she needed you most. We should drink to fate!"

"To fate!" They both said and drained their cups.

Sota snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen presented a thick folder. "Here's the information you asked for. My guy went through all the people associated with _Sacred Lotus_. I have no doubt this is your man, Hanazawa Soujirou."

Tadashi looked over the first file his eyes resting on occupation _Lead Set Designer_. In that position it would be easy to pull off the "accidents" on set without anyone noticing.

The incident report Lory had provided him stated that all the problems that occurred on set could easily be dismissed as coincidental. A weak tree limb, a spilled drink, an overlooked loose tile and an earthquake to name a few. It was difficult to pin such things to outside tampering but the Director and Producer had instilled fear into the cast and crew's hearts. The incidences were now few and far between now that they had re-established safety as a top priority on set.

Tadashi scanned the information quickly. He had a sick wife and was trying to raise two daughters that were younger than Kyoko. He looked over his financial situation. His debt to income ratio was very high. _Probably medical bills._ He couldn't possibly be making ends meet on his salary. A desperate man would probably do anything for money even commit crimes against others.

Tadashi shifted to the next document. He would take care of this tomorrow.

"Here's the more in depth information you asked on the Morizumi family. My guy managed to find a deleted police report from a couple years back. Usually in cases like those it was probably settled personally."

"Can you get me the name of the officer that filed that report? Maybe I could talk to him."

"I'm one step ahead of you. His name and contact number is on the next page. Do you think this family is covering up this girl's crimes or are they just ignorant?" Sota asked.

"I think it's both. Kyoko's current director is a Morizumi. He didn't choose his niece for the part that's why she's retaliating. Her father was on set today too. I hung back to observe. I had no doubt that if I inserted myself into the conversation he would be alerted to my animosity. You may think I'm a good actor but I'm not professional enough when it comes to my daughter yet. I didn't want him to put up his guard."

"So like you to observe the enemy from a distance. Did you learn anything?"

"My gut is telling me he doesn't know anything, at least regarding Kyoko. He praised her for her talent and even mentioned working with her in the future. I could tell he adores his daughter the way he mentioned her. I'm not so sure if I would act any differently than him. If our roles were reversed and Kyoko was causing the trouble I'd do what I could to help her even if it was the wrong choice."

"Good for you my friend! You lucked out. Kyoko-chan is a good girl."

"I'm going to follow up on this guy. Maybe this has nothing to do with the girl. This guy could be responsible for the whole thing. A disgruntled employee, perhaps?"

"That girl is still stirring up trouble online though. I printed out her latest posts. She's now on that singer's website. I guess she found people that would listen to her. She's still trying to sell the idea that he and your daughter were more than just friends."

The loud ring tone of Sota's phone halted any further conversation.

"What do you have for me?" Sota was quiet as he listened to the speaker. "Really, ok I'm on my way." Sota ended the call, drained his cup and stood from his chair.

"Let's go!" Sota said to Tadashi as he put on his leather jacket

"Go! Where are we going?" Tadashi asked grabbing the file and following after Sota.

"I'll tell you in the car. Call your driver."

Tadashi called his driver as they walked through the club. Sota flirted the whole way with some of his female employees. By the time they reached the street his car was waiting. Sota told the driver to head to the police koban downtown.

"Koban? What the hell is going on? Who was on the phone?"

"I had a guy tailing the Morizumi girl since she left her house."

"I didn't ask you to do that?"

"I was sure you would appreciate that I did. You're getting too soft."

Tadashi scowled at him. He had thought about doing just that but it felt creepy. Paying someone to follow a young girl didn't really sit well with him so he concentrated on just making sure Kyoko was safe.

"Anyway that guy just said he followed her to a sketchy part of downtown. She disappeared down an alley for a good ten minutes before emerging in an angry huff. Apparently cops showed up and took three delinquents into their custody. He thinks she called the cops on them. He stuck around like a bystander instead of following her. The boys claimed they were innocent and just having a smoke. They didn't do anything wrong. That girl came to them."

"That's it? So why are we going to the police station again?"

"Oh yeah he said he heard one of the guys say Kyoko-san."

"What the hell?!"

"Yup, he called me when he heard her name so he figured I'd be interested. Hopefully we get there before their parents are called."

At the police station, Tadashi and Sota arrived right on time.

"Hey man how long are you going to make us kneel here. This is bullshit, you're not even doing your job," the orange-headed delinquent taunted as Tadashi walked in.

That irked the police man. He stood up and demanded, "Give me your school ID you good for nothing. I'm going to call your parents." All three boys groaned at the threat.

Tadashi took in their appearance. They looked the part of delinquents with that angry chip on their shoulder. They were still wearing their school uniforms in a way that violated the dress code. Well-built probably from fighting, the signature dyed hair, and multiple ear, nose and lip piercings.

"Come on Sir. We didn't do anything wrong. My mom is going to kill me," he started whining.

"Well Jin-kun," the officer said looking at the ID and addressing the orange-headed guy, "Next time stay home and study like a good student."

"Excuse me officer, I'm here to pick up the boys. I'm Jin's uncle. A friend of my sister's saw him getting into trouble and called her. She asked me to take care of the situation since she couldn't leave work." Tadashi said.

"See boy, your poor mother is working hard this late at night to provide for you and you're just slacking off like scum," the cop lectured.

"Officer, I don't know this Oji-san. My mom doesn't even hav-." Tadashi stepped up to the boy and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow shit! Fuck was that for!"

"Damn still so rude! Be quiet if you know what's good for you." Tadashi said quickly. Jin was about to protest but Tadashi poised his hand ready to smack him again.

The boy shielded his head in fear, "Fuck, ok, just don't hit me!" Tadashi hit him again.

"What the hell old man?!"

"Language," Tadashi said turning back to the officer. "I try to step in as this boy's father to help my sister out but kids are just so disrespectful these days."

"Tell me about it. Back in my day, my dad would beat my ass when I stepped out of line. These days it's all just spoon feeding them until they get to college where they crash and burn alone."

Tadashi chuckled and nodded agreeing with the cop.

"I didn't process any paperwork yet so you can just take them home."

"Could I ask what exactly happened?"

"We got a call from a girl saying she was sexually assaulted by three delinquents at the precise location we found these guys."

All three boys exploded in unison, "That ugly bitch is fucking lying!"

"We have high standards you know!" said the boy with the bleach blonde hair.

"People think just because we're delinquents that we have no honor!" Jin finished. "We're not the ones looking for fights."

"Hey settle down! Anyway, we found these boneheads there and decided to bring them in for questioning. Since that girl wouldn't come in to make an official statement it's pointless. She called from a payphone too. I think it was just a prank."

"Thank you officer," Tadashi said bowing. He reached up and pulled each boys head down to bow. "Put your head to the floor you punks and apologize for wasting hard working people's time."

"Alright! Get out of here!" Tadashi said ushering them out after they apologized.

The boys tried to run away as soon as they came out of the station but ran right smack into Sota.

"Whoa, not so fast boys let's have a nice little chat shall we," Sota said with a menacing smile as he pushed them into the car. Tadashi climbed into the front seat with the driver.

"Shit man we're going to be ass raped and killed. Please mister, I'm too young to die. I promise I'll study harder," Jin begged.

"Yeah mister, I'll stop smoking and get a job to help my mom," the bleach blonde kid wailed.

The darker blonde kid was quietly sobbing.

"Shut up you damn morons! We just want to talk about what went down with the girl. In exchange, we'll buy you a meal," Sota told them.

"Fuck thank god! I didn't want my first time to be with an old dude," Jin admitted.

"Damn kid, how old are you and you still haven't gotten laid? That's sad!" Sota told him snickering.

His friends started laughing at him. "Fuck you guys! Like you're any different. I'm waiting for the right girl."

"Yeah bro Kyoko-san is taken. She's got herself a real man. He's tall, rich, handsome, did I mention rich?" said the bleach blonde guy.

"Shut up I know. It's because I'm stuck in a school with a bunch of ugly assholes that I don't have a hot girl,"

The car pulled up to a nearly deserted Mos Burger joint. The boys scrambled out and headed in to order. They took advantage of the invitation and ordered enough food and desserts to feed ten people. Sota grumbled as he paid.

"You little shitheads better eat every bite! There are starving kids in the world. Now tell us what happened."

Jin, the obvious ring leader, decided to speak with a mouthful of burger. "me mmerrre mmmhmmiinding.."

"Shit stop eating and talk!" Jin swallowed what was in his mouth and took a sip of soda before he started again.

"As I was saying, we were minding our business having a smoke watching the rerun of tonight's _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ when this ugly chick, well she wasn't ugly at first, walks in acting like she owns the place. She says,"

His voice changed to a high pitch nasally sound that they all assumed was his version of a girl's voice. "hey, I heard for the right price you would kick someone's ass."

He changed his voice back and forth as he told his story, "So I shut off my phone and looked at this chick. She screams of money, brand name shoes, clothing, bag. So I say, 'Yeah, so, you want us to fuck up your ex or something?' Then she says, 'I'll give you 100,000 yen if you harass the actress Kyoko-san. I'll triple it if you bruise her face.'

Sota looked at Tadashi. The man's eyes had grown dark with anger. "Easy man we can't do anything rash. You won't be able to help her if you're locked up."

"Yo, Oji-san what's w- wrong with y-you all of a sudden," Jin stuttered as Tadashi tilted and cracked his neck to loosen the tension.

"Don't worry about him! Then what happened?"

"We laughed. She even showed us the money. I told that bitch that Natsu-sama was our idol and Kyoko-san was our goddess. Anyone that had a problem with her had a problem with us. But I would never hit a girl so I told her to get lost. It was the first time I ever saw a chick turn ugly due to her insides. Her face got all scrunched up with anger and jealousy when she started insulting Kyoko-san. She was pissing me off, badmouthing my goddess, so I charged her. I acted like I was going to hit her and she got all scared and left. The rest is history." Jin finished and began eating in earnest.

Tadashi showed the boys a picture of Kimiko on his phone. "Is this the girl?" The boys looked nervously at each other. "Is it her or not?"

"Well it looks like her I guess. It was still kind of dark?" Jin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You just said you saw her face turn ugly and her brand name stuff" Sota said exasperatedly.

"Well of course the part I did see so I imagine the rest of her face was ugly. If I saw her again I'd recognize her for sure. She had all that cash so she have to be wearing expensive stuff, right?" Jin said in his defense.

"You fucking idiots! Give me your cellphone. We may need you to tell this story again so you better remember it," after Sota made sure he got all the boys' names and contact information. He threw down some more bills and told them to take a cab home.

* * *

She was just so angry inside when her father had mentioned Kyoko this afternoon that she couldn't think rationally. She was in a better mood after stirring things up on the Fuwa sites. The gossip channels were eating up the fan theories of her and Fuwa being an item. There was so many public references on Fuwa's part to link them together. After the broadcast of _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ _that night_ , she thought Japan would finally see what a total loser she was playing a mascot on a variety show. With such a demeaning job, she had no business staying by Ren's side. Naturally the audience were all idiots. The legit entertainment news channels were advertising how humble and sweet she was for sticking with her first on camera job no matter how popular she was becoming.

She changed the channel and caught a portion of Ren's live interview. The guy looked like a love sick puppy on TV as he talked about his meeting of Kyoko when they were kids. She wanted to barf! She changed the channel and caught sight of a short clip showing Koga and Cedric being bombarded with questions as they left the Lotus site. The fact that Cedric was also praising her was the last straw. Kimiko's mind was so clouded with rage and jealousy that she didn't think of what she was doing and sought out those hoodlums. They didn't attend her school but the gossip at school made them notorious enough for her to be helpful.

Now she was standing in the shadows outside of Cedric's apartment freaking out. What had she done? How could she make such a careless mistake, confronting outsiders without a proper disguise. She was so pissed off she didn't think twice about calling the cops on them to get them in trouble. At least she was smart enough to call using a payphone. Hopefully, those guys wouldn't talk to the police about her. She pulled at her hair in frustration. What would be the best thing for her to do? K _ill them? No, she preferred maiming her enemies. Killing is too permanent, I prefer they live on and suffer. I could try paying them to keep quiet but that never works in movies. They would keep blackmailing me._ Her best bet was to hope it was dark enough that they wouldn't recognize her. She could always deny being there. Society would believe the sweet rich girl over some Yankees. For now, she would go see Cedric and remind him that she is the only Japanese girl he should care about.

Cedric opened the door in surprise wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. " **Kimiko, what happened? Come inside,"** he said opening his door wider for her to enter.

Cedric closed the door quickly behind him and took in Kimiko in the better lighting. Her hair was in disarray, her shirt ripped, there was a hint of a bruise starting on her cheek and a small cut on the corner of her lip. " **Who did this to you?** " Cedric asked, gently touching her cheek.

" **Do I look that bad?"** she asked her eyes welling up with tears. **"I couldn't go home. My parents would be all over my case. I didn't want to make trouble for them.""**

 **"I'll get you some ice and make us some tea. You can tell me what happened. Call your parents. You can stay here tonight."**

 **"No, I couldn't intrude. I should just go home. I'm sorry for bothering you."**

 **"It's fine, you're no bother. Make the call** ," he said firmly as he went into the kitchen.

" **Ric. can I use your bathroom?"** Kimiko asked after she finished her call. Her mother was too lenient sometimes. Shouldn't she get a little angry at her when it was this late.

 **"Sure, it's that door on the left."**

Kimiko made her way to the bathroom while Cedric was busy in the kitchen. She cringed as she took in her appearance. She had hit herself harder than she thought. Small price to pay, since her little act had managed to earn her a night's stay and she didn't even have to ask. This had to be a sign that he wanted her here.

Cedric knocked on the bathroom door. " **Kimiko I brought you some clothes and a towel if you want to get cleaned up."**

Kimiko opened the door and smiled. " **Ouch!"** she hissed. It really did hurt to smile. Cedric scowled. **"Are you mad at me?"** she asked hesitantly.

He sighed. " **No, we'll talk after you clean up,"** he said closing the door.

Kimiko was settled on Cedric's couch, in his t-shirt and boxers icing her face between sips of tea.

 **"Are you going to tell me who assaulted you?"** he asked her in a strained voice. He may not love her but she was still his friend. So he was angry.

Kimiko trembled as she recounted the ordeal for Cedric. **"I was so scared. I thought I was going to be raped or murdered or something. They were trying to steal my purse and I fought back instead. I should have just given them the thing. One of them back handed me before they took my bag and left."**

 **"We need to call the police and report them."**

 **"No please, no police. They didn't really hurt me. I don't want my family's name dragged into a negative light because of me."**

 **"Dammit!"** He was part of a show biz family so he too understood her reasons for wanting to keep this quiet. The press would have a field day with them. He felt frustrated that he couldn't do anything for his friend.

 **"Well, where were you at? How many of them? Give me any details of their description,"** he stood up heatedly.

" **No please that's not what I want. I didn't come here for you to avenge me or anything. I- I just wanted to feel safe again. I always feel safe with you** ," she said as she opened the floodgate of her tears. Guys were usually helpless against a crying woman. She hoped Cedric wasn't the exception.

Cedric's anger left him. He knelt down in front of her and gathered her in his arms, " **hey, shush, it's ok you're safe with me. I'll keep you safe."** **She felt so small and fragile in his arms. _Only cowards would hit a woman._**

Kimiko smiled into his chest. This was exactly what she was hoping for. _Let's see how far I can take this_.

" **It's ok** " she said trying to push away from him. **"You won't always be here so I can handle this on my own."**

 **"Don't be silly. You don't have to act strong in front of me."** He replied caressing the back of her head as he held her. She melted in his arms.

* * *

Shotaro was lounging in the living room of his hotel room finally unwinding after tonight's performance. Reporters and fans were all demanding answers from him. It was the first time in his career that he was unable to bask in the glory that was him. He hightailed it to the waiting limo before he was mobbed. Now, he was watching the replay of _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ on his phone. He wanted to confirm what was being said on social media. She had admitted it in the article but he still couldn't believe it. He shut it off after she removed her chicken head! _That damn girl made an ass of me_ _that night._ Kyoko was really trying to exact her revenge. If only he knew before, he would have had a loaded weapon to use against her. This was the best she could do back then. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at her antics on the show.

Shoko walked into the room carrying a bag of his requested pudding. It was pointless to hide his immature taste buds from his manager. She knew too much about him as it was for him to keep up his cool guy image. Plus, it was exhausting. Shoko looked at her phone and turned on the TV to Japan's late night ET news just in time.

"Fans have been speculating all day who the mystery childhood friend of Kyoko-san could be and I think they've stumbled upon the answer," the reporter announced.

"Kyoko-san's story hit shelves this morning in, surprisingly, the popular tabloid magazine _Boost._ This magazine is notorious for publishing false information on celebrities. However, in this case it has been confirmed by LME, Kyoko-san's agency, that she was interviewed specifically for the piece. The article highlights many aspects of the young actresses ups and downs in the showbiz world. The main topics that have dominated on and off line discussions have been her relationship with Tsuruga Ren that appears to have started when they were mere children, her long time spot as Bo the chicken in _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ , and this so-called mysterious childhood friend. "

"Tch!" Sho clucked his tongue. This was not looking good as he continued to watch the broadcast. No wonder he couldn't catch a break today.

"Tonight's topic focuses on the childhood friend who took advantage of her kindness trying to make it big in the showbiz world. Our online sources all point the finger towards our country's top idol singer, Fuwa Sho, and we have proof."

They replayed clips of his dedication to "K" during his live performance on an interview, his red carpet declaration of the inspiration of his new song, and finally the _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ episode featuring Fuwa-kun and Bo interacting.

"Neither agency of each party is confirming or denying these speculations. I'm sure we'll get clarification soon. The question to leave here with tonight is, was Kyoko really betrayed or is this just a ploy to 'boost' her popularity?"

Shoko shut off the TV when the segment ended. "The President wants you to do an interview with Kyoko-chan. We'll be heading back in a few days. You should try to get in touch with her again. It's really late so go to bed."

 _This was such a pain in the ass. It's all that stupid girl's fault!_ _Sho thought as he trudged to his bedroom._

* * *

 _Next Day_

Ren was half asleep when he tried to reach over and shut his alarm off. He kept pressing but it wasn't stopping. He disentangled himself from Kyoko as he searched for the source of the offending sound.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked as she stretched.

"It's your phone, I think." He said as he picked his phone up to check.

"It is?" she exclaimed bolting up right to find her phone. She opened the bedroom door and found it where she left it the night before.

"Hello," she said breathlessly without checking the caller ID.

"Mo! What took you so long to answer? I thought you were an early riser!"

Ren heard Kyoko exclaim, "Mooookkkoooo-san!" He smiled when he heard her excited voice as she talked to her friend. He had just pulled the covers back over his head when his phone started ringing.

Ren threw the covers back with a sigh and answered his phone, "Hello?!"

 **"Morning son, I hope I didn't wake you!"**

* * *

 **AN: Ahahaha I went ridiculous, sometimes I wonder where my mind takes me. I apologize for the lack of RenKyo in this chapter. I tried to salvage it by giving you a teaser of what's to come.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to those that left me a review of last chapter, I appreciate your responses!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	63. Wake-up Call

Chapter 63: Wake-up Call

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would share more stories about his family with Kyoko.**

"Ow! Don't shout! You'll break my ear drums!" Kanae scolded through the phone.

"I'm just so happy Moko-san, you called me. I thought you would never speak to me again." Kyoko cried, happy tears welling up at the corner of her eyes and spilling over.

"Mo! Stop crying! I bet your face is getting ugly. Why would you even think like that? Is there something you're not telling me that warrants me not speaking to you again? Perhaps you're living a double life or something and you aren't really who you say you are?

Kyoko stopped her tears quick and squirmed under Kanae's direct questioning. She thought about all the press Setsu had been generating. Could it have actually reached Moko-san all the way in the States? She couldn't lie to her friend but she couldn't tell the truth either, not yet.

"I'm sorry Moko-san there is something but I signed an NDA. I can't tell you right now even though I really want to share it with you."

"I figured as much. We can talk about it when you can," Kanae said sounding very understanding.

"Eh, you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! I have no doubt that Love mon President is behind all this but it's work right so it's fine."

"I'm just so happy. Moko-san called me," Kyoko wailed anew.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I wanted to make sure you weren't wallowing in the depths of despair! You sound fine considering."

"Eh?" Kyoko perked up not following.

"The article?! Jeez Kyoko have you forgotten already? Ugh forget it. I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time worrying about you," Kanae said exasperatedly.

"Ugh that stupid article. Even though the writer adhered to my conditions, I had underestimated the public's need to unravel a mystery," Kyoko said begrudgingly. "But Moko are you not mad at me because of the article?"

"Why? I practically know your background story. The only thing I didn't see coming was you knowing Tsuruga-san when you were children. So if I'm mad at anybody it would be him," Kanae told her in an irritated voice.

"Ehhhh, why Ren?" Kyoko asked genuinely confused at her friend's anger towards Ren.

"I'm pretty sure that guy knew exactly who you were for a while and said nothing! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I return," Kanae's voice rose getting fired up.

Kyoko looked up as she heard Ren approaching. He handed her, her princess robe and mouthed "it's my parents," as he pointed to the phone at his ear. Then he whispered, "when you're ready they want to talk to you."

Kyoko took the robe and hastily put it on as her cheeks heated up. She had completely forgotten she was practically nude.

"Mo! What's going on is that bastard near you? Of course he's near you. Like a damn puppy," said Kanae annoyed by the interruption.

"No he just came out for a second. He's on the phone too. Moko-san please don't be angry with him. He has apologized and I uh sort of kind of slapped him for lying to me about it." Kyoko confessed feeling terrible. Kanae erupted with laughter.

"Did you seriously slap him? I would love to have seen that. I bet he was shocked especially coming from the girl he loved," Kanae said between residual peals of laughter.

"Don't laugh! I slapped him so hard the hand print had to be covered up with make-up for a few days. I was so scared after I did it. What if he sued me or something? An actor's face is their life," Kyoko admitted.

Kanae sobered up, "That's true it's our biggest commodity but he so deserved it for keeping that from you. I'm getting mad again thinking about it."

"It happened so long ago so I would prefer to leave it alone. It was not one of my finest moments so it's a bit embarrassing. So please don't be mad at him," Kyoko pleaded with her. "I really appreciate Moko-san being angry for my sake. I feel so loved. It's true that saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Ugh don't think up weird scenarios all on your own. Anyway you sound like everything's good. My lunch break is almost up. I'll be home in two days my flight lands in Narita at 4:30 in the afternoon. I'll message you the itinerary."

"Really?! You're finally coming home!" Kyoko exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Mo! Don't forget to pick me up. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"See you then! Keep being you, don't let those haters from the Fuwa camp get you down." Kanae added before ending the call.

Kyoko smiled at the phone, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. It was so like Kanae to be sweet and hang up because she was embarrassed. She was so excited her friend was finally coming home. She stood to tell Ren the good news.

* * *

" **Hey Dad! I'm awake. Is everything ok? Is mom ok**?" Kuon asked in a worried tone.

He rarely ever got calls so early in the morning but every time he did he anxiously wondered if it would be bad news. Would this be the call letting him know that his mother really did only have three months to live and her time had finally come? Would she pass away to the afterlife without him having seen her once to reconcile with her. He didn't think he could live with that kind of guilt. What if his father was severely hurt on set? Would he find the courage to go home and see him or would he use work as an excuse to avoid them forever?

He was still working through his anxiety about going home for LA week. He still had nightmares every now and again but the warm talisman curled in his arms would instantly chase the shadows away.

" **I'm here too honey. There's no way I'm leaving this world without seeing my baby boy again or holding my grand babies.** " Julie's musical voice rang out.

" **Hi mom! What are you guys doing?** " Kuon asked with a smile in his voice. The thought of having babies with Kyoko warmed his heart and sped it up all at once. Would he make a good father? Given their professions would their child feel lonely if they had to work late or go overseas. No, he would make it a point to prioritize his family. Even if it meant taking less roles, he would never make his child feel lonely.

" **Kuon, did you hear me son? Are you still there?"** Kuu asked.

" **I'm sorry Dad, what was the question. I was a bit distracted,"** Kuon said turning back to the conversation.

 **"Is it a bad time son?"** Kuu asked earnestly. He knew how busy an actor's life could be.

 **"No, I just kinda got lost in the clouds when mom mentioned babies** ," he admitted his thoughts without thinking. He must still be half asleep if he said that out loud.

Kuu chuckled and Julie squealed **"Made you think about the future did it?"**

He could hear Kyoko talking excitedly with her friend on the phone in the living room. A new wave of warmth flooded his body, he was looking forward to their future together.

" **Only if it's with her,** " he admitted with a smile.

" **Oh my baby! I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding? I have to start planning,** " Julie exclaimed. She had been waiting for this moment for forever.

" **Mom stop! It's too soon. She's only 17. Her career is just beginning and she's still in high school.** " Kuon said but he already had plans brewing.

" **Semantics! It's just a matter of time. You guys are living together already. Ooh, maybe a shotgun wedding!"** Julie said with such hope in her voice.

Kuon groaned. " **We aren't really at that stage in our relationship. I want to wait for marriage.** "

Even to Kuon's ears it sounded unconvincing. They've done everything else they could minus actual penetration. At the rate they were going, he wasn't sure if they were going to make it. He told himself every day just a little taste would be enough to curb his appetite for her but as each day passed so did his desire to possess her completely body and soul. It took every ounce of his control to draw the line especially during the times when she begged for more. She had seemed in a good mood last night when they danced around the living room but when they fell into bed together she was more demanding, clingier, insatiable even. It was late by the time they collapsed into a peaceful slumber finally sated. He definitely wasn't going to make it.

 **"Sure, how is that working out for you,"** his Dad said wryly. He could hear his parents trying to suppress their laughter. Kuon cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Kuu coughed to disguise his laughter and tried to change the subject, " **Is Kyoko still sleeping?"**

 **"No, she's actually on her phone with her best friend. I'll go out and let her know you're on the phone."** Kuon stepped out of the room with the phone to his ear and noticed Kyoko sitting on the living room floor in just her underwear. He wasn't any better since he was only wearing boxers. She must have been cold. He stepped into the guest room and got her robe. He handed it to her and told her his parents were on the phone and then went back into the bedroom.

 **"How is she doing by the way?"** Kuu asked. **"We read the article and saw all the news online. Next time I'm in Japan I'm going to ring that punk's neck. It explains why she reacted so dejected to that news broadcast of him when she was assisting me. My poor son, if only this lousy Daddy knew the story I would have gave that punk a taste of his own medicine,** "

" **What are you talking about?"** Kuon asked.

" **When I was in Tokyo. I was watching the entertainment news when she walked in and that singer was being discussed. His songs were dominating the charts. She suddenly became extremely depressed. So depressed that she neglected to make me food. When she did finally cook something, she piled the ingredients so high, ugh, I was so hungry too. I had to call the concierge to try to salvage it. Her cooking is so delicious and sh-"**

 **"Oi don't stop in the middle and start talking about food,"** Kuon scolded. " **She seemed fine when I ran into her acting as young Kuon."**

 **"That's because this Daddy learned from his mistakes with you. I intercepted her call to Sawara-san. She wanted to decline all the job offers she received because they were all antagonist parts. She didn't tell me any of her problems with that singer but after talking about her feelings regarding acting I managed to knock some sense into her brain. That's why I gave her that acting homework. I hoped it would help pull her out of her slump. You told me you met as kids a while ago but now that I'm thinking of that time I spent with her, I only now realize that the reason she acted young Kuon so well was because she had met you."**

Kuon chuckled. _I was so surprised she remembered so much about me from the few days we played together. She really treasured our time together. I on the other hand forgot all about her until we met again._

" **It seems your treasured cordierite stone managed to help her over the years."** Neither of them admitted that Kuon had lied to him about losing the stone in Kyoto. " **I remember the day you bought it. You believed it had some magical powers. I think you were seven."**

 **"No, he was only six. That was when I was in India for a shoot and you guys came along. I was tied up with work so you and Kuon explored the local market and cuisine," Julie said interrupting.**

The vague memories of that trip wafted through Kuon's mind. Although he had an amazing memory and memorization skill he couldn't recall the vivid details of the trip.

" **It was so long ago, I couldn't remember the details of the stone. So that's what it's called,"** Kuon told his dad.

Kyoko walked in as Kuon was finishing his statement. He pulled off the covers in the bed to let her in. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

" **Kyoko is here now. I'm putting you on speaker,** " Kuon said as he switched the phone over.

" **Hey, good morning son! How are you feeling? We wanted to check up on you."**

 **"Kuu stop calling her that, she's a beautiful girl call her daughter. I always wanted a daughter and now I have one,"** Julie said delightedly.

Kyoko buried her face shyly into Kuon's chest. She was so overwhelmed by the warmth and outpouring love his parents displayed towards her it made her want to cry.

 **"Hello Otou-san, Julie-san. Thank you for calling but I really am fine. I'm actually quite surprised with all the love and support I have here from Kuon, friends, coworkers, and fans. If I focus on the positive I feel like the negative doesn't seem so bad."**

Kuon tightened his hold around her and kissed the top of her head.

 **"Dad was about to tell me where I bought your stone. Do you want to hear it?"**

 **"Yes please! I would love to hear about Kuon when he was young!"**

 **"Be careful what you wish for,"** Kuon whispered

 **"When you're here for fashion week I'll show you my albums Kyoko-chan,"** Julie promised.

" **Thank you Julie-san. I'm looking forward to my visit."** Kyoko replied.

 **"Mom, please don't embarrass me!"** Kuon said groaning. He knew just what albums his mother was thinking of too. Kyoko giggled, she envied Kuon a little. The pictures she was aware of of her childhood were taken by Yayoi. Majority of them were of her and Shotaro.

 **"I wish you were visiting with her but I understand that you will when you're ready,"** Julie said a little sad.

" **I'm sorry, mom, I'm working on it."** Kuon replied. He felt terrible omitting the truth but he didn't want to spoil the surprise now.

 **"Anyway, the story of the stone,"** Kuon insisted sensing the subtle change in her mood. He thought a story like that would cheer her up.

 **"Ah yes, so we went to a Bazaar while waiting for Julie to finish her work. There had to be hundreds of merchants and food vendors. The smells were delicious. It was our first time seeing it. Kuon gravitates to this stall selling rocks."** Kuu started to laugh all by himself thinking about the memory

 **"Kuon, here looks at me in confusion. He's now standing in front of the booth looking at all the shapes and sizes of the rocks. Then he asks, 'Dad are people really stupid enough to buy rocks?'"**

Kuu had changed his voice to fit the characters in the story. He almost sounded like a little boy. She imagined, how wonderful bedtime stories in the Hizuri house went. Kyoko stifled her giggle as Kuu continued, **I was so embarrassed, I had him apologize to the vendor. The merchant looked at Kuon and said, 'young lad have you ever learned not to judge something for its cover? Even beneath the accumulated dirt of this rock lies something beautiful. Pick one and I will show you.' Kuon picked a good size one in his young eyes and the man proceeds to chip and clean away at the rock. The end result was your stone."**

 **"I remember now! I didn't have enough money to buy it but Dad taught me the art of negotiations and I was able to get the stone with my allowance. I had eight dollars saved up,"** Kuon stated proudly.

Kuu laughed nervously, he didn't need to tell his son that he had secretly handed over the difference in amount to the merchant. He didn't do it to undermine his son or insult the merchant. He made a lot of money and wanted to always be generous. He did it to thank the man for making his son happy and to support local businesses.

" **I guess it's about time we let you kids go. We've taken enough of your time. We love you both."** They exchanged their goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

Kimiko woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She had fallen asleep safe in his arms forgetting her problems. She could hear him clamoring away in the kitchen. For a moment she allowed herself to believe that they were a real couple. Soon he would call out to her to wake up for breakfast. She would apologize for not waking up sooner and cooking for him. She had no clue how to cook but that was beside the point. She got up and used the washroom putting on her now cleaned clothes sitting on the bed. He had given her one of his shirts to wear with her skirt. It was actually quite fashionable. She stepped out of the room to find her new beau and was doused with a cold dose of reality. The couch was upset with a pillow and blanket. Had he left her once she had fallen asleep and slept on the couch instead?

She was such a fool. She dug her finger nails into her clenched fists to keep herself from doing what she really felt like. Of course, he wouldn't want to share a bed with her. Kimiko was lost in her thoughts.

" **Whoa Kimiko, I didn't hear you come out. Is everything alright? Your face? Is it still bothering you? Kimiiikooo...helloooo?"** Cedric asked waving his front of her. Her gaze was locked on the couch.

 **"Why?"** She whispered softly and turned to him slowly.

 **"Huh?"** He responded looking at her utterly confused. Why was she so zoned out?

 **"I could have slept there if you didn't want to share the bed,"** Kimiko said failing to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

 **"I thought it would be better for both of us this way,"** Cedric replied softly rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and nodded before things got even more awkward.

 **"I'm going to go. Thanks for letting me sleep here. I apologize for inconveniencing you,"** she said cheerfully as she slipped on her shoes and left.

As soon as Kimiko left the apartment her problems from last night flooded back in to her mind. _His place was indeed magical,_ she thought. She walked down to the side of building and fished out her purse she had hidden. Her earlier hurt forgotten as she searched her phone for any news lines regarding the guys she had propositioned last night. She let out a small sigh of relief as she hailed the first cab she saw. The message she found on her phone had her returning the call.

Cedric didn't try to stop her. This was for the best. He knew how she felt about him and she knew how he felt about her. She was a good friend and nothing more. He walked in to the kitchen looking at the too much breakfast he had made. It dawned on him that she had no way of getting home. All her stuff had been stolen. He pulled on a jacket, stuffed his feet in shoes and ran out after her in his pajamas. He ran down the street and found her climbing into a cab talking on her...cell phone? He didn't miss the purse she held over her shoulder either. _What the fuck?_ he thought, as he watched the car pull away.

* * *

Tadashi had come into the office early to finish the report on the proposal Mya had sent him. It was slow going since every so often his mind would wander to his daughter. _Was it dinner time yet?_ He had to stop himself several times from checking on her. He had already done his morning check in and received her warm reply. Any more than that and she would probably get annoyed with him. Yashiro would be with her the whole time so there was nothing to worry about. He told Yashiro that if there was any conflict to call him right away and he would be able to assist.

He had stayed up most of the night pouring over the information Sota had given him. The Morizumi family seemed to have their hand in every part of the entertainment industry. He was still trying to figure out the best way to approach the whole situation. He wanted nothing more than to expose Kimiko for her deception and dangerous actions towards innocent young women; however, if he didn't tread lightly this could all blow up in his face. He may inadvertently harm his daughter's career prospects in the process if he wasn't careful. He had cooked up a devious plan. He would use her tactics against her. It would just be a matter of time before she cracked under the pressure.

He rubbed his face, he needed to finish his day job so he could put his plan into action. As much as he didn't want to leave his daughter any time soon, he needed to get back to the States. It wasn't fair to dump all this work on Mya even if she was better than him in his humble opinion.

* * *

Yashiro's eyes bulged at what he just read on his phone. Looks like Kyoko acquired some loony fan on her site. He would ask the President to look into it just in case this person was some crazed stalker. He had scanned the site for any sign of "Queen B." She seemed to be radio silent since yesterday. She didn't come on set yesterday but her father apparently did. Kyoko had shared with him what little had transpired yesterday concerning Cain Heel.

 **EmeraldEyedFairy:** _Did anyone else go googly-eyed over Kyoko-chan's appearance yesterday? She was too adorable; my heart went doki doki! If Ren-san's not careful I just might steal her away to Faerie!_

Before he could defend his friend, a text message popped up on his phone. The President wanted to meet tonight no matter the time. Kyoko would be fine but Ren's obligations ran late. He went about rearranging Ren's schedule forgetting about the site.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read, favoring, and following this fic. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. I know I'm beating this thing to death but I had to include her best friend's and in-laws' perspectives on checking up on Kyoko. But seriously Tadashi's thoughts are exactly my thoughts. I'm buying myself time until I figure out how Kimiko snaps…LOL. I think I'll have one or two more chapters (no promises) of Kimiko set up before the Heel interview so bear with me folks!**

 **I gave Kuon a handle!...LOL...I hope Queen B is ready for him.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	64. Counter Attack

Chapter 64: Counter Attack

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kimiko would get a taste of her own medicine.**

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders to relieve some of the tension that had settled there. He had managed to finish the report for Mya a while ago and was now able to focus on "Operation Take Down Evil Queen." He even got Sota on board. The guy was now referring to his daughter as the Princess.

He was waiting for Sota to acquire all the information needed to launch their first attack. He felt a bit immature and petty for going this route. Could anyone really blame him? His foe, after all, was a teenage girl. He had consulted his lawyer on another yet related matter. Everything was sorted out for later tonight after the meeting at LME. He brought Lory abreast on the current situation and his plan. He left it to him to call the meeting for all to gather.

Tadashi now stepped out of his car and walked through the sliding glass doors of the high rise corporate office.

"Morimoto-san welcome. The Chairman is waiting for you," the executive assistant greeted Tadashi with a formal bow. Tadashi greeted him in return and followed the man towards the VIP elevator. They made small talk about their respective company's latest achievements as they took the elevator to the top floor. Each man was knowledgeable in the projects and contracts the other had executed recently. They exited the elevator and made their way down the hall towards the Chairman's office.

Tadashi noticed three handsome and well-dressed young men fidgeting outside the door to the office. The assistant gave them a curt nod as they bowed. Tadashi returned their bow slightly and entered the office door that the assistant held open. Once inside he was greeted by Koenji Katsumasa and a girl around the same age as Kyoko. Tadashi could only deduce that she was his daughter Erika and those men outside were her butlers.

"Tadashi-san, so good to see you again. I heard you were relocating to Japan" Katsumasa greeted reaching out to shake his hand.

"Katsumasa-san, likewise, and yes I'll be here permanently early December. I was supposed to return to the States soon but I have a personal matter to clear up before I can leave," Tadashi said returning his hand shake and glancing at Erika. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know you're a busy man. So I'll try to make this brief."

Erika looked at the man in his well-tailored designer navy suit which he paired with a pair of brown Italian leather shoes. The man screamed of money and apparently was on good enough terms with her father to call him on a first name basis. He looked vaguely familiar but she never met the man before. She prided herself in knowing the nuances of her family's corporation. From what she could gather from this conversation, he wasn't based in Japan. That would explain why she was unfamiliar with him.

"I understand," Katsumasa said nodding. "This is my daughter Erika; I do believe when we spoke over the phone this had something to do with her so I hope you don't mind that she's here."

Erika couldn't help her gasp! _What in the world? What did I do? I don't know this man at all,_ she thought panicking.

Tadashi addressed her, "Erika-san, I know you're confused so I shall try to explain. I am Morimoto Tadashi. Your father and I have conducted business before, sometimes in collaboration but most of the time as rivals. It makes for better golf," he said chuckling at his joke which Katsumasa also joined in. He cleared his throat when Erika raised an eyebrow not enthused. "I believe you are acquainted with my daughter."

Erika searched through her mental rolodex of possible girls at school that could be this man's daughter. He said he lived in the States so that left it a bigger mystery for her. She was coming up blank.

"I'm sorry Morimoto-san. I don't know any girls at school with your last name."

"She uses her mother's last name. I think you know her well she unfortunately has been all over the tabloids of late. My daughter is Kyoko."

"What?! That poor girl that wears second hand clothing! This has to be a lie!" Erika exclaimed without thinking. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Her father glared at her. _I swear this uncouth daughter of mine. Well at least she has recovered her spunk,_ he thought

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry father," she said her face red from embarrassment. She stood and bowed.

Tadashi chuckled and felt his collar suddenly become too tight. He was feeling a little nervous. He didn't want to disclose family matters to anyone so he played it off. "It's quite ok. She is humble and prefers to use her own strength to fulfill her dreams."

Erika felt his verbal knife stab and twist in her gut for good measure. It was only when she was thoroughly defeated by the pink duo during the Curara auditions and accepted Kanae's challenge did she stop relying on her family name. Erika completely misunderstood his words and related Kyoko's situation to hers. Even though it was at her disposal, Kyoko didn't use her father's name or wealth to get ahead in society. The girl even went so far as to denounce her father's money. She consistently wore the same no name branded clothing or that god awful pink overalls. Erika shuddered thinking about that eye sore of a uniform. Her indifference to wealth was one more reason for her to loathe Kyoko. Her very existence negated Erika's. Erika had to draw the line at pretending to be poor. There was no way she would survive without the luxury she was born in to.

Tadashi noticed the change in the girl. _Was it something I said?_

"Are you okay, Erika-san?" Tadashi asked worried. Perhaps she was still experiencing side effects from the accident she suffered at the hands of Kimiko.

Erika sighed, "I'm fine thank you for your concern." She had to bite her tongue from snapping in her usual way. This was obviously her father's acquaintance in business so she couldn't treat him how she did everyone else even if he was her nemesis' father. She was tired of being treated like a fragile female. After exacting her revenge on Kimiko and with the help of a therapist she had found the will to recover her mental state. She was still undergoing physical therapy but she had regained full mobility of her body.

"Tadashi-san, please excuse my rude daughter's outburst! All those etquette lessons have clearly not paid off."

"No, it is quite fine. I'm sure your daughter is a good girl," Tadashi replied.

"Thank you, please have a seat and tell us what this is all about," said Katsumasa-san gesturing to the leather chair opposite is desk.

Tadashi filled him in on Kimiko's attempt on Kyoko's life, his daughter's role in saving her and the conditions made to keep Kimiko out of show biz. Erika wanted to shrink into the chair. Her father's demeanor grew darker and darker as Tadashi wove his tale. She had never told him about the incident involving Kyoko nor how the issue was resolved so she knew she was in deep shit right now.

Tadashi paused when he sensed the same anger radiating off of the Chairman as he had felt when he was made aware of the occurrences.

"I'm sorry Katsumasa-san. I can see now that Erika-san never told you about this. I'm burdening you with this because Kimiko-san is still after Kyoko. There have been numerous accidents on the set of _The Sacred Lotus_ and I have good reason to believe that Kimiko-san is behind it."

"The Koenji group is the biggest sponsor for that production. Yuki Kuresaki has made me aware of the issues regarding security and the threat of sabotage but I didn't know they knew who was behind the incidents. I approved the addition of increased security and safety measures on the set. Kimiko Morizumi is the niece of the Director how could that fool let her get away with such atrocities." Katsumasa replied outraged by the whole story.

"I'm going to call Yuki right now and demand an explanation," Katsumasa declared as he reached for his phone.

"Katsumasa-san please I'm asking you not to do anything and let me handle this. I have a plan that would hopefully expose Kimiko-san's true nature. Meanwhile, my daughter is being protected in the process. I came here today because for my plan to work I may need to use the video and images Erika-san had taken the night after the auditions. I didn't want you or her to be blind sighted should this leak out to the media. I have no doubt that Kimiko-san may even try to contact you," Tadashi said turning towards Erika. "If you can deny everything that would be most helpful."

Erika clenched her jaw in anger while Tadashi and her father continued to talk. _Of course that bitch would continue her underhanded tricks. I didn't anticipate this move by her. Technically, she's still sticking to her part of the bargain so I can't interfere. I'll leave it to Kyoko's family to handle this round._

"Tadashi-san surely you can't expect me to sit on my hands and do nothing here. The filming is almost complete and so much money has already been invested in the project so pulling the Director off or scrapping the whole thing would be difficult but not impossible."

"Please don't do that. I don't think the Producer or Director looked further into the matter. The cast and crew have worked very hard to make that production successful. It would be a waste to pull it now. Plus, shutting it down would be playing right into her hands in my opinion."

"I will leave it to you then. Should you need my assistance…" Katsumasa

"I'll be sure to contact you first." Tadashi said bowing to take his leave. He thanked Erika for saving his daughter and praised her for her intelligence and quick wit. He told her he would be looking forward to her success in show biz as well. His compliments threw the girl off guard and elicited a charming smile out of her. As the door closed behind him, he heard Katsumasa direct Erika to call her lackeys inside the office.

Tadashi stopped before the men and bowed respectfully to them, "Thank you for your efforts in saving my daughter's life!" The men were surprised but returned his bow unsure of whom he was referring to. Tadashi stood back up and said, "If you are ever in need of anything please contact me." He handed his business card to each of them and took his leave. Erika's man servants would learn within moments the name of said daughter as well as receive a grueling dressing down from Katsumasa.

* * *

Yashiro pocketed his phone and closed his notebook. He had just finished rearranging Ren's schedule so they could meet with the President later this evening. Kyoko sauntered over to him looking spent. She crossed her arms over her chest in and out in a familiar way an Olympic swimmer would to loosen up on the pool deck before a race. Yashiro frowned as he watched her coming towards him.

"Kyoko-chan is your body ok?" He asked her as she stood there stretching her neck from left to right and rubbing her shoulders. She looked at him with wide eyed confusion. He didn't think the scene she just acted out was heavily physical so he wasn't sure.

"What do you mean Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked looking over her body to see if something was out of place.

Koga couldn't help but over hear and chimed in, "He means you keep stretching between takes. Is there something wrong? Do you need more time to recover?"

"No-no-no-no! Please don't! A lowly actress like me. I couldn't delay filming because of this. I think Ren and I just took things a little too far this morning. I have to learn my body's limits." Kyoko said innocently.

Yashiro let out a yelp that was a mixture of horror and mortification, _Ren you pervert_. Koga had been in the middle of drinking his water when she said that and proceeded to choke. His eyes welled up with tears. Water came out of his mouth as well as his nose as he coughed to breathe. Kyoko immediately moved behind him and pounded on his back. He had to tell her to stop because she was hitting him too hard. When he finally recovered, he looked at her in a whole new light and decided to give her yet another lecture about lecherous men.

"I don't understand what you mean Hirom-...ugh...Koga-san." She had managed to start calling him naturally by his first name after he threatened to call her without honorifics. Every now and again when she slipped up he would call her name intimately in retaliation. He was such a bully. When he didn't respond to her error she continued, "Ren and I went to the LME gym this morning. He thought it best for me to learn self-defense. I guess if I can handle a guy like him I'm bound to be able to take care of myself in a pinch."

Yashiro let out a sigh of relief. _So that was why I met them at LME and not at home._ He replayed the conversation he had with them in the lobby. Ren had mentioned that they were preparing her for future eventualities. At the time, their conversation was interrupted by both Sawara-san and Matsushima handing him folders of their recent offers. He still had yet to completely go through the first batch Sawara-san had given Kyoko. On the drive over they discussed some of the roles Kyoko hoped would be in the batch. Her ideal roles involved being a princess, a water sprite, a goddess, or a high priestess. Yashiro couldn't help but chuckle. He hoped there was something in that pile for her along those lines.

"Ugh! Kyoko-chan you have watch your choice of words. Anyone could misunderstand what you just said. If the paparazzi had overheard you just now your name would be dragged through the mud," Koga warned.

Kyoko looked at him dryly as if he were kidding. Had he forgotten that her name was already in all of the tabloids. Today the news were dissecting the original article. She was still thankful her parents were spared from all this foolishness. She wasn't happy that the more ill repute tabloids were linking her up with Shotaro. She may or may not have taken some of her aggression out on Ren on the mat this morning. If her body was sore, she wondered how he was doing? He was a grown man so surely she didn't hurt him too badly. She wondered what she could do for him in apology

"Um excuse me?" interrupted a soft feminine voice. "I have another delivery for you Kyoko-san," came the voice hiding behind a large vibrant bouquet of wild flowers. "Please sign here," the delivery woman said after she handed the gift bag and flowers over to Kyoko. The woman bowed and tried to make a hasty retreat.

"Please wait! I would like to ask you a question!" Kyoko said quickly before the woman escaped. The woman hesitated, adjusted the brim of her cap so it sat lower on her brow before turning.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She said with a warm smile.

"I was wondering how much time does your company need for a same day delivery?" Kyoko asked returning her smile.

"Our company prides itself on having high quality products on the fly so one hour is all we need. We collaborate with many local businesses. Of course there's the occasional custom item or out of stock item. Those items are out of our control but we do call the customer and suggest a suitable replacement. If you go to our company website, we have a list of items that are readily available. Here is our card."

"Thank you very much! I appreciate you answering my question." Kyoko said bowing profusely.

"Oh please don't bow to me. You're welcome and good luck filming. I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a giggle. Kyoko blushed. The lady probably had no doubt Ren would send her something again tomorrow as well. She inhaled sweet smelling fragrance of the bouquet.

"That Tsuruga-kun sure does treasure you. I need someone to treasure me." Koga said hugging himself feeling lonely.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Koga-san, I think you're missing the point here. You need to do the treasuring."

"That's old fashion thinking Kyoko-chan. Women of today love their independence."

"Yes, but we appreciate the occasional reminder that we're always on our significant other's mind. I'm going to my dressing room to put this in a vase. I'll be right back."

* * *

The Director yelled cut and dismissed them for a thirty-minute lunch. Ren praised Rosie for a job well done by giving the back of her neck a nice scratch. Rosie in turn returned her gratitude for him with sloppy wet kisses. This made Ren laugh without restriction. He could hear some of the female staff jealously wish they were the dog right now. Ren stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he flashed them his gentleman smile when he passed to retrieve his bento. He should attempt to eat something so he wouldn't have to completely lie when his girlfriend grilled him later about his meals. Thanks to the delicious meals she cooked he thought food was starting to grow on him. He realized that he had no problems eating his meals because he was in her company. He would get lost in their conversations while eating and not realize he had finished all his food in the process. He knew Kyoko had to also have noticed his gradual change because he could swear she was increasing the portions on his plate.

"Tsuruga-san you have a visitor," the assistant director called out. Ren turned to find Tadashi-san wave to him sheepishly carrying a large plastic bag.

Ren smiled as he walked over to his father-in law. In his mind, he was already good as married to Kyoko.

"Tadashi-san, is there something I can do for you?" Ren asked as he bowed.

"Forgive me Ren-kun for barging in on your work place. I was in the area and thought we could have lunch," he said holding up the bag.

"It's perfect timing, actually. We can eat in my dressing room. It's much more comfortable," _private_ he added internally leading Tadashi to his dressing room.

"I brought some for you too Ren-kun. It's just cheap food-court food but it's so delicious," Tadashi said emptying out the contents of the bag. Ren watched him remove two containers of chicken karaage, four packages of onigirl and two bottles of green tea. Ren put aside his bento to save for later in case he needed dinner. Yashiro changed the schedule around so he wouldn't be able to join Kyoko and Tadashi for dinner.

"Kyoko would be scolding us right now if she knew we were eating this. She calls it a high calorie low nutrition snack."

"Eh...but there's lots of protein here and this one is even vegetable," Tadashi said in defense. Ren chuckled. Is that what his excuses sounded like when he used them on Kyoko. He took a bite of his onigiri. Tadashi was right, it was delicious. They ate in silence. Ren could feel Tadashi's gaze on him between bites but every time he looked up the man would be concentrating on his food.

"So why are you really here Tadashi-san? Do you have something to say about Kyoko?" Ren asked.

"Oh sorry, it really was on my way. As for Kyoko, we can discuss it tonight with everyone. I was just curious. How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Ren asked pausing his eating.

Tadashi looked around the room as if expecting someone else to be in the room. He leaned in closer to Ren and whispered, "How did you manage to become Cain Heel?"

Ren's eye widened in shock. He had forgotten that Tadashi had made them in the cafe.

"Ah so you found us out. I'm apparently not as skillful as I thought if I was easily recognized. How did you know?"

"I didn't. Not for sure at least. You just confirmed my suspicions."

Ren smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. How could he have fallen for such a trick. Ren stood and gave him ninety-degree bow apologizing for the deception and dragging Kyoko into it without any advancement to her.

"I'm not mad so sit down and finish your food."

Ren took his seat and resumed eating. For some reason he was very comfortable with this man. It was probably because he was so similar to Kyoko. He thought about his own father. Not counting his recent visit or their phone conversations, it was long before Rick's death when he stopped really talking to his Dad. He just didn't want to burden him with his problems.

"I'm pretty sure Kyoko would tell you that the experience gained acting as Setsuka was an invaluable lesson."

"Plus, I found your performance as both Cain Heel and Black Jack remarkable."

"So you've seen _Tragic Marker."_ Ren said looking down at his hands. He wondered if Tadashi would see through the special effects make up and realize that the man underneath it was indeed still a monster. Would he demand he stay away from Kyoko for fear of her safety?

Tadashi sensing his anxiety and depression said, "I don't know anything about acting but whatever past experience you pulled from to play that role successfully is just that, in the past. I'm in no position to judge. All you can do is take one step at a time to a happier future with her."

Ren looked up and gazed into the familiar golden orbs. So similar to his daughter's, brilliant, steadfast with a tinge of sorrow but most of all acceptance.

"The moment you stop making her happy is when I will swoop in and break your legs." Ren gulped as Tadashi's eyes turned deadly. All he could do was nod to the man since he was pretty sure his voice would come out as a squeak from fear.

Tadashi's phone rang. Ren couldn't help the sigh of relief he felt by the interruption. _Saved by the bel, literallyl._

"Please excuse me," Tadashi said to Ren. He stood and answered the phone.

"Did you manage to get it?" Tadashi listened quietly but Ren could hear the other man talking and knew this was in regards to Kyoko.

"Ok good just like we planned. Only send the one message for now," Tadashi said.

"Well if that happens then do what you need to until it's read. Yes, let me know." Tadashi finished and hung up the phone then turned to face Ren.

"What changed? If you're making a move against Morizumi-san something had to have triggered you. What did she do?" Ren demanded.

"She tried to commission some delinquents to rough up Kyoko last night."

"She did what? I'm going to end this bitch right now."

"Hold on, confronting her will not solve anything. I have a plan which I planned to share with everyone tonight but I'll tell you now." Tadashi told him about what unfolded with the teenage boys and how they had given him the idea.

* * *

Kimiko put down the make-up sponge she was using and stood from her vanity. The bruise she made on her face was camouflaged. She reached for her phone as a new message chimed, "he sent her flowers and her favorite chocolates again."

She mentally filed that information for future purposes. She turned on the TV and once again flipped through all the news stations verifying once more that there was no suspect report from the police looking for her. She wondered if she should change her appearance. Did she really still need to look the part of an ideal Japanese maiden? She didn't get the part of Momiji nor were affections returned by the man whom she had changed for. She decided that today she would lie low as she called her hair stylist to make an appointment for tomorrow.

She sat down at her computer. It had been some time since she checked her blog. She didn't really have anything new to report since she was no longer working. The thought of becoming completely irrelevant horrified her? She needed to figure out a way to get back into the limelight. Maybe she should go back to when she first started writing about fashion, restaurants, celebrities and things she just enjoyed. She was in a better mood thinking about doing something constructive.

When her blog page finally loaded, she was greeted with a flood of comments from her fans.

 _You look cute with your natural hair color. Welcome back to Japan_

 _Good luck with the auditions. I'm sure you'll get the part_

 _Ugh, s_ he had forgotten that her last update was of her latest hairstyle and also mentioned that she was auditioning for a new role.

 _Did you get the part? Can't wait to watch you on the screen again._

 _Where are you?_

 _We miss you? Are you ok?_

 _You haven't updated in a while._

 _Are you having health issues?_

Those comments were over a month old. As she typed out an apology she decided to play the sympathy card and told her readers about her failure. She also mentioned how she was taking a hiatus from acting and focusing on her studies. She wasn't sure when or if she would return to the screen. She hit the submit post. Within minutes she had a PM from a reader, _I know._

Kimiko looked at the message in confusion before deleting it. _Probably some SPAM mail_ , she thought, trying to convince herself with the weak excuse.

She jolted in her desk chair when her phone chimed. With a shaky hand, she lifted it off the table. She looked at the screen and saw a message was sent from an unknown caller. The message read, _check your email._ She immediately deleted the message.

Her phone chimed again with the same message. She looked around her room. _How did that just happen?_ She deleted it again.

Her phone rang making her yelp in surprise. This time the ID showed the number of her stylist so she picked it up. The voice on the other end was not that of the over exuberant falsetto tone of her male stylist. "You should really check your messages Morizumi-san, you don't want this ending up on your blog," said the synthesized voice.

"Who are you? How di-," she shouted into the receiver but the line went dead.

 _Great, I need to change my number. I have a creeper now._ She had every intention of ignoring the call but her curiosity got the better of her. Whomever it was just threatened to put it on her blog. She wondered how they got her number and email. Both were private information. She checked her email and found one with the subject line, _Is this you?_ She couldn't be sure if it contained a virus or something but her curiosity got the better of her. Dread filled her as she stared at a clear CCTV still shot of herself using the payphone outside the Lawson's convenience store downtown. It was dated and time stamped last night when she made the anonymous call to the police.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me everyone. I'm getting there, slowly but surely.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers of the last chapters. I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **Big shout out to Brennakai for helping me flesh out my mental notes. I hoped I worked in some things naturally.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	65. Well Loved

Chapter 65: Well Loved

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would totally shout it from rooftops that Kyoko was his girlfriend by now.**

"Morizumi-sama, welcome home," the maid greeted him with a bow as he walked in the door.

"Thank you Ayako-san. Is my wife and daughter home?" Jiro asked just before his wife walked through the door behind him.

"Hello dear, is Kimi not with you?"He asked his wife kissing her on the cheek.

"No, she should be home."

"Morizumi-sama, actually Kimiko-sama has been in her room all day. She has instructed us to leave her alone. I tried to bring her lunch but she left the food untouched."

Jiro glanced at his wife. She looked worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing dear. I'll go check on her. You can see about dinner."

Jiro headed up the stairs towards his daughter's room. He paused outside the door and listened. He could hear the sound of the TV coming through. He knocked lightly on the door and turned the knob. The room was dark. The only light came from the illumination of the TV. He found Kimiko curled up on the couch, sleeping.

He went back to the door and flicked the light switch. Kimiko instantly sat up on the couch. Her head darted to and fro in a paranoid manner before she relaxed. She was in the safety of her room.

"Kimi, are you ok? You look a little pale," he said coming towards her and feeling her forehead.

"Oh Tou-san, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," she said stifling a yawn.

She wasn't about to reveal that she was being blackmailed? Threatened? She wasn't sure what it was since the sender had not revealed any demands. Unless this person's ultimate goal was only to driver her crazy. It was something out of a cliche horror movie. She half expected for a killer with a knife to be standing outside her window.

Her phone pinged. Kimiko nervously stared at the thing. What would it be this time? As if the picture wasn't enough, they followed it up with an audio file of her making the call to the emergency dispatch. Of course both mediums could be easily faked with today's technology, she wasn't taking any chances until the caller revealed their price. For now she would lay low.

"Kimi did you hear me? You can invite Ric-kun to dinner tonight. I went to the Lotus set." her father said. "Your uncle Jouji has a brilliant cast and the things you can do with stage makeup...amazing,"

All Kimiko heard was that Kyoko was brilliant.

* * *

Tadashi cleared the security at _The_ _Sacred Lotus_ set with an extra pep in his step. Today, due to Ren's tight schedule, they would have time for a daddy-daughter date before having to meet everyone at the LME office. Tadashi was so excited. He had a couple of places in mind for dinner but he would also like to hear her ideas as well. They would have plenty of time when he returned from the States, permanently, to do a lot of things together. So whatever she wanted would be fine by him. He was glad he took the initiative to spend some time with Ren this afternoon. The boy seemed to be loosening up around him a bit more.

Tadashi spotted Yashiro talking with a group of people and walked towards him. Yashiro stepped away from the group and greeted Tadashi.

"Tadashi-san, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you Yashiro-san? Thank you for taking care of my daughter today," Tadashi said with a bow.

"Of course, as her manager and her friend, it's my duty to keep her safe," Yashiro said pushing up his glasses. _Plus Ren would surely kill me if anything happened to her again right under my nose._

"She's lucky to have you Yashiro-san. Where is she by the way?" Tadashi asked looking around the set. They were actually still filming a scene but all he could see was Koga and the actress that played Chidori.

"You're right on time, actually. Kyoko-chan is done filming for the day so she's getting changed," Yashiro informed him.

"Do you plan on meeting up with Ren-kun after this? If not, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh no, I'll pick something up on my way back to the office. I have to catch up on looking through their offers and running it by their schedules. With all the media coverage lately, Ren and Kyoko are the hot commodity right now."

Kyoko approached Tadashi and Yashiro with all the grace of an angel. Several extras and crew members on set followed her with their eyes. She was wearing a white R'Mandy short sleeve eyelet dress that stopped mid-thigh with a pair of camel colored wedges. As usual, unaware of her charm, she left casualties.

"Father, Yashiro-san, sorry to keep you waiting," she said bowing profusely.

"It was no problem, I only just got here. You look lovely by the way Kyoko-chan," Tadashi said. "Yashiro-san can you please take a photo? I plan on making photo albums. Ooh and I have to get some of Koga-san, Mya-chan would be so jealous."

Tadashi and Kyoko posed while Yashiro-san took their photo. They even got someone to take a photo of the three of them. _Ren was going to be so jealous,_ Yashiro thought. When the Director called for a short break, they went to say their farewell to the Director and other colleagues. They then headed for the exit but not before Tadashi got a few pictures with Koga.

"Well, are you ready to brave the mob outside? I'll help get you to the car," Yashiro said.

As they neared the exit Cedric was off to the side frowning at his phone. Whoever was calling he was clearly ignoring them.

"Bennett-san, thank you for all your hard work!" Kyoko said with a bow. It was hard to believe that this same guy had caused Kuon so much pain in America. Could he have changed? She still remained wary of him.

"Thank you also," said Cedric in return. "Here let me help escort you."

They had just exited the gate when the reporters and photographers descended upon them. Tadashi wrapped his arm around her as they pushed through the crowd. Yashiro and Cedric flanked them and were able to make a clear path to the awaiting car.

Safe inside the car, the father and daughter duo breathed a sigh of relief. "So where do you want to eat?" Tadashi asked her as the car eased away.

"I know it's nothing glamorous but do you mind if we dine at the Darumaya?" Kyoko asked her father sheepishly. She wanted to see her old landlords and reassure them that she was doing fine.

Tadashi knocked on the back door of the Darumaya before allowing Kyoko to get out of the car. Paparazzi were known to lurk around the restaurant. He bowed to Taisho when the door was open. Kyoko quickly got out of the car and bowed to her former landlord. It had only been a couple of weeks since she saw him last but it felt longer. Taisho ushered them inside looking down the alley way back and forth before shutting the door.

Okami-san pulled Kyoko into a motherly embrace. "You look very pretty today Kyoko-chan. Come sit down and chat with me. Taisho will make us some dinner. It's not the dinner rush yet so we have some time. Tadashi-san you too, would you like something to drink."

"Don't worry about me Okami-san, please catch up with Kyoko. I'll help Taisho if he doesn't mind," Tadashi told her. Taisho said nothing but handed him an apron. That was all the approval Tadashi needed to help the man. He served the ladies drinks. Between him and Taisho they made quick work of dinner. Taisho was impressed with Tadashi's culinary skills.

"How is she?" Taisho asked as he cut thin slices of fish for some rolls.

"You know her better than I. She's quite stubborn so she refuses to make this get to her. She wanted to reassure you that she was fine." Tadashi responded.

Taisho grunted in response and looked over at the girl he thought of as a daughter smiling as she talked with his wife. He sighed inwardly. She had hid so much from them this whole time. She even had that kind of a childhood because of that boy. He absentmindedly brought his knife down swiftly making a loud chopping sound on the cutting board.

"Don't mind him dear, he's working through some things. We were very surprised with your article but also very proud. It was sweet of you for mentioning us." Okami lowered her voice to a whisper, "I swear his eyes watered."

Tasiho grunted in response. He had heard her.

"If it weren't for you and Taisho taking me in, I would have never made it this far. I will forever be grateful to both of you."

"Don't start crying dear you'll ruin your pretty face. We're just happy to have you. Please keep coming to visit us, ok."

Kyoko nodded and hugged both of them. They had finished dinner and were now on their way out. Since it was quick they had a few hours to kill before the meeting.

In the car, Kyoko turned towards her father and said, "Thank you father for indulging me. Since we have lots of time, we can do what you want." Tadashi's eyes brightened with glee. He knew just the thing.

* * *

Kyoko reached for Ren's hand after he shifted gears in the car. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. They were on their way home after leaving Lory's office. He was already aware of the plan so nothing Tadashi said really surprised him. It didn't surprise Kyoko that Kimiko was the notorious "Queen B" that had prompted Koki to investigate her and Sho's background. It didn't even shock her that she had tried to once again wish her bodily harm. What did rattle her was the fact that Lory and the Akatoki President scheduled an interview with her and Shotarou for tomorrow morning.

"Corn, are you going to be ok?" She asked in a worried voice.

Ren couldn't help but laugh, "you continue to amaze me. All of this is going on around you and you think of me. I should be asking you that question."

"It's...it's...because..." she began but couldn't finish. She didn't want to accuse him of losing control to dark Kuon. Her grudges weren't really picking up any vibes from him. It was disconcerting at his lack of reaction.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry. I had lunch with your father remember. He told me everything then so I've had some time to compose myself. Fuwa, however, is another story. If he hurts you again all bets are off."

"I understand but I still don't want you getting into trouble because of that guy. Thank you Corn." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek when they stopped at the light. "So what did you and my father talk about?" She asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Our favorite topic of course, you!" She gave him a dry look, "and of course he cleverly had me confess that I was Cain."

Kyoko gasped, "oh my god, how did he take it? Was he angry?"

"I think he took it quite well considering that he only threatened to break both my legs if I ever hurt you,"

Kyoko giggled, "quit messing around."

"I'm telling you babe, you're well loved by that man. I almost feel sorry for Morizumi-san. Your father is a tactician at mind games."

Kyoko hummed. Her father said that Kimiko would implode all on her own since she was starting to make careless mistakes. Why did this girl hate her so much? She had tried to suggest they just talk to her or maybe even her parents to make them aware of her problems. They had evidence that she was still trying to cause harm. Wouldn't they believe them over their daughter? She knew she sounded so naive saying that out loud.

Lory had reminded her that the girl had tried to kill her as well as Erika. She just failed to do so. Kimiko knew in the back of her mind that even if she was caught, her family would get her off the hook. Who knows how many victims came before her and how many would come after. No parent wants to believe their child is capable of such atrocities. Tadashi had discovered that the Morizumi family had paid off one of her earlier victim's to keep things quiet. When it was put like that Kyoko couldn't argue any further. She pushed those unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind.

"By the way, what did you eat for lunch?" She asked. Kyoko felt Ren's hand tense up in hers. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My father-in-law treated me to a meal. There was no way I would turn him down."

Kyoko laughed as he squirmed in his seat. "Ok, I will let you off the hook. Did you eat dinner? I can make you something when we get home."

"I had a bento on set so I ate properly," Kyoko could tell he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't join you for dinner. Did you guys have a good time? I see several shopping bags back there. Get anything sexy?"

"Ew gross, I was shopping with my father. There's no way I'd be buying sexy things with him around."

"So you do buy sexy things just not when your father is around?"

"Quit it, you perv. He actually took me school shopping. He said it's something parents in America do all the time. I got a pair of shoes, a new bag, and lots of school supplies." Kyoko got excited describing the new pens, markers, paper and folders she picked up. "There's even a bag back there containing two gifts from him. I'm not sure what they are since I haven't had a chance to open them."

"Yeah I remember those days. Mom used to go all out buying me the trendiest clothes and bags. The fact that I wore a uniform didn't faze her," he said with a chuckle.

In the apartment, Kyoko arranged her new bouquet of flowers in the vase. "You know Corn, you don't have to keep buying me gifts. You've already given me so much."

"I doubt it." He said wrapping his arms around her. "You have given me so much more than I could ever give you. I didn't know what I was missing until you came back into my life. Like the blazing sun you've chased all the darkness away and warmed me from the inside out. You have given me the drive to move forward."

He broke away and moved towards his bag. "Plus you gave me this," he said pulling out the mug she had delivered to him today. The screen print on it was filled with descriptive world's touting him as the greatest, charming, kind, handsome, trustworthy, etc...boyfriend "I have to keep going if I want to maintain this level of excellence. At least until I'm upgraded to fiancé and then husband."

Kyoko blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make you feel treasured like you always do me and this caught my eye. I didn't think flowers were appropriate and you don't really care for sweets. I did heavily consider a stuffed animal but you get those from fans all the time. So I thought, you're mine so I have every right to send you this kind of gift. I'm sorry if it troubled you."

It was Ren's turn to blush. She was just too adorable. The fact that she put so much effort into sending him something in return made him so happy. Kijima, who was in this episode of his veterinarian drama, witnessed the gift unveiling and wouldn't let him live it down. Ren didn't care. He was teased relentlessly for the hopelessly in love expression he wore for the remainder of the filming. It even caused him a few NGs. In the interview he had before the meeting at LME, he specifically asked for them to use this mug during the broadcast. It even became a hot topic of conversation. From now on, he planned on carrying this mug from set to set.

"It was no trouble. It made me happy and I think Kijima-san was a tad jealous," he told her with a smile. "Open your gifts from your dad."

She looked apprehensive. She had no clue what we're in the boxes but if his shopping tastes were anything like tonight they were probably very expensive. She had to fight him not buy her that designer backpack or the overly priced black loafers that would just get scuffed up. In the end she lost that battle since he was quite persuasive. He obtained Cain level status with that guilt trip.

"It's a gift so it would make him happy if you accept it with good feelings regardless of the cost. I'm sure he struggled trying to choose something just for you."

"Eh, you're right. It's just hard being spoiled when all my life..." Kyoko didn't finish her sentence. There was no sense dwelling in the past. She was still getting used to being cherished and having a parent that doted on her.

With new resolve, she dove into the bag and pulled out the bigger box there was a note taped to the beautifully wrapped gift. She wondered if he had wrapped it himself. _Kyoko-Chan, I hope you find this helpful with your schoolwork and career._

Kyoko carefully removed the tape from the paper. She could reuse it for something else. The paper revealed the latest laptop computer.

Ren had to hand it to Tadashi, he knew exactly what he was doing. This way she couldn't refuse something so useful. Ren offered to open the box and plug it in to charge. He gestured for her to open the smaller box.

Kyoko unwrapped the next box and found a smart phone similar to Ren's inside. A small envelope was tucked inside. Tadashi had expressed his wish to video chat whenever she was available when he returned to the U.S.; however, he insisted that she was in no way obligated to do so. He was taking care of the monthly fees and she could use it for work or leisure.

Kyoko looked up at Ren after reading her father's note, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"See, very loved. Let's plug this in as well. You can take it to the President tomorrow. Ruto can back-up your data and discreetly transfer everything over to the new phone."

Kyoko paled at the thought of Ruto and the President going through her files especially her prized pictures.

"Something you don't want them to see?" He asked. She nodded her head vigorously. Now he was curious about what she could have on there.

"Is it something you can show me?" She immediately started shaking her head no and then changed it to yes when he looked upset.

"It's ok you're entitled to your own privacy," he said quietly turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

"Wait!" She said pulling on the back of his shirt with such force he almost lost his balance.

"Here, please don't judge me," she said handing him her phone. He chuckled at her uneasy look.

"It's ok baby let's get cleaned up for bed. I'll help you transfer the files tomorrow when we have time." He said kissing her on the forehead and taking her by the hand. "If you still want me to see, you can show me when we lay down. Ok?"

Later that night, Ren would learn just how long Kyoko had been looking at him and of all the pictures she took of him in secret.

* * *

"Nurse! Nurse! My wife, where is she? Di- di- did she..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. It felt like his heart was breaking.

"Hanazawa-san, your wife is fine. She was moved to a private room."

"A private room? I can't afford the bill,"

"It's ok the bill has been settled. She's right down here,"

"What do you mean settled? By whom?"

"See for yourself. I believe your friend is still in there. He wanted to wait to surprise you. Your wife didn't seem to mind so we allowed him to stay."

Hanazawa walked in to find Tadashi engrossed on his cellphone. Tadashi looked up and brought his finger to his lips indicating for him to be quiet since his wife was asleep. Hanazawa looked over the machines to make sure they were all beeping properly reassuring him that she was still alive. Tadashi stood and told him he would be waiting in the lounge when he was ready to talk. Within ten minutes Hanazawa sat in the seat across Tadashi.

"You're Kyoko-san's manager right? What is the meaning of this?" He asked nervously.

"My name is Morimoto Tadashi; I am Kyoko's father. I was made aware of several incidences on set that resulted in my daughter getting injured. All the clues pointed to you. Please explain yourself."

It didn't take much pressing from Tadashi before Hanazawa Soujirou broke down and confessed everything. He needed the money but he drew the line when Kyoko had taken the tumble on the roof. He thought that if he could cleverly rig things to do minimal harm he would still get paid by Kimiko. He had also been the one to overhear their Fuwa conversation that day. He had been living with the guilt this whole time. He loved his wife and he was desperate to help her. He broke off all contact with Kimiko after that and took up a second job. He rarely saw his girls but they understood he was working hard to help their mother. Tadashi told him that if this story ever went public he would be blamed for everything and blacklisted from every set.

"I have no one else to blame but myself. I will accept the punishment. I just don't want my family to suffer because of my poor choices," Hanazawa said dropping to the floor and bowing his head to the floor.

"I'll do what I can to help you if the need arises. You don't have to worry about your family. They will be cared for."

"Why would you do that? After what I did to Kyoko-san,"

"Don't misunderstand, my daughter is selfless and forgiving. Everybody makes mistakes and they deserve a second chance. Yours is nobler than others," Tadashi told him as he stood to leave. He handed him his business card and left the room after Hanazawa thanked him.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I was down for the count these past few days with the flu.** **I wrote half of this before I got sick and finished it up tonight, hopefully it flows. Not gonna lie, I thought I couldn't salvage this since I had zero ideas how to continue. I get most of my ideas when I'm working out or running but since I was sick I didn't do either. The Fuwa interview was a last minute addition that would be further explained in the next chapter ;)**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read. Big thanks to those that left me a review on last chapter. I appreciated your feedback.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	66. Love Triangle

Chapter 66: Love Triangle

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have already drawn the line with Sho.**

The next day Kyoko turned on the morning entertainment news as they ate their breakfast. The main topic of discussion was about a mug company. Ren laughed as he turned up the volume.

"In just under 12 hours, this mug company has sold out of its personalized boyfriend and husband mugs after Tsuruga Ren's endorsement last night during an interview. The mega star claimed that it was a present he received just that day from his steady girlfriend, model and actress, Kyoko-san. These two have been dominating the tabloids ever since they announced their relationship at the Awards Ceremony. Here is a clip from last night's broadcast," the news reporter announced.

The screen switched to footage of Ren's interview.

"Tsuruga-kun, I see you insisted that you use your own cup for your coffee today. Can you share with us the significance of it?" asked the host.

Ren picked up the cup and smiled as if he was doing some sort of advert holding out the screen printed side for all to see. The camera even zoomed in on the mug which was displayed on the big screen behind the chairs in the studio so everyone could read it.

"I got this mug especially by delivery while on set from my beautiful and talented girlfriend Kyoko. Today, everything I drink tastes better coming out of this cup. It's the little things she does for me that I treasure most." There was a collective sigh throughout the audience.

It switched back to the news reporter, as she continued to discuss the influx of sales due to Ren's little plug.

Kyoko placed her head down on the table. She was so embarrassed. How was she supposed to show her face at work today? She could hear Ren's soft chuckle beside her. She turned her head to peek up at him. He took a sip of his coffee from that very mug.

"You're not even worried about your reputation are you?"

"Nope!"

"Even if they start calling you what is the word, whipped?"

Ren smiled at her, "It will be a compliment."

"You're hopeless!"

"Hopelessly in love with you," he retorted.

"And extra cheesy," she said throwing her arms around him.

"In other news, Fuwa Sho's concert was disrupted last night because of an argument that erupted in the stands. It is rumored that the disagreement escalated when Fuwa Sho's fans clashed with Kyoko-san's fans. There has been no word from either of the agencies confirming if Fuwa-san was indeed the other party in Kyoko-san's article," the woman reported.

Kyoko broke from Ren and stared at the TV. _Could this be the reason for the interview? Was Shotaro under attack? She didn't read social media or watch much TV so she wasn't sure of the fallout of the article._

* * *

Kyoko squeaked down the hall in her Bo costume with Bridge Rock, their manager, and her father. It was a little embarrassing facing the brothers this morning as they gushed at how lucky Ren was for having such a thoughtful girlfriend. They were at TBM early for an autograph signing and fan greetings for Yappa Kimagure Rock. Due to the extreme popularity of Bo and Kyoko, she was included in the line up as well. When the cast stepped through the side door to the area where they would be greeting fans, the auditorium erupted with applause and squeals. Kyoko was in awe. She couldn't believe the hundreds of fans that woke up this early in the morning to meet them today.

"Wow, I can't believe there are so many people at this hour?" Kyoko said excitedly.

The Ishibashi brothers laughed. This was Bo's first time being part of this kind of promotion so they could understand her amazement. It had been the same for them.

"A lot of the fans in front were probably already here the night before. This is the largest turnout yet," Hikaru commented. "It's all thanks to you Kyoko-chan. Bo is an integral part of the show because of you. Your fans are out in full force.

They waved to their fans and took their seats at the table. Kyoko was delighted to see that she had a huge stack of Bo head shots in various outfits to sign.

The hour that was allotted for Kyoko to sign autographs had flown by. In that time frame she had written "love Bo" more than three hundred times took just as many pictures with fans and probably carried about forty babies and toddlers in her arms while their young mothers took their picture with her.

Kyoko was slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush of it all as she walked towards her changing room with her father. He was actually carrying her head. There was no point hiding her identity anymore since everyone knew who was inside the Bo costume now. There was still another hour of promotion so her back up had already replaced her at the front lines. She had stayed in character as Bo the whole time so even when the fans insisted on addressing her as "Kyoko" she did not respond. In less than an hour, she would be facing Japan with Shotaro in the seat next to her.

She stepped into the stall to take a quick shower. There was no way she was going into the interview smelling like sweat. She thought about what had transpired last night in Lory's office as she washed up.

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _"Mogami-kun, President Akatoki has requested that you have an interview with Fuwa-kun regarding your childhood sometime next week. He wants to use this interview to confirm that the friend you mention in the article is indeed Fuwa-kun. He thinks that if fans see you two behaving amicably together they would move on from harassing either one of you._

 _Kyoko stared at the President. Was he seriously asking her to go before a live audience an interact with Shotaro. The last time they were on stage together was a disaster, she thought, as she recalled their Bo exchange._

 _"I refused the the President's request for next week." Kyoko sighed with relief but it was short-lived. "Instead, I told him it was only possible if it happened tomorrow at the latest or not at all." Lory told all of them in the room. Kyoko gasped. Whaaa?_

 _"Sir, why impose such an impractical schedule? Wouldn't next week be the better option." Yashiro interjected. He was thinking about Kyoko's already tight schedule the next day._

 _"This timing could not be more perfect. In this industry, there is always something better to replace old news," Lory explained. There was a collective "aha" moment throughout the room. The only person that looked confused was Tadashi._

 _"I don't understand. Is there some plan that I'm not privy to," Tadashi asked looking around the room._

 _Ren spoke up, "It's ok to share with you since you already know the secret. The day after tomorrow we plan to reveal the Heel siblings to the nation. What the President is trying to say is that this current news, Kyoko's article, her connection with Fuwa, would all be old news or less significant when this new information is released. It's the nature of the business."_

 _Tadashi's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh I see now, so the media will have something bigger to focus on."_

 _Ren nodded, "Yes! Unfortunately, Kyoko will still be at the center of it all but it would be for her acting prowess rather than her personal life."_

 _"Exactly!" was Lory's response as he threaded his fingers under his chin._

 **END FLASH BLACK**

Kyoko stepped out of the shower. She knew the reasons for having the interview today. The broadcast they saw this morning probably had no bearing on the decision to have the interview. It seemed with the timing that this was something that happened afterwards. Kyoko meticulously applied her makeup and dressed for the interview. Today she was wearing a two piece ensemble given to her by Fuji-san. It consisted of a dolman sleeved crop top with three large stripes of red, pink and orange. The matching skirt was a high waist pencil skirt of the same three colors but with thinner stripes. It gave her to the look of a professional but the colors and cut of the top kept her young and fresh. She arranged her hair and topped her lips with pink gloss. She was ready.

* * *

Sho climbed out of the van when it arrived at TBM studios. Unlike most notable celebrities that used the underground parking lot to enter the building discreetly, Sho eagerly disembarked at the front entrance in a dramatic flare. He swept his fingers through his hair and tilted his head up to the sky just right so the natural sun would catch his perfect profile. The place was teeming with reporters, photographers, teenage girls and young adults. Someone must have leaked out his location ahead of time so fans could gather.

He reached back into the van and pulled out his guitar. He slung the instrument over his back and took a few steps until Shoko joined him. It took all of two minutes before someone recognized him. That was two minutes too long for Sho's liking and was already getting annoyed. _This was all her fault_ was the single thought that had been crossing Sho's mind every time something wrong happened in the last two days. The fact that he had to fly out late last night after his concert irked him.

He was Fuwa Sho why did he have to be at her beck and call. What was that stupid President thinking agreeing to this. Then there was that news broadcast this morning. What fight? There had been one post with a picture on social media of a group of girls arguing at his concert. The tags of course didn't help that it was insinuating that it had to do with Kyoko. The media was just blowing things out of proportion. He had a meeting with President Akatoki this morning. He told Sho to look apologetic and keep things professional. Even though, this was a taping there would still be a live audience.

Sho smiled and felt rejuvenated at all the pretty girls surrounding him begging for an autograph. He posed for a few pictures before he made it inside.

"Sho you have a half hour before the interview starts. I hope Kyoko-chan is already here so you guys can speak before hand."

The squeals coming from the auditorium on the left caught his attention as giggling girls came out holding papers to their chest and discussed excitedly among themselves. Sho's sharp ears twitched as he heard "Bridge Rock," and "Bo" in their conversation. He walked toward the door and saw his intended target at the front of the room. Sho cockily walked to the front of the room and bypassed all the fans in line. He smirked at the chicken.

"Oh my God! It's Sho-san!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be touring until next week?"

"Why is he just staring at Bo like that?"

"Could the rumors be true?"

Sho walked up alongside Bo and gave the chicken a friendly pat on the back. He wrapped his arm over Bo's shoulders and posed for the cameras. The fans all shouted for them to look this way and that way as they took pictures.

Under his breath Sho said, "I can't believe you're still doing this stupid job Kyoko. Think about your image. You always were one to do degrading work." Sho could feel Bo shaking with anger as the chicken shook out of his grasp.

"Tch! Why are you mad?" Sho asked defensively holding up his hands in surrender. The chicken looked like it was going rabid. "Hey I'm just thinking about your reputation. Plus, how long are you going to stay here? Don't you dare think about showing up to the interview in that get up."

Hikaru who was sitting nearest to Bo heard everything Fuwa had said. He stood up and stepped up to the singer. "Wow Fuwa, you're a real asshole. It's a wonder Kyoko-chan hasn't completely cut you out of her life. A stuck up guy like you doesn't deserve her friendship. If you pulled your head out of your ass every once in a while you would see what a hard worker she is. Bo is just as important as any of us on the show but a shallow guy like you wouldn't understand."

"Tch," Sho clucked his tongue. The other brothers had stepped up behind the smaller guy and were looking just as angry. He looked up to see the fans nearby whispering and taking pictures. This was looking bad. He leaned down towards Hikaru and whispered, "I see, you're in love with her. Good luck with that." Sho said patting him on the shoulder and heading for the exit.

Hikaru let out a shaky breath. "Leader you were so cool standing up to that guy." Shinichi exclaimed.

"Kyoko-chan would have been so moved if she saw you in action." Yuusei added.

Sho picked up his guitar where he had placed it down next to Shoko and left the room.

"Sho what was that all about. You can't go around causing trouble at other people's work location."

"It's fine Shoko. Wouldn't it be good for people to see us getting along."

"Yes that's true but it looked like something happened with the Bridge Rock group. What did they say?"

"It was a talk among men. As a woman, you wouldn't understand," he said in his usual male chauvinistic kind of way which always pissed her off.

They walked towards the waiting room that the assistant producer had pointed out. Sho waited for Shoko to catch up before opening the door. When she was finally next to him he opened the door. Kyoko stood from where she was sitting next to a man to greet them. Shoko tried to walk in and greet Kyoko but Sho pulled her back suddenly and shut door.

"Sho! What are you doing?" Shoko asked as she tried to steady herself on her high heels. He had thrown her off balance.

"Shoko, that was Kyoko in there right?" Shoko nodded. It appeared to be the girl. There was no longer a trace of the awkward girl of long ago. As a woman, Shoko could appreciate how put together Kyoko looked today. She had always thought the girl was beautiful and couldn't understand why Sho always insulted her by calling her plain. Today she knew her charge couldn't say anything derogatory about his friend's looks.

"If that was Kyoko, then who was in the chicken suit?" Sho said sweating bullets. What exactly had he said earlier? Words like "degrading," and "embarrassing," came to mind. He hoped he would never run into whomever was in that suit today ever again. He inhaled deeply and allowed his shroud of arrogance to fall over him. He opened the door and walked in.

Kyoko lifted an eyebrow in his direction when Sho finally decided to grace them with his presence permanently. Tadashi had been showing her the features of her new phone. Ren had managed to transfer her contacts and data over to the new phone this morning. He made it look so easy but she was still getting used to the tactile functions of it.

Sho walked straight up to her and demanded, "Oi you obviously have a phone, why haven't you tried calling me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Shotaro, maybe it's because I don't want to talk to you."

"Shhh!" He said covering her mouth with his hand. Kyoko pried his fingers off her face.

"Get your dirty hands off me. So unsanitary."

"Well stop saying that name out loud in public. What if someone overheard you. My life would be over."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him. "Get over your name already." She turned her attention to his manager. "Hello Shoko-san, let's work well together today," Kyoko bowed.

"Likewise, Kyoko-chan," Shoko said retuning her bow. The manager's attention fixed on the man in the room. He was handsome, well dressed, and gave off a commanding aura. Was this her new manager?

"Hey don't just ignore me," Sho said pouting.

"Hello. I'm Shoko Aki, Fuwa Sho's manager," Shoko said bowing and presenting her business card. "You must be Kyoko-chan's new manager."

"I'm sorry Shoko-san he's not my manager. This is Morimoto Tadashi. He's my father." Kyoko informed them proudly. Tadashi bowed and presented his card.

"I am, however, accompanying Kyoko as her acting manager while I have some free time," said Tadashi. He looked coldly at Shotaro. This was the arrogant brat that had hurt his daughter. He seemed to not know a hard days work in his life. His only struggles came from producing music. Tadashi had no doubt that the boy was talented in his field, it was just a shame that he had the inflated ego to go along with it.

Sho glared back at Tadashi and pulled Kyoko off to the side. "Are you fucking insane?! Are you so desperate for a parents' affection that you latch on to the first man that comes claiming to be your father. Did it ever occur to you that this guy is just taking advantage of you."

"I'm not that stupid, naive girl anymore Sho! And not everyone acts like you. He has shown me more kindness in the weeks I've known him than you ever have in the sixteen years we were together."

Sho balled his hands into tight fists. There was a knock on the door. The assistant opened the door and told them they had ten minutes. Both stars nodded in acknowledgment.

"Listen Sho, I know in your own mind you think I'm still that girl you knew from Kyoto. You have opened my eyes. I believe in Tadashi-san and I don't need to explain my relationship with him to you. But I'm begging you, when we go out there, please don't drag our parents into this. Let's focus on our 'friendship.'"

"Fine," Sho said clenching his jaw. He looked over her shoulder at the man staring back at him. A shiver went down his spine. Sho had no clue what Kyoko was thinking. The man was clearly dangerous.

There was another knock on the door. Everyone turned to the door to see who was calling. Ren peaked in his head and smiled when he saw Kyoko. He strolled into the room and nodded to Shoko and glared at Fuwa. He bowed to Tadashi-san. He kissed Kyoko on the forehead. Kyoko turned red at such a simple kiss in front of so many people.

"What are you doing here Tsuruga? Are you so free that you can just waltz in here?" Sho asked challenging Ren as usual.

He ignored Fuwa and looked down at Kyoko. "Are you nervous?" Kyoko nodded looking up at him. She just wasn't sure what questions the host would be hurling her way. Ren and Yashiro had given her pointers in the car so she hoped she could steer the conversation to her favor if need be.

"Where is Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked looking over him. Just then their shared manager popped into the room. Yashiro greeted everyone in the room.

"Ren walks entirely too fast. I was only a few minutes behind him finishing up some business and still couldn't catch up," Yashiro complained.

Sho decided he couldn't let it go as he watched the girl he grew up with interact with this stranger. He approached Ren, "could I talk to you outside Tsuruga?" Ren nodded and followed Sho. It had been a while since he had any kind of confrontation with the singer. Now that he and Kyoko were a couple all the insecurities he felt towards the guy were gone. He still didn't like the guy but he would at least hear him out. He didn't want him hurting Kyoko anymore.

When they were outside in the hallway and a few feet from the room, Sho stopped and looked up and down the hall before speaking, "have you and Kyoko both lost your marbles?"

"I'm sorry Fuwa, I have a hard time understanding idiocy these days," Ren mocked.

"You're the only fucking idiot around here asshole. How could you let a man like that get so close to Kyoko? So close that she's deluded enough to call him father."

"I don't own Kyoko? I don't dictate who she lets into her life. If I did, this conversation, this interview you're having with her would not be happening with you right now. Despite all the terrible shit you've pulled on her, she still can't cut you off completely. I don't like it but it's one of the many things I love about her."

"That's not the same. He could be toying with her emotions. When he's done playing daddy and slinks off to where ever he came from, then what?" Sho asked him in a frustrated voice. Ren couldn't blame the guy for being worried for Kyoko. He knew this guy had his moments when it came to caring for her.

"Kyoko knows the risks. I've come to know Tadashi-san and I trust him. If the inevitable happens, he will answer to many people." He said his eyes turning deadly for a moment. "I'll always be here for her if anything should happen."

There was no further talk of the topic as the assistant came out of the studio down the hall to get them. "Oh Tsuruga-san the Producer told me you made it. It was still a surprise when your manager called us this morning and said you could make the first ten minutes of the show. We are more than happy to have you."

"Yes, I wanted to support Kyoko even just a little bit." Ren replied with his professional smile.

"What the hell is this? Why is this guy also involved. He's just a third wheel here. This is supposed to be about me and Kyoko." Fuwa said angrily.

"Ah Fuwa-san, sorry for the change. It wasn't set in stone that Tsuruga-san would be able to make it due to his busy schedule. Please understand that it is only for a short time. The remainder of the time will focus on you and Kyoko-chan," the assistant said trying to placate Sho. _I guess the rumors were true about this guy being a diva._

The assistant brought the party to the back of the stage. Kyoko had wondered what Ren was still doing until he confessed that he would be on the show too. She didn't recall if anything said last night indicated that he would be a part of it. Ren sheepishly admitted that he took advantage of his status and inserted himself on to the show. In five minutes they would begin the taping. Final instructions were being given to the live studio audience.

The hostess of the show introduced herself to the trio as Dr. Reina Kenishiro, psychotherapist, before they began. The assistant producer came over and told Reina they were about to start. She took her place in the chair and addressed her audience. When the audience were nice and primed. She called on her guests.

Kyoko walked out between the two men trying to fight down her nervousness. She channeled some of Ren's calming aura to walk without tripping. She was wearing heels so her brisk pace was slower than usual. Sho was already pulling ahead of her but Ren had actually slowed down his pace to match hers. His hand brushed hers as they walked towards the couch sending a wave of warmth throughout her body. The audience's applause and shouts were exhilirating. They had no clue all three of them would be on the show. Kyoko felt like a piece of balogne sandwiched between the two men as they sat on the little couch. No matter how anyone looked at it this seemed like a love triangle scenario as she felt the sparks flying between the two men over her head.

"I'm sure you are all surprised at today's guests. I'm actually very excited since these three have been the hottest topic in the news. Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san, and Fuwa-san thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules today to join us."

They bowed their head slightly, greeted Reina and thanked her for having them on the show. "I understand that all three of your were childhood friends. What was that like?"

Sho scoffed, "who's friends with this guy."

Ren chuckled. "Dr. Reina-san that is actually an inaccurate statement. Fuwa-san and I never met as kids. I was only friends with Kyoko. It was through playing with Kyoko that I learned about 'Sho-chan' though." Ren raised his voice a couple of octaves and did air quotes with his hands when he had said "Sho-chan," making the audience laugh. Sho scowled at the immature use of his name. Kyoko pinched Ren's leg he was clearly making fun of the way she used to call Sho's name. She was glad they could joke like this now. She remembered the dark days when she had no clue why Ren would get so angry over just hearing Sho's name.

"Eh, so it was like that." Reina commented. "Kyoko-san I think all of us are eager to know what you and Tsuruga-san used to play when you met as children."

Kyoko's eyes went sparkly. "We definitely played pretend. I know we hunted down stones that reminded us of hamburger steak. He showed me how to skip stones in the river. What else?" She asked smiling at Ren but before he could add anything she started again. "Oh even when we were kids Ren was good at acrobatics back then. To my six-year old self I thought he could fly when he jumped through the air."

"Lies," Sho muttered under his breath. He forgot he had a small mic attached to him so any sound he made was amplified.

Dr. Reina turned towards Sho, the whole premise of her show was to have all parties talk things through. Lory Takarada had hand picked her show for these childhood friends to talk things out. "Why do you think they're lying Fuwa-San?"

Sho was surprised by the question. Everyone was looking back at him expectantly so he answered honestly. "I was closest to Kyoko. She never once mentioned meeting him. Don't you think it's weird for a young girl not to go around flaunting that she made a new friend."

Everyone turned towards Sho surprised that something intelligent actually came out of his brain. Sho shrugged at their looks.

"Kyoko-san do you have anything to add to that? Fuwa-san is implying that you two meeting as kids is a publicity stunt." Reina said looking at Ren and Kyoko. This woman was really reaching that's not what he meant at all. Ren understood that she had to keep her audience engaged through scandal and what not. This was one of the negative fallouts of Kyoko's article. They thought she was just using this to gain popularity.

"I'm not sure if anyone would believe me but I wanted to keep him as my little secret. I didn't have any friends aside from Sho growing up. I didn't want my warm memories of him to be defiled by anyone, even Sho." Kyoko answered sincerely.

 _So it was true what she said earlier. She used to run off and cry all on her own. That's probably when she met him._

Reina smiled at Kyoko, "I think we can all understand those feelings Kyoko-san. We're going to take a short break. Tsuruga-san has to leave us but we thank you Tsuruga-san for dropping by. When we return we'll talk more with Fuwa-san and Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko stood up with Ren and squeezed his hand. He looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He wanted to kiss her goodbye but they quite literally had an audience watching them this time so he held himself back.

"You're doing great, just be yourself and everything will be fine." He told her as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Sho started making gagging noises as if he would be sick.

"Something wrong Fuwa?" Ren asked him in an irritated voice as he glanced over at the singer.

"Yeah, you, go before I lose my breakfast. The break is almost up."

Ren gave Kyoko's hand a final squeeze and then said his goodbyes waving to the audience. Yashiro was waiting for him backstage with Tadashi.

"Ren is it ok to leave her like this?" Yashiro asked concerned.

"She'll be just fine." Ren said as he took one last look at Kyoko and found her looking over at him. She flashed him a cute smile and lifted her hand to wave. Ren lifted his hand and blew her a kiss. He could make out the blush on her face from his little action. _She will be just fine._

Sho saw the whole exchange. "You really are a love idiot," Sho grumbled.

Kyoko smiled happily, "thank you for the compliment." Sho looked at the girl stupefied. It wasn't meant to be a compliment.

"We are back. Tsuruga-san had to leave us but we can shift our focus to these childhood friends. If you are just tuning in and if it I didn't make it clear, Fuwa Sho has come clean and is the childhood friend mentioned in Kyoko's article."

"Kyoko-chan surely knowing Fuwa-san's popularity why didn't you want to disclose that you were friends in the article."

"Well Dr. Reina-san, I thought I was doing the right thing by protecting his reputation."

"Tch, protecting me. You shouldn't have went mouthing off to the reporter in the first place."

"What? It's your crazy fans that talk too much. The reporter was already going to write whatever he pleased. He was nice enough to let me get my say in before publishing." Kyoko said defensively.

"Oh so you're saying this is all my fault." Sho sulked crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't control what people say about me."

"I know that's true so I only thought to give him facts that wouldn't hurt anybody and protect your anonymity. I didn't want people to associate me with you. If I had my way I would have kept my past with you in the dark forever. I never wanted the whole country know what a naive girl I used to be. I'm embarrassed but this is the price of being a an actress. Sooner or later this would have come to light so I can only try to overcome it."

Sho was ready to argue the point to death but he saw Kyoko keeping her cool while he was over here looking like a juvenile. He bit his tongue to keep from retorting.

"That's great Kyoko-san, girl power!" Reina said clapping. She got serious again and turned to Sho, "Fuwa-san if the article is to be believed you took advantage of Kyoko's feelings for you on your way to stardom do you feel any remorse."

This was starting to irritate Sho no matter what he said he would look like the bad guy. He repeated in his mind not to smirk. It would damn him in front of everybody if he smiled cockily right now. President Akatoki would definitely be angry. "Of course I feel badly. I apologized didn't I?" He said with a smirk. _Damn you stupid face and your arrogant reflexes. Why are you smirking?_

Reina looked at him skeptically. Jeez this guy. That was not the face of someone that feels terrible for the things he did to his friend.

Kyoko tried to salvage Sho's response. Why was this guy being an idiot right now? "It's true he apologized properly and I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards him. I've moved on with my life but I'll be lying if I said there wasn't any residual pain left over. In fact, like I said before, I'm grateful. If he had not asked me to go to Tokyo so selfishly and throw me away like a used tissue, I wouldn't be studying acting right now. I wouldn't have met Ren again. I'm still healing and working on my self worth. It's getting easier with friends, family and work I enjoy. If someone told me over a year ago that this would be my life, sitting here like this talking with all of you and having my love reciprocated, I would call them crazy. But look at me I'm so happy right now." She said covering her red cheeks with her palms. "So I say to all the young women out there don't stop believing in fairy tales. Your true love is out there."

"It sounds like you've pretty much forgiven all his transgressions towards you Kyoko-san. You are definitely a stronger woman than I. I have a few exes that can just burn in hell," Reina added with a cackle. She cleared her throat when her two guests just stared at her awkwardly.

Sho spoke up in his defense, "I'll admit, I'm an immature and selfish person. I knew she had feelings for me and I took advantage of that. There was really no one else that I could rely on. She could cook and clean. She already knew my likes and dislikes. No matter how badly I treated her I knew she would forgive me and continue to stay by my side. I guess this time there was just no going back. I might not be making much sense I think. I'm better at expressing myself through music."

"That's right Fuwa-san, your English song that you sang at the awards ceremony. Did that song have anything to do with you two?"

"I arrogantly wrote that song. I was inspired from emotions I thought people felt over having to make that decision to move on from a failed relationship. What everyone needs to understand is that the view point of the song is not my own. The meaning of the song varies from listener to listener. I'm not saying any one interpretation is wrong just because it differs from mine. That's the great thing about music, it moves people differently."

Kyoko stared at Sho. Sometimes his insight surprised her.

"If you don't mind I wrote another song," Fuwa said looking at Reina.

"Fuwa-san, you want to sing right now?" Reina asked. She looked to her Producer in the sidelines to see if they even had time. She got the thumbs up sign.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I brought my guitar. I don't need anything else."

"No, it's ok right Kyoko-san," Reina said excitedly. They were going to hear one of Sho's new songs on her show. This was going to be great for her ratings. A crew member brought out his guitar.

Kyoko looked uneasy but couldn't do anything but nod. She had no idea what Sho was scheming. She hoped her grudges didn't try to kill him in front of an audience. Sho strummed his guitar and adjusted the tuning keys until he was satisfied. He nodded to Reina that he was ready. He began strumming the melody and then added his voice.

"I once knew a girl, in the years of my youth, with eyes like the summer, all beauty and truth. In the mourning I fled, Left a note and it read, someday you will be loved..."

Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise. Never in a million years would she have thought Sho was capable of writing such a song. This was supposed to be for her. She looked at her friend singing on the couch next to her. It was just like their early days when he used to sing his songs for her critique. She had been so infatuated by him then that every one of his songs were amazing to her. This time his song invoked images of the man that was now her boyfriend. For a second there, she got lost in her thoughts of Kuon. She shook her head slightly as she tried to focus on the song.

"You'll be loved, you'll be loved, like you never have known; And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams, Just a series of blurs like I never occurred, someday you will be loved.

Kyoko clapped enthusiastically with the rest of them. She dabbed at her watered eyes with the tissue Reina had handed to her. It was another English song but even if they couldn't understand all the words, they would have felt them instead. They could attest to the emotions Sho emitted while singing. She didn't like that it implied they had some sort of relationship beyond friendship but she had to admit it was a great song. This would boost his career further internationally.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I apologize if the interview felt rushed or fell flat. I initially went in there wanting Sho to make an ass of himself but since I was already making him grow I couldn't make it work beyond what I did. It was enough for me that it confirmed he was her douchebag friend. Plus it was getting so long and I didn't want to leave you all hanging by cutting it off. XD**

 **Thanks for continuing to read and big thanks to those that left me feedback on last chapter. I appreciated it.**

 **I'm traveling for work this week so I'll be sure to use the flight to write the next chapters.**

 **The song Sho sang was _Someday You Will be Loved_ by Death Cab for Cutie.**

 **Until next time Sayonara ^_^**


	67. Justice for Bo!

Chapter 67: Justice for Bo!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren/Kuon would go on the offensive and seduce my dear Kyoko by now!**

Ren sat across from Lory waiting for him to say something. Lory just sat there smiling to himself in that creepy conspiratorial way that always made Ren worry.

"Don't look so worried my boy! I just wanted to congratulate you," Lory said the creepy smile remaining on his face.

Ren glowered. What was Boss up to now, he wondered? He wasn't sure what Lory was congratulating him on.

"I heard you imposed yourself on to Kyoko's interview this morning." Lory said with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. It was so unlike Tsuruga Ren to do something so unprofessional for personal reasons.

"Has there been complaints? I'll apologize properly if it caused any trouble for the network. Although, I would do it all over again if given the chance."

"Quite the contrary. The producer was very excited with the turn of events. He didn't mind at all. I'm pretty sure their ratings would go up once it airs later tonight. It's a shame you didn't have more time. Dr. Reina might have had you spilling your guts."

"What are you saying? Given the time, she would have picked up on my past? Give me more credit Boss."

"We'll never know now would we? Some of your directors and producers have noticed a change in your behavior. They attribute it to you being in love. I have to agree with them. I think your feelings for Kyoko have allowed you to love and accept yourself a little more."

Ren thought about the changes within himself. He had no doubt that he was more accepting of his past. He wouldn't have to face it completely just yet until he was back in LA.

Lory looked at the boy that sat there and pondered what he had just told him. Was it so shocking to him that the chinks of his armor were coming loose.

"Are you ready for the interview tomorrow? I'm still curious to know how Morimoto-san found out about you two playing the Heel siblings. I couldn't ask last night since there was a lot going on."

"Ah well, he had coincidentally saw us in a cafe one day and made the assumption from his own observations. I, unfortunately, gave us away yesterday when he tricked me."

Lory hummed. So this boy was lowering his guard around that man enough that he was easily tricked into answering such a loaded question. It was a good thing they were no longer delaying the reveal. People tend to make mistakes with time. Lory was surprised the production team and other cast members have remained silent about the subject.

"So how did the interview go this morning. It will be airing tonight on prime time television. I think it's more than enough time to let that news settle over the people before we knock them out with another wave."

Ren sighed, "I think people are going to think that our meeting as kids was a total lie. Fuwa brought up some valid points so I think there will be some backlash. I know why Kyoko didn't tell anyone about me. Keeping it a secret was part of the game we played together."

 _"Kyoko-chan, you can't tell anyone about me otherwise I would be unable to return to this world," Corn the fairy prince warned her._

 _"I can't even tell Sho-chan? He's my bestest friend. I wanted him to see you fly."_

 _"Especially your precious Sho-chan. My magic only works on the truly devout. Promise me Kyoko-chan! Promise me you won't tell anyone.'_

 _"I promise Corn! I won't tell anyone!"_

It was all his fault that she didn't tell anyone about their friendship. He thought it would add drama and mystery to his character. He also didn't want adults butting into their playtime together.

"I wouldn't be so sure of Fuwa-kun. That boy has a habit of digging his own grave," Lory said seriously. He had no doubt he would be getting another call from Akatoki soon.

Ren raised his eyebrow but Lory wouldn't elaborate further. He wondered what the guy could have done in the last few hours to land him in hot water again.

"More importantly Ren, your choice of login name on Kyoko's fan site is not very original. Please be more aware of what you post on there. Your last one had Yuki running to me. He told me you could be a potential stalker and that I should look into it."

"What did you tell him?" Ren asked nervously. He knew it wasn't fair but he wasn't ready to come clean to Yashiro just yet.

"I told him you were a harmless thirteen-year-old girl that fancied herself in love with Mogami-kun."

"Why did it have to be something so extreme Boss?" Ren exclaimed covering his face with his hand.

"That's the least of your worries. I'm pretty sure that man has already investigated that name for the same reasons Yuki wanted me to look into it. Unfortunately, he has the resources to find out it's you right away. I can't help you if he tries to confront you again regarding your identity."

Ren pursed his lips in a tight line. He didn't think about the implications of his login name. Would Tadashi probe into why he chose such a name?

* * *

"Shoko Aki, seriously, why do you get paid so much when you can't even manage a few hours without that idiot getting himself into trouble," said President Akatoki as he yelled over the phone.

Their flight had just touched down on the tarmac from their short trip to Tokyo. Shoko noticed the two missed calls from the agency President when she took her phone off of airplane mode.

She called him back right away.

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about. He did the interview and came right back. His new song of apology was a huge hit with the audience."

"Check your messages Aki. I'm sending you the link. Call me back after you've watched it properly," Presided Akatoki said before the line went dead.

Shoko rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve the migraine that she was starting to experience.

The plane had stopped. Shoko gathered up her belongings as the crew readied the plane for them to disembark. Sho's driver was already waiting for them as they headed to the car. Once they settled in the car, Sho looked over at his manager fumbling with her phone.

"What did the old man want Shoko?" Sho asked pulling off his headphones.

Shoko ignored him as she clicked on the link that the President just sent. The image shown before playing the clip was of Sho standing with the chicken from earlier. Shoko knew that what she was about to witness was going to require more work on her end. The video was titled _Justice for Bo!_

Sho leaned over to look at her phone as she hit play. _Shit!_ Sho thought. One of the fans at the Bridge Rock signing this morning had caught Sho's exchange with not only the chicken but also the confrontation by Hikaru.

"Sho, how stupid could you be.? I swear every time I think you've grown up a little you go and do something stupid! You're going to take a hit The President is really pissed off right now. You're going to have to make a public apology! It's the only way to salvage this."

"Tch, why should I? I thought it was Kyoko. She knows how I am. If anything that person in the chicken suit should apologize for deceiving me. My time is precious. I would never have wasted it if I knew that wasn't Kyoko."

"Ugh that's not the point idiot! Kyoko-chan is the nation's darling right now and you've gone an insulted her regardless if it wasn't her in the suit. I have to call the president."

"Tch, that old man won't say anything. I'm his biggest money maker," Sho boasted rubbing his pinky finger in his ear in a juvenile gesture to show that Shoko's nagging was irritating him.

Shoko smirked at his attitude. She hoped the President had a suitable punishment for him.

"Hello sir, yes I saw the video…..Yes, I know sir….I told him….I think that would be our best option right now….Ok I will let him know….I will report to you as soon as it's over." Shoko closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Sho swore he saw a part of her soul escape.

"Well, what the hell did he say already."

"You have a press conference in an hour. The President wants you to make a public apology."

"What?! You call him back right now and tell him I'm not doing it! I'm his biggest star. He can't treat me like this."

Shoko opened her phone again to show him the video on various social media sites. "Do you see this number Sho? That's how many times this video has been shared and viewed by the masses. This video has gone viral. Look at these comments. They are calling for your head. You've worked hard to cultivate your image these past two years and in just under an hour you've managed to ruin it. Anytime it involves Kyoko-chan you act like such a child. You need to fix this!"

"Tch! What a hassle?"

"President Akatoki said he would fine you 50 million yen if you don't apologize."

"That greedy bastard just wants my hard earned cash!"

Shoko stared at him unamused. His comment didn't even warrant a rebuttal.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"He also wants you to apologize in person when you return to Tokyo after the tour. To Kyoko-chan, the Bo actor, and Bridge Rock."

Sho groaned and put his headphones on. He wondered if his day could get any worse.

* * *

Kyoko looked confused by the onslaught of questions the press was throwing her way as she tried to leave the _Sacred Lotus_ site.

"Kyoko-san do you have a response to Fuwa Sho's public apology?"

"Does this confirm that he is your childhood friend?"

"Kyoko-san is this the kind of abuse that you have endured at the hands of Fuwa-san growing up?"

"Is Fuwa-san still bullying you?"

Kyoko kept her face neutral as she entered the car. _What did that idiot do this time? I thought we were putting this all behind us._

"Father do you know what's going on?" Kyoko asked Tadashi. She had been so engrossed with work she only responded to Ren's messages during break.

"It seems Fuwa-kun made a blunder before the interview this morning. I didn't want to tell you until after today's work. I didn't want you to have any worries," he said as he handed her his phone showing her the viral post. Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched the video. His condescending ways of demeaning her had not changed. She didn't care if he insulted her alone but he had dragged in the Ishibashi brothers and her Bo substitute into the mess. It was unforgivable. Her grudges who had been on hiatus for quite some time had started swirling around her. They fed off her anger.

Tadashi sighed. This was the second time he had glimpsed his daughter's dark side. He supposed it was inevitable that she would develop such characteristics given her history.

"Shall we go break his legs?" Tadashi asked cracking his knuckles.

"Eh?" was all she squeaked out as she looked at her father to see if he was serious. "No, no, no there's no need for all that. You don't have to go that far." She said as her grudges retreated. She didn't want to see her father go to jail over that guy.

Tadashi laughed. He was glad he was able to take her mind off of that little punk. He didn't like seeing that dark miasma surrounding her. He wanted her to always be happy. Kyoko was relieved when she realized he was joking.

"Anyway, you should click the link below." Tadashi told her pointing below the first video.

There were several fans and some people dressed up as mascots holding up signs as they chanted, "Sho has to go! Justice for Bo!"

The chanting ceased when Sho took his place at the make shift podium.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier towards Kyoko, Bo, and Bridge Rock. I realized now that the things I said were malicious and insensitive. I have been trying to work on my immature behavior but it is obvious that I still have a long way to go. I thank everyone for reminding me of the proper conduct befitting a Japanese idol. I didn't mean to undermine the important work of a mascot. They have an important function in the entertainment business bringing joy and laughter to those around them. I plan on apologizing in person to all parties involved when I wrap up my tour here. Thank you for your time."

Sho ignored the questions being fired at him as he headed into the hotel.

Tadashi had dropped Kyoko off with the promise that he would help her in the morning to prep for Kanae's arrival. She had decided to hold the welcome back party that following night. She knew Kanae might be tired but she also knew that if she didn't ambush her tomorrow she would never get this chance again. She wanted to spoil her friend.

Kyoko had made dinner that evening. It had been a few days since they were able to eat together. She had texted Ren when she got home earlier to gauge what he would like to eat. He had quickly responded with hamburger steak. All that talk during the interview had probably sparked his interest for the meal. As she waited for Ren she briefly thought about Sho. She wondered if he would ever be able to grow out of that terrible personality of his. He had his good moments but those were few and far between. It serves him right that he would be suffering from his own little stunt for a while. She had texted the Ishibashi brothers and apologized for Sho's behavior. They responded that it was not her place to apologize for that guy's actions and that they were totally fine. She put her phone away when she heard the keypad tones as Ren punched in the code to let himself in.

"I'm home!" he said with a warm smile when he saw her standing in the living room. She was wearing one of his t-shirts with a pair of leggings. He loved it when she wore his clothes. It made him feel possessive.

"Welcome home," she greeted him with a dazzling smile in return. She gave him a hug and a kiss that he returned enthusiastically.

"Go wash your hands while I set the table, ok" she said as she disappeared into the kitchen to bring out their dishes.

She was carrying out two glasses of green tea when Ren joined her. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his deep green eyes. Even though she went to bed and woke up gazing into those emerald jewels, it always took her by surprise at how beautiful his eyes were.

They took their seat. Ren turned on the TV and found their interview from this morning being aired. The screams and cheers were just as loud as she remembered. She can clearly hear the chants of the almost all female audience call out Sho's and Ren's name. Someday soon she hoped they would scream her name out loud just as enthusiastically.

Ren was enjoying how cute they looked together as they took their seats. It was clear that Kyoko was leaning more towards him while he was there. During the commercial break after the brief segment with Ren, Kyoko thought it was best to tell him.

"Corn, um there's something I have to tell you about the interview. You see… um Sho sang a song and um it eluded to some things that weren't true. I had been stressing how to tell you this whole time. Please don't be angry."

"Oh really?" Ren said a hint of his gentleman smile gracing his lips. "How touching of Fuwa to write another song inspired by you."

"Please don't hate me Kuon-sama! The one I love is you and only you!" Kyoko cried tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Pfffft!" was Ren's response to her outburst. "Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you! Even if you shatter my heart into a thousand pieces. I would still always love you." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her gently until he became distracted by Sho's song. This guy was good. A song like that sung from raw emotions would thaw even the coldest of hearts. He heard Fuwa's message loud and clear. Ren frowned as he watched the TV.

"What were you thinking about here? You're staring at him so intently yet I could tell you aren't really looking at him."

Kyoko's face blushed a deep red. She mumbled, "Iwasinkingoutyou."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Can you say it louder?" he said getting closer to her his hand cupping over his ear in an attempt to hear her better.

She shoved him playfully since he was teasing her. "I said I was thinking about you! As I listened to the lyrics I couldn't help thinking about you! The song was good but I liked it most because it was about you. He got it wrong though, I had already met you. It just took me a long time to admit it."

"Yes, you made me wait entirely too long." He said capturing her lips with his. The rest of the interview was forgotten as they deepened their kiss.

* * *

"Judging by that song it seems that the two of you were more than just friends. Wouldn't you agree audience?" Dr. Reina said teasing the pair. There was a clear distinction between "Yesssss!" and "Boooo!"

"Ugh no, don't be deceived by the lyrics. As a top selling artist, I wrote the song knowing that it would appeal to more people. I think I was still able to express my feelings to Kyoko clearly," Sho admitted with no reservations.

Kyoko waved her hand in front of her as if shooing an annoying fly. "That feeling towards this guy has been gone a long time. The adolescent love I thought I had for him was nothing compared to the love I feel for Ren," Kyoko said holding her burning cheeks. "I can't believe I said that so easily," she said with a nervous giggle, "Please forgive my rash behavior."

"Oh don't apologize Kyoko-san we're all secretly wishing to have the affections of Japan's number one actor. Am I right ladies?" This time there was an undisputed "Yes!" throughout the studio. Even some of the backstage women answered up. Kyoko wanted to sink into the couch.

"Tch, what's so great about that guy! I'm just as good."

Kyoko laughed hysterically at Sho's comment for a long while until she cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes, "please excuse me." She said smoothing out her skirt. She looked at Reina as Sho shot daggers at her.

"You don't have to laugh that hard! Jeez! Just because you're a little famous now doesn't mean you can look down on others," Sho sulked.

Kyoko took a deep breath. _Do not take the bait Kyoko. He is just trying to rile you up._

"Ugh I apologize. It's probably because of my feelings for Ren that I find it humorous that you're even comparing yourself to him."

"Just you watch! I'll become more famous than that guy!" Sho declared.

"My, oh my, I can see someone is a little jealous right now. Is it because Kyoko's attention is on some guy other than you?"

"What! I get plenty of attention. I like to think of myself as belonging to everyone. I can't tie myself down to any one person," Sho told her.

"If you say so Fuwa-san! Unfortunately that's all the time we have today. Thank you to our lovely guests for coming on to the show. Good luck in your future endeavors. I'm looking forward to seeing you two grow in your respective career choices."

Kimiko's eyes were glassy as she watched the interview. Her hair was tangled and stood up on the sides of her head. Lately, she had had the habit of pulling at her hair in attempts to free her mind from the paranoia that threatened to consumer her. She had not showered or dressed for over twenty-four hours. She calmly shut the TV off and stood from her couch. She catatonically walked over to her bed. She buried her face in the nearest pillow and screamed. She screamed and screamed until her throat ran dry. When she was through with her little tirade her mind felt a little clearer. Sho had feelings for Kyoko was the one thought that echoed through her mind. _If I can just see him and talk to him I'm sure he would want to bring Kyoko back to his side. If Ren saw them together again then he would break up with her. All of Japan would turn their backs on that cheater._ Kimiko's shoulder shook as she sat in front of her computer her greasy hair draped over her face as she waited for it to boot up. If anyone walked into the room they would have thought, she was hunched over her desk crying. If they looked closer, they would see her wild eyes and sinister smile as she giggled quietly to herself.

Her thoughts of triumph were short lived when her phone chimed. She turned her pale face to the device sitting near her on the night stand. The ominous sound of her phone chiming again was a reminder of her current situation. She flinched as it chimed again. She reached out a shaky hand and grabbed her phone to read the message. It was worse much worse than she anticipated.

Ric: _Sorry I was busy and didn't see your message earlier. I'm beat so I'm going to crash early._

Kimiko felt her heart lurch as the man she loved once again blew her off. This was the second night in a row that he used that excuse. _Is he avoiding me?_ That thought sparked some semblance of anger in her. She decided to call him.

"Ric's phone," came the low sexy purr of a female voice that clearly did not belong to a grown man.

"Hey, what are you doing with my phone?" Kimiko heard Cedric ask from a distance in broken Japanese.

"Noth-!" _Beep._ Kimiko held the phone to her ear a few moments longer listening to the disconnected tone. She needed to step up her plans and return to acting before she lost him completely.

* * *

 **AN: You can thank your fellow readers and reviewers for the result of this chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Big thanks to those that left a review on last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	68. Glasses Magic

Chapter 68: Glasses Magic

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Yashiro would definitely cause Kanae to have palpitations.**

Tadashi walked into the back room of Sota's club. It reminded him of a small meat locker; however, in lieu of meat there were powerful computer servers lining two walls. A large desk stood in the middle of the room facing a large wall of screens. Each screen had something different displayed from news stations to business databases. It looked like the lair of an evil genius trying to take over the world. Tadashi zipped up the thick coat that Sota handed to him to his chin as he was introduced to the master of this domain. The lanky college-aged man had thick coke bottle glasses and a bent posture from years of slouching behind a computer desk. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before letting his fingers fly across the keyboard.

"What is he doing?" Asked Tadashi looking over at Sota.

Sota turned his question over to his hacker, Specter.

"I'm uploading the files you brought in earlier and putting it in a location for quick access," Specter said.

"Please also send that information to the Viride law firm. When was the last message sent to her?"

"I have been alternating between the picture and the dispatch recording every two hours as instructed. Even if she turns off her computer the piled up messages would be waiting to bombard her once she turns it on again,"

The sound of a door opening filled the room. Tadashi glanced back at the door they entered then back at Sota confused. Sota pointed out the speakers in the ceiling.

"It's his surround sound. He likes to play his video games and hear all the sound effects."

"That's the notification I set up to let me know she's back online," Specter told them. "Let's see what she's doing." With a few strokes of the keys a screen on the left acted as a repeater to Kimiko's computer. They could see exactly what she was doing on her computer.

With rapid clicks of the mouse and commands entered on the keyboard another one of the large screens lit up. All three men gasped. The illumination from the computer screen was all that lit the room. Specter had successfully hacked in to her computer's camera. The ghost of a young woman stared back at the screen as all the timed messages flooded her computer. She looked over her shoulder and quickly closed the pop-ups.

The lighting wasn't very good but Tadashi frowned at the glimmer in her eyes. He couldn't be sure if it was insanity or hope but he wasn't giving up. He knew something was going to happen soon. "Send the scan of the incident report on _Sacred Lotus_ then proceed with alternating between the information I got from the detective of the other girl. Disconnect from her camera. Don't do that again." It was disconcerting to know that with the right skill set anyone can access a camera from a personal computer. He needed to caution Kyoko.

"Can you show me how to enable and disable the camera from the computer I bought my daughter?" He asked Specter as they watched Kimiko log on to her blog and then the fan sites. Specter nodded and told him it was really simple.

"Have you given any more thought to your daughter's boyfriend posing on her fan site?" Sota asked.

"He's fine, let him quietly support Kyoko like this. It will only help our cause if she sees that so many people love her," Tadashi said. He thought it was cute that Ren would use a name that would spark Kyoko's fancy. He had no doubt that there was more meaning to it but he would let it go.

* * *

Yashiro had just finished fielding press calls following the interview with Fuwa. Most of the time he had to tell them that he didn't represent Fuwa and those questions should be directed to the singer's agency. He could only speak on behalf of Kyoko and Ren. Japan was probably really confused with Fuwa's actions today. First he insulted Kyoko about her work and then he went and sang such a heartfelt song. He couldn't understand the guy either but he knew he was no longer a threat to his favorite couple's relationship. Kyoko had completely moved on.

He decided he was not answering anymore calls unless they were from the President, Kyoko, or Ren. Everyone else would have to wait until tomorrow. He thought about tomorrow. It will definitely be another long night but for a few hours in the evening he would shut off work and enjoy the company of friends. He looked at his schedule book and absentmindedly circled the appointment reminding him to pick up Kanae. When he looked at what he was doing somehow the circle became a heart. He blushed furiously as he quickly tried to hide the shape by circling it furiously over and over. _That's Better._

He turned on his computer to see the damage today's events had done on his favorite couple.

 _ **KyoRenFan1:** Help I'm torn! I don't know if Sho-san is good or bad. I saw the video of him dissing my girl Kyoko-san and then he follows up with that amazing performance on the Dr. Reina show. Confused! _

_**DiabolicalPen666:** He's on my shit list for that comment he made about her to Bo. It just goes to show the way he treated Kyoko-san when they were supposedly "friends." He's obviously an egotistical snob._

 _ **KyoFan1:** So hear me out everyone please don't hate me. What if that's Sho-san's immature way of showing he cares? He's obviously worried for her reputation. He's also acknowledging that she's talented and should be using her time more wisely._

 _ **KyoRenFan1:** I know right! That's the kind of feeling I got. Like he was being intentionally malicious to hide his true feelings of wanting to support her._

 _ **DiabolicalPen666:** That's seriously reaching! _

_**KyoFan1:** He did apologize properly so I can't stay mad at him especially after watching their interview. It's so obvious he has feelings for her and is just hurt._

It was as Yashiro thought, Fuwa was dominating the discussion.

 _ **RenKyo#1fangirl:** How cute was it to know that as kids they played pretend? I bet they didn't realize they were already acting at such a young age. I can see Kyoko-san playing a chef while Ren-san was her customer with all that talk of hamburger steak!_

 _ **KyoRenFan2:** Yup! Yup! Now I want to know even more how adorable Ren-san looked as a child. He probably had chubby cheeks and talked with a lisp. Kyaaa! Kyoko-san is so lucky._

 _ **KyoRenFan1:** Yes, Ren-san has adoringly talked about Kyoko-san in pig tails and how cute she was then and still is. I liked how she said he was talented even at ten. I can picture him doing his best to show off to the girl he loves._

Yashiro snickered as the other members immediately took the bait. His work here was done. He scrolled through older posts. There had been no sign of that person he had asked Lory to look into nor was there any posts by Queen B. He wondered if Tadashi had scared her off for good.

* * *

 _Next Day_

"Good Morning, beautiful," Ren said as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko. He nuzzled the side of her neck he knew to be very sensitive. Kyoko shivered and tilted her neck so he could pepper soft kisses on her skin. She put down her knife and twisted in his arms. She slid her palms up his chest and hooked her fingers behind his neck.

She inhaled deeply as she buried her face in his chest. "Mmm, you smell so good." It was a mixture of aftershave, soap, and his own personal brand. Ren groaned as he started to get aroused. Any other morning he would have thrown her over his shoulder caveman style and hauled her into their room for a comment like that. He stepped back from her with a look of deep longing. Kyoko giggled knowing exactly the reason for his face.

"Do you have time for breakfast? I made enough for everyone."

"Yes, Yashiro-san texted me. He should be here soon. Is your father coming?" Kyoko nodded as she started plating their food. The door bell rang five minutes later.

"Good morning Ren. I ran into Morimoto-san in the parking lot," Yashiro greeted.

"Good morning Ren-kun." Tadashi said with a bow.

"Good morning, come in. Kyoko is getting breakfast set up." Ren said holding the door open. "Can I take some of the bags?" Gesturing to bags that Yashiro and Tadashi were both holding.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Yashiro was kind enough to help me out. If you just direct me to the kitchen I can put some of this away." Tadashi said stepping inside and removing his shoes.

Kyoko stepped through the kitchen door with the last of the plates. She greeted them both and took the bags from Yashiro. She told Ren and Yashiro to start eating while they put the stuff away. After putting the cold things away they joined them for breakfast.

Kyoko had prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast for a party of ten that consisted of grilled salmon, tamagoyaki, miso soup, rice, fresh fruit and pickled vegetables.

"I feel so blessed right now to have Kyoko-chan's delicious cooking so early in the morning," Yashiro said blissfully as he took another bite of his egg roll.

"If Kyoko-chan wasn't spoken for I would ask for your hand right now," Yashiro continued. "Did I say that out loud?" Yashiro asked when he heard Kyoko giggling.

"Yes, yes you did," Ren said glaring at his manager.

"Please forgive me this one time oh great Ren-sama. You can't blame me for thinking with my stomach. Kyoko-chan's food is very delicious. I'm so jealous you get to eat like this everyday"

"Yashiro-san you praise me too highly. It is but simple home cooked dishes. Perhaps if Yashiro found himself someone special she could cook like this for you everyday," Kyoko said teasing. She had a certain special girl in mind too. Even though she acted cold and insincere, Kyoko saw first hand how much Kanae cared for her family. Kyoko also noticed the slight changes in her friend around her manager the day they had dropped her off at the airport. Kanae might actually hate her after today.

"Don't discredit your abilities Kyoko-chan. You're food is very delicious. I have eaten in a lot of high quality restaurants. You can definitely be head chef for any of them," Tadashi said complimenting her food.

"Thanks Father but I have a feeling you would have said the same words even if my cooking was terrible," she said with a smile. Tadashi winked at her. She thought about how Kuu praised the lousy breakfast she had made when she was acting young Kuon. This breakfast she made was not even close to being as horrible as the meal she served Kuu but she knew that Tadashi would have responded in the same manner if it was him at that time. They were both "Oya- bakas."

"Kyoko, although I love and appreciate your cooking, we have to work on your portion control. You made entirely too much," Ren said rubbing his stomach. He couldn't eat another bite and there was still so much left over.

"Silly! I wanted to make sure we had enough. I can wrap whatever we don't finish for tomorrow," she told him. Ren nodded and smiled in relief. He was glad she wasn't going to force him to eat more. Ren stood to clear up his dishes. Kyoko heard the water turn on in the kitchen. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Ren, please leave it. You can't be late because of dishes."

"But you cooked I can't let you clean also."

"How about this? Tonight you can help clean up? Deal?"

"Deal! I'll see you at Jelly-san's then. Will you be ok? I'm sure the Fuwa thing will be the hottest topic this morning."

"That's the easy part. It's facing the people after they all find out I'm Setsu that is terrifying. What if they feel let down or disillusioned? Setsu became a sensation overnight. Fandoms have popped up for her. Young girls are already copying her style," Kyoko said overwhelmed.

"Hey, hey, I will be right there with you," he said pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. "You just need to remember that Setsu is a part of you. You created her. Therefore, the person the fans are looking up to is actually you."

Kyoko relaxed in his embrace as his words rushed over her, calming her down.

"We're going to shock them aren't we? Your fans are going to faint when they find out that Tsuruga Ren is the actor behind not only BJ but Cain Heel. I'm so happy I can experience this moment first hand."

"We are definitely going to make headlines!" He said squeezing her tighter. Yashiro knocked on the door telling them they had to go. Tadashi helped Kyoko clean up and prep for the party later. Afterwards they had just enough time to make it to the _Sacred Lotus_ set.

* * *

"Kimi you are coming with me to work today. If you say you're still unwell I'm taking you to see your doctor. I don't want you cooped up in this house another day." Jiro told his daughter.

"Ok, tou-san. Would we have time to stop by the cell phone store.? I think there is a problem with my number and would like to get it changed." She had already changed her email and login information in hopes to thwart her cyber bully. She put a hiatus status on her blog. She would no longer be writing about her perfect false life.

Jiro was surprised at how cooperative his daughter was being. She had them worried for the past two days that he thought she would put up more of a resistance.

"Sure sweetie, that would be no problem," he said patting her hand with a warm smile. He was glad she seemed like her old self again even if she didn't look it. "Please take a shower and get yourself ready."

* * *

Tadashi was reluctant to leave Kyoko behind. He couldn't accompany her while she was Setsuka Heel. He had been seen with her too often over the last few days that it would blow their cover. When they arrived at the location of Ten's trailer Tadashi introduced her to Sota.

"Kyoko-chan this is my friend Sota. I got the ok from Takarada-san before bringing him in on this secret. He will be escorting you in my place. I trust him with my life. I know you will be with Ren-kun but it will be good to have another set of eyes assessing the situation."

Kyoko eyed the man. He seriously looked like a Yakuza boss in his black suit, slicked black hair tied in a ponytail at his nape, and dark sunglasses. She greeted him and bowed before entering the trailer. This will will be a great opportunity to ask about her father. They had to be really good friends if he was going this far for her.

"Muse-sama, it's good to see you again. I am in your care." Kyoko said with a bow.

"I'm sorry I have been overseas and didn't realize what was going on. From the looks of things you seem to be holding up well but how are you really doing?" Ten asked as she draped a cape over Kyoko's shoulders. She started with expertly twisting Kyoko's long hair into a low bun so it wouldn't show under the wig.

"I'll be honest I'm a little nervous but also excited about all the attention. Not all of it is positive and I'm aware that most of it stems from jealousy. So I'm trying to focus on the outpouring love and support that everyone has shown me. I just hope I'm not ruining Ren's reputation in the process."

Ten gave her a hug. "You sweet girl. It sounds like you have the gist of it. Are you sure you're only seventeen? Don't worry about Ren-chan, he's a big a boy."

Kyoko sighed. Everyone was so encouraging so she needed to try and take their advice.

"Now let's put on Setsu's armor," Ten told her as she organized the makeup she wanted to use on her.

Kyoko giggled, "That's similar to what Fuji-san said to me the other day. You two are true professionals."

"Ah, so Fuji-san was behind your adorable look," Ten said as she prepped Kyoko's face with some primer. They made small talk throughout the process of getting her ready. Kyoko felt the last vestiges of herself fall away as she zipped up her thigh high patent leather boots over her fishnet stockings. Setsu looked back at her in the full length mirror.

Ren had just walked into the trailer while she stared at herself in the mirror. She came out of the back room and leaned against the wall looking at her nails.

"Nii-san are you acting a boring guy again? Hurry up and change. You know what happens when I'm neglected," Setsu said grumpily.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Setsu. Give me some time to get ready," he said taking the seat at Ten's station. He watched Setsu in the mirror as she sat in the white leather chair behind him. She expertly crossed her right leg over her left causing the poor excuse of a skirt she was wearing to ride up higher on her legs. His throat went dry at the little action. She wore a black bralette top with a mini leather skirt. The long sleeve sheer overlay did nothing to cover her up. She was going to be the death of him.

Ten laughed. "It's great watching you two in action. Japan is going to have quite a shock!" She said excitedly as she got to work on him.

* * *

Kanae made a beeline straight for the nearest ladies restroom when she exited the plane. She fussed with her appearance for quite some time before she scolded herself for wasting time. She didn't know why she bothered to make herself look presentable after such a long flight. Kyoko and Yashiro were just giving her a ride after all. Her heart rate increased as she thought about that manager. She shook her head and told herself to stay in the game. She was interested only in becoming an amazing actress. This last project should get her one step closer to her goal.

Kanae exited the last security check point for passengers only and braced herself to be pounced on at any moment. After a minute she looked around oddly when Kyoko didn't come shouting her nickname immediately. She had confirmed before leaving that they would be here to pick her up.

"Kotonami-san, welcome home," Yashiro said as he walked up to her with a gorgeous smile plastered on his face. Kanae blinked several times when she realized what was happening. He had somehow taken her small carry-on luggage from her hand and taken a few steps away from her before turning around to see why she wasn't following.

"Are you ok, Kotonami-san? Do you need anything?" He said again with that same smile that caused her heart to flutter.

Kanae shook her head no in response to his question. Seriously, was she in some cliche Shoujo manga where glasses magic exists. She wished he was wearing his boring gray suit and glasses right now as she noticed all the ladies taking second glances at him. He was in his casual attire similar to when they went out to the club that one night. He wore jeans, a T-shirt and a blazer with his hair brushed back. She quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"Then shall we collect the rest of your luggage?" He asked. He proceeded only after she nodded.

"No, wait! I can carry my own bag," she said a bit flustered reaching for her carry on.

"Nonsense, I'd like to think my mother raised me to be a gentleman." He told her and proceeded towards the baggage claim area still holding her large tote over his shoulder.

Kanae had no idea why she was so flustered by him suddenly. She hurried after him. She had never noticed since he was always standing by Ren but he was actually tall. His long legs took big strides.

"Yashiro-san...um...where is Kyoko? Did she not come with you?"

"Ah! Did Kyoko-chan not tell you? She had a job to do today."

"Mo! She never told me a darn thing. If I had known I would have just taken a taxi or the train home," Kanae said feeling irritated by her friend's lack of decorum. What was she thinking letting Yashiro be her lackey.

"It's ok, I insisted that I still pick you up. I have some free time after all and I did promise."

Kanae observed him from the corner of her eye. She didn't miss the fact that he said he was picking her up on his time off.

"I'm sorry you had to waste your time off on me. I'm sure you had better things to do. Thank you for picking me up," Kanae said as they waited for her bags to come out.

"It was my pleasure," he said flashing her another smile. His inner fangirl which was usually reserved for Ren and Kyoko was doing somersaults again. _Stay cool Yashiro!_

"Do you see how cute that guy is over there?" said a young female passenger to her friends as they giggled and stared at Yashiro.

"His girlfriend is beautiful too. They could both be models," said another girl.

Both Kanae and Yashiro flushed slightly when they realized the gaggle of girls were talking about them.

"Ah, that one with blue ribbon is mine," Kanae said moving forward to grab her large suitcase from the carousel. Yashiro reached out to stop her and moved forward to retrieve her bag when it came around.

"Is this all of it," Yashiro asked. Kanae nodded.

"Kyoko was hoping I could bring you to her work site but you must be jet lagged," Yashiro said as they headed to the car.

"No, I slept plenty on the plane. I wouldn't mind meeting up with her," Kanae replied. _I'll giver her a piece of my mind while I'm at it._

"Great, we'll head there then. They would have already started by the time we get there but I'm sure we can still catch the good parts of it."

* * *

Cain and Setsu stepped out of the black town car with Sota acting as a body guard. The man was quiet. He wore sunglasses indoors and outdoors so it was difficult to get a read on him. She had hoped to ask him questions on her father but she was Setsu now and couldn't break character.

Sota's corner of his mouth twitched in an attempt to hide his smile at the girl. He was floored by the transformation that overcame the two youngsters as the exited the trailer. These two were scary and would probably make excellent infiltrators. He heard the banter between the "siblings" and had to keep from laughing most of the time. Their characterizations of a brother and sister were completely fucked up. If he didn't know it was them he would find it uncomfortable. Tadashi had told him it was meant to make people so uncomfortable that it kept them from being discovered. He wanted to meet whoever the mastermind was that came up with such a plan.

When they pulled up to the Fuji TV station, the usual small crowd of reporters lurking at the entrance were there in hopes to ambush celebrities frequenting the building. The paparazzi turned their attention to the car as Sota opened the back door to let the siblings out. It didn't take long for them to be swarmed by reporters when they were finally spotted.

If Sota was any other person he would have flinched from the anger and hatred that the siblings exuded. Their super power kept the reporters from getting any closer than a few feet. Sota wondered if he was even needed here.

"Heel-san are you two here for another project," a reporter shouted over the crowd.

"Setsuka-san please smile and look this way," a photographer asked, his camera rapidly flashing as he took pictures of the pair.

Setsu snarled at the reporter and flicked him off with her free hand as she kept walking hand in hand with her Nii-san. Sota couldn't believe this was the same sweet girl he had met only a couple hours earlier. She was brilliant.

"Heel-san can you put your hood down so we can see your face," the same photographer demanded.

Cain ignored the request. Ten had put him in his signature black leather pants tucked in combat boots, a shredded black tee and his signature hooded jacket. The hood actually concealed a good portion of his face. Underneath the hood Ten had styled Ren's brown hair to fit Cain's bed head style. It hung over his eyes to cover as much of the brown of Ren's colored contacts. This would make it easier to change from Cain to Ren in front of the live audience. It was up to Ren to keep people from discovering what was under the hood through Cain's carriage and attitude.

Director Konoe was already waiting for them in the green room. He turned surprised eyes towards the door when they walked in.

"Heel-san, Setsuka-chan what a wonderful surprise. I was worried you two would be late," Director Konoe exclaimed excitedly.

"It just happened to be this way through no fault of our own. Though I'd rather have Nii-san all to myself then waste our time with you lot." Setsu said plopping herself on her brother's lap when he sat down. Cain's hands instantly wrapped around Setsu's hips. He buried his face into her hair while they waited.

* * *

 **AN: Gomen everyone! I'm getting there! XD. Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Big thanks to those that left me a review. I truly appreciated it.**

 **Shoutout to BrennaKai for awesome ideas and helping me flesh out the Kimiko aspects of this chapter! You rock!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	69. Just Ask Her!

Chapter 69: Just Ask Her!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely get credit for Setsuka.**

"Kimi, is something wrong?" Jiro asked touching her forehead. "You're looking rather pale. Maybe you should have went to the doctor instead."

"No, I'm ok Otou-san. I will continue with you," she told her father giving him a weak smile.

She couldn't tell him that her plans for a new phone were a dud. Nor could she share with him exactly what was happening with her. He would demand answers. She was feeling quite confident today as she watched the guy at the store power up her new phone to make sure everything was working. Everything was fine while he was giving her a quick tutorial on her new device. Just as he was about to hand it back to her she received an influx of messages. Messages from that person.

"Oh wow that's unusual for someone to have your new number this quickly. Do you know this person?" He asked showing her the message subject. She snatched the phone quickly out of his hands when he tried to open the message.

"That's really rude you know! You shouldn't read other people's messages," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry miss. I was just trying to be helpful. I needed to see the content to check if it's an already in use number. There's no other explanation for you to be getting messages so soon."

"If I have a problem with it. I will bring it back," She said with a huff. She rushed out of the store and walked quickly towards her father's car. She looked around her rapidly. Someone was definitely watching her.

* * *

Setsuka and Cain sat on the couch conspiring against the world so Konoe thought.

 **"What do you want to do after this, Setsu?"** Cain asked twirling her hair between his fingertips.

Setsu tapped her finger against her cheek. She needed to think of something good. She smiled and replied, **"Find a dark cave where I can cuddle up with Nii-san and shut out the world forever."**

 **"Won't you get hungry? You do become a handful when you're hungry,"**

 **"You're all I need. I can see decades from now they discover our corpses intertwined with each other?"**

 **"You would make a beautiful corpse."**

Konoe glanced over at the siblings. They had been whispering in English since they got in here. He wanted to ask them about the guy standing guard outside the door. Did they get mixed up with some Japanese crime lord?

"Heel-san, can you tell me why that man is outside?"

"He's our bodyguard," Cain replied with a bored expression.

"Have you been threatened!" Konoe asked surprised.

"It's just a necessary precaution," Cain said to placate the man. He couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

Konoe nodded and breathed a little easier. He could live with that explanation.

The three of them turned towards the door when they heard voices outside. A few minutes later, Sota knocked, then opened the door. The staff girl that came to call them was trembling with fear.

"I...uhm...was to t- t- told to call you to the set," the young woman said nervously glancing back at Sota. He gave her a slight nod.

Setsu raised her eyebrow at Sota. She guessed he did his job thoroughly. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf. If Setsu could look behind his sunglasses she would have seen his shocked eyes. _Did she think I had anything to do with this woman's fear,_ Sota thought?

Just minutes before, Sota had watched the woman hesitantly walk towards the door. Of course, he was on guard for any potential threats. Tadashi would have his hide if he screwed this up. He was doing his best to keep his face stern but he felt sorry for the poor thing. She couldn't bring herself to walk any closer so he had called out to her with a friendly tone and a smile. She had explained her fear of the Heels to him. He assured her the people inside wouldn't bite and to do her job properly.

The four of them followed the woman towards the studio they would be using for the interview. As usual, anyone that came in their path gave them a wide berth. Director Konoe was practically shivering with excitement. He was going to be sad to lose this feeling but their time was up. It was time to let the rest of the world in on his little secret.

 _Tragic Marker_ was already playing internationally and was so far well received. In Japan, it was the top grossing movie of the week. He hoped this little stunt of his would provide another push to get people into theaters. There had been some speculation about the identities of the Heel siblings linking them to Ren and Kyoko in the fan sites but no respective magazine would have published such a theory without any facts. The tabloid magazines tried to get something on print but then Kyoko's article hit the shelves and it somehow got buried in the process.

Mikasa, the Fuji TV Producer, and the President of the station were all waiting to meet their guests. Mikasa being in the know yelped when she saw a hooded Cain Heel walking down the hall with his arm possessively wrapped around the waist of the scantily clad young woman known as Setsuka Heel. She narrowed her eyes at the pair. It was time to get to the bottom of their relationship. She almost wanted to slap Ren for fraternizing with another woman that wasn't Kyoko-san.

After reading her story, Mikasa's heart went out to the young actress. She had experienced some serious heartache at such a young age. Everyone could see how much Kyoko cared for Ren. She wore her heart on her sleeve. Even if it was an act to uphold the Heel identity, Mikasa didn't like it. She would definitely be putting him on the spot for this one. Serves him right for scaring her to death at the last interview. She shivered even now as he approached. She could feel the dark energy he was emitting once again. He was true to his craft. She had to remind herself not to blow his cover before it all started.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Mikasa reporting live from the Fuji TV studios. Boy do I have a great treat for you. Today, I have Director Konoe as my guest. His movie _Tragic Marker_ has been a box office hit this week. If you are on the fence on watching this psycho thriller, I guarantee after this show you would be flocking to the theaters to see it."

The camera panned to the Director Konoe who was sitting to her right with a broad grin across his face. The audience clapped and cheered.

Kimiko looked at her father confused as they stood in the lobby of the Fuji TV station watching one of the many large screens throughout the building. What were they doing here? Did her father have so much free time to just stand around like this. She remembered their conversation a couple of days earlier. Was he here to ambush Director Konoe?

"Tou-san, are we here for something in particular?" She asked her father.

"I got a tip Cain Heel was here so I want to try and talk to him before he leaves again," Jiro told her and turned back to watch the interview unfold.

"Thank you Mikasa-san, I am very excited to be here today," Konoe replied. He went on to discussing the ratings of the movie. The challenges and successes the cast and crew endured while filming.

"Now I understand Director Konoe that you had this script for a couple of years. Can you tell all of us why it took you so long to finally make it into a movie?" Mikasa asked.

Konoe chuckled, "That's because I couldn't find the right actor to play BJ. As you well know the fear that BJ instills in the other characters is the whole premise of the movie. I needed the perfect antagonist that could also fill those watching the movie with the same terror. I wanted the audience leaving the theater feeling like a victim themselves. I was very fortunate to find Cain Heel."

"Well I can attest to that. After watching _Tragic Marker,_ I had to sleep with the lights on for a few days," Mikasa admitted making the audience laugh.

It was time to give up the jig, Mikasa continued acting as if she had no idea what was to come, "Speaking of antagonist, where on earth did you find Heel-san? You were tight lipped during the last interview. I think we're all interested to know."

"Do you really want to know?' said Konoe in a teasing manner. "What I'm about to reveal to you might be life changing?" The audience all responded with a resounding Yes! "Heel-san can you please come out," Konoe called out.

There was a clear inhalation of breaths throughout the studio as the wraith-like man stepped out from the shadows. He walked purposefully with his hood still covering his face. Soon whispers of "he's so terrifying," "oh my god Heel-San is so cool," and "he can stalk me anytime," mixed with lots of nervous giggling were heard rippling through the audience. When Cain stepped up beside Konoe and Mikasa he pulled off his hood.

There was a moment of silence and then screams. The audience went wild, the sounds they made were deafening. No one could believe that Cain Heel aka BJ was none other than their magnificent Tsuruga Ren. Ren bowed to the audience. Mikasa clapped enthusiastically getting swept up by the excitement even though she knew and expected it. Ren revealing himself was still so thrilling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" and "Holy Shit!" were the expressions that the Producer and President used respectively when Ren put down his hood. Setsu smirked as she stood there with her arms crossed watching the reactions. She was so proud of her man.

The Producer turned towards her, "Don't tell me you're...".

Setsu put her index finger up against the man's lips to shush him. "Let's not spoil the surprise now boys," Setsu purred with a seductive smile. The Producer blushed like a teenage girl and nodded weakly at the blonde bombshell before him. Setsu removed her finger and gingerly wiped it on his jacket. _Can't have his germs on me._

* * *

The exclamations in the lobby rang out equally as loud as the roar that escaped the studio down the hall. Everyone's eyes were riveted to the large screens scattered throughout the station. The live footage was updated with a scrolling message at the bottom of the screens, "Tragic Marker's Heel Cain revealed as Tsuruga Ren."

The reporters not affiliated with Fuji TV were instantly on their phones trying to get a piece of this big scoop. The chatter in the lobby increased as people began talking about this monumental reveal.

Kanae folded her arms and huffed as she stood in the lobby of Fuji TV station with Yashiro. So this is what Kyoko was hiding from her. This guy was a monster, acting wise. So if Cain Heel was Ren, then there was no doubt that the girl playing his sister was none other than Kyoko. She had tried to dismiss the online theories since she couldn't imagine her friend wearing such outlandish outfits. Such a lame excuse was poor thinking on her part. If she wanted to be an actress she needed to act any role despite the costume. She had once again underestimated her rival.

She turned to Yashiro, "This was a LoveMe assignment for her wasn't it?" Yashiro nodded. He was surprised she was taking this all in stride. "The President put her up to this didn't he?" Yashiro gulped and nodded again.

There was hearty laughter from the man in front of them that garnered their attention.

"Konoe that sly son of a bitch. No wonder he kept me waiting. I didn't expect this at all!" said the man. "Isn't this great Kimi, Cain Heel was right here under my nose. Ah, Tsuruga-kun continues to amaze me. I want him even more now for my movie."

Kimiko was fuming. All this time that was Ren on the streets. Ren was the one glaring at her treating her like the lowest scum of the earth. The only reason he would look and treat her that way was because of that girl. She would make them pay for mocking her. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands. She could feel moisture on her palms, a tale tale sign that she had broken the skin and was now bleeding.

Yashiro stared daggers into the back of the father and daughter standing about ten feet in front of them. Kimiko turned away from her father. Her face contorted with rage. Her eyes met Yashiro's startling her. To Yashiro's eyes even with a face full of anger she looked haggard with the shadows of concealed circles under her eyes. She averted her eyes quickly. She told her father that she was using the restroom and started to escape. Jiro turned to follow her retreating form when he noticed Yashiro.

Jiro approached Yashiro with a broad grin crossing his face. "Yashiro-san! It's you, right? I hardly recognize you without the glasses. You don't know how long I've been searching for Cain Heel. I need to talk to yo-"

"That's Yashiro Yukihito!"

"He's Tsuruga-san's long time manager!"

Yashiro and Kanae along with Jiro were instantly surrounded by the reporters and photographers that were hanging in the lobby.

"Yashiro-san, can you tell us what's going on in there?"

"Did Tsuruga-san really act as the psycho murderer BJ?"

"Sorry Morimoto-san but we gotta go!" Yashiro wrapped his arm around Kanae to shield her from being mobbed by the press. When they were free he released her but grabbed her hand as they ran through the TV station to find some place to hide. They ended up outside and circling back around the building to his car. They had been chased outside as well. When they got to his car they managed to duck in and hide. Kanae was shaking as she covered her mouth. Yashiro reached over to comfort her thinking she was crying.

"Hey I know that was scary but we're safe now," he said softly. Kanae looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She covered her mouth again when they heard voices in the parking lot. Yashiro lifted his head to peek out the window. He sat up when the coast was clear.

Kanae sat up her laughter not entirely gone as every few seconds laughter would escape her.

"Well that was thrilling. Aren't you glad to be home?" Yashiro said humorously.

Kanae beamed a gorgeous smile in his direction and nodded. _It was indeed good to be home,_ she thought.

"Shall we wait here for them? We can watch the rest of the show on my phone," Yashiro suggested.

* * *

Ren bowed to the audience before taking his seat next to Director Konoe. His heart was now racing. Everyone would know that he was Cain Heel and the BJ actor, including them. He had no doubt they would be calling him as soon as they got the chance. He felt like he just had a glimpse of his future. Would they be as accepting when he stepped out of his role as Tsuruga Ren and became Hizuri Kuon again?

Mikasa tried to take back control of her show. She asked the audience to quiet down.

"Can you guys believe it? Those present at the _Tragic Marker_ premiere party were privy to this secret. We were all sworn to secrecy until we revealed his identity today. I have to say Director Konoe was very convincing about the horrors that would befall us should we even make a peep about it before it was time." She turned her attention back to Ren. "Tsuruga-san please tell us why you took on this persona as Heel-san to shoot this movie? Why not just act as yourself? You clearly have the skill."

Ren chuckled, "It was all Director Konoe's idea. He wanted to play up the mystery of the actor playing BJ and so Cain Heel was born."

"How did you do it? How did you keep from getting discovered?"

"I approached Cain as I would a character in any other script. Director Konoe gave me a short bio of Cain. He was a British actor of Japanese descent who was sullen, short tempered and lived off cigarettes and booze. He had to be proficient at martial arts and be able to wield any weapon be it gun or knife," Ren told them.

"When Cain Heel walked on set that first day he was was two hours late. As everyone here knows Tsuruga-kun has been dubbed the 'Never Late King.' I thought it was brilliant. That wasn't the only time he was late too. He was late almost every single day which enraged Mursame-kun to no end." Konoe said with laughter.

Ren looked sheepish and apologized for his behavior.

"Don't apologize! Heel-san's behavior on set made it impossible for anyone to get close to him. Aside from myself and the Producers, no one had a clue that all this time they were working with Tsuruga-kun."

"What kind of things did he do so as not to get discovered?" Mikasa asked.

"On the first day, on top of being late he pretended he couldn't speak Japanese and spoke English with a British accent. Um you witnessed him first hand Mikasa-san. He had this menacing aura that scared the day lights out of everyone. The only person brave enough to approach him was Murasame-kun and that never ended well," Konoe explained with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you had your hands full," Mikasa replied. This was her chance to get to the bottom of his relationship with his so-called sister. "I'm curious Tsuruga-san. How did your girlfriend Kyoko-san feel about you taking on this altered persona? _More like, how did she handle another woman hanging around you?_ Was she scared of you?"

Ren smiled, he wasn't sure if Konoe had prepped her beforehand but he had been waiting for an opportunity to bring her out. This was the perfect time. "How about we just ask her?"

Kyoko was freaking out internally. She wondered how Ren was able to act so calm during his reveal. She inhaled deeply still channeling Setsu. The Producer looked at her and told her that was her cue. Setsu winked and sauntered out there. _I am low tension. Just look at Ren. Don't trip._

"Are you fucking shitting me!" exclaimed Mikasa covering her mouth as soon as the words came out. She removed her hand and mouthed _I'm sorry_ towards the Producer. Her attention turned back to Kyoko. She watched with her mouth open in a wide O and eyes bugging out as Kyoko, dressed as Setsuka Heel, walked out on to the stage. She stopped where Ren had stopped and dropped into a formal bow. Konoe and Ren clapped along with the audience's loud cheers. Kyoko rose from her bow and looked to Ren. He patted the seat next to him.

When Kyoko was settled next to Ren he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They were cold and clammy. _She must be really nervous,_ he thought. He stroked his thumb over her hand in what he hoped was soothing. He felt her relax a little next to him.

"I'm speechless right now! I'm a reporter and I'm having trouble finding the words right now. So many things. First off I'm a huge fan and second oh my god!" Mikasa said in astonishment. Kyoko bowed her head slightly embarrassed by the woman's gushing.

"Ok, ok, ok so how did this happen? Director Konoe was this part of your plan as well?" Mikasa asked addressing Konoe.

"Unfortunately this was not my doing, although I wish it was. I was just as surprised as everyone here when I found out she was Kyoko-san." Konoe told them.

"Tsuruga-san did you just want your girlfriend close to you?" Mikasa teased. The crowd ooh'd at the statement making Kyoko blush again.

"Well our President was the mastermind with having Kyoko join me on this adventure. He wanted to test my character development to see if people would recognize me. So he thought who better than someone close to me. Kyoko, unfortunately, figured me out right away. I was no good," Ren said hanging his head in his hands.

"That's not true he scared me to death with his glare that I thought I made a mistake. I felt blood lust and a killing aura radiating off of him. I couldn't move from fear for over fifteen minutes."

"So what gave him away?" Mikasa continued to prod.

"Do I have to answer it's quite embarrassing?" Kyoko said covering her face with her hands.

"Ooh now I'm even more curious. He was able to fool a lot of people but apparently not the person closest to him. How did you figure him out?" Mikasa urged. "I'm sure all of Japan is dying to know."

"She knows ALL of my measurements," Ren said with a mischievous smile adjusting his jacket and sitting up taller.

Kyoko turned a deep shade of red and smacked him on the arm. "Ren!" she screamed aghast. "Don't say it like that, people will misunderstand!" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god! I want the earth to swallow me whole right now." Ren chuckled along with the rest of the audience.

She removed her hands from her face as Mio came to the forefront. "You better explain right now or you will regret it."

"Ok, I'm sorry! What I mean to say is that Kyoko has an eye for detail. She was able to recognize me because of my...ugh this is so embarrassing. What I said earlier makes me look cooler."

Mio in a blonde wig and blue eyes continued to glare at him. _I'm dead!_ "Ok" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"She was able to tell it was me because like a scientist, she analyzed my bone structure, the length of my bones, the muscles, the length of my feet, the placement of my ears..." Ren said trailing off. As Kyoko listened to him ramble on she realized that she couldn't get out of this. This was just a more roundabout away to saying that she indeed knew all of his measurements. People would only assume that she new THAT measurement too. Which she did of course. So she tried to play it off innocently.

"You see!" she said holding up his hand. "It was easy to tell that his hand was xx centimeters long and xx centimeters wide." She turned his head to show his ears and the placement from his jaw bone. She continued that way for a few a minutes before Mikasa stopped her.

"Wow, Kyoko-chan you really do pay attention to detail."

"As an actress, I try to be as observant as possible Mikasa-san. I can tell that your waist is 68 cm's and your shoe size is a 24." Kyoko said innocently. Mikasa pulled at her cardigan. She probably already new her bust size. What a scary gift.

* * *

Kimiko laughed manically as she stood by her father. He looked at her wondering what was she on about. "I'm sorry father I just can't stop laughing," she said with teary eyes. The irony of it all. _Today, just kept getting better and better. First Ren and now that whore! How could she even go on television dressed like that? She obviously seduced Ren in the process. She probably even seduced Cedric!_

"Excuse me sir can you and the young woman come with me?" asked a station security guard. When they were in the control room, the man along with his supervisor brought up footage of Kimiko entering the ladies room and exiting about ten minutes later. Another woman was shown going in and coming right back out.

"That woman, sir, alerted security that the restroom had been vandalized." The supervisor showed him pictures of the scene. Vases and mirrors were shattered along with chairs up-ended and thrown about.

"What are you saying?" Jiro asked.

"I'm saying sir that this young lady was the only one to enter that bathroom prior to the alert," the supervisor stated.

"You think my daughter did this? Do you know who I am? I'm Morizumi Jiro. My cousin is one of the top executives in this station. If he hears that you are making false accusations towards his niece you'll lose your job. I suggest you quit wasting innocent people's time and find the real culprit," Jiro said

"Yes sir! I'm so sorry sir. I didn't realize who you were," the supervisor said bowing along with his subordinate.

"Let's go Kimi!" They left the office with the guards still in their bows. Kimiko still couldn't help but smirk. She had forgotten how strong her family's influence was in this industry.

When they were a down the hall of the office, her father stopped and looked at her. "I don't know why you did it and I'm sure you have your reasons but you can't bring your personal issues into a place of business. You can't inconvenience people. The cost of damages will be pulled from your account."

"Father I..." Kimiko began but stopped when he held up his hand to quiet her. "I don't need your excuses it's over and done with. Let it go!"

* * *

Shoko looked at her phone next to the laptop she was working on. A message from Haruki came through, _Turn to channel 6, u won't believe it!_

Shoko looked at Sho lazing on the couch one hand under his shirt as he laughed hysterically along with some variety show. She stood up and took control of the remote. She started flipping through channels.

"Hey come on Shoko I was watching that! At least let me relax before my next gig." Sho told her thinking of his concert later that night. It was bad enough he was still being harassed by random people dressed up in mascot costumes now he couldn't even enjoy a show.

Shoko ignored him and flipped through the channels until she found the one in question. It was on a commercial break.

"Shoko come on! Quit fooling around and give me back the remote," Sho whined trying to swipe it from her hand but Shoko was too quick.

"Be patient Sho, Ayumi-san said something interesting was going on," Shoko told him sitting on the couch.

Sho groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. _I might as well get some shut eye._

"And we're back! If you are just tuning in we have just found out that not only is Cain Heel, Tsuruga-san but the young woman playing his younger sister Setsuka Heel is none other than our beloved Kyoko-san..."

Sho moved his arm away from his face and stared at the TV in utter disbelief. That soul sucking demoness! He sat up straighter and paid more attention to what the host was saying. This had to be some sort of lie. Kyoko would never in a million years wear anything so revealing or act so rude.

Shoko looked over at Sho with a worried expression. Would this news affect his performance tonight? She looked for any sign that the deva king was emerging. Shoko's attention was drawn to her phone again.

Message from Haruki, _Are you watching?_

S: _Yes! Sho looks in shock!_

H: _As he should! Right along with the rest of Japan. Now we know why they wouldn't give us an answer on Setsuka._

S: _So are we going to scrap the whole thing or find someone else._

H: _Has the deva king showed up yet?_

Shoko scrutinized Sho's reaction.

"I'm fine Shoko so you can stop looking at me like some worried mother hen!" Sho told her sarcastically.

"But I'm worried Sho! Will you be able to perform later?"

"Don't insult me Shoko. I won't be affected," he said coolly. Sho thought he could be an actor with how cool he just sounded. He had no clue who this girl was on the TV. She was like a total stranger flaunting herself in front of that guy all this time wearing next to nothing. _Was she just wearing a bra for a shirt?_ He was going to giver her an earful when he got back to Tokyo.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for your patience. I could keep going but I'm trying not to get face planted by my IPad tonight. More to come in next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sure I'll find a lot of errors when I read this again.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews I enjoyed reading them and appreciate all your support. Thank goodness for fanfic because it seriously gets me through month to month while waiting for the manga to update. I'm excited for the next chapter, I'm torn between wanting to see Ren and Kyoko working through this misunderstanding and wanting to see her kick ass as Momiji...LOL. I'm crossing my fingers that Ren picks her up XD fluffy dreams.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	70. Pick a Fight!

Chapter 70: Pick a Fight!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would surely surface when he learns of Kimiko's treachery.**

Kanae sighed as Yashiro once again had to swipe his gloved finger over his phone to decline yet another call. At this rate they were going to miss everything. She found it amusing when he donned the rubber gloves to handle his phone. While he sent a quick message to the President and Tadashi, he explained that he had some super power that rendered all electronic devices useless within ten seconds just from handling them with his bare hands. She looked skeptical at his confession. He told her he would prove it to her another day since right now they needed his phone. All Kanae heard was that they would see each other in the future.

"Mo! Are you sure you don't need to answer any of those calls?" Kanae asked him. "We could use my phone instead."

Yashiro sighed he didn't want to be interrupted by work right now. He was enjoying her company too much. "They will still all be there tomorrow. I'm off today," he said with a wicked smile. He knew that they were all from producers, directors, designers, reporters and the like that just saw the reveal on TV. They could wait.

Kanae scowled at him, "I thought you took your job seriously, Yashiro-san!"

"Oh I do but someone important told me all work and no play makes me a dull boy," Yashiro said staring at Kanae. _It had to be the President,_ she thought. Kanae blushed slightly under his scrutiny and turned her attention back to the phone screen without replying. Her heart was pounding erratically as it just dawned on her that they were quite close and quite alone in his car. She could see him from the corner of her eye reluctantly turn his gaze back to the screen as well.

"I'm surprised you're taking this reveal so well. Kyoko-chan was very worried you would be angry with her," he said glancing back at Kanae.

Kanae turned to face him, "She told you that?" Yashiro nodded. Kanae sighed and leaned back in her seat. "That baka. Of course I'd be angry with her if she was hiding it from me but honestly this was work so I can't be too upset with her. I'm just speechless at how far she has come while I was away. The TV station was filled with adverts featuring her and here is yet another commercial featuring her...ugh!" Kanae put her hand over her face in frustration she felt like she was being left in the dust. As she watched Kyoko's department store commercial, she relaxed and smiled. She didn't feel jealousy or resentment. She was in fact very proud of her friend. Kanae burned with excitement from the challenge of catching up to her friend. She needed to step up her A-game.

Yashiro smiled at her, "Kyoko-chan is lucky to have you as a good friend. She'll be very happy that you're home."

"Best friend!" Kanae corrected him, "but don't tell her I said that." Yashiro chuckled as the commercial ended and tuned back into the interview.

* * *

Kyoko sat next to Ren with her wig and contacts removed. She looked a little more herself with her long black hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Kyoko-san, tell us, was it difficult portraying Setsuka Heel? What exactly was your purpose?" Mikasa asked curious as to why Kyoko was needed in the first place.

Kyoko nodded vigorously, "It took me some time to get a grasp on her but anyone can attest to the fact that working along Ren makes it easy to get into the role. The first night as the Heel siblings Ren almost NG'd me!"

"What? No way! I can't believe it! What happened?" Said Mikasa leaning in closer to hear her answer.

"Well to Setsuka her Nii-san came first, second, third, fourth and so on. No one else mattered. Some of my true self seeped through and I wasn't acting spoiled enough for him. You see Cain loved two things, acting and his sister. Nothing else mattered to him. It didn't take me long to realize that a little of Ren was seeping through Cain too since he likes to spoil me."

Ren lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "I like spoiling you. You deserve it." Kyoko blushed deeply. The red traveled from her face and down her neck.

The whole studio erupted in an "Awwwweeee..." Mikasa smiled, "You are definitely going to be the most envied woman of all Japan, Kyoko-san. The other question?

"As for my purpose, the direction I received from the President was that I couldn't leave my Nii-san alone or it would cause a host of problems. I interpreted that to mean that I would be filling the role of his manager since Yashiro-san could not accompany him. My top priority was making sure he eats his meals," Kyoko told her.

"His meals? He's a man don't they all love to eat," Mikasa said jokingly. The audience joined her laughter.

"You would think so right! With a physique like his, one would need to eat a well balanced diet to maintain it. Ren gets so focused on work he often forgets to eat or just eats junk food. Then you throw in Cain's personality and he would definitely have sustained himself with nothing but booze and cigarettes. If I wasn't there to nag him he would have surely fallen ill."

"Hey! I resent that. I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself. Onigiri is a perfectly healthy meal by the way," he said in his defense. Kyoko rolled her eyes. "It has rice and depending on which one you get protein or vegetables," he said quite proudly. He was hopeless.

"Thanks for the insight. Tsuruga-kun now I see why Kyoko-san was worried. We just learned something new about Tsuruga-kun." Mikasa said still chuckling.

"Kyoko-san was this a paying job for you to act as Setsuka-san?" Mikasa asked curiously.

Kyoko shook her head no, "although I wasn't paid to do this, I was amply rewarded with observing Ren act out a role he has never done before. Just seeing how the rest of the cast and crew of _Tragic Marker_ executed the production was more than enough. As a newbie actor, I learned valuable skills from being on set. Plus, creating Setsu and acting her out also helped me grow as an actress."

"I can confess that Setsuka-san was a new level of your bully role. You gave off the same menacing vibe of your own at the premiere party. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the screen more. I have no doubt that this reveal would have more offers for work pouring in for you."

"They already are. It wasn't planned to reveal Kyoko-san as Setsuka-chan but I had received many calls over the week concerning these two that I thought it would be a disservice to not let Kyoko take the credit. It was always the plan to reveal Tsuruga-kun and it was only decided later to also bring out Kyoko-san as well. I couldn't be more pleased with the turn of events," Konoe added with a twinkle in his eye.

"May I ask about both your styling? Did you two come up with your outward appearances alone?" Mikasa asked.

"I had a vague idea of what Cain would wear. He doesn't care about name brands or keeping up with the latest fashions. I needed to dress him to make the Japanese completely uncomfortable. Of course an all black attire added to the dangerous and murderous vibe I was trying to portray. People actually kept away and never discovered my identity. Woods-san was the one that fleshed out the details of my look in its entirety. She also helped with Setsu as well,"Ren explained.

"Woods-san? Are you referring to the witch of the makeup world?" When they both nodded she turned to Kyoko.

"Yes Mu-, I mean Woods-sama transformed me into Setsuka to match Cain. She gave me invaluable guidance on make-up and fashion. She is truly a magician, without her help I don't think I could have pulled off this look on my own. As you can see Setsu's style is a little more than my usual tastes but Woods-san scolded me properly to do my job as a professional. Once I got into my role all insecurities flew out the window," Kyoko added. She was trying desperately not to fidget in her seat. She wanted to tug at the short skirt and cross her arms over her chest. Now that she was Kyoko again she felt terribly exposed. She told herself internally that this was part of growing as an actress and she needed to get used to it.

Mikasa turned her attention back to Ren since the last interview with him regarding _Tragic Marker_ was a bust. Cain had been so uncooperative. She wanted to get Ren's take on the production and cast members.

* * *

"Taisho! Taisho!" Two regular patrons burst into the Darumaya in excitement. They ran up to the counter area where they found Taisho preparing some sashimi for another customer. Taisho looked up at the men and slammed his knife down onto the cutting board in a loud thump. That was warning enough for the men to settle down. They apologized to Taisho and the other patrons before taking a seat at the bar. One of them held up his phone.

"Look Taisho it's Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-kun on TV. It turns out, you see, that Tsuruga-kun is the actor that actually played the psychopath in that new movie _Tragic Marker_. He plays a very disturbing antagonist," the man said with a shudder.

The other man spoke up when his friend was done, "And all this time Kyoko-chan was playing his sister off screen as a sort of pseudo manager but look at her. She had to take on a persona to fit in with this Cain Heel." The man held up the phone closer for Taisho and Okami to see. Taisho's eyes slid over the screen briefly and then went back to his preparations. Okami smiled and patted Taisho's arm. She knew he was trying to process seeing Kyoko dressed so provocatively.

"Eh Taisho aren't you concerned. This Tsuruga-kun is obviously a bad influence on our sweet angel. We barely get to see her anymore too," the man said dejectedly. Taisho's knife slammed down on the chopping block once more.

"Do you two plan on eating or are you just here to cluck like a bunch of hens."

* * *

In the Viride General Law Offices, Saena's frown deepened as she watched the broadcast on one of the conference rooms screens. Her daughter and that boyfriend of hers just revealed that they were the ridiculous foreign couple she had seen the other day at the Vivian Cafe. She had been duped so easily by their acting she had to applaud them. She had not change, no wonder she was such an easy target back then. Her only defense was that she had been estranged from Kyoko for over ten years. She knew next to nothing about her except what Yayoi said about her good grades, manners, and work ethics.

What was she wearing? She left little to the imagination which did not please Saena's sense of propriety. The fact that she took on a job like this without getting paid meant that President was taking advantage of her. She knew she had no business interfering with her work but as a woman in the workplace dominated by men she felt the injustice. She had left Kyoko completely in his hands since she had no desire to be a part of her life but things were different now. She still had a long way to go on the road to redemption but she was going to give that man a piece of her mind.

"Susumu, did you know about this?" Saena asked wondering how he could talk about the couple so objectively.

"Not one hundred percent. I saw them leaving the Vivian Cafe that day and my Detective senses were activated. So I had my suspicions."

 _She was just like her father,_ Saena thought. Her thoughts went back to the case she was building for her daughter's defense. The evidence Tadashi was collecting on this other actress was quite disturbing. _How could a privileged young girl be so calculating?_

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god! Is, is, is that my Kyoko-chan," Fuji managed to squeal out as he and his team gathered in the sitting area of the design studio watching the news unfold. "And that man there next to her is Ren?" He fanned himself erratically with a magazine that was sitting on the nearby coffee table. He thought he was going to faint from this revelation.

"Looks like you don't have to look for the Heel siblings anymore," Sousuke said with a chuckle patting Fuji on the back.

"Ugh, I'm such a failure. How could I not have known?" Fuji said his eyes glued to the TV. This was incredible and Ten had everything to do with their appearance. Fuji had a spurt of inspiration when he spied the Heel siblings on the cover of the tabloid magazines the morning after the premiere. When he surfaced from his drawing desk with some rough sketches worked up to fit the dark couple, they went about hunting them down. Their first and only stop was to contact the Director. They were quickly told that the Heel's were unavailable and to try again next week. _I wonder if Ten-chan dressed them for the premiere night as well._ He needed to call Ten as soon as this program was over.

"Wow Ten-san really pulled off something amazing again! Her skills are incredible. One day I hope to obtain her level of artistry," Aya told the group. As a professional make-up artist, she greatly admired Ten and looked up to her as a mentor.

"Don't sell yourself short Aya-chan. I would be lost without your skillful hand to fulfill my hearts desire," Fuji said turning in the direction of Aya and Nana, "both of you have amazing skills that are invaluable to R'mandy. I'm so glad you're part of the team."

Aya and Nana hugged Fuji, "You're the best Boss ever."

"Do you think Kyoko-san would wear some of those designs? They are a bit risque for her and she's not even eighteen yet." Sousuke asked Fuji a bit worried.

"I don't think Kyoko-chan would be comfortable but if we have her tap into her Setsuka persona she would definitely have no problems. Ah I'm too excited to worry about details such as age. Now that I know they are both capable of such characters my imagination is running away with me."

* * *

Once they were back stage, Ren removed his jacket and held it open for Kyoko to put it on. He rolled up the sleeves for her so her hands could peek through the ends. She was completely dwarfed by the garment but he was glad she felt more comfortable.

"Better?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She was still trembling a bit from the nerves she felt while she was out there.

"Yes," She said releasing a shaky breath. "Thank you so much." She felt her heart would nearly burst from the love she felt for her boyfriend's consideration. It nearly overwhelmed her. She was no doubt the luckiest person alive.

The producer of the show and the President of Fuji TV greeted them excitedly. Many of the back stage crew called out their praise to the couple. Kyoko and Ren found themselves bowing repeatedly to everyone that greeted them.

Sota stepped up to Ren, "I've checked all the exits to this place. They aren't going to make this easy for us to get out. I've asked the station's security to help. I also received a message from Tadashi, it seems Yashiro has spotted Morizumi Kimiko-san in the lobby."

"Morizumi-san is here?" Asked Kyoko puzzled. _Why?_ More importantly if Yashiro is here that means Kanae is here too. She was ready to leave so she could meet her friend.

"Apparently she's here with her father. Do you think he's a threat?" Sota asked looking at Ren. He already knew the extent of Kyoko's encounter with the Morizumi patriarch but Ren was the one that actually worked with the man.

"I never had a problem working with the man on my past drama. His only flaw is seriously his daughter. I can't fault the man for doting on his daughter but to turn a blind eye to the animosity she created on set was unprofessional. I also can't forgive her for trying to hurt Kyoko."

"Ah!" Kyoko said as a lightbulb lit up in her head. "He could be here for Cain. I'm sorry it slipped my mind to tell you. He came to visit Director Morizumi on the set of _Sacred Lotus._ He had mentioned he was trying to get in touch with Cain's agency."

All three of them turned towards Konoe when they heard him call out. Both Ren and Sota raised their guard.

"Hey Jiro-san," Konoe called out to the other Director with a mischievous smile. "You made it!"

"You slick devil. Only you would pull a stunt like this! Brilliant my friend," Jiro said shaking Konoe's hand enthusiastically.

"Tsuruga-kun, Kyoko-chan," Konoe called out as he walked over to them with Jiro. Kyoko looked around the room for any sign of Kimiko. _Didn't Sota say she was with him._ She relaxed when the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Well done you two. I'm extremely surprised by both of your amazing performances. You have Japan in an uproar. I have been earnestly searching for Cain Heel since the release of _Tragic Marker_. To think that you've been in plain sight all this time is spectacular. I have no doubt young man that your performance will inspire Directors throughout the world," Jiro said proudly. "And you my dear are an extreme surprise. When I had come on set of the _Sacred Lotus_ I wanted to test out the fan theories online stating that you were probably Setsuka-san. When you didn't react to the mention of Cain I thought it was a dead end. To think you fooled me with your amazing acting by not giving yourself away was phenomenal. Joji struck gold hiring you for the part of Momiji. I also look forward to working with you in the future."

Kyoko bowed deeply at his praise. "Thank you Morizumi-san, for a newbie like me to receive such high praise from such a distinguished person as yourself in this industry is unfathomable. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

Suddenly Kyoko's grudges emerged in full force as feelings of pure hatred entered their vicinity. Kimiko had suddenly appeared next to her father. Jiro looked nervously at his daughter. She looked tired. Maybe he should have left her at home to rest. He hoped she didn't make a scene here. He guessed that her little tantrum in the bathroom had something to do with today's reveal.

She suddenly cozied up to Ren and wrapped her hands around his forearm. "Ren-san, it's incredible that you not only acted out BJ but also Heel-san. I would be most grateful if you can teach me how to act like you. My father has a new project that he wants to use Heel-san in and has promised to give me a part in it as well. It would be great working with you again," Kimiko said with a mocking smile directed at Kyoko.

Ren shuddered and tried to pry himself away from Kimiko as discreetly as possible. Kyoko struggled to reign in her grudges. _Please mistress we've been waiting for this moment. How dare she touch what's ours so casually. What is this talk of acting again? This violates the agreement._

Her grudges retreated when she felt the weight of Ren's arm over her shoulders. Kyoko looked up at him a bit confused. He smiled warmly down at her making her heart melt. Then he turned to face Kimiko his gentleman smile once again taking its place.

"Morizumi-san, I'm sure you know my girlfriend Kyoko-san. It seems you two were the top contenders for the Momiji role but I'm glad your Uncle was wise enough to choose talent over blood this time around," Ren said in a completely friendly tone. His professional smile was still plastered on his face but his words betrayed his outward appearance. Anyone not within earshot would think they were having a nice little chat.

Kyoko's grudges emerged once again only this time they were circling around Ren's, no Kuon's, dark aura. Was he trying to pick a fight with Kimiko, right here, right now with so many people around? Kyoko had no idea what he was thinking.

Director Konoe's eyes went wide with surprise at what Ren had just said. Cain must still be influencing him right now. There was no way Ren would have said something so callous.

Kyoko watched in amazement as Kimiko's usually pretty face broke down and was replaced with hatred.

"Tsuruga-kun surely yo-" Jiro began trying to defend Kimiko and his family but he was interrupted by his daughter.

"She cheated! Producer Kuresaki had cut her right from the start but she barged into the auditions anyway. Who does she think she is? A newbie like her acting all arrogant?! She doesn't even know proper show biz etiquette. Continuing to date her would only be a blight on your perfect image Ren-san. She obviously seduced you! I mean look at what she's wearing! She probably fucked her wa-"

 _Well that escalated quickly,_ Ren thought, preparing himself to defend Kyoko.

 ** _Slap!_**

Kimiko gasped as she held the left side of her face. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, "Tou-san, you too?" Kimiko said in a voice filled with resignation. _Even my own father is against me._

"That's enough Kimiko! You have said enough! I thought you were over your jealousy by now but clearly I was mistaken. Apologize at once!" Jiro scolded his face filled with rage directed at his daughter. His hand was stinging from the slap he had just given her. He had regretted it the moment he had hit her but he had to keep his face firm otherwise she would continue to do as she pleased. To hear his own flesh and blood, his pride and joy spout such malicious things about another actress in front of so many of his colleagues was atrocious and embarrassing.

Kimiko looked at her father in shock. He had never raised his hand at her in anger before. She glared at Kyoko briefly before she took in the audience her outburst had attracted.

 _That's Kimiko-san, how embarrassing?_

 _What a disgrace to the Morizumi name?_

 _She's jealous because she can't compete with Kyoko-san._

 _I guess she really pissed off Daddy this time, serves her right._

 _Did anyone here what Ren-san said to her?_

Kimiko looked around the area. People were staring at her as if she was crazy but Kyoko and Ren looked at her with pity. She fled the room, away from the whispering and the giggling but most of all from the sympathy she saw radiating from her nemesis' golden orbs.

"Kimi! Kimi!" Jiro called after her. He sighed deeply when he saw it was no use. "I'm sorry everyone. I apologize for my daughter's rude behavior. I hope we can still work together in the future. I have to go after her." Jiro left the room already pulling out his phone to try to find his daughter and possibly salvage what just happened in there. He may need to take her back to the psychiatrist. Maybe sending her back to the States would be a good change for her.

Breaking the tension, Sota let out a low whistle letting a little of his personality escape. "I thought she was going to go all Carrie and kill us all." Ren snorted but Kyoko just stared at Sota confused. "Come on? You never heard of that movie? It's a cult classic in America. You need to ask your Dad about it."

"We better take our leave before people start getting nosy," Sota told them watching the idle gossipers near by. He would have to report this to Tadashi. This was definitely the kind of reaction they had been hoping for. This meant that what they were doing was working.

The couple apologized for the commotion and said farewell to everyone before leaving.

Three security guards were waiting outside to escort them to their car at the front entrance of the building. It didn't matter whether they picked the front or rear exit. It seemed like there were equal amounts of fans and paparazzi camping out at both exits. The upside to going out the front was that the distance from the door to the car was significantly shorter. Ren held Kyoko close to him as they braved the gauntlet of reporters and photographers. It reminded her of the time she acted as his manager. She had done so many things wrong that day but Ren was right there to help her out. Once again he was protecting her. Sota did his best along with the guards to keep the mob at bay.

"Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san," a familiar voice from the crowd gained their attention. Kyoko lifted her head to confirm the voice.

"Koki-san!" Ren and Kyoko exclaimed in unison as the Boost reporter fought his way to the front of the pack. Ren stopped for a few moments to chat with the reporter.

"You two are amazing! Thanks to both of you, I was able to move on," he said holding up his press badge that read Fuji News Reporter. The exclusive article he had written about Kyoko-chan was resume enough for him to get hired by the reputable news company.

"That's great Koki-san! I'm glad things are working out for you," Kyoko told him trying to ignore the shouted questions and camera flashes trained on her.

"We have to move you two. The fans are starting to press in," Sota warned. Ren and Kyoko said a quick goodbye as they continued to the car.

"Good luck you two! I hope I can get another exclusive soon!" Koki called out to them. Ren held up a thumbs up in response before he ducked into the car after Kyoko.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone, I hope you enjoyed! Just like that bullet 3 (Heel reveal) out of 7 was achieved. More reactions to follow. I'm getting there with Kimiko. I'm pretty sure I stole that Carrie line from something I just can't quite remember at the moment.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. Big thanks to my reviewers, I truly appreciate you all!**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	71. Meeting the Family

Chapter 71: Meeting the Family

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Yuki3Kanae forever.**

" **Duuuddddeeeee! What the fuck?"** Cedric exclaimed angrily as he stood up to shake the water off of him. He picked up some napkins to dab at his face. He hoped his stage makeup wasn't ruined. Koga had just sprayed the swig of water he drank across the table. Unfortunately, Cedric occupied that space.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Ric-san" Koga apologized quickly putting down his water bottle then handing him some more napkins to help him dry off. He was trying not to laugh at the guy but he had to admit it was pretty funny.

"What the hell man?" Cedric asked as he sat back down at the table remembering to use his Japanese. "That was disgusting."

"You can't blame me! Take a look at this," Koga told him leaning over so they could both watch on his phone. The director had called a fifteen-minute break earlier and they were just waiting to get back to work. The people that had witnessed the incident gathered around to see what had shaken up Japan's runner up.

Although Cedric understood some of what was being said on the show, he was still slowly piecing it all together. Where the heck was his translator when he needed him. He recognized Kyoko and her boyfriend instantly. What were they doing there? His eyes widened when he recognized the host say _Tragic Marker_ and Heel since the names were in English. He looked closely at their appearance as Kyoko responded to the hosts' questions. _Are you fucking kidding me? These two were that weirdo sibling couple we had met on the streets last week._ Cedric was trying to process the fact that Tsuruga Ren was the actor that played BJ. He wondered what Kimiko thought and if she even saw this broadcast. He would have call her later. He should have called her back when Asahina so rudely answered his phone the other night. It was about time he quit behaving like a sullen teen. He still didn't know what kind of game she was playing with him or why. It was about time he stopped avoiding her and just asked her directly. He thought she was different, a good friend. He didn't need another altercation with another woman here in Japan as well. His father would be truly disappointed.

One of the extras that was part of the crowd let out a low whistle and said, "Is that really Kyoko-san? She's smoking hot!"

"How have we been working with her for months and not noticed her sex appeal?" The prop assistant added.

The guys all took a moment to think about Kyoko on set. She was cute, respectful, a little dense sometimes but most of all she was serious when it came to acting. Most of the men admired her for her skills in swordplay. Between her boyfriend and Koga watching out for her no one dared look at her as anything more than a colleague. Now it seemed that her boyfriend had been the illustrious Cain Heel actor of BJ in the movie _Tragic Marker_ guaranteed that no one would dare try to get close with her on a personal level.

Koga's mouth was set in a tight line. His fierce competition had just upped the ante. He thought he had a leg up on his competition by acting out the brooding samurai, Shizuma, in all its seriousness and action. He thought this was finally his chance to show all of Japan and the world that he was more than a type casted romantic comedy actor. He sighed as he thought about how Ren was yet again one step ahead of him. He wondered if Ren's image would take a hit for playing a psycho.

His thoughts returned to what was being said around him. They were talking about Kyoko's physical assets. Innocent locker room banter. Problem is this was not a locker room. "Hey! Let's not get carried away with our free talk here. What you say out of work and during your free time is your business but if I hear any one of you disrespecting Kyoko-chan like you are right now, there's no guaranteeing your safety from that guy."

On another part of the set, Producer Kuresaki and the Director were alerted of the interview by an assistant. They were watching it on Jouji's fully charged tablet. Both came to the conclusion that this project was the reason Ren could not take the part of Shizuma. The actor was at the top of his game. They couldn't dismiss the young actress sitting next to him. Kuresaki had never been so delighted to be proven so wrong in his life. He was embarrassed but he would never admit it to anybody that he had gone so long in his career dismissing anyone that didn't hold the title actor or actress. This talent had made him aware of his narrow point of view.

"Ne Yuki, I think we need to strengthen security until this dies down." Jouji said quietly to his friend. Kuresaki nodded in agreement. He stepped away to call Koenji.

* * *

"Leader! Leader! Pull yourself together!" Yuusei and Shinichi both exclaimed as they tried to slap some life back into Hikaru.

"Ah! His nose is bleeding, quick get some napkins!" Shinichi said quickly.

Yuusei returned with a bunch of napkins and held it to his friend's nose. They had stopped to watch the interview during their TBM rehearsal when one of the other crew members came in shrieking that Kyoko was on TV and they wouldn't believe it. Not wanting to miss a second of their co-star's screen time the brothers rushed to the nearest TV and were floored by what they saw.

"K- Kyoko?" was all Hikaru was able to mutter before his eyes rolled into his sockets and proceeded to faint. It was a good thing the other brothers were able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Yuusei asked as they dragged their leader to a more comfortable spot. Shinichi shook his head no as he tried to fan their friend. The poor innocent guy just had a big shock was all.

* * *

"Ren, please enlighten me as to what you were trying to accomplish back there?" Kyoko asked sitting next to Ren as they drove off from the station heading for home. They had the rest of the night off to have the surprise welcome home party. Ren shrugged. Kyoko raised her hackles. That gesture still infuriated her. She couldn't exactly express what she really wanted to say about it without giving away some of his lineage.

She did the next best thing, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him. After a few moments, she watched him fold under the pressure of her gaze as a droplet of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"I was being childish again, wasn't I? I just didn't like that snake acting like we were ever close especially right in front of you." He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry that what I said caused her to say those malicious things about you. She wasn't wrong you know?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked astonished. Which part of what she said did he agree with? She ran through the words that Kimiko had threw in her face earlier. Corn wouldn't think like that about her, would he?

"Well, you did seduce me," the Emperor said whispering in her ear. The soft caress of his breath on her skin sent a wave of heat straight to her core making her flush red. She pushed him away. He was insufferable. He chuckled and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. Even if she was currently mad at him, she couldn't stop her body from leaning into his warm embrace. She still couldn't believe Kimiko lost control in front of so many witnesses. The look of betrayal in her eyes as she stared at her father made Kyoko feel sorry for her.

"I'm being serious, you idiot! Did you see how shocked Konoe-san and Morizumi-san were? You pretty much insulted the whole Morizumi clan. I heard they are very powerful in this industry. What if they black list you? You've worked so hard to obtain your position as top actor in Japan. For what? To get a little revenge on her." Kyoko said turning her face up to him so she could scold him properly. Level two Cain puppy dog eyes looked down at her. _So not fair!_

Ren sighed. "I would do it all over again," he said kissing her on the forehead. He had wanted to test Kimiko's limits. He thought he would have to say more insulting things before she actually cracked. He was surprised it only took the one time to trigger her right in front of her father and so many witnesses. Ren pulled Kyoko closer to his side wanting to feel more of her warmth. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last they were going to see of Kimiko.

* * *

"Dinner?!" Kanae looked horrified at the prospect of having dinner tonight with Yashiro. Okay so it wasn't just with him. He had told her that the plan was to meet up with the others for dinner. She had just come off an almost 12-hour flight. There was no way she was going out to dinner in her travel wear. She wanted to shower and put on fresh make-up. "I'm sorry, I feel like I need to wash the travel grime off me. Maybe you should just drop me home. I'll make plans with Kyoko for another day."

Yashiro was racking his brain for something that would help him convince her to stay with him. Kyoko had been working hard all morning for her friend's surprise welcome home party. "We could st-" Yashiro was interrupted by Kanae's phone ringing. Kanae sighed when she saw that Kyoko was calling.

"Mo! What the heck have you been up to?" Kanae said coldly. Yashiro chuckled as he sat there. He thought it was cute as she tried to act like she didn't care but he could tell from her expression that she was happy to hear from her friend.

"Mookooo-sannnn, welcome home. I missed you Moko-san. I want to see Moko-san the most and tell her everything."

"Don't you realize I just came off a long flight and I'm tired." Kanae continued laying on the guilt trip thick.

"Kotonami-san I'm sor-" Yashiro tried to apologize but Kanae held a finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet. Yashiro couldn't help but stare at the delicate finger she held against her red pouty lips. He was so confused.

"I'm sorry Moko-san. It was selfish of me," Kyoko said in a shaky voice. Kanae could hear her tears through the phone. Kanae sighed in resignation.

"I guess I can come out for a bit tonight. I need to go home first and clean up at least." She looked over to Yashiro in question. He smiled and nodded. If that's what it took to get her to Kyoko, he would agree to anything at this point.

"Yay!" Kyoko exclaimed clearly revived now that she would see her friend later. "I can't wait to hear about your adventures in America. I hope you took pictures. I'm sure you took pictures what am I saying…."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later." Kanae said hanging up the phone. She leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes. Her friend was a little exhausting but she was eager to catch up as well. A lot happened while she was away. Although she kept up with the news and gossip she still wanted to hear her friend's side of the story.

"So, your house first?" Yashiro asked starting up the car. Kanae nodded and told him thank you.

As they were approaching her house, Kanae asked him to pull over before they reached it. She looked up and down the street before getting out of the car. Kanae reached to take her luggage from him but Yashiro insisted that he help her get it in. She looked around the hedge for any sign of her family. Yashiro's lips quirked. He was amused by her actions. What was going on? When she confirmed the coast was clear she rushed Yashiro as best she could to her secured room in the back. She sighed with relief once she threw close all the locks behind her. Leaning against the door she realized Yashiro was still there. Yashiro looked around her room taking in all the details. It was a large room with no windows or adornments on the walls and small kitchenette. There was a dresser, a large closet, and several boxes stacked up. There was no bed so he assumed she still slept on a futon that was probably stashed in the closet. The only thing that gave him insight into her life were the bottles of perfume and cosmetics sitting on top of her dresser next to a vanity mirror. There were two other doors on the back wall. He assumed one was a bathroom but couldn't guess what the other was for.

Kanae cleared her throat a little embarrassed at her situation. "Yashiro-san, thank you for the ride but you can leave now. I can find my way to the location for dinner."

Normally Yashiro would take his cue and leave but instead he found himself blurting out that it was no problem. He could wait for her in the car until she was done and they could head over to dinner together.

"I'll return some of those phone calls while I wait in the car so it isn't too big of a deal. Since I'm already here, I don't mind waiting. We are going to the same place after all," He had no clue where this boldness was coming from. He was usually an agreeable fellow and knew how to read the atmosphere. It was probably from watching Ren dance around Kyoko for so long that was making him have a little more courage. He was glad those painful days were behind him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He moved towards the door but Kanae stopped him when she felt her sixth sense perk up. She placed her hand over his mouth when he tried to talk and kept it there. She placed her ear to the door and listened as they heard children's voices pass.

 _Isn't Kanae nee-chan supposed to be home already?_

 _I miss her. I want her to buy snacks._

 _Come on let's play at the park._

She turned back to Yashiro a blush on his cheeks and removed her hand quickly. Still flushing Yashiro looked at her confused. "Why are we hiding?" he whispered. He was curious as to why she was hiding from her siblings. When he came with Kyoko to take her to the airport there was no one around then. Kyoko had told him that she lived with her family just none of the details.

"Mo! You wouldn't understand those little leeches. For now, handle your business in here." She said pulling the low table from the side of the wall to the middle of the room. "I'll get ready quickly so we can leave at once. Can I get you something to drink?" Yashiro shook his head no. Once she saw that he was settled, she quickly ran through her room swooping up things she would need. She couldn't believe she was doing this with a man in her room. Not just any man either but this man. The one that was never too far from her thoughts while she was in America. She tried not to think too hard about it as she locked the bathroom door.

Yashiro busied himself with email rather than phone calls so as to minimize the noise. As he thought, he already had many people in the industry contacting him. His hand shook when he heard the water to the shower turn on. His mind flooded with perverted thoughts as he envisioned the attractive woman taking a shower in the room next door. _Quit being a perv and focus on your work._ With renewed determination he tried to concentrate on his emails. _Ah, this is the brand Maria likes! So they want Kyoko's Setsu to represent their brand and they want Ren's Cain to be in some of the photos with her._ He flagged the email to follow up.

Before he knew it a good half hour had gone by when he realized he had been reading the same email over and over. He had to stop due to the distraction coming from the other room. He put his phone down on the table and pocketed his gloves. He laid his head on the table with his eyes closed praying to the Gods to forgive him. Yashiro thought he was going to lose his mind listening to her hum while she got ready. He wondered who he had pissed off in another life to be tortured like this. He had his eyes shut for but a moment before he heard the sound of a door opening. _Eh?_ He lifted his head thinking he had drifted off to sleep. He turned his head towards the sound and locked eyes with a young man who was the spitting image of Kanae but with short hair. Before Yashiro could introduce himself, the guy slowly closed the door as quietly as he opened it. Yashiro stood up and walked over to the door. _This must lead to the main house._ He could hear men and women whispering outside the door.

 _Kanae brought home a man!_

 _Our little Kanae has finally become a full-fledged woman._

 _We need to commemorate this momentous occasion._

 _What? Kanae nee-chan is home!_ Came a loud squeal from beyond the door. Yashiro stepped back from the door and looked up at the ceiling as it vibrated. He heard something thundering above him then make its way across the floor above from where he stood. _Stampede?_ Whatever was making that sound had made its way on to the first floor and coming straight for Kanae's room.

Kanae burst from the bathroom smelling like a floral garden in spring. She looked like a supermodel in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black tank top. She told him to hurry up and get his shoes on while she put the chain on the interior door. _Why was this undone. I probably would have noticed if I wasn't so distracted by him._ She had to change her door locks again. The lock manufacturer was going to hear it from her. Obviously, their guarantee was no match for her brothers. She hurriedly threw on a long beige, gauzy black floral print Kimono type cardigan over her outfit and stuffed her feet into red pumps. Yashiro had no clue what was happening but decided to act in accordance with Kanae's instructions. In a matter of seconds, the door was breached but the chain held, barely. Yashiro stared in horror as child-size limbs poked through the narrow opening of the door like tentacles.

"Mo! We have to go!" Kanae shouted holding the exterior door open. Yashiro grabbed his cellphone and raced out the door. He stopped short when he was confronted by a pair of couples armed with a camera.

"Kanae, wait we need a picture for mom and dad!" the male version of Kanae shouted out loud.

Kanae ignored him and grabbed Yashiro's hand. She pulled him along as the exterior door to her room burst open and almost a dozen of kids came streaming out.

"Oh shit, run faster!" Kanae screamed as they made a break for his car. Yashiro finally catching on picked up speed and took the lead gripping her hand. He dared not go any faster since she was running in heels. _A feat in its own right,_ he thought.

The shrieks of "Kanae nee" and "maki" echoed behind them as they ran. Yashiro managed to unlock the door before they got there. He started the car up quickly and sped off with Kanae yelling at him to "go, go, go!" He watched the kids disappear in the rear view mirror as they poured out onto the street finally giving up the chase.

He looked at Kanae who was still trying to catch her breath. "It seems people keep chasing us around today. Are you ok?" He asked. Kanae nodded a little embarrassed. "What in the world was that back there?" Yashiro asked willing his heart to slow down.

"You have just witnessed the enormity of the Kotonami clan," Kanae told him with a slight blush. She had hoped to avoid letting him see them and vice versa.

"Mo! Do you smell something?" Kanae asked sniffing the air. It smelled like burnt metal and plastic.

Yashiro sniffed the air then groaned. He knew that familiar smell. He looked down briefly at the center console where he had deposited his phone. In his haste, he had run out with his phone clutched in his hand, his bare hand. Kanae followed his line of sight that rested on his phone. She lifted his phone to inspect it. It was fried. She looked up at him incredulously. "Super powers," he said simply in response to her raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry because of me your phone broke. I'll compensate you for the cost. Please just give me the bill and I will pay you back," Kanae offered feeling terrible. She started grumbling under her breath about her family causing her problems the moment she returned home.

"Don't worry about it. I have an old one I could use. But more importantly, why did we run from your family?"

"If we got caught by them, I would have never made it to dinner. They are a drain on a person's wallet and energy. If they even had a miniscule thought that we were...ugh…um...together, they would think you're family and extort money out of you."

Yashiro chuckled. So this was the kind of family atmosphere that surrounded Kanae. It was quite refreshing from the cold and serious woman she portrayed at work.

"Were they all your siblings?"

This is why she didn't want him to wait for her. The cat was already out of the bag. Kanae sighed, she might as well tell him. "I have two older brothers, one older sister, seven younger siblings, six nieces and nephews and two sister-in-laws that live in that house." Kanae said painfully waiting for him to judge her, them.

"Wow, that must be wonderful having such a large family and everyone so near." Yashiro said with a warm smile. "My parents and older sister don't live in Tokyo so we only get together for the holidays."

Kanae looked down at her hands a slight blush upon her cheeks and said "Yes" softly. Although they were numerous and poor, she never felt lonely or lacking in love from her family. She was slowly warming up to them ever since joining the LoveMe section. She realized there were some people like Kyoko that would yearn to have a family like hers.

* * *

"Hi dear, so she's home?" Jiro asked with relief as he came through the front door. He had scoured the TV station and immediate area looking for his daughter for the past few hours. She had refused to pick up any of his calls or anyone else's for that matter. Jiro started to feel like the worse father on the planet. He should have handled the situation a little better. He, like his daughter, was swept away by his emotions and reacted irrationally. He hoped his cousin could do some damage control.

He wasn't quite sure what had come over Ren. From working with him in the past, he was always thoughtful and polite. He had run into Konoe again while searching for Kimiko. The other Director had mentioned that he thought perhaps the soul of Cain was still residing in Ren. This would clearly explain his change in behavior. He couldn't even be angry at Ren for insulting his family when he had this burning desire to work with this villainous side of the actor even more.

Jiro started for the stairs but his wife stopped him. "Dear, I think she just needs some time. Let's let her be. Come and sit. Tell me what happened." Jiro allowed his wife to lead him towards his study where they could have more privacy to discuss their daughter's recent behavior.

Kimiko had just put her finishing touches on her little gift. Now she just had to wait for the right moment to present it. She smiled when her phone rang. _Ric_ showed up on her screen. _Wow looks like fate is finally on my side,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. I've had a busy week filled with baseball for my son and work deadlines. Thanks for continuing to stick with me, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Big thanks to those who left me a review, I truly appreciate your feedback!**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	72. An Evening with Friends

Chapter 72: An Evening with Friends

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Saena would eventually take an interest in her daughter's life.**

Ruto wearing his Arabian knights attire quietly manifested before Lory holding out the telephone, "Sir, Mogami-san is on the phone."

Lory dressed in his Sultan robes of fine white silk and embroidery made a pouting face at the news. He had just lost his bet with Ruto. While watching the Heel sibling reveal, Lory and Ruto had made a bet on how long it would take for Kyoko's mother to call him. Lory had counted on her being unsure of her place in Kyoko's life and bet that she would take a day or not at all to call. Ruto on the other hand announced that she would call before day's end.

Lory put down the draft scripts he was reading and propped himself up on the ornate chaise he was lounging on. He picked up the phone, "Takarada Lory," was all he said for a few minutes as he listened to the tongue lashing Kyoko's mother gave him about the discrimination of women, the crude young woman he made her daughter portray, and the revealing clothing he made her wear.

When he was finally able to get a word in, Lory replied, "Mogami-san, while it warms my heart that you are showing so much affection for your daughter, you still left her in my care. Even if my methods are a bit questionable, I saw this opportunity and took it to help Mogami-kun grow not only as an actress but as an individual...yes I do believe in equality of women...this was a LoveMe task so there will be no compensation...Yes, I assure you I have several lucrative job offers for her...I will do what's best for her to further her career...Yes, thank you for calling." Lory said hanging up the phone. Saena had used her detached lawyer voice throughout that whole conversation. She was still cold but he was thrilled at the progress. This was a giant leap for their mother- daughter relationship.

Lory went back to looking at the scripts he had received today. He wanted to produce both of them but he needed to make the final decision on which one would go first.

* * *

The welcome home party was slowly dying down. Kyoko, with her father's help and Ren's improved kitchen skills, managed to make several low calorie foods that Kanae could enjoy. Kyoko even made a few delicious desserts that were guaranteed to not expand the waistline. Kanae was not thrilled at having been ambushed with such an event. She thought she just had to have dinner to make her friend happy.

Earlier, Kanae had been surprised when they pulled up to a security gate of a very posh looking building. The guards greeted Yashiro as if they knew him very well. She didn't miss the way the guard gave Yashiro a thumbs up sign while subtly nodding her way. This place took their security very seriously.

"Is there a restaurant in this building?" Kanae asked Yashiro looking up at the high rise building through the windshield.

"There is a restaurant here on the lower level," Yashiro told her as he made his way to the parking garage and found a visitor space. This place catered to their residents making it one of the most private residencies in Tokyo. It also came with a huge price tag. As Japan's top actor, Ren now Kyoko, needed all the security they could get. If Kyoko only knew the cost of living here she would have a heart attack.

"Wait," Yashiro told her when she tried to open her door. He hopped out of the car and came around to open the door. _Smooth,_ she thought and placed her hand in his to step out. _Was this some kind of date?_ He let her go and led her to the elevators. She watched him use the little key card to push the button to the floor. They were going up so obviously not going to the restaurant in the basement.

Continuing to play the gentleman card, Yashiro allowed her to step out first when they exited the elevator.

She stepped out into a long elegant hallway that had a door on the right side halfway down. She could tell the carpet was expensive and luxurious as she walked on it following Yashiro. As they walked down the hallway, Kanae inspected the large black and white canvas prints that hung on the walls. She recognized a few of them, the Golden Pagoda, a bamboo forest, the Torii gate tunnel. There were a few of nature scenes around Japan as well. A few feet to the right of the door stood a console table of dark wood and metal framing. On top of the table sat three tall bluish gray ceramic vases with faux long stemmed cherry blossom branches inside them. Behind the vases hung a large circular mirror. Kanae couldn't help but stare at her reflection next to Yashiro's as they walked passed. _Where in the world were they going?_ Given Ren's status this had to be some super elite restaurant but where was everyone. She couldn't afford to dine in some exclusive place like this. She suddenly felt insecure and under dressed. Yashiro had been his usual cryptic self when she tried to ask him about the place.

They paused in front of the door as Yashiro pushed the buzzer. It was only when Kanae noticed the "welcome" mat in front of the door that it dawned on her that this was someone's home. She heard rustling as someone approached the door. Kyoko yanked open the door excitedly, with a loud "Moookkkkoooo-saaan," and caught air when she tried to bear hug her friend.

"Mo! What are you doing to a person as soon as you open the door!" Kanae said with a flip of her hair. She was quite satisfied that her instincts had not dulled while she was away. She looked down at her friend who had fallen to the floor after her failed attempt to accost her. Kyoko was rubbing her back side with tears attempting to spill from the corner of her eyes. Kanae sighed she just looked so pitiful. She reached down to help her friend up and braced herself for the hug to follow. Kyoko's face lit up and launched herself on to Kanae. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her friend and started praising her friend mercilessly.

Ren cleared his throat, "Kyoko, please let Kotonami-san come inside. I'm sure she's famished after her journey." Kanae's blue eyes met with Ren's. She saw adoration for his girlfriend evident in his eyes. She nodded in greeting towards Ren and then looked into the place.

With one final squeeze Kyoko let Kanae go reluctantly. Kanae could breathe again. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners please come inside. Everyone is waiting."

"What do you mean every-" Kanae began but was cut off when party poppers exploded sending streamers through the air. She was greeted with a loud chorus of "Welcome Home!" from Chiori, Hiou and their managers. She took a quick glance around the luxurious apartment. It was obvious that the place had a feminine quality to it. The floor to ceiling drapery with a light blue cherry blossom pattern that hung the length of one wall had to be Kyoko's doing. She could tell that her friend also had a hand in the choice of rug, throw pillows, little knick-knacks and photographs of the couple that were strewn throughout the spacious apartment. It had a cozy atmosphere which probably didn't always exist in here. She wondered if Ren had always lived in this huge place alone.

"I wanted to have a welcome home party for you. I hope you don't mind," Kyoko said happily. Kanae pasted a small smile on her face as she took in those present. The only person Kanae didn't recognize was the middle aged man standing next to Ren. Kanae watched Ren whisper something to the man. The man froze up in response. She concluded that he had to be Kyoko's biological father based on the color of his eyes alone.

"Welcome home, Kanae-san," Chiori and her manager greeted. "I can't wait to hear all about your project and time in Hollywood." Chiori stepped back to allow the other guests greet her.

"Oi Kanae, welcome back! I hope you did your work properly and didn't cause any trouble." Hiou greeted.

Kanae smiled, "Hiou-kun, it's good to see you. Did you get taller?" Hiou blushed. She had noticed. Of course he didn't fail to notice how she arrived with that manager. He wondered if they were dating. Why did that usually dull manager with glasses have to end up looking so good on his off time. He also didn't fail to notice how her eyes kept glancing off the guy as if she was confirming that his presence was still in the room.

"I grew three whole centimeters," he said proudly. He had hit a growth spurt while she was gone and was nearly up to her shoulders.

"That's great Hiou-kun. I could tell," she replied. "You'll be taller than me before you know it."

"Excuse me Hiou-kun, I'd like to introduce Moko-san to my father please." Kyoko said interrupting. They walked over to where Tadashi was standing with Ren and Yashiro chatting.

"Father, this is um Mo- err ugh Kotonami Kanae-san my best friend in this whole world. Kotonami-san this is my father Morimoto Tadashi-san," Kyoko said excitedly. She hoped they would get along. She knew Kanae's feelings on the subject regarding her father. Her friend was just looking out for her.

Kanae's cool blue eyes gazed into the amber eyes of her friend's father after they bowed in greeting. She stood there sizing him up hoping to get a read on him.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter all this time. I know you don't trust me but I hope in time and through my actions I can prove to you that I am sincere when it comes to Kyoko-chan. I have a lot to make up for and I plan on spending the rest of my life doing so." Tadashi said with another deep bow. Ren had told him she was one of the last big bosses he had to face here in Japan. Hopefully, with time the cool beauty would warm up to him.

Kanae was a little shaken by his straight forwardness. He had lived in America all this time so perhaps this confidence came from that foreign atmosphere; however, his eyes were bright with determination so similar to that of his daughter's. She could tell he was serious. In response, Kanae had warned him that she would be keeping her eye on him. Tadashi nodded with a warm smile.

Yashiro stepped in to help them out of the awkwardness, "Kotonami-san, perhaps you would like to eat?" Hiou-kun scowled at Yashiro as he led a reluctant Kanae to the table. She was in fact very hungry and knew she would probably binge on Kyoko's cooking. The food laid out had to be five-star restaurant quality. Kyoko walked over to her friend and pointed out the items that were low in calories. Kanae had worked her butt off during non-work hours while in America to keep some of the fried food she ate often there from wreaking havoc on her body. She was happy to be home and no longer tempted by the generous portions in America.

She was surprised that several of the items she chose were made by Tadashi. _So they had their love of cooking in common._ While they all ate they talked a little about some of the places and people Kanae had met while shooting in LA.

"Oh Kyoko, that reminds me. I met Hizuri Kuu-san on set on my last day there. He had a small part in the drama. I told him I was with LME and he excitedly asked if I knew you. I could tell he really wanted to talk about you but his manager had to rush him out," Kanae told her. Kuu had lit up like a light bulb when she was introduced to him. He was ready to burst at the seams when she told him they were in the same section. His manager had literally dragged him away from her as he was shouting things for her to tell Kyoko from him. "I didn't really understand some of the things he said though. He said tell my son that she's adorable and I miss her!"

"Eh O- Kuu-sama was in your drama? That's amazing!" Kyoko said with a look of pure admiration. It was as if in her eyes the man could move mountains. "When he was here he treated me like his child when he gave me acting lessons to portray his son. He made me feel what it was like to have a father." Kyoko gasped and looked at Tadashi.

Tadashi felt the cold hard stab of jealousy flood through his body. He knew it was senseless of him to feel this way and should be grateful to the man for taking his daughter under his wing. He was familiar with the Hollywood actor but it seemed the man had become a father figure to her. Tadashi knew his daughter was feeling terrible right now and probably a bit afraid that he would be angry. She still had the past trauma of her mother abandoning her fresh in her heart. His poor sweet girl. If he could only turn back time.

Tadashi patted her head, "Of course leave it to my amazing daughter to have the famous Hizuri-san wrapped around her little finger. I'm glad you have him looking out for you. He sounds like he cares for you very much. Poor Ren-kun over here has it the worse. How many fathers does that make it to have you answer to...three so far? I can only imagine how many onii-san's she has acquired," Tadashi said. Ren groaned making everyone laugh. The heavy atmosphere of earlier dissipated instantly. Kyoko smiled warmly at her father. He wasn't mad at her and he wasn't going to leave her.

After about an hour, Hiou-kun and his manager took their leave. He had another project to get to before he retired for the night.

Now that things were winding down, the subject had turned away from Kanae's adventures to the Heel siblings.

"Mo! Turn on the TV so we can watch the news. I still can't believe you two acted out the Heel siblings," she said hanging her head in shame. "I should never have underestimated you just because the outfits weren't to your taste. I have a long way to go as an actress."

"No way, Moko-san is the best actress. I hope someday I could have a tenth of your skill! Moko is so beautiful and smart and pretty and talented and..." Kyoko continued to list off all of Kanae's great qualities.

"Mo! Stop that! You are beautiful and talented too. You are just as amazing so don't put yourself down like that, otherwise, you can't be my rival," Kanae scolded.

"Moko-san, is that how you truly feel?" Kyoko asked her friend, her voice trembling with emotion. Kanae nodded regretting her words. Kanae once again braced herself as Kyoko threw her arms around her. Kyoko was so happy to have her friend back.

"Ooh we should check the fan sites. I bet they are blowing up right now in light of these events," Chiori suggested. "Do you have a computer?"

"Fan sites?" Kyoko looked at her confused. She remembered Yashiro had mentioned something about it last week but she never looked into it. At the time, Queen B was on there slandering her name.

"Come on Kyoko-san every actress should be aware of what the fans are saying about her," Chiori told her.

"I have fans?" Kyoko asked doubtfully.

"You are the most popular up and coming actress in Japan. Of course you have fans silly!" Chiori said reprimanding her.

Kyoko stood to get the new computer her father had given her. Tadashi stopped her once it was booted up. He came up with a story about an article he had read on hackers tapping in to a computer's camera system. He showed her how to enable and disable the device based on Specter's instructions. Kyoko let Chiori take over as they crowded around the computer.

"Does anyone have an account?" Chiori asked looking up. All she heard were crickets. No one was willing to lose their anonymity by giving up their online identity, even among friends.

"Well in that case I think we can sign on as a 'guest.' This way we don't have to waste time creating an account. What do we want our name to be?" Chiori asked looking at Kyoko in particular.

"Ooh ooh, it can be anything?" Kyoko asked enthusiastically. Chiori nodded. "How about Princess Bella Rose? Or Princess Aurora? Or even Fairy Princess!"

Her friends started laughing. They should have figured that she would choose those kinds of names.

"Oh, I have a good one that adequately describes you." She typed in "Immortal Butterfly," and then hit submit.

"Immortal butterfly? It sounds so ethereal almost like a fairy," Kyoko said day dreaming about the beauty of butterflies. She found it fascinating how a caterpillar encases itself into a cocoon and radically transforms itself to eventually emerge as a butterfly.

"It's just my personal opinion from watching you act. Your transformation into Setsuka-san has solidified it for me." _You might just be the one he's looking for along with that guy,_ Chiori thought, glancing quickly at Ren chatting with the others.

Chiori gasped when the page finally uploaded. The room quieted down as all eyes turned towards her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she quietly read what the fans were saying about both Kyoko and Ren.

"Oh my god! I can't look," Kyoko moaned covering her eyes. "I think I'm better off not knowing. They say ignorance is bliss." Kyoko removed her hands from her face when she heard the telltale sound of a giggle escape from Kanae. Chiori was also trying to hide her laughter. What was so funny?

Unable to contain her curiosity, Kyoko looked at the screen. There was a lot of text but what caught her eye was the picture of her on the premiere night. She was sneering at the camera a la Setsu style. Cain had obviously been cut out from the shot and in bold print the words, "HER FACE WHEN SHE SEES HIS TRUE SIZE."

Her friends were holding their sides in full blown laughter now. She looked at them confused, "I don't get it." The girls sobered up quickly and looked at Kyoko like she had grown another head. Kanae and Chiori looked at each other and at the same time said "Not it!" They instantly fell into a game of janken. Kanae lost.

Yashiro and Ren stood up to see what had enraptured the girls. They felt like they were intruding on something rare. A girl bonding moment. They took a quick look at what had caught their attention. When they read what was the source of their behavior they retreated back to their spaces. If this was the kind of backlash they could expect from Kyoko playing Setsu, then it would all blow over in time.

Kanae looked at Ren, "Tsuruga-san, how is this even possible?" In other words, Kanae wanted to know how in the world after dating and living with Japan's voted sexiest man can her friend still be so naive.

"You know as well as I do that Kyoko has a pure soul. Let's not say anymore. I do want to grow old with Kyoko," he said chancing a glance at Tadashi who was too busy taking pictures. Kyoko blushed at his confession in front of so many people. Ren didn't care if they made fun of him. He loved her and he was no longer afraid to show his feelings.

"You see Kyoko, this is what is called a 'meme.' It's something humorous that is shared through social media. You see this number 396k. That means this particular picture has been shared three hundred ninety-six thousand times among internet users. This particular meme is implying that you make that face when you realize..." Kanae stopped and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "When you realize that a man's penis is smaller than he implied."

"What?!" Kyoko was aghast. "But why would they associate something like that with me. I don't know, I mean I wouldn't know about that sort of..." Kyoko turned around and glared at Ren looking as innocent as he can be. This was all his fault. If he hadn't said that so unnecessarily during the interview people wouldn't be thinking she had a super power to analyze men's parts.

"Hey don't worry about it. You have to just laugh off things like these. Let's look at what else they have to say," said Chiori trying to improve the mood. Whose stupid idea was it to look at this site again? It was hers of course. She scrolled to the top of the page to view some of the older posts.

 **KyoRenFan1** : _Holy shit! Did any of you see the Fuji broadcast? Ren-san and Kyoko-san have just revealed that they were the Heel siblings...SURPRISE! in case I ruined it for you. Check out the link **HEEL - FujiTV**_

 **KyokoFan1** : _I knew it! I had a feeling it was her! Kyoko-san is the greatest in my book. I'm looking forward to her new drama. I hope they give out free posters at the first showing. I will wait in line all night for that._

 **KyoRenFan2:** _I feel cheated! Here I thought I'd have this dark brooding actor to love on along with my white Knight and it turns out to be the same guy._

 **RenFan:** _I can't believe it either. My love for Ren-san just increased two-fold. I hope we can see more of him as Cain, BJ was entirely too creepy._

 **KyokoRenFan1** _ **:**_ _KyoRenFan2 you'll just have to double the love on Ren-san. I'm getting a nosebleed just thinking of his bad boy side. Now I'm not sure who is the Dom in the relationship._

 **KyokoFan1:** _I stand firm that Kyoko definitely takes the reins in the bedroom. I can't get it out of my head that Ren-san worships her body._

 **KyokoFan2:** _I wouldn't be surprised if Kyoko-san is in first place this year as hottest female celebrity. Her Setsuka is sexy AF!_

Her friends were giggling while Kyoko became this pathetic puddle on the floor blushing from head to toe. _It's all true! Was there a hidden camera in our bedroom? How did they know I behave so wantonly behind closed doors? No one can blame me, he's irresistible. His hands, his mouth, his… it was all too enticing._ Kyoko turned redder as images of her and Ren flashed through her mind. She let out a strangled moan of embarrassment.

Yashiro started freaking out. "Ren, Ren do something Kyoko-chan might seriously waste away. Maybe reading that stuff is too much for her right now." He looked at Ren who had an amused smile on his face. He turned to her father. "Morimoto-san are you not concerned?" Yashiro asked. He had wasted his breath on her father. The man had been taking pictures all evening and he wasn't missing a chance at capturing this new expression.

"Mo, cut it out! You can't blame them. You two are the hottest couple right now so they are going to talk crudely," Kanae told her hoping to breathe some life back into her friend. Kyoko had gone from red to blue as she began to hyperventilate.

 **KyokoRenFan3:** _OMG! Anyone familiar with Morizumi Kimiko? This two-face bitch has a lot of balls! Click the link! **KimikovsKyoko_TKO_FujiTV**_

"Oh! Someone just posted another video. What's this about? Isn't Morizumi that show biz family?" Chiori asked and clicked the link. That got everyone's attention.

The video appeared to be secretly taken from a cellphone at the TV station earlier. The angle was bad but one could clearly recognize the players involved. The video started with Ren's snub which was delivered with a pleasant face by the actor. Anyone that watched the video would never think terribly of Ren. It was Kimiko's reaction that would gain the public's interest. The apartment filled with Kimiko's voice as she screamed at Ren and Kyoko after the interview. The slap she received from her father was caught as well. Everyone cringed when Kimiko's head jerked at the force of the hit. This was bad! It was circulating online at a tremendous speed. It was too late, there was no stopping it.

Kanae looked at Kyoko and cocked her eyebrow at her friend, "explain!" Kyoko gulped. She realized she had never told Kanae about Kimiko. That one word was like a death sentence to Kyoko's ears. She was so dead.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't stop it! I thought you said you handled it at the source before it could spread!" Jiro spoke heatedly into the telephone. He had called his cousin after the incident to try to contain and clean up his mess. He shouldn't be getting angry with him.

"I just can't believe those website moderators can't pinpoint who is posting the video. Can't we just shut down the sites altogether?" He knew it was a long shot but it didn't hurt trying. "I guess I'm going to have to face this one head on. I just hope Kimi doesn't see it….I'm not sure how she's doing. I'm giving us both space right now. She only returned about a half hour before me so we still don't know where she was or what she did before coming home….It might be best until this blows over. Thanks for your help." Jiro flopped into his chair after he hung up the phone.

"Is it bad news dear?" his wife asked walking into the room. She went up to her husband and rubbed his neck and shoulders working the tension out of the muscles there.

"It looks like footage of the incident at the station is circulating around the web. All of Japan now knows I'm a terrible father."

"That's not true! You have always been a wonderful father and a good husband. So it shows you're human. It might be best if you just apologize and explain. I'm worried about Kimi though. What if this agitates her further. I think I should make an appointment with the doctor just in case."

"Oh Kimi!" Jiro called out jumping from his chair. He rushed towards the open door to his study when she walked by. _How much had she heard?_

Kimiko stopped in her tracks and walked into the study. She was holding a decorated gift bag in her hand. She bowed to her parents with her usual sweet and demure smile. She had touched up her make-up to hide the bruising on her face. It was a good thing she had iced it right away, otherwise there would have been swelling.

"Kimi, I'm sorry for earlier. My emotions got the best of me." Jiro said apologizing and hugging his daughter. "I should have never lost my temper. I'll always be on your side." He couldn't forget the look she gave him after he had slapped her. He hoped she would forgive him.

"No Otou-san, it is I who should be apologizing. I embarrassed you. I embarrassed the family. I will accept whatever punishment you may have for me." Kimiko said with another bow shifting the bag in her hands. She really did deserve an Academy Award for her acting even her own parents were clueless.

"We need to talk about the repercussions of today's incident. Can we sit down now and talk?" He was relieved that she was being so amicable.

"Of course Otou-san, please let me put this bag away. It's a gift for a friend," she said with a smile. As soon as she turned away from her parents, her smile disappeared.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read everyone. Bare with me while I try to transition. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Big thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate your feedback. They definitely spur me forward.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**

 **UPDATE: I apologize for the multiple posts. I hope I caught most of the blatant typos.**


	73. The Godfather Calls

Chapter 73: The Godfather Calls

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae and Chiori would definitely protect Kyoko.**

Kimiko stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She thought she had easily fooled them with being calm and collected. The little family meeting they had was a disaster. She didn't want to go back to the States until this whole thing blew over. She completely lost her composure when they suggested that in the meantime, while they made arrangements for her departure, she should see her psychiatrist again. They tried to assure her that it was so she could have someone to confide in if she couldn't talk to her parents about her problems. She had thought they would take away her credit cards or ground her for a month she didn't think they would really consider sending her away.

Her parents had been watching her closely. The paranoia, the emotional outbursts, and her obsession with Kyoko did not go unnoticed by her parents the last couple of days. Today was the last straw for them since she had exploded in public causing her father to react unthinkably. There was a video circulating of the incident on the internet that was going viral as they spoke.

Kimiko had insisted that if she just apologized to Kyoko everything would be fine. She even turned on the waterworks. The heart wrenching kind she had perfected that came from deep within the heart. She saw them slowly giving in as she continued to sob. She upped the ante by playing the family card. She would miss them and feel lonely in a foreign country.

Her mother promised that she would go with her. She could finish out her last year of school and then move on to a univeristy. Realizing that she was unable to sway their minds she stormed out of the room.

Now she was back in her bedroom. She found everything around her offensive and started tearing up the place. The sounds of pillows ripping and glass shattering could be heard throughout the house.

Jiro stood at the bottom of the stairs flinching with every crash he heard. He was about to climb the stairs when his wife stopped him. She told him to let her calm down first. He supposed that this was better than her going out and causing trouble in public.

"What if she hurts herself? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she took drastic measures." Jiro said.

His wife knew deep in her heart that there was no way Kimiko would ever hurt herself. It seemed her daughter preferred to hurt others. How many more others, she couldn't say? It was better to take her away before her reaction became more than just words.

Kimiko crumpled to her floor in exhaustion. She was sitting on ripped up pages of magazines, feathers, mirror shards and bed sheets. She felt much better after her little exertion. She looked up as she heard the telltale ping of her phone catch her attention. Naturally both her phone and computer went unscathed. She smirked as she thought that it had to be from her stalker. Probably wanting to gloat about her self-destruction today. It chimed again alerting her to a new message. Her stalker was actually quite impatient.

She got off the floor careful to step around broken glass as she made her way towards her phone sitting on her desk. She looked at the missed messages and found two from Cedric, " **Are you ok?** " And the other " **Call me, 911."** She had talked to him earlier so she wondered what could possibly be so urgent as she called him back.

" **It's about time you called back. I saw the video. It's not like you to go off on someone like that. Is everything ok?"** Cedric spouted without saying hello.

" **Ah Yes, I guess I wasn't thinking. I let my petty jealousy cloud my mind. My parents are sending me back to the states."**

 **"What? Why? If anyone should be leaving it should be your father."**

 **"No, my father is a good man. I took it too far. I deserved that slap."**

 **"Good or not, no man should ever hit a woman. Couldn't you just apologize? You Japanese seem to forgive easily if it's a heartfelt apology."**

 **"Perhaps you're right. I don't want to trouble my family anymore."**

 **"I'll do whatever I can to help."**

* * *

"Thank you for all the love and support you've shown me! Good Night everyone." Sho shouted breathlessly into the microphone as he bowed and blew kisses to the screaming audience. Tonight had been better. He didn't have any crazy mascots chasing him nor were there any Kyoko fans chanting outside his hotel or the venue of his concert. It was like the past couple of days never happened. The news about Kyoko and him had been quickly replaced with the Heel siblings. He always knew that tall pretty boy had a dark and sinister side to him. Sho had been on the receiving end of a few of Ren's deadly glares. _Just how much of Cain Heel was really act._

Sho made his way through the back stage where several scantily clad fans were waiting for his autograph. This was the best part of his night. Nothing beat a hard day's work than having beautiful women fawning over him. He signed a few posters and possibly a few questionable parts of a couple of the bolder women's flesh. Shoko came by chasing them away as she clucked at Sho to get back to his dressing room. She bared her fangs at the young chick that just called her an "old hag." _Maybe this job is aging me,_ she thought. She needed a spa day.

"Damn Shoko, why are you killing my game? You're not my mother." Sho whined as he plopped down on the couch.

"Please Sho, remove all that make up and those girls would look barely sixteen," Shoko scolded pulling out her phone and taking a seat.

"They were pretty luscious to me for a bunch of second years," Sho told her with a smirk.

"I'm just glad you were able to perform satisfactory after the shocking news today about Kyoko-chan," Shoko told him changing the subject.

"Tch! Why do you have to bring her up all the time and spoil my mood?"

"Asami-san still wants to use Kyoko-chan's Heel Setsuka persona on the cover of your single."

"What?! Why do I have to work with that soul sucking demoness!" Sho would take it to his grave the fear that Setsuka had instilled in him during that short elevator ride they shared. The thought of her coming on set in character freaked him out a little.

"Jeez, you're still calling her that. If she accepts the offer, this collaboration could show that you two are putting the past behind you and moving forward as friends."

"Of course she would accept. She should be honored to be associated with me!"

Shoko rolled her eyes. The boy just didn't get it.

Sho's dressing room door suddenly burst open. Sho stood up quickly startled by the intrusion. He was half expecting mascots to come crashing through the door. His expression quickly turned bored when Pochi came storming in. "Sho-chan, Mimori's glad you waited for her to come," the girl said as she threw her arms around him. He blamed the President for this encounter. He still had to wait until the crowds dispersed after each show before leaving. All the Kyoko and Ren fans had turned their attention to the Heel siblings so the coast should be clear by now.

"Oi, Pochi how did you get in here," Sho asked slightly annoyed. At least he could enjoy her E-cup tits pressed up against him as they pushed up out of her low top.

"So mean Sho-chan," Mimori said pouting, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Mimori worked hard so she could come and see Sho-chan. Even though the director was mean she endured it because Mimori knew Sho-chan was waiting."

Sho sighed and pulled away from Mimori and laid back down onto the couch. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her whining. "Pochi, if you just came here to cry like a baby you can just go back now," Sho told her dismissively.

"Mimori is sorry Sho-chan. Please don't send me away. I know what would cheer you up the most." Mimori said pulling out her phone. For a second there, Sho thought she somehow found out he loved pudding and brought some with her.

"See Sho-chan, read what your fans have to say," Mimori said sweetly. She knew Sho always loved when people praised him.

Sho took her phone. With each thread he read his ego grew larger. He had the best fans.

 **ShoLover1:** _Sho-san is hands down the best singer ever!_

 **ShoLover2:** _I agree he's so passionate about his music. I really love his latest songs. I can't wait for his next single._

 **ShoLover3:** _I just came from his concert tonight and he sang that song he wrote for Kyoko-san. It was full of sorrow and regret. She doesn't deserve his affection!_

 **ShoLover4:** _Right Sho deserves someone so much better! Ren-san can have his left overs._

 **ShoLover2:** _Did anyone see that video of Morizumi Kimiko insulting her. I mean she was only saying what we all thought. It was rude of her father to interfere._

Sho's initial high came crashing down. He had no clue what these girls were talking about. _What video?_

 **ShoLover3:** _Yeah Kyoko-san claims it was all an act but was it really? Did you see how slutty she was dressed at the interview? Talk about not leaving anything to the imagination. Ren-san is being duped._

 **ShoLover2:** _I don't get what everyone's obsession is with her anyway. She's not even that pretty. Take away the make-up and she's just blah! Maybe Ren-san needs his eyes checked._

Sho handed back the phone to Mimori unable to read anymore without getting angry. He would look up the video they were talking about later. He was feeling pretty rotten about the way his fans were trashing Kyoko. _Is this what she had to put up with the whole time we were growing up?_ Sho contemplated their childhood together. She had suddenly stopped being a crybaby after her mother left and always had that stupid infuriating smile on her face. He recalled how she often said, "If Sho-chan's happy, I'm happy!" He was such an idiot. He thought he knew her best but all this time she was probably always enduring it. He had already apologized. Perhaps he could tell his fans to lay off her. Kyoko would appreciate that wouldn't she?

"What's wrong Sho-chan? I thought this would cheer you up. Isn't it great how no one likes that gi-" Mimori gulped unable to finish her sentence. _Why is Sho-chan glaring at Mimori?_ She thought wrapping her arms around her body protectively.

Sensing the mood change Shoko said, "Mimori-chan, I think it's better if you go. Sho seems to be a bit tired right now." Shoko guided the girl out of the room.

"But Sho-chan he…" Mimori began trying to look around Shoko at Sho.

"He just needs time. It has been a long day. We'll see you back in Tokyo, ok. Bye now!" Shoko said quickly shutting the door behind the girl.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, is it ok that I hear this? I feel like I'm intruding," Chiori's manager, Yoshimoto asked uneasily. She had been engaged in conversation with the others while the girls were catching up. Now it seemed the party atmosphere had dampened. Like the rest of them, she had crowded around to watch the video on the screen and was shocked at its contents. She had no clue there was any animosity between Kimiko and Kyoko. She was interested to know what had spawned such a vehement reaction from the other actress. She also knew that it was unprofessional of her to be so curious yet she wanted to know if anyone was attacking Kyoko so she could help in some way. She owed the girl a lot for helping her and Chiori. She had grown to love the other LoveMe girls and felt protective of both Kyoko and Kanae. So if she needed to use her connections to help she would need to be in the know. Kyoko reassured the manager that she was more than welcomed to stay and could be trusted with the details.

Yashiro, Kanae and Chiori stood before Ren and Kyoko. The couple were sitting on the floor in seiza position as they faced the firing squad. Kanae demanded to know what was going on as she glared down at her friend.

Kyoko threw herself into a dogeza, "Mookkkooo-san! Please forgive this lousy best friend of yours. I'll understand if you want to cut ties with me. I don't deserve your friendship!" Kyoko said berating herself, as big droplets of tears puddled the floor. Ren reached out a hand to comfort his girlfriend but the look Kanae gave him made him hesitate. He defiantly continued and rubbed her back.

"Mo! Stop that just explain it to me properly. How did you manage to make an enemy out of Morizumi-san?"

Kyoko inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to pull herself together. When she was somewhat calmer, "Morizumi-san and I had an agreement so I couldn't say anything." Kyoko choked out. "I should have confided in you but I thought it was over. My mind was occupied with other matters." Kyoko said with a sidelong glance to Ren.

"Ren, what were you thinking? How could you have been so insulting to the Morizumis? This co-" Yashiro began his lecture.

"Yashiro-san we can get to that part later. I want to know how she got to this point!" Kanae said holding up her palm cutting off Yashiro like a Boss. Yashiro instantly shut his mouth and blushed slightly. He found her authority sexy. He just might be setting himself up for a world of pain if he pursued her. Kyoko's thoughts on the other hand went straight to dream land as she imagined Kanae as a Queen that just put her hand up to silence her loyal subjects. Her best friend was amazing.

"Mo! You're thinking something weird again aren't you?" Kanae said talking to Kyoko! She watched as her friend's face took on a dreamy state.

"I'm sorry your Royal Highness! I beg of thee please spare this lowly peasant!" Kyoko blurted out as she bowed her head to the floor again.

"What the hell?" Kanae huffed as her irritation meter increased a notch. The rest of the people in the room found it amusing and tried to suppress their laughter.

Kanae sat down cross-legged in front of Kyoko. "Enough, tell me what happened. Just from Morizumi-san's outburst I can clearly see this has something to do with the auditions."

Chiori plopped down next to Kanae, as Kyoko began to explain the situation with Kimiko without breaking her promise to Koenji Erika. She told them of how Kimiko had tried to injure her after the auditions, the persistent accidents on set, and Queen B's role behind the article. The two other LoveMe members had sat silently while Kyoko spoke. Their eyes both widened when she had mentioned Queen B. They were surprised to know that the person that had been trashing their friend all along had been Kimiko. They felt better for defending their friend against that snake.

When Kyoko was finished, Kanae could no longer sit calmly. She stood up and started pacing. _Why was no one doing anything to stop this girl from hurting Kyoko?_ Then it dawned on her that everyone was so calm. _Morizumi-san had been doing everything in the shadows until now, something had changed?_ Kanae looked at Ren, then Yashiro, and then at Tadashi.

"Moko-san are you ok? I really didn't mean to hide it from you guys," Kyoko said feeling a little more confident since it looked like Kanae wasn't angry anymore. Her friend's expression had quickly changed from confused to understanding.

"We aren't mad Kyoko-san. Right Kanae-san? We're mad at this Kimiko! How dare she think she can rid this world of the Immortal Butterfly. If I get my hands on her, I'll give her a piece of my mind," Chiori said angrily.

"Oh no, please Chiori-san. I don't want either of you mixed up in my mess. Bad enough Ren went and said what he did today." Kyoko said begging her friend.

"I was wondering about that," Kanae said. "You were trying to provoke her, weren't you?" Kanae asked Ren. Ren nodded. Yashiro perked up. They were finally at the part of the conversation he was trying to allude to earlier.

"I was wondering why Kimiko was getting away with all this but you have plan right?" Kanae addressed Ren again.

"It's actually his plan," Ren told her nodding towards Tadashi.

Kanae jerked in surprise. She was not expecting that response. She had thought maybe Ren and the President were working to help Kyoko. She couldn't believe Kyoko's father was taking point on this issue. She didn't hesitate when she saw the seriousness in her friend's father's eyes and said, "I want in!"

"Ehhhhh! I just said not to get involved. I don't want your career to be ruined. You want to be a top actress. I won't be able to live with myself should anything happen to you." Kyoko said hanging on to Kanae. Kanae ignored the heavy aura that Kyoko was wreaking on her body and stared at Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded then chuckled. He bent down beside Kyoko, "It's ok right Kyoko-chan. I'm sure they understand your feelings but you also have to understand theirs. You have great friends that just want to protect you. You don't have to be strong alone. You are not a burden." He handed Kyoko his handkerchief so she could dry her eyes. He hoped he sounded fatherly. He was still learning after all.

Tadashi stood and looked at the other girls. "Actually there's nothing you really need to do. The news and fans are doing all the work. It was just perfect timing that Ren happened to trigger Morizumi-san today. That video of the incident could either be the end game or the tipping point."

"What do you mean?" Kanae asked confused.

"The more Kyoko-chan grows in popularity, the more Morizumi-san's mask crumbles. It was just a hunch on my part but it seems she really hates to lose. I'm pretty sure the Heel siblings reveal shocked her. Ren's insulting words just sent her over the edge," Tadashi continued to explain.

"Do you think she would retaliate?" Kanae asked him.

"It's plausible but her behavior was witnessed by her father and now, with the footage, all of Japan as well. If we're lucky this could be the end of her harassment against Kyoko," replied Tadashi.

After another half hour of speculation, Kanae not so discreetly released a loud yawn. The jet lag had finally caught with her. She was tired. Kyoko had suggested that she stay the night in the guest room. Kanae politely declined. She wanted to go home to greet her family. The rest of the party left leaving Ren and Kyoko alone to clean up what little mess remained. It didn't take them long since it appeared Tadashi had covertly cleaned up throughout the night.

…

Kyoko's breath hitched as her eyes locked with Kuon's. His green eyes glimmered from the reflection of light from the phone he was holding. He put down the phone as she emerged from the bathroom wearing his favorite light blue silk chemise. Kuon gazed appreciatively at her form from head to toe. The nightgown accentuated her curves in all the right places. The thin spaghetti straps showed off her creamy shoulders. The plunging neckline trimmed in lace highlighted her small but perky breasts. Kyoko was no longer completely oblivious to the affect she had on him. She climbed into bed on her side and snuggled up to him laying her head on his bare shoulder.

"Tonight went surprisingly well," he told her as he trailed his fingers up and down her bare arm. Kyoko innocently traced her fingers through the clefts of his abs. It always amazed her how solid he was.

"Do you think Moko hates me?" Kyoko asked. She shifted and turned her head to look up in his direction. Kuon made the mistake of looking down at her. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her nightgown with them pressed against his chest. He tried to focus on looking at her eyes but her breasts kept distracting him.

"Kuon?" she said with a pout and pushed herself to a sitting position. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Eyes up here buster!" she said hitting him with her usual choice of weapon. Kuon was prepared for this and blocked the pillow from hitting him. His victory was short lived. Kyoko had another one ready.

"Why you little imp!" Kuon exclaimed giving her a tickle attack. Kuon had started at her sides but every brush of his hands against her breasts sent waves of heat between her legs. She was panting now. Her skin was aglow with a light layer of sweat from the exertion. Kuon could not help himself from staring at the rise and fall of her chest. He settled his body over her legs intertwined. He was practically nude save for his boxer briefs He leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips begging entrance. Kyoko parted her lips and touched her tongue to his. That was all the invitation he needed. He captured her mouth, hot, wet and so very alluring. He rocked his hips against her warm center as he continued to tango with her tongue. Kyoko writhed restlessly beneath him. He ran the palm of his hand slowly starting at the back of her knees which made her shudder. He discovered some time ago that the back of her knees were very sensitive. He trailed his hand up the length of her thigh relishing in the silkiness of her skin. He pulled back in surprised as his hand reached her hip. Her eyes were alight with mirth, _surprise!_ She wasn't wearing any underwear. His control almost shattered in that instant as he pounced on her. Kyoko let out a shrill of high pitched giggles as he rained kisses on her.

"Where is that music coming from?" Kuon asked stopping his assault on Kyoko's neck so he could listen. "Is someone watching the Godfather?" Kuon asked again looking up at the ceiling. All the apartments in this building were sound proof so it had to be coming from inside. It took Kyoko a few moments to realize that it was her phone ringing. She jumped up to search for her phone. She found it in the bathroom and came out bewildered looking at Kuon.

"It's Otou-san! He's trying to video call. I need clothes! You need clothes! Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" Kyoko said frantically as she ran around the room like she just got caught by her father doing naughty things with her boyfriend. She practically did.

 _Did I just get cock blocked by my own father? How does Kyoko even know about the Godfather?_ Kuon thought as a t-shirt smacked him in the face. He pulled he shirt off his face a little amused. She really had a bad habit of throwing things at his face. He could think of other things he wanted on his face right now. She looked so adorable in his oversized sweatshirt.

While they were changing, Kuu's call ended. Kyoko made sure they both looked presentable before she returned the call. Kyoko continued to fidget nervously with each ring. Kuon was focused on how cute they looked in the picture in picture screen on the phone. He kissed her full on the lips to get her to calm down. When she heard a throat clearing, Kyoko shoved Kuon away from her with a scream. He was caught off guard. Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth with both hands unable to believe what she had just done. She had pushed him right off the bed. Kuon's legs were still on the bed but his upper body was on the floor. He had been holding the phone when he fell over too.

" **Hello! Is everything ok?** Julie called through the phone. " **Are you two ok? Kuu call that kidnapper! Our kids need help."**

" **I'm fine, I'm fine..."** Kuon said with a groan. Kyoko crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at Kuon. It was quite comical to see Japan's sexiest man looking so very uncool.

"I'm so sorry Kuon. I didn't mean too," Kyoko tried to apologize while suppressing her laughter. _If only I caught that on camera._ Kuon handed her the phone so he could get up.

 **"Are you sure you're both ok. Maybe you should go to the hospital!"** Julie insisted very worried that her son may have a concussion or something.

" **I'm ok Mom. I didn't hit my head or anything,"** Kuon assured her.

" **Oh thank goodness.** " Julie was relieved both her babies were unharmed.

" **Did we call at a bad time?** " Kuu asked. " **We wanted to congratulate you both for your remarkable performance as the Heel siblings. Your mother and I have watched the interview several times this morning. I can't wait to brag to my coworkers today about my gifted daughter and her "boyfriend." We have yet to watch your movie son but we are definitely penciling in some time for a movie date. Aren't we honey?"**

 **"That's right honey. We can't wait to see your movie. The trailer looked very promising,"** Julie exclaimed in excitement.

It was Kuon's turn to fidget nervously, **"you don't have to force yourself. I know mom doesn't like gory movies. So it's ok if you don't see it."**

 **"Blood and gore is not going to stop me from supporting my baby boy!"** Julie said determined. Kuon still looked distressed.

 **"What's bothering you son? You know you have our love and support unconditionally. Both of you."**

Kyoko squeezed Kuon's hand hoping she could comfort him in some way. She wanted him to open up more to his parents and be honest with his feelings.

 **"I'm just worried it would remind you of the past. How awful I was? And that I'm a cold blooded kil-"**

 **"Don't you dare! We would never think that! What happened to Rick was an accident?"** Kuu scolded, **"stop blaming yourself for something outside of your control. You've come too far."**

 **"But all the violence. I almost reverted back to my old ways during filming,"** Kuon confessed. **"If it wasn't for Kyoko I would have been lost."**

 **"But you didn't let it control you. You conquered your dark side and grew as an actor. The love of a strong woman is a powerful thing. I know, I speak from experience."** Kuu told him sagely with a wink. He wished he was there to flick some sense into his son.

Kyoko swiped at the tears from her face. It was so wonderful to hear Kuon open up to his parents. She was glad she wasn't the only one tearing up. Julie was dabbing at her eyes as well. She kissed Kuon on the cheek and smiled. He returned her smile in kind.

" **We'll let you guys get going. It was great talking to you both. We love and miss you. Make sure to call us if you need anything. Kyoko-chan were excited to have you come visit us. If only time would speed up. I wish you were coming too son but we understand. We'll be waiting until you're ready."**

They exchanged their goodbyes with promises to call again and ended the call. Kyoko looked at Kuon she wanted to ask him if he was ok. He looked like he was mulling something over in his mind. She wondered if he was still upset with how BJ stirred up the past he was still trying to come to terms with. What he said instead surprised her. Kuon looked at Kyoko and asked "Why is dad's ringtone the Godfather theme song?"

"Oh you recognized it? It's because Otou-san is like my fairy godfather in acting. When I did a search for best ringtones for a godfather, that American movie popped up. I liked the song and decided to use it for him."

Kuon chuckled of course it was something like that. He didn't want to tell her what the movie was really about.

* * *

Yashiro happily walked Kanae to her door. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek to thank him for taking care of her and disappeared before Yashiro could see her embarrassed face. Yashiro vowed that he would never wash that part of his face again.

…

In another part of Tokyo, Tadashi hit submit on his phone to deposit one million yen into Specter's account. The young man deserved this bonus for his quick action on retrieving that video before the Morizumi's could pull it.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi, thank you as always for sticking with me! I apologize for the delay I found myself rearranging this chapter several times. I'm sure I'll find tons of errors in the a.m. I so wanted to finish my lime but damn did I need to include the Hizuri's..XD. I appreciate all your interest in this monster of mine. Spoiler alert of Chapter 269: I was stoked that Sensei brought Boost back. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	74. Green Eyes

Chapter 74: Green Eyes

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would definitely be a lot of Kuu harassing Lory in the wee hours of the morning.**

Lory paused the latest otome game he was playing and reached over for the ringing telephone. He knew only one person that would call him at this ungodly hour.

"Hello, Takarada Lory speaking," Lory said into the receiver.

"Boss! How could you? I know it was all your idea to pair my sweet little girl with such a wolf!" Kuu was singing a whole different tune with Lory than he did hours ago when he talked to his children. He wanted to lock his daughter in her room and never let her out. He knew the perverts would start coming out of the woodwork sniffing around his precious little girl.

"You know that wolf is your own flesh and blood right?" Lory responded dryly lighting his cigar.

"That's beside the point!" Kuu screeched in to the phone that Lory had to pull it back from his ear. "Couldn't you have covered her up a little more?"

"Now Kuu, that's the father in you speaking. You know very well that Mogami-kun needs to overcome her distaste for certain roles to grow as an actress."

"I know but still! All those red blooded hounds are going to come sniffing around her and I'm not there to protect her." Kuu whined. Lory could practically picture the pouting face Kuu was making.

"You do know her real father is watching out for her. Though he is returning to New York City to close out some business soon. He wants to make sure things with Mogami-kun are settled before he goes."

"Don't remind me that she has a real father," Kuu said jealously. "He seems like a good man from the emails Kyoko-chan and I exchange. I'm actually very happy for her. If there's someone that deserves to be cherished as a daughter it's her." Lory hummed in response.

"What's your opinion of him Boss? You are second to none when it comes to reading people. Do you think he would hurt her? If he does, he'll have to answer to me and Julie."

Lory chuckled. He wondered if Tadashi was aware of just how many people he would have to answer to if he ever hurt Kyoko.

"So far he has been sincere. I have no reason to doubt his intentions. He is committed to devoting the rest of his life for the sake of his daughter. He feels guilty for what he did, not only to her mother all those years ago but also for not being a father to his daughter."

"I have no place to judge the man. We all make mistakes. I guess I shouldn't complain too much about missing the last six years of my son's life," Kuu said quietly. "How is he doing Boss?"

"I'm surprised you haven't called him yet. Aren't you two talking again?" Lory said astonished. He thought Kuu would be bursting with excitement to call his children after he heard the news.

"I did call him. Can you believe that boy told us not to go see his movie? Do you know how much that hurts to not see your lovely son's performance on the big screen?" Kuu said with tears in his voice.

"Isn't it because Juliena is weak to those kinds of movies. It's very violent and gory. You won't recognize your cute son," Lory warned. Kuon probably didn't want to burden them with painful memories.

"Even still, Jules is determined to watch it until the end. No matter what, he's still our precious boy. I can't see him in any other light."

"Then I suggest you prepare yourself. He had to tap into his darkness to pull off the role. I used Mogami-kun as his omamori. She was able to bring him back to the light. He's close, I'm positive of that."

"What are you saying Boss? Do you think he's ready to live as Kuon again?" Kuu asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure what kind of criteria that boy is holding himself to but I'm sure you already know this. He had surpassed you when he played Katsuki. He can only go up from here. Perhaps he's just waiting for the right moment." Lory took a long drag of his cigar as he contemplated Kuon's actions. It would seem the boy needed another little nudge.

"Are you serious? I won't tell Jules right now. I don't want to get her hopes up. We can be patient." Lory could tell his old friend was already so full of hope. He wondered how long he would be able to keep these thoughts from his wife.

"Yes, it hasn't been easy but you both have endured very well," Lory told his close friend.

"Thanks for everything Boss. We took parenting for granted. We're ready to do better once he's ready to have us again. We couldn't have saved him without you. There's just one more thing…Are the Morizumi's going to be a problem for my children?" Kuu asked in a serious tone.

Lory sighed. It didn't look like he would be able to get his couple together anytime soon as he filled Kuu in on the past events. It baffled him why neither of those kids had disclosed anything to him.

* * *

Kuon woke up with a start from his nightmare. Talking to his parents last night about _Tragic Marker_ must have triggered the dreams. He looked to his right and found Kyoko's side empty. He looked at the clock on his phone, it was still early. He sat up in bed listening for any sounds of her. When he heard none he stood up quickly and frantically went to the bathroom, it was empty. He turned to the bedroom door and noticed it ajar. They slept with the door closed and locked as an added security measure so if it was open she had to be outside.

Kyoko looked up from her laptop as he approached. He found her sitting at the coffee table. She smiled at him making the anxiety in his heart melt away.

"Did I wake you?" She asked as he walked towards her in nothing but his boxers. He shook his head no and plopped himself behind her leaning against the couch, his legs stretching around her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder. Kyoko relished in the feel of him. His chest rippled against her back. She was now shamefully aware that she was still bare beneath her nightgown. They had not finished what they started before his parents had called and instead went to bed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked gazing at her screen. She had completely forgot what she was doing on the computer when she saw him coming out.

"Is everything ok?" He asked tightening his arms around her. "Why are you looking at our pictures?"

"I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to do something joyful by putting our memories on the computer." She clicked the keyboard and the screen changed to her wallpaper. It began scrolling through her saved pictures. He had seen many of these pictures before but only through her tiny cellphone screen. "I wouldn't believe that this was my life without all this proof."

"Believe it, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. I'm never letting you go." He said kissing her temple.

"I'm so blissfully happy that I don't care what the rest of the day may bring. Even if I'm hated for portraying Setsuka, I do not regret my decision on becoming her. After all, she brought me closer to you." Kyoko said twisting in his arms and kneeling in front of him between his legs.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his gorgeous green eyes illuminated by the computer screen. She placed her fingertips on each side of his face and declared in a loud trembling whisper, "I love you Kuon!" She leaned forward and closed her eyes to kiss him.

He was so overcome by emotion that his eyes watered. "I love you too," he said his voice cracking like pubescent boy. He closed the gap between them to receive her kiss. His arms encircled her waist once her lips touched his. His heart was hammering in his chest as he pulled her closer against him. She parted her lips to deepen their kiss. As always, his lips were soft and luscious. She would never get tired of kissing him.

Kuon broke the kiss and lifted her. He twisted them around so she was settled on the couch with her legs hanging off the edge. Kneeling between her legs, he ran his hands up her thighs pushing up her nightgown. She felt exposed when the air hit her down there. She even tried to close her legs but Kuon barred her with his body from doing so. In fact, the man had the audacity to adjust the location of the computer so he could see her better using the soft glow of the screen to light his view. Kyoko's cheeks turned a deep red when she realized what he had done.

"You're beautiful baby. I want to see all of you," he said leaning over her. His lips sought hers again once she was settled against the cushions. Kyoko let out an erotic moan into his mouth in response to his body rubbing against her nether region. Another blush tainted her cheeks. She reacted wantonly by bucking her hips against him. She felt her wetness pooling between her legs and had no doubt Kuon could feel her creamy juices on him. _Would he think her disgusting?_ Her actions caused Kuon to pull back panting. He wanted her naked stat. He pulled at the hem of her nightgown lifting it over her head and discarded it over his shoulder. He paused to gaze upon her beauty as if it was his first time doing so. He stared deep in her eyes drowning in her amber pools clouded with lust. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes from hers. His gaze slowly trailed down the length of her neck to her breasts.

Her soft, pink tipped, mounds begged to be defiled by him. He planned to leave a love mark or two on her before he was done. His scrutiny continued down her toned abdomen. Kyoko squirmed under the hot eyes of her Emperor. She felt her stomach clench when he stopped at the cleft between her thighs. His body tensed, then trembled drinking in the sight of her. Another wave of wetness hit her while she watched him slowly lick his lips in anticipation. _She's still smooth down there._ He tore his gaze from her just as she was about to cover herself with her hands. He reached for her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers. He lifted her hands over her head and crushed his mouth to hers. His kiss was hard and full of wanting. Kyoko instinctively lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He spent a long time just kissing her. He adjusted his hips so his erection rubbed at her hot center. Whenever he would thrust, she would thrust to meet his hips in return. He never thought dry humping a woman you loved could be so erotic. He was seriously on the verge of coming but he wanted to prolong this feeling.

He broke their kiss again and pulled her legs from around him. Kyoko growled when he stopped. She was so close. "Shhhh, baby. I'm not done yet." He said in a hoarse whisper brushing his lips against her ear. He nibbled and sucked her lobe before he moved to her neck. He made sure not to linger there too long. He didn't want to leave a mark there that would trouble her at work. He moved to his next point of attack. His mouth covered her right breast. He nipped and sucked at her supple skin. _I'll leave my mark right here,_ Kuon thought, lingering on her breast. He sucked her nipple and rolled the other between his fingers. Kyoko flailed beneath him and rocked her hips rhythmically against him. "Ah...Kuon...don't stop," she managed to pant out. Her fingers delved into his silky hair holding him against her chest. He switched sides and began torturing her other breast with his skilled tongue.

His hand slid away from her breast and settled between her thighs. "Christ baby you're so wet!" He rasped out. He couldn't wait to taste her. His tongue blazed a hot trail down her abdomen and lingered over her belly button. He laid a few soft kisses on her tummy and pulled away again. He took her legs by the back of her knees and lifted them so her feet rested on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her thighs apart. Kuon rained soft kisses on her inner thigh starting from her knee and working his way down. When he got close to her sex he switched legs and continued tormenting her. He stopped at the bottom and sucked gingerly at her skin to leave another mark. The heat and scent of her so close drove him mad with desire.

Kyoko didn't think she could take the torture any longer. Her body shook with need. "Kuon...please," she begged. She didn't have to beg him twice. He dipped his tongue into her entrance and ran it up the seam of her pussy. He laid a soft kiss right above her sensitive button. Kyoko cried out in response making Kuon laugh. The breath from his laughter on her pussy sent hot jolts coursing through her body. She opened her legs wider. "Please Kuon...don't stop," she managed to gasp. He slipped his fingers inside of her. He watched her golden eyes darken with lust as he slid them back and forth. With his free hand, Kuon reached into his boxers and gripped his erection. The timing of his hands worked in unison. Every time he slid his fingers in her he pulled back on his cock. He closed his eyes and imagined sliding inside her. Hearing her labored breathing he opened his eyes to watch her. Her tongue flicked over her lips to wet them. She threw her head back and dug her fingers into the cushions. "Ugh...Ah... Kuon...it feels so good," she moaned rocking her hips against his hand. Her erotic voice was his undoing. His orgasm crashed over him quickly. When his body settled he leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth. He continued to pump his fingers inside her. Within moments, Kyoko came apart at the seams as her own orgasm racked her body. That didn't stop Kuon's mouth from continuing its assault on her. He removed his fingers and tongued her entrance lapping at every drop of fluid gushing from her.

When she finally settled, Kuon pulled back from her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned down at her. She looked thoroughly fucked. Having Kyoko like this was more than satisfying for him. She stretched languidly and let out a loud yawn. Kyoko covered her mouth quickly with her hands ashamed of what she just did.

"Ouch," Kuon said wincing.

"I'm sorry Corn! Please don't be mad! It's just that...um...what you did just now...my body that is... it's very relaxed," she stammered out. Kuon chuckled the blush from her cheeks extended down her neck.

"A princess needs her beauty sleep," Kuon said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. They still had some time before they actually needed to wake up.

"Wait! What about you? I want to you know..." Kyoko said as he laid her down on the bed.

"You're fine baby. I took care of the both of us," he said with a wink before kissing her sweetly. "I'm going to get a rag to clean you up." He cleaned them both up and pulled her into his arms. Content, they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Yashiro looked at his phone for the umpteenth time that morning. He was using his old phone until he had time to replace the one he broke yesterday. He told himself that he was just checking the time. Ren and Kyoko were currently upstairs in the LME gym. Kyoko was taking her training with Ren seriously so all Yashiro could do was support her. He thought it was a good idea that she took such interest in keeping her body healthy and fit. Appearance was key for a celebrity. There was the occasional role that called for weight gain, weight loss, or even muscle build-up. Those types of situations were monitored by a professional nutritionist and trainer so as to limit the damage to the body due to the extreme changes.

He turned back to his work. Since it was still too early, he was focusing on returning emails rather than phone calls he received yesterday. His inbox was flooded by various people he had come in contact with since he had been in the industry. He had a filing system for prioritizing emails as he clicked through them. He threw "personal" emails received from acquaintances and other managers that were more or less sent out of curiosity than work related into a separate folder. He would get back to those later. He would prefer to delete them altogether but in this business one never knew when the connection may be needed. He clicked on the next email. This was ninth one this morning. Another publication wanting to get the inside scoop of the Heel siblings as well as the story behind the Kimiko video. It was as he suspected, the Kimiko video was gaining traction. He had yet to see the morning entertainment news but he hoped this tactic didn't back fire in their faces. The last folder contained interested parties in Ren and Kyoko for future jobs. He was quite happy that Kyoko was getting her fair share of offers. The only problem with her was time. Kyoko was returning to school tomorrow. He knew how important it was to her to finish high school. He would do his best to optimize her schedule without burning her out.

Yashiro's phone alarm went off alerting him that he had twenty minutes to meet up with Ren. He had a meeting with the director and producers for a watch commercial, a script reading and an already established magazine interview. The questions for the interview were predetermined and cleared by the LME PR department. Yashiro hoped the reporter would not stray from the assigned questions. This wasn't live so Ren could easily decline to answer anything off topic.

Yashiro made his way to the LoveMe room where he would meet up with Ren. He kept his eyes and ears peeled for a glimpse of Kanae. Yashiro was the one that suggested they meet at the LoveMe room. He told Ren that this way he could spend more time with Kyoko. Of course his ulterior motive was to try and find a reason to talk to Kanae again. Yashiro had received her permission to call or message her but he didn't want to seem too desperate. He fought the urge to check his phone again and kept walking. Kyoko would be working LoveMe assignments this morning until their meeting with Lory. He knocked on the door but heard nothing. He opened the door slightly and peaked inside. Ren sat on the couch with his headphones on spacing out. He didn't notice Yashiro until the man was upon him.

"Ah Yashiro-san, is it time already?" Ren asked pulling his headphones off and tucking them into his jacket pocket.

"You were spacing out. You didn't even hear me come in, everything ok?" Yashiro looked around the room as if by some miracle Kanae would materialize out of thin air. He was mildly interested in response.

"Looking for something Yashiro-san? Perhaps a raven haired young woman clad in pink?" Ren teased his friend. Oh how the tables have turned. Their strange behavior around each other last night didn't go unnoticed. Despite his fangirling tendencies, Yashiro was actually very serious and dependable. Kanae would be lucky to have him.

Yashiro pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Yes! In fact, I was going to ask her out on a date. I must have missed her. I'll have to call or send her a message next break."

 **"What?!"** Ren asked in surprise. He was not expecting his manager to admit so easily that he was attracted to LoveMe member number two.

"Ren not all of us are clueless in love as you are. You may have the face of a playboy but the fact of the matter is Kyoko is actually your first and only love. You're no better than a new born calf learning to walk."

"Ooh low blow." Ren didn't need a good rebuttal. The shallow relationships he had as a teen were insignificant in comparison to what he shared with Kyoko. Bragging that he had lain with countless women in the past would only hurt Kyoko and him. He wasn't that guy anymore though he regretted his actions deeply. He felt like such a pervert holding Kyoko each night. It was too late now he was too far gone. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and was content to not let it go any further until she was properly his.

"Did Kyoko-Chan get called away for an assignment?" Yashiro asked wondering why Ren was all alone in the room.

"If you must know Kyoko and Kotonami-san are in studio four. The cleaning crew were short staffed and enlisted the girls' help." Ren said closing the door behind them.

"I see. I wonder just how much longer will Lory let her stay in the LoveMe section. She is becoming quite popular. I've had several offers coming in for the two of you. I'm afraid you two will become even busier from now on. I have already penciled in your leave for fashion week as well as the additional days you both requested beforehand for a little R and R."

Ren lowered his voice and looked around the hall before speaking. "That's the great thing about living together. No matter how late I work, we would always be able to see each other at home."

"Are you picking a fight with me? No need to brag about the lovey dovey good life you're living," Yashiro said begrudgingly.

Ren laughed at his friend's sour expression, "I'm sure you'll be in my shoes soon my friend." He had convinced Kyoko at the gym not to interfere with whatever was brewing between Yashiro and Kanae. He figured those two weren't as dense as they were and wouldn't need their help. Kyoko had looked disappointed. He had told her that given Kanae's personality would she really want her assistance in love. Kyoko knew he was right. She just wanted to help her friends find happiness.

Yashiro noticed that many people were avoiding eye contact with them as they walked down the hall. He looked at Ren wearing his easy going professional smile. Ren wasn't giving off any kind of aura so he wasn't sure what the problem could be until he heard the whispers.

 _It's Tsuruga-san. He played Heel Cain who played BJ in Tragic Marker._

 _I heard he and Kyoko-san fooled the whole cast and crew of Tragic Marker. Truly amazing._

 _Really? What a scary actor?_

 _Word on the street is he got so angry on set he nearly killed the protagonist. The cameras weren't even rolling. They said he just snapped._

 _Ehhhh! How do you know that? He could have just been stuck in character? That happens to the most talented ones._

 _Either way he might have us all fooled. I wonder how Kyoko-san can date such a dangerous guy. What if he is abusing her? She's so innocent…_

 _Heh the innocent ones are usually the worst. She played that role so easily she looked like a total prostitute yesterday._

Ren's ears twitched at that last remark. His head turned in the direction it came from. His Cain switch was turned on at the derogatory remarks that were made towards his girlfriend. Cain stalked up to the noisy women. Yashiro was starting to freak out. _It's BJ! Run for your lives you idiotic women!_ They were so engrossed in their chatter that they didn't notice he was walking towards them.

"Ah Ren-san, go go good morning to you," the ladies stammered as they bowed. When they stood back up they both gasped. One lady grasped at her throat while the other took a step back. They couldn't understand why he was so angry with them. Ren switched to his gentleman smile seeing the fear in their eyes. Their eyes went from scared to dreamy instantly.

"I admire you ladies. You must be very efficient at your work that you have nothing better to do but gossip here like a bunch of Oba-sans. I have some pull with the President I'll be sure to let him know of your hard work." Ren said turning up the wattage of his smile.

"Fo - forgive us Tsuruga-san, we didn't um mean to. It was unprofessional of us to be discussing something like that in the work place."

When her apology didn't appease him the other woman tried instead. "What she means…. Is, in general, not just the work place. It's unbecoming of a lady to spread gossip," she said in a rush.

"I'm sorry ladies. Please excuse this guy. It's a big peeve of his when he sees people not taking their job seriously. As a team member of LME you should have more pride in your work. Right Ren?" Yashiro said elbowing his charge in the ribs. Yashiro broke out in a sweat.

"Were so sorry. We'll go back to work right away," the ladies said scurrying away.

When the ladies were gone Yashiro turned on his charge. "Ren you can't be going all Cain on people whenever you hear them talking bad about Kyoko-chan," Yashiro scolded.

"I got it. It was my mistake. I'll try to be more careful." Ren said apologizing. They continued walking down the hall.

"You aren't wrong though. It made me angry as well to hear LME employees talking like that about one of their own. Unfortunately, jealous women are vicious. I hope Kyoko-chan is doing ok," Yashiro contemplated.

...

Kyoko was fighting her own battle at the studio. The crew manager obviously did not like her. Kyoko was given the task of taking out the garbage, wiping down the equipment, and mopping the floor by hand. She swiped her sleeve over her brow and looked over at her partner in crime. Kanae had the lovely job of serving refreshments to the workers. She looked like an Ojou-sama hosting a tea party. Kanae walked over to her friend holding a glass of juice.

"Moko-san, please tell me what I did wrong to deserve this? Why am I the only one doing the laborious jobs?" Kyoko whined. She stood up to stretch her limbs.

Kyoko took the proffered cup of juice and thanked her friend. Kanae contemplated Kyoko's situation. She couldn't understand it either. Her only conclusion was that the manager was picking on her friend on purpose.

"Oh, because you're a little popular you're now too good for the LoveMe section?" The manager asked overhearing her grumbling.

Kyoko stiffened at having been caught complaining. "Eh! No Mam, that's not true….. Housework is my forte! Just leave it to me," she said flexing her arm. "I'll have this floor shining in no time." Her super Okami switch was turned on. She sped across the stage floor cleaning at maximum level.

"Hah, she's surprisingly so simple," the manager said admiring the young girl. She was actually a huge fan of the young actress. She could say in good conscience that Kyoko was in fact as humble as rumored. The girl had done every demeaning task she had asked of her this morning superbly and without complaints. She was glad she wasn't a fraud.

Kanae looked at the crew manager. She could tell the woman actually really liked her friend. "You were testing her?"

"I'm a fan. I just wanted to see if she was genuine." The manager said in response to Kyoko's question.

"I have a meeting so I have to go now," Kanae said bowing to the manager. The manager bowed in return. She thanked Kanae for her hard work and stamped her LoveMe book with 100 points. This surprised Kanae since she didn't do much but pour drinks. She waved goodbye to Kyoko on her way out.

Kyoko admired the three 100 pt stamps she had received for her work in the studio. The manager had even asked for her autograph which made Kyoko blush. She was heading back to the LoveMe room to wait for Ren and Yashiro to return. Kyoko had to rein in her grudges while passing through the lobby. They were feeding off the emotions of her passersby. She got it. The uniform was hot pink but that wasn't what had people chattering. What shocked them the most that no matter which way they looked at it, they couldn't believe that the young woman before them was the Heel Setsuka. The power of make-up was really scary.

Kyoko hastened her steps to the LoveMe room so she could get away from all the prying eyes. Men and women were being more friendly towards her which she found very weird. She was used to being ignored. Once inside the room, she shut it behind her to change. She had about a half hour to kill. This would be a good time to return some of the messages she had received yesterday.

...

Ren and Yashiro found a small crowd huddled outside the LoveMe room. Among the crowd, Ren recognized three of LME's branch heads, Sawara, Matsushima, and Nakazawa. He increased his pace and left Yashiro behind. Ren called out when he was closer but all of them turned and frantically shushed him. It wasn't until he got closer that Ren realized what they were doing. Kyoko was singing.

Ren slowed and lightened his footsteps so he could hear too. Kyoko's beautiful voice could be heard clear through the door as she belted out an English song.

"The green eyes, You're the one that I wanted to fiiiiinnnd...And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their miiiinnnd. Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much liiiighter since I met you. Honey you should know that I could never gooooo on without you...".

When Kyoko's voice grew softer Ren pushed his way through the crowd. The look on his face made everyone get out of his way. Ren opened the door softly and shut it behind him and turned the lock. "...oh, oh, oh, oh...honey you are the rock upon which I stand."

Kyoko looked up alarmed when she heard the door click just as the song ended. Ren was standing against the door. She pulled off her headphones and stood up with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Ren's eyes were so full of love and tenderness her heart nearly stopped. "Corn I'm sor..." He didn't let her finish. Using his teleportation power, he had her in his arms in seconds. His mouth slanted over hers stealing her breath away. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Everything faded into the background, it was just the two of them in their own little world.

* * *

 **AN: My mantra is fluff and smut, fluff and smut. My Ren/Kyo/Kuon perv came out. Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read. You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Big thanks to all my reviewers of last chapter. I truly appreciate your feedback.**

 **Kyoko was singing Green Eyes by Coldplay.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	75. Super Manager!

Chapter 75: Super Manager!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be plenty of lovey dovey work place mishaps between RenKyo.**

Jiro peeked out the front window of his house and sighed. Some of the vultures have discovered where he lived. It was good that the perimeter of his property was fenced but he couldn't stay hidden all day. He was due for a meeting with his assistant to finalize the plans on getting Cain, no Ren, on contract for his next project. He wondered if it was utter betrayal to use the actor after he insulted his family in front of so many witnesses, in front of Japan. Ren was a professional. If he took the job, Jiro knew he would be serious about his work. It didn't cross his mind that the actor might actually decline.

The young actor was always so polite that Jiro was stumped as to why he reacted in that way towards Kimiko. Could it have been Cain slipping back into his consciousness as Konoe had suggested? He felt like he was missing some piece to the puzzle. He had tried to question Kimiko last night but she had feigned innocence to the whole situation. He wanted to question her more but knew it was a waste of time. His daughter was obviously going through something right now. Distancing her from the situation seemed to be the best solution for now. She would be leaving with his wife the day after tomorrow. It would give them the rest of the week to settle in Los Angeles and file the paperwork for Kimiko's new school.

Jiro had seen her first thing this morning and didn't like the look in her bloodshot eyes. He convinced himself that she was just sleep deprived and still a little angry. To keep her occupied, he ordered her not to come out of her room until the destruction she made was all cleaned up. He handed her all the cleaning supplies to complete the job. He expressed his disappointment in her for destroying her possessions. Kimiko did not respond but took the supplies and shut her door. He had given strict orders to the staff not to help her. He hoped this would keep her out of trouble for a while. Some hard work would do her some good.

Kimiko ignored the cleaning supplies and stepped around the mess that was her room. She put on a nondescript outfit consisting of a pair of loose jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. She didn't wear any make-up, tied her hair up into a bun and donned a baseball cap. She walked to her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied with her disguise she went back into her room and rummage through the mess on the floor before she found what she was looking for. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited patting the object in her hand against her other palm. She had her eyes trained on the gap beneath the door. She didn't have to wait long since her prey was in charge upstairs. Kimiko quietly pulled open the door and yanked the maid into her room covering her mouth before she could let out a sound. "Be quiet or I'll cut your pretty face with this. Understand?" Kimiko threatened waving a large shard from the broken mirror in front of the young maid's face. The maid nodded her head vigorously her eyes full of fear. The maid eyed the door hoping to escape the room. Kimiko turned her lips up into a smile. "You won't make it," she said in a sweet but deadly voice.

"I need you to do something for me." Kimiko said with a sinister smile.

"Wh- what do you need me to do?" the maid asked cautiously.

"It's an easy task. I just want you to clean up my room," Kimiko said.

"B- but the Master to-told us not to help you. I could be fi- fired," the maid stammered. She couldn't lose this job. It paid well and the family was nice.

"It's fine if he doesn't find out right. I'll even give you 10,000 yen for the trouble," Kimiko offered this time smiling sweetly.

"W- why would you pay me?" The maid asked skeptically glancing wearily at Kimiko's hand still holding the shard.

"Like my father, I believe in rewarding people that help me. I have someone I have to meet before I leave," Kimiko said. She watched the maid's eyes change from fear to sympathy. _I don't need your sympathy you low class bitch,_ Kimiko thought angrily, her angelic face never betraying how she really felt. The staff all knew that her parents were sending her away because of what had transpired yesterday. Kimiko could actually work with this maid's feelings. "You can help me right? All you have to do is keep the door locked and clean up until I return." Kimiko heard the sound of a car door closing outside and walked to the window. Her father was driving out through the tiny mob of reporters. With him gone this should be much easier. Kimiko threw the glass shard down onto the pile and decided to try another tactic. She sighed heavily and looked to the maid dejected.

"I'm sorry! You're free to leave. I thought if I scared you, you would be more receptive to helping me. I fear I'm not very good at playing a villain despite what the media says." Kimiko said with an apologetic bow. The maid's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Kimiko just apologized to her. She couldn't understand her young mistress's actions. The other maids had talked about how she was usually a kind girl. She must be under a lot of stress right now with the media and all. The maid scurried to leave but she stopped at the door to look at her young mistress. The maid was torn about leaving her. It was her job after all to clean the house.

Kimiko walked over to the supplies and began the arduous task of cleaning her room. She grabbed the cardboard box and began throwing shards of glass and porcelain inside. "Ouch," Kimiko cried out real tears pricking her eyes from the pain. She had sliced the palm of her hand, _deliberately,_ on a piece of glass. She watched mesmerized by the dark blood dripping off her hand.

"Oh Kimiko-sama, we have to clean your hand. Please come with me to the bathroom," the maid gently held up Kimiko's hand to keep the blood from dripping. She washed Kimiko's hand under the faucet careful not to aggravate the cut further. The water stung her wound making Kimiko wince. _Shit, I hope I don't need stitches._

"Forgive me Kimiko-sama. Please bear with it. You should see a doctor though." The maid patted Kimiko's hand dry. She held the cloth to her hand and reached into the cabinet for the first aid kit. Kimiko thanked the maid when she was all bandaged up. She went into her room and continued to cleaning.

"Please relax Kimiko-sama, I will clean this for you. You said you had to meet someone. I'll do what I can here," the maid said taking up the broom to sweep up some of the debris. She felt sorry for the girl if it was her boyfriend she was leaving behind.

"Really?! Thank you!" Kimiko exclaimed gratefully throwing her arms around the maid. "I'll be sure to return the favor."

* * *

Yashiro had tried to follow Ren into the room only to have the door shut in his face. He heard the distinct sound of the lock being turned. He was a little embarrassed by this development and broke out in a cold sweat. The fangirl and the professional manager in him were having an internal war. How long should he give them before he interrupted? Surely they weren't doing _IT_ in there right now, were they? Yashiro's _Bro_ instincts took over and tried to control the blush on his cheeks. He decided to buy the lovers some time. The only problem right now were the many witnesses behind him. With a small inkling of what was going on behind said closed door, he turned abruptly to salvage the situation. The few women that were there were blushing while the men looked stunned.

What did I miss?" Yashiro asked to no one in particular a bit confused by their expressions. _Curse my short legs!_ While they were distracted he subtly steered them away from the door.

"I feel like I just saw something amazing," the older brunette woman said breathlessly with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was fanning her face with her hands. "If I was younger, I probably would have been down for the count instead of light headed."

"Me too! Kyoko-san is very lucky. These days my husband only has that kind of expression towards me when I'm holding a plate of Kobe beef," said the light haired woman jokingly. Age wise, she looked to be in her late forties as well.

Yashiro resisted the urge to shake both women and ask them to clearly explain their cryptic remarks. From the ladies' reactions he had a vague idea of what they were talking about. Since Ren's back was towards him, Yashiro couldn't see the face he was making. More importantly, he missed whatever was heard in the room. Had Kyoko said something.

After chatting with the ladies a bit more without getting anywhere, Yashiro walked over to the head of the acting department and asked, "Matsushima-san, what were they talking about?"

"You must have seen it before, right Yashiro? The face Ren-kun makes when Kyoko is involved. His face was full of so much raw emotion I was embarrassed to look and yet I couldn't turn away. I would never have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. I swear, even as a man my heart rate quickened seeing such an expression. Ren's 'in love' face on screen is quite dangerous but his 'in love with Kyoko' face is quite lethal," Matsushima confessed.

Yashiro contemplated what Matsushima had just said. He had indeed seen Ren's loving expression directed at Kyoko before but was it the same one as Matsushima described. He wished he could have seen it so badly. What he didn't know was what happened that warranted such a response. Ren was becoming a little less reserved when it came to his emotions. These days he was a little more carefree that even his smile reached his eyes. Was this the power of love? Sawara and Nakazawa joined the conversation while the ladies went on their way.

"You recorded it right?" Matsushima said addressing Nakazawa. The head of LME's singing section held up his phone and gave a thumbs up to his colleague.

Yashiro narrowed his eyes at the men his aura turning cool. Had they eavesdropped and recorded something that was said in the LoveMe room? Feeling the change in the usually mild mannered manager, Nakazawa held his hands up in surrender. "Eh...Yashiro-san it's nothing what you think. I'll play it for you. You'll see," Nakazawa said fumbling with his phone. He found the recording in question and played it back. Yashiro leaned in to hear better. When it was finished he looked up at the three men. Their eyes were alight with excitement. He had recorded Kyoko singing a cappella in English. _Was it her voice that moved Ren?_ She did have a beautiful voice.

"We were coming from a meeting when we heard her singing. Her vocal range and her annunciation of the English language is really good. There's a small part we want her to play in a drama. The director still hasn't found anyone suitable but those episodes will be fast approaching."

"Is it a singing part?" Yashiro asked. He knew that Kyoko wasn't interested in pursuing a singing career. She wanted to act. This could be a good opportunity for her to showcase her other talents while acting.

"The part calls for her to partially sing in a competition but she would only be an "in passing" character. So one episode...two tops. Her singing skills are supposed to be superior to the lead character's. So it's an underdog type story. With a little polishing from Nakazawa-san and his team, I think Kyoko-chan would be perfect for the part," Matsushima explained.

"I agree Yashiro-san. This would be good for Kyoko-chan and it's not a mean role. She actually inspires the rookie to succeed. Doesn't it sound like her kohai senpai relationship she has with Ren? I doubt she would want to pass this up because of a little singing," Sawara-san added. He wanted to pat himself on the back for thinking up something clever to convince the girl to take the role.

"Errr well..." Yashiro said rubbing the back of his neck. "Kyoko-chan is going back to school tomorrow. She won't have much time for all the new offers coming her way but I will definitely let her know," Yashiro said firmly. He would have to prioritize all the work he was receiving for her and make good choices.

"Make sure you have her come see me if she thinks to decline it. I can be very persuasive. I'll send you the script along with the schedule," Matsushima told him. Yashiro had just wrapped up his conversation with the department heads when Maria turned down the hallway.

"Yashiro-san!" came the high pitched squeal of the company president's granddaughter. Yashiro turned his head to see the rambunctious little girl dressed in her signature frills and lace come bounding down the hall. The department heads greeted Maria on their way back to work. Neither of them brought up the fact that the door to the room was still locked.

"Maria-chan! How are you doing?" Yashiro asked with a smile. "It has been a long time since I've seen you."

"I'm good Yashiro-san. How are you?" She said looking behind Yashiro after he answered. She was looking for Ren and Kyoko.

"Is Onee-sama and...um...Ren-sama not with you?" She asked. She really wanted to meet with the two of them after finding out their big secret yesterday. She felt bad for doubting her big sister's ability to act out Setsuka-chan. What surprised her the most was that Ren was a natural at playing a scary guy. He was always so kind and gentle to Maria that she wondered if she had bumped into him on the streets as Cain would he have hated her?

"Well...you see Maria." Yashiro began. He felt the sweat beads forming on his back again while he tried to think of a good excuse. Her innocent green eyes bore into his expectantly.

"Kyoko, we... have to... stop," Ren gasped out between kisses. As much as he wanted to continue what he started, this was not the time nor the place. Kyoko finally came back to her senses when she heard Maria's voice outside the door. She quickly unhooked her ankles from around his waist and let them hang down the table. The same table she often sat with her LoveMe compatriots working on some mundane task. _Oh God she was going to hell!_ Ren was making little effort to quit as he rained kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. She pushed at him to stop and hopped off the table. She would need to wipe down the table. How could she have gotten so swept up in her emotions. Were they reaching their limit? She looked down at herself. The skirt of her dress was rumpled where he had hiked it up. She looked at Ren as she fumbled to right herself. He was in a far worse state than she was. He was completely topless and his fly was undone. Kyoko's face burned red with embarrassment. How could they have let things get so far... at work of all places?

"Ren! Fix yourself, where's your shirt?" she asked looking around the room. She found it lying in a heap underneath the table. She shook it out and handed it to him. "Here put it on quickly," she said glancing at the door. She could hear Yashiro distracting Maria with small talk. _Thank you super manager!_ She found the disinfectant wipes and cleaned the table. She looked around the room for anything else out of place.

"Ugh, Houston we have a problem," Ren said in an amused tone. Kyoko turned towards him to see what could be wrong. _Who the heck was Houston?_ His shirt was missing all but one button. The top button, which was normally left undone anyway, was the only one that remained intact.

"Oh my god!" Kyoko paled. She covered her face. How could she have done such a thing? Images of them trying to rid each other of their clothing earlier flashed through her mind. She had been vaguely aware that there were people outside the door but once Ren had kissed her all rational thought went out the window. She had become so impatient she ripped his shirt apart. _I need to find his buttons! I have my sewing kit! I can definitely fix it!_ She looked around the floor frantically for the missing buttons. Did she not learn her lesson from last night? They needed to establish rules at work.

"Kyoko..." Ren said trying to get her attention while she scrambled around on her hands and knees. "Kyoko!" Ren said firmly. "It's ok, I think I have another shirt in my bag."

"You do?" Kyoko exclaimed hopping on to her feet. "Where's your bag? I'll get it for you!" She said a ray of hope in her voice. She had only managed to find one button on the floor. His eyes shifted to the door. That could only mean Yashiro had his bag. Kyoko opened the door slightly to peek out.

Maria screamed when she saw creepy eyes peeking at her from the LoveMe room, "Onee-sama!" Kyoko quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her before the girl could push her way in.

"Forgive me Maria-chan but...um...Yashiro-san, Ren would like his bag," Kyoko said interrupting the two. Yashiro nodded taking in her appearance and entered the room while she stayed outside with Maria.

"Maria-chan it has been so long. How are you doing?" Kyoko asked squatting down to embrace the little girl.

"Onee-sama are you sick your face is so red…" Maria asked Kyoko with a worried expression. She didn't like seeing anyone she loved sick.

Yashiro chuckled as he entered the room. He handed the bag to Ren but said nothing. Oh how his inner fangirl was squealing to get out. He sat down at the table and noted that it had been wiped clean. He needed to lecture his charges on showing a little more restraint and discretion in the work place. They lived together for crying out loud shouldn't some of that tension have been released by now… _unless._

Ren nervously dug in his bag ignoring Yashiro. All he had in there was a freebie given to him at some event or another. It was disconcerting that his manager wasn't saying anything at all. Yashiro wasted no time opening the door once Ren was situated. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief to see Ren in a t-shirt with some busty and scantily clad female anime character on it. She raised an eyebrow at his shirt. Ren shrugged in response. She supposed it was better than no shirt at all but where did he even get that. It didn't fit his image at all. It was more something Kuon would wear on one of their dates.

Maria hid behind Kyoko a little apprehensive of Ren. "Maria-chan, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked the girl eyeing Ren warily. "Didn't you want to see Ren the most?"

Ren squatted down so he was eye level with the girl. Maria never acted reserved with him so he was a bit confused as well. He opened his arms and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Ren-sama!" Maria greeted jumping into his awaiting arms forgetting her shyness. Ren lost his balance and tumbled over under the weight of the child.

"Ah, Maria-chan you have surely grown since last I've seen you," Ren said struggling to breathe. He thought he had planted himself well enough to withstand her attack but he apparently miscalculated.

"Maria-chan you need to be more careful. You could hurt yourself or Ren," Kyoko scolded helping the girl up.

"Ren-sama, is it true that Onee-sama had to scold you about eating again. You are a grown man you should eat properly," Maria lectured. She sounded more and more like Kyoko every day. He glared over Maria's head at his manager. It was the best story Yashiro could come up with in a flash. He wasn't about to explain the birds and the bees to the eight-year-old girl.

"Speaking of lunch, Maria-chan would you like to join us? I brought enough for all of us," Kyoko said picking up the large bag. She pulled out a three tiered jubako from the bag and a bento containing rice. She asked Maria to set the table using the plates and chopsticks that the girls kept in the room.

"Yashiro-san are we ok on time for our meeting with the President?" She knew that their little escapade earlier ate up some time.

"We actually returned earlier than planned and I gave us a buffer for lunch. So we still have about twenty-five minutes until the appointed time," Yashiro told her looking at his watch. They all sat down at the table. Kyoko opened the first tier that revealed traditional tomogayaki and three kinds of pickled veggies. The next tier contained various agameno filled with kaarage, tempura shrimp and veggies, and potato croquettes. The last tier contained grilled mackerel.

"Wow Kyoko-chan! I can't believe you had time to make all this. Please tell me you're getting enough sleep," Yashiro said impressed by the spread before them. He truly enjoyed Kyoko's cooking.

"Eh, no, Yashiro-san most of this was left over from last night. I only made the egg roll this morning. I apologize that this is all I have to offer. Maybe it's better if we ate something fresh at the café," Kyoko said apprehensively. She was used to eating left overs in order to save money but now she was dealing with a top actor, his manager and the President's granddaughter. Surely they were used to dining on expensive meals.

"It's still delicious Kyoko. Like I said this morning, there's no need to waste good food," Ren said taking a generous bite. Kyoko smiled radiantly. He was so sweet even though she knew he was forcing himself. Yashiro and Maria also assured her that the food was delicious. They talked while they ate. Kyoko retelling her morning job and receiving big points for it. Ren and Yashiro were not happy with the treatment she received from the crew manager. Maria made a mental note to sneak some crickets, the last of the bugs she had left on her today, into that evil woman's purse. She had had a very busy morning.

There was a soft knock at the door. Kyoko called out to whomever it was to come in. Ruto opened the door quietly dressed as a samurai in a Kimono complete with a small top knot on his head. He exchanged greetings with the trio and then turned to Maria.

"Maria-sama, I believe some of your pets were misplaced this morning." Ruto said holding up a jar of spiders. "This caused a great disturbance in the training facility's locker room."

Maria folded her arms and tilted her chin in the air defiantly, "humph! It serves those ugly girls right for talking about my Onee-sama. Her Setsuka was cool. She has more talent in her tiny pinky than any of those girls combined!"

Kyoko gasped, "Maria-chan!" She could only imagine what had set off the little girl. Most likely they were saying terrible things about Setsu.

"And these guys were caught in the contracts department," Ruto continued holding up another jar filled with roaches.

Maria had overheard the women talking about how sexy Ren looked as Cain. They made some pact about inviting him out for drinks later. "As if I'd let those old hags get close to my Ren-sama. Are they stupid? The only one good enough for Ren-sama is my Onee-sama. Let this serve as a lesson to them." _That made two, so he still hasn't found the batch of worms I placed in the actress' lunch boxes._ Those B rated actresses deserve what was coming to them.

"Maria-chan, you can't go around disrupting people's work. Think of the time and money invested in our line of work. I appreciate you looking out for me though. Good job with the roaches," Kyoko said winking and giving her a thumbs up.

"I got your back Onee-sama." Maria said returning the thumbs up. Ren cleared his throat hoping to not be forgotten. "And you Ren-sama. Leave it to me, no one will dare bother you anymore."

Ren patted the little girl on the head. "Maria-chan, though I appreciate you taking care of us. I don't want you to get yourself in trouble for our sake. I want everyone to know that Maria is really the good girl that I know and love." Maria blushed at the praised.

"Maria-chan we must take our leave. It's almost time for your lesson and they are due for a meeting," Ruto said bowing.

"Hey Onee-sama," Maria said pulling on Kyoko's sleeve. Kyoko leaned down so the girl could whisper into her ear.

Kyoko pulled back from her surprised, "Ehhhh! Are you ok with something like that?" Maria nodded with a smile. "I'll see what I can do!" Kyoko said smiling back. They pinky promised on it.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, hi! Thank you for sticking with me. Lot's of fluff in this chapter but I wanted to accomplish a few things: get Kimiko on the move, add a drama offer, and have them meet up with Maria. Plus, I just like sprinkling lime on everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading and big thanks for taking the time to leave me a note on last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara ^_^**


	76. The Ojou-sama Returns!

Chapter 76: The Ojou-sama Returns

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have more "Bro" moments.**

Sota looked at the message that popped up on his phone from Specter, _She's on the move._ Sota looked back at the house he was staking out. He blended in pretty well with the other reporters standing outside the Morizumi household. He walked around the side to check the gate over there. He was sure these were the only two exits of this house.

He typed back, _I don't see her._ Specter responded instantly making Sota laugh, _You're getting sloppy old man. She obviously gave you the slip._ _She's heading south on foot_.

Sota sighed. He usually had peons to do this kind of job, good thing he wore comfortable shoes. Since this was personal, he couldn't just leave it to anyone. Sota headed down the street in the direction Specter had specified. They were lucky kids today were glued to their electronic devices; otherwise, they would never have been able to track her. Sota would still be bouncing surveillance between the main gate and the side gate while she roamed free. While he walked casually down the sidewalk, he saw someone that looked like a boy pop out of the alleyway a few blocks down from him. _Very clever little girl,_ he thought. He kept his distance so he wouldn't be discovered tailing her. He eventually increased his pace to catch up to her at the cross walk. He didn't want to lose her because he was held up by traffic. It would also look too suspicious if he suddenly stopped walking. He pretended to be engrossed with his phone. Sota was confident she wouldn't recognize him under these circumstances. Compared to how he looked yesterday, he was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and an opened button down shirt with his hair loose cascading over his shoulders. He had thrown the press badges he was wearing earlier in to the garbage a couple blocks down while he followed her.

Once they crossed the street, Sota stopped into the coffee shop on the corner to buy some time. It would look suspicious, if a grown man with longer legs walked slower than a teenage girl. There was no line so he ordered a small black coffee while he waited for her to walk past the shop. With coffee in hand, he continued the slow pursuit.

* * *

Ruto's costume earlier should have been a clear indicator of what they would find in the President's office. Kyoko and Ren were transported back to the Tokugawa era when they stepped through the threshold. They removed their shoes as they stepped on to the tatami mats that now covered the floor of the President's office. In the middle of the room in all his Shogun glory sat the President on a zabuton with four women dressed as Geisha entertaining him with music and dancing. Ren wondered if Lory did this on purpose just to trip up his visitors. The President knew he had an appointment so why would he continue this farce long into the allotted time. There was a small round of applause when the number ended and the women took their leave.

"My children, please have a seat." Lory said gesturing to the floor before him with the lacquered fan he carried in his hand. Kyoko sat down properly and tucked her feet beneath her. Ren followed suit.

"You know why you're both here. I'm not going to lie to you, it's madness out there. You two have been in LME since early this morning so you bypassed all the mayhem. Everyone wants a piece of you now. Dramas, modeling contracts, and interviews galore from magazines, televisions and radio hosts. While you were all having a nice party, I was fielding phone calls late into the night." He said lumping Kuu's phone call with the rest of them. "So mean of you guys not to tell me about Kotonami's welcome home party," Lory said with big shining tears at the corner of his eyes.

Kyoko and Ren both looked away guiltily. They had made the conscious decision not to tell the President because he had a propensity to turn a small gathering of friends into an extravagant affair. Case and point, the happy grateful party Kyoko and Maria threw for their friends and family.

"Sir, I'm very sorry. We wanted to keep things small because Mo- er um Kotonami-san would have surely declined the invitation if it was some lavish event," Kyoko tried to explain without causing Lory more pain for being excluded. All it did was remind Lory that they thought him too flamboyant for their tastes.

"Hmph," he said folding his arms. He would have definitely rented out a banquet hall for the evening if he had known. Ruto had deliberately withheld the news from him.

"So is this why you asked us here?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow trying to get things back on topic.

Lory cleared his throat to get back to business. "They all want a piece of the scoop. This reveal has definitely increased the revenue for _Tragic Marker_ but it also has stirred up a frenzy _._ I'm sure Yuki has his hands full today. We can't leave either of you alone and Yuki can't be in two places at once."

"Boss, Yashiro-san can support Kyoko. I'm fine alone if Ruto is occupied," Ren said trying to assure the President that he was capable of taking care of himself. He had a packed schedule after this meeting. Yashiro did line up his schedule with Kyoko's so they could have dinner together tonight. It was actually an arranged date so it showed the couple spending more time with each other. Yashiro received a report from the Public Relations department that they have yet to be seen out on a date making the public speculate if they were even a real couple. Their manager didn't want anyone to think their relationship was rocky because they spent such little time together. The media had yet to catch wind that they were, in fact, living together. Ren wanted to keep it that way.

"It's true I do have Ruto looking after Maria. I'm afraid, I can't trust anyone else to be quick enough to stop her mischief," Lory told them with a weary sigh. She had been quite active this morning. Lory would normally let her be while she pulled off her little pranks but today she decided to go the extra mile and use live insects. If the health inspector got wind of this, LME would be in quite a predicament. He hoped Ruto would be able to contain her. He needed to consult a parenting book on how to properly discipline his granddaughter.

"Actually Mogami-kun, your father has volunteered his services to be your temp manager. He should be meeting with Yuki as we speak to get your full schedule," Lory informed her. Tadashi had actually called Lory last night with his concerns regarding Ren and his daughter. He was convinced that the Morizumi girl was going to retaliate in some way given how the social media were sinking their teeth into the show biz family.

"Eh, but doesn't my father have work of his own. Will his company be ok?" Kyoko asked a little worried. She was troubling people again. Ren laid his hand over her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This seemed like the best solution for both of them. He smiled at her when she looked up to him.

"It's ok right? He wants to make sure you're safe. I wish I could be there with you, to protect you, but if it's Tadashi-san I can be at ease and focus on my work. I know you will be in good care," Ren told her warmly. Kyoko laid her hand over his and nodded with a smile.

"That's not to say that if you need me. Please don't hesitate to call me. I will rush to your side. I'll leave my phone on with Yashiro-san," Ren pleaded. He failed to protect her one too many times already. He prayed to God nothing more happened to her.

"Eh, but I could never. You have to do your work properly. I'm sure everything will be fine," Kyoko tried to tell him with confidence but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was probably just nerves. She just had no idea what to expect today.

Ren unexpectedly placed his forehead against hers, "just promise me please," he pleaded again. His intense gaze mesmerized Kyoko. He was worried for her. She nodded against his head and smiled. For some reason his concern calmed her and she felt much better. They stayed that way for several beats until they heard a rustling sound. They didn't have to turn their gaze to know that the sound was coming from the President. Lory had tried to take a picture, discreetly, with his cellphone. Kyoko pulled away red faced while Ren glared at the President. _Did these two actually forget I was here?_ Lory wondered with a sly smile. He wanted to see more lovey dovey expressions from his favorite couple.

"Please don't mind me," Lory said with an air of innocence. He had hoped to capture a photo of them sharing a kiss together. He stood up from his seated position and stretched his joints. Sitting on the floor for long periods was getting harder and harder on his body as time went on. He signaled for them to join him at his desk.

He turned on the television to reveal the entertainment news channel. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." The Heel siblings reveal was the hottest topic. Kyoko's article and affiliation with Shotaro was placed on the back burner; however, she was now in the spotlight with Ren

* * *

Yashiro and Ren greeted the Director on the set of his next CM. Yashiro excused himself to make some calls. They had arrived a good ten minutes earlier than scheduled reaffirming Ren's reputation as the never late king. At each appointment, directors expressed how they wondered if he would adopt Cain's habit of being late for work now. It was all thanks to Yahsiro's latent abilities to hold back fans and the media with one powerful glare that allowed him to keep to the schedule. No one dared get too close to Ren when Yashiro was around. This was his last appointment before picking up Kyoko for dinner. He hoped he could have this wrapped up a little earlier so he could catch Kyoko in action.

It brought him great pride to witness her amazing skills first hand. They often helped each other at home with script reading and gave each other tips on how to improve each scene. He was glad Yashiro had to turn down the act of having him play Shizuma. He didn't want to play a role where he would have to break her heart and show love for another. One night, while he was rehearsing with her, he had complimented her on her character development. He felt that she solidly grasped Momiji. Still resonating with Momiji's spirit, Kyoko had surprised him by bursting into tears. She clung to him and confessed that if he weren't such a big idiot she would never have known such intense heartache. A tightness in his chest, that Ren had no idea was there, was finally released. All this time, he had harbored dark thoughts that she channeled her painful past she had had with Fuwa to act out Momiji. Ren couldn't keep the warmth from flooding his body. She pounded his chest when he started to smile. It made him happy to know that it was her so called "unrequited" love for him that helped her lock down the role. That night he enveloped her in his embrace and apologized repeatedly. He had kissed away her tears and showed her, as much as he could, just how much he loved her. He hoped that when they did act together, it would be an epic romance with the two of them having a happily ever after together.

"Tsuruga-san! Oi Tsuruga!" Kijima said snapping his fingers in front of the actor's face to get his attention.

"Oh Kijima-san, you're finally here!" Ren said snapping out of his lovely daydream.

"What are you talking about? I am right on time. You're the one that just gets here too early!...Anyway the Director wants us to get ready," Kijima said pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the dressing rooms. Ren nodded and fell in step with the other actor as they walked towards their rooms.

"Were you thinking about Kyoko-chan just now," Kijima asked teasing while flashing a sexy grin at a beautiful female staff member. She returned it with a flirty smile of her own as they passed by. Ren just nodded uninterested. Kijima made a note to get her number after work, maybe even invite her out for a drink.

Kijima stretched his arms up into the air as they walked. He thought of Kyoko from the Dark Moon days. She had grown so much in such a short time as an actress. "Man... to think that I let such a treasure like Kyoko-chan slip through my fingers. You're one lucky S-O-B."

Kijima's comment bothered Ren. He still couldn't forget how this guy managed to dress up his girlfriend. Ok so she wasn't his girlfriend back then. Semantics aside, it still peeved him that Kijima managed to do something he could not at the time. He knew Kijima was thinking of the most recent events. He was elated that his girlfriend was getting the recognition she deserved and from what Yashiro had told him earlier in the car, she had quite a number of offers stacking up. Yashiro had disclosed to Ren that Lory instructed him to refuse any leading roles for Kyoko. According to Yashiro, he had the feeling that the President had already planned Kyoko's debut role. Ren needed to follow up on some of his contacts. He wanted in on whatever Lory had up his sleeve.

"I was shocked when I saw your reveal yesterday. You know I had nightmares after watching that movie. I even had to watch it twice. The first time I went, my date was so sick and terrified, I had to take her home in the middle...tch that was a total waste. She was so my type too. I went the second time alone. I still don't know which is scarier you as BJ or you as Cain Heel," Kijima said stopping just outside their rooms. He stared at Ren as if he wanted to say more. He shook his head and entered his room leaving Ren confused. What did the other actor want to say?

Ren wasn't deaf. He heard the staff whispering as he walked towards the set. His ears twitched whenever he heard Kyoko's name mentioned. They had prepared themselves for the worse but he didn't think it would happen all so quickly. This is how it was going to be for a while until some new story replaces it. He hoped Kyoko was doing ok. He spotted Yashiro against the back wall tapping away at his phone and went over to him.

"Everything alright Yashiro-san? You look quite occupied."

Yashiro let out a sigh and looked up from the phone, "I'm just trying to respond to some of our PR department's questions. Nothing I can't handle." Yashiro held his phone up to his mouth trying to cover the teasing smile that threatened to split his face. "Are you ever going to tell me what went on between you two while on Tragic Marker? It seems those members from the _Tragic Marker_ set have a lot to say. There's a lot of questions from the press asking for confirmation on whether or not their stories are true."

"No comment," Ren said ignoring Yashiro's knowing smirk. "Can you hold on to my phone? In case she calls." Yashiro couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face when Ren handed over his phone. It was so good to see all these different sides of Ren.

Kijima clapped Ren on the shoulder interrupting his conversation with Yashiro. "Yo! Let's get this over with. I've got a date." Kijima said nodding over to the woman earlier. Ren laughed shaking his head. _I guess he couldn't wait until after work._

They walked over to the Director to receive their instructions. Even months after Dark Moon wrapped, the actors were still fulfilling some contractual obligations. Today, they were filming a Beer commercial for one of Dark Moon's sponsors.

Ren and Kijima took their seats at the center of the table that had been laden with food and drinks. They were a bunch of salary men eating and drinking after a long day at the office. It was supposed to be comedic with the dialogue mainly between Ren and Kijima. At one point, they both had to chug down a pint of beer while the extras chanted "chug, chug, chug!" It was a close race. Ren and Kijima both slammed their glasses down at the same time. They cheered obnoxiously as only drunk men could. For authenticity and easy, Japanese directors tended to use the real products during commercials. It was up to the actors to make it work. Ren had never been a rowdy drunk even in his younger days. He tended to sit in a corner and brood so this was something new for him. After a couple of NGs, he got the hang of it by imitating the other guys and creating his own character. By the time the Director called it a wrap, Ren was feeling quite proud at his ability to hold his alcohol. He joined the guys in one last celebratory drink before heading back to his dressing room.

The Director came up to Yashiro, "Yashiro-san I'm quite pleased with how things had turned out. I'm embarrassed that I was a bit worried that this concept would be difficult for Tsuruga-san to grasp since he was always so…"

"Uptight?" Yashiro offered.

"Eh, I was going to say professional or serious. The original concept was actually a quiet evening between good friends. Lately I've been getting a more cheerful vibe from Tsuruga-san that I wanted to try this route. It was a little rocky at first but I'm very satisfied with the outcome," the Director told him with a bow.

...

Kijima intercepted Ren as he walked towards the exit. "Tsuruga-san, thanks for the hard work. We should go drinking more often. You should bring Kyoko-chan too."

"Kijima our lives are hectic. I definitely don't want to share my free time with Kyoko with you," Ren told him seriously.

Kijima laughed. "So stingy. Well you have my number if you guys ever want to hang out," Kijima said waving his hand as he walked off to find his date.

Ren made his obligatory rounds around the set to say his farewell. The Director congratulated Ren for fooling all of Japan for his act as Cain Heel. From the corner of his eye, Ren saw Yashiro put on a glove and pull out a cellphone. He excused himself from the Director and hurried over to Yashiro.

"We should get going," Yashiro told him handing over his phone. Ren looked at the message, _Thank you for the gift! I'll see you soon, love you._ Ren frowned, _what gift._

* * *

Sota took a long drag from his cigarette. He sat in a cafe glancing out the front window across the street at the hotel entrance. He looked at the clock on his phone. He had been sitting there for the equivalent of three cups of coffee and two slices of cheesecake. It would be dusk soon. He was actually happy for the breather. Sota had a few moments earlier where he thought his cover was blown. He wondered if the girl was actually aware of his presence and giving him the run around. He followed her to a high-end boutique where she spent over an hour trying on clothes by the looks of the large shopping bags she was carrying. Her next stop was to an upscale salon and spa that was by appointment only. When she finally emerged from the salon several hours later, her hair was a lighter shade and hung in soft waves. From there she stopped outside a gift shop. He watched curiously, as she switched gift bags with a female worker. Now he sat waiting for her to emerge from the hotel. Specter had relayed to Sota that the room was under her name using her credit card information. The hotel's database indicated that she had rented out the suite since yesterday.

Sota's phone chimed with an incoming message, _she's finally moving again._ Sota stood and threw down a few yen to pay for his tab. After a few minutes, he saw the attendant open the lobby door. He watched the young woman exit the hotel wearing a lightweight, cream colored, long sleeve shirtdress with a belted waist. _Looks like the Ojou-sama has finally decided to grace us with her presence._ Everything was in its place. Her hair, make-up, outfit and accessories were impeccable. She reeked of money.

Sota climbed into his car. He had it delivered while he waited in the cafe. His gut feeling told him that her "on foot" adventure was ending and he would need to keep up with her without inconveniencing a cab driver.

…

Kimiko thanked the besotted doorman as she stepped out into the evening air. Her father had called her several times in the last half hour that she ended up blocking his number. He finally noticed that she was no longer at home. She feigned mock sympathy as she thought about the poor maid she left in her room. Her father probably sent her packing already.

The rear door of the car she hired automatically opened to allow her in. She handed the startled driver the address on a slip of paper and sat back to enjoy the ride. After a long luxurious day at the spa, she was feeling more like herself again. She made it a point to avoid all things that would agitate her until it was time to get ready. She had ordered room service and watched some variety show that had celebrities making fools of themselves.

Kimiko clenched the gift bag with her fingers in anticipation for what was to come. As they neared her destination, a calm had settled over her. Everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi, thanks for sticking with me. I apologize for cutting it off here but it was getting too long. I think I'm doing this on purpose to buy myself some time...XD I hope to wrap up Kimiko by next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciated your reviews on last chapter.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	77. Venomous Snakes and Simple Kicks

Chapter 77: Venomous Snakes and Simple Kicks

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kimiko would definitely go down dramatically.**

Koga stood directly before Kyoko but the girl didn't notice him. She had her eyes cast downwards. A little annoyed by her lack of reaction he brought his hand down over Kyoko's head in a karate chop. They were currently on a short break while the director reviewed the latest footage. They had one last scene to finish before they would call it a night.

"Owww!" Kyoko exclaimed rubbing the top of her head. "What was that for Koga-san?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Because you keep spacing out between scenes. It's creeping me out!" Koga scolded. "If it was going to bother you that much you shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

Kyoko glared at Koga, "It's not that I regret it. It's just that…" Koga lifted his hand again when she stopped talking and got lost in her head again. When he brought his hand down this time she blocked him.

"Can you please give me time to collect my thoughts before giving me a concussion?" Kyoko huffed out. She wasn't about to let him catch her off guard again.

Koga gave her a charming smile. "That's much better. I'd rather you be your spunky self than whatever state you call this. If I had to hit you again I'm pretty sure your father would pulverize me. He's quite scary. Are you sure he's not Yukuza?"

Kyoko giggled and waved towards her father who was glaring at Koga from the manager's seats. His expression settled when he looked at Kyoko and returned her smile. She enjoyed having her father accompany her. She tried not to think about him eventually leaving. He had promised that he would be back for good in time for her birthday. She had tried to protect herself but before she knew it he had already ingrained himself into her heart. She knew she would be devastated if he didn't return.

Ren and Kyoko had parted ways in the LME employee parking garage. The front entrance to the office had been packed with paparazzi trying to get in on the Heel sibling scoop. Outside the parking lot stood several more reporters beyond the gate. It was a slow process exiting the gate as the reporters crowded around Yashiro's car in front of them. They had no idea Kyoko was in the dark tinted car behind them. She became aware that several reporters had hopped into their vehicles to follow Ren. Her father told her that this may prove to be a problem if Ren tried to get home. They could easily find out where they lived.

What the President had shown them on the television were of other cast and staff members of Tragic Marker that had firsthand accounts of the siblings on set. The clip shown at that moment was of the media hounding Murasame Taira for details regarding his relationship with the Heel siblings on set. They especially focused on the comment made by a staff member that Ren had lost control and almost killed both himself and Taira. He had given them the terse response, "It was an honor working with both of them. They were truly professionals and devoted to their craft." The reporter shouted out more questions but Taira waved him off as he entered his workspace.

Kyoko squirmed watching that footage. Now that the NDA was lifted from the other employees they would start talking about her and Ren's behavior on set. Thank goodness Ren had only lost control that one time and it seemed Taira was being supportive. It was only a matter of time before the other stuff surfaced. She had spoken bravely weeks ago that she would face this head on but saying and doing were two different things. Now that everything was finally coming to light she started to panic a little. Someone was bound to talk about the hickey she left on Ren's neck. It wasn't the fact that she put one on him that worried her. Now that they were in a relationship, she was more embarrassed that she had left such a terrible one on him, teeth marks and all. She didn't want anyone making fun of Ren for having such an inexperienced girlfriend.

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on in your brain?" Koga asked tapping his foot at the girl he thought of as a little sister. She was gaining too much media attention too fast. This was all that cursed Ren's fault. He didn't want to see her get eaten up and spit out by the press. In the short time he had known her, he had realized that she had real talent and could make it far as an actress. This alter ego of hers was a testament to her skill. Any which way he looked at the girl before him, he still could not believe that she was Setsuka.

"It's just that..." Kyoko paused and stared at Koga. Should she really tell him how anxious she was feeling about all the gossip being spread about them on set? Koga looked at her with an exasperated expression. "Ok, I just can't help but recall certain scenes that may hurt Ren's reputation."

"Are you an idiot? Tsuruga-kun is a guy. His reputation would never take a hit because of this. You should be more worried about yourself." Koga scolded her. "If that guy cared for you even a little bit he should have never allowed you to go incognito with him. You didn't even get paid for that job."

Kyoko laughed with relief. "I was paid in acting skills currency. I plan on milking from him all his best acting techniques. I was able to grow as an actress from watching and experiencing it all first hand….Koga-san, thank you. I feel so much better now. I bet you're the eldest brother aren't you? You make a great Onii-san." If what Koga said was true then Ren would be just fine. This thought warmed her heart. "Since Ren will be just fine all I have to do is withstand this storm until it all blows over." She said pumping her fist in determination. She won't lose to this even if she had to claw her way out of it.

Koga tried to keep a stern face but he couldn't help but smile, this girl was too dense for her own good. "It wouldn't hurt you to practice a little self-preservation sometimes. Be more selfish!"

"Kyoko-san you have a delivery," one of the assistants called out to her. Kyoko looked up to find the usual delivery woman striding towards her holding a gift bag and a clipboard. She rolled her eyes as she stood to meet the woman. Ren was at his antics again. She had told him that he gave her more than enough already and to stop sending her gifts. Plus, if it was sweets he was not helping her cause to get fit for the upcoming R'mandy swimsuit shoots. His argument of course was that he was just helping out the local small businesses by spending the money he received from the general public. Kyoko couldn't refute his argument.

"Hi, it's good to see you again. Thank you for taking the trouble." Kyoko said with a bow. It was the same woman that had been delivering her gifts for the last month.

The delivery woman smiled nervously as she returned Kyoko's bow. "Hello Kyoko-san, it's no trouble at all. My company truly appreciates the business you and Tsuruga-san has brought to us. I admit it was a bit scary trying to get through the throng outside the gate but that's to be expected of such popular celebrities. After that, security was quite easy since they are familiar with me."

It dawned on Kyoko that she actually didn't know this woman's name as many times as they had met. She didn't wear any kind of name tag to identify her. "I'm sorry we have been meeting like this so frequently and I still don't even know your name. Would you mind telling me?" Kyoko asked the delivery woman.

"Oh please Kyoko-san, I am just so grateful that I'm able to meet you like this and come on an actual filming set. For someone like me to have this opportunity it's a dream come true," the woman replied.

"Eh ummm..." Kyoko paused waiting for her to supply her name.

"Oh, call me Yuri," the woman said bowing again.

"Yuri-san I'll be honest, show biz isn't easy but I think anyone that applies themselves and works hard anything is obtainable," Kyoko told the woman. She was living proof at not giving up.

"Kyoko-san, five minutes and we'll be ready to start again," the assistant director called out from the set.

"Ah sorry for keeping you. Please sign here and I'll be on my way," Yuri told her. Kyoko did so and thanked her.

"If you are in no hurry I can ask the director if you can stick around to watch the filming. I'll be right back," Kyoko told her disappearing like a ninja before Yuri could respond. Kyoko ran to her trailer to drop off the gift and text Ren quickly. She peeked into the bag and saw they were delicious chocolates wrapped in a pretty packaging. She was back in no time.

"Wow you're really fast!" Yuri exclaimed amazed at the actress' speed. "I'm sorry Kyoko-san thank you but I must finish up my wor-," Yuri said her voice trailing off as she looked towards the front gate. Kyoko turned to look at what had caught the woman's attention since it was unusually loud as her there.

...

...

The front entrance of _The Sacred Lotus_ set was loaded with paparazzi and fans. She could see another layer of barricades were erected to keep the people further back and let vehicles pass through. The car was able to pull directly in front of the gate. The front entrance was well lit now that the sun had set. Kimiko was counting on using this audience to recognize her and use them to her advantage. She stepped out of the car and watched it pull away. She looked up briefly to take in the crowd in front of her before turning towards the security officer. _That should have been enough time for them to look at her face and take some photographs._ She enjoyed the loud murmurs rustling through the crowd about her beauty and style. The security guard stood stock still mesmerized by her beauty. Kimiko smiled happy by his reaction.

"Um excuse me. My name is Morizumi Kimiko. I should be on the guest list," She said loudly and clearly for those nearby to hear. It angered her that they didn't recognize her. She had convinced Cedric that she was sincere in wanting to make amends with Kyoko before she left the country. She told him he didn't want her father to be chastised for any of her mistakes.

 _Did you hear that? She just said Morizumi Kimiko right?_

 _Morizumi? The Morizumi?! As in the one from yesterday._

It had finally clicked and before she knew it reporters were shouting questions her way while fans of Ren and Kyoko shouted obscenities at her. The security guards reacted fast to keep them behind the baracade. Once she knew that she was safe Kimiko used this moment to address the press when someone asked if she was there to confront Kyoko.

She flashed them her most angelic smile and answered, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm simply bearing a peace offering. I'm here to apologize to Kyoko-san for my deplorable behavior yesterday. I'm glad my father was there to literally knock some sense into me." She said that last part with a cute giggle.

"How could you laugh about something like that?" another reporter shouted.

"I'm not perfect. Even I feel anger and jealousy as much as any other person. It was wrong to have allowed it to consume me in such a place. I had a long talk with my father last night. We have forgiven each other and are moving forward learning from our mistakes. I hope you all can forgive us as well. My father is a good man." Kimiko said with a deep bow.

"Kimiko!" Cedric shouted from behind her at the gate. Kimiko stood up from her bow and turned towards Cedric. She gave him a broad smile. She waved to the crowd and entered collecting her purse and gift bag from the guard.

" **Ric, thank you for this! I really appreciate your help,** " she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. " **You're a good friend."**

 **"You're welcome! I think everyone deserves a second chance. I hope someday I'm able to apologize and get mine."** Kimiko didn't quite know what he was talking about. He would often make references of something that happened in the past but he never would elaborate on anything. She came to the conclusion that he was probably thinking of a woman. Her insides twisted with jealousy.

 **"By the way you look beautiful in that outfit and you changed your hair color back,"** he said complimenting her. Kimiko blushed at his words.

...

"Kyoko-san we're ready now!" the assistant called out from the set. Kyoko's eyes met Kimiko's wondering what the other girl was doing here. Kyoko turned back to the delivery woman she had been talking to you. "Yuri-sa..." _eh, where did she go?_ The delivery woman she had been talking to was nowhere in sight. She looked at her father who stood up and walked towards her. Together they walked to the set talking about Kimiko's possible motives. He promised to stay as close to her as possible. He wouldn't allow that girl to harm his daughter. Tadashi had known she was coming since Sota messaged him ten minutes ago. His friend said she had mostly pampered herself today and it appeared that the contents in her bag were from a gift shop. When Kyoko was safe on set, Tadashi pulled out his phone to make a call.

After his call, Tadashi intercepted Cedric and Kimiko. " **Bennett-san, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought Morizumi-san here? If she means to harm my daughter I won't forgive either of you.** "

Cedric and Kimiko stared in astonishment at the hostility that was rolling off Tadashi. The man had always been very warm and kind whenever Cedric met him on set.

" **Morimoto-san I think you are exaggerating. Kimiko would never harm Kyoko. She may have said a few harsh words the other day but Kyoko is stronger than to be hurt by mere words,"** Cedric said trying to make peace with the angry father.

Tadashi ignored the young man and continued to stare at Kimiko. It was obvious Cedric had no clue of the extent of harm Kimiko was capable of dishing out. Kimiko felt herself break out in a sweat. Staring into the hard golden eyes of the man before her, Kimiko trembled. She could tell that he knew everything. It was too late now. There was no going back.

Kimiko bowed deeply to the man, "Morimoto-san, I know I have wronged Kyoko in the past but it is as Ric says. I will be leaving for the United States in a couple of days and would like to apologize to Kyoko-san. I don't want my father to be blamed for my actions." Tadashi nodded when Kimiko stood back up. He decided to let this play out. If whatever she had in the bag was for Kyoko he would demand Kyoko throw it away especially if it was something edible. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was definitely off with this girl.

Cedric looked completely confused. He was missing something crucial. He hoped he could ask her later along with the charade she had played on him the other night when she stayed over at his place. He had reached out to her so he could get answers.

Kyoko released all ties to herself and embodied Momiji as she acted out the next few scenes with Chidori. She looked over at the trio standing back from the set while they paused to reset the props so the scene could be filmed at a different angle. Cedric had already finished up his scenes so why was he sticking around. She had a nagging feeling that since her father was with them, they were actually waiting for Kyoko. Ren should be arriving soon.

Kyoko had hoped it would take them longer to nail the scene. She couldn't in good conscience deliberately mess up just to buy herself time. The director had reviewed the footage and called it a night. The crew went to work securing the set. Kyoko went around thanking the cast and crew for their hard work. When that didn't take long enough she found herself doing remedial tasks around the set.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Koga-san," Kyoko said straightening up some props on the set that were knocked over during taping.

Koga smirked. "I know you wear a chicken suit for work but I didn't know that you were actually a chicken," Koga said taking a stab at her cowardice.

"Fine! If anything bad happens I'm blaming you," Kyoko said with a huff and stomped off towards her nemesis.

...

Director Morizumi pulled Kimiko off to the side. His eyes bore into his niece's eyes searching for any sign of her earlier madness. He had known her since she was born. He watched her grow up to the fine young lady he had thought she was. The last few days had left him questioning his instincts. What was she planning to do this time? He had allowed Cedric to put her name on the list because he still believed in the sweet little girl he knew. He was regretting allowing it when he saw his brother's messages. Jiro wanted him to contact him if he had seen Kimiko. He had just sent a return text to his brother before confronting Kimiko.

"Kimi, what are you doing here? I don't want any trouble!" Jouji said in a loud whisper

"Relax Uncle. I'm here to make amends," Kimiko told him with a sweet smile. Jouji actually shivered from her smile. "Oh here's Kyoko now."

Kimiko stepped in front of Kyoko's path startling the girl. She bowed deeply and held her hands out stretched holding the gift bag. Kimiko spoke loudly and deliberately in hopes to gain a small audience to witness her apology. She had been practicing this in her mind the whole ride over. "Kyoko-san I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I was angry and jealous of you. I let it cloud my judgement. Everything I wanted just came so naturally for you. Acting, getting the perfect roles and even Ren-san. I had liked him for so long but he never once looked my way except out of politeness. I was frustrated with my lack of improvement. We're the same age and you managed" Kimiko's voice cracked as a sob escaped her lips. Still staring at the ground in her deep bow, her body trembled. "You managed to achieve something in such a short time that I've been trying to obtain since I was a small child. I have no excuse. It was my fault for relying on my family to further my career. It's too late for me now to do anything about it." Kyoko knew she was referring to the agreement she had made with Erika.

Kimiko stood up from her bow still holding out her gift bag. Tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. "I'm leaving soon but before I go I wanted to at least clear up my family's name. They did everything for me out of love so I hope you could forgive then. Ren-san would not hold my shortcomings against them."

Kyoko looked at the same bag that Ren often sent gifts to her with. In Kimiko's hands, it looked like she was offering Kyoko a poisonous viper. Everyone stared at her expectantly. Kyoko was hesitant about taking anything from Kimiko. These people didn't know just how evil the girl could be. They had no clue what she had done. Erika Koenji, the balcony, giving out her Darumaya address to the press, the set accidents, the article and more. This girl had done everything to make things difficult for Kyoko and yet the people around her less Koga and her father were insisting she accept her apology. As Kyoko thought about Kimiko's past misdeeds her grudges started stirring.

 _Please mistress now is our chance to exact our revenge!_ Kyoko continued to stare at Kimiko trying to decide whether or not to accept the girl's apology. She couldn't understand why someone who had it all; family, beauty, and talent could come out so corrupt. Kuon's face flashed in her mind. Kyoko shook her head quickly to dispel the thoughts. They weren't the same. He was atoning for his past. Perhaps Kimiko deserved another chance as well.

Kimiko looked at Kyoko confused by her expression. _Was this bitch really going to refuse my apology? I bowed formally to her something I only do for my parents._ Kimiko had not thought as far as having Kyoko actually refuse.

"I will not forgive you!" Kyoko began. Everyone around her gasped. How could she be so unreasonable? "But!" she said loudly to quiet them all down. "I will accept your gift and apology on one condition."

Kimiko's eyes flashed briefly with anger that only Kyoko witnessed and quickly returned to her wide eyed innocent expression. "Wh-what is the condition?" she stammered.

"I want you to change yourself for the better," Kyoko said with a warm smile. "I'm sure you can do it!" Kyoko thought about how hard Kuon had been working all this time to be a better person.

Kimiko smirked inwardly, w _hat an idiot?_ Her face then lit up with a dazzling smile. She clutched Kyoko's hands in hers, "Thank you Kyoko-san. I'm so glad I met you." She released her hands and swiped the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. The small crowd of bystanders applauded, relieved that the two girls were able to make up.

" **That's great Kimiko. I knew Kyoko would be open to an apology. I'm going to change and I'll take you out for a celebratory/going away party,"** Cedric insisted.

" **Thank you Ric. I'll come with you. I need to freshen up."**

Kyoko watched them walk away. There was a loud ruckus coming from the entrance of the set. Koga rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I guess your boyfriend is here," Koga said sarcastically. The screams coming from the front were very loud. Kyoko turned towards the gate and saw Yashiro and Ren walking towards them. Her heart began to beat erratically when he flashed her his radiating smile. Kyoko's face split into a big stupid grin in return.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to barf watching you two make googly eyes at each other," Koga said under his breath.

"Koga-san if I didn't know any better. I would say you were jealous of me," Ren said as he stepped up to Kyoko after his greetings and gave her a peck on the top of her head.

"Who's jealous? Your little stunt as Cain Heel may come back to bite you in the ass. I'll be looking down at you from my lofty perch next time," Koga said challenging Ren. Every time Koga thought he was pulling ahead of Ren, his rival went and one upped him. This time it was playing a double life completely opposite his of true nature. Koga needed to step up his game.

"I wish you all the luck," Ren said with a chuckle. Those polls never mattered to him. As long as he was getting steady work that challenged his acting skills, he was fine with being below.

After talking to Tadashi, Yashiro greeted them and joined their conversation. "Oh Kyoko-chan I see you received something good today." Yashiro said elbowing his male charge.

"Eh, um Morizumi-san actually gave this to me. A sort of peace offering I guess," Kyoko said explaining how she came to possess the gift bag in her hand. She had been instructed by her father to throw away whatever was in the bag so she refused to look inside for fear she wouldn't have the strength to waste something.

She felt Ren tense up beside her. "She didn't do anything underhanded to you did she?" He asked looking her over to make sure everything was in place.

"I'm fine. It seemed all she really wanted to do was apologize and so I accepted. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" She asked looking up at Ren. He smiled sweetly at her and nodded. It was so like her to see the good in others no matter how bad they were.

"Are you done for the night? I had really wanted to watch you work but it appears I was too late. I'll walk you to your dressing room," Ren offered after they bowed to those in the vicinity.

When they neared the back area of the outdoor set they heard raised voices and crying. Kyoko and Ren looked at each other and decided to investigate.

...

Kimiko had followed Cedric towards his dressing room so she could use the restroom and touch up her makeup in the ladies room. Cedric had entered his dressing room when someone called out to her.

"Kimi!" The voice said in a loud whisper. Kimiko turned towards voice as a hand shot out and covered her mouth. "Shhh! It's just me!" Yuri said removing her hand from the girl

"Yuri! What are you still doing here? Are you trying to get us caught?" Kimiko hissed dragging the woman to an empty part of the set. This had to be Shizuma's study. There were scrolls and calligraphy brushes and ink on the table. There were two oil lanterns casting a soft glow around the room.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Kimiko demanded looking at her cousin and ex-manager.

"I panicked ok. I saw you and Ric coming in and Iqended up hiding. Security is so tight here I didn't want to get caught. You have to help me get out of here! I need a change of clothes. If security questioned me for taking so long they would no doubt alert Uncle Jouji."

"Why are you always so stupid? All you had to do was deliver the gift from 'Ren-san' and be on your merry way. Even as my manager you gave off this confident air about you around others and yet you always relied on me."

"I know I messed up. Can you help me? I was just doing the favor you asked!"

"Favor? Is that what you're calling it? If things go awry I'm pinning all of this on you!" Kimiko said pointing her finger at Yuri.

"What!? You can't do that? It was your plan to poison Kyoko-san. You couldn't just let things alone with Kyoko-san. I've done nothing but try to help you! You can't blame all this on me. I'll tell them the truth!" Yuri said practically screeching.

Kimiko smiled evilly at her manager, "who do you think they're going to believe more? All I have to do is tell them about that incident you were involved in and they'll lock you up! I'm just an innocent girl listening to the Onee-san I trusted most in my life."

"I'll tell Ric! He'll believe me," Yuri responded frantically.

Both women turned startled as Cedric stepped into the dimly lit room his face contorted with anger as he leaned against the door jam, "Tell me what?"

Cedric came out of his dressing room looking for Kimiko. He circled around back where the washrooms were located and heard voices coming from the side of the set they had used earlier. He had heard everything clearly when the other woman started talking about plans. He thought it was about time intervene when his name was mentioned.

Kimiko burst into tears while Yuri's face paled. It was all over unless they could lie their way out of this one.

" **One of you start talking! What are you planning for Kyoko-chan?** " Cedric asked his eyes cold and hard. He had never looked at Kimiko that way before. Yuri looked down at the ground and bit her lip. If they didn't say anything they should be ok.

He stepped towards Kimiko hoping his presence would be intimidating. The girl just trembled beside him trying to make herself look like a small defenseless animal about to be devoured by a predator. If anyone walked into the room right now they would see a scene with Cedric threatening these women.

" **What have you done Kimiko?** " Cedric demanded menacingly. Kimiko dropped to the ground and covered her face sobs racking her body. She was shaking her head in denial. Cedric knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her so he turned to the other woman. He didn't recognize her at first but as he took a closer look realization struck him. "You're her manager right? Where have you been and why are you dressed like that?" He asked taking in the uniform she was working. She actually looked quite different when she was all dolled up. Yuri pulled the hat lower over her head and adjusted her uniform. It wasn't the most flattering thing she ever wore and her face without makeup showed all her acne scars so she knew she would be unrecognizable to those that she only met a few times. She had known Cedric from their time in America.

Ren and Kyoko had finally found the source of the sound. Rather than stand back and wait they stepped right in since someone was crying. They found Cedric bullying the two women.

Ren clenched his fist in anger. _This guy is still pulling this shit. He hasn't changed at all._ Cedric turned in surprise at the new arrivals. He held up his hands in surrender at the deadly glare Ren aimed at him.

" **Hey man this isn't what it looks like?** " Cedric said taking a step back even though the Ren was across the room. Kyoko put her hand on Ren's arm to calm him down. She looked objectively at the scene. Cedric saw her gesture and calmed. At least one of them wasn't so hot headed. Cedric was still unsure what he did to rub the guy the wrong way.

Kyoko walked slowly to comfort Kimiko. She wasn't sure what happened but she could at least make sure the girl was ok. Before reaching her she looked at Cedric he shook his head no which made her stop.

" **Bennett-san could you tell us what's going?** " Kyoko asked looking at her costar confused. _Why was Yuri-san here as well? Was he in a relationship with her and Morizumi-san caught them?_ Kyoko was familiar with that feeling of hurt and betrayal from someone you loved.

" **That's what I was trying to find out. I heard these two conspiring against Kyoko-chan,"** Cedric said folding his arms. Kimiko continued to cry on the ground while Yuri just stood there looking away. _Oh so I was wrong,_ Kyoko thought.

Kyoko felt herself bristle. _I knew, her grand gesture earlier was a set up for me to drop my guard._ "Yuri-san? Did she pay you to spy on me?" Kyoko asked turning to the delivery woman that she had come to know.

" **She's actually Kimiko's manager,"** Cedric informed them.

" **What?"** Kyoko and Ren said in unison astonished. A vision of an attractive woman in a business suit flashed into her mind. She looked nothing like the woman before her. Kyoko told herself not to think of her as a kindred spirit.

Kyoko elbowed Ren in the ribs and whispered, "You've worked with her more in that last drama! Shouldn't you remember what she looks like?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they all look the same to me? If it's not you, I don't really notice." Ren said with a sheepish grin.

"Smooth playboy, real smooth!" Kyoko responded winking at him. Cedric looked at the pair a little annoyed. _How could they joke around like this?_ He almost envied their relationship.

Kimiko squeezed her eyes closed hoping to shut out the loving banter Ren and Kyoko were sharing. She would never have that kind of relationship with Cedric. When Kimiko's phone buzzed in her purse it was as if something in her snapped. _Right on time Stalker-san._ Her shoulders began to shake in earnest. She picked herself up off the ground head still bent as if crying.

" **Kimiko, tell us what you've done? I'm sure we can fix it,"** Cedric demanded. His face turned to shock when he realized she was laughing. Who was this woman?

Kimiko lifted her head stopping her laughter abruptly. " **You won't ever return my feelings would you Ric?** she said focusing on Cedric.

Cedric was caught off guard. He had no clue how to answer her. If he said the wrong thing she might go off the handle so he stayed quiet.

 **"Even after all I've done to save you,"** asked Kimiko quietly.

Now he was really confused. What was she talking about? **"I'm sorry Kimiko I never had those kinds of feelings for you. You deserve someone that wou-"**

" **That bitch didn't deserve you! I had to make you see that she was only using you for your family connections,** " Kimiko was agitated now her eyes desperate and frantic.

" **Are you talking about Viola?** " Cedric asked understanding the gravity of the situation.

" **That idiot was so easy to manipulate. Wasn't it so convenient how this part became available?"** Kimiko said with a sinister giggle.

" **I had it all planned out. I would be Chidori. You would be Yamada-san. You would see me as your ideal Japanese woman and we would live happily ever after.** " Kimiko told Cedric with a dreamy smile.

 ** _Holy shit this chick is psycho_** _,_ Cedric thought. He was feeling very uncomfortable for having spent so much time with her. He felt at fault for leading her on all this time.

" **So when you couldn't nab the role of Chidori you went after Momiji. You injured Koenji Erika and tried to throw Kyoko off a balcony just to get the part…and when you didn't get it you still caused trouble for Kyoko and the people on set!** " Ren said through clenched teeth using his British accent. His anger rose as he looked between Kimiko and Yuri. He curled his fingers in tight fists struggling to keep calm. He dug his finger nails into the palms of his hands to distract him. She had planned this all out all for some guy. Women were scary.

"Ren? Kyoko-chan are you in here?" Yashiro's voice called out. Yashiro finally made it to their location through the other door. Tadashi, Kimiko's uncle and her father were right behind him. Tadashi and Yashiro had an inkling of what was happening but the Morizumis were totally confused.

"What's going on? Kimi? Yuri?" Jiro asked taking in the scene. It seemed that the two men were very angry with his daughter. _What did she do now? They told me she had apologized properly. Was it all a ruse?_

"Father thank goodness you're here. These men are threatening me. I only did what Yuri told me to do," Kimiko confessed shying away from Cedric and Ren out of fear.

"You're lying! It was all Kimi's idea. I had to go along with it because…because…" Yuri couldn't finish her sentence. She would be condemning herself if she said more.

What happened years ago was between her and Kimiko. She couldn't tell the truth. Kimiko smirked at her older cousin. That hit and run was a secret that Kimiko held over her cousin's head. Kimiko was only eleven when she had come to America to visit her cousin while she was studying abroad. It was really late and the street was dimly lit. The guy just darted out in to the middle of the road. Yuri couldn't stop in time. She had been drinking, so not thinking clearly she fled the scene. When she got back to her apartment she tried to hide the evidence by setting her car on fire behind a deserted warehouse. She reported her car stolen the next morning. She begged Kimiko to tell the police that she had been home with her all night. When the news reported that the man she hit died, Yuri steeled herself to take her secret to the grave. Ever since then, she had become a puppet to Kimiko's whims.

Yuri looked at her cousin. "It's true it was all Kimi's idea but it doesn't excuse the fact that I was always there helping in her latest scheme. I will take responsibility as the adult here."

" **No, that's not right. Kimiko should take some blame too. If what Ren-san is saying is true, you've hurt too many people...put the movie behind schedule and caused cost overruns. And you did this all for a guy to notice you. This is too much! Did you mean any part of that apology you made to Kyoko-chan earlier? I believed you! I should have known something was up when you lied about being mugged that night."** Kimiko looked at him in surprise and then turned to her cousin. _She must have told her the truth._

" **How do you know about that?** " Kimiko asked nervously.

" **She didn't tell me anything. I followed you. You're really sick you know. Did you pay someone to hit you or did you actually do that yourself?"** asked Cedric disgustedly. Kimiko clenched her fingers into tight fists her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. It hurt to hear the man she loved talking so harshly to her. He looked at her as if she was a piece of trash.

" **Ric, please... I love you.** " Kimiko cried out reaching for his hand as he tried to walk away. He shrugged her off of him his face finally registering pain. " **Ric please! I'm sorry. I can change! We can be like before. We can be friends!"**

" **I'm sorry too** ," he told her quietly looking at her one last time. He turned to the rest of them. " **I'm sorry for the trouble. This seems to be all my fault,"** he said with a deep bow. He stood and made to walk out.

" **I would throw that away if I were you,** " he said to Kyoko nodding to the bag she held in her hands before leaving. Kyoko gave him a weak smile and nodded. Kimiko saw red. In her eyes, Cedric had just chosen Kyoko over her. Ren and Kyoko turned to follow him out. With their backs to Kimiko, they didn't see the young woman pick up the nearby oil lamp and heave it at them.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Yashiro was the quickest to respond. He executed a simple mewashigeri with his left leg that would make his Sensei proud. He sent the lantern flying in the opposite direction thus successfully protecting his charges from harm. The lantern shattered from the force of his kick as it flew through the air. The fuel in the lamp caught fire as it sailed on a collision course straight for Kimiko. Nobody could react quick enough to stop it. Kimiko raised her arms to shield her face as the liquid flames splashed over her. The smell of singed hair and burnt flesh filled the room as it erupted in chaos. Kimiko's piercing screams of pain could be heard all the way from the parking lot.

* * *

 **AN: Holy Hell People! I tried to press on but I've reached my limit. So I will continue with this chaos in the next chapter. Was it believable, anticlimactic, or completely ridiculous? I was trying to figure out some reason Kimiko's manager aided her in all her schemes I came up with this notion that Kimiko had some serious dirt on her. All I can say is I'm ridiculous!**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate all your thoughts on this chapter since I've been avoiding it for so long.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	78. Karma

Chapter 78: Karma

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be some sort of confrontation with Kuon's bully in the past.**

"Good evening Japan, we interrupt your current broadcast to bring you breaking news. Our investigative reporter, Kagayama Koki-san is live outside the set of _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ where he has brought to our attention that an incident has occurred." The female news reporter, Mikasa, announced. Everyone across Japan watching the Fuji TV channel were now witnessing this live broadcast.

"Koki-san, can you hear me?" She asked as the screen split in half to show the area outside the front gate of the Lotus set riddled with reporters and fans. Koki held the mic up with one hand and pressed on the ear piece in his right ear with his other hand. No one would have recognized the ex-Boost reporter. He had cleaned up nicely for his new job. Gone were the T-shirt and unkempt hair. In front of the camera stood a clean shaven man in a crisp button down shirt.

"Mikasa-san, I can hear you. I'm just a bit nervous. I'm used to writing rather than being on camera. This is a whole other world for me. Is this what celebrities have to go through daily?" Koki said rambling on. He had been staking out the _Sacred Lotus_ set in hopes to get another scoop. He heard a rumor that the drama had experienced delays, actress changes, and several mishaps while filming. What had him curious was the fact that the security had been beefed up several times over in the last few weeks. He had a good hunch that there was a story here. He just needed facts from a good source. When Kimiko showed up he called his boss for guidance. His boss sent a film crew over immediately and directed Koki to report on the outcome. His boss' foresight turned out to be so much more.

"Koki-san deep breaths. Can you tell us what's going on over there?" Mikasa asked trying to get Koki to focus on the story.

"Oh yes, I apologize Mikasa-san," he cleared his throat and began again. "Just a few minutes ago emergency personnel arrived on the scene of _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_. I have asked the head of security at the front gate for details. He informed me that a fire had been reported on one of the sets and at least one person was injured. We don't know the identity of the injured person or the extent of said injuries at the moment. This could be unrelated but I can comment as an eyewitness that Morizumi Kimiko entered the set earlier." He paused as the screen changed to show a short video clip of Kimiko's intentions to apologize to Kyoko then it shifted back to Koki. "Not only is Morizumi-san here but Tsuruga Ren was seen entering the location about a half hour after her. I'm sure everyone knows that Tsuruga-san is the boyfriend of the actress and talent Kyoko-san that is part of this production so seeing him on set is not uncommon here. I have to add also that Morizumi Jiro-san was seen entering the set a few minutes before the alleged incident occurred."

"Wow, that is significant! So there is a possibility that any of the high profile people on the set could be involved in the incident," Mikasa said astonished.

Koki's voice grew solemn, "It's a possibility. I was actually out here with the crowd when we first heard the screams of pain. As you can see, there are many fans here praying earnestly that no one is severely injured. So far nobody has come out yet. I'm told that this is the only way in or out of the set. I'm hoping to have more information soon."

"Thank you Koki-san, please keep us posted," Mikasa said before returning viewers to their original scheduled programs.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Among the people in the room, Kyoko was the first to react when all hell broke loose. Yashiro was taken by surprise when she used her newly acquired skills of undressing a man and instantly divested him of his suit jacket. Kimiko was flailing her arms in agony making it difficult for Kyoko to put out the flames. Upon seeing Kyoko in harm's way, Ren tried to help her extinguish the flames on the other girl's person. With his aid, they managed to eventually lay the girl on the floor and put out the remainder of the fire. Kimiko had stopped screaming and laid on the ground. Although covered by the jacket, the rise and fall of her chest was evidence that she was still alive.

While Yashiro and Cedric battled the areas of the set that had caught fire, an alarmed Koga entered the room carrying a fire extinguisher. Koga had been in his dressing room nearby when he heard the panicked voices and the piercing screams. Someone had yelled "fire," so he reached for the nearest extinguisher and ran in the direction of the screams. He had a sinking feeling that those screams could possibly belong to someone he knew. He hoped he was wrong.

Director Jouji ran past Koga calling out for the medic while running to the main site. They had finished some time ago so Koga wasn't sure that the doctor they had on staff was still around. When he entered the set with all the commotion he was horrified by the sight and smell. _What the fuck happened here?_ Kyoko and Ren were patting down a person on the floor which he assumed could only be Kyoko. Yashiro and Cedric were stamping away at the portions of the set that had caught fire. Without hesitation, Koga ran in and began spraying the remaining flames.

When the fire was out Koga took in the scene trying to gain some semblance of the situation. He turned towards the sound of whimpering in the corner. He wondered why the delivery woman was still here. There were just so many questions.

Jiro collapsed to his knees. He was clearly in shock while Tadashi efficiently called for emergency services. Soon the onlookers started showing up. Tadashi instructed the security personnel to keep them back. The man wasn't a prolific figure on set but his voice was commanding enough for everyone to obey his orders.

Kyoko looked at Ren grimly. He nodded before reaching to remove Yashiro's jacket from Kimiko's body. The pandemonium only lasted a few minutes but the damage had been done. Ren pulled the jacket from over Kimiko. They needed to tend to her wounds. His knowledge from playing the firefighter EMT role kicked in. Although, he was only playing a cameo in a few episodes he had researched thoroughly on how to treat victims in his "profession." He tried to remember what the consultant on set had told him as he went through the checklist of a first responder.

Everyone gasped when they saw Kimiko's state. She had to be in severe pain. Her arms and chest area were severely charred and a section on the side of her face was blistering. She was covered in third and fourth degree burns but she was still breathing.

"We need to get her out of here. The smoke isn't good for her," Ren instructed. He laid Kimiko's arms over her careful not to agitate her wounds further. Once the fire was contained, Cedric and Koga placed themselves on either side of Kimko. Yashiro and Ren took her legs and Kyoko guided her head. They all did their best to lift her up without putting too much pressure on her wounds. Kimiko screamed in pain as they moved her slowly to the outside air. It was dark out so the visibility wasn't very good. The onlookers couldn't see the extent of her wounds. Tadashi shook Jiro into action and told him to go to his daughter. Once he saw the man moving, he went to the woman in the corner and told her she needed to get out as well. The smoke was not good for anyone to continue to inhale.

"We should keep her sitting up," Ren said in a no nonsense kind of way. They gently lowered her legs to the ground so she was in a sitting position. Cedric shifted behind her so she could lean against him. He leaned down toward her unaffected ear and started whispering soothing words to help keep her calm. He never in a million years would have wished this kind of punishment on her despite what she had done. His heart ached to see her in such distress. Jiro sat next to Kimiko praying to all the gods to save his daughter. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The rescuers would be here soon. Tadashi instructed a few people to direct the medics this way and for the rest to make a clear path.

Ren paced as he went through the checklist in his head. It was difficult for him to think with all the chatter going on behind him from the crowd. The others felt helpless as they waited for more instructions. _We don't have any sterile dressings so we can't cover her wounds to cool them off._ Ren's face lit up as he thought of something they could do. "Raise her arms above her shoulders!" Jiro and Koga instantly went to do his bidding. Kimiko let out another agonizing scream when they moved her arms. The crowd hushed, wide eyed, with curiosity.

"That's all we can do until the medics arrive," Ren said in a resigned voice. He walked over to Kyoko and looked her over as best he could in the dim light. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?" he asked her pressing his forehead against hers. He could see soot spots on her face. He felt her shake her head no. "Are you sure what about your hands?" he asked pulling back to take her hands in his. He ran his hands over every inch of her hands inspecting them. Aside from being dirty from the ordeal, they were fine. "You almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped in there head first to help. Would it kill you to think a little more about your safety?"

"Ren I..." Kyoko began to argue but Ren kissed her softly.

"You were so brave. You managed to pull us all out of our stupors and get us to take action," he told her admiring her courage. Kyoko snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes for a moment relishing in the safety of his arms. It was all over now. She was safe. She opened her eyes and stared at Kimiko in her injured state. She couldn't help the one dark thought that clouded her mind while looking at the girl, _Karma._

 _…_

The paramedics, police officers, and firefighters all arrived on the scene at once. The reporters and fans that were already huddled outside the gate were in an uproar. All were trying to get a glimpse of the incident inside. Unfortunately the front gate was the closest these first responders could get to the scene. Since the fire was contained, the firemen ran in leaving the hose behind. The medics rushed in with a gurney full of equipment. They were updated on the patient's condition while en route so they knew what to expect.

Cedric and the others let go of Kimiko once the medical team took over. They did a quick assessment of Kimiko and determined that she was good for transportation. Jiro was determined to stay by his daughter's side. He had forgotten about all the press that were waiting outside.

Jiro was surprised when he had received the call earlier from Tadashi. Tadashi introduced himself and informed him that Kimiko had come to the S _acred Lotus_ set seeking out his daughter, Kyoko. He had tried to reach Kimiko the moment he discovered she had left the house. He didn't know the man but Tadashi had warned Jiro that if his daughter was harmed in any way he would have no choice but to take legal action. Jiro hopped in his car and headed to the set as quickly as possible. He had been too late. It was while he was talking with Tadashi, Jouji and Yashiro about the situation that he realized his mistake. He had left his daughter unattended for too long. A stage hand had informed Jouji as he stood with all of them that there was some sort of commotion going on in the back between two women. Jiro felt his heart stop. He had a sinking feeling that Kimiko was involved.

Jiro ignored the shouted questions from the media and climbed into the back of the ambulance with his daughter. There was no containing this mishap. Once she recovered enough, they would need to leave until this all died down. He would find her the best medical care in the world.

...

When the paramedics left, the police officers began their investigation. They wanted to question all those present in the room. Ren looked at the time on his phone. He didn't think he would make his next work assignment on time. Yashiro was already on the phone with the President explaining what had transpired. Lory told him that it was all over the news and that he was glad none of them were hurt. He commended Yashiro on his heroic behavior. Yashiro, however, did not feel very heroic about the whole situation. Changing the subject, Yashiro asked Lory to reschedule Ren's remaining assignments for the evening. When he had ended the call Yashiro collapsed on the edge of the platform. He struggled to remove the glove from his shaking hand. The enormity of the situation had finally sunk in.

"Yashiro-san please have some water," Ren said handing his friend a bottle of water. He knew his friend must be feeling extreme guilt right now. He knew the feeling but at least the girl would live. Kyoko sat down next to Yashiro and took a sip of her own bottle. They sat in silence and watched the police officers take statements from several people. It was just like something out of a crime drama. Forensics entered the set to tape off the area, take pictures, and gather evidence. Not long after, two detectives dressed in dark suits approached the trio. They asked for a recount of what happened. Kyoko and Ren could only describe the events starting from the moment they heard the loud voices to the moment emergency services arrived. Yashiro filled them in on his actions to prevent his charges from getting severely injured by the lantern Kimiko had thrown at them. They had their backs turned to her so they couldn't have reacted in time. The detectives told them that they would need to eventually come down to the station to fill out some paperwork and give their official statements. The trio nodded in agreement.

Tadashi joined his daughter once he handed Yuri over to the cops. He had tried to get the young woman to talk but she remained tight lipped. He instructed Specter to shut things down regarding Kimiko and look into her ex-manager. He wanted to know everything. She had somehow managed to remain under their radar.

Tadashi bowed deeply in front of Yashiro. His heart was swelling with emotion now that his body was aware the danger was over.

"Ehhh, Morimoto-san what is this about?" Yashiro asked looking a bit embarrassed. Why was this powerful man bowing to him? Ren understanding what Tadashi was doing joined him in the bow.

"Yashiro-san thank you very much! If it wasn't for your quick actions my daughter and son would be the ones being transported in that ambulance right now. Thank you for being a selfless and loyal manager to them," Tadashi said in a voice chock full of emotion.

"Thank you my dear friend," Ren added, "for putting yourself in harm's way and protecting us."

Kyoko's eyes filled with tears as she bowed to Yashiro gratefully. Like her father and Ren said, Yahiro's quick response saved them.

Yashiro laughed nervously trying to hide his overwhelming emotions. He looked at his favorite couple bowing before him. Even though the guilt was eating at him, he still would not have hesitated to act all over again. He would protect their newly found happiness. He was glad he was there at the right place and at the right time. A thought just popped into his mind. He stood up quickly and leaned into Ren.

"Ren, Morimoto-san just referred to you as his 'son.' I bet you're extremely happy right now aren't you? I can practically hear the wedding bells." Yashiro gushed in a loud enthusiastic whisper elbowing Ren in the ribs. He gave his manager a hint of a smile but said nothing. Ren was ecstatic but he would never let Yashiro know. The guy would tease him for a long time. Kyoko exchanged smiles with her father. With his small gesture, he managed to make Yashiro feel better about what happened. His words were exactly what Yashiro needed to hear. He would have hated himself more if he did nothing to protect his friends.

Cedric and Koga joined them after giving their statements. Koga let out a loud sigh taking a sip of some water, "Oi that was scary. I didn't think she would snap that badly. I mean I've heard the rumors concerning her but wow! That girl was loony. Oops sorry Ric-san, too soon? I know you had a thing for her."

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament. " **I'm sorry this was all my doing. I took advantage of her being a friendly face from the States. I knew she wanted more than I could give. I guess this is what they call karma. No matter how much I try to change and live to be a better person I still tend to ruin lives. Whether I'm being nice or bullying someone, the end result seems to be the same."** Cedric told them looking down at his clasped hands.

Kyoko glanced at Ren. Was Cedric perhaps referring to his time as kids? Her boyfriend didn't seem to show any kind of emotion to the other man. She knew how good he was at hiding his feelings.

" **I'm sorry Kyoko-san. I really thought I was helping. I thought everyone deserved a second chance, you know. I didn't like what Kimiko was becoming due to anger and jealousy. I've been down that road. There was a guy from my past in LA that I just couldn't stand. He was kind, good looking, talented and came from a famous family. My father often compared me to him which only made me hate him more. I saw what a hard time he was having being compared to his own father at work. Rather than understanding, I took my own frustration out on him."** Cedric laughed nervously, " **I don't know why I'm telling you guys all this. It's stupid."**

Koga patted Cedric on the shoulder, "Don't worry pal. We all make mistakes in life more so when we're young and stupid. It seems you're working hard to be better. Don't let this stop you from continuing."

" **Koga's right. We all have a past we want to forget. But it also helps to have someone to talk to, no?** Kyoko added giving her support. She wasn't sure how Ren would take her being friendly with his childhood nemesis.

Ren found himself asking the question, " **Whatever happened to the guy from your past? Did you manage to make amends?"** Cedric looked up at Ren in surprise. It was the first time the guy had shown any interest in him. Aside from greetings, they never really spoke to each other.

Cedric shook his head and gave them a sad smile, **"I broke him too. He was always a strong and athletic guy but he never fought back. He used to spout some nonsense about not using his fists on others. Then one day he just had enough of the bullying and snapped. He started fighting back to the point that the instigators were always left in a bloodied hea-…anyway. His work suffered. I heard his best friend died in an accident. After that he just disappeared. I don't know where he went. I can't even apologize. Of course any apology I give him would just be to make me feel better."** A heavy silence settled over the group. Ren and Kyoko were deep in their thoughts. Yashiro and Tadashi not knowing the history between Ren and Cedric were a little uncomfortable at his oversharing. Perhaps it was because he was a foreigner that he had no problems speaking his mind.

Kyoko was not going to miss this opportunity to help Ren put a piece of his past behind him even if he couldn't reveal himself just yet. Before she could speak Cedric broke the silence.

" **You know you remind me a little of him."** Ren couldn't help the look of surprise on his face. **Well not physically but your eyes. The way you glare at me whenever I'm around Kyoko-san reminds me of him."**

Koga broke the tension with his laughter. "See Tsuruga-kun, you need to stop glaring at every guy within the vicinity of Kyoko-chan. It's ruining your gentleman persona!" Ren glared at Koga which made the rest of them laugh.

Director Jouji, hung up the phone after filling Yuki in on the situation. They would need to do some damage control with the press and their sponsors. He walked towards the humorous bunch. How could they be laughing at a time like this? His niece had just been seriously injured. As the director of this production, the responsibility rested with him. Who would have thought Kimiko would be so reckless. He was equally floored when he found out that Yuri had been helping her as well. He called his cousin to let him know what his daughter had been up to.

When Jouji was before them, everyone bowed and apologized. Kyoko and Yashiro felt really guilty for what had happened to Kimiko. "It's ok, it's ok. I should apologize as well," he said bowing. "I should have protected you all better as the Director. Thank you all for your quick actions. Things could have been worse. I'm told that if you have already spoken to the police you can all go home. I have cancelled filming for tomorrow. The assistant will be in touch with all of you concerning the new schedule. So please have a safe and good night!"

They grew silent as they watched the director walk away with heavy steps. Koga's face scrunched up as he looked at Ren. He broke the silence, "Tsuruga-kun, what are you wearing?" Ren was still wearing the anime t-shirt from earlier. Kyoko blushed profusely at the reminder. _Why did he wear that shirt all day?_

"Ah, I forgot. My shirt was ruined earlier and this was all I had on me. Looks like this one is ruined too," he said looking at the soot spots covering his shirt. He looked at Kyoko still in her Momiji costume. They were all a mess. Everyone but Tadashi were covered in grime be it on their clothing or their person.

Koga chuckled as he headed off to his dressing room. Something told him that he had new ammunition to use on Kyoko.

Back in her dressing room Kyoko changed quickly out of her costume. She used her adjoining bathroom to wash some of the dirt off her face. Ren and Yashiro headed to the public restroom to get cleaned up. Her father knocked on the door when she was done and entered. He looked around the room until he found what he wanted. Glad that she had not thrown it away, he confiscated the two gift bags she received today. He would have Sota's connections run an analysis on their contents.

* * *

"Yashiro-san, please sit and eat," Kyoko motioned to the spread of food on the coffee table once her manager emerged from the bathroom. "Thank you for letting me use your kitchen to cook you a meal."

"You guys don't need to comfort me. I'm perfectly fine," he said taking a seat across Ren.

"Kyoko just wanted to thank you for saving us. Perhaps we should have asked Kotonami-san to join us?" Ren teased. As if on cue, there was an impatient knock on the front door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Yashiro asked getting up to answer the door. All Yashiro saw was a blur of black hair as Kanae rushed past him.

"Mo! I had to see for myself." She looked first at Ren, then Kyoko and finally Yashiro. They all looked fine.

"Mokkkoooo-san, you said you weren't coming!" Kyoko squealed and hugged her friend. "You were worried about us weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only came because you said there was food and I was hungry."

"I'll get another setting. Please sit down Kotonami-san," Yashiro told her thrilled to see her tonight. He had been planning to ask her out to dinner and accompany him to buy a new cellphone. LME usually provided phones for their employees but after the third phone Yashiro broke Lory told him he was on his own.

"You guys are all over the news. Remember that reporter for Boost that wrote your article?" She paused as the others nodded their heads. "He was actually outside the whole time reporting everything from the beginning. They actually put him on air."

"Really?! I'm so happy for Koki-san. I'm glad my story was able to help someone achieve their dreams." Kyoko said clapping her hands happily.

"So everyone knows that Morizumi-san was injured," Kanae continued reaching for more food on her plate and finding it empty. She had eaten all the food Kyoko had dished on to her plate already. She tried to mentally count how many calories she had just consumed.

"Maybe we should turn on the news?" Yashiro suggested. He had been avoiding it thus far. He reached for the remote and flipped through the channels until he found the news. A representative from the Morizumi family was holding a press conference outside of the hospital.

 **Reporter1:** _Sir, can you please tell us the extent of Morizumi-san's injuries?_

 **Spokesperson:** _The doctors are working diligently on Kimiko-chan as we speak so I can't say for sure. Her arms, upper torso and a portion of her face were all damaged by the fire._

 **Reporter2:** _Was this an accident or are police speculating that it could have been intentional._

 **Spokesperson:** _I am not at liberty to speak on that topic as of yet. The police are still conducting their investigation._

 **Koki:** _Can you please identify the woman that was placed in the squad car? Is she a suspect?_

 **Spokesperson:** _Again, I am not at liberty to touch on anything that would hinder the investigation. That's enough questions for now._

The news channel ironically cut to a skin cream commercial. Kyoko looked around at the group. "Could the police somehow blame this on us?"

Yashiro shook his head, "No, Kyoko-chan, just me."

"What? That can't be! We were all there. There were a lot of witnesses. Her own father saw what she tried to do," Kyoko exclaimed.

"They are Mirozumis. They're going to want someone else to take the fall for this." Ren told her. This was the darker side of the industry.

There was another sharp knock at the door. Yashiro sighed and stood up to answer the door. He knew who was knocking this time. He opened the door revealing the two detectives from earlier.

"Yashiro Yukihito, you're wanted for questioning at the station. Will you comply?" One of the detectives asked after introducing themselves and flashing their badge.

"Hey what's the meaning of this? He has done nothing wrong! You can't just…" Ren said intimidatingly. Flashes of his youth filling his mind when he had no respect for authority.

"It's ok Ren, just inform the President. Everything will be fine. Lock up before you guys leave alright," he said pulling on a hoodie, grabbing his wallet and slipping on his shoes. "I'll be fine."

Kyoko and Kanae both had tears shining in their eyes as they watched Yashiro close the door behind him.

"I'll call the President!" Ren said immediately.

"I'll call my father!" Kyoko's response came so naturally. "He would know what to do!" It felt good to be able to rely on a parent.

Kanae looked out the window and watched him climb into the back of their car.

* * *

 **AN: Woohoo look at me one day early. I wanted to get this out sooner than now but no joke I had a nice long weekend filled with good food, good friends and lots of laughter. Oh and to add TMI I broke my ass…XD…but seriously I bruised my tailbone on a water slide. Any type of sitting is extremely painful right now. I typed this out on my phone laying on my side. Don't laugh too hard at my pain although it's hilarious!**

 **I also wanted to add that I've consulted my poor excuse of a post it note and Kimiko take down was only my third bullet. I had it wrong in another note. I still have four more bullets to go so the end is not quite near. Anyway thanks for continuing to read. I appreciated all of your responses on last chapter. The GOT reference had me laughing and I couldn't help but think of Kimiko as The Hound after that.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	79. Like a Felon

Chapter 79: Like a Felon

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Saena would have more opportunity to shine as a lawyer.**

Tadashi stuffed the DVD sitting on the seat next to him into his jacket pocket and stepped out of the car. Tadashi placed the gift bags on the table in front of Sota as he slid into the chair opposite his friend.

"Awe thanks buddy. I feel so loved," his friend said hoping to lighten the mood. Tadashi grunted in response. His friend took a drag of his cigarette and blew it out before looking at the bags' contents. Tadashi reached for the bottle of warm sake and poured himself a cup. He downed it in seconds.

Sota stopped his inspection of the bags, cocked his eyebrow and watched his friend immediately pour himself another cup of the sake. Tadashi had a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol so his attempt at drinking himself into a stupor was futile. Sota knew his friend was regretting what happened to the girl. It was an unexpected freak accident. They all thought they were in the clear. She would leave peacefully and all would be right in the world. Judging from the two gift bags in front of him, Sota had an uneasy feeling that it wouldn't have been that simple. Tadashi was definitely blaming himself for the outcome of these events. Their plan was simple. They thought by showing the girl that someone was watching her she would keep a low profile and accept defeat. The girl was clearly more disturbed than anyone anticipated. This incident was just one more thing his friend probably felt he needed to atone for.

Tadashi could feel his friend's scrutiny on him as he took another shot. He sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Ok, out with it," he said gesturing with his hands for Sota to spit out whatever he was thinking. "It seems you have something to say."

"You don't have to take all the blame for this one. What happened to that girl is not your fault. If Yashiro-san had not reacted as he did, two innocent lives maybe even three would have been ruined judging on how close the American was standing next to your kids."

Tadashi deflated. There was no use telling him that. He would take the blame for this one. It was by pure luck that Tadashi's actions did not lead to the harm of his daughter. He would have never forgiven himself if his presence in her life had caused her injury.

Sota decided to just let his friend be and turned his attentions back to the gifts. He looked at the cards that came with them. One claimed to be from Ren and the other from Kimiko.

"Don't mix them up," Tadashi said. He wanted to make sure he knew which box was which even though they looked identical. Sota asked the nearest hostess to bring him a marker. He took out each box one at a time and labeled them properly. He opened each box and took a cursory look at the chocolates. Some of the molds differed in appearance between the boxes. Sota picked up one of the chocolates from the Kimiko pile. He inspected the candy meticulously looking for some sign of tampering. He held it up to his nose. It smelled fine.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Tadashi warned. "How long do you think it would take to run an analysis?"

"My guy should be here with his equipment soon. Do you think they were laced with something?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and she really did mean to walk away after apologizing. Ren-kun said he didn't send her any gifts today so someone is using his name to send my daughter gifts. The fact that her ex-manager delivered the gift could not be coincidental. Then again this was not the first time she had delivered gifts," Tadashi grumbled still peeved at himself for not suspecting the woman that often delivered gifts for his daughter.

"Specter is working on gathering everything he can find on her. He would need a day or two to put together a report," Sota informed him taking a sip of his own cup. He told Tadashi about the exchange he witnessed earlier between Kimiko and a female employee. He wasn't one hundred percent that it was the same woman since he only saw them from a distance.

Tadashi's phone rang as they continued to retell their run-ins with the woman. His eyes went wide as he looked at the caller ID. Sota stopped talking and leaned in curiously to see who was calling. Tadashi scowled at him and rose from the table to find a quieter spot to answer the call. He inhaled deeply and pressed the talk button.

"Morimoto speaking?" he said in a clear, even tone.

"What happened? The girl has not returned my call!" Saena's cool voice came across his receiver.

"She's fine. The Morizumi girl tried to hurt her but instead she was the one injured in the process," Morimoto tried his best to explain what had happened.

"I can barely hear you. Why is the music so loud? Turn it down!" Saena demanded. Tadashi could only imagine the Mogami river running deep right now.

"Are you seriously in a night club right now?" Saena asked reprimanding him when she heard two flirty hostesses pass calling him by name.

Tadashi cleared his throat embarrassed. This hallway leading to the restrooms was clearly not the right place to hold this conversation. "I'm conducting some business here. I should have more information for you in the morning. I will call your office for an appointment. Ok bye bye!" He hung up quickly as another woman approached.

"Wai-" was all he heard her say before he hung up. He walked back over to Sota who smirked at him. Tadashi sent a quick text to his daughter, _Please_ c _all your mother. She's worried._ He felt so fatherly sending such a text.

"So how is your **baby mama** Sae-chan doing?" Sota asked teasing his friend. He had glimpsed the caller ID before his friend could hide it.

"Please don't patronize me," Tadashi warned. He poured himself another cup of sake and gulped it down. "Can we go to the back there's something I want to take a look at?" He pulled out the DVD from his jacket pocket he had received earlier. Sota nodded curiously.

They entered Specter's domain. The sound of gunfire and explosions filled the room as the men walked in. Sota groaned. The punk was playing video games instead of working. The two men stepped up behind the young man. He was laughing maniacally into his headset as he trashed talked the enemy team. His team was clearly dominating in whatever soldier sci-fi game he was playing.

"Oi!" Sota said smacking Specter upside the head to get his attention. This caused Specter's character to drop his guard and take a shot to the head.

"Damn dude you got me killed! Don't you know proper game etiquette old man? I was about to surpass my kill count," Specter grumbled rubbing the spot on his head where Sota hit him.

"What the hell am I paying you for? Anyway, you're making me look bad in front of our client," Sota scolded trying to sound like a real boss.

"I'm multitasking while my program runs in the background," Specter told them with a few strikes on the keyboard he pulled up his business displays. "You see this screen right here. I created a program using a few known variables on that Yuri chick so now it's searching all my usual databases for me. It should be done in a couple of hours or less."

The two older men looked impressed. "Can you put this on?" Tadashi asked handing him the DVD. Specter took the disc and inserted it into his drive. After a couple of clicks of his mouse, the high resolution footage from a CCTV camera came on screen.

"This is the set of the _Sacred Lotus_ ," Tadashi murmured as he recognized the room from earlier. The decor, the writing desk, the damn oil lamps, all was as it seemed before the fire. After a few moments, the sound of footsteps and talking could be heard coming closer. Kimiko and Yuri were now clearly visible on the video as they stood towards the front of the room arguing. The glow of the soft lamps still lit in the room provided enough ambient lighting to leave no doubt who the two women were in the video. Even if their faces were hard to make out the clear use of names was damning enough. The video caught them admitting to the plans they had in store for Kyoko which made Tadashi's blood boil.

"Holy shit man. This is all the evidence we need to put them away. Where did you get this?" Sota asked Tadashi once the video ended with everyone exiting a smoke hazed room.

Tadashi told him he had not seen the contents of the disc until now. After leaving Kyoko safe with Ren and Yashiro in the parking lot of the set, he had headed to the Koenji Corporation. Katsumasa had called him while he was trying his hand at interrogating Yuri before the police got to her. He told Tadashi he had something very important to discuss regarding tonight's incident. It was during that quick exchange that Tadashi received the DVD. It turned out that Producer Kuresaki called the Koenji group to increase the security on the set as a result of the Heel Sibling reveal. They anticipated that they would have an increase of problems with the fans and media because of Kyoko's increased popularity. Katsumasa wasted no time to protect his investment. He had the forethought to hire a reputable security company to work tirelessly overnight to install hidden cameras though out the set. As soon as he received word on the incident, he had the security team pull up the footage in question. He was so shocked by the evidence recorded that he had to call Tadashi right away.

The sound of fireworks filled the room followed by a twinkling sound. Sota and Specter were already accustomed to this man's unique ring tones. Tadashi pulled out his phone and answered it quickly. "Kyoko-chan, is everything ok?" he asked with a panicked voice without saying hello. "Yashiro-san?...Yes...yes...of course. I'll take care of it. I'll start making some calls...Ren-kun is talking to Takarada-san right now? Ok, I'll coordinate with him. Please try not to worry about your friend. I will help him. I'll call you soon. Bye bye!"

"Is the Princess, alright?" Sota asked his face full of concern.

"Yes, she's fine, but the police took Yashiro-san in for further questioning. Do you think you can find out which station they're taking him to?" Tadashi asked turning to Specter. He needed to call Lory.

* * *

Jiro sat on the little couch in the hospital room with his arm wrapped around his sleeping wife. He gazed at his daughter looking frail in all her bandages as she slept. The sounds of the machines beeping around her was quite soothing. The next few days would be crucial to her recovery. Contrary to what she looked like earlier she only suffered second degree burns on her face and chest area. Her arms took the brunt of the fire and suffered deep partial burns. She would need reconstructive surgery but the doctor was confident that she would recover with physical therapy.

Jiro thought about the conversation he had with his cousin while Kimiko was in the emergency room. His cousin was in control of all the legal affairs of the family. He wanted to charge Yashiro with assault. Jiro had talked his cousin out of taking such drastic actions, so he thought. He didn't tell him but Jiro was actually afraid that this would all back fire on them. The guilt he felt at not recognizing the warning signs these past few days was overwhelming. She had to be a better actress than he thought if she had been hiding her true nature all this time. That didn't matter anymore. She was still his beloved daughter, no matter her actions. He just wanted to focus on taking care of Kimiko. It was a good thing he had not started any new projects. Nothing was holding him back in Japan. Maybe, he would look into moving to Korea. The country had many highly rated doctors that specialized in plastic surgery. He was sure he could find someone to help his daughter live a normal life again. He pushed Tadashi's threat to press charges against his daughter should Kyoko come to any harm by her hands to the back of his mind. Since technically Kyoko was unharmed, Kimiko should be off the hook. Surely the man was not so callous as to actually kick her when she was already down.

* * *

Yashiro sat in one of two chairs at the table in the small 2.5 meter square room. This had to be an interrogation room. The same room used for thieves and murderers. He felt like one of those criminals right now. The walls were a drab cinder block of painted beige. There was nothing in the room save for the table and chairs. There was no two way mirror on the wall as seen often in every movie featuring an interrogation room so he could be mistaken. He was now grateful for being able to eat one last delicious meal before he was to be imprisoned. It was short lived but he was also happy to see Kanae's beautiful face one last time. It was a good thing he had not entered a relationship with her. She had no business with a criminal like him.

Tired of sitting, Yashiro stood and paced the room. They had taken his phone away as soon as he stepped into the building but not before he had managed to text Lory his location. He wondered how long he had been in the room. There was no window or clock to give him some concept of time. One of the detectives led him to this room, asked him if he would like something to drink which Yashiro declined, and then left locking the door behind him. There were a lot of "If Only" scenarios running through his mind right now. The biggest one being the angle at which he kicked that lantern. If only he had timed it right he could have used a different kick to send the light flying sideways rather than back.

"There's no point Yuki, you know very well that there was a high probability of missing had you gone that route," he told himself out loud running his hands through his hair. How long did they plan to make him wait? What if they actually forgot he was in here? At least criminals had companions. He felt like he might go mad from being locked in this tiny room. He went to the door and jiggled on the handle. It was still locked. He started banging on the door. "Hey! Hey! Can anyone hear me?" he cried out. "Hello!" he said continuing to knock on the door. After a few minutes of that obnoxious banging someone finally opened the door.

"Hey, what's your problem?" the Detective asked. "People are trying to work properly here."

"I need the bathroom. You left me in here for god knows how many hours," Yashiro lied hoping he could get a change of scenery.

The detective looked at his watch. "It has barely been an hour. We're waiting for someone. He should be here soon."

"Really? It felt longer. Well now that I have you here, may I please use the restroom..ummm Detective..."

"Narimiya!" the detective said supplying his name. He nodded and told Yashiro to follow him. He waited outside for Yashiro to do his business which took longer than anticipated. Now that he was in the bathroom he decided to take a piss even though it had initially been an excuse to get out of the room. He took it one step further and leaned against the wall when he was finished. He waited until the detective outside became impatient. Yashiro's reprieve lasted about five minutes. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He sighed and opened the door. Detective Narimiya scowled at him. Yashiro did his best not to laugh as he passed the man. When they returned to the room, a vaguely familiar man in a suit and the other detective were already waiting inside.

Yashiro took his seat and sat up straight. The moment of truth had come.

"I apologize for all of this Yashiro-san," the man in the business suit spoke first. "My name is Hayashi Kento. I'm the legal representative for the Morizumi family."

Yashiro looked confused at the man. He turned towards the detectives that stared at him blankly. He was no lawyer but he was pretty sure this was a clear violation of his rights. He had thought the man was the police commissioner or something. Now he remembered why the man looked so familiar, he was the one that spoke outside of the hospital. This was Yashiro's chance to get an update on Kimiko.

"Hayashi-san can you tell me how Morizumi Kimiko-san is doing?" he asked, _Did I kill her?_

"Kimi-chan is in recovery now. Thanks to you she would never be the same beautiful niece I once knew. I'll tell you right we plan on pressing charges for aggravated assault. These detectives will be taking your statement. I will have justice for my niece," Kento said threateningly. He was kind of pissed that this guy was a clean cut preppy looking boy. It would be difficult but not impossible to get the public on his side. He was sure he could dig up some dirt on him to use in court.

The detectives did not look thrilled about the situation. They had taken his statement with the others at the location. All the other witness' testimonies were the same. This guy had actually protected two actors and one actress from harm. In their eyes, it was an open and shut case. The girl was at fault and ultimately responsible for her own injuries. Now this fancy lawyer with all his connections comes in tells them how to do their job.

Before the detectives could get started, there was a sharp knock at the door. A startlingly beautiful woman dressed in a black skirted suit opened the door immediately after knocking.

"Excuse me, can we help you? This room is in use at the moment," Kento announced stunned by the intrusion. He took a step a back when the woman's cold stare bore into him.

"Hayashi-san, I presume? You do know you are violating the rights of my client for detaining him like this. I want any information you have coerced from him stricken from the record," she said to all three men. She moved towards the table and picked up the digital recorder. She played it back and found it empty. She checked the list to delete anything that may have been saved.

Before Kento could object, Detective Narimiya spoke, "Ma'am you came right on time. We haven't even started." She gave him a curt nod. She handed her card to each of them and made for the door.

"If you have any need of my client again, please go through the proper protocol and contact me at the office. Rest assured you will be hearing from me soon," she told them as she reached for the door knob. She turned back towards the men finding them reading her card, _Mogami Saena, Senior Attorney, Viride General Law Office._

"Yashiro-san, please close your mouth and let's get going," she said directing her gaze towards a stupefied Yashiro. He got up quickly and followed her out of the room.

"Thank you for getting me out of there Mogami-san," Yashiro told her when he finally caught up to her. She paused mid-stride to look at him. The look on her face was one of utter disappointment.

Yashiro yelped and bowed deeply in apology. He stayed in that position until she started walking away again. Yashiro followed after her quickly. _Kyoko-chan, I understand now. Your mother is truly intimidating._

After collecting his personal effects, Yashiro followed Saena out to the sitting area where he found it packed with his friends. A poorly disguised Ren, Kyoko and Kanae stood as they approached. He couldn't decide whether to scowl or smile at them for their recklessness. What if they were recognized? He chose to smile.

Kyoko, Ren, and Kanae bowed their thanks to Saena. It was a surprise to see her waiting at the station when they had arrived. Saena nodded and walked off.

Kanae rushed up and hugged him. Yashiro was stunned by her unexpected show of affection especially in public. Before he could wrap his arms around her she pulled away and smacked him hard on his arm. She stomped out of the police station. Ren and Kyoko did their best to suppress their laughter as Yashiro chased after her.

"I somehow feel like we just had a glimpse of how their relationship would be in the future," Ren told Kyoko wrapping his arm over her shoulder as they followed them out. Kyoko giggled in agreement. That was Kanae's way of showing her affection.

Outside the police station the group stood beside the large eye catching limo of the President. Kyoko and Ren sauntered up towards the group that now included Susumu and Tadashi. Tadashi had been filling him in on the latest information while they waited for Saena to bring Yashiro out.

"Now that my work here is done tonight. I'll be taking my leave. Susumu we're going home!" Saena said in a tone that demanded no argument.

"Yes dear," Susumu said finishing up his conversation with Tadashi. Tadashi handed him a copy of the DVD from earlier. It was crucial to the case they were building. Susumu had a feeling that long nights awaited them. Everyone bowed their thanks to the lawyers before parting ways.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Yashiro-san. They didn't do anything to you in there, did they? You weren't harmed in anyway?" Tadashi asked looking over Yashiro for any sign of abuse. It had taken them almost an hour to round up the cavalry. To some it was probably nothing but depending on the other detainees it was probably long enough to scar a man like Yashiro.

Kyoko gasped. She had not thought of the conditions Yashiro was faced with while behind bars. The guilt weighed heavily on her. It was her fault he had been in there in the first place. Was there something wrong with her? Why did girls always end up hating her?

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko exclaimed dropping into a dogeza on the dirty sidewalk.

"Kyoko-chan please get off the ground. It's dirty and unnecessary," Yashiro pleaded. He looked to Ren to help him out. Ren reached down and helped his girlfriend up. He helped dust her off.

"It wasn't anything like you're thinking. I was just detained in a small room the whole time. Mogami-san walked in right before they were about to start questioning me," Yashiro assured her.

"Is that true or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Kyoko asked sheepishly.

Yashiro chuckled, "it's the truth. I promise. Anyway, I think we should all get going before anyone spots us. Your disguises are terrible."

Tadashi gave his daughter a kiss on the temple and said goodnight to everyone. He had driven himself separately from Sota's club. After talking to Lory, he called Saena asking for her help. It was difficult to make the call after the way he had hung up on her earlier. Thank goodness she didn't hold a grudge. It didn't surprise him that she was actually still at the office. Her work ethic had not changed after all this time.

The young adults climbed into the back of the limo that would take them home.

"That's surprising. I was half expecting to see the President back here," Yashiro said as he settled next to Kanae. Ren and Kyoko took the seat opposite them. It was easy for Yashiro to pretend that they were returning from a double date rather than picking him up from jail. He told them about the Morizumi lawyer's threats about pressing charges against him. He told them that Kimiko was recovering.

"Your mother showed up right on time. I have to admit she swooped in and commanded the room. Those men are probably still trying to determine what just happened. She was scary...I mean she's really good at her job," Yashiro said correcting himself.

Ren shuddered, "I'll second that. She is quite scary!"

Yashiro chuckled, "Just think when you marry Kyoko-chan, she will become your mother in law." Ren groaned making everyone laugh. Kyoko blushed at how easily that was said.

"Mo! Mogami-sensei is a strong, intelligent and independent woman. If she wasn't such a bitch to Kyoko I would have admired her wholeheartedly. I don't know her full story so I should stop judging the woman. She seems to be striving to make amends," Kanae said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Moko-san!" Kyoko said in a tearful voice. She leaned over and tried to hug her best friend but Kanae held her away by the forehead.

Ren and Kyoko were conveniently dropped off to their apartment first. Ren gave Yashiro a wink before closing the car door behind him.

…

Yashiro tried to make awkward small talk with Kanae. They talked about work, Kyoko and Ren, the events of the day until they ran out of things to say.

"You didn't have to stick around you know? I can understand if you would rather not get involved with someone as dangerous as me. I'm like a felon now." Yashiro said filling in the quiet space.

Kanae snorted trying to contain her laughter but failing. She held her stomach as she laughed with relief. He was seriously such a dork sometimes. Once she was done laughing, she turned her body so she was facing his way and stared at him. He smiled at her weakly.

"What part of you is dangerous?" she asked him trying hard to keep the laughter from her voice. The man before was gentle yet strong. A dangerous man doesn't put himself in harm's way to save his friends.

"Your actions saved our friends!" Kanae told him reaching for his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "You can feel as terrible as you want for hurting Morizumi-san but that was an accident. A freak accident even. So stop blaming yourself. I'm just glad everyone I care about is ok thanks to you."

They pulled up to Kanae's house. They walked hand in hand to her side of the house. Kanae stayed on high alert looking out for her siblings. It was late so they should all be sleeping. At her door, she released his hand and said goodnight. She used her keycard to open her door and head inside. Yashiro reached for her hand before she could disappear inside. He pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down towards her about eighty percent of the way. Kanae's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she gazed into his eyes. She shut her eyes and leaned into him closing the remaining gap between them. Yashiro took it as a sign of permission and kissed her softly. If he had to go to jail he wanted to go with having kissed her at least once.

After a minute or two of kissing her, Yashiro broke away. He was quite pleased with the expression he saw on her face. "Sweet dreams Kotonami-san," he said with a radiant smile. All Kanae could do was nod in return. She watched Yashiro walk away. He turned and waved before ducking in the car.

Kanae closed the door behind her and switched on the light to her room. The room erupted with cheers and congratulations on her first kiss. Her siblings, nieces and nephews had witnessed their exchange at her open door. Her brother held up his camera. He told her that he had caught it all on video. The ambient lighting on the street provided the perfect back drop.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi! Thanks for sticking with me. I apologize for the lack of RenKyo in this chapter. I decided to ride along with YukiNae (just made this up, maybe…XD) instead. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Anyway thank you for continuing to read and leaving me reviews. I truly appreciate your thoughts.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	80. Back to School

Chapter 80: Back to School

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Sho would still worry about Kyoko even though he is no longer the most prominent man in her life.**

Ren absentmindedly ran his fingertips up and down Kyoko's smooth skin as they settled into bed. It had become a habit of his to caress her skin like this every night. He found it therapeutic in a way. So many things had happened in the last twenty-four hours that kept his mind racing. They were both worried about what would be in store for their friend when they woke up. They didn't care about any consequences that would befall themselves as long as Yashiro was fine.

They had been surprised to see her mother and Susumu waiting, upon their arrival at the police station earlier. Kyoko had no idea her father had called Saena for help. It turned out that her parents expected something like this would eventually occur. It just happened much sooner than anticipated. They assured them that they were already working on a plan. It took Saena less than five minutes to get Yashiro out of "jail." Kyoko wished she could have seen her mother doing what she loved most. Yashiro had recounted the scene for them in the limo making everyone laugh at the expense of the flustered lawyer and detectives. It worked as a good distraction for the real reason Yashiro was there in the first place. Yashiro had heard from the lawyer that Kimiko would never fully recover physically. In other words, her career in this cut throat business was over.

Kyoko now snuggled into Ren thinking their pillow talk was over but she could still feel the tension in his body. "I'm sorry Corn," she said apologizing. She was causing problems for him again.

Ren's body tensed. _What was she thinking about now?_ he thought. "What do you need to be sorry for my love?" He asked genuinely curious about what was on her mind.

"For ruining your reputation and making things difficult for you. All your dreams could have literally went up in flames because of me." Ren chuckled at her outburst. Leave it to her to twist her logic into making this all her fault.

"You don't need to apologize baby. You did nothing wrong. Morizumi-san was clearly not right in the head. She was obsessed with that guy way before she met you. You were just an innocent bystander," he said softly trying to assure her of her innocence. kyoko still felt terrible for what happened to Kimiko. The girl had tried to her off a balcony but even still Kyoko would not hace wished such a punishment on her.

"Do you understand?" He asked hugging her tightly when she didnt respond immediately. "I'm just so happy that you're safe. I wanted to be the one to protect you but I'm grateful somebody did."

Kyoko nodded. _Is that what had been troubling him?_ "But because of me you could have been injured as well had it not been for our super manager." Although, Ren chuckled again at her statement, she could still sense that something was wrong.

"What is it Corn? Is something else on your mind?" She asked talking against his chest. He was silent for a few moments before speaking. She held her breath thinking he would push her away instead of talking to her.

"What Bennett-san said had me thinking about the past? Does he really feel that way about me now? He was one of those that bullied me for most of my life in LA. He stopped bothering me after I started fighting back. I guess since I wasn't getting picked for jobs over him anymore, I wasn't worth the time," he told her resuming his light stokes on her back.

Kyoko took a moment to digest his words. It was like Kuon, Cedric, and Kimiko shared similar problems as products of the show biz world. While Kuon and Cedric seemed to have somewhat overcome their issues through distance, Kimiko seemed to be stuck continuing as she pleased. Had Kimiko been given a few more years would she have been able to move past all this as well? Kyoko stopped her wandering thoughts and focused on Kuon.

"Do you want to talk about Bennett-san?" Kyoko offered. Perhaps talking about things would make him feel better. Ren hummed thoughtfully.

Lifting her head Kyoko became flustered, "I mean, I'm not trying to be nosy, it's your business. I didn't mean to be so presumptuous that you would share something so personal. I just know that I feel better whenever I talk things out with you or Moko." When he still remained quiet she added nervously, "I know I'm still young and naïve and I can't begin to tell you that I'm an expert at actually giving advice but I'm a good liste-." Kyoko was silenced by the press of Ren's lips to hers.

When he pulled away she was blushing deeply. He had just used her tactic on her.

Ren smirked at her probably crimson face. He wasn't quite sure if her face was red since the only source of light were the few beams shining through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window. He loved that she would always have this demure reaction to him. It was about time he shared with her that part of his past.

He told her about his childhood with Cedric and how the older boy used to always pick on him. Ren now knew why the boy had had it in for him. He knew exactly how terrible it felt to always be compared to his father. He could only imagine the pain he would have felt if his father was constantly comparing him to another boy. He shared with her some of the things that he experienced at the hands of Cedric and others while desperately trying to find his place in the acting world of America. He told her about the abuse he endured by his jealous costars and directors. By the end of his story, Kyoko had soaked his chest with her tears and her snot. He didn't mind. He just held her against him and rubbed her back. He spoke again when she stopped sniffling.

"You're right baby. It does feel good to talk it out," he told her feeling lighter. He never told anyone, aside from Rick, the extent of his suffering as Kuu's disappointing son. "I think that with a little more time and of course when I'm Kuon again. I want to talk to Bennett-san, hear him out. It's time I put that part of my past behind me."

Kyoko reached up and pecked him on the lips. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are Kuon?"

Ren laughed. "It has been a few days but I'll forgive you," he responded lightheartedly. Kyoko smacked his bare chest softly.

"Let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Sweet dreams princess. I love you," he said kissing her hair as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Good night my fairy prince. I love you!" She said quietly content having his arms wrapped snugly around her.

* * *

"Shotaro! What do you want? You know this time in the morning is very busy here!" Yayoi said with an exasperated tone. It was currently the morning rush at the ryokan and she had many tasks to complete.

"Jeez Kaa-san, is that anyway to greet your one and only beloved child," Sho whined into the phone.

"Hmph! A beloved child would not have run away from home. What are you doing awake so early anyway?" Yayoi asked while she multi tasked on the phone talking to the fresh produce delivery man. Sho couldn't tell her that he had yet to go to sleep. He had finished his concert late last night. Then he had to attend some lame ass business dinner with the promoters of his latest single. Shoko had denied him going with them afterwards to a popular hostess club.

He was running on pure adrenaline after he saw the latest news regarding that bitch that was badmouthing Kyoko in the secret footage. He spent some time browsing the web looking for anything he could find on that Kimiko chick. He had stayed awake the remaining hours drinking red bulls and writing a song about silver spoon fed bitches getting their just desserts to kill time until he could call his mother.

Sho knew he had to approach this delicately since his mother wouldn't give in to him easily. He was trying to butter her up by praising her on her ability to keep the inn running so smoothly. She was bound to give him Kyoko's phone number after all his schmoozing.

"Ooh all these look wonderful, Atsuko-san," Yayoi said praising some other person in the background without hearing a single word Sho said.

" **Maaa**! Are you even listening to your precious son?" Sho wailed into his cellphone.

"Ha what precious! Shotaro, if you're calling about Kyoko, she's fine. I talked to Saena already so stop bothering me. I'm busy!" Yayoi told him hanging up on her son. Sho held the phone up to his ear until the dial tone sounded. _Damn that woman, she'll never treat me nice again unless I come home for good._ Sho flopped on his bed staring up at the ceiling with relief. Just three more days and he would be back in Tokyo. A wave of fatigue he didn't know he was feeling washed over him. He was out cold in seconds.

* * *

Kyoko snuggled against Ren's warm body trying to get more sleep. It was already morning but she refused to get up and face the day. She whimpered against Ren's chest as her stomach betrayed her. Ren had woken up as Kyoko attempted to burrow herself into his side. He chuckled at the sound of her stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head..." he said in a loud whisper. Kyoko groaned. "Today's your first day back to school. Something to look forward to right? Aren't you excited?!" Ren said trying to think of something positive than what was in store for them due to yesterday's events.

Kyoko shook her head "no" against his chest. For her first time in forever she was dreading going back to school. So much had changed since she was last in school. It was now public knowledge that she was dating Ren, the embarrassing article now linking her to Shotaro, the Heel siblings and now the Kimiko incident was all over the news. Was she bound to use up all her lifetime of press release in just a matter of days. Just how long would it take for all of this to blow over? She had no doubt that the kids at school, particularly the girls, would have a lot to say to her today.

"Hey what's this? Where's the girl with all those guts I fell in love with?" Ren asked lifting her chin so he could try to gaze into her eyes. She could easily hide her feelings from him. She was good at that but that was the old Kyoko. She wanted to share everything with him, the good and the bad. He wouldn't dislike her if she admitted to being a coward right now, would he?

Using the rays of sunlight peeking through cracks of the curtains, Ren could see the apprehension in her eyes. This was all too much for her, too fast. They had not planned on her article or the Kimiko ordeal becoming so big. He was trying to be optimistic by hoping the Heel sibling reveal would continue to triumph over all.

"Would you still love me even if I told you I'm not feeling very gutsy right now?" Kyoko mumbled in a childlike voice.

"I don't think you can do anything that would make me ever stop loving you!" Ren confessed without hesitation.

"Really?" Kyoko said running through what if scenarios with him. What if she gained an excessive amount of weight? Nope. What if she had a disgusting habit of picking her nose? Nope.

"What if I...um...cheated on you, and I don't mean just kissing. I mean sl..sleeping with another man," Kyoko stammered out. Ren knew that it was completely impossible for her to ever do that to him but he still felt a stab in his heart. He flipped her over covering her body with his.

"It would shatter my heart but even then, I would still only love you…As long as you're happy," he said with a forlorn look in his beautiful green eyes.

"I will always only love you, Kuon," she vowed wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and touched her lips to his for a few moments. "I'm sorry for putting that thought in your mind. I was a little scared of what today may bring. Somehow I feel much better. With the power of your love I shall persevere." She told him scrambling out from underneath him so she could get ready. She might as well get the first day over with by ripping off the bandage quickly.

...

Their morning had been incredibly busy. Yashiro had informed them that he needed to meet with the President first thing and wouldn't be able to pick them up. Ren assured him that he could drive Kyoko to school and get himself to his first project on time. His parents had called while they ate their breakfast. To say that Kuu Hizuri was angry about the incident last night would be an understatement. He was positively livid. Kyoko watched her usually softhearted father pace back and forth angrily. Kuon had never seen his father lose his temper off screen as he watched his dad curl and uncurl his fists. Kuu had never raised his voice or his hand towards his son even when Kuon was a royal screw up in his teens. Kuon mistook his father's kindness and understanding for not caring. Kyoko and Ren looked at each other unsure of what to say. They waited for their father to calm down until Julie's voice was heard in the background.

" **Kuu! What are you doing? Are we calling the kids?"** Julie said finally coming into the camera's lens.

" **Hi Mom!"** Kuon called out to gain her attention. Julie screamed and jumped half a foot in fear. She was not expecting to hear his voice.

 **"Hi my darlings! Are you both ok?"** Julie cooed immediately recovering from her fright. " **That kidnapper told us everything. I'm so glad to see you both looking safe and healthy."**

 **"We're fine thanks to Yashiro-san...but um...is Dad going to be ok?"** Kuon asked afraid his father was finally going to tell him what a burden it was having him for a son.

" **He's fine honey. He's trying real hard not to fly over to Japan right now and rip the Morizumi's to shreds is all,** " Julie told them her angelic voice a clear contrast to the words she just uttered.

" **Otou-san I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!** " Kyoko exclaimed in a formal bow. She was near tears. " **Please, I don't want you to ruin your career!"** Kuu finally calmed down hearing his daughter's voice apologizing.

" **Oh sweetie, you guys are more important than my career. Can I come? I want to help! If the Morizumi's think they have enough clout to stand against me they have another thing coming. I have the people of Japan backing me up.** " Kuu said puffing out his chest with pride.

" **You can't come!"** Kuon and Kyoko said in unison. Kuu sat down and pouted.

" **I know you want to help and I'm grateful. My..ugh...umm...father...that is my ugh...real father and even...muh my mother are actually taking care of things,"** Kyoko said feeling guilty. She kept her eyes downcast not wanting to meet the Hizuri's eyes.

" **That's wonderful Kyoko-chan but I have to say I'm very jealous right now. I want to be close to my kids too!"** Kuu sulked. Kyoko looked to Kuon for help. She didn't mean to make his parents feel bad.

" **Don't mind him Kyoko-chan, we're just feeling a little left out. When we heard how close you two were to being severely injured, we panicked. We're halfway across the world. We would be too late, if anything would have happened to the two of you. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself,"** Julie said her voice cracking with emotion. Kuu put his arm over his wife's shoulder as she dabbed at her eyes.

" **Kuon, we don't want to pressure you. We'll always be waiting for you when you're ready to come home."**

Kuon nodded to his father. There was an emotional lump stuck in his throat. He didn't trust his voice. It would be so easy to tell them he was coming with Kyoko but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. They could all be patient for a couple of more months, until then, phone calls would have to suffice.

...

Ren drove right past her school without stopping. The front gate was littered with reporters and students waiting to ambush somebody, most likely her. He pulled to the curb on a side street a few blocks down hoping the vultures had not recognized his car.

"I knew I should have just walked or rode my bicycle," Kyoko said popping up from the passenger seat she had slouched down in. It was a futile attempt since Ren couldn't hide himself. As if not seeing her in Ren's eye-catching silver Porshe would go unnoticed. He was targeted even more than she was. Ren looked outside to see if anyone had recognized them. He looked at his girlfriend and couldn't help but laugh. She looked adorable in her disguise.

She had plated her hair into one long braid that came around the side of her head and rested over her shoulders. She really wanted to do an old fashion double braid but that style exposed her extensions. She wore a pair of fake rimmed glasses that Ren had managed to scrounge up from one of his past disguises. She took out the hem of her uniform skirt to make it longer. It was his mother's suggestion to have her enter the school in this kind of disguise. With Julie's insistence, she had video chatted with her as she prepared her disguise. Julie had chased Kuu away for this momentous mother-daughter moment. Kyoko and her future mother in law had come up with a ridiculous back story of Kyoko's nerdy school character. Ren and his father, who was let back in to the conversation were floored by Kyoko's quick transformation. It wasn't necessarily her appearance but her whole bearing that had changed. She exuded the aura of a girl that just wanted to go unnoticed. Kuu had praised his daughter for improving her character development technique. He was so proud at how much she was able to accomplish since he first met her in Japan.

"Are you ready to do this?" Ren asked looking her over. Kyoko nodded vigorously. She would nail this role. They would never know it was her passing them by. "Your father will be picking you up this afternoon so please look out for him. I'll let him know the situation for you. He may want to bring help when school lets out."

"Thanks Corn. I'll see you later!" She said getting out of the car.

"Wait, don't forget this," he told her reaching for her bento in the backseat. He handed it to her and said, "aren't you forgetting something else?"

Kyoko looked herself over outside the car. She ran through her mental checklist and found she had everything she needed for the day. "I don't think so," Kyoko said after a thorough inspection of her person. Meeting his gaze she found Ren subtly tapping his lips to give her a hint. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up and down the street quickly. It was safe. She leaned in and kissed him goodbye. "I love you, baby!" She said against his lips and then pecked him again.

"I love you too!" He called out to her before she shut the door completely. Kyoko hefted her school bag on to her back and waved as Ren drove away. She wondered if this would actually work. Julie had called it hiding in plain sight. As she walked down the street she pulled out her ultimate prop. She opened the novel in front of her face and proceeded to make her way to the front gate. She slowed her gait as she approached the crowd in front of the school and held her book higher. No one gave any notice to the bookworm that expertly weaved through them and entered the school. She was relieved that she passed the first wave unscathed. She stopped in her tracks when she realized there were girls swarming her footlocker. _Why does this not surprise me?_ She hoped they at least left her shoes unharmed in there.

"Think Kyoko!" She chided herself under her breath as she sought refuge in the closest open doorway. They didn't notice her, did they? Kyoko peeked out slowly. A throat cleared startling her. Kyoko jumped and turned towards the noise. A female teacher sat at her desk in her still empty classroom.

"Can I help you with something miss?" the teacher asked with an amused smile.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry for the intrusion," Kyoko said quickly with a bow. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I'll be going now. Have a nice day!" Kyoko scrambled out of the room. She had no choice but to do what Ren had told her would be a sure way to get out of a situation like this. Kyoko was skeptical but Ren assured her that it would one hundred percent be affective with her acting skills. Kyoko took a deep breath and released it.

"Oh my god is that Ren-sama's car pulling up!" she said loudly in an annoying fangirl voice she often used on Shotaro. She had thrown her voice so no one knew exactly who had said it. She was pushed against the wall as the stampede of teenagers rushed outside. Kyoko took this opportunity to retrieve her shoes. Her grudges stirred as she took in the state of her locker. It had been vandalized with words such as _Ugly, Loser, Thief,_ and a lot more harsher words written all over it. The inside was no better. They had filled it with trash and letters, _probably death threats_. She pulled her indoor shoes out quickly and stuffed all the trash that fell out in the process back inside. She ducked into the bathroom and tried to salvage her shoes.

 _Ugh! What is this stuff, spaghetti sauce!_ She thought sniffing at the substance. _How could they waste food?!_ She wiped vigorously at the mess until she admitted defeat. Her valiant effort only managed to smear the red sauce further into the material. The color was no longer uniform regulation. She threw the shoes into the trash and headed for the office. She would need to purchase new pair.

She took her time getting to her classroom after morning assembly. She didn't want to have to sit in class for too long without the teacher there. When she finally made it to her room the class was nearly full. She nodded good morning to her classmates which left them stunned. Since they were all in the special section for those in the show biz world, Kyoko knew most of her classmates. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see Mimori. She hoped she had work and wouldn't have to deal with her today. Kyoko took the empty seat in front of the teacher's podium. As soon as she sat down, the whispers began.

 _Who is that girl?_

 _Doesn't she know this is a class for celebrities?_

 _Someone that looks like that does not belong in here._

 _Hey, you should tell her she's in the wrong class. She might be too stupid to know the difference._

 _Don't say that she might hear you. Just let the teacher handle it._

Kyoko did her best to ignore them all. She couldn't help the angry twitch that started at her temple nor the black aura that surrounded her. Even if she was in disguise, it was very rude to talk about someone you don't even know like that. Things certainly have not changed in this classroom. Just how shallow were her classmates that they couldn't even recognize her under this flimsy disguise. She took out her English textbook for her first subject. She had let her studies go while she was on break. It would be good if she reviewed a little while waiting for the teacher. She would have to ask Ren if they could speak in English when at home. She didn't want to embarrass him with her ignorance while they were in America for L.A. Week.

She was deep in her thoughts when the classroom door slid open. She didn't notice the person standing in front of her until a hand slammed down on her book. _What the hell?_ Kyoko glared up at the offender then groaned. She stared into the angry face of Mimori. _Shit! How did she recognize me so quickly?_

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke Mogami-san?" Mimori asked in her high pitch whine that Kyoko did not miss at all. "You may be able to fool our classmates but Mimori knew right away that it was you." Mimori didn't tell her that it was by process of elimination and the fact that Kyoko was the only one that ever looked at the book when lessons weren't in session. Ever since the Prisoner PV, Mimori often observed her love rival.

Kyoko sighed, the jig was up. She removed her glasses, folded her hands together on top of her desk and gave Mimori a bored expression.

"It's all your fault Sho-chan is angry at Mimori! Why does he have to care about you?" Mimori said sulking like a petulant child.

"Look Nanokura-san, I don't know what sort of delusion you are in but Fuwa-san has never cared about anyone but himself." Kyoko replied. She tried to go back to her book.

"That's not true Sho-chan is always kind to Mimori. If you didn't air all your dirty laundry in that magazine Sho-cha-". Mimori found herself being pushed out of the way by her fellow classmates wanting to get their piece of Kyoko. Most of them were fascinated at her brilliancy to transform into an unattractive girl just to sneak in to school. They were being overly nice now that they knew it was her. Some were cordial and talked to her about her works, many were interested in what it was like working with Koga. Kyoko kept her demons at bay when the girl on her left, a teen magazine model, made the comment that if a nobody like Kyoko could nab a guy like Tsuruga-san then it was just possible to nab any high profile man. Her friend had elbowed her in the ribs for that comment. She explained that she meant it as a compliment. She heard it in the high pitched voices and fake giggles that none of them were quite sincere when complimenting her. Kyoko found it odd that aside from that one comment no one asked her about Ren or Kimiko.

…

Kyoko walked out of school contemplating her first day back. It could have been worse. She had braced herself to be hated on by the diehard Ren fans but not a single one confronted her. It was Mimori that told her that everyone was too scared to approach her. Instead they did petty things to mess with her without getting caught. While in gym class, Kyoko had come back to the classroom to find her male classmates cleaning off the graffiti someone had written on it. She thanked her classmates for their help.

Mimori was there at every corner reminding her how inferior she was. "They did that because they can't stand the fact that a nobody like you is dating Tsuruga-san. They're all just too scared to say it to your face for fear of getting theirs burned off."

Kyoko's eyes flashed with understanding. So that was the reason for her having a pretty peaceful first day at school but it still infuriated her even if she didn't show it. Why should she be cast as the villain and Kimiko seen as the victim? She had to control herself from retorting angrily. It would do her no good to try and defend herself. Not everyone was mean, practically all the boys in class tripped over themselves to aid her. If the teacher passed worksheets for her to hand out, the stack was quickly snatched from her hand by several boys willing to take over the task. She caused a frenzy when she dropped her mechanical pencil. Kyoko was glad more than ever that her skirt was a little bit longer today. She made a mental note to keep her uniform skirt this long in the future. She didn't realize that her good girl uniform only aided in driving the hot blooded males crazier for her.

Kyoko stopped as she exited the school building. Her father had texted her and said he would be waiting out front. She spotted him with his friend Sota and the principle while reporters hovered nearby waiting to sink their teeth in her. As if sensing her presence, Tadashi looked up and waved to his daughter. He was ecstatic that he could fulfill one of his fatherly duties and pick his daughter up from school. She looked adorable in her uniform. He really wanted a picture with her. Tadashi bowed to the principle and met his daughter halfway.

"Kyoko-chan can you take a picture with this old man of yours. I want it for my memories," he pleaded. Kyoko laughed but obliged him while Sota took their picture. She ignored the other flashes from the press photographers and cell phones from the students. She had no doubt these pictures would be on social media before she even left the school grounds.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me. Fillers galore but I wanted to have a RenKyo moment and get Kyoko back to school. Before I knew it I had over 5000 words *sigh.* I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for leaving me feedback. I appreciate you all!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	81. Best Friend

Chapter 81: Best Friend

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Yashiro would definitely have his own fan club.**

When Saena stepped into the office with Susumu that afternoon, the receptionist handed her a large manila envelope. She was told the packet had been delivered about a half hour ago by courier. Saena's eyebrow twitched with irritation as she read the sender address. That man, Hayashi Kento, worked fast. He had no idea what was coming his way.

With Susumu in tow, Saena sat at her desk and opened the package. She scowled immediately as she read the top sheet of the document out loud, "a lawsuit! They're even seeking restitution for future loss of income." She handed the document over to Susumu.

Saena had to commend the man for his quick response. This was actually a very wise move on their part. She needed to nip this case in the bud before further damage to the manager's reputation could ensue. There was also a high possibility of the negative ramifications trickling down to his clients and company. Saena and Susumu had been building a solid case against the Morizumi girl just for this precise moment. The video evidence Tadashi had given them last night was quite disturbing. It was like watching some teenage drama series. The various emotions the young woman displayed could win her an Oscar. Without this evidence, Kimiko could easily dupe any judge or jury with her acting.

"This is pretty smart of him," Susumu commented. "I wish we could have had this information this morning though," he said as he took the paperwork to his office.

The lawyer couple had spent the morning at LME in discussions with the President, Tadashi, the PR director and the man in question, Yashiro Yukihito. They had assured Yashiro that they would do everything in their power to help him. The lawyers along with the PR director, briefed Yashiro on the proper way of dealing with the press. They simply wanted him to reply with "no comment." Anything he said could be detrimental to the case and could be used against him if taken out of context. Yashiro was stunned that everyone was doing so much on his behalf. Lory had felt insulted that he would even doubt the company's loyalty. Lory would never abandon his top agent. Yashiro was once again reminded that if it wasn't for his quick actions more people would have been severely hurt by Kimiko. Saena was under the impression that they were also talking about the girl's future victims.

Once the PR director and Yashiro left, Tadashi had presented them with the toxicology report of the chocolates "Ren" had supposedly gifted to Kyoko. She watched the man's neck muscles tense as he verbally summarized the report for them. The toxicologist's found traces of tetrodotoxin, a poison typically found in Fugu also known as the blow fish. She could see the bridled control in the way he held himself. He was angry. His eyes grew cold as he relayed that the toxicologist had stated that ingesting just one of the pieces of chocolate was enough to hospitalize the victim. Depending on the victim's health, it could also result in death. Saena couldn't believe the young woman would have the gall to pull such a stunt. Surely, the smell of the fish would have given things away. Tadashi told her that it was very faint since the girl had used a mint extract to cover up the smell.

Saena had finished up the necessary paperwork for the case and submitted it to Susumu and Katigiri-sensei's inbox for their peer review. She looked at her watch. Tadashi should be calling her soon with Kyoko's permission to proceed.

* * *

Before meeting up with Ren after his meeting at LME, Yashiro took the necessary steps to head up to his desk since he had some time before Ren's next appointment. He wondered if the other managers would welcome him there. Would they think he was dangerous? He heard the whispers and the stolen glances in the halls as he passed through the corridors of LME. They seemed to be more out of curiosity than malice. Those that knew him well actually gave him their full support. He took a deep breath and released it before opening the door to the office. The office grew still and quiet as those in the room stared in his direction. Yashiro could have heard a pin drop in the usually loud and busy room. He bowed and made to leave when his colleagues all scrambled to stand up. He was stunned when they gave him a standing ovation. His part in the incident had spread like wild fire throughout the industry. Everyone in the room seemed to know the version of the story that Kimiko had tried to harm Kyoko and Ren. Yashiro had stepped in as a stellar manager and protected his charges. They greeted him with words of encouragement for the future which made Yashiro feel more at ease. He sat at his desk and did his best to focus on work related to Kyoko and Ren. He ignored all inquiries regarding the incident unless it was to ensure the directors of their current contracts that they were both unharmed and able to continue their current schedule.

...

Yashiro tried to concentrate on the scene before him. He wondered if he should have taken Lory's advice to take the day off since he was causing quite a disturbance on Ren's set. Yashiro immediately refused the offer, although, he believed the President had been testing him to see if Yashiro would crumble under the pressure. He was used to dealing with the media when it came to his charges. Now that the tables have turned on to him, it was a whole other ballgame. He could hear the gossip spreading around the set. Several staff members and other managers asked him questions directly. Taking his lawyer's advice, he chose to provide vague answers to their inquiries. He knew in this business nothing would stay silent. Someone was always trying to make an extra buck by selling information to the media.

Since this was Ren's veterinarian drama, they were at the scene where his father had eventually passed away. His final will and testament was being read by the family lawyer. The scene was a small reminder of Yashiro's current situation. Despite all the reassurances by his friends and colleagues, Yashiro couldn't help but feel that at any moment he would be apprehended by the police. He hoped they didn't come when he was near Ren. _Now that I think about it, I really should have taken the day off._ Yashiro shook his head to clear it of all negative thoughts. He had to keep the faith in Kyoko's parents. They were both sure that this case would be won in his favor if it did go to trial. They were hoping, for his part, not to let it get that far.

Yashiro opened his phone to check their current situation. If he shook one of those magic eight balls right now he was pretty sure his fortune would have read, _Outlook not so good._ The media was spinning things out of proportion and were currently at odds with each other. Those media outlets that had the Morizumi name tied to them painted Yashiro as a monster, Kyoko a role thief and Ren as a womanizer of young actresses. Kyoko was apparently his latest conquest. Though they couldn't say what benefit it would be for him. A shadier online tabloid chomped on this bit of information and ran with it. They accused Ren of getting close to Kimiko in order to garner favor from her family. They rehashed the photo that was taken of Ren escorting Kimiko to the _Purple Down_ party to bring attention to their story. They even had quotes from various people that worked with the pair. Yashiro knew Kyoko and Ren had the habit of ignoring the news so he wasn't sure how aware they were of that story. He had yet to check the fan sites to determine what was being said in there. He didn't have his login information on this flip phone and he didn't want to go to the process of recovering his information. He hoped Kyoko's first day of school went well. Ren on the other hand, had pasted his gentleman smile on his face at full wattage and managed to keep everyone in check. How women, minus Kyoko, swooned at the smile was still a mystery to Yashiro. At least the men had the sense to cower from his oppressive aura.

Yashiro closed his phone and checked his watch. They had less than an hour before they needed to be at Ren's next location for a commercial. As if on cue, the director gave the thumbs up for Ren's scenes and allowed him to leave for the day. Yashiro handed Ren a bottle of water and a towel out of habit. Ren rarely broke a sweat unless it was called for in a role. How he did that was another one his charge's many mysteries?

"How are you holding up Yashiro-san?" Ren asked concerned as he dabbed the non-existent sweat from his brow with the towel. Yashiro looked at him curiously as he wiped behind his neck.

When Yashiro didn't answer immediately, Ren stopped and asked "What is it?"

"I think the important question here is, are you ok Ren?" Yashiro said nodding towards the towel. "You seem to be drying sweat that isn't there. Are you feeling anxious?"

Ren looked at the towel and smiled sheepishly. It was out of habit that he dried himself off even if there was no sweat. He learned to control his sweat glands a long time ago. The only time he would sweat unknowingly is when Kyoko caught him off guard and that was often.

Ren thought about dismissing Yashiro's question but then thought twice about it. "Perhaps, I'm worried about Kyoko," he said as they walked towards his dressing room. "She had been so excited to attend high school last year but this morning she was dreading going back. She texted me back during her lunch break that 'everything was fine.' I was with Kijima-san at the time and he told me that when a woman says she is fine it means the exact opposite. What do you think Yashiro-san, am I worrying for nothing?"

"Well..." Yashiro began after entering the dressing room. "We are talking about Kyoko-chan here. She doesn't act like most women so she may really be fine. Without hearing her voice or seeing her reaction in person it would be difficult to know. She should be out of school by now maybe you can call her on the way to your next location." Ren nodded, he would do just that.

While Ren changed back into his own clothes and removed his stage makeup, Yashiro thought it was the perfect time to break the news to Ren.

"Ren there's something else you should know," Yashiro said putting on his glove and picking up his phone. He opened the news article and held up the phone to him. Ren finished drying off his face and reached for the phone. Yashiro squirmed as he watched Ren's face turn bleak. Ren returned the phone and sat in the chair opposite Yashiro. With elbows on his knees, he threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. He stared off into space for a few moments as he digested what he just read. What were some of those people talking about? Did he give off such an impression? His Ren persona was biting him in the ass again. Ren stood up quickly startling Yashiro. He put on his necklace and then shrugged on his jacket.

"Let's get going, I want to call Kyoko," Ren said holding the door open for his manager. Yashrio scrambled to get his stuff and followed Ren out. They said goodbye to the director and immediate staff. The director warned him that the paparazzi were still waiting for him out there.

Ren and Yashiro stood at the exit gauging the mob they would have to get through. Ren could see his car in the parking lot across the street about 30 meters away. Yashiro had come by taxi so they wouldn't have to take separate cars throughout the day.

"Let's do this, Yashiro-san," Ren told his manager as he took a step towards the door. Ren put his smile on high beam. Yashiro pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes at the crowd. It would be over his dead body before anyone got close to his charge. When they walked out, a communal shiver ran through the crowd. They actually feared Yashiro.

Yashiro's concentration was easily broken when some woman from the crowd called out to him, "Yashiro-san, I love you!" He was not expecting such a declaration. This little outburst broke the dam and everyone started shouting towards them.

 _You're my hero, Yashiro-san!_

 _Isn't he so manly? Of course someone like him is necessary to be by Tsuruga-san's side._

 _I heard he trains in martial arts!_

Yashiro was actually starting to turn red from embarrassment. Ren got his fair share of love from his fans as well. The fans' chatter were reporters filed forward.

 _Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san can you give us a firsthand account of what happened last night?_ "No comment!"

 _Have either of you tried to check up on Morizumi-san or do you not care?_ Yashiro wanted to answer this one but Ren stepped in with a "no comment!"

 _Tsuruga-san, how can you continue to work with such a detestable person? Do you not care about your reputation?_ Ren stopped short. He looked at the press badge the guy was wearing. He was affiliated with the Morizumi's. He looked up at the reporter with eyes that even the god of death would fear. The reporter let out a yelp but managed to hold his bladder.

"Ren, you're scaring everyone. Let's just go," Yashiro pleaded but Ren shook him off easily. He was already desperate to talk to Kyoko but now this man was bad mouthing his friend.

"Is that recording?" Ren asked the reporter. He looked around at the people around him. "You are all testament to what I have to say regarding this man."

"Ren...I'm pretty sure Mogami-san didn't want us talking to the press," Yashiro tried again to get his charge to keep moving.

"I'll make this quick," he told his manager.

"That's not the prob-" Yashiro began before Ren brushed him off again.

"I owe my life to this man. He is not dangerous or detestable as some of you might think. He put his own life on the line last night to save myself and Kyoko from danger. What happened to Morizumi-san was an unfortunate accident. We truly wish for her to have a full recovery. I ask that people respect the wishes of her family and not drag her name through the mud. You're all free to speak and report as you please about me but I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of my best friend. He's one of the most decent guys I know in my life. He doesn't deserve any of your contempt." With that, Ren and Yashiro quickly left the scene ignoring other questions being shouted in their direction. The reporters were quickly over taken by angry fans that refused to hear them continue to bad mouth Ren or Yashiro.

"Ren, thank you for that but just so we're both clear you will be the one answering to your mother in-law," Yashiro warned taking the keys from Ren and sliding into the driver's seat of his car. This would be his first time driving on the left hand side of a vehicle but he was sure it would be fine.

...

Kyoko clenched her hands into fists on her lap as her father explained the situation to her on the way to the LME training school. Since _Sacred Lotus_ was cancelled for the today and she had some time before she had to tape _Yappa Kimagure Rock,_ Kyoko decided it was best she take those expensive lessons to keep her busy. To think Kimiko had left her one final parting gift under the pretense of a peace offering. Her grudges stirred as they felt her anger rise. Kimiko had managed to taint Ren's loving and kind gestures by adding poisonous fugu to her favorite confections. Kyoko knew about the dangers of Fugu. Sho's father was a licensed chef on the delicacy. Many people came to the ryokan's restaurant to get a taste of danger. He never allowed Kyoko to train in its preparation. She was only allowed to watch and listen as he prepared the fish for their guests.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Kyoko-chan you're too young right now but when you graduate from high school, I will train you on how to prepare Fugu so you can become certified." Kyoko watched as Fuwa-san demonstrated how to choose the Tora-fugu, wild blow fish, the kobe beef of all puffer fish for its freshness. He pointed out little signs such as its coloration, size and shape. She watched with fascination as he removed the fins and the skin off the fish with such precision. He placed it in a tray labeled properly as poisonous. It was the same instruction every time. He told her which knife to use and how to wield it so she wouldn't accidentally cut into the innards of the fish that contained the toxin. Kyoko's eyes filled with wonder as he sliced the fish's flesh paper thin for sashimi. She loved that the plating looked like a beautiful white blossom._

 **END FLASHBACK**

She sighed. She was glad she could recall that time in her life fondly now. No longer was her previous hate for Shotaro clouding her heart. Kyoko could still remember every word and every cut she needed to make. At the time, she couldn't wait to learn a new skill that would please the Fuwas. The point was she knew how deadly the toxin in a blowfish could be. It angered her that Kimiko had come to the set before all those witnesses and straight up lied to her. The reason why Kimiko was willing to leave so quietly was because she felt she had a trump card up her sleeve. If things had not gone awry for Kimiko, there was a high possibility that Kyoko would very well have been the one lying in the hospital right now or dead. If she had fed a chocolate to Ren or offered a piece to her friends and colleagues like she often did with his edible gifts, they too would have fallen victim to the poison. That thought pissed her off.

"Kyoko-chan, it's your decision. Your mother and I will respect whatever choice you want to make in dealing with Morizumi-san," Tadashi told her as she lost herself in her thoughts.

"I understand what you're telling me father," Kyoko said with a sad smile. So they were laying the burden on her to make the final choice. They would respect her decision.

Tadashi kept his thoughts on the matter to himself. He didn't want his own feelings to influence her own decision. He didn't want petty revenge. He wanted justice. Three times! Three times that girl had tried to harm Kyoko and he didn't want it quietly swept under the rug when Kyoko, along with Ren and Yashiro, were taking the brunt of the criticism. He had given her all the facts and wanted her to form her own opinion.

"What would you do father?" Kyoko asked with her large golden doe eyes staring into the similar ones of her father.

Tadashi smiled at his daughter and brought his hand up to her cheek. His thumb caressed her face. These last few weeks with her had been a blessing. Kimiko had tried to take her from him too many times. He didn't think the girl was capable of doing any more damage but he also didn't want to underestimate her.

"I don't possess the goodness that you have sweetie. I felt despicable, horrible even that my actions must have affected her so deeply that led her to lash out like that last night. She was finally going to leave and you could live your life. But then I think about how you could be the one lying in the hospital right now and it would have been all my fault…" Tadashi looked into his daughter's eye brimming with tears. His thumb still rubbing her cheek. "I can't help but wonder if you would have been better off without me."

Kyoko covered her hand over her fathers. "Please don't say that. I'm glad you're here. Thank you for helping me and accepting me. I'm just sorry you had to be dragged into my mess." Kyoko sat quietly for a moment before speaking again. "Through no fault of yours, I think Morizumi-san made her bed, now she has to lie in it. Even if she grew tired of me, she would have probably found another person to torment."

Kyoko's eyes went wide. She had just found her answer. Her father picked up her phone from the seat between them and punched in her mother's number before handing it over to her.

* * *

Cedric looked up from his seat at the television set hanging on the dull white wall across from him. The news was once again covering the fire incident last night. They rehashed the police statement that was made last night regarding the ongoing investigation. _What investigation? It was an accident couldn't they leave it at that._ The flashed a series of pictures of a happy and beautiful Kimiko on set of one of her dramas. He watched as they cut to Ren defending Yashiro. They were condemning the wrong person. It was his fault that Kimiko had been so hurt and angry. He knew he should go to the press and tell them his side of the story but he was a coward. If his father got wind of his involvement, he would probably make good on his promise and blacklist his own son from Hollywood. Cedric's father didn't care that he had turned over a new leaf these past five years and was becoming more successful in the industry.

It was guilt that had Cedric sitting in the hospital waiting room hoping that he could visit with Kimiko. He had been here all day and only crossed path with her father once. The man's eyes were cold as he glanced over Cedric like he was nothing. Cedric couldn't even bring himself to speak and instead dropped into a chair where he could see the hall.

He tore his eyes away from the TV and watched as a nurse came down the hall. He had been doing that all day but her parents never came out. Several other family members had come to visit but the nurse turned them away per her parents' orders. He pulled his cap lower on his head when his eye caught a man sitting across the room from him. He had the bearing of a reporter. _Is this guy watching me?_

Cedric's attention was pulled towards the main hospital door. The paparazzi camping out there had been stirred up when Jouji walked in. Cedric jumped to his feet to intercept the Director.

"Morizumi-san!" Cedric said dropping into a bow in front of the director.

"Ahhh, Ric-kun you were here. How is my niece doing?" Jouji asked solemnly. Cedric was relieved that Jouji wasn't holding a grudge against him.

Cedric thought of his response. He knew he may butcher this in Japanese. "Kimiko, I don't know…errr ugh…not allowed."

"Hmm," Jouji said thoughtfully rubbing his goatee. His brother was probably still very angry. The two men turned as they heard heels clicking against the floor. The older woman was the spitting image of Kimiko. Although, she looked tired with her eyes were red and puffy, she still was very beautiful. _This must be her mother._ Jouji walked up to the woman and pulled her into a hug. He asked her how Kimiko was doing.

"She is recovering. They are watching for any sign of fever or infection but she will ne-" her voice broke as a sob threatened to escape her. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "She will never be the same. She is still heavily sedated to minimize her pain."

Her eye caught Cedric's standing a few feet away. Cedric watched her face contort in anger as she stepped towards him. It was all in slow motion and Cedric welcomed it. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. _Fuck, that hurt like a bitch._ Cedric shook his head to clear tasted blood in his mouth.

" **I deserved that,** " Cedric said with anguish in his eyes. Kimiko's mother lifter her hand again to strike him but instead she stomped away.

"You should go home and ice that. We're back on set tomorrow," Jouji told him following after his sister-in-law. Cedric nodded and pushed back his hair. _Well that went well,_ he thought rubbing his jaw. He smiled at the shocked nurse her hand on the phone wondering if she needed to call security. He realized he now had an audience. He bowed and apologized to everyone before leaving.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi! To be continued! Thank you for sticking with me everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate all of you for continuing to read and leaving me reviews on last chapter.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	82. The Right Thing

Chapter 82 Doing the Right Thing

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the Ishibashi brothers would protect Kyoko like a little sister.**

His heart ached as he watched his daughters cling to his wife for fear that they would never see him again. Earlier, he had broken down from the news and told his wife everything. After his confession he had taken a nice relaxing bath. When he got out of the bath he shaved his face and put on a pair of dark blue slacks and a gray pin-striped button down shirt that his wife had ironed for him. He looked at himself in the mirror and lathered some pomade into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair to work all the product into the strands. Using a comb, he styled his hair to make himself a little more presentable. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he joined his girls for dinner. It had been so long since they sat as a family for a meal. He felt terrible for leaving the burden on his wife to cook for him. His eyes teared up with happiness as he took in the scene.

"We made all your favorites tou-san," his youngest daughter said beaming with a proud smile. "I helped mommy cook!"

"That's wonderful darling. I'm so proud of you!" He said leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"Come sit tou-san and let's eat," his eldest daughter said coming to his side and taking his hand. He nodded swiping at the tears. He allowed the girls to lead him to the table where he sat across his wife and smiled.

"Thank you for this sweethearts! Everything looks wonderful!" he told his girls including his wife. He reached for his chopsticks and started digging in. The girls waited for him to take his first bite. "It's delicious! You girls really out did yourselves," he told them with a warm smile. Seeing his smiling face the girls dug into their own dinner. As they ate, they each shared stories about their day. It had been a long time since he was able to enjoy a meal with his family. He could die a happy man right now.

He helped clean up after dinner. "Is it time for you to go away for work now tou-san?" His youngest daughter asked him.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. Your papa has an important job to do from now on so I want both of you to take good care of your mama. We want mommy to remain healthy while I'm gone," he told both girls bending down to hug them one last time. He kissed each of them on the forehead and stood. He looked at his wife. She had been home only a few days before this bomb was dropped on her. He smiled at her through watery eyes. He would make the wrong choices all over again if it meant she could remain on this earth. It was all worth it seeing her standing with them again. He knew they would be well taken care of while he was away.

He gave his wife a tender kiss goodbye and walked to the door. He took one last long look at his little family hoping to burn this image into his memory before shutting the door behind him. As he walked toward the stairs he pulled out his cellphone to make a call, "hello, this is Hanazawa. You gave me your card a few days ago outside the set of the _Sacred Lotus_ …Can we meet now?...Yes, I know the place. I can be there in fifteen minutes…ok, see you then."

* * *

They were fussing over her like she was a fragile pampered Princess. Although, she liked the thought of being considered a Princess the rest was quite annoying. She felt ridiculous being treated like this in her chicken suit. So a few of her quirky stunts on set managed to knock her off her feet, that didn't mean she needed to be laying here on a makeshift bed, on set mind you, taking another break just because she was bumped on the head with the ball that ricocheted at her. She didn't even feel it through Bo's head. Any other time she could have played it off and kept the gags going, but no, the Ishibashi brothers had ruined it by freaking out causing the director to halt filming. It didn't matter that she told them that she was perfectly fine. They would hear none of it.

Kyoko tried to roll herself up which was proving difficult but very difficult. "You can't get up yet Kyoko-chan. What if you have a concussion?" Hikaru said in a panicked voice.

"Hikaru-san, I assure you that I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth trying to keep her grudges from attacking her costar. "The costume took the brunt of the force. I promise you I didn't feel it," she reassured him her face softening. They were being overly cautious because of what happened last night. She wasn't even the one that got hurt.

"It's fine leader. Let's help her up!" Shinichi told him. They reached down on each side and pulled Kyoko to her feet by her wings. The live audience clapped when she was on her feet again. Kyoko blushed and bowed sheepishly. She waved to the audience. They were treating her like a pro athlete that was being helped off the field after an injury while playing the game. She looked nervously at the direction of the back stage, the producer stood scowling at her. _It's not my fault everyone is overreacting!_

"Guys, can you please stop fussing over me? We are delaying the filming and the producer looks ready to ring my chicken neck," Kyoko pleaded.

Hikaru looked dejected. She was right. This wasn't her first time having mishaps on set as Bo. She usually improvised pretty well that her errors always looked intentional. He was overreacting and it wasn't his place to do so. He just felt very protective of her almost like a little sister. Girls in this industry seem to gravitate towards hurting her because of their petty jealousy. He still wanted to kick himself for keeping quiet about the incident on the stairwell. She assured him that she took care of it and the problem with that girl resolved itself.

He had saw the news and heard the rumors regarding Kimiko. Several people on set had confirmed that Kimiko had always been on the shady side. According to the rumor mill, she often used her family name and money to threaten other actresses into quitting or doing her bidding. It was a known fact to many that worked with her that she used her family connections to obtain roles. It seemed that, although her uncle was the director of _The Sacred Lotus_ , Kimiko was passed up in favor of Kyoko to play the role of Momiji. This led to the other actress to act irrationally which was an understatement. The fact that she tried to set Kyoko and Ren on fire last night proved to everyone that the girl had finally gone bonkers when she couldn't have her way.

"Ok," Hikaru said with a fist pump. "Let's finish this up and celebrate with some anpan in the cafeteria!" The other brothers pumped their fists enthusiastically.

Kyoko brought her wings up and crossed them. There was no way she was going to eat that high caloric food. Not when she was working on her figure for the upcoming R'Mandy shoots.

"Ehhhh!" The brothers cried out in unison.

"Kyoko-chan, you have to eat it with us, " Yuusei insisted.

"I'm sorry but there's no way I'm eating that. It would blow my whole diet out of the water. I have to prepare my body for a swimsuit photo shoot." Kyoko told them not realizing her words would KO Hikaru.

"Sss sss swimsuit?" Hikaru managed to squeak out before keeling over.

"So much for thinking of her as a sister," Yuusei said under his breath to Shinichi. They caught their leader once again before he fell to the floor. Kyoko had given him too many shocks in the last forty-eight hours. He had barely recovered from finding out that she was Setsuka Heel. She was still a bit embarrassed from all the compliments bestowed upon her as soon as she walked into the studio. The contrast between her usual self and Setsuka had been too extreme especially whenever she walked around wearing that unflattering LoveME uniform.

"Hey you lot! Quit fooling around. We only have this studio until 9 pm and we only finished half of the recording. Get back to work! The guest star is already waiting," The producer shouted from off set. He turned his challenging eyes towards Bo, "you especially!" Kyoko squawked. _Why is it always me?_

Hikaru sprung to life as the producer shouted at them. He apologized to everyone on set and the audience. The rest of the taping went by much smoother. They managed to bring back the upbeat atmosphere and finished the taping without further interruption.

Kyoko and Tadashi accompanied the brothers to the cafeteria but didn't eat. Her father awkwardly admitted that he had dinner plans, _with Sota._ Kyoko wanted to go home and cook for Ren. Since he wouldn't be home for another hour or so, she didn't mind hanging out with her friends for a bit.

* * *

On the drive home, Yashiro let out a groan as he spied the mob of paparazzi hanging outside his apartment complex. He was listed in the directory so of course they could easily track him down. He wondered if he needed to find a new place of residence. He had pulled Ren's car over to the curb before they could be spotted.

"Ugh, it looks like I have to go on foot from here," Yashiro said looking over at the top star sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure? What if you're attacked by a crazed Morizumi fan as you're walking?" Ren asked looking at his friend with a worried expression.

Yashiro chuckled, "Didn't you hear? I'm a wanted felon. No one would dare mess with me."

Ren grimaced, "that's not funny at all!"

Yashiro chuckled again and unlocked the doors. He thought it was funny. Ren and Yashiro stepped out of the car so Ren could get in the driver seat. Yashiro had enjoyed driving the little sports car. It had some good pep. He had no problems adapting to the left handed driver seat. He joked to Ren that he would be great driving during fashion week in LA. Ren warned him that driving on the right hand side of the street would also prove another challenge. That would take a little getting used to. Before Yashiro could ask Ren if he had experience driving in the States, Ren told him about his time on Guam. Since the island was a territory of the United States, they had adopted the traffic laws and patterns of the mainland. Yashiro had managed to enter his apartment unnoticed by cutting through the neighboring property and scaling the wall. He was glad he kept in shape.

Yashiro came out of his room, rubbing a towel against his wet hair. He managed to survive being the front man today. With him by Ren's side, they were able to get to all of Ren's jobs on time and with relative ease. He wondered just how much longer he could keep this up. He plopped down at his coffee table and cracked open a beer. He took a generous swig and sat in front of his laptop. He remembered to put on his rubber gloves before touching his computer. It was about time he spied on his favorite couple. He was immediately confronted with the bitter truth as soon as he logged in. It was as he suspected, their fan sites were filled with posts about him. No one was damning him. Most were superficial. His good looks. Some even linked him to the night they had all went out to the night club. It was a totally different side of him that the public was not privy too. So perhaps the Boy Scout persona he exudes while with Ren was just a cover and he was really a bad boy. There was a petition for him to lose his glasses, indefinitely. Someone even linked a whole separate site dedicated to him. Yashiro didn't even want to entertain the idea.

He made a mistake of reading the next line while taking a swig of his beer. He found himself coughing up the drink from his mouth and his nose.

"Oh my god, that fucking burns," he said aloud as he hacked up the liquid. He used the towel he had around his shoulders to clean up. What in all that is holy were these fans thinking and why were they discussing them on Kyoko's site?

 **KyoFan1:** _Oh my god all! Did you hear Ren-san defending his man? I totally ship some much needed love between these two guys! If you guys know what I mean._

 **KyoFan2:** _Before Kyoko-san came along, it was highly suspected that Ren-san had a "close" relationship with his manager. They were always seen together even at events._

 **KyoFan3:** _If you guys are interested this link has photos of them together. Some of them are gold._

Yashiro's mouse arrow hovered over the link to see just what was being circulated this time. _Oh Kami-sama, am I a potential rival to Kyoko-chan in the public's eye?_

 ** _"Ding Dong!"_**

 _Eh? Who could it be? A reporter? Cops?_ Yashiro stood with a heavy heart and threw his towel on the chair. He walked to his front door and looked through the peep hole. He released the breath he was holding in relief. All he could see was the back of a head of what looked like a teenage boy wearing a baseball cap. The boy turned to press the buzzer again. Yashiro thought his profile looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"Um...I think you have the wrong apartment," Yashiro called from the other side of the door. He knew it was rude of him but he didn't want to alert the reporters to his actual location.

"Mo! Oji-san, have you forgotten the cute face of your favorite nephew," the boy asked stepping back, tilting his face up and giving the door a wink. Yashiro's eyes went wide and opened the door quickly. He stuck his head out looked both ways and pulled the kid inside then shut the door behind them.

"Kotonami-san, why are you here? It's dangerous for a woman like you to be out in the streets at this hour!" Yashiro told her sternly taking in her attire. She was wearing a short wig, a baseball cap, jeans, t-shirt and jacket that made her appear as a very fashionable and trendy youth of the male species.

Kanae didn't like his tone. Why was he berating her like some child or helpless female? Granted she was only eighteen and probably to this older man she was still a child in his eyes. He was probably used to dating sophisticated females that could never pass as a boy if dressed like one.

"You know, I'm quite mature for my age and I am very capable of traversing the dark, scary streets of Tokyo without the aid of a chaperone. If my presence here is not wanted I'll just see my way home," she huffed and grabbed the door knob to leave.

"Wait!" Yashiro said grabbing her free hand. "I'm sorry! Please stay. I'm happy you're here. Can I offer you some tea? Coffee? I have some meals in the fridge I can warm up for you if you haven't had dinner."

Kanae scrunched up her face at the thought of eating a microwaveable dinner. Those were so high in sodium and preservatives.

"It's not what you think. They're meals that I cook over the weekend for me to eat during the week. This way I don't have to think about what to eat when I get home late after work. They're very nutritious and high in protein."

He could see Kanae's expression change from disgust to something more out of curiosity.

"Sit down," he said gesturing towards the coffee table. "I'll heat one up for you, maybe one day in the not so distant future I can cook you a fresh meal," he said with a smile and headed to the kitchen. He turned before seeing Kanae's face flush red. It had dawned on her that she was now alone with an attractive man in his apartment. She was here last night but Kyoko and Ren were here as well. Why did she come here? To check on him. Make sure he still wasn't punishing himself for last night. If she wasn't working, her mind strayed to thoughts of him. She wanted to know more about him.

She sat down at his table where his laptop rested, rubber gloves discarded and a can of open beer stood. She gingerly turned the can to read the label. It was the same brand her brother's drank at home. His computer screen caught her eye and she couldn't help looking at it. This was Kyoko's fan site. Fans were posting making the the text scroll up with each new post.

 _Pfft,_ of course he was _RenKyo#1Fangirl._ It all made sense now from their exchanges on the site. She wondered if she should tell him who she was. She decided to keep that little tidbit a secret for now. Forgetting that this was a horrible breach of the man's privacy, she read the screen earnestly.

She clicked on the link that was reposted curiously. It was filled with pictures of Ren and Yashiro in compromising positions. Ok, nothing filthy related but they were still hilarious. Kanae couldn't decide if the pictures were real or fake. _When was this picture of Tsuruga-san carrying Yashiro taken?_ There were many of them out at premieres or dinner parties. Yashiro was always there right by his side. I can see why everyone would have thought they were lovers if they were seen together all the time.

"Ahem!" Yashiro said clearing his throat to gain her attention.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. It just caught my eye. That was very rude of me," she said apologizing nervously.

"Relax Kotonami-san," he said with a light chuckle. He was only teasing her. "I don't mind. I guess you must have seen..." his voice trailed off as he stared at the screen in horror. He placed the tray down that held Kanae's meal and drink.

"Ugh, it's really not what you think," he stammered. Why were people taking these pictures out of context?

"Oh, so you aren't Tsuruga-san's secret lover?" She asked with a straight face picking up her chopsticks. Her dish had pickled veggies, salad, and steak all carefully proportioned.

Yashiro forgot what he was going to say while he watched with bated breath as she took her first bite. She looked at him in surprise and smiled. It was delicious. She began to eat with more gusto only pausing to sip some of her tea. While she ate, Yashiro sat next to her and put his gloves back on. He clicked out of the link and went back to the website. He didn't need to say anything to know that she had seen his screen name of choice.

"So you go on here incognito?" Kanae asked him between bites. She had had so many conversations with him while she was in the U.S. and she didn't even know it. It was so embarrassing now thinking about it. He would know exactly just how passionate she was about her best friend if she revealed herself now. So she said nothing, while Yashiro confessed to her just how involved he got with the sites.

"Well maybe you can put a little something in there so they could stop talking about what a great couple you make with Tsuruga-san," she told him. She was feeling a bit jealous at all the attention the two men were getting for not being a real couple.

Before Yashiro could post something to redirect the conversation to a more Kyoko and Ren focused chat a new post popped up.

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Da fuck is all this shit talking. Kyoko-sama chose Tsuruga so quit opposing her choice with this nonsense. That dude is so not gay, his manager though, hard to say._

Yashiro looked at Kanae as she happily ate her food feeling less guilty about eating at such a late hour.

"What is it?" She asked chopsticks stuck in midair alarmed by the serious look on his face.

"Do I come off as gay? Like if you saw me at work standing next to Ren, does my outward appearance scream 'he has to be gay'?"

Kanae wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a sip of tea. When she was through she looked him straight in the eye and leaned in touching her lips to his. Before he could register what was happening she pulled away from him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yup, you're definitely gay," she said in a matter of fact tone and resumed eating. Yashiro looked at her stunned his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. She could no longer keep it in. Her body began to shake with laughter. His face was priceless.

"You have a devilish streak in you Kotonami-san," he said turning back to the screen. He wanted nothing more than to show her just how gay he was but he couldn't trust himself to stop at kissing. The fact that they were two adults completely alone in his apartment was not lost on him. He knew she was only eighteen and assumed she had little experience with men. They haven't even had a first date yet. There was no way he would do anything that would scare her off.

He tried to focus back on the screen.

 **EmeraldEyedFairy:** _Good! Let his manager have him. I can swoop in as her true love and we would live happily ever after._

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Ahahahah fuck that!_ _Your chances at having a shot at Kyoko-san are less than mine. She's not a lesbo!_

 **EmeraldEyedFairy:** _I'm a guy, asshole! No one can rival my love for Kyoko-chan._

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Yeah sure "bro," any guy calling himself a fairy is a fucking flaming homosexual in my book!_

Yashiro hummed. Kanae leaned in to read the screen. "Are these guys suspicious? What's with those names? I swear that girl attracts a bunch of weirdos!" she asked after following the post trail.

"I would say everyone is suspicious to me after finding out Morizumi-san actually haunted this place. I did ask the President to look into this Fairy person and he claims that he's just another fan."

"Well if President Takarada says so...I mean these two alone are enough to lure her into a trap don't you think? Their names would appeal to her in a heartbeat. Maybe we should warn her just in case she ever does log in to these sites." Yashiro agreed she was still so easily seduced by fairy-tales. It didn't help that Ren and her father indulged her fantasies.

These two fans alone were dominating the conversation and having a dick measuring contest of who knew the most about Kyoko. The information they were using was public knowledge so that was a relief to both Kanae and Yashiro! Anything more personal and it would have raised flags. The "Fairy" eventually left the chat stating that his lady love awaited.

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _What the fuck kind of shit was that? All this time he already had a piece of ass waiting for him. Still not convinced that fairy is a dude._

 _"_ Now is our chance to test this guy," Kanae told Yashiro turning the computer her way.

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _KyokoMyGoddess you truly are a loyal fan unlike that other guy. What's your favorite thing about her? I like how she commits her all to a role. I never saw Setsuka Heel coming!_

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Shit y_ _eah Setsuka nearly caused me a heart attack. I guess_ _I love that she's genuinely nice and down to earth...you know, different. Like her fame hasn't gotten to her head like some of these other stars. If I could, I would crack Fuwa Sho's skull for hurting her. I'm surprised Tsuruga hasn't done so._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _I'm pretty sure Ren-san would want to be first in line to get a piece of Fuwa._

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Probably...I'm pretty jealous of Tsuruga but he seems to be treating her right despite what the tabloids are saying about him. I don't believe one minute that he was interested in that Morizumi bitch even just to get ahead in the industry._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _What makes you so sure? He could be a complete asshole and just using her like he did Morizumi…To help his career and all._

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Nah! There are other hotter chicks out there that could help his career more. You can tell he's totally entranced by her. The way he talks about her in interviews. His face when he looks at her. That guy is head over heels in love with her._ _Plus just cause you have a pretty face doesn't mean you're pretty in the inside. That bitch Morizumi tried to pay me and my boys off to harass my Goddess. Complete bullshit!_

Kanae and Yashiro exchanged looks. What the hell was this guy talking about?

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _Wait so you met Morizumi?_

 **KyokoMYGoddess:** _Yeah! I even tried to tell the cops that the bitch was a nut job. Good thing that gay manager took care of her ass!_

Yashiro groaned. Seriously, would they stop with the gay jokes already? _Could he possibly be the kid that Tadashi told them about?_ Yashiro thought _._ He pressed the kid for more details. If it wasn't the same kid, then they would have to look into his background as well. Kanae and Yashiro passed the rest of their evening, enjoying each other's company and looking out for their best friends.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Hanazawa-san?" the driver asked his passenger as he stepped out. "Your testimony alone should be able to help shift the public's perception of the manager."

"I wouldn't be able to look into my wife's and daughters' eyes if I don't follow through. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it. Thanks for all your help Koki-san!" Hanazawa told the reporter.

"Thank you for doing the right thing. Good luck in there," Koki told him nodding towards the building behind him.

"Thanks again, good luck with the article," Hanazawa said before turning around and walking towards the entrance. He entered the building and headed to the front desk.

"How can I help you sir?" The front desk officer asked him with a relatively pleasant smile. He tried to smile back at her but he was so nervous. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. A part of him wanted to run away. Take his wife and children and just go. Never looking back. Instead he squared his shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, my name is Hanazawa Soujirou. I'm here to turn myself in for the crime of assaulting the actress Kyoko-san," Hanazawa told the cop breaking in to a cold sweat.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me. I know I once again threw someone under the bus to take the blame for Kimiko's actions but I needed an opening to get this whole situation into the news XD. I tried to capture _KyokoMYGoddess_ as the delinquent boy Jin from ch 62 of this fic. I had to stop myself from having him and Kuon go back and forth with each other...LOL. I was going to shift to Ren and Kyoko but decided to stop here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for leaving me feedback. I hear (read) all of you. I hope you liked how I worked in the online chatter as well as some YukiNae.**

 **Until next time, Sayonara! ^_^**


	83. Worse Ways to Go!

Chapter 83: Worse Ways to Go!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have more confidence...in bed. XD**

Tadashi had accompanied her to shop for groceries for tonight's dinner and then bid her good night after he saw her safely in the apartment. He reminded her to set the house alarm after he left which she did dutifully.

Once alone, she put away their newly laundered clothing and made an alarming discovery. Trying to push her negative thoughts from her mind she took a shower before getting started with dinner. Kyoko dried and brushed her hair in the shared on-suite bathroom. She had thought long and hard while she took her shower. She tried to contain the blush threatening its way on her cheeks as her thoughts wandered back to her decision. She had it all planned out in her mind. She hoped she could distract him enough to execute it to its fullest. She didn't want to rely on any of her roles to get her through this one. She wasn't about to do anything new, except maybe that one teeny little thing. She just hoped he wouldn't be angry with her.

She prepared something light and nutritious for dinner since it was already so late. Kyoko was going back and forth between the kitchen setting the table when Ren finally walked in. Her earlier thoughts threatened to bubble to the surface at the sheer sight of him. She managed to contain them and reacted normally.

"I'm home beautiful," he said flashing her his gorgeous smile and holding a vibrant bouquet of wild flowers. He reset the house alarm and made his way towards her.

"Welcome home!" She said taking the proffered bouquet and inhaling its fragrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck thanking him for the flowers. He leaned into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He loved the warm sweet smell she gave off naturally. If he could bottle up her scent he would call it _Home_. He started to nuzzle her neck making her giggle.

"Stop it! Wash your hands and let's eat before it gets even later," she told him with a soft smack to his chest.

"It smells good! I'll be right back," he told her and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. She found a vase for the flowers and arranged them just like Yayoi had instructed her in Kyoto. She took her seat at the table and turned on the television. She changed it to the channel that typically aired an American cooking channel. She would start her English training now and learn new western recipes as well. Maybe she could cook something for Kuon next time.

When he returned, the piercing green eyes of Kuon looked at her with a raised eyebrow taking in the cooking show.

 **"I hope you don't mind Corn. Can we start speaking in English? To help me with my school lessons. I also don't want people to think I sound weird when I'm in America,"** she told him trying her best not to resort to the British accent she typically used while playing Setsuka. She stuck with the English she often used when disguised as _Ella_.

" **Sure, I don't mind but you're already fluent." H** e had a feeling it was Cain's fault she felt so insecure. He had been jealous then knowing that she had learned English for the sake of Fuwa's Ryokan. He had covered it up easily enough by implying that her English was too polite for his rule breaking little sister.

They ate their food chatting in English. Ren told her about breaking his silence to defend Yashiro. He had a feeling her mother might be a little angry with him. She told him about the ridiculous behavior of the Ishibashi brothers and the unfairness of the producer. Her recount of her TBM job had him laughing.

Ren watched her from the corner of his eye as she told him about her night. _She sounds like her usual self so maybe everything was really "fine."_ He recalled the relationships he had in the past. The girls he dated halfheartedly used to say the same thing back then. He was young and oblivious in those days. He didn't ever want to repeat his past mistakes with Kyoko, perhaps Kijima was on to something, the man after all had more experience with the female psyche.

He laid his chin on the back of his hand that was holding the chopsticks and tilted his head towards her as she told him her story with such animation. He could watch her forever and never grow tired. She was his all time favorite show. He reached up with his free hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

" **What's wrong**?" She asked stopping her story abruptly. She looked at him with a small blush marring her cheeks. When he looked at her with such love and concern like that she couldn't help but feel her heart race.

" **You really are** _ **fine**_ **right**?" He asked her with a small smile while the back of his fingers moved to caress her cheek. " **School, the press, everything went ok?"**

She turned her face and kissed his fingers. The tenderness of his gaze made her brain turn to mush. She vaguely remembered what happened at school today. She told him about her vandalized locker and how Mimori was the only one to see through her disguise. Aside from that, the kids weren't so bad if just a little fearful of her.

 _What else happened today?_ she thought going through her day. Then it clicked. She knew what she had to tell him was going to spoil the mood. Ren's expression turned to anxiousness as he watched her aura blacken.

 _Kijima was right, she wasn't just fine._ He waited for her to find the words she needed to tell him. He reached for her hand and rubbed it gently encouraging her to speak to him. He tried to remain open. He didn't want his anger or jealousy to lead her to hide things from him. He couldn't bare it if he scared her again like he did when he was Cain. That night she had freed him from the darkness. If it wasn't for her acting skills he might have lost control with her.

" **I...I...** " She began. Ren nodded for her to continue trying to contain his anxiety. What did she have to tell him? Didn't he say it just this morning that he would accept anything as long as she was happy?

Kyoko took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. " **The thing is... I asked my mother to press charges against Morizumi-san and her manager… I'm so sorry I didn't consult you! I don't know what I was thinking! Oh god, this could damage your career,"** she said panicking. What had she done without thinking about the consequences and those it would inadvertently affect? She had been angry and wasn't thinking rationally.

 **"I'm so sorry! I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I don't want to get in the way of your dreams,"** Kyoko wailed throwing herself down into a dogeza. It had been so long since she screwed up like this with him.

" **Like hell you're getting rid of me that easily!** " He told her and pulled her from her position. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing one hand over her back until she calmed down. He assured her that everything would be fine. When she was done he asked her to tell him everything that led to her decision. By the time she finished recounting the bit about the poisonous chocolates he was ready to rip someone's head off. It was now her turn to console him.

After talking things through, their hearts both felt a little lighter. They would deal with the future together. When they finished cleaning up the dishes after dinner, Ren and Kyoko went through the packets of projects that Yashiro had given them. The Heel siblings had afforded them both new opportunities. Many producers and designers were chomping at the bit to nab them first. Yashiro had separated the individual offers into their respective folders and then had another folder that wanted them together. Ren knew that there were several projects not in her folder that the President had immediately rejected. Lory had a particular project he wanted to use for her debut so he had Yashiro turning down any lead roles that were coming her way. Yashiro gave him the short list of those projects but that still left many more interested parties in the industry.

Ren had already reached out to Director Seiji's assistant and received a favorable reply. He had to find time to look up the source he was given. The assistant had told him that Lory had yet to give them favorable reply. This was at least something Ren could work with. He wanted to be fully prepared for when that time arrived. He had to reach out to other director's that were interested in Kyoko.

They went through the folder that wanted them both. It was a bunch of advertisements for clothing, cologne and alcohol. Kyoko's eyes went wide when she saw that the Kimono shop they had visited as the Heel Siblings wanted to use them. They accepted all the offers eagerly. Anything to work with each other again. Kyoko was a bit disappointed that there weren't any drama work for her with him. She had to be patient. She was after all still a newbie. They moved on to their individual folders.

Kyoko groaned as she spied a contract for Setsuka to model for Shotaro's album cover. Ren leaned over to see what she was looking at.

" **Ugh, why does this guy keep butting into my life?** " Kyoko said wearily. She had long forgiven Shotaro but was hoping to keep a low profile until all the gossip about their childhood relationship became old news.

" **That should be good. It would show the public that you two are still on good terms and are professionals,"** He read over the project description. Personal feelings aside, this would be good exposure for her.

 **"** **It looks relatively straight forward. A shoot like this would take a couple of hours tops. With you starting school again it was probably why Yashiro considered it."**

 **"Eh you're ok with me working with him?"** Kyoko asked looking at Ren in surprise. She felt almost disappointed that he was so mature about it. _What am I thinking? Why would I wish he act like he did in the past when it came to Shotaro?_

" **No! I'm not ok with it. This is work and though it annoys me to say this, he is Japan's top artist right now. This could only boost your popularity.** **But i** **f that bastard tries anything, I'll definitely kick his ass."** Kyoko giggled happily. His scowling face was so adorable. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

When they finished going through their packets, Ren left her to shower while she submitted her assignment to the class' online portal. This was especially convenient for her class since most were busy with work and often missed class. This allowed them to keep up with their lessons and turn in school work from anywhere on the planet.

She shut down her computer and entered their room. Ren was already lounging on the bed bare chested with his computer propped on his lap. He flashed her one of his divine smiles that made her heart skip. She smiled in return, her eyes straying to the headboard. _Did he notice?_ All evening she had emptied her mind of what she had planned to do later tonight. It was easy not to think about what she had discovered while putting away their clothes. At first she was upset. Her mind had been in turmoil wondering what it could mean or could have meant to him in the past. She found herself getting angry as jealousy took control of her mind. While she took a shower earlier, she thought the simplest thing was to forget she ever saw it. There was no point bringing up something from the past but the nagging question still remained. Why would he keep them? Was this a side to him that he had been suppressing for her? After her shower, standing wrapped in nothing but a towel, she did what any teenage girl would do, she _googled_. After ten minutes of "extensive" research, she came up with a plan that would best show him that she accepted every part of him.

She walked into the bathroom, PJ's in hand and left the door ajar. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and proceeded to apply her nightly skin products. Kanae had insisted that all actresses should start a skin care routine early for both day and night. Kyoko was just happy she received a full set of creams during her skin line commercial shoot. She was told a little goes a long way and used the products sparingly. When she was done, she donned her PJs. She knew she was stalling as she ran a comb through her hair. She was glad she took the time to wash out her extensions tonight. The shampoo she used gave off a nice citrus scent. She took one final look at herself in the mirror. _Ganbatte Kyoko!_ she thought pinching her cheeks to bring some life to her skin.

Kyoko didn't know but if Ren squinted just right he could see her through the gap of the door. He had been occupying himself with the internet while he waited for her to come to bed. He gulped when he saw her cast off all her clothes, panties included, and slip on a tiny black silk night gown. He typed something quickly on his computer and stopped when she stood at the door. He clumsily closed the lid to his computer and reached over to put it on the bed side table. He missed and it fell to the floor. He didn't even notice. The only thing occupying his mind at the moment was the sexy vixen walking seductively towards him. He felt like a small animal ready to be devoured. _Oh God!_ How in God's name was he supposed to keep himself from taking her when she was like this _?_

He gulped and sank down lower on the bed as he moved towards the middle his eyes never leaving hers. _Fuck, she's so sexy._ He blushed as she neared. He had no clue what she expected of him so he laid there dumbfounded. His mind was devoid of all rational thought as the blood rushed to his groin. His cock twitched painfully in his pants. She put one knee on the bed and smiled at him seductively. From this angle he had a clear view of her breasts down the neckline of her nightie. Taking a page from Kyoko, _Empress of the night,_ blared in his head as she leisurely crawled up his form. He swallowed deeply and licked his lips in anticipation. Her hands ran up his thighs. He could feel the hardened tips of her breasts brush against his legs as she made her way up. She settled herself across his mid-section. Ren groaned again when he felt her hot wet center pulsating against his abs. He was a dead man.

He eagerly ran his hands up her thighs and greedily gripped her naked ass. She shook her head no and removed his hands from her body. Ren grinned. He made his body go slack and waited for her to take point. He would let her take control. She laced her fingers with his and brought them over his head. Ren closed his eyes as she leaned over him her tongue licking his lips. He raised his head to deepen the kiss but she pulled back shaking her head no again. He let his head fall back as she nipped and sucked on his ear lobe. He felt her release his hands so he tried to bring them down to touch her. She took his hands again and brought them back up. It was enough hint for him to keep them up there. She rewarded him by plunging her tongue into his mouth. He opened his eyes in surprise. _Who was this?_ Then closed them again and let his senses take over. She wrestled and sucked on his tongue thoroughly distracting him.

 **Click, Click**

Ren barely registered the sound until Kyoko pulled back to survey her handy work. His green eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for the haze to clear and found Kyoko smirking down at him.

Ren tried to move his arms and found them stuck. He looked up behind him and yanked on his arms. _Handcuffs!_ He looked at Kyoko alarmed. These were the handcuffs he had purchased for the night he confessed to her. He had forgotten all about them. _Fuck, she found them._ He knew this would come to bite him in the ass one day. _I_ _s she pissed?_

"Baby, this isn't what you think. I can expla-" he started in a panicked voice but Kyoko silenced him by kissing him hard. Her kiss was punishing. He tasted a faint hint of copper in his mouth. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and drew blood. _She was pissed alright._ It actually turned him on. She pulled back and relished in her handy work. Her mouth closed over his again this time a little more gentle. The anger seemed to evaporate from her body. She was intent on continuing so he resigned himself to let her have her way with him. He would explain later.

Kyoko was no longer angry. She had almost stopped when she realized she had bit him too hard and tasted blood. His lustful face instead made her heady from the power she held over him. He seemed to be more sensitive than usual. She used this opportunity to cover every inch of his skin. Every gasp, every groan her made only made her more confident. Her tongue traced over his jawline, his collar bone, his nipples, and every ridge of his well sculpted abdomen. He hissed when her tongue dipped into the tiny opening of his belly button. She continued down until she could go no further. She hooked her fingers over his waist band and with his help slipped his pants off. Ren shuddered as his erection sprung to attention. He never felt so vulnerable in his life. Kyoko kissed her way up his inner thighs. She ran her tongue over his scrotum and traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick.

Ren flailed. The handcuffs clanked loudly against the headboard as he tugged his arms. "Oh fuck baby! You'll be the death of me." _There were worse ways to go!_

Kyoko giggled and looked up at him through her lashes as she rubbed his tip against her lips. With eyes wide he bit his bottom lip drawing more blood. She curled her fingers around his shaft and laid petal soft kisses up and down his member. When she was through kissing, she licked slowly as if she was eating the most delicious ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Ren threw his head back when her lips finally closed over him and sucked him deep. She had him instantly panting.

"Fuck baby….please…ugh…let me…ahh..let me touch you," he begged. She ignored his pleas and concentrated on sucking him deeper. Ren abandoned all coherent thought of speech and concentrated on thrusting his hips. Several thrusts later, Ren let out a deep moan. His body tensed and shuddered as he spurted into her mouth. He came a lot. Kyoko took her time licking every drop of residue off him. She looked up at Ren. He was completely spent his chest rising and falling from the exertion on his body.

She stretched on top of him and stared at him with a worried expression. When he finally opened his eyes, she asked, "Are you mad?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

He chuckled deeply, "Mad? That was fucking incredible!" Kyoko smiled at him relieved leaning down to hug him. "Ugh...do you think you can you release me now?" She nodded and rolled off the bed to get the key. She knelt next to his head on the pillows while she opened the locks. As soon as he was free his arms snaked out to trap her.

"It's my turn!" he told her. Kyoko didn't fight him as he removed her night gown. She was swollen and ready down there for whatever he had planned for her. Not to be outdone by her, Ren decided to take a gamble at something new even for him.

He let go of her and laid back against the pillow and said, "Sit on my face!"

" **Excuse me?** " Kyoko said her face turning a deep scarlet.

"Come over here," he beckoned reaching out for her. "There's something I want to try with you."

"There's no way! What if you suffocate or something? Your fans would murder me!"

"Then at least I die a very happy man!" he said with a goofy grin on his face. Kyoko smacked him. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me…please," he turned on the level 3 puppy dog eyes.

Kyoko couldn't believe she was entertaining his idea. She moved to straddle his head. His eyes darkened as soon as his face was between her legs. Her sex filled his nostrils instantly arousing him. Kyoko made the mistake of looking down at him. She was sure her whole body flushed. This was such a bad idea. She tried to get off of him but he held her thighs firmly and blew on the apex of her thighs.

"Ohhh!" she let out as heat shot throughout her body. She grabbed the headboard in front of her to steady herself.

Ren chuckled glad that she was feeling it. He nuzzled his nose against her clit and inhaled deeply. He was in paradise. He was going to drag her pleasure out. He kissed her lips softly, deliberately, tortuously. His mouth moved over her silky flesh as if he was kissing her mouth. He did that until she was begging and trembling above him.

Kyoko's eyes were narrowed slits but they were open. She couldn't tear her eyes away from what he was doing to her. The look of pure bliss shook her to the core. She gripped the headboard tightly until her knuckles turned white. His eyes opened and caught her stare but he didn't stop. He licked, sucked and kissed until she started whimpering. His grip tightened on her thighs. He thrust his tongue into her pulsating core making her scream his name.

"Oh god, Kuon!" She moaned egging him on to continue. She had been holding her hips still for fear of suffocating him but now she was rocking against his tongue. He reached a hand between her legs and rubber her clit with his thumb. Her voice grew louder, screaming his name over and over. He had her strung so tight until she finally snapped. She threw her head back in ecstasy when the pressure in the pit of her stomach exploded. Ren continued to lap at the juices flowing from her core. She rocked slowly and looked down at him. Her sweat soaked hair hung down over them like a veil. Ren gripped her thighs and tried to pry them open a little. She had him in a death grip. Embarrassed at her inhibitions, Kyoko rolled off of him. Ren followed her and smiled down on her propped on his elbow.

"I take it you liked that?" he asked. Kyoko turned content eyes towards him and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her then pulled back.

"Can I tell you why I have those handcuffs?" he asked her earnestly. Kyoko sighed and looked at him. She might as well hear him out.

* * *

 **AN: My mantra, _Fluff and Smut! Fluff and Smut!_ I had this partially done since I cut it off from last chapter so I'm posting it early because I haven't perv'd in almost eight chapters?...XD. Forgive me for the lack of progress but I wanted to lay the foundation on what my lovebirds would be doing before heading off to LA for Fashion Week. I will get back to the Kimi thing next chapter unless I'm derailed by YukiNae. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed! I appreciated the reviews of last chapter. Good or bad, they're always very encouraging!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	84. Resiliency

Chapter 84: Resiliency

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have an opportunity to tease Yashiro about the woman he loves.**

Kanae peeked out from under the covers at the sleeping form beside her. Her face flushed crimson as her eyes wandered down the toned chest of the man that was officially her boyfriend as of last night. _He has to be cold._ She gathered the covers in her hands and pulled them over him. Her action caused Yashiro to stir. His eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his cute face. He turned towards her and threw his arm over her possessively. Kanae was ready to angrily shove him away the way she often did to her family memebers but she felt she rather liked his clingliness. She snuggled in to him and fell back to sleep.

Yashiro brushed his lips lightly over hers. Kanae woke slowly and stretched comfortably until her eyes finally focused.

"Mo, oh my god!" She exclaimed pulling the covers over her face. She had to look horrible.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Yashiro chuckled. Kanae pulled the covers down below her eyes but no further. He was already showered and partially dressed. Kanae nodded refusing to speak. She might have terrible morning breath. Her eyes roamed over him slowly. He had on his usual gray slacks, a white button down dress shirt untucked and a tie lying across his collar. His hair was already styled but he wasn't wearing his glasses. She scowled. It wasn't fair that he was already cleaned up while she was still a hot mess.

"I have to pick up Ren and Kyoko-chan in a couple of hours. You can stay as long as you need or I can give you a ride home."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked her voice muffled from behind the blanket. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have a new toothbrush for you. You can use the bathroom, shower, anything I have here is yours to use. I'm sorry I don't have anything useful for you. You'll come out smelling like you spent the night with a man. I mean...not that you spent the night with a man...I mean, you did...but we didn't do what people would think...but it's not that I didn't want to..."

Kanae leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek then bolted into the bathroom. All Yashiro saw was a blur of long legs and black hair. He heard the water turn on. With a smile, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. Yashiro was just finishing up his phone call when he heard her emerge from the bedroom. He was surprised to see her wearing one of his white dress shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and it was belted at the waist. She managed to make it look stunning.

She took her seat on the floor and held Yashiro's face by the chin. She turned his head side to side narrowing her eyes while she inspected his skin. Smooth as a baby. "I used your moisturizer by the way and your deordorant. I hope you don't mind."

"That's perfectly fine. I told you, you could use anything. I see you helped yourself to my cloth-..." his brain almost short circuited as a thought crossed his mind. His eyes dipped down to the short little dress.

"I'm not wearing any if that's what you're wondering!" Kanae told him in a matter of fact tone. This time his brain did short circuit.

"I'm kidding. I just reversed my old pair...desperate times and all," she said waving her hand. "Your boxers wouldn't work with this outfit," she said making Yashiro blush.

She reached for the mug of black coffee and took a sip. Just the way she liked it, hot and bitter. She had another glass in front of her filled with freshly squeezed fruit and vegetable juice. _This must be his healthy concoction._ Her plate was laden with eggs, rice and fish. She looked over at Yashiro who was munching on some bacon. She reached over and snatched it from him with her chopsticks making him laugh.

"I didn't think you would prefer bacon since you often watch what you eat," he told her and placed another slice from his plate on to hers.

"Bacon is life. I can never pass it up," she told him eating the piece he just gave her. It was a terrible addiction she had picked up while in America. Yashiro chuckled again and made a mental note of her preference for next time.

She looked up from her food, when she heard Kyoko's name being mentioned on the news. She watched silently as the two anchors reported on an article that circulated overnight. _Holy shit! Was this part of Morimoto-san's plan?_

"Yuki, can I come with you this morning? I want to see Kyoko. I can find my own way from there," she asked Yashiro. She didn't have anything on this early in the morning. Due to her amazing memorization skills, Kanae had graduated a whole year earlier than her classmates so she was out of school. If she didn't have any acting work scheduled, she would usually check in with her part time job. If those didn't work, she would check if the LoveMe section had anything for her or head over to the LME training center later. She told Yashiro about the work she did. He didn't like it but he also didn't forbid her to continue. She was an independent woman. Who was he to dictate her life just because they were dating. He did make her promise that she would call him if she was ever in trouble.

...

Ren had just got off the phone with Yashiro, all of Japan now knew that Kyoko had been a victim to Kimiko's jealousy for quite some time _._ From the early morning broadcast, it seemed the lead set designer of her project had turned himself in to the police last night for his part in attempting to harm Kyoko in exchange for money. The article had sympathized with the man by describing the reasons for his desperation. The fact that his wife had an illness and he had two daughters to support made him easy prey for the Morizumi's. His guilty conscience had eventually made him come forward.

It was while Ren was reaching for his cup of coffee that Kyoko noticed his wrists as the cuff of his shirt moved up. She gasped in mortification. His wrist, bore the telltale signs of having been restrained. It was chafed red and slightly bruised.

" **Corn, I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would hurt you,"** she said reaching for his hand. She smoothed her fingers over the marks. She looked at his other wrist. It didn't look any better.

" **Trust me baby, you hurting me was the last thing on my mind. I wouldn't trade last night for the world** ," he said with a devilish smile. Kyoko flushed red. She had acted so indecent last night. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it as well.

 **"I know a trick to make it all better? I would need your help of course."**

 **"I'll help you Corn! I'll do whatever you say."**

Ren cocked an eyebrow up, _anything?_ **"It's really simple all you have to do is kiss it and it will heal faster."**

 **"You're so silly,"** she said but indulged him by bringing her lips to his wrists. She kissed every scrape and bruise. She smiled up at him when she was done.

" **I'll check online for some lined cuffs for next time** ," he said smirking. She smacked him in the arm and stood up to get her make-up bag. She came back and dabbed some waterproof concealer on his wrists. It looked passable. She hoped the makeup would hold the whole day.

* * *

Jiro clenched his hands together as he watched the news on the television mounted to the wall of Kimiko's hospital room. He looked at his daughter who had yet to stir for the morning. The doctor continued to give her pain killers that left her very drowsy. The nurses would be here soon to change her dressings. It was imperative that they changed them often to prevent infection.

The truth was out there now. He didn't recognize the daughter they painted on the TV. It seemed that she had taken advantage of someone's weakness and used it for her gain. All those incidences Jouji had disclosed to him had been his daughter's doing. She had been terrorizing that girl ever since the auditions. Jiro felt horrible for not paying more attention to his daughter's activities.

The news article went deeper than his daughter's transgressions. They discussed the influence the Morizumi's had within the industry. The coercion they exerted on actors, actresses, directors and agencies to work in their favor was all being exposed. Someone had done extensive research on his family and it seemed more than a few people from the past had held a grudge or two.

They had used Kimiko's incident as the keystone to toppling the empire his family had built. He and Jouji had always tried to stay away from that part of the business and keep things fair. They were artists, visionaries, always wanting to improve their craft and discover the next rare diamond in the rough that would propel their latest work to new heights.

He wasn't all innocent. He played the Morizumi card whenever convenient to help obtain special consideration for projects and venues but most of all to help his daughter excel. This made him no different than the rest of them. His generation and the one before it were responsible for the way Yuri and Kimiko had acted. They thought they could get away with anything because the family was always there to help clean up the aftermath. They deserved this fallout. He, however, wasn't prepared for them to use his daughter as the family scapegoat.

He heard the sound of his cell phone buzzing again. He had been ignoring his wife since she confessed to him that she went behind his back. She directed the family lawyer to pursue charges against Yashiro even after he explained to her why they should leave it alone and focus on their daughter's healing. He knew he shouldn't have blamed her. She thought she was trying to seek justice for their daughter. It was the fact that she didn't trust him enough to let things be that had hurt. She accused him of not caring enough and blamed him for Kimiko's accident. He accepted her harsh words then because he deserved them. He didn't want to face her at the moment. This was exactly why he didn't want to kick the hornet's nest. If they had not pursued Yashiro this probably wouldn't have been happening right now.

His self loathing thoughts were interrupted when the nurses came in to change Kimiko's bandages. The nurses were still cordial but the warm treatment they had received yesterday was no longer present. They must have already seen the news.

* * *

Kyoko looked at Ren as they stepped off the apartment elevator into the resident parking lot.

"Ren?!" Kyoko cried grasping on to his forearm.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating and that is indeed my best friend standing next to Yashiro-san."

Ren laughed, "I assure you, Kotonami-san is perfectly rea-." Kyoko was gone in a flash before he could even finish his sentence.

"Moookkkooo-san," she cried out lunging for her best friend. Kanae stuck out her hand and held her friend at bay by the forehead. Kyoko's arms flailed in a desperate attempt to hug her best friend.

"So mean Moko-san," Kyoko said pouting.

"Mo! Let me borrow some mascara. I hate my eyes looking like I have no lashes," Kanae said thoroughly sidetracking Kyoko from making her feel guilty. Kyoko's face lit up. Sharing makeup with Kanae was a true sign of friendship.

Ren caught up to them and greeted Yashiro and Kanae. His eyes bored into Yashiro filled with mirth. He couldn't wait to tease his manager. Yashiro sighed and got into the driver seat while Ren took the passenger seat. Kanae and Kyoko climbed into the back seat.

"Moko-san, I love your outfit. It looks so good on you with your slim figure and long black hair. Just like a supermodel!" Kyoko said complimenting her best friend.

Yashiro started coughing in the driver's seat. He patted his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "I choked on my saliva. Sorry about that."

"I have a bottled water in my bag, Yashiro-san. Would you like it?" Kyoko asked holding it up to him.

"Oh no, I'm fine Kyoko-chan. Thank you for the offer," Yashiro replied clearing histhroat one final time.

Kyoko put the bottle back in her bag and rummaged through it to find her little makeup bag. She found it and handed it to Kanae.

"By the way Moko, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news so I wanted to check up on you," Kanae told her opening the bag.

"Really!" Kyoko asked her eye brimming with happy tears. "You were worried about me?"

Kanae nodded as she dug through Kyoko's bag. She used her fingers to dab on some creamy blush and applied the mascara to her lashes. Kyoko stared at her while she worked.

"Did Yashiro-san pick you up at home?" Kyoko asked hopefully. She was curious to know if they were dating. If Yashiro went out of his way to pick her up at home that would be significant.

"No," Kanae told her concentrating on putting gloss on her lips. Kanae tried to keep a straight face. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kyoko's disappointed face. She looked up quickly her eye catching Yashiro's in the rearview mirror.

"I saw her on her way here Kyoko-chan and picked her up," Yashiro supplied. He saw Kanae scowl at him in the review mirror. Was she mad? Now he was confused. Did he misread the situation? He had thought she wanted to keep things under wraps.

"We're here," Yashiro called out. The were parked a block away from the school. The vultures were still circling around the area waiting patiently for Kyoko. She didn't have a disguise on today so she had no choice but to face them all.

"Ren you stay here, I'll escort Kyoko-chan inside."

"You'll also add more attention. I'll take her," Kanae said before stepping out of the car. She wanted some private time to talk to Kyoko.

"Mookooo-san!" Kyoko said big hearts shining in her eyes. She was feeling very loved right now that nothing not even Mimori could ruin her day. Best morning ever!

"Mo, just get out already before you're late for school," Kanae told her rolling her eyes. Kyoko quickly kissed Ren on the cheek and thanked Yashiro for the ride. The two men watched anxiously as their girls walked away toward the impending crowd.

"I didn't think I'd see the day when Kyoko-chan would be so affectionate with you in front of so many witnesses. I'm so happy for you Ren," Yashiro said sniffling, dabbing at fake tears.

"Why is Kotonami-san wearing your shirt?" Ren asked snickering. Yashiro's sniffling stopped. He sobered up real fast, a blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

"She stayed over last night and before you freak out nothing happened...yet. We've decided to be exclusive but things are still in limbo regarding Morizumi-san so I'm not sure how long this is going to last." Yashiro told him straight up.

"Kyoko told me her mother is pressing charges against Morizumi-san and judging from the broadcast this morning I doubt the Morizumis have a leg to stand on against you. You acted in self defense. Anyway, I'm happy for you and Kotonami-san."

Yashiro hummed in response. He wondered if it would be that simple. Changing topics, Yashiro asked Ren, "what do you think they're talking about?" He nodded to the girls as they walked down the sidewalk talk no animatedly.

"Ehhhh Moko-san, really truly, you're dating Yashiro-san now?" Ren piped up imitating his girlfirend's voice.

Yashiro chuckled and joined in imitating Kanae, "Mo! Keep your voice down. He might hear you."

"I'm sorry Moko, please don't be mad at me. I'm just so excited that our best friends found love in each other."

"Mo! You're googly eyes are freaking me out. Quit staring at me like that."

"Ne Moko-san, maybe we can do a double date. That's what best friend's do right? It will be so much fun."

"Ugh, just hurry up or you're going to be late for school."

The two men stopped their immature banter when the girls approached the crowd. They didn't know how they did it but the girls managed to walk right through the parting crowd. What the men didn't see from their distance, was how awe-struck everyone had become at the approaching females.

Before they reached the crowd Kanae had told Kyoko to channel her inner Natsu. Kyoko trusting her best friend install transformed. Kanae followed suit and exuded the same charisma to match her Natsu. The girls slowed down in their walk and adopted the gait of supermodels. When they were finally spotted, the crowd was rendered speechless. All they could do was stand back and admire the passing girls. It wasn't until they were out of sight that they realized what had happened. Questions were shouted after them by reporters but it was too late. Photographers were trying desperately to get a good shot. Students followed the girls in and stood apart from them, whispering and taking pictures with their cell phones.

"Mo, that was too easy," Kanae told Kyoko with a toss of her hair. Kyoko giggled.

"It's because Moko-san is so beautiful they didn't know what to do. She's my best friend everyone! Mine! Myyy best friend!" Kyoko was announcing proudly and pointing at Kanae and herself.

"Mo! Stop that you silly girl. So embarrassing," Kanae said covering her hand over her brow.

"Anyway, if any of these bitches mess with you, let me know. I'll take care of them," Kanae said eyeing the other students coldly.

Before Kanae could react to deflect her, Kyoko had managed to give her a hug attack. Normally Kanae would be cringing at her friend's smothering love but since they had an audience she hugged her back.

Kanae pulled away when Kyoko started sniffing her.

"Mo! What are you doing? Stop it you're being weird again."

"Moko-san uses the same brand of detergent as Yashiro-san. It's cute that you both have that in common."

Kanae blushed bright red. She had not told her about last night. Her sole purpose was to check on her friend and gauge her feelings about the latest news. The conversation of Yashiro would have to wait until their next Karaoke date.

"Go to class, the guys are waiting for me. I'll see you afterschool at LME?" Kanae asked her before leaving. Kyoko nodded with a smile and waved goodbye to her friend.

Kanae had no problems leaving the premises. The crowd was just as dumbstruck with her departure. Yashiro and Ren were quite impressed as she approached the vehicle.

"Everything go well?" Yashiro asked as she slid into the back seat.

"Yes, no problems. She's pretty resilient," she replied with a small smile.

Both men grunted in response. That was one perfect word to describe her.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss. We're looking for Morizumi Kimiko's room," the man asked the nurse flashing his badge. She looked nervously between the two men in suits and the uniformed officer. She called her Boss for guidance. The detectives introduced themselves when the hospital director arrived. The director showed them to the room and stood back while they knocked on the door.

Jiro opened the door to his daughter's room just a crack. The detectives introduced themselves as Narimiya and Harada and asked to enter the room. Jiro's heart dropped.

"Sir, I regret to inform you but we have a warrant to take your daughter into custody. Given her age she might be shown leniency but that depends on the justice system and her crimes," Detective Narimiya said handing the warrant over for his perusal.

"She's still recovering couldn't this wait until she's released from the hospital? How can you all be so heartless?" Jiro's voice rose in anger. "Isn't it enough that she's severely injured?"

Ignoring his outburst, detective Harada opened the door to let the uniformed police officer inside the room. "We understand she still needs medical attention sir. This is officer Yano, he will be sitting outside the room to make sure you don't try to leave the city with your daughter."

"What? That's completely preposterous. I wouldn't think of..."

"It's protocol sir," Narimiya interjected. "Unless you prefer I handcuff her right now to one of the bars on the bed?"

"That's wouldn't be necessary! Now please leave gentlemen. My daughter needs her rest." Jiro huffed looking at his daughter. He was glad she was still asleep from her last dose medication. The detectives left, leaving Yano to sit outside the room.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi my dear readers. I apologize for the delay be gentle. I was pulled away from this story to participate in KyoRen week. I'm not talented enough to work two stories at the same time. I had to shut my mind off this one to work the other. I can't even believe I was able to keep up with the daily demand. Now that it's over, I'm back to devoting my time to this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and leaving me lovely reviews. I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^**


	85. Boys and their Toys!

Chapter 85: Boys and their Toys

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, I would have panels of Ren tinkering with his car. I find mechanically inclined good looking guys hot AF! You just imagined Ren didn't you! XD**

Lory took a drag of his cigar. He narrowed his eyes at the man and woman in front of him. He swore he aged a little more this morning. The article and broadcast on the news this had been a bit shocking. It was not part of the plan for things to get so public. They had not factored in that the designer would go turning himself in and spewing his guts out to a reporter. Not just any reporter either, of course it had to be Koki.

Lory had contacted the reporter as soon as he heard the news. Koki had explained how he had caught wind of the issues on the _Sacred Lotus_ set. He had launched an investigation of his own accord. He had drafted an earlier article regarding the Morizumis' influence within the industry but he had been gathering concrete evidence before releasing it. He was only at the _Sacred Lotus_ set because during his investigation he had heard about the incidences surrounding the production. It sounded highly suspicious to him. His initial theory was that someone had a grudge against Directot Morizumi and was trying to ruin the project.

Koki had no clue that when Hanazawa contacted him, the man would disclose such a shocking revelation. The person behind the actual sabotage was indeed another Morizumi and for very petty reasons. This bit of information helped drive his article home. This young Morizumi thought she would not suffer any consequences just because of her family background.

Saena's scowl grew deeper as she sat in uncomfortable silence across from the eccentric President of LME. _Is he supposed to be some kind of flemenco dancer?_ The plunging neckline was ridiculous on a man his age. Granted, she had no clue how old exactly but he was a grandfather after all. Shouldn't he have more modesty? For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off the velvet ruffled sleeves. It just looked so frivolous.

Tadashi could feel Saena's aura darken. She didn't care for the President's theatrics. At first Tadashi thought the man probably used the tactic to throw off his opponent but after getting to know the man a little more he found that it was just the way he was. He found that one had to worry more if he was in a normal business suit. That was the sign the man meant serious business.

"Did you know Hanazawa was going to turn himself in to the police?" Lory's eyes bore in to the pair.

"This was actually unexpected. I did warn him that he would be blamed for everything should this be exposed," Tadashi replied.

"Of course he would be to blame. What kind of grown man gets manipulated by a teenage girl?" Saena added in a cold tone.

"People do desperate things for those they love. I can't fault the man for turning to such a solution. A terrible solution but it was one made out of love," Lory said with another puff of his cigar.

"I told him I would try to help him. His wife needs her husband and his daughters need their father. I'm sure Kyoko would agree to helping him."

Aside from a small twitch of her eyebrow, Saena's face did not betray her irritation. "Are you suggesting that he get off scot-free for his involvement in hurting Kyoko?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't want him to take the fall. Morizumi Kimiko should take the brunt of the blame. He made his own decision to turn himself in so whatever the judge decides will be on him," Tadashi explained.

"I understand. If I was Morizum-san's lawyer, I would definitely make her look like a victim of her environment so the jury would have pity on her and exploit the man," Saena told them giving her professional opinion. She was not that kind of lawyer though and did not represent those types of clients. Those lawyers sickened her. They had no morals when it came to a large paycheck.

"So where do we go from here?" Lory asked his gaze resting on Saena. He didn't want to be over stepping his position. The parents seemed to have a good handle on things. He just wanted his LME children to be safe from harm.

"I've filed the charges and submitted the necessary documentation regarding Yashiro-san's case. The long end of the pole would be waiting for Morizumi-san to be lucid enough to stand trial. I doubt that will happen anytime soon," Saena said seriously with a blank expression. "There is nothing quick about Japan's legal system. Fortunately, the hard part is practically finished. We have been building up our case and I think it's strong." She had a feeling that the Morizumi's would want to keep this as quiet as possible even if part of it was out in the open.

* * *

Kanae had parted ways with them outside to make her way back to LME. Yashiro had felt a little guilty about not sending her off properly but it would have made them late. She had told him it wasn't a big deal since she had tagged along anyway. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off down the street towards the station. Yashiro sighed holding his cheek and followed after Ren. _At least I had the chance to spend some more time with her._

Yashiro was glad this first job wasn't at a well-known studio. It was a bit of a reprieve to not have reporters camping out. He knew it would be different when they left as he eyed the various guests and staff tapping on their phones. It will only be a matter of time before their location would be reported on social media and the fans started flocking to watch. It was still too early for any of the shops and restaurants to open but office workers were slowly trickling in to the building.

Ren spied the flaming orange sports car parked outside the prestigious Otemachi Tower. He looked like a kid in the candy store as he admired the gorgeous sleek lines of the vehicle. This beauty would be his co-star for the day. He got excited mouthing off the specs of the vehicle to Yashiro. He couldn't wait to get inside it. Yashiro rolled his eyes, _boys and their toys_. The whole front area of the building was roped off for filming. Staff were directing people around to the side entrances.

"Tsuruga-kun, Tsuruga-kun, I'm glad you're able to fit this in this morning. I want to introduce you to the director of PR for Honda/Acura headquarters," the director said approaching them with a foreigner by his side. "Fraser-san this is Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro-san."

Ren and Yashiro bowed in greeting. "Tsuruga-san so great to meet you. My wife and daughter will be extremely jealous. I didn't tell them about today just so I wouldn't have to hear it. I was impressed with your driving skill in Dark Moon. I just knew you would be the perfect man to handle our new baby," Fraser said in fluent Japanese.

"Thank you very much Fraser-san. I appreciate the faith. Does this mean I will be able to drive the car?" Ren said feeling a little giddy from the excitement. He loved his Porsche but to drive a newly produced NSX was a dream. He could afford the vehicle cash if he wanted but he couldn't bring himself to spend that kind of money on just one materialistic item. His current car was in pristine condition that he purchased with his first big break in Japan. He tried to keep up with the maintenance himself but often times he would have to take it into the shop for service due to lack of time.

"Of course! We would be honored to have you drive it." Fraser stepped up to the car and opened the door. He gestured for Ren to sit inside. Ren let out a low whistle looking over the high tech interior. The black leather and gunmetal accents of the interior was beautiful. He stroked his fingers gently over the leather steering wheel. While Ren admired the interior, he exchanged questions regarding the vehicle's performance and workmanship with Fraser. Fraser was impressed that Ren was so familiar with the product. Ren asked questions regarding the drive-ability of the car. He had never driven a car with a dual clutch system and did not want to ruin the transmission. Fraser assured him that he would do fine. It was when they had their head in the trunk of the vehicle discussing the engine that they were interrupted by the Director.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we're ready for Ren to get into wardrobe, hair and makeup. We can't go past our allotted time here."

"My apologies Director, my curiosity got the best of me," Ren said with a small bow of apology. Yashiro rejoined Ren. Considering he only just started driving, Yashiro didn't have too much interest in cars. He stepped away from Ren to make a quick phone call.

"Tsuruga-kun I have no doubt you will nail this in one go. So time wise I think we will be fine. We will also be taking a few shots at each location of you with the car. This will be used on product pamphlets, showroom posters, and website," the director said the last looking at Yashiro. Yashiro nodded in agreement. This had all been negotiated into the the contract.

"Yes, I understand I will do my best to keep us on schedule," Ren said heading towards the small conference room they had reserved for his dressing room.

Once inside, Ren handed Yashiro the folders with the new projects he had went through with Kyoko last night. He disappeared behind the screen to change quickly. He emerged tugging at the cuffs of his designer gray pin-stripe suit and stood in front of the mirror to adjust the collar of his white shirt.

With an unmanly giggle Yashiro turned to Ren, "I see you two love birds accepted all the projects together. I bet you're ecstatic!"

"If it means I get to spend more time with Kyoko then I don't mind," Ren responded examining his appearance at all angles.

"Don't be so greedy. You get to see Kyoko-chan everyday. You know your schedule is already so packed. I'll have to try to shift things around but I will make it work. Even if you have to sacrifice sleep," Yashiro said with a chuckle.

Ren groaned. "I don't mind not sleeping but I don't want you tiring out Kyoko. Please do what you can to make the time reasonable for her."

"It's so refreshing seeing you all lovey dovey. To think you could have been like this earlier if you would have stopped denying your feelings for each other."

Before anything more could be said, there was a knock at the door. An overly bubbly young man entered the room and introduced himself as Hina. He was both the hair and makeup artist. Yashiro said nothing more as he tried to read over the new documents Ren had just given him. Hina filled the silence with his small talk.

A few minutes later, Yashiro let out a surprised gasp "What is it?" Ren asked with his eyes closed. Hina stopped talking but continued to dust some translucent powder on Ren's face. He continued his work in silence while the two talked.

"I'm just surprised Kyoko-chan accepted these two jobs," Yashiro told him. Ren knew the exact work he was referring to since she had agonized over it.

"It did take some convincing but apparently Hizuri-san gave her some acting advice before he left." Ren thought it was strange to talk about his father like he was a stranger to him. "While she was his assistant, Kyoko was ready to turn down her Natsu role because she arrogantly, her words not mine, thought she would be type casted as a bully. Hizuri-san intercepted her rash decision and gave her that acting lesson we saw."

"Oh, I remember! That time we saw her dressed like a boy."

"Correct. Since then, she has tried to grasp at every opportunity to improve her character development."

"I see. I think this will be good for her after that article. Show the people that she has moved on and is still professional," Yashiro replied as he shuffled through the papers.

"Ok, you're all done Tsuruga-san. Good luck out there," Hina said as he ran his mousse covered fingers through Ren's hair one last time.

"Thank you for your hardwork Hina-san. I'll see you out there," Ren said with a small bow. Hina collected makeup and brushes he would need for the set and tucked them into the pockets of the apron around his waist before following after the two men.

Ren walked down the hall to the lobby, as usual, oblivious to the mass destruction he was leaving behind in his wake. Once they turned the corner, Yashiro stiffened as they walked towards the Director. Without breaking his stride, Ren found the source of Yashiro's behavior. Kusonoki Kana and her manager were talking to the Director and Fraser. Ren groaned internally wondering what this woman was doing here. Aside from her short apology for the mischievous kiss incident over the phone he had not bothered with her again. He was glad he had come clean to Kyoko before it became public. He was still unsure if the older actress had set up the whole thing.

There wasn't much backlash from the article after they both admitted in separate press conferences that there was nothing between the two of them. Kana had admitted to acting of her own accord and he moved passed it with Kyoko.

Yashiro shivered when Ren plastered on his ultra gentleman smile. "Ren, let's try to behave please," Yashiro pleaded.

Ren turned his smile on Yashiro making the poor man cower in fear. Yashiro held his hands up in defense, "I didn't know she was part of this production. I knew there would be extras for this first scene but I had no idea an actress like her would bother with it."

Ren didn't like this. After the last stunt she pulled he didn't want anything to do with her. He would have to be a professional and carry out his job flawlessly. Yashiro made a mental note not to leave Ren alone for even a second with that woman.

"Oh good, Tsuruga-kun. You look the part of well you!" the director told him laughing. "You remember Kana-san right. I believe you worked together before. She would only be in the first few seconds of the clip," the director informed them. The director thought about using Kyoko for this but she didn't give off the right vibe. He needed the older woman, cougar affect to be exact and Kana fit the bill perfectly. She was at least somewhat relevant these days. Ren gave her his business greeting.

"Good morning Ren-san," Kana purred with a sweet smile. "I'm excited that I can work with you again."

"Kana-san," he said in greeting with a small bow. "Let's keep things professional and do a good job," he said increasing the brilliancy of his gentleman smile. "If you'll excuse me. It looks like I must get to my mark."

Kana just nodded. She was taken aback by his dismissal. She watched him walk over to the director's assistant. Following directions she took her place.

"Ren you were supposed to be nice," Yashiro scolded him.

"I was on my best behavior," Ren told him giving him an air of innocence. He didn't say what was truly on his mind. If Kyoko had to work with Fuwa again he could certainly get through this job.

At the planning meeting held the week before, Ren was briefed on the details of the CM. He was actually acting as himself for this shoot. He would have a voice over scheduled for two days from now to narrate his lines for the CM. He would have to record it twice. Once in Japanese and the other in English. The English version would be used internationally including America. The dialogue focused on his dreams and success as an actor. It compared the accomplishments of his career to the ingenuity of this new super car. They were filming a sixty second commercial so this first part would only last about fifteen to twenty seconds depending on final editing.

"Places everyone!" The Director announced. "And action!"

 _Ren adopted his confident swagger while he walked through the lobby. He pulls his jacket back to slip his left hand into his pants pocket. While walking he nods and smiles to the extra actors on the way. He pauses as the automatic doors swoosh open blowing his hair and jacket back in a dramatic fashion. He then steps through the threshold of the main doors leading to the outside. He continues his strut down the short covered entryway. Kana's character is helped out of the luxury vehicle parked before the valet stand. She hooks her arm around the handsome man she's with and notices Ren approaching. She eye fucks the shit out of Ren. Ren does his best to not roll his eyes at the older woman. She was desperately obvious. He paused mid stride. His eyes are captivated by the beautiful sight before him._

 _Kana smiles invitingly at him. Ren, however, has a faraway look on his face not picking up on the vibes Kana is sending his way. Despite the man on her arm, Kana tries to speak to Ren thinking he was interested in her. Still smiling, Ren walks right by her not even acknowledging the woman. Kana turns around once he has passed and finds him admiring the orange car behind her. Feeling embarrassed, she stomps off haughtily annoyed for being passed up for a car._

"Cut! Brilliant everyone!" The Director announced. "I want to take it from the top but this time I want Tsuruga-kun in sunglasses. Wardrobe get him some sunglasses please! Tsuruga-kun, when you stop out here, I want you to tip the glasses down to check the car out like you would a beautiful woman. Kana-san you were perfect acting that scene out. Your facial expressions were on the money." There were several audible snickers around the set. Most of the crew were familiar with Kana's failed attempt to seduce Japan's top actor. Ren scowled at the unprofessional crew. He may not have liked Kana's actions but he didn't like the crew brandishing her for it on the clock.

Ren nodded to the Director. He actually imagined the car as Kyoko. The color orange reminded him of her hair before she started her Momiji role. He couldn't wait to get inside her and take her for a ride. _T_ _he car that is,_ he corrected his thoughts, blushing to himself.

* * *

On the drive to LME, Tadashi looked over at his daughter and asked her eagerly, "how was school today Kyoko-chan?" It felt wonderful to ask her this question for the second day in a row. What he would give to go back in time to see her after her first day of primary school.

Kyoko giggled at his excitement. She told him about some of her lessons, those she liked and those that were a little more challenging. Tadashi told her that he had always been a good student so if she needed it, he would be glad to help her.

"By the way, I received a call from the Principle today. He asked that I come in for a meeting tomorrow, have you heard about it? Is everything at school going well? You aren't being bullied there are you? Because if you are, I will do everything in my power to buy that school and appoint me as the new principle so you can attend in peace!"

"Whaaaa? You can't do that father!" Kyoko exclaimed. She definitely couldn't tell him about the students that were giving her a hard time.

"I'm just a little kidding sweetie," Tadashi teased. "If you're having trouble you would tell me right. I promise not to do anything but listen. I know you have Ren-kun and Kanae-chan on your side but I hope you can depend on me as well. I have a lot to make up for so even just a little. It would make me very happy."

Kyoko nodded with a shy smile. She was very happy that he was concerned with her. She shared with him how most of the students had changed their tune after today's broadcast and were now cordial towards her. She joked about the third year rabid Ren fans that covertly did petty things to her locker. She assured him that it was mere child's play compared to Natsu. It didn't bother her at all. They passed the time talking about school and Tadashi sharing some of his stories as a student.

...

Kyoko rubbed her aching shoulders as she walked with her father to the LoveMe room. Tadashi made a mental note of his daughter's pain. _She must be really stressed with everything that is going on._ He felt horrible that she had to go through this situation. _Perhaps there is something I can do for her. I'll ask Mya!_

At the LoveMe door, Kyoko knocked to make sure it was clear to enter. "Come in," came the annoyed voice of her best friend. Kyoko opened the door wondering what had made her so cranky. Knowing his daughter was in good hands, Tadashi left the girls to their own devices. He took up residence in the sitting room and sent a message to Mya. He had something in mind but he needed another woman's opinion.

Kyoko's eyes lit up when she saw her two friends sitting in the room. Confusion set in when she saw a third girl sitting next to them in front of the television set. They were obviously reviewing soap operas again but what was Ruriko doing in the room. _Please don't tell me she joined the LoveMe section._

"It's about time you came to work! Why the hell are you slacking off? You know I had to endure this stupid drama while I waited for you!" Ruriko whined getting up from the table.

Kanae and Chirori rolled their eyes at the singer. "Yeah sure and I suppose those were fake tears you were shedding for this shitty plot," Chiori said in rebuttal.

"Oh shut your face! I can't believe all you guys do here is watch movies. I knew this section was a total sham!" Ruriko retorted criticizing the pair. She had found them already watching when she entered the room twenty minutes earlier. She would never admit that she enjoyed the show immensely.

"For your information, this work was assigned to us by President Takarada himself. Do you think we like wasting our time watching crappy dramas and even crappier acting?" Chirori asked glaring at the singer. Of all the LoveMe tasks that were thrown her way, this was Chiori's least favorite. Heck she even preferred making a fool out of herself on the variety show compared to this slow torture. At least the show was more productive of her time. If she wanted to regain her love for acting it would take baby steps. "Kyoko-san is here now so state your business and be on your way."

"Hmph!" Ruriko said folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Ruriko-san is there something I can do for you?" Kyoko asked putting her school bag on the floor. "I have been at school and only have a few hours here before I must be on set."

"What? You don't even know why I'm here. Yashiro-san told us you accepted the singing drama. The schedule is already delayed so let's go see Nakazawa-san right away." Ruriko told her dragging her out the door. She saw the pity written all over her friends's faces. She barely had time to grab her bag and wave goodbye.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi thank you for sticking with me. There will be lots of fillers the next few chapters so I hope you don't mind as I work on transitioning them to LA. I got excited over Ren's part in this chapter and threw some Kana (old hag! XD the woman is way younger than me so I don't know what I'm talking about LOL) into the mix but decided to minimize the drama. I seriously hope Ren doesn't let what she did to him go in the manga even though anything he says could be misconstrued in her favor.**

 **SPOILER 272: How's my girl Kanae coming in clutch in this chapter?! She's developing into the bestie I knew she could be. I'm so excited for her confrontation with Ren! I'll wither away if this misunderstanding spans more than a few chapters. It looks like Cedric isn't in Sacred Lotus and his dad is not the American promoter but hey his grandfather is _The_ _Mr. D_ *snickers immaturely.* I'm holding out hope that Cedric is still Kuon's bully.**

 **Enough of my ranting, thank you for continuing to read. I appreciated all your reviews of last chapter. I always love to read what you guys think!**

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^**


	86. Heart and Soul

Chapter 86: Heart and Soul

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have a talent for music.**

Jiro placed his hand over the trembling one of his wife. This was all stressing her out. First their daughter and now the family's way of life was being threatened. Hayashi Kento, the family lawyer, was giving them, Jouji and a few of the other members of the Morizumi clan, a break down of the fallout they were facing after this morning's broadcast.

Several sponsors were in the process of dissolving new contracts. Others had suspended funding on a few projects pending any legal action that would be taken against the Morizumi's. They had to either redirect funds or prioritize current projects. Fortunately, there were projects that were heavily invested in and near completion that sponsors were willing to see to the end. Jouji was informed that the _Sacred Lotus_ would press forward thanks to Koenji's continued support.

What the Morizumi's didn't know was that Koenji Katsumasa was ready to cut his losses and scrap the whole project. It seemed that Tadashi knew how his friend's mind operated. Tadashi immediately intercepted him after seeing the broadcast this morning, imploring him to continue with the production. He told Katsumasa that if he was not going to continue then to at least let him take over funding the project. His daughter and the rest of the team had worked entirely too hard for Morizumi Kimiko to get the last laugh. He knew that it would look like nepotism if he went down this path but Kyoko's happiness was more important. In the end, Koenji understood his friend's feelings and decided to press forward.

Jiro was relieved by the news. The continued support of the Koenji group spoke volumes within the industry. Kento told them that there were still several companies not willing to compromise their long standing relationship with the Morizumi's so they would continue to support future projects associated with them.

"We can turn this all around right now. First and foremost, we have to formally apologize to the people, bow down for our arrogance, and admit that we were wrong in taking advantage of our positions. At the very most several members of the family will have personal law suits filed against them for personal grievances. We can handle those easily but..." his voice trailed off looking at Jiro apologetically. Jiro straightened his spine for the blow. Kimiiko's case was a whole different animal.

"Just give it to me straight Kento. Do they have a valid case against the girls?" Jiro asked him seriously.

"I'm afraid so. I was told by my contact that they have irrefutable evidence on both of them but more on Kimi," Kento told him grimly.

"Didn't that man Hanazawa or whoever work in secret. What possible evidence could they have besides his word and eyewitness accounts? No one was seriously injured by those acts," Jiro asked his voice rising in frustration.

"I can't tell you for sure but it seems they have undoctored footage of Kimi. I have put a request in this morning to obtain our copy. It's in our rights to know what we're up against."

"And Yuri? What do they have on my Yuri?" an older gentleman sitting a few seats down from Jiro's right asked.

"I'm sorry Etsuji I was told she was in it too. The police said that she became a delivery woman so she could get close to Kyoko-san," Kento said explaining the nature of Etsuji's daughter's involvement with the incidents. Jouji hung his head down when several heads turned to him. It was his set that this was all happening on. They already had that discussion. There was no point rehashing it here.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" Kento said annoyed by the interruption.

The young female receptionist entered the room carrying a large brown envelope. "I'm sorry for the interruption Hayashi-san but this was just delivered by courier." Hayashi held out his hand for the package. He read the label and thanked the receptionist. When she was gone he ripped open the the seal and spilled out the contents. He read the top sheet his expression turning to surprise.

"Jiro, can you put this in. It seems we already have our evidence. That woman doesn't waste any time to comply with a request." Kento told the room. He started flipping through the rest of the documents. The file also contained several photographs and a toxicology report. There was no denying the still images of the girls. He looked up from the papers when Jiro switched off the lights. _What could possibly be on this disc?_

* * *

Tadashi was responding to work email in the lounge when out of the corner of his eye he saw the whirlwind of his daughter being dragged by the arm by a girl not much older than her. Feeling instinctively protective, Tadashi jumped to his feet like lightning and chased after the girls. How could he have thought she was safe just because they were in the confines of the agency. He couldn't under estimate anyone, even young girls, he wasn't familiar with these days.

"Stop right there young lady! What are you doing with my daughter?" Tadashi demanded grabbing the girl by the shoulder. The girls were startled to a standstill. They had not heard his approach until he was upon them and spoke. Ruriko dropped Kyoko's arm terrified by the anger in Tadashi's eyes.

"Ah, father it's ok. This is Matsunai, Ruriko-san. She's part of the musical division of the agency. She's a singer here. She's very forceful but she's not bad...anymore, at least. We did have a bad beginning but I think we moved passed that," Kyoko explained trying to calm her father down. Aside from that time with Koki, she had never seen him so angry. Ruriko nodded agreeing with Kyoko. Her fear ebbed just a bit learning that this man was Kyoko's father.

"Sorry Matsunai-san, was it?" Tadashi said sheepishly removing his hand from the girl's shoulder and bowing in apology. "Did I hurt you?" he asked the singer examining her when he straightened back up.

Ruriko bowed back to the distinguished older man in front of her. She blushed as his golden orbs softened with concern for fear of having hurt her. She shook her head vigorously, no, unable to make an audible response.

"Ruriko-san, this is my father. Morimoto Tadashi-san," Kyoko said completing the introductions. She was glad her father was back to normal. When Ruriko just stared dumbly back at him without responding, Tadashi took it upon himself to break the tension.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matsunai-san. I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier," Tadashi said rubbing the back of his neck with a boyish grin. He had overreacted and felt really stupid right now.

"Eh, Ruriko-san is everything ok?" Kyoko asked now concerned by the girls behavior. Had her father really scared her that much.

"I'm fine," Ruriko barely squeaked out finally pulling herself together. She blushed again before walking down the hall to the elevators. _Why are you being such a spazz? He probably thinks you're a mute right now!_ Tadashi and Kyoko quickly caught up to her. He stepped up to the elevator first and pushed the button. Tadashi held the door to let the ladies on. He smiled warmly at Ruriko hoping to give off a more friendly vibe. He felt horrible for earlier. The girl could barely look at him.

Ruriko pressed the floor button that would take them to Nakazawa's office.

"Can either of you fill me in on what's going on?" Tadashi asked as the elevator ascended.

"Oh sorry father. I'm actually surprised myself that Yashiro-san was able to handle everything so quickly. I accepted a cameo in a new singing drama. It's a small part but my character is supposed to have a positive influence on the protagonist. I'm excited that it's not a bully role again," Kyoko said with a gleeful smile. She lost her smile when she thought about the other part of her character. She would have to sing. A dark aura started to fill the tiny space of the elevator. Ruriko was feeling faint from the oppressive atmosphere.

"It sounds like a good opportunity," Tadashi told her wondering why her mood had changed. Kyoko nodded but still looked depressed. "Is there a part you don't like? Like in the script?" He asked. If he had his way, he would negotiate whatever was making her unhappy out of the contract.

"I have to sing. I'm not sure if I'm any good," she said sinking further into despair. Tadashi had never heard her sing before so he was unable to give her concrete criticism that would help her out of this slump. Before he could give her any fatherly advice, Ruriko managed to speak up.

"Are you stupid? Why would you think you would be offered this job if they thought your singing was terrible. You still kinda piss me off with that attitude. It was the same with Ring Doh acting like you didn't know anything...and to think I almost lost the part to such a newbie like you," Ruriko huffed folding her arms across her chest.

Kyoko brightened at the singer's words but was still confused. "Ruriko-san, coming from you. I feel so happy but you never heard me before."

"Nakazawa-san has a recording of you singing." Kyoko's eyes widened again with confusion. "There was also that karaoke competition. Eye witness accounts said you were good. I'm sure with a little vocal training you will be able to do a good job."

Kyoko's eyes filled with hearts at having been praised by her senpai. The elevator door dinged when they reached their floor.

Ruriko stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Kyoko, "things won't go as well as last time. You are technically on my turf. I won't lose to you this time. I want this to be successful so be prepared to work."

Kyoko smiled with determination, "I am looking forward to working with you!" _Ruriko-san has really changed since Ring Doh. She's taking things more seriously._

...

"Ruriko-chan, you found her! Kyoko-chan I'm so happy you decided to take the part. Have you had a chance to look over the draft script?"

Kyoko bowed in greeting to the section chief, "yes sir! The part interested me greatly. I will do my best with the singing portion so as not to disappoint anyone."

"No worries Kyoko-chan, I heard your voice while you were singing in the LoveMe room. With a little training, I'm sure you will be successful," Nakazawa told her. Kyoko flushed red with embarrassment. Was she so loud that others could hear her outside.

"Excuse me, Nakazawa-san, I am Morimoto Tadashi, Kyoko-chan's father and acting manager today. I will do my best to represent her in Yashiro's stead. It seems like this job was accepted just today so I was not briefed on its details. What exactly do you have planned today? Kyoko-chan has another engagement in..." Tadashi paused to check his designer watch for the time, "under two hours."

"Pleased to finally meet you Morimoto-san. Yashiro-kun had mentioned your involvement. He shared with us, myself and the other section heads, Matsushima and Sawara, Kyoko-chan's schedule so far. That's how I knew she was free for a bit today. Please come with me!" He motioned for them to follow. They went out of the hall and took the elevator up again.

Nakazawa took them to a room Kyoko didn't know existed in the building. It was a music studio filled with instruments, speakers, microphones and other equipment necessary to produce music. Ruriko plopped down onto one of the black leather couches that lined the back wall clearly at ease with the place. A large desk full of monitors and more equipment sat before a large glass window. Beyond the double pane glass were more instruments in the adjoining room. There were a variety of guitars hanging on the walls, a complete drum set, a baby grand piano on one side and several other instruments including a large harp. They also had a little booth with a microphone hanging from the ceiling.

Kyoko's eyes strayed to the man sitting in the other room with a guitar propped on his lap and headphones over his ears. She watched him strum a few chords then pause to scribble on the sheets in front of him. He strummed again and then stopped to scribble. He had yet to notice them.

When he took a longer pause, Nakazawa clicked on a button on the large equipment panel sitting in front of them and said, "Kei, I brought Kyoko-chan." His voice startled the man inside the other room causing him to curse and drop his pencil. They watched quietly as he gathered his stuff and came out of the room. Nakazawa made the introductions. Kyoko took in his appearance. He had straight messy black hair that flowed down to his shoulders. His skin was pale almost translucent as if he rarely saw the sun. Soft brown eyes were framed by thick black rimmed glasses. He was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked to be in his early twenties but she couldn't be sure. Nakazawa explained that Kei was one of LME's top music producers. He was a composer for the drama and in charge of Kyoko's song.

Kei studied the actress in front of him. He wasn't familiar with any of her work. When he heard that they were pushing for her to fill the role he immediately researched her. Being part of LME, he was familiar with the hardships she was facing right now. He ignored the issue that was happening with the other girl and focused on her interviews along with her recent article in Boost magazine. He wanted to know her, not the characters she played.

He homed in on the feelings that she had for Ren. It was obvious from the way she spoke about the actor and her reactions that he was her first true love. Using those feelings, he was able to compose a song that he hoped would suit her voice. The recording Nakazawa had given him was shoddy but he heard the talent in it. She came highly recommended by the chiefs so he couldn't argue with their choice. The director had readily approved when the Diva now sitting on the studio's leather sofa agreed to the arrangement. Apparently, she had some sort of rivalry with the girl.

The voice he heard didn't match her overall appearance. She looked like a normal pretty girl in her school uniform. She had a slight figure but it was her eyes that captivated him. They were large, and expressive with a very unique color for a native Japanese girl. Her look would fit the role as "Rika Sterling" really well with the right outfit and makeup. He would never have guessed that she was Ren's type. From the rumors he overheard from the female staff members, it would seem that this slip of a girl had Japan's hottest male wrapped around her little finger.

"If you're through oogling her old man, can we get on with it," Ruriko told Kei rudely.

"I'm not oogling. I'm observing and we're the same age you know _._ I'd like to get an idea of her overall appearance and determine if the song would fit the image she is trying to portray," Kei replied smoothly. "Why are you here anyway and where is your manager? Don't you have some work to do?" he asked a bit annoyed by the singer.

Ruriko stuck her tongue out at him. "She'll be along shortly to collect me so hurry up. I want to hear Kyoko-chan sing."

"Ugh fine!" he said reluctantly. "Kyoko-san can you tell me a bit about your knowledge with music? Can you play any instruments? Read music? That sort of thing."

"I've had no formal training. It was just something I was interested in during middle school." They didn't need to know that she had done it all to help Shotaro. She was glad she no longer held a grudge against him. She could now look upon things she did in the past as a learning experience to help her achieve her dreams. "I'm familiar with notes but as for an instrument I tried the guitar. I'm not very good," Kyoko said feeling a bit dismayed. She thought of Ren and how he had practiced hard to learn the piano pieces for Katsuki. It somewhat cheered her up and gave her confidence.

"But I promise to work really hard so that I can grasp my role," she told them fired up.

"That's right Kyoko-chan! We all have confidence that you can pull this off!" Nakazawa told her giving her a thumbs up.

"Well, at least that's something I can work with. For starters, how about you show me what you can do with this," Kei said reaching for the black glossy acoustic guitar he was using earlier. "If you tried the guitar then I assume you practiced a song?"

Kyoko nodded shyly reminded of the song she played over and over, secretly in the music room at school, until she got it right. It had been years since then. She gave it up when Sho had made fun of her singing.

"Good! Find a comfortable seat and I want you to try," he told her. He handed her the guitar once she took her seat. Tadadshi took off his suit jacket and handed it to his daughter. It seemed she was a bit uncomfortable with her school skirt. Kyoko smiled at him gratefully and covered her legs with it. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and settled the guitar comfortably. She took a few practice strums before looking up to the room. Kei nodded approvingly. Her hand placement and movements looked good so far.

Kyoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment trying to visualize the right chords. She positioned her left hand over the frets and began strumming single notes. When she had run through the song twice she strung more notes together. Once she got the hang of it, her fingers flew confidently over the strings. She went through the song once more and surprised everyone by adding her voice, " **T** **winkle, twinkle, little star; How I wonder what you are; Up above the world so high; Like a diamond in the sky**..." When she came to the end she slowed down the tempo adding her own little twist to the song before looking up. She was met with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Tadashi clapped enthusiastically before the others joined in. It was a beginners song but the way her fingers moved through the chords was impressive. His daughter was truly amazing!

Kyoko blushed. She stood and bowed in thanks. "I'm sorry that's all I can do," Kyoko said apologizing for her lack of skill.

"Are you kidding that was more than enough," Kei told her enthusiastically. He had prepared himself to start from scratch on the guitar. She was obviously being modest earlier. He had watched her struggle at first trying to get her rhythm but once she found it she was unstoppable. If he showed her how to play this new song, she would definitely catch on quickly.

"Your voice is good. You were on pitch the whole time. This is the song I have in mind for your Rika but it's not quite finished. I've been working on it all morning. I'm sure you already know it's in English since Rika is an international star," Kei said handing her the music sheets he had been writing on when they first walked in. He took the guitar from her and settled it on his lap.

"I'm going to run through it for you once. Then we'll try it again with you singing along. This will give me an idea of how to arrange the music to best suit your voice. Ok?"

"Yes!" Kyoko said watching his fingers strum out the new song. Kyoko looked down at the sheets he had given her to follow along when he started singing. His voice surprised her since he started off in falsetto. From speaking with him, she didn't think he was capable of singing so high. His voice fell an octave or two but he continued singing in perfect pitch and only rose on certain parts of the song. The melody was slow and the lyrics were powerful. He stared at her as he sang making Kyoko blush.

She felt like she was intruding on something very personal. Her heart squeezed with every lyric. She could feel the raw emotion behind it. It was as if the song was broadcasting what she felt in her heart. The spell was broken when he stopped abruptly at the end of the second verse. He still had to work on the ending.

Kyoko blinked rapidly when a tear dropped on to the music sheet she held in her hands. She swiped at her eyes. Kei handed her a box of tissues apologizing for making her cry. It was a common thing in this studio to have strong emotions when it came to music.

"I'm sorry that was just so...so moving. If it's not too personal may I ask what inspired you to write this kind of song?" She wondered if he would tell her. Sho never told her no matter how many times she asked. He would always say something like he just thought of it on a whim.

"You did, actually," he confessed.

"Me?" Kyoko squeaked blushing again.

"Yes! I mean, I draw inspiration from what is currently going on in a singer's life. This way, the songs I write are meaningful and relatable for the artists singing them. While listening to the song, did you ever think that this is exactly how I feel. How in the world does he know?"

Kyoko's amber eyes widened with surprise. That's exactly what she was thinking as she followed along with him. He had to be a descendant of the god of music himself in order to have that kind of insight into her very soul.

"I've researched you. Not any of the characters you played but you yourself. There was one recurring theme throughout your recent interviews and that article. Do you know what it was?" He asked her seriously.

Kyoko took a moment to think about her most recent interviews. There was the Heel reveal. Then the one with Ren and Sho. She wasn't sure exactly so she shook her head no.

"It's your love for Ren-san. I could tell right away that he is your first real love so I wanted to capture that emotion in the song. I think this song will be a mega hit once you're able to pour your heart and soul into it." He told her confidently.

Kyoko blushed scarlet. Was she so transparent in her love for Ren that this stranger had noticed. Was she becoming a love idiot. She looked up at her father. He smiled back at her. No one was making fun of her for it. _I will be just fine_ , she thought, smiling back at her father.

"Now let's hear you sing along this time," Kei told her readjusting the guitar. Kyoko nodded with a smile towards Kei. She looked down at the sheets. As Kei said, she would pour all the love she had for Ren into this song.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you my dear readers for your patience. I've once again added a new OC to the bunch *facepalm* so I hope he is believable. I'm not a musician nor have I ever taken any lessons (but I used to kick ass at rockband and guitar hero XD) so if I used terms wrong please don't hesitate to correct me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for the lovely reviews of last chapter. Thank you for giving me confidence and putting up with this beast. Oh and if you didn't know Kyoko sang/played the lullaby/nursery rhyme Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star which I think is a common beginner's song unless you play it like the genius Mozart! LOL**

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^**


	87. Bro Code

Chapter 87: Bro Code

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Yashiro would have more personal talks by now.**

Yashiro closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was at a theme park, securely strapped in to the most thrilling ride of the day. He always loved roller coasters. He loved the velocity, the tight turns, and the sudden drops from high above that rollercoasters offered. It made him feel like a daredevil. He especially loved when there were loops involved, the more, the better. Yet here he was sitting shotgun as Ren took them for one final spin in the little sports car praying, between squeals of fright to Kami-sama, that they wouldn't die.

One of Fraser's test drivers had given Ren pointers on how to drift the sports car in under ten minutes. They had just wrapped up the final scene of the CM using the straight away portion of the manufacture's test track and had some time before his next appointment. It was the obstacle side of the track that had frightened Yashiro. On this side, vehicles were tested on their handling and accidental avoidance features which meant there was always something appearing in their way rather quickly.

It was the challenge in Ren's voice, "live a little," _old man,_ and the small smirk dancing on his lips that had Yashiro climbing into the passenger seat. _Could be fun,_ he thought as he figured out how to strap himself into the four point harness seatbelt. The seatbelt was already a bit disconcerting. He should have known better.

Yashiro opened his eyes a tiny slit when the car finally came to a halt. _Am I dead?_

As if reading his thoughts, Ren responded, "You survived, Yashiro-san. I didn't even go very fast." _There's no way I would after what happened with Rick,_ he thought solemnly.

"Well you went plenty fast in my opinion, Ren!" Yashiro scolded making Ren chuckle. They said their goodbyes to the Director and the rest of the team. Fraser-san handed him his business card. He told Ren to call him if he was interested in a new car. He would gladly give him a deal he couldn't refuse. Ren thanked him and followed Yashiro out for his next appointment.

 **…**

"Yashiro-san are you still angry with me?" Ren asked as Yashiro drove them to the next site. Yashiro looked straight ahead both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in a proper ten and two clock hand position, like he was taught at driving school. Yashiro shuddered thinking of the little ride Ren had just took him on.

Yashiro gave him a dry look. He kept his face neutral as he recalled the unmanly squeals he had let out while Ren drifted the vehicle around the track.

"It sounded like you were having a lot of fun," Ren said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. He had never seen his manager so perturbed in all the years he had known him.

In a cold voice, Yashiro told him, "Ren, if you ever tell Kyoko-chan about my behavior today, I will make sure you are signed up to endorse every single food product that comes across my desk. That includes CM's, cooking shows, celebrity contests, etc… for the rest of your lucrative career."

"Eh…that's a bit overkill. Plus, I promised to always tell Kyoko everything," Ren teased. "If Kyoko thinks I'm starting to keep secrets from her _again_ , I'm not sure what would happen to our relationship. It took us so long to finally get to this point only to see it crumble over something so silly," Ren said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ren, I'm asking you this as your best friend. Honor the Bro Code. If you tell Kyoko-chan she's going tell Kanae. Girls talk Ren! Don't you know that? Kanae probably already knows all the sordid details about your relationship," he said in all seriousness.

" **What?"** Ren said in surprise. He turned wide eyes towards Yashiro his face draining of all color. Yashiro didn't register Ren's shock and continued his rant.

"Actually, you know what, just tell her! Just tell her! I'm comfortable in my masculinity. Any sane person would have been terrified in my position. Afterall, I'm a hardened criminal no one would believe you," Yashiro spewed out quickly. He was partly joking at that last part. He turned to Ren once he quieted down.

"Something wrong?" Yashiro asked confused by Ren's expression.

"What exactly do you think the girls talk about?" Ren asked. While Yashiro was ranting, he worked it out through his mind that he had nothing to worry about. He trusted Kyoko. She would never tell anyone his secret including her best friends. Now he was curious to know what else they might have discussed. _Like am I good in bed_.

"The usual I guess. I used to overhear my sister talking to her friends about nonsensical stuff. Like who was the best kisser. How lame was the last date? How far she got with what's his face. If he's packing or not. If they had some misunderstanding with a guy. They always seek each other's advice for that stuff...they talk. No topic is taboo."

Ren got the general idea. "I see. Well, I'll try not to tell her but there's no guarantee. I can't lie to her after all."

Yashiro let out a sigh. "It's ok, I'll live. I just can't guarantee that I won't sign you up for something food related."

Ren winced. He supposed that was only fair. He did taunt Yashiro after all.

"So the meeting today is to go over the contract for your next drama. I did turn in all the red lines you had in the script over to the Director," Yashiro said changing subjects.

"Did the Director mention anything about my changes?"

"He was a bit disappointed but he was willing to compromise."

"I'm not comfortable performing those kinds of scenes right now. I know I sound childish and unprofessional but I don't want that kind of strain on our relationship."

"What if Kyoko-chan was the actress?"

Ren smiled slyly without replying. Of course he would consider it in a heartbeat but was he willing to share her with the audience was another question.

* * *

Kyoko and Tadashi made it through the security gates of the _Sacred Lotus_ set unscathed. As usual the vultures were waiting for their next big scoop. Since the barricades were behind the entrance, they couldn't get near them. She ignored the questions being shouted at her as she handed her bag over to the security guard. Once passed security, they walked into the courtyard to find everyone milling about at the center. Their focus changed to her. She could feel the glances and whispers directed her way. It was nothing malicious. She saw more sympathy and curiosity in their eyes. Koga spotted her enter and approached her with a grim expression.

"Whoa Kyoko-chan. I guess it's that time of year already huh!" Koga teased when he finally reached her. She was after all still wearing her uniform. She had planned to change out of it after filming tonight.

"Koga-san, good evening," Kyoko greeted the actor with a bow. She was relieved that he was still the same. "I started school yesterday. Though it's a bit..." Kyoko didn't have to finish her sentence. Koga nodded in understanding.

"By the way, what's going on here? Will we be filming today?" Kyoko asked. It didn't look like the place was ready. None of the equipment was out nor were the sets prepped.

"I don't think so. Producer Kuresaki and Director Jouji wanted to make an announcement. I just hope it's not to cancel the project," Koga said in a depressed tone.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked startled. Would they do that? lt would be a huge disappointment after so much blood, sweat and tears went into the drama.

"Rumor has it that a lot of the sponsors for Morizumi projects are backing out because of everything that has happened," Koga whispered over to her. "Ric-san is chastising himself in that dark corner over there." Koga pointed across the crowd into a dark spot. Kyoko could barely make out a silhouette of a person over there. "He said something about his father getting angry with him if this project fell through. He also feels responsible for Kimiko-chan."

Kyoko felt a small pang in her heart. Nobody should blame themselves for the actions of others. It had taken her some time to convince her father that none of this was his fault. It would take Yashiro more time to come around since his direct actions were responsible for Kimiko's injuries. She shuddered at the memory of watching Kimiko flail around the room on fire. The big thing that would probably stick with her always would be the horrible smell of burning flesh. _That could have been me!_ She balled her fingers into tight fists. _Worse! It could have been Ren._ She was pulled from her musings when the director and producer stood before the crowd.

"Good evening everyone! I think everyone is here now," Jouji spoke looking around the crowd. "It's already a few minutes past the meet time so anyone late would have to be back briefed. For starters, I want to thank you all for coming! This is a bit awkward given the circumstances. I'll start with the good news...Kami knows we need some. I'm sure you are all anxious to know but we have received the green light today from our sponsors to proceed with filming." There was a round of applause and shouts from the team that followed the news.

"Unfortunately, we lost a talented member from the team. Hanazawa-san's skill was superior to none when it came to historical design. His, will be some tough shoes to fill. I want to extend this out to everyone here. I don't care if you are a lowly gopher or a top paid actor. You are all important to the success of this production. To us…," he said gesturing between himself and Kuresaki. "You are all invaluable. So I can't stress this enough...if you are having any hardship at work or at home, please come forward. I don't want the same mistakes repeated. And if you see something suspicious I implore you all to please speak up. I am guilty of this act myself. I couldn't believe my adorable niece was capable of such horrific acts. We think we know a person and they just..." he trailed off still in a little shock from the information he was privy too on his niece.

"Jouji..." Kuresaki said quietly by his side trying to get his friend to refocus.

"Ah right! So that's all I wanted to say today. I appreciate all of you showing up today. If you don't have any work assignments tonight, you will be receiving an email from the scheduler. We will start fresh tomorrow morning. So those of you that can, please enjoy the rest of your evening you won't have some for a while. Thank you for your hard work and dedication!" The crowd responded enthusiastically. A good portion of the stage crew remained behind to prep everything for tomorrow.

"Kyoko-chan since we have all this time now. Would you like to have a bite with us? I plan on inviting Ric-san. I don't think he needs to be alone right now," Koga asked with pleading eyes. "I'm sure Ric-san will appreciate it. We can't invite Asahina-san though. I don't think Ric-san cares for her company."

"Asahina-san?" Kyoko asked surprised. Kyoko thought the woman performed well and was always kind.

"Something about invasion of privacy..." he said waving his hand to brush off the topic. "Pleeeeaaase!" he begged holding his palms together. "I think you can help me make him feel better."

Kyoko sighed looking over at the hopeless form rooted to the same spot earlier. "Fine, but I get to choose the place. I don't want to hear any complaints!"

"Yes! Ok, I'll go let Ric-san know." Kyoko giggled watching Koga bound away like a little boy.

"Father, is it ok if we go there?" Kyoko asked turning to address Tadashi.

"Of course sweetheart. I was planning on swinging by for take-out but now that we have time, I'm sure they would be happy to see you are well," Tadashi said with a smile. He knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Kyoko-san! Morimoto-san! Can we please have a moment of your time?" Kuresaki called out to them. Tadashi and Kyoko turned towards the producer's voice. Kyoko bowed once Kuresaki and Jouji were in front of them.

"Kyoko-san, we owe you a sincere apology," Jouji began. He along with Kuresaki gave her a very formal bow.

"Morizumi-san, Kuresaki-san, please. I appreciate the sentiment but you don't need to," Kyoko sputtered. It felt wrong to have these distinguish men bow so formally to her.

"No, Kyoko-san, it is necessary. We failed to fulfill our part of the contract. We did not ensure your safety while you were in our care. For that we deeply apologize to you and to you as well Morimoto-san," Kuresaki told them. The two men bowed again.

"Thank you both," Tadashi cut in bowing to the two men. "I will leave my daughter in your care once more."

"Yes, thank you. We will learn well from our mistakes," Kuresaki assured him.

"We want to also thank you for intervening on our behalf Morimoto-san. We had a meeting prior to this with Koenji-san. It is thanks to you that we are able to continue," Kuresaki said bowing again.

"I didn't do much. I know how hard you have all worked to ensure this films success. I am looking forward to the end result of everyone's effort," Tadashi told them with a slight bow.

"Kyoko-san," Jouji began and fell into a dogeza. "What my niece has put you through is inexcusable. Allow me to be the first of the Morizumi family to express our deepest apologies. As her Uncle, I am also held accountable for her actions. I guiltily doted on her far too much _that I created a monster_. I am not asking for your forgiveness nor your mercy. I just wanted to selfishly make myself feel better and apologize."

"Director Morizumi-san, please I beg you," Kyoko said whispering and crouching awkwardly so as not to draw too much attention to them. Her effort was futile since those left on the site were staring at them wondering what was going on. Kyoko helped the man to his feet.

"I think it's time we get back to work Jouji," Kuresaki said in his monotone voice. They bowed one last time before turning their attention to the set.

When they were out of ear shot, Kyoko turned to her father. "Father, was this on the verge of getting cancelled?"

Tadashi gave her a guilty look, "Koenji-san was ready to cut his losses. I just had to share my experiences on set to him. It didn't take much to convince him to change his mind. I'm sure he wasn't to keen on the idea either."

Kyoko threw her arms around her father. She was so happy to have him in her life. Tadashi chuckled hugging her back. He would do anything to protect her happiness.

"Come on let's go. It seems your friends are waiting," Tadashi said pulling away from her. They headed towards Koga, his manager, Cedric, and his translator/manager.

 **...**

 _Hi, how is work? I'm on my way to dinner at the Darumaya with Father and...don't get mad, Koga-san and Bennett-san. Think you can join us?_ Kyoko hit the send button.

A few minutes later her phone chimed, _I hate contract negotiations the most about this job...Unfortunately, I'm stuck! I'd rather be with you. I'm not mad. If anything, I'm a bit disappointed that I'm unable to see Taisho giving those two a hard time._

Her phone chimed again. _Actually I'm glad I can't have dinner with you. Taisho would skin me alive for the Heel siblings. Maybe I'll wait until his anger has simmered a bit to beg his forgiveness._

Kyoko paled as she read his last text. She had forgot all about the Heel siblings even though tonight's job was part of it. Taisho could barely look at her when she first dyed her hair. How would he treat her now that he knew she was behind Setsuka.

 _I forgot!_ She typed back.

 _I have to head back in but don't worry. He'll come around. I'll see you tonight. I love you! *kiss kaomoji*_

 _Do your best! I love you! *blowing kiss kaomoji, beating hearts, sparkles*_

Tadashi smiled at his daughter as she giggled at her phone. They were almost to the restaurant. He had sent an important mail of his own to Mya during their commute. He hoped she would think his idea was good.

 **…**

The group that walked down the street towards the Darumaya looked very suspicious. They wore hats and sunglasses to disguise themselves but all it did was enhance their already commanding presence. Passersby couldn't help but follow them with their gaze as they walked up to the pair standing in front of the small traditional Japanese restaurant. Kyoko was glad that there didn't appear to be any paparazzi buzzing around disturbing her ex-landlords. When they entered, the whole restaurant went silent, stunned by the presence of so many celebrities.

One inebriated loyal customer, whom Kyoko was familiar with, broke the silence. "Kyoko-chan, my dearie! Did you trade in that tall good looking guy for two lesser ones?" His friend on the stool next to him slapped him upside the head. The customers in the restaurant laughed and returned to their business. They knew Taisho didn't tolerate that kind of behavior and wouldn't hesitate to refuse them service.

 _Ouch!_ Koga grimaced at the burn directed at him. Cedric chuckled and shook it off.

"Kyoko-chan, it's so good to see you well," Okami-san said taking Kyoko into her warm embrace. "And you as well Morimoto-san," she said with a bow.

"Please don't be so formal. You'll always have a home here," Okami assured her. Kyoko thanked her and introduced the rest of her party. Before, Kyoko followed the Okami down the hall she stopped to pay her respects to Taisho. She was relieved when he gave her his usual greeting. He grunted in acknowledgement. Kyoko happily went down to the private room where Okami had settled her friends. They were already looking over the menu while Okami took their drink orders.

"I'll help!" Kyoko said following Okami back out. She wanted to spend some time with the couple while she was there. Kyoko entered Taisho's space and found him already plating his signature fish dish.

"Dear! You have to stop doing this," Okami scolded. Taisho feigned innocence and gestured for Kyoko to follow him with the other plate. Kyoko pressed her lips together trying to hide her smile. Ren already understood how Taisho operated. She wished she could capture this moment to share with him but felt it would be too rude. She would just have to observe properly to reenact their expressions for him later.

Koga and Cedric both looked confused when the plates were set before them.

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't order this. Perhaps you have the wrong table," Koga said politely trying to hand the plate back.

"Please have a meal!" Taisho said glaring at Japan's number two actor. Koga's eyes went wide with fear. He nodded. He hastily picked up his chopsticks pulled a portion of the fish skin back and took a bite. He smiled up at Taisho, "Mmm, delicious."

Taisho nodded approvingly. Then turned to Cedric. Cedric lifted his chopsticks and then hesitated as he got close to the fish. He turned his head up to Taisho. He knew how to say what he needed in Japanese. It was one of his usual phrases, "Can I have a fork, please?" The bleak look on Taisho's face told him that was a faux pas.

"I'll be fine," Cedric said feeling the sweat pool at his hairline and proceeding with his chopsticks. Taisho left the room with Kyoko.

"Dude, I've seen you eat fine with chopsticks. What gives?" Koga asked. Cedric's Japanese was improving every day but he turned to his translator for help. He could read it better than understand conversation depending on the speed of the speaker or their use of slang. Koga had the habit of using a lot of slang so it took Cedric a while to dissect his words.

"Fish with chopsticks takes too long," Cedric told him holding up a morsel of fish pinched between his sticks. Koga laughed in response and continued eating. He had no clue why he was made to eat this fish. He wanted meat. They even left without taking their order.

Koga stopped eating when he realized the others didn't have any food. He put his chopsticks down and apologized.

"Oh no don't worry about it. Please eat your meal. The food here is delicious. I'm sure Kyoko-chan will bring us some good stuff. Just then Okami-san entered with bottles of sake and beer. She refilled their water glasses before leaving with the promise of bringing them something to nibble on.

Meanwhile, Kyoko stood quietly in the kitchen next to Taisho attending her work station. She was chopping the ingredients they would need to cook the main dishes while Taisho prepared the appetizers.

"So is that boy working tonight?" Taisho asked as he expertly sliced up some fish.

Kyoko smiled. He was addressing her like normal. "Yes, he has a meeting for his next drama."

"I will make a bento for him and Yashiro-san."

Kyoko hummed her thanks happily and bowed.

They worked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Taisho asked, "And you, how are you? That girl?"

"I'm doing fine. I have a lot of support. Thank you for worrying about me!"

"Please continue to take care, so I don't worry," he told her turning to look at her. Kyoko bowed again tears pricking her eyes. "Here take these now and join your friends."

Kyoko could hear the revelry filtering down the hall. It sounded like Koga was enjoying himself. She came in bearing a tray laden with karaage, steamed and fried gyoza, and a tray of various sushi and sashimi. Another employee brought in soup and salad. Kyoko passed out little plates and served the table like a good hostess. They ate and drank until the main dishes that consisted of noodles, tempura, unagi, fish, beef, various pickled dishes and rice were served. Everyone was impressed with the meal.

"I can't believe I've never eaten here before. How did you find this place Kyoko-chan?" Koga said with a mouth full of food.

"This place is like my second home," Kyoko beamed proudly. "The Taisho and Okami gave me a job here before I joined show-biz. I try to help out when I can find the time. It's getting harder these days with my schedule."

Koga frowned looking at Tadashi. The man looked a bit embarrassed. He was going to ask another question but Cedric stuffed his mouth with food. Cedric gave him a look that told him to can it. There was obviously some history there that was none of their business.

"Well the food is delicious Kyoko-san. I'll have to give my compliments to Taisho but I think he hates me after my blunder with the fish!"

Kyoko laughed, "Don't take that to heart. Ren failed the first time too."

"Hah!" Koga exclaimed. He took great joy of knowing there was someone else out there that disliked that guy. "That Taisho is scary. So we were being tested or something? Do you know if we passed? Is it some rite of passage that every patron needs to go through to eat here?"

"He doesn't give it to customers like that so I'm not too sure of his motives," Kyoko said clueless. Tadashi believed that he used the technique to judge their characters especially those that try to get close to Kyoko.

When Kyoko was finish eating she started clearing the dishes. She told them she would have to start getting ready for her next appointment.

* * *

"Sho, tonight is your last concert before we head back to Tokyo. The President wants you to stay away from Kyoko-chan. She has a lot of negative press buzzing around her as it is, she doesn't need you to complicate things," Shoko told him looking up from her computer.

She knew he was worried about his childhood friend. His mother still refused to share the girl's phone number with him so he couldn't exactly call her. She had caught him earlier looking at Kyoko's fan site. Normally, Sho only ever bothered with his social media page. If he wasn't making music or watching variety shows, she would usually find him on his site. He loved posting pictures of himself and basking in the glory as the fans clamored to be top comment. It always amazed her how these girls could respond within milliseconds of his post. She didn't even know the internet could work that fast.

"Sho? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you! Quit nagging," He responded exasperatedly. That stupid girl really got herself mixed up in a heap of trouble. He felt useless as usual. He didn't see any updates to her after this morning's broadcast. There were a few still shots of her leaving school with that man who claimed to be her father. If anything that boyfriend

"Did Asami-san find out if she was taking the job yet?"

"Haruki hasn't heard back yet. They could be delayed because of everything that's going on over there. I'm sure her manager has his hands full with his own problems."

"Tch!" Sho clucked. She wouldn't dare turn his job down. He would just have to wait until then to talk to her. Next time he saw her, he would demand they exchange phone numbers.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone! My mind is stuck on this day right now! So filler, filler! Oh yeah and that damn Shotaro is coming back…XD.**

 **Thank you for reading last chapter and leaving me reviews. I think I have a Guest reviewer with ESP. She/He always knows what I'm thinking with these little hangups I leave behind XD.**

 **Shameless plug: I did the cover art for this story on my drawing tab. I like to think it came out decent enough to put out in public...LOL. It's based off the kitchen scene in Chpt 10.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! _**


	88. No Longer Alone

Chapter 88: No Longer Alone

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would understand by now that she has family in the people around her.**

"There Kyoko-chan you look very beautiful tonight," Okami told her as she put the last pin in the top knot of her hair while the rest of her long black hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. Kyoko smiled gratefully at her pseudo mother. It was nice having another maternal figure making a fuss over her. Her heart swelled with love for the woman. Kyoko thanked Okami and then buckled a black belt around her waist. She stood in front of the full length mirror and twirled around in the flowy knee length skirt with its vibrant panorama motif.

It was quirky yet elegant and no matter which way Kyoko turned the print was different at every angle. At her waist the skirt was mostly white and then flowed down into mountain scenes, fields of red poppy flowers, several female silhouettes in various poses, ships on a river and more. If the print wasn't enough there were also shiny black floral appliqués stitched into the skirt. She had paired it with a black sleeveless high collared shirt that tied into a bow at the neck. On her feet, she wore white kitten heeled pumps with a gold strap and white knee-high stockings. She had to thank Fuji for yet another beautiful outfit. She had applied a minimal amount of makeup using translucent powder, blush, mascara and lipgloss just as Aya had taught her.

She made her way back down to the restaurant. She had left her costars to finish eating but that had been almost thirty minutes ago. She wondered if they were still in the room. If anything, she had to collect her father knowing him he was probably working. He still had responsibilities in New York City. She felt guilty and selfish for keeping him in Japan.

As she walked to the private rooms, she received many compliments on her outfit when she passed the patrons. Several pictures were snapped that would probably end up on the internet. She wondered if she would ever get used to the cameras outside of work.

Kyoko slid open the shoji screen only to find Koga with his head on the table and Cedric slurring his words in English as he told him his sob story. Their managers were gone and Tadashi wasn't in the room. There were several empty bottles of sake on the table. _Just how much did these guys drink in the short time I was gone and where was everybody else.._

"Are you guys ok?" Kyoko asked worried. They were big stars wouldn't it be bad if they were found so drunk.

"Kyoko-chan! Welcome back!" Koga exclaimed lifting his head off the table.

" **Youuuuuu, youuuuu kno sumthin'...I thought Kimi wassa friend. I thought Japanese were spose to be nicesh...like Yamato Nodeshiko...Ha!"** Cedric said with an exaggerated laugh. " **Ha, good joke!"** He poured himself another shot of sake and chugged it down.

"Kyoko-Chan you smell nice," Koga said sniffing the air. "Tsuruga-kun is so lucky to have someone as cute as you. Whaaa! I want a girlfriend too! Why is that guy always beating me."

" **Annnnywaysss I have more life experience than you Koga. Liiisssten, liiiiisten to me all... women... are... trouble, no matter where they're from. No offense but you don't count."** Cedric said turning to Kyoko.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. Why didn't she count? Did he not see her as a woman? Was it because she had no sex appeal? Her grudges were ready to throttle this foreigner.

" **You look pretty by the way,"** Cedric complimented her propping his chin on his hand. Kyoko's grudges retreated. " **Do you still have work?"**

Kyoko couldn't decide if he was drunk or not. One moment he was exaggerating his speech like a drunkard the next he was perfectly coherent. Either way, she was skilled at dealing with drunk customers both here and at the Ryokan so his behavior wasn't really shocking.

" **Yes, I came to say goodbye. Will you guys be ok?"** She asked looking between them.

" **Yesh, disishs nufthin."**

 **"What about your managers?"**

 **"They went home to their families."**

 **"Then, I'll be leaving first. See you at work tomorrow."**

"Nooooo! Kyoko-chan don't leave me alone with this guy." Koga wailed in agony.

"Koga-san, this is your chance to help your friend. All he needs is for someone to listen." Kyoko whispered loudly towards Koga.

She bowed to the men and took her leave. She overheard Koga say he was going to call some friends to hang out with them. _Oh boy! I hope they don't get on Taisho's bad side._

 **...**

"Hello, Mya-chan?" Tadashi asked answering his phone. He was standing outside the back of the restaurant. "I didn't mean to disturb you that's why I sent a mail. You didn't have to call me back right away! Isn't it early there?"

 _Early? It's almost 7 AM here. I've just come from the gym. I wanted to hear you for myself. The only time we talk lately is on business calls. Is everything ok there?_

"Things are a little complicated but I had anticipated this kind of result."

 _And Kyoko-chan. How is she coping?_

"That's the thing. I'm not quite sure if she's strong or keeping things to herself. She is the one comforting me. Shouldn't that be the parents' job? That's why I want to do something fun for her and her friends...So I'm asking for your opinion."

 _I think what you've decided is perfect. Spare no expense Tadashi. Make sure to include assortment of sweets and tea. I'd say some bubbly but she's still underage. I'll send you the name of the place I used while I was there. It's very elegant and gives off the ojou -sama vibe. I think Kyoko-chan will enjoy it. It will take long hours so you have to make sure she has the day off._

"Here you are father, sorry for making you wait," Kyoko said stepping through the back door of the restaurant.

Tadashi turned around and smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter with his ear pressed to his phone. Kyoko whispered an apology and waited patiently for her father to wrap up his call.

"Mya-chan, I have to go. Kyoko just came out. I'm escorting her to her next assignment. We'll talk later."

 _Tadashi, don't worry. You're doing great! Talk to you soon. I'll send you the info. Give my love to Kyoko-chan!_

"Thank you Mya-chan. I owe you!"

"I did have my eye on this new Prada bag..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You're an extortionist! I'll see what I can do. Tell Todd and the kids I said hello. I'll bring some goodies next time. Bye bye!"

Tadashi's smile remained on his face when he turned his full attention to his daughter. She looked like she came straight off a runway.

"You look lovely sweetie. Now do your **Dad** a favor and let's take some pictures." He thought the back alley of the streets of Tokyo would make a perfect back drop.

"Just a few, otherwise, I'll get too self conscious."

Her face was innocent personified. She reminded him of a young Audrey Hepburn as she leaned against the wall and smiled demurely.

"Can we take some together now?" She asked her father after he took some photos of her. She didn't have to ask him twice. They stood in the middle of the deserted street and took a few selfies.

"Do you mind if I send this to Mya-chan?" He asked holding up the picture that he snapped of them laughing together when Tadashi was struggling to press the button. Kyoko nodded with an approving smile.

Her father and Mya seemed to have a really good relationship. It just dawned on her that she was taking him from everything he cherished in America.

"Are you ready to go? Do you have everything?" He asked her opening the car door. Kyoko went back in quickly to say goodbye to the couple. She returned with her change bag and the promised bentos with the words of Taisho echoing in her mind like a bad premonition, _Tell Ren-kun, I worked hard._

In the car ride to the studio, Kyoko kept fidgeting. She wanted to ask him about his life in America but she was also afraid of the answer. Tadashi frowned trying to figure out what was bothering her. She had been in good spirits just a few minutes ago.

"Kyoko-chan, is everything ok. You seem a bit out of sorts," Tadashi asked. He always prided himself on his ability to read people. His daughter, however, had him second guessing himself all the time.

"Oh, I'm fine..." Kyoko replied quickly. Her father lifted an eyebrow. He was experienced enough with women to know that _I'm fine_ were loaded words. Kyoko winced even to her that sounded a bit suspicious. Tadashi waited patiently for her to explain as he watched her take a deep breath. "It's just that. I feel like I'm taking up your life. I mean you've built this whole life for yourself and you're changing everything for me. I can't help but feel guilty."

Tadashi smiled softly and took her hand in his. So this was what had been troubling her. He thought she was finally feeling the effects of the Morizumi incident. Boy was he so wrong. He liked that she threw him off his game all the time. It was refreshing.

"Kyoko-chan, finding you has been the greatest joy in my once dismal life. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. So please be rest assured that I'm exactly where I want to be...with my family. You and Ren-kun are my family. Is that...oh no, please don't cry..." he dug inside his coat pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her quickly. "Is your makeup waterproof? I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

Kyoko shook her head and smiled through her tears. It finally hit her that she was no longer alone and she was well loved. It was nice to finally have family. Her mother was even making an effort to be in her life. Mogami Kyoko, seventeen years old, was no longer lonely.

 **...**

Yashiro and Ren leaned against the hood of the car waiting for Kyoko to arrive. His earlier appointment ended earlier than expected. The Director was amenable to Ren's changes making him in turn open to compromise. Kyoko had promised to bring them dinner from the Darumaya. They still had about forty minutes before the interview started and decided to wait outside. They were both heavily absorbed with their own phones when Yashiro's started ringing. Ren looked up from his phone wondering who could be calling. He hoped Kyoko was ok. He was always nervous when she wasn't with him wondering if she was safe. There was always a little nagging thought at the back of his mind that she would one day disappear leaving him shattered beyond repair. It wasn't a healthy thought but it was there. _Accidents happened every day or evil people succeed at destroying lives._ _Ouch_ , that thought hit a little close to home.

"Hello, Yashiro Yukihito speaking!" Yashiro said answering the call. The speaker on the other end was quite loud that Yashiro had to pull the ear piece back to avoid damaging his ear drums.

"Yashiro-san, I don't care who I have to kill, I want my models in my studio as soon as possible," came the high shrill voice from the receiver.

Yashiro looked at Ren astonished. "Fuji-san, is that you?" Asked Yashiro in an unsure voice.

"Of course, it's me! Who else could be such a drama queen?" The annoyed voice of the designer was really loud for not being on speaker phone.

"Ehhh, I have them scheduled for the end of the week. Is there a problem?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes, there's a problem! It's a crisis! I am being stunted creatively and require my muses ASAP! I need them Yashiro-san! The sooner, the better!"

"Ok, Fuji-san, I understand! I'll see what I can do. I will have to call you tomorrow to see what I can shift around."

"That's all I ask. Thank you, Yashiro-san. I apologize for being a diva. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know. I'm on your side."

"Thank you Fuji-san. I appreciate your support. I will contact you tomorrow," Yashiro told him. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

Yashiro let out a deep sigh and pulled out his planner. He had to perform a miracle right now. He knew the stress Fuji was under. To him, as the designer, the countdown to fashion week was approaching at the speed of light. Ren and Kyoko would be departing earlier to have a few days of much needed rest and relaxation too. With all the new jobs they just accepted things were getting tight.

"Fuji-san sounded in a panic. I wonder if everything is all right," Ren asked his face scrunching in consternation. He was looking at this LA job as the push he needed to get him to face his parents, face his past. He hoped it wouldn't fall through. He didn't know if he would find the courage again if he didn't go now.

Headlights bounced off of them as Tadashi's black sedan pulled up to the back gate. Ren's whole body shifted with anticipation at the arrival of Kyoko. He bookmarked the website he was exploring on his phone and closed the link. He would have to continue his research later. He adjusted his clothing and ran his hands through his hair.

Yashiro tried to hide his smirk watching his friend. He cursed inwardly that he didn't have his smart phone on him. The quality of video from his older phone would have to do. He was not missing a chance to capture his friend's change in demeanor and the way he fidgeted. It was so unlike Ren. Yashiro fangirled as he thought he was getting a glimpse of the future. _Is this the level of nervousness I should expect on their wedding day?_ Yashiro's eyes glossed over as he daydreamed about his favorite couple.

He kept his phone on record while the car pulled up beside them. Ren moved forward to open the door and help Kyoko out. Kyoko stepped out quickly and threw her arms around Ren's neck. Yashiro caught all of it on camera. The soft blush on her cheeks, the deep inhale from Ren as his nose nuzzled her hair and the gentle meeting of lips. Yashiro's inner fangirl _Kyaaa'd_ at the sweet display before him. He couldn't wait to rub it in Lory's face.

They pulled away from each other's embrace and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Ren frowned at the redness he saw in her eyes. "You've been crying? Who hurt you?" He asked feeling his anger slowly rise. He was going to kill Koga or Cedric or Both.

"Ah no, these are remnants of happy tears," she said with a shy smile. Ren's anger dissipated and was replaced with a tinge of jealousy. Who had moved her so much that she had cried from happiness?

"Sorry Ren-kun, it was my fault," Tadashi said with a lopsided grin. _Ah, I can't be jealous of father-in -law._ Ren greeted Tadashi and walked over to help the man. He was carrying Kyoko's bags to transfer over to Yashiro's vehicle. Yashiro put his phone away and opened his trunk. Kyoko walked to the back of her father's car and pulled out a guitar case. She asked Ren if he could get the other one. _The other one?_

Sure enough, there was another guitar bag in there along with a rectangular hard case. "Is this one yours too?" he asked slinging the guitar strap over his shoulder and lifting out the hard roller? Kyoko nodded.

"This roller will have to go in the front seat. The trunk isn't large enough for all of this." Ren walked to the passenger side and placed the case inside. "Is all this for your singing drama?"

"Kei-san wants me to practice with the acoustic guitar since it's easiest to bring along. The other one is an electric guitar used for the film. Ooh, I can't wait to show you it when we get home. It's so beautiful. I hope to master my song in the next two weeks. Father took a video of Kei-san performing the song I need to learn. It's..." Kyoko couldn't finish since the blush threatened to burn her cheeks.

"It's what?" Ren prodded. He was feeling a little insecure with all this Kei-san talk.

"Kei-san said it was our love song...Kyaaa!" she said it.

"Ohhhh, I would love to hear it when we get home then."

"Noooo! You can't! I'm awful right now. Please give me one week so I can perform it properly. Kei-san said I have the potential to learn it quickly."

 _Kei-san again._ He would need to investigate this _Kei-san._ Ren shifted the conversation to stop this talk of another man. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

"You look beautiful by the way," he told her reaching for her hand and twirling her about to see her from all angles. Kyoko giggled as she turned. It was so easy to accept his compliments now that their feelings were mutual. She remembered not long ago when such words coming from him were taboo. It was funny how the same words she swore would surely make her wither and die now had the opposite effect. Coming from him, they made her feel confident and alive.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself!" she told him smoothing her hands over the lapels of his jacket. He was wearing a slim cut burgundy suit and a black buttoned up dress shirt with a soft watercolor print of flowers in whites, pinks and grays. His suit really complimented her outfit.

"Can we take a picture of you two?!" Yashiro and Tadashi stared at the couple with eyes aglow. Kyoko and Ren laughed together and posed for the two addled men with them. When the photo shoot was over, Tadashi said his goodbyes to the couple. He left them alone and pulled Yashiro to the side. He would need to know Kyoko's next day off to finalize his plan.

 **...**

"Shall we go inside? I brought the bentos from Taisho," Kyoko told them holding up the large wrapped package. Once they were settled in the waiting area Kyoko handed out the boxes. Taisho had distinctly labeled the boxes. Yashiro's bento was beautifully arranged and according to the man _delicious_. Ren's box, on the other hand, was equally beautiful; however, he also had enough to feed a whole family. Between the note, _Please enjoy_ and the message he gave to Kyoko, Ren had concluded that Tasiho was indeed angry with him. Kyoko had insisted that Taisho was the same as usual tonight. This meant Taisho had given her a pass. His beef was only with Ren. It was up to Ren to beg the man's forgiveness. He would start by first finishing the food before him.

"Ren, it's ok if you don't finish it. You can't appear defeated on camera," Kyoko scolded. Ren always acted like he was on his death bed if he overate. He couldn't show that side to his fans.

Fifteen minutes later, Ren laid on the couch holding his cramping stomach. Kyoko and Yashiro were not amused by his behavior. Kyoko handed him some digestive pills and a glass of water.

The assistant came by the room and called five minutes to show start time. "You are an idiot!" Kyoko said flatly. She stood and smoothed her skirt. She didn't know why he had to be so stubborn. She loved that he had made an effort to finish all the food Taisho had prepared for him but now he was suffering. She left the room first to collect her thoughts. She didn't want to go out there feeling irritated with him.

"Ren, are you going to be ok out there?" Yashiro asked watching Ren try to stand up. Ren nodded but the grimace on his face when he finally stood did not convince his manager. He swallowed the pills and went out to find Kyoko. He needed to make up with her before they went in front of the cameras. He found her chatting with the Souma's, Yuudai and Emiko. They were the husband and wife duo that would be their host and hostess for the night. She gave him a warm smile when her eyes caught sight of him. _That was a genuine smile right?_ Ren smiled in return and walked up to join the group. They eventually dispersed as it got closer to show time.

Ren was left standing with Kyoko backstage. His hand slid to hers and locked his fingers with hers. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm sorry," he said apologizing.

Kyoko hummed pursing her lips together to keep from smiling. She didn't need to reprimand him anymore, his pain was enough punishment for his stubbornness. "Are you ok now?" she asked with concern. He had looked so terrible in the waiting room.

"No, my stomach is about to burst. I want to unbutton my pants right now," he confessed. There was a loud "Kyaaa!" behind them and a thud. A woman had fallen victim to Ren's words. She had surely fainted. People rushed to help her up.

"Ren, let's keep the talk about undressing to the bedroom," Kyoko whispered loudly. There was a snicker and then a series of coughs coming from a man on the other side of them. Kyoko's face turned bright red with embarrassment. He had heard her. "I meant in the privacy of his own bedroom. Undressing himself. Not with me in the room...I mean...Oh god, I'm just going to shut up now," she said covering her face. Her explanation had made things worse as the man chuckled and gave Ren a wink.

Kyoko was relieved when they were given their cue to go onstage. "Show time baby," Ren said with a chuckle pulling her hand from her face and tugging her along beside him. When they were in view he slowed down so they could walk side by side and still hand in hand. They made a stunning pair together. It took some time to get the crowd under control. It was comforting to hear Kyoko getting as much attention as Ren from the crowd. It seemed the majority of the audience were in favor of the couple.

"Welcome, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san. Thank you for being on our show." The Souma's greeted simultaneously. They both thanked and bowed to them and then the audience before taking their seats. The couple sat close together with hands still clasped.

"By the way you two look fabulous in those outfits. I love the coordination. Kyoko-san are you feeling ok. Your face is quite red," Yuudai asked her with concern.

"Ah, I'm fine Souma-san. It could be I'm flushed from all the excitement," Kyoko said so naturally. She fanned her face with her free hand hoping to get her blush under control. There was no way she was going to admit why she was so embarrassed.

"Understandable, this is after all the second interview you have done with Tsuruga-san since you two went public if you count the Heel reveal. We've been trying to get you two on our show together for the longest time. I'm glad the timing worked out so perfectly," Emiko said chiming in.

What Emiko didn't say was how all the intrigue surrounding the couple was putting their show at the top of the ratings when it aired tomorrow night at its regular prime time slot. It was truly perfect that they had this interview booked with them before everything hit the fan. The team was instructed that under no circumstances were they to touch on the recent events with the Morizumis or the interview would be over. No matter, they had more than enough content on this couple to keep their segment entertaining.

"So we're just going to get down to the nitty gritty. We'll start with the most recent. There's been talk! Lots of talk. I'm sure you two have heard the talk. People you've worked with, cast and crew, are spilling their guts to anyone that would listen about your behavior on the set of _Tragic Marker!_ We're here to extract the truth from the two of you. Put you both in the hot seat per se."

"What my wife is trying to say is we're going to play a game using comments that are being said in the tabloids about the Heel siblings. You two will have to confirm or deny whether the statements are accurate," said the male Souma.

Kyoko and Ren nodded unsure at what they were getting themselves into. They actually weren't up to date on what was being reported about them as the siblings.

"Great, let's get started," Souma male said pulling out a card from the stack on the small table in front of them. "Ooh, right off the bat this one is for you Kyoko-san."

Kyoko sat up straighter her hand clenching Ren's tightly. Ren controlled his face even though her grip was crushing the small bones in his hand.

"Manaka-san has boldly called you out on your acting skills. She says, and I quote, 'I'm a little disappointed that Setsuka-san was just a role. I was a true fan. One such incident on the set that left an impression on me would be when Setsuka-san actually pushed me down while filming on Guam. I was just trying to be friendly with Cain-san. It was such a Setsuka-san thing to do and now that I know she was Kyoko-san acting all along I'm inspired at her passion and ability to ingrain herself into a role.' Can you confirm or deny that you in fact had such an altercation with the lead actress Kyoko-san?"

 _Ah shit! That Manaka! Was she picking a fight with me? Is this her way of getting revenge. Will I be charged with assault if I admit to this? I have no idea how to answer this question. I much prefer to admit to giving Ren a hickey even though I would die of mortification. No one can blame me for wanting to touch him, he's Tsuruga freaken Ren. Wait a minute, Manaka had phrased it as 'pushed'. I practically threw her across the deck so maybe it will be ok to admit._

Ren squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Well, you have to understand Souma-san, my Setsu is extremely selfish. She doesn't share her precious Nii-san with anyone. Manaka-san was getting entirely too friendly for Setsu's taste," Kyoko admitted with a slight blush. The Souma's along with the audience laughed at her response.

"Ok, ok, so that one was true. Yikes, I feel sorry for any woman that sets their sights on Tsuruga-san. You heard that, right ladies? I've been in this business a long time and always a little bit of an actress' personality is in every character she portrays so you've been warned. Kyoko-san is very possessive," Yuudai said with a chuckle.

"As she should be hubby. He is Japan's number one according to women in their twenties for past few years," Emiko added.

Kyoko giggled and ducked her head while Ren beamed with delight. She knew she should deny their words but honestly, there was a lot of truth behind it. She trusted in Ren's love. It was his costars she was worried about. If this interview served as a little warning to anyone, woman or man (in their line of work she couldn't discriminate), to think twice about getting close to her man outside of work she would use it.

"Ok, moving to the next one," Emiko said picking up another card from the stack after receiving a signal from her producer to keep things moving. "Ooh, this one is for Tsuruga-san to answer. Ok," she said clearing her throat.

"So this crew member claims, 'when we were on Guam, I knew something was off when we spotted Heel-san walking barefoot through the hotel lobby with sandy feet. I just had this feeling that there was more to the guy than he was letting on. He looked really lonely without his sister. Now we all know why.' Is this true Tsuruga-san, we're you lonely on Guam?"

Kyoko looked at Ren expectantly. She didn't really hear about the time he spent on Guam after she left. She saw every one of his videos of him eating and she knew he practiced cooking. She wondered what else he did when he wasn't working.

With a light laugh Ren said, "It's true. I used to take walks on the beach at night after a long day at work. I'll admit, it was a little out of character for Cain to be out there but it helped me relax and shrug off the remnants of BJ. Portraying him was a challenge for me. It was very intense for me." He turned towards Kyoko with a dramatic pause, "and yes when work was finished and I was left alone to my thoughts, she was always on my mind."

There was a chorus of "Awes!" throughout the studio. Kyoko tightened her hold on his arm and hid her face against his jacket sleeve. No one could tell which was redder his sleeve or her face.

"Ok, I can't take it. We're going off script here because we're dying to know," Yuudai said excitedly. "One thing a lot of these quotes have in common is the behavior you two had with each other on set. The hot looks, the hugging, the feeding, sitting on laps, among other things. This all obviously happened wayyyy…wayyy before you two made your public announcement at the awards ceremony. When exactly did you both start? How long have you been hiding from the public?"

Ren wasn't sure what the 'among other things' entailed. Was it the hickey she gave him or his violent behavior on set. It was decided beforehand that they would tell this teeny white lie to the public so that it would explain away their intimate behavior on set.

"Well we liked each other long before the Dark Moon days (he exaggerated) but didn't actually start acting on our feelings until right before _Tragic Marker,_ " Ren explained, the lie rolling off his tongue so naturally. This was the easiest way to keep Kyoko's reputation intact.

"I knew it! You owe me ten thousand yen, darling," Emiko said with a whoop and clap of her hands. They duo had made a bet previous to the show on the timing of the couple's relationship and she just won. She knew that they had been secretly dating way in advance before that announcement. She felt the chemistry just from watching Mio and Katsuki interact with each other in Dark Moon. It almost felt like they should have been the fated couple in that drama.

"I'm just amazed at how you guys managed to keep your relationship so quiet for so long. That's quite a feat given that you're Tsuruga Ren. Not a single peep of gossip regarding you in a relationship," Yuudai said in admiration. His wife was holding her hand out beside him, waiting. Yuudai sighed and pulled his wallet out from his jacket pocket. He handed a ten thousand yen bill over to his wife. Emiko winked at Kyoko as she tucked the money in to her pocket.

Kyoko sighed in awe. She hoped in twenty years, she and Ren could be just like them, still doing what they love, together.

* * *

 **AN: Oh man this chapter was running away from me I had to find a cutoff point. Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always, thank you for reading and leaving me lovely notes. To the new readers, welcome to my monster.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	89. Illegal Activity

Chapter 89: Illegal Activity

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would reveal more** **memories of Rick.**

Jiro sat hunched over the couch with his head bent facing the floor. His elbows were propped on his knees and his forehead rested on the backs of his interlaced hands. He lifted his weary head up until his chin now rested on the back of his hands. He stared at his daughter. His chest tightened watching her sleep. He had to remind himself that this was real life and not one of his dramas.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Jiro switched off the light with the remote and clicked on the first file. A slide show of photographs popped up on the conference screens. The smaller flat panels mounted on each side wall repeated the content displayed on the large main screen. The setting was an outdoor balcony of a shopping plaza. Two women are shown as the photos scrolled through, their attempt to carry and then push a blindfolded person over the railing. As the photos progressed the lenses zoomed-in on the faces of the perpetrators and the victim. There was no denying the identity of his daughter and his niece._

 _Once Jiro realized the photos were of his daughter, he closed the file immediately. The outrage among his family was instantaneous. They demanded to know what they were watching. Jiro shook his head in denial. This had to be a lie and yet he knew in his gut that his daughter was capable of such horrific acts. His family insisted they see the rest of the files. The next file was a CCTV video of the same incident. This video captured the ladies emerging from the balcony doors, struggling to carry their bundle to the edge. He watched Kimi and Yuri's expressions turn to shock as they looked out across the balcony. Jiro caught the quick lighting changes on their bodies. It reminded him of premiere nights when numerous flashes from the media's cameras were going off simultaneously. Soon afterwards, a man is seen coming through the doors. The girls drop the victim to the ground and address the man._

 _A person in a wheelchair and another man carrying a laptop enters the scene. He heard his brother whisper, "Koenji."_

 _"Is there any sound to this?" One of his cousin's asked. The sound? Footage like this usually never had sound. He went to the bottom corner of the screen and clicked to remove mute from the speakers. The voices were clear as if a recording device was right on them. Someone must have edited it to include the sound. It was much too clear for it to be part of the video. The truth was finally out. This was the reason why his daughter had quit acting._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Jiro knew one thing for certain, he needed to speak to Cedric. Being in the film industry, many in the room could tell that the videos were not falsified. The last video showing Kimiko's madness with her failed attempt at harming the other actors and actress was like the final nail in the coffin. This was incriminating evidence. His daughter and niece were guilty. He was surprised that the other camp gave his daughter so many chances to walk away. Jiro had been too late in his intervention. Kento advised him that the best he could do with this kind of evidence was to counter with a plea deal. He promised Jiro he would have a plan forward by tomorrow morning. In the meantime, he wanted Jiro to try to talk to Kimiko.

Yuri was already booked and released on bond with an ankle monitor attached to her. Her sentence would be light since she was only considered an accessory to Kimiko's crimes. The one thing they had going for their case was the fact that none of Kimiko's acts were ever successful. He had cornered Jouji after the meeting and asked him about the girl in the wheelchair. His brother looked pale as he recounted the story regarding Erika's casting as Momiji and then her accident resulting in a re-audition for the role. Jiro knew that the girl was another one of his daughter's victims. Just how many more were there?

Jiro returned to the hospital expecting to find Kimiko lucid but the doctor had informed him that she had needed a sedative to calm her down less she injure herself further. The doctor ordered a psych evaluation to be conducted on Kimiko first thing in the morning. He wanted to determine the extent the trauma had on her mind.

* * *

Tadashi shook hands and greeted a few business men as he weaved himself to the back of the club. He was becoming a regular here that as soon as he sat down a flask of his preferred brand of sake was set before him with a tiny porcelain cup. The hostess smiled provocatively at him and shimmied her hips as she left.

"I think she likes you," Sota smirked at his friend. Tadashi gave a derisive snort in response. There was no way he would get tangled up in any drama. The girl was half his age, probably only a few years older than his daughter.

"You can't keep living like a monk. Think of yourself a bit."

Tadashi chuckled and sipped his sake. "I'm happy. I've already lost a lot of time with my daughter. I prefer to spend it with her."

"So...did you guys manage to find out anything yet?" Tadashi asked leveling his gaze with his friend's. The case with the Morizumis was practically a done deal but Tadashi wanted to be thorough. He didn't like that they had completely missed the other woman's role in this whole mess. They had been monitoring Kimiko's social media but not her phone. It was a total miscalculation on his part. They only used her phone as a source to send her reminders and track her by GPS. His only source of consolation for his blunder was the fact that Kyoko was safe.

"You're always all business don't you ever have time to unwind and relax. Kyoko-chan is fine now."

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Tadashi groaned, giving in to his friend. Sota snapped his fingers twice and in an instant two girls (they were girls in Tadashi's eyes) were slinked into the booth beside them. He glared at Sota. He should have seen this coming.

"Ladies, please introduce yourself to my friend," Sota gestured towards Tadashi with a sarcastic smile.

"Hello, I'm Nina," the brunette woman introduced herself sitting across from Tadashi. Tadashi nodded in greeting.

"Hi, I'm RiRi-chan," said the giggling blonde young woman that slipped in to Tadashi's side. Tadashi tried not to roll his eyes at the immature girl. The hostess that had brought his drink earlier tapped on RiRi's shoulder and told her to get lost. RiRi left pouting. Tadashi cocked his eyebrow at Sota who in turn shrugged. This woman was very bold.

"Tadashi, this is Hisa. Hisa, Tadashi," She reached for the bottle in front of Tadashi and refilled his cup. Tadashi raised it to her in thanks and took a sip. He bought her a drink of her choice. She sat with him nursing her glass quietly. They didn't speak which Tadashi found odd but enjoyable.

When his sake bottle ran dry, Hisa made to get up for another. "Don't worry about it Hisa-san, the boss and I have important business. Thank you for the company." Tadashi told her tipping her generously. Sota and the other girl had left them alone but all they did was sit there and drink. No flirtation or witty banter was exchanged. She was just as content at sitting there as well. So they sat, drinking, saying nothing for the last ten minutes until their cups were empty.

Tadashi made his way to the back of the club and entered Specter's lair. The young man was once again engaged in some online party battle. Tadashi watched as the guy and his team tried to defend their territory. Sota had walked in a few minutes behind him and stood next to Tadashi.

Ignoring his employee's game, he turned to Tadashi, "The whole point of cutting loose is to have a good time. You know how hard it was watching you. It's not like you to be so rude and ignore a lady, what gives?"

Tadashi gave his friend a dry look, "I was thinking you would suggest a game of golf, maybe even some racquetball, not fraternizing with girls as old as my daughter."

"Good god man, next thing you know you would be suggesting we sit in a sauna. Just how old do you think we are?"

"Hey don't knock the sauna. A lot of big business deals are conducted there."

The two were bantering back and forth that they didn't notice Specter watching them with an amused smile.

"If you two geezers are done," he said turning around and pulling up the file he had stored. "I have all the information I could find on the manager Yuri-san." He clicked the print button so he could have a hard copy for Tadashi's records. He also handed him a soft copy of the same file that he placed on a disc. While the paper was printing, Specter gave them the highlights of the file. Yuri had always been close to Kimiko so it was a given that she would manage her career.

"She's clean as a whistle on paper but I did manage to find something on her back when she was studying abroad in America, Los Angeles to be precise. It's an old police report actually of her car being stolen."

"Why is that even significant?" Sota asked. LA had its fair share of gang related crime so a stolen car was not unheard of.

"Her family is rich right, so of course even overseas she would live in an upscale apartment. What do all ritzy places have?" he paused waiting for one of them to answer him. Both shrugged.

"They have surveillance!" he said exasperatedly. "You'll see..." he said clicking on a video file. "I pieced together footage from her building. This is her car entering the parking garage...look at the timestamp on the video and look at the front."

Sota and Tadashi looked carefully at the white BMW as it drove into the garage. It was obvious a woman was in the driver's seat. The tint on the windows were too dark to identify the person behind the wheel. Specter was right though, the front of the vehicle along with the windshield appeared to be damaged. What could this mean?

"That car was later identified as the vehicle involved in a hit and run. The victim was killed." He pulled up a news article of the incident that was almost six years old. _White male, late teens early twenties, died on impact after hit and run in downtown LA._

"Are you saying she's responsible for this? All it says here is eyewitness accounts said a white car hit the guy so how can you be sure," Sota pointed out.

"I'm just hypothesizing here. It's in the police report when they recovered the stolen vehicle. One of the officer's made a connection to the accident based on the condition of the car. The word used was 'allegedly' but was never confirmed." Specter said with a shrug.

"The condition of the car?" Tadashi asked as he tried to speed read through the rest of the police report that Specter had on one of his many displays.

"After the report was filed the next morning, police found the car at an abandoned warehouse, torched."

"Cars only get torched to hide evidence," Sota said. "I'm surprised it didn't actually blow up."

"How in the world do you even find this stuff out?" Tadashi asked looking at the young man with an expression of awe on his face.

"Everybody leaves a digital footprint nowadays. I just happen to know how to sneak into backdoors, even foreign ones," Specter beamed with pride.

"Why the hell are you working for this **Joe Schmoe**?" Tadashi joked.

"Hey, I resent that. He is well compensated mind you. What other Boss would let this guy play video games all day? He does some voodoo magic with the computer that he barely has to lift a finger."

"Just don't let me catch you doing anything illegal."

"Hey, I got out of that shady business a long time ago. I'm a legit club owner now that likes to stay in the know with his clientele. Your commission is the most illegal thing we've done in years. You know how many servers he had to hack to get your information…. No matter, it's fine. It gets old quailing scandals for those geezers. The most we do is dig up dirt on politicians, business opponents, but mainly, we investigate who their wives are having affairs with. Those men have no problems having a little fun with the girls here but god forbid their wives do it. What they do with the information I provide is none of my business."

"In that case since it will be my fault, I know a good lawyer should you get caught," Tadashi said with a chuckle.

"You and the baby mama getting cozy again?" Sota teased elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Ugh no, that ship has sailed. She's married now, I think. I'm just saying she's an excellent lawyer."

"Do you want us to check? It would be child's play for Specter."

"Check what?"

"If she's married."

"Let it go. Let's focus on the point here," Tadashi said obviously irritated. He wanted to drop the subject. She was happy now and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Ren sat on their living room couch reading the final script for his firefighter role scheduled for tomorrow. He was only contracted to do three episodes in order to help inflate the ratings mid-season.

His phone on the coffee table buzzed alerting him to a new text. He reached for his phone to see who could be contacting him at this hour. _Dad._ Ren was almost too afraid to open the message. Although they were aware of everything going on, his parents had to be upset that he had yet to contact them. He sighed and clicked open the message.

 ** _Hey son, just checking in to make sure you both are alright. I know you two can overcome this together but please keep your parents' sanity in your thoughts and stay safe. XoXo, Dad._**

Ren tapped out a response of apology and told his Dad they were doing fine. He settled back down afterwards to review his script again. A few minutes later, he looked up when Kyoko emerged from the bath he had drawn for her. She looked cute wearing the Princess robe he had given her. He hoped she had a relaxing time. He recalled his talk with Yashiro after the interview. Tadashi had thought Kyoko could use some pampering and wanted to schedule a spa day for her and her friends on her next day off. Ren was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to have her all to himself but he knew she would enjoy a day with the girls. He at least got to see her every day.

Kyoko flashed him a megawatt smile and settled on the floor in front of the couch. She began the meticulous task of brushing out her long raven locks. If she didn't comb it thoroughly, she would wake up with her hair all knotty.

Ren found his eyes gravitating towards her with each stroke she took. The ivory skin on the back of her neck was exposed as she pulled the brush through her hair. Ren shook the thoughts of wanting to kiss that particular spot out of his head.

His lips quirked into a tiny smile when she cursed under her breath as the brush got caught in tangled strands. Since he was already distracted, he stood up from the couch and moved next to her. Kyoko stopped mid brush looking up at him.

" **Is something wrong Kuon**?" Kyoko asked wondering why he was just standing there. Ren held his hand out pointing towards the brush. Kyoko held it out to him a question of _this_ clearly written on her face. Ren took the brush from her hand and motioned for her to scoot forward. He settled in the spot behind her. He parted her hair like he saw her do earlier and pulled the brush through working from the bottom up. Kyoko let out a satisfied moan. There was something so very intimate about having the man you love brush your hair. Ren chuckled kissing her softly behind the ear. Kyoko blushed. He loved that the little things he did to her, even the most innocent, inflamed her.

" **How was your day, baby?** Ren asked continuing to pull the brush through her hair.

 **"School was fine, I think. My father told me he has a meeting with the Principal tomorrow. I don't know what that's about. I hope I'm not in trouble."**

Ren chuckled. He had a feeling she was probably the teacher's pet at school. He doubted the meeting had anything to do with her causing trouble but perhaps the paparazzi may be causing problems.

 **"Have you ever gotten in trouble at school?"** she asked curiously. She felt Ren tense up behind her. _Kyoko, you're so stupid. You probably stepped on a land mine._ **"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking asking you such a question."**

Ren sighed and put down the brush. He didn't know what to tell her. When was he not in trouble with school? He started skipping school when he was fourteen and when he was there he was fighting. If it wasn't for his ability to test well and his parents' generous donations, he probably would have been expelled long before that. _Damn, I was such a shitty son._

 **"I just don't want to disappoint you. I've seen the inside of my Principal's office so many times I can even tell you how many degrees and achievement plaques he had on the wall behind his fancy oak desk."**

 **"That bad huh?"** she said turning towards him with a sympathetic smile.

 **"I brought it upon myself. If I was just stronger emotionally. I could have made better choices, been a better son,"** he said hanging his head low. Kyoko reached up and lifted his chin so his emerald eyes met her amber ones.

 **"If you were all that, then I would never have met you again,"** she said casting her eyes to the side no longer able to meet his gaze. She felt wretched for what she just said. Her lips trembled and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She was so selfish.

 **"Hey,"** he said, gently tucking a stray lock behind her ear. She still refused to meet his gaze. **"I would be lying if I said I would do it all over again if it meant being here with you. Somehow though, I feel like fate would have eventually brought us together in some other way. Do you ever feel that way?"** he asked brushing the back of his fingers along her jawline. She caught his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She looked at him and nodded. She still believed in fairy tales and Princes after all. She felt the lump in her throat slowly dissipate. He pulled her on to his lap wrapping his arms around her. She felt like such a small child in his arms.

" **I don't have any fond memories of school. Things like friends or events, nothing like that. Rick was my only friend back then. He was older than me so we never went to the same school.** "

" **Um...can I ask...how did you two become friends?"**

Ren ran his fingertips up and down her spine. The movement was always therapeutic for him. It somehow calmed him down when he was feeling anxious.

" **We didn't become friends right away. I was wary of him. You see, back then people would approach me only to get on good terms with my parents. So I didn't really trust them. My mom dragged me along to one of her modeling shoots. I think she was just feeling guilty that she worked so much. His girlfriend was modeling the junior line. He was sitting a few seats down from me just staring at me. It made me uncomfortable.** **Then out of the blue, it was like a light bulb finally turned on in his mind and he said, 'you're that firestarter kid?'"** Ren remembered how he had clamped his hand over Rick's mouth so fast to keep his mother from hearing. He didn't want her to worry about him especially while she was working.

 **"Why would he say that to you?"**

Ren sighed heavily, **"right before I met you in Kyoto, I felt defeated after a bad experience on set. I found an empty barrel and burned everything in my bag, scripts, audition forms, acting books. I guess I wasn't very covert as a kid. He somehow saw me and recognized me over two years later. I think he took pity on me because ever since then he couldn't leave me alone. He was always trying to teach me something."**

 **"Are you glad you met him?"**

 **"Yes and No."** He didn't even need to elaborate she understood his answer clearly. Yes, he filled the lonely void in Kuon albeit negatively in her eyes. No, because Kuon still partially blamed himself for his untimely death. She was happy he had openly shared some of his past with her. It wasn't in great detail but she hoped with time he would be able to tell her more. She twisted on his lap, encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

 **"Do you want to see my guitar?"** Kyoko asked running her hands through his silky hair. She thought it would be best to change the subject now. Ren gave her a small smile, grateful that they weren't focusing on him anymore. She climbed off him and bounded over to the wall where they laid her guitars out. She opened the electric guitar case first.

Her eyes sparkled as she held the guitar up walking back to him. " **Isn't it beautiful? Kei-san says it's a Gibson Les Paul. I'm pretty sure that means it's expensive."** Ren took the guitar from her to inspect it closer. The neck was made of a light maple while the body was painted in pearl white with a large translucent blue butterfly over it. Ren smiled at the design, they sure knew how to tug at her heart strings.

After gushing over the guitar's beauty, Ren handed it back to her. **"So are you going to play something for me?"**

 **"Eh? I only know one song, kind of,"** she told him replacing the guitar carefully in its case.

 **"That's more than enough."**

 **"You have to promise not to make fun of me if I'm terrible,"** she told him pulling out the acoustic guitar she had used earlier.

 **"I would never make fun of someone trying their best,"** Ren replied while she took her seat on the floor. She adjusted the guitar on her lap and looked up into his expectant face. _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star it is, then,_ she thought, as she began to strum out the melody.

* * *

Yashiro sighed as he stepped up to his apartment complex mail boxes. He had not had a chance to talk to Kanae all day. Somehow, he had managed to evade the few lingering paparazzi that were adamant about stalking his apartment. He put the key into his mailbox and looked in to retrieve his mail. There was a 16cm x 10cm x 10cm package sitting in his box.

He stared at the box for quite some time. He had not ordered anything so he wondered what it could be. _A bomb?_ He stuck his head closer to the package without touching it and turned his ear towards it. He didn't hear any ticking inside. He searched the ground until he found what he was looking for. Holding his body back and stretching out his arm, he turned his head in the opposite direction and poked at the box with the stick he had found. Still nothing. He tossed the stick back into the landscaping where he found it initially and reached into his box for the package. He blinked twice wondering if the note attached to the top was accurate. _You owe me a real dinner, *heart* K.K._

It had to be from Kanae. He hurried to his apartment with anticipation. Would she be here again like last night? Yashiro's bubble deflated a little when he found no one waiting for him outside his apartment. He couldn't have expected her to wait without knowing his schedule. He entered his apartment and found a knife to cut open the adhesive on the package. He tore open the package and was astonished to find the latest smart phone inside. _She bought me a new phone._ Yashiro put on his gloves to open the box. He turned on the power button to find it already charged with a picture of Kanae as his background screen. _Kawaii!_ He scrolled through the menus. Her number was already listed in his contacts. He wasted no time dialing her number. He really needed to treat her to a fabulous dinner.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi everyone! As always thanks for sticking with me. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get to LA, I just hope you're enjoying all the fillers.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following this story. I appreciate all of you.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	90. Is It Hot in Here or Is it Just Him?

Chapter 90: Is It Hot in Here or Is it Just Him?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, my boy would show off his dance skills... XD**

Kyoko felt like an incredible weight had been lifted from her shoulders once the Principal explained his reasons for calling the meeting. She couldn't believe her ears either. He wanted her to skip a grade and move straight to her third year. He had been presented with proof of her academic prowess along with several recommendations from teachers for her advancement. He thought it would be a disservice to her if she continued in an unchallenging environment. She would still be a part of the Special Program dedicated to helping young celebrities fulfill their education requirements. As long as she continued to apply herself academically she would have no problems in the new classes. Kyoko didn't even think twice about accepting the Principal's proposal. If this would allow her to finish high school a year earlier she would accept it. Now that she had found something she was passionate about, she couldn't wait to dedicate herself full time to acting.

After saying goodbye to her father, Kyoko excitedly headed to her new class. Her face changed from excitement to dismay upon entering the room. There were a measly four students present today, two girls and two boys. Somehow, she felt tricked by the Principal. Did he just use her to increase attendance for this grade? Was he looking down on her because she wasn't as busy as some of the other celebrities here? Did he not realize that her Super Manager purposely scheduled her work around school knowing how much she enjoyed it? She handed her work schedule for the week over to her new homeroom teacher and introduced herself with a formal bow.

The students present perked up at her arrival. To her chagrin, Kyoko did not recognize a single one of them. The teacher directed her to sit next to the boy with the shaggy light brown hair to share a book until she received her set. Kyoko introduced herself and thanked him. She would need to pay attention to the lectures to maintain her grades. At lunch time, the girls offered to dine with her. This was the first time in all her school life that classmates had ever offered to eat with her. Kyoko had to decline. She apologized since she had to leave for work. As she walked out of class, she decided to bring something sweet tomorrow as a peace offering in hopes they would invite her again. She didn't want them to think she had shunned them on her very first day.

* * *

Sho peered out of the tinted window of his car. He was really agitated. How could she keep him waiting like this? He finally noticed the busty brunette he had been waiting for. He admired her figure in her uniform as she bounced her way towards his car.

Sho's feeling of irritation skyrocketed as she knocked on his window. He rolled the window down about two inches, just enough to hold a conversation.

"Sho-chan!" the bubbly air head squealed loudly.

"Pochi! Are you trying to alert every one of my presence?"

"I'm sorry Sh-." Mimori stopped herself from blurting out his name again. "Mimori is just so excited you're here to see her."

"It's fine as long as you know. Do you have work? I did promise I would treat you to that dessert shop you've been wanting. So, if you're free?"

"I am, I am, I am!" Mimori said with delight. She could die of happiness right now. It was like they were going on a date. She ran over to the other side of the car to get in. She ignored her manager's anxious calls out to her.

"Was someone calling out to you?" Sho asked. Sho jumped with fright when her manager threw herself at the window and knocked profusely on the glass.

"Pochi…" Sho said with disdain. Mimori looked away in shame. She did have something scheduled but it wasn't for over another hour. Surely, they would have time for that.

"Mimori just wanted to have cake with you?" she told him pouting.

He rolled down his window to her manager and turned to Mimori. "What time is your work?"

Mimori told him the time and location. Sho nodded and asked her manager to follow them to shop. From there she could take Mimori to work.

…

"Sho-chan are you not going to order anything?"

"Just seeing your happy face is enough for me," Sho told her coolly. It would ruin his image if he was seen eating such dainty cakes. He had his hat and sunglasses on in hopes no one would recognize him.

"Kyaa! I can't believe Sho-chan is like that to Mimori!" the girl squealed happily taking quicker bites of her strawberry dessert.

"Neh, Sho-chan, did you know Mogami-san is no longer in my class? They bumped her up a grade so she's a third year now. I think they just want her out of the school faster because of all the paparazzi lately," Mimori prattled on as she ate.

"Tch!" Sho clucked his tongue in response acting like he wasn't too interested. He was still stuck as a second year since they both missed out on their first year of high school. It was kind of annoying to him that she would be graduating earlier.

Mimori had been testing Sho. She wanted to know if he was still interested in Kyoko. She was quite pleased with his lack of reaction. She was happy that Sho wasn't asking her any questions about that girl anymore.

Sho had received word that Kyoko accepted the job offer. He could talk to her then and see with his own eyes that she was doing fine.

* * *

"Ren?" Yashiro called knocking on the trailer door before opening it. "They said ten minutes until you're needed on set."

Ren pulled the earbuds out of his ears and wrapped them around his phone. If he visualized it in his mind, it would appear he had everything down for later. He could always rely on his improv skills. It was convenient that on his last day of shooting this drama, he received the notification that his package was delivered to their building. He wasn't clear on the details of how her day went but he hoped his surprise would cheer her up if she needed it. He shrugged his arms into the sleeves of the protective firefighter jacket preparing to leave the trailer.

"Is everything alright, Ren?" Yashiro asked looking at his friend with concern. His charge had been focused on something for quite some time. He was pretty sure it wasn't any of the projects Ren was currently working on. Ren had asked Yashiro to give him some privacy so he could read over the script. It wasn't uncommon for Ren to ask that of him; however, Yashiro found it odd that he had been listening to music in the process. Lately, Ren had been glued to his phone during breaks at work so he wondered if he was worrying about something.

"I assure you, everything is fine, Yashiro-san," Ren replied with a polite smile. That smile was cue for Yashiro to drop his inquiry. It was good that he was a pro at regulating his sweat from the neck up. If his firefighter tee wasn't a dark navy, it would have given him away that he had worked up a sweat back there.

Ren walked up to the Director when they arrived on set leaving Yashiro no more room to question him. Yashiro wondered if everything was going well between him and Kyoko. He didn't want to even entertain the idea that their relationship was in jeopardy. It was just yesterday that they were so lovey dovey that he couldn't fathom anything could be wrong with them. He would observe them tomorrow when they were together at the R'Mandy studio.

…

 _Hours had passed since the last aftershock caused the most recent collapse. The sun had set long ago making the search difficult. Make shift light stands were erected and helmet lamps were turned on. The men worked frantically trying to remove the rubble in the area he was last spotted at. This was always the risk all of them took when they donned the uniform and answered the call. Another EMT led the hysterical children away earlier while the men tried to rescue their comrade. 'I got something,' one of them cried out signaling to the others. The other men moved to his section and began tossing debris out of the way. A hand was finally exposed. One of the rescuers gripped the wrist of the lifeless looking hand covered in soot and smeared with blood. It was faint but it was there. 'He's still alive! Work faster!' the guy screamed trying to recover their partner. This was a man he worked with side by side for the past few years. There was no way he would give up on him. They had to use crowbars and other tools for leverage to remove the heavier blocks until he was finally clear of the rubble. He was unconscious and although shallow, he was still breathing._

 _The medical team that was on standby watching them work moved in quickly with a spine board. Due to his bulk, it took several men to secure him to the board and carry him out. They groaned under his weight and struggled to carry him over all the debris. They rushed over as fast they could while crouching to the open area. They kept their heads low when the medical helicopter that would evacuate their friend attempted to get closer._

 **"CUT!"** The director called out. "Very good everyone. I felt the urgency this round and no one acted like they were the **Incredible Hulk** when picking off the rocks. I fear if Tsuruga-kun had to be buried again the prop crew would go on strike. Ten minute break while I review the tape. We will have to CG the helicopter into the final shot."

The men holding Ren on the stretcher let out loud sighs of relief and placed the actor gently on the ground. They all collapsed around him.

"Ah shit, Tsuruga-san, you're so damn heavy. My arms feel like jelly now," one of the actors said dramatically. Ren apologized while the crew worked to unstrap him. He sat up when he was finally free.

"No, no, it's nothing for you to apologize. We all had a few NGs in this scene dragging it out longer than it needed to," the actor said laying down on his back stretching his arms over his head. "So that's how much 190cm of solid muscle weighs. Sheesh must be nice! I like to think I'm fit for my 35 years but I fear my age may be showing." His comment made them all chuckle. Japanese rarely looked their age. The man could easily pass as someone in his mid-twenties.

The Director made his way to the group still lounging on the ground making no attempt to move. "Everything checked out this go around. That's the end for you Tsuruga-san. I thank you for taking part in this series. Initially, we were supposed to kill you off but the idea was vehemently rejected by the fans," he said with a chuckle. "Though your screen time is over, your character will live on, off screen. That should somewhat appease them."

Ren bowed to the Director, cast and crew. He walked back to the trailer to take a quick shower and change his clothes. He started to feel a little nervous about going home. He tried to remember what he learned from his research. _I must have confidence._ Ren had everyone fooled that he was a confident person and had his life together. He only ever showed his true self in front of Kyoko. She knew the insecure man that lurked beneath the surface of his carefully crafted mask, for her, he would prevail.

* * *

Kyoko was strumming the intro of the new song she was learning when Ren walked into the room. She looked so sexy sitting cross legged on the couch with her guitar on her lap wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

She put the guitar down and hopped up to greet him throwing her arms around his neck. " **I missed you,** " she said clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist lifting her up to kiss her smack on the lips.

" **I missed you too** ," he murmured against her lips before setting her back on her feet.

" **How was your day? Did you eat? I can make you something light** ," she asked heading to the kitchen. He admired how his t-shirt rode high on her thighs as she walked.

" **It was good no big hiccups and yes, I ate properly. You don't have to make me anything**." Kyoko stared at him wondering if he was telling the truth. He held up three fingers to her. " **Scout's honor** ," he said with a lopsided grin.

" **Well, do you want me to make you some tea so you can relax?** "

Ren shook his head. " **I can get me something. You can go back to what you were doing.** " He told her crossing over the living room to the kitchen. " **I'm going to have a drink, _confidence_. Would you like something?**" Kyoko shook her head pointing at the cup resting on the coffee table in front of her.

" **A package came for you today. Adachi-san brought it up when I got home.** " She had fought the urge to peek in the box ever since the concierge dropped it off. Ren came back from the kitchen with a glass of his favorite cognac and sat next to her taking slow sips of the liquor. She pointed to the box she had placed out of her view in the corner of the room. She wanted to ask him what was in it but decided to wait for him. She had no business snooping into another person's mail.

Ren ignored the package for now wanting to gauge her mood. He placed his glass down, reached for her bare legs and settled them over his thighs. He absentmindedly took her foot in his hands and began to knead the underside. Kyoko settled back against the cushions while he rubbed her feet. It was something he did often since their night of the Awards Ceremony. His father would be proud at his attentiveness to his woman. " **You had your meeting today with the school Principal. Your mail said you would tell me tonight**."

She hummed as he continued the massage, " **I was asked to skip a grade and join the third year class. He wanted to make sure it was something that I wanted to do**."

Ren paused his movements on her feet and looked over at her lying with her eyes closed. " **What did you decide?** " he asked when she opened her eyes to look at him.

" **I agreed. I feel good about my decision. I'm happy that I'm able to finish high school and get my diploma earlier. This way, I can concentrate solely on acting one year. I think the Principal used me to increase attendance in that class though. There were five students there today including me,** " she said with a giggle. Ren saw the elation in her eyes. She had no doubts in her mind regarding her decision. It would quail the small majority of jealous fans that had a problem with him dating a high school student if she graduated earlier. Even though, that lot was small, he still didn't like fans degrading her because of him. He was sure she spared him the sordid details of her high school life.

" **If that's what you've decided then I'm happy you're happy,** " he said leaning over and giving her another kiss. Kyoko's fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt pulling him closer to her. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue passed his. Their tongues teased together in a passionate kiss. She could taste the lingering sweetness of his drink.

Ren broke the kiss and pulled away from her. He needed to stop or they wouldn't be able to get to his _surprise_. " **Wait a minute. I have something** ," he said standing quickly. He looked around the room at what he needed to do first but his eyes landed on her guitar. " **Do you have anything more to do like homework or practice for work?"**

Kyoko shook her head "no" trying to contain her smile. She had never seen him so jittery since the night he confessed. " **Do you mind if I move your guitar?** " Kyoko shook her head again. Ren quickly put the guitar on top of the dining table. He looked at the coffee table in the middle of the room. " **Are you done with your drink?** " he asked picking up her mug and his glass. He threw back his glass and emptied the remaining contents into his mouth. _Gah!_ It burned slightly on the way down. Kyoko sat on the couch watching her boyfriend flutter about as he cleared the living room of all obstacles. He moved the coffee table against the wall.

" **What are you doing Corn?** " Kyoko asked curiously when he picked up a dining room chair and brought it to the center of the large room. He picked up his phone and turned on the surround sound system. Kyoko could only guess that they were going to have an impromptu dance session but the chair confused her.

When he was satisfied with the room, he sat her down on the chair and gave her a peck on the lips. " **Ok, give me five, no, ten minutes tops. I'll be right back**." She watched him grab the package on his way to the bedroom. She sat there sitting on the wooden seat wondering what could possibly be in that box.

Ren shut the bedroom door behind him and locked it for good measure. He tore into the package quickly. He surveyed the contents that he laid out on their bed. Everything seemed to be there. He held up the red, stretchy material and swallowed deeply. _Fuck this!_ He thought, throwing it back in the box. He would need a stiffer drink before he put that thing on. He pulled off his clothes and went to the bathroom. He had already taken a shower so all he did was wash his face, slick back his hair with water, and spritz his chest with cologne. He pulled open the waist band of his boxers and sprayed down there too. He washed his hands to remove his contacts.

He went back in the room to get dress. He looked at himself in the full length mirror when he was done. _Have_ _confidence Kuon_. Everything seemed to fit right. He had covertly asked the wardrobe designer several questions so he could purchase the most accurate size online. His custom order had taken some time shipping from overseas.

He opened the door and peeked out. She was still sitting where he left her browsing on her phone. Ren slipped out quietly. He dimmed the lights with the switch on the wall and hit play on his phone. Kyoko looked up to the ceiling startled by the change of lights and the music filling the room. Her eyes landed on Ren but judging more from the mischievous glint in his eyes, Kuon strutted out in front of her.

Kyoko's mouth opened wide in a large "O" and her eyes bugged out of its sockets with surprise. She was speechless taking in his attire. He stood in front of her in full gear; helmet, jacket, pants, suspenders and bare feet. His open jacket showed off the tight muscles of his chest and stomach. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his pants and swayed his hips to the music.

Her heart rate increased rapidly when her boyfriend dressed as a firefighter began to move like he was the lead singer of some popular K-pop band. She had no clue which band she just knew that the moves looked familiar. She clapped her hands in delight when he crossed his legs and expertly spun around. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it on her lap. He turned from left to right rolling his arms and rocking his hips in a sensual manner making her face heat with embarrassment. She was trying hard to suppress her excited giggle.

"Whooo!" She whooped with enthusiasm and cat called " **Yes, take it off baby** ," when Kuon grabbed the edges of his jacket and flung it open. He sang along with the chorus as he continued his undulations, slowly working the jacket off. " **When I found you, I found me, Nothin' around, far as I could see, You were the current that carried me, When I found you, I found me, Lines in the sands only you can read, My S.O.S., yeah, you rescued me...** "

He tossed the garment in her direction and chuckled when it landed on her head. Kyoko immediately pulled the garment off her not wanting to miss a single part of the private show her boyfriend was giving her. She recalled voicing her erotic wish to see him in his uniform but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine a strip tease to go along with it. Kyoko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She had to be drooling. She unabashedly watched her boyfriend slowly drop to his knees and worm his body towards the floor. He turned back over to face her holding his body up in a bridge position pumping his hips. He exaggerated his movements as he opened and closed his legs. Kyoko squeezed her thighs trying to quench the growing ache developing between her legs. She watched him essentially dry hump the air, the floor. He was so fucking hot!

His muscles strained as he pushed himself up. She could see droplets of sweat running down his back but nothing on his face. He threw his head over his shoulder mouthing the words to the song as he continued to pump his chest and buck his hips. The dark green eyes of the emperor locked with hers making her whole body shiver. He smirked. He knew exactly how he was affecting her. He shimmied his way towards her and nudged her knees apart with his leg. He lowered himself on to her thigh grazing his crotch against her as he rolled his hips.

She could feel as well as see that his dick was rock hard. Kyoko reached out to touch him but he playfully smacked her hands away. He wagged his finger back and forth signaling that touching was off limits. Kyoko sat on her hands to keep from reaching out to him again. He spread his legs to straddle her using the back of the chair as leverage. He leaned back and gyrated his crotch inches from her body. He was so close, she could smell his delicious scent mixed with his cologne. His pheromones made her feel heady causing a fresh wave of juices to flood to her nether region. Kyoko closed the gap at the right second, with the flat of her tongue, she licked at the bare skin of his lower abdomen.

Kuon let out a torturous groan. _Fuck!_ He felt defeated. He tangled his fingers into her hair and crushed his mouth to hers. Their tongues mated in a tantalizing dance of their own. Kyoko released her hands and dug her nails into his back. Kuon pulled away from her, his chest heaving from the exertion. She flashed him a satisfied smile. She loved that she had the power to shake him just as he did her.

Kuon did his best to calm his nerves. He worried that if he continued like this he would take things too far. All his blood was now pumping to his groin. He concentrated on the song to get his bearings and. It wasn't an ideal song to perform a strip tease to but he liked it. He applied the choreography he learned while taking training classes at the LME School early on in his career. It worked well depending on how fast or slow he wanted to execute the moves. If he removed a little clothing and exaggerated his hips, he had a well thought out routine. He began to move again getting back into a slow rhythm despite the fast tempo.

Kyoko squirmed in her chair resigning herself to watch her boyfriend's show until the end. At the next chorus, he ripped off his tear away pants. She screamed and covered her red face. _Why is he so good at this?_ She watched him through her parted fingers. She could no longer take her eyes off his well-endowed junk and his toned ass whenever he turned around. The tight black boxers he wore left nothing to the imagination.

" **My eyes are up here missy,** " he teased bucking his hips in her direction. He made it impossible for her to avert her gaze. Unable to take it anymore, Kyoko stood up defiantly and stalked up to him. Kuon didn't try to stop her this time. Instead, he improvised by hooking her leg over his hip and grinding against her. Before the song ended, he cupped her ass and lifted her. Kyoko wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together.

" **I'm glad you're here! I fear I might catch fire at any moment, Mr. Fireman,** " she said delivering the cheesy line with a cute pout. She wasn't lying. Her body was overheating with lust. How embarrassing would it be for the coroner to declare that her cause of death was internal combustion?

" **Well then, it's a good thing I brought my hose with me** ," he responded smoothly. That was the last straw. She threw her head back and laughed. Kuon took the opportunity to smother her neck with kisses while carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

 **AN: Ahahaha…this was pure CRACK I tell yah but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't forget Kyoko's wish back in chap 40 regarding Ren in uniform and then I took it to the extreme. My inspirations were of course Magic Mike (Joe Manganiello *drool*), Chris Brown's Take You Down.**

 **The takeaway from here is that I'm having Kyoko graduate from high school early. The rest is almost 3K words of pure selfishness on my part. I'll try to get my act together in next chapter. XD**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. I hope this brought you some joy in the wake of the latest spoilers. I appreciate your reviews on last chapter.**

 **The song Ren performed to is called Rescue Me by Marshmello.**

 **I fixed my typo from principle to Principal. Thank you my dear readers for alerting me to this...I was debating being lazy and correcting it but it kept bothering me so I did. LOL**

 **Until next time, sayanora! ^_^**


	91. Part of the Class

Chapter 91: Part of the Class

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would finally be accepted by her classmates.**

Kyoko narrowly missed trying to smack Ren's hand as he stole one of the bunny cookies she had yet to ice. Ren chuckled and stuffed the little cookie into his mouth.

" **Too slow, baby**!" He told her with a mouth full of cookie and kissed her temple.

He was still too fast for her. She needed to continue to improve her reflexes. They had not been to the gym since she started school but instead continued to wake up early to get in some exercises at home. Kyoko focused on training the muscles in her legs at home. She found it helpful when executing Momiji's stunts. She saw a vast improvement in the heights of her jumps and an increase in speed while running. Her stamina had improved drastically as well. The stunt coordinator was always revising Momiji's choreography based on Kyoko's skills. He told her she inspired him to push for more; not just from her, but the entire cast.

" **Hey, wait until I finish icing them. I made extra for you and Yashiro-san so no more before you give yourself a stomach ache.** "

She had made two large batches of cookies using cat and bunny cutters. She had perfected the recipe months ago so she could give them as a treat to Kanae and Chiori. It was low in calories and still managed to taste delicious. She recalled her best friend's frown when she saw the cute little creatures. _Mo! What are you five? Can't you make cookies that aren't so embarrassing?_ Kanae ended up hating herself after eating the whole bag.

" **Mmm, this is really good, very light. It has a good texture and flavor...but can you maybe not put icing on mine though?** "

Kyoko reached up and pinched Ren's cheek and then patted it like an aunt would to their cute little nephew. " **Of course sweetie!** "

" **Why you, don't patronize me** ," he said tickling her sides.

" **Stop it! You're going to get icing all over us.** " Kyoko squealed trying to block his fingers with her arms. Ren's eyes smoldered to a dark green as he eyed the frosting in her hands and then her. His lips twitched into a predatory smile.

" **Noooo! I have to finish this quickly so it can chill. Then I have to get ready for school and you, work.** " She told him backing away and returning to her cookies. It was the wrong move on her part as she watched him from her periphery.

Ren held his hands up innocently and slid behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips lightly caressed her ear as he rubbed his need against her firm behind. He slid a palm up slowly from her hip to squeeze her sports bra covered breast. " **Let's say, I help you. Would you have time then?** "

Kyoko trembled as he licked and nibbled on her earlobe. She could feel herself swaying towards the idea until her eyes fell on the beautiful cookies she had decorated thus far. Her mind cleared as she remembered who she was making these cookies for. There was no way she could serve her schoolmates the type of decorated cookies that were bound to be massacred under the Emperor's tyranny.

Her knee jerk reaction was to get out of his embrace before she was too far gone. She bucked her hips back a little more forceful than she intended and without thinking to make space so she could squirm away from him. Her action managed to hit him right in the dick with her tailbone. Ren groaned and doubled over in pain. He fell to the floor cupping himself between the legs.

"Oh my goodness!" Kyoko exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands forgetting to speak English. She was trying so hard not to laugh until she saw him writhing on the floor in agony. She started to panic.

"I'm so soorrrrry! Should I call someone?! A doctor?! An ambulance?!" she asked kneeling beside him. Ren continued to moan on the floor ignoring her questions. His eyes teared up from the pain. He had never been hit like this with a hard-on. Was it supposed to be painful if it wasn't his balls? This was so mortifying for him. Kyoko flew out of the kitchen in search for her phone.

"No! Kyoko don't call anyone!" Ren managed to gasp out when she returned with her phone.

"Are you sure? What if it's broken? I'll call Yashiro-san. He'll know what to do?!" She could see the headlines already. His fans would come after her with pitchforks. She'll be known as the actress that broke Japan's top actor's penis. She would probably be extradited from the country.

"No, whatever you do, do not call Yashiro!" He said ignoring the pain so she could understand the severity of his words. Calling Yashiro would be the last thing on earth he would want to do in this situation. His friend and manager would sustain himself for the rest of his life on this one humiliating moment alone. Ren was sure he would never let him live this down.

"Oh, oh I know." She thumbed quickly through her contacts. She didn't have to search far since it was a frequent number she used. Her phone rang a few times before the other end picked up.

"Kyoko-chan? Is everything ok? Why do you look so frantic?" Kuu's loud voice filled the kitchen space. She had called him over video chat and didn't care that she was scantily clad in her workout gear.

"Otou-san, I think I broke it," Kyoko wailed near tears. "He won't let me call an ambulance! He's in so much pain! I don't know what to do! Please, tell me what to do!"

"Kyoko-chan? Where's Kuon? Is that him moaning? Please change the camera view on the phone so I can see him."

Kyoko turned the phone towards Kuon who was now curled up in a fetal position.

"Son, it's Dad! Tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

Kuon groaned. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole right now. How could he tell his Dad his problem? _I was making unwanted advances towards your daughter and her tight ass clocked me in the dick._

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to call emergency services. You're scaring Kyoko-chan right now and me. Tell me what's wrong!" Kuu said sternly.

He groaned again in response and reached up his hand for the phone. Kuon held the phone near the floor so he could face his father. The pain had subsided a little but his dick was still semi-hard. Shouldn't the pain have withered it down to its limp state by now?

"Hey Dad," Kuon said offering the man a weak smile.

"Kuon, tell me what happened so I can try to help," the older man looked back at his son with eyes full of concern. His son needed him and he couldn't be there.

"It's a bit embarrassing," Kuon told him a blush coming to his cheeks.

Kuu's eyes widened at the sight of his son's expression. It had been so long since he made such a face in front of him. He wished Julie was here to see how cute their boy looked right now. Kuu covertly took a screenshot. He would show it to her later.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your father. I won't judge you. I'll always be on your side Kuon. You know that."

Kuon sighed in resignation. He did need another man's opinion on the matter and he knew his father would never betray his confidence. He looked up at Kyoko. She was kneeling a few feet over with her eyes shut and hands clasped in prayer.

"The thing is...err...um...have you ever got hit downthereduringanerection?" Kuon asked mumbling his last words.

"Come again? Hit? What? I didn't quite catch that last part!" Kuu responded quickly.

Kuon licked his lips nervously. Kyoko was now staring at him, her worried eyes encouraging him to ask. She felt so guilty.

"Are you someplace private?"

"Of course! I'm alone in my dressing room." Kuu said and stood up to lock his door. He couldn't risk any of the crew barging in on him while talking to his kids.

Kuon took a deep breath and tried again to put it more delicately, "I clumsily bumped my penis against something while…while it was...you know." Kuon was angling his head hoping his Dad would understand the situation without him saying more.

It took Kuu a second but he finally understood his son's predicament. He had never experienced such a problem himself so he wasn't sure the level of pain Kuon was in. He tried to think logically here. He couldn't tell his son he clearly didn't know. His boy was relying on him to have the answer.

"Is the pain unbearable?" Kuu asked. If he was still in excruciating pain he may have seriously hurt himself. Kuon thought about it for a moment. It had reduced to a dull ache now that his penis was flaccid again.

"It's not as painful," Kuon replied.

"I'd put some ice on it for now but if you use the restroom and you see blood in your stream I would suggest seeing a doctor."

Kyoko squeaked! Blood in the urine? That would mean a serious problem. Kuon scooted towards her and held her hand. He doubted it could be that serious. He would make a doctor's appointment if only to ease her worries.

"Actually you should see a doctor anyway. Just to make sure everything is A-O-K down there. I want grandkids after all."

"Dad!"

"What?...Your mother and I had you around the same age."

"Look at how well that turned out," Kuon muttered sarcastically without thinking. He grimaced seeing the sad look cross his father's face. _God, I'm such an asshole!_

"I'm sorry Dad. That was insensitive of me. I'm grateful to you and mom. Please know that I love you both and I'm proud to be your son. I definitely want kids with Kyoko in the future." He said smiling at Kyoko and kissing her knuckles of the hand he held. She smiled back at him. The prospect of having kids wasn't so terrifying to her anymore, if it was with him.

"Otou-san, you and Julie-san will make excellent grandparents," Kyoko added trying to bring peace and love back to the conversation.

Kuu smiled appeased that they were talking about a future with them in it. "I'm glad!" Kuu said happily. There was an abrupt knocking sound from Kuu's end as the couple saw him turn his head. "I'll be out in a minute," he called to the person at the door. Kuu said his goodbyes to his kids and hung up the line reminding his son to follow up with him later.

Kyoko was already up and putting together some ice in a dish rag. She handed the makeshift ice pack to Kuon while he laid on the couch. It was still early. They had a good hour before Yashiro arrived. She let him rest and resumed icing her cookies quickly.

* * *

Ren stared up in surprise when Ruto, as usual, seemed to appear out of thin air beside his chair. He held a sealed envelope out to Ren. Ren tentatively reached out for the envelope. He looked up at the man in front of him cocking a brow, confused. Lory was dressed in a yellow silk robe with an intricate embroidery of dragons and patterns. The costume of the day reminded Ren of a Chinese emperor of the Qing dynasty.

Lory nodded towards the thin manila envelope in Ren's hands encouraging him to open it. Ren broke the seal with the letter opener Ruto provided to him before the assistant once again disappeared into the ether.

He pulled out the small document and glanced at it. "Why do you already have this information?"

Lory smirked, "Isn't that what you just asked me for?"

"Well yes, but why do you have it on hand is my question?"

"Oh, my dear boy. Must I spell it out to you? You're so predictable. I knew the moment you decided to participate in fashion week what your intentions would be while there so I made preparations. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lory asked, he eyes narrowing shrewdly.

"No, but I've decided it's about time for me to face her, face them." Ren told him with a firm resolution.

"I'm proud of you…Kuon," Lory said with misty eyes. They had waited for a very long time for this boy to find the courage to face his past. Julie was bound to forgive him after this seeing how well he has healed.

Ren nodded but remained silent. He clutched the papers in his hand. He hoped she would be willing to see him so he could selfishly apologize and find some closure. The information Lory provided had her current home and work location. It looked like she was no longer a model. She was now the one behind the camera. It didn't surprise him that she was a photographer. She was always taking pictures whenever they hung out. She took photos of anything that caught her eye, be it scenery, them, or random people on the street. She seemed to have a passion for it back then.

"I have to ask, is this really how you want to return?" Lory asked interrupting Ren's thoughts. Ren pursed his lips annoyance evident on his face. They had this discussion before. Since his reveal as Cain Heel, several Hollywood producers and agencies have approached Lory to sign Ren under contract. None of the offers were for lead roles but they would be a great start to get his foot in the door in America. Ren had refused every one of them thus far.

"We had this conversation already. There's no shortage of work for me here. I don't have to jump at the very first offer. I've just accepted that lead role here too," Ren replied in a tone that told Lory he was finished discussing the subject.

"Is that the only reason? Is Mogami-kun aware of your decisions?" Lory asked.

Ren winced, "I plan on telling her."

"Really?" Lory asked sarcastically.

"There has been a lot going on right now. It's not a good time." There was no way he would leave her side right now even if it meant only for a few weeks. He had no intention of relocating back to the US any time soon. That didn't mean he was giving up on his dream to become a famous actor in the States. He planned to achieve that with Kyoko by his side. For now, he was going to continue to grow in Japan until the right opportunity presented itself. _Plus, I plan on inserting myself into whatever you have planned with Kyoko's debut_. Hopefully, she could understand his feelings when he told her.

Lory hummed in response. He could understand his apprehension. Perhaps when the dust had settled around them he would rethink his decisions. When no more was said on the subject, he decided to broach the topic he had initially called Ren for. Lory was reluctant about sharing this new information.

"What does your schedule look like after this meeting?" asked Lory with a grave expression.

Ren squirmed in his chair. What could possibly have the President acting so serious all of a sudden? "Yashiro-san will be here soon for our appointment at R'Mandy. What is it Boss?"

Lory pondered for a few moments. "Will Mogami-kun be with you?"

"Yes, but she will be arriving separately with Tadashi-san. Why does it matter?"

"I wouldn't have asked you here if I didn't think you could handle it. If you prove me wrong I hope your omamori can help bring you back. I received some new information that you may find shocking." Lory opened his desk drawer and pulled out another sealed envelope that held the documents he received just that morning. Ren stared at the ominous looking envelope. What could it possibly contain?

There was a knock at the door just as he closed his fingers around the flat parcel. Lory nodded for Ruto to admit the person. Yashiro strolled in to the office and greeted the President. It was time for them to leave. Ren stuffed both envelopes into his messenger bag. He didn't need Lory to tell him to keep the contents private. He would have to wait until tonight to see what was in the other manila envelope. For now, he would try to remain focus on work.

* * *

Kyoko was distracted the whole time at school except during lunch. She had bonded with the kids that were in her new class. They found her cookies delicious after she told them of its low-calorie origin, trusting her easily. The girls, Gina and Hanami, were best friends that were scouted while out and about in Harajuku when they were in middle school. They typically appeared in popular fashion magazines for brands geared to teen girls. Both girls dreamed of one day walking the runway during Tokyo Fashion Week. Although both were beautiful in their own way, Hanami was unfortunately too short. Her height didn't deter her from dreaming which Kyoko admired.

She was delighted to befriend them. They gave her a lot of tips on makeup, clothing, and modeling. At one point they stood up giving Kyoko some lessons in posing. The dark haired boy with frosted tips, Gen, short for Genkei, joined in their discussion. He was also a model for the same agency as the girls. He had milky white skin, rosy lips and naturally long lashes. He reminded Kyoko of a doll, _so pretty_. He was the only one that asked her about Ren. The girls joked that Gen had a boy crush on Ren and even shortened his name to be just like him. Gen defended himself saying that he admired the man. He then begged Kyoko to get him a signed head shot of her boyfriend.

Kyoko was a little disappointed that the shaggy-haired boy, Maru, was absent today. It was kind of him yesterday to share his books. She would have to give him his share of the cookies another day. They had told her that Maru was a gifted DJ, songwriter and record producer. She wondered if he had any dealings with Ruriko or Sho in his line of work. The rest of the class missing consisted of one other girl that started as a social media idol and was now branching into singing. The rest of the class were boys that made up another popular idol group whom Kyoko never heard of. Her classmates decided she was hopeless. They weren't trying to be malicious since her grudges could not sense any animosity coming from them. For the first time in her school career, she was for once, enjoying the company of her peers.

…

Aside from lunch, Kyoko had quietly fretted about Ren's health and his ability to reproduce. His fans would definitely string her up if they knew how she hurt their precious celebrity and quite possibly deprived them of admiring his future offspring. She wasn't at all satisfied with the text updates he had sent to appease her.

The moment Kyoko met up with Ren at R'Mandy, she pulled him off to a corner so they could talk privately. "So, how was it? Is everything ok down there? Did you make a doctor's appointment?" Kyoko asked whispering anxiously.

Yashiro looked at his charges suspiciously. He still had no idea what was bothering Ren these past few days and now here they were having a hushed conversation with Kyoko gesturing wildly and Ren laughing. During his work prior to this, Ren did not ask to be left alone nor did he hang on his phone. Instead, Yashiro often found his friend, script in hand, absentmindedly staring into space. Yashiro could only conclude that whatever was initially bothering him was replaced with something new brought on by the President. When Yashiro inquired about his mood, Ren brushed it off giving the manager a vague answer. Yashiro could only wish, that someday, Ren would come to confide in him more. Watching the pair hug and kiss in the hall was enough to reassure him that his favorite couple were doing just fine. He hoped whatever Ren was hiding, he would at least talk it over with Kyoko.

In the hall of R'Mandy, Ren chuckled and assured her he was fine. So far, his urine was coming out clean and the pain was non-existent. He had made an early appointment for the next day. His usual doctor, a close friend of Lory's, was willing to see him before actual office hours. Ren knew the man had an obligation to report his visit to the President but he didn't mind. Kyoko's golden eyes lit with happiness. She leaned in to embrace her boyfriend relieved that he was taking this problem seriously. Ren lifted her chin so he could place a light kiss on her lips. Kyoko blushed and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Of course, everyone in the area were enraptured by the couple. They hurried to look like they were busy doing something else instead of watching them. They parted ways when one of the design assistants gave them their instructions with the promise that Fuji will flutter about momentarily.

...

Ren looked up as he heard a shrill howl of agony coming from down the hall in the direction of where he parted with Kyoko not more than ten minutes ago. Absentmindedly, he hastily thrust his arms into the shirt he was trying on and secured a few buttons before leaving the tailor and assistant trailing after him. He found a small crowd standing outside of Kyoko's room.

"Is Kyoko ok?" He asked to no one in particular. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest with anxiety. The sound of loud sobbing increased while he pushed past the people. His eyes landed on Yashiro and Tadashi already inside the room. He didn't see his girlfriend but saw a crumpled Fuji weeping on the floor. One of his assistants handed the designer some tissues to blow his nose.

Ren turned confused eyes to the two men and whispered, "What's going on? Where's Kyoko?" He asked looking frantically around the room.

"She's behind the screen, changing." Tadashi told him nodding his head towards the screen in the front corner of the room.

Ren was relieved that she was fine but he wondered what could have happened to the man on the floor.

"And him?" He asked looking at Fuji whimpering on the floor. Yashiro told him they weren't sure what exactly happened.

Ren approached the designer, worried that he might be overstepping his boundaries a bit but if he could somehow help he would. "Fuji-san?" Ren asked reaching out a hand to place on the designer's shoulder. As he did so, the sound of seams ripping filled the room. Fuji stopped crying and turned to look at Ren who was fingering a tear at the shoulder of his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Fuji-san. I should have been more careful," Ren apologized quickly as Fuji's crying eyes turned to fury.

"What have you two been doing? It has been less than two weeks how could things have changed so drastically! All of you get out of here and close the door," He told his design assistants to stay. Everyone scrambled to do his bidding. They, including Ren, were used to their usually sweet Boss becoming a dictator or a weeping mess whenever a fashion show drew close. They weren't affected by his behavior since during the actual event, he was always steadfast and reliable. He often pulled off miracles during a crisis situation resulting in a successful show.

"Kyoko-chan, get your perky ass out from behind there this instant," Fuji said tersely.

"Fuji you're scaring the poor girl," the female assistant scolded.

Ren heard his girlfriend squeak and peer out from behind the screen. "Come on out sweetie! I promise I won't bite _hard_. See, look Ren-kun is here. Isn't his presence comforting?" Fuji asked trying to coax the girl out.

"It's ok Kyoko. You'll get used to Fuji-san's mood swings with every fashion show," Ren assured her with a smile.

Fuji turned and glared at Ren. "Take off your shirt, lover boy!" Ren's eyes opened in shock. He pulled his shirt closer a little embarrassed by the order. "I don't have time for you to get all virginal on me, take it off!" Fuji barked making Ren react. Ren rolled his eyes to Kyoko and mouthed _Drama Queen_ in her direction. "Take your pants off too!"

"Ehhhh?!"

"Don't act all shy. We've all seen what you're packing in this room!" Fuji smirked when neither Ren nor Kyoko disputed his claim. Ren was accustomed with quick change outs at a fashion show in front of _everybody_. There was no room for shyness in fashion but he hoped to hell he didn't make Kyoko undress as well. He would have to start reciting his mantra to keep his little head down. Ren kicked off his shoes and undid his jeans. He placed both neatly by a chair.

Fuji turned to his assistants and told them to begin measuring him. Kyoko now understood what was going on and creeped out from behind the screen. She listened intently as the man known as Jay measured quickly and rattled off numbers while the female assistant, Chiaki, wrote them down. This would be good information to perfect her dolls.

Fuji circled her like a vulture. The loose black silk spaghetti strap top accentuated her creamy skin and toned arms. The pink sequin mini skirt he had planned to pair it with was stretched so far and rode so high, she looked like a 200 yen hooker working the streets of Kabukicho. It was a disaster.

He tsked at the monstrosity that was his design on this poor girl. _Why wasn't anything fitting on her ass?_ Had he mixed up her measurements with another model's? The first skirt Fuji had her try on ended with him crying in hysterics when the seams unraveled at the zipper. This was the scene Ren had walked in on. Chiaki assured Kyoko that it wasn't her fault. He was just under a lot of stress so any little setback would set him off.

Fuji stopped behind her and stared. Kyoko felt like a specimen as he stood there analyzing her form from behind. She didn't know why the bottoms weren't fitting her. Her only guess was that all the stunts and workouts she had been doing of late had rounded out her booty. She didn't notice the difference because she had been wearing a lot of flowy skirts and dresses. Even her LoveMe uniform was a poor indicator since the jumpsuit was always baggy on her. She hoped that her workout routine was the culprit. She would have to put herself on a strict diet if she was indeed getting _fat_.

Fuji was pulled from his thoughts when his assistants said they were done with Ren. He looked Ren over and tsked again. He could see it. The young man had definitely put on a little more weight. _In a good way_. It was a running joke throughout the industry how this man, with the physique of a God, had the appetite of a tiny bird. Fuji could see how the love of a good woman was changing his model. He was ecstatic. The possibilities were endless with this couple. He had already started sketching designs for the Heel siblings. He was also looking forward to the mini shoots he had planned in LA but first he needed to salvage his current collection.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi thanks for sticking with me! So I had to ask my husband if such a scenario like above with a man's erection was plausible. His response, "Of course! That shit hurts!" He wouldn't let me reenact it so I could gather scientific data on the level of pain a man would experience in such a situation...LOL. I told him we have enough kids so what was the problem. He still refused T_T! So I may have exaggerated all the pain Ren felt for the sake of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed none the less.**

 **As always thank you for reading and leaving reviews. Thank you to the reviewers that called out my typo on _Principal_. I would have continued on in ignorant bliss...XD. I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **To my serial Guest reader...thank you for taking the time and leaving your thoughts. I appreciate your honesty. I probably didn't do Kyoko's outfit justice. I tried to describe a Prada skirt I had a screenshot of but of course I don't know the name *sigh.***

 **Until next time, sayonara ^_^!**


	92. Father

Chapter 92: Father

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kimiko's family would finally realize the kind of psychopath they had cultivated.**

Cedric smiled gratefully at the maid as she set down the tea tray. She placed a cup and saucer in front of him and poured tea into his cup. She quietly gestured towards the sugar and cream on the tray. Cedric shook his head. He didn't need anything in his tea. The maid bowed and took her leave assuring him that the Morizumi's would be along shortly. Cedric reached out for the tea cup for something to do while he waited since he was feeling nervous. It didn't go over well the last time he approached the Morizumi's. Jouji was nice enough to give him an update on Kimiko. According to the director, she had a long road to recovery. He told him it was best that he left her alone.

Cedric was surprised when he received the invitation from Kimiko's father for this meeting. He didn't hesitate when he accepted the invite. He hoped he could just apologize properly. He never meant to hurt Kimiko, _emotionally_. His attention turned to the door as the Morizumi's entered. He placed his cup back on the table and bowed deeply to the couple.

" **Bennett-san, thank you for coming on such short notice,** " Jiro said in English with a thick Japanese accent. Kimiko's mother didn't say a word and sat down across him. Cedric lifted his head and looked at her parents. He couldn't keep the shock from registering on his face. Both Jiro and his wife looked haggard. They were still impeccably dressed but the stress of the last few days was evident in their faces.

 **"I would like to apologize for our behavior at the hospital. We were very emotional and not in our right minds,** " Jiro told him and bowed deeply. Jiro glanced nervously at his wife who sat there with a blank stare. His wife had taken the news of their daughter's prior transgressions personally. If she had been more of a mother perhaps Kimiko wouldn't have turned out to be the opposite of the ideal daughter she portrayed. They really didn't know their daughter at all.

The night after the family meeting with Kento, Jiro had returned home to find his wife sobbing and drinking wine as she flipped through a family album. She looked up at Jiro waiting for him to blame her. She was a failure of a mother. The minute that video went viral she should have whisked her daughter out of the country to prevent further damage to her family. She had glimpsed instances of Kimiko's decline long before everything exploded. She couldn't believe that the conniving young woman in the video threatening her cousin was the same sweet little girl that used to dream of becoming an actress. Kimiko had managed to deceive those around her, including her parents, with her good girl act. Jiro sat on the floor next to his wife and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. The feeling of wanting to assure her that everything would be alright weighed on him once again but he didn't want to lie to her. For the first time since becoming a father, he was at a complete loss on how to proceed. After re-watching the video of the accident, he came to the conclusion that Cedric had something do with Kimiko's change in behavior.

"Morizumi-san," Cedric began then dropped into a dogeza. He wanted to convey his sincerest apologies for what happened to Kimiko. Cedric knew enough from that night that his actions, in the name of friendship, had obviously taken its toll on the girl.

" **Please stand Bennett-san. There is no need to apologize to us in such a fashion. Kimi is responsible for her own actions**."

Jiro motioned for Cedric to stand and sit back on the chair. When the young man was settled, Jiro took his seat near his wife.

" **We asked you here Bennett-san because we understand that Kimi has an unnatural obsession with you and the actress Kyoko-san. Can you please explain your relationship with my daughter?** "

Sweat beaded upon Cedric's brow. How much should he tell him? Did he have to tell him that he deflowered his daughter and regretted it ever since? The fact that Kimiko was so mature about it the next morning eased his guilt. She had convinced him that she was fine and just wanted to remain as friends. They could pretend the night had never happened. Cedric jumped at the easy out she was giving him. He had known Kimiko still liked him but he never once considered that his actions were hurting her to such an extent. Cedric decided then that the fact that he had sex with this man's underage daughter should be better left unsaid. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a foreign prison.

Cedric began with how they had met on the set in LA and became fast friends due to his fascination with the Japanese culture. The latest blockbusters were adapting more of the eastern culture into their films. He was shocked upon finding out that she was no longer acting when he met up with her in Japan. He had tried many times to understand her reasons and as a good friend he wanted to reawaken her passion for the industry. Jiro was grateful to the young man for trying to bring his daughter back into acting. His efforts were futile since he wasn't privy to his daughter's reasons for quitting. Cedric told them that he had noticed the unhealthy grudge she had developed against Kyoko.

He shared with her parents the night she stayed at his apartment after being "assaulted" and how he figured out she had orchestrated the whole thing. He also told them that he thought the Heel Siblings being revealed may have triggered her somehow. He remembered how the pair had acted towards her when they met on the streets in front of that cafe. They had definitely used their roles to take a few jabs at Kimiko that night. It wasn't until the night of the accident that he realized the extent of her mania. Cedric gushed out all that transpired on the set that night and the revelation that she had a hand in him coming to Japan. For them to understand, he had to explain his personal problems with the scandal in LA and the circumstances with his family. She somehow managed to time everything to work in her favor.

Cedric sat there staring at the older couple in front of him waiting for them. Jiro had asked him several questions throughout his story while his wife sat there and quietly listened. He could tell she was no longer angry at him. He even thought he saw a hint of sympathy in her eyes as he talked of his friend. He realized he never really knew the real Kimiko despite how much time they spent together.

After seeing Cedric out, Jiro sat next to his wife contemplating all that the young man had revealed to them. It was quite eye opening. The fact that his daughter had set her plan in motion ever since she was in Los Angeles made him shudder. Her plan would have been successful except for one vital flaw; she had underestimated the abilities of Japan's up and coming actresses.

"I think we should just focus on getting Kimi the help she needs," Jiro said addressing his wife. There would be no justice here. He wanted to inform Kento that he needed to drop the charges against Yashiro immediately. Kimiko's psych evaluation had revealed that she was unstable and had an abnormal aggression towards the actress Kyoko. Kimiko had refused to cooperate opting to stare out the window in a catatonic state ignoring all the questions asked by the doctor. Bringing up the names of Kyoko, Ren or Cedric did not get even the slightest twitch from her. The doctor had the bright idea to turn on the television. He stumbled upon a rerun of the recent interview with Ren and Kyoko. Kimiko's violent response was instantaneous the minute they were in her sights. She screamed, cursed and threw anything on hand at the television set. The police officer stationed outside her room had burst in startled by the commotion. He helped the doctor hold the frail girl down as she tried to tear at her bandages. Her reaction had resulted in her being placed in leather restraints. The doctor did not hesitate to recommend she be moved to the psych ward for further evaluation. Jiro had refused to treat his daughter like a mental patient.

"How can we help her if she's in prison?"

Jiro grimaced. She had a point. _I may have to consider a mental institution as an alternative._ He would have to consult with Kento. Perhaps the judge would show leniency or grant some sort of plea deal for her. Jiro was already making plans to relocate his family to South Korea depending on the outcome. The country had a plethora of highly rated plastic surgeons, surely one of them would be able to heal his daughter. He knew restoring her exterior would not fix what was broken inside, he would also have to look for a psychiatrist.

* * *

Tadashi vowed to throttle Fuji if his daughter developed a body complex after today's fitting. She was still sulking as they entered the LME campus for her one hour music lessons in guitar and vocal training. Fuji had apologized profusely for his initial outburst. He had insisted that these things often happen in fashion and she was, afterall, still a growing girl. Even though, Fuji appreciated the extra curves on her, she still took it hard that she was causing needless work to him and his team.

Kyoko stopped Tadashi's hand on the door handle. He looked at her curiously. He watched in fascination as his daughter paused in the hall and closed her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath in and slowly released it. All the tension she was feeling earlier left her body. She smiled and nodded to her father to open the door. She had learned a hard lesson from Ren back during the _**Dark Moon**_ days to never bring baggage from one job to the next. She had closed her eyes momentarily and focused on improving her mood. Thinking of Ren scolding her properly back then always made her smile and brought her out of her funk.

...

In all her seventeen years, Kyoko had never once thought that there would come a day when she would be sitting at the same dinner table with her mother and father. Sometime during her music lesson, her father had received a call from her mother with an invitation to dinner. Tadashi consulted her schedule and found that Yashiro had purposely included a gap so she could eat a proper dinner before she was needed on set. With Kyoko's consent, he accepted on her behalf to meet at a cafe on the way towards her next job. Tadashi had every intention of leaving his daughter to eat with her mother but to the astonishment of both father and daughter Saena had insisted he join them.

Kyoko was glad they were seated at the back of the cafe with a few older patrons that didn't seem to recognize her. She knew that any interference by fans or paparazzi would surely sour her mother's mood. After they had placed their order, Tadashi attempted to make small talk to break the tension.

"Mogami-san, Kyoko-chan was promoted to her third year because of her excellent grades and conduct at school? She will be graduating on schedule."

"So do you have plans of taking any entrance exams for university?" Saena asked her daughter coolly.

Kyoko gulped nervously and fidgeted with the hem of her uniform skit. As an academic, she knew her mother would be disappointed in her answer but she wouldn't lie about her dreams. "Ugh, well, I was planning on focusing on my acting career after I graduate," she said quietly peering up at her mother. "LME has a training facility that would allow me to improve my skills as an actress."

Her mother nodded curtly. "Well, as long as you continue to work hard that too is an acceptable path."

Kyoko stared dumbfounded. _Did I just receive my mother's approval?_

"I have had the privilege to watch her work. She is amazing Mogami-san!" Tadashi said and broke into a tirade of describing the myriad of skills their daughter possessed, down to the recent discovery that she could not only sing but also play an instrument. His boasting was interrupted when their food arrived ending the need to speak as they dug into their meals.

"Mother, will Todoh-san be joining us tonight?" Kyoko asked between bites. She wondered if it would be awkward for her father to bring up her mother's fiance. He didn't seem to mind it.

"He is finishing up some work at the office so I will order him a meal to go. He actually suggested I invite you for dinner to take a break," Saena replied in a stoic voice. Susumu had given her the little push she needed to call and meet up with her daughter. Saena was still very awkward when it came to interacting with Kyoko.

 _Thank you, Todoh-san!_ She wasn't hurt that her mother had not come up with the idea herself. The point was she followed through and they were now sharing a meal. Kyoko was grateful for his presence in his mother's life. She could see that the lines between her brows were not that deep today.

Saena could report back truthfully to Susumu that she had seen with her own eyes that Kyoko was fine. She didn't think it necessary to point out to Kyoko that in her chosen profession there would probably be more of these kinds of incidents in the future, especially since she was in a relationship with the nation's number one heartthrob.

When they were through eating, Saena decided it was time to tell Kyoko the other reasons for dinner. Saena reached down and removed a folder from her briefcase and pulled out a fancy ball point pen. "Kyoko, Morimoto-san, has approached me with the idea of putting you on his family registry."

"He did!" Kyoko gasped. She looked over at her father.

"Ah, I was going to discuss it with you beforehand. I was just looking for the right moment. I didn't know that was a topic of discussion tonight," he said glancing at Saena. He had reached out to Saena just that morning after sending her the most recent evidence on Morizumi's manager. He wanted to make sure it was ok before he broached the topic with Kyoko. The idea of having her take his name had been at the back of his mind for quite some time. He knew the timing wasn't right but he wanted to get the ball rolling if there was the slightest possibility that she would agree.

"I couldn't respond to your mail then since I was occupied with work but I see no problem with it. If that's what Kyoko wants." This was actually the reason why she asked Tadashi to stay. The lawyer in her found things to be a lot easier if all parties involved could talk things through. Saena could tell that in this short time Tadashi made good on his promise to stay by Kyoko's side. She could see just how much the man had grown on Kyoko. She hoped for the girl's sake that this man kept his word.

"I'm sorry this is just so sudden," Kyoko said in a trembling voice full of emotion. She had never thought that such a thing was even an option. Legalities aside, he had already made her feel like his cherished daughter.

"Susumu and I have already submitted our marriage license. I am now on his family registry."

"Ehhhhhh!" Kyoko screeched loudly. She stood up quickly from her seat making her chair clatter to the floor. Her outburst drew the attention of the customers near them. Kyoko apologized quickly and sat back down on the chair her father had righted. She looked up at her mother, the once shallow Mogami river was now running deep again. "I'm sorry mother, so you and Todoh-san are ma- married now?"

Saena nodded a slight blush rising to her cheeks at the thought of now being that man's wife.

Tadashi ignored the dull ache in his chest and congratulated Saena. He sincerely wished her a life filled with happiness. Saena smiled and looked at her ex-lover. He looked genuinely happy for her so she thanked him for his congratulations.

Trying to change the topic from her, Saena opened the folder. She had prepared the paperwork for the name change and also brought along the documents necessary for Tadashi's name to be added to Kyoko's birth certificate.

"Are you both ok with this?" Kyoko asked as a tear slipped down her cheek. The soft expression that briefly crossed Saena's face quelled Kyoko's inner turmoil. It dispelled any thoughts that the woman in front of her, her mother, was finally trying to get rid of her once and for all. In her own way, Kyoko believed, that Saena was trying to make amends.

"I would be very happy and honored to be legally recognized as your father," Tadashi told her taking out his handkerchief and dabbing her cheek. He was grateful to Saena for not hating him and bringing this wonderful girl into the world.

Kyoko sniffed and laughed through her tears. "I want that too," she said throwing her arms around him. She looked at her mother as she hugged her father and mouthed, _Thank You._

* * *

Kyoko cursed and fumbled with the key card as she tried to open the apartment door. Juggling two guitars and her bag was becoming cumbersome. Before she could get the door open, Ren was standing in front of her wearing a pair of gray joggers and a black tank top that showed off every rippling muscle on his upper body. Kyoko's heart flipped at the sight of him. He looked so damn sexy.

" **Welcome home baby.** " Ren greeted her with a chaste kiss and unloaded some of her baggage. " **Is your father not with you?** " He asked looking into the hall.

" **No, I told him I could manage coming up alone,** " Kyoko said flopping on the couch. Ren sprawled on the couch and laid his head down on her lap like a cute overgrown puppy.

" **Your home early, did everything go well?** " she asked looking down at him and threading her hands through his dark soft locks. She wondered how Ten managed to keep his hair so silky even after the repetitive dye treatment.

Ren nodded with his eyes closed. He loved when she ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers were like magic. They always managed to calm his nerves. He wanted to enjoy this for a few more minutes before he decided to face the reality that was waiting for him in the bedroom. He fad flown through the rest of his schedule with no NG's in order to get home quicker. He wanted to know what was in that other envelope. Yashiro had been grateful since he had a date planned with Kanae. He hoped his manager could have a quiet evening with Kanae and not get pestered by paparazzi. Ren had easily helped him book a table at the swanky Italian restaurant in the Shangri-La Hotel. He really needed to take a page out of his manager's book and take his girlfriend out on a luxurious date.

He didn't know what to do with the information Lory had given him. It was completely unexpected. He had skimmed the top sheet and cowardly shoved the documents and photographs back into the packet. He took shallow breaths waiting for the feeling of dread or anger to overwhelm him. It was as if on cue he heard the front door jiggling. His cute girlfriend cursing at the door quickly filled his body with warmth. He hurried out to seek her comfort and her strength.

" **How about you?** " he asked opening his eyes to look up at her.

" **I had dinner with my parents,** " she said thoughtfully.

Ren bolted upright. " **Your parents? As in Tadashi-san and your mother?"** Kyoko giggled at his reaction and nodded. This is why she didn't text him about it. He would have been too distracted at work with worry for her.

 **"How did that happen?"**

" **And you know what else, my mother was the one that invited us.** " Ren rubbed his hand over his face in disbelief.

She told him about her dinner experience with her parents. Ren wasn't shocked by her mother's quiet marriage. He figured his future mother in-law would opt for something more practical than a ceremony. He was even less shocked by the proposal to take her father's surname. Even a blind person could see how the man doted on his daughter. He was happy for her that things were going well with her parents. A black cloud loomed over him as he thought about his own parental situation. The time to rectify his relationship with his parents was fast approaching. Communicating with them over the phone had definitely eased some of the tension.

" **Corn, what's wrong?** " She asked, gazing at him with concern.

" **I have a lot to tell you but first I want you to get cleaned up and ready for bed.** "

Kyoko wanted to press him right then and there but she decided to do what he asked quickly. Since she already took her shower after filming Momiji, she was done in less than ten minutes. When she came out of the bathroom, Ren was sitting on the floor leaning up against their bed. His green eyes pleaded with her as he held up a thick manilla envelope to her.

" **Can you help me with this? I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me.** "

Kyoko sat down next to him. Whatever was in this envelope had obviously agitated him to a great degree. Kyoko pulled out the sheets quickly and scanned the first paragraph quickly. Her eyes bugged out from shock at what the document was implying. It seemed to all be speculation but whoever put the document together had strung various evidence that pinpointed a crime, accidentally covered up by shoddy police work almost six years ago, against one _Richard L. Johansson_.

Kyoko sifted through the pictures that told a story, in chronological order, why the author of this report believed that the culprit for this crime was none other than the real owner of the vehicle, Yuri-san, Kimiko's manager.

Kyoko shook her head in disbelief and looked up at Ren, **"Is this about Rick?"**

Ren nodded. He was sitting with his knees bent, elbows propped on them holding his head. Kyoko looked at him seriously.

" **Who gave you this information?** "

" **Boss gave it to me before our meeting with Fuji-san. I managed to ignore it because of work but as soon as I got home it was the only thing on my brain. I just skimmed the top sheet before you came home,** " he admitted in a tremulous voice thick with tears. If he had not been so distraught by his friend's death maybe he could have used his family's position in society to seek justice for his friend. Some stranger had managed to make the connections he could not.

Kyoko blinked several times to hold back her own tears. With this new information, her poor boy had to relive the tragedy of losing his best friend. She knew that Rick was hit by a car but she didn't know that he was a victim of a hit and run. She scooted closer to her boyfriend and pulled him towards her so that his head rested on her chest.

" **Do you want to look at it with me properly?** " She asked softly petting his head. Together they could think of a plan once they sorted all the information. _Perhaps this is the closure he needs to finally let go._ She had no doubt that Rick carelessly stepped into the road putting himself in harm's way but for that woman not to stop, that was unforgivable in her eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Surprise, S & S got hitched!...ahahaha thanks for sticking with me! This was a serious one but I hope you enjoyed none the less! Thank you to the reviewer that suggested Kyoko take her father's last name way back when. I didn't forget you so I hope it worked in this setting. **

**Be glad Disney World closed early today because of the approaching hurricane, I was ready to bail from my bunker and go play rather than finish this chapter XD. Not to deter from the seriousness of the storm, I hope you all stay safe if you are in the impacted areas. Hugs and prayers!**

 **Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate the support!**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	93. The American Promoter

Chapter 93: The American Promoter

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be more Kuu! XD**

Yashiro stepped out of the car holding a bouquet and two large bags. He was a little nervous about meeting her family _again_. The first and last time he came into contact with them he had fled for his life at the urgency of Kanae. Though she complained about her family, he could tell she loved them dearly, even if according to her, _they are all leeches_. Yashiro shifted his bags so he could press the buzzer to the front door using his elbow. He didn't feel right about going around the side to what Kanae called her bunker. He wanted to greet her family properly this time.

He took a tentative step back from the door, as he felt the familiar rumble approaching and then suddenly stop. _Mo! Get back all of you! So help me! I will slip out of here without any of you meeting him. Go and sit down!_

Yashiro tried not to laugh when he heard the shuffling of heavy footsteps as Kanae's family obeyed her orders but then tilted his head in confusion. _Why isn't she opening the door? Should I ring the bell again? No, she was just there she knows I'm out here. I have to be patient._ Yashiro felt sweat break out on his brow when another minute ticked by.

Kanae fidgeted in front of the hall mirror adjusting her appearance. She ran her hands through her straight black hair for the hundredth time and adjusted the straps of her dress so that less cleavage would show. _Is this color too bold? The neckline is definitely too low, he'll think I'm a hussy! What was I thinking? Why would I listen to my sisters? How could I possibly go out there in this?_

"Kanae," her eldest sister whispered. "You look gorgeous. Quit stalling. Hurry before he thinks you don't like him." Kane always had a mature look an aura they thought it for the occasion to have her actually dress a little more daringly.

Kanae shot a glare at her sister. She summoned all her confidence and pulled open the door.

Yashiro let out a sigh of relief when the door finally opened but dropped his bags and bouquet reflexively from shock. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the gorgeous vision before him.

Any apprehension Kanae felt about her appearance was quickly dashed the moment Yashiro laid eyes on her. His usually warm brown eyes shone bright with surprise and his mouth hung agape as he gazed at his girlfriend. She was wearing a sleeveless red knit dress with a plunging neckline that opened down to her sternum. The dress itself was form-fitting and hugged every curve of her slim body down to her knees. The color of the dress brought out the creaminess of her skin and was a sharp contrast to the black of her hair. She looked devilishly sexy and yet remained classy at the same time. His heart rate quickened at the sight of her while he tried his best to keep all the blood of his body from flooding to his groin.

The sound of a shutter and the bright flash from her brother's camera startled Yashiro back to his senses. He blushed crimson. He recovered quickly and picked up the bouquet. He gently swiped the bundle to remove any dust in hopes to buy him some time while he composed himself. Kanae cleared her throat trying to hide her amusement.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness," Yashiro said quickly. "These are for you. You look very beautiful tonight." He said sheepishly holding out the roses to her. He wanted to kiss her in greeting but decided it was not wise to do that in front of her family at the first meeting. Kanae allowed a soft blush to grace her cheeks and thanked him for the flowers. She lifted the arrangement to her nose and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses. No one had ever given her flowers before unless she counted the fake dates she went on for her side job.

"Yuki, please come inside and meet my family. What are the bags for?" She asked watching him pick up the two large bags.

"Ah, it's just some gifts I brought for your family. It's mostly snacks." Kyoko had told him about her meeting of the Kotonami clan. Yashiro gleaned from her story that bringing snacks would make a good impression.

Kanae smiled softly at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek sending a new wave of blood to his face. It was sweet of him to think of the kids. She led him to the dilapidated living room where her family all sat on the floor waiting to be introduced.

" **Hello** ," Yashiro said with a nervous smile and a slight bow. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home." Yashiro made sure to glance over every person and child in the cramped living room prepared to commit their names to memory. His quick assessment of the lot told him that there were eighteen of them.

Kanae introduced her older siblings first, her sisters - in - law and their children. Then she introduced him to her younger siblings. Unfortunately, her parents were once again vacationing frivolously at some onsen in Hakone. He was previously under the impression that a lot of children lived in this house but he had no idea that her family was so large. It was amazing compared to his small family of four. He hoped he brought enough to go around.

They all broke out at once trying to bombard him with questions. Everyone was interested in Kanae-nee's boyfriend and what he had in those bags.

"Mo! Enough we have a reservation so we can't be late. You've seen him already so you should be satisfied with this. Let's go Yuki!" She said taking the bags from him and placing them in front of the children. Yashiro looked on in amusement as they descended on the bags like piranhas. It was so surprising to see that this usually composed woman had such a chaotic home life. He admired her all the more for how well she kept her personal life so private. She had no qualms about sharing her family life with him which meant she trusted him.

Yashiro bowed and gave his apologies. "Please enjoy these. I hope it's to your liking."

"Wait Kanae! This is your first date ever. We need a picture to show mom and dad," her brother with the camera insisted.

"First date?" Yashiro whispered letting that tidbit of information go to his head. He was feeling quite proud and nervous at the same time. He hoped it went well and he didn't disappoint her.

"Can we please take a picture? I would like to make a good impression on your parents." Yashiro asked tugging at the cuffs of his navy blazer. He wore black ankle trouser pants, a black dotted button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black loafers. It was a nice contrast from his usual gray that he wore to work. He looked trendy and sexy with his hair blown back.

Kanae narrowed her eyes at Yashiro. "Fine, just one!" She said holding up a single digit to her obnoxious brother. Yashiro's inner fangirl did a standing back tuck cheering with glee. Her family looked at him puzzled while he put on a surgical glove and pulled out his new smartphone. He handed the phone over to her sister and asked if she would take a picture for him as well.

...

Kanae made a mental note to thank her sisters for dressing her up tonight. Yashiro had taken her to a trendy Italian restaurant that was full of glamorous people. Kanae didn't feel so out of place holding on to the arm of Yashiro. It was good that Yashiro wore contacts tonight instead of his glasses so he could not be recognized. Their date would have been interrupted by several celebrities and acquaintances he had met over the course of Ren's career if he looked like his regular self. He would have to inform Ren that this place, though sophisticated yet casual, may not be ideal for him to take Kyoko if he was looking for a more intimate setting. They would be instantly recognized.

Kanae tried not to grumble while looking over the menu. She was thinking of just getting a salad so she wouldn't ruin her diet. She had often avoided Italian food because it was high in calories and carbohydrates. Yashiro had pointed out the lighter side to the carb-loaded menu and recommended the zucchini pasta with lemon garlic shrimp. Her meal was delicious and slightly guilt-free if she ignored the butter flavor.

They had a steady flow of conversation with little to no talk of their two best friends. Yashiro asked her about work and gave her advice on how to approach certain jobs. He told her that if she ever needed help work wise he was more than eager to aide her. Kanae had declined his offer since he was already so busy with Ren and Kyoko she did not want to burden him. She assured him that she was doing fine with the help of Matsushima and his assistants.

They ignored the elephant in the room that was the issue of Yashiro's future following the Kimiko incident. Kanae found herself talking and smiling more than usual, he even had her laughing at his lame jokes. He talked fondly about the family that he visited every New Year. He invited Kanae to join him on his next trip to see them. She thought for sure he would be running for the hills after meeting her family but he seemed to be making plans for the future which had a warming effect on her heart. Kanae couldn't be sure since she never dated anyone in real life but Yashiro seemed to be an exception. She found herself falling more in love with him as the night wore on.

After dinner, while waiting for the valet to bring his car around, Yashiro leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I know it's a small consolation compared to the price of the phone but I hope you enjoyed dinner."

Kanae shivered at his closeness making Yashiro smirk. "I hope you will allow me to continue to show my appreciation." Kanae understood the innuendo of his words. Who would have thought Yashiro had it in him?

Once in the car, Kanae asked if he could drive her to another location. Not wanting to part with her anytime soon, Yashiro happily agreed. He plugged the new address into his GPS and took off. He was confused when they pulled up to an apartment complex.

"What is this place?"

"It's where I live."

"But your family? You don't live there?" Kanae shook her head in denial. He had always picked her up and dropped her off at the Kotonami house.

"I live alone here. I can't concentrate with all the racket those people make. Because it's you, I'm trusting you with this secret. Nobody, not even my family knows about this location and I would like to keep it that way."

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Like my family, Kyoko knows I have another place, she just hasn't been here yet." Yashiro nodded and stepped out of the car. He circled to the passenger side to help her out. If she brought him here this had to mean something.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said taking her hand in his as they walked. They took the stairs rather than the elevator to the third floor to prolong their time together and work off some of that dinner. In front of her door, Yashiro looked up and down the hall but Kanae surprised him again. She grabbed him by the lapels and crushed her mouth to his. Yashiro's hands found her waist and pushed her up against the door deepening the kiss his tongue thrusting through her parted lips. This was not the first time they had kissed like this. They had made out like teenagers on his bed the night she stayed in his apartment. They didn't go all the way that night but there was a generous amount of indecent touching.

The _ding_ from the elevator down the hall brought Yashiro back to his senses. He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers taking her hands in his.

"I should go," Yashiro murmured against her lips his brown eyes gazing into her blue.

"Or you could stay," she said suggestively. Yashiro's eyes widened at her invitation. He searched her eyes for any hesitation and saw none.

"I have a shirt you can borrow," she said teasingly. She was obviously referring to the shirt she borrowed last time. Yashiro pressed her back into the door and kissed her lips hungrily once more in answer.

* * *

 _In the City of Angels:_

The minute Kuu woke up this morning he checked his phone. Kuon had not called him since the incident occurred last night or more precise morning their time. He was quite worried about his son since he seemed to have been in a lot of pain. He was now on set for his new movie playing the male lead as a hotshot LAPD detective. Every time a break was called he would automatically check his phone. He knew he was being unreasonable. It was in the middle of the night in Tokyo so he wouldn't be getting any calls at this hour. He supposed no news was good news.

He had been tempted several times to call Lory. Kuu had no problems bothering that man all hours of the night when it pertained to Kuon. He was most likely up watching some love drama or playing a dating sim game. Kuu hesitated to call because he wasn't sure how much Kuon wanted Lory to know about his embarrassing predicament. His kids had confided in him. He couldn't betray their trust and waited patiently for them to call him. Julie was a bit miffed that she was unable to help Kuon in his time of need and vowed to never speak to Kuu for a week. Kuu tried to explain that it wasn't the kind of situation a son could discuss with his mother. She didn't care for his excuses. It hurt her that their kids didn't rely on her more when they had trouble. As a consolation, Kuu showed her the screenshot he took of their cute son to help allay her sadness and beg forgiveness. Kuon looked so innocent with his watery green eyes and blushing face. His expression reminded them of a time when he was younger and happier. They had Kyoko to thank for bringing their son back to them.

Kuu was interrupted from his musings when whispered voices caught his attention. He looked up to see who had entered the set and found the popular promoter, Callister Bennett, talking with his young co-star and her mother that doubled as her manager. The twelve-year-old girl was playing the role of his stepdaughter in this movie. She had a relatively small role but she would have to portray a physically weak child that suffered from asthma attacks and severe depression. He assumed Callister was here to scout her. He had made a name for himself in the industry both States side and overseas inheriting the nickname of his predecessor. Once he set his sights on a talented person, they were guaranteed to be a success.

Kuu stood up quickly to catch the man that had been his acquaintance for so long. He could even attribute his "easy" transition into Hollywood when he first came to America to Lory and Callister's mentor, the true Mr. D. He needed to try to get some answers about why his son was in Japan. The man had eluded Kuu's attempts at bumping into him since he had been in Europe for the past month. Kuu had heard the same old rumors among his peers regarding Cedric's scandal with the supermodel. He wanted to hear it first hand from the man himself. Kuu knew that Lory went straight to the man he trusted to get answers without giving Kuon away. His source checked out. He could not find anything out of the ordinary to the typical sordid life that the youth of Hollywood enjoyed. There were no traces of Cedric actively looking for Kuon in Lory's investigation. Last Kuu heard was that Lory was still trying to track down the model in question at her last known location in the French Riviera. It was a known rumor that Callister paid the woman a hefty amount to retract her statements about Cedric. The rumor trail was running cold these days because in the celebrity world there was always a new scandal to easily replace the last.

Kuu pasted a warm smile on his face and approached the small gathering from the direction Callister was facing. Callister caught his eye and smiled.

"Kuu, old friend. I was wondering if I'd see you here. Seems I picked the perfect time to come by," Callister said shaking Kuu's hand and clapping him on the back. They had known each other since Kuu first came to America and worked with his father in law. Kuu didn't have anything against the talented man except for how poorly his son used to treat Kuon.

"Good to see you too. How have you been? I see you have your eye on our young starlet here."

"I'm keeping busy and of course!" Callister said spreading his palms up to the young actress. "I'm sure you've noticed working alongside her. I'm expecting good things from her. I already found a new project for her after this one."

"That's amazing," Kuu said congratulating the young girl. The actress was called off for a wardrobe change leaving the men to talk. Kuu still had some time since the Director was busy reviewing the tape and making changes to the set.

This was Kuu's chance to go fishing for information. "So I heard your son is working with my daughter in Tokyo!"

"Daughter?!" Callister shouted in surprise. "Did you have a baby out of wedlock? Does Julienna know about this?"

Kuu chuckled. "Jules knows. She's not my biological daughter. I unofficially adopted her when I was in Japan last year. She won my heart over with her acting, personality, and cooking. You'd like her very much."

"Really?" Callister said narrowing his eyes at Kuu and took out a pad and pen. "What is her name? So I can look this child up that so easily stole your heart and your stomach with her skills."

Kuu laughed nervously. He wondered if he should have said anything. Being associated with him had not worked out for Kuon, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Kyoko.

"She's coming to play in October for fashion week. Maybe I'll introduce you then. So how did Cedric end up in Japan anyway?"

Callister pouted and put away his notebook. He sighed heavily thinking about his son. The boy had managed to build a reputable name for himself in the acting world. Yes, a lot of directors and producers hired him for his family's reputation but he was holding his own and improving his acting skills. If only his son were more charismatic like Kuu's son used to be he wouldn't have had such a late start in the industry. He wondered how his son would have fared if Kuon was still around. Nobody knew what happened to the kid. The rumor that resurfaced every now and then was that he was in a mental institute, driven insane by the death of his closest friend. It was sad to think of such talent wasting away like that. He had high hopes for Kuon back then but the kid folded under the pressure of his family name and self-destructed.

He only heard rumors of the mistreatment the boy had endured on and off the set. He knew his son and his friends used to torment Kuon but they were boys. A little bullying from other kids only made one stronger in his opinion. The celebrity world was harsh, a weak person would be eaten alive and spat out. He wasn't sure what spurred the change but he watched Cedric finally mature into a fine actor over the past few years. Though his son's career was flourishing, it was like with fame came stupidity. The kid had terrible judgment when it came to women. He had no clue where he got that from. Callister told himself that he should just be satisfied that his son was taking acting seriously and no longer harassing people to get ahead in the industry.

"His interest has grown over the years, especially with the increased use of stage combat and swordplay in these new action flicks. That and the boy has this weird fetish for pure Japanese maidens. I'm sure you've heard. You're no stranger to scandal when it came to your son," Callister missed the scowl that briefly crossed Kuu's face at the small jab to his son. "Cedric got himself tangled up with some supermodel. Producer Kuresaki was looking for someone to play the antagonist in his project. Since the production was delayed the original actor lined up for the part bowed out to chase a better opportunity. I'm not really sure where I got the idea from but I saw it as an opportunity for Cedric to get away until the rumors died down and I could take care of things here."

"I see, well your son better not try anything with my daughter! I don't want to have to hide a body," Kuu said seriously making Callister laugh in response.

"Don't worry, my son has been warned to stay out of trouble over there or there would be consequences," Callister assured Kuu. "He's not stupid enough to disregard my request." Callister decided that he should check in with his son. He wanted to know who the girl was that Kuu had taken under his wing.

Kuu nodded. He didn't need rumors to tell him that Callister was still hard on his son. He used to witness it first hand when Kuon was still around. He thought it best to keep quiet about the Morizumi incident. Just because it happened on the set of _Sacred Lotus_ didn't mean Cedric was involved. He had warned Kuon early on to keep that guy away from Kyoko but it seemed his fears were baseless. The actor appeared to have been working diligently and had not caused any trouble for his kids. From what Kyoko told him, the _Sacred Lotus_ should wrap up before she came to LA. Which meant Cedric would also be back in town as well. Kuu wondered if the guy was just waiting for the right opportunity to show his spots. He would have to tell Kuon and Lory about this conversation.

"While we're on the subject of Japan, are you familiar with the actor Ren su- ru, that's right it's spelled like how you would say tsunami so Tsu-ru-ga. Do you know the actor Ren Tsuruga?" Callister asked Kuu.

"Ah, I did meet him briefly in passing while I was out there." Kuu decided that it wasn't a total lie if he focused on their meeting in the parking garage and treated Ren as a separate entity from his son. It would be too suspicious if he did not meet the top star that had surpassed his ratings on the remake of _Tsukigomori_. "Why? Are you scouting him?"

"Of course! Did you watch _Tragic Marker_? He plays the villain BJ. I haven't had chills like that in a while."

Kuu and Julie went against Kuon's warning and watched a late-night showing of the psycho-thriller. Julie had forced herself not to look away from the screen. She didn't want to miss a single second of her baby boy's acting. Unfortunately, she still had nightmares from watching the horrifying movie. Kuu was proud of his son. It had to take a great deal of discipline to pull off the role of a cold-blooded killer. Despite Kuon's personal might think of himself He knew that Kuon had to tap into the darker side of his persona in order to achieve success.

Did you know he played dual roles for that project? Only the director and producers were aware that the actor that played BJ, Cain Heel, was in fact Ren Tsuruga!" Callister said excitedly.

"I did watch it! I thought his performance was magnificent! It was shocking when all that unfolded! I do keep up with my homeland's gossip especially on the actor that surpassed my Katsuki," Kuu said. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from overpraising his son.

"I've worked with producers and directors here to send offers to his agency to try to get him here in LA but they've turned down every one of them. I want to see how he could handle these small roles before I start pushing for bigger parts."

Kuu clenched his jaw at what Callister just told him. Kuon never told him that he was getting offers to come back to the U.S. Did he still hate the idea of coming home so much?

"Did they give you a reason for the refusal?"

"They were valid excuses. He's apparently committed to other projects at the moment. I just can't believe an actor would pass up an opportunity to come to work in Hollywood."

Kuu could not formulate a good response. He was also baffled by the idea that his son would turn down the opportunity. _Isn't this what we have been waiting for this whole time?_

"I was hoping you could put in a good word with this Ren Tsuruga. He does work for your old agency. Maybe you can share your experience with a young actor and convince him to take a chance."

"I'll see what I can do," Kuu said keeping the pain out of his voice.

Callister looked at him oddly but shrugged, "I took up enough of your time. I'll see you around." He shook Kuu's hand again and left the set.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya Everyone! Thanks for sticking with me. I struggled with how I wanted to approach this chapter since there wasn't any RenKyo. I'm also trying to wrap my head around a YukiNae lemon but its proving difficult. I seem to be partial to only perving out on my fav couple...LMAO! Rather than have them talk to Kuu again on the phone, I decided to just jump to Kuu since my mind kept leading me that way thanks to my Guest reviewer planting the thought in my brain. This was my attempt at bringing in the American promoter, Cedric's father, into the picture. It's so off base from canon given the new chapter but hey I gotta roll with what I started with way back when XD. I hope it works!**

 **Guest: I completely forgot I had Lory investigating Cedric so I tried to weakly cover my ass...XD. Thanks for keeping me straight!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	94. Permission Slip

Chapter 94: Permission Slip

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren's car would be _ahem_ tinted.**

Ren paused mid-click on the mouse of his laptop when Kyoko stirred in the bed next to him. He wanted her to sleep longer. He knew he should have left the room so as not to disturb her but he needed to keep her warm presence close to him. They had stayed up late organizing thoughts and trying to get a grasp on the information that Lory provided. Even though the evidence stared him right in the face, he wasn't sure if this warranted a case.

He couldn't bear the thought that his best friend's case was filed somewhere in an LAPD database labeled _unsolved_. He didn't have any contacts in the LAPD that would be willing to reopen a case particularly one like this with so many holes. He was usually at the other end of the table when he was brought into the station for fighting. Kyoko had suggested hiring a lawyer. The only lawyer he knew over there was his family's lawyer that always bailed him out of sticky situations. Would his father be willing to help him with this? Perhaps Kyoko was right and he should start with consulting Lory. There was no point bothering his father just yet.

Kyoko suddenly shifted in bed and rolled to face his side. He tried to turn the computer in the opposite direction so the harsh light wouldn't wake her but it was too late. Her face scrunched up in annoyance and grunted softly. _So cute!_ "I'm sorry baby. Go back to sleep," he cooed stroking her head. She moaned and stretched like a feline beneath the covers until her eyes fluttered open. She burrowed herself into his side and shifted herself up so her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I slept some," he responded quietly. Kyoko pursed her lips. That was code for _not at all_.

"Are you looking at her website again?" Kyoko asked staring at his computer screen.

The website's main page that showed the inside of an art gallery was displayed on the screen. It wasn't the attractive woman smiling into the camera that caught his eye; it was the large black and white print hanging off camera in the background that warranted his attention. If he closed his eyes he could remember vivid details of the day that picture was taken. He wasn't always angry or fighting. There had been some good days or at least days that started as good and then went to shit whenever the sun went down. The two young men were staring into the camera, eyes sparkling each holding a beer up in cheers with cigarettes tucked between their lips. He could hear the faint sounds of seagulls squawking in the sky and the ocean waves crashing behind them at the Malibu pier. It was their easy go to spot to surf. That day the water was flat so they just hung out drinking and enjoyed the calming sounds of the ocean.

Kyoko recognized her _Corn_ right away despite the hint of shadows in his light eyes. The guy next to him was Rick so he told her last night. According to Ren, this picture was taken only a few months before his friend's death. They had clicked through Tina's gallery to see if he could find any more pictures of Rick but there was none.

Ren didn't answer her but instead closed his computer and placed it on the nightstand. He twisted himself and wrapped the angel beside him securely in his arms. Kyoko didn't press him for an answer and snuggled into his warm embrace. She would always be here to support him.

...

When Ren walked out of the bedroom dressed for the day, Kyoko stared at him. It had finally clicked why she had thought Rick looked so familiar to her last night after seeing his picture. It seemed as if Kuon had modeled his Ren persona after his friend down to the pendant necklace he wore around his neck. Kyoko smiled wondering if she should voice out her observations. _But what if he finds the comparison offensive?_ She thought biting her bottom lip.

"What is it?" he asked her warily at the quick change of her mood. He could tell she was thinking hard about something worrisome.

Kyoko shook her head and forced herself to smile telling him it was nothing. The old Ren would have let her be and accepted the blatant lie until she was ready to talk to him but he wasn't backing down.

"Please don't do that, don't shut me out. I want you to be able to tell me anything," he said in a trembling voice sinking to his knees before her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kyoko felt a sharp ache in her heart at the vulnerable expression on his face. What she had to say might hurt him? She remembered her vow to always be honest with him and tell him whatever was troubling her. She wrapped her arms around him and held his head against her.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, hoping to ease his mind. "I'm sorry Corn. I didn't mean to. It's just that I had a thought but now I don't know if it would hurt you in the end." He tilted his head up to focus on her, his eyes urging her to tell him anyway. "I just couldn't help but notice that your outward appearance is very similar to Rick-san's."

"Eh?" _So that's what she was thinking._ "You're not wrong. As my best friend, he did leave a lasting impression on me. As a newbie actor I had to pull from my experience and those around me to refine Tsuruga Ren's image. I drew inspiration from both Rick and my Dad since they were the closest men in my life, men that I admired. After that, I just came into my own to portray a better man than my old self."

 _Ah! I'm such an idiot! How could I forget this important aspect of character development?_ She had done the exact same thing when Kuu had given her the assignment as Kuon. Because of his amazing ability, she often forgot that he too was once new to the acting scene. Kyoko held his hands urging him to stand up. She smiled up at him and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I love every aspect of you, Kuon," she said encircling her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Now let's go before we're late for your appointment."

Ren groaned, he had wanted to cancel the appointment since everything seemed to have been working just fine down there but Kyoko balked at the idea. She insisted that she tagged along just to make sure he actually went. She went so far as to calling Yashiro not to pick them up and to instead meet Ren at his first job. Something in that conversation had made her blush severely when she was talking to their manager. Kyoko had muttered _Moko_ which was enough for him to gather that their date had gone really well last night. He would have to tease his friend later if he was still in a teasing mood; nothing else could ruin his day like another man fondling his junk.

* * *

Kyoko shook from the vibration of her phone. She pulled it out and saw a missed message from Ren, _I enjoyed the pep talk! Have a great day! I love you! *kisses*_

Kyoko stood frozen in place staring at her phone with fictional steam rising from her head. The sound of her rapid heartbeat reverberated in her ears drowning out the students talking outside in the halls. She couldn't respond to his message in her current state.

She splashed her face with cold water in the bathroom sink and looked at her reflection. Her face was beet red. She couldn't believe she had been so brazen just ten minutes ago. She was so embarrassed she just bolted. Every time she thought about it a new wave of heat flooded her face. He had started it with the guilt trip. He looked so depressed she could only think of one way to get his mind off of the doctor's examination. They were parked a few blocks down from her school in the same secluded street as before where there was little to no foot traffic at that time of day.

"You poor baby," she said teasingly. She leaned over and sucked his lobe between her teeth, her hand cupping between his legs. Ren practically jumped out of his seat looking around the street for reporters, witnesses, anyone.

"Kyoko as much as I enjoy you touching me. This place is very, very, public." He groaned as her hand stroked up and down the length of his growing erection.

Continuing her hand movements, Kyoko looked around outside the car. The street was still deserted. "I don't see any public. You even got this new tint on the windows," she said, her voice lilting innocently. Ren held in his whimper when she removed her hand. He was too busy trying to get his head back on straight but all he could think about was the way her hardened nipples grazed his thighs as she leaned over him. He let out an unmanly yelp, stunned, when his seat fell into its reclined position. She had pulled on the seat lever.

"Oh fuck! We can't be doing this!" he scolded weakly struggling to sit back up. Kyoko gave his chest a forceful push sending him back down against the seat. He was the senpai here. He should really stop her before things got out of control. Physically, he could easily overpower her but did he really want to. The thrill of doing naughty things with her out in the open overruled any remaining logic in his mind.

"That doctor's visit was my fault. I can't very well let you go to work in such a state. Just lay back and enjoy. I'll take care of everything," she purred, her voice thick with promise while she undid his pants.

Ren didn't need any more convincing. His little head had already taken control. He couldn't believe his sweet innocent girlfriend just initiated this whole scenario in broad daylight and in the car. He lifted his ass slightly so she could pull his pants down further. _Can't leave any stains._ His cock sprang to attention once it was free from its confines. A smirk spread across her lips, _his body was so honest_. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and was delighted by his responding groan. The softness of his skin and contrasting hardness of his dick always fascinated her. His body tensed when she ran the pad of her thumb over his tip. His jaw dropped in amazement as she gathered saliva in her mouth and let the spit seep between her lips down to the tip of his penis. _Did she just fucking do that? Where the fuck did she learn to do that?_ He was so shocked he couldn't even speak.

He laid his head back and let out another loud moan as she pumped his penis harder a few more times before taking it in her mouth. There was no prolonging the torture, she sucked him deep and fast. Ren tilted his head forward so his perverted self could watch her pleasuring him. Her long black hair had draped over him obstructing his view. He reached down and gathered her hair into a makeshift ponytail giving him a clear view of her sucking him off. She smirked again around his dick when her mischievous eyes locked with his. His heart went _doki doki_ as he gazed into her golden pools. She was the only one that could unravel him like this.

She took that moment to suck him harder and tighten her grip around the base of his shaft. She had the extreme pleasure of watching his eyes roll in the back of his head. He tightened his grip on her hair and thrust his hips impatiently to meet her mouth. He climaxed within seconds.

"Fuck, Kyoko" he panted, waiting for his body to return to earth. He released her hair and enjoyed the feel of her tongue as she cleaned him up. Kyoko flashed him a smug smile when she was done. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glanced at her watch. She needed to hurry or she would be late for school. She kissed Ren goodbye quickly on the lips and jumped out of the car magically grabbing her bag and acoustic guitar from the backseat.

Ren was flabbergasted staring at her retreating figure from the rear window. _I can't believe she just took off like that and left me hanging._ He was still literally hanging out of his pants. He quickly tucked his dick back into his boxers and righted his clothing. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed giddily aloud to himself. He was feeling euphoric. It was akin to feeling high with Kyoko being his hard drug of choice. It wasn't the first blowjob he ever received in a car but hers would be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life. When he was finally composed, he texted her then started his car and headed for his first work location.

...

Kyoko was glad she had the hindsight to pack extra panties in her bag. It was a necessity ever since she started dating Ren. The man awakened a raw sexual desire within her she never thought existed. It had started the night that she straddled his naked torso as Setsu and slowly escalated from there. If he had felt the moisture pooling between her legs that night he was kind enough to never mention it. Back then, her soul would have left her if it did. She had come a long way since her first failure of a hickey. The fact that she could pleasure an experienced man like him stroked her ego; however, there was always that nagging thought at the back of her mind serving as a reminder of just how experienced he was compared to her and yet he preferred to wait. She wanted to respect his wishes and didn't push him for more, for now. She would be eighteen in a few months perhaps then he would be willing to make her completely his and vice versa. Kyoko's face flamed up thinking about Christmas. To distract herself from any further perverted thoughts, she fumbled for her compact. She needed to get this blush under control.

The first bell rang while she was in the middle of dabbing powder all over her face to mask some of the redness that kept creeping up. She looked pale and sickly but she didn't care. She threw everything in her bag haphazardly and dashed for class. Once safely inside she stood inside the door and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

 _Is that the new girl?_

 _Is she okay?_

 _She's always like that! It's cute!_

 _Ehhhh? Really, so that's The Kyoko-san! Is she a musician?_

Kyoko felt the heat rushing to her face listening to her classmates' comments. _I did something weird again._ She stood up and smiled awkwardly. There was a collective sharp inhale. Kyoko looked at their expressions of horror and winced.

"What is it?" she asked uneasily looking particularly at Gina and Hinami. Kyoko's eyes swept around the room looking at the new faces. There was a full roster in the special class today.

Gina and Hinami quickly flanked Kyoko. They pulled off the guitar on her back and ordered Gen to put it at the back wall. They sat Kyoko down on her chair and looked at her in concern.

"Please tell me you did not go through the front gates looking like this?" Gina asked looking at her face. The paparazzi camping outside could fuel themselves on her face for a week.

"Why what's wrong?" Kyoko asked putting her hands to her cheeks.

"What's wrong? You look like a damn Geisha. That's all well and good if that's the look you were going for?...Hanami," Gina said holding out her hand. Hanami handed her friend a makeup removal packet which she then handed to Kyoko. "You're very popular now you have to be careful with your image. One bad hair day or wardrobe malfunction could make or break you in this business."

Kyoko took the packet gratefully and started cleaning her face. Her red face that was hidden under all the white brought on another slew of questions. Was she sick? Did she have a fever? The teacher entered the room relieving her of having to answer their questions.

It was during the first break that the girls raided her makeup bag and applied cosmetics to her face just like the pros. Hinami had the skill to become a professional makeup artist and accepted Kyoko's praise humbly. She was introduced to the rest of the students in the class. They all seemed to be accepting of her and relatively nice. It was the other girl, Ayuko that was questionable. She was unfortunately a fan of Shotaro. She asked her several questions regarding him which Kyoko responded to politely. Her angels gave her a solid pat on the back for not releasing her demonic aura on the poor girl. It proved that she had moved past that phase in her life. She was saved once again from answering awkward questions by the vibrations of her phone.

Kyoko's happiness meter grew astronomically when she saw a new message from Kanae, _Get your permission slip for Sunday, Girls date!_

Would Ren be okay with something like this? It was their first day off together this week would it be selfish of her to want to spend it with her friends. She texted Ren quickly and was surprised to get a quick response. _He must be on break as well._

 _Thank you for considering my feelings but you don't need my consent. Have fun with your friends babe! I have you for the rest of my life! *heart emoticon, chu!*_

 _Kyaaa!_

Kyoko had to calm her heart so she could respond properly to both her boyfriend and her best friend. She was so excited for the upcoming date.

* * *

"Not guilty!" the head judge said announcing the unanimous verdict. It was a consensus between the three judges presiding over the case. The trial took less than an hour to conclude after hearing the arguments from both attorneys and their witnesses.

The prosecuting attorney walked up to Saena's side of the courtroom while she was packing up her briefcase. Susumu had already left first to check on their client and sign the necessary paperwork for his immediate release to his family.

Saena cocked an eyebrow at the man as he sighed. "Mogami-Todoh-san, I really can't believe you actually defended him. Aren't you also representing the actress Kyoko-san? Isn't this a bit contradictory? He was paid to intentionally hurt her while working! I don't understand?"

"I'm not happy about his methods or his motives either but given his backstory and the fact that no one got injured; I was asked to help him," Saena told him curtly and returned to packing up her files. The attorney sighed at his dismissal and turned away shaking his head.

Saena snuck a quick glance up at the man as he walked away. She wanted to sigh herself but refrained. In her eyes, Hanazawa Soujirou, was guilty as charged for his crimes. It was Tadashi and Kyoko's desire that the man be reunited with his family. Susumu convinced her to take the case since she was already familiar with all the information. It didn't take much time to release him. The judges didn't see the remorseful man as a threat to society. His name had already been dragged through the mud and his reputation in his field of work was tarnished. They were convinced that trying to live freely would be punishment enough for him. Since his victim and his employer weren't willing to press any additional charges against him, there was no point wasting everybody's time. It would have been over sooner if the prosecuting attorney didn't push for all the formalities of a trial.

Saena picked up her briefcase and walked to the back of the courtroom where Hanazawa and his family waited for her to join them. The whole family including his daughters all bowed to her in reverence. They had added her and Susumu to their list of saviors in their darkest hour. She gave them a small nod. Now that she had Susumu, she could understand the man's feelings a little more. A swarm of reporters and photographers were waiting for them when they exited the building. She ignored their questions and followed the family to the waiting town car that would take them home. Once the family was on their way, she entered Susumu's car beside it. Tadashi would take over from here. He had taken it upon himself to relocate the family to a new apartment so they could start fresh. It would be ideal to have them leave Tokyo altogether but they needed him to stay local to give his testimony against the Morizumi's.

Saena hoped to return to the office and find that the charges against Yashiro were dropped. It was the only move they had left since giving them their collection of evidence against the young women, especially if they wanted any kind of plea deal. She was already preparing to reject any deal that they offered for Kusanagi, Yuri.

After reviewing the documentation Tadashi had sent to the firm yesterday, she planned to use the trial to have the manager confess, under oath, to the vehicular manslaughter crime she "allegedly" committed almost six years ago in the United States. It was risky but there were similar case studies available in the public records. She had sent a formal request for copies of these files so she could develop a firm argument in court. Tadashi wanted closure for the remaining family of the victim in the United States and for Yuri to take full responsibility for her participation in these crimes. He didn't want her getting off easy as a mere "accessory" to Kimiko's actions if she was responsible, accident or not, for that man's death. It was all speculation but if they could get her to admit to being the driver in that incident it would further solidify the calculative nature of the young women. Their long reign of terror that spanned two countries would come to an end.

Saena had already received several calls from other potential victims of Kimiko. Most were mainly threatened with the promise to end their careers if they did not simply comply with her requests. Saena had two junior associates following up and filing their stories by severity. There were the occasional blackmail and physical harm story which earned a place at the top of the pile. She would probably have to file a civil lawsuit case against the Morizumi's for these additional victims, if they so desired.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Susumu said from the driver's seat twining his fingers with hers. Saena huffed in response making him chuckle. She knew what he meant, he was proud of her for moving forward from the past. She turned her head to gaze out the window a small smile gracing her lips. This case was actually very stimulating. It was a great change of pace from the normal marital and custody battles she had been stuck with of late.

* * *

Ren clenched his jaw and glared at the cowboy in front of him. He had come to ask for help only to be told that he didn't need to do a thing. How was that possible? Wouldn't he of all people be the only one that could possibly do something? To be told to sit back and do nothing felt like a slap in the face.

"Your eyes are looking quite dangerous there my boy," Lory said taking a swig of his leather encased flask. He was dressed in a white Stetson, a pair of blue jeans, white cowboy boots with spurs and a set of rhinestone studded chaps in an illegal shade of pink. Ren ignored the mechanical bull whirring around behind him in the middle of the President's office.

Ren broke his gaze from Lory's first and counted to ten to calm down. "It's not as if I'm telling you that nothing is being done. I'm saying that YOU don't need to do anything right now."

He wanted his friend's killer behind bars now. If he had to fly back to LA and present himself as Kuon so be it. Ren clenched and unclenched his fists. He felt so helpless.

Lory's heart went out to the boy. After almost six years his friend's death was once again looming over him. This reaction wasn't so bad either. It was better than him shutting down but right now he needed to talk this boy down from the ledge.

"Morimoto-san has already forwarded the file to a reputable law firm in LA. He's hoping they could do something with it," Lory said with a small pout. He was disappointed that Tadashi was so dependable. When would it be his turn to shine? He hid his conniving smile as he thought about the script he had chosen for Kyoko's debut. He would have his fun once they returned from the States.

"Tadashi-san is? Does he know?"

"He doesn't know. He's just being thorough. He wants those women that plotted to hurt Mogami-kun and others to take responsibility for all their crimes."

Ren shuddered thinking about his father in law as an opponent. God help him if he ever upset Kyoko. Tadashi would have his hide and it didn't just end with him. Not that he would screw things up with her but he would have to contend with Taisho and even his own Dad.

"Things will work itself out so go to LA as planned, continue living your life," Lory told him walking toward the temporary erected corral. "Do you want to have a go on Gloria?" Lory asked, changing the subject and pointing at the fake bull.

"You do know bulls are male?" Ren said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Of course he would have a name for the non-living thing. Lory stared at him blankly as if to say, _and your point?_

"Remember what I said Ren. Try to continue as usual. If Tadashi's method doesn't work we'll find another way."

Ren nodded and said his goodbye. It would be difficult to not take action but he decided to trust the people around him.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya everyone thanks for sticking with me. Just chugging along in their day to day being pervy as usual. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you always for reading and for the reviews of last chapter. I very much appreciate it.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	95. Knock 'Em Dead!

Chapter 95: Knock 'Em Dead!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren/Kuon would definitely get scouted to play a Yakuza role!**

"Something on your mind Ren?" the manager asked stepping away from the wall. He pulled off his ear muffs and approached the actor.

"What makes you say that?" Ren responded with a quick sidelong glance at his manager. He evaded Yashiro's question by answering with a question and continued what he was doing. He slid the empty magazine out from the Glock 19 then placed the pistol down on the table.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been so somber since meeting with the President and not to mention, **THIS!** " Yashiro said gesturing wildly to the paper targets. All five of the targets had kill shots; two perfect holes in the chest and one in the head, no bullet went astray once. Yashiro was not surprised by Ren's familiarity with a gun but was completely baffled by his accuracy.

When they first arrived for his marksmanship training this afternoon, Ren disclosed to the instructor and the drama stunt coordinator that he was somewhat familiar with guns since his father was an owner and taught him how to use one. This was news to Yashiro. Aside from the acting test for _Tragic Marker,_ Yashiro had never seen Ren handle a gun. Japan had very strict gun laws and only allowed citizens to own shotguns or rifles after rigorous testing. Yashiro mentally filed this information under the folder labeled _Evidence that Ren once lived abroad._

Ren chuckled at his manager's overreaction. "I told you earlier. My father owned guns and instructed me on how to use them safely at a young age."

There were a lot of incidences in the States of kids getting a hold of their parents' guns and accidentally shooting themselves or someone else because they were playing with it. His father kept his guns locked up in a safe but he always stressed to Kuon the importance of gun safety. The gun itself was just an inanimate object but in the wrong hands it could be wielded as a deadly weapon. His Dad also thought it was a necessary skill to possess for action roles that required the use of a gun.

"Okay, gun proficiency aside. You can't deny you've been a little down. When I saw you this morning, you were practically overflowing with joy. All the women in the vicinity hyperventilated and needed immediate medical attention after just coming within a five meter radius of you." The only person that could bring out that side of Ren was Kyoko. His inner fangirl was salivating, begging, for any juicy details. Come to think of it, Ren didn't even tease him like he had fully expected. He was sure Kyoko knew that Kanae was with him early this morning. Yashiro's thoughts floated to the incredible night he spent with his girlfriend. He couldn't wait for this day to be over so he could see her again.

"Yashiro-san, now you're just exaggerating," Ren replied dryly as he replaced the old target sheets with new sheets. His instructor and the stunt coordinator had stepped out to check on the set up of the outdoor shooting gallery. They wanted to make sure Ren had the nuances of a professional when he was moving at a fast pace with a gun as both a cop and a criminal.

For this new drama, titled _Ryu_ , he would be playing, Koyanagi Akira, a young and talented PSI agent deep undercover in one of Japan's largest organized syndicates. As the right hand man of a highly reputable crime boss, he would be investigating the main source of a drug that killed his older sister three years prior. He was in his third year of high school when he came home to find his parents clinging to each other in their grief. Since their parents both worked full time, his sister sacrificed her high school time to take care of him. When she left for university in his first year of high school, he felt a little lonely. She was always patient and kind to a brat like him, choosing to spend time with him over friends. She had excelled at school and was still very popular which was why he couldn't accept that she willingly took drugs and died of an accidental overdose. Overwhelmed with a strong desire to seek justice, he decided to take matters into his own hands to put away the people responsible for creating and distributing the drugs. He switched his focus from university and instead applied for the police academy. His top marks and extreme agility had various departments watching his progress. Upon graduation, he was unexpectedly recruited into a ghost section within the Public Security Intelligence Agency. His personal records were sealed and the alternate identity of the criminal, Ryu, was born. Building a reputation for himself on the street, it only took him a few months to get noticed by the Boss. From then, it would take him less than a year to rise through the ranks in the gokudo all the while struggling to maintain focus on his mission.

"No, you're just blind to every other woman but Kyoko," Yashiro told him pointedly. "You can rely on me a little. You don't have to solve everything on your own."

Ren sighed heavily and walked back to the table where he left the gun. He couldn't tell Yashiro about Rick just yet but that was only one part of his problem.

"I've received a few offers for work in Hollywood," Ren confessed.

"What? That's great! Is that why you went to see the President?"

"I turned them down."

"What? Why? It has been your dream to act in the U.S."

"It's still my dream."

"Buttt?" Yashiro asked pressing him for more. Lory must be fielding these offers personally since nothing had come across his desk. "So what did Kyoko have to say? I'm sure she gave you an earful."

Ren looked away guiltily. Yashiro's eyes widened at his silent admittance. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"I'm going to tell her. We've just been very busy."

"Right..." Yashiro said sarcastically.

Ren ignored his tone. "The right role has yet to present itself. Like I told President Takarada, I'm in no rush. It's not like I'm hurting for work here. This drama alone is going to take a good chunk of my schedule until the end of the year. Not to mention the influx of new work I've committed to take."

Yashiro thought quietly. He did make a good point. He was still only twenty-one. Many big stars in Hollywood didn't get their break until their thirties or even later in life. It would be beneficial for Ren to take these small roles. This would give the American producers and directors a sense of what he was capable of performing. He would give him until the New Year, after that, Yashiro would probe him again.

Readjusting the safety glasses over his eyes, Ren picked up the gun to reload it. While Yashiro was deep in thought, Ren slipped the ear protection back on his head and looked over at Yashiro. Yashiro moved to cover his ears and stand behind him. He released the safety and took aim. Once again, he ran through the targets keeping his mind clear of personal vendettas and reloading as necessary. When he was done, he removed the magazine from the gun and pulled back on the slide to empty the chamber. The instructor and the stunt coordinator returned while he was finishing up the last target. They clapped their hands very impressed by his skill. Neither of them voiced their opinions on the actor's expert marksmanship. The instructor took the weapon from Ren and advised the men to follow him. They shifted to the outdoor range.

Ren watched the stunt coordinator run through the course quickly trying to memorize his movements. There was a planned scene of an epic gun battle between a rival syndicate right from the beginning. The first episode would be set in the future while the following episodes would backtrack to show the audience how they got to that point in the drama. For any TV show, the pilot episode was very important to rope in the audience and get them coming back for more.

Ren was a little apprehensive about this role. It had an uncanny resemblance to his real life; the loss of an older sibling and the need to create an alter ego. The big difference was Akira didn't despair after the loss of his cherished sister. He chose to take action and seek justice so no one else would get hurt even if he had to embrace the filthier side of humanity.

Thanks to BJ, he was more in control and accepting of the darker side of Kuon. For the part as Ryu, he would have to once again tap into the dark recesses of his persona and toe the line of good versus evil to maintain his cover. Like _Tragic Marker,_ this would be a welcome challenge for him as an actor. _This would determine if I'm truly ready._

* * *

Tadashi gave his daughter a hug when he picked her up at the front gate, "How was school sweetie?" he asked ignoring the shutter sounds flashing around them. When would these reporters give up. After she assured him that she had a productive day, he turned towards the exit and escorted her out. His sharp gaze kept the curious students and reporters at bay. It was a tactic he learned from Yashiro. He wondered briefly what Sota would uncover if he ever did a background check on the manager.

"Okay, before we head to the _Sacred Lotus_ set, we are going to your voice and guitar lessons," Tadashi told his daughter, scrolling through the schedule Yashiro had sent him on his phone. "If we time it right, we can get a bite at this new place I found! It's a retro style American diner. We have to try the milkshakes! They have this **oreo** cookie flav-… Ah, you probably won't want to eat that stuff. You have been training hard to keep up your figure. It was insensitive of me to suggest such a place."

Kyoko giggled at her father. It was surprising to see him in his distinguished business suit gushing over food like an excited teenage girl, _like her_.

" **What?** " He asked cracking a smile. Kyoko shook her head.

"You're right father! I've been working hard. I think it wouldn't hurt to treat myself every once in a while."

"Really? I don't want you to push yourself for my sake," he said his golden eyes flashed brilliantly.

"I can't say no to an **oreo** cookie milksha-." _Kyurururu_ as if on cue her stomach let out a vicious growl. Blushing brightly, Kyoko quickly folded her arms over her stomach hoping to muffle the sounds of her hunger. She had eaten her lunch properly but the talk of food had awakened her angry stomach.

Tadashi let out a hearty laugh and said, "Well that settles it then, it's a date. We'll go to the diner. I wish I had the hindsight to pack snacks for you. I'll get you something from the vending machines when we arrive to tide you over."

"Eh, no, you don't have to go through the trouble. You're already doing so much for me as it is!" Kyoko froze as a thought popped in her head.

"You've been doing so much for me! What about your work? **New York**? You're not even getting paid to help me!"

Tadashi chuckled again, "You don't need to worry about that. I'm able to take care of all my work while you're in school and again after I send you home. The schedule works great for me because of the time zones. When I'm with you, everyone is sleeping. The time I spend with you is payment enough," he said reaching for her hand.

"Bu- but, what about your own sleep. Your health will suffer."

Tadashi smiled lovingly at his daughter. He was an incredibly lucky man. "I make sure to eat healthy, exercise and sleep. I don't want to miss a single moment I have with you _and I want to live long enough to spend lots of time with my grandbabies_." Tadashi thought that last part. He didn't want to make her feel pressured to start a family but it would be wonderful to have more of her to spoil years down the road. For now, he was enjoying his _alone_ time with her even if it was just accompanying her to work.

Kyoko wondered when she would get used to his devotion as her heart filled with warmth from his words. It was a lot of fun having him around. It would be great if he could become her permanent manager but she dared not voice that selfish desire out loud. He was responsible for many more people.

"Oh, before I forget!" Tadashi said opening his briefcase. "Here is the latest script for your drama. I skimmed through it earlier. I hope you don't mind," Tadashi told her handing over the script. Kyoko smiled shaking her head that it was no problem and took the script from her father. She had been so focused on learning the music for the drama she forgot that there was an actual script. She was told that it was her performance as a musician that would have the strongest impact on Ruriko's character so they wanted her to focus on that part. They would start filming next week. She was only on the schedule for a few hours for two days.

"Heart Beats," Kyoko said reading the drama title aloud. The first five pages was backstory and then a full bio of her character Rika Sterling. Style wise it seemed she would be dressing, rocker chic, just like Setsu; however, Rika was more down to earth and sweet. Kyoko tried to imagine Setsu acting sweet to anyone; assisting the elderly, cute babies. Nothing like that came to mind. Setsu just didn't give a shit about anyone but her nii-san.

...

Kyoko walked into the studio and was shocked to see Kei in the room with her teacher. She gulped before pasting on her professional smile. She was given no warning or indication that he would be present for her lesson. She had planned to consult her sensei for advice on how to approach the producer later. _Did Maru-san call him?_ she wondered, thinking about the time she spent with her classmate during lunch break.

Since the class usually emptied for lunch, Kyoko had the room to herself. She inhaled her lunch and then sat down at the back of the room to practice with her guitar. She strummed and sang the verse over and over then reached in her bag to pull out a pencil. She chewed on the end of her pencil wondering what she should do. The song itself wasn't a role that she could mold into her own. This was someone else's hard work and here she thought a newbie like her new better. She put down the pencil deciding to leave it alone and picked up her guitar to start at the top. When she got to the part where she was supposed to start singing she stopped again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" a male voice asked from in front of her.

Kyoko squealed in fright and nearly dropped her guitar. Thank goodness she had enough sense to put the strap over her shoulder. " _How long has he been sitting there?"_

"I've been here for five minutes," he responded slightly amused.

"Esper?" she whispered.

"No, you actually said that out loud,"

"Eh?"

"You were so engrossed with what you were doing you didn't even hear me come in. Your expressions are really funny. If you plan to debut as a singer you have to remember your face. You can't make those ugly faces on stage."

Kyoko's grudges stirred. _Did he just call mistress ugly?_ Maru shivered as the room temperature dropped. He didn't know what was going on but he could tell he said something to offend her.

"I'm just saying if you pull funny faces on stage when you're singing. Your audience will notice and you definitely can't freeze up like you keep doing,"

Kyoko blinked reining in her evil minions when she finally realized he was giving her advice.

"Oh right, I forgot Maru-san is a musician," Kyoko said with awe. He was so accomplished at a young age.

Maru shrugged, sweeping his light brown hair out of his eyes revealing that he had an eyebrow piercing. "It looks like you're stuck on something. Maybe I can help."

Kyoko's eyes shined bright with expectation. This young professional was willing to give a lowly newbie like her some help.

"Maru-san, you're a songwriter right? At least that's what our other classmates told me." He nodded in response to her question.

"As a songwriter, how would you feel if you wrote a song for someone else to sing and they go and change it?"

"I would be pissed!"

Kyoko's hopes were dashed. She knew it. She couldn't possibly make any changes. Perhaps she could just make the changes for herself and sing it that way for Ren. _No, I can't do that either. It would be like I was stealing his work._

Maru covered his mouth to hide his laughter. She was funny and weird but not as weird as his otaku girlfriend. He thought she would be a colossal bitch given all the news surrounding her and that "gorgeous" star but she seemed genuine. _She would get along with Hime_.

"But, I would take the criticism and be open to changes. Who is the writer?"

"It's Yamaguchi Kei of LME."

"Oh, Kei-ani I've worked with him several times. You can just tell him Maru said so," he said seriously then laughed at her doubtful expression.

Kyoko frowned, there was no way she could do that. Wouldn't that get him into trouble with his friend?

"I've got it," he said checking his watch. They still had ten minutes left for lunch. "Let me see what you want to change and I'll tell you if he would be opposed to it."

Kyoko looked at him suspiciously. Why was he being so kind? Did he want something? Everyone was being so nice to her. Her classmates knew of her association with both Ren and Sho yet they still continued to be friendly with her. _Is this what is called maturing?_

"Why are you so willing to help me?"

Maru laughed at her. "I'm a music geek, so my girlfriend says. I'm really interested in what Kei-ani created for you and why you want to change it. What kind of song is it anyway? I only heard a bit before you stopped."

 _Oh, he has a girlfriend. That's a relief._ She studied her classmate once more. Judging from his easy confidence, she had to be someone glamorous, probably a model.

"It's a lo- love song. He says he wrote it based on my feelings for Re...um...Tsuruga-san," she confessed with a deep blush.

"Can I see the sheets?"

Kyoko leaned forward and handed him the music sheets. She watched his eyes light up with enthusiasm as he scanned the sheets.

"This is pretty good, what do you want to change about it?"

Kyoko looked crestfallen again. She should just leave it alone. What did she know, she wasn't a songwriter.

"Actually, this would be easier, how about you just show me," he told her gesturing to the guitar. Kyoko exhaled to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts racing through it. She might as well get a professionals opinion while she practiced.

When she was finished Maru sat stone still unable to comprehend what he just witnessed.

"Maru-san? Was it that horrible?"

He shook his body to rid himself of the chills that lingered on his spine. She was good, like really good. Her guitar could use more practice but her voice was insane. If she took up singing, she would dominate the charts.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked, all business.

"Actively? About two days, whenever, I have time."

"Da fuck, you say!" he screeched jumping up and knocking the chair he was sitting on to the floor. She was performing to that level in only a couple of days. _Hah, she was the naturally gifted type. No wonder that girl had beef with her._

Kyoko was taken aback by his outburst. Why was he mad? Did she say something wrong?

She got up quickly and bowed in apology.

"Ah, no, sorry. I'm just amazed by your skill level in such a short time."

"I've been taking lessons after school. All I know is this one song unless you count **twinkle, twinkle, little star.** "

"I think Kei-ani won't have any problems with your changes. The next time you see him perform it just like that. Tell him Maru said it was okay."

Kyoko gave him a blank stare as the bell rang marking the end of the lunch period.

...

"Sensei, Kei-san, good afternoon. Please take care of me today," she said politely dropping into a bow. She was worried that he would be extremely offended by the changes she had made to his song. Maru had told her it was good but she was hoping to get a second opinion. If Kei truly didn't like her changes she would sing it exactly as he intended without any complaints. She would also beg for his forgiveness afterwards.

"Welcome Kyoko-san, punctual as always," Sensei Kobayashi, her voice coach, told her gesturing to the stool beside them. She was a woman in her early forties. She wore her light brown hair pulled up in a messy bun and always wore a collared shirt with slim pants. "You finally brought me someone good Kei-kun. She's so refreshing. Unlike, the other divas you send my way." Kyoko blushed at the compliment setting her guitars and bag gently on the ground then taking her seat.

"I know you're probably surprised to see Kei-kun here. I invited him so he could make the final assessment on your progress. There's always room for improvement but unfortunately we are crunched for time," Kobayashi explained. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. She was ready to throttle Maru.

Her father walked in a few minutes later, arms laden with what looked to be one of every snack in the vending machine. He wasn't quite sure what she was in the mood for so he bought options for her and her instructors.

"Good afternoon, Kobayashi-sensei, Kei-san. I brought fuel for everyone," he greeted everyone while placing the snacks on the table. They watched him pull out several bottles of green tea and water from various pockets in his suit. It reminded Kyoko of a clown car, just how many bottles did he have in there.

"Kyoko-chan, I know you love these," Tadashi said handing Kyoko the light shortbread cookies with dark chocolate coating. Kyoko didn't have the heart to tell her father that she was no longer hungry. Her appetite had left her the moment she laid eyes on Kei. Even if her stomach was filled with butterflies, Kyoko forced herself to eat the snack.

When everyone was refueled. Kobayashi had Kyoko run through her usual vocal warm-ups before jumping straight into the song. Her guitar instructor the room just as she was finishing up her warm ups.

"Good afternoon, Endo-sensei," Kyoko said bowing to her guitar instructor. He made a small bow in return and sat down to converse with Kobayashi and Kei.

Tadashi handed Kyoko a bottle of water which she took gratefully. Kyoko gulped down the bottle nervously. She felt like she was about to take an oral exam.

"It's time to show off what you've learned," Tadashi assured her sensing her apprehension. " **Knock 'em dead!** "

Kyoko made a small fist pump, "yosh!" and walked over to prepare her guitar.

"Kyoko-san, let us know when you're ready," Kobayashi called out to her.

Kyoko walked to the middle of the room and did a mic check. She the wire to the classroom amp and plugged in her Les Paul guitar. She strummed the guitar a few times then adjusted the amp according to the guidelines Endo-sensei gave her. When she finally got the the overall sound she was looking for she returned to the mic.

"I'm all set," she said to her audience. She closed her eyes and channeled Rika. According to Rika's bio, she was always a bundle of nerves before a performance. She would finally feel calm once she was standing on stage and the music flow through her body.

Kyoko opened her eyes and smiled confidently, _**a one, a two, a one, two, three**. _

_Oh ho ho!_ Kei thought, fascinated by her vast improvement over a short period of time. _Oh, she messed up a little there._ He was impressed by her quick recovery and the fact that she didn't show any signs of distress. Kei picked up on all the subtle differences in his song. He smirked. This cheeky girl changed some of my lyrics. She even increased the tempo by half a beat. This would explain the cryptic message Maru left on his voicemail, _B_ _ecause I said so, let Kyoko-san express herself._ They were probably classmates.

As soon as the song ended, Kyoko gingerly placed her guitar on the nearby stand and threw herself face down on to the floor in a dogeza. "Forgive me, Kei-san!" Kyoko cried out to the tile floor, shocking everyone in the room but her father.

"Kyoko-san, don't be so dramatic. Get off the floor. I approve of your changes," he said and nodded when the girl finally lifted her head up. "Your guitar needs some work but its passable," he said looking pointedly at Endo. Endo nodded, he would drill it into her until she got it perfect.

"Tomorrow come to the studio instead of here. I want to make a recording," Kei instructed looking at her then her father. They both nodded in unison.

"Alright, I think we can call it a day for now. Did you happen to write down those changes anywhere? I would like to make a copy before you leave."

"Ah, yes!" she replied getting up from her seiza position and retrieving the music sheets she scribbled on at school.

"I'll bring this back in a minute," Kei told her and left the room. He would need to hand this off to the band tonight and check their availability for tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! I just realized it's been a year since I started this story and OMG I can't believe how much it has morphed. Thank you everyone for sticking this out with me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter about their work.**

 **Thank you always for reading and leaving me lovely notes. I appreciate hearing from you all.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	96. Misconceptions

Chapter 96: Misconceptions

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we would definitely see more Momiji kicking ass (I hope Sensei shows us!).**

Kyoko held her phone out in front of her adjusting it until the camera focused, _click._ She put her phone down and popped a steak fry into her mouth. She would send the picture of her food to Kanae and Chiori later. She would probably receive a tongue lashing from Kanae about the amount of weight she gained while staring at the picture. Kyoko found it humorous that her best friend thought she could gain weight just by thinking of unhealthy food.

While she chewed on her fry, she looked around the place. Behind the counter was an antique register, soda fountain and other retro gadgets one would see in a diner of the past. She peered through the service window fascinated by the cooks in the back as they worked to prepare the food. The walls were covered in American memorabilia such as license plates, posters of classic cars, and vintage ads. It was a small space that could fit no more than twenty at a time. It had black and white checkered tiled floors, white formica countertops and tables, red vinyl seats, and chrome accents throughout.

Kyoko sat side by side with her father on red stools at the long counter with their backs facing the door. Tadashi asked the waitress to take their picture. They leaned closer holding their cookie milkshakes up to their lips for the photo. Tadashi thanked the waitress and happily retrieved his phone. He could tell that the staff were having a hard time determining if the Kyoko sitting before them was _The Kyoko_. Tadashi avoided using his daughter's name to maintain her anonymity so they could eat in peace.

The portions were a little smaller than what Tadashi would expect at a classic American diner but the meat was well seasoned and had the right amount of juiciness. He laughed at the look his daughter made as the juices dripped down her wrist whenever she took a bite but she seemed happy about it. Kyoko was slurping her remaining milkshake when the owner/head chef came out of the double doors to greet her. He was holding a copy of the Boost magazine that had her picture on the front cover.

Kyoko was startled that he had recognized her and asked for her autograph. The owner said that it was her amber eyes that gave her away and asked her opinion of his food since it was no secret that she was a good cook herself. Kyoko gave him good criticism since she really enjoyed the meal. She told him she would like to come again and try more of his milkshake flavors which pleased the chef.

"Could we also have a picture with you?" he asked on behalf of his staff. Kyoko bowed her head in embarrassment giving consent. She twisted on the stool and faced her father. The owner and four other staff members gathered behind her.

"Okay, on three say Kyoko-san, 1, 2, 3!" Tadashi said holding up the phone to take the picture.

"Kyoko-san!" came the collective response from behind her. Kyoko smiled and blushed holding up a peace sign trying to ignore the other phones trained on her by the other customers.

"Thank you so much Kyoko-san. Please come again," the owner said as she waved goodbye to everyone. The man made a mental note to look into what it would cost to have her endorse his restaurant. He was still paying down the loan on this location and had plans on expanding. He decided the rewards of having her on an advertisement would far outweigh the costs. The owner opened his restaurant's social media page and wasted no time posting the group picture with her, # _TheKyoko-san._

He also sent the photo to his staff so they could have a copy. None of them hesitated to post up the picture to their personal pages. The owner didn't realize the power of social media and the popularity of Kyoko. Since he was so busy running the restaurant, he never looked at the page again for the rest of the day. The photo he and his staff posted would be shared thousands of times over the next 12 hours. The candid videos of the customers that were present at the time the photo was taken would also be posted. The sincerity of the actress interacting with the polite staff would improve not only the people's view of her but the diner itself. When the owner woke up early the next day to open his diner for breakfast there would be a line thirty deep waiting to be served. Among those in line, would be a famous food critic that would later write an article praising the diner's reputation allowing the owner to secure reliable investors and expand his franchise. The owner would eventually thank Kyoko for choosing to eat in his diner that evening.

* * *

When Kyoko arrived on the set of _Sacred Lotus,_ she went straight to greet the director while her father went to sit with the other managers. Thanks to her Momiji training, she stealthily walked up to get a better view of the scene underway. Since the sun had set, the set was dimly lit by torch lamps that were part of the set. The whole crew was trained on the dark edge of the forest in anticipation. The director and a camera man came out first walking backwards with the camera aimed in the direction they emerged. Kyoko paused when a disheveled young boy about ten years old wearing a black kimono and hakama finally came through the trees. On his back, he carried an equally disheveled little girl almost half his size. Her foot was bare but bandaged as if she had injured it. Judging by the little girl's attire, they had to be filming one of the flashback scenes between Momiji and Shizuma. If Kyoko remembered correctly, young Momiji jumped from a tree while tailing Shizuma and twisted her ankle.

"I'm sorry, Shizuma-sama," the little girl's voice pierced the silence though the area was bustling with extras doing their part for the scene.

"This is why I told you not to follow me," the boy reprimanded. The girl stiffened in his arms. Another camera followed the children from the side as they continued to walk. Even in the near darkness, Kyoko could see the little girl's frustration. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Master that Momiji is nothing but a burden to you. I promise I will get bigger and grow stronger."

The boy sighed and softened his face even though the girl could not see it. "Yes, I'm sure if it is you, you can do it. Next time just say you were hurt instead of enduring, okay?" He said in a softer tone. Momiji nodded into his back. She had to get stronger so she could protect master properly.

 _Ah, so this is the Shizuma before he became the wandering samurai. To a young girl like Momiji, who discarded her treacherous family, he was her whole world. There was no stopping her feelings,_ Kyoko thought, holding her breath as the children walked by her into one of the buildings.

"CUT!" Jouji shouted. The crew all clapped praising the children as they came out. Koga was already up there giving the kids high fives.

Kyoko looked on at the scene trying to remember how petty Koga used to be when she first met him at the auditions. He had admitted to her at their first meeting how much he hated Ren. The more she worked with Koga the more she came to believe that her boyfriend and her costar would get along great as friends since they were both serious about acting. Her part in the project was coming to an end so she was already feeling nostalgic. Although she didn't get a chance to work with her best friend, she met some amazing people along the way.

"Kyoko-chan come quickly. Look, these kids are playing us! Well the younger Momiji and Shizuma. Isn't mini-me, _ahem_ , I mean they, aren't they adorable?" Koga called out waving her over to where he was standing with the young actor and actress. Rolling her eyes at Koga's narcissism, _well that part of him hasn't changed,_ Kyoko went to join them after greeting the director and nearby staff.

"This is Megumi-chan and this is Take-chan," Koga continued when she finally reached them. Kyoko bowed a quick greeting to her costars.

"You both did very well. I was able to watch the scene earlier and was very impressed with your acting," Kyoko said bending down to praise the children. Koga was right they were both adorable and not at all cheeky like Hio as they politely greeted her in return. The little girl was actually eight years old but was playing a five year old Momiji. Her eyes weren't as light as Kyoko's but since she would only be shown briefly in flashbacks the Director and Producer thought she would be perfect.

"They've been filming the outdoor scenes here for the last two hours and are done for the day. The rest of their scenes are filmed in the studio using a green screen." Koga told her. Cedric joined them to give his congratulations to the children and greet Kyoko. He had not seen the children's performance but he had heard all the praise. Kyoko looked at Cedric curiously as he smiled, naturally, and chatted with Koga and the children. _Yesterday wasn't just my imagination._ He seemed different as he engaged in the conversation. It looked like the burden from Kimiko's incident had been lifted from him. He was no longer sulking in a corner like had been the norm these last few days. The kids eventually left with their parental managers and Cedric was called by the assistant director.

"Bennett-san seems to have recovered his spirits," Kyoko commented after the actor was out of hearing range.

"I'd attribute it to my awesome-ness but it seems he talked to the Morizumi's and got some things off his chest," Koga responded. Now that Cedric was no longer sulking he could invite him out again as his wing man. He knew women would flock to them for his foreign good looks. _Ooh American,_ would be the first thing out of their mouths when they saw Cedric's dirty blonde hair and large hazel eyes. Koga couldn't understand the allure of foreigners.

Kyoko looked over in Cedric's direction one last time before heading towards her dressing room. Saena had informed her that a restraining order was placed on Kimiko and her cousin. Kyoko was to have zero contact with either of them.

...

Kyoko emerged from her dressing room prepared to tackle Momiji. The stunt coordinator walked up to her holding the script so they could go over the scene they would be filming tonight. Cedric and three other actors playing the opposing samurai also gathered round as they rehearsed their scenes. The director was still occupied with filming Shizuma and Chidori so they had some time to nail it down before the camera rolled.

Kyoko was ready to execute the scene by the time the director arrived. Jouji swept through the set to verify that all the cameras, lighting, and sound equipment were in place including several smaller cameras mounted on trees and buildings.

"Okay everyone, please gather round we will be filming the _Bath House Scene._ Koga will be, where is Koga?" Jouji asked looking at the crowd.

"I'm here," Koga said walking up dressed in a terry cloth robe.

"Okay good, Shizuma will be vulnerable having a bath. He can afford to let his guard down and have a soak because Momiji is there to protect him. So Kyoko-san you will be perched on that tree. We are showing off Momiji's stealth in this scene. So silence is key. Shizuma will act like he's heard nothing and continue to enjoy his drink without a care in the world until he's interrupted. The reason for that is because he has complete faith in Momiji's ability to protect him. Okay get to your marks," Jouji told them clapping his palms.

"Please keep Momiji in check and try not to peek at me in the bath. I'm a bit shy," Koga said teasingly.

Kyoko sputtered in response making the crew and other actors laugh. Momiji would never do something so underhanded though she may or may not have seen her Master bathe in the river a time or two on their journey.

Kyoko climbed the ladder to the high branch that concealed her in the tree's canopy. She inhaled and exhaled allowing Momiji's spirit to take over.

"And **Action**!" Jouji called from below. The sound of the clapperboard signaling to start immediately followed.

 _Momiji used one of her kunais to pick at her nails. She tried not to grumble at the fact that her master was now taking a cozy little bath in the small building beside her. 'It's all that woman's fault. She's making him soft.'_

 _Momiji's ears perked up from the soft rustling in the brush beneath her. With her animalistic senses, she pierced through the darkness looking for her prey. The sounds were too careful to be that of an animal. Momiji kneeled on her haunches ready to spring into action. She spotted a man to her left that would be crossing underneath her perch. She stretched out on the branch and quietly slipped to the branch below. She melded her body to the branch to avoid detection. She counted two other men, one coming from the southeast side of the bath house and the other from the southwest. It was insulting that they only sent three men after her master._

 _She sheathed the kunai she was holding and waited for the third man to pass below her. She held her breath when he searched the tree tops but it was so dark he couldn't see her. Momiji wrapped her hands over the branch, displaying great arm strength, she slowly lowered her body just as the man passed her. She wrapped her legs around the man's neck and twisted until she heard the cracking sounds of bones. Using her feet she lowered the man quietly to the ground then followed with a soft thud. She rushed to engage the man at the southwest side since he was closer making sure to mask her approach. The man didn't see or hear her coming as she placed her small hand over his mouth and used her short sword to slice his neck from ear to ear, spraying blood everywhere._

 _The third man paused at the edge of the clearing looking in the direction where his comrades should have emerged. He thought Yamada had taken care of all the sentries on duty tonight so what happened to his partners. Summoning all his courage, the man pushed through the growth prepared to complete his mission. Armed with ninja stars, Momiji flung the projectiles at the last man. One lodged in his chest while the other stuck in the cavity of his right eye causing blood to gush out of the wound. The man let out a short howl of pain before it turned into a gurgle as Momiji silenced him permanently._

 _She kneeled by the dead man with both short swords in her hands ready to strike until the sounds of swords clashing inside the bathhouse gained her attention. There was another culprit that slipped past her undetected. She rushed to the small building and found her Master engaged in battle with Yamada. Momiji did not hesitate and jumped in to assist her master. Although this building was called a bathhouse, it wasn't very large so there was hardly any room for adequate sword fighting. When Yamada spotted Momji, he used the edge of the tub as leverage and crashed through the slotted wooden window. Momiji paused to look over her master. She ran her gaze up his body from head to toe inspecting for any wounds. That took her roughly three seconds before she came to the conclusion that he was fine. Using the tub's edge as a springboard, Momiji chased after Yamada by diving through the same hole head first. She tucked her neck in and rolled on the ground. Without missing a beat she sprang to her feet and dashed into the forest following the sounds of the man in front of her._

"Cut!" The Director's voice rang out. "Good, good!"

"Koga-san are you okay?" the assistant asked the actor after handing him his robes and slippers. Koga gave the woman a weak laugh and said he was fine. _How could she just keep such a straight face like that after running her eyes over my naked body? Okay, almost naked. I'm wearing a loincloth but still._ Koga had been ninety-nine percent sure her reaction to his near nakedness would cost them an NG. His pride as a man took a huge hit tonight as he realized in her eyes his body could not compare to her boyfriend's.

Tadashi handed his daughter a towel and a bottle of water when she finally emerged from the trees. She smiled at him gratefully and blushed from his overpraising. The medic and stunt coordinator checked her over to make sure she didn't hurt herself when she jumped out of the window. Kyoko assured them that she was fine. The cushion placed on the ground dulled the impact on her body so she felt no pain. They would have to reshoot her ground roll so the final cut would look like she actually landed on the hard earth vice a soft mattress.

"Take a break everyone. Yuki and I are going to look over the film," Jouji called out. Of course, the break only applied to the cast while the crew went about doing their various tasks.

Kyoko bowed to Koga as he approached her. "Good work, Koga-san."

"Ah, yes, you too. Your work was admirable as usual. Not a single NG as expected of Tsuruga-kun's Kohai." he said with a nod. He wasn't going to let this go. _Oh now you blush just at the mere mention of that man's name._ Koga almost wanted to ask her how his body compared. If he knew what he was lacking, he could work on improving himself but that was just too pathetic. He needed to get over this inferiority complex. When were those polls supposed to come out? He had to at least come out on top as the number one bachelor now that Ren was off the market.

Cedric joined them a few minutes later. "Looks like we may have to redo some scenes," Cedric said looking over to where Jouji and Yuki were reviewing the film on a laptop.

Jouji's face looked a bit disturbed while Yuki's expression remained stoic as usual. Jouji called for the stunt coordinator to take a look.

"What do you think we should do? Should we try to film it again and hope he gets it right or should we change it?" Jouji asked looking for the stunt coordinator's expert opinion.

The coordinator held his fist over his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. The actor's face no doubt portrayed one of great embarrassment rather than fear of death. He watched the scene again, _Momiji stealthily controlled her body to hang from the tree. She quickly wrapped her thighs around the man's head from behind and crushed his neck._ This time he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter. How could something so deadly look so provocative?" Jouji scolded.

"I think it's good to leave in the film. It shows off Kyoko-san's strength. She gives off this black widow spider kind of feel coming out of the trees like that to kill her prey. I have an idea, let's try to film it again. Where's the actor?"

Jouji looked up and called for an assistant. The assistant went through the crowd looking for the actor playing Samurai number one.

"Oh good, you're here. Please take a look at this take," Jouji said to the actor and moved back. After watching the scene the man's ears turned bright red.

"Do you see what you did wrong here?" Jouji asked the actor.

"We have to do a retake of this part because of your expression. You should be petrified by death. If it's hard just think about what her boyfriend would do to you if he knew you were having lewd thoughts about his girlfriend when you're supposed to be working. If you can't get it in this take, I will replace you."

The actor gulped in fear by the threats. The thought of Ren coming after him was enough to sober him up and get it right the next time. Everyone on the set knew that Ren was very protective of Kyoko, underneath his gentleman persona laid someone that could easily become Cain Heel.

* * *

Ren was already buttoning up his shirt when Yashiro returned to the sterile backroom after returning a few phone calls.

"All done, Ren?" Yashiro asked looking at Ren and the artist, Ryota. "Is there any specific instructions he has to follow in order to keep it in tact for tomorrow?"

"It's waterproof so you can take a shower and sleep like usual just don't use anything abrasive on it. In other words try not to scratch it."

Yashiro snickered making Ren cast an annoyed look at his manager.

"I'll be at the shoot tomorrow with my equipment so I can touch up anything that gets ruined," Ryota assured them.

Ren and Yashiro thanked Ryota for his time and left the exclusive shop. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Yashiro-san, there are a few stops I would like to make before we head home. If you have other plans, I can hire a car."

"That's nonsense! I'll take you anywhere you need to go until I see you home."

"Thank you, then I will impose on you a little longer." Ren opened his phone and figured his stops into the Maps app. It gave him the most efficient routes possible on the way home.

Yashiro's inner fangirl was radiating with glee as he pulled up to the final stop. This time he stepped out with Ren so he could pick something up for Kanae. Ren already thanked him with a gift for her at the second stop, though Yashiro wasn't sure she would appreciate it.

…

"Good Luck Ren," Yashiro called out to him as he shut the door. He was waiting for the elevator to open when two familiar tenants joined him.

"Oh look dear, I think someone is in the dog house," came a man's humorous voice.

"Well he seems to be reflecting quite nicely so don't tease the young man," the woman responded.

"Good evening," Ren said bowing to the Ichigo couple.

"So what did you do this time Tsuruga-kun?" Ichigo-san asked curiously.

"Don't pry, honey," his wife scolded.

"Ah, it's okay, Ichigo-san," Ren said with a warm smile to the wife. "I have some things with work to explain and I hope she understands my decisions."

"Well looks like you got the right of things. Gifts certainly will soften the blow," she told him giving her husband a knowing look. Ren tried not to laugh as the older man tugged at his collar. They stepped into the elevator while the married couple continued to tease each other. At their floor, the Ichigo couple wished him luck and good night. His future with Kyoko in thirty years occupied his mind the rest of the way up.

When Kyoko heard the front door alarm chime indicating that Ren was home, she scrambled to clean up her workstation to meet him. Ren had added a little crafting station for her against the back wall of the guest room. Little by little, she was slowly filling up the shelves with craft and art supplies. Before coming home tonight, she had stopped at the art store with her father to pick up some metal studs she desperately needed to finish her latest project.

" **Hi, I'm home** ," he said in English walking into the room. He had forgotten this morning and easily reverted to Japanese. He didn't miss the way Kyoko placed a piece of cloth over whatever she was working on. She thought she was being secretive but he already knew what she was doing and found it amusing that she would want to hide it.

"Welcome home," she replied in Japanese. She stood and greeted him with a kiss. "It's late but have you had dinner?" He nodded _yes_ thinking about the quick, high calorie, non-nutritious meal he had with Yashiro between appointments tonight.

"Are you okay with your English lessons now?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm more confident now," she said with a smile. "Thank you for your help."

"Okay, if you're sure…" he waited for her nod. "I have something for you," he said, pulling her by the hand out of the room. Kyoko's heart quickened in anticipation. The last time he had something for her he gave her a strip tease. He was always surprising her with something.

Sitting on the coffee table was a small jewelry box, a bouquet of red roses and white chrysanthemums, and a small dessert box.

 _Corn! What did you do?_ She looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. _Something happened at work and he's trying to appease me._

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Did somebody steal a kiss from you again?"

" **What?!**...No," he cried shocked that that was her first thought to his gifts.

"Ah, that's a relief…I'm sorry for assuming the worst. It just seems that Corn is trying very hard today." She kneeled down at the table and lifted the flowers to inhale them. She smiled as the sweet fragrance invaded her senses. Ren sat down next to her cross legged as she went through his gifts.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to the box. He nodded excitedly. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside the box sat a crystal charm in the shape of Cinderella's glass slipper.

"You can add it to your bracelet," he said with a smile. He had strategically given her that bracelet as her return gift so he could continue to add to it. He had commissioned the jeweler to create this charm it was a nice coincidence that it happened to be completed a few days ago.

"Thank you, Corn. It's lovely!" she said moving to his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So are you going to tell me your news or should we eat cake first?" This was very reminiscent of the fateful night everything in their lives changed so she figured he had something big to tell her.

 _How does she know? Did she hear from Boss or Yashiro? It doesn't matter who, I have to tell her myself._ "How about I tell you while we eat?"

"Sounds like a good compromise. I'll get some plates," she said trying to stand but Ren held her in place.

"No need," he told her. She sat on his lap while he opened the box. He picked up the fork that was provided and plunged right into the strawberry shortcake. She reached for the fork but Ren pulled back wanting to feed her. She finally complied and took a bite. He smiled and took a bite for himself. He proceeded to give her a few more bites before she refused to eat any more until he started talking.

He sighed, putting the fork down and laid his forehead against hers. He was scaring her. What could be so bad that he was having trouble finding the words to speak to her? She could only conclude that it had something to do with his family back home. _Could it possibly be?,_ she thought, tensing in his arms.

"I received some job offers from producers in LA."

Kyoko released the breath she didn't know she held. "That's wonderful Corn! I'm so proud of you! I'm so glad you don't have a hidden love child," she said, throwing her arms around him and raining kisses on his face. She stopped when she realized he didn't seem happy. She pulled back to look at him.

He was shocked by her words. _What the hell is going on in her mind? First, I'm kissing other women and now I have a child._ He took extra precautions in the past to prevent such a thing. He would be the first to admit that he had been young and stupid but he wasn't that stupid.

He ignored her words for now and focused on the purpose of this discussion, "I turned them all down."

Kyoko jumped off his lap. "What?! Why?! Isn't this what you've been working for? So you can go back home to your family with your own power!"

"You're my home! You're my family!" Ren told her his voice rising with emotion.

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock then grew blurry from the tears forming in them. Her lower lip trembled. _Did he decline those parts because of me? Am I holding him back?_

"Shit, no, wait!" Ren sputtered seeing her anguished expression. "Don't take that out of context. That's not why I declined the roles. Can you please listen to my reasons?" he begged, reaching out for her from his knees.

"The parts I was offered weren't leading roles. I know it's arrogant of me to not take what I can get and slowly build a portfolio in the States. I can't help but think that I'm still not ready if I can't even land a leading role straight out of Japan like my Dad. In other words, I'm still a coward."

Kyoko kneeled in front of him and flicked him hard on the forehead the same way Kuu had done to her when she was young Kuon.

"Ow!" They cried in unison. Kyoko cradled her aching finger and Ren rubbed his smarting forehead. Did she do it wrong? _How did Otou-san do that?_

"I know if Otou-san was here, he would have done that to you if he heard you talking bad about yourself," Kyoko told him pointedly. She wagged her hand to shake the numbness out of her finger.

Ren let out a heavy sigh. His Dad would have totally done that to him. _I'm so lame. Maybe I haven't changed at all._ He shook that thought off since he knew it was far from the truth. He looked at his girlfriend massaging her hand. He was grateful for that little wake up from her, he was just sorry she hurt herself in the process.

"You're the bravest person I know Kuon, so stop belittling yourself! If you're having problems you should tell me. I want to be your support the way you are mine." He nodded, took her hurt hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. _That should make her pain go away._

She tried not to get distracted by his sweet gesture and asked, "So what's your plan? You can't hide here forever?"

"I'm not! I plan on continuing to strive for excellence in my work here until I find the right role even if I have to audition for it."

"Good, because if you have not noticed I'm kinda in love with you. The actress vying to represent Japan can't have such a lame-o boyfriend," she said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Why you?!" He growled lunging for her but missed. Kyoko was fast, pulling a few of her Momiji moves to evade him but naturally he was always faster. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder, lightly swatted her ass and carried her caveman style to their bedroom.

"Wait, Kuon! My cake!" she said pitifully looking at the rest of her abandoned cake.

"I'll buy you another one," he said, giving her ass a hard squeeze. _I need to get to the bottom of her misconceptions later._ He couldn't change his promiscuous past but apparently she needed reminding of how much he loved her.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! I got carried away but as always thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and I appreciate all your reviews of last chapter.**

 **Until next time, sayonara! ^_^**


	97. Water Under the Bridge

Chapter 97: Water Under the Bridge

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would definitely land a role that would require him to have a tattoo.**

Kyoko woke the next morning to find her nude body shamelessly pressed up against Ren's side. A sliver of the early morning sun peeked through the curtains casting a faint glow over his back.

Last night Kyoko had screeched, unbecomingly, at the sight of the intricate painting that started below his nape and covered his entire back until it dipped down into the waistband of his pants. He explained that it was only a temporary tattoo for his new role and was only required when he was shirtless in certain scenes. This morning, he would be taking promotional photos; hence, the tattoo before filming. The drama would target men with its theme of violence and action but the director wanted to exploit Ren's sex appeal to wrangle in the female audience.

Since the drama was for a mature audience, Ren had to negotiate out the explicit sex scenes the script demanded. He initially flat out refused for his character to have any "sex" scenes. With Yashiro's help, they managed to reach a compromise that both parties were satisfied with. He would be willing to kiss and touch but the act of having sex would only be implied. His character, Ryu, didn't actually have a love interest in the series. The women that he would come into contact with were merely pawns, used to accomplish his mission.

During their innocent love play the night before, Kyoko couldn't stop running her hands over his back until he warned her not to rake her nails against him unless she wanted to broadcast to the world what a hell cat she was in bed. Her whole body flamed red at his admonishment and refused to touch his back further.

She was now tempted to touch his back again. Kyoko watched the ray of sunlight dance along the eyes of the samurai mask, giving it the illusion that it was glowing red. She traced her fingers around the outline of the armored samurai, careful not to use her nails. She moved the pad of her index finger to the large serpent dragon's maw releasing a large flame. Kyoko was amazed that someone was able to draw such detail down to the ferocious expressions of both the dragon and the samurai. According to Ren, the person was so talented he could even do it permanently on real skin.

Kyoko was in love with the idea of him having such a tattoo but knew it wasn't practical in their line of work. It made him seem mysterious, dangerous, and downright sexy. Just thinking about him like that was causing her body to heat up again.

Ren roused from his slumber relishing the softness of her breasts pressed against him. He chuckled when the tip of her fingers grazed his lower back, "that tickles." She did it again making him rumble with laughter. Kyoko stretched her body over the length of his back giving him a kiss on his cheek and purred, "good morning," into his ear.

All the blood in his body flooded to his groin. Before he could act on the lust her warm body induced in him, she was already heading for the bathroom. Ren groaned and turned himself over to free his growing erection. _I should get a real tattoo,_ remembering the feel of her tongue running up his spine last night. He let out another painful moan and rolled out of bed when he heard the shower turn on. _I think a nice shower might help._

...

Kyoko laced the wide black leather corset belt she wore over a black, high collared, long sleeve shirt dress at her mid-thigh. She added a few more coats of mascara to her lashes giving her the illusion of wearing falsies she normally wore as Setsu. She wondered if the smoky eye and wing tip liner was a bit much since the makeup artist would most likely undo all her hard work. Either way she was quite proud that she managed to get the tips of the liner even this time. She pulled her hair back and clasped the lace choker she modified to hold Princess Rosa at her throat. This was the perfect way for her to keep her talisman close and maintain the image she wanted to portray for her job today. She went into the large spacious closet of the guest room, her closet now, and selected a pair of black suede thigh high stiletto boots to complete her outfit.

Ren sat at the table looking over his script and eating his breakfast while Kyoko finished getting ready. Kyoko coincidentally chose the moment he drank from his _Best Boyfriend_ mug to waltz into the room making him a

gag on the hot coffee.

"Wha-, whe-, wh-,...you look gorgeous," he finally said, settling on an appropriate greeting that wouldn't get his ears boxed in.

Kyoko cocked one of her perfectly defined eyebrows, amused by the range of emotions that flitted across his face then smirked. It didn't bother her that he covered up his words, in fact, it actually thrilled her whenever he openly showed his jealousy and possessiveness.

"I made breakfast," he continued, trying to distract himself from what he really wanted to say. _What the fuck are you wearing?! Where are your fucking pants?! Why must you dress so goddamn sexy?!_ He grumbled internally. He had to stamp down his inner Cain.

"Thank you," she said to both statements. She walked past him to place her boots and bags by the front door. She settled next to him on the living room floor and gave him a peck on his cheek. She giggled wiping the lipstick mark she left on his face. In hindsight, she should have put on the rouge after her meal. She glanced down at the meal he had perfected just for her; two sunny side up eggs, wheat toast, and half a grapefruit. "Itadakimasu!"

…

Yashiro concentrated on the road determined to protect the happiness that was overflowing from the back seat of his car. Ren had his arm over her shoulders while Kyoko leaned into him. He could hear them whispering to each other but couldn't quite catch what they were saying. Every now and again he'd hear her giggle or catch Ren smile in the reflection of the rear view mirror.

Yashiro had received the news from Lory, early this morning, stating that he was now in the clear. The sense of relief he felt was instantaneous. He could finally let go completely of the Morizumi incident and move forward with his life without hesitation.

He glanced at the rear view mirror again, this time he caught Ren's eyes in the reflection as Kyoko whispered into his ear. He chuckled quietly to himself. He felt like a father that had two horny teens making out in the back seat of his car. Like every father, he decided to clear his throat. Kyoko squeaked and jumped apart from Ren her face flushing. Ren gave Yashiro a menacing look in the mirror making the manager chuckle again.

"I spoke to the President this morning. Kyoko-chan, did you know you're all over the news again?" Yashiro asked meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Kyoko racked her brain to figure out what thoughtless thing she did this time that would land her in the news.

"Don't worry, it was good publicity. The picture you took at the restaurant last night went viral. Your fan site have spiked again but many of your fans are wondering why they never see you two together on a date. Some are even speculating that you broke up due to the incident with Morizumi-san"

"But we did that interview together so how could they even think like that," Kyoko asked exasperatedly.

"Well they aren't wrong, you guys have been so busy that people have not seen you guys together in a picture in a long time. Lory wants you two to start a combined social profile since neither of you manage any social media nor fan mail yourselves. He thinks it would take people's mind off the negative publicity of late." Quite frankly, this seemed like just another ploy for Lory to get personal pictures of his favorite drama pairing. The President sounded quite pouty when he talked about the picture.

"That sounds a bit troublesome. I would prefer to keep our life together private. What exactly would we have to do?" Ren asked, knowing Lory wouldn't let this go. They might as well try to control it as much as possible.

"I looked at the account already. It's quite simple to use, even a primary school student could figure it out. All you have to do is post photos as you see fit; food, behind the scenes, with friends or colleagues, as a couple or individually. I will advise you not to post anything of you guys in or around the apartment. The piranhas would latch on to that information."

"We can think about it later tonight," Kyoko suggested. The thought of her personally exploiting their relationship made her cringe. It was something the President wanted so she could only comply with his request.

…

Kyoko accompanied Ren and Yashiro to his promotional shoot rather than attending school for a few hours. Her father would be picking her up to take her to her own shoot later. She kept her face stoic as she watched her boyfriend pose for the camera. Her ears twitched in annoyance as the female staff chattered away and drooled over her man. She wished right now she was never revealed as Setsu so she could shut these women down.

 _I can't believe we get to see Tsuruga-san in the flesh. I could die now._

 _I can't wait to brag to my friends about this day for the rest of my life._

 _Oooh he's turning again. Seriously my boyfriend needs to work out more!_

 _Kyaaa! Those hakama's are cut so low you can kinda see where he shaves his happy trail!_

Kyoko saw it! It was the tiniest of movement but it was enough to let her know that he could clearly hear the women and it was distracting him. Kyoko cleared her throat loudly and shot a death glare towards the women. The women squeaked as she walked towards them prepared to give. They looked very uncomfortable as the stunning young starlet approached.

"Ladies, I see you enjoy watching my boyfriend perform, me too!" Kyoko told them excitedly her anger disappearing. The women stared at her with puzzled expressions. They weren't expecting for the actress to be so friendly and agree with them. "I love watching him work since I'm always trying to improve myself as a model and an actress."

"Yes, you're right, his skill is outstanding. He is very professional," said woman number one.

"It's a dream come true to have a firsthand account of him working so diligently," added woman number two.

"Yes, you know, he's very strict when it comes to work. He especially appreciates the people around him that take their jobs seriously," Kyoko said in an innocent voice.

"Really?! I just remembered I had some work to do," replied woman number one as she scrambled away to look busy. Perhaps Ren would compliment her on a job well done.

"Oh, I'll help you!" said her companion. Kyoko smiled, satisfied that she was able to get rid of the pests and headed back to her spot.

Ren had to turn away from the camera while he tried to suppress his laughter. For a second, he thought there would be a bloodbath since Kyoko was seething with jealousy as she approached the women. She managed to handle the situation quite well and professionally, even though, she managed to manipulate the women back to work.

The director nodded to her in appreciation. Kyoko could finally concentrate on the shoot. She listened to the commands the photographer gave Ren and watched how he executed to the instructions. His movements were subtle but on print it would make a difference.

"Okay, Tsuruga-san, please turn around. Hold the katana so it's leaning over your shoulder and tilt your head down to the left to look my way, contract your back, and maintain that threatening gaze."

Kyoko watched as Ren adopted a familiar dark aura then tensed his back and arm muscles making the work of art on his skin appear to come alive. She had been shocked earlier when Ren dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. After a minute, he flipped on his back and started doing sit-ups. She watched his muscles become more prominent and defined. "Tricks of the trade, baby" he told her with a wink. It was something models did when they knew their upper body would be exposed in the shoot.

Ren's only attire for the first part of the shoot was a black pair of, hakama's, a traditional skirt-like pant worn by samurai in the past and still worn today in certain martial arts practices. The material hung so low on his hips that anyone with eyes could see that the tattoo extended low past his waistline. He held that intense pose for a few minutes while the photographer fluttered around him.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san. Please change into the tactical police uniform," the director informed him.

"Ren, my father is here. Thank you for letting me tag along. I learned a lot today," Kyoko said wrapping her arms around his waist careful to avoid his back. The artist had touched up the tattoo this morning and left so she didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

"You fell in love with me a little more, didn't you?" Ren teased.

"Every day," She whispered and lifted her hand to finger the long strands of the wig he wore. She could definitely get on board with him growing his hair out to this length. Ren took her hands off of him remembering that they were in the middle of the studio. .

"You should go. I should go. I'll see you later," he told her reluctant to part. He raised her right hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. There was an audible sigh throughout the room that made Kyoko turn crimson. She bowed quickly to the staff and walked out with Yashiro. She needed to transfer her bags from his car.

* * *

Kento looked over the report in front of him as he waited for his cousins to arrive. He had pulled an all-nighter to complete it, even though, he had his hands full salvaging the other investments and projects the Morizumi family were involved with. He was blind sighted by the prosecuting attorney's response to the plea deal he submitted only yesterday. He was equally surprised when he received it in less than an hour after submission. He could only guess at the motivation that would garner such a response. He actually thought he would be negotiating Kimiko's case and had prepared for the worst.

He should have anticipated it when prosecutors did not come forth with the charge of attempted murder. They had all the evidence they needed to put both women away. His only conclusion was that they had sympathize with Kimiko's fate and went easy on her. Kento tried to take advantage of that kindness and work out plea deals for both ladies. Kimiko would be institutionalized until her twenty-third birthday under the care of a certified psychiatrist in South Korea. She would be allowed to leave the facility under parental guardianship to attend medical appointments. On her twenty-third birthday, Kimiko's mental health state would be re-evaluated prior to her release based on two consulting physicians' recommendation. If she, in anyway, violated the agreement she would be transferred to a minimum security prison where she would serve out her time as a criminal and lose her privileges to consult outside medical care.

Kento looked up from the report when the conference room door opened and his cousins, Yuri's parents, walked into the room. They took their seats, confusion written all over their face. Kento had assured them that Yuri would get off with a light sentence since she was only an accomplice to Kimiko's heinous acts. They had agreed that two years under house arrest and two years of community service was more than enough punishment for her participation in their niece's atrocities.

"I have some bad news. The plea deal was rejected. They want the case with Yuri-chan to go to trial," Kento explained.

"What do you mean rejected? You assured us that it would be a done deal," Yuri's father exclaimed angrily.

"Sit down and let's hear what he has to say," Yuri's mother told her husband. "On what grounds do they have to object, Kento-san?" Yuri's mother asked the lawyer calmly.

"In a nutshell, they claim that Yuri-chan was the adult guiding Kimi-chan. She was only able to accomplish her crimes because Yuri-chan encouraged it," Kento said in a shaky voice. The prosecuting attorney was not wrong in her assessment. He too was curious as to why Yuri had not come forth when Kimiko was showing signs of violent behavior. His niece could have receive proper treatment before everything escalated.

"Has Yuri-chan told you anything? Anything at all would be helpful? I can understand why the prosecutors would take this route. Is it possible that your daughter is the one calling the shots?"

"There's no way! Yuri is a good girl! She only ever said that she wanted to help her cousin's dream come true so she, unfortunately, made the wrong choices."

Kento let out a heavy sigh. "I will do my best to fight on Yuri-chan's behalf. Given all the evidence she will most likely have jail time. All I can do is try to reduce the sentence. Please have Yuri-chan compile a list of people she can count on to testify on behalf of her character. Friends, colleagues. I need reputable people that would vouch for her… I'll visit Yuri-chan at home later tonight to explain everything in detail but in the meantime I've created this report for her. Please tell her to have the list of names ready tonight. I need to do background checks on all the individuals as soon as possible."

* * *

Sho paced the floor anxiously waiting for Kyoko to show up. His past self would laugh at him right now for arriving one hour early for work knowing that she would arrive early herself. He knew he no longer had a chance with her and made peace with that; Fuwa Sho does not pine after women. His bruised ego would eventually heal. He would find someone even better for himself; it just meant that the bar was set extremely high for any future woman he dated.

He had not seen nor talked to her since their interview and wanted to make sure for himself that she was okay after that fire incident. President Akatoki had reminded him that he owed Kyoko an apology for his rude behavior towards the chicken that wasn't her. He had found the talento that was in the suit during the Yappa Kimagure Rock promo signing and apologized properly. The damn chicken man had the nerve to call things square only after Sho promised to have two VIP tickets at every single one of his Tokyo venue concerts available for him at the ticket booth for as long as he was performing. Sho bit his tongue as Shoko agreed that it was only fair that he be compensated for the distress Sho had caused him. Sho really didn't need another mascot flare up in Tokyo since he was already receiving the cold shoulder from other mascots in the industry.

When Kyoko arrived approximately thirty minutes before the actual start time, Sho did a double take before realizing that the sexy little vixen that walked into the studio was indeed his childhood friend. He was especially annoyed when Shoko reminded him to close his mouth. He instantly wanted to slip into his old ways and scorn her for wearing such provocative clothing that didn't suit her which would be a total lie. Shoko sensing his intention pinched his arm with her long nails and gave him a threatening look to behave. Like Sho, Shoko was stunned to have confirmation that Kyoko-san was indeed Setsuka Heel.

"Fuwa-san, thank you for your consideration," Kyoko greeted bowing to Sho and his manager.

"Tch, what kind of play is this? Why are you treating me like some stranger and calling me like that?"

"Would you prefer I call you Shota-..." Sho's hand shot out to cover her mouth but Tadashi was quicker. He grabbed the singer's wrist before he could touch his daughter and squeezed. Sho scowled at the man that claimed to be her father and rubbed his wrist. A musician's hand was his bread and butter, Sho wouldn't be able to play his guitar if his wrist was injured.

Kyoko gasped, startled by the quickness of her father's movement. _Get him Daddy!_ Her grudges and angels cheered.

"Fuwa-san, I would appreciate it if you keep your hands off my daughter. This is a work place, I don't want unsavory rumors to spread. _If I will it, I can make you disappear boy!_ "

"Look here pal, I've kno-," Sho began to counter until Shoko pushed his head down to bow in apology. She smiled and asked them to forgive the boy's immature impulses.

"Oh father, I'm fine. I can handle this guy. He's really simple minded so he doesn't know anything about manners."

"Hey! You're the stu-" Sho began objecting but cut off the rest of his rude sentence when Tadashi's threatening glare intensified. "Forget it, call me whatever you want just not that!...please," He grumbled making Kyoko giggle.

"Oi, are you really okay? That stuff with that girl. She tried to hurt you," Sho asked embarrassed to show such concern. "You aren't forcing yourself are you?" It always annoyed him how she would just grin and bear all the unpleasant things that happened to her in the past.

"Since I have a strong support system now, I'm more than fine. Thank you for your concern Fuwa-san."

Sho clucked his tongue again and felt the distance between them grow further. She was right, he never once supported her in the past. He was even the selfish prick that abandoned her. It was all water under the bridge. The damage was done, no point dwelling on something that has long passed.

"Did your tour go well?" Kyoko asked him making small talk as they waited for the producer and photographer to arrive.

"Of course! Fuwa Sho always puts on a good show!" he replied arrogantly. He did catch some hell from the backlash of her fans but she didn't need to know those details. He had to keep up appearances.

Asami finally arrived and briefed them on the details of the project. The photos taken today would be used for Sho's new single album cover and insert so things should be quick once the camera started clicking. The time consuming part would be the wardrobe and makeup changes. Kyoko and Sho would take turns acting as both the devil and the innocent victim.

Kyoko sat before the mirror and tried not to cringe while the makeup artist erased all her effort from this morning. She kept Kyoko's makeup natural since she would be playing the innocent victim for the first part of the shoot. While the hair stylist worked on curling Kyoko's hair into soft waves, a nail technician removed the black from her fingers and painted a clear coat on them. She also removed the paint on her toes since she would be barefoot on this shoot and the dark color would look out of place. When Kyoko was prepped, the wardrobe assistant held out what looked to be a long beautiful silk chemise in a soft blush color. Once Kyoko had the gown on, she was asked to step in front of the mirror. She watched in horror as the wardrobe director ripped and smudged the dress making it look ragged. _What a waste?_ The makeup artist added smudges and bruises to Kyoko's body. _Just what kind of song did Shotaro write?!_ The concept sounded very similar to the Prisoner PV yet Kyoko looked like this would be a violent love affair.

Kyoko walked out wearing a robe and slippers. She stopped short when she saw Sho lounging on the demon throne dressed like some gothic lord in tight black pants, a red brocade overcoat with tails and a black shirt with a neck ruffle. To complete the look he had on a black top hat and a cane with a skull handle. This devil was quite tame compared to his other outlandish outfits.

"Sheesh, it's about time. We're all waiting on you." His black colored contact eyes flashed at her with annoyance. His mouth always did ruin his handsome face. She wondered how long he could dupe his fans with that kind of attitude. Rather than being sucked into her old ways of arguing with him, Kyoko flashed him her own version of Ren's professional smile.

"Okay, Kyoko-chan the expression I would like you to keep in mind is one of pure devotion. You've escaped an abusive relationship and the devil is your savior," Asami told her giving out instructions.

Kyoko groaned audibly then apologized quickly making several people laugh and Sho scowl. They all knew what kind of relationship she had with Sho thanks to that stupid article. She really should have asked for more details regarding the shoot before agreeing to this job. She needed to focus, if she wanted to end her misery quickly.

Sho watched as Kyoko removed her robe and took her mark on the floor beside his chair. _What the hell? What is Asami-san thinking dressing her like I was the one that manhandled her?_

"Sho relax a bit more you're too rigid," Asami called out as the photographer moved around them. _Relax! How can I when she's touching me like that?_ Kyoko leaned against his leg then rested her hand above his knee followed by the side of her face staring into the camera per Asami's instructions.

"Okay, good, now Kyoko-chan keep that same face but please turn and look up at Sho."

Kyoko fought to keep her composure. _Why must I look at this baka like this? No, no, no…Pull it together Kyoko! You can do this!_ She softened her large golden eyes and looked up at the devil adoringly.

Sho was awestruck as his hand moved of its own accord to graze her cheek with the back of his fingers. _So soft…._ _Was she always this beautiful?_ She was hardly wearing any makeup compared to when she walked in earlier. She had told Asami that she wanted to come in character as much as possible since it was initially Setsuka Heel they wanted to hire.

Kyoko tried to keep her composure and stop herself from recoiling from his touch. _Don't touch me Sho-baka? Hurry up Asami-san and call it! I can't keep imagining this guy as Kuon to keep up this act!_

"Okay, we got some good stuff. You can change into the next outfit." Kyoko stood quickly, shook off her act and slipped into the robe the assistant held for her without a backward glance to Sho. He chuckled to himself as he headed for his own dressing room, he managed to get pulled in by her act again and it was only a photo shoot. For a second, he almost believed she loved him again.

When Kyoko returned forty-five minutes later, she wore a silk burgundy and black corseted ball gown that was cut low on her chest. The dress pushed her breasts up making them look fuller than they were and cinched in her already tiny waist showing off her curves. Her smoky eyes, red lips, and black nails were returned to its original state. Her long black hair was covered by a red wig that extended down her back. Normally a ball gown, hoop skirt and all, would make her feel like a Princess but instead she felt like a mistress of some English Earl during the Victorian Era.

When she saw Sho and he saw her they both laughed hysterically at each other. Of course, Kyoko laughed louder and harder than Sho. He looked completely ridiculous in his prim boring suit, glasses, and side part hairstyle. He looked like a total geek and was so out of his comfort zone. They took their marks for the second half of the shoot to commence.

"Asami-san, that seriously can't be it. How could you possibly have any good pictures of me when I look like a dork and you took more solo pictures of Kyoko than me?"

"I'm the creative director in charge. I achieved what I wanted. And…we did take flattering pictures of you!"

"You call those pictures flattering?! I was on my knees kissing her feet!" Sho complained crossing his arms. "It's my song, shouldn't I get some say!" Asami ignored him while she chatted with the photographer.

As Kyoko changed into her own clothes laughter kept bubbling up from her chest. The image of Sho's shocked face when the producer told him to try to kiss her foot wouldn't leave her mind. The first time he reached for her bare foot, she had instinctively kicked his hand away. She apologized profusely, appalled by her reaction. She had been worried that Sho might successfully kiss her foot until Asami said it was good. The shoot ended with Kyoko posing alone in front of a white screen while the wind generated by a large fan billowed her hair and dress.

Kyoko made her rounds to thank everyone and say goodbye. She was stopped by Sho on her way out.

"Kyoko, wait!" Sho called out after her. Kyoko stopped and slowly turned on her heel to face her old friend.

He dropped into a bow, "I forgot to say this…I'm sorry for the comments I made about you when I thought you were in the chicken suit. I already apologized to the other guy just so you know."

"Thanks, Sho-kun!" Kyoko said giving him a friendly smile. He seemed to have matured some since she last saw him so working with him wasn't all that unpleasant.

He stood there looking like he had more to say. "Can I…" he began then shook his head. "No, never mind, thanks for taking this job. See you around." He turned away and walked back to the studio without asking her to exchange numbers.

Tadashi watched him retreat before turning to his daughter. The shoot went smoothly and the boy actually behaved throughout it. He could strike him off his list of potential threats to his daughter.

"Would you like to grab a late lunch before heading to LME?" Tadashi asked his daughter as they resumed walking. Kyoko smiled and agreed glad to have him with her. She would pass some hours doing LoveMe tasks until her next appointment.

* * *

Lory smiled broadly as he looked over the documents on his desk. Everything was falling into place for his LoveMe member number 1.

"Ruto, please see that these documents get to personnel and make sure another copy goes to contracts. Tell contracts they don't need to change anything that's currently in work but they will need to provide an addendum to future jobs that have yet to be worked," Lory said handing the stack of paperwork over to his right hand man.

"Also, could you please have this expedited? She's going to need it to go to LA." Lory handed Ruto the small blue book, head shots, and signed documentation. "Even expedited it will take about two weeks to have it processed. I want it in my hands as soon as possible so there are no hang ups for Mogam-, no, Morimoto-kun. I have to get used to calling her by that name."

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me! I know I'm dragging but I have all these scenes in my head that I want to see. I made up this whole Yakuza role for Ren just so I could share my vision of him with a back tattoo and longer hair with you all. I think I'm done with Sho after this, maybe he'll have a blip here and there…lol. I just wanted to show that they moved on from the past and could work together. I'm working to be done with the Morizumi's so bare with me...timing gives me a headache. I have a few more scenes I want to flesh out before I time skip them to LA ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate all your reviews of previous chapters!**

 **Until next time, and since I keep coming back,** **ja ne!** **^_^**


	98. Eternal Bond

Chapter 98: Eternal Bond

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would no longer be able to hide his love for Kyoko behind his mask.**

"Kyoko-chan, is it really you?" He stared at the young woman before him unable to believe his eyes. Sure he had seen the tabloids and the interview revealing her hidden identity but it wasn't until now, seeing it with his own eyes that it really hit home. She was who everyone in the office were whispering about today, claiming that the LoveMe section had a new member. The girl that had stalked him at work and at home for four days straight was on her way to becoming a fine young actress.

Kyoko let out a weak laugh and greeted the branch head of the talent section. He wasn't the first person to ask her that today. Did she really look that different with just some dramatic eye makeup?

"What can I help you with today, Kyoko-chan? Anything that comes through here for you is now redirected to Yashiro-san."

"Ah, no, Sawara-san, thank you for all your help. I was wondering if you had any jobs for the LoveMe section today. I have some free time before I have to report to the studio. So if there's anything at all, I will be glad to do my part."

Sawara-san shook his head _no._ There was no way he was going to be the one to give her or any of the LoveMe girls a task again such as cleaning toilets or scraping gum off the floor. LME had employees for those specific jobs and the girls had done their fair share of that kind of work.

"Sawara-san? Are you really sure there's nothing I can do. Nothing that needs to be cleaned or organized?" Kyoko pleaded with the section chief, her golden eyes shining brilliantly in hopes that he had something for her. She owed this man for giving her a chance at the LME audition so she wanted to be helpful.

"I have asked all the section chiefs and no one needs any help today. I have barely collected any stamps in the past month because my schedule has been hectic but I also don't want President Takarada to think I am shirking my responsibilities," she explained. Kyoko had wandered around the building for the last hour looking for LoveMe work.

Nakazawa and Matsushima both greeted her in a similar fashion and talked eagerly about her part in the drama. They complimented her on her hard work but in a nutshell both said the same thing to her when she asked if they needed help with anything. _Go and practice your guitar!_ She assumed Kei had reported her progress, or lack thereof, to them and left moping.

She wasn't trying to run away from practicing she just needed a break. She thought Kanae or Chiori would be in today to help pass time but they were given tasks outside of LME. She wasn't sure when to expect their return and Maria had yet to arrive from school.

"No one that needs help with deliveries or anything of the sort?" she asked Sawara again giving it one final go.

Sawara looked around his desk for something simple he could give her to do. _I see that persistent nature of hers hasn't changed._ His eyes landed on a brown envelope that needed to go to the mailroom.

"Let me borrow your LoveMe notepad, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko gave him the small LoveMe kit she carried around in her belt pouch. She watched him flip to a clean page and stamped _+20_ and scribbled a note _._ He then handed it back to her with the envelope to deliver to the mail room. Kyoko clutched the envelope to her chest and skipped away merrily. It was better than nothing. After this she would go back to the LoveMe room and practice diligently for her time with Kei. She had read over the updated script and found that Rika was actually part of a band. Kei had never mentioned her performing with a band so she would have to ask him about it today. It was probably why she was so anxious to get better, she didn't want to let her unknown band down with her mediocre playing.

After dropping off the mail, Kyoko peeked in on her father before heading back to the LoveMe room. He had made the usually deserted lounge down the hall his temporary work space whenever they were at the agency. He was talking to someone using a Bluetooth headset and typing furiously on his laptop. _He looks busy, I shouldn't bother him. Oh, I should get him something._ She left him alone and went to the vending machine to get him something to drink. She walked quietly into the lounge placing a hot can of coffee and a bottle of water on the desk beside him. Tadashi smiled gratefully at his daughter.

He held up a finger and clicked on the headset. "Let's take a ten minute bio break before moving on to the next topic." He clicked the headset again and settled back in his chair.

"Hi, sweetie! Thank you, having a thoughtful daughter is every father's dream! Is everything going okay?" Tadashi asked cracking the can of coffee open and taking a swig. "I needed this," he said with a smile. "These financial meetings get tedious."

"I'm sorry for taking you away from work even though I don't have much going on here."

"Nonsense, I'm only on this call because I don't want you to get annoyed with me following you around the building. Any luck finding LoveMe assignments?"

Kyoko shook her head _no._ "I've tried my usual go to spots and some unexpected places. None of them seem to have anything for me to do. Moko-san and Chiori-san are apparently on LoveMe duty outside the building."

"Well, perhaps your time as a LoveMe member will soon be coming to an end. From what you have told me about the section, I believe you've met all of Takarada-san's conditions. You said the President gave you one year, correct?"

Kyoko nodded.

"And that date has long expired?"

She nodded again.

"Then I think it's safe to assume that you are permanently a part of LME and the rest of the staff are aware of it. I'm sure Takarada-san has something in the works already, perhaps Yashiro-san would have some insider knowledge."

Kyoko hummed her assent. "Thank you father. I'll go back to the LoveMe room until it's time to meet Kei-san."

"Okay, I will drop off this meeting before then. Text me if you need me," he told her seriously. Kyoko smiled and waved goodbye to her father.

...

"Ow!" Kyoko moaned holding her nose as tears pricked the corner of her eyes from the pain. She looked up at the door she had tried to enter to find an embarrassing make-up smudge on it where her face collided. She jiggled the knob again and found it locked. _Did I accidentally lock the door earlier?_

"Mo! Someone is in here! Be patient!" came the scathing voice Kyoko knew so well. Kyoko's whole face lit up at the sound of her best friend in the LoveMe room. Kyoko did a joyful dance in the hallway in anticipation of seeing her best friend. She stood stock still when she heard footstops approaching the door. Kanae opened the door with an irritated scowl then slammed it closed when she saw Kyoko standing outside the door.

Kyoko threw open the door and went in blazing, "Moooookkkkkoooo-san!" She had so many things she wanted to ask her best friend and the top of her list was Yashiro. Kanae's firm stance in the room made her come to an abrupt halt.

Kanae stood in the middle of the room, arms folded across her chest, prepared to face her best friend. She scowled at Kyoko, "why do you always look fine when people are worried?"

"Worried?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side confused.

"Yes, worried, stressed, whatever you want to call it but you don't look it," Kanae huffed. According to Yashiro, Tadashi thought Kyoko could use some pampering due to the current events so he had prepared an elaborate spa day for them to enjoy.

"Eh, who said? Did Ren say something to Yashiro-san?"

"No, it's nothing. I have a CM scheduled so I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you this weekend," Kanae said with a flick of her hair and left the room.

Kyoko followed Kanae out of the room wanting to ask her more about what she said but instead she called out to her, "Moko, I can't wait to see your new CM! I know you'll look beautiful!"

Kanae turned and gave her friend a rare smile, "thanks Kyoko, make sure you stay out of trouble. We'll talk more this weekend." Kyoko's heart was brimming with joy when she walked back into the LoveMe room. She picked up her electric guitar, sat on the couch and began strumming without the use of her amp. The soreness in her fingers that she experienced on the first day was slowly receding as time went on. Her instructor had informed her that in a few weeks she would eventually develop calluses on her fingertips. Unfortunately, her part in the drama would come and go before that would happen.

Kyoko began to sing quietly along with the instrument until she ran through the song once. If she messed up, she didn't start over but continued as if nothing happened. She couldn't afford to show that she had made a mistake. Her goal was to play through her mistakes without disrupting the flow of the melody.

When she was satisfied with her progress, she put her guitar away and pulled a notebook from her bag then sat at the table. Looking at the clock on her phone, she still had about a half hour left before she had to report to the studio. To take her mind off the upcoming recording, she decided to start her lists. At the top of the clean sheet of paper she wrote the title _The Happy Grateful Party._ The first list was something she could decide on easily, her own guest list. With her increase in work, Kyoko had a lot of people to thank this year but at the top of the list was _Ren_ followed by her closest friends and family. She was happy that this year she would have friends from school to invite as well.

 _Knock! Knock!_

'It's open," Kyoko exclaimed as she continued to write. She looked up from her paper when the door opened.

"Onee-sama!" Maria squealed bounding into the room wearing her adorable outfit of lace, ruffles, and ribbons.

"Maria-chan! I was hoping to see you today! You received my message?" Kyoko asked opening her arms wide to give the little girl a hug.

"Mmhmm…They said there was a new LoveMe member but I'm glad it was just you."

Kyoko giggled, "I guess people can't recognize me with all this makeup on."

"People are stupid. My onee-sama is pretty with or without makeup. Maria recognized you right away."

"Thank you, Maria-chan! How have you been? Are you behaving yourself?"

"Maria has been a good girl, _mostly_ " she said crossing her fingers behind her back at the little fib she told. There was no guarantee these days she had to teach all these gossiping women a few lessons.

"I'm glad to hear! I brought something for you," Kyoko stood up from her chair, went to her locker and pulled out a large gift bag.

"As promised," Kyoko said depositing the bag in front of the little girl. Maria excitedly opened the bag and pulled out the first item wrapped carefully in tissue paper. She screeched when she removed the paper to reveal her own doll size replica of one, Cain Heel. She had Cain dressed in his usual black leather and gave him two expressions; brooding and death god. Kyoko had also made a puppy dog Cain face but decided to keep that one to herself. That moe face was just for her.

Kyoko pursed her lips as she watched Maria looked over the doll she was quite proud of. She had managed to sculpt, mold, and chisel each and every contour of Cain's body down to the… Her eyes widened as Maria pulled Cain's pants down to find it blank. She definitely did not include Cain's private parts.

"Maria!" Kyoko scolded making the mischievous girl giggle. Kyoko made a vow to try to preserve her little sister's innocence for as long as she could. It would be difficult with her growing up in such an adult environment, she already acted too mature for her eight years. Maria dug in the bag and beamed once again finding the Setsuka replica doll. Kyoko was a little embarrassed that Maria had also asked for a doll of her Setsuka, she may or may not have made some minor body enhancements to her rocker chic mini-self.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, onee-sama. Maria is so happy right now she'll never be lonely."

"You're very welcome Maria-chan! You know, if you're ever lonely you can just call me. If I'm busy, leave me a message. I'll always call you back and make time for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, pinky promise," Kyoko said holding out her right pinky finger. Maria blushed and hooked her little finger around Kyoko's.

"Now since you're here and I have a good fifteen minutes before my job do you want to brainstorm ideas for our next grateful party?"

"Yes! Maria thought hard but what if we have a costume party?"

"A costume party?"

"Like a Halloween party but on Christmas! I watched this animated American movie called, _A Nightmare Before Christmas,_ which gave me the idea."

"But a costume party? Won't it be a burden for our guests?

"We can put costume optional on the invitations. We can also have a costume contest. I'm sure Grandfather could round up some great prizes from his connections. You can dress like a princess and Ren-sama can dress like a prince.

Maria hid her snicker as Kyoko's eyes glazed over, her mind went to La La Land as she imagined Ren in a dashing Prince suit much like the one he wore for their CM asking for her hand to dance.

"Trust Maria, I have it all planned," Maria said smugly, pulling Kyoko back to reality.

Kyoko wrote quickly as Maria poured out her ideas. She made a note to watch the movie Maria mentioned to get a sense of this black and white theme. When Ruto came to collect Maria for her next lesson, they had a full page of planning complete and divvied up the near term tasks. Maria would be in charge of designing the invitations while Kyoko followed up on menu ideas. They would reconvene in two weeks' time to discuss their progress; meanwhile, Kyoko reminded her that she was only a phone call or email away.

Kyoko changed out of her LoveMe uniform and sat in front of the mirror to touch-up the makeup she had smudged earlier. It would soon be time to put Rika into action. Kyoko picked up her electric guitar and went off to collect her hard working father. She shut the door behind her only to find that Tadashi was already making his way down the hall in her direction. That was another thing they had in common, punctuality. Although, in their case they liked to arrive a half hour early in case there were any unforeseen obstacles while in transit. Today was an exception since the studio was in the building

…

Ren was relieved when the director called a thirty minute break from the script reading. They had been going non-stop for the last two hours. He knew Kyoko was somewhere inside the building. He excused himself from his costars and quickly disappeared from the room. Yashiro's voice stopped him when he was halfway down the hall.

"You won't find her there!"

He was long passed playing coy with Yashiro, he was whipped and damn proud of it. "I know," he said looking at the time on his phone. She would be in the recording studio at this time.

"Do you know where she is?" Yashiro asked finally catching up to Ren.

"No, but I was going to find out." He started walking towards the elevator again. His plan consisted on making his way quickly to the music branch head and getting the location from him. It seemed like the stars had aligned for him today since he now had time to see her at work. He knew how nervous she was to perform today so he wanted to show his support.

"Morimoto-san texted me the exact location," Yashiro told him pressing the desired floor in the elevator.

…

Kyoko walked in to the studio with ten minutes to spare only to find Kei at the console with a headset on and music, her song, in full swing. She walked up towards the glass to get a better view. Kei gave her a quick salute and returned his focus to the controls. This was her band, Rika's band. _Rika's band is Bridge Rock!_ Kyoko thought she would faint as she watched Hikaru on guitar, Yuusei on drums, and Shinichi on bass guitar. _They sound so good!_

Hikaru made the mistake of looking up and saw Kyoko through the glass pane. He missed a string, a note, a beat his fingers were now strumming air missing the guitar altogether.

"Hikaru-kun, what the hell!" Kei cursed into the tabletop microphone. "Take five!" Kei put the studio on mute so whatever was being said inside would not be heard in the control room. He had a feeling Kyoko's presence was the reason for Hikaru's screw up.

"Good afternoon, Morimoto-san," he said nodding to the older man. "Kyoko-san, I see you came prepared for your role. It's not a bad look for Rika," he said admiring Kyoko's outfit and makeup.

Kyoko bowed in greeting, then gestured to the Ishibashi brothers, "Is Bridge Rock really going to be Rika's band in the drama?"

"You bet! Nakazawa-san and Sawara-san thought they would be perfect for the role. It would also boost the ratings for _Yappa Kimagure Rock!_ "

"When was it decided it?"

"When you were decided."

"Oh!" Kyoko said quietly. They were truly admirable to grasp the song so quickly. She couldn't expect nothing less from her amazing Senpais.

The brothers came into the control room after giving Hikaru a pep talk to pull himself together. Kyoko bowed to her senpais in greeting.

"You guys sounded really awesome! You're all so cool! I'm so excited we can work together again," she said with sparkling eyes.

"See leader, Kyoko-chan is counting on us," Shinichi said clapping Hikaru on the back.

"Yes, like always. Please take care of me!" She said with another bow.

"Alright! Let's jump right in. Kyoko-san, please get your guitar and get set up," Kei instructed the band.

"Ehhhh, bu- bu-but. I've never played with them. What if I ruin the song?" Kyoko stammered.

"This is why we're going to practice first. You guys will eventually synch up after getting used to playing together."

Kyoko's heart hammered as she stood before the mic in the middle of the room with Titania, the name she recently gave her electric guitar, slung over her shoulder. She took a few strums with her pick to make sure it was still in tune.

"Whenever you're ready," Kei said through the speakers in the room.

Kyoko inhaled and exhaled getting into character. She nodded first to Hikaru, then Shinichi, and finally to Yuusei who then raised his drumsticks and counted down. She had a rough start and shook her head when her fingers stumbled over the chords. Kei's voice came over the speakers again, "just play through it."

Hikaru came close to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan, don't look at your hands. I know you've memorized the song. Look up and be confident."

Kyoko looked up into the kind brown eyes of Hikaru and smiled. He messed up but quickly regained his composure. Kyoko soon figured out that they were playing the intro over and over until she got the hang of it. Hikaru nodded to the microphone silently telling her to start singing this time around. Her voice tripped up all three brothers when they shifted into the first verse.

"That was a good start," Kei called after they finally got through the whole song. "Let's run through it one more time."

Kei called a ten minute break after the second run through so Kyoko could rest her voice. Tadashi handed her a drink of warm water, honey and lemon that he prepared per Kei's instructions in the adjacent kitchen.

"I have already recorded the brothers' instruments individually. I want to record just your vocals, Kyoko-san, before your voice gets tired."

Kyoko nodded sipping the soothing liquid. When she was done with her drink she took her place in the small booth in the corner of the studio and slipped the headphones over her ears.

The booth was soundproof so Kyoko took all her aural cues through the headphones. "Okay, Kyoko-san, I'm going to start the music in three, just sing like usual." Kyoko nodded to him through the glass booth. Kyoko heard the Ishibashi's music in her headphones, this would allow her to sing in time and in tune, without the "bleed – through" of the instruments. The same music was playing in the control room but for now, her singing would be the only thing recorded. Kei would later arrange it with the instrument tracks.

It was during the instrument intro that Ren and Yashiro, slipped into the room. All the guys in the room turned towards the door as the actor and his manager quietly entered. No one protested, nor were they surprised to see him. Kyoko blushed and smiled shyly when she spotted her boyfriend towering over all the guys in the room. _How did he find me?_

"Focus," Kei reminded, his voice coming over the music in the headphones. Kyoko nodded.

She focused on Ren and sang, " **Oh, my life,** **Is changing every day, In every possible way. And oh, my dreams** **, It's never quite as it seems, Never quite as it seems…"**

Ren let out an audible gasp, then quickly covered his mouth blushing with embarrassment. Hikaru gave the actor a sympathetic look. He understood exactly how the man felt and he wasn't even her boyfriend. The lyrics were staggering if it was directed at the right person and Ren was the right person judging from Kyoko's unwavering gaze. Everyone in the room were privy to the destruction of the actor's mask as his feelings for the woman he loved overwhelmed him.

Ren's eyes reflected Kyoko's, both shimmered with intense emotion. The other men in the room felt like they were intruding on something sacred. Hikaru's heart felt at ease watching Ren react to her song. He believed that even in another life these two would be destined to be together. What he read on love transcending time and space was probably written for couples like them; their bond was eternal. _I need to find a love of my own._

 **"** **Now I tell you openly, You have my heart so don't hurt me, You're what I couldn't find.** **Totally amazing mind, So understanding and so kind, You're everything to me** **…"**

Kyoko's eyes shone with vulnerability as she appealed to him. _I'd rather cut off my arm than ever hurt you!_ His eyes screamed back at her. They were having a conversation that only they understood.

Kyoko closed her eyes trying to pull herself together as tears sprung from the corner of her eyes. Rika wasn't singing. Kyoko had taken over the moment Ren entered her line of sight. **"** **Oh, my life, Is changing every day, In every possible way. And oh, my dreams, It's never quite as it seems, 'Cause you're a dream to me, Dream to me** **…"**

When the song ended, Kyoko opened her eyes to find several pairs of astonished eyes gazing back at her but it was the hidden set of green shimmering with similar emotion that caught her attention for a brief second. Kyoko's face instantly turned red and did the only thing she could think of, she hid. She ducked in the booth behind the low wall where she couldn't be seen unless they came close to the glass and looked down. Kyoko squat on her haunches and swiped the tears from her yes. _Oh my god! My makeup is not waterproof!_

She swiped roughly at her face cursing herself for not having the foresight to wear waterproof makeup.

"You'll ruin your beautiful face like that," came the low masculine voice thick with raw emotion. She squeaked refusing to look up. Ren sat on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just showed up. You probably didn't even want me here." He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. Since he was so tall, he could still be seen through the glass. He glanced up into the control room and watched the men inside scramble to look like they were doing anything else besides watching them. _No chance of that happening!_

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you're here," she said continuing to look at the floor.

"You don't look glad. You won't even look at me," Ren pouted.

"Ah yes, that I'm sorry. I can't face you properly right now. I'm very embarrassed."

"You're song was beautiful. I almost wish you passed on this part," he grumbled.

"What? Why?" she said making the mistake of looking up at him.

 _Pffft_ _!_ Ren struggled to withhold his laughter. She looked like an adorable raccoon right now. Kyoko wailed in agony as she covered her face. He left the room and returned with a handkerchief and a bottle of water. She had left her bag in the LoveMe room and no man in that room would admit to having makeup remover wipes. He was sure her father would carry some kind of emergency kit on him from now on.

Kyoko sat there while Ren gently cleansed the rogue makeup off of her face. It was such a simple thing to do that Kyoko felt her heart melt all over again. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap and snuggle into his warm embrace. She sang the song many times before but it felt completely different when he was actually standing right in front of her.

"You never answered me. Why didn't you want me to take this part?" she asked him quietly while he worked.

Ren sighed as he rubbed the mascara smudge from her right cheek. When it was clean he rubbed his thumb over the slightly red spot before answering, "Because more people will see how utterly breathtaking you are."

"Lies! I'm a disaster right now."

"A beautiful disaster," Ren quipped with a lopsided grin. "All better," he said, placing his hand at her nape and kissing her forehead when he was through. His eyes lingered on her lips but he knew they had an audience.

"Hey lovebirds, I don't mean to wreck your moment but time is money," Kei called through the open doorway.

"I have to get back to my reading. Are you going to be okay?" Ren asked putting his arm at the small of her back and leading her out of the room.

Kyoko apologized for her unprofessional behavior and excused herself to the restroom after saying goodbye to Ren.

Ren forgot that he had slipped in without permission and bowed to Kei. "Ah, I apologize for interrupting your work. Thank you for taking such good care of Kyoko!"

 _Pffft!_ Kei had never interacted with Japan's number one actor on a personal or professional level, his behavior today was actually quite unexpected. What he showed to the public was nothing compared to what he had witnessed transpire between the two lovers. _I'm feeling inspired again!_

"You're good, Tsuruga-kun. I have to say I haven't been so entertained in a long time. I seriously thought I was watching a drama unfold," Kei joked.

Ren pasted on his professional smile, there was nothing fake about his love for Kyoko.

Kei hid his smirk, _ah, I must have struck a nerve._ _The_ _mask is back._ He ignored it while the others gave them an unnecessarily wide berth.

"I have to say I was inspired. Here's my card." Kei handed him his business card. "Hit me up if you ever want to put that sultry voice to song."

Ren was caught off guard by the offer. He decided that Kei would be added to the _To be Determined List_ since the man didn't give off a threatening vibe, _yet_. As he walked down the hallway with Yashiro he carefully placed the card in his wallet.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me. Just rounding up some breadcrumbs and throwing out a few more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How many of you sang 311's song _Beautiful Disaster_ at Ren's response? I know, I did as soon as I thought it. I heart song triggers! XD Anyone read the manga Given (there's anime too), it has helped me with some of the lingo for this role. It's super angsty but I recommend it. Oh, warning, it's shounen ai, boy love woot woot! **

**The song Kyoko sang was _Dreams_ by the ****Cranberries** **. Their album** ** _Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why_** ** _Can't_** ** _We?_** **was the first CD I ever purchased so I wanted to work it in (my age is showing again).**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for the reviews of last chapter. I appreciate it. I hope this chapter can tide you over until spoilers hit! *crossing my fingers that Kyoko gets revealed as Bo somehow* XD**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	99. Wavering Resolve

Chapter 99: Wavering Resolve

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be more personal YukiRen bro talks!**

A soft knock on the door made Jiro look up from his laptop. He glanced at his daughter sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. After the latest skin graft operation, they had removed the dressings from her wounds and were now letting them breath for a short time before the nurse would return to cover them in gauze. The wounds were glistening red from the smeared ointment.

"Jiro, sorry to disturb you. How is Kimiko doing?" Yuri's father asked. Jiro had given the hospital a list of approved visitors for his daughter with the strict instructions that they were only allowed in if he or his wife was present.

"Eiichi, good evening. Please come in," he said opening the door to let his cousin into the room. His cousin looked tired with a haunted look in his eyes. Jiro took his seat at the small table and gestured to the other seat.

Eiichi stood a moment longer staring at his niece, the bane of their existence. He tried not to let his displeasure for his niece show on his face and instead pasted one of concern as he looked over her wounds. It wasn't right to have such ill feelings for a young girl, especially one that had learned a harsh lesson.

Jiro glanced at his cousin then his daughter. "She's healing. The doctor said with proper care at home she could leave the hospital in a few days. We're setting up her room to accommodate her needs."

Eiichi nodded and took his seat.

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" Jiro asked remembering his manners.

"No thank you, please don't go out of your way."

"Thank you for visiting Kimi. I know the family is very angry with us right now but she's my daughter."

Eiichi understood Jiro's feelings, his family was experiencing the same contempt because of Yuri's participation in the matter.

"How is Yuri handling things? Have you spoken to Kento?"

"Yuri is very paranoid right now. She's worried she would be hauled off to prison at any moment. I did talk to Kento, her case is not looking good. They rejected the plea deal and are taking this to trial. The one saving grace is that Kento asked for a closed trial so as not to stain the Morizumi name further. He said it was a long shot but it was granted before the day's end. At least this way the details of the trial will not be public knowledge."

"I'm sorry, Kento didn't tell me," Jiro said quietly. Taking Yuri to trial was a guarantee that she would be going to prison given the evidence. It would be up to the judges to determine the length of her sentence. He couldn't get angry at the other party for taking this action. He was just glad they accepted the plea deal for Kimiko.

"Does he have a solid plan to help her?"

"He's trying to gather witnesses that can talk on her behalf. Which brings me here, do you think Kimiko would be healthy enough in a couple of weeks to help? She knows Yuri's good points best since they spent so many years together. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I don't think that's wise at all…Kimi is…" How could he tell his cousin that his daughter was untrustworthy without making it sound absolutely terrible coming from him? She might end up doing more harm than good in the end. They weren't playing the insane card just to keep his daughter out of prison, she clearly had severe problems even if she had everyone fooled with her sweetness.

Jiro was not going to be fooled by her again. He would get the genuine help she needed in South Korea once they were cleared to leave the country.

Kimiko stirred when she heard her father open the door but pretended to remain sleeping as the men conversed in hushed voices. A sinister smile played on her lips. She shifted in her bed to make it known that she was waking up. They stopped talking. Kimiko opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello, uncle," she said with an angelic smile on her lips.

"How is my cousin doing? I really miss her," she said softly.

* * *

After enduring a couple more hours of script reading filled with numerous "NGs" and repetitive instruction from both the producer and director, Ren was finally free to move on to some much needed physical exertion. To wrap up his night, he would try to work his body ragged to keep his mind clear of her; however, his thoughts kept drifting back to her whenever he had a quiet moment. _I want to see her. I want to hold her. I want to make her completely mine._ It was that last thought that had him running scared. He had been doing well so far in their relationship but after seeing her in that sound booth, singing for him; he fell deeper in love with her. He had managed to hold himself back in the studio taking extra care not to embarrass her in front of her father and colleagues. He just couldn't trust himself to hold back when they were alone; he wanted all of her tonight. _Am I in heat or something?_ He thought he could wear himself down and overcome it by throwing himself into physical training.

For two whole hours, he had exclusive dibs on the largest indoor and outdoor parkour course in Tokyo to train for his drama. The place had a decent sized indoor gym with walls of varying heights, inclined surfaces, and numerous bar transitions. He watched the owner of the gym and his team of two other men display their acrobatic skills at navigating the site. His eyes tracked the foreigner with arms splayed out for balance, run the top of a 15 centimeter thick wall then jump to what appeared to be a span of 10 meters to another wall. The guy didn't make it but he managed to grip the top of the wall with his fingers and scramble up to continue. He clapped when the owner jumped towards a lone bar with foam blocks beneath it. He did a few rotations like a gymnast and somersaulted to the other side sticking the landing. The other two men attempted the same move but both slipped off the bar and ended up in the foam.

When the men were through with their demonstration, the stunt coordinator for _Ryu_ introduced Ren and Yashiro to the men. The owner's name was Oki, the other Japanese man was Ishikawa, and the foreigner was actually American and went by the name of Zeke. They took obligatory celebrity photos once Ren was changed into a pair of black joggers, some camo green trainers, and a gray sleeveless moisture wicking t-shirt that hugged every ounce of muscle on his torso.

"Tsuruga-san, do you mind taking the picture with this on. I'll be honored if you wore it." To top off the outfit Oki gave him a new white flat billed hat with their gym logo of a colorful caricature monkey on it. Ren thanked Oki, brushed back his hair with his fingers and put on the hat. He looked like he was part of the crew with arms crossed over his chest displaying his muscular biceps.

"Tsuruga-san, I've seen your latest movie _**Tragic**_ _**Marke** r_, fucking creepy performance by the way," Oki said honestly, shaking the chills from his body. "Zeke here screamed like a sissy every time BJ popped up."

"Thank you all for your support," Ren said with an amused smile watching Zeke blush in embarrassment.

"I have to ask, not to be insulting, but did you really perform those stunts?" Oki asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered while nodding. The stunts Cain had to perform were nowhere near as complicated as what these guys just showed him. He had a feeling he would be sore and bruised come morning.

"Well that would make this so much easier, let's get started. Do you want to free run so I can get an idea of your capability? Or should we play follow the leader?"

Ren raised his eyebrow unsure about the last one so Oki explained. "Follow the leader is exactly what it is. I'll have my boys run through some routine and you copy them. We can change it up as we go along. We'll start with something easy." Oki tapped on his phone filling the gym with some Japanese hip hop music. "Gotta have the tunes… Ishi, why don't you go ahead?"

Ren watched the guy take a running start straight at the walls in front of them. Ishikawa stepped with his left foot on a low wall and jumped up into the back wall with his right foot. He ricocheted off the wall and did a backflip landing on his feet. Everyone watching applauded his skill.

"What do you think? Can you do it?"

Ren took a few small hops on his toes like a boxer before sprinting off. He executed the move with ease and since he was significantly taller than Ishikawa he had more height on his flip. The room erupted in a rukus, "high fives" were exchanged with Ren.

"Shit! That was surprising! We have to bump up the difficulty level or Tsuruga will get bored," Oki said excitedly. He huddled with his boys as they thought of a harder routine for Ren. They looked back and forth between the looming structures before them and the actor.

"Okay, I think we got it. Let's try up there." They climbed to the highest platform in the gym with Yashiro staying on the ground with his camera at the ready.

"Tsuruga-san, please stand over here so you can have a better view. I'm a consultant for the chase scenes in the drama so let's see if you can handle something like this. Zeke will go first and then Ishi, this way you can see it twice."

Ren stood at the edge of the platform and focused, prepared to memorize the moves. Zeke surprised him by running straight at the low wall with nowhere to go but down. Zeke sprang off the low wall with his hands and did a sort of leap frog over to a wall that was about 6 meters away and about half a meter shorter. His feet landed on the wall but keeping the momentum he immediately jumped towards his left to pivot on the adjacent wall into a side flip that landed him on a lower platform. From there he did a body roll, jumped to his feet, ran a few meters then jumped over some railings and grasped the high bar. He did a few rotations over the bar before releasing and continuing his rapid descent in a similar fashion until he reached Yashiro on the bottom.

 _Shit! That looked difficult!_ _If he could nail these stunts without a double for the chase scenes, t_ his drama would prove to raise his status as an action star. He focused on Ishikawa as he ran through the course in a similar fashion. It didn't take Ren long to realize that Ishikawa did things differently based on his ability but used the same parts of the course as Zeke. If he attempted his run with that particular mindset he could definitely pull it off without hurting himself. A lot of parkour was improvisation after all.

Yashiro held his breath as he watched Ren attempt the course. He very much wanted to call a timeout after the first man demonstrated what they wanted Ren to do. It all went by in a blur to Yashiro. Now he was watched through his phone as he tracked Ren with the camera. Yashiro had to admit that Ren's transitions were sloppy compared to the professionals. He winced when Ren reached for the bars and slipped landing flat on his back on the matted floor. Ren shook himself before getting up and continuing down the course. By the time he reached Yashiro, he was only slightly out of breath but already sore from his spill.

The men complimented him on a job well done but Ren was far from finished. It was exhilarating to immerse himself in this type of exercise. The work had managed to switch his focus on the task at hand, perfecting this new skill. He continued like that for the first hour of the session with little to no rest but to dry his sweaty palms. They were becoming a hindrance when gripping the bars. Yashiro had no clue what had gotten into him. It was the threat to call Kyoko and tattle on him that had him sipping on at least a bottle of water.

By the end of the night, the guys had bestowed the nickname, " **Beast,** " upon him since everything they threw at him he attacked wildly with no fear especially when they transitioned outside. They had moved to the outdoor course located on the rooftop. It had the same similar ramps and walls as the indoor course but it was done outside in the open air in true parkour fashion. Oki had permission from neighboring buildings to use their rooftops as part of their free run. Only the most skilled runner was allowed to partake in this extreme course. Anyone that participated in the free run between buildings had to sign a waiver relieving the gym of any responsibility due to death or injury. Yashiro couldn't talk Ren out of signing the paper. _Did he have a death wish?_

Yashiro didn't record Ren jumping and running between the adjacent rooftops. Should an accident occur, he didn't want to have any evidence of such a devastating event. The manager was able to breathe again when Ren returned excited but worn out. It was finally time to go home.

...

They rode home in silence. Yashiro didn't think much of it since he thought Ren was tired. Heck, he got tired just from watching them perform all those stunts and tricks. Unfortunately for Ren, he wasn't so weary and contemplated his options.

"Yash- Yukihito, I don't mean to intrude and I know this is asking for a lot but could I possibly stay the night at your place?" Ren pleaded with his manager as they headed home. He had already taken his shower so all he would need is a place to crash and a new toothbrush. There was the option of staying at a hotel but he didn't know how long he would last without the distraction of someone else to keep him there. It was barely past ten o'clock so Kyoko would still be awake, probably waiting for him to come home.

He thought about what his girlfriend could possibly be doing right now at home. He imagined her sitting on the couch in one of his t-shirts playing her guitar or in her craft room trying to perfect the chibi Corn phone charm she had been trying to hide from him. _I should ask her to make me one of her for my phone._ He had accidentally come upon it when he was looking for a pair of fabric scissors to cut the sleeves off a gym shirt that had grown too snug on his shoulders. Kyoko's thriftiness was rubbing off on him. He was bulking up from the regular meals and the routine exercises of late. Yashiro would have to update his measurements in his work profile at this rate.

Horns blared from other drivers as Yashiro dangerously swerved to the shoulder pulling over the car. He put the car in neutral and pulled up the handbrake then looked over at Ren gnawing on his left thumb nervously looking out the passenger window. It was the first time Ren had ever called him by his first name. This was serious. Yashiro thought Ren acted a little off ever since he left the studio.

He had plans to meet up with Kanae but he would cancel them for him. Kanae would understand, wouldn't she? He needed to know why exactly Ren couldn't go home.

"You can, on one condition. You have to give me a valid reason for why you can't go home. Did you and Kyoko-chan have some sort of text fight today?"

"No, everything is fine with Kyoko… for now….It's me," Ren sighed.

"What do you mean? I've been with you this whole time. What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Should I take you to a hospital? I thought you were overdoing things tonight so maybe..."

"No, Yashiro-san, I'm not sick."

"Please just call me Yukihito like before."

Ren nodded. Yashiro waited patiently but Ren didn't elaborate.

"Well sounds like you don't have a valid excuse so I'll just continue to your apartment."

Ren let out a loud sigh. Yashiro was going to make him say it. He didn't know how much Yashiro knew or guessed at their relationship so it would be embarrassing to admit this to his friend.

"I can't trust myself to be around her right now. I love her too much not to be able to hold myself back anymore."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, hold on." Yashiro said holding out a hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Ren looked at Yashiro and nodded. He could swear he saw his reflections in the teasing sparkles of his manager's eyes.

"How is this possible? You two have been living under the same roof for months and you still haven't done… _IT_? How are you functioning right now?

Ren gave him a dry look making Yashiro burst out in laughter. _Damn it Ren! Don't you realize I'm losing the bet right now!_

"HA, HA. I'm glad my predicament amuses you."

"But, but, you're Tsuruga Ren...Voted number one male that women want to be 'held' by," Yashiro gasped out between chuckles. The notion that Ren was holding himself back physically was so absurd especially when he was living with the woman he loved.

Ren pursed his lips waiting for his manager to quit laughing. It took a minute.

"So Kyoko has expressed that she wasn't ready and you are at your limit! You are a strong man Ren…you're like the enlightened one reincarnated."

"It's actually still just me."

"What?! Are you saying this pious living is self-inflicted? Are you a masochist?!"

Ren scowled at Yashiro. "I want…I want to give her the wedding night she deserves," he confessed.

Yashiro sighed heavily and stared at his charge with pity. Kyoko was only seventeen just how long did he plan on living like a monk. _Yup, I'm definitely going to lose that bet but if I'm lucky a wedding is just over the horizon!_

"I'll call Kanae right now and let her know."

"Wait, you had plans with Kotonami-san? If that's the case just drop me off at the nearest ho-."

Just then the Bluetooth in the car suddenly lit up with an incoming call from Kanae. Yashiro hit the control on the steering wheel and answered. This feature was so convenient since he didn't need gloves while driving and he only had to tap the button for a second with his bare finger

"Hi Kanae. I'm in the car with Ren so you're on speaker," Yashiro said warning her to take care of her words.

"Hi, so you're still on your way to drop Tsuruga-san home?" Kanae inquired.

"Actually there has been a change of plans so I hope you don't mind. Ren ne-"

"Yukihito will be dropping me off soon. Sorry to keep him out so late," Ren interjected. He wouldn't cock block his friend since they had little personal time as it is given his hectic schedule.

"Good, I actually wanted to talk to you, Tsuruga-san."

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Before going home you need to stop by the convenience store. Pick up some dark chocolate and half a liter of double chocolate chip ice cream…that's all. Good luck," she said then hung up.

Yashiro and Ren exchanged confused looks. Kanae was always such a whirlwind but Ren respected his girlfriend's best friend.

"What did she mean, Yukihito?" Ren asked looking at his manager to decipher his girlfriend's words for him.

"Maybe they talked earlier and Kyoko mentioned wanting to eat that stuff," Yashiro guessed with a lift of his shoulders.

"So what do you want to do, you just ruled out my place. Are you going home or to a hotel?"

Ren was no longer hesitant, "take me home!" There was obviously something going on with Kyoko and he meant to find out what. His earlier reservations were dashed and replaced with concern. She loved sweets but she rarely indulged in it these days ever since she heard about the upcoming swimsuit photoshoot.

"You're the boss!" Yashiro said as he eased back on to the road.

…

Ren opened the front door carrying a plastic bag from the basement market and turned off the alarm. He kicked off his shoes, dropped his work bag and emptied his pockets into the glass bowl at the entrance table. Ren smiled at the framed photo of them sitting on the table beside a vase of flowers. It was one from their first impromptu photoshoot with Fuji at the beginning of their relationship.

"Welcome home," came the sweet voice he had missed all day. Ren's smile faded when he found her curled on the couch under a blanket and wearing his sweatshirt. Kyoko gasped when Ren was kneeling in front of her leaning his head against hers to check for fever. _All I did was blink! Teleportation jutsu!_

"Are you okay, baby? You don't feel hot yet you're bundled up. Should I turn up the temperature of the A/C?"

"I'm fine…" she said wincing as a slight cramp worked its way through her abdomen.

Ren's eyes widened as her beautiful face contorted in pain for a second. Kyoko gave him a weak but reassuring smile.

"I'm okay really," she smiled and placed a hand upon his cheek. "I'm just having cramps from my period. I just wanted to be comfortable," she told him with a slight blush. There was no point being shy at this point in their relationship, her boyfriend had no qualms about providing for her sanitary needs.

Ren laughed with relief; he felt so stupid right now. How could he ever think of leaving her alone for selfish reasons? Mother Nature definitely bailed him out tonight. He would use this night as a reminder whenever his resolve wavered.

"Did you talk to Kotonami-san tonight?" Ren asked. Kyoko froze as she recalled her phone call to Kanae.

 _"Mooookkkoooo-saaaan I'm dying. My stomach feels like it's being ripped into shreds!" Kyoko wailed on speaker phone as soon as her best friend picked up._

 _"Mo! What's your problem now?" Kanae asked irritated. Kyoko had a tendency to exaggerate every situation._

 _"This is what I dislike most about being a woman! Why must our bodies have to go through this pain every month," she grumbled._

 _"Mo, take some painkillers and suck it up! Where's that boyfriend of yours, tell him to pamper you!'_

 _"He's probably where ever yours is," Kyoko retorted._

 _"Okay, I'm busy so just take it easy. Watch a horror movie until he comes home…one with lots of blood and gore to fit your mood"_

 _"That's gross, Moko-san."_

 _"Bye…"_

 _"Bye bye, good night Moko"_

 _"Yes, good night."_

"Did Yashiro-san tell you?" Kyoko asked.

"No, she called Yashiro-san and told me to get you this." He said holding up the bag. He sat down on the couch, placed her legs over his lap then handed her the bag. Kyoko dug into it to see its contents and kissed her boyfriend quickly on the lips. _I'm so loved! Thank you, Moko!_

She opened the bag of chocolate first and popped one of the individually wrapped squares into her mouth. She offered one to Ren who declined.

"They're for you."

Ren watched her with an amused smile as she attacked the small container of ice cream. Using the prepackaged spoon, she took a bite and groaned in happiness.

 _Thank you, Kotonami-san. I owe you another one. I have to remember this for the future! What's today's date?_ If he remembered correctly from health class this usually happened to a woman around the same time every month. He would be better prepared next month.

"Will you be okay? You usually don't complain about pain during this time."

"It varies but I'm usually okay after taking some pain medication."

"Did you take any yet?"

"Not yet, I couldn't bring myself to get up."

"I'll be right back," he said moving her legs. He came back with a glass of water and two pills which she took gladly.

* * *

Kanae almost poked her out, scared by the unmanly squeal that came from the bedroom. She rolled her eyes and continued to pat the designer cream gently under her eyes careful not to tug at the corners. She had read in a fashion magazine that wrinkle prevention at a young age was paramount for an actress or model. She washed her hands, shut off the lights and walked to her side of the bed.

Yashiro looked up at his girlfriend as she exited the bathroom wearing a long silk nightgown in lavender that showed off her creamy shoulders and graceful neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she snuggled against him to look at his computer screen. She tried not to laugh as he navigated the website using his surgical gloved covered hands. If she didn't know him better she would have thought he was a serial killer.

Yashiro turned his head and kissed her crown then showed her what he had been looking at. "Take a look! This is the combined social media page that the President proposed to Kyoko-chan and Ren. They posted their first picture and it's insane. I took this photo of them this morning at Ren's photo shoot, looks like they used it."

Kanae whistled suggestively. It was a side profile picture of them standing together facing each other but not touching. Kyoko, dressed in a rocker glam outfit smiled up at Ren while he with hair past his shoulders wearing nothing but a pair of traditional hakamas smiled down at her.

"Hey!" Yashiro said in mock offense.

Kanae giggled. "Does Tsuruga-san actually have an irezumi like that on him? It's quite bold."

"No, it's just for his role in the new drama. It's fake. But take a look. They posted this less than fifteen minutes ago and it already has hundreds of hits and comments. Guess who got first comment?" Yashiro asked triumphantly.

 _RenKyo#1fangirl:_ _OMG! Can these two look any hotter together!? Are they in character for something big?_

"Pffft," Kanae burst out laughing. "I swear you're such a loon when it comes to these two bakas but that's what I like about you." Yashiro blushed at her comment and kept reading.

 _Renfan1:_ _I died! I'm dead! He looks so yummy. I hope that tattoo is permanent!_

 _KyokoMYGoddess:_ _Legs for days…_

 _Renfan2_ _: I say we petition for Ren-sama to grow his hair out long. I'm sure Kyoko-san would agree with us._

 _KyoFan1:_ _Is she in Heel-san mode? She looks gorgeous in that outfit!_

 _RenKyoFAN1:_ _Are the siblings back because I'll die from happiness seeing more of them! I love my favorite celebrity couple but their Heels' personas jive more with me._

 _RenKyoFAN2_ ** _:_** _Is it me or does Ren-sama look beefy?_

 _Mori_T: My Princess is adorable when she smiles. I love seeing her happy!_

"What was the President thinking allowing this? Who is going to manage it? Those two are clueless when it comes to social media!" Kanae said, scowling. The number of comments and likes were growing at an exponential rate as they read. Most of the comments were in favor of the couple but there were a few trolls posting negative comments. It didn't take long for the pro-couple groupies to get rid of those people. _Are these two going to be okay? Eh?_

"All they have to do is post a picture every now and then. They don't need to respond to comments."

"Did that horrible comment about Kyoko just disappear?"

"What? Where?"

"I swore I read a comment shaming Kyoko but it's gone now. Scroll down to find another one. There stop this anonymous person is calling Tsuruga-san a Lolicon….ah!" Kanae said startled as the post she had her finger on disappeared.

"Hmmm, maybe the President has someone managing it already. I'll have to ask him tomorrow. Alright enough of that, do you want to watch a music video I just edited while you were in the shower?"

Yashiro clicked on the video file and hit play. As they watched the video of Kyoko singing to Ren Yashiro knew he would sleep happy later knowing that Ren was already thinking long term with Kyoko. He would stick to the bro code and not tell his girlfriend about his friend's current predicament.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya everyone, thanks for sticking with me. I seriously got carried away with Ren. I was thinking this is the night. Tonight, yes tonight, Ren was finally going to get lucky and yet somehow Mother Nature intervened…XD. As you can see, this latest chapter of the manga with Bo has rubbed off on me and since in this fic Ren knows Bo's identity I've decided Yuki would fill in that Bro spot.**

 **Thank you always for reading and for leaving me a review of the last chapter. I do appreciate all your thoughts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	100. Girls' Date

Chapter 100: Girl's Date

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we would see more friendship interactions.**

Ren halted for a brief moment when he glimpsed his girlfriend in the kitchen. Sirens went off in his head as his whole body shifted to high alert mode. She was standing at the stove, cooking. Nothing strange with that picture, wrong! In that instant, he knew he was in trouble. He could smell the jasmine flowers of her body wash above the scent of breakfast which meant she had taken her morning shower. What had him on high alert was the fact that she was only wearing his t-shirt, no sweat pants, no shorts, just his shirt. This could only mean one thing to Ren after seeing her bundled up the last few days. It meant that the one thing that had been keeping him sane, Aunt Flow, had concluded her visit for the month. _Easy Kuon, you knew it was temporary. Get your shit together. You can still find physical pleasure with her without going all the way._

Once he felt in control, he moved in to test the waters. "Good morning," Ren whispered wrapping his arms around her and kissing behind her ear. _Fuck, she smells good!_ Kyoko leaned against his bare chest while she rolled the tomagoyaki with a pair of chopsticks just enjoying the feel of having him hold her. He had been a bit distracted these last couple of days, so for him to be so affectionate this morning was a relief. Now that her cycle was over she hoped they could get a little frisky again.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked looking around the kitchen to see what else she had planned for breakfast as a good distraction.

"You can make us some toast and coffee." She had already prepared their meal and was finishing up with the omelet.

"I can definitely handle that, my lady."

Kyoko giggled watching him work with enthusiasm. When he was through, he began setting the coffee table with the dishes she had made.

He turned on the television while he waited for her to sit down. It was nice having a day off after such a harrowing week. Who would have predicted that their combined page would lead to so many problems; the biggest being the fact that some determined paparazzi actually followed him home and was now camped outside their complex. The reporter had enough sense to keep this information to himself in hopes to catch a big break, solo. Lucky for them, the building's security was top notch and alerted all the residents of the intruder lurking across the street from the parking gate.

It was a wonder how they managed to keep the fact that they were living together secret for so long. The cat wasn't out of the bag yet but Kyoko had to hide in the back seat whenever she left the building now. Kyoko thought it was exciting, Ren found it a nuisance, and Tadashi had nonchalantly asked if they wanted him to handle it; which they both protested against. Neither wanted to chance exactly how Tadashi would take care of the reporter. Of course they didn't think he would do physical harm to the guy but they weren't taking any chances. They both suspected that her father could be ruthless when it came to her wellbeing.

Kyoko sat down next to Ren, placing the egg roll on the table just as the commercial ended and the news resumed.

 _"Japan's most popular social media site has announced its completion of upgrading its servers after the site took a dive several days ago when the combined profile of Japan's darling couple, actor Tsuruga Ren-san and actress Kyoko-san, went active. The single picture posted of what looked like a new project for the couple as the Heel siblings, in a sense, literally 'broke the internet.' The site was down for almost four hours while the administrators worked to restore it to normal operations. Apparently, the site was not prepared to accommodate the massive influx of users flocking to catch a glimpse of their profile with their own eyes. The president of the site explained that although their servers could handle the numbers, they failed to anticipate the problem with network traffic, all those numbers occurring simultaneously. He assures his users that there wouldn't be any further interruptions in the near future."_

"I really can't believe that happened," Kyoko said with a giggle while the news transitioned to other topics occurring in Tokyo.

"People are unbelievable," Ren responded as he ate his food. He wondered if Lory had anticipated such a reaction.

"So what do you guys have planned today before we meet up?" Kyoko asked him taking a bite of her fish.

"Well, I planned on driving you to LME and hitting the gym. Yashiro said he would join me. After that I guess I'll just be lonely until I see you again."

"The gym? Wouldn't you rather rest?"

He had trained hard these past few days to exhaust himself and yet one look at her always managed to dash away the weariness. "I like working out," he responded simply.

"Well, please make sure you eat lunch. You need your nutrients." She lectured ignoring the puppy dog face he was casting her way.

"If I must," he said with a pout. Kyoko glared at him. "I'm kidding, I promise I'll eat. By the way, what do you girls have planned?" He asked trying to change the subject from food.

"Oh, we're going shopping and then we're getting pampered by professionals. We haven't had a spa day since before Moko went to America," she gushed enthusiastically.

"Shopping, huh? Are you going to buy something sexy this time?"

"Would that please you?"

"If it's for my eyes only, I would be very pleased," the Emperor responded seductively in a low husky voice. He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss that threatened to set her hair aflame. He had resigned himself to only the simplest of touches over the last few days, refusing to take things too far.

He had meant to use that night he tried to avoid her as a lesson learned to quell his lust but it seemed not to have any lasting effects. Every day his need for her grew stronger but he managed to get it under control long enough to get through the work day. It was at night with her in his arms when he felt the most tortured as sleep escaped him until the wee hours of the morning. He told himself it was because he had abstained from holding her that was making him feel like this. If he could just taste her sweet nectar again, he would be able to endure a little longer. He was akin to a junky anticipating his next fix or in Yashiro's words _a starving man refusing to eat even though a banquet was laid before him._

Kyoko returned his kiss hungrily longing for his touch just as much as he but they didn't have time this morning. Kyoko feared that once they went down that path she would be unable to leave him to meet up with her friends. With great reluctance, she pulled away from him.

"We can't, not now or I'll be late, then Moko will be angry."

"I'm sure Kotonami-san will understand the circumstances," he said moving in to kiss her again.

"Eat, buster," she said, holding up a piece of sausage to his lips. He opened his mouth and closed his sensual lips over the piece of meat on her sticks. Ren smirked when Kyoko stared at his mouth with a deep blush.

Their attention turned towards the TV again, as the American artists' Beastie Boys' song "Brass Monkey" filled the apartment. It was as they suspected, the video of Ren running through the parkour course at the Monkee Oki gym was displayed on the television. The guys he worked with at the gym donned go pros once Ren got the hang of the stunts pulled on the course putting together a compilation of the " **Beast's"** best tricks. Oki had asked Yashiro for permission to post this edited version on their website but Yasahiro had to consult the PR department before giving them authorization. Ren had kindly posted the picture that was taken with the crew on his shared media page thanking them for their patience and professionalism.

 _"LME has confirmed that the video posted yesterday on Monkee Oki's website was indeed actual footage of Tsuruga-san training for a future role. The video received thousands of hits and twice as much shares. Many people were convinced that Tsuruga Ren had a very realistic looking stunt double pulling off these stunts. Surely Tsuruga-san wouldn't put himself in such a precarious position performing such death defying moves. The footage of him following some professional runners leaping across rooftops left fans fearing for his safety. Fans speculated that this was in connection to the photo that the couple posted days earlier. We received word that there is a press conference regarding the new drama, Ryu, where Tsuruga-san has been cast as the male lead. Perhaps we will get more insight to the hints he's been dropping in the recent photo."_

Ren bowed his head as he concentrated on stuffing his face with food. He had shared his experience with her at the gym that same night. She couldn't imagine the level of danger until he showed her the video a day later. She wasn't happy about it but as a fellow actress she understood his need to perform his own stunts. It still vexed her to no end that he did something so dangerous. At least on set there were safety harnesses and crash pads to keep from serious injury, he had none of that there.

Kyoko clucked her tongue at the news but said nothing more. She already voiced her fears regarding the situation and left it at that. It moved on to report on other entertainment news as they continued to eat and chat about the evening they had planned.

...

Kyoko had parted ways with Ren when she stepped off the elevator on the LoveMe floor and made her way down the hall. Her low heels clacked against the tile floor making the place sound eerily quiet. It was a Sunday so only a skeleton crew were working today. They decided to meet at the office since it was centrally located to their homes so from there they could head out together. She smiled when she heard her friends talking as she neared the room.

 _"Mo! Will she be okay wearing these? Won't she break her neck if she tries to walk?"_

 _"That's the price of fashion, unfortunately."_

Kyoko opened the door curiously, wondering what her friends were talking about.

"Moko-saaaaannnn," Kyoko screeched as she came barreling into the room. Kanae faltered and fell flat on her ass from surprise making Kyoko pause mid attack.

Chiori burst into a fit of laughter, ended up losing her balance and collapsing in an ungraceful heap right next to Kanae.

"Ha! Serves you right," Kanae mocked while Chiori groaned in pain rubbing her bruised butt.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyoko asked in confusion. She reached out one arm to each friend and hoisted them to their feet.

"Mo, I blame this all on you! Why do you have to be so loud?" Kanae scolded as she tried to stay on her feet.

"What are you guys wearing?" Kyoko asked eyeing the sky high black strappy heels that the girls had on their feet. They hobbled to the sofa using her for stability.

Kanae's feet were unfortunately bigger than Kyoko's so her toes pinched inside them making it painful to walk while Chiori's feet were smaller and slipped out the back of the shoes with each step.

"These are yours apparently," Kanae said propping one foot on her opposite knee so she could unbuckle the double straps from the heels and nodding towards the box on the table. Chiori was also removing a similar pair of heels only hers had studs on them.

Kyoko approached the table where a white paper sat next to the box. "We got curious. I hope you don't mind. It's not every day we get to wear R'Mandy shoes. These babies go for thousands in the store. I can't fathom anyone paying good money for something so uncomfortable."

Kyoko picked up the handwritten note: _My darling Kyoko-chan, please get used to wearing these. Use the included inserts and tape to make them as comfortable as you can. Contact me right away if they are not the right size. Hugs and Kisses, Fuji!_

"Eh? Get used to them? Does this mean I would have to wear them in LA?" Kyoko asked the girls.

"It appears so," Kanae said holding the shoes out to her. "Here, try them on. Today seems like the best time to start."

"You're kidding right? I can't walk around Ginza in these shoes. I would be as slow as a turtle."

"You have a point. Okay, how about baby steps. We'll pick a dress to go with them for tonight. Try them on. We'll help you figure out the inserts."

Kyoko looked at the suede platform heels Kanae handed to her, it had to be at least 15 cm tall. _Fuji-san wants me to wear these all day!_

She sat down and removed the shoes she was wearing and folded up her skinny jeans to make space for the ankle straps. Once she had them on she stood but didn't wobble. She had practice wearing tall heels as Setsuka the problem was prolonged wear. She adjusted her posture and walked the length of the room without any problems.

"God, I hate you," Chiroi grumbled. "How do you make it look so easy?"

"Setsuka is a fan of heels," Kyoko said as if that was explanation enough. "My problem is wearing them for too long. My feet would scream if I had to go hours at this steep angle."

"Mo, then add some of these cushions then let's get going," Kanae ordered. They spent the next fifteen minutes attaching sticky cushions and tape to both pairs until Kyoko's feet felt comfortable.

"Before we go put this on!" Kanae said pulling out a long chestnut colored wig and hair cap from her locker. It reminded Kyoko of the color she used to dye her hair. She arranged her hair in the cap and placed the wig on her head.

"Why aren't you guys wearing any disguises?"

"This girl, does she have to rub it in our faces that we aren't popular?" Chiori said writing vigorously in her notebook.

"Aiiiii! I'm very sorry! Please don't curse me Chiori-san. I didn't mean it like that at all," Kyoko exclaimed bowing repeatedly.

Chiori laughed, "You're messing up your wig. I was just giving you a hard time. Friends tease each other Kyoko-san. I've learned that as a regular on the variety show. Taichirou-san is always making fun of me."

Kyoko and Kanae gave each other knowing looks. Once they were ready they headed down to the parking garage where Kanae said a car waited to take them around today. Kyoko was surprised to find her father's driver waiting for them downstairs.

"Didn't he tell you? He thought it would be a nice distraction and we were overdue for some girl time anyway," Kanae said with a flick of her hair and climbed into the car.

...

The girls hit the important boutiques looking for outfits to wear to dinner tonight. They thought it was best to get that out of the way and then move on to more leisure shopping. While Kyoko and Kane tried on dresses Chiori went around the store pulling out dresses for her friends to try. The dresses ranged from over the top ridiculous to outrageously sexy. Kyoko felt like a hostess with a flat chest in a skin tight red dress that was baggy at the bosom. She would never wear such a thing but they were having fun modeling the outfits. When Kyoko stepped out Chiori was at the ready with her phone to take a snapshot.

"Chiroi-san, how could you? That better not end up on the internet!" Kyoko scolded. "Please delete it."

"I would never post this. They're our memories for today."

"Are you really not going to try any dresses on?"

"No point, I'm not going out to dinner with you guys."

"You're more than welcome to come with us you know that?" Kanae said emerging in the same dress Kyoko was wearing but in a deep green color that hugged her body in all the right places. Next to each other they looked like they were attending some Christmas party.

"No thanks, I'd rather not be a fifth wheel," she grumbled.

Kyoko felt terrible. She didn't like Chiori feeling left out just because she was single.

"What if you invited, what's his name, Taichirou-san? Would that be better?" Kanae teased her friend.

"What, no, he'll only find it a nuisance?" Chiori responded with a blush.

"It's just dinner. He's a guy, I'm sure he likes to eat," Kyoko supplied trying to convince her friend to come along.

"You have his contact information right," Kanae asked snatching the phone out of Chiori's hand and scrolling rapidly through her contacts. "Oh look, 'Taichirou-senpai' texted you recently. How convenient?" Kanae teased while Kyoko blocked Chiori from interrupting her.

"Here text him!" Kanae said handing Chiori back the phone.

"The worst he can say is no or would you prefer someone like Kijima-san?" Kanae asked remembering how well they got along at the nightclub.

"Ugh no, he's fun to dance with but to sit through a whole dinner trying to make conversation with him." Chiroi shivered at the thought. "No, I don't think I can handle his one liners for a whole dinner."

"What about someone like Hiromune Koga-san? I'm sure if I asked him, he would come out," Kyoko asked hopeful.

"You guys sound like my mother, trying to hook me up with all these random men."

"Eh? Your mother is like that?" Kyoko asked wondering if that is how a real mother was like.

"I guess there really are some mothers like that but it's surprising that yours is given your true per-...sorry," Kanae cut off her sentence and apologized.

"It's fine! It's thanks to my time in the LoveMe section that I could repair my relationship with my mother. It was a bit strained for a time when I was so frustrated with my lack of progress with work. Now that we're back to good she's the typical mother. I'm glad I met you two."

Kyoko sniffled, moved by Chiori's words but Kanae was not going to be deterred from the task at hand.

"Don't change the subject. Text him or we'll have Yuki or Tsuruga-san find you a date. It would be a blind date if you don't do it."

"Fine!" Chiori conceded and tapped out a message. She received an instant response making her eyes open wide in surprise.

"What did he say?" Kyoko asked as they crowded around her phone.

 _Who? Where? When?_

Chiori typed out the details he had asked for and hit the send button.

 _Pass!_

Their hearts plummeted at his blunt rejection but her phone buzzed again.

 _If it's just you, I'm willing to meet up…_

Kyoko squealed with excitement. They urged Chiori to respond even though their original intention would not be met. Kyoko and Kanae left Chiori as she figured out the details of her _date_ and cased the store for a dress for their friend.

After a fruitful time of shopping, all three girls walked away with new dresses and accessories for the night. They purchased some refreshing drinks from a nearby café then headed out for their appointments at the posh spa in one of Tokyo's prestigious hotels.

...

"Father? Why are you here?" Kyoko asked giving her father a quick hug when she saw him in the lobby. Tadashi smiled and greeted the girls. They looked like they were having a good time to him. His daughter's amber eyes were brimming with happiness an obvious sign that she was enjoying her time off with her friends.

"I just wanted to make sure you girls were well taken care of here. Mya-chan gave me a list of details to follow to make your time most enjoyable."

"You didn't have to do that. This is more than enough. Thank you, father!"

"Yes, thank you, Morimoto-san," Kanae and Chiori said in unison with a bow.

"This is nothing. What's the point of having money if I can't spoil my girl and you're very welcome ladies." Tadashi turned to the manager waiting on the side, "This is my daughter and her friends. Please take good care of them."

"Of course sir!" The manager bowed stiffly. Her father had been polite but Kyoko almost heard the _or else_ in his voice that made the manager tremble.

"I'll leave you girls to it. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," he told Kyoko with a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Please follow me ladies, we have tea and a luncheon prepared for you in our VVIP room." The manager informed them guiding them through the spa. The girls stared at the spacious room in wonder as they looked out the floor to ceiling windows giving them a breathtaking view of Tokyo's skyline. It didn't take them long to realize that this private area of the spa was for the elite of the elite and probably cost a bundle. Kyoko would have to thank her father for this amazing experience. The place was compartmentalized in sections between salon, massage parlor, and indoor onsen. The manager talked the whole time explaining that the spa's singular goal to achieve an ideal balance to every guest's body, mind, and spirit. The girls had five hours dedicated to getting pampered today. They took their seats at the little sitting area by the windows while small servings of salad, salmon, caviar, dainty sandwiches, tea, desserts and much more was carted in from the hotel's five star restaurant downstairs.

"If there's anything you would like to eat, please let us know. We take pride in accommodating our VVIP's every need," The manager relayed before leaving them with a menu of the services available. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to push this button here for service.

The girls had been acting proper the whole time the manager was with them but as soon as she closed the door they exploded with rapture.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this place!" Chiori exclaimed.

"I know! It's like I'm in a fairy tale! Everything looks so serene and expensive. I don't even want to sit on this white leather. I might make it dirty," Kyoko cried out.

"If we don't enjoy this, your father's generosity will go to waste," Kanae said sampling the salmon and looking over the menu. "Hurry up and eat so we can get started." She was itching for a massage.

The girls all decided on the package called the _Nourishing Journey_ according to the menu. It began with a body scrub and wrap, then a nourishing massage ritual, followed by a facial.

Kyoko giggled as they laid there like mummies after the technicians left the room while they incubated.

"Why did I agree to this? I feel claustrophobic right now," Kanae moaned.

"I have an itch on my face," Chiori said wiggling her face trying to relieve it.

"We have to lay here for another half hour," Kyoko chirped merrily. There was no clock in the room only the soft sounds of relaxing music and the smell of aromatherapy candles burning. Both of her friends groaned.

"Since we have time, let's catch up. I want to know if you and Tsuruga-san have done it yet," Chiori chimed in mischievously.

"Chiori-san, what if someone hears you?" Kyoko scolded. She removed her wig before they began so if the staff recognized her she wouldn't know; they were good at looking indifferent. _Yayoi-san would be impressed by the staff's training._

"Is that a yes or a no?" Chiori asked in a loud whisper.

"No! We haven't done it!"

"Really?!" both girls gasped out in surprise.

Kyoko blushed deeply.

"I knew it! He's impotent that's why he never had a girlfriend before!" Kanae concluded making Chiori cackle.

"He is not!" Kyoko said defending her boyfriend. "He's just pure of heart!"

"What?" Kanae snorted out. Kyoko went into a tirade of all the reasons why they haven't taken their physical relationship to the next level. The promise of a fairy tale wedding and a magical night.

"So all I have heard from you are his reasons and what he wants. What do you want?" Chiori asked curiously.

"I want?" Kyoko asked then went quiet as she thought about it. _I always wanted to respect his wishes but I never thought about what I really wanted._

"Yes, what do you want? Do you want to wait? He's more old fashion than I thought but do you really want to wait until marriage. Do you plan on marrying at such a young age? You're just getting started as an actress?" Kanae asked turning to look over at her friend.

"That's easy, marriage with him would never hinder my career. I guess that…" As she continued talking, the past few days floated through her mind since he had been a little distant physically. Whenever she tried to touch him more intimately he would clam up and make the excuse that it wasn't fair if he couldn't return the favor. Her menstruating had never stopped him before from receiving pleasure from her so she wondered what could be bothering him. He did act more his usual self this morning. She could just be worrying over nothing yet she couldn't shake one thought from her mind, _I want him now._

Kyoko found herself asking the most absurd question she could ever think of out loud but she trusted her friends, "How do I get him to...you know...with me?"

Kanae and Chiori both whipped their heads towards Kyoko to see if she was serious. They couldn't believe that question had just come out of their clueless Kyoko's mouth. If Kyoko wasn't bundled up she would have covered her red face from asking something so embarrassing.

"You're serious aren't you?" Chiori asked.

Kyoko nodded avoiding eye contact with her friends. She was at her limit and knew that he had to be as well. She didn't know how to convince him that this was what she wanted and of her own volition. When neither girl spoke, Kyoko turned towards them and held Kanae's eyes.

Kanae's face naturally blushed under her friend's scrutiny, _of course she would look to me. She knows I slept with Yuki!_

Chiori followed Kyoko's gaze as it held Kanae's before things clicked in her mind. "Kanae-san, did you and Yashiro-san sleep with each other already?" Kanae's face bloomed a deeper shade of red making Chiori snigger.

"Best girl date ever!" Chiori declared. "Tell us everything!"

"Mo, there's nothing to tell!" Kanae countered ignoring her friends but Kyoko's begging eyes made her bite her lower lip.

"We had a connection okay and our mutual feelings just led to it. I wanted him and he wanted me, I don't regret any of it for a second. He made me feel loved and cherished which I'm sure Tsuruga-san would do for you. It's up to you, Kyoko. You have to tell him exactly how you feel and what you want or he will never know. He's the King to your Queen of clueless-ness! How long did you guys dance around each other until you both finally admitted your feelings….too long, that's how long!"

Kyoko laid her head back down against her cushion mulling over what Kanae had just said lost in her thoughts. It wasn't too much later that the technicians returned to continue their treatment. After three plus hours of nourishing therapy, the girls spent some time in the onsen that overlooked Tokyo enjoying the serenity of the view. They moved on to the salon where they had a full makeover; hair, makeup and nails were done. When they left the spa they were completely relaxed and looking fabulous in their new outfits. People they passed on their way out admired the beautiful young women. It was as they passed by a lingerie boutique in the shopping area of the hotel that Kanae stopped them, she had an idea. She grabbed Kyoko by the hand and pulled her inside the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile back at LME, Kijima sauntered up to the trainer working the front desk at the LME gym to sign in and check out a basketball. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Ren and Yashiro inside the weight room. This was his first time seeing them here on a day like this. He scanned the sign in sheet and found their names. _Whoa,_ _t_ _hey've been here for hours._

"What have those two been doing here?" he asked the trainer nodding towards the lonely pair in the room.

"They said they were killing time until they had to meet their girlfriends. Lucky SOBs!"

"Girlfriends? Yashiro-san is dating someone too?"

"You didn't know? People have been gossiping. They've been spotted around a few times together. She's an actress here, the cool ice beauty, Kotonami-san."

Kijima let out a low whistle. He remembered them being close that night at the club but didn't think much of it. It was interesting that they were an item now.

"How long have they been in that room?" Kijima asked before barging in on them. He liked that the gym wasn't as busy on Sundays, it allowed him free rein on the courts but it also meant there weren't many people to play with.

"It's been over an hour. I can understand Tsuruga-san but I can't believe his manager can keep up with him as well. Before they went in there, they were sparring on the mats. Did you know that Yashiro has a black belt in karate? I forget his rank but he seemed pretty skilled."

"Wow, I learned something new today. _I guess that's why he was able to protect them during that Morizumi incident._ Thanks for this, man," Kijima said picking up the ball and heading towards the weight room.

"Yo Kijima-san, are we gonna play?" a guy shouted from across the room. Kijima held up his hand to give him five minutes and entered the room.

Ren spotted Yashiro as he pushed the barbell away from his chest then brought it back down. He did eight reps then placed it on the rack.

"Hey, you guys want to play some two on two," Kijima asked approaching the duo while twirling the basketball on his index finger.

"Ah, Kijima-san, long time no see," Ren said adding more plates to one side of the bar while Yashiro took care of the other side. He took his place on the bench adjusting his body to proper form. He straightened his arms and unracked the bar, took a deep breath then held it as he lowered the bar to his mid chest. With muscles straining he pushed the bar back up releasing his breath at the top. He repeated the movement for seven more reps.

While Ren did his set Yashiro and Kijima continued talking. "I don't really know much about basketball so I may not be very good," Yashiro admitted, he had never been one for team sports.

"It's simple, you bounce the ball like so," Kijima dribbled the ball on the floor a few times and then raised the ball over his head to mimic a shot to the basket. "Then just try to get it in the basket."

When Ren was finished he sat up from the bench to catch his breath. "I don't know the rules either but I don't mind trying. What about you, Yukihito?" Ren asked turning to his friend.

Yashiro released an audible groan. Just how much steam did this guy need to blow off today? He might get seriously injured if he didn't pace himself. How frustrated could the guy be?

"Well, we still have several hours before dinner so why not." Yashiro thought about the countless other things he could be doing at home right now but who was he kidding. All he would be doing was working on his rest day, at least that's what he would have done in the past. Now that he had Kanae he wasn't so sure what his days off would look like.

It came as no surprise to anyone on that court that Ren was a bona fide natural athlete. For not really playing the game, Ren and Yashiro gave Kijima and his friend a run for their money. Ren's height and long reach managed to make Kijima play seriously but they were no match for Kijima's skill. The other actor seemed at home on the court with his ability to shoot the ball accurately whenever he outwitted one of them. A few patrons in the gym had stopped to watch their game cheering on both teams. The game ended in a tie when Ren leaped into the air, blocking Kijima's final attempt at attaining the game winning basket. Kijima's timer went off on his phone marking the end of the game.

Ren laid down on the cool floor heaving from exhaustion. He was finally spent; he could do no more after this. Kijima threw a clean towel on him which Ren accepted gratefully. He sat up to dry the sweat from his neck and arms since, like usual, his face was completely devoid of sweat. The guys hit the mini café in the gym for a meal replacement shake.

 _This definitely counts as a proper meal, no?_ Ren thought as he drank his peanut butter and chocolate protein shake.

"That was a fun game, we should do it again some time," Kijima quipped with a wide grin. "Next time I'll definitely win."

"Where did you learn to play so well, Kijima-san?" Yashiro asked drinking his nourishment. He had to admire the guy's skill. He managed to hang with Ren's height and tenacity.

"I was captain of my basketball club in high school. Surprising right? I'm not cut out for conventional exercise. I just run and play basketball to try to stay in shape."

The men sat and talked for a few more minutes before heading to the locker room. Ren picked up his bag and told Yashiro he would see him later, he couldn't exactly get naked in front of these guys since he was overdue for some much needed 'manscaping' below the belt.

…

Lory smiled mischievously as a new mail notification popped up on the website he was perusing. He typed out a quick post under the picture his LoveMe girls had just added to Chiori's page. _Looks like Morimoto-san spared no expense pampering my girls today,_ he thought, looking at the luxurious space around them. He closed the site down and opened the email. He clicked through the contents and played the video as a broad smile spread across his face. He knew a few people that would appreciate the pictures and video Ruto had captured in the gym today. It was a fate that Lory had forgotten to bring home the files he needed to prepare for his meeting tomorrow. Of course when Ruto had informed the president that he had spotted Ren, Lory became curious and informed his right hand man to report on his actions. He was glad he did so otherwise he would have missed out on something wonderful.

"Is that Ren-sama?" Maria asked startling her grandfather out of his thoughts. Lory had not heard his granddaughter enter his study. He pushed back on his chair so she could sit on his lap and click through the files again.

"He looks like he's having a lot of fun."

"He does indeed," Lory responded contemplating the changes that had overcome Kuon since Kyoko came in to his life. He was definitely ready. Kuu had called him whining about how his son still didn't want to come home even though he was receiving lucrative offers to act in America. Lory was tempted to spill that their son was coming home but managed to keep that to himself as he let his friend vent to his heart's content.

* * *

 **AN: Ah shit! I don't know what I did here but thanks for sticking with me. I had specific scenes in my head for this chapter but as usual I got carried away with the details. I seriously don't know how this word count escalated but I had to cut it off and put the double date in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed either way!**

 **Thanks for always reading and for the reviews of last chapter! I appreciate it.**

 **Until next time, ja mata! ^_^**


	101. Great Friends, Good Food!

Chapter 101: Great Friends, Good Food!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, best friend dates are a must!**

Once Ren entered their apartment, he pulled off his sweaty shirt and bee-lined it to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He flopped on the floor relaxing against the foot of his couch sipping his beer and browsing his phone. He went straight to their media page to see the latest gossip on them. He was never one for these sites but since it gave him an opportunity to show off Kyoko on his terms he was on board with updating.

He smiled and clicked quickly on the new post Kyoko was tagged in by her close friend. _I'm glad she's having fun!_ He clicked to the next picture and let out a low whistle. _How did Tadashi-san find this place? I'll have to ask him so she can enjoy it again_.

As he read over the many comments on the post an email popped up on his screen from the head of security stating that the reporter had returned. It was clear to them that he was following Ren but continued to make sure all their residents were aware of the issue since any good scoop could be newsworthy.

He turned his attention to his email ignoring those concerning work and found one of personal interest. His expression softened as he read the note then clicked on the attachment. A melancholy expression briefly crossed his face before it was replaced with a serene smile. _She's going to love this when it's done._ He could imagine her expression clearly, she would definitely cry. _I should make sure I have a handkerchief on me._ He typed out a lengthy response before hitting the send button.

 _Eh?_ A new mail popped up from their manager marked important. Ren immediately clicked the message: _I finally finished editing this. Thanks to Morimoto-san, I was able to make this happen. I may have a knack for this kind of thing. I hope you both enjoy!_

Ren clicked on the attachment wondering what it could contain when a video popped open. Ren's breath caught in his throat as the video began with the guitar intro to Kyoko's song. It focused on her as she started singing but cut to him as well, capturing the emotion they both felt at the time. It was obvious he spliced two different videos to get the different points of view. _The other view was probably taken by father-in-law._ In between the footage of them in the studio, were strategically placed pictures of the two of them panning into frame. Some of the pictures were from long before they started dating. _Did I always have such an obvious expression?_ Ren paused the video to replay the last few seconds over. When he got to the point he wanted he pressed pause. _This picture! How did he get this? This was after my Katsuki test with boss!_ The still image showed him kissing her corn stone but Ren focused on her expression. In the moment he closed his eyes to kiss her stone, he had missed the loving regard displayed on her face. _Why didn't he show me this?_ He didn't know whether to thank Yashiro or be creeped out by him for spying on them. He would have to ask his manager for copies of these pictures. He resumed the video and watched it all the way through. For an amateur, he thought the video was well done but now more than ever it left him wanting.

Ren chugged his beer and began the meticulous task of grooming himself for the night. When he was satisfied with his handy work, he stepped into the large shower and turned on the water. He shuddered, clenching his jaw as the icy water washed over his warm skin. He had resumed his cold shower ritual the night he came home to find Kyoko laid up on the couch. It helped that she refused to shower with him when she was on her period, otherwise, she would have scolded him about the cold even though some quick internet research proved that cold showers were extremely beneficial to the human body. He didn't care about any of that, he just needed to refocus and get his libido under control.

After taking a long invigorating shower, he spent a good half hour standing in his closet with his towel wrapped around his hips trying to figure out what to wear. He had so much and yet nothing at all. _I should have went shopping!_ His closet was chock full of designer clothes and shoes, embarrassingly, most with tags still attached and many that were given to him for free. It was weird how the more money he made the less he had to pay for since many things were gifted to him from modeling projects or endorsing products. This would be their first night out in public together as "themselves." They often flew under the radar as Ella and Kuon when they wanted to go out in public so tonight he wanted to look polished but still his age.

He rummaged through his closet before settling on a pair of hunter green slim chino pants that still had the tags on them. He threw the pants over his shoulder and searched through his shirts until he found a dark blue cotton blend button up to wear with them and got dressed. Since they were going to an upscale restaurant, he slipped on a navy tweed blazer and shrugged his feet into a pair of black Italian leather ankle boots. He took a lingering glance at himself in the mirror before tugging his shirt out of his waistband for a more youthful appearance. _Better!_

 _..._

The restaurant in Roppongi didn't have a designated parking lot so Ren had to circle the blocks until he came upon a "pay to park" lot. He handed the parking attendant two, thousand yen, bills that would cover his space until midnight when the lot's gates were locked for the night. Ren didn't think they would be out that late since Kyoko had school the next day. He got out of his car and buttoned up his blazer.

He took a quick peek at his watch, Rick's watch, to check the time; he still had a good fifteen minutes. He walked to the passenger side of his car and picked up the flower bouquet before making the trek to the restaurant which was a few blocks down the street. He checked the area around him wondering if the paparazzi from home had secretly followed him. Ren assumed they were safe since the man wasn't in front of the gates when he left. _He must have found some other prey to chase._

He walked down the street nodding politely at the gaping mouths and wide eyes of the passersby. He saw up ahead that a large crowd was gathering outside a venue so he crossed the street. He didn't want to get tangled up in whatever was happening over there. He crossed back over when the restaurant came in to view and spotted Yashiro standing out front. At least he thought it was Yashiro since the man holding a similar bouquet of flowers under his arm was wearing surgical gloves while handling his phone. His manager had taken on a more casual appearance tonight wearing gray jeans, a white button up with a maroon V-neck sweater layered over it and a navy pin striped jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Ren had to chuckle at the pair of them as he walked up to his friend. It was hard to believe that they weren't meeting up for work and really on a double date.

* * *

"Mo, don't cry! I know your makeup is waterproof but still your face will be all blotchy and your eyes will be red." _Yuki, you baka! Why the hell would he send this today!_ Kyoko had turned on her phone once they got back in the car and found the pending email notification. The girls crowded around her while they watched the video.

"Wow," was all Chiori could muster as she handed her friend tissues to dab at the tears forming. _I just watched something that only happens in movies._

"How are you two not sleeping with each other yet?" She asked Kyoko, her question completely serious. It had to be awkward to be any one of those guys in that studio at the time.

"I told you, he..."

"Yes, we got that but I think after tonight that will all change."

"What do you mean? How do I get him to...you know?"

"Mo! We told you already. You don't have to do anything, just be yourself. Everything else will follow naturally and if you get stumped just be honest with him. I think it will be more than enough especially when he sees wants under your dress." Kanae and Chiori laughed at her expense.

Kyoko pouted. She chewed on her bottom lip to keep from asking more questions. She didn't want them to continue teasing Ren or her.

Kanae's blue pupils dilated as a thought occurred to her, "excuse me sir, could you please stop at the nearest convenience store." Kanae told her friends to stay in the car since she forgot something. She came back carrying breath mints and gave each girl one. They dropped off Chiori, first, to the meet up location for her date. Kanae wished her luck and pressed something into her palm before they departed ignoring her friend's bewildered expression.

...

"Mo! Will you stop fidgeting? You look gorgeous!" Kanae told Kyoko as they walked the short distance to the restaurant. The street had become congested with traffic as they neared the location so they decided to walk the rest of the way, taking their bags and thanking the driver.

The young ladies ignored the cat calls and whistles that were directed their way. "See, even those men think you're stunning. Let's pick up the pace before any of them get some dim-witted ideas!"

Kyoko did her best to lengthen her stride wearing the suede ankle breaking heels Fuji had gifted her. They weren't uncomfortable, not with all the padding they put inside, but she did have to work to maintain her balance.

Kyoko was chatting with Kanae when she was suddenly yanked back by the wrist. She would have toppled over if strong arms didn't encircle her to keep from falling. It took her a millisecond to realize that she was safe in the arms of her boyfriend. She buried her face against him inhaling his familiar scent mixed with cologne. _Thank god I didn't fall, the night would have been ruined if I seriously injured myself._

"Do you gentlemen maybe have a death wish tonight? Don't ever fucking touch what's mine again," Ren threatened, his voice laced with malice as Kuon came to the forefront.

"Hey man, we're cool." The guys held up their hands in surrender and backed off. "She looked like she was losing her balance so we just tried to help."

Ren growled taking as much of an intimidating step toward the men as he could while holding her in his arms. He clearly saw the guy grab her to get her attention. If Ren wasn't so focused on her, he would have been too late to catch her. There's no telling what he would have done to the guy if she had fallen.

"Dude, let's get the fuck outta here. We didn't mean any trouble," another guy said pulling his friend along.

 _That was fucking Tsuruga Ren aka Cain Heel aka Black Jack! You're lucky to be alive._

 _No way!_ The other guy said. He glanced back and felt chills run down his spine. The actor was still looking after them as if memorizing their faces for later. _Shit!_

Ren clenched his jaw with suppressed anger as he watched the assholes flee. The upside to being tall was he could see above others. He had spotted the girls walking toward them down the street so he and Yashiro decided to head them off. They were walking behind a couple of guys when their male bravado were directed toward their girlfriends coming up on them. Ren moved to say something to the men but Yashiro held him back with a shake of his head. Kyoko and Kanae were too focused on their own conversation to notice the men. Ren saw one of the guy's reach out a hand for Kyoko making her stumble. He had her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Mmmm, you smell good," Kyoko whispered into the crook of his neck. The height of her heels easily gave her access to his neck. Ren's anger dissipated quickly as his whole body lit up from the warm woman in his arms and her soft lips pressed against his neck. He hugged her closer and rubbed her back with his free hand.

"Baby, as much as I love you in my arms right now, may I remind you that we are in the middle of the street," his sexy voice purred into her ear.

"Oh!" Kyoko squeaked pulling back from him her face flushing making Ren smirk.

He smiled warmly as his eyes swept over her appreciatively. "You look beautiful tonight, no wonder those men couldn't control themselves." She looked ravishing in a teal mini dress. It had a deep yet tasteful scalloped neckline with the same detail on her fluttering sleeves. The dress cinched at her waist with a bow. The hem of her dress stopped just short of mid-thigh and showed off her muscular legs encased in sheer black hose. He noted the high heels she wore that allowed her to stand about 175 centimeters to his towering 190. Her makeup was neutral with golden hues and shimmering highlights allowing her amber eyes to pop beneath her long curled lashes. The only adornments she wore were the charm bracelet he had gifted her with the new glass slipper glittering under the street lamp and a pair of peacock feather earrings. Kyoko's face bloomed red as his heated gaze roamed over her body. He always managed to make her feel like she wasn't wearing any clothes with the way he looked at her.

The clearing sound of Yashiro's throat broke through Ren's perusal of the gorgeous woman in front of him. He was once again in trouble. Kanae gave Kyoko a knowing wink before turning to walk with Yashiro. Kyoko giggled, _so this is what they were talking about_. Her boyfriend's reaction to her appearance was all she hoped for and more.

"What's so funny?" He asked taking her free hand and kissing the back of it.

Kyoko shook her head and said, "It's between girlfriends." The conversation with Yashiro about how women talk floated through his mind. This was probably one of those instances he mentioned. He'll let her have her secrets.

"I see...these are for you. I'll trade with you," he said reaching for her bags and handing over the small bouquet of flowers. She turned her face up to kiss his cheek in thanks then inhaled her flowers. This particular bouquet had fuchsia hued daisies, lavender roses, and pink lilies of the flowers she could readily identify. It was beautiful.

She squeezed his hand as they walked behind their friends and said, "You look very handsome tonight. Is that a new outfit? Oh wait let me help," she said stopping him and buttoning up two of the remaining to three buttons of his shirt. It irked her that he liked to walk around with his shirt undone so anyone and everyone could get a glimpse of what was hers.

"It's something I threw together." Ren pursed his lips together to keep from laughing. He knew when he got dressed that it would annoy her so he purposely left them undone. She also didn't need to know how he rifled through his closet thinking he had nothing to wear like a spoiled teenage girl. "Did you have a good time today?" He asked as they resumed walking.

"Yes! I had a lot of fun. What about you? I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you."

"Don't worry about me. I had a very productive day getting my **SWOL** on," he replied with an impish grin and flex of his bicep.

" **SWOL?"**

"I'll tell you more once we're settled," he chuckled holding the door open for her. The smell of delicious food wafted towards them making her stomach growl. Thank goodness the restaurant was lively enough that it drowned out the embarrassing sound.

Since the place was more business casual, the men handed their jackets to the excited hostess to check along with their shopping bags. When everything was settled, the hostess took them to their reserved room in the back corner of the restaurant. They were greeted by a man who was both the owner and head chef of the restaurant standing on the other side of the grill. The men let the ladies sit directly in front of the chef while they took the outside seats. Kyoko had never sat in front of a teppanyaki grill before while a chef of his caliber cooked the food right in front of her so this was a new and amazing experience. After a short discussion with everyone, it was decided that they would let the chef have creative reign over the meal he would serve them tonight. Kyoko watched with rapt attention as the chef went through the motions of grilling seafood, vegetables, rice and portions of Kobe beef. He put on a little show to display his cooking skills but nothing to the extreme that was usually seen overseas to entertain guests at similar establishments. They picked at different dishes as the chef served them and continued on to another ingredient.

When the final dishl was served, the chef excused himself to give them some time to enjoy together. Kyoko moaned in contentment as the high quality beef melted like butter in her mouth. It was perfectly cooked. They chatted about the meal as they ate then turned to topics about their day. The guys told them about their experience playing basketball.

"Please tell me someone captured the moment. I want to see! Moko! You want to see too right," Kyoko said elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"Did you manage to score any points?" Kanae asked Yashiro with a devilish grin.

"For your information, I did manage to get a few points on the board. I'm pretty athletic if you haven't already noticed," Yashiro replied, satisfied that he could make Kanae blush.

"Mo, stop your nonsense!" Kanae scolded making Kyoko giggle. She glanced at Ren watching her in quiet contemplation. Her face heated up. _What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that_?

"Did you enjoy playing the game?" she asked shyly while Yashiro and Kanae had a conversation of their own.

"I had fun," he replied not taking his eyes off her. He reached out a hand to cover hers and rubbed his thumb along her skin reveling in its smoothness. "How was your spa date?" he asked admiring her cute manicured fingernails with intricate cherry blossom designs. _How did they do that? It looks like a miniature work of art!_

"It was amazing, right Moko?! The place was amazing!" Kyoko said trying to shift discussion to the group. "The indoor onsen was so relaxing and there were this wall of windows so you could look out at the city while you soaked."

"For over three hours we went on a nourishing journey," Kanae commented.

"Nourishing journey?" Yashiro asked for more elaboration.

"It's what they called the package we decided on. We had a full body wrap, facials, and my all-time favorite was the massage," Kyoko chirped looking off in La La land as she recollected her amazing experience. She felt just like an ojousama. She would have to thank her father again. _I wonder if I could make him something as a gift._

Kanae groaned, "That massage was relaxing. I think Chiori-san even fell asleep." Kyoko nodded in agreement that their friend definitely fell out during that time.

The chef returned to check on them and proposed dessert after they all said they were completely satisfied with the meal. He left again with the promise to return with dessert.

"Yashiro-san, thank you for the music video. I didn't know you had that kind of talent."

"Ah, so you've seen it. I'm glad you liked it. It did take me some time to get it just right. Ren, have you seen it?"

Ren nodded to his friend withholding eye contact. He knew his friend's eyes could only be swimming with mirth. Yashiro knew how Ren reacted that day and still he decided to torture him with an encore. Ren was guilty of watching that video several times since he received it.

"Yashiro-san, could we get a copy of those pictures you put in the video?" Kyoko asked a little embarrassed by the photos he had of them. She had no clue he was taking them at the time so the candid shots really captured their emotions.

"Of course, I'll give you a thumb drive with them tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kyoko said smiling at her manager and then Ren. The Chef returned with two orders of Banana tempura and vanilla bean ice cream for each couple. Kyoko and Kane ate most of the dish while the men hung back to let them enjoy.

"I'll take care of the check," Ren told Yashiro as they headed to the front of the restaurant to retrieve their things while the ladies used the restroom. "You can get next time." Yashiro agreed since as long as they were good friends there would always be a next time.

"Yukihito, do you mind if I post this?" Ren asked while they waited for the women to return.

"I have no problems with it," Yashiro replied biting the inside his cheek as Ren expertly navigated their combined social media page to post a picture from their dinner tonight.

...

Kanae and Kyoko weren't like average women. They went to the bathroom together because they both needed to go not to babble about needless things in private. They finished up their business and headed back out. Kanae wished they had the hindsight to bring their purses with them and not leave it with the men. It would have made what she had to do much easier. She did, however, have to admit that both guys managed to keep their masculinity whilst holding their bags. At least hers was a gold clutch that matched her sleeveless metallic shift dress in gray with gold foil woven into the threads. It didn't faze Ren one bit to stand there with a black sequined cat-face shaped purse slung over his shoulder while he waited for his girlfriend.

As they parted ways, Kanae gathered Kyoko in a friendly hug surprising her. "Look alone as soon as you get home," Kanae whispered into her ear. Kyoko's hand crinkled over whatever Kanae had just slipped into her dress pocket. Kyoko nodded with a blush and took Ren's hand to head in the opposite direction.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner. I learned a few tricks watching the Chef."

"It was my pleasure. I like watching the excitement on your face when it comes to food. You make me almost want to eat better."

"Almost?"

"You have to admit, I'm doing better."

"Yes, you are! Otou-san would be so proud of you."

"I'll never reach that man's level," Ren said with a shudder. He almost wanted to revert to his old eating habits with the reminder of his father's black hole of a stomach. Kyoko stopped and looked across the street at the small crowd gathering outside the building. _A bar?_ She could hear music, _English music_ , and singing carry over to where she was standing.

"Something wrong baby?" He saw her staring at the spot that had the large crowd earlier.

"I know this song," Kyoko said humming the beat until she found the words. "Do you think it's a live band?" she asked excitedly.

"We can check it out. It's still early. Do you want to?" Ren asked in hope to prolong the inevitable time at home.

"Do you mind?"

"Let's put this stuff in the car first. It's only a few more blocks."

Ren and Kyoko were back at the spot in less than ten minutes. He asked the people gathered outside smoking who was playing.

"Holy shit," the guy coughed up his smoke. "You're Tsuruga fucking Ren and you...you're Kyo- Kyo-" he said turning his attention to Kyoko and stumbling over his words.

"Don't mind him. He's a bumbling idiot. It's a closed show but the doorman should let you in if he's not stupid."

"Thanks!" Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and headed down the steps careful so she didn't fall in her heels.

The doorman gawked at them but held open the door with no questions asked. Kyoko smiled at him sweetly turning the large stern man into a drooling puddle at the door. Once inside, Kyoko took the lead pulling Ren behind her. Ren let memories of the past slowly float through his mind. This place reminded him of the bar scene where Rick used to play. That place felt more like home in that last year than his parents' empty mansion. He shook his head and concentrated on the dainty hand clasped around his and the dancing figure it belonged to.

Kyoko let the music wash over her filling her with excitement. _So this is what a live show is like._ Shotaro had never invited her to any of his shows and she couldn't afford tickets on her own back then. She threaded her way through the crowd and headed toward the front of the stage to get a better look at the band. As she walked, she threw backward glances at Ren with a bright smile on her face. _This is the kind of crowd Rika would definitely play for,_ she thought, as she did a 270 degree sweep of the room. No one was paying any attention to them, all eyes were on the band.

Kyoko got sucked in with the music swaying to the beat. Ren pulled her back up against him and held her hips in his hands so they could move together. They stood like that for two more songs while Kyoko watched as the band played up the crowd and each other taking mental notes on how she would execute the live scene in her upcoming drama. The band's next song led the crowd into an uproar as they began to sing along with the band. It was more upbeat so Ren had to let Kyoko go as her movements changed to match the song's tempo. He was able to follow along and get lost in the music with her.

Familiar with the song Kyoko joined in, " **What are you holding out for? What's always...in the way? Why so damn absent minded? Why so scared...of romance?...This modern love... breaks me,** **This modern love... wastes me!** "

On cue with the song, Kyoko threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Let's go home," she whispered into his ear. Ren gripped her hand while they made their way out. Outside Kyoko exclaimed dancing languidly in the cool breeze, "that was so much fun!"

Ren followed after her as she continued humming the last song and moving to the rhythm in her head. She rushed back to Ren and encircled his neck with her arms while his arms went around her waist. "I love you," she said against his lips then kissed him. He returned her kiss eagerly forgetting that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. When they finally broke from their mini make out session, they walked with their hands entwined taking their sweet time. The night air was cool but if felt nice on her hot skin. Kyoko shivered remembering their time in the bar. She could feel his partial erection pressing up against her as they danced. She thought they had both endured enough for the night.

They rode home in silence their fingers still interlaced with each other's, every now and again, Ren would lift her hand to kiss the back of it. When they got closer to the apartment, Kyoko scrambled to the back seat. As she was crawling to the back, Ren made the mistake of glancing up into the rear view mirror. He swerved a bit off the road when he got an eye full of supple flesh, lace, and garters peeking out from beneath her dress. Kyoko screamed in the back as she was thrown off balance.

"Sorry, sorry, there was something in the middle of the road," he said to cover up his perverted thoughts. He adjusted the crotch of his pants that had just become unbelievably tight. "We're coming up to the gate." Kyoko slid down in the backseat and giggled as she hid. _Maybe I should ask Tadashi-san to deal with this reporter._

* * *

 _Later, in the City of Angels_

"Kuu, what are you doing?" Julie called from the other room.

"Jules, come and see. Our babies posted another picture." Julie was in his study in a flash.

"Awe, they look so adorable. They look happy, right Kuu? Our baby boy looks really happy!"

"He looks very happy, honey," Kuu said standing up and kissing his wife's tears away.

Julie laughed through her tears, "what are you wearing?" He was wearing a pair of white coveralls. He gave her a lopsided grin and plopped a white cap on his head.

"This is my uniform! I figured it was better after the disaster I made to my clothes last night. I'm ready to finish painting."

"Are you sure you have time for this?"

"I don't have to go in until this evening. I want to help you. I wasn't here to help decorate Kuon's nursery so I want to at least help you with her room."

"Do you think she'll really like it?"

"Are you kidding? What girl wouldn't love a woodland fairy themed room? The decor is still tasteful and age appropriate. I'm fully committed to hanging that canopy over the bed today."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course, let me just consult some instructional videos before I attempt it." He said sitting back down at the computer. She knew he was only using that as an excuse to look at more pictures of the kids.

Julie giggled and walked out of the room, "Don't respond on their page with your own account Kuu. The Japanese don't need you trolling their young stars."

"I know! I know!"

"You have ten minutes, then I'm starting without you!"

"I'll be right there!" he said typing a cute little response to their picture labeled, _Good food with great friends!_

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thank you for sticking with me! A few things in here were inspired by Nuri1978 (On discord). Her amazing analytical skills of the manga allowed me to add in Rick's background as a musician (btw Chap 167 on mangadex is completely different from other manga browsers) and the fact that Kuu was not in the States permanently during Julie's pregnancy/ Kuon's birth.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to those that reviewed the previous chapters. I appreciate all of you!**

 **The song the band played is called "This Modern Love," by the Bloc Party.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	102. Heavenly

Chapter 102: Heavenly

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, lemonade for all you lovely SB fans.**

Ren locked the door and armed the alarm behind him. He leaned his forehead against the cold door afraid of the vision awaiting him in the living room. He closed his eyes and could see the immaculate flesh taunting him from beneath her dress. He could smell her fragrant hair as they gyrated against each other in that smoke-infused bar. The whole time she was pressed against him he had recited his mantra in hopes to keep his dick in check. If she felt his semi-hard penis pressing against her she didn't let it show unless he counted the fact that she had ground her pert little ass against him most of the time. He wouldn't be surprised if she sported welt marks on her hips from where his fingers dug into her skin.

She was so beautiful and oh so fucking tempting tonight; how did he end up right back here to this moment of uncontrollable love. Thanks to the eyeful he received in the car he was now so fucking hard, it was painful. He would have ravaged her in the elevator if not for the glaring security camera blinking up at the top right corner.

The security in their building was top notch and discretion was their forte but Ren refused to subject her to a bunch of men's locker room banter. _I can do this! Just like before, I survived._ He twisted his body, his head the last to follow as he leaned his back against the door only to find the living room devoid of her extraordinary presence.

Kyoko had left Ren at the door and carried her shoes into the guest room to regroup. She absentmindedly removed her jewelry as she thought of a game plan to seduce her boyfriend. She didn't have much experience with the art of seduction. There were some nights she initiated their love play but she could hardly classify those as seductive. She could only think of the night she had used the handcuffs on him. The thought of tricking him again and having her way with him made her cringe. _I can wear the nightgown though and entice him that way._ She reached up behind her to unzip her dress but failed miserably. No matter which way she twisted, the darn thing was stuck. She blew wisps of hair out of her face in exasperation. She needed his help. _So far this is starting off as a failure._ The pocket in her dress caught her attention when she glimpsed herself in the mirror. She stuck her hand in to pull out what Kanae had stuffed in there earlier. Kyoko's mouth opened in a wide "o" and shoved the contents back in her pocket. _Thank you, Moko!_ She lifted her eyes upward in silent prayer to her best friend's foresight.

Ren could hear her discarding her jewelry in the walk-in closet as he neared the guest room. He smiled sardonically at himself and went into their bedroom. He took off his blazer and tossed it in the bin for dry cleaning. He walked into the bathroom, washed his hands then removed his contacts. He was relieved that things weren't progressing exactly as expected while he splashed cold water over his face in a vain attempt to cool himself off. Ren dabbed a dry towel over his face but came to a sudden halt in the process when her reflection caught his eye. She stood staring at him still wearing her adorably sexy dress. Her reflection smiled at him making his heart skip. He turned off the water and hung the towel up before coming out.

"Kuon, can you help me?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. She turned her back to him and tried to pull her hair over as he sauntered up behind her.

He gathered her long wavy hair, pulled it over one shoulder, but couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on her nape. He felt a tremor run through her body as his lips lingered on the back of her neck. He took his time, inhaling deeply of her fresh scent and groaned internally. _God, she smells so fucking good!_ His hand shook, as always, when he reached for her zipper and slowly slid it down her back revealing the colorful floral lace lingerie trimmed in black satin she wore beneath, _cute yet sexy_. This was a familiar scene for him, he had done this so many times for her since they've been living together, _tonight shouldn't be any different._ He pulled the side of her dress down to work it over her shoulder and place soft kisses on her bare skin. It had been days since he touched her, tasted her. Tonight, he was going to take his time savoring every inch of her until his craving was satiated.

Kyoko turned her head to watch his lips skim around her shoulder and move in front of her to trace her exposed collar bone. The emperor's piercing gaze locked on to her molten orbs as his lips pressed softly on hers. _He's turned on and I didn't even have to do anything!_ He reached up gingerly for the other side of her dress and pulled it down achingly slow. His parted lips touched hers again sucking in her bottom lip while his hands pushed the dress to the floor. He tugged at her bottom lip before pulling away to look at her. _Hot!_ Aside from the colored lace, her undergarments were a sheer mesh teasing him with a glimpse of ivory flesh beneath the material. Traces of her areolas and rosy buds peeked out enticing him from behind the lace flowers. His eyes raked down lower and lingered at the garter belt wrapped snuggly around her well-defined abs and small of her waist. The green in his eyes smoldered to a darker color as his gaze settled on the thin material covering her most treasured place; he licked his lips, impatiently, wanting to taste her sweet nectar.

"You're so sexy, baby," He told her in a husky yet strained voice. She was his angel with her long wavy black hair dressed in black satin and colorful lace. Her bare flesh taunted him from beneath the sheer layer of light-colored flowers. The satin straps from her garter belt holding up her hosiery threatened to drive him to the brink of insanity. She had never worn anything like this before. He felt like he was unwrapping a highly anticipated present on Christmas morning. His fingers curled around hers and pulled her along until they reached the bed. He sat on the edge pulling her to stand between his legs. His fingers grazed her bare hips and traveled slowly over her abdomen to cup her covered breasts. Kyoko bowed her back pushing her breasts into his hands. She moaned as his thumbs swirled sensually over her nipples rolling them to pointed peaks.

Kuon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She cried out when his tongue flicked over the tip of her breast and dug her nails into his still clothed shoulders as he sucked her nipple, lace and all, into his mouth.

"Uh...Kuon...mmmm," she moaned burying her hands in his hair. She let him tease and nip at her breast until she could stand no longer. Using his shoulders as leverage, she lifted her legs onto the bed and straddled him rocking her hips against his body to relieve some of the ache she felt between her legs. Kuon moved his mouth to tease her other nipple sending a fresh wave of heat down her body straight to her center. When he pulled back from her breast to smile wickedly up at her, Kyoko held him on either side of his face and claimed his mouth. Her tongue swooped in between his lips licking the inside of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Kuon's hands shifted down to cup her thong-clad ass and squeezed. His hands eased lower kneading the flesh of her ass and the backs of her thighs. He reached around the back of her thigh and slid his fingers of his right hand between her legs. _Fuck, she's so wet already_!

Kyoko moaned into his mouth pushing her tongue deeper still. His tongue continued to entangle with hers while his fingers applied light pressure to her entrance moving slowly, stroking the seam of her soaked pussy. She broke their kiss finding it difficult to breathe. Her hands found their way back to his shoulders, digging her fingernails into him while panting towards the ceiling. Her body hummed with pleasure reclaiming his mouth with hers when his fingers found her clit and flicked it.

She suddenly wanted him naked and pushed him back to fall against the bed. She needed to feel his skin against hers. "You have far ...uh...too much...ah...clothes on, not fair," she panted out between kisses as her mouth roamed his jawline then latched on to his neck. Her hot tongue licked and sucked repeatedly at the delicate skin while her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Kuon chuckled beneath her and reversed their positions, pulling her mouth off him before she made too deep of a bruise. Not that he minded. When he had her laying on the bed looking up at him, he circled his hips and ground his bulge against her hot wet sex. What he saw in her eyes was an infinite sea of lust, love, and trust that threatened to undo him. _Focus, Kuon! Just like before, you can enjoy the night without going too far._

"Please, Kuon," Kyoko begged, bucking her hips against him and pulling at the hem of his shirt desperate to touch any piece of his solid flesh.

He stood up and made quick work of divesting his clothes until he was standing before her in the nude, his cock at attention, large and proud.

Kyoko's face heated up and her mouth went dry at the sight of her boyfriend's god-like physique towering over her in all his glory. He was absolutely stunning. Her eyes strayed from his and traveled slowly down the length of him. She noticed his jaw clench and unclench with tension and the rapid movement of the pulse at his neck. She licked her lips wanting to feel that beating in her mouth again. Her eyes continued down his neck to his broad muscular chest. A chest that she knew for a fact was capable of cuddling her in a protective cocoon and the same could be said for his arms. She admired the roped muscles rippling beneath the fair skin of his arms. She would have to use tonight to update her data on his anatomy if she could only stay focus.

She licked her dry lips again as she continued her inspection of the lower half of his body. She noted every ridge of his abdomen and the deep ruts that reminded her of the head of an arrow sign guiding her to her destination, _right here, you have arrived._ The blush on her cheeks deepened as she stared at his cock protruding from that point. She had seen it many times, touched it many times, tasted it many times and tonight just like all those other times it felt like her first.

 _Ah!_ Her eyes widened and she moistened her lips again with her tongue. It twitched and grew under her heavy gaze.

"Gods, Kyoko!" Kuon croaked out. He wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed it tight to keep from coming as she eye fucked the hell out of him. He had been pent up for days since she was on her cycle, holding himself back from relieving himself through masturbation. That was indeed a big mistake. He was worse off now than he was that night he heard her sing.

Kyoko smiled seductively at the cute little blush on the Emperor's high cheekbones. She pushed herself up from the bed and reached out to touch him.

"Don't," Kuon said stepping back from her caress. "You first."

Kyoko trembled, squeezing her thighs together as a fresh wave of hot juices flooded her entrance. The promise in his words made her whole body hum in anticipation. She laid back on the bed in tribute, offering herself completely to him. Kuon stepped up to her and dropped to his knees like a man at worship. Tonight, like every other night, she was his chosen deity. He lifted her stockinged leg so that her foot pressed against his shoulder. His fingers caressed lightly starting at her ankle until they reached the bare area of her thigh and unhooked the straps of her garter belt. He leaned in and inhaled deeply at the apex of her thighs and gave it a teasing lick when she bucked her hips up to him. To Kyoko's dismay, he did not linger there but turned his attention back to her leg. He kissed and sucked at the newly exposed skin of her inner thigh leaving a fresh bruise in his wake. As his fingers slowly rolled down the thin material on her leg, his lips followed blazing a hot trail of wet kisses all the way down to her foot.

Kyoko dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed and thought she was going to die from Kuon's achingly slow caresses. She willed herself not to die and breathe, this was all feeling too good to pass on to the afterlife.

 _Eh?_ She opened her eyes and tilted her head towards him when he placed a soft kiss on the arch of her foot making her aware of his intentions. She tried to pull her foot away but he gripped her ankle firmly in his hand.

"Kuon, don't it's...dirty...uh," she moaned erotically as he kissed the pad of each toe then slipped one into his scorching mouth. _God, why does this feel so good_? His tongue swirled slowly around each of her toes before putting her leg down. Kyoko was so embarrassed by her reaction she buried the side of her face into the sheets unable to meet his gaze.

Kuon chuckled at her pure reaction to something so simple yet so very intimate. He lifted her other leg and took his time repeating the same torture from the hickey on her thigh to the sucking of her toes.

When he finally put her leg down, Kyoko turned to her side hiding her face in embarrassment. She didn't know she could react so strongly to something as licking toes. Toes that were in heels for a good portion of the night, sweating. How could something like that be so erotic? It had invoked some unknown sensation deep within the pit of her stomach leaving her wanting.

"Hey," Kuon said in a hushed tone lying behind her and draping an arm over her hip caressing the taut skin of her stomach. Her face along with her ears and the back of her neck had taken on a crimson hue from her embarrassment. She tried to hide but she was distracted by the movement of his hand, the solidness of his chest and the heat radiating off his body grazing her back. _He's too good at getting me worked up._ He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder softly and ran his hand up and down the side of her thigh to her hip.

"Did you not like that? I won't do it again if it makes you uncomfortable," he said between the kisses he placed on her shoulder. Kyoko shook her head _no_.

"Do you want me to stop? Are you tired?" Kuon asked conflicted by the softness and the warmth of her body pressed against him. His mind alternated simultaneously between, _please stop me and please don't make me stop!_ He ached painfully to taste her.

She felt his hardness pulsating with need against the back of her thigh. No, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted all of him tonight, body and soul. She was infuriated by his decision to wait. She needed to respect his wishes but how, when he inflamed her to such a breaking point. _I'm at my limit, I don't want to wait._ His dick pulsed against her again. She had to take matters into her own hands if she wanted things to change. God forbid an accident happened tomorrow to either one of them without having loved each other to their full capacity. She racked her brain quickly on how to get him not to stop. _Just be yourself, it will happen naturally._ She shifted her body so her ass rubbed against his cock then turned her head slightly to touch her mouth with his.

Kuon hissed painfully at the change of position but it was all the permission he needed to continue. He raised himself slightly and captured her mouth completely. Kyoko parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance while Kuon's wandering hand reached up to cup her breast making her moan. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and slowly explored every centimeter of its interior in an agonizingly slow dance. Kyoko reached her hand up and around, burying her fingers into the silky strands of his hair pulling him closer to her. The sounds of their wet and sloppy kisses filled his ears. He strained to keep his pelvis still while they deepened their kiss only to have her tilt her hips back into him. Kuon could not stop himself from releasing a tortured moan into her mouth. After several minutes of kissing, he pulled his mouth from hers to allow her to breathe and shift his lower half away from her. Kuon couldn't be sure but he thought he heard her curse. He moved back to kissing the back of her shoulder, his lips tracing over the knotted muscles in that area. As he kissed her back his hands roamed over every portion of her backside reveling in the smoothness of her skin under his fingers.

Kyoko turned over to lie on her stomach so his lips had better access to her back. She buried her face into the sheets as he kissed and sucked his way to the middle of her spine. She tilted her hips into the bed trying to relieve the ache on her clit. The friction against the lace of her underwear and silk sheets only managed to intensify her need. Kuon's lips continued their teasing descent until he reached the clasp of her bra. In one fell swoop, the garment sprang loose allowing him to continue downward to unfasten her garter belt. At some point, he had shifted his body to kneeling between her widespread legs, his hands palming the exposed skin of her ass left bare by the thong she was wearing. He squeezed and kneaded the firm globes thanks to all her hard work these past months. He sucked on her lower back, lingering on her two dimples and leaving another kiss mark between them. He was marking his territory in areas where no one but he was allowed to see.

His lips dipped lower still and smothered the skin of her ass with his kisses. She tilted her ass up wanting to feel his mouth against her most sensitive spot. Kuon pulled his face away, growling at her reaction. His fingers gripped and yanked her hips back so her ass was perched high in the air and he was kneeling straight up. Kyoko yelped at the unexpected action while Kuon ground his hips against her ass. _What the fuck are you doing, Kuon? Have you lost your marbles?_ He closed his eyes as euphoria washed over him. He shuddered against her as he ground into her hot mound, the length of him settling between her thighs. He moaned erotically as her hot sticky juices coated his dick through her lace. The image of pounding inside her in this position took over his mind as he continued to pump his hips against her.

"Uh...Kuon...so good," Kyoko panted breathlessly pushing her ass back against him. He opened his eyes while he stroked his arousal against the lace-clad folds of her womanhood transfixed by her body's honest reactions to his movement.

"Ah…Kuon…mmmmm!" she cried out pushing herself up on her elbows.

Her voice laced with deep arousal sent him over the edge. All sense of reason flew out the window. His fingers grabbed the poor excuse of material barring him from feeling her flesh against him and ripped it apart.

"Oh, my God, Kuon! Yes!" she gasped out in ecstasy when the hot tip of his penis grazed over her exposed clit. Kuon groaned with absolute pleasure when he felt the full force of her heat on his cock and her petal-soft flesh cling to him as he rubbed himself against her. He couldn't take it anymore. He poised his cock over her entrance prepared to slide in and take what he so desperately desired.

Sirens blared in his ears when she pushed back against him making the tip of his cock brush her entrance. _No, stop, you fucking idiot! You're losing control!_ Kuon froze and blinked several times. He sobered up quickly and pulled his hips away in disgust. _Shit, what the fuck am I doing?_ He sat back on his haunches and ran his fingers through his dark hair several times. He couldn't believe he was about to take her like that for their first time.

Kyoko lifted herself up on her hands and looked back at him, "why did you st-?"

Kuon looked completely frazzled. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take things so far! I don't know what came over me!" He stammered out in apology.

"Hey, hey, shhh… it's okay," she said in a soothing voice. She changed her position to face him but all Kuon could see was her bra hanging off her body, her perfect ivory skin soiled by his demands, and her shredded underwear clinging to her thigh. _I'm a fucking piece of shit!_

"It's not okay," he said in a trembling voice. "Your, no our first time should be magical not a quick fucking rut from behind. I didn't even think about protection. I don't even have any."

"Oh, right there's that," she said sheepishly. _Damn, why did I wait so long to fill the prescription_? She had taken the first pill this morning as directed after her period but that did not make it effective. She had to be on the pill for at least seven days before it could be considered effective. There were such things as the morning after pill which they could have thought of when they were both thinking rationally later but that was beside the point right now. The point was he wanted her and she wanted him to the point of losing all semblance of control.

 _Oh yeah!_ Kyoko scrambled off the bed removing what remained of the sexy lingerie she had purchased earlier. Kuon watched her walk over to her dress and pick it up off the floor. She fiddled with it until she found the pocket, reached her hand in and pulled out something Kuon couldn't discern from the dim light.

"Found them," she said triumphantly and walked back to the bed. She kneeled in front of Kuon on the mattress and let the gold foil packets, labeled _magnum,_ unravel.

Kuon's eyes bulged out of his sockets. _Why were these in her possession? What was she expecting?_

"Kyoko, I don't think w-"

Her friends' advice floated through her mind while she grasped his hands in hers.

"Kuon, I love you. I love that you want to marry me and hold me completely on our wedding night. I love that about you! I don't know about you but I'm at my limit! I want to feel you, all of you when we hold each other like this." Kuon looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language he couldn't understand. "I'm saying I want you to make love to me and don't hold back! Right here… Right now. I love you, please make me yours tonight." Kyoko made sure not to break eye contact even though her face felt like it was on fire. _Why did he have to make me say such embarrassing things out loud?_

Kuon hesitated for a split second before he pounced on her, his mouth covering hers as he eased her back onto the bed. He pulled back and searched her eyes for any reservations but found none.

"I'm pretty big, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"You can never hurt me."

"Once I start, I won't stop."

"Shut up and kiss me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. He placed a hand behind her head to deepen their kiss. _I can't believe we're going to do this! I'm so fucking nervous now!_ _What if I disappoint her?_ He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts without breaking their kiss. _Focus, Kuon, she's counting on you!_ Kuon got himself out of his head and concentrated all his attention on the love he felt for the woman in his arms. It didn't take long to reignite the flame from earlier as he drowned himself in her loving embrace. His lips moved to her neck taking care not to linger in any one area. His mouth dipped down from her collar bone to suckle her breast causing Kyoko to arch her back so he could take her deeper.

"Mmmm, Kuon, that feels good," she moaned as she held his head to her breast. They were finally going to do this and she was ready and willing. He sucked and licked her nipple while his hand kneaded her other breast. The calluses on his hands heightened the friction against her nipple. She could feel herself growing uncomfortably wet between her thighs. She moved her legs hoping to guide him between her but he refused to budge. Now that he knew what awaited him, he wanted to prolong their pleasure just a little longer.

"Kuon!" she growled deeply, bucking her hips against air. He chuckled at her impatience and moved his mouth back up her neck.

"Tell me what you want, baby," his sultry voice purred in her ear, cutting through her haze filled mind.

"I want you! Now! Inside me!" She demanded with a whimper.

"Awe baby that would take some time. I need to prepare you for me." He said patiently. He reached for her hand and placed it on his cock. "Do you feel how big I am? You do that to me, baby. Just you," he whispered taking her lobe between his teeth. He held her hand under his as they stroked his dick up and down slowly. Kuon laid his head in the crook of her neck and groaned while her hand slid up and down his length. When he felt droplets of pre-come slip from his tip, he reached down and stopped her hand.

He threaded his fingers in hers and held it against the mattress then resumed kissing every centimeter of her torso, her breasts, her abs, her hips until he reached the juncture between her thighs. Her skin in that area was pink and puckered from a fresh appointment at the spa today. He let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her thighs lifting her up and spreading her wide. He leaned in to place a sweet kiss above her folds then sucked her sensitive button into his mouth.

If he had not had such a firm grip on her, Kyoko would have come off the bed. His tongue flicked over her clit rapidly and sucked whenever he needed to swallow. Kyoko jerked her hips against his mouth writhing in excitement. She gasped as the hot feeling brewing deep in her gut threatened to boil over. He pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his thumb keeping his eyes on her while he slipped two fingers into her pulsating core.

"Ah, Kuon, God, please!" she begged as he slid his fingers in and out of her wiggling them to stretch her out until he found her secret spot. _Fuck! She's so tight! She's swallowing my fingers whole._

Kyoko gripped the sheets and bowed her back on the brink of coming. Kuon dipped his head back down to suck her clit again. Within seconds, she was screaming his name as her orgasm poured over his hand. He kept stroking until the spasms in her body ceased. He removed his fingers and sucked on them, cleaning every last drop off his fingers.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked meeting her tired but satisfied gaze.

Her lusty golden eyes flashed with anticipation, "Make me yours, Kuon. I want you! I want to feel you deep inside me."

Not having to be told twice, Kuon reached for one of the foiled packages and tore it open with his teeth. Kyoko lifted herself up on her elbows to watch him put on the condom. His hands shook nervously as he fumbled to put it on correctly. He was out of practice and it didn't help that this was the moment he had been anticipating since he had fallen in love with her. He finally managed to get it on the tip and roll it down the length of his cock. _Shit! I feel like a fucking virgin right now!_

Kyoko laid on her back and licked her lips nervously as he positioned himself between her legs. Kuon took his cock in his hand and coated it with her juices, even though the condom was already lubricated. _Fuck, just the thought of sinking inside her makes me want to come right now._

He laid himself down on top of her and kissed her softly on the forehead. Kyoko looked up at him in awe as her tense body relaxed against him. He peppered soft kisses over the tip of her nose, her eyes and her cheeks. His touch was so sweet and gentle she felt her heart-melting. He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers as he brushed his lips with hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her soundly on the lips this time. He repeated those open mouth kisses until he shifted himself up so he was poised at her entrance. Kyoko clung to his body, running her fingers up and over the muscles of his lower torso anxious for the moment she would be joined as one with the man she loved.

Their difference in size made this position awkward since all Kyoko could see was his broad chest. Kuon contorted his body holding himself up with one elbow so he could stare into her eyes. He reached between them taking his dick in hand and teased her entrance. Kyoko spread her legs wider as the tip of his erection stretched the entrance of her womanhood. Kuon let out a painful moan as he slid his head into her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kyoko closed her eyes when she felt him enter her. This was it, this was the moment. It felt so right. She felt herself stretching to accommodate him. It wasn't really painful but she found herself holding her breath all the same.

"Breathe baby. Are you okay? Is it too painful? I'll stop if you want me too," he said concern filling his emerald eyes. He would stop if she wanted him to despite his boasting otherwise earlier. It would probably kill him but he would do it for her.

Kyoko let out her breath in a loud whoosh, shook her head and smiled up at him, "please, don't stop. I'm fine." She told him wiggling her hips to continue. Kuon hissed and laid his forehead against hers to regain his bearings.

"I love you," he whispered and buried himself deeper into her core. He wasn't fully seated inside her but he waited for her body to get used to him and her breathing to regulate. It was killing him to hold back with her inner walls clenching him so tightly, beckoning him to take his pleasure out of her body. He was not a selfish prick to give in to his base desires. He wanted her to revel in the joy of this moment just as he was. When she squirmed beneath him, he looked into her watery eyes for a sign to continue. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I love you," he reminded her again and gave one final thrust burying himself to the hilt in her pulsing sheath. Kuon swallowed her gasp with a kiss as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She didn't feel like she was ripping in half but it was still uncomfortable despite his attempts to allow her body to get used to him.

"I'm so sorry," he said kissing away her tears. He alternated between "I love you" and "I'm sorry" peppering her face with tender kisses. He was so adorably sweet Kyoko couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. They were finally joined as one, she would remember this magical night for the rest of her life.

Kuon was beside himself as her heated walls pulsed around his shaft. All the oral sex and masturbation in the world with her could not have prepared him for the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. The emotions he felt alone was enough to unravel him. He really did feel like a virgin right now. His past physical relationships paled in comparison to the feelings he had making love with his most precious person. Even in his wildest dreams, he could not imagine anything more heavenly than this moment right now.

The pain from his invasion subsided and was replaced with a familiar dull ache in the pit of her stomach. She rolled her hips up against him trying to ease the ache building inside her. Kuon groaned and looked down at her.

"Does it still hurt?"

Kyoko wiggled her hips beneath eliciting an audible groan from him. When he started to pull away from her, she squeezed her thighs to keep him from leaving her. Kuon chuckled and pushed back into her. He repeated the movement until Kyoko caught on to the rhythm, bucking her hips to meet his. Soon she began to release soft moans of pleasure as he continued to stroke her core deeply.

"Oh, ah…ah…" Kyoko was startled by the feeling as intense desire flowed through her body. She had gone slick around him making him slide inside her easily. The repeated motion coupled with the heat of his skin and the weight of his body on her was feeling so blissful until he suddenly stopped. She looked up at him confused and bucked her hips urging him to continue.

"Give me a minute, baby," he said trying to regroup. It had only been a few minutes since he started but he was already teetering on the edge of his climax. Her scent, her voice, her hot center were enough to make him leap off that edge. He remained partially inside of her, contorted his back and sucked on her breast as a temporary distraction rekindling the embers within her.

"Kuuuooon...mmmm...feels so good," she moaned breathlessly as he sucked and ground his hips back into her. The dull ache inside her returned and grew as his thrusts resumed. Kuon straightened up pressing his forehead to hers again. Their lips brushed each other's exchanging air as their breathing became labored.

Kuon interlaced his right hand in with her left while his other hand wrapped around her waist holding her close to him.

"Mmmm…baby, it feels so good to be inside you." He whispered against her mouth his intense green eyes trained on her.

"Uh...Kuon, ah...ah…" Kyoko pulled her thighs up higher on his hips locking him against her so the only part of him that moved was his lower half as he drove into her. Her hand clenched his in a death grip afraid to let go. As many times as he made her come in the past, this felt entirely different. It felt so right. His hips rocked back and forth plunging deeper inside her. His mouth continued to hover over hers, kissing but not kissing while his thrusts moved faster and harder against her. Kyoko wrapped her free arm around him, her nails biting into his flesh as she felt the pleasure building inside her. His back was slick with sweat and that's when she saw it. Looking at his face closely, she could see the little beads of sweat forming on his brow and at his temples. Her mind was swiftly jolted from that revelation as Kuon groaned pounding into her. Moments later, she cried out his name as everything exploded around her. Her vision blurred as sensation after sensation wracked her body. Kuon released her hand, buried his face into the crook of her neck and pumped faster. He slowed his movements after one last deep thrust and groaned in ecstasy as he found his own release. His hips pumped feverishly against her as his load continued to pour out of him.

Kyoko bore his whole weight on top of her while his body shook from his orgasm. She didn't mind. She wrapped her limbs around him while they both caught their breath.

Kuon groaned and lifted his upper body off of her but left himself buried inside her. He knew he should pull out but she felt so fucking good pulsing around him. He eventually pulled himself out and shifted himself down the bed so he was clear of her. He closed his eyes when her hot juices rubbed against his abdomen as he slid down her length. He stopped when he was leveled and able to look in her eyes for any signs of regret. The slightly moist eyes that shone back at him were full of love and contentment. Kuon leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her sweet lips before drifting further to lay his head upon her bosom. He gathered her tightly in his arms and relaxed. She was finally completely his and his alone.

He sighed contentedly as her fingers of one hand threaded through his hair and the other caressed his back. _This is where I wanna be. Where it's so sweet and heavenly._ His eyes moistened with the enormity of what just transpired between them and his breath hitched.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kyoko asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry for forcing you, my love."

Kuon chuckled and raised his head to look up at her. The vibrations of his body against her lower half managed to stir her loins. She hissed internally as his movement pressed against her sensitive nub. Her breasts tingled and the dull ache of desire between her legs began anew.

"I have dreamed this moment a thousand times, maybe more, of when we would finally make love and join as one. None of those dreams could have prepared me for this amazing reality. I love you Kyoko, thank you for choosing me." He told her speaking from the depths of his heart and soul.

"I love you too, Kuon. Thank you for choosing me," she said encircling her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him deeply. Kuon ended the kiss when she tried to rub her heat against him. He kept his hands firmly on her hips to keep her from wiggling down towards his cock.

"Kuon," she breathed out against his lips. "How so-," she began then flushed a deeper shade of red at what she wanted to ask. He prodded, encouraging her to finish what she was going to say.

"How s- soon can w- we do that again...ma- make love that is?"

Kuon pulled back from her in surprise and kneeled on the bed, "Y- you want to do it a- again?" He stammered a fresh blush rushing to his cheeks.

Kyoko nodded shyly as her need for him intensified by the sight of his nakedness.

"I'll be right back," he said and bolted to the bathroom to clean up. In less than a minute, he was pulling her back in his arms and ripping another foil pack open.

~xoxo~

And They Lived Happily Ever After – The End _("I kid! I kid!" ~Triumph)_

* * *

 **AN: Phew! Thank you for reading until now! You guys deserved this so I hope you enjoyed it! I had this chapter written over a month ago in hopes that it would be chapter 100 but yeah that didn't happen…LOL. The last few chapters were me trying to marry them up to this one…XD. Then I started to chicken out and needed to consult a beta to give me the push to give you the full citrus basket (Thanks for the assist Enolaisa). I think Kuon would be overwhelmed with his feelings for Kyoko and just might be a bit clumsy their first time.** **If this chapter got you off and/or succeeded in getting your SO laid, then I've served my purpose here.**

 **My inspiration for this whole chapter was a song by the band Cigarettes After Sex called "Heavenly," hence the title of this chapter and a quote from the song in Kuon's thoughts toward the end.**

 **Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, I appreciate them!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	103. Comfort Food

Chapter 103: Comfort Food

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would do his best to pamper Kyoko.**

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Kanae did not so much as bat an eye at the sound outside as she let the hot water wash over her head. She counted down in her head, _10, 9, 8, 7..._ The curtain was tugged open, releasing the perfectly good build-up of steam out of her shower.

She cocked an eyebrow at her intruder as he enthusiastically held up his phone to her. His excitement from the news faded. It was quickly replaced with another reason as he took in the goddess before him. It didn't take more than a heartbeat of watching the beads of water trickle sensually down her body before he discarded his phone, gloves, and clothes. Kanae squealed as Yashiro wrapped his cool arms around her entering the shower and forgetting whatever it was he had come in to tell her.

...

Kyoko leaned her head back on the porcelain tub. She closed her eyes as she let the hot water soak her aching body, soothing her tired muscles. She had received little sleep after a magnificent night with the man she loved. Every time she closed her eyes, she was transported back to just several hours ago; back to the time they shared joined as one. She smiled broadly, her face threatening to split in two, thinking about how good and right it felt to be with him.

She stifled a giggle as she heard a mixture of humming and cussing coming from her boyfriend outside. He had left the doors open in case she needed him which she thought was silly. He was treating her like she was some fragile being. Earlier, because she insisted on going to school, he lifted her out of bed and placed her in an already prepared bath with the strict instructions to not fall asleep in the tub. She couldn't have asked for a more caring and loving man to share such a momentous event in her life. Kyoko could feel her face heating up but she couldn't be sure if it was from the hot water of her bath or the sensual visions of their intimate night dancing behind her closed lids.

Ren used a pair of chopsticks to carefully turn the sausages as he fried them up. At least he tried to be careful. He played the cooking video again taking his eyes off the meat for only a second. When he looked back at the pan one side of the meat was burnt.

"Shit!" He pulled the pan off the stove until he let the heat die down and then put it back on. In his mind, she needed sustenance to replenish her energy after last night. His eyes glossed over as his mind wandered remembering the way she felt in his arms, the fragrance of her hair, the taste of her skin, and the sweet sound of her voice as he... A hissing sound jolted him back to reality. The miso soup he was reheating on the stove had boiled over.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed reaching for the pot handle to remove it from the burner. "Shit!" he cried dropping the pot and flapping his hand; the handle was hot.

"Corn? Is everything okay?" He heard her call from the back room.

"Yes, babe, I'm fine!" He hollered back running his hand under cold water from the sink. He dried off his hands and looked at the stove to see what he could salvage. The pot of miso soup appeared to have enough for at least one serving. He picked up a sausage and ate it. _Not too bad! I can cut the burnt edges off and it should be perfect._ The outside was crispy but the inside seemed fine. _What else? Hmm?_ _Oh the eggs! Those have a lot of protein._ He picked up his phone again and played the video to make tomagoyaki. His brows knitted with deep concentration as he watched the beginning of the video again. _I got this!_

Ren placed the tray of food on the coffee table and went to check on her.

"Feeling better? I made breakfast," he said stepping into the bathroom with a warm fluffy towel. Kyoko blushed at his presence but managed to step out of the bathtub in her nude state. She tried to take the towel from him but he insisted on drying her off. _Yukihito in drag! Yukihito in drag!_ His thoughts reverberated in his mind as her pheromones assaulted his senses. _I should just leave her to it and **get the hell out of Dodge** before I do something stupid._ His whole purpose this morning was to pamper her so he fought against the waves of desire rising within him. He focused all his attention on getting her dry quickly. His brow furrowed and his mouth set in a firm line as he patted her wet skin with the towel.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he continued to dry her. Her breasts and back were covered with love marks. Her lower body held evidence on just how hard he had gripped her last night. _I went overboard!_

Kyoko could tell by his expression that his thoughts were going somewhere useless again. "I'm not sorry. Please don't apologize for what we did last night," she said reaching up to caress his cheek. Her amber eyes shone brilliantly with no regrets. Just like that, she was able to dash away all his insecurities. Ren reached up and covered his hand over hers leaning in to her touch.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the inside of her palm.

"I love you, too," she smiled back at him and tiptoed to place a kiss on his lips. On cue, her stomach growled ruining the moment.

"Let's get you fed, baby," Ren said with a chuckle. He pulled her robe over her and lifted her, princess style, into his arms.

"Corn put me down. I can walk you know," she scolded, squirming in his arms

"I know but I like this way better," he replied, tightening his grip.

"You're incorrigible," she said with a huff.

"You know you love it!" he teased and carried her over to the couch. He propped her on some pillows then placed the tray of food on her lap. She didn't question why he had put her on the couch. His sole purpose was to see to her comfort and thought the floor would be too difficult for her.

"Thank you for making breakfast. I'm sorry for slacking off on my part of the deal, lately."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at her in confusion from his seat on the floor. He sat on the opposite side of the table so he could face her while they ate.

"I'm supposed to do the cooking. That was my part of the deal when I moved in here. I have more income now, I can at least pay f-"

"Is it that bad?" he asked, glancing up at her in worry.

"What?"

"The food? That's what this is really about right?" Ren asked nodding to her tray.

Kyoko looked down at her tray of food. She had toast with her favorite orange marmalade spread on top, fresh fruit, rice, two perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs, sausages that looked interestingly cut, and half a bowl of miso soup. She could see nothing wrong with what she had on her plate.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the food," she assured him and picked up a piece of sausage. It was a little dry and hard to chew but she didn't mention that. She smiled at him once she swallowed the food and took a sip of her orange juice.

"I wanted to make you a hearty breakfast but in the end, this is all I could manage," he said with a cute pout.

 _Kyaa! He's too cute when he's like this!_

"Thank you, Corn. It's delicious," she said, taking a bite out of her toast.

"It doesn't cost me any more money, you know… to have you here, so please get those thoughts out of your mind. Do you not feel like this is your home? I hope that's not the case. Before you came, this place was just a barren place for me to sleep. Now," he said gesturing to the new décor, photos, and personal items around the room. "With you here, it feels like home."

"No, no, I feel very much at home here with you. I love it here," she replied quickly to clear up any misunderstanding he may be thinking.

"But…"

"But, I feel like a freeloader whenever I can't at least cook you a proper meal."

"Oh! I'm undermining you as an independent woman, aren't I?" Ren said as realization dawned on him. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you've never undermined me, Corn! You've been nothing but encouraging and loving. It's just the scales are tipped in my favor of this relationship. You do so much for me and I can't even begin to repa-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. Apparently, I'm doing a terrible job at showing you your worth." He moved to crouch in front of her and took her hand in his. "You have done so much for me since you came back into my life. So much more, that it would take an infinite amount of lifetimes together for me to ever call us even," he said seriously.

Kyoko smiled, her vision blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, Kuon," she said, placing her forehead against his.

"I love you more, Kyoko," he whispered back making her laugh.

"Okay, I'll let you get away with more today only because we need to eat and get ready…but just know that next time we go out, I'm paying!"

"Yes, my dear," he said with a chuckle returning to his food. When they were done eating Kyoko stood from the couch to begin cleaning the dishes.

"I got it, sweetie! We still have time you could rest some more. I know you didn't get much sleep last night because…" He stopped his words as he saw the heat of embarrassment creep up to her cheeks. "Or you can go and get ready for school. I know you'll need time to maybe apply makeup," Ren said trying to bar her from going into the kitchen.

"Kuon, do we need to revisit our conversation from earlier? You cooked so it's only fair that I clean," Kyoko reprimanded with a teasing smile.

He relented and stepped out of her way then waited.

"KUON HIZURI! What have you done to my kitchen?!" Kyoko exclaimed looking back at him. The place was a disaster. The stove was covered with food splatters and dirty pots. There was a discarded pan where he attempted to cook the egg roll but failed when it stuck to the pan.

"What's that smell?" she asked sniffing the air, "do you smell something burning?"

" **Oh shit**!" he brushed past her and opened the oven. A plume of smoke accosted him while he attempted to remove the pan containing mackerel from the oven. Kyoko grabbed a dishrag and began fanning the smoke away from the detector before it…too late! The smoke alarm blared throughout the apartment.

"Keep fanning," Ren told her and rushed towards the home phone just as it started ringing.

"Hello!" He answered quickly.

"Tsuruga-sama, is everything okay? Are you in need of emergency services?" It was policy for security to call the resident immediately after an alarm was triggered. If there was no answer after three rings, security would relay to the dispatcher on another line, to notify emergency responders.

"Yes, sorry, everything is fine here. No need for the fire department. Thank you, for your hard work." Ren said hanging up the line. The alarm stopped as soon as he hung up. Ren flew into the bathroom to put on his contacts. He was back in the living room in a flash when the loud knock sounded at the front door. He didn't want anyone seeing Kyoko in her state. She was just too sexy this morning for anyone else to handle. He wondered if he could convince her not to go to school today. He didn't need any of those pubescent males sniffing around her.

"Good morning Tsuruga-sama, we received the all-clear from our superior but you know it's policy to follow up," said the familiar security guard as he bowed in greeting. There were two of them, both in black suits carrying fire extinguishers.

"Yes, thank you! Everything is fine just a little smoke from cooking." Ren said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kyoko walked out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was outside. Even with Ren trying to block the partially opened door, the guards caught sight of her and blushed deeply then sank into a bow.

"G-good morning, Kyoko-sama. Please pardon our intrusion!" he stammered out. Kyoko greeted the guard and bowed in return trying to keep her dignity while dressed in only her robe. She dashed back into the kitchen to hide but stayed close enough to hear the words exchanged.

Ren groaned internally. _That's what I didn't want to happen._

"It has been a while since we had to respond to your residence like this. Please refrain from doing the cooking yourself, Tsuruga-sama," the security guard said with a straight face. He heard Kyoko burst out laughing from the kitchen.

Ren scowled. "Thanks for your hard work, Goda-san!" he said shutting the door rudely before the guard could make more jokes at his expense.

"Was this a regular occurrence?" Kyoko asked stepping out of the kitchen. She was impressed by security's quick response and Ren's knowledge of their protocol.

"It only happened twice," he grumbled and each time he became distracted enough to forget to set a timer. After the second time, he gave up cooking until he made her his omurice specialty.

"You're so cute. Next time, we can cook together," Kyoko said, pulling a sulking Ren into the kitchen so they could tackle cleaning.

* * *

Yashiro leaned against the driver's side of the car responding to the PR director's email regarding the latest news on his favorite couple. He put his phone away once he heard the elevator ding. The pair approached him with hands clasped and joy radiating from both of them. _Oh boy, I should have brought sunglasses! Today may be difficult._

"Ren, Kyoko-chan, good morning! Kyoko-chan you look radiant this morning. Did you start a new skin regimen?" He greeted in a chipper than usual voice unable to contain his excitement. It was so obvious their intimacy status had changed. She was positively glowing and giving off a mature aura.

"Yukihito," Ren said, his gentleman smile gracing his handsome face.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san. I didn't do anything differently," Kyoko said placing her palms on the sides of her cheeks.

"Ahahaha," Yashiro laughed awkwardly, frightened by Ren's gentleman aura. It had been so long since the manager had seen that smile he had become complacent. "Well whatever you're doing, your skin looks great."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san," she said with a smile before ducking into the car.

Ren gave his friend a glaring look after putting their stuff in the back and stepping in beside her. Yashiro smiled at him innocently.

On the drive to Kyoko's school, Yashiro asked, "Did you two by chance see the news this morning or look at the email I sent?"

"No, why?" Ren asked reaching in his pocket for his phone. It was still turned off from last night.

"You'll see!" Yashiro responded with glee.

Kyoko booted up her phone and found several messages in her inbox. Two were from her father with his nightly and daily check-ins. His morning mail gave her the impression that he was worried about her. She quickly sent him a greeting, wished him a good day and assured him that everything was fine. The other messages were from her friends inquiring about her night on a group text between the three of them. Messages were flying back and forth about Chiori's night out with her "senpai." Kyoko had to scroll up to the top to follow the current conversation.

 _They went to a movie…wow, Tragic Marker? I'm glad they are supporting Kuon but who would pick that for a date…oh, she did. Ahahah Moko…I could believe that. Guys always want their girl to cling to them when things get scary….Whaaa? He got scared and latched on to Chiori-san instead._

Kyoko giggled aloud gaining Ren and Yashiro's attention.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked looking over at her screen.

"Moko-san and Chiori-san are texting about her date last night. They chose to watch _Tragic Marker_ and he ended up hiding in Chiori-san's shoulder."

"Who takes their first date to that kind of movie?" Yashiro and Ren said simultaneously.

"She picked it and thought he was cute," Kyoko said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well, there are some girls that would feel that way. It's quite surprising that Amamiya-san is that type. She must like this guy very much."

"You think so?" Kyoko asked looking first to Ren and then to Yashiro that nodded confirmation.

"It shows that he likes her too. He went along with her choice even though it would show his uncool side," Yashiro added coming to a stop at a light.

"I hope he's good to her. She's a really good friend to me." Kyoko said continuing to read.

 _Oh my god! Moko gave her condoms too!_ A vision of _Moko the condom fairy_ floated through her mind. She shook the image of Kanae in strawberry-flavored latex out of her mind. _What are they talking about now? What pictures of her and Ren?_

"I found it," Ren said clicking on the link in his email. Kyoko leaned in to look. It was an article complete with a series of images of them last night standing in the middle of the sidewalk _MAKING OUT!_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! This is all my fault!" Kyoko exclaimed. She was swept up by the mood and the music. _Where did those pedestrians come from? Wasn't it just us out there? No, Kyoko, you idiot! You were just delusional and only saw him! Everyone else faded in the background._

"I should have protected you from this…"

"I'm the one that threw myself at you and kissed you!"

"I'm not complaining," Ren said, with a sly smile. He loved it when she kissed him on the street last night without any reservations.

"It's definitely my fault! Yashiro-san, how do I fix this? I don't want Ren's reputation to be tarnished because of me."

Yashiro chuckled, "Kyoko-chan, nobody's reputation is ruined here, least of all Ren's."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that, usually, with these types of scandals the guys get kudos for their...ummm...how do I say this delicately... 'Conquest?' while the women suffer the stigma of being 'loose'...God, I'm so dead!" Visions of Tadashi flexing his neck, Taisho sharpening his knives, and Kuu cracking his knuckles floated through his mind. _Yup, so fucking dead!_

"Oh!" She said quietly. She went through her mental list of possible repercussions at school for her actions. Would this stir things up after things had finally calmed down since she moved up a grade. Her classmates were more mature and experienced with celebrity life. They were naturally accepting of her relationship with Ren and didn't judge her for it. Her friendships with them were still new so she wasn't sure how they would take the news.

 _At the very least, I'll have to endure the hateful comments at school. My shoe locker will probably be vandalized again. Maybe someone would steal my desk and hide it. The new friends I made in class might hate me. I don't have lunch so they can't tamper with that. I was planning on buying some melon bread at the canteen but maybe I'll skip it just to avoid confrontations. Things will just go back to the way they were in the past. This is my last year, I can endure._

"Hello?! Anyone listening to me up here. Nobody's reputation is ruined. Yes, there are some negative comments but the positive comments outweigh them. Your fans are thrilled by the PDA. I told you two that people were doubting your relationship. This, along with your combined social media is boosting your popularity. The women love that Kyoko initiated the interaction."

"Huh?" Kyoko blurted out unintelligently.

"We'll just play it by ear okay? Right now, the PR director and the President think it's good press. We'll put out whatever fires flame up when they do. The whole of Japan knows you two are in a consensual relationship it was bound to happen that things would eventually get… _hot, steamy, intimate_ ," Yashiro broke off his sentence when he caught Ren's glare in the rearview mirror.

"Do you still want to go to school? You can skip today. Maybe head to the agency instead or go back home." This was his last effort to get her to stay home and keep her away from any hot-blooded males at school. Her admirers were probably going to increase tenfold after that article. She still had yet to realize her effect on the opposite sex.

"No, I have to face them head-on!" Kyoko said with renewed determination.

"Okay," he said not wanting to undermine her decision.

"You have training this morning right?" She asked trying to change the subject before he asked her if she needed to rest again. She was a little tender from last night but aside from that, physically, she felt fine.

"Yes, it's only a refresher course but Uesugi-dono probably won't go easy on me."

Kyoko stared off dreamily, imagining Ren in traditional garb as he trained for his role as Ryu. "I really want to see."

"You do?! I mean you can! Ditch school and come with us. You're a student of Uesugi-dono, I'm sure he won't mind if you're there."

Kyoko laughed at his enthusiasm, "You really are a bad influence when it comes to education."

Ren hid the guilty pang he felt in his heart at her innocent jab. She was right, his attendance when he was a student was pitiful.

"I have a solution. Yashiro-san, could you please?" Kyoko leaned forward in her seat to ask their manager.

"Of course, I can Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro replied from the driver's seat knowing exactly what she wanted of him. He would gladly provide her video and pictures of Ren at work.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san…see it's settled!" Kyoko said smiling up at Ren. "I won't even have to miss school and still see your work."

"We're here now," Yashiro said pulling the car to the curb a block down from the school. "The amount of paparazzi isn't over the top. Shall we go Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked stepping out of the car.

Kyoko leaned in to kiss her boyfriend goodbye.

"I'll miss you," he murmured against her lips.

"I'll see you tonight," Kyoko whispered with a smile against his lips then gave him another quick peck.

"Tonight is so far away," he lamented, kissing her again eliciting a giggle from her.

Yashiro knocked on the window breaking up the lovebirds. His normally super professional charges were being extra lovey-dovey this morning. His inner fangirl was putting on a whole half-time routine complete with cheering and tumbling for this event.

* * *

Saena smiled at her husband and took his proffered hand. She stepped from the car and smoothed down her black pencil skirt then took her briefcase from him. She squared her shoulders and walked determinedly towards the courthouse.

Today they would present the plea bargain to the judges regarding the case with Morizumi Kimiko. Saena and Susumu had reviewed the terms of the deal with their boss, Katagiri, and received his approval to proceed with only a few minor comments. As her mentor since graduating from university, his knowledge of the law was invaluable to Saena.

Saena and Susumu took their seats on their side of the room while the defendant's lawyer, Hayashi Kento and his team took their seats. The lawyers alone were enough to execute this deal. Saena and Tadashi had made it a point to keep the information to Kyoko at a minimum. The less she knew, the easier it would be for her to go about her daily life. Their daughter knew the details of the deal and agreed to it; however, she didn't know that the decision would be reached today. Tadashi would break the results to her when he picked her up in the afternoon.

They were kept waiting for a few minutes before the judges along with other people required to support this type of case entered the room. The judges were provided the case material days in advance, so they were coming to the table prepared.

After a half-hour of asking clarifying questions to both parties, the judges were satisfied they covered every nuance of the agreement. All loopholes were addressed and some were even dismissed after careful consideration. The agreement would have to be updated to reflect any changes to the language that was used before it could go through final approval and signatures.

The head judge deliberated quietly with his colleagues then addressed Saena, "Mogami-Todoh sensei, are you quite satisfied with these terms? The court can't help but determine that the defendant is getting off lightly given her attempted crimes."

"Yes, sir. My client does not bear any ill will towards the defendant and only wishes she receives the help needed to heal."

"Very well. We would like to add one condition of our own. The court has taken the liberty to draw up the added term to be included in the final version." He held two folders out to the guard so he could pass it on to each lawyer. The judge waited until they both looked over the document before he proceeded.

"According to the agreement, the defendant will be executing her sentence in a foreign country. Given the high profiles of the victims, the defendant's passport will be flagged for travel during that time. She is not allowed back in Japan until her time is up and approval is granted by the court. Any objections?"

Saena shook her head and said, "No objections your honor."

She gazed over at Kento who sat quietly weighing his niece's options before speaking. "Sir, this appears that my client's rights to travel would be restricted when her sentence is up."

"There will be no such restriction. Approved documentation is necessary when removing passenger flight restrictions failure to do so would lead to detainment."

Kento could do nothing but agree to the new condition. He knew that even with the correct paperwork, it would take a month or more before the restriction is lifted. Jiro might not be happy with his decision but there was nothing he could do to change the minds of the judges.

Saena breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally settled. Kyoko and her other victims would no longer have to worry about this young woman terrorizing them. The next thing she needed to focus on was the group litigation suit against the Morizumi family followed by the trial for the manager. Though this was a small reprieve, it was far from over.

As soon as she stepped out of the building, reporters looking for a statement swarmed Saena and Susumu. The media's resourcefulness always impressed Saena. These big press companies tended to have numerous sources on their payroll in order to get the latest scoop.

 _Sensei! Sensei! You're the prosecuting attorney, can you please tell us the outcome of the case?_

 _Are you satisfied with the Judges' ruling?_

 _Will Morizumi-san serve any time?_

 _Was justice delivered?_

Susumu protected Saena from the onslaught of reporters. They both ignored the questions being fired at them as they walked to the car. Once in the car, she turned on her phone to send Tadashi an email. He would be delighted to know of the clause the Judge threw in there at the end. Given the man's resources, she thought he would be able to use that in his favor if necessary.

* * *

Ren felt the droplets of sweat pool on his back as he knelt on the hard tatami mat under the grueling eye of his master. He had worked with Uesugi on several occasions so he knew his silence and obedience were warranted now.

"You were distracted when the lesson began. Distractions can cause accidents on a set."

"I apologize, I have no excuse," Ren said bowing his head.

"Your skills are still quite impressive."

"You flatter me, Useugi-dono. It's all thanks to a master like you."

"Do I look like someone that flatters people?" Uesugi asked sternly.

"Ah, no. Thank you, Uesugi-dono."

"I can tell you've changed. I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing but you must stay vigilant. You can't show the vultures an ounce of weakness or they will tear you both apart."

Ren's eyes widened at how personal things just got. He knew the man was giving him sage advice. If his performance started to deteriorate, the media would no doubt blame it on his relationship with Kyoko. He had to keep giving it his best.

"Thank you for the advice, master."

Uesugi let out a derisive chuckle and dismissed Ren. "Come back if you need more training. I think you will do well in this role."

Ren thanked the older man again and left after bowing.

When Ren emerged from the room, Yashiro handed him a towel and a bottle of water. As he suspected, Uesugi did not go easy on him. After his conversation with the veteran martial artist, Ren confirmed that the old master was indeed punishing him. _Just my luck, he probably didn't like the negative press of Kyoko either._ Yashiro and the President might think it was good press but he wasn't convinced. The images highlighted just how beautiful and desirable she was meaning more people would be attracted to her. The length of her dress accentuated her long shapely legs and he just had to be caught palming her perky ass.

Inside his private changing room at the combat school, he checked his phone for missed messages from her. He was thrilled to find one with a picture attachment of her with friends from class all giving a thumbs-up sign.

"Something good, Ren?" Yashiro asked watching his charge's face.

Ren nodded and turned his phone to show Yashiro the picture she sent.

"Oh, that's so good to see. I'm glad she's able to enjoy her last year of school."

"Yes, she looks happy," he replied quietly.

He sat there for several more seconds staring at his girlfriend's cheerful face. He had broken his vow to her, to himself, last night and couldn't take it back. He didn't regret what they shared, he was just sorry he was rough with her. _I need to work on my control!_

"Ren…Ren? Did you hear me?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, pulling his gaze from his phone and looking up at his friend.

"You should hit the shower. We have your drama press conference next and then costume fittings. After that, you have another magazine interview…Get going…I hung your suit behind the changing screen. The upside to this packed schedule is that you get to go home early today."

Yashiro chuckled as his last sentence got the actor moving on the double.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thank you for patience. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope this kind of helps as spoilers/new chap drops!**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for the reviews of last chapter. I always enjoy reading what you guys think.**

 **Until next time, ja ne ^_^!**


	104. Metamorphosis

Chapter 104: Metamorphosis

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, somebody would confess to Kyoko at school! XD**

Kyoko squared her shoulders and held her head up high as she walked through the school hallway towards her shoe locker. She felt the eyes of the students tracking her and heard the loud whispers. What shocked her was that the talk was not malicious at all. People were greeting her and smiling as if she was the high school football star. She had psyched herself up to expect the worse but this type of behavior was alien to her. She was almost afraid. What were these people playing at? Thoughts of the American horror film _Carrie_ flashed through her mind. Carrie's classmates did the same thing to her. They gave her this false sense of acceptance and then bam humiliation in front of her peers; pigs' blood poured all over her during her Prom Queen coronation and her King dead at her feet. Kyoko shuddered at the memory of the film Sota and her father had highly recommended. Kyoko was lucky her school life in Kyoto was nothing in comparison to the level of bullying Carrie had experienced. She was in awe of the lead actress's performance in the film.

"Good Morning," she responded in return to anyone that greeted her. Although she was suspicious, her etiquette and upbringing dictated that she not ignore people.

Kyoko approached her shoe locker apprehensively, the exterior didn't appear to be tampered with. She opened the door slowly just a tad to peek inside. If it was full of trash she would be able to catch it before it fell to the floor. There was nothing inside but her shoes. She sighed with relief and changed out her shoes. As she was putting her regular shoes into the locker, she felt the presence of a person standing beside her. She closed the door and found Mimori standing there.

"Who are you?" the girl asked snidely.

Kyoko looked at the girl oddly, "Nanokura-san, are you not feeling well? Maybe you should visit the infirmary."

"Don't patronize me, Mogami-san! What's going on? Why are you so…so...so like your Natsu character when she's not being a total bitch?" Mimori spouted trying to find a good comparison to the beauty and charisma Kyoko exuded this morning. It was annoying her that everyone was looking at her like she was some kind of goddess. If Sho sees her he would fall head over heels in love with her all over again. She was still peeved that he had used this girl instead of her for his album cover.

"What? What do you mean?" Though she was flattered that Mimori watched Box-R, she looked up and down at herself in confusion. She was not channeling Natsu at all.

"Are you stupid, Mogami-san? You're practically glowing today it's an eyesore. I can practically see the cherry blossom petals falling in the background as you walk." She wasn't about to admit to her love rival, that she looked more beautiful today and exuded an air of sophistication in her bearing not typically present in a high school girl. _Why do I have to admire her?_

Kyoko kept her lip from curling as this girl's voice grated in her ears. Her name was now Morimoto but she wasn't about to correct Mimori. She had no idea what the girl was talking about but everyone's behavior was odd this morning. Could Natsu be taking over her persona without her knowledge? She hoped not.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me I have to get to class," Kyoko said walking away.

"Just stick with your boyfriend and stay away from Sho!" Mimori called after her. Kyoko walked back to her quickly and got in her face making Mimori shrink back against the lockers in shock.

"Nanokura-san, I want to make something explicitly clear. Sho and I will never be anything of whatever you're thinking. I'm going to give you some unsolicited advice…forget Sho! Find someone that would treat you like you deserve before you learn the hard way. If you can't do that, then at least tone down the naivety." With that said, Kyoko turned on her heel and walked away ignoring the curious looks from everyone. _Ugh, I hope this doesn't end up on social media. I have to watch what I say and do._

She entered her classroom and found her desk exactly where it was supposed to be. She smiled as her friends greeted her like usual. She placed her guitar against the back wall of the classroom and took her seat.

Gina leaned forward and whispered, "you owe us some details later." Kyoko ducked her head to hide her blush.

At break, a good looking third-year boy from the regular section, came to her classroom looking for her. Kyoko had never seen nor spoken to this guy before but she followed him outside when he asked for her help.

"Is there something you needed from me? Why are we out here?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"Morimoto-san, I just wanted to tell you of my feelings. I have admired you for a very long time and have grown to like you. I know I don't stand a chance against Tsuruga-san but I was hoping you could reject me properly so I can move on."

"Ehhhhh?!" Kyoko said jumping back from his low bow. _This is a confession, right? Like a school confession in a shoujo manga_. She didn't even know this person and here he was expressing his feelings to her a total stranger.

"Umm…please stand up. I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"Ah, my name is Hosoi," he said, quickly standing up.

"Well, Hosoi-san. I am thankful for your feelings and as you say I am in a committed relationship with Tsuruga-san whom I love very much."

"I understand, thank you for your time. I won't bother you again. Good luck with your work. I'll always be a fan!" He said with a smile and a wave before leaving.

 _What a weird guy?_ Kyoko thought as she returned to her class. The cycle repeated itself at lunch. The boys at school had become bolder for some reason. When the third guy came to the room, Gina and Hinami sent him packing.

"What's with these guys all of a sudden? They know very well you are in a relationship," Gina huffed.

Gen laughed, "They're just fans using it as an excuse to talk to Kyoko-san. She's a popular celebrity after all and she's kind."

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are treating me like normal. I thought I'd be hated," Kyoko admitted with shame.

"Why? For kissing your super-hot boyfriend?" Gen asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Careful Gen, your man crush for Tsuruga-san is showing again," Hinami teased. Kyoko and Gina laughed at his expense. Kyoko felt at ease as they teased her classmate. She asked her friends to take a picture so she could reassure Ren that everything was just fine.

* * *

Yashiro pulled up to the valet of the hotel where Ren's press conference for his new drama series, Ryu, would be held. This event was initially supposed to be held at Fuji TV but unscheduled maintenance of the studio had the production team scrambling for an alternate location. The swarm of reporters descended on the pair as they stepped out of the car. Ren pasted on his gentleman smile walking through the gauntlet of reporters shouting questions regarding the latest photos of him and Kyoko.

He increased the brilliance of his smile when a reporter had the nerve to shout if they had taken their relationship to the next level. That was completely none of their business! What he and Kyoko shared in their private time was none of their business. The reported recovered quickly for his mistake and shouted safer questions with the rest of the reporters. Ren remained silent. Why couldn't they report on their work? He hoped Kyoko wasn't being bombarded by such intimate questions.

In the relative safety of the hotel, Ren walked through the lobby, nodding in greeting to the hotel staff when a vase in the gift shop window caught his eye. He stood looking through the glass at this colorful "vase," standing proudly with flat marbles on the bottom and filled with water to a quarter of the way holding an array of flowers. He looked at the stack of flat plastic sheets with the vase's design and read the product description.

"See something interesting in there, Ren?"

"Yukihito, those sheets there open up to vases!"

"Really? Those are very convenient to have handy. We still have some free time. Why don't you go and take a look?"

"I think I will." He wondered if it was weird to buy a gift for their first time. If things had gone according to his long term plan, he would have at least had a ring to commemorate the night but things seemed to get ahead of themselves. He looked over the shelf of crystal figurines until his eye landed on a lotus blossom large enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He held it up and smiled at the way the prism refracted the light causing an array of colors to pass through. Just like the Corn stone! He placed it back on the shelf and picked up one of the unopened boxes. It was only 2000Y, Kyoko would love it. The sales associate came up to him offering to hold his items at the counter while Ren looked over a do it yourself candle kit. She was always making crafty things for everyone, he wanted to make something for her in return. _According to this, I could even put some of the flowers I buy her inside to preserve them. No, wait that's just like her flower ring. What else can I do?_ He put the kit back and kept browsing.

This store had a little bit of everything from sweet treats to nifty kitchen gadgets and everything else in between. He learned when he was a child from his father's experience to never consider gifting a woman any type of household appliance no matter how much she lamented she wished she had a new one. It implied too much and none of it was good.

Ren ignored the flashes from outside the store windows. They could take their pictures, he was not embarrassed to be caught spoiling his girlfriend. He finally made his way to the back of the small store with all the stationery and papercrafts. The little origami folded animals and flowers caught his attention immediately. He picked up the folded butterfly and smiled. He looked at the other designs and wondered, _can I do something like this? I could surprise her with a new design every morning!_ He decided that Kyoko would not think it too childish and picked up several packages of the 25 count variety pack of floral washi paper. He would need the extra to practice before he found it acceptable to give to her. For now, this would work until he could figure out something more permanent he could make for her.

Yashiro walked into the store with Kijima in tow as the saleswoman was ringing up his items. He nodded to them both and tried not to roll his eyes at Kijima when he winked at the saleswoman causing her to squeak. His colleague was the epitome of a _Playboy_. Thank God, he laid claim to Kyoko when he did otherwise this natural Cassanova would have swooped in and taken his place.

Kijima picked up one of the packages of paper and lifted his eyebrow in question towards Ren. "It's rude to touch other people's things, Kijima-san," Ren said, ignoring his friend's silent question. Kijima handed the paper over to the saleswoman with a smile. She blushed taking the item from him and placing it inside the bag. As Ren was pulling his card out from his wallet another business card fell out. Kijima reached down and picked it up for him.

"Thanks," Ren said taking a glance at the card before putting it back in his wallet. It was the card Kei gave him at the studio, _hit me up if you ever want to put that sultry voice to song._ The music producer's words had Ren's mind churning with an idea. He reached over at the counter's display and picked out a small notebook and pen. He didn't care that it was pink and prissy, he just needed something to write on.

"Sorry, please add this too," Ren told the cashier and pulled out a few yen bills to pay for the extra items.

Ren and Kijima, kindly, took a fan picture with the salesclerk before leaving.

As they continued down to the conference room, the three did not utter another word since the media was buzzing around them. They didn't want the vultures to misconstrue anything that they said among themselves so they chose silence instead.

Yashiro thought they were attending a funeral from all the black that was being worn for this press conference. It seemed like all the top-billed actors for the show came in character. Ren himself was in black from head to toe; black suit, black silk shirt and tie, and black leather dress shoes. Kijima, on the other hand, broke up his black suit with a silk blood-red shirt.

Kijima groaned as they entered the room. "Fucking, cock fest," he mumbled under his breath. Ren heard him and chuckled at his distaste for the number of men in the room. There were barely any women in the room save for a few reporters and the highest billed actress on the cast that would be playing Akira's sister. There would be more women in the series, they just weren't here. These types of conferences were reserved for the main cast, the director and producer.

"Ren, I'll take your bags for you," Yashiro offered and took a seat next to Kijima's manager at the back of the room.

Ren and Kijima greeted the director and producer before taking their seats on stage. Kijima was playing Ryu's "brother" in the Yakuza family. Initially, Kijima only had a cameo in the series for two episodes so he would not have attended this conference. Kijima's character was recently expanded at the last minute to add comedic flair and perform the few sensual scenes for that Ren declined.

Ren was busy chatting with a few other cast members when he finally noticed Murasame Taira walk into the room. They had not met each other since the premiere night and would be working together again.

Taira nodded to Ren when the actor caught his eye and strolled to the front of the room greeting others along the way. He was still a little miffed that he was passed over for the part of Ryu for Ren. He knew that since Ren played a double role as both Cain Heel and BJ he was the perfect candidate to play this role. He had accepted the next best role of the drama as the traitorous "golden boy" detective keen on destroying Akira's effort.

Ren stood with Taira reached him a shook the actor's hand, "Murasame-san."

"Tsuruga-san, I look forward to working with you again," the other actor replied.

"Likewise," Ren told him with a small smile while camera flashes went off around them.

"Tsuruga-san, Murasame-san, can we get a picture of you two. Can you please face this way while shaking hands?"

Ren and Taira both turned in the direction of the cameras and smiled. Ren had nothing against the actor professionally but if he got too chummy with his girl, they just might have a problem.

"Hey, hey, we can't just focus on brawn here. You are missing the beauty in these photos," Kijima said inserting himself between the taller men. That garnered a round of chuckles and more pictures before everyone settled down for the event to begin.

The conference began with the Director providing a synopsis of the drama without giving the plot away and provided a date for the pilot episode's airing. Ren would be in LA during that time frame. It would be great to watch that episode with Kyoko and his family in his childhood home just like they did in the past with his parents' shows. With that said, his schedule would be packed with rehearsal and filming up until the day before he was supposed to leave.

The floor was not open to questions and naturally most of the questions as the male lead were directed to Ren. He confirmed that all his training thus far they had seen on social media was to improve his skill for the role.

"Tsuruga-san, how does this dual role compare to your time with _Tragic Marker?"_

"I think this role is simpler. I don't have to hide my identity on the set for starters essentially alienating myself from the cast and crew…" He glanced over at Taira and smiled. "I apologize again Murasame-san. I hope we can start fresh on this project."

"Likewise, I'll be looking forward to working with the real Tsuruga Ren."

Ren kept his smile neutral, _wouldn't he be surprised._ He wasn't sure if Taira would forgive him a second time especially if he ever found out that he was, in fact, his idol Kuu's son.

* * *

"Cut! Take a ten-minute break everyone. We need to get through this last Momiji scene before we transition sets. Please focus on executing your role properly or we'll be here all night."

Everyone replied with a resounding, "Yes, sir!" and scrambled off to prepare.

"This is all your fault, you know!" Koga chided Kyoko as they walked to the refreshments table. They had never had such a problem before while shooting, a few _NGs_ here and there usually, but tonight's performance exceeded those.

"Whaaaa? Why me? I'm playing my part fine. The Director hasn't said anything about my performance. What do you think I'm doing wrong?"

"There's something different. I just can't quite put my finger on it," Koga said, tapping his finger on his chin and looking at her thoughtfully.

 _Everybody keeps saying that! Bridge Rock made a similar comment earlier._ During her rehearsal at the LME training school, it took a good twenty minutes playing with the Ishibashi brothers before they finally caught their groove. Things, thankfully, went smoothly for the remainder of their practice. _Is it my fault?_

She turned away from Koga to hide her heated cheeks. _I didn't look any different this morning save for his love marks all over my body. I don't feel different either._

As a man of his caliber, he knew exactly what was different about her he just wouldn't say. She had undergone some type of metamorphosis since the last time he saw her. The problem with it was that she was more attractive today and it was affecting their costars. It would be a lie if Koga tried to claim that he wasn't affected. A shadow of a looming giant beside her kept his thoughts in check. Koga became suspicious only after he started seeing a pattern. Whenever Momiji was in a scene there were numerous _NGs_ and a few casualties no matter the gender. Whenever she was offset, her father had stood by her as if standing guard. _And here he comes._

Koga gave Tadashi one of his, _look I'm not a threat,_ lop-sided grins. Tadashi eyed the actor suspiciously refusing to be swayed by that innocent look. He saw the way the women on set practically melted under the actor's sweet boy appeal. Today, he had to keep an eye on practically everyone. When he picked her up, she looked charismatic as she conversed with her school friends while walking out of school. He could see the effect her laugh or her smile had on those in the vicinity as heads turned to follow her. All he could think was that her time spent with friends and the love of her life yesterday had done its job. She looked happy and relaxed which was his aim when he booked the spa date. He figured the progress regarding Morizumi Kimiko would also ease her worries.

He handed a towel to Kyoko and asked, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

Koga fidgeted.

Kyoko thanked her father and patted the sweat off her brow without ruining what little makeup she had for filming. "Yes, thank you, father. We're all working hard to get this right."

Momiji didn't have any action scenes tonight except for a silent killing in the dark recesses between the buildings. The set had been transformed into a rural night market filled with food vendors and revelry. Tonight, Momiji and Shizuma were on reconnaissance to smoke out a rat. She wore the outfit of a male youth commoner with a robe over it and a straw hat low on her brow to hide most of her face. Her actions spoke louder than words a small twitch of her head, her hand tightening its grip around the kunai hidden beneath her robe, and sidelong glances with her eyes. She had to interact with few people in these scenes; a female waitress working undercover for Shizuma, a pair of boisterous soldiers from the enemy camp, and the rat. Somehow, all the scenes she was in resulted in taking longer thank need be. The other character would freeze when it was their turn to act or forget their lines when they met her gaze. It was frustrating. _How does Ren deal with this?_

"You all are doing well! I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off in no time," he said to address both Koga and her. They nodded their thanks in response.

"Okay everyone, take your marks and let's knock out this next scene," Joji commanded, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

Kyoko excused herself and adjusted her clothing before taking her mark. She took a deep breath channeling Momiji as she sat against a wall of a building. Joji went through the rounds of verifying all was good to go and called "Action!"

...

After a few hours of grueling filming, Momiji's scenes were done. Kyoko and her father spent the next thirty minutes packing up her personal effects in her dressing room. They would be relocating to a much larger outdoor set to film the last of her scenes; the confession and her death. She was going to miss this role but she was excited to start something new.

Kyoko didn't know that after she left the set that night, a rumor traveled among her peers dubbing her the up and coming c _o-star killer!_

* * *

" **Honey, I'm home!"** Ren announced cheerfully as he came in through the front door. She had been on his mind most of the day and was excited to be home in time for dinner.

"Welcome home, Ren-kun," came a masculine voice from the direction of the kitchen.

Ren whirled around, surprised to find Kyoko's father standing at the door with an apron over his clothes. He gulped nervously. He didn't think he would have to face her father so soon. He kept the dread from showing on his face and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm here. We only just arrived. Kyoko invited me to stay for dinner. I hope you like tonkatsu and curry."

"Tadashi-san, good evening! Thank you for the trouble. You're always welcomed in our home. I'll go wash up first then come out and help. Is Kyoko in the kitchen?" He asked, putting her gift down on the table. He had stashed the rest of his purchases in his bag. He had spent his break time jotting notes in his unicorn notebook and doing some research on his phone. He would need to prioritize his personal time, which is the extra time he had not spent on work or with Kyoko to pull off his plans within the timeline. He had come across something special, something he wanted to share with Kyoko when the time was right. He had to keep it a secret. For now, he could do things on his own but eventually, he would need the help of their family and friends for it to be considered successful in his eyes. His plan to create various paper animals for her had already morphed into something entirely different; however, the initial concept was still there.

"She's inside the room changing. I started preparing the ingredients," Tadashi informed him.

"Okay, thank you. I will change as well, err I mean, I'll be right back." Ren said quickly and made a beeline for their bedroom.

Tadashi laughed waving him off. It was much too late for them to be acting all innocent around him. They lived together for goodness sake and he wasn't the old fashion kind since he spent a good portion of his life overseas. He just wished the boy would hurry up and marry his daughter already. Tadashi walked to the kitchen in La La Land envisioning his daughter's wedding day. She would be wearing a princess-like gown, with flowers threaded into her hair, and the best part of it all would be the joy radiating off of her person as she walked down the aisle. He hoped he could share in her special day. He often forgot that she was only seventeen judging by her high degree of intelligence and ability to handle complex situations calmly but he was a firm believer now of holding on tight to those you loved. He had learned from his mistake with Saena. Maybe one day he would give his own love a chance, for now, he was enjoying his kids.

Ren startled Kyoko as she was emerging from the guest room. He fuzed his mouth to her before she had time to scream wrapping his arms around her and pushing back into the room for privacy. Kyoko giggled against his mouth while he kissed her enthusiastically.

"Welcome home," she whispered when they broke apart for air.

"I'm home," he said pecking her lips softly and rubbing his nose against hers.

"I hope you don't mind," she whispered.

"He's family."

"He is," she said returning his warm smile. She tightened her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, relishing in the comfort of his steady heartbeat. "This feels nice."

"It does," he said kissing her head before letting go. "But we can't leave your father out there. I'm sure he wants to break my legs because of those pictures."

"Probably," she said seriously, making Ren stiffen. She laughed at his reaction.

"I promise to protect you. Now, go and wash up for dinner," she said, kissing him on the cheek and heading to the kitchen to help her father.

During dinner, they sat around the table sharing their day while they ate. Ren found himself speaking more openly with Tadashi with them. It was easy to be comfortable with the man because there were small things about the man that reminded him about his girlfriend. They did, however, have to be careful not to slip up and leak out his secret. He wasn't quite ready to share that part of him with others just yet. If anyone deserved to know other than Kyoko, it would be Yashiro.

When they were done with dinner, Ren presented her with his gifts. He was excited to show her the innovative vases he found in the store. Kyoko couldn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes partially filled with water holding up the bouquet he gave her last night.

"Where did you find this?" Tadashi asked incredulously. He smiled at Kyoko as she watched anxiously waiting for the thing to fall over but it never did.

"I found it in the gift shop at the hotel where the press conference was held."

"You went shopping while working?" Kyoko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I had some time," he assured her. "I found something else I thought you might like." He handed her over the box containing his next gift.

Both men watched in adoration as her eyes lit up with unmasked delight as she tilted the crystal blossom in the palm of her hand. She was amazed by the way the light created a rainbow effect as it pierced through the surfaces of the glass.

Tadashi pulled out his phone and thumbed through his recent pictures. He saved the picture of the three of them smiling tonight as his wallpaper. Then he sent the same picture in an email to Mya just to tease her. He didn't want to break up their happiness with news of Kimiko nor tell them that he would be leaving Japan as soon as everything was settled with her manager. He didn't want to leave but he had pressing matters to attend to in New York. The faster he completed his business over there, the faster he could return to her permanently.

* * *

 **AN: _Phew!_ I made it! Thanks for sticking with me all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm coming down with something so I took night time drugs to combat it so I edited this on drugs XD...we'll see how many errors I find in the morning. **

**Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate all your thoughts!**

 **For those that celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	105. Love Notes

Chapter 105: Love Notes

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would receive notes from a secret admirer... _ahem_...Ren.**

Kuon smiled with his eyes closed and tightened his arms around the love of his life. She wasn't tired or fearful of him after last night. He couldn't help himself after she told him of the love confessions she received at school yesterday. While she was recalling her day, he picked up instantly on the reactions of her costars making him feel bitter. He knew something like this was bound to happen; he was glad she had good friends and her father around to protect her where he couldn't. He had wanted to give her body some time to recuperate after their first night and felt guilty by his lack of control. A little of his jealousy seeped through leaving him with a strong desire to imprint himself upon her. She was not fazed by his roughness and met him head-on both seeking to fulfill their base desires for one another after a long day apart.

"What are you doing, baby?" He whispered, his voice thick from sleep. He rolled to his back and pulled her warm body along to lay on top of him. He groaned out loud in unabashed pleasure as her silk-covered breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently and continued to rain soft kisses on his jawline and lips. She had woken in the middle of the night instinctively reaching for him. When she couldn't go back to sleep, she laid there quietly watching the miracle that was him as he innocently slept. When she could no longer just watch, her curious fingers began tracing the contours of his muscles but soon that was enough. Her need to taste him again triumphed over her need to sleep, soon her mouth followed her fingers leading up to the moment when he woke. Kuon smiled and opened his eyes a tiny slit to glimpse the nymph that had stirred him from his deep slumber with her sweet caresses.

"You don't, do you?" Kuon teased as he ran his hands slowly up her back, then down her ass and stopped at her thighs. He gripped the back of her thighs and pulled up to spread her legs apart so she was straddling him. Desire filled his core as he rocked his hips up so his erection rubbed against her heat.

"Mmmmm…." Kyoko moaned sitting up and resting her palms against his firm chest. She arched her back and rolled her hips to meet his when he bucked up against her again.

"You still don't know?" Kuon purred, his hands traveling up her thighs over her hips and slipping underneath the blue silk camisole she wore to bed after their quick romp last night. His hands palmed her breasts and squeezed. He traced lazy circles over her nipples with the pad of his thumbs until they pebbled then thrust his hips again.

"Ahhhhh...Kuon." Kyoko's body trembled with need as she rubbed her clit against his hardness.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked releasing her breasts and gripping her hips to push her down against him while he circled his hips up to grind against the mouth of her arousal. He lifted his upper body up so he was now in a sitting position and caressing her neck with his lips.

Kyoko tried to think about what he was asking her but all she could focus on was the wonderful warm feeling he was invoking within her.

"I may or may not have been trying to seduce you in your sleep," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and devouring his mouth with hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and entwined it with his. They exchanged slow lazy kisses for a time until they became more demanding. The quiet room was filled with their slurping sounds and soft moans. Kuon released his arms around her and broke their kiss just long enough for him to yank her top off. Kyoko gasped as the cool air assaulted her nipples briefly until the heat of his body engulfed her once again. Kyoko wrapped her arms around him and fisted her hand into his hair while their mouths melded together again. Kuon's hands were back on her breasts rolling and tweaking their crests with each caress sending hot jolts down her spine.

Kuon moved one hand between her thighs and thumbed her sensitive nub through the silk of her underwear.

"Kuooonnn," she moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. She lifted herself up on her knees and rocked her mound against his hand begging for more of his touch. From this angle, Kuon tilted his head down and closed his mouth over a rosy tip. His hot tongue swirled and sucked on her nipple. He licked and nibbled the little pebble causing her to cry out in delight.

Kyoko's whole body shook in his arms making Kuon moan around her breast. He had learned early on that her breasts were sensitive and made sure to always give them extra titillation. He pulled her underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside penetrating her sweet warmth. Kuon groaned as her hot slick walls closed around his finger, sucking him in.

"Fuck, baby you're still so tight," he whispered, pulling off her breast and leaning his head against her chest. He could hear the sound of her rapid heartbeat as he plunged his finger inside her over and over.

"More...want more….Kuon!" She gasped out bucking her hips in perfect timing with his hand. "You...in me!"

"Not yet, baby." He said before moving his mouth to tongue her other nipple. They had time, he wanted to draw out their pleasure for as long as he could.

"Please…." she pleaded. He slid another finger inside her and increased his thrusts. Her breaths were coming out ragged now. Kyoko's nails dug into his shoulders as her climax built.

"Kuon!" She gasped. Her whole body tightened then exploded. She rested her head on his shoulder while her orgasm racked through her body. He continued to stroke her until her trembling stopped. She stayed like that for a few moments, content, panting into his shoulder unable to move just yet.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? It's still early," he asked, his voice still ragged from her release. He wanted her so badly but here would always be a next time for them.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his shoulder and shook her head no.

Kyoko finally found the energy to move off of him and rummaged through the bedside table. She couldn't find what she was looking for in the dim light. Are we out? She switched on the lamp to get a better look before turning back triumphantly. She turned around to find Kuon lying on his back, boxer briefs removed and stroking himself while he waited for her.

She returned the Emperor's wicked smile with one of her own. "This is our last one. My pill won't be effective until next week."

His hand stopped mid-stroke. "I can get more. I mean...if that's what you want or we can wait until you're ready to try again," he said unsure if he was being too presumptuous.

Kyoko smirked. _Too cute!_ He was always so sure of himself that it was a nice change of pace to see him flustered. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you until then," she teased.

"Come here, you little minx!"

She squealed with laughter when Kuon yanked her to him and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed over the entirety of her body until they hooked on to the silk material now drenched with her sweet nectar then peeled it from her flesh. It took less than half a minute until they were burning out of control for each other again. He tried to pluck the condom out of her hand but Kyoko was too fast.

"Let me try," she smiled impishly and pushed him on his back. Kuon gulped, his eyes never leaving her as she slithered down his body and between his legs. His breathing became shallow when she took his hard cock gently in her hand and placed a soft kiss on its head. He nearly stabbed her in the eye with impatience at the gesture causing Kyoko to giggle.

"Sorry," he said in a strangled voice as a blush crept to his cheeks.

She kissed him again and swirled her tongue over the top eliciting a groan from deep within him. She loved the power she had over him when they were like this. The sounds of pleasure she evoked from him always gave her the confidence to continue. She licked the length of his shaft from hilt to point then sucked in his tip. It took all of his willpower to keep his hips still and not thrust up into the depths of her throat. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and let out another tortured groan.

 _I have to still be dreaming._ It was still difficult for him to believe that his sweet little Kyoko had broken through his barrier of resolve and initiated this last level of intimacy in their relationship. She had given him her most precious gift that he vowed to cherish it, always. Sex with her was incredible and intoxicating; he couldn't get enough of her. He thought that if he had her at least once his need for her would subside but he couldn't have been more wrong. When his mind was idle, she pervaded his thoughts until he could think of nothing else. He was more control of himself this go around, the feelings of anxiousness long gone, brushed away by the sweetness of her love. He was leaving it to her to take things further, otherwise, he might scare her away with all his perverted thoughts. They had the rest of their lives to explore each other in various ways.

"Baby, please! You're going to be the death of me," Kuon begged, tilting his head down again to look at her.

Ignoring his pleas, Kyoko took the length of him into her mouth and sucked him as deep as she could then pulled out slowly twirling her tongue against him the whole way out. She repeated the motion several times until he was panting and trembling to her satisfaction. She was only returning the favor after all. She sat up and ripped the package open. She laid the condom on his tip and rolled it down covering every centimeter of his splendor just as she had seen him do before. Kuon looked it over to make sure it sat right. As much as he wanted her to bear his children, he wanted to be selfish and have her all to himself a little while longer.

When Kuon gave her the okay, Kyoko straddled his hips and rubbed her slit against his cock until they were both coated with the moisture from her arousal.

Kuon squeezed her thighs desperate to be inside her. He held his breath as he watched her take hold of him and ease herself down centimeter by agonizing centimeter until his dick was fully sheathed within her.

Kyoko moaned with pure satisfaction. Her body shuddered as she stretched to accommodate him. This time there was no burning sensation but the sense of fullness was still there. _I'm getting used to him._

"Kyoko! You feel so good..." Kuon said trembling beneath her as she lifted away from him only to slowly sink back down on his lap until her ass rested on his thighs. He groaned in divine pleasure while she surrounded him with her slick wet heat. His hands ran over every centimeter of her body he could reach. Her neck, her chest, her shoulders and arms, up her back and down, to finally rest on her hips grinding up as she came down to take him deeper. He loved her on top, taking point and setting the pace, riding him like the strong warrior woman she was. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her in this position, she captivated him.

Kyoko's whole body flushed red but she continued to move slowly on top of him, her palms splayed out over the tight muscles in his chest for leverage. His green passionate eyes bore into her, watching her every movement as she rode him. She willed herself not to turn away from embarrassment and meet his stare. She loved this man. His heady gaze gave her confidence to pleasure them both.

As if reading her thoughts, he whispered, "I love you," without breaking eye contact.

Kyoko's eyes widened then she smiled and responded in kind. She gyrated her hips when he was fully seated within her then leaned forward and captured his mouth in a heated kiss that made her toes curl. Kuon wrapped his arms around her waist and drove himself up inside her. Kyoko's fingers tangled in his hair speeding up her thrusts. She pushed herself back up and rode him hard and fast until Kuon sat up wrapping his arms around her tiny waist forcing her to slow down. He wanted to draw out their pleasure for as long as he could last, which wasn't long at the rate she was going, he was on the verge of coming.

"You're going to make me come, baby," he growled out trying to steady her hips.

"Isn't that the point?" she mocked but slowed her hips to take long languid strokes.

Kuon kissed her smart mouth. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. Their hips continued to rock against each other while they played their kissing game of lick and tug. Kuon's hands strayed from her hips up to her chest and cupped her breasts. Kyoko moaned erotically into his mouth increasing the speed of her hips again. She could feel her climax building. This time Kuon didn't stop her, instead, he increased the speed of his thrusts to match her new pace. He was at his limit.

"Ah...Ah...Ku-on." She buried her face into his shoulder and bit down. Kuon didn't know if he groaned from pain or pleasure.

Her mewlings spurred him on. He was close, she was close. In one fluid motion, he flipped them so he was on top and she was beneath. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate deeper into her hot pulsating core.

Kyoko felt delirious from the sudden change in position. One minute she was up and the next minute she was down. Once she got over her vertigo, she hooked her other leg around his waist and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Uh...Kuon," She could feel the tension building inside her again as desire swept through her body. "More!...harder!"

Kuon groaned to do her bidding as he tunneled into her: harder, faster. His breath became harsh in the room as sweat broke out at his temples and his upper lip from the exertion. Judging from her voice, he was hitting her most sensitive spot deep within her. She screamed his name feeling weightless as if her body stepped off the edge of the earth. Her vision blurred and her body spasmed as her orgasm rolled through her body in wondrous waves. Kuon's movements did not cease until he reached his own release. He gasped out her name and then collapsed upon her. He rocked his hips slowly as he continued to pulse within her flesh shooting the last of his seed into the condom. He stayed buried inside her until the tremors in his body ceased then rolled to his side pulling her with him to unburden her of his weight. It took every ounce of energy for him to pull out of her warmth and clean them both up. When he was done, he pulled her into his embrace and marveled at how well she fit against him. They both dozed until the alarm sounded, alerting them to start their day.

* * *

"One-second, sweetie," Tadashi told his daughter while he answered his phone.

"Morimoto speaking."

" _Morimoto-san, it's Mogami. Do you have some time so we can talk about the case? I prefer this done in person due to sensitive information but it won't take more than ten minutes of your time. I can ask you over the phone if you are free._ "

"Mogami-san, are you in the office right now?" Tadashi asked scanning the surrounding area outside the car windows.

" _Yes, why?_ "

Kyoko's eyes went wide with shock. He was talking to her mother.

"Please hold on. If it's quick, I can stop by the firm." Tadashi checked his designer watch and covered the mouthpiece of the phone. He directed his driver to head for the Viride General Law Office.

"I'm in the area, I'll be there in a few minutes." With a few more words exchanged, he hung up the phone. He could already see the building down the street. _What timing!_

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have to meet your mother for a few minutes. Since we're over an hour early, I thought it would be okay. You can stay in the car if you would like. I promise not to be too long."

Kyoko looked down at the outfit she was wearing. They were on their way to her drama shooting for Rika so she was dressed in character as much as possible. Although, she already got the part she had learned from the Momiji auditions that first impressions were important. They were over an hour early and didn't mind the detour. Her mother would not approve of the outfit she chose today. She was more grunge than rocker chic with her ripped up fishnets, studded combat boots, a pair of side lace-up high- waist leather shorts, and a shredded cropped tee of an American grunge band. The black leather jacket finished off the outfit.

Her mother would definitely not approve but Kyoko was curious about the case. Her father had told her just this morning that the negotiations for Kimiko's plea deal took place yesterday. It wasn't quite set in stone but she should be leaving Japan soon. Kyoko could only breathe a sigh of relief from that information. If her mother was calling maybe something went wrong.

"We're here!" Tadashi said when the car pulled up to the curb. "I'll be right back."

"If it's okay, I would like to come with you."

"Of course, this does concern you after all."

Kyoko stepped out of the car prepared to face her mother. Saena had to understand that in her line of work it was necessary to wear such costumes.

Kyoko squirmed under her mother's scrutiny. The Mogami river between her eyes deepened as she looked at her delinquent looking daughter with her dark makeup and offensive outfit standing in her office's lobby.

She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction but said nothing as she led them to a conference room down the hall. Tadashi gave his daughter an encouraging wink before following after her mother.

Kyoko was the last to step into the conference room and was astonished to find Susumu seated at the table.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan. I wasn't expecting to see you as well but I'm so glad you are here," Susumu greeted with a warm smile. _This would explain why Saena opened the door in a foul mood._ His wife could be so conservative sometimes.

Kyoko bowed politely and greeted the man who recently became her stepfather, "Hello, Todoh-san, please forgive my intrusion."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome," he said casually, leaving the invitation open for her. "Please take a seat. Do you two need anything? Water? tea?"

"Nothing for me, thank you. Kyoko?" Kyoko shook her head declining the offer and took the seat her father held out for her. "We are on our way to Kyoko's latest project. Mogami-san said this would not take long."

"Oh! That's amazing. Are you playing a rebellious teen? You have this whole punk rocker vibe going on." Susumu said waving his hand towards her.

"Yes, I'm actually a musician and I will be singing. I was trying to channel my character with this outfit before getting on set."

Saena cleared her throat from her side of the table, "This is an actual job offer? You aren't impersonating that Setsuka Heel character?"

"Yes, I've been signed on for two episodes on this drama. It isn't much but it has allowed me to tap into my hidden potential."

"Do you plan on pursuing a music career also?"

"Music has always been Sho's thing so I never gave it much thought. Right now, I want to focus on acting."

Saena nodded her approval. Her scowl receded knowing that her daughter was in costume because she took her work seriously. She would have to give the President another tongue lashing if she was doing something under the guise of Setsuka Heel and not getting paid for her work.

"Anyway, since we're pressed for time. I wanted to ask Morimoto-san," she said turning to Tadashi. "Where are you with the American case?"

Kyoko's ears perked up at American, they had to be talking about Rick.

"Well, I have a detective at the LAPD that is doing his own investigation on the side with approval from his superiors. The problem still remains that the evidence collected is all circumstantial, without a confession he can't reopen the cold case."

"I can't guarantee a confession but I hope to drag one out of her while she's on the stand," Saena said thoughtfully. "If I do manage to get her to confess, I think it would be best that the American detective is present to hear it firsthand. If I fail, perhaps he can think of it as a nice vacation."

Kyoko hoped her mother could pull this off. She wanted justice to be served for Rick. Only one life was lost, many lives were changed forever that fateful night. They were slowly putting all the pieces back together but it would never be the same.

"I'll see what I can do," Tadashi promised, standing from his seat. "We have to be on our way. Thank you both for your hard work."

Kyoko bowed and left with her father.

…

Kento slammed his phone down in exasperation. He dropped his head into his hands with his elbows propped on his desk. Fuck! He rubbed at his eyes frustrated by the turn of events. He thought he was done with her part of the case! Now he had to deal with this new bullshit. The plea deal he had just negotiated for Kimiko was about to fall through unless they threw more money at the Korean bureaucrat. This was extortion! All they were trying to do was take advantage of Kimiko's mother's dual citizenship with South Korea in order for her to be extradited and serve her time overseas. This was the problem with bribing corrupt people it was never-ending.

He picked up his phone again and dreaded making the next call. It needed to be handled quickly and delicately before the Japanese judges got wind of this predicament. They could easily reject the whole thing sending them back to square one and worse negating the deal altogether.

"Jiro, its Kento. We have a problem!"

Jiro looked up from his phone and peered at the sleeping figure of his daughter. She was finally home, safe, sleeping in the room she had since they first brought her home from the hospital two days after her birth. It resembled nothing of its original splendor. The whole room was remodeled to accommodate her new living arrangements. All electronic devices and dangerous objects were removed from the room including picture frames. If Jiro could find a way, using his vast imagination, to turn something into a weapon it was removed. That left the room extremely bare save for the hospital bed, sitting area and empty desk. He had deemed all writing instruments to be hostile objects.

He left the room to take the call and locked Kimiko in behind him. He told himself it was for her own good as he walked away guiltily.

"Kento, are you there? What's wrong?" Jiro asked, taking his seat behind the desk in his study. Kento went into a tirade about the phone call he had earlier regarding their plans to move Kimiko out of the country.

"I don't think this is plausible anymore. The man has become a liability. He's unpredictable and greedy. He may keep coming back for more money and even that may become not enough. Are you willing to take that risk? If he is dissatisfied in any way, you could be the one going to jail for bribing an official. Prison here is a cakewalk compared to Korea. The deal is not signed, I can still submit an amendment. She can serve her time at that private institution in Sapporo. Her cosmetic surgeries would have to be put on hold until her sentence is over but she won't be denied medical appointments. I'm sure we can work something out with the doctors to our advantage."

Jiro sighed heavily as he weighed his options. The logistics of his idea to relocate Kimiko to South Korea was flawed from the beginning. He was trying to bring in too many unknown variables to make this deal happen. All he wanted was to get her out of Japan so the public would forget about her and she can heal in peace. The daily phone calls from reporters wanting to interview her on the incident were grating on his last nerves. He was grateful the actress has chosen to keep the story quiet for now. His best bet was to follow Kento's advice. He wouldn't be able to help his daughter if he was behind bars himself. The downside to all this was she would have to live with the burn scars until her sentence was up or maybe the rest of her life if a plastic surgeon was unable to fix her in the future.

" _Jiro, are you still there? Hello?_ "

"Kento, make it happen. I will apologize personally to the judges and the other lawyers for the trouble. Follow the law to the T, we're going to stay in Japan. I'll start making arrangements for our relocation to northern Japan at least it's far from Tokyo."

" ** _Roger!"_**

* * *

Kyoko sat next to her father and read the script for today's drama for the umpteenth time. She scribbled little notes on the side to help portray her version of Rika. She had yet to meet the director but after talking to Matsushima and Ruriko he seemed to be a reasonable fellow and allowed the actors freedom to flesh out their characters. Kyoko silently prayed that she could please him with her acting. She had practiced running her lines with Ren last night and rediscovered that he was a monster when it came to acting. He had managed to adopt all the subtle differences in facial expression, body language, and voice when portraying a female character.

" _How do you do that so easily? You could play a woman!" Kyoko gushed with excitement._

 _"Yeah, I'll make one hell of a convincing tranny," Ren joked._

 _"Tranny?"_

Ren spent a good ten minutes of their practice time explaining to her the uniqueness of transgender individuals.

The quiet car suddenly filled with the sound effects of fairy dust magic. Kyoko apologized to her father for not putting her phone on silent this morning. She was glad it happened here and not on set. She reached into the side pocket of her to pull out her phone only to find something obscuring it. She lifted the intricately folded crane out of her bag and twirled it in her hand. How did this get in here? Did he fold this? She pulled out her phone to read the text from her boyfriend.

R: _Short break, I just wanted to say hi! I learned this new one. *Cute Face Emoticon with heart eyes and kissy lips* Did it work?_

He included an image of a puppy with large round shiny eyes. So adorable! Just like Cain!

K: _It worked. It's so cute!_

R: _I'm glad! Have a great day Babe!_

 _Ehhhhh? He didn't mention this crane._

K: _Is this you? She attached a picture of the crane._

R: _You found it!_

K: _Thank you!_

R: _You're welcome! Got to run!_ *kisses*

K: _Love you! *kisses*_

R: _Love you more! *hearts*_

She lifted the paper crane to admire its geometric shape. He really folded this well. A small script on the underside of the wing caught her eye, unfold me. Unfold me? She shook the paper wondering if something was hidden inside, she heard nothing. She wanted to text him back but could not bring herself to bother him while at work. She decided to literally follow the direction and began the meticulous process of unfolding the crane. She wasn't worried about ruining it since she knew how to fold it back to its original form. She turned it over and her heart filled with warmth while she read his short note: I know you will crush it today! Good Luck! I love you! ~ Forever yours, K.

"Something good?" Tadashi asked.

Kyoko nodded her smile brilliant, "He wrote me a note."

"There's something to be said about handwritten notes from your loved one," Tadashi said with a forlorn look.

Kyoko caught the sadness in his voice and remembered the letters they had found when they snooped through his apartment. She wanted to ask him if he had someone waiting for him in the States but thought it too personal a question. As his daughter, shouldn't I be curious about these things?

"Father, do you have anyone special in your life back in the States."

Tadashi smiled warmly and shook his head, "No, not in the States, but I do have someone special and she's sitting right next to me."

Kyoko smiled shyly, he was being silly.

"It would be nice though to have someone to come home to at the end of the day. Maybe someday, I will meet someone that would compliment me. Until then, I'm perfectly content."

Kyoko's smile spread reassured that her father was indeed happy with her. She texted Ren quickly to thank him and spent the remainder of the drive refolding the crane to its original state. She would have to add this to her treasure box of items from _Kuon_ when she got home.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me, my pervy mind got carried away as usual but I hope you enjoyed. I had some discussion with my buddy Sgt. Inu (she's a law student) which had me rethinking my Kimiko strategy. I, unfortunately, don't know Japanese law. I'm making most of this shit up with lazy research and whatever I have planted in my brain from movies and such. Forgive me! If you see any glaring mistakes feel free to correct me!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your thoughts.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	106. Too Much Moe!

Chapter 106: Too Much Moe!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko and Ruriko would have another chance at becoming friends.**

Ren chuckled closing his phone and storing it back in his bag. He had checked his phone as soon as he had a short break to see if she messaged him about his little gift. He thought he placed it in a spot she would easily find it but she wasn't like most women her age that was usually glued to their phone. He thought of the genius plan to kill two birds with one stone by messaging her to say hi and helping her to notice his art piece.

 _Mission accomplished. I wish I could have seen her reaction when she read the note. She would have most definitely blushed and her eyes would have glowed a bright gold as if the sun shone upon them. The best part is her smile, it probably spread so wide her face ached._ Those thoughts stuck with him so he whipped out his fufu notebook and jotted them down.

Yashiro glanced up from his laptop curiously as Ren scribbled in his notebook again. His charge had been doing that a lot since he purchased the little thing yesterday. Yashiro thought the pad was for Kyoko but was surprised to find Ren using it. _What is he writing?_ It had something to do with Kyoko, he was sure of it. His professional mask almost always dropped when it came to his girlfriend. The manager was dying of curiosity. He already knew Ren was folding origami for her. Despite his attempts to hide his newfound hobby, it was easy enough to understand what he was doing when he practiced with scrap paper and napkins at every chance he got.

Ren secured his notebook in his bag and stood to head to his mark. They were currently in the largest studio at TBM station that was transformed to represent the interior of Ryu's Boss' traditional Japanese home, a couple of apartments, and a nightclub that would be used throughout the series, including his own personal space on the Gokudo property. They had this studio booked for the duration of the season and would only leave when a location shoot was necessary and available. He was dreading these first scenes, he had a hunch the Director was testing his boundaries under the guise that today was the only availability for his costar.

Yashiro closed his laptop, he finished negotiating a new job offer for Kyoko. It was another commercial/modeling gig with not much content regarding acting. He hoped she could still be excited about it when he handed her the contract. Once she makes her debut, he would have more acting roles for her.

With Yashiro in tow, Ren made his way to the nightclub set since they would be shooting the bar scene first. He greeted the skeleton crew doing final preparations and the extra actors and actresses as he passed. He made his way to the Director who was in discussion with his lead costar. It was a closed set due to some brief nudity on his costar's behalf later. Once they were through with the bar scene, the extras would be released to limit those on the set. Yashiro would also need to leave.

"Good Morning, Director Aizome, Tsugumi-san," Ren said as he dropped into a small bow. "Please take care of me today."

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-kun. This Onee-chan will take real good care of you," Tsugumi purred in response while smiling suggestively at him. Ren did his best not to cringe. She was an attractive woman in her own right with her light brown hair and mature curves. He could tell she had some professional work done on her nose, lips, and eyelids. Her profile said she was in her thirties but she had the face to pass as someone younger.

Ren ignored the innuendo in her tone and replied with a sparkling smile, "Thank you, with your skill I'm sure we can finish this part quickly. I'm excited to get this part out of the way and get to the real action of this drama."

Tsugumi's smile faltered, she wasn't quite sure if the actor just complimented her or insulted her. Judging by his smile, it had to be a compliment, right? She would show him her skill once the cameras started rolling.

The director chuckled and walked away with Ren as they talked, "Yes, you've been training hard for those scenes. I can't wait to capture your ability on film."

"Director, we finished running through the checklist and are ready to begin," the assistant director announced.

"Okay good, let's get started. We'll start with the hostess club scene. Tsugumi's character, Mari, is a small-time dealer of the same drug that killed Akira's sister. She sales the drug under the table to her colleagues and customers at the hostess club she's employed at. The PSI drops this tip on Akira to have him investigate as Ryu. It's up to Ryu to engage with Mari and extract the information of her supplier out of her. In other words Tsuruga-kun, you have to seduce it out of her."

Ren nodded and took his place off-camera waiting for his cue. He had practiced this scene with Kyoko before so he hoped this actress could deliver the same caliber of performance as his girlfriend so they wouldn't have any retakes. Before he channeled Ryu, Ren let his mind reminisce briefly on the bedroom scenes he had rehearsed with Kyoko. They were more heated than what was called for in the script. There would be none of that with this actress, he would have full control of this scene.

The clapperboard was placed in front of the main camera ready to start the scene. The director called for order. "Places people….quiet on the set...ACTION!" The sound of the board slamming brought the set to life. Light jazz music, laughter, and voices filled the once quiet space. On cue, Ryu, wearing his signature black suit threaded his way through the patrons and headed straight for the bar to be served.

* * *

Despite the detour to her mother's firm, they arrived with thirty minutes to spare. This allowed Kyoko to familiarize herself with the studio. The first set took up the majority of the studio since it was a mockup of a stage complete with lights and sound equipment. The other set was the backstage where most of the dialogue exchange would be filmed which included a holding area for the various artists and dressing rooms. Kyoko walked around the area imagining Rika performing on that stage. If she closed her eyes she could visualize the crowd's response to her and her band belting it out on stage.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the whispers of those around her invaded her mind.

 _It's her, isn't it? Why is she dressed like that?_

 _Is she trying to show off for the Director already?_

 _It must be nice to have such a famous boyfriend? Fuck the right man and you get things handed to you on a silver platter._

 _I bet she can't even sing!_

 _Didn't you hear, she's good at karaoke?_

 _Oh good, then I wonder what poor singer won't get credit because she's lip-synching to their voice._

Kyoko ground her teeth and clenched her fist in annoyance. She was naive if she thought this place would be different. _How could they think I would ever try to take credit for somebody else's talent?_ She extremely disliked it when people made poor assumptions about her. Her grudges stirred menacingly, wrapping themselves around the dark aura that was being emitted by none other than her father. _He's angry for my sake._ That thought of him upset dashed all her dark minions away.

Kyoko pulled on the cuff of her father's jacket sleeve to get his attention. Two pairs of golden eyes blazed at each other with determination.

Her father whispered down to her, "Let them eat their words!" Kyoko smiled and gave him a small fist pump.

The assistant director noticed her standing there and came up to greet her. "Hello, are you Kyoko-san?" He asked looking through the papers on his clipboard until he found her profile. The picture he had on file looked nothing like the girl in front of him, the only give away was her large caramel-colored eyes.

"Yes, pleased to meet you. I am Kyoko-san from LME. This is my father and manager Morimoto-san," Kyoko said dipping into a formal bow beside her father. The assistant chuckled lightly having glimpsed the politeness of the girl despite her punk rock attire. He had heard rumors of her impeccable manners and professionalism, it was shocking to see for himself from one so young in the business.

"Please call me Dai, I am the director's assistant. If you follow me, I will show you to your dressing room for the next two days. I hope it will meet your standards."

"Thank you, Dai-san," Kyoko responded with a small bow and followed the man down a hallway located at the back of the studio to a door with her name in bold letters.

"This door over is Ruriko-chan's room. The plan is to get you situated with hair, makeup, and wardrobe before we go into script reading. You're a bit early and I'm ashamed to admit that the Director is not here yet. I just want to thank you on behalf of the production staff for agreeing to this role and the schedule change request."

"No worries! It was easy enough to change since this is during school hours. I'm in a special program that accommodates students in showbiz."

"Great it's good to hear that we didn't disrupt any of your other work. Kei-san did send us your demo so we're all very excited about your performance with Bridge Rock later. Okay, I'll let you settle in and notify the stylists and makeup artist that you're here. Oh, before I forget, if you require refreshments, there is a break room with food and beverages down the hall. We will be bringing in food for you and your manager of course. Are there any food allergies we need to be aware of?"

Kyoko and her father both shook their heads _no_ to his allergy question then thanked him.

Tadashi set down her electric guitar and settled into one of the white leather chairs. He sent a message to Sota requesting his help. Kyoko set her bags down and looked at the room. It was spacious compared to her trailer on _Sacred Lotus_. She had a whole sitting area with two leather seats and a sofa. Did they expect her to do a lot of lounging in here? Why was it so luxurious for a newbie like her? She admired the large well lit vanity in front of the chair and gazed at her reflection. There was a changing screen in one corner and a door leading into her private restroom.

A hard rap at the door interrupted her inspection of the room. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Kyoko-san, I'm Rin, the lead costume designer on this production. My assistant should be coming shortly. He's in charge of accessories." The petite woman said pushing a large clothing rack into the room. She tried not to be overwhelmed or starstruck by the natural charisma radiating off the young starlet. She could see why the other ladies on set were gossiping about her without having met the woman. _Jealousy is prevalent in this industry, especially among women_.

"Good morning, Rin-san. I am in your care," Kyoko said with a sweet smile and a slight bow as she held the door open for the woman.

"It's nice to meet you. When I was informed that you would be playing this role my mind erupted with costume ideas for your Rika. It's a shame we have to restrict ourselves to two outfits," she said sifting through the clothes. "I was extremely surprised to find out that you were _The_ Setsuka Heel. Woods-san is truly a gifted artist."

Kyoko nodded vigorously in agreement. It was always wonderful to hear the praises of her Muse-sama among her peers. Ten was indeed a magical witch in the fashion industry.

The room fell into silence while Rin went through the outfits on her rack and pulled out several to hold against Kyoko. She looked at Kyoko again and frowned at her selections. "The Director had a specific style in mind for your character but now that I have you here, I like what I see. I think we can forego this plaid skirt schoolgirl look and black tutus are a definite no. I like this outfit you're wearing so let's try to stick with that.

When another knock sounded on the door, Tadashi stood to open it so the ladies could continue their work.

A foreign young man of average height and honey-colored skin stood outside, pulling two large suitcases behind him. "Hi, I'm Antonio, the assistant designer." Tadashi greeted him and helped with the cases.

"Oh good, Toni, you're here. Come and meet Kyoko-san. We're trying to decide on the outfits."

Kyoko soon felt at ease in the presence of the two designers. They made her feel comfortable with their friendly banter, it reminded her of Fuji and his team. The next half hour flew by in a blur as Kyoko became a dress-up doll for the pair. She tried on countless outfits and paired them with many different styles of shoes and jewelry. It was amazing how just a simple belt or heel height could change the overall look of one outfit. Kyoko had to pose for a Polaroid picture each time so they would have evidence of the outfit combinations and make their final choices using them.

Within that timeframe, the director made his appearance to greet Kyoko and then left her in good hands. He had carved out the morning to perfecting Rika's outward image. Towards the end of the session, the hairstylist and makeup artist came to her room to check on the progress of her wardrobe.

"We're just about done," Rin informed them. "I want to get approval from the director first. What do you think of these choices?" Rin marked the blank space at the bottom of the picture with everyone's votes, then left to see the director while Antonio cleaned up the mess and to his dismay, with Kyoko's help.

Once the decision was made on her outfits, the ladies went to work on her hair and makeup. When Kyoko, stepped out of her dressing room her rocker chic look was polished. Smoky makeup lined her brilliant blue eyes making them pop. They had added hair extensions to make her hair go from black to blue ombre which Kyoko found exciting.

"Whoa?" Ruriko said watching Kyoko walk towards her and the director. "Sheesh, it's about time you came out of there." Kyoko smiled and greeted Ruriko.

"Geez, don't smile like that. Are you trying to kill people?" Ruriko warned gesturing to the men in their vicinity that looked ready to melt.

"Oh sorry!" She said covering her mouth to giggle. Ren had lectured her last night after their bout of lovemaking on this very thing. She couldn't understand what had come over everyone at her school and on her drama. He had to spell it out for her the effect she had on men and maybe even some women and drilled it into her head that she was highly desirable. She should have been annoyed by him but only found his possessiveness endearing.

"Don't do that either, it's too much moe for people to handle. No wonder that man is so in love with you."

"Kyoko-san, you turned out fantastic," the director complimented her look. "Unfortunately, we're going to break for lunch for the next half hour. Do you think you can keep it together until then?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes sir! I won't waste everyone's hard work."

"Good, we'll do a quick table reading of the script and then jump into filming. Refuel ladies!"

Ruriko groaned as another lovesick sap sauntered up to the table to talk to Kyoko. Kyoko engaged every one of them warmly and politely sent them on their way so she could eat her food. She would have to warn her kohai later that her welcoming behavior is how stalkers were made. The girl had already experienced one rough patch with the Morizumis, she didn't want her to experience firsthand another dark side of the industry.

The upside to sitting at the shared table with Kyoko was the presence of her father. Ruriko still found him attractive for an old guy with his refined way of speaking, gorgeous smile, and sparkling gold eyes. _I should find myself, someone my age, to pamper me._

After lunch, they sped through the table reading. Kyoko and Ruriko had good dynamics and played well off each other. Although Ruriko's character was a year older than Kyoko's in this drama, Kyoko would be the more senior person in the industry. She was supposed to offer her advice on how to overcome her performance issues as well as get along with the rest of her girl group. That group was made up of the girls that were gossiping about her earlier. Kyoko giggled when Ruriko called them "fake bitches."

"My acting skills have significantly improved because I'm able to convince the audience that we get along as best friends. The part of the script where we aren't getting along is one hundred percent just me, no skill required. You're still to green. You'll learn how to spot these backstabbing bitches soon enough. Well I guess, you have experience with that already."

Kyoko nodded slowly. She wasn't supposed to talk about the case.

"I never worked with that girl, thank Kami-sama, but I know others that have. Let's just say, you guys did Japan a favor by exposing her, them. Hopefully, nepotism would be frowned upon and give the rest of the little people a chance at shining."

"Thank you, Ruriko-san."

"You have to be vigilant, there's a lot of crazies in our profession so be careful."

"You sound like Ren."

"He's a veteran, he knows what he's talking about. I'm sure he has to deal with it daily. I bet he gets women sending him their underwear through fan mail. Gahhh! I don't envy that man and thank goodness LME screens the mail before it's handed over."

What Ruriko said was true, the fan mail she did receive by post through the agency was usually open when it got to her. Ren told her that he didn't deal with his fan mail at all. There was just too much and if he started with one he would have to do them all. It was just in his nature to treat all his fans equally. He trusted the staff at LME, to appease his fans.

"Okay, let's get started. Kyoko san, Rika arrives earlier than her allotted time so she stops and watches the band before walking backstage. She finds a secluded spot behind some crates after watching Ruriko and her band rehearse on stage. Ready to go, everyone?"

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison and took their marks. The extras took their places throughout the set with most of them playing stagehands.

The director used his megaphone to get everyone's attention. Once he received a thumbs up from his crew he called, "Action!"

 _Rika opened the door carrying her guitar over her shoulder. 'Shit, I'm early,' she muttered under her breath as she looked at the band on stage. 'They're not bad but the singer needs more confidence her nerves are overshadowing her performance,' she thought while she walked towards the stage. Her eyes met those of the lead singer so she nodded and smiled hoping to be encouraging. The girl ignored her and stopped singing altogether. Soon the rest of the band members stopped and started grumbling. 'Oh boy, time to go. Girl fights are never pretty.'_

 _Rika ignored the girls' bickering and went backstage to kill some time. She walked down a secluded hallway crowded with boxes and crates until she found the perfect spot. She removed her guitar and plopped down beside it. She dug in her fringe satchel for her music player and headphones. She arranged her hair and slipped the headset over her ears then thumbed her player to find the track she wanted. Bobbing her head to the song, she reached for her case and opened it. Rika's eyes went wide with shock and a faint blush crept upon her cheeks._

"Cut!" The director called out. Kyoko jumped up and bowed apologizing for her error. Rika wasn't supposed to act surprised in this scene.

"I'm so sorry director. I won't let it happen again."

"Is everything okay with the guitar? You looked surprised, was it vandalized?"

"Oh no, no, no, nothing like that. I just wasn't expecting something to be inside it."

"Is it a spider? I'll have Dai-san exterminate it for you. Dai-san?! Take this and kill the thing," the director ordered rolling up the script in his hands.

"No, no, no, it's not a spider. It's just um… a crane!"

"A crane?"

"Yes," Kyoko said reaching down and picking up the little origami crane from inside her case. "Crane, you see? Their notes of encouragement left by my bo…ugh…friend," she finished, blushing another shade of red.

"Wait? Are you saying that inside that note is words of encouragement from Tsuruga-san?"

"Well, I'm not sure unless I open it," Kyoko said squirming in her leather booties. _Why did I just blurt that out? I'm an actress for crying out loud, why didn't I just lie._

"Would you like to check? Maybe it will help you complete the scene," the director asked eagerly. He was beyond curious to know what kind of advice Japan's top actor gave his girlfriend.

Kyoko unfolded the crane. There was a collective "awe" by those present. Nobody knew what was written on the paper but the soft smile on her face was a dead giveaway that it was something sweet.

 _Your voice is so beautiful and pure, I could listen to it forever. You got this, Babe! Love you always, ~Yours_

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said bowing low in apology.

The wheels in the director's mind started turning. It would add some serious moe factor if Rika found such a note in her case. It would be even better if they could have Ren narrate the note with a voice overlay. The ratings for this episode would go through the roof.

"I want to add this to the scene,"

"What?" Kyoko asked standing straighter with surprise.

"The surprise you showed when you found the note, the smile you had when you read it. I want to capture that in this scene. It would add to why Rika is so confident when performing. Let's take a ten-minute break while I work out the logistics. Kyoko-san, please come here. Could you maybe call Tsuruga-san and ask him if he would narrate a note for us. It would be five minutes of his life if that."

The director knew he was being sly but connections were connections. If he could get a straight answer from the man himself rather than jump through hoops with his agency he was going to take advantage of it.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Kyoko looked flabbergasted by this request. She didn't want to interrupt Ren's schedule but she couldn't outright decline her superior's request.

"Please!" the director begged. "This would improve ratings tremendously."

Kyoko sighed, "It won't hurt to try." This earned herself nonsense compliments from the director. She walked off the set to find her father who was holding her phone. She would text Yashiro.

 _Yashiro-san, I apologize for interrupting your work. Can you please have Ren call me as soon as he can? This is not an emergency. I need to ask his permission on something for this drama! Thank you! PS. This is not an emergency!_

Before Kyoko could hand back her phone to her father and give him the details on the director's request so he could relay it to Ren, it vibrated in her hands.

She answered it quickly, "Yashiro-san, I'm sorry to disturb you."

" _It's me! Is everything okay?"_

"I said it wasn't an emergency, didn't I?"

" _But you saying it like that makes me think it's an emergency."_

"I swear you're so silly sometimes. Okay, let me tell you quickly so you can go back to work. Your note! I found your note in my guitar case. I was in the middle of a scene and I was so surprised to find it that I was NG'd."

" _Oops!_ " he said sheepishly.

"Well, the director was inspired by it and wants to include it in the scene."

" _The director wants to include the note discovery in the scene?"_

"Yes, but that's not all. He would like for you to voice over me reading the note in my head?" Kyoko told him in an apologetic voice.

 _"I'll do it!"_ Ren replied without hesitation. It was like his wish from earlier had been granted. He would get to see her reaction from one of his notes in real-time.

"You will? Don't you have to consult with Yashiro-san?"

" _Yashiro-san just gave me the thumbs up. He's onboard. Tell the Director to work out the details with him. I have one condition, though. I have to provide you with a new note to read on camera."_

"What? But, but, wouldn't that delay filming?"

 _"Maybe, but if your director is unprofessional enough to demand favors out of you. I can demand this from him. I have a backup plan if it's not doable. Trust me, babe!"_

"I will," Kyoko said softly, looking at the note clutched in her hands and recalling the warm feelings she felt when she read them.

" _Your voice is so beautiful and pure, I could listen to it forever. You got this! Love you always, Yours."_ He whispered the contents of his note into her ear. Kyoko felt steam from her overheated head as her blush deepened from her face down to her neckline.

"Foul play, buster," she scolded, trying to calm her beating heart.

Ren's deep chuckle filled her ears, "I have to go but let your director know." Kyoko hummed in acknowledgment.

"And Kyoko...I love you."

 _Kyaaaa! He's trying to kill me. I'll need my makeup retouched after this call._

"I love you too, see you soon!"

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi, thanks for sticking with me. I thought this was it, I'm going to fly by these last projects of theirs and whisk them off to LA...then I had 4.5K words and I was like well damn.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and the reviews. I appreciate you all!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	107. By Your Side

Chapter 107: By Your Side

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Hikaru would get some loving too.**

"Wow! Did your father take this picture? It's good. It could be the front cover of Rolling Stone," Ren complimented, looking through the pictures on her phone of her day on set. They were snuggled in bed after Ren's long day of filming. Kyoko had been home for a couple of hours before him since she only had the drama and the taping of Yappa Kimagure Rock that day. Ren had walked in a few minutes before midnight while Kyoko waited up for him researching recipes for the Grateful Party. As intimate as they had been of late, snuggling close to each other and catching up on their day was nearly as perfect.

The photo consisted of her posing with the Ishibashi brothers looking every bit as a legit rock band. Kyoko stood on the floor casually leaning against the stage. She wore a yellow chiffon mini skirt and a matching yellow tee with a graphic of roses and pistols. Her outfit was completed with a black leather moto jacket, knee-high socks, black suede wedge-heeled booties, and various accessories. Hikaru sat on the stage holding his guitar. The other two guys crowded behind him with Shinichi holding his bass guitar and Yuusei clutching his drumsticks. Her father had caught them off guard in the middle of talking and told them to look up capturing the moment.

"He took them using his smartphone…keep swiping." Ren chuckled as he scrolled through the pictures. He stopped at a group photo that included Ruriko and looked at it curiously.

"Are Hikaru-san and Ruriko-chan dating?" Ren asked, studying the picture. He was aware that the man had a crush on Kyoko and would be relieved if he found someone special for himself.

"Ehhhh? What makes you think so?" Kyoko looked closer at the picture. While the other three smiled into the camera, these two gazed at each other softly as only lovers could do.

"Hmmm, you're right. I wonder if they are." She would have to observe them closely tomorrow.

Ren continued to swipe. They had a lot of fun changing up the poses from serious to playful. He laughed the hardest at the picture where Kyoko was flapping like a chicken on the stage around the guys while they played their instruments.

"This one has to be my favorite. Boh being Boh and that yellow outfit is fitting for a chicken…like a small big bird."

"Small big bird?"

"Small because you're small but he's actually a giant yellow bird character, much like your Boh, from a children's show in America. It's been around for ages. My parents took me to a taping nice when I was really young. I can't remember the plot of the episode but I remember this giant bird towering over me. They may still have pictures."

"Ooh pictures of baby Kuon, I can't wait to see. I bet you were so adorable with your large innocent green eyes and pale yellow hair."

"Oh God, what have I just voluntarily subjected myself to," Ren groaned, thinking of the volumes of photo albums his parents had of him. He hoped there weren't any embarrassing photos of him. "I think your Dad has a knack for photography," Ren said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know how he does it. He said he was researching cameras to take better photos. I jokingly told him that he was worse than the paparazzi. Was that cruel of me?"

"Even your cruelest is too sweet baby," he teased. "How did he react?"

"He laughed. He said it was his right as my father but he did ask if it made me uncomfortable. I told him no..." Kyoko got quiet for a moment making Ren glance down at the top of her head in concern.

"I think he's leaving soon. Do you think he'll really come back?" Kyoko asked in a voice thick with emotion. A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and dripped onto Ren's bare chest.

Ren tightened the arm around her, put down the phone he was holding then tilted her chin up to gaze at her face. Her eyes swam with tears and her bottom lip trembled. His heart went out to her. She had become so attached to the man in their short time together.

"Hey," he cooed, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear and swiping at the rogue tears on her cheeks. "I'm one hundred percent sure he will come back. Maybe, you can tell him how you're feeling…" From what he observed of their father daughter duo, it would be impossible for Tadashi to stay away from her but on the off chance that he didn't return, he would gladly drag the man back to her even if he had to do it by force.

Kyoko sniffed, "You don't think that would make me too clingy?"

"I think your father is on par with mine. It would probably make him happier if you depended on him more."

"I don't think anyone can come close to Otou-san. He's on a level of his own."

"You may be right about that," Ren chuckled.

"Kuon, thank you for making me feel better," she said, moving up to peck him on the lips.

"Always, my love. Are you ready for bed?" Ren asked. Kyoko nodded. He moved to charge her phone and turn off the lamp.

"Kuon?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, clearly already falling asleep.

"I love you," she said, cuddling him closer.

"I love you more, baby," he replied, making her giggle. He kissed the crown of her head and tightened his hold on her. He knew he was squeezing her but she didn't complain. He fell asleep comfortably with her wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

The next day on the drama set, Kyoko went straight to hair and makeup. They had to recreate yesterday's look from head to toe. One wrong ring on her finger or shade of lipstick would become fodder for the critics, something so simple could be all a viewer remembered of the film. It was a good thing the professionals working on her were veterans to their craft and neatly labeled everything they used on her. This took the guessing game out of their work.

When Kyoko's look was finished down to the right shade of blue for her eye contacts, they were ready to reshoot the scene where Rika discovers the note in her guitar case from her boyfriend. Ren had somehow coerced the director into redoing the scene with his note supposedly putting her acting skills up for collateral.

"Tusuruga-san explicitly stated that you, Kyoko-san, would be able to make up any time lost on set in order to redo this scene."

"He really said that Director?" Kyoko wondered out loud. Talk about added pressure. She couldn't let her Senpai down.

"Yes, his words exactly. I thought what we captured on film yesterday was perfect but he seems to think that this go-around would be more authentic. Do you know what's in today's note?"

Kyoko, shook her head no. Ren told her not to peek or it would ruin the surprise.

He was on a roll with these notes. She found folded origami cranes stashed throughout the apartment last night; her craft desk, her school shoes, her lingerie drawer. No place was sacred anymore, she even found a crane inside the fridge. Each one held simple notes that made her smile and think of her boyfriend. After she read each note, she folded them into their original design and placed them in a shoebox for safekeeping. She had six total at the moment. When she had free time, she would create an elegant box to store them in.

This morning she discovered another crane in her purse, _I love waking up to you in my arms. Your sweetness keeps me warm_. She wondered how long he could keep this up.

"Okay, let's get ready people. We are reshooting the scene where Rika discovers the note from her lover inside the guitar case. Kyoko-san, I need you to make the note visible to that camera mounted on the wall above your right shoulder. A simple tilt of your hand that way should suffice. The technician will do the rest. We're going to start with you walking through the back of the stage."

"Yes, sir!" Kyoko bowed then took her mark off camera. The cameras were trained on the entrance to backstage.

"Ready and action!"

 _Rika navigated her way backstage, hoping to find a quiet spot where she could kill time and wait for the rest of her band to arrive. She found the perfect spot behind a few crates and plopped down on the floor. While bobbing her head to the beat in her headphones and mouthing the words to her song, she reached for her guitar case. She flinched when she opened the case and cursed under her breath. Something had fallen on top of her guitar. She picked up the red paper that was folded into the shape of a rose and smiled. She looked the rose over finding a small writing on the other side, 'open me.' Rika carefully unfolded the paper to find a note written inside. Her eyes watered as she read the words to herself. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. A faint smile crept across her lips and a slight blush dusted her cheeks as she lost herself in thought. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and glanced at the paper again. Rika refolded the rose and tucked it into her bra so he would be closest to her heart. She dabbed at her eyes trying to keep her makeup from smudging then picked up her guitar to practice._

"Cut!" The Director called, clapping his hands. "Well done, Kyoko-san. That was a completely different reaction from yesterday but in a good way. I understand why Tsuruga-san wanted to redo the shot. Let's review the playback, shall we?

Kyoko followed the the director to view the tape. The technician switched between cameras to confirm the director's intended viewpoints were captured. The director whooped when the camera mounted on the wall zoomed in on the words written.

"Wow, no wonder your reaction was incredible. You two are truly gifted. I can feel your chemistry with just this note, the audience is going to eat this up. Imagine what you could do as a couple in front of a camera, the outcome would be magnificent."

Kyoko blushed deeply from the director's praise and bowed. She would have to extend the director's kind words to Ren.

"You can take your break now Kyoko-san. I will have someone call you and Ruriko-san when it's time to transition to the next scene."

"Thank you, Director." Kyoko took her leave to rendezvous with her father in the dressing room. He was currently on a time crunch with work and was focusing on getting that out of the way. His busyness was a stark reminder that she was taking up too much of his time. She had broached her fear to him this morning. He admitted to her that he would leave once he knew she was safe from any repercussions of the Morizumi case. He assured her that he was most definitely returning to her to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. He vowed to never miss another one of her birthdays again for as long as he lived. His words were enough to settle her anxious heart.

On her way to her dressing room, Kyoko ran into two-thirds of the Ishibashi brothers. Yuusei and Shinichi had drinks in their hands returning from the break room. She looked around for Hikaru. It was odd not seeing them altogether.

"Hello, Yuusei-san, Shinichi-san. How are you?" After exchanging pleasantries, Kyoko asked, "Where is Hikaru-san?"

"He's around here somewhere. We lost him on the way to the break room. That was about five minutes ago," Yuusei informed.

"We can head back to the dressing room, maybe we'll find him in there with my father," Kyoko suggested, sweeping her eyes around the set one more time. Kyoko had gladly offered to share her spacious dressing room to accommodate her friends . There wasn't much to their preparation before the scenes so they didn't need anything special. The lounge in her room was more than enough to suit their needs while they discussed their music in detail.

As they walked down the hall, the door to Ruriko's dressing room swung open to reveal Hikaru. Before he could take more than two steps out of the room, a slendor arm reached out and yanked him back inside by his hoodie. The remainder of the Yappa Kimagure Rock team stood rooted to the floor for a few seconds, confused by what they had just witnessed before springing into action.

The trio slowed their steps and inched towards the open doorway when they heard moaning coming from the room. All three gasped, as they watched their leader in a heated make-out session with none other than the Diva herself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru spotted his friends spying on them and waved his hand for them to go away. Good friends would have left and given them privacy but this particular set of friends was so shocked by the scene they couldn't move. Ruriko pulled back from him aware that he was distracted. She turned around to see what had caught his attention and gasped with embarrassment. She pushed away from him and fumbled to fix her appearance.

"Hi, all done filming? I was just telling Hikaru that...oh hell! You know what I was telling him. We weren't keeping it a secret," Ruriko huffed folding her arms over her chest and looking away in embarrassment.

Kyoko and the guys did their best not to laugh at having caught their friends in such a compromising position. Hikaru's hair was disheveled and his mouth was smeared with pink lip gloss.

"Are you two dating?" Kyoko asked eagerly, recalling her conversation with Ren last night.

"No!" "Yes!" They both responded simultaneously.

"We are?" "We aren't?" Hikaru and Ruriko both looked at each other and laughed.

"We are!" They finally both agreed. Hikaru reached for Ruriko's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers to show his seriousness.

She didn't know how it started but she was happy for her friends. Being with Ren had restored her faith in love and wanted more people to share such wonderful feelings.

"Leader!" Shinichi and Yuusei cried out with tears forming in their eyes. Finally, their friend had found mutual love.

Ruriko had never considered the man joking around with his friends as her type. She preferred them mature and taller. They had crossed paths at LME only a few times since he was in the talent section and she was in the music section. It wasn't until yesterday when she glimpsed him on stage during their rehearsal scene that she really looked at him. The confidence he exuded while performing was eye-opening for her and _his voice._ She discovered that he had a powerful voice hidden within that small frame as he harmonized with Kyoko. All he sang was, "Lalalala…," but it was enough for her to gauge his voice properly with her musical ear. She felt inspired and thought they could collaborate on a new song; therefore, a dinner invitation was extended when she ran into him on her way out the door last night. After a great conversation over dinner and drinks, here they were in a whirlwind relationship.

…

"Okay, everyone this time we are shooting the scene when Himari, Ruriko-chan's character is outside brooding. Rika will bump into her wanting fresh air after her dress rehearsal."

 _The backdoor to the venue flung open wide as Riku used too much force on it. She was still high on the energy from her practice that she didn't realize her strength. She didn't actually have an audience while they rehearsed unless one counted the stagehands but she felt confident that her band would win the competition tomorrow. She placed her hand over the top of her breast where she had tucked the note from her boyfriend. It was like her talisman._

 _"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" The girl from the band earlier cried out as she narrowly avoided getting hit by the door._

 _"Oops sorry! I didn't know anyone else was back here." Rika said apologizing._

 _"Well, I'm here!" the girl told her pointedly taking a drag out of a cigarette and coughing up as she inhaled it wrong._

 _Rika tried to stifle a giggle as she watched the girl clearly unused to smoking a cigarette take another puff only to result in another coughing fit._

 _"Aren't you a singer? Don't you know that's bad for your voice?"_

 _"It is?" the girl asked wide-eyed and threw the offensive thing on the ground. "I was told it would calm my nerves."_

 _Rika moved to snuff out the bud under her boot and looked around for a trashcan. The other girl watched her curiously as she picked up the dirty thing and threw it in a nearby ashtray._

 _"You shouldn't leave that lit, it could start a fire and you shouldn't litter," Rika lectured as she walked back wiping her hands on her skirt._

 _"Well aren't you miss goody two shoes," the girl retorted._

 _"Actually my name is Rika Sterling. Why are you still here anyway? The rest of your band left a while ago."_

 _"It's none of your business," the girl snapped and slid down to sit on the pavement._

 _"Okay," Rika said reaching for the door handle._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"My name's Himari! People just call me Mari."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Mari." When Mari said nothing further Rika reached for the door again._

 _"How do you do it?"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"On stage… I watched some of your rehearsal. You looked…so confident. This is my first big live and the thought of performing in front of so many people petrifies me…so how do you do it?"_

 _Rika smiled softly down at the girl and took a seat next to her._

 _"Do you really think I'd tell my competition how to beat me?"_

 _"Oh, ugh, well, that's not the reason I asked. Sorry, you don't have to tell me."_

 _"I'm kidding. The truth is…I'm terrified the whole time I'm up there."_

 _"You are!?" Mari asked astonished by the other singer's confession. "I couldn't tell!"_

 _"I guess I can just fake it better than others." The girls sat quietly for a few moments. "The other girls in your band? Do you trust them?"_

 _"With my life!"_

 _"Surprising..."_

 _"Why is that surprising?"_

 _"I heard a bit of your fight with them earlier. Sounded more like a band breakup to me."_

 _"There's no way! We've worked too hard and come too far to give up."_

 _"Yet here you are, brooding alone. Do they know how you feel?"_

 _Mari shook her head no._

 _"You should tell them. The reason I'm able to stand up there without running off the stage is that I know my friends have my back. You should have more faith in yours."_

 _The backdoor opened again startling the girls._

 _"There you are!" Rika's guitarist, called out. "Guys she's here," he said calling back into the building. "Am I interrupting something?"_

 _Rika stood up and dusted her skirt. "No. We were just talking, Touma."_

 _"The guys wanted to celebrate a successful rehearsal. Are you ready?" Touma asked her and glanced down at the other girl._

 _"Mari, do you want to come with us?" She asked, not wanting to leave the girl alone._

 _"Thanks, but no thanks. There's something I have to do," Mari replied with a determined look. "Thanks for the advice. May the best band win tomorrow!"_

 _Rika winked at the girl and closed the door behind her._

"Cut! Well done ladies! I thought the interaction and facial expressions were good. I'm going to check the tape and let you know if we need to reshoot anything. Please stay close."

The only part that needed to be redone was the beginning when the door first opened. Ruriko's expression was one of anticipation as if her character, Mari, was aware and expecting Rika to come through that door. When they emerged from the rear of the set, Kyoko was amazed at how crowded the area in front of the stage had become. The extras, standing in as audience members, were slowly trickling in through security to film the performance competition.

"Kyoko-san! Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko turned her head around as she heard her name being shouted from across the room. Her friends from school were waving wildly to her as they waited in line to be checked in. The director had told her that she could invite any friends to stand in as unpaid extras for this scene. She had extended the invitation to Kanae and Chiori. Both said they were unsure of their schedule.

Kyoko walked over to her friends but the extras standing around them started to get overly excited to see her, Ruriko, and Bridge Rock. She stopped before reaching them unsure of the right thing to do.

"Kyoko-san, we need you to get ready for the next scene," Dai said, pulling her in the direction of the dressing rooms. Kyoko gave her friends a small wave as she was whisked away.

When Kyoko and Bridge Rock, emerged from the dressing room they were ready to crush this performance. The set had transformed into a venue similar to the one Kyoko and Ren went to last Sunday. She could feel the tension of the crowd as they waited anxiously. Security guards that weren't present before were now escorting them to the back of the stage.

When Tadashi heard that the director intended for this part to be an open casting for the audience members, he enlisted the help of Lory to ensure that extra security measures were taken to protect his daughter. Every person that came through the door to participate had to provide proper identification and subject themselves to a wand scanning for dangerous objects. Bags were discouraged inside but not forbidden and were searched thoroughly. A real security firm was hired to act as venue security and provide safety for these scenes.

The crowd went wild watching them walk to their mark. The director got on stage holding a megaphone and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your enthusiasm and support for this drama. I'm asking for your cooperation to ensure successful filming. I wanted to create an atmosphere of a true live performance. All I ask is that you act like you are at a real concert, interact with the MC as expected and enjoy the performance. It would be difficult if there are any troublesome individuals among you. The security you see here are trained officers. They have been instructed to react to anyone as they see fit so please let's all have a good time. Oh, and one more thing, whatever you do, please do not scream out their real names, okay. Thank you, everyone, let's do this!" The crowd clapped and cheered as the director walked off stage.

The main lights shut off, momentarily engulfing the place in darkness until the stage and surrounding area lit up with spotlights.

"Okay, everyone we're going to get started," the director's voice boomed through the megaphone. "And Action!"

 _The MC walked to the center of the stage getting the crowd hyped up for their next competitors. He gave a brief introduction calling Rika and the guys on to the stage. Rika smiled like a loon walking to her spot at the microphone. She was shocked by the sheer amount of people in the place all cheering for them. She stood in front of the mic, waiting for the crowd to calm down._

 _"Thank you everyone, thank you. We appreciate all the love...this is Dreams!" As soon as she said the name of their song, Yuusei counted down with his drumsticks and they began the song. Rika strummed her guitar exactly as they had rehearsed never missing a beat. She was running on pure adrenaline already. Her whole body felt electrified fueling off the crowd's enthusiasm. When she stopped strumming and reached for the mic the crowd hushed eager to listen. For many, this was their first time hearing her sing. Her voice mesmerized them._

The director had to intervene with his planted people in the crowd to change the momentum.

 _Someone cheered, another one whistled. The crowd came out of their momentary trance and mayhem resumed. Rika began strumming her guitar and singing simultaneously. She looked out into the crowd and almost missed a beat when someone in the back caught her eye despite the warm lights making it difficult to see. Seeing her falter, Touma joined her at the microphone bringing herfocus back the performance. No one else noticed her millisecond of hesitation but the guys on stage with her. She smiled and sang with him for a few verses before he moved back to play up the crowd. She scanned the crowd but didn't see the familiar silhouette again. When they finally finished their number the crowd went wild with applause. They chanted "Rika!" repeatedly. She blew kisses to the crowd and bowed with her friends before rushing off the stage. Backstage, they embraced each other excitedly and congratulated one another for a job well done._

 _"Rika!" Came a voice she would recognize anywhere. She whipped around quickly at the sound of her name. He was standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing slim cut jeans, a tight-fitted Ramone's tee and a knitted hat on his head. Her eyes went wide with disbelief then she ran into his open arms. He staggered under the force of her embrace but maintained his balance._

 _"I thought you couldn't make it! What about work?" She murmured into his neck, ecstatic to see him_

 _"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You were incredible out there!" He said, pulling her closer. He looked up at her friends watching them and nodded his appreciation._

...

When the episode finally aired, the miscellaneous background noise that viewers heard would have faded into nothing. The low timbre of the beloved actor's voice would fill the rooms of those watching as he made a promise to his girlfriend.

 _Follow your dreams, my love. Whatever path you choose, know that I will always be by your side, supporting you every step of the way. I love you, always and forever._

The heartfelt reaction from the young actress would move many hearts. When the public learned that his physical presence in the drama was a total surprise to the actress, many non-believers boarded their ship and never doubted their love again.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! In light of all the Hikaru craziness I've been enjoying of late, I managed to rein myself in and keep my original scene for him. I wanted to have the little cinnamon roll find some love too since sensei won't let him past puberty in the manga.** **I'm patiently, impatiently waiting for spoilers on the new manga chapter. I hope sensei gives us a nice Xmas present. I'm so excited!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews of last chapter. I heart all of you! _*blowing kisses emoji*_**

 **Until next time, Merry Christmas! ^_^**


	108. Cheers to Success!

Chapter 108: Cheers to Success!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Darumaya would become the secret celebrity hot spot.**

Kyoko entered the private room carrying a tray of appetizers while Ren followed up behind her with a tray of sake, beer, and water. It was humbling for those present to be served by the couple. Kyoko explained her connection to the restaurant as a part-time employee and practically adopted daughter of the owners.

They were at the Darumaya celebrating a job well done for the drama. The others present were Bridge Rock, Ruriko, and their respective managers less Yashiro and Tadashi.

Tadashi had some business in another time zone while Yashiro excused himself to dine with Kanae and her family leaving the couple to enjoy the time with their colleagues. To squeeze the cameo into Ren's schedule, Yashiro performed a miracle. This meant that the actor's upcoming days would grow longer until the lost time was made up. Ren seemed confident and promised that the schedule would not be interrupted further.

As soon as Ren entered the Darumaya, he headed straight to the kitchen to find Taisho. He had plenty to atone for since he last saw the man: the Heel siblings, the Kimiko incident, and everything else in between that was captured in the tabloids, especially the recent PDA.

"I apologize Taisho. I should have come sooner. I have no excuse," Ren bowed formally.

Taisho grunted and looked at the man. Kyoko stood at the opening and smiled. To Taisho, she looked happy and healthy. He saw nothing the man needed to apologize for but handed him a rag and pointed to the dishes. Ren bowed his head again slightly and _helped_ without complaints. Taisho turned his full attention to Kyoko. He looked at Kyoko's attire and scowled at her hair before handing her an apron.

"We just came from filming. They let me keep the outfit." Kyoko said by way of explanation for her short leather skirt and blue hair.

Taisho nodded. "Was it successful?" He asked engaging in conversation. He had not seen her in a while and found himself quite chatty.

"Yes," she said pulling the apron over her neck and taking her spot next to him. "It was a small role but I played a rockstar. I learned how to play the guitar and I sang on stage. It was a bit scary but I had plenty of support." She glanced back to look at Ren washing the dishes.

A small smile played on the chef's lips as he caught the quick action. "Will you become a musician?"

Kyoko paused in her cutting and thought about the question. "I want to focus on acting out different roles. I've decided to continue my voice and guitar lessons. It would be a waste if I let my newly acquired skills dull." Taisho grunted in approval.

Taisho finished plating a generous portion of sushi and sashimi on separate plates. He turned to the hibachi grill and removed the beef and chicken skewers he had placed on there earlier to a serving platter.

"You two take these trays to your friends and join them," he motioned to the trays of drink and food. "I can handle things from here." Ren and Kyoko left the kitchen with their trays just as Tasiho threw some fish on the grill.

They settled on the floor beside their colleagues and began picking away at the food. Kyoko went into hostess mode pouring drinks for her friends.

"Ren, would you like some warm sake or beer?" She asked holding the flask of warm sake in her hand.

"Ah, just one," he said picking up one of the small ceramic cups.

"Wait!" Hikaru shouted, stopping Ren from sipping his drink. "Let's have a toast. To hard work and excellent performance. To our frontwoman, Kyoko-san you were brilliant out there!"

Ren took the flask from her and poured her a cup of sake. They raised their cups and saluted while Kyoko burned red.

" **Cheers!** "

They refilled their cups and another toast was made. "To Tsuruga-san for pulling the biggest prank on us tonight! Well played sir! "Yuusei exclaimed.

"Kanpai!" they cheered raising their glasses again.

"My turn," Kyoko said, refilling glasses giddily. She was slightly pink. Ren didn't know if her coloring was from her embarrassment or alcohol.

"Many thanks to my esteem senpais, my coworkers, my friends. I could not have pulled that taping off without all of you," she said looking at each one of them and lastly Ren. She held up her cup and clinked glasses with them.

When they were done with the salutes, Ren started plating food on Kyoko's plate. "Eat," he said sternly. Kyoko giggled making Ren smile. It had to be ironic to her that their roles were reversed.

"Kyoko-san, look at this. My manager filmed your performance." Ruriko handed her the small handheld camera from across the table.

Ren leaned in to watch over her shoulder as Kyoko pressed play. Her ears burned red with embarrassment as she watched herself perform for the crowd. She had used what she learned from the band at the live show she and Ren came across on their double date. She engaged the crowd and interacted with her bandmates similarly to the foreign singer that night. It was difficult at first because the crowd hushed when she began to sing, her stomach fluttered nervously. She focused on her character's love for music to pull her through those tough few seconds and eventually, the crowd acknowledged her skill. The audience's positive reception fueled her to do her best.

"Ah," she said softly. "Hikaru-san, thank you for saving me there. You truly are a professional at putting on a show."

"That's what we're there for. Can I ask what happened at that moment?" Hikaru asked curiously. "You lost focus but it wasn't a bad thing. It worked with the way the episode was concluded."

"Ugh, I should have been NG'd. I'm really disappointed in myself."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked. Kyoko rewound the footage for several seconds.

"I got a bit distracted right...here," she said pointing out the moment of her error. "I saw you in the crowd and lost my focus."

Ren chuckled. "Wow, but it's seamless. That kind of dynamic can only be gained by those with a close working relationship." He put great emphasis on the word "working."

Kyoko bit her bottom lip to keep from smirking. She thought to tease him later for his jealousy but the back of Ren's fingers brushed against her exposed thigh beneath the table shooting hot waves straight to her core. Kyoko didn't know what hit her. One minute she was having a serious conversation about her performance the next minute her body was hot with lust at the mere touch from her boyfriend. She felt parched. She took a sip of water and concentrated on Ren's words. The unintentional warmth his fingers exuded on her skin was distracting.

"You have all been working hard not with just this performance but on your variety show. I can guarantee your ratings are going to soar once this episode airs. If I were your manager, I would negotiate a salary increase when it happens."

She scooted away. Ren frowned then scooted closer. When Kyoko attempted to scoot again, Ren's clamped his hand firmly on her thigh to keep her from moving. His palm felt like a branding iron on her sensitive skin. He flashed her his gentleman smile. He was pissed.

She smiled in apology her cheeks taking on a deeper shade of red. He looked at her confused. Her eyes drifted to his lips, her pink tongue licking over her lips. Ren stiffened beside her and let her leg go. This was bad. He glanced at his watch. Leaving too early would be considered rude. They needed to hold out for at least twenty more minutes.

He glanced at the others in the room. No one had noticed their small exchange.

"Woohoo! Tsuruga-san is right! Here's to the success of Yappa Kimagure Rock!" Hikaru said, raising his glass of beer. The couple was relieved by the distraction and picked up their waters eagerly. Everyone followed with their drinks and cheered again.

The topic turned to discuss music preferences. Ren found himself engaging more in the conversation as a way to deter from touching his girlfriend under the cover of the table. To Kyoko's surprise, he revealed his favorite foreign bands and songs which impressed the brothers. Somehow Hikaru's guitar was retrieved from his manager's car and they found themselves having an impromptu sing-along. Kyoko didn't even cringe when he played Sho's Prisoner song.

When that number ended, Ren discreetly checked his watch again. He thought they stayed a reasonable amount of time. He leaned into Kyoko and whispered. "Are you ready to go home, baby?" His lips brushed her ear, setting her body aflame. Kyoko ducked her hot face.

Ren smirked. He could only imagine her reaction if he said what was really on his mind.

Ren stood and held his hand out to Kyoko to help her up. "We have to call it a night. I have an early call tomorrow and Kyoko has school."

The others booed the party poopers making Kyoko apologize immediately. Ren dropped enough yen on the table to cover the tab. When they protested at his generosity he simply said, "Tonight is on me. We are celebrating you guys after all. Someone else can cover next time."

Before leaving, the couple said goodbye to the Taisho and Okami then headed out through the rear of the restaurant.

Tadashi's regular driver waited for them in the alley behind the restaurant as promised to take them home.

Another person could have sat between them with the wide-open space in the back seat. Kyoko sat close to her side of the window, legs crossed, and face flushed. She stared out the window avoiding his hot gaze. She may not have been acknowledging him but their hands were securely connected. She tried concentrating on the sights outside; anything to divert her attention from the heat his circulating thumb generated through her entire body. She trembled with need. _Why is this drive taking so long?_

Once the door to their apartment closed they were all over each. She pulled off his hat and buried her fingers in his scalp pulling him down to her. Their mouths collided in a heated kiss. His hands slipped beneath her skirt and gripped her ass pulling her up against his hardness. She moaned into his mouth while their tongues dueled until they were both gasping for air. Kuon pulled off her studded leather jacket and proceeded to expertly remove her clothes until she was left standing in her knee-high stiletto boots and her lacy undergarments. He was on her again; his mouth devouring every piece of silky flesh he could reach.

"Ow!" Kyoko winced. The doorknob pressed sharply into her back.

"Sorry," he said against her skin. He picked her up. Her arms encircled his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Using his teleportation skills, they were in the bedroom in a flash. He placed her gently on the bed despite his impatience. He pulled off her boots and socks then yanked off his t-shirt and chucked it over his shoulder. Wanting to feel her warm body against him, he lay back down on top of her without removing his jeans. She opened her arms to receive him and wrapped her legs low around his hips. She gasped in delight when her center found his bulge. She pressed her heels into his back and ground against him. Her fingers raked down his back feeling the coils of his muscles beneath his flawless skin.

He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. He held his upper body up, propped on his elbows his hands holding each side of her face. His fingertips stroked softly, caressing her hair and skin. He brought his lips down to brush delicately against hers. He kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. He licked at her lips until hers parted, opening to allow his tongue entrance.

He wasn't drunk but she was intoxicating. Her smell, her taste, he couldn't get enough of her sweetness. He pressed his hips against her, rolling in slow tantalizing circles as their tongues mated.

Kyoko's hand worked its way down his front and reached between them. She unbuttoned his fly and cupped his erection stroking over his hard length. He closed his eyes again in ecstasy his hips gyrating in time with her hand as she worked him toward the brink. He pulled back from her hand wanting inside her. Kuon tugged his jeans lower on his hips then froze.

Kyoko looked up at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

Kuon released a tortured groan and rolled off of her onto his back. He covered his eyes with his forearm and cursed.

"Kuon?" She sat up worried that something was seriously wrong. He didn't look sick or hurt but dejected as if his life was over.

"I forgot to buy condoms." He moaned in agony. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

Kuon eventually joined in her laughter at their ridiculous plight. It was already too late to go out. He knew if he called downstairs the concierge would be more than willing to help him out but this errand was far too intimate.

"I seem to recall a time or two when I was able to pleasure you in other ways," she teased, stroking him as he lay there. His body reacted instantly to her touch.

Kuon's eyes rolled in the back of his head as her hot mouth closed around his cock.

* * *

Yashiro picked them up earlier than usual the next morning since Ren's schedule shifted. Kyoko had no problems going to school early. She could use the extra time to study her notes in case there was a pop quiz on any of her subjects.

The atmosphere that Kyoko had experienced days ago was still present. The school was quiet but the few students that were there smiled and greeted her.

Kyoko turned the corner towards her locker and found her friends crowding in front of it suspiciously.

Gina turned around, her eyes widened as soon as she recognized Kyoko. She smacked Hanami on the back making the other girl curse.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hanami complained turning to her friend.

Gina mumbled to Hanami but Kyoko couldn't hear what was said. Hanami shut the locker door and turned around with a smile.

"Good morning, Kyoko-san! We weren't expecting you so early after such a long day of filming," Hanami said guiltily.

"You were awesome yesterday! We didn't know you could sing so well," Gina added, hiding something behind her back.

"Good morning Gina-san, Hanami-san. Thank you for coming yesterday. I appreciated your support," she said with a bow. "Was there something interesting in my locker?" Kyoko asked flashing a brilliant smile reminiscent of Ren's gentleman smile. The girls cringed at having been caught. They knew she was angry.

"I got them! I got them! This was the last pair in her size!" Gen said running down the corridor from the other direction. He stopped short when he finally saw Kyoko hidden behind the other girls. "Oh shit!"

Kyoko looked at Gen. He was carrying a pair of new indoor shoes. He hid them quickly behind his back out of habit more like it.

"What's going on guys?" Kyoko asked confused by their behavior.

Gina sighed. She pulled out what she was hiding behind her back. A pair of indoor shoes ruined by some red substance.

"Are those mine?"

All three of her friends nodded. "We were trying to clean it up like usual before you arrived."

"Like usual? How many times has this happened?"

"A few," Hanami admitted.

Kyoko inhaled sharply and looked up and down the hallway.

"This will also be the last time," Gina announced. "We wanted to handle this without your knowledge. Kyoko looked skeptical.

"Here they come!" Hanami announced. Kyoko turned to find Maru escorting three girls down the hall. The girls were tittering at the attention of the celebrity that they didn't notice her until she was right in front of them.

Their eyes widened with fear while Kyoko and her posse stared them down. Two of the girls hid behind one distinguishing her as the leader. She tried to put up a brave front but the fear in her eyes betrayed her act of courage.

"Wh- what is going on?" The girl stammered, raising her chin.

Kyoko stared at the girls coldly. Gina spoke, "We know you're responsible for vandalizing her locker."

"I don't know what you're talking about? We didn't do anything of the sort," the girl countered defensively.

"Really? Shall we show you our proof?" Gina nodded to Gen. Their friend took his phone out of his pocket and played the video of the girls vandalizing Kyoko's locker.

" _This will serve her right. The slut thinks she could have any guy in school just because she's a little talented now. I can't believe he broke up with me thinking he had a chance with her. Stupid! Baka! Idiot! Baka!"_

 _The other two girls looked pitifully at their friend while handing her trash and a brush dripping with red. The final touch was an open can of sardines._

 _Someone could be heard off-camera talking to another making the girls finish up quickly and run away._

When the video was over, Kyoko bowed to the girls in front of them. "I'm sorry, it seems you were hurt because of me."

"I don't need your pity," the girl said, folding her arms across her chest. She blinked her eyes rapidly and bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to cry.

"It's not pity, it's compassion. I know what it's like to be betrayed by a loved one. I've been in your shoes before."

The girl bowed her head in shame her friends following along. Kyoko's falling out with Sho was public knowledge now so they knew what she was referring to.

Kyoko stepped forward, the air around growing frosty. She took the girl's chin in hand. "With that said, don't cause any inconvenience to others. Handle your own problems."

The girl nodded vigorously, "Please forgive me Kyoko-sama."

Kyoko let go of her chin and glanced down the hall as others started to enter the area. She couldn't be caught bullying someone. "You are forgiven. Don't forget, any guy that doesn't appreciate you for you is not worth your time."

The girls nodded and made a hasty retreat.

Kyoko sighed and bowed deeply to her friends. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble. I'll be sure to compensate you all for-."

"Don't be stupid, we're your friends," Hanami said mussing up Kyoko's hair as she bowed. Kyoko stood up and smiled radiantly.

"Whoa, whoa, reserve that one for Tsuruga-san," her friends joked shielding their eyes from the brilliance of her smile.

Kyoko laughed and changed her shoes. They cleaned her locker thoroughly. It now had a fresh lemon scent.

Once they made it to the classroom, they groaned in unison. The desk Kyoko usually sat in at the front of the class was missing. Unfortunately, for whoever took it, there were more desks than students in their section so it wasn't missed.

* * *

Kyoko and her father entered the studio where the Sacred Lotus production had taken up residence until the outdoor set was ready for their use again. Heavy rains overnight had left the ground at the location muddy. They weren't filming in this studio but rather perfecting the final scenes that would be filmed outside minimizing the need for retakes.

Not seeing the director, Kyoko went straight to the crowded area where Koga and Cedric were in an intense battle wearing samurai armor.

"Oh good, Kyoko-san is here. Now the real fun can begin," the stunt coordinator said when he spotted her.

* * *

 **AN: Filler, filler...I apologize for cutting it off here but I wanted to get this out since I'll be busy with family during "the most wonderful time of the year." Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Happy holidays to all! Thank you for continuing to read and I appreciate your reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**

 **PS. If you have not done so, please check out the new story** _ **Cancel My Engagements**_ **by CollaborativeBeats. Your favorite SB authors pooled together to give you a wonderful gift this season. The version on AO3 is a work of art done by none other than SilkHandkerchief. A lot of love went into this story so I hope you all enjoy it.**


	109. Farewell Kunoichi!

Chapter 109: Farewell Kunoichi!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we would see more Momiji in action.**

Kyoko sat starry-eyed. She was in seventh heaven as she sat across her best friends eating a late lunch at an all you can eat buffet in Harajuku. The girls had picked her up early from school with the aid of her father. It was their way of apologizing for not only missing her performance but also being unable to attend the small gathering at the Darumaya. They chose this specific restaurant because of Kyoko's love for sweets. It offered a huge variety of desserts and was easy on the wallet.

"You guys didn't have to do this. I already received your apology."

"You say that but I'm sure your feelings were hurt. I don't even know what kind of psycho carries a knife like that in their purse," Kanae said sarcastically.

Chiori stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"It's illegal to carry a knife like that in Japan Chiori-san!"

"I know! That's why we had to run. If they caught us, Kyoko would have to bail us out of jail."

"We? Us?...Mo! It's your knife why did you have to drag me into it." Moko scolded.

Kyoko had heard or more like read this conversation and apology in their group texts but it was ten times more fun watching the scene unfold before her.

"I'm sorry Kanae-san. I forgot it was in there and I panicked when the guard found it."

"Please tell me you got rid of the thing."

"No way! Wait, don't get mad..." Chiori said as Kanae began her tirade. "It's at home tucked safely under my pillow."

Kanae groaned in annoyance and decided to drop the subject.

"Mo! From what I saw you did a great job performing that role," Kanae complimented.

"What? You've seen it! I was hoping someone would have snuck a phone in and leaked a video," Chiori asked excitedly. "I want to see Kyoko-san slaying it on stage too!"

"Oops! Yuki showed me what he had on his camcorder." Kanae said apologetically. "The quality isn't good since there were arms in the way and people were so loud. I'm almost glad I didn't go." Kanae said without thinking. "Ah but don't get me wrong, you guys were great."

" _Pssh!_ Lucky!" Chiori grumbled.

"I think Yashiro-san sent me the video. My father recorded one but it's on my laptop. He went overboard. I didn't want a large file on my phone." Kyoko reached into her purse and pulled out her phone when something landed on the floor.

"Kyoko-san, you dropped something." Chiori reached down to pick it up and came up holding a crane.

"Oh my God! Is this one of the infamous love notes from Tsuru—." The end of her exclamation was garbled since Kyoko held her hand against her friend's mouth. Kyoko glared at her friend and looked around the restaurant. No one was paying attention to them since they were in a secluded corner.

"Let me see," Kanae said snatching the paper out of Chiori's hand.

Kyoko released Chiori and settled back in her chair blushing. She told her friends what led to Ren's participation in the drama. However, his actual presence at the end of her performance was a surprise even to her.

"Please be careful," Kyoko said worriedly. "And don't laugh!"

Kanae was beyond curious but slowed down her movements as she unfolded the paper. Chiori leaned in eagerly to read what the actor had to say today.

Kyoko had already read the note. There was nothing incriminating in it _this time..._ but.

"Break a leg and some noses and some necks. I can't wait to see your Momiji kicking ass on the big screen! Love always, yours." Kanae said imitating Ren's husky voice.

Kyoko covered her face as Kanae read the note aloud. Immediately after, she heard gagging and the beginnings of laughter. It started out a low rumble. Through the cracks of her fingers, she could make out the slight tremble of their bodies. She heard the first spurt of breath escape from Chiori's mouth. Kyoko watched Kanae's hand clap over her mouth to suppress the giggle threatening to escape.

Kyoko removed her hands from her face and pouted. "Go ahead and laugh since you both really want to. It's not his finest but I love it all the same."

The girls released their laughter to the point that they were doubled over grabbing their sides. Kyoko held napkins out to them so they could dab at the tears pricking the corners of their eyes.

It took her friends several minutes to calm down. When they took the napkins from her, Kyoko stood with a huff and decided to stuff her face with dessert. Her training for Momiji was amplified these last two days. Since the rest of her day was dedicated to _Sacred Lotus_ filming she could afford to indulge a little and piled her plate with one of everything.

When she sat back down they finally pulled themselves together. Still pouting, she dug into her stack of sweets.

"I didn't know Tsuruga-san was such a romantic," Chiori said with a straight face then burst out laughing immediately.

"He really has a way with words," Kanae interjected, trying to keep from laughing all over again.

"He's always encouraging me to do my best," Kyoko defended.

"Just how many of these do you have?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko was quiet for a moment as she did the math in her head. "I think I have over a dozen so far."

"What?!" Chiori and Kanae exclaimed in disbelief. Kyoko nodded.

"Wow, he's persistent. Does each one have a note inside?"

"Yes," Kyoko declared blushing again.

"Well, I think it's really cute. It's so unexpected yet expected coming from him. The man is clearly devoted to you. I guess throwing him some leg really did the trick!"

"Chiori-san!" Kyoko gasped. She looked around to make sure no one heard.

"I'm joking. Nobody here cares. Well, maybe the staff is suspicious," Chiori nodded to their giggling waitress with her colleagues. The young lady and her coworkers across the restaurant were whispering and glancing in their direction.

"They aren't bothering us. Let me see the video now, pretty please." Chiori begged, batting her lashes at Kyoko.

"Are you going to pursue a music career? It's like you were born for the stage." Chiori said handing back the phone when the video ended.

Kyoko blushed and waved her hand in front of her. "There's no way! Nakazawa-san and Kei-san have been hounding me ever since and it's only been a few days. The episode hasn't even aired. For all I know, the ratings of the drama might plummet because of me."

"You said that boyfriend of yours is in both episodes right? Then, of course, the ratings are going to be high." Kanae said as a matter of fact.

Kyoko frowned at her implication but it was true. Anything Ren performed in was bound to be popular.

"I can't believe a veteran like him was used like that by the director," Kanae said.

"Isn't it more like he used the director," Chiori added thoughtfully. "Tsuruga-san just wanted to show off that he was her boyfriend."

"Hmmm, I wonder how long he can keep inserting himself into your work," Kanae commented.

"Is it bad?"

"It's not bad as long as you keep challenging each other to improve then it's not a problem."

"Even before I loved him, I admired his acting ability and work ethic. I want to grow as an actress and learn from the best. I hope one day we can all be in a project together too."

Her friends smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oh excuse me," Kyoko said, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn. She was on location for her last taping of the _Sacred Lotus._ She jostled herself to try to shake off the remnants of sleep. She had been fine earlier but once she sat in the chair fatigue began to seep in. This was the first time she had to stay overnight since the set was almost two hours outside of Tokyo. She had an early shooting today since the director wanted to use the sky's natural lighting as much as possible.

"Would you like me to make you a cup of tea or coffee?" Tadashi asked looking too chipper for four in the morning.

"Thank you, father. I'll take a cup of tea."

She sat still until the artist was done applying Momiji's natural makeup. Her hair was done, pulled into a high ponytail. When the artist finished, she stood and went behind the changing screen to don her Momiji costume for the final time. She would miss playing this role.

To take her mind off the sadness of her role ending she thought about more pleasant things like the surprise she awoke to when she checked her messages: _Payback: You little Vixen._

Her phone was still in silent mode when he sent it. She missed her chance to talk to him before he went to bed. He was up way too late for her taste judging by the time stamp on his message.

Kyoko was torn. She wanted to hear his voice but she also wanted to let him rest. She wondered if he had as much difficulty sleeping as she did being apart from him. It felt weird sleeping in a bed alone. Kyoko had to pull herself together. It was only one night for goodness sake. She couldn't be too clingy given their profession.

She texted him so he could find her message when he woke. _Hi! I hope you ate well and managed to get enough rest. I will be heading to the set soon. I miss you._

Her phone buzzed immediately after sending the message. The incoming video call was from _Corn_.

"Corn?" She answered quickly. Her phone screen filled with his handsome face as he lay in their bed. His hair was mussed and his green eyes were blurry from sleep.

"Hi, I miss you too," he said groggily as he rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. It's difficult to sleep without you."

Kyoko was quiet for a few beats, "Did you have another nightmare? About Rick?"

He smiled at her worry. "I wouldn't call it a nightmare ...thanks to some naughty little lady leaving me wanting...ever heard of **blue balls**?"

The tinkling of her laughter filled both rooms. "I thought it would help you sleep. I'm sorry."

"It only served to torture me. You owe me the whole thing. Did you see my response?" He teased while Kyoko blushed.

"I did," she said, her face heating up. She had to admit, the selfies he sent in several stages of undress was a total tease including the one with him having a bubble bath. Stupid bubbles were in the way again. She knew exactly how it felt to have blue balls sans balls. She spent considerable time running her eyes over his delicious body wishing he was with her.

They continued talking as she got dressed to head over to the set. Ren laid back and enjoyed the show in real-time. He silently thanked the people that made video chat possible. It was like she was right in the room with him. Before they hung up, she told him to get some sleep and blew him a kiss.

Kyoko came out from behind the screen and sat on the chair to pull on her black wool tabi socks. She slipped on her straw sandals and laced them up her calf. When she was done, the stylist tied the black band around her forehead. Normally she would secure it with pins but that couldn't be done today.

"Here you go, sweetie." Tadashi handed her a steaming mug of tea.

"Thank you, father," she said, blowing on the warm liquid before sipping.

Kyoko perked up from the caffeine she ingested when the assistant came by to call her to standby.

"It's chilly outside. Make sure to wear this until it's time for filming." Tadashi held up a robe for her to shrug into.

Kyoko stepped outside of her trailer to join the others gathered around waiting for the director. They had already filmed Momiji and Chidori's pursuit to meet up with Shizuma the night before.

"We're going to pick up where we left off last night. Momiji and Chidori are approaching the fray. Shizuma has set up his camp as bait to lure the enemy to him allowing the two women to escape to safety. The women are unaware of his plan and he is unaware of their presence. We will be killing two birds with one stone today. I need everyone to focus so it integrates seamlessly. Yuki will follow the ladies. I will follow the men. This is our epic battle everyone. No expense was spared with pyrotechnics. There will be fire but no explosions. Please keep the scenes going and improvise as necessary. There are a few of you that are wearing fire suits. Your role is to catch fire. The safety crew is on standby. We've practiced this and timed everything, they know when to put you out." Joji said addressing the crowd using his megaphone.

Kuresaki leaned toward Joji. The director nodded while the producer whispered to him.

"I know what I said places a lot of pressure on everyone. If anyone is seriously injured please notify an assistant. I can't stress it enough that we want everyone safe on set. Any questions?" He paused for a few seconds and looked at each one of the main roleplayers.

When he looked at Kyoko she shook her head no. She was eager to get started. They had worked hard to get this right! It was time she said farewell to her Kunoichi.

"Okay, let's get started!" He clapped his hands. Everyone scattered to get to their marks.

 _Chidori stood at the edge of the clearing in disbelief. Shizuma's encampment was under siege. The Shogun's soldiers had found him. The place was a sea of flames full of carnage and chaos. The screaming and smell were unbearable. She became weak-kneed gripping the sword in her hand and leaning against a tree for support._

" _Let's go! We need to find Shizuma-sama!" Momoji yelled unsheathing her short swords. She slipped into what little shadows remained and stabbed the first enemy soldier that she came across. He was dead before he could blink._

 _Chidori took several trembling steps out of the safety of the forest. Her legs felt like lead and tripped over her kimono. A soldier saw her lying on the ground and leered. He raised his katana high over his head. All Chidori could do was shut her eyes and wait for the inevitable. She screamed as a heavy weight pressed down on her. She opened her eyes startled to find the soldier dead. She felt bile rise in her throat as the stench of iron enveloped her. Fear gripped her as she struggled to remove herself from beneath the dead man. Once she was free, Chidori scrambled on her butt grabbing her sword with her._

 _Momiji growled beside her, "Do you want to die?" Chidori shielded herself with her arm when Momiji raised one of her short swords menacingly. She squeaked as Momiji brought the katana down. There was no pain. She only heard ripping. She watched, embarrassed as the kunoichi sliced away at the fabric of her kimono barring her legs._

" _You're wasting time! If you aren't going to fight go and cower in the forest. I'll save Shizuma-sama alone! You're slowing me down. Next time, I'll let them kill you!"_

 _Chidori swiped away at the blood splatter on her face, resolute to follow Momiji. She was determined to help the man she loved. She unsheathed her katana just in time to block an enemy attack. The force of the man's blow was nothing in comparison to Shizuma's. From the corner of her eye, she saw Momiji engaging two men at once. She focused her senses like Shizuma instructed and concentrated on her foe._

 _They traded several blows. The man had the upper hand due to her lack of combat experience. She blocked another head-on attack. Her strength caught him off guard when she pushed shoving him back half a step. She hit the man in the gut with the hilt of her katana. Chidori pivoted on her foot sweeping the katana low slicing the man's midsection open. She gagged as the man's entrails spilled at her feet._

 _She looked up just as Momiji came hurling at her. Chidori ducked shielding her head. She grunted under the force as the kunoichi's foot pushed off her shoulder. Her eyes teared from the pain but she turned in time to watch Momiji execute a flawless split kick on two more men. The sound of bone crunching was a clear indication that she broke their jaws. One man fell to the ground closest to Chidori gripping his face in agony. With a war cry of her own, Chidori lifted her sword and plunged it into the man's chest._

 _She leaned on her sword still planted in the man trying to catch her breath. She was barely in this fight and already winded. Despite her strict training, she had yet to build stamina. From her crouched position, she studied Momiji take on the other enemy. Unfortunately, this one did not fall from her kick._

 _Momiji twirled her short swords in her hands as she gauged the enemy samurai's skill. She let the man attack first while she defended. She dodged his katana easily. The man lunged at Momiji but turned the direction of his sword. She spun away but the tip of his sword grazed her upper arm. Momiji barely noticed the injury with the momentum twirling her. She used her body's rotation to bring down her swords and slash at the man's back. He cried out in pain and slumped to his knees. Chidori gaped in horror as the man's head rolled to the ground. Momiji delivered the finishing blow without remorse._

 _Chidori shivered as she looked into the cold calculating eyes of the female assassin. Her bloodlust was overwhelming._

 _Momiji stood and closed her eyes. Chidori watched her twitch and turn her head to the north of the encampment. 'Is that where Shizuma is?' She looked in the same direction but couldn't see anything beyond the fighting and flames._

" _Move!" Momiji seethed through clenched teeth and took off. Chidori tried to keep up with her but she was too fast. The kunoichi had the habit of disappearing and popping out to slay a nearby enemy just when Chidori thought she lost all traces of her. She felt a searing pain on her forearm as an arrow sliced her. She froze at the sight of her own blood and gaping flesh. The cut was deep._

 _The sound of metal upon metal jolted her from shock. She gazed down to see another arrow and a shuriken lying at her feet. Momiji was at her side removing the band from her head._

" _Use this to stop the bleeding," Momiji said, handing her the cloth. No sooner did she take it from her hand when they were attacked again._

" _Thank you!" Chidori cried gratefully._

" _I'm following my master's orders. If he dies, I will kill you with my bare hands."_

 _The kunoichi sliced through the air stopping the next arrows from striking. They looked in the direction from which they came. Both sighed in relief as an ally took down the archer._

 _When Chidori was finished tending her injury, they crept through the camp trying to avoid detection as much as possible until they came to the heart of the fighting. They were spotted easily. Momiji sheathed her swords and sprinted at full speed toward the samurai in front of them without slowing down. The kunoichi deflected his sword strike using the iron and leather gauntlets on her forearms._

 _Chidori gaped at the fearlessness at which the girl gripped the man's torso swung her body around and clamped her legs around the man's neck in a scissor's hold. The movement was quick. Momiji twisted her body down flipping the man to the ground and snapping his neck in the process._

 _This takedown allowed Chidori to catch up since Momiji slowed at rising. The move must have stunned her. Chidori rushed to her side._

" _Are you okay?" She asked Momiji breathlessly. Chidori could feel the throbbing ache in her body. She looked at the ninja by her side and assumed she was tired too based on her rapid breathing. She didn't know if Momiji was injured. Momiji sneered at her question._

" _Is any of that blood yours?" Chidori asked trying to gauge the Momiji's health status. The girl had taken on nearly a dozen soldiers on her own so far._

" _Tch! Let's go!"_

 _Chidori could tell they were getting closer to the heart of the fight. They encountered more of Shizuma's followers. What confused the women was their use of armor. If it was a surprise attack, how did so many of Shizuma's allies have time to don their armor?_

 _Chidori's heart sank. The enemy here was also dressed in armor. She saw the largest one mowing down their allies with not only strength but skill. Katanas broke against his armor. He was swatting them away like annoying flies._

 _Momiji hesitated to leave, apparently torn at seeing so many of her master's allies fall. Their numbers were crucial to his cause. She stopped to observe the last of Shizuma's allies engage in battle. A few enemy soldiers gathered around cheering for their champion as he slew two more men._

 _Before Chidori could stop her, Momiji unsheathed her katanas and dashed toward the armored giant. Her body rolled to the side, his sword missing her by a centimeter. The sound of his blade cutting through the air with a loud whoosh was terrifying. The lock of hair at the end of Momiji's ponytail fell victim to the giant's steel._

 _Momiji twisted on her knees and sliced the back of the man's knee cap finding one of the armor's weak points. The man grunted and slashed down causing Momiji to tumble away. Despite his size, he was quite agile in his suit._

 _The man pivoted and swung his katana at Momiji. The ninja dodged bending backward in a bridge position. She was upright instantly blocking the heavy sword with both katanas. He applied pressure to his sword pushing her back. He pulled his sword back quickly and swung down again with all his might. This time Chidori heard Momiji grunt. He was too strong for her. Momiji retreated snarling at her enemy._

 _Chidori prayed to Kami-sama that Momiji could stop this man. The ninja began a deadly dance of strike and retreat. She used her agility and speed to deal quick hits in the weak points of his armor; jumping and flipping to avoid his katana. The man grunted in pain when Momiji landed a cut to the interior of his elbow. The injury failed to slow his arm as he backhanded her with his gauntlet._

 _Momiji flipped in the air and fell to the ground. She shook her head stunned by the contact. She spat blood and swiped her mouth. She growled baring her reddened teeth. Momiji's slashes grew slower. Chidori could see Momiji's body trembling with fatigue._

 _Chidori looked around for anything to help the ninja. Her eyes landed on a good-sized rock. She just needed to create an opening for Momiji. Momiji growled in frustration as her strikes sparked off the man's armor. The man was now defending the chinks in his armor. He seemed to figure out her tactic._

 _Chidori ran for the rock and threw it. The samurai stumbled, momentarily stunned, when the rock connected with his helmet._

 _Momiji saw her opening. She slid between the giant's legs skinning her knees against the course ground. She slid almost flat to the ground sweeping her katanas out behind her and slicing his Achilles' tendons. Chidori felt the Earth The giant fell to the ground howling in pain as blood gushed from his wounds._

 _Momiji didn't hesitate, she plunged her short sword into the narrow slit of his armor between the neck and shoulder to deal the final blow. Chidori turned her head away as blood gushed when Momiji pulled her sword out. Momiji flicked the blood off her blades. The three enemy soldiers watching the fight converged on the women warily. Chidori held her katana in a ready stance. The women stood back to back prepared to fight off the soldiers._

 _Shizuma's allies in the area joined the fray helping the women. Chidori glanced around now that the large soldier was down she could see many of the enemy soldiers retreating into the forest. The scales were tipped in their favor. There was still no time to rest. They still needed to find Shizuma. She scanned the camp._

" _There!" She screamed pointing toward the north. He was partially dressed in his red armor. He wasn't wearing his helmet or chest plates. The only thing protecting him was thick leather. His opponent was similarly dressed. He still managed to look like a demon from hell as the nearby flames danced around him and Yamada. It was ironic that Shizuma's armor mimicked a red devil while the enemy's armor was white. The color of purity and goodness. Yamada was anything but._

 _Momiji sprang forth on pure adrenaline. Chidori followed behind. The enemy soldiers were few and far between as they closed the gap on Shizuma. Momiji engaged the stragglers only long enough to get them out of her path. She didn't waste time finishing them off. She managed to leave an easy route for Chidori to follow._

" _Shizuma-sama!" Momiji screamed. Chidori looked up at the man she loved as he fought desperately with Yamada. He fell to one knee blocking the next blow. She could now hear the faint clashing of their steel as they fought._

 _Her eyes pulled from Shizuma and focused on what was in front of her when an arrow whizzed in front of her. There were still enemy archers in the camp. She watched Momiji's head twist over her left shoulder. It was the first time she had ever seen the girl's golden eyes widen with fear. Chidori followed the kunoichi's line of sight. There stood an archer almost 10 meters away with an arrow nocked and aimed at Shizuma._

" _Sakagami!" Chidori screamed as tears blurred her vision. Her voice couldn't reach him. She watched him cut down Yamada but it was too late. She turned to see the archer release his arrow. She stumbled to the ground feeling the breath leave her as she heard Shizuma's howl in agony moments later._

 _She closed her eyes and gripped her chest as tears spilled down her cheeks. It was all over. They were too late._

 _Chidori's eyes shot open when she heard his voice. "Somebody, help me!" He roared vigorously, not at all like a dying man. She watched his men surround him to form a protective barrier. It was then that she noticed Momiji, an arrow protruding from her body. A sob escaped her throat._

 _Chidori struggled to stand. It was like all her energy had fled her body. She growled with determination and used her sword to stand on shaky legs. She willed herself to take a step then another. She was pathetic. She was barely injured._

 _Chidori dropped to Momiji's side gripping her hand. By now, the sun was on the rise. Chidori could see the extent of the kunoichi's injuries. Fresh cuts and bruises riddled the girl's body. Her eyes traveled to the arrow in her chest. It pierced her heart. There was nothing they could do. Tears blurred her vision._

 _Momiji shifted her gaze to Chidori, "Promise me you will take care of him." Chidori nodded through her tears._

" _He doesn't like to eat his vegetables. You have to mince them like you would for a child so he won't notice it in the broth," Momiji instructed. She started coughing, blood dripping down her chin._

" _Shhh! Don't talk Momiji. Save your strength." Chidori urged. She used the underside of her sleeve to wipe the blood from Momiji's mouth._

" _Don't let him drink too much sake. It will make him go bald and grow fat."_

 _Chidori forced a laugh. Her heart ached as Shizuma leaned in whispering to the girl he thought as his sister._

 _"My sweet Momiji, forgive me." He kissed her forehead. Momiji reached her hand to caress his cheek._

 _"I'm glad I was able to fulfill my mission," Momiji said with a soft smile gracing her lips. She took her last breath._

" _No!" Shizuma cried to the heavens gathering the girl closer to him._

 _Chidori bowed her head and cried harder. This was her fault. If she wasn't so weak Momiji could have easily saved Shizuma's life and her own. She vowed to fulfill the girl's dying wish. She would stay by Shizuma's side loving him and protecting him in her place for the rest of her mortal life._

The actors stayed in their position improvising the remainder of the scene. "Oh sorry, cut! **CUT!** " The Director called. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and nose. Those present had been moved by the performance they forgot it was all an act.

A round of applause erupted throughout the set. Fallen actors rose from the dead including Yamada and Momiji. This was the only way for Momiji to go with dignity.

It took the crew a few moments to pull themselves together and begin the meticulous task of putting out what remained of the fires and cleaning up the set.

They would spend the rest of the time perfecting the scenes of Momiji. They had lost the natural light. Anything that needed reshooting could be easily edited since they had the baseline footage. Although the main part of Momiji's role was over, the special effects would still need to be perfected. Kyoko would have to return for any cleanup scenes.

* * *

 **Omake**

Earlier, for the first time in a long time Ren came home to a cold and dark apartment. He sighed at the overwhelming loneliness that filled his heart. He needed to get used to nights like these when he or she was away for work.

He walked to the kitchen and bypassed his usual bottle of cognac. He went straight for the scotch. He poured himself two fingers worth into a glass tumbler and parked himself on the couch. He thumbed through his messages again from Kyoko and found the one he was looking for: Surprise! For Your Eyes Only!

He had been tempted the last two hours to steal away somewhere and open the message from prying eyes. If it was what he hoped, he wanted to take his time enjoying her surprise. His imagination ran rampant with what it could contain; lingerie selfie was at the top of his list. Then his attention turned to the style and color of the lingerie. His mind kept lingering on red.

Now he was home and free to enjoy to his heart's content. Since he knew Kyoko wouldn't be home tonight, he had kindly pushed the director and his co-stars to continue filming. His persistence allowed him to get off a few hours early the following day so he could spend some quality time with her.

He clicked on the message and found a video file attached. Kyoko greeted him telling him about her day. How she spent it with Moko and how filming was going. The whole time she was talking she was undressing. Does she know what she's doing on camera? He remembered the message title, just how far does she take this.

Ren took a swig of his drink and licked his lips in anticipation. The video paused before she could remove her undergarments and changed over to a new scene.

This time Kyoko was singing to music, " **You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs…** "

Holy Shit! It took Ren a moment to realize what he was watching. There on his phone was a very naked and very wet, literally wet, Kyoko taking a hot shower. Her back was to him. He gulped as the water cascaded over her long hair and down her smooth back disappearing in her crack and down her legs.

She turned around, " **You make me feel love, love, love, love, love... love, love, love, love, love.**.."

He gasped and instantly hardened.

She lathered soap in her hands and smoothed it over neck, shoulders, collar. Her eyes opened to narrow slits. She gazed into the camera as if she was looking directly at him. He stopped breathing.

Her pink pouty lips parted singing the next lines with her smooth sultry voice.

" **You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny, You make me feel like I want to be a dumb blonde, In a centerfold, the girl next door…** "

He had never heard her sing this English song before. It had to be the sexiest song he ever heard. She swayed her hips provocatively under the hot spray touching herself. Her hands dipped lower and began kneading her breasts. Her thumbs swirled over the crests of her nipples. She smiled seductively as one hand continued its descent. Over her abdomen and further to cup between her legs. She shuddered.

The screen froze with her in the throes of ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Ren checked his phone over to see if it ran out of juice. He confirmed it. His little tease ended the video there. _Two could play this game._ He replayed the video.

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Year to all you lovely people! I tried something different with the Lotus section and tried to write it from Chidori's POV. Let me know what you guys thought about it. Was it too random? I'm a bit unsure of it myself but that's the way my brain flowed this chapter. I just write whatever comes to mind. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate all of you.**

 **The song Kyoko sang at the end was "Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole. I think that song is a total hot sex edge of bed, couch, floor, shower type music.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	110. Murderer!

Chapter 110: Murderer!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Saena would be the one to prosecute Kimiko and her manager.**

Ren glanced at his phone for the time. Finally, she would be home soon. Her last text said they were fifteen minutes out. He had the evening off and wanted to surprise her. He pulled out the little dishes that Kyoko often used to plate the side dishes for their dinners.

He opened the rice cooker and filled two bowls of rice doming the top as she taught him. He reached for the bag of food he brought with him and opened the containers. He ladled miso soup into two other bowls. The broth was still steaming. He continued plating the pickled vegetables, grilled fish, skewered beef, and salad. He left the food and started setting the table. He laid a white linen cloth over the coffee table first. Next came the candles and a floral arrangement for the centerpiece. This would have to do for a romantic celebratory dinner.

When that was done he began setting the food on the table. It would be ready as soon as she walked in. He initially wanted to take her on a date but her schedule, unfortunately, ran later than expected. This gave Ren an opportunity to improvise.

When the food was set, he sat at the table and began folding his latest note. By now, he memorized every fold required to make the perfect crane. He put the decorated bird on her side of the table. He pulled out another sheet of paper and his unicorn notebook from his pocket. He flipped to the page he was looking for and smiled. _This is a good one to use._

As soon as he finished writing his note he folded the paper into another crane. He stuffed the extra crane and notebook into his bag. He was cutting it close. She could arrive at any moment and catch him in the act. He wanted to keep this game going for a while longer until he reached his goal. She seemed to genuinely enjoy his notes and as he hoped she was saving each one.

Ren used his phone to take a picture of his table setting focusing on the crane. He logged on to their social media site to post his picture. Before posting, he chuckled at the picture she posted this morning of her with the other leads and some extras: _Epic battles are rarely pretty!_

They were a mess. Their backdrop was of a smoldering war-torn set. Kyoko stood in the middle next to Koga. She had foliage in her hair. Soot, fake blood (at least he hoped it was fake), and dirt covered her entire person. Although, her face was a disaster her bright eyes shone with happiness. Everyone held a "thumbs up" sign with their hands. Ren's heart swelled with pride. He received an excited voicemail from her earlier detailing her participation in the scene. It sounded epic indeed.

He took a few minutes to read some of the comments. Many were voicing their impatience for the movie to be released and were grateful for the small spoiler. Ren left a similar message of congratulations to the cast and crew anonymously. Of course, he had to single out his devotion to the actress starring as Momiji without sounding like a creepy fan.

He finally posted his picture: _Dinner by Moi for my one and only Kunoichi. I had a little, okay a lot, of help to create this meal for her. I hope she enjoys it._

The comments and likes were instantaneous. Ren was pulled from his phone by the sound of the front door. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. She was finally home.

"Oh!" Kyoko said as she lost her balance from the sudden opening of the door. Ren swept her into his arms.

"Welcome home!" He said squeezing her tight.

"I'm home," she said smiling into his chest and inhaling his scent. _Yes, this is home._ She wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I missed you," he said stroking her hair. They stood in the opened doorway for several more seconds before he pulled away.

"Sorry. Let me help you." He reached out for her overnight bag and held the door open for her. "I made dinner."

Kyoko raised a brow skeptically. "I promise I didn't ruin the kitchen. I had help."

"Help?" She asked curiously. Who did he invite into their apartment to help him?

"Come and eat. I'll tell you all about it once you've tasted it."

Kyoko sat at the low table and stared at the food. It had all her traditional Japanese favorites. It looked to be cooked perfectly. She glanced at Ren.

"You made all this for me."

"I had help," he said with a smile and sat across from her. "I hope you like it."

Her eyes landed on the crane sitting on her side. She reached out and opened it. Ren had the joy of watching her face light up with a soft blush as she read his note. She raised on her knees and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you," she murmured against his lips and sat back down.

He blushed. He handed her chopsticks to distract himself from jumping her bones. Kyoko took them and bowed. "Itadakimasu!"

He watched her take a few satisfying bites before he joined her. After a minute of eating, she stopped. Her eyes widened in surprise as she mulled over the food in her mouth.

"Corn?"

"Yes," he asked pausing mid-bite.

"Did Taisho help you cook this food?"

"Wow, your taste buds are amazing but yes he helped me."

He laughed when Kyoko gazed at him like he was a heroic being that could slay demons and move mountains.

"How did this happen?"

"You see, I initially wanted to take you out to celebrate but...I knew you wouldn't be up for going out after an exhausting day. At least I wouldn't be if I was in your shoes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby. Your work is important. We're together now," he said threading his fingers with hers. "Anyway, I thought I would cook for you instead but I didn't want to ruin it. I dropped by the Darumaya to ask the couple about your favorite recipes. I noticed you always eat the same thing when we dine at the restaurant so I thought Taisho could help me with a grocery list. I was terrified when he let me into his kitchen."

Kyoko giggled. "I'm very impressed! Taisho must really like you if he made you touch his knives."

Ren held his hand up to show a bandaged finger. "His knives are deadly. I never want to cross that man ever."

"It's delicious. Thank you for entering the lion's den for my sake."

Ren rolled his eyes and smiled. They continued eating until every bite was gone. Ren found he had an appetite again now that she was home. Yashiro would probably rat him out for skimping on meals these last two days.

For dessert, Ren brought out bowls of matcha ice cream prepared by the Okami. Kyoko was in heaven as she took a scoop of the treat.

Kyoko paused eating when her phone buzzed for an incoming call. She looked at Ren and stood to retrieve her phone from her bag.

"Hi, father. Is everything alright? I have you on speaker."

"Kyoko, I'm sorry to disturb you two after you've only returned. I'm downstairs in the lobby. Do you two have a moment to talk? It can't wait."

Kyoko paled and tears swam in her eyes. Her voice caught in her throat leaving her speechless.

"Of course, Tadashi-san. Please let security know they can call for permission," Ren said intervening on her behalf and wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you, Ren-kun. I'll let them know." Ren hung up the phone.

"Hey, we don't know what he wants to talk about. It could be nothing." He said kissing the top of her head.

The home phone began ringing. "That's downstairs." Ren gave his permission and headed to the bathroom to put on his contacts.

He waited in the hall for Tadashi to come up the elevator. Kyoko didn't know he was outside. She was in a frenzy cleaning up the dinner dishes. He tried helping but she pleaded to do it alone. It would help get her mind off of things.

Tadashi stepped off the elevator startled to be confronted by Ren.

"Is something wrong?" Tadashi asked worriedly glancing at the apartment door.

"You tell me. She's upset. Are you here to tell her you're leaving?"

"What? No. I'm not leaving... _yet_. Wait, she's upset because she thinks I'm leaving?"

"She lives each day thinking you're just going to up and disappear." Ren sighed.

"I've tried to reassure whenever she asked. I guess she just doesn't believe in me yet." Tadashi said sadly. "No worries," he said perking up. "Hopefully, what I have to say tonight would ease her mind."

Ren opened the door and let Tadashi in. "Kyoko, Tadashi-san is here," Ren called loudly.

"Father, welcome. Please have a seat," Kyoko said carrying out a serving tray of tea and cookies. There was not the slightest crack in her smile.

Ren exchanged glances with Tadashi. Ren shrugged. _Oh boy, she's in full Okami mode right now_.

"You didn't have to trouble yourself, sweetie. I won't take up too much of your time," he replied kneeling at the low table. Her hand shook as she poured tea into his cup.

"I'm here tonight because of real estate. I came to ask for your permission. It's time-sensitive and I don't want to let the opportunity pass me by but if you two are even a little against it, I'll walk away."

Kyoko blinked confused, "Real estate?"

"Yes, my friend Sota…you remember Sota, right?" He asked looking at them for confirmation.

They both nodded. Her father's friend was hard to forget. They owed him a debt of gratitude for his help with Kimiko even if he was on the shady side.

"Anyway, he just got wind that one of his clients is selling his home and thought I would be interested in it. The seller would be putting it on the market first thing tomorrow. I just came back from visiting the place. There are some things I would like to change but other than that it has good bones. He's giving me one hour to decide if I want it or not. I had to ask you both first."

"Wait, a moment," Ren said trying to piece together what Tadashi just told them. "Let me get this straight. You are trying to buy a home."

Tadashi nodded.

"A permanent one. Right here in Tokyo, not New York City."

"Yes. Why would I buy in New York? I'm trying to sell my home there." He asked confused by the question.

Kyoko grabbed Ren's hand and smiled joyfully from her heart. She finally understood what was happening. Her father was trying to buy a home to live permanently in Tokyo.

"Yes! Yes, buy it!" Kyoko said enthusiastically. "I hear ownership is the better investment."

"Yes, that was the idea. Are you sure? You don't think it's too weird. We'll practically be neighbors. I mean there are six floors separating us but still very close."

"The place you want to buy is here? In this building?" Ren asked.

"Yes, did I not mention it? This is why I wanted your permission. I don't want you two to think I'm intruding in your private lives. If it's a problem, I can look elsewhere. And please don't spare my feelings. Tell me the truth if it's weird."

Kyoko shook her head. She was elated at the idea of having him not only permanently living in Tokyo but close by as well.

"I'll agree on two conditions," Ren said seriously. "One, no drive-bys." He needed to protect his identity.

Tadashi nodded in understanding, "Agreed, I promise to always call first."

"We'll also extend the same courtesy," Ren said looking at Kyoko. She nodded her agreement.

"And two, we will take turns hosting family dinners on Sunday night. Effective immediately, non-negotiable. We'll host until you're settled."

Kyoko threw her arms around Ren and squealed. She peppered his face with kisses.

"Babe, please stop. Your father is present. I want to live a very long life with you."

Kyoko pulled herself together and apologized.

Tadashi laughed and swiped the tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Ren-kun. I appreciate you sharing her with this old man."

Ren chuckled as he watched the father and daughter hug and cry tears of happiness. They were so alike in that regard. He hoped he didn't regret this decision.

Tadashi put his call into his realtor and asked him to broker the deal as soon as possible. He hugged his daughter and shook Ren's hand then left for the night.

Ren locked the door behind him and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy?" He asked tipping her face up to his and pecking her button nose.

"Very. What can I do to thank you?"

"I didn't do much but should you feel so inclined. How about we start with a shower?" The Emperor whispered into her ear.

Kyoko giggled and removed his arms from her waist. She clasped his hand and led him to their room. She supposed she did owe him a shower.

* * *

Kyoko took her days living life after Momiji in stride. She attended school regularly and settled in to a routine. After school, she divided her time between LoveMe duties and the LME training school. She did have new work but those weren't for another week. She continued her music lessons and resumed her acting classes to fill the time.

On this particular day, she sat nervously at the table beside her mother and stepfather. Today was the trial for Kimiko's manager and cousin, Kusanagi Yuri.

Kyoko twisted in her seat and smiled at Yashiro, Ren, her father and a plain dressed Lory sitting in the general seating area. Yashiro and Ren would be called upon as witnesses to testify against Yuri. Her mother stated that a verdict could be reached by lunchtime.

Given the nature of the case and the parties involved the judges agreed to close the courtroom off from the public and media. Kyoko was grateful for that decision. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to hold it together under all that scrutiny.

Kyoko nodded to Erika and her butlers sitting on her side of the courtroom. Erika appeared to have a full recovery from her injuries. Aside from them, she didn't recognize anyone else. They had to be important to the case if they were present. There were several foreigners in the crowd. Her eyes lingered on a pair of foreign men sitting toward the back that had the suspicious bearing of cops.

Her eyes shifted to another dubious-looking individual wearing thick eyeglasses and a surgical mask over his face. His get-up was so familiar that she openly stared at him trying to place his appearance. The man caught her staring. Kyoko quickly turned away but curiosity won out. She sneaked another glance. This time he pulled down his mask and lifted his glasses to wink at her. Kyoko's eyes widened with recognition. _How did he get in here?_

Her eyes shifted quickly to Ren so she wouldn't draw attention to the man. He looked at her with concern. Ren's eyes bore into hers asking her the silent question, _what's wrong?_ He looked over his shoulder but had no clue what or who he was looking for that startled her. Kyoko shook her head and smiled. She faced forward in her chair and looked across at the defendant's table where Yuri sat with her lawyers.

The woman looked worn out and skittish. She jumped whenever her lawyer turned to talk to her. Kyoko didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for her. Her eyes narrowed with hostility. She reminded herself that this was the woman who killed Rick. She ran from the scene and left him to die on the street like roadkill. She deserved whatever punishment befell her today.

That side of the courtroom was filled with whom Kyoko assumed was the Morizumi clan. Kyoko could feel their harsh cold stares directed at her. Even in the wrong, they banded together to support their own.

Her mother mentioned the defendant's lack of supporting witnesses. According to Susumu, the defense's strategy was not to get their client acquitted of the charges but to reduce the time served. They would try to play up her innocence in the whole situation.

The courtroom stood as the judges of men and women filed into the room. There were nine judges in total: six citizens and three professionals. The six citizen judges were Japan's version of a jury in western society. Following the judges came the various court officials including the stenographer that would be recording all conversation in the room. Kyoko watched a man come around and sit behind the defense table. He took out a pad of paper and pencils and began sweeping the pencil over a clean sheet of paper. Kyoko heard a scratching sound coming from behind her. A woman sat behind her similarly to the man. She was... _drawing_?

The head judge made a statement regarding the purpose of today's trial and turned the floor over to the lawyers to plead their case.

Kyoko watched in awe as her mother stood in her element and delivered her powerful opening statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on September XX, 20XX, the defendant Kusanagi Yuri entered the workplace of my client, Morimoto Kyoko, under the guise of a delivery woman bearing a gift of luxurious chocolates she claimed was ordered by none other than my client's beau, Tsuruga Ren. No one questioned her motives. She was a regular delivery woman on the set for a few weeks prior. It was common knowledge to those working on the set of _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ that Tsuruga-san is notorious for sending gifts to my client daily." Saena said staring at Ren.

Ren shrunk under her gaze as the attention was brought to him. She made it seem like it was his fault for his overindulgence.

Saena went into the backstory that led to the fire incident that night and Yuri's participation in delivering the tainted chocolates. She mentioned the failed attempt to throw Kyoko over the balcony when Kimiko lost the part of Momiji and her past participation on other victims such as Erika.

"And this is just the tip of the iceberg of what we know today. We have no idea how far back into the past her crimes extend without other victims coming forward but that is irrelevant now. The statement she gave police the night of the fire blames everything on her younger cousin. The question you need to ask yourselves is why a woman of her accomplishments and pedigree upbringing would take direction from someone almost ten years younger than her. Kusanagi-san was the adult in this relationship. In our society, the senior is respected by their juniors. As the senior, Kusanagi-san should have steered her charge in a positive direction...to take up the challenge and come back better than ever at the next opportunity. And yet she didn't. Not just as her manager, but as a family member, a cousin, a loved one, Kusanagi-san condoned and participated in every one of her charge's actions. The evidence I present to you today combined with various witness testimonies shall provide proof that Kusanagi-san had to play the lead role in these events. I hope you make the right decision and that justice would be served so my client and others in the industry may have peace of mind."

Saena bowed to the judges after finishing her statement and took her seat. Kyoko gazed at her mother with admiration. Her focus turned when the head judge asked the defense team to provide their opening statement.

The Morizumi's defense attorney, Kento, stood and smoothed out his designer jacket before addressing the judges.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prosecution has painted a picture of my client as calculating and cruel...as the mastermind behind these incidences. Though I can't prove Yuri-chan's innocence in these situations, I can vouch that her actions were a direct response made out of love and loyalty for the young woman she considers a sister…"

For the next fifteen minutes, Kento played up the ineptitude of his client. Her soft and caring nature for wanting her cousin to succeed in the industry her family loved was what led her to participate in such crimes. He shifted the blame for her actions to the cut-throat industry of show business. Her repeated failures at pursuing a career herself as an actress and a model then seeing her cousin fail as well led her to make poor choices. Kento pulled out all the big guns. He talked about her battle with depression and bulimia to gain sympathy but also showed her strength at overcoming those obstacles. It was clear that his strategy was not to get her off the hook but to garner sympathy and shift blame. His hope was that the judges would feel remorse for the woman and lower her sentence. Unfortunately, he was throwing Kimiko under the bus in the process. He figured it was a small price to pay given that she had the plea deal locked in place.

Seana and Kento took turns bringing up their witnesses to give their testimonies. Kento focused on people that he vetted on Yuri's list. It was a short list but it was enough to accomplish what he intended. He made sure to keep things positive. Saena did her best at cross-examining those witnesses. She succeeded in making a few of those witnesses break down and cry. One woman actually caved under Saena's scrutiny. She confessed that she always hated Yuri for stealing the boy she liked in high school when they were supposed to be best friends. The woman's vehemence continued into adulthood since Yuri slept with her now ex-husband. The head judge called for order as the witness was removed from the courtroom.

Erika, Yashiro, and Ren eventually took their turns on the stand. After Erika's testimony was given, the balcony video was played for the judges to review. Their faces were grim. Kento did his best to water down the situation by once again turning things on Kimiko and blaming love for clouding the ladies' visions.

Kento tried to pick apart Yashiro's character due to Kimiko's injuries. Saena, on the other hand, stated that Yashiro should be commended for his heroic deed not chastised. She reiterated that it was Kimiko's fault from the start for attacking her client.

Yashiro's past work experience with Yuri and Kimiko on Purple Down was brought up for discussion. He explained the discord that Kimiko caused on the set and Yuri's superb managerial skills to navigate her client out of the sticky situation by blaming costars for their baseless assumptions. Yashiro made it public knowledge, that he was given strict orders by Ren to never accept another job offer involving Kimiko.

Kento tried to turn the Purple Down incident on Ren when he was on the stand. Unfortunately for him, Tsuruga Ren was not one to be trifled with. The man remained calm and collected through the whole interrogation. He even provided specific examples of Yuri's competence as a manager when Saena questioned him.

Ren had the opportunity to recount his version of the night of the fire incident and mentioned Cedric. Cedric wasn't present in the courtroom. It wasn't from lack of trying on Saena's part to wrangle him in. Cedric refused to get involved and Saena left it at that. She had more than enough evidence to nail Yuri without his testimony. In fact, it was at this point that she shared the security footage from the set with the judges. They heard the conversation between Yuri and Kimiko. They saw Kimiko make the decision to throw the lantern out of hurt, anger and desperation. They even noted Yuri's proclamation to take full responsibility.

Things were not looking good for Kento. His last witness was Yuri herself. Her parents thought having Kimiko testify would have helped the case but Jiro was against it. He made it clear that Kimiko was mentally unstable to be in the same room as Kyoko and Ren; therefore, they couldn't rely on her testimony. Kento didn't think Yuri would do any better. She was too frazzled right now.

Using the right questions, he managed to spin a tale of a perfect big sister that acted out of love not malice. It was one that indulged her younger sister in all her desires. Kimiko would only have to hint at something and Yuri wouldn't hesitate to help her achieve it. Yuri's action came from a place of love but it also made her guilty. Kento's questions became more specific. They were attacking in nature pouring all the blame on Kimiko. He wanted the judges to know that every crime committed was initiated by Kimiko. He was able to achieve his bottom line. Yuri only involved herself to minimize the damage of Kimiko's crimes. At the end of the day, Kyoko was never seriously harmed thanks to her.

Saena wanted to laugh out loud at the bullshit Kento and his client were spewing. No one would believe from the evidence provided that Yuri was trying to help Kyoko. Saena stood to cross-examine her. She had listened to the sweet stories they shared as kids and caught on to when things had taken a drastic turn for the worse. It lined up with Kimiko's change in behavior at school following the hit and run accident.

Susumu and his assistants had dug deep into Kimiko's past. The purpose was to establish that it wasn't until she returned from the states that her behavior turned to physically harming others. They found old friends, classmates, and teachers that were willing to testify against Kimiko. One teacher noted the change in the spoiled girl when she returned from a trip abroad. The teacher had called for a parent-teacher conference to discuss an incident that took place in the girl's restroom. What she got was Yuri. Kimiko, with the help of her cousin, threatened the teacher's employment. Needless to say she buried her complaint in fear of losing her job.

Susumu even found witnesses willing to testify and bring to light some of Kimiko's and Yuri's misdeeds that took place in Los Angeles.

"You mentioned a few instances earlier that Morizumi-san became bolder in her actions. That it was becoming cumbersome for you. Why didn't you tell her parents?

"Kimi didn't act bad all the time. I couldn't bother her parents with something so silly that only happened once in a while," Yuri said wringing her hands together.

"Attempting to murder someone is silly to you?" Saena asked raising a brow.

"Ah no, sorry. That's not what I meant. We weren't trying to kill anyone. We just wanted to...I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You just wanted to hurt my client so severely that she wouldn't be able to work. This would only leave Morizumi-san as a suitable replacement correct?"

"Objection your honor. She's leading the witness."

"Sustained," the judge responded and nodded to Saena.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Saena said curtly. Saena took a moment before asking her next question.

"Kusanagi-san, you have a degree, you studied abroad, the world was in your grasp. Why would you choose to be a glorified nanny for your cousin?"

Yuri laughed weakly before answering. "You're right! I could have chosen a different career but show biz is in my blood. If I couldn't be in the spotlight I wanted to at least be a part of it somehow. I found my calling as my cousin's manager. I wanted to help Kimi succeed where I could not. "

"So it's safe to say you enjoyed the job, yes?"

"Yes, it was fun standing at the sidelines and meeting celebrities. I learned a lot on the job."

"Your cousin had a fairly successful career both in Japan and in the United States. Can you please tell the court who was responsible for finding her work and who negotiated her contracts?

"As Kimi's manager, it was my job to do all that for her. If she expressed any interest in a certain role, I pursued it for her. Kimi's tastes were very specific. I've known her for so long I knew what her expectations were for each contract. Sometimes I would have to rein her in to weigh the pros and cons of a job if a director wasn't willing to compromise. She could be reasonable most of the time and easy to handle."

"It sounds like you had a real knack for managing not only your cousin but her career as well."

"I—" Yuri squirmed. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She realized she had said too much. The picture of incompetency Kento tried to paint was immediately dashed away by her big mouth.

"Well you see, it wasn't all easy. Like I said earlier, it has been more difficult to handle her lately. She really wanted the Momiji role at all costs. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I had no choice but to help her. I feared for my life." Yuri gushed trying to cover up her mistake. She smacked her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that.

"Can you please elaborate on your last statement? Why would you fear for your life?"

Yuri turned to Kento for guidance. He was angry but he nodded for her to proceed.

"Please answer the prosecutor's question, Kusanagi-san," the head judge prodded.

Yuri trembled in her seat as tears dripped onto her lap. Saena handed the woman a box of tissues from her table. She gave Yuri a moment to compose herself.

"Has Morizumi-san threatened to take your life if you don't help her with her schemes?"

Yuri shook her head no and then nodded her head yes.

"Can we get a verbal response for the court's record?"

"Yes, she threatened my life but not in the sense you think. She threatened to ruin my life forever which equates to the same thing," she said sniffing and dabbing at her tears.

"How could she possibly do that? You're her loving older sister. You've helped her for so long. Why would she want to ruin your life?"

Yuri let out a long defeated sigh. She glanced at Kento again and gave him an apologetic smile.

Kento shook his head from left to right. He had no clue what she planned to divulge but it couldn't be good.

"Your honor, can we take a short recess? My client is clearly distraught."

"Denied!" The head judge responded without hesitation. "Kusanagi-san, can you please tell the court why your cousin is threatening you? Let me remind you that you are under oath."

She mouthed the words to Kento, "I'm sorry."

There was a hush throughout the courtroom. Everyone waited with bated breath for her answer.

The silence was broken by snickering. Then it changed to a giggle. The sound became louder and developed into a full-blown cackle echoing throughout the room. It was coming from someone on the Morizumi side. The manic laughter continued even while the judge slammed his gavel down repeatedly, calling for order.

Everyone turned in that direction to see who could be laughing at a time like this.

"Bailiff, please remove that person from the room," the judge commanded.

The nearest police officer moved to do his bidding but a woman stood up abruptly.

She screamed across the room. "Because she's a cold-blooded murderer!"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for continuing to read. Sorry for the abrupt ending. I got tired. Please feel free to call me out on my bullshit. I'm not a lawyer nor do I know Japanese law. I will take advice to make corrections. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews of last chapter! I heart all of you!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	111. Justice Served!

Chapter 111: Justice Served!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would eventually cross paths with Tina.**

Her body trembled softly with nervous energy. The permanent squeeze around her heart was still there. It felt that way for the past week. She was either on the brink of a nervous breakdown or having a heart attack.

 _Why did I come here?_

She swiped her sweaty palms on the legs of her navy pants suit. _Classy_ , she thought, looking down at the streaks on the material. She couldn't understand a lick of what they were saying. She glanced at the people sitting to the left of the room. She should have sat where there were fewer people. Her seat selection was a conscious decision. She wanted to be close to the door in case she needed to escape. There was one familiar face on that side. He conjured up horrible memories for her; a time in her life that she tried desperately to forget but failed. The thing about being over there, at least, someone spoke her language.

Her eyes scanned the front of the room. She could barely see through the people in front of her making it even worse. She would have a decent view of the judges since the seats were raised. She moved in her seat to try to see those sitting up front. She stopped fidgeting when the man next to her let out an annoyed huff. She apologized bowing her head slightly. She at least knew how to say that much.

She gave up and fiddled with the coin in her hands. A stark reminder of her darker times. Someone moved to her right to squeeze onto the already full bench. She scooted over anyway but didn't look up.

She thought about the email that brought her to this point in her life. It didn't surprise her. The detectives showed up to her gallery without any warning way before that email came. They had new evidence and a suspect.

" **Ms. Flores, this was brought to our attention a few days ago by a law firm here in Los Angeles. I'm certain the evidence in my hands was probably obtained illegally but that's beside the point,"** the detective said.

She forgot how to breathe. Years of therapy could not have prepared her for this new revelation. They now had a suspect. Rick's case remained unsolved all these years. She buried him blaming his best friend.

" **I know it's difficult but please take a look. This person Yuri Kusanagi is a Japanese citizen. At the time of Mr. Johansson's death, she was living in the area attending college**."

She sat with a blank stare gazing at the table, unblinking. She was lost in her memories of that night. She was still following after them when Rick was hit. The car came out of nowhere. She couldn't even tell the police what color, make or model it was. She was in shock. All she saw was Rick lying on the ground with his lifeblood seeping out. She had no one else to blame but the boy in front of her. She could objectively think of him as a boy. Now that she was in her mid-twenties, all fifteen-year-olds looked like babies to her. It was easy to forget how young he was when he was around them. He dressed and acted mature for his age.

She lifted a trembling hand to sift through the pages and pictures. It walked her through a chronological story of that night and convinced her that this woman was responsible for her fiancé's death.

She inhaled shakily then released her breath slowly. She looked up at the detectives. Their eyes were filled with sympathy but firm.

" **Is she in prison now?** " She asked in a rather calm tone.

" **She's under house arrest but not for this crime. She was caught in Japan as an accomplice. They tried to assault a celebrity."**

" **How does this help Rick's case, umm detective** …"

" **Stevens, but please call me Mike. And this is my partner Danny Nguyen. We've verified this report before coming here. It adds up."**

" **Can she be charged with the crime of killing Rick, Mike?** "

" **It's complicated Ms. Flores** —" Mike began.

" **Please call me Tina** ," she interrupted. It felt too detached being addressed by her last name.

" **It's complicated Tina. As good as this looks on paper it's all speculation. Her defense could argue that her car was indeed stolen as the police report entails and the thief responsible for the crime.** "

" **What? So she just walks! My fiancé is dead and she just gets away with it. If there's no hope of getting justice for Rick why did you even bother coming here** ," Tina argued shoving away from the table. Her earlier calm was replaced with frustration and anger.

" **Well, we thought you would want to know. The lawyers here are working with their Japanese contacts to figure something out."** Danny offered.

Tina stopped pacing. That aspect didn't make sense to her. " **Why are these lawyers trying so hard? Who hired them?** "

" **Apparently this woman messed with the wrong celebrity. It's her father that's seeking justice for her past victims. Your Rick is at the top of his list."**

" **Could I get the info for the lawyers in charge? I want to stay informed."**

" **Sure thing! I'll have them contact you** ," Mike offered.

Tina sent her assistant home for the day and closed the gallery after the police left. She laid down on the foyer floor and stared at the large portrait of her fiancé and his best friend. The sobs came fast and strong. The tears she suppressed in front of the detectives poured down her face in a torrent. She lost both of them that night.

At the urging of her remaining family and friends, she sought therapy after the funeral. She immediately became addicted to the pills the psychiatrist prescribed. The doctor saw the warning signs and cut her off. She sought relief elsewhere. For six months after Rick's death, she lived in a dark mindless fog. She lost her friends, her livelihood. All she was concerned with was getting her next fix. Until one day, she woke up in a hospital apparently having overdosed. She knew she hit rock bottom.

She pled guilty for illegal possession of narcotics to avoid jail time. She had to complete 12 months of rehab to have her record expunged. It was during those months that she faced that night and came to terms with her mistake. She completed the program and took up photography full time as part of her therapy. The first thing she did outside was to visit Rick's grave and beg his forgiveness for her weakness. The next thing she did was try to hunt down Kuon at their old stomping grounds. No one had seen him since that night. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth.

She tried his house but his parents looked devastated. She didn't have the heart to prod any further and gave them her card if he ever wanted to meet with her.

She had two relapses since she came out of rehab. She had been sober for three years and two months. Her luck changed when she won the grand prize in a photo contest. It was not only a cash prize but also earned her a spot in a prestigious exhibition where she could showcase her work. Her career as a photographer blossomed from there. With the help of an anonymous investor, she was able to fund her projects and eventually open her gallery. She even started dating again but had yet to find someone that moved her the way Rick had.

The email she received from one Tadashi Morimoto, the father of the woman's latest victim, explained the current events that led to Rick's discovery. He reiterated what the detective had told her. He wanted justice before the woman could hurt more people. He enclosed an e-ticket with the specifics of the court hearing. If she was interested in attending she only needed to reach out to him and he would arrange the rest. She never called. With the help of her agent, she rebooked the ticket for a later flight at the last minute. She changed in the plane before landing and made it to the hearing in the nick of time.

She stood with the rest of the crowd when the judges entered and tried her best to follow along. She may not have understood but she could tell by the body language of the two lawyers which side had the upper hand.

She was getting drowsy. She yearned for a strong cup of coffee; however, no one moved not even to use the restroom. The last caffeinated drink she had wore off a while ago. She perked up when the balcony video was shown. She almost laughed at the women's stupidity. It was like watching a bad telenovela. _Who wrote this script?_

A young Japanese man was called to the stand next. She could actually see his face since he was significantly taller than the others. He was very handsome. Her thoughts wandered to how he would look in front of her camera's lens. What caught her attention was his use of a name she heard before. _How was Cedric Bennett involved?_ Whatever he just said clearly aggravated the people on her side. Some shifted uncomfortably while others whispered. The person beside her made an unintelligible sounds throughout his testimonies.

The next video shown was unbelievable. She tuned in completely since they spoke English. She didn't have enough backstory but the young woman was clearly acting out of some demented form of love for the American actor. The tabloids in the States buzzed only a few months ago about his scandal with a supermodel, _now this_. She came to the conclusion that Cedric Bennett, America's playboy, was a psycho magnet.

There was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom as the lantern went sailing through the air. The footage was cut short at the behest of the head judge. Tina bit her tongue so she wouldn't voice her disappointment.

Tina's body turned cold when the woman in question was finally called to take the stand. It was her first glimpse of her fiancé's. Nervous, tired, skinny were words Tina would use to describe the woman as she walked to the front. She looked fragile but that didn't make her less guilty. She balled her hands into fists as she tried to follow along.

She watched Yuri smile as the attorney asked her questions. Tina's lip curled in disgust. She wanted nothing more than to march up there and slap that smile off her face. She didn't have to wait long for relief. It seemed the female prosecutor did a thorough job of putting her through the wringer. She was unmoved to see the woman cry. Tina could tell things were escalating. The judge became more vocal and the woman's attorney kept interjecting. A hush settled over the court. Tina strained her ears to hear the woman's reply to the prosecutor's last question. She figured this answer was crucial even if she wouldn't understand it.

Tina smiled as the woman squirmed in her seat. Finally, she was feeling the heat. Even if Rick didn't get justice today, the detectives were right, it was a relief to know that she would be behind bars for a long time. Assault and battery were not light sentences and this woman was guilty as charged in her eyes.

Tina let the elation wash over her. She wanted to whoop with glee. She spent enough time crying over her loss. It was time she let it all go. She pursed her lips to keep a laugh of relief from escaping. She laughed internally instead. At least she thought it was internally.

Air escaped clenched lips as if to suppress laughter. The people around her turned in her direction. She was bewildered by their glares. _Did I just make that sound out loud_ **?** Perhaps fatigue was settling in and making her delirious. Then she heard it herself, a quiet sniggering. _It definitely wasn't me._ She lifted her head to look at the others staring past her. She slowly turned her head to follow their gaze and gasped. The woman sitting next to her shook as she tried to contain her laughter.

She couldn't see the woman's face clearly since it was shrouded in a black veil. How could Tina have missed her seatmate? The woman was covered from head to toe in a black suit. She even wore gloves. _Is she in mourning? Did she lose a loved one to this woman too?_

Tina sympathized. " **Miss, are you okay?** " She whispered. The woman ignored her. She cringed as the mysterious woman's laughter continued and became downright hysterical. She had no idea what was so funny even though minutes ago Tina wanted to laugh herself.

She flinched when the judge slammed his gavel down repeatedly. Tina saw the police officer walking towards them. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to try to calm her down before things escalated to a point of no return.

The woman pulled away from Tina's touch and stood. She shouted something in Japanese. It had to be something profound because the room exploded in an uproar. An older woman up front screamed dramatically and then fainted.

The woman on trial was screaming something in response but all the woman did was laugh. It was utter chaos as the head judge tried to restore order to the room.

The woman was now in the custody of the police but she continued to scream as if in pain. Unable to turn a blind eye to someone hurting, Tina stood up to intervene.

" **Let her go! Can't you see you're hurting her?** " Tina shouted. Wasn't Japanese supposed to be gentle? She didn't think police brutality existed here. The young officer looked at her nervously but didn't release his hold.

…

"Stop, stop! Don't touch her she's injured," Kento demanded, rushing forward. _What in the actual fuck was Kimiko doing here?_ He bent down to inspect his niece. The foreign woman backed off when he approached and stood to the side.

"Kimi-chan, are you okay?" He asked softly. He lifted the veil revealing his niece's face. Her eyes were glazed over and tears streaked her face. Her body still shook with the aftershocks of laughter. She had on a silk scarf used to conceal her bandaged neck but it could not cover the injuries still healing on her face. Kento sent an annoyed look towards the young officer. "Call an ambulance…now!" he shouted when the officer hesitated. Kento put her veil back down and pulled out his phone.

"Jiro, where the hell are you?" he hissed into the phone.

" _I'm at the office. How are things going?_ "

"Kimi is here right now!"

" _That's impossible!_ "

"I'm looking at her right now. I don't know how to salvage this."

" _She had permission to leave this morning for therapy! Why didn't the police notify me?_ "

"I don't know why!" Kento leaned down and picked up Kimiko's right pant leg. "The monitor is still here."

 _"I'm in transit. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"I called for an ambulance. She'll be going to the hospital. Meet her there."

" _Shit! Okay!"_

Kento hung up the phone and turned to face the crowd behind him. He motioned for his sister to watch Kimiko. He made his way to the judges ignoring the whimpers from Yuri.

"I apologize, sir!" Kento bowed deeply. "I'm not sure how my niece was able to enter the courtroom. I called her father. She needs medical assistance."

"Is she going to be alright?" the judge asked with concern.

"She's still healing sir. It's tough to say," he said. He glanced up as Saena walked up to him. She looked extremely annoyed.

"Hayashi-san, your honor. How do we proceed from here? His client was just accused of murder," Saena demanded, feigning ignorance of the matter.

"I don't recall any such thing Mogami-san. I had my hands full with my sick niece." Kento replied evasively.

"Shall I ask the court recorder to read back the transcript of the last few words uttered by your clients?" Saena challenged folding her arms.

The courtroom doors burst open halting any further talk. Medics and police arrived to remove Kimiko from the room. Reporters didn't hesitate to shout questions and take photos through the open doorway. Security had their hands full trying to keep them from entering. Kento's sister and their cousin accompanied Kimiko to the hospital.

…

The judge called order back to the room once Kimiko was removed. Kyoko watched her boyfriend's eyes linger on the American woman as one of the foreign cop-looking men waved her over to sit near him. Ren turned around quickly when she got close and locked eyes with Kyoko.

Ren smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He was pale. It was like he just saw a ghost. _In a sense he did,_ Kyoko thought. Kyoko smiled reassuringly and nodded. Tina's presence was unexpected but this could be a good opportunity. She knew Ren was probably hurting and panicking at this very moment despite his calm façade. They needed to figure out a game plan.

Both lawyers took their seats after conferring with the judges. A decision was made on how to proceed. The head judge glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still a couple of hours shy of noon even with the interruption.

"Let's take a short recess. We'll reconvene in fifteen minutes." Everyone stood when the judges left the room. Kyoko saw her chance to corner Ren and excused herself.

"Ren, come with me." She gripped his hand and made a beeline for the door. She pulled him down the hall without protest. She felt no resistance from him but was reassured when his hand closed over hers. She found the door she was looking for and pulled him into the stairwell. The heavy doors were usually loud. They could hear anyone that entered. Once the door shut behind them she gathered him into a hug. He slumped against her and laid his head on her shoulder.

She stroked his back. "I know today is hard for you. Seeing Kusanagi-san up there, knowing she's responsible for Rick and unable to do a thing about it. You don't have to be brave in front of me. If you need to cry, I'm here Corn." Her voice quivered with emotion.

Ren lifted his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're so sweet baby but I'm okay. She tried to hurt someone else that I love. She deserves whatever the judge has in store for her."

"What about Tina? You want to meet with her, right?" Kyoko asked cautiously.

Ren looked away. It's true he had every intention of talking to his old friend. It felt too soon. He thought he had a few more weeks to prepare himself to face her again. It was risky talking to her here. What if she still hated him and exposed him here in Japan? All his hard work would have been for nothing.

"I..I don't know. I don't know... if she still blames me...I don't know," he said running his hands through his hair nervously and pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at Kyoko. "What would you do?"

Kyoko smiled determinedly. "I know you're scared but you have to rip the band-aid off some time. I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he answered without hesitation.

"Then leave everything to me. We'll see how things play out."

Ren's phone buzzed. Yashiro was calling them back. Before they left the safety of the stairs he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her breathless. They walked back to the courtroom hand in hand feeling calmer.

Kyoko stood when the judges filed back in and took their seats. It would be her turn to go up soon. The judge gave a brief recap of the case and allowed Saena to proceed.

"The prosecution would like to call Kusangani Yuri back to the stand," Saena said tersely addressing the court.

...

Tina adjusted the earpiece in her ear. If she had sat on this side of the room earlier she would have been given a translating device courtesy of the Prosecution team. Now that she had one, she could understand what was being said through the disembodied voice.

There was something pleasurable in watching Yuri trudge back to the hot seat. She looked like a dead woman walking. Tina wished that other creepy woman didn't interrupt her testimony earlier. Mike Stevens, the detective from LA, was sure she was ready to confess something big. It could have been about Rick or some other victim. The upside was that he and his chief that accompanied him to Japan would be questioning both Yuri and Kimiko after the trial.

"Kusanagi-san, your cousin Morizumi Kimiko just accused you of murder. Is there any truth behind her declaration?"

"No! It wasn't mur-!" Yuri caught herself from saying more. "No!" She reiterated firmly and glanced at Kento. Her uncle nodded in satisfaction.

Saena kept her face neutral at her response.

"I would like to readdress the previous question before the interruption...you claimed that your cousin was threatening your life. That she left you no choice but to comply with her wishes. Is that true?"

Yuri nodded slowly.

"Please verbalize your answer to the court."

"Yes, Kimi could be quite scary."

"Again you said you two were close, like sisters. Why would she want to hurt you?"

"I don't know, Kimi is not in her right mind these days," Yuri stammered.

"Is your cousin blackmailing you?"

Yuri's head shot up.

"Objection your honor. This question has no bearing on my client's case," Kento interjected.

"Prosecutor?"

"Your honor, I'm trying to establish to the court that Kusanagi-san had every intention of hurting my client in order to protect herself from her cousin."

"Please answer the prosecutor's question, Kusanagi-san," the judge commanded.

Yuri hesitated. She looked at her parents. Her mother had recovered after her fainting spell. She hid the truth from them for so long. It was wrong that they would find out this way. She stared at her father and said, "Yes."

"Can you tell the court why you were so inclined to act maliciously towards my client? What kind of leverage does your cousin have on you?"

Silence followed for several moments until Yuri once again broke down in sobs. It took several minutes for her to pull herself together but the court waited patiently. Tears weren't going to get her out of this one.

"I was scared. I didn't mean for it to happen. He came out of nowhere. I didn't mean to..."

"What happened?" Saena prodded.

"I was driving home after drinking with my friends. He just darted out in front of my car. I couldn't stop in time. I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"Did you check on this man or call for help?"

"I panicked and drove away. I reported my car stolen. Kimi was visiting me. She was just a kid but smart and mature with the face of a cherub. I begged her to lie to the police for my sake. She didn't hesitate to help. She told me, 'Morizumis, look out for one another.' I owed her."

"No further questions your honor," Saena said satisfactorily.

"You can go back to your seat Kusanagi-san," the judge said dismissively.

Tina felt a nudge at her side. She looked at Mike and then down at his hand. He held a wad of tissues out to her. She didn't know when she started crying but she could now feel the drops coming down. Finally, part of this nightmare could be laid to rest. The other part would remain unsettled. She smiled at Mike and took the tissues offered. It was good to know. She knew Rick was partly at fault for rushing out in the middle of the street but it was wrong of this woman to not take responsibility when the mistake was made. Tina couldn't hate her but she would never forgive her.

From her view on this side, she could see she wasn't the only one crying. The Japanese actress was also crying. The tall Japanese man stood and reached over the rail to hand her a handkerchief. She saw the young woman's golden eyes look up with worry and then light up with love. She used to look at Rick like that. Tina concluded that they were probably lovers. That thought relieved her heart and made the viselike grip that was constantly lurking over it disappear.

Tina's focus turned back to the main judge as he spoke, "Does the defense have any further witnesses?"

"The defense has no more witnesses, your honor," Kento told the court and sat back down. He sighed with resignation.

The judge nodded toward the prosecution lawyer.

The female lawyer stood. "Your honor we would like to call on Morimoto Kyoko to give her testimony."

…

Kyoko stood shakily. She gripped Ren's handkerchief in her hand like it was an omamori. It was her turn to take the stand. She shared her firsthand account of what transpired on the balcony. The biggest thing she remembered from that time was the fear she felt. It was so alien to her that she failed to notice the danger until they were upon her smothering her face with a rag.

"It left me paralyzed. I couldn't move my body. I couldn't scream for help…I felt...helpless," she recounted looking at her mother. For some reason looking at her cold and fearless mother comforted her. She gave Kyoko the strength to continue.

"I think I was too heavy for them because they struggled and argued. I was blindfolded but I recognized their voices immediately. I felt the wind on me so I knew they brought me outside. Then I felt my body lifting over a railing. I thought I was going to die. I didn't think anyone would save me," Kyoko said looking down at her lap. _I prayed he would save me._ The pain of thinking he was in love with such a wretched girl came crashing down on her heart at that moment. She took shaky breaths to calm herself down and let those awful thoughts pass.

"Then what happened," Saena prodded gently. It was the first time Kyoko ever heard concern for her in her mother's voice.

She lifted her head and looked at Yashiro cowering in his seat. She ignored the other important men in her life sitting next to her manager. Her grudges danced around the vicious aura of not only her lover's but her father's as well. She watched Yashiro squirm in his seat beside the two angry men.

"My own real-life superhero came to my rescue. Yashiro-san, my manager, saved me in the nick of time." She beamed gratefully at the man that saved her life not once but twice.

Kyoko continued her story for another ten minutes. Her mother was mainly interested in her interactions with Yuri rather than Kimiko. Saena interrupted every now and again to ask clarifying questions and always steered the conversation back to Yuri.

"Thank you, Morimoto-san," Saena said with a hint of a smile. She turned to the judges, "I have no further questions, your honor."

"Your witness." Saena directed the statement to Kento.

Kento stood reluctantly and bowed. "The defense rests, your honor."

Kyoko was asked to go back to her seat. The judges would deliberate and return after lunch. Yuri was taken to the holding cell while the rest of the courtroom filed out.

After braving the reporters camping outside the courtroom, Kyoko found herself having lunch with her father, mother, stepfather and the foreigners he invited including Tina in a private room at a Japanese restaurant.

With Saena's permission, Ren and Yashiro excused themselves from joining in lunch due to his work schedule. Kyoko received a confused look from Yashiro when she immediately sent them on their way without even so much as a strict warning to eat something.

She was doing her part to keep his identity a secret until he was ready to reveal himself. Though he didn't ask, she planned to do reconnaissance on Tina for him. She liked to think she was a good judge of character.

" **Ms. Flores, my mother informed me about your fiancé I'm very sorry for your loss** ," Kyoko said softly. It wasn't a total lie. Her parents did tell her, they just didn't know she already knew. Kyoko felt terrible for deceiving Tina.

" **Your mother?** " Tina asked, cocking her head.

" **Ah, yes she's my mother,** " Kyoko said blushing and glancing at Saena.

Tina looked down at the end of the low table where the older woman sat and back to Kyoko.

" **How did I not notice? She looks just like you.** "

Kyoko ducked her head shyly.

" **Thank you for your kind words. Please call me Tina...um...Kyoko-chan, right?** "

Kyoko smiled softly and nodded.

" **It's good to finally know the truth. Your mother is amazing and your father too. They made this all possible. They went through so much trouble for someone they didn't even know. Even if she wasn't going to jail for Rick, it's a relief to know she won't hurt anyone else**." Tina's voice cracked as the waterworks began.

Kyoko pulled out a pack of tissues from her purse and handed it to her. She couldn't possibly understand what Tina was going through. She could only imagine the devastation she would feel if she ever lost Kuon. She admired Tina's strength to carry on living.

" **You are all kind. Just like he used to say,** " she said, blowing her nose with a tissue. Tina wasn't sure about the proper etiquette of blowing her nose at the table in Japan. She hoped they could excuse her bad habits because she was a foreigner.

" **He? Did your Rick-san know many Japanese?** " Kyoko asked curiously.

" **Oh sorry, not Rick. Our friend, Rick loved him like a little brother. He was half Japanese and visited Japan before. He told us the people were very kind here...a different kind of culture. He used to tell us stories whenever we ate sushi,** " Tina said, a nostalgic smile gracing her lips. But her smile didn't last long.

" **Is everything okay? Ah, no, of course, it's not okay. Sorry for prying**." Kyoko said, noticing her companion's sad expression.

" **No, I was just reminded of how poorly I treated him when Rick died. He was a good kid. He didn't deserve my contempt. I wish I could take back how I acted that night**."

" **Perhaps he—** " Kyoko began.

" **Ladies, let's eat quickly so we're back in plenty of time,** " Saena said interrupting their conversation. She glowered, unconsciously, at the two young women sitting on the opposite end of the table.

Kyoko and Tina both apologized and ate the rest of their food quickly. Saena managed to make both young women feel like little girls again.

* * *

Ren took calming breaths in the hallway leading to their apartment before going through the motions of opening the door. It had been a long day. He was more exhausted mentally than physically. The most trying part of his day had yet to come.

He opened the door and stared at the figure sitting on the couch in the living room. His heart threatened to stop. He was startled by the door closing behind him.

" **Welcome home, Kuon**." She greeted him warmly from the living room.

Kuon froze. He was expecting her but he was still at a complete loss on how to proceed. He watched the apparition in his living room stand and glide toward him.

She stopped several feet before him and dropped into a dogeza. With her forehead to the floor, she burst into tears.

" **I'm so sorry...so sorry. Please forgive me,** " she wailed through her tears.

Kuon slumped to his knees and pulled the woman into his arms. They clung to each other in their grief finding solace in one another. The movement was enough to forgive each other for that horrible night. They stayed like that for minutes, maybe hours. They weren't sure how much time elapsed. When they finally composed themselves both laughed at the pain in their bodies from kneeling for so long.

" **Did Kyoko teach you that?** " Kuon asked, referring to the dogeza. He offered his hand to help her up.

" **She said you were a sucker for it**."

Kuon cocked an eyebrow at her.

" **Okay, she didn't use the word sucker but you catch my drift**."

Kuon chuckled.

" **Do you want a drink? I can make you one. I know I could use one. Do you still drink gin and tonics?** "

" **God knows I really need one but I'll just take some water. I've been sober for three years now.** "

Kuon's step faltered as he walked to the kitchen. He turned to face her. " **I'm sorry.** "

" **Again, not your fault kid.** " She said reaching up to ruffle his hair like she and Rick used to do in the past. She had to tiptoe and stretch a little further this time. He was tall.

" **Besides, I think I had it easier compared to you.** " She told him while taking a seat at the bar. _At least I didn't have to change my whole identity in order to cope._

" **Can you do me a favor,** " she asked when Kuon joined her with two bottles of water. Kuon nodded mid swig of his drink. " **Can you please take off those lenses?** "

He gave her a weak smile. " **I'll be right back,** " he said, putting down his bottle.

He quietly entered the master and tiptoed to where his angel slumbered. He knelt down by her side and caressed her cheek. She stirred in bed. Not wanting to wake her, he kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom.

He changed into comfortable clothes and removed his contacts. He found Tina looking over the photographs of him and Kyoko throughout the room.

" **I can't believe I didn't recognize you today. All I thought when I saw you in the courtroom was that you would make a good subject for my black and white collection. This photo of you two is really good. The photographer really captured the essence of your relationship with her. She's amazing.** "

Tina turned in his direction and smiled when she saw the familiar vibrant green eyes. The shadows of the past were slowly receding with each passing day.

" **I know,** " Kuon agreed.

" **Don't screw it up.** "

" **I'm trying my best not to.** "

They talked into the wee hours of the morning. She told him the hearing results. Justice was served, Yuri was found guilty. Additional charges were pending following the investigation with the U.S. Tina told him how Kyoko convinced her to stay the night rather than checking into a hotel. She didn't know why she agreed. _Isn't this how horror movies are made?_ She enticed Tina with the promise of a scrumptious dinner. Tina would have married her on the spot when she took the first bite of her meal. She wasn't gay but for Kyoko she could be.

It wasn't until after Tina was bathed and stuffed that Kyoko spewed out the truth about her motives. Tina was shocked at the way the young woman threw herself to the ground and groveled at her feet. She wasn't even mad for being deceived. She was grateful for the opportunity to speak with him again.

Kuon confessed to having her personal information. He was planning to look her up when he went to L.A. for fashion week. He never planned to meet her here and wanted to push it off until his originally proposed time. Kyoko laid the guilt on thick over text. _Enough with the excuses. Not everyone is as forgiving as me Corn._ His girlfriend left him no choice but to face this part of his past, _today._

They took turns filling each other in on their lives before saying good night. After parting in the hall, Kuon got ready for bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled in next to his girlfriend. He pulled the warm bundle into his arms securing her back to his chest. He smiled as she burrowed herself into him. He laid soft kisses in her hair and took one deep inhale of her fragrance. He was fast asleep before he released his breath completely. He slept well that night.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! _Phew!_ This chapter got out of hand. Thanks for always reading. I have one more chapter to wrap this all up, I think, I hope. These witches need to begone!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciated your enthusiasm. I hope you enjoyed what I did here.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	112. Morning Compliments

Chapter 112: Morning Compliments

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would befriend Tina.**

Kyoko slowly stirred from a fitful sleep aching with need. She gasped as fingers tweaked her nipple through the T-shirt she wore. She sighed as another hand slid down her belly and dipped inside her lace underwear. The erotic moan she let out that followed as her lover rolled his fingers over her clit could wake the dead. She didn't even need to see. She knew these hands well and they knew exactly how to please her. She tried to turn but the arms held her in place. If that was what he wanted from her she would oblige. Her hands gripped the sheets. She parted her legs beckoning him to touch her most intimate flesh.

She felt hot lips on the back of her shoulder penetrating the soft cotton. The heat traveled up the side of her neck causing a flutter in her belly. She arched her head to give him better access as his mouth caressed the sensitive skin behind her lobe. His teeth grazed over her neck and gently nipped. Her reaction was so strong she moaned loudly.

"Shhh, baby," came the sensual voice of the man that only earlier invaded her dreams. She bit her bottom lip from crying out as he pulled her lobe between his teeth and nibbled. The hand on her breast slid up her chest over her neck until the tip of his fingers traced her lips. She parted her lips and bit. Her tongue snaked out swirling around the long digits. They curled and pushed slowly into her mouth. She sucked two into her mouth, hard. It was tantalizing. She imagined him filling her mouth as she ran her tongue up and down their length.

Kyoko bowed her back and rolled her hips to rub her entrance against his bulge. The teeth on her lobe bit harder as a groan escaped his throat. She bit in kind making him hiss with pain but his fingers remained. He ground his hips and pinched her clit instead. She inhaled sharply and released a shuddering breath when he rolled his fingers around her puckered nub soothingly.

She trembled in his arms while his erection stroked her aching mound in an agonizingly slow rhythm. His fingers dipped. Kyoko spread her legs wider. He stroked her slit and then plunged roughly into her pulsing core. She gasped around the fingers in her mouth. Her tongue worked feverishly on his fingers, sucking and licking as both hands thrust within her.

"I love that you're so wet for me, baby," he whispered huskily into her ear sending a flood of heat straight to the juncture of her thighs.

"Mmm," she croaked out. Her body quivered for release. He buried his face into the back of her neck as his dexterous hands worked her in all the right places. She could feel his hot breath coating her skin sending shivers down her spine. Her hips bucked wildly against the heel of his hand as he increased his strokes. She bit down hard on his fingers when she finally reached her breaking point. He grunted into her hair and pulled his fingers out. He continued stroking until the contractions of her inner walls stalled.

When Kyoko finally returned to Earth, she turned her head over into him seeking his lips. His lips trailed her jawline to find hers. His lips were soft yet firm as they closed over hers. She reached up burying her fingers into the silky locks of her lover and returned his passionate kiss. When they broke for air, she twisted in his embrace to face him forcing his hands to stop teasing her body.

She raised her head to gaze into his emerald eyes in the faint light cast by the streetlamps outside. They were hooded and hidden behind his dark fringe. She swept his hair away and searched his eyes. He opened his lids fully, questioning her gesture. The twinkle she saw and the smile that graced his lips was all the answer she needed. He reconciled with Tina.

She smiled with relief brushing the tip of her nose against his. Her arms encircled his neck pulling him in for a steamy kiss.

...

Kuon broke away and rolled out of bed saying nothing as he walked to the bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinet and then turned on the shower. He walked back to the room where Kyoko sat in bed her golden eyes wide with confusion. She looked breathtaking with her long hair tumbling wildly over her shoulders. He removed his boxers and gripped his cock. He fondled himself as he walked to her side of the bed. Kyoko uncoiled and licked her lips. He ripped the foiled pack and slid the condom down his length. He knew he didn't need it anymore but wanted the extra precaution. He would continue to use it until she was on the pill for at least a month. He was worried about any side effects that may affect her body. If she needed to quit the medication for some reason, he wanted them to be covered.

He reached down and pulled her up into a standing position on the bed making her tower over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His fingers skimmed the hem of her shirt tugging it up and off of her. He loved that she always wore his shirts to feel closest to him when he wasn't around. She gripped his shoulders for balance as he shimmied her out of her underwear. Kyoko blushed beet red when he lifted the lace to his nose and inhaled.

"Pervert!" she said smacking his shoulder. He chuckled and tossed it over his shoulder. He gripped her ass and devoured her chest then made his way up to claimed her lips. With his lips fuzed with hers, he lifted. Kyoko instinctively locked her legs around his waist and secured her hold around his shoulders. He carried her to the bathroom stumbling when she rubbed her hot wetness against his abdomen. He held her with one hand to open the shower door letting a waft of steam surround them. He kept walking until he pinned her against the wall under the hot spray. Every nerve in his body came alive as the water caressed his skin. He could feel her tender flesh pressed against his abs and her taut nipples brushing against his chest drove him to the brink. He was extremely sensitive to every part of this woman touching him. Even the pain from her fingers digging into his scalp was pleasurable. His tongue entangled with hers passionately. All he could think about was sheathing himself within in her. Reluctantly, he tore his mouth from hers.

He slid her down several centimeters hooking her thighs over his forearms and drove his cock deep inside her. She screamed against his chest as he invaded her roughly. He felt extreme gratification from the bite of her nails clawing at his shoulders as he rammed inside her with quick hard strokes. Kuon threw his head back and closed his eyes. He concentrated on feeling her heat surrounding him. He was worried that he was becoming a sex addict with her. Barely a day went by when he didn't claim her physically. It was torture not having her home with him for one day both physically and mentally. Kyoko whimpered against him breaking through his thoughts. Was he hurting her? He looked down but couldn't see her face from this position.

He slowed his pace worried that he was too rough. "Uh, don't stop," came the throaty voice of the woman in his arms.

It was all the permission he needed. Kuon tightened his grip and resumed his quick pace. The sound of their wet bodies slapping against each other filled his ears and the smell of their sex invaded his senses. It felt amazing to be inside her.

"Kuon...harder," she begged, panting against his chest. He felt her trying to wiggle against him but there was no room for her to move. All she could do was hang on and go along for the ride.

His desire grew from the mewlings of her pleasure. He let out a guttural sound from deep in his chest and leaned forward pulling her hips away from the wall for more leverage. He left her upper back pressed against it. He spread her legs wider and jerked his hips powerfully. He fucked her harder.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful," he grunted between thrusts. "I can't get enough of you!"

Kyoko's cries grew louder below him ricocheting against the small space. He knew they had a guest and thought the shower would deafen their sounds but it was highly doubtful. If the main apartment walls weren't soundproof the whole complex would have received one erotic wake up call. Her lips brushed his chest causing him to react. Kuon pressed himself against her mouth hoping to stifle her sounds. Kyoko latched onto his skin sucking on his flesh. That hushed her voice some. She sucked harder pressing her teeth against him. She was going to leave a bruise and he didn't care. He rested his forehead on the wall above her and deepened his thrusts. He felt her tightening against him, her lips released him as she screamed his name.

A mere seconds later, everything blurred. He saw white spots. His body convulsed from his powerful orgasm. His once sturdy knees now felt like jelly. He slid down the wall with Kyoko still in his arms. He kneeled on his haunches still seated deep inside her but released her legs. His arms were heavy as lead. He lifted her chin to gaze in her eyes. The golden orbs glistening with tears tore at his heart. He cradled her face in his hands and licked her tears away.

"I love you," he cooed, kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby. I was too rough, again."

Kyoko shook her head and smiled weakly through her exhaustion. "And again, I demanded it. Please don't ever hold back with me."

* * *

 _"Morning Sunshine!"_

"Sota? What time is it?" Tadashi grumbled.

" _Early or late depending on how you see it,_ " Sota answered cryptically.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked sitting up in bed and turning on the bedside lamp.

" _We have a problem. The Princess's footage was leaked. It already spread._ "

"What? Isn't this what I pay Spectre for?"

" _Sorry man. He's only one guy and you're not our only client._ "

Tadashi sighed. He couldn't be angry at them. "Was he able to take it down."

 _"He's blocked it from most sites but it was shared exponentially. The damage is done. I told him to let it go. No point wasting resources._ "

"Can you figure out the source of release?"

" _One step ahead of you there_."

"Good. Send me the info. Can you put tails on the Morizumis?

" _Will do, Boss."_

Tadashi hung up the phone and looked around the room for his laptop. He spotted it laying on a moving box in the corner. He was packing his things in preparation for moving it to storage. He would be finalizing the purchase of his new place at the end of the week and hired an architect/designer to remodel the interior while he was abroad. Just when he thought things were settling down, it became complicated again. He had to call Lory.

* * *

Yashiro disentangled himself from the limbs of the raven-haired beauty that slept beside him. He searched his nightstand for gloves to stop the incessant noise. He slipped them on and then picked up his cell phone.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

" _Yuki-kun, it's Takarada. We have a slight hiccup. Please clear Morimoto-kun and Ren's schedule this morning. I would like to see them in my office at 10 sharp._ "

"Mmmm, Yuki, who is it?" Kanae asked sleepily.

"It's the President. Go back to sleep. I'll take it outside," Yashiro informed her, holding his hand to cover the mouthpiece. He knew the President had heard her. He waited for the LoveMon to make his usual comments but they didn't come. Whatever this small hiccup was, it must be serious. He walked out to the living room and grabbed the throw blanket draped on the couch to cover his nudity.

" _Am I interrupting something?_ " The president asked amused.

Yashiro could imagine the smirk on the man's face at the other end of the line.

"No, nothing. No interrupting. Can you tell me what's going on sir?"

Lory hummed. " _Yuki, has life become so busy that you aren't trolling your usual sites? You'll see when you check your favorite couple. I leave you to inform them of the change. Please ask them to lay low until the meeting._ "

"Will do sir, see you soon," Yashiro said and hung up the phone.

He sat on his couch and stared blankly at his TV screen then looked to the bedroom door. He could only think of one thing that would rattle the President at this hour. He picked up his laptop from the table and powered it on.

Once he was logged on, he pulled up his browser. His home screen opened to the entertainment page which gave him the latest news of celebrity gossip. He sat grimly as he read the articles springing up. He knew there would be a few regarding the trial given the amount of media outside the courthouse. He recognized the main article by the Fuji News investigative reporter, Kagayama Koki. It was so detailed that it was as if he witnessed the whole affair first hand. He must have had a reliable source in the room because he wrote every minute occurrence. There was no crime in talking with the press about the trial afterward. It was only closed in the first place to keep it from developing into a media circus. Something like that would have hindered the trial's progress.

"Is everything okay?" Kanae asked as she walked out of the bedroom and snuggled next to Yashiro on the couch.

"It's okay. It's just that things are going to become a little hectic for Kyoko-chan again," he explained turning the screen toward her. Kanae's lips pressed into a tight line as she watched the video.

"I have to call them," Yashiro said, reaching for the phone while the news video played.

* * *

" **Good Morning,** " Tina greeted Kuon as soon as he stepped into the living room startling him. She sat on the sofa holding a mug. Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

" **Morning, I...um...hope you slept well** ," he stuttered trying to hide his embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't his wisest move having sex with someone else in their house.

" **Not at all,** " she replied. Kuon flushed. She smirked, making him squirm. " **Jet lag's a bitch.** "

Kuon nodded trying to regain his composure. He had not made the flight from LA to Japan since he came here but he could easily recall the exhaustion he felt the first few days until his body adjusted to the time change.

" **Will you be flying out today?** "

" **Yup, in a few hours. I have a high profile client that I pushed off to come here. Gotta make that dough.** "

" **I'll get started on breakfast. You can eat first.** "

Tina looked horrified at his suggestion. She shuddered probably recalling the two instances in the past when he attempted to cook for them.

" **I'm good with...coffee?** " She politely declined, holding up her mug.

" **Tina-san, coffee is not a suitable meal to start your day! Is this an American thing? Does everyone over there only drink coffee for breakfast?** " Kyoko scolded as she walked into the middle of their conversation.

Tina shrugged. " **It beats whatever this kitchen disaster is attempting to feed me,** " she said waving her hand towards Kuon. " **It's a good thing he's pretty and can attract a wonderful woman like you Kyoko-chan.** "

Kyoko giggled and blushed under the praise.

" **FYI, I have improved,** " Kuon said with a pout. " **I'll prove it**." His phone rang diverting his attention to the other room.

" **Saved by the bell! Come on. I'll help you cook.** " Tina stood and pulled Kyoko to the kitchen.

"Yukihito? Is everything okay? It's quite early."

"Well..., the media is in a frenzy this morning."

"We knew they would be after the trial."

"Someone posted the footage."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I'm rescheduling your morning. The President wants to meet. I'll pick you up in a few hours. It's best if Kyoko is picked up by her father separately."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he told his friend and hung up. Holding his phone he walked out to the living room and overheard Kyoko exchanging recipes with Tina.

" **Eh? So this is something Americans eat for breakfast?** "

" **Well, this American does. There's a diner that I frequent near my work. They make the best potato hash. It's a lot of carbs but so worth it. While I still have my metabolism I'm going to eat what I want. I starved myself for too long in my teens**."

" **Why? Why would you starve yourself?** " Kyoko said, sounding aghast.

" **Oh, I ate, if you count salads as food. As a model, I was always on a diet and always working out. It was such a pain in the ass. I think I was such a bitch because I lacked carbs. I may have put on some weight now but I'm much happier with my overall self despite everything that has happened.** "

Kyoko's eyes widened at her choice of words. " **Weight? What weight? You have a very nice figure which is more than what I can say about my—.** "

" **Kyoko-chan, please don't tell me you're one of those women that put themselves down just so they could get compliments out of people?** "

" **Wha? Wha? I would never! I'm sorry Tina-san!** " Kyoko said wildly.

Tina laughed genuinely. " **I'm messing with you. Stop it! You might hit your head on the counter.** "

Kuon leaned his back against the wall covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. He could imagine Kyoko bowing profusely right now. Their conversation was so natural. No one would guess that they only met yesterday. It surprised him how casual Kyoko was around Tina. This would be almost perfect if Rick was here with them. He reminded himself that his current scenario would have never been if Rick survived.

" **You're naturally beautiful inside and out. That's rare. Plus, Kuon thinks so too.** "

" **He talked about me?** "

" **Yup! I may not understand Japanese but I'm pretty sure I heard him saying how much he enjo —** "

Kuon took this as his cue to intervene. Tina had no filter. " **Oh hey, what did I miss?** "

" **We were just talking about how you complimented Kyoko this morning,** " Tina said, giving him a conspiratorial wink.

" **Oh yes, I remember. We were talking about the pictures in the living room. How stunning you looked on awards night.** " He interjected as a cover. He gave Tina a friendly but warning smile. It was a good thing Kyoko was late on the pickup and didn't realize Tina was teasing them. He came up behind Kyoko at the stove and kissed her on the cheek.

" **But I think you're just as gorgeous like this,** " he told her complimenting the oversized t-shirt and leggings she wore.

Tina cleared her throat. Kuon stepped away from Kyoko wanting to kick himself. It was heartless of him to flaunt his happiness in front of Tina.

" **I'm going to get my camera,** " Tina said, excusing herself.

"Is everything, okay Corn? Was that Yashiro calling?" Kyoko asked as she pulled the mixture of potatoes, veggies, and sausage off the stove and began cooking the sunny side eggs to put on top.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news first?" he teased. Kyoko nodded.

"You get to skip school today." He smiled brightly. He chuckled at her frown.

"I guess for someone like you that loves school there's nothing good about that. Well, the bad news is we have to meet the Boss."

"That is bad news," she replied solemnly and shut off the stove.

" **What happened? Did you two fight in the few minutes I was gone?** " Tina asked as she took her seat.

" **No, no, no, we didn't fight,** " Kyoko assured her waving her hands.

Kuon's phone buzzed with an incoming mail. He opened the concierge's message. It was as he thought, only this time more reporters were camping outside their complex. He glared at the message.

" **Whoa, there's a face from the past. Bad news?** " Tina asked surprised to see his expression.

" **Sorry**." Kuon smiled weakly. " **It seems today is going to be rather annoying.** "

Kuon turned on the TV when they were finally settled on the floor and clicked through the channels until he found what he was looking for.

" **This is why Yashiro called.** " He raised the volume so they could hear the reporter.

" **Oh my gosh!** " Kyoko gasped as she watched the program.

* * *

"I already called the institution. They'll be expecting us today," Jiro said into his cellphone as he peeked out of the curtains to look at the front gate. "I'm waiting for the police transport to take Kimi to the airport."

" _Is there anything you want to do about this?_ "

"Nothing will change if I did. If they want to do something about it, by all means, but count me out. I should have left with her sooner. Please tell them I'm sorry for what Kimi did yesterday. I'm afraid she made things worse."

" _She didn't. Yuri-chan was on her way to self-destruction without Kimi-chan's help. I doubt it would have ended differently._ "

"How is Kusa-chan holding up?"

" _She's devastated. She hasn't left her room or eaten anything according to Kusanagi-san. Her beloved daughter was sentenced to twelve years in a maximum-security prison. They put her in solitary confinement early this morning for her protection. It seems Kyoko-san's Natsu character has quite the fan base in prison._ "

"Isn't that too much for Yuri. She's only just arrived."

" _I'm afraid it's the policy if they see a threat to a person's life. This is considered her first offense since technically her record is still clean. If she stays out of trouble she can be up for parole in a few years. But then there's the investigation with the United States._ "

"What are her odds?"

" _The Americans aren't messing around. They are charging her with aggravated vehicular homicide. Best case she's convicted with second-degree homicide by vehicle. Worse case and most probable case, she's convicted at the first-degree homicide. With the circumstances surrounding her case, they'll push for the maximum sentence. If she had only stayed, even under the influence, she could have served at most a year of jail time._ "

Jiro could hear the weariness in his cousin's voice. "Are you going to continue to defend her?"

" _If they extradite her, I'm going to have to transfer her case over to an American firm. I'm not licensed to practice law in the U.S. I can only provide guidance._ "

Jiro heard the uproar outside and stood to peek out the window again. He watched the black van and patrol car approached the gate while the angry mob of fans and reporters swarmed the vehicles. The gates opened to let the van in while the officers in the car controlled the growing crowd. They were respectful enough not to follow it in.

"Kento, I have to go. The police are here."

" _Give Kimi-chan my love. I hope she recovers quickly and returns to her cute bubbly self._ "

Jiro bit his tongue not wanting to tell him that her personality probably wasn't real.

"I'll be sure to let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate the sentiment. Good luck to you, Kento."

" _And to you as well cousin. Do you plan on ever returning?_ "

"I don't think so. After her release, we are relocating to South Korea near my wife's family. I don't think Kimi will be welcomed back here in Tokyo judging by the outpouring of hate outside my home. I'll try to stay relevant over there with K dramas or something. My biggest regret is not having worked with the Heel siblings but it's time I prioritize my family."

" _I wish you well. Don't hesitate to call for anything. Kimi-chan has the right of it. Morizumis look out for one another._ "

"We do. Take care."

Jiro hung up the phone and went to find his wife and daughter. It was time to leave this place behind. He and his wife would be relocating to be closer to their daughter's institution. He wouldn't be an active participant in movies and dramas in Japan anymore but he would continue to invest in them as a silent partner.

* * *

"Police already have the person in custody that released the videos. He was a court employee responsible for archiving the evidence. The police spokesperson should be releasing a statement soon," Tadashi reported to everyone sitting in the mahogany office of the LME President. He didn't think it necessary to tell them that he was watching the Morizumis for any sign of retaliation. He hoped with this information the family would see that they were not responsible for this leak and not take action.

It was difficult to hold a serious conversation when every ten minutes the sound of a crow cawing in the background would fill the space. Lory's office was transformed into a cornfield in honor of the Fall season. The place was decorated with various types of pumpkins, scarecrows, and crows. Ruto greeted them at the entrance wearing blue jeans overalls, a plaid shirt, and a straw hat. To get to the sitting area, they passed through the field in a maze-like pattern guided by Ruto. Lory was dressed in much the same fashion with a piece of straw tucked between his teeth. Today's theme would explain the green tractor sitting in the hallway with a trailer hitched to it. It was filled with straw and hay bails. Tadashi explained the hayride to those that were unfamiliar with the activity.

"Hmm, that information helps things. But it's not looking good for the Morizumis. The industry will bounce back from this." Lory contemplated while chewing on the end of his straw.

Lory turned to Yashiro, "Has any of Morimoto-kun's future projects expressed concern?"

"The only concern so far is if she can fulfill her upcoming contracts in light of the events," Yashiro replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Morimoto-kun?" Lory turned to Kyoko for confirmation.

"I'm fine, sir. I didn't get hurt," Kyoko replied firmly placing the cup of herbal tea laced with pumpkin spice down on the table.

"Physically, you aren't injured. You still experienced something traumatic that I failed to address. I couldn't miss how distressed you were yesterday."

"Ah, I'm really fine now." She told everyone present in the room.

"Really, I am." She said turning up to Ren as he rubbed her hand with his.

"Good to hear. Please tell me if that changes." Lory's eyes pierced Kyoko with a hard stare. It was like he was trying to determine if she was using acting to hide her true feelings from him. She was guilty of doing that in the past but she had no reason to do so now.

 _Caw caw._ The crow's cry broke the tension.

"Short term, I've set up a press conference for Morimoto-kun and Ren to address the media and their fans. If it doesn't settle the frenzy, a follow-up interview may be necessary."

Kyoko and Ren both acknowledged the President's plan.

"There will be a time allotment of ten minutes for questions which you may answer at your discretion," he explained as Ruto handed them the statement the PR director prepared. You still have a half-hour before the conference. You can use the time to prepare."

Kyoko stood with the rest but her father remained behind.

"I'll be along shortly. I have one more thing to discuss with Takarada-san. I will tell you about it later," he told his daughter. Kyoko nodded apprehensively but left with Ren and Yashiro back through the corn maze.

…

As they walked down the hall, Kyoko received a text from Tina stating that she arrived at Narita airport safely. Kyoko was very happy that everything went well with Tina and Kuon. She would make it a point to stop in and see Tina when she goes to LA.

Yashiro excused himself to stop in his office. This left Ren and Kyoko alone in the LoveMe room going over the page the PR director provided. It had a set of possible questions the press may ask regarding the trial. There were even absurd questions not related to the topic at all.

"Would they really ask these at such a serious event?" Kyoko asked incredulously.

"You'll learn quickly that reporters have a knack for blindsiding you. The trick is not to react and treat it with indifference," Ren advised. "Feel free to steal your Senpai's powerful phrase, 'no comment.' It infuriates them."

Kyoko giggled.

They were only in the room for about ten minutes when an insistent knock sounded at the door interrupting the pair. "Come in," Kyoko called out.

"Onee-sama, Ren-sama! I'm glad I caught you!"

"Maria-chan," Kyoko cried in surprised as the girl bounded in. She hugged the little girl.

"Maria-chan, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ren said with a hint of reprimand while Maria hugged him.

"Don't tell Grandfather. I overheard him talking Ruto-san and knew you would be here. I came to give you something," she said holding up a large gift bag.

Maria removed a wooden box with intricate carvings on its lid and sides. She flicked the latch and opened the box. Maria picked up the cards laying on top and placed them on the table. With reverence, she slowly peeled the silk black layer away. Kyoko and Ren peered over the little girl's shoulder to get a better look.

Maria turned up to them, excitedly.

"Thank you Maria-chan. Since I'm ignorant in the dark arts can you please tell me what I'm looking at?" Ren asked feeling a little lost.

"Silly, this is a protection ritual kit. It will banish any negativity or bad luck. If those women weren't already being punished, Maria would have cursed them to oblivion." She shook her fist in the air and then sighed. "But, I'm only a child and this is all Maria can do to help," she told them finishing with a pout.

Ren and Kyoko exchanged looks then looked at the girl fondly.

"This is more than enough, Maria-chan. Can you tell us how each item works?" Kyoko cooed taking a seat beside her little sister. Ren took the seat on the other side of her. They gave the sweet little girl their undivided attention.

"Yes!" Maria said suddenly perking up. She picked up the cards and began explaining the significance of each item starting with the black tourmaline crystal. They passed the remainder of their time going over the ritual kit with their favorite little girl.

...

The press conference went over smoothly as Kyoko and Ren convinced the press that they were both fine and able to continue with work. They thanked everyone for all their love and support and asked them to respect the Morizumis and continue to support them in the industry. One or two individuals should not define a whole family. Kyoko added a shameless plug to _The Lotus of the Mire._ She was grateful and proud to have worked with Director Morizumi in his historical film.

She was blindsided by the question, "When is the wedding?" Kyoko had no idea how to answer. She didn't think "no comment" could be applied in this situation. She looked to her all-knowing Senpai for answers.

Ren smiled and leaned into the microphone, "It's a surprise." He winked. He pulled a stunned Kyoko out of the room and dashed down the hall looking for a place to hide while the room erupted with renewed chaos.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! You know I had to start their day outright. My fellow pervs in discord got me hung up on a shower scene since I left you hanging last time...This was all over the place but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **SPOILER ALERT 278: I'm just floored at how Sensei explained that ring away. Kimiko is all levels of crazy so I stand by me dracarys-ing her ass. XD**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you liked how that went down.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	113. Do-Over

Chapter 113: Do-Over

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have another chance at giving Kyoko a flower ring.**

Tadashi stayed behind to tie up some loose ends with Lory. Their discussion took longer than expected given the arrangements that needed to be made before his departure.

Tadashi took his time reading and signing the papers Ruto had presented to him. He wanted to verify that what he was signing would benefit his daughter while she was once again under the temporary care of the President until he returned.

"Despite your ridiculous appearance, I trust you have my daughter's best interest in mind. I will sign over my permission for her to participate but will she have a choice in the matter?"

"She has no choice if she wants to graduate from the LoveMe division. This is her final exam per se. If she can't complete it successfully then she would have to remain in the program until I deem her fit to try again."

 _Caw caw._

"What criteria are you using to base her assessment? Is it feedback from peers and superiors? Or are you judging her on public ratings?"

Lory chuckled and wagged his finger at him. "You're good Tadashi-san but I won't give you any information that would help your daughter achieve her goal."

Tadashi shrugged, "I didn't think you would but it was worth a shot asking. In the short time I've known her, I believe she can handle whatever test you throw her way."

"As do I. I gave her one year to prove herself to me. That date has long passed. She has exceeded my expectations."

Tadashi nodded and scribbled his signature on the remaining documents. He didn't want to think about the hardships his daughter faced in her early years to land her in this division. When they concluded their business Lory invited him to stay to watch the press conference on a large flat screen hidden behind a panel in the wall. Lory's laughter filled the room at Ren's response. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the young man's response. It would only lead to the paparazzi hounding his daughter.

Once he thought about it clearly, it would be better for his daughter to be pursued over a love story rather than trying to exploit her involvement with the Morizumi Kimiko. His daughter was a strong and proud young woman she would never want to be seen as a victim.

"Takarada-san, I'll be taking my leave," Tadashi said, standing to shake Lory's hand.

"I'll come with you. I have a meeting downstairs. I'll give you a lift in my trailer."

"Ah, I really don't want to impose. I'll see you soon."

"Nonsense the—." Lory's words were cut short as Tadashi dashed out of his office. Hmmph, no fun.

"Ruto, please gather the troops. We're going for a ride."

The president's assistant disappeared to do his bidding. He returned with a group of people dressed in denim and plaid ready to start the procession through the halls of LME.

...

They turned down a few halls passing and greeting colleagues on the way. Ren and Kyoko together had become a common sighting so no one was surprised by their closeness. Ren pulled her into an empty conference room and shut the door.

They weren't even out of breath from the brief exertion of their escape.

Kyoko whirled around on him. "What were you thinking, Corn?!" Her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Now the gossip rags will have a field day with this."

Ren looked at her and smiled, "Exactly!"

She started laughing at the fast one he just pulled on Japan. His little comment would reduce the Morizumi coverage by at least half. Japan would be speculating when and how this joyous event would take place. But he knew he also set a target on their back.

"You know I'm going to marry you," he said with promise, stepping toward her. His timbre voice sent tingles straight down to her core. How could her body react to him so easily? They made passionate love this morning and still, it felt like it was never enough. She stepped back for fear of throwing herself at him. They were at work, she needed to control her libido. She made the mistake of gazing into his eyes. He wore his brown contacts but she could see the green smoldering behind them.

He stepped again. Her back hit the wall. He took her hands in his and entwined their fingers together. He held her hands up against the wall and spread her thighs apart with his knee closing the gap between them. She trembled but held herself aloft refusing to seek relief against his thigh. His eyes flicked to her charm bracelet briefly when it jingled on her wrist. Something registered in his eyes but Kyoko missed it.

Kyoko's heart pounded in her chest as he brought his face close to hers. She licked her lips releasing a shuddering breath. Her eyes closed in anticipation of his kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers and let out a sigh so deep he probably lost half his life force. Kyoko blinked her eyes open confused by his behavior. His eyes were closed. He brought her hands down but kept them linked with his.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out.

"Corn? What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I feel like my words are just words. If there's no action behind it, it's meaningless. I keep boasting about how I want to marry you, but..." He looked away for a moment to take a deep breath. He turned back piercing her with determined eyes. He whispered in case someone might be listening outside. "I, Hizuri Kuon, want to make you, Mog- Morimoto Kyoko, my wife but before I can do so—"

She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "I know," she said, pulling back with a smile. Her eyes watered, blurring her vision. "I love you and I'll wait for you. When you finally do get around to asking, I may even give you a favorable reply," she teased.

The smile he returned threatened to steal her breath away. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless.

"I have something for you," he said enthusiastically, breaking their kiss. Kyoko took several calming breaths to recover from his kiss.

Ren eagerly dug into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a two by two-centimeter piece of thick navy silk. She looked at him curiously.

"Hold out your left hand," he instructed. He opened the clasp on the back of the material and shook out its contents. Kyoko gasped covering her mouth with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I needed a do-over." He told her nervously. He nodded to her hand. Kyoko acquiesced and held her trembling hand out to him. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. With his right hand, he slipped the ring over her smallest finger.

"Not only for good fortune but as a symbol of my promise. I will always love you, Kyoko." He leaned down and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the ring. Kyoko felt her fingers tingle as he infused his magic into the ring. She was momentarily stunned as he pulled away. He tilted his head and waited patiently for her reaction. It didn't take long.

"Thank you, Corn. It's beautiful." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. She felt horrible for tainting the exchange they had in the park because of her misunderstanding. But she couldn't have known how he felt about her at that time. It felt like a lifetime ago. They could finally put Kimiko in the past. Today would be a new memory, a good one.

She pulled back and studied the ring. Like always she had to get past the price. Her mind worked feverishly to convince herself that the adorable little ring was only rose gold plated and the shimmering stones embedded in the chain of daisies were cubic zirconia and not diamonds.

Ren watched her beautiful face switch through a range of emotions until it finally settled on one. She flushed with joy as she stroked the tip of her finger over the intricate little flowers.

He was glad he came across the ring while browsing the web for inspiration and placed an order through his usual jeweler. This was the second step of many. He had plans. Most of those plans were still floating around in his head at the moment for fear of writing it down anywhere she might see. His unicorn notebook was out of the question. He already wrote too much in there as it was.

…

Yashiro was finally able to break away after the PR director gave him an earful of all the work his charges just heaped on to his department. He kept his expression calm and his stride smooth as he walked down the hallway. He followed the trail of gossip from passersby left behind by his charges. He hoped they weren't somewhere getting carried away, again. He wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

When he turned a corner into an empty hall, he looked both ways. Yashiro's coolness melted away. The fangirl in him broke out into a happy dance once he confirmed he was alone. He pulled himself together after indulging himself in several joyful seconds of rooting for his favorite couple. The vibration of the phones he carried in his pocket was a clear indication of the mayhem they caused. Ignoring the phones, he walked down the hall slowly looking for any signs of them. He wondered if he should invoke the PA system LME used to make public broadcasts. Yashiro snickered imagining the halls and rooms with the announcement: _Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko-san, please report to the President's office immediately. I repeat…_

It would serve them right if they were interrupted by being called out as they would to a principal's office. As he neared the third door, he heard voices. _I have something for you,_ he heard Ren say. Yashiro kept walking. He didn't need to eavesdrop. Ren was probably giving her the gift he picked up yesterday on their way home. Yashiro dismissed the idea that he could be giving her an engagement ring inside the confines of a conference room. _How utterly unromantic?_ His eyes widened as the _but, what if_ thought crossed his mind. He pushed the possibility to the back of his mind and prayed to the Gods that it wasn't the case.

Yashiro set up camp several meters down the hall away from the door to give the couple more privacy. They had plenty of time before they would report to the set for Ren's afternoon session for Ryu. He put on his latex gloves and pulled out his phone to indulge in his favorite past time.

 **RenKyoFan1:** _Oh my God! What kind of answer is that?!_

 **RenFan1:** _Ren-san is trolling us! T_T_

 **KyokoMyGoddess:** _Nooooooooooooooo!_

 **RenKyoFan2:** _Now I can't wait for a wedding! What a tease!_

 **KyokoMyGoddess:** _Nooooooooooooo!_

 **KyoFan1:** _KMG you're hilarious! LOL…It was bound to happen. Those two are soulmates. No one can compete with that bond._

 **KyokoMyGoddess:** _Ugh…I guess…as long as he makes her happy. Can we just focus on the fact that that crazy bitch tried to hurt my goddess, twice?!_

 **KyoFan2:** _Kyoko-san asked us not to judge too harshly. What are you going to do, boycott her new movie because a Morizumi directed it?_

 **KyoFan3:** _I think karma got that bitch good in the end._

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl** : _Do you guys think their popularity would drop if they got married at such a young age?_

 **KyoFan2:** _Nah! I don't think it would change because of their marital status. It shouldn't affect them negatively as actors...I think._

 **KyoRenFan1:** _Is it just me or does the thought of them getting married make you love them more? I feel more obsessed with them as a couple than I do of them individually. They are so adorable together!_

 **KoreKyoko** : _I ship them SOOOO hard! I want to see them act together...preferably nekkid! I DIE!_

 **KyokoMyGoddess:** _I'll second that! I would like to see Kyoko-san in a mature sexy role. *nosebleed* But, I don't want to see Tsuruga in the buff. Guy shows off his impeccable abs way too damn much. Would it kill him to wear a shirt?_

 **RenFan2:** _Nope, shirts should be illegal on that man!_

 **KyokoMyGoddess:** _My life would be complete if Kyoko-san did a lingerie campaign._

Yashiro rolled his eyes at the fan comments that spawned from that statement. He supposed the interest wasn't bad but decided to change the subject.

 **RenKyo#1Fangirl:** _I can just picture their fairytale wedding. Wildflowers decorating the chapel. A voluminous white dress with pearls. The prince awaiting his princess at the end of the aisle….kyaaaa!_

The chat site blew up as fans clambered over each other to describe their version of the couple's perfect wedding. Yashiro chuckled and logged off. _Mission accomplished! At least these loyal fans seem to be receptive to a wedding in the near future. There seem to be no signs of hostility...yet. I should start a poll!_

…

Tadashi found his daughter or more like his daughter's phone by activating the GPS on it. This was his first time using the app and wanted to test its accuracy. It was a complete infringement on her privacy but necessary given her rising status in the industry. He would have embedded a chip on a piece of jewelry if he had any guarantee she would wear the accessory all the time. At least with the phone, he knew she would have it on her person ninety-nine percent of the time if she was out.

He put his phone away as he approached Yashiro in the hall. He would tell her about the safety feature and give Ren and Yashiro access later. He confirmed earlier that the President had something similar on the company phone she carried which was a relief. Their manager gave him a casual head nod to indicate that his daughter was in the room. He smiled when he heard laughter.

"Are they good on time?" Tadashi asked Yashiro.

"I was about to knock and ask them about lunch."

The pair walked back toward the door when it suddenly opened partway. Ren stuck his head out looking both ways to see if the coast was clear. He startled and straightened when he spotted Tadashi and Yashiro in the hall. He stepped out and opened the door wide for Kyoko to follow.

"Oh father, Yashiro-san. How long have you two been standing there?" Her face burned with embarrassment. She covered her blush with her hands.

Their eyes went wide and homed in on the new bling she sported on her hand. Kyoko noticed their gaze.

"Isn't it cute? Ren just gave it to me." She gushed holding it out to show it off to Yashiro like he was one of her girlfriends. It was easy to forget when the man went into fangirl mode over every little thing regarding the couple.

"It's a promise ring," Ren admitted to Tadashi, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Tadashi's eyes twinkled with humor.

"You did well," Tadashi responded squeezing Ren's shoulder in a friendly gesture. He stepped toward Kyoko to get a closer look at the gift.

Kyoko's stomach let out a monstrous growl interrupting them. She blushed madly as the men chuckled. It was a unanimous vote to have lunch at LA Hearts. Their reasons were to feed the hungry monster quickly and also minimize their time spent in the public eye until things settled down. They endured the gossip among their peers but at least they were respectful of the couple. They made it a point to sit far away from the windows to avoid the photographers trying to peek inside. Yashiro gave them back their phones at the table. Kyoko's had an exorbitant amount of messages just from Kanae and Chiori. She ignored them for now. It would need time to respond properly to her friends. Kyoko scrolled passed her colleague's messages with the silent promise to respond to all of them. She looked up at Ren when one caught her eye. He nodded indicating that he saw the message. His parents were livid.

…

After lunch, Kyoko decided to follow Ren to his drama shooting while her father went to his office. Tadashi would pick her up later to resume her after school schedule. Kyoko was excited to watch her Senpai in action. He warned her that the scenes scheduled for the afternoon would be boring. Akira would be taking the final agility test for the police academy. Kyoko had no clue what part of seeing Ren working out could possibly be boring.

Kyoko's grudges swirled around in bliss. It was rare that they came out these days. At the moment they were basking in her boyfriend's ultra gentleman aura and her manager's frosty countenance as they repelled the fans and reporters crowding outside the studio. Ren pulled her tighter into his side while they walked casually through the mob ignoring the questions shouted at them. She wondered if the aura she used at school would be just as effective. She wanted to perfect the skill in case she ever had another LoveMe job as a substitute manager in the future. She failed to keep Ren from getting mobbed back then.

Ren released her once they made it inside but twined his fingers with hers. They walked hand in hand toward the set stealing secret looks at one another.

"Kyoko-chan!" Called a familiar voice bursting through their little bubble. Ren groaned and tightened his hand around hers. Kijima pulled himself away from the pretty female costar he was talking to without so much as a backward glance. He walked up to greet Kyoko...and Ren. Kyoko didn't miss the hostile look the woman sent in her direction.

"Kijima-san, how are you doing?" Kyoko greeted him formally with a bow.

"I'm doing great now that you're here," he replied smoothly and flashing her a flirtatious grin. "You look beautiful today." He eyed her appreciatively in her high-waisted skinny jeans, red floral blouse, and black pumps.

"She looks beautiful every day, Kijima-san." Ren retorted.

Kyoko kept herself from rolling her eyes. He was a true playboy. How could she think Ren was anything like this man?

"I didn't know you were on the schedule this afternoon Kijima-san," Ren replied without bothering to hide his displeasure.

"No, I've finished for the day. I was just trying to secure my date for the night before heading out," Kijima said glancing at the woman he left behind.

"She doesn't look very pleased with you right now," Ren commented noting the woman's scowl.

"She's just pouting. Nothing a few sweet words can't fix," he said with a chuckle. "But were you guys serious? Are you getting married? That's all anyone has been talking about since you dropped that bomb."

"That's the end game here," Ren said confidently.

"You shouldn't marry the first guy that asks, Kyoko-chan. You're young and beautiful. You have your whole life to settle down with some uptight guy no less. Live a little. I could have shown you a good time," he said stepping back. "I still can," he propositioned, holding out his arms.

Ren was on the brink of losing it. Kijima was his friend but he wouldn't mind punching him in the face right now. He knew they were young. Kyoko had lived a sheltered life compared to him. Maybe Kijima was right, she had barely begun to live her life before he came into the picture. Was it wrong to shackle her to him at such a young age?

Kyoko wrapped herself around Ren's arm possessively. Her warmth easily released the tension from his body and dashed the doubts from his mind. "I'm sorry Kijima-san. I believe I've been quite spoiled by this man. No other man would ever satisfy my...uh...cravings. Plus, you aren't my type. Too pretty. Too skinny. You should really eat more protein." She teased.

Kyoko thought about summoning Setsu or Natsu to bail her out of this one but she was able to handle things on her own. It was so unlike her to be so bold or so rude with her seniors in the company. She thought Kijima could handle it without taking offense.

Ren and Yashiro laughed at Kijima's expense. He didn't expect such a flirty yet direct rejection from her.

Kijima clasped his hands over his heart and pretended to be wounded. "Awe, Kyoko-chan. I think I fell in love with you just a little more. If you ever change your mind, you've got my number." He winked and walked away to soothe his bruised ego.

…

Kyoko watched with anticipation as the stylist secured the light brown wig over her boyfriend's head. Since he was enrolled in the academy during these scenes the shorter hairstyle made him look young and fresh. Kyoko admired him in a gray tracksuit with the police logo screen printed onto the jacket. She proudly posed next to Ren since Yashiro was more than willing to take photos of the couple.

Kyoko stood back with Yashiro while Ren took his mark. It surprised her that the studio had an outdoor sports arena right behind the building. There was an actual four hundred meter track. Yashiro informed her that this set was used to film most of the track and field scenes in movies and dramas. She was told that Ren would be using the horizontal bars for his test as well as the intimidating obstacle course. The stage crew replicated Tokyo's actual police training grounds for this scene. It would have been ideal to rent out the real training grounds for this shoot but unfortunately, the proposed schedule interfered with actual police training.

"Action!" The Director shouted through his megaphone.

 _Akira stood at attention with his arms stiffly folded behind his back. He barely batted an eye as his drill instructor screamed into his face the instructor's expectations for the test. He had a love-hate relationship with his superiors._

 _"More than half of you will fail this test. Only the strong will survive…" Akira tuned out his instructor._

 _He didn't have the eyes of an optimistic youth that was apparent in most of his classmates. Death of a loved one could do that to a person. All Akira could think about was having the power to finally clean up the streets of Tokyo. He would work his way up in the force to become a detective in the narcotics division so he could put an end to the dealers that killed his sister._

 _"Get down on your back for sit-ups. You will need to complete at least fifty-eight reps in under one minute. The assistant instructors will be counting. Failure to do so would lead to automatic disqualification. You would have to start the whole program from the beginning to get another shot."_

 _Akira took up his position awaiting for the whistle to blow. He began his sit-ups. He concentrated on technique rather than speed. He trained for this. He knew exactly how many reps (sixty-three) he could do in the allotted time. It was about endurance rather than speed. He applied the same principle towards the 71 push-ups and the 20 pull-ups he had to complete. When it was time to run, he sprinted 300 meters in less than forty-five seconds._

 _Akira lined himself up to run the true test of endurance. He was tired but he didn't let his fatigue show. He had to complete this in under three minutes. He ran several laps around the perimeter of the course for half a kilometer before engaging the obstacles. He had to climb a rope wall, jump over and under logs. He lay flat in the dirt and shimmied under the barbed wire obstacle. He had eight in total to complete. He finished all of them and managed to help some struggling classmates in the process. Covered in dirt from head to toe, Akira bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. A pair of shiny black shoes and gray slacks filled his line of sight on the ground._

The scene continued without the director once calling CUT. It kept the authenticity of the scene. Ren was exhausted but he pushed through.

 _Akira stood up to his full height with his chest still heaving from the exercise. The man handed him a card, "I'll be in touch." Akira glanced at the card and looked up confused. The mysterious man in the business suit was already across the training grounds. He looked at the card again then placed it into his jacket pocket._

"CUT!"

…

Later that evening, Cedric laid stretched out on his couch. The coffee table was littered with empty beer cans and take out boxes. He contemplated turning off his cellphone. It was only a matter of time before he received the call. As if on cue, his phone vibrated on the table. He could ignore it. But ignoring it would only prolong the eventual ass reaming he would receive. He groaned in frustration and snatched up the phone. He grunted a hello.

" _Ric-san, please don't tell me you're moping?_ " Koga's broken English on speakerphone rumbled through the apartment.

"Koga-san?" Cedric strained to hear the caller among the background noise of laughter, glasses clinking, and music.

" _Who else would call your sorry ass? Come out, man. I have some supermodels that are interested in becoming U.S. citizens. Tell him, babe._ " Koga urged in his garbled English. Just enough for Cedric to understand.

" _ **Ric, come play with us. I promise you will enjoy**_ " The heavily accented English purred with promise.

" _See come play, Ric-san?_ " Koga parroted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, fuck it. Text me the directions." He already fucked up. He might as well enjoy the good life while he still could. Maybe his father would surprise him this once and let it go.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya thanks for reading. I had a screenshot of a rose gold daisy ring by Pandora which I saved eons ago to somehow use in this story. I tailored the actual ring to fit. The last manga chapter stimulated the first half of this story and reminded me of the ring I saved. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **P3: Name drop XD.**

 **I appreciate all your reviews on the last chapter. I heart all of you.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	114. International Calls

Chapter 114: International Calls

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we would see the Fairy Queen.**

"Kyoko-chan? Hello, did I lose you?" Sho's mother's voice called from the speaker of her phone.

Kyoko quickly turned off the speaker setting and held the phone to her ear. "Hi, Yayoi-san. I'm sorry it seems I was losing connection." She glared at him.

He looked at her innocently wondering what he could possibly be doing wrong as he dried his wet hair with a towel.

Kyoko covered the mouthpiece on the phone and mouthed. _Put some clothes on Corn!_

He smirked and strutted to his dresser. He purposely flexed as he pulled open his top drawer to pull out boxers. She watched his ass and back muscles ripple as he tightened them. Kyoko threw a pillow at him, making him bump into the dresser. He turned around slowly appalled by her action.

 _Sorry!_ She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

She shook her head _no_ pointing to the phone when his smile turned feral. He held his hand up with all five fingers splayed out. He was still naked.

His thumb went down but held up the remaining fingers.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Yes, Yayoi-san I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." His pointer finger went down. "Of course, I'll be sure to get in touch with Sho. It's so kind of him to worry." She wanted to gag on her words.

Kuon scowled at the mention of Sho. His middle finger went down.

Kyoko suddenly felt vulnerable just wearing his t-shirt over her underwear. She pulled the blanket to cover her legs and pulled a pillow in front of her. It was a poor excuse for a shield. "Yes, thank you for the call. Good night to you and Fuwa-san. Talk to you soon."

His ring finger went down. He was toying with her.

Kyoko cut the line and threw the phone on the mattress. She burrowed beneath the covers which was entirely the wrong move because now she couldn't see the enemy. She steadied her breath and tried to listen. She heard nothing. How could he mask such a massive presence? Kyoko couldn't bear it anymore. She decided an escape to the door was her best bet. She moved under the assumption that he was still on the opposite side of the room since she didn't hear any movement. She kicked off the covers in an attempt to run for the door but smacked into something solid with a loud _oomph._ She bounced flat on her back on to the massive bed.

"I've got you," he snarled. Kyoko tried to squirm her way to safety on the other side of the bed. He gripped her ankle and dragged her back to him. Kyoko squealed with laughter as she halfheartedly attempted to free herself. Easily distracted, her eyes roamed over his naked body appreciatively. He was cheating. Lust clouded her vision as her gaze settled perversely on his shaft.

She gave up fighting and let him pull her toward the edge of the bed. She smiled mischievously as an idea struck her. She lifted her other foot to run along the interior of his thigh starting at his knee. His body tensed as a shuddering breath escaped him. She licked her lips inching her perfectly pedicured toes higher. His grip on her ankle tightened as he groaned. She lifted her gaze to watch him. She tilted her foot brushing the top against his scrotum. His jaw tensed. He inhaled sharply between clenched teeth.

To her surprise, he didn't back away but instead jerked his hips into her foot. Kyoko was fascinated by his reaction. Her toes teased gently along the hilt of his cock. She felt the deep tremble run through his body sending waves of aftershocks over to hers. He tilted his eyes down to hers a blissful smile playing on his lips. His dark green eyes urged her to continue. Kyoko tucked her tongue between her lips and concentrated. She ran the pads of her toes down the length of his hardening penis. By the time she reached his mushroom tip, he was fully erected. She licked her lips at the sight of moisture dripping from the tiny slit. She steadied her foot to avoid hurting him and wicked the liquid away then glided her foot back down. When she reached the base of his cock she paused.

"Again," he growled hoarsely. The Emperor's eyes burned into hers demanding she continued. His free hand joined the other gripping her leg. As her foot stroked his cock again his hand raked down the length of her leg grazing the junction of her thighs before coming back up. Kyoko sighed with pleasure.

"More," he commanded. His mouth locked on to her foot nipping it with his teeth. Kyoko gasped losing control of her foot momentarily. She tried to tune out her pleasure and focus solely on him. She curled her toes and stroked once more. He pushed her feet away and sunk to the floor on his knees. He lowered his upper body over her and ravished her lips. Kyoko locked her legs around his torso returning his kiss.

His phone began vibrating violently on the nightstand interrupting their pleasure. Kyoko broke from his kiss and glanced at the phone. There were only two callers they could be expecting at this late hour.

"Ignore it," Kuon growled and claimed her lips again. His mouth trailed hot kisses from her jawline down her neck. He grunted when the ringing stopped only to begin anew. This time the bed vibrated from Kyoko's phone going off. Kuon whimpered pathetically and dropped his head on her chest.

"Why does this keep happening? Should we change our phone numbers?"

Kyoko scowled at his suggestion then pushed at him to give her some wiggle room.

"I was joking."

"That's cruel, Corn." She shimmied out from under him to reach for her phone. Even with the two of them in it, the bed was too big. The ringing ended before she could get to it. She looked at the screen and turned it toward him.

 _Missed video call at 22:21: Fairy Queen_

…

 _Meanwhile, in the City of Angels._

Julie hurried down the stairs to the first floor clutching her phone. Her white silk robe hung open billowing behind her by the wind her long strides generated. Her slipper clad feet were quiet as she burst into the large open kitchen to confront her husband.

"They aren't answering my calls Kuu," Julie moaned pacing behind her husband as he cooked their breakfast.

"Jules, I'm sure they are busy with work. They'll call when they have the chance. You can't smother them."

"Smother?! You think I'm smothering them?! My concern for their wellbeing is smothering?! They were nearly killed! Did you forget that?! We could have lost them both without ever seeing them again!"

Kuu sighed and turned off the stove.

"Honey, you know the doctor said not to dwell on the 'could haves' and the 'what ifs.' It would only upset you. Let's focus on the positives."

Julie pouted and plopped down on to a stool as she watched her husband finish plating their breakfast. He placed the avocado spread over the toast then topped it off with egg whites.

Julie's eyes landed on his phone sitting on the counter. "Kuu, I'm borrowing your phone."

"Okay, dear," he said placing her one plate in front of her compared to his three plates of various breakfast items of meats and carbs.

Julie snatched up his phone, went to the messages and found the group text to both Kyoko and Kuon. She made sure never to use his real name within a message.

 _One of you, call us immediately! Emergency! 911!_

She hit send. If they call back quickly she would know that they were avoiding her calls.

Kuu and Julie's phones both lit up with a response: _Sorry, trying to get situated we'll call in a few._

"That's too calm! Didn't I say emergency?!" Julie huffed taking a bite of her breakfast.

"The kids just know how you act dear. Eat your food before it gets cold."

"But I used your phone."

"They know it's you, honey. Be proud of that."

 _Hmph!_ She went back to eating. She didn't want to have food in her mouth when they called.

"I'm still angry! The kidnapper downplayed the danger!"

Kuu nodded. Lory had held out on them. He had half a mind to call his friend and let Julie vent to her heart's content. If he saw those videos earlier, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have been on a plane to Tokyo immediately. Thankfully, the young women were punished accordingly.

Julie's phone rang with an incoming video call. She went into a frenzy fixing her appearance before answering.

"It's about time you two called. Are you trying to kill your own mother?!"

Kuu cringed. No hello, no how are you, just straight guilt trip.

Their faces looked crestfallen as they accepted the reprimand. "Hi kids," Kuu greeted lightheartedly. He smiled and took his place closer to Julie to crowd around the camera.

 _"Hi mom, hi dad!"_ They greeted with a slight bow. _"Sorry, we were preparing for the night when mom called earlier. We wanted to get settled in so we can take our time talking to you."_

Julie's anger and fears melted away at his words. Kuon still knew how to placate her.

"Sorry for being unreasonable," she mumbled. "I had to see for myself that you were both okay. Text messages tell me nothing...You are both okay, right? You would tell us if you need us?" Julie gave a weak smile with tears glistening in her eyes.

" _Yes, everything is fine. It's a little chaotic but we can handle it."_ Kuon responded.

 _"Thank you, Julie-san, for being so caring."_

"There's nothing to thank me for, Kyoko-chan. It comes with the territory of motherhood. Your time will come."

Kyoko nodded, her face heating up.

"Now that I'm satisfied that you are both healthy and strong, let me get a good look at the little ring he gave you."

Kyoko took off the ring and held it between her fingers as she put it closer to the camera. " _He's always spoiling me. I suppose he gets that generous part of him from you two._ "

A harmonious sound filled the room and lifted the spirits of those near as Julie laughed. "He gets that from his father. It's useless fighting it."

Kyoko smiled and slipped the ring back on her pinky finger.

"It's one of my greatest joys! And I'm happy he picked up one decent habit of mine."

"Awe, this reminds me of when Kuon was younger. We used to go for walks in the park. You probably don't remember Kuon. You were only a toddler." Julie's face took on a dreamy countenance.

" _I remember,_ " Kuon told her with a smile. " _It was that memory that made me want to give her a flower ring. Dad used to make you one whenever we went on walks. I tried to copy dad but mine never came out as well_."

"You remember? Amazing! You were only about four at the time. Maybe we can do that again, the four of us, someday soon."

On the phone screen, Kuon looked at Kyoko and smiled. " _We'd like that_."

Julie beamed at Kuu with hope. This was positive. "If it gets too much over there and...and you need a place to lie low. You can always come home."

Kuu placed a hand over Julie's and shook his head. They couldn't afford to be pushy right now. Their son was talking to them again and even hinted at someday rejoining them. They couldn't force it.

"But Kuu, I'm not getting any younger!" Julie argued stubbornly.

Julie's eyes swam with tears. "Ah, it was great talking to you both. I have to get ready for an early shoot. I'll let you continue with dad." She blew kisses to them and left the room.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Kuon mumbled to his dad.

"Don't be. She's just overwhelmed by the news. It made her impatient." Kuu looked over his shoulder to make sure Julie wasn't eavesdropping. He got closer to the phone and whispered, "She's been going through a thing."

" _A thing?_ " Kyoko asked in concern. " _Is it serious?_ "

"Oh no, no, no, it's not serious but if you ask her it's a matter of life or death." Kuu covered the side of his mouth as if to keep some unknown person in the room from reading his lips. "She claims to have wrinkles forming here." He pointed to the outer corner of his eye with his free hand.

" _Wrinkles?_ " Kyoko rolled the word around her tongue then looked at Kuon. He explained the word in Japanese.

" _Dad's talking about the fine lines that form on faces as people grow old._ "

Kyoko mouthed a big "O" in understanding. Then her face scrunched up in confusion. It was impossible to imagine. The Fairy Queen always looked radiant and timeless to her.

"Shhhhh! She'll hear you!" Kuu whispered loudly. His face contorted comically to keep from being heard. "She'll kill me if she knows I said anything. She nearly took my head off when I told her she needed glasses because I couldn't see whatever she was trying to show me. I kid you not, she has one of those fancy mirrors that light up and magnify your face. Of course, at ten times magnification, you're going to see flaws that no human eye can see. It's practically a microscope. It's meant to see things at a cellular level!"

Kuon coughed to hide his laughter but Kyoko could not suppress her giggle.

"Sorry, I got carried away," he said smoothing back his hair. "But you see what I'm dealing with now. Anyway, I kept you two up too long. You should get your rest. What your mom said was the truth. You're both welcomed here at any time. Take care kiddos. Love you guys."

Kyoko and Kuon returned the sentiments and hung up. Kuu pocketed his phone and placed the breakfast dishes in the sink. He would leave clean up to the housekeeper when she arrived.

 _Maybe calling Lory would help her blow off some steam._ He took the steps two at a time imagining Lory's bewilderment.

* * *

Cedric moaned. His body felt heavy and his head was pounding. Lying on his stomach, he attempted to twist in bed. He assumed he was in a bed but could barely move. He could feel the softness beneath him and the texture of smooth sheets surrounding him. He opened his eyes and blinked several times until the room came into focus. His eyes opened to see gold tendrils splayed across the pillow beside him. He cursed as a stabbing pain shot between his eyes while trying to lift his head. What was her name, Ana? Bea? _Fuck, it hurts to remember._ It felt like his head was splitting in two. He bit back bile and laid his head back down trying to recall the night's events.

He met up with Koga. The guy had a small harem of international models surrounding him.

" **Ladies, Ric! Ric, ladies** ," Koga introduced him with a clap on the back. " **Drink?** " Koga's English was improving exponentially since befriending Cedric. That and he upped his lessons knowing that both Kyoko and Ren were fluent.

"I'll have…" Cedric paused trying to think of the Japanese equivalent of the term. When he couldn't find it he just said, " **scotch?** "

Koga laughed and signaled the bartender. Two of the four models latched on to Cedric flirting and making small talk. They stayed at the bar for an hour until the women began chanting for karaoke when Cedric admitted he had never been.

They went to a Karaoke bar that catered to the elite with VIP lounges. The private lounge they were in came with a personal bartender. It was their own private little bar with bad singing and a lot of grinding. He remembered disco lights, American pop songs, and shots. Too many shots.

Some memories of the night drifted through his mind. He remembered sleeping with the woman softly snoring beside him and… He twisted his head, painfully, in the other direction. Sun-kissed skin and curly black hair entered his vision. He got an eyeful of her glorious breasts uncovered by the sheets. He groaned as he started to harden. He pushed himself out of bed removing limbs draped over him. He needed to take a leak. The women moaned at the disturbance. He stood still until the room stopped spinning. Judging by the excessive amount of feminine clothing strewn about, he assumed he was in their hotel room.

He stumbled to the bathroom and cursed. Two used condoms floated in the toilet and a third was stuck to his foot. _Gross but not bad for drunk,_ he thought smugly. It was disgusting but he gave himself a mental _attaboy_ on his back. _At least I was smart enough to wrap my shit up._ He sighed loudly as he relieved himself. He flushed and put the seat down out of habit. _My mama taught me well,_ he thought bitterly.

He stood in front of the large mirror and looked himself over. _Shit!_ He had love bites all over him including his dick. Were they leeches? He closed his eyes to wash his face. Flashbacks of one woman riding his cock and the other riding his face danced behind his eyelids. He slurped water into his mouth and rinsed vigorously then took generous sips. He eyed the shower but decided against it. He needed to get out of there. He turned off the tap and dried up.

He paused with the towel on his face. He could hear the women bickering in English with strong accents.

 _"For fuck's sakes, shut the damn thing off!"_

 _"Shut your whore mouth, Nat!"_

 _Nat? Natalia?_ Cedric slowly opened the door. He looked between both women curiously. He didn't need any more trouble. He just wanted to get his shit and leave.

" **Your phone was buzzing** ," the naked brunette said with a wicked smile. She held up his phone. " **Grandpa?** "

Cedric stalked across the room and snatched his phone from her.

" **I didn't try to snoop. Don't get testy,** " she responded, stretching her arms over her head. She arched her back pushing her perky breasts out successfully catching his attention.

" **Yeah sorry. I have to go.** " Cedric said, shaking his head to clear it. He looked around the room for his pants.

" **Are you sure? It looks painful** ," she teased, eyeing his growing erection. " **You can stay…"** she offered, trailing her finger from her chest to her mouth seductively.

" **I'll live** ," he replied with a roguish smile and winked at her. He was amazed that he could still get a hard-on when he felt like shit. " **Thanks for the offer but no time. You ladies were remarkable."**

He found his pants but no boxers. He pulled them on anyway careful not to get his bits caught in the zipper.

" **That's cool. Will we see you in LA?** " Asked the gorgeous blonde, _Nat_.

He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up quickly then threw on his jacket.

" **Well LA is a big up in the air right now. I pissed off some people so we'll see. I'll call when I get there** ," he said, pulling on his shoes. He kissed both women on the cheek and walked to the door.

He found his watch and wallet on the table nearby. " **Until we meet again, ladies. Thank you for the delightful evening."** He saluted. Both girls gave a forlorn wave before he closed the door.

Cedric had no clue where he was in Tokyo. He pushed through his headache and walked out of the building. The sidewalk was busy with pedestrians trying to get to work. He successfully hailed a cab at the end of the street and relayed his address. He winced at the sheer volume of missed calls on his phone, 17 in total: one from his grandfather, thirteen from his father and three from Koga. One voicemail was left from his grandfather while the other three were from Koga. His father could never be bothered by leaving a message on international calls for him. He thought the missed call notification was enough to prompt Cedric to return his call.

Cedric held the phone to his ear as he played his grandfather's message. **_Good morning, my boy. Call your old pops once in a while. I miss hearing from you!_**

Cedric smiled at hearing his grandfather's friendly voice. No matter how many times Cedric let him down in the past, his grandfather's love never wavered. Cedric sighed and looked out the window. _I fucked up big time, gramps._

His phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 ** _Dude, you alive?_**

 ** _Still Kicking!_**

 ** _Brunch?_**

Cedric laughed out loud. It was one of his mother's favorite past times. Was brunch a thing in Japan?

 ** _Are you some kept white woman?_**

 ** _Huh?_**

Cedric entertained the idea of joining him for a hot minute until he caught a whiff of himself. _Booze and Budussy!_ He suddenly felt sorry for the driver. He would have to give him a generous tip.

 ** _Nothing, forget it. I reek. I need a hot shower._**

 ** _Gotcha! I'll see you on set later, then._**

 ** _See you then._**

...

Before taking a shower, Cedric returned his grandfather's call but got his voicemail.

" **Hey, grandpa. Sorry I missed your call. I had an eventful night. I know why you're calling and I have no excuses. I'll call again soon. Love you, pops!"**

He plugged in his phone to charge and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and some pills. He looked at the time. He wasn't due for set until late afternoon. They were back-filming the scenes he missed in the beginning while he was still in the States. Next week, he should be on an airplane back to LA after the _Sacred Lotus wrap-_ party.

He chugged some more water and rubbed at his temples. He could use some more sleep but first a shower.

Cedric took a long hot shower while brooding over the phone call he needed to make. There was no talking his way out of this one. His father hated bad publicity. It reflected poorly on him. If he couldn't manage his son, how could he possibly be good enough to represent top actors?

Cedric got dressed and picked up his phone. First and foremost, some sustenance. He called the ramen shop down the street and ordered his usual. His food was delivered within fifteen minutes. As he slurped the broth, his phone rang. He stood to retrieve it from the counter.

" **Hey dad** ," he greeted. " **I was just about to call yo-,"**

 _" **What the fuck is going on Cedric? I've been calling you for the last twelve hours. I have Japanese press calling the agency! You were supposed to lay low! We had a deal.**_

 **"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't see this coming. She was my friend.** "

 _" **Have you learned nothing from your past mistakes with women, Cedric?"**_

Cedric hated the way his father always said his name with that patronizing tone. This was why he only went by Ric now when introducing himself. When he was younger, he felt entitled and enjoyed the pleasures that came with his name. Now that he was older, he saw the true face of those around him. He thought Viola was different. He tried to help her but she wasn't willing to put in the work.

" **Yeah, I fucked up."**

 **" _Is anyone suing you? Do I need to consult my lawyers?_** _"_

This was new. His father actually sounded concerned. Cedric knew not to read too much into it. His father was a professional con man.

" **No, there's nothing for you to do."**

 ** _"Good! I guess you have to just let the gossip run its course. When are you coming home?_**

" **Filming wraps next week. I'll be back soon.** "

" ** _I want you to do something for me. That Japanese actor in that video with you. That's Ren Tsuruga isn't it?"_**

 ** _"_** **Yes, that was him.** "

 _" **I want you to befriend him before you leave. Get a feel for what kind of films he's interested in as an actor. His skill is astounding for a foreigner. I want to promote him here in Hollywood. I haven't felt this excited over someone in years...and that actress. She's your costar, right? I want more info on her too. Give me this and maybe I'll be lenient.** "_

Cedric felt the familiar feelings of anger and envy digging its claws into his heart. It was always someone else in his father's eyes, never him. No matter how hard he worked or how he was recognized by his peers it was never enough for this man.

" **I'll see what I can do,** " Cedric replied through clenched teeth. " **If there's nothing else. I have to get back to work.** " It took all his acting skills to keep the resentment out of his voice.

" **No, we're done.** " Cedric heard the dial tone. His father ended the call without so much as a goodbye or word of thanks.

Cedric balled his hands tightly and raged inside. He was red with anger before he could calm down again chanting the words _for me and no one else_.

His father's request was simple enough. _I'll get him the info he wants and continue to strive for top actor for no one else but myself._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me my dear readers. I went ridiculous in this chapter. I got carried away with Cedric XDD. All I wanted to get at was his father's proposition and all that excess spewed forth. Oh, and if you had not noticed I am trying to work Uncle Tiger (as Cedric's grandfather only) into this. I hope it worked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I heart you all!**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	115. Autograph Time

Chapter 115: Autograph Time

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would grow his hair out.**

The chime signaling the lunch hour rang through the speakers in the special class. The main cast of attendees was slow to disperse for lunch today.

"It's my turn to go to the canteen. Do you guys want anything?" Maru asked as he stretched out of his seat.

Various requests for melon bread, strawberry milk tea, and two cartons of black tea were shouted at him. He rolled his eyes as his school friends pushed the desks together for lunch. It was thanks to Kyoko's lessons on healthy nutrition that had the other students preparing their lunch at home rather than purchasing the high caloric food provided at the school.

Hanami and Gina gushed about the weight they lost from changing their eating habits. Kyoko was kind enough to share some of the foods that Ren consumed to keep fit to Gen. To mimic his idol, Gen ate more protein-packed meals than the fried foods he preferred. Maru was the only one in the class whose career did not depend on his looks and so he ate whatever the hell he wanted.

He slid the door open, took one step out and then stepped back in. He closed the door in front of him.

Kyoko noticed and scrunched her eyebrows. "Is everything okay, Maru-san? Oh right, let me give you some money." She dug into her school bag for her coin purse.

"No, um, it's okay I got this. It's just that there's some sort of—"

The door slid open and a disheveled and tired looking Mimori walked into the room. The girl was furious as she stalked up to confront Kyoko. Kyoko groaned. She was probably here to rub the Kimiko incident in her face.

"What the hell is this?" Mimori demanded, slamming her hand down on Kyoko's desk.

Kyoko and her friends peered down at what Mimori had beneath her hand.

"We can't see with your big paw blocking it," Gen said sarcastically.

Mimori's cheeks lit red with fury at the insult. She glared at Gen but removed her hand. It was a copy of Fuwa's single with her looking like the Demon Queen with geeky Sho worshiping her feet. Kyoko couldn't believe they used that one for the front cover.

Gen let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you look fierce!" Gina complemented.

"I can't believe Fuwa agreed to look like a complete dweeb."

"Sho-chan doesn't look like a dweeb. He is very handsome even in normal clothes," Mimori defended but they ignored her while passing the CD around.

"I bet this album is going to go Platinum. With you, on the cover like this, it's bound to sell out. This was a good marketing strategy by Fuwa's team," Maru commented with a critical eye of a record producer.

With all the commotion surrounding her these last few days, Kyoko didn't think it was dropping today. She would probably have known if she messaged Shotaro per her promise last night. Ignoring Mimori, Kyoko pulled out her phone to message her annoying childhood friend.

 _Hey, I just heard your new single was released. Congratulations!_

"Who are you texting? Is it Sho-chan? Why would you? An ungrateful woman like you shouldn't be texting him!"

A commotion from outside the classroom drew their attention until the door slid open. Their classmate Ayuko, the social media idol now singer, stepped into the room with her back facing them.

"You're disturbing our classroom. Go away! This is school!" She shouted as students came closer to the door.

 _Wait! We just want Kyoko-san's autograph!_

 _Is she in there?_

 _Can you ask her to come out!_

Ayuko shut the door in their faces.

"Goodness!" She said whipping her hair behind her shoulders. Their classmate looked a messed. She looked tired and her uniform was rumpled. "If anyone is getting your autograph it's going to be me first. I waited in a long line for my copy!" Ayuko said strutting towards Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, can you please sign my album cover?" Ayuko said pulling the sheet out from the case and holding it for Kyoko. "Here I have a cute red marker I use for autographs. You should get one. The ink lasts long and it dries fast so there's no smearing."

"Excuse me! I was here first!" Mimori, huffed trying to push Ayuko out of the way.

"Oh Nanokura-san, I see you got your copy too. It pays to be a part of Sho-san's fan club. We got the exclusive update that he was having an early release."

"Early release?" Kyoko asked, "It wasn't supposed to come out today?"

"No, the original schedule was for this Saturday but we got a notification early this morning that the first two hundred fans in line would get this exclusive album release for free. I thought it was a scam but since I'm friends with the official fan club president she confirmed the news. I rushed to get down to the agency knowing people would be lining up already. There was someone there handing out numbers. I was the 123rd person in line. Can you believe it? I'm glad I took my time to look cute because at five in the morning the place was crawling with all of Tokyo's photographers and news outlets. Sho-san didn't even show up until ten in the morning. Fans were griping but as soon as he showed up all was forgiven. He needs his beauty sleep after all."

Kyoko held herself from rolling her eyes.

That would explain the phenomenon this morning. Kyoko was able to waltz into school undisturbed. There were a few paparazzi at the front gate but they kept a respectful distance from her as Tadashi escorted her to the entrance. The students in the hall were mainly guys. They stared and greeted her like usual but for the most part, left her alone.

Kyoko found that boys here weren't the gossiping type. Except unless you counted the friends she made in her class. They were less reserved when it came to plying her with questions. In the end, all they wanted to know was that she was okay. Once they were satisfied, they couldn't stop teasing her about the cute non-proposal Ren made at the press conference. They took bets that the couple eloped after running from the press. The boys lost to the girls. Their reason, _No self-respecting woman would let a man as rich as Tsuruga-san off the hook on giving her a dream wedding!_

Kyoko scrunched her nose at her friends. They made her sound like a gold digger. "Wha? I'm not with him for his money. I don't need a fancy wedding!"

The girls laughed. "We're joking silly. We know you're just after his body."

"Gina-san!" Kyoko gasped turning a deep shade of red.

"Don't spaz...take away the wealth and you still have one hot piece of man. Am I wrong?"

"Well...you're not wrong. I would still love him even if he wasn't rich or famous."

"Exactly!" Gina said with a wink.

"Hello! Mogami-san!" Mimori waved her hand in front of Kyoko's face bringing her back to the present.

"Oh, my family name is Morimoto," Kyoko said correcting her. Mimori looked taken aback but didn't question it.

"Well, whatever! Are you going to explain this cover?"

Kyoko sighed. "I was hired to do a job, Nanokura-san."

"And you expect me to think that Sho-chan just went along with it?"

"It wasn't my concept. We did as instructed to complete the job. You need to stop coming to me with any insecurities you have with Fuwa-san. I'm in a committed relationship. Fuwa and I are barely friends these days."

Mimori stood there with her face red and her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You heard her Nanokura-san! If you have nothing else. It's my turn. Kyoko-san, please sign this sleeve."

Mimori left the room in a huff. Kyoko felt bad that the girl was still pining over that blockhead!

She turned her attention to her classmate, "But Ayuko-san, I didn't do anything. You should ask Fuwa-san for his autograph. It's his song."

"I already have his autograph on this one," she said pulling out a 20 by 25 cm photograph.

This time Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment. Of course, he wouldn't let things be. This one was of him looking roguishly handsome on his throne while a vulnerable Kyoko laid her head on his knee.

"Whoa, this is some major BDSM action going on here with these images. Like seriously, who was the creative director for this album," Gina asked genuinely curious.

"What's BDSM?" Kyoko asked with relative confusion. She looked at every one of her friends for an answer. No one would look her in the face. Maru retreated out the door with Gen hot on his heels. They told anyone still out there to leave unless it was school-related.

"Come on guys, tell me," Kyoko pleaded. She hated feeling ignorant when her peers were so knowledgeable.

"Let's just ask Google Sensei to help us out with this one," Hanami suggested, typing in her phone then handing it to Kyoko.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she read. How could they suggest such a thing? She hoped it wasn't the case. She was worried he would misunderstand but something else popped into her mind. A certain night that involved handcuffs and dominance came to the forefront of her thoughts. She had no idea there were terms for what she did that night. She needed to stop thinking about it or she would have to dip into her emergency stash of underwear.

Her phone pinged jarring her out of her perverted thoughts. Grateful for the distraction, she handed the phone back and looked at hers.

 _Really?! You almost fucking die and that's all you have to say! Stupid idiot!_

* * *

"Ren, I got your updated schedule from the assistant," Yashiro called as he approached the open doorway. "Are you about ready to go? We only have two hours before you're due back on set and that includes commute time. Fuji-san would skin us alive if we cut into his time."

"Give me a few more minutes I almost got it," Ren said standing in front of his dressing room mirror with the hairstylist. "So like this?" Ren mumbled with concentration.

"Yes Tsuruga-san, just scrape it up. I promise you I'm good at what I do. Handling it too roughly won't ruin it. Just follow what I'm doing. It doesn't have to be perfect. Now pull those strands down in the back. Good...good now just twist it a few times in this direction. This way the extensions don't show…okay, now use the tie as I showed you," the stylist said demonstrating every step so Ren could follow along.

Yashiro stood amused with his phone set to video mode. This had to be the tenth time Ren was trying to do this on his own. Ren held the knot in place and pulled the tie from his wrist then secured it around his hair twice.

"Okay, let's see how you did. Move your hands."

Ren held his breath and slowly removed his hands. His lips tilted into a boyish grin when the bun held.

"How does it feel? Shake your head back and forth."

Ren did as he was told.

"It's staying this time," Ren said triumphantly to Yashiro. Yashiro rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"Thank you for your patience with me, Hekima-san," Ren said bowing to the stylist.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. You're a fast learner. I'll see you later Tsuruga-san, good luck with your other work," Hekima said as she left the room.

Ren ignored Yashiro's snickering face as he fidgeted with his hair one last time. He took a look in his bag to make sure he had all his stuff then glanced toward the counter for his phone. He picked it up wrapping the earbuds cord around it. He was back to listening to music during his break time for inspiration. He still had plenty of notes to write Kyoko.

…

Ren walked into a chaotic R'Mandy studio which was commonplace this time of year. He may not have done fashion week in the States but he was no stranger to the European shows.

"Tsuruga-san, good to see you. Excuse the chaos. You are the priority right now...by the way, love the hair. It's a good look. New drama?" Fuji's male assistant designer, Jay, greeted them with a gush of words.

"Yeah, thanks," Ren said following Jay through the workroom as they dodged other models and staff.

"Hey, partner, Yashiro-san! Glad you'll be in this show this go around. Should be successful."

"Hey, Nick! It's been a while."

"Man, a lot of crazy shit has been happening to you. It's like you've been living one of your dramas…By the way, rumor here is you're engaged to that pink cutie over there."

Ren's eyes followed his direction and landed on his girlfriend, in her LoveMe uniform kneeling on the ground. She pinned up the hem of a pair of trousers on another male model. She stood up when she was done and smiled at the guy then walked away to Fuji's other assistant, Chiaki. Ren frowned watching the model's eyes trail after his girlfriend.

"I haven't asked her yet but I damn well plan on it!"

Nick laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day. I've been working with you for a long time. We were surrounded by beautiful women yet none of them caught your fancy. So she's your type."

Ren chuckled and watched his girlfriend flitter about to complete more tasks. "No, she's not a type. She's one of a kind."

"You've got it bad, bro. I'm happy for you," Nick said, squeezing his friend's shoulder before walking off to change.

"Tsuruga-san, we're ready for you in here," the assistant called out waving to him. He cast one last lingering look in Kyoko's direction hoping to catch her eye. As if fate was on his side, she turned just in time. Her brilliant smile transformed her face as she waved to him from the other side of the room. Ren returned her radiant smile with one of his own. But the moment was lost when she was interrupted for help. He waved and followed the assistant. His warm expression was quickly replaced with his gentleman mask as he expertly navigated the minefield of female models trying to get his attention.

…

"Ouch!" The model hissed as Kyoko accidentally pricked his arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko dipped into a deep bow. She could barely steady her hands since he entered. She felt his presence before she even laid her eyes on him. The brief moment her eyes met with his was enough to shake her up. She barely controlled herself. _Oh my God! He's wearing Ryu's wig? It should be illegal to have him walking around like that! Look at all these predators ready to pounce on him. He's mine, you fiends!_

Kyoko felt just a smidge guilty for not correcting Fuji when he brazenly congratulated her on her recent engagement to Ren. She tried to correct him in private but all the designer told her was, "Please honey, it doesn't matter whether it's now or later. I'm just speaking the truth. You'll thank me for this one."

Many of the models still present saw her trying on the outfits Fuji prepared for her to wear in LA. He made her walk down the wide corridor that he used as a makeshift runway with each outfit. She wondered if the designer was bullying her by putting her out in front of all these beautiful people.

"Even if you aren't in the show, I want you to walk like you're strutting your stuff on a catwalk. I want to see my garments move on you. When you get to that red 'x' on the floor pose then walk back. Let's have Anika demonstrate. **Anika darling, please show Kyoko-chan what I want."**

Kyoko sighed with admiration as a gorgeous woman with golden skin and curly black hair stepped into the center and walked towards them. Even in stilettos, Kyoko felt like a dwarf standing next to the model. Anika eclipsed her by about eight to ten centimeters in heels.

Fuji introduced the ladies and repeated the instructions he gave to Kyoko earlier to Anika in English. Kyoko stood to the side and watched Anika. The model stood at the center, changed her posture and walked. Kyoko along with several others clapped when she finished.

Fuji held out his hand for Kyoko to take her mark. _Confidence, Kyoko! Don't give them any ammunition to doubt your place here!_ She took a deep breath and summoned her inner 193 cm tall supermodel courtesy of her boyfriend's late-night tutelage. She didn't have to adjust her posture by much but she shook her shoulders loose to relax. She lifted her head and walked. She took long steady strides ignoring the shutter sounds as Sousuke hovered around her with his camera. She felt the soft material of her long sundress caressing her legs as she walked. When she got to the red mark she paused placing her hands on her hips. She flicked her hip out to the left, then the right. She kicked out her foot with some sass and twirled to walk back.

"Very good, Kyoko-chan. Now go change into the next outfit," Fuji praised, clapping enthusiastically.

By the third outfit, someone had turned on music and other models began walking with her. They had a mini runway show going. None of the other women thought she was inferior as a model; short, but not inferior. Envy still burned in some of their eyes. Just because they acknowledged she belonged, it didn't keep them from vying for Japan's most desirable man's affections.

Kyoko had to keep her jealousy grudges in check and focus on helping not hurting since he arrived.

"I'll live. No need to go that far. Just be careful, please. I don't like seeing blood, especially my own," the model whined.

She stood up straight. "Right, I'm very sorry." Kyoko took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She placed a few more pins in her mouth and continued to tuck as she was instructed. Ten minutes later, Kyoko finished. She called for Chiaki to check over her work.

"It looks great! Thanks for your help, Kyoko-san."

"You're welcome! What would you like me to do next?"

"Please take those accessories to Fuji-san and unless he needs more help you are free to go. Thank you for your help."

Kyoko bowed then scooped up the bags, hats, belts, and decorative chains from the table. She could hear Fuji's voice through the doorway as she approached the room. She knocked on the door. When she heard the resounding, "come in," by Fuji, she struggled to open the door with her hands full.

The door was suddenly tugged from her grasp as Yashiro opened the door. "Oh, it's you, Kyoko-chan. Please come in." He pulled the door open wider. "Here let me help you. I see the LoveMe force is hard at it today."

Kyoko bowed after he took some of the items from her hands. "This is training for the actual event since I'll be there to assist Fuji-san."

Ren came out from behind the screen wearing a gray and white turtle neck sweater printed with the R'Mandy signature logo and paired with navy ankle pants. The coat he wore was in a battleship gray displaying the impeccable craftsmanship of the cut.

"Hi," Ren said kissing her on the cheek then stepping in front of the floor-length mirror. Kyoko bowed her head to hide her blush.

Ren stood still with a smirk on his face while Fuji marked some changes on the outfit. Kyoko stood dumbly at how gorgeous he looked with his hair pulled up in a top knot. She clasped her hands together to keep from embarrassing herself by running her hands through the luscious-looking locks; however, it didn't keep her from fantasizing about it.

 _"Ahem!_ Hell-loo...Kyoko-chan,"

"Yes!" she said with a start.

"Can you hand me that box of pins, please?"

The next forty minutes consisted of Fuji meticulously going over every detail of his two designs on Ren. He wanted every piece to fit perfectly including the ornaments he chose to accessorize the outfit with.

"Ren, don't you dare gain any more muscle in the next two weeks. I swear to Kami-sama, I will make you go down the runway in your boxers and call it couture!" Fuji threatened as Ren changed behind the screen.

Kyoko burst into a fit of giggles as she collected his clothing for Fuji. "Same for you young lady. I didn't sacrifice sleep to make you clothes only to have them go to waste. Stop working out! Stick to Yoga, stretch, lengthen out your muscles, and make yourself limber. I'm sure someone would appreciate it."

A fit of coughing came from behind the screen.

"Yes, sir," Kyoko replied resolutely. Fuji's words went right over her head. "I will do my best not to let you down."

"Yashiro-san, please come with me. I want to hold a dry run next week but I have to work it around Ren's schedule. It would be easier in front of my computer."

As soon as the door shut, Ren stepped out from behind the screen. Kyoko was focused on tidying up the accessories to notice him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you, LoveMe girl."

"Ren, you can't do that here."

"Do what?" he asked with wide-eyed innocence.

He pulled her back with him and sat down on the black leather sofa sitting her on his lap. She squirmed trying to get off him.

"Don't squirm, you'll make things **hard** for me."

She stopped fidgeting immediately and sat rigid in his lap. He wrapped one hand around her waist and used his other to rub the back of her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned with pleasure as his hand released the tension from her neck and shoulders. Kyoko found herself relaxing against him which was probably his aim all along.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun today? How did your fitting go?"

"You missed all the commotion. I don't know why he did it, but Fuji-san made me walk in front of all these models earlier. We had a mini runway show."

"None of those women were mean to you, were they?"

"No, _at least not to my face_ , but um about that… Fuji-san announced to everyone that we were engaged and he wouldn't let me fix it."

Ren chuckled. "It's good that they know you're mine. I saw a male model making googly eyes at you."

"You lie! He was not!"

"He was, he practically drooled after you."

"You shouldn't talk! You think I didn't notice all the women clambering to greet you?"

"This gorgeous face is the bane of my existence."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "oh, you poor baby. Such a curse to be so pretty."

She snaked her arms around his neck and brushed her lips with his then tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth before letting go. The hand rubbing her neck applied pressure, pushing her lips against his. Kyoko closed her eyes and kissed him. Their exchange was soft and sweet as if they had all the time in the world. Nothing else existed but them. Her fingers threaded through his soft tresses, distracting her from his lips.

She pulled back and stared at the strands between her fingers. She twisted his head to the side to get a better look.

"Is this real?!" Kyoko asked incredulously.

Ren grinned at her. "They're like yours. Extensions."

"Are you telling me that your hair will be this length from now on?"

"Well, up until we leave for LA. I don't want to make more work for Jelly-san. Do you like it?"

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. She ran her fingers through the strands. "It's so soft." She ran them through again but this time some strands got caught on her pinky ring. Ren winced as his head was yanked back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said giggling. She gently disentangled his hair from her ring.

"Okay, absolutely no jewelry when touching my hair." He rubbed his head with a pout. Kyoko leaned in and kissed the hurt away. He smiled at her thoughtfulness.

Ren felt his heart swell with love. _She'll make a wonderful mother one day._

To distract himself from groping her, he asked, "How was school? Any problems?"

Kyoko groaned. "Did you know Fuwa dropped his latest single today and students were asking for my autograph?"

Ren laughed. "What? How did that happen?"

Kyoko pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tapped a few times and then turned her screen to him. He let out a suggestive whistle. He laughed when Kyoko playfully shoved him. "No, wonder they wanted your signature…Sexy. Who do I need to pay to get you back in that dress?"

"You're impossible!"

"I'm serious. I want to meet this woman," the Emperor commanded piercing her eyes with his gaze.

 _Easy Kyoko, this is not the time nor the place. Someone could walk in at any moment._

"Oh, I'm sure it could be arranged. I know her personally," Kyoko replied sultrily, slanting her mouth over his in a crushing kiss.

* * *

Cedric knocked on the door before opening it. He walked in and plopped himself down on Koga's couch careful not to ruin the hours worth of makeup he just sat through. Koga laughed at his friend.

" **Are you still hungover?** " Koga asked looking up from his phone.

" **Nah, I just needed to eat and sleep. I was out of practice. They wore me out.** "

" **I thought those ladies would cheer you up.** "

 **"Oh they did,"** Cedric gloated.

" **I take it your father called?** "

" **Bingo!** "

" **Have you been disowned? You can just live here man! I'll hook you up with my agency.** "

Cedric chuckled. " **That's tempting. I might just take you up on that offer.** "

" **So what did your old man, want?** "

" **He's scouting Tsuruga, Ren. Wants me to get a feel for him.** "

" **Are you fucking kidding me! Hollywood?!"**

Cedric nodded.

Koga began shouting obscenities in Japanese as he stalked around the dressing room. Once again, his rival was outperforming him.

" **Isn't this a good thing? Wouldn't this put you in the running for first place if he left Japan?** "

" **Winning by default is the worse!** "Koga moaned, slumping back into the chair. He forgot about his lame brain plan in the beginning to couple Ren with Kyoko so he could win the Bachelor poll. He wanted his performance as Shizuma to skyrocket him to the top.

" **I feel you man,** " Cedric said sympathetically. " **I'll leave you to mope...see on the set."**

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm currently reading a webtoon called Midnight Poppy Land and I couldn't unsee Ryu with a man bun. Hooray for sexy Ren with long hair all the time! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I HEART you all! You guys keep me motivated! That and I just like perving on RenKyoKuon!**

 **To my Guest reviewer that left me a long and lovely note that stroked my ego. In my professional life, technically, I am an author. I write specification reports for flight simulators. It's actually a huge bore and does not help me when writing fanfic XDD! Thank you for sharing your thoughts. The idea of Kyoko making it big in Sho's genre makes me cackle...that sucker! He totally deserves to be beaten at his own game.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	116. Sex Bomb

Chapter 116: Sex Bomb

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would collect bath salts just for Kyoko.**

Ren placed his bag and flowers next to him as he took a seat on one of the crates in the deserted hall. He fished out his phone from his pocket and unwound the earbuds then stuck them in his ears. He glanced at the time, _still a bit early._ He thumbed through his phone and started his playlist. He turned up the volume a few more notches. He bobbed his head to the beat as the music washed over him.

He pulled his notebook and pen from his bag and flipped through the pages looking over the last days' worth of notes. He tried to keep his notes romantic, humorous, or witty but lately, all he wrote were lewd thoughts. The way she chewed on her bottom lip as she rocked slowly above him. How she fit so perfectly in the palm of his hands. The erotic sound of her voice when he...oh fuck. He needed to stop.

Think Ren! Was this writer's block? Did it make him a piece of shit that he could only think about sex with her or the mundane things in their daily life? Just the small things about her that caught his eye. Like the way she looked this morning standing in front of the stove wearing his shirt. He wrote sentences worth about the little birthmark on her rib cage under her right arm. He liked to think that he was the only one aware of its existence. He smiled to himself and began scribbling as inspiration struck him. The love of his life was simple. She appreciated the little things. She was the kind of woman that loved to stop and smell the roses. That made him pause in his musings. He lifted the roses to his nose. They smelled sweet, just like her.

He wrote a few more lines and closed his notebook satisfied with the progress he made in the last ten minutes. He glanced down the hall, still no one.

 _I haven't heard this song in a while._ He turned up the volume. He tucked the pen to his chest and mimed playing the world's smallest guitar. He flipped the pen in his hand in time with the music. Suddenly he was air drumming. He switched again holding the pen up to his mouth like a microphone. He mouthed the lyrics blaring in his ears.

" **This bed is on fire with passionate love, the neighbors complain about the noises above, but she only comes when she's on top…** "

Once again the pen became a drumstick keeping rhythm with the instrument. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the song. This reminded him of the days he used to watch Rick perform during open mic night at the bar. Sometimes he couldn't help jamming out (pretend jamming that is) to a good song. Ren sighed heavily. Would his friend have been discovered if he wasn't dead?

He screeched when he opened his eyes again surprised to find Boh standing before him with his chicken head cocked to the side. His sad thoughts were immediately forgotten.

"God babe! You startled me!" He pulled off the headphones. "You caught me doing something embarrassing again."

"Ugh, Tsuruga-kun actually…"

"You didn't record me did you?" He pulled Boh closer by the wings and began patting the costume down looking for her phone. Boh tried to resist and pull away.

"Oh, so you did! Where did you hide that phone?" He laughed, taking the chicken's resistance as an admission of guilt.

"Tsuruga-kun, you've got the—"

"Ren? What are you doing here?"

Ren froze. He turned his head and saw his girlfriend walking down the hall with the Ishibashi brothers. Ren's eyes darted between her and the chicken in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Did you meet, Abe-san?"

"Abe-san?" Ren gulped looking back at the chicken. If he had paid more attention he would have found it odd that Kyoko would use a masculine voice and call him by his "surname." He and the rest of Japan already knew her secret.

The chicken removed his head revealing a middle-aged man with a small build. Abe gave him a lopsided grin. He moved in and whispered to Ren. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, Tsuruga-kun. I won't be pressing charges." Abe gave him a thumbs up with his chicken wing.

Ren's face heated up. He was just caught groping another man by his girlfriend.

"Sorry," Ren bowed quickly. "I thought..."

Abe chuckled at the normally smooth actor's embarrassment. "No worries. No one would believe me anyway without proof."

The group finally reached them.

"Hi, this is Abe-san. He'll be my temporary replacement while I'm in Los Angeles. The producer wanted him to get acquainted with the role. Abe-san filled in the second half of the show tonight." Kyoko informed him.

"It's good to meet you, Abe-san."

"Likewise, Tsuruga-kun," he said winking at the taller actor.

They exchanged small talk with the others for a few minutes before parting. After the other men left, Kyoko focused her attention on Ren.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the roses and picking up his bag.

"They're lovely." She tiptoed on her ankle boots and kissed his cheek. He interlaced their fingers together as they walked down the hall.

They nodded and smiled to people they passed in the hall ignoring the personal phones trained on them by some.

"Is everything okay with work?" She asked looking at him.

"There was a schedule conflict with another actor. Rather than rearrange the set and schedule the director gave us a break. We're ahead of schedule anyway."

"My father, did he…"

"I called and met with him earlier. He was understanding."

"I should message him when we get home."

"Perhaps, do it in the car. We won't be home for a while. I'm taking you on a date!"

"A date? Did you bring our disguises?"

"We can't hide from them forever. Plus, there's somewhere I want to take you. Have you had dinner?"

"That depends, have you had dinner?"

Ren smiled sheepishly.

"You're hopeless! These muscles can't be maintained without sustenance. Where ever you're taking me they better sell food."

...

It felt right and weird to walk down the street as "themselves" in public. If they went out on dates they normally went out as Kuon and Ella. Lately, they haven't had time to do that much. It was fun going out in disguise and seeing more sides of Kuon's personality come forth. She could see more of that playfulness shining through when he was supposed to be the more perfect gentleman Ren. She heard the comments of their peers and read the tabloids. Love had changed him for the better.

According to Ren, they had one more block to go. Kyoko would be glad to get off the streets she didn't think she would get used to the nonstop squeals! That's all Kyoko heard as they leisurely strolled down the street. It was his hair. She was sure of it. She had the same reaction internally when she first saw him. They ran into the occasional fan bold enough to stop them for a selfie. Thankfully, most just gawked and admired them from afar. Kyoko smiled and waved acknowledging excited passersby.

"I know this street. Are we visiting Jean-Luc's cafe?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes and No."

They walked right past the adorable French cafe and stopped in front of the shop adjacent to it. Kyoko saw the French flags first before reading the name of the shop, _Mon Amour Bakery._

"Bakery?"

"Yup, Jean-Luc informed me that he opened a shop you might like. Want to go inside?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously as her stomach growled on cue. Ren laughed and opened the door for her. The place was busy. They took their place at the end of the line like normal customers. The smell of fresh ground coffee and fresh-baked bread made Kyoko's stomach growl again. She swayed back and forth trying to glimpse the offerings in the glass cases between patrons. A few caught her eye from the distance. An employee came through the line handing out menus with pictures and descriptions of their products. It would help the line move faster if they had an idea what they wanted before they made it to the counter. Kyoko practically drooled at the thought of eating the salted butter bread topped with vanilla soft serve ice cream.

"Ren, this all looks delicious. What are you having? You need a meal not just bread. We can go to the cafe side if you want."

"No need. They sell meal items over here. I can have this Beef croquette. It's meat," he said pointing it out to her. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him. The sandwich looked carb-loaded but delicious.

"Okay, but you have to order something else."

"Deal! Do you see anything you like?"

"I think it would be easier to ask me if I see anything I don't like."

Ren chuckled, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head ignoring the flashes around him from other patrons. Kyoko didn't notice as she continued to study the menu. "You can order whatever you want. We can take some stuff home too."

"I'd like that," she said snuggling into his side to wait for their turn.

They made it to the counter and placed their order opting to dine inside. They found two vacant seats near the window of the small dining hall while they waited for their order. Ren settled on the beef croquette, a side of corn soup, and a cup of coffee. Kyoko ordered an array of sweet breads, croissants, scones and Belgian waffles to go. For tonight she settled on the salted bread with ice cream and a scrumptious looking soft bread filled with apple and cream cheese. Kyoko enthusiastically took pictures of the food and Ren eating. She captured a perfect photo worthy of a magazine cover as he sipped his coffee and tucked his hair behind his ear.

The couple took turns feeding each other off their plates until their food was gone. They long forgot that it wasn't very Japanese like to do so especially in public. They were so wrapped up in their little world that they didn't notice the sizable crowd gathering in the small establishment until a familiar voice rang out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but we are exceeding the maximum capacity of the space. Please begin forming a line outside. I promise the kitchens will continue to produce fresh products. There is more dining space through the hall in the café."

Kyoko watched Jean-Luc set up the line outside. When he came back inside he spotted the couple.

Jean Luc, broke into a wide smile and wove between tables and people.

"Ma Cherie, welcome. I'm so glad you both could make it." He greeted kissing Kyoko on both her cheeks.

"Thank you, Jean Luc. This place is wonderful. I wish you all the success."

"Thanks to you two. I believe, business will increase all around," Jean-Luc said nodding to the window.

They took some pictures with Jean-Luc and his staff before leaving with the promise of returning to try more items. The next morning their intimate date at the bakery would be the main topic of conversation on the entertainment channel. Pictures of them walking hand in hand on the street and eating together would be displayed in various online sites. These happy times would soon overshadow the Morizumi Kumiko incident; however, the public would never forget that she had tried to do harm to their darling couple.

* * *

"I'll prepare the water," he told her heading into the master bath as she went to the guest room. He turned on the taps of the large spa tub to the perfect temperature before letting it fill. He rummaged through the drawer of bath salts until he found the one he was looking for. _Sex bomb,_ so aptly named for the occasion. He ran his finger over the little rosebud nestled at the center of the spherical mixture. He dropped the ball in the water and left the room. He glanced into the guest room where she was humming as she put her things away.

He glided to the dining table where the vase of roses stood and plucked a stem out. He was back in the bathroom in two shakes sprinkling petals over the scented and rose colored water. He stood there satisfied with his presentation. _I should pick up candles next time._

…

Kyoko leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom. She eyed his naked form appreciatively as his muscles flexed to arrange his air on top of his head. She blushed deeply when she met his gaze in the bathroom mirror. His smoldering green eyes in the reflection made her shiver despite the warm temperature of the room. When he was done, he tugged her toward the tub while undoing the knot of the robe. He pushed the pink fluffy garment off her silky shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Beautiful," he whispered, trailing his eyes down her body.

He climbed in the tub first and situated himself. Kyoko took the hand he offered and stepped in. She chose the opposite side of the tub facing him, careful to arrange her legs so she wouldn't kick him.

He leaned back with an amused expression at her choice to sit away from him.

"This feels nice," she said, picking up a rose petal. "It smells nice. Jasmine?"

Kuon nodded. It was quite soothing and as a bonus it contained natural aphrodisiacs. Not like they needed it. The thought of soaking in a tub with her with such ingredients did heighten his arousal. It had to be the bath bomb.

Water splashed over the edge as Kuon reached for her foot and lifted it to his chest. Using his thumbs, he began kneading the sole of her foot up and down from heel to toes. Kyoko closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against the cool white porcelain of the tub. Her rosy tips puckered beneath the warm water and her nether region tingled with lust. He was conditioning her to enjoy these little touches. She sighed with pleasure. The sound resonated in the large bathroom making her already pink cheeks darker.

Kuon's lips curled up at the corners pleased that he could make her feel good. He pecked the bottom of her foot and placed it back in the water. He held his hands out patiently nodding to her other foot. Kyoko deliberately dragged her foot up his thigh, past his growing bulge visible beneath the murky water and up his abdomen. It was Kuon's turn to groan.

He took the foot in his hands and began massaging it. He found out early that touching her feet brought as much delight to him as it did her. The next moan she released was heavy with arousal as he rubbed the ball of her foot. Kuon never took his eyes off her. His fingers drifted from her foot and continued to knead passed her ankle over her silky calf. Kyoko stared at him captivated by his gaze. When he could reach no further, he tugged on her foot to get her closer.

She sloshed across the water crawling up the length of him and straddling his hips. Although the tub was large there was barely any room to put her legs on the side of him but they made it work. He sunk lower in the water and wound his arms around her palming her ass. Kyoko's heart rate increased from the pressure of his solid abs pressing against her sensitive little button and his very obvious hard-on nestled between her cheeks. He sat still waiting for her to make the first move.

Kyoko slowly slid her palms up his broad chest savoring the feeling of the taut muscles beneath her fingers. She twined her arms around his neck then stretched over him grazing her chest with his. The peaks of her mounds pebbled as they brushed against the rigidness of his pectorals. She brushed the tip of his nose with hers and licked his lips until they parted. She kissed a corner of his mouth then the other before kissing him directly on the lips. While her lips and tongue played with him, she fingered the few strands of hair that had come loose at his nape. She stopped kissing him and tugged at the tie in his hair. The dark long locks cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. He looked like Adonis incarnate submerged among the rose petals with the silky strands framing his perfectly masculine face.

Kyoko's fingers wasted no time delving into the tresses. She ached to do this all day since he walked into the studio. There was no doubt about it, this man was sexy and he was all hers. Kuon closed his eyes with a contented sigh while she ran the strands between her fingers.

"Do you like me touching your hair like this?"

"Mmmm..." He smiled. Kyoko found herself melting into the water the more she regarded him and brushed her fingers through his hair.

His eyes fluttered open. "Kiss me," he whispered pulling his head up and grinding his hips against her ass.

She moved to capture his mouth in a breathless kiss. She bucked against his abs disturbing the water. She ignored the sound of the drips as it spilled over the sides and focused on her desire. Kuon gripped her ass, squeezing her cheeks around his erection as he slid between them.

Kyoko gasped and pulled away from his mouth. The sensation was different but not bad. She never felt him from this angle before.

"Fuck! You feel so good, baby," Kuon groaned out as he thrust again digging his fingers into the supple flesh of her rounded globes.

Kyoko leaned down again thrusting her tongue into his mouth. This kiss was fierce as she bucked against him with his every thrust. It wasn't long before she felt Kuon tremble beneath her as he climaxed first. He didn't stop thrusting waiting for her to follow. She rubbed her clit frantically against his abs trying to find her own release.

Kyoko stopped dry humping him and lifted her hips. Her hand wound around his length guiding him inside her.

"Wait! We can't! I just…"

She silenced him with her lips. Kuon groaned with pleasure and pain as her heated entrance closed over his tip. She hissed as she pushed him deeper inside.

"Are you okay? Breathe, baby," he murmured, stroking her back lovingly. "It's the water, it causes a lot of friction. It takes getting used to."

His hands shifted to her breasts knowing it would arouse her quickly. Kyoko moaned and bowed her back. His fingers continued its ministrations on her chest as she finally rested on his thighs. The tub was too narrow for him to fully seat within her. She needed more room to spread her legs wider. He took one hand off her breast and thumbed the little nub between her thighs.

Finally, she relaxed against him. She smiled with relief tears pricking the corner of her eyes. He caught her face in his hands and kissed her. She began to move on top of him. Now that she was doing better, Kuon had the chance to assess his situation. He was inside her without a condom and it felt so fucking perfect. If a baby miraculously resulted from this night it would have been conceived out of love.

He pressed his forehead against hers and cradled her head. "Kyoko, I love you!" he whispered, looking deep into her molten eyes.

Her eyes welled up and nodded. "I love you too, Kuon." He kissed her softly then moved his hand to her shoulders. He pulled her body down while he drove up inside her.

"Ah…" Kyoko cried out. He did it again. He repeated it until they were both trembling for release.

"Kuon! I need you deeper….my legs…no room, I can't." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off him. He waded to the other end of the tub on his knees. This time buckets of water splashed over the edge. Ignoring the pain in his knees, he set her on the small ledge of the bathtub against the wall.

He leaned her against the wall and spread her legs wide. He stroked his erection over her entrance until it was coated with her arousal.

"Hold on," he said, pushing himself firmly inside. He closed his eyes and stilled for a moment. He basked in the glory of her hot walls closing in around his uncovered fleshed. His eyes flew open as she pulsed and contracted around him. He growled when she squeezed him again, smirking.

He wiped the smirk off her face when he pulled back and thrust powerfully into her.

"Ah!" she screamed gripping the edge until her knuckles turned white. Kuon didn't let up. He pushed her legs further apart and tunneled into her repeatedly.

"Kuon! Yes! God yes!" She screamed with her quick release. He continued to pound into her his climax delayed since he came already. Their breathing became ragged. Kuon grunted loudly as he sought his own release.

"Uh, Kuon again. I'm going to come again!" Kyoko screamed, clinging to his biceps.

Her body tensed around him and he felt the rush of heat surround him. With one final shuddering thrust, he joined her seconds later as they unraveled in each other's arms. He couldn't describe the rush he felt coming inside her with such recklessness. It was euphoric and unnerving. He pulled out of her and pulled her back into the water with him. He held her in his arms until the water turned chilly and their skin wrinkled.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya everyone! I just wanted to drop a little treat to celebrate Saint Valentine's Day. I hope this chapter was fluffy and smutty enough to get your SO laid on this day of LOVE!**

 **Thank you for always reading, favoring, following and reviewing this ridiculous story of mine. I HEART all of you!**

 **The song Ren was dorking out too was "Laid" by James.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	117. New Manager

Chapter 117: New Manager

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko and Kanae would have managers by now.**

For once Kyoko and Ren weren't at the complete center of today's gossip. The first episode that she and the Ishibashi brother's starred in aired the night before. The reviews were instantaneous as the episode unfolded. Many eyes were open to the idea of Kyoko playing someone other than a mean girl and thought she looked cute. The shocker to most were the Ishibashi brothers. Their usual personalities that the fans knew and loved shone through in their comical banter making the episode endearing for both men and women.

Kyoko had missed it at the time but in that short interaction in the back alley with Hikaru's character searching for her, audience members noticed the brief exchange between Hikaru and Ruriko's characters.

The viewers speculated that this was the birth of their relationship, the couple just didn't know it. The musician couple had gone public with their relationship before the episode aired and were already collaborating on a duet single.

Nobody could forget the moment when the paper rose fell out of Rika's guitar case and Ren's voice was heard in Rika's head. Most praised the writers of the episode for including something so brilliant and wonderfully sweet while a few grumbled at how once again Tsuruga Ren was used to boost ratings of another show. Those few were ignored.

What surprised Kyoko the most was the editing of the episode. They had shot almost an hour's worth of footage with Rika and her band rehearsing. The scenes shared showed them goofing off backstage as they talked about the competition. There was even a small mention of Rika's boyfriend not making the show due to his work. When they finally did get on stage to rehearse, it focused on the band tuning and adjusting their instruments. They started playing the intro of the song and just as Rika stepped up to the mic, the episode ended dramatically.

The popular theory out there claimed that Kyoko couldn't actually sing. Some even took to social media to state that the guitar she toted around was just a prop. Fans reminded the haters that she won a karaoke contest all those months ago. It was amazing that the people that were present for the shooting of the actual competition scene had remained silent. The public appreciated when directors opened the set allowing them to be a part of the production in some way, they tended to follow the rules established. They didn't want to ruin it for everyone in future projects.

Kyoko ignored the negative feedback. She could only conclude that the director wanted to leave viewers coming back for more. It would make an unbelievable impact in the next episode.

* * *

 _Water and suds trickled down the dragon tattoo on his back as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He laid the showerhead on the faucet and shut the water off. His fingers ran through his wet hair brushing it out of his eyes then picked up the long washcloth and lathered soap into it. He lifted the cloth to his neck and jerked his head to the left. The fist sailed past him and slammed into the tiles ahead. Ryu was off the stool and on his feet within a millisecond, blocking the back of the fist of his assailant's other hand._

 _He held the arm in place and elbowed the man in the face. Ryu smirked from the pleasure of hearing the nose shatter from his hit. His attacker only grunted from the pain but didn't let up as blood poured down his face. Was this shithead on drugs? How could that hit not affect him? Now that he was aware of his enemy, Ryu put up his guard and went on the offense. He recognized this bastard. He was recently banished by the Boss for inappropriately touching a high school girl. "How the fuck did you manage to get in the mansion? I'll kill the fucks on guard duty!"_

 _The guy was a few centimeters shorter than Ryu and built like a brick. Ryu slipped but caught his balance just in time for a fist to glance off his jaw splitting the corner of his lip. He swiped at the blood with his thumb and snarled at the man. The cut was nothing but any solid contact with those hard fists would have him seeing stars. He stayed quick on his feet coming in close, pummeling him with his fists and then stepping back to assess the damage. The man shook his head and lunged for his throat. Ryu ducked at the last second and swept his legs from under him with a low spinning kick. The guy went crashing to the wet floor. His head bounced against the tile but he still attempted to get up._

 _Ryu wasted no time pouncing on the man. He pinned the guy's arms with his legs and dug his knee into the man's sternum obstructing his breathing. The man flailed under Ryu's weight and bucked to get him off. He didn't budge and slammed his fist into the guy's face. Ryu had to hand it to the guy for trying. The bathroom was definitely when a man was most vulnerable. It was no secret that Ryu's daily routine started with laps in the mansion's pool. This piece of shit knew just where to find him and when he wouldn't have any weapons on him. Unfortunately for this asshole, Ryu's fists were just as deadly. He was unrelenting as he punched the guy repeatedly, rearranging his face._

" **CUT**!"

The set erupted with applause. "Great Job! Well done! Let's take a look at the playback."

A blushing assistant handed Ren a robe and a dry towel. He thanked her and pulled the warm cloth over his body then took the towel to dry his hair. He walked over to the screen with the director. After a few minutes of review, the director wanted to make some subtle changes to emphasize certain parts of the scene.

"Good work! Please head to the makeup team." The director called out to everyone on the set. "We need special effects makeup. I need gradual bloody faces and bloody fists. Please prepare to set up the damage and smear blood in these areas as the scene intensifies. We'll reshoot those moments to show the results of the blows. While everyone is preparing on this side let's roll right into filming Kijima-kun's part."

Ren bumped into Kijima as he headed for his dressing room.

"Shit Tsuruga-kun, I didn't know you were so stacked? I might consider turning gay for you." Kijima complimented squeezing Ren's bicep through the robe.

"That's sexual harassment Kijima-san," Ren retorted pulling his robe tighter around his body.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Kijima said with a nonchalant shrug. "By the way, I loved how you inserted yourself into Kyoko-chan's cameo last night. I knew I recognized that velvety voice. Smooth, brother, real smooth."

"You watched it?"

"Of course, I'm a fan. I follow her work."

For your information, it was her director's idea. I'll take any excuse to work with her again even the smallest of roles."

Kijima laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I should try this commitment thing. It's doing wonders for your career. Does Kyoko-chan have any single friends? Kotonami-san still dating, Yashiro-san?"

"I'm not dating her for my career!" Ren scowled.

"You know what I mean," Kijima said with another carefree laugh

Ren set his mouth in a tight line. He felt it his duty to protect Kyoko's friends from this playboy.

"Ooh, what about that one cutie from the club. I thought she was fun. Ayako…Ay something. I can't recall her name at the moment. You know who I'm talking about. She's in the LoveMe section, right?"

"Amamiya-san?"

"Yes, that's her!"

"I remember Kyoko telling me she was seeing someone."

"Darn, missed opportunity. She gave me her phone number too, I just forgot to call… Anyone else?"

"I don't know of any other friends that she's close to. Even if I did, I wouldn't recommend you to any of them!"

"Wow, that's harsh. I thought we were friends man."

"You're hopeless, Kijima-san."

The assistant director ended their talk as he called for Kijima to get started.

Ren headed straight for his dressing room wanting to rid himself of the wet towel clinging to his hips. Though it had an appearance of a short towel used while showering in a public bath the waistline was actually elastic to keep it snugly on his waist like a terry cloth skit. Beneath the towel, he wore a nude swimsuit so even in the event of a wardrobe malfunction he would be covered. He made sure not to throw any kicks during the scene except that low sweeping one. He strategically set his arm between his legs to keep the towel from riding up his thighs. The review of the footage verified that he was in the clear; however, he still thought the director was sly for adding this scene.

"Hey Ren, all done?" Yashiro asked looking up from his computer. His manager was cooped up in his dressing room working to fulfill Ren's request.

"For now, I need to get special effects makeup done to finish the scenes. How is it going? Do you think it's doable?"

Yashiro pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at Ren with a serious expression. "Please don't underestimate me. Have you settled things on your end?"

"I'm meeting him later. If he doesn't want to take it on I can always ask Nakazawa-san for a recommendation. Thanks, Yukihito."

"Are you kidding? I've been living for this moment."

Ren went behind the changing screen and disrobed. He was thankful for the stacks of swimwear and towels he had for this scene. He put on a dry set and put on a dryer robe while he waited for the makeup artist to show up.

"By the way, here's what you asked for." Yashiro handed Ren two plain black notepads. "Sorry, it's not as interesting as your last one. Despite our LoveMon boss, the office supply closest doesn't exactly stock notepads with unicorns and rainbows gracing their covers."

"It was an impulse purchase and it served its purpose," Ren answered putting his notepads into his bag. He didn't say it out loud but he was rather fond of the cute notebook. The exterior matched its contents and reminded him of the woman he loved.

He felt like he was in a good place right now and could move forward with his plans. He wasn't sure how this drama would trigger his emotions as it progressed but so far it hadn't. Ryu had to be cold and ruthless to keep up his façade within the Gokudo but also never forget the righteousness of Akira. He was sure it had to do with the peace and love he felt with Kyoko. He still had the occasional nightmares but they didn't weigh on him during the day like in the past. He wasn't sure if his parents would appreciate him showing up out of the blue in LA. Though the constant communication with his parents had made the reunion easier, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel anxious about returning to his homeland. It was a good thing he would have his omamori with him.

…

Yashiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Ren. The guy was acting funny again. He carried the bentos Kyoko made for them over to the table where Ren sat with a pair of high school-aged actors on the set of Ryu. One of the young actors played the younger Akira during his middle and high school years. He could pass as a younger version of Akira with the right hairstyle and camera angles. The other actor was playing a high school dealer of the drug that killed Akira's sister. The boys weren't in any scenes together but given their age they became fast friends.

One would think that the drug dealer kid would look like a "Yankee" with outrageous hair and piercings; however, in this drama, he was a model student. He had good grades, was part of the student council, and never broke any of the actual school rules. Essentially, he was favored by the teachers and allowed to move freely at will without arousing suspicion of his true intentions. Yashiro thought his role was quite scary. When his character needed to snap out of the model student role, he snapped so convincingly.

Yashiro stood a minute and watched his charge engage with the students. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Ren didn't look out of place sitting with them. If Yashiro didn't know Ren, he would believe he was watching three high school friends hanging out. It was odd how well Ren blended in despite his "mature" look. In fact, he didn't look mature right now as he broke out in unabashed laughter at something one of the boys showed him on his phone. The Ren of last year would have never done such a thing.

Yashiro felt every pair of eyes on the set turn toward the group. Many smiled and even laughed to themselves. They were seeing a more down to earth side to the top actor. He shook his head as he watched the many women and maybe some men in the vicinity fall for the unattainable young man.

He watched his charge mimic the mannerisms and speech of the young men. Although he was wearing Ryu's black suit, his bearing and countenance made him look younger than his twenty-one years.

Yashiro approached the table and sat next to Ren. He placed the bento in front of him along with a bottle of green tea.

"Thanks, Yukihito," Ren said appreciatively.

"Ooh, Tsuruga-san, you bring a homemade lunch to work. That's surprising!" said the boy playing the young drug dealer looking at the wrapped meal in front of Ren.

"It's not surprising, dope. If you kept up with celebrity news you would know that his wifey, the actress Kyoko-san, is an excellent cook. You're so lucky Tsuruga-san. I wish I had someone to cook for me." Young Akira said admiringly.

Ren chuckled and said, "I thank my lucky stars she chose me."

He unwrapped the cloth and opened his box. Like usual the meal was elaborate. It contained rice with a pickled plum at the center, seared salmon, hardboiled egg, pickled veggies, skewered chicken, and a small salad. Everything was arranged prettily as always. He would have to talk to her about toning down the meals. It had to be exhausting waking up and preparing not only a meal for him but for herself and Yashiro as well.

The boys opened their provided bento and began to dig in. A mouth full of food did not stop them from talking. Ren joined in the chat while he ate. Somehow, the topic turned to food. Ren easily navigated through the conversation adding his own commentary to meals he favored until somehow the conversation turned to dating advice.

"Tsuruga-san, as the more experienced man, no offense, Yashiro-san."

Yashiro waved the boy off. He was not offended.

"But can you give me some advice on how to get the girl I like to notice me."

Yashiro let out a series of choking sounds as food went down his windpipe. Ren pounded his friend's back irritated by his reaction to the question. Once Yahshiro caught his breath he let out a small chuckle. Ren glared at him.

Yashiro gulped and rubbed his lips together to keep from laughing. He couldn't. He burst out laughing holding his sides.

"Haha! Laugh it up," Ren said sarcastically.

"What is it? Did I say something funny?"

"My manager here is a comedian."

Ren gave Yashiro a pointed look and gave the boys the short version of how he wooed Kyoko. He left out the fact that it took him almost a year to confess his feelings to her in fear she would reject him. He skipped to the good part of how he had cooked her dinner and told her his true feelings.

"Ehhhh! You confessed first!" The boys shouted in unison. Ren cringed apologizing to those around them. He shot his friend a glare for his snickering.

"Please don't be so loud. You'll trouble the others."

"Ah sorry. It's just unbelievable."

"The point is maybe she's already harboring feelings for you and is feeling insecure just like you. I think sincerity and chocolate might help you out here. Trust me it's scary. I feared she would reject me but it turned out she liked me too and here I am eating her homemade bentos."

"Lucky!"

* * *

Kyoko groaned as she walked with Tadashi toward the three theater seats in front of the large stage. The President's office was transformed into a traditional Japanese theater with platforms flanking the seats and lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, I didn't think Takarada-san would go this far with his themes. What do you suppose is behind those curtains?"

"It's usually just a dramatic entrance in costume but I can never underestimate him."

Ruto manifested in front of them in a traditional set of Japanese robes. How had he changed so fast from the suit he was wearing when he let them in the door?

"Please this way," he said holding his hand out to the empty seat.

Kyoko realized he was talking to someone behind her. She turned to see a woman of mixed descent in her late thirties walk around to take her seat. Kyoko stood with her father and bowed.

"Le-san, good to meet you again. This is my daughter, Kyoko."

"Thank you, Morimoto-san. Hello, Kyoko-san. I am pleased to meet you. I'm Linh Le. Please, both of you, call me Linh."

"Linh-san pleased to meet you." She returned with another bow. She looked at her father quizzically. He smiled and assured her that all would be explained.

"Please take your seats and enjoy the show."

Kyoko frowned. Was there really going to be a show? She took her seat and waited. The lights above them dimmed and drums and flutes pierced the silence. The colorful curtains parted revealing a large set of the Imperial Palace from the Edo period. Standing on stage were half a dozen men dressed in armor with their faces heavily painted. One man stood out at the forefront in a statue-like pose. His face was painted with bold red stripes expressing justice and bravery.

Kyoko was floored by what unfolded. The costumes and the makeup were impeccable as she watched the Kabuki show. It was the first time she saw Lory participate in such a grand performance. It made sense now that he would own a talent agency. As the hero, Lory destroyed the enemy and freed the kidnapped princess. It intrigued Kyoko how well the female roles of the play were performed by men. When the ten-minute show was over. The audience clapped with appreciation when the cast bowed.

Ruto assisted Lory to remove the heavy out robe before providing the President with a chair. "Welcome, welcome. I hope you all enjoyed my performance."

"Sir, I didn't know you were skilled in the art of Kabuki. Magnificent performance!" Kyoko said earnestly. Her esteem of Lory rose another notch.

"Fu, fu, fu, there are many things you don't know about me Morimoto-kun. Now, since I shamefully took up so much of your time, I'll be brief. Morimoto-kun, this is Linh Le. She will be your new manager."

"What? But I thought Yashiro-san wou- "

"I have not informed Yashiro-san of this change yet. Your father has requested I provide you with a full-time manager capable of protecting you. Le-san may look harmless but I assure you she is a master in Taekwondo, Northern Shaolin and Judo to name a few disciplines. She has served as a bodyguard and aid in the Prime Minister's detail for the last three years. Her skills are impeccable and highly recommended."

"The Prime Minister, that's a very important job." Kyoko looked at the woman with a starry expression.

"Le-san, interviewed for this position when I sent out requests to my acquaintances. She comes highly recommended."

"Surely, someone like me shouldn't require a manager of her caliber. There has to be a more deserving actor at LME."

"Kyoko-san," Linh said addressing. "I'm looking for a less demanding job but fulfilling all the same. I'm familiar with all your work and I am aware of your potential. I read in an article that your goal is to become an actress worthy to represent all of Japan. If you let me, I would like to help you achieve this goal."

"Kyoko, you know I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," Tadashi said, taking her hand gently in his. He told her and Ren both when he was leaving; however, his departure date was only dependent upon Lory finding her a capable manager. "Yashiro-san has been doing an excellent job thus far but as your workload increases, he can't be in two places at once. I would feel relieved knowing that you are in safe hands while I'm abroad."

Tadashi smiled gratefully at Linh making the woman blush prettily. Lory had conducted the interviews and sent his three top candidates for Tadashi to make the final decision. He only met Ling the other day. Tadashi wasn't expecting such overqualified candidates. Of the three, Linh was the only woman. Maybe Tadashi was being prejudiced but he immediately gravitated to Linh for the female guidance she could provide for his daughter. In his opinion, his daughter had more than enough men looking out for her well-being.

Kyoko looked away stubbornly and blinked back tears. She took in a shaky breath then smiled. She stood and bowed. "I will be in your care Linh-san. Please take care of me."

Linh also rose and bowed repeating Kyoko's words.

"Good! I'm glad that's settled. Le-san, I will pass your contact information over to Yashiro-san and he can bring you up to speed on Morimoto-kun's works."

…

Kyoko was overjoyed with the modeling work Yashiro had secured as they pulled up to a large yellow and black American-Victorian style manor. She had no idea that something so elegant existed on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was the exact house she envisioned a noble young lady would live in. Kyoko was ushered inside quickly when she was spotted in the circular driveway.

The assistant brought her to a fashionably dressed older woman going through the inventory. "Jenny, Kyoko-san has arrived."

"Kyoko-san, it's good to meet you, honey. I'm Jenny Chang. Please call me Jenny-chan."

"Please to meet you Jenny-chan. Thank you for this opportunity, I look forward to working with you."

"Oh what an adorable kitten you are. No wonder most of Japan is in love with you. And who are your friends."

"Oh, excuse my poor manners. This is my father Morimoto, Tadashi and my new manager Le Linh."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I can see where Kyoko-san gets her good looks," Jenny said, eyeing her father.

"You are too kind Chang-...Jenny-chan." Tadashi corrected himself after the glare Jenny shot his way. He frowned wondering what it was with women and their aversion to being addressed politely.

"I received your size from, I guess, your former manager, Yashiro-san. I would like you to try these five pairs to make sure they fit."

Kyoko looked at the shoes nervously. Jenny Chang was a high-end shoe designer. Every pair of her shoes were no less than 100,000Y, she was worried she might ruin them.

"Don't be bashful dear, I promise they are made of quality material and won't damage easily," Jenny said as if sensing Kyoko's apprehension. "Please have a seat and an assistant will help you."

After trying on the shoes and swapping out a few pairs, Kyoko rushed to hair, makeup, and costume. She came out, with her hair slick back, her eye makeup natural, and wearing a strapless black ball gown with layers of organza at the skirt. Kyoko was led to the bathroom that contained an antique clawfoot tub.

"I need you to be debonair. You are rich. You are snobby. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Do you think you can give me that?"

Kyoko nodded and immediately channeled all of the charisma she learned from Natsu but none of her flaws. She was getting better at piecemealing the character traits she learned since entering showbiz.

"Remarkable!" Jenny murmured as she watched Kyoko transform before her. "Okay, please climb into the tub and sit."

Kyoko didn't question her instructions and climbed into the tub filled with padding. She sat as Jenny arranged her dress to make it look like she was bathing in sea of black material. Kyoko leaned back and lifted her leg on to the tub's lip. She tried not to blush as memories of the last time she was in a tub drifted through her mind. Jenny slipped on a black patent pointed heel with a thick pearl strap securing it to her foot. The photographer took up his position and began snapping photos. Kyoko had enough photo sessions with Fuji-san to know that subtle movements were key to capture the right angle and lighting.

Kyoko found herself sitting on a low settee in the solar of the house, as Jenny called it, wearing a pink suede strapless bodysuit. Her outfit reminded her of a modest one-piece bathing suit. Jenny was pleased with her curves and her muscle tone. The designer paired the outfit with a crystal encrusted cream-colored peep toe high heel with ankle strap. The assistant handed her a matching suede bag to hold as she leaned forward on the velvet sofa. When the photographer told her to tense her legs, she did. Kyoko found from looking at the raws that the action accentuated all the muscles in her legs drawing a consumer's eye down their length to admire the shoes.

Kyoko had three more outfit changes. She wore beautiful gowns with high-low silhouettes so the shoes were always visible no matter the pose. They finished the shoot outdoors by the fountain of the Italian gardens. By the end of the shoot, Kyoko had acquired a new skill. She now knew how to showcase shoes for an editorial magazine shoot.

As a bonus, Kyoko was not only allowed to pick out one gown and two pairs of shoes used during the shoot, but the manor's curator took them on a complete tour of the house and explained its rich history in great detail. Kyoko's favorite part was the gardens. With Linh's help, she was able to take photos with her father as they strolled arm in arm among the beautiful landscaping.

* * *

Yashiro sighed heavily as they entered LME that evening.

"Are you going to be okay, Yukihito?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a little lonely now that I know Kyoko-chan will have a new manager."

Ren chuckled at his friend's dramatics. He was sure nothing would change on Yashiro's end. His manager would probably continue to receive Kyoko's schedule.

"It's my own fault for shirking my duties and letting it all rest on her father."

"That's not true, you were letting them spend time together. I'm sure they both appreciated the effort."

"Thanks, Ren."

"I'm a little early but I should head up unless you..."

"Go! Do what you came here to do. I don't know how late I would be."

"Nor do I. How about whoever finishes first is free to go home without the other?"

"Okay, I'll message you unless you message me first. Good luck, Ren. If there's anyone that can do this, it's you."

"Thanks, Yukihito," Ren said as the elevator doors closed.

…

Ren found the room he was looking for and knocked. He waited several seconds but received no reply so he knocked again and turned the knob. He found the man he was looking for sitting at the table with headphones over his ears. He made as much noise as he could and came up wide so as not to startle the man.

It wasn't until Ren was upon him that he was finally noticed. A sly smile crept up his face. He put his pencil down and pulled his headphones off.

"You've finally come to accept my proposition, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Not really, but I will if you're willing to help me first."

"Intriguing. How could, I, possibly help Japan's top actor?"

"My time is limited. I only have so much of it in a day." Ren reached in his bag and pulled out a black notepad. He opened it up and tore several sheets from it." Ren handed over the papers.

"These are yours?" He asked with a quick glance at the content on the pages.

Ren nodded making guy smile. "Not bad…. Tell me... the note in last night's episode, was that yours too?"

Ren nodded again.

"I think you and I are going to have a good working relationship."

"Thank you, Kei-san. I appreciate your help with this."

"Don't thank me, yet."

* * *

 **AN: Hehe see what I did there. Thank you for sticking with me! Slowly but surely tying up some loose ends so I can get them across the Pacific. I hope you enjoyed. I needed to get this out so I can focus on manga spoilers once they drop. XD I'm so excited!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **To my guest reviewer that saw right through me regarding Abe, Bo and YKR. I love it when you guys are able to follow what I'm thinking. Maybe it's boring but I'm not talented enough to keep you all guessing. ;)**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	118. Family Dinner

Chapter 118: Family Dinner

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren will feel that loving warmth by now.**

Kyoko couldn't believe this was breaking news this morning. According to the broadcast, she was cheating yet not cheating on Ren. She groaned as she watched the bane of her existence fill the television screen as they played a clip of Sho's interview last night.

"Fuwa-san, I'm sure all your fans would love to know if your relationship with Kyoko-san was rekindled after working on this project together. There seems to be a lot of chemistry between you two on this album cover."

Oozing charisma, Sho chuckled straightening up in his seat and running his hand through his blonde fringe pushing it out of his eyes.

"This collaboration has definitely brought us closer..." he began with a warm smile akin to someone in love.

 _What?! Who's close with you Shotaro?! Why would you answer like that, Baka?!_

"That was taken from an interview last night with Fuwa-san. This short clip circulated overnight and was shared and re-shared among fans making it go viral. Naturally, everyone jumped to conclusions. In this context, it is implied that there is some romantic development between the old friends; however, with just a few clicks of the mouse our staff was able to find the whole interview and it appears to not be the case. Let's take a look at his full response," the reporter continued.

"The collaboration has definitely brought us closer and you could say rekindled our relationship but as friends. It's no secret anymore that I wronged her in the past. I'm happy we can move past our issues and work together amicably. We are both professionals in this field and take our work seriously. If fans are speculating about our relationship then we did our job well."

"As you can see, Fuwa-san's full response contradicts the rumors the edited video incited. Some still argue that it could all be a misdirection tactic…"

Kyoko shut the television off. She was annoyed that some trolling fan started all this by cropping out the rest of his words and the public ate it up. She couldn't even be angry at Sho since this wasn't his fault.

"Corn, I have no words. What they're saying isn't true. I would never…"

He was smiling, that sparkling ultra-gentleman smile that she loathed. She grimaced. His smile quickly turned apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing that. This isn't your fault. Unfortunately, this is how the media works."

"When I accepted the job, I wanted to prove to myself that Shotaro and I could get along again. I didn't think it would raise any bad rumors." She said taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. "I don't even understand how they could possibly think I would cheat on you. I'd have to be insane to do that."

She moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wound its way around her waist. "You're the man of my dreams. My fairy prince. I love you, Kuon."

He looked at her tenderly as her eyes fluttered closed. He tilted his head down and closed his eyes, kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Keeping cool under extreme pressure was her forte. It was a necessity in her previous position and seemed to be a necessity in this one as she clutched the folders in her hand. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her blazer as she waited, finding any small excuse to keep calm. Her old wardrobe was professional and drab consisting of nothing but dark muted suits. She was excited to eventually add some color to her closet. She needed to go shopping. When the elevator doors opened her face was pleasant as her heels clicked against the tile floor while she walked down the halls of LME.

She learned so much about her new charge from talking with Tadashi. It surprised her that he only recently came into her life after so many years away. He came clean so she wouldn't judge Kyoko for any of the little quirks that could have developed as a result of his absence.

Her opinion of Tadashi rose at his honesty. She didn't even have to ask many questions since he had no problems sharing what he learned about his daughter during the photoshoot yesterday. She had pages upon pages of notes just from Tadashi alone. She concluded that he was a proud and doting father that loved his daughter very much.

Before the job interview, Linh did her due diligence and researched Kyoko. She was up to date on all the rumors circulating around the young starlet by the time she met her; however, she truly didn't know the girl herself. That would have to come with time.

Her meeting with Yashiro was also very informative. He made sure that his charges' schedules coincided as much as possible and asked that she try to maintain the same. She understood that he wanted to maximize their personal time with one another. It was important to keep their relationship thriving. She had yet to see the couple interact with one another, firsthand. From what she gathered during her research, the young man treated her with respect and love.

Linh became confused when Yashiro showed her Kyoko's current schedule.

"Yashiro-san, Kyoko is a very talented young woman. I'm not trying to doubt your skills as a manager but why do you only have her doing commercials for products and small cameos in dramas? Surely by now, she has earned some larger roles. What about after Los Angeles? It's blank except for here. Her schedule seems entirely too free to me. I'm sure you have Tsuruga-san's schedule filled in for the next six months. What is with these double standards?"

Yashiro sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are aware that Kyoko-san is part of the LoveMe section, correct?"

Linh nodded. She thought the whole section was a sham concocted by the president to get young ladies to work for free.

"I can see by your expression that you aren't fond of our President's pet section."

Linh laughed softly. "Was I that obvious? I feel like Takarada-san is taking advantage of these young ladies' goodwill and getting free labor out of them."

"It would appear that way but..." Yashiro began.

Linh cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Okay, it is that way; however, it has been very effective for the members of the section. Each had lost that crucial emotion called love in some form or another but I've noticed them regaining it. Kyoko-chan is the founding member. The power to have her debut lies solely on the president. Any leading roles would have to go through him. Between you and me, I think she's ready. The president is working on his end but has kept me out of the loop for some odd reason."

"So the lull in her schedule is due to the President's meddling?"

Yashiro nodded solemnly. Linh accepted it and moved on.

They continued talking about the current work Kyoko had contracted but wouldn't occur until after her return from Los Angeles. For the work in LA, it was decided that she wouldn't attend since Yashiro originally planned on going alone. Linh would use the time Kyoko was away to complete her new hire training courses and attend the one-week managerial course offered at LME.

The final information Yashiro passed on to Linh was a listing of social media sites and online magazines that he recommended she follow. By following these activities as a manager, Linh would be better prepared to react if she knew at the start of each day what tabloids and fans posted. This would be helpful after the morning news. The media was grasping at straws. She felt sympathetic for the couple and thankfully, the situation resolved itself immediately with a little research.

The first thing Linh did this morning after arriving at the office was to visit Sawara-san. The head of the talent section brought her up to speed on his end of Kyoko's career. He received a call from the assistant of the singing drama to discuss releasing a MV of her song. The reason the director left out the rehearsal scenes of the first episode was to generate public intrigue. The buzz these days was, _can she really sing?_ The poll was 68 to 32 in favor of Kyoko actually having the ability to sing.

The ratings of Yappa Kimagure Rock increased since the group's collaboration went viral over a simple picture posted to their respective media sites of Bridge Rock and Kyoko posing on the set as Rika's rock band. Sawara anticipated this swell and planned to ride the wave with Yappa's producer.

"Yashiro-san provided me with all the known information regarding the Yappa Kimagure Rock episode. This MV is new and would have to be worked into her current schedule. Right now her schedule is quite lax because of her upcoming trip…but this schedule is aggressive."

"Yes, sometimes these things happen on a whim. Unfortunately, this is how creativity works. You will get used to it."

Linh was actually used to last-minute schedule changes but to ask her charge to be prepared to perform on such short notice was too much.

"This only gives her one day to prepare and it's not just her but Bridge Rock as well. Will they be okay?"

"If it's them, I think they will do fine...ahh Koji-kun you received my message," Sawara called out to a young man that entered the office.

"Linh-san, this is Toyokawa Kojiro. He's the manager for Bridge Rock. Koji-kun, this is Le Linh. She will be managing Kyoko-chan from now on."

"Ah, welcome aboard Le-san," He greeted with a small bow. "It's good that Kyoko-chan will have a full-time manager. Her father was doing an excellent job but I heard he had a company to run and Yashiro-san has his hands full with Tsuruga-san."

"Thank you, Toyokawa-san. I will do my best to fill their shoes."

"Since I have you both here," Sawara said handing Koji a copy of the schedule for the MV. He filled Koji in on the discussion he just had with Linh.

"Kei-san knows this is coming. He suggested the new recording, which will also double up as filming for the MV. He wants Kyoko-chan to showcase her hard work. The director and Kei needs one full day dedicated to this project. The majority of the video will consist of the drama's episodes," Sawara informed the managers.

He gave them some time to consult their schedules before asking, "Koji-kun, do you think this schedule is doable? I will talk to the producer about pushing off rehearsal for Yappa"

"Yes, Sawara-san, this should not impede the schedule."

Sawara turned to Linh. "It should be no problem for Kyoko-san. Aside from the Yappa Kimagure Rock rehearsal, she has school and lessons. I'll let her instructors know about her absence for tomorrow."

"Excuse me, sir, I apologize for interrupting but I have a meeting to attend and didn't want to leave these lying around for too long. These are the recent offers for Kyoko-san. I've divided them into three piles: one for modeling work and CMs, the second for lead roles for upcoming movies and dramas, and the third for cameo parts," an assistant said interrupting their conversation.

Linh noticed the thickness of each folder.

"Thank you, this is perfect timing now that Le-san is here," Sawara said taking the folders from the woman.

Linh held out her hands to receive the proffered folders. Sawara placed two out of the three in her hands. He placed the folder containing lead offers on his desk instead which made her frown.

"I'm sorry, Le-san. I am under instruction to send all lead work for Kyoko-chan to Takarada-san. I tend to do the first past then send the promising ones up to his office." Sawara said sympathetically noticing her expression.

"How many roles has he accepted so far?"

Sawara was slow in answering, "None."

"None?" She said with a little more attitude than she intended. Sawara winced at her tone.

She shouldn't be this stunned. Yashiro explained to her how the LoveMe debut worked. It felt wrong that Kyoko was missing out on all this potential work.

"Yes, sorry, our President is a bit eccentric. I have worked for him for a long time. His instincts are never wrong. I trust he has her best interests in mind."

"Would you mind if I take this folder to the president in your stead? I have business with him."

"Oh, by all means," he said handing the folder over with an amused smile.

"Thank you," Linh replied with a bow before leaving.

Linh sifted through the folder as she walked gauging its contents. It contained two scripts. Two was a lot, especially if they came daily or weekly. How much work was her charge losing out on because of Lory's conditions?

Since Yashiro couldn't give her a straight answer, she wanted to go to the source for information. She put the sheets back in the folder and pushed the button for the top floor.

She was calm by the time she stepped out of the elevator regaining her cool after thinking of updating her wardrobe. Both Yashiro and Sawara both trusted the president's intuition. She did learn that he created the LoveMe section because he saw potential in her charge. She would give the man the benefit of the doubt.

Ruto appeared at her side as soon as she raised her hand to knock on the door. The president's assistant was dressed in all white with a red handkerchief tied at his neck and a red sash tied at his waist.

"Good morning, Ruto-san, is Takarada-san available. I would like to discuss something with him regarding Kyoko-san."

"Yes, please this way," Ruto said with a bow and opened the office door. It was eerily quiet inside compared to yesterday's Kabuki theatrics. "Please have a seat and I will inform him of your arrival. May I get you some tea or water?"

Linh declined the beverage offer and took a seat. Ruto opened the main office door and disappeared for a few minutes. He returned stating that the Lory was ready to meet with her.

"Linh-san, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. How may I help you?" Lory stood with a flourish dressed in a matador costume of red a cold. The red cape sat draped over the back of his executive chair. Linh's eyes fell on the virtual reality goggles that sat on the president's desk.

"Interesting choice of a theme today, Takarada-san."

"You've caught me. I've submerged myself into a virtual world where I am at the center of attention as a bull tries to open my entrails with his horns."

"Do you need to wear a costume to enter the world?"

"One always needs a costume to set the mood."

Linh's opinion of her new boss took a nosedive. _Is this what he does all day?_ She shook her head to focus.

"Sir, I've come to ask you about Kyoko-san's work. I was talking with Sawara-san when it was brought to my attention that you have been refusing perfectly good lead roles for my charge. Care to explain?" Linh demanded, folding her arms.

Lory took his seat opposite her and smirked. "I'm sure you're aware of the LoveMe section."

"Yes, the section that gets free labor out of innocent girls. I'm quite aware of its purpose." She said tersely.

Lory bellowed with laughter. Linh kept her face stoic as the president continued to laugh at her caustic remark.

"Thank you for telling me how you really feel, Le-san. It's refreshing."

Linh was embarrassed for speaking so disrespectfully to her boss, "Please excuse my frankness, sir."

Lory waved his hand unperturbed. "It's no problem. I assure you there is more to the LoveMe section than you think."

"Yashiro-san has clued me in on the details. I am wondering why you are keeping Kyoko-san from debuting. I have in my possession two potential lead roles and I was told there were more in the past."

"Not just any lead role would due. It has to be the right one."

"So while you are waiting for this right one. Kyoko-san is losing potential jobs. Work that could help boost her career and achieve her dream. Won't refusing work make her look poorly within the industry. Directors could get the wrong impression about her and begin circulating rumors among themselves potentially closing off future opportunities for her."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. If she's as talented as I believe, she will rise from this."

"Do you even have a role in mind for her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you have a script?"

"A draft one."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes." With a slight twitch of his head, Ruto manifested by her side holding a bound document. "You're free to take this copy. I'm expecting a completed copy by next week. Just in time to give Kyoko-san some light reading material for her trip."

Linh read over the quick synopsis and raised a skeptical brow at him.

"This is the script?"

Lory nodded with enthusiasm.

"This is the director here," She turned the page toward him and pointed. _Director/ Scriptwriter: Shingai Seiji._

"That's correct."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you," Linh said placing the script on the table. "Director Shingai is known for his complex films, are you telling me that he would be directing this story?"

"It's shocking, but I assure you he is the director. He was challenged by a friend to try something out of his comfort zone; hence, its secrecy."

"Okay, so you get the updated script next week. With all the planning required to gather cast, locations, sponsorship, etc...it would be months before Kyoko-san started this project. Are you going to have her refuse all lead role work coming through for her? We have to strike while the iron is hot."

"Did you really just start yesterday?" Lory asked narrowing his eyes at the new manager. She was no pushover.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir."

"Sponsors are secured and planning is seventy-five percent complete. As soon as Morimoto-kun returns from Los Angeles, casting calls will begin. You will be very busy while she's away."

Linh could come up with no other arguments. She rose from her chair picking up the draft script with her but leaving the two in Sawara's folder behind.

"Thank you for indulging me Takarada-san. I will get back to work."

"You're welcome, Le-san. I have an open-door policy. Please don't hesitate to call on me if you have any further concerns."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tadashi held the door open for his daughter as they entered the apartment. Their arms were loaded with shopping bags full of food. Kyoko insisted that tonight's family dinner would be a celebration of sorts to send her father off to America with a belly full of delicious Japanese food.

Tadashi was happy that even after a long night if rehearsing, she was willing to spend his remaining night in Tokyo together. Kyoko put on some J-pop music while they prepared their workspace and ingredients. They started on the items that would take the longest to cook. Tadashi began chopping the veggies for the curry while Kyoko prepared the beef. Together they tagged teamed that entree and had everything simmering in a pot in half the time. Kyoko moved on to prepare a simple miso soup with greens and tofu using her homemade dashi, Japanese soup stock. She kept it in abundance since she used it almost daily.

...

Ren, Yashiro, and Kanae entered the apartment to find Kyoko and Tadashi sitting at the counter placing the finishing touches on a platter of sushi rolls.

Yashiro-san being the quickest at capturing memories took several pictures before the father-daughter combo noticed their audience. Yashiro snapped again capturing identical pairs of startled golden eyes.

Kyoko tended to resemble her mother more in terms of looks but Ren thought side by side like this with the same startled expression, they looked very similar tonight.

"Yashiro-san, are you playing paparazzi again?" Kyoko asked with a smile.

"Look this way, chefs," Yashiro instructed. "Say cheese!"

Kyoko and Tadashi held up the impressive platter and smiled for the camera.

"Please send those pictures to me, Yashiro-san," Tadashi said after the manager took several shots of them.

"I got you covered, Tadashi-san."

Ren stepped into the kitchen carrying a box of dessert and kissed Kyoko on the cheek as he walked by and greeted Tadashi.

He looked over the food covering the countertops to find space for the dessert. "You two make a deadly combo," he said sliding over some plates.

Kyko giggled. "I may have gone a tad overboard."

Kanae placed a bottle of sake on the counter with a huff. "Mo! Who else did you invite to this party? There's enough food here to feed twenty people."

"Moookooo-san!" Kyoko squealed hugging her best friend. Kanae's arms were pinned at her sides making it impossible for her to move. Yashiro captured the precious moment with his phone.

"Mo! Yuki, you better delete that."

Yashiro gave his girlfriend a wry smile. "But you look so adorable."

"Yashiro-san, let me see," Kyoko said excitedly suddenly releasing Kanae. Her friend had to grab on to the counter to regain her balance.

"Ooh, Yashiro-san, please send this quickly to me before deleting," Kyoko whispered behind her hand.

"No! Let me see it first." Kanae lunged for the phone but Yashiro had quick reflexes. "Yuki, you are going to sleep on the couch from now on!"

Kyoko stood in the middle of the kitchen squealing. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Are you living together?" She asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

Kanae's face flushed red at her slip. "No, no, we aren't living together."

"I've asked her to move in. She hasn't made up her mind yet even though she's at my place more than she is at hers."

"You're going home alone tonight, mister!"

"Yukihito…catch!" Ren shouted, tossing a spatula in his friend's direction. Yashiro caught it reflexively but looked at Ren confused. "To defend yourself, my friend."

Kanae stalked out of the kitchen carrying the platter of sushi to the main dining room table. Yashiro glared at Ren throwing the spatula back at him and chased after her.

"That was entertaining," Ren chuckled returning the utensil to its rightful place.

"Tadashi-san, would you like a beer with dinner?" Ren asked pulling out bottles of tea and water.

"Sure, I'll take one."

Kanae came back in with Yashiro on her heels. "Need one?" Ren asked Yashiro holding out a beer. Yashiro took the offered beer and opened it.

"Everything okay?" He asked Yashiro once Kanae took more plates of food out.

Yashiro chuckled, "Yeah we're fine. Despite her prickly exterior, she's really quite soft inside."

"You don't have to convince me. She's a great friend to..."

"Best!" Kyoko exclaimed interjecting.

"I stand corrected. Anyone that loves my Kyoko is good people to me," Ren said as he carried out the drinks.

Once seated, Ren held up his glass of water to propose a toast. "To Tadashi-san, thank you for making a positive impact on our lives and being there when we needed you most. Thank you for all your help and for making Kyoko happy. I, we, wish you safe travels."

"Thank you, Ren-kun. I appreciate all of this, my daughter, all of you for accepting me despite my past mistakes. I'm only a phone call away while I'm in New York. If you kids ever need me don't hesitate to call."

Kyoko swiped her tears away and said, "Okay, let's eat. I hope you all like what we prepared."

They kept up a steady stream of conversation while they ate. Kyoko enjoyed watching Moko's expressions change from joy to hostility every time she took a bite of a new item.

No one noticed that Ren and Tadashi quieted down lost in thought as they took in the atmosphere. If someone asked them individually what was on their minds, their answers would have been similar. _It's warm._ They wouldn't have been referring to the temperature but the feeling of belonging that washed over them.

They were wrapped in a warm blanket of love and acceptance at that dining table. Both men had been alone for so long, Tadashi longer than Ren, that at this moment in time they felt the full weight of this warmth. It was all thanks to one incredible young lady in their lives. They both smiled warmly as she laughed at something Yashiro said. The sound of her unbridled laughter brought them out of their mind space and back to the table.

When they all had their fill, Kyoko packed containers full of leftovers for Yashiro and Kanae to enjoy later. They cleared the table and brought out the dessert. The cake Ren purchased was scribed with, _Come Home Soon!_ He thought they would appreciate the gesture and they did.

Everyone finished their slice of cake including Kanae. She grumbled each time she took a bite amusing everyone.

"Ooh, I have something for you too," Kyoko said rushing to the guest room. She came back carrying a small bundle wrapped in cloth. "It's not much but I hope you will accept it."

"Thank you, I'll treasure whatever you give me." Tadashi unwrapped the silk cloth slowly noticing his initials embroidered on it.

"The wrapping could be used as a handkerchief if you like," she explained.

Tadashi picked up the first item. She made him an acrylic phone strap containing a photo of herself and Tadashi together on one side and on the other side a photo of her and Ren. She even etched the word _Family_ in English on both sides.

Tadashi instantly took out his phone and hooked the charm onto it holding it up triumphantly. Kyoko blushed. "I can't wait to show Mya," he said.

The other gift inside was a handmade omamori.

"It contains a talisman to keep you safe on your travels."

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll keep it on me at all times."

Yashiro and Kanae left after Kyoko forbade them from helping with clean up. She tried to get her father to relax since he helped cook for his own dinner party but he wouldn't. Ren took up residence at the sink and began washing dishes while Tadashi dried. The three of them had the place spotless in no time.

"Well, I should get going. I have an early flight and you both have had such a long day. Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome, father. I know we've only had one family dinner so far but I hope tonight could count as one."

"This definitely counts as a family dinner. I'll host one as soon as I return. Oh, and before I forget, these are card keys to my apartment upstairs. Renovations should be done before I return but I wanted to give you these since I had you return the old keys."

"Would you like me to check on its progress while you're away."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, I can stop in every now and again the check on things."

"That would be helpful. Maybe when I return you can help me decorate it."

"I would like that very much."

"I'll see you soon my dear," Tadashi said his eyes already brimming with tears as he hugged Kyoko one last time.

"Ren-kun, I leave her in your capable hands," he said shaking Ren's hand and pulling him in for a hug which surprised the actor.

Ren patted his back. "You can count on me, sir." Tadashi nodded. "I'll call you when I arrive."

Kyoko nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll be home in no time. I promise." He called back as he stepped into the elevator. "I love you, sweetie."

Kyoko smiled and nodded, "I love you, too."

* * *

He took a seat by the row of windows at the back of the lounge. A server greeted him the moment his buttocks hit the seat.

"Good morning, sir. Can I get you something to eat or drink sir?"

"I'll start with coffee black." He glanced at his watch gauging time. He was early. "And the breakfast special, please."

"I'll put that in for you right away, sir."

His phone in his pocket buzzed after the server placed his coffee in front of him. He tapped the button excitedly to accept the call. He smiled as his daughter's disheveled morning state filled his screen.

"Oh good, I thought I missed you father. I overslept."

"I'm still waiting for my flight. I'm about to have some breakfast. You don't have to go to school why are you awake so early?"

"I wanted to call before you left and wish you a safe flight."

"I made a promise to you and I plan on keeping it. Be rest assured that I will return. Go back to sleep sweetie. I'll text you when I land."

"Okay," she said with a loud yawn that pricked tears in her eyes.

"Kyoko, good luck with the recording today. I look forward to buying the drama soundtrack."

"Thanks father," she said with a sleepy smile.

He ended the call just as the server returned with his traditional Japanese breakfast.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everybody. I finally got her father back to NY. I have a few more scenes floating in my head that I want to get out before I see this couple on an airplane themselves. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I heart you all!**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	119. Couple Tees

Chapter 119: Couple Tees

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would dress his age.**

"Mo, are you still sulking?" She asked putting the mug of coffee in front of him.

"No," he said closing down his laptop and setting it off to the side.

"Really?" she asked cocking a perfectly arched brow at her boyfriend.

"Really! Have you seen my glasses?" he asked changing the subject to look around the immediate area.

She laughed and reached up to his head sliding the glasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks," he said, his face flushing with embarrassment. Forgetting his glasses on his head was such an old man thing to do. He was almost eight years older than she was. He couldn't go around acting senile. "You sit; I'll get the rest of our breakfast."

He was back in a minute with their plates of food and settling down to eat next to her.

"Yuki, you aren't going to eat while wearing those are you?" she asked tersely, nodding to the latex gloves still covering his hands.

"Oh I forgot," he said sheepishly and removed them.

"In all my life I never thought these words would come out of my mouth but I'm just going to say it," Kanae said taking in a deep breath.

"What?" Yashiro froze dropping the toast in his hand.

"You're so cute," Kanae said before eating a bite of egg whites.

Yashiro chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you, too"

"Mo quit being cheesy," she said pushing him away with a blush.

"What do you say when those two leave early for Los Angeles, we take an overnight trip somewhere. Will your schedule allow it?"

"I was planning on quitting my part-time anyway. The new drama I'm in won't be ramping up until the end of the month so I have some free time."

"Quitting? But I thought you liked that job."

"It served its purpose. I made my final loan payment on my parents' house. The payout and residuals from my acting work are good. If I continue to get steady work everything will be fine."

"I know a way for you to save on expenses?"

Kanae rolled her eyes but smiled as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"How about this," she began, "Instead of going on a trip, you help me move in with you."

"Are you serious?" He shouted excitedly.

"Mo, you said it yourself. I'm practically here every night. I hate wasting money! Unless of course, you've changed your mind?"

"No, never! I want to come home every night to you."

…

Ren had been ignoring his manager all morning. The man that was just moping around the day before acting like his favorite soap opera was canceled prematurely was now walking on clouds today. It served him right that Ren should tease him a little. It was a small payback for getting so much amusement from Ren and Kyoko's relationship. Ren could see it in his eyes. Yashiro was begging him to ask why he was in such a good mood. He already knew why Yashiro was elated. He overheard him talking to Kijima, quite loudly, on the set of Ryu for all to hear.

As they walked through the parking garage of LME for his next project, Ren decided his manager had been tortured enough.

"You seem quite excited at the moment Yukihito, did you receive some good news?" Ren asked pushing the elevator button.

"Kanae's moving in!" He practically screamed at Ren.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Ren said stifling his laughter. "Do you need some help with the move?"

"Thank you for the offer but we'll be moving while you're in LA. We'll manage."

The elevator doors finally opened. Ren and Yashiro stepped to the side to let the people off and greeted them as they passed. Many that came out did a double-take at Ren before the doors slid shut.

"Yukihito, is there something on my face?"

"No, your face is **gorgeous** as ever."

"Did I spill coffee on myself or something?" he asked looking down at his black t-shirt. "They aren't the first people that are looking at me like I grew another head."

"I don't think anyone can handle seeing double of your **gorgeous** face."

"Will you stop messing with me. What's wrong with me?"

While the elevator ascended, Yashiro put on a glove and pulled out his phone to snap a picture of Ren standing casually in the elevator with his hands shoved into his tight gray jeans.

"This is what's wrong with you. They aren't used to seeing you dressed like this." Yashiro held up his phone to Ren. He was leaning against the elevator wall wearing a white collared shirt under a black t-shirt with the album cover of **Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_**. In his youth, he was fascinated by the single beam of white shining through the prism splitting it into seven colors out the back. It probably didn't help that he was always high while staring at the poster hanging on his bedroom wall. _I wonder if that poster is still there?_

"Tsuruga Ren is usually polished and dressed to the nines. This rebellious look is good for your image. It reminds everyone of your actual age. Maybe it will keep the cougars away. I'm sending this to Kyoko-chan. I wonder what cute outfit she's wearing."

"I hope its pants," Ren muttered under his breath. She had put on a mini fashion show for him this morning to help her pick out her battle outfit for Rika which immediately led to them getting frisky in her closet. It was a mess when they left it but he managed to offer her a pair of Setsu's black leather pants. She had indulged him and worn them out that morning.

The elevator opened to the lobby and the men stepped out nodding to those waiting. Necks broke, drool swiped, and bodies swooned as the pair made their way across the open lobby to the main elevators. Many would claim that it was the t-shirt stretched snugly across his muscular torso that did them in while others would blame the messy man bun he confidently sported. Either way, Tsuruga Ren looked like a tasty piece of jailbait.

Yashiro and Ren stepped into the crowded elevator. When it stopped on the third floor, Ren flinched as a fair amount of people exited the elevator. His mood turned dark as he glowered at the passengers looking back at him as the doors slid closed. He forgot to use his sparkling smile this time around. Yashiro moved closer to Ren, apologizing to the man he had scooted over. Ren's dark aura dissipated when he sensed his manager. The two other men and remaining woman glanced nervously at Ren. He flashed them an apologetic smile and bowed his head; however, the tension remained. The elevator felt like it took an eternity to reach their floor.

"Ren, did I miss something in there? Why were you upset?" Yashiro asked once they were free of the elevator.

"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing."

"I don't care if it's embarrassing. Something clearly upset you in there and I want to know what so I can help." Yashiro demanded barring his path.

"We're going to be late," Ren said trying to walk around his manager. Yashiro folded his arms and moved to block him from walking.

"Fine…" he said with a loud sigh. "Somebody touched me in the elevator."

"It's hard not to touch one another in a crowded elevator. It's the same way on trains." Yashiro told him relaxing his stance and cocking his head to the side.

"I don't mean that kind of touch….this is why it's embarrassing. Whoever it was when they were getting out groped me from behind. Like…" Ren held out an open palm to demonstrate the action. He was shocked that something like that happened to him in Japan at his age. In Hollywood, it was a given. A memory from his past flashed through his mind. That was the last dinner party he ever attended with his parents. After that night, he avoided any functions his parents tried to bribe him to attend with them. He pushed the memory out of his mind. He had a job to do.

"What? I can't believe someone would have the nerve to do that to you…at work of all places! Do you know who it could have been? That's sexual harassment. It needs to be reported."

"What? No...I don't want to cause any trouble. I got angry because I was thinking what if Kyoko was the one assaulted like that. Ugh and you just had to mention trains. She used to always take public transportation. I shudder just thinking about what could have happened to her." Ren made a mental note to ask Kyoko if she ever experienced something like that.

"All the more to report it. The employees and visitors in this building have to understand that the President has zero-tolerance against such offenses, even a simple groping."

"You're right, and not just for Kyoko but every potential victim out there. I'll see the President after this job."

"I'll give Takarada-san a heads up," Yashiro said pulling out his glove and phone once again.

…

"Hello, Tsuruga-san, you're early. The rumors were true, you are never late," the assistant director greeted when they approached the area of Ren's next filming location.

"I've been late a few times before."

The AD chuckled at his response. "One moment," he held his hand to the headset and listened. "Yes, he's here. I know... right on time."

"Sorry about that. If you would follow me. Our first stop is the costume designer though I'm pretty sure you are looking fab as is."

The costume designer stared at Ren and scrunched up her nose in consternation. She couldn't find fault with anything he was wearing. He looked the part completely. She thought to add a beanie but that would ruin his gorgeous hair. In the end, she added a studded leather cuff to his right wrist and popped the collar of his inside shirt. There was little for her to do. "Good choice in shirt, it's perfect for today. I fear I may be out of a job today. You also came dressed for the part today."

Ren chuckled softly. "It does help get into the role."

"Let's get you over to hair and makeup," the assistant said ushering Ren to the next room. While Ren sat the AD handed him a synopsis of his scene.

"It's all going to be improvisation with just a bunch of friends taking a break. It doesn't matter what is said as long as we get the sense of camaraderie. All the dialogue will be removed in the final cut," the AD informed him.

The AD left the room while the makeup artist/stylist powdered his face and fussed over his hair. Ren stood when he was done. He found the AD in the hall talking with another assistant carrying two large plastic bags loaded with food and drink.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san just in time, all done?"

Ren replied affirmatively walking up to the AD.

"They're almost ready for you and your props arrived," the AD said gesturing to the bags. "Shall we head to the set."

The AD nodded to the staff member guarding the hallway. The young man removed the barricade so they could pass through. Ren naturally entered stealth mode as they came across signs stating "Quiet Please" and "Filming in Progress." He was so quiet, the AD had to keep glancing at him to make sure the actor was still there. Yashiro waved as Ren approached the main area.

Yashiro stretched up to whisper to Ren, "I'm meeting with Takarada-san to check the elevator footage and then heading to my office. Text me when you're done here."

Ren nodded taking his phone from Yashiro. He made sure the device was turned off and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Okay, Tsuruga-san," the AD began but paused to listen to direction in his ear. "We're just going to continue rolling. There will be cameras on you as soon as this door opens. Are you ready?"

Ren nodded shifting his posture to be more relaxed. The staff member handed him the bags of food. He'll be expected to eat. He took a quick glance at the bags contents. The first bag contained onigiri, chips, crackers and candy. Kyoko wasn't going to be happy. The other bag contained black tea and water.

The AD stood behind the door to open it for Ren. He counted down from five with his other hand. Once he made a fist, he opened the door to the room and music blasted into the hallway. The soundproofing in the studio was incredible.

 _'They sound good,' he thought walking across the empty room and standing in front of the glass window. He smiled as he watched her belting into the microphone. She smiled back when she finally noticed him on the other side without missing a beat. He held up the heavy bags. The rest of the band noticed him and immediately stopped playing. She huffed with frustration as the guys discarded their instruments in lieu of food. He opened the door and entered the space._

 _"Hubby!" the guys chorused once he entered the room._

 _"I brough fuel!" he told them._ _He chuckled as they converged on him giving him hugs and pats on the back._

 _"Hey, hey, let him be, he's my boyfriend!" she said pushing her way through. They relieved him of the bags before getting out of her way._

 _"Hi," she said giving him a hug and a kiss. "Thanks for stopping by." She pulled him along to sit in the middle of the floor to join the guys._

 _"I figured you guys needed a break. You tend to forget food when music is involved._

 _"Did you eat?" she asked opening up an onigiri. She took a bite and then held it up to his mouth to take one. He took a bite then blushed. They took turns eating that way._

 _"Awe! You guys are so cute!"_

 _"Look they're even wearing their couple tees."_

 _"Rika, your wish came true."_

 _"Her wish?"_

 _"Her shirt, 'Wish you were here.' I'm assuming You are the 'You.' That is if we don't take in to account the rest of the lyrics."_

 _He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. They sat there just eating and joking around until all the food was gone. They immediately went back to playing. He sat on the floor leaning against the wall to watch them run through the song again. He had to remove his phone since it was digging into his ass._

 _He heard her sing this song many times but each time it took his breath away penetrating his soul. She was singing to him. Tapping his phone on his knee to the beat, he got the bright idea to power it on. He stood up and began moving around the room snapping pictures and taking video. He mainly focused on her. He tried not to laugh as each one of them played up to his camera. He was going to create a still shot of her blowing a kiss at him and use it as his phone background. When the number ended, they huddled together and took a group selfie with him in the center at their insistence. It was only right; he was the inspiration for the song after all._

" **CUT!** " the director's voice rang out clapping his hands with delight _._ "Very good!" He stood up from his corner and walked up to Ren. "Tsuruga-san, thank you for coming. The use of the cellphone was a nice touch. Can I please have a copy of the pictures and video you took in case I want to use it in the final cut?"

"Sure, I just need an email address and I will send them to you." He wasn't about to give over his phone for them to download the footage. It had too many private moments of him and Kyoko on it including the all so delectable video of her in the shower. Those were password protected but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Okay, I'll let my assistant know. The Ishibashi brothers can take a break for now. I need you two in wardrobe quickly and onto the other set."

Ren and Kyoko hurried back to the wardrobe room down the other hall. Five minutes later, Ren was dressed in another band tee, joggers, and leather house slippers. His hair was released from its bun and hung loosely over his shoulders. He waited in the hall for Kyoko to join him. She came out wearing leggings and what could clearly pass as one of "his" t-shirts. The neckline draped softly off her left shoulder exposing her porcelain skin. Her long hair was gathered into a loose braid over her shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked looking her over appreciatively.

Their slippers shuffled down the hall as they walked hand in hand back to the set.

"Yes, perfect," the director exclaimed when they reappeared. "This scene will be a peek into your relationship," he said moving inside the room next door. The room was converted into a cozy living space complete with a fake illuminated window hanging on the wall.

"I'm asking you both to act like a close couple that lives together. If you two lived together what would you be doing? I want to see the mundane things that happen while sitting on this sofa. I know it's asking a lot but I'm hoping you can pull this off without it being scripted."

Ren and Kyoko exchanged conspiratorial smiles as they walked to the couch. The leather creaked as Ren took a seat at one end. Kyoko looked around at the furniture and props in the room then turned to the director.

"Can we get two mugs of hot tea? I think it would give it a homier feel…. Ooh and a cellphone."

"You can use mine," Ren offered. Pulling it out of his pants pocket. Kyoko settled down on the other side of the couch once the mugs were placed on each end table. Kyoko made herself comfortable and tucked her cold feet into Ren's side like she always did at home. Ren was not expecting it and hissed flinching away. Kyoko only giggled.

"This is great you two but wait until I call action."

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison and settled back down.

The director nodded to his assistant to run through the checklist.

"Okay, static cameras ready?" the AD asked looking at the pair of technicians sitting at console-like laptops. They both nodded. They were responsible for operating the cameras mounted to the walls.

"Camera 1?"

"Ready!"

"Camera 2?"

"Good to Go!"

"Everyone standby," the AD scribbled the info on the slate board and stood in front of the nearest camera waiting for the go-ahead from the director to call action.

"Action!"

 _He flipped the page of the book in his hands while she browsed her phone. She wiggled her feet against his skin making him tense from the cold. Why were her feet always cold? He put down his book with a sigh then moved her feet that somehow burrowed itself beneath his shirt. He stuffed them between the couch and the back of his thigh before resuming his reading. Her eyes met his a teasing smile playing on her lips as she looked at him over the phone. They exchanged smiles before returning to their own activities. She started laughing hysterically at her phone._

 _"What's so funny?" he asked chuckling at her amusement._

 _She slinked over to his side of the couch to show him. Putting his book down on the table he wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him._

 _They exchanged laughter and concern over the funny cat video she was watching. They couldn't help but laugh at the cats and then feel sorry if they hurt themselves in some way._

 _"Let's take a picture since we look so cute today," she told him when the video ended. He took the phone from her and took selfies of every possible expression: silly, sexy, cute, and angry._

 _Their faces were so close. He stared at her and she stared at him. Her fingers curled into the front of his shirt pulling him closer. The phone was forgotten as the gap between their lips decreased._

" **CUT!** "

"Kyaaa!" Kyoko pushed him away from her with all her might sending him careening off the couch. She flew out of the room. She was so embarrassed. She forgot herself. She was about to kiss him like she did many times at home. Only they weren't at home. There were at work. There were cameras on them and people watching them. What was she thinking?

She paced in the bathroom fanning herself. She needed to be more professional if she ever wanted to act alongside him. Once her breathing settled she went back to the set to apologize. When she entered the room everyone smiled with understanding.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked handing her a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry," she bowed to him. "I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"Kyoko-san, excellent work. You were so in tuned with Rika's feelings that I have one more scene I want to shoot in here and then Tsuruga-san can return to his other work."

Kyoko smiled with relief at the director's words. She didn't completely screw up. Later, when she had time to think about it she would realize that Rika's feelings toward her boyfriend were the same as hers toward Ren.

 _She laughed as he twirled her around in their tiny living room and pulled her in close with one arm wrapping around her waist and the other secured over her palm. They swayed slowly to the music singing along with the words. Her words. When the song ended, they collapsed on to the couch together in a heap of laughter. This time when their eyes met, their lips did too._

"CUT! Perfect you two! I'm sad that this isn't more than a MV. Your chemistry is incredible! If I wasn't obligated to projects for the next two years, I would jump at the opportunity to work with you two again. I'll definitely be in touch in the future."

"Thank you director," they both bowed at the high praise. Kyoko wondered if her excited face mirrored Ren's. Did he also want to act alongside her someday? She never asked him before.

"Okay, that's a wrap for MV footage. Kyoko-san, you will still have to check in with Kei-san in the studio. Tsuruga-san, thank you for doing this last minute. It helps that I'm good friends with your director. We're in agreement that we have to strike while the iron is hot. Right now you're Japan's favorite couple who knows how long that's going to last." The director said thoughtlessly.

Kyoko noticed Ren's gentleman smile make its appearance as he said goodbye to the director. She wasn't worried about the underlying meaning to the director's last words. Kyoko knew it wouldn't be easy but she was positive they could overcome any adversity together.

* * *

Koga knocked on the door and let himself in when he heard the call from the other side. He stepped into the dressing room and flopped himself into a chair.

" **Hey man, what's up?** " Cedric asked using English as Koga requested. He was packing some personal items he accumulated during his stay in Japan. Most of it was from local fans he managed to make while here. " **Why are you still here? Don't you and Asahina-san have an interview?** " he asked looking up from his task. He picked up a stuffed bear and threw it at Koga.

Koga caught the toy easily and tossed it back over, " **Kobe** **!** " He shouted as it landed inside the box. Cedric chuckled.

" **I have time before I have to leave. You're coming to the party tomorrow right? Before you leave?** "

" **Yeah, I'll be there. I want to catch Kyoko-san. Do you think Tsuruga-san would show up?** "

" **I'll bet money on it,** " Koga said bitterly. _He'll probably receive more attention than me. I'm the male lead._

Cedric laughed. " **Still a bit touchy I see."**

" **You know what pisses me off the most about that guy…he doesn't see me as competition! I need to up my game.** "

" **Keep it friendly, keep it fair. Don't turn dark like I did when I was a kid. You would probably hate me if you knew me.** "

Koga laughed, " **probably!** " Cedric threw another stuffed animal at him. " **Do you need help packing your apartment? I can come over afterward.** "

" **Nah, there's not much to pack. But if you want to hang I'm still watching Dark Moon. Those two are incredible actors.** "

" **Research?** "

" **Yup, going to BS my way through dad's shit. I can see why he's interested.** "

" **Alright, I'll see you then.** "

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I had to give my YukiNae a little bit of love. Naturally, I was the one in that elevator coping a feel off Ren's ass in those tight jeans. Sorry, not sorry! XD**

 **Thank you for reading and your lovely reviews of the last chapter. I heart all of you!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	120. The Couch

Chapter 120: The Couch

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would be an expert at kissing Kuon.**

Lory's jeweled fingers wrapped around the intricately decorated goblet with a noisy clank lifting it to his lips. His pale blue eyes flashed with amusement at the boy he considered another son. He was using the sudden need for a drink as an excuse to contain his glee. He wanted to laugh. The place was buzzing with gossip regarding Ren's new look that they only ever saw in gossip rags since he rarely came to the office.

Like many of his employees, Lory was seeing it first hand. The shadows of the past were dissipating. He could see it in his bearing and his hidden eyes. It made Ren look younger than his twenty-one years in Lory's humble opinion. _This could work. Julienna and Kuu will be ecstatic to meet him again._

Ren folded his arms across his chest with an air of annoyance, but Lory took his time sipping his drink. When he finally put down his cup, he flicked his tongue passed his fangs and over his lips licking the remnants of the deep red liquid. His lips twitched aching to smile when Ren's face flashed with disgust. Normally the boy wouldn't betray his feelings when it came to his cosplays. It was exciting. Lory would have loved to tease him but they weren't alone.

"Unfortunately, Ren, the elevator was too crowded to accurately determine who may have 'groped' you. There were too many people exiting the elevator at that time. According to the director here, I can't go around accusing people of sexual harassment without hard evidence," Lory began explaining.

"Not that your word isn't good here Tsuruga-san, the problem is you, yourself, don't know exactly who touched you," the director of HR interjected.

Ren sighed heavily and nodded in understanding. He knew this was a waste of time.

"Please don't be discouraged. This is a stark reminder that we must be more stringent with our policies. All employees will be required to take a refresher course of anti-sexual harassment in light of this event. A memo will be sent out reminding employees of our zero-tolerance policies."

Ren nodded in appreciation. It was better than nothing. The threat of immediate termination could make a person think twice about touching another, _Kyoko,_ inappropriately.

"If there's nothing else, sir," Ren rose to leave but Lory stopped him.

"Ren, you are no exception to this training."

"I understand, sir. I will take the time to complete it."

"Oh, and one more thing," Lory called after him. "Just because you and Morimoto-kun are close does not mean you are an exception to the company's policy on workplace romance."

Lory had the luxury of watching Ren's face heat up before the actor gave him a quick bow and retreated. Once the door closed behind Ren and his manager, Lory let out a loud rumble of laughter. Tears sprung to the corner of his eyes. He was sure the boy would have glared him to his grave but instead, he received something better.

"Takarada-san, you're quite cruel. There can be exceptions if they are dating. Our policy on romance in the workplace isn't so stringent."

"It was worth it. Ruto, please tell me the cameras caught his expression."

"Hello? HR director still here! You, sir, are the biggest violator of the company rules. You will also need to complete the training."

Lory laughed loudly in response. "Bah! You're no fun. Okay, I'll do it. I'm insulted, though."

The HR director stood quickly and bowed formally. "I didn't mean any disrespect, sir!"

"You're fine. I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you have plenty to do today. Thank you for your hard work."

"Thank you, sir. I will be on my way."

Once the HR director left, Lory turned to Ruto. "Can we capture quality images of the frame?"

…

Ren's embarrassment was replaced with annoyance. _Well, this report backfired on me._

"The President is quite cruel. Is it considered harassment if it's mutual? Asking for a friend," Yashiro said as they walked down the hall.

Ren's step faltered. How could he forget? His friend was in the same boat as him. "I'll review LME's interoffice relationship policy while you're filming. I'm sure the President was just teasing."

"The President enjoys mocking me," Ren replied. "Thank you for looking into it. I don't want to look like a hypocrite after bringing this to his attention. I wanted to protect Kyoko from others and I didn't realize she may need protection from me. I don't like it if I have to keep away from her at the office."

"I think you're twisting things. It has been some time since I've read it but I don't believe the policy is that strict. It can't be with a LoveMon President like ours."

* * *

Cedric sighed and tossed his phone on his bed. His grandfather's voice didn't betray it but Cedric knew he was slightly hurt. He knew his grandfather was waiting for Cedric to ask him for help. He had mentioned his friend again. Someone his grandfather considered family. Cedric only vaguely remembered the last time he saw his grandfather's friend. He was much too young and much too selfish to care about a foreigner. He wouldn't rely on anyone, especially his grandfather. He would figure out a way to deal with his father alone.

He went back to shoving his stuff into boxes. He couldn't believe he acquired so much in such a short amount of time. A moving company would be coming by tomorrow to take care of shipping all the boxes to the states. Cedric threw down the shirt in his hands and went to open his door when he heard the bell. He was expecting Koga and opened the door without confirming the visitor through the peephole.

" **Hey! The man of the hour!** "

Cedric plastered the fakest smile on his face. He screamed, _what the fuck bro,_ as loud as he could at Koga with just his eyes. He was wearing a worn-out t-shirt and sweats. He wasn't dressed for that kind of company. He raked his hands through his hair hoping to tame it a little.

" **Dude, don't do that shit with your eyes, it's creepy,** " Koga exclaimed. " **You'll frighten the ladies.** " His friend was dressed casually carrying a large pizza box.

Cedric scowled at Koga then smiled at the women accompanying his friend. He stepped back and opened the door wider.

" **Ladies, this is Ric, my brother from an American mother.** "

The women giggled and bowed slightly.

" **Pardon our intrusion, Ric-san. Ko-kun, seems to have brought us here unexpectedly,** " said the dirty blonde-haired blue-eyed Japanese woman. He appreciated her speaking to him in English.

" **It's no problem. I'm sorry for being rude. Please come inside. I wasn't expecting guests. The place is kind of a mess."** _I'm kind of a mess._

" **Ric, this here is my good friend Honoka-chan.** **We've known each other since junior high and work for the same agency. She's my sister from another mister.** "

Everyone groaned at Koga's lame introduction.

Koga grinned. " **And this is her friend, Isla,"** Koga said, introducing the other woman. Cedric was familiar with these types of women, exotic, tall, graceful, confident. Just how many models did Koga know?

 **"Thank you for having us,** " Isla said with a bow of her head. She held up the plastic bag in her hands. Cedric noticed that they were all carrying something.

" **Oh sorry, let me take those from you.** " He took the bags from the women and carried them to the kitchen. Koga followed placing the pizza on the counter while Cedric passed out beers from the bag to everyone and then began loading the rest into his empty fridge.

Koga began rummaging through his cabinets until he found plates.

" **Let's eat, I'm starved** ," Koga said, grabbing a slice of a pizza that appeared to have clams, shells and all, as a topping. Cedric raised his brows at the strange pizza.

" **Don't knock it until you try it. This is my favorite pie**."

" **What's in it?** " Cedric asked, fighting back the urge to wrinkle up his nose as Koga sucked a clam into his mouth.

" **It has clams, scallops, and shrimp that have been marinated in a butter sauce. It's delicious**."

Cedric shrugged and took a slice watching his companions for the proper way to eat it. He discarded the shells and began eating. They were all waiting for his reaction. He took a generous bite and smiled.

" **It's not bad. Different, but not bad**."

" **Hey, I think we'll make a true Japanese out of him yet. Let's have a toast. To my good friend, Ric, may everything work out once you get home. If not, Japan will welcome a talented son**."

They raised their beer cans for cheers and took a drink.

" **Ko-kun told us you're moving back to America tomorrow night. His exact words were 'I'm throwing a bon voyage party for my friend, do you want to come?** '"

Honoka explained.

" **I don't mind the company**."

" **Ladies you'll never guess what he wanted to do on his last night in Japan. I'll give you three tries.** "

Isla blurted out, " **Have a foursome**!" Everyone looked at her aghast. She covered her mouth with a giggle. " **Just me?** "

" **Isla!** " Honoka scolded. " **You just met them.** "

" **Maybe myself and three women but not with another dude**. **No offense man** ," Koga said with a shudder.

" **None taken,** " Cedric replied, taking another sip of his beer. He never had the urge to sleep with a guy and he wasn't about to even if women were involved. Friends or not an orgy right now would have been too much for him.

" **Don't be crude** ," Honoka scolded him. " **Who would want to sleep with you? You're the si…** " Koga covered her mouth muffling the rest of her sentence.

" **Now, now, Hono-chan. Keep your opinion to yourself.** "

" **Any more guesses?** " Koga said brightly returning to the subject.

" **Take a long relaxing bubble bath?"**

Cedric and Koga both looked at Honoka funny. " **What? That's normally what I want to do.** "

" **One more guess."**

Honoka and Isla deliberated for their last guess. They looked at the men and said in unison, " **Sleep!** "

" **Wrong! This guy wanted to have a Dark Moon watch party."**

" **It's research, not a party.** " When Cedric had asked around the _Sacred Lotus_ set, nearly everyone he spoke to recommended Dark Moon. Cedric was hooked after watching the first episode. He could now understand why his father was fascinated by Ren and Kyoko. After browsing the internet for more information regarding the series, Cedric was able to find out that it was a remake and the original actor was now the Hollywood action star Kuu Hizuri. The name brought on a fresh wave of guilt. Cedric deserved to feel miserable.

" **I'm a fan of Dark Moon. Kyoko-san and Ren-san were incredible in that series. I get chills watching them. It's crazy how two very sweet people could act like that,"** Honoka stated, shaking her body.

" **You know them, personally?** " Cedric asked.

" **Well, I've modeled with Ren-san several times and the first time I met Kyoko-san was when she played the chicken when I was a guest on Yappa Kimagure Rock. Plus, Isla and I are working with them on R'Mandy's runway show in LA.** "

" **LA? As in Los Angeles, California?** " Cedric clarified.

" **Yes, the runway show is coming up.** "

Cedric grew quiet, lost in thought. This could be his break. If he could somehow arrange a meeting between them and his father he should be in the clear. The thought of returning home didn't seem so bad now. Tomorrow night would be his chance to get them to agree.

* * *

Kyoko entered the dark apartment and turned off the alarm as it chimed. She reset it as soon as she locked the door behind her. She would be lectured by Ren if she failed to do so again. He was still worried about her safety since he would be late again tonight. She learned that before her, he always made it a point to work as much as possible. He told her it was necessary for him to keep living. He didn't have to elaborate for her to understand.

She blushed as she passed the couch in the living room heading to the guest room. It reminded her of the filming they had earlier. She was lucky that her personal feelings were so in tuned with Rika that she forgot to act. Nobody seemed to notice. Kyoko needed to mentally prepare herself for whenever there was a next time. At least their next job together would be modeling work.

In the guest room, she went through the motions of putting her stuff away properly. The last thing she did before leaving was to remove a large box from a drawer of her crafting table. She added the cranes she acquired today with the rest. She still had no idea how he managed to sneak several into her LoveMe locker. _When did he even have the time?_ She lost count but the box had to contain nearly one hundred of his sweet little love notes. She sifted through the box. It wasn't hard to find the one that she was looking for. It was one of a kind in the flock of beautiful birds. She unfolded the red rose and read the note again. This was the note given to Rika but she knew it was meant for her. He had signed it with a _K_ like all his other notes. Why the letter _K_? Many fans would later try to guess the name of Rika's boyfriend.

Kyoko put all her things away and went about her nightly routine. Even though she wasn't expecting him to eat, she ended up cooking. Cooking for him, especially now that he had more of an appetite, always brought her joy. She was also happy to have one more person to cook for whenever he returned. She checked her phone again. Still nothing. She busied herself by placing the food she prepared into containers. They would be perfect for their lunch tomorrow. After cleaning up the kitchen she settled into the tub for a nice relaxing soak. It was so relaxing that she dozed off.

Her phone startled her awake. She was sleeping for some time since the water had grown cold. She stepped out and dried off then pulled on her robe. Kyoko's eyes welled up as she saw the message.

 _Hi sweetie, I made it safely to my apartment. I'm glad your filming went well today. I can't wait to see the finished product. Feel free to call me when you have a chance._

Her phone was ringing immediately after she sent him a message requesting to video chat. Tadashi's face filled her screen once the call connected. The dark shadows and redness in his eyes were a clear indicator that he was tired.

"Hi, sweetie. I wasn't expecting you to call so late. Is Ren-kun working late?"

"Hi, I was up. And yes, Ren is still working."

"Your voice sounds scratchy. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, it's from overuse today. I drank tea."

"Hmm, that's good. Did you remember to set the alarm?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes, " **Yes, Dad!** "

Tadashi smiled happily as tears pricked his eyes. "Mya had my place cleaned and she stocked it with food. I don't think I brought enough gifts to thank her."

"Maybe you can give her a day off at the spa."

"That's a good idea. Maybe I'll take it further and give her a whole spa weekend. She has been holding down the fort while I was away."

"I'm sorry. I've caused you so much trouble."

"There's no reason to apologize. I enjoyed every minute with you."

Sirens blared and horns honked loudly like it was right inside his apartment. "That's New York City for you. Let me close the balcony doors. I was trying to reacclimate myself with the place."

"Father, are you sure coming back here is what you want? Won't you miss it...your work, your home."

"Oh sweetie, everything I want is in Japan. Unless, of course, I'm being too pushy."

"No, no, I will be very happy to have you back here."

"Good, because the renovations of the apartment should be complete by the time I return. Would you mind helping me decorate when the time comes?"

"Yes, I would love to help!"

"Great, it will be exciting."

They moved on to talking about their day. Tadashi, unfortunately, had nothing interesting to report on his long flight from Japan to New York. He admitted to watching the singing drama from the very beginning to support her and Ruriko. He enjoyed the drama of the young women trying to make their dreams come true. He could relate to their struggle.

Kyoko had him laughing as she described the way the Ishibashi brothers behaved on set. They made her feel like the older sister of triplets but when it came to the actual music part they were completely focused. She enjoyed working with them. Tadashi chuckled warmly as she gushed about working with Ren. She could see her animated face in the small picture in picture screen of her phone. She looked ridiculous in her tiny box. She could only imagine how she appeared to her father on a larger scale.

"It sounded like you had a very interesting day at work...and Linh-san? Are you two getting along?"

"Yes, she has been wonderful. Did you know that she could make a dragon lady face? It's like this," Kyoko said trying to imitate her manager's expression.

"She uses it on the paparazzi and they scamper in fear. She's amazing," Kyoko praised then yawned absentmindedly.

"I'm glad it's working out. I should let you get some sleep. I may take a nap myself. I'll be jet-lagged for a couple of days until my internal clock adjusts."

"How inconsiderate of me. You had a long flight, you need rest."

"I'm fine. I'm used to surviving on less. Get some rest sweetie. Is it safe to assume that we can still maintain our daily texts?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to send a message tomorrow morning. Good nig- or well good morning more like it."

"Good night sweetie, talk to you again soon."

Kyoko nodded then hung up the phone. Ren should be home soon. She curled on the couch pulling the throw blanket over her as she browsed through her phone. Social media was blowing up with eyewitness accounts of Ren's outfit today. She found a decent motion shot someone snapped of him while he was walking through the lobby at LME. How did he always manage to look runway ready? _Those jeans should be illegal! I have to hide them so he can't wear them anymore._ There had to be some charity auction in need of a donation. They would probably go for millions of yen. If they were labeled as not washed after wearing it would sell for more. All proceeds would be donated to a non-profit organization. She giggled at her mischievous thoughts and saved the image as her phone's wallpaper.

…

He glided his thumb back and forth over the fingertips of his left hand. They were sensitive. He was told that he would eventually get used to it with time. He looked at his watch and sighed. He hoped she wasn't awake waiting for him. He wouldn't be able to do what was necessary if he knew he was keeping her up at night with worry. He didn't want to text her when he was leaving in case she was sleeping.

He should have bought flowers or cake as a way of an apology but he was too in a rush to get home. The cranes he had in his bag would have to do. He felt a little like Santa Claus stashing away presents for her to find the next morning. The upside to ending his day at LME, he was able to gain access to her locker in the LoveMe room. Tonight he spent a little more time placing the little birds inside. He had to get creative. He still had a long way to go.

He stepped off the elevator with a little more pep in his step anxious to snuggle up against her warm body. He was at the door in a flash placing his card against the reader and typing in his code. He gently turned the knob, easing the door open quietly. He had to move quickly to shut off the alarm. At the front entrance, he removed his shoes and emptied his pockets. The lamp in the living room cast a warm glow in the room beckoning him inside. He found her curled on the couch with her phone barely clutched in her hand snoring softly.

He smiled taking a seat on the small space beside her. He should have expected this. He removed her phone from her hand and placed it on the end table. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Her skin was so silky. Her eyes fluttered open unperturbed by his presence. She flashed him a smile so bright he swore it rivaled the sun.

"Welcome home," she whispered hoarsely, reaching up to take hold of his hand and kiss it.

His breath caught in his throat. All he could manage was a smile as words escaped him. He would remember this moment so he could write out his feelings into his notebook and express them properly in his notes. His other hand reached up and tucked the strands of hair obstructing her vision behind her ear. He wondered if she would continue to wear it long like this. Either way, she would look adorable.

"I'm home, you should be in bed," he finally whispered back.

"In a minute." She scooted over on the couch and patted the space beside her.

He smiled in amusement and stretched out on his side tucking his arm under so she could rest her head on it. The couch was big enough to fit them snugly unlike the one used this afternoon. He could stay like this forever.

"How was your day?" She asked, running her fingers through his loose hair. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from her fingers ease the tension of the day from his body. He draped his free arm over her waist and slipped his knee between her legs for a more comfortable position. This way he wouldn't roll off the couch.

"It was good. The director announced that the pilot and second episode is ready for release," he told her.

"Kuon, that's wonderful! We'll be able to watch it with your parents. I'm sure they'll be very excited to see you," she exclaimed, her voice coming in and out. The excitement of watching him act a new role was apparent in her flashing golden eyes.

"You think so?" Kuon asked a little unsure.

"I know so," she said, her voice cracking again. She swooped in for a peck on the lips. She pulled away before he could take it further.

"Your voice?" He asked with concern. It was in and out but the more she spoke the more he heard it.

"It's raw from overuse today. It'll be fine in the morning."

"Then let's not talk," the Emperor said smoothly. She rolled her eyes but happily obliged brushing the tip of their noses together before sealing his lips with hers. His hand trailed from her hip to cup her bottom. Kyoko did the same only she successfully wedged her hand into his back jeans pocket and squeezed. He groaned against her lips. Her action overlapped the incident of earlier. He wouldn't mind if she was the one doing all the groping.

He took his time enjoying their kiss. Her lips were soft against his. A stark contrast to her demanding tongue sweeping inside his mouth mating with his. She was a kissing expert and knew exactly how to get him riled up. His hand wandered up and down her back to her thighs kneading as they continued to make out. Her top leg popped out of her robe to hook over his hip. His eyes widened with disbelief. She always took him by surprise. Kyoko was bare beneath. He could feel her arousal hot and wet through his jeans.

His hand snaked into her robe aching to touch her bare skin. His fingertips tingled but he couldn't say the sensation was painful. She hissed against his lips and tried to pull away from him. She had nowhere to go. If his arm couldn't stop her the back of the couch surely would. He chuckled. It was payback for her using his body to warm her cold feet. It didn't take long for her to melt back into him once his hand warmed up against her.

Without breaking the kiss, he rolled her beneath him releasing them from their restricted position on the couch. He pulled back kneeling between her legs. The princess robe she wore had come partially undone exposing portions of her glorious skin. His eyes raked over her body, ingraining the beautiful image into his memory. She laid there staring up at him her golden eyes burning with untamed desire aching for his touch. Her tongue flicked out moistening her lips. They were bruised and red from the heated kisses they shared. He ripped off his layered shirts in one swift motion and tossed them to the floor. He swore he saw her eyes glow with appreciation making him swell with pride below the belt. His jeans had become unbearably tight.

He palmed the top of her thighs squeezing before sliding them up until he reached the tie on her robe. With a slight tug on the end, the knot came loose. Kuon spread the robe wider uncovering her body. His hands wrapped around the small of her waist kneading her abs with his thumbs. He slid them slowly up her rib cage finally resting on her breasts. Kyoko writhed beneath him. Her bare center rubbed against the bulge of his jeans making her moan in ecstasy. He continued his ministrations on her breasts delighted to watch her squirm under his hands. She threw her head back and gripped the couch cushions when his mouth closed over one rosy tip. He licked, nipped and sucked at the peak until she was gasping. His hand slipped between her legs, finding her hot and ready for him. She sucked his fingers in bucking up to meet his hand.

"Please, Kuon," she whimpered above him continuing to thrust. Her throaty voice was music to his ears. Her begging did wonders for his libido. He looked up at her through his lashes tonging the other crest. _Beautiful!_ He licked her juices off his fingers then leaned down to kiss her. Her fingers dug into his scalp pulling him into a hard kiss. He met her tongue with the same need until he could take no more. The heat of her coating his abdomen drove his lust for her. He needed inside her. She refused to let him go so he was forced to use one hand to undo his belt and shimmy down his jeans just enough. He finally managed to work his erection free of the confines with his jeans hanging on his hips.

Still kissing her he contorted his body enough to find her entrance to slip inside. He had long dismissed the need to wear condoms after that night in the bath. It was selfish of him but she felt too good to go back to wearing a rubber. Once he got a taste of what she felt like uncovered he couldn't go back. He made peace with his decision and was ready to brave the future with her.

Kyoko gasped in shock finally loosening her grip on him. Kuon took this opportunity to prop himself up and slid deeper within her core. She reacted instantly and raised her legs high on his sides. Her hands slid down his back and plunged into his jeans to cup his bare ass. He hesitated a mere moment and looked down at her mischievous smile. She thrust her hips and pulled against her. She was setting a hard pace by gripping his ass. Kuon worked to accommodate her needs. Soon she was shuddering beneath him and screaming out in ecstasy.

…

Kyoko released her hold on him as her body shook from the aftermath of her orgasm. She felt a gush of wetness flow between her thighs and still, Kuon didn't let up. He wasn't done. He had yet to climax. Kyoko's eyes flew open after being yanked up against him. Kuon was on his haunches with her ass resting against his thighs. She found the strength to wrap her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. Kyoko clawed the cushions as she felt the slow crawling of another release approaching. She wasn't ready but Kuon had other plans. His fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves and began his torment. Every muscle in her body quivered as she gripped the couch like a life raft.

"Come with me baby...I'm close," he cried breathlessly. She opened her teary eyes and stared into his bedroom brown eyes. He was grunting from the exertion but when he caught her staring at him, he flashed her that heavenly smile. Kyoko feared she died and went to heaven. Her vision blurred. She could hear Kuon praying to God as he rammed into her. Her body felt mind-numbingly wonderful after wave upon wondrous wave crashed over her.

Kuon collapsed on top of her with a loud groan once he found his release. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his sweat-slicked body.

"You were wonderful, baby. I love you so much," he whispered kissing her face. How did he still have the energy? She turned her head to meet his searching lips. She could never get tired of making love to this man. Kyoko laughed but helped him struggle out of his jeans. Maybe she would let him keep them to wear around the house. Kuon didn't bother with cleaning up or removing his contacts. He found the blanket she was using earlier and covered them. Tonight it would be the couch. Laying snugly in his arms, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me. I was reminded that I haven't perv'd in a few chapters so you're welcome! I hope you enjoyed. Tadashi survived. My mantra is fluff and smut there will be no angst here...LOL.**

 **So I realized I screwed up by adding Cedric's grandfather, it opened so many plot holes for me. I've looked over a few past chapters and with some tweaking, I think I can still pull this off. They would be minor but it would help my peace of mind for new readers.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciated all the reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	121. I Wear What I Want!

Chapter 121: I Wear What I Want!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, they would definitely have some role-playing moments...in bed.**

Chiori closed her notebook and stuffed it into her bag then stood from her leather seat. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder she waved. "Kanae-san!"

Kanae nodded to her friend as they both headed to the front desk. "Mo, have you been waiting long? Why didn't you just go up without me?"

"I figured it would be best not to trouble them twice. My manager dropped me off less than ten minutes ago."

"Good evening, Kotonami-sama, Amamiya-sama. It's a pleasure to see you lovely ladies again. We were notified in advance of your expected arrival. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Goda-san," Kanae replied, reading the name on the man's tag. She was impressed that the guard remembered their names and faces without an introduction. It was expected with such a high-class clientele. He escorted them to the main elevators and sent them on their way.

Chiori rang the doorbell of the apartment. The girls stood outside and exchanged worried glances when the door did not open right away.

Kanae dug in her purse for her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Mo, is everything. Okay? We're outside!...hello?...hello?"

The door in front of them opened slowly revealing a serene Kyoko.

"Moko-san, Chiori-san, welcome. Thank you for coming at such short notice."

Kanae and Chiori glanced at each other nervously.

"Well, you left us no choice. You texted _119_ so of course, we're going to come. I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you, Moko-san. Make yourself at home," she told them, gesturing to the living area. I'll be out shortly with some tea and snacks." Kyoko disappeared into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on? It's weird, right? She's being weird? She didn't even try to attack you."

"Shhh, shhh! We'll have to wait and see," Kanae said trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

The LoveMe girls took their seats at the spacious coffee table and waited. Kyoko returned quickly with a tray of tea, Kasutera cake, and cookies.

"Don't you have a wrap party to attend? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Kanae asked, looking over Kyoko's attire.

"I have time especially now that you're both here. It's been a while since we spent some time together. Moko, try this cake. It's a special recipe I made with you in mind and Chiorin these cookies have the ginger flavor you like."

Kanae and Chiori relaxed. It seemed their friend was acting normal again. Kyoko's eyes shined brightly like two golden coins as she waited for her friends' feedback.

Chiori and Kanae both took bites of the treats. It was delicious. The texture and taste of both the cake and cookie made it difficult to stop eating. Kanae dropped her hands in her head in shame. They had finished the desserts and a whole pot of tea.

"Mo, you are bad for my figure! You hardly ate anything!" Kanae scolded.

"I have to fit into a dress tonight. I can't be bloated before the actual party."

"Let's get started before I slip into a carb coma." Kanae stood up and began clearing their dishes with Chiori's help.

"You're my guests. I can clean up."

"Go and set things up. We'll be there shortly!"

Kyoko reluctantly headed to the guest room while her friends cleaned up quickly.

"We were worried about nothing. She seems fine but what was with that weird greeting earlier? Do you think she had a fight with Tsuruga-san?" Chiori asked as she dried the dishes Kanae washed.

"I don't think she would tell us even if she did. Let's observe her."

They found Kyoko standing at the foot of the bed staring absentmindedly at the boxes and bags covering the bed.

Chiori was distracted by the room and missed Kyoko's mood. "Wow! This is a whole other apartment. It was just him here. Why would Tsuruga-san need so much space?" Chiori explored the room excitedly. Shouting out things that caught her eye. She went into the bathroom and let out a low whistle that echoed in the cavernous room. "Geez, just how rich is he? This guest bathroom is the size of my bedroom. Is he really Japanese?" She exclaimed while heading into the closet.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko was startled by her question.

"Huh? Oh, it's just that most Japanese live in places the size of a shoebox. By that criteria, this place could house fifty tenants. I guess if you have the money," she said shrugging and headed into the open closet.

Chiori slumped to her knees. "Are you friggin' kidding me? This is a closet?!" She looked over the contents. Kyoko's items looked meager in such a large space even though she now had a lot. Everything had its own place. Shoes, purses, jackets, dresses, and more were all neatly arranged. It would be scary if her friend ever managed to fill the room.

"Mo, come out here and help!" Kanae exclaimed from the bedroom.

Chiori stood and walked out of the room. She found her friends rummaging through the contents on the bed. "What's all this?"

"This?!" Kyoko said gruffly. "This is Ren's idea of a bad joke. He went overboard. I came home to find this delivered downstairs for me."

Chiori glanced at Kanae confused. Kanae shook her head.

"There are shoes, purses, jewelry, and not one but three dresses. There are no price tags! He had them remove the price tags so I wouldn't see them." Kyoko said hysterically.

"Ooh, this dress is from the new camelia collection. It's really ex...gorgeous!" Chiori said, covering her words as she held the dress. She looked at Kanae intently.

"Anyway, what's the big deal? He's rich."

"This is the first time he's spent money on this level. I've seen this brand in a magazine. Their clothing prices are in the millions of yen range. Do you think he's trying to send me a message?"

"A message? What kind of message?"

"I never told you guys about the Dark Moon party?"

Kanae and Chiori both shook their heads.

"Spill it," Kanae said, folding her arms.

Kyoko explained to her friends how Kijima had helped her dress that night and Ren's strange behavior. By the end of her tale, Kanae and Chiori were holding their sides laughing hysterically.

"Tsuruga-san is more childish than I expected." She dabbed at her eyes as she regained her composure.

"I understand now why the evening progressed the way it did but don't you think he's still holding a grudge? I didn't go on a date with Kijima-san so why would he still be mad"

"Hmmm, maybe. Tonight may have dredged up some unpleasant memories for him. He could be compensating for not being the one to help you that night." Kanae told her thoughtfully.

"Did you already have a dress for tonight?"

"Yes, I showed it to him," Kyoko said, disappearing into the closet and returning with the dress she had in mind.

"Ooh, that's pretty," Chiori said, fingering the material of the black dress.

"I think he wanted you to wear something from him. It's not a bad thing but what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to say screw you and wear your own dress?"

"I can do that?"

"Hell yeah, you're your own woman! You don't need a man dictating what you can and cannot wear!" Chiori exclaimed with feminist pride. She opened the nearest jewelry box. "Whoa look at this broach...it's so...you…" she said, holding it open to her friends. "He really knows what you like." She snapped the case shut. "But that's beside the point. The point is you wear what you want."

"No pressure," Chiori joked, holding up a dress to Kyoko.

Kyoko laughed. After considering everything at her disposal she made her decision. She hoped Ren would be okay with her choice. They spent so much time goofing around that Kyoko was now short on time. The girls got to work on her hair and makeup. Kanae had brought her curling iron over since Kyoko's iron decided to pick this morning to die on her. Kyoko was dolled up by the time Linh arrived to escort her to the party.

* * *

 _Ryu sat behind the right-hand side of his boss listening as he discussed the rising drug problem in schools with the top syndicate leaders. He was allowed inside the room because his boss deemed it so. No one in the room had the courage to refute his order._

 _Ryu kept his expression neutral and kept his gaze forward, intent on looking outside to the Japanese courtyard. He could hear the trickling of water from the koi pond in the back. If his boss asked, he could tell him the number of seconds that passed before the bamboo apparatus filled with water and spilled over with a resounding thump back into the pond. Twelve seconds. The old cherry tree residing in the far corner of the courtyard would have been cliche if it had blossoms wilting under the pale moonlight. But Ryu wasn't really gazing outside._

 _He observed each boss carefully for any sign that one of them could be the culprit behind the drug distribution. He could tell the boss of the southwest clan was high on something. He was the most boastful tonight. Ryu marked him off the list immediately but kept him as a potential lead. A smart leader never did their own shit. That was too sloppy. There was a rumor going around the lower ranks that he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. That would explain his change of behavior over the last month. It seemed like one final ditch effort to live life to the fullest._

 _Ryu leaped to his feet at the hint of a loud commotion outside the Dragonfly restaurant. A scuffle? Maybe some rowdy drunks? He stalked to the door when the sound drew closer to their location. He eased his head out slowly examining the area. A few other patrons in the rooms further down the hall stuck their heads out curiously. Gunfire erupted from down the hall making Ryu duck his head back in and pull out his weapon from his shoulder holster. The place became chaotic as customers ran out of the restaurant screaming. He stuck his head out again and spotted his ally come around the corner brandishing his pistol. He signaled Ryu to move._

 _Ryu twisted on his heel and went straight for his boss. "We have to go, sir!"_

 _His boss calmly finished his sake then stood. He buttoned up his suit jacket and nodded to Ryu. He was ready. They headed out the open doors through the courtyard using the prearranged escape route._

 _It was there that Ryu exchanged gunfire with the rival syndicate that rudely attacked his Boss' gathering. He could even hear sirens in the distance._

" _Get him out of here, Toshi. I'll hold these guys off."_

" _Just don't die idiot!"_

" _Ryu, I forbid you to die."_

" _I got it, Boss!" He tilted his head again to Toshi to get their Boss out of there safely._

 _Ryu picked off the goons one by one as they entered his area. Anyone that saw the damage Ryu inflicted would say the Boss' right-hand man was a poor shot. He made sure to minimize his sins by only wounding his enemies with a painful graze to the leg or arm, always missing vital spots. When he ran out of ammo he holstered his gun and went on the defensive using hand to hand combat as three men converged on him. The sirens were nearly here, he couldn't afford to get caught. He throat punched the last man and used him as a shield to take the gunfire of his partners. Ryu threw the body of the now-dead man at the gunmen and sprinted to the wall at the end of the courtyard. Using a nearby stone pagoda for leverage, he gracefully leaped over the wall only to find his landing uneven. He was crashing down hard on the side of a hill._

" _Fucking hell!" he cursed, trying to gain purchase as he tumbled down the small hill. He groaned as he came to a halt crouching in the middle of the road. He didn't have time to recuperate let alone breathe. Sirens blared and flashing blue lights entered his periphery. He sprung into action timing it just right and rolled onto the hood of the car slamming into the windshield, splintering the glass._

 _The air rushed from his lungs with his whole body exploding in pain. Ryu gingerly touched the back of his head. He pulled his fingers away sticky with blood. Son of a bitch, he better not need stitches._

 _The driver's door of the car opened, "Freeze asshole! Don't move!"_

 _Ryu groaned. He couldn't fucking move even if he wanted to. Everything hurt like a motherfucker! Fortunately, for him, his heart was pumping with adrenaline. He whipped his head in the direction of the wall he just tumbled from. There, along the wall, he could make out silhouettes and the cold glint of metal. With a painful moan, he rolled off the hood of the vehicle._

" _I told you not to-" The man's threat was cut off as gunfire rained down on them. Ryu grabbed the guy and yanked him down for cover. "Oh shit!" He ducked next to Ryu, reporting the incident into the radio at his shoulder. After relaying the message to dispatch, he aimed and returned fire. Ryu was impressed by his marksmanship as he took out two from their distance. He cursed as two men jumped the wall. Headlights up the road coming in their direction caught his attention. It was time to go._

 _While the man was distracted, he climbed into the driver's seat. He honked the horn getting the cop's attention. The guy turned back to him with surprise. He slid across the hood directing his gunfire at the car and motorcycles approaching them then yanked open the passenger door._

" _Go! Go! Go!" the cop shouted slamming his hand against the dashboard._

 _Ryu threw the car in reverse, put his arm across the passenger seat and looked back as he sped down the street backward._

" _Shit!" The cop cursed reaching to strap in his seatbelt. Once secured, the cop reloaded his pistol and fired at the men chasing them. At the first intersection, Ryu spun the wheel and shifted into first gear. He couldn't gun the accelerator like he wanted to. He couldn't fucking see through the windshield._

" _Shit! Hurry up they're gaining us!"_

" _I can't fucking see! I don't want to hit pedestrians"_

 _The cop snorted at Ryu's irony. "Cover your ears!" He aimed his gun at the windshield._

 _Ryu didn't hesitate and managed to cover his nearest ear just as the cop shot off two rounds. "Shit, a little more warning!"_

 _More spider cracks covered the glass making it impossible for Ryu to have a clear view of the road. His passenger lifted his foot over the dashboard and kicked the windshield repeatedly until it broke away._

" _Better?"_

 _Ryu rushed through the streets doing his best to avoid cars and pedestrians. He ducked his head every time a bullet sailed through the car. He sped past the other police cars that finally decided to make an appearance. The perpetrators were now on the run. Ryu turned down a narrow alleyway crashing into debris and trash bins in the way. He pinned the left side of the car against the wall to delay his passenger from coming after him._

 _He disappeared into the night with the rest of the people on the street by the time the cop scrambled over to the driver's seat and chased after him._

" **CUT!** " The director shouted clapping enthusiastically. The rest of the extras, crew, and observing bystanders also erupted in applause.

"Where's Tsuruga-kun? Has anyone seen Tsuruga-kun? We need him to reshoot and clean up scenes." The director asked looking in the direction in which the actor disappeared. No one knew where he disappeared to.

Ren kept walking until he found himself down a deserted alley. He stood behind a large dumpster that would obstruct most of him from anyone's view on the street. He leaned against the brick wall with his palms pressed firmly against it. His heart was racing with anxiety. He breathed heavily staring at the ground trying to regain his composure. He stood there waiting. He needed to get out of sight in case he went into shock. He couldn't let them see him like that again. And so he waited. He blinked repeatedly the sounds of voices calling his name and the smell of the trash bin permeating his senses.

He turned around and leaned his back against the wall. The voices calling for him got louder. Instead of walking out of the alley, he slid down to sit on the filthy pavement. He rested his arms on his knees, his eyes drifted to his left wrist. It was a different watch that rested on his arm for his character Ryu but he couldn't help thinking of Rick.

If Rick had pursued acting, would he have learned how to safely avoid a car the way Ren rehearsed over and over with the stuntmen today? Would his friend still be alive living out his dream with Tina if he had? He chuckled leaning his head back and stared at the stars twinkling above.

 _I'm doing it again, aren't I? You're probably looking down at me calling me an idiot right now, eh Rick? But you know what brother, I think I'm going to be alright from here on out._

Ren pushed away from the wall and stood. It would be an occupational hazard he would just have to accept. There would be many more scenes in the future that would always remind him of his painful past. He dusted off his suit and headed back to the set. He didn't know how long he sat there gazing at the sky, but no matter the amount of time, it was unprofessional on his part. He had no business delaying filming. He had a date after all.

* * *

He tilted back the shot glass and gasped as the contents burned it's way down his throat. He rapped the bar with his knuckles signaling the bartender to pour him another. A hand reached in front of him snatching the glass before he could grasp it.

The thief raised the glass to a pair of rosy slender lips and drained its contents.

" **Gah! That's some powerful shit** ," Koga gasped, shaking his head. " **How many of those have you had?** "

" **Beats me,** " Cedric responded with a shrug. He twisted on his barstool to survey the crowd. Koga had been too busy making his rounds so he took up residence at the bar. People weren't really inclined to speak with him for several reasons. It was tiresome to engage in a conversation with him when he needed them to speak slower or clarify whenever his translator wasn't around. Having to talk using a translator was also annoying in its own right. A lot of what he said or heard was lost in translation. Then there was the real reason people left him alone. It was the fact that he had been friends with Kimiko. They didn't like that Kyoko was in danger that night of the fire because he insisted on bringing her in to apologize.

He still felt guilty for the way things ended with Kimiko. He didn't deserve the opportunity to apologize.

"Dude, you can't be drinking like this. The party just started. We still have our interviews. And most of all you're going to feel like shit on the plane."

Cedric ignored his friend and surveyed the crowd. The Lounge at the prestigious Shangri-La Hotel was reserved for the _Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ wrap party. It wasn't a large space but it housed the cast and crew easily creating a more intimate affair. A lot of people had literally put their blood, sweat, and tears into this movie production so they all deserved to unwind.

There was a slight commotion at the entranceway that caught his attention. The few photographers and reporters allowed access in for the event moved in that direction. Cedric craned his neck to see who had entered. He looked away uninterested. If it was Kyoko and Ren, his costar's boyfriend would have towered over the crowd making it easy to spot him.

"Ah, it's Kyoko-chan. She's with her new manager. Let's go say hi," Koga said tapping Cedric on the shoulder.

"Damn," Cedric cursed under his breath as he followed Koga. Where was Ren? This only worked in his favor if he could also get the actor to agree.

"Kyoko-chan, long time no see," Koga greeted with a toothy grin.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at Koga, "I do recall seeing you the other day."

"In passing," Koga said exasperatedly. He gave Linh a small bow.

Cedric stepped up beside Koga and bowed, "Good evening, Kyoko-san! You look very lovely tonight."

Kyoko smiled and bowed formally in return, " **Bennett-san, good evening and thank you for the compliment. You both look nice in your suits. It's definitely a nice change from the costumes we had to wear on set all the time.** "

Cedric smiled. The smile left his face when he made eye contact with Linh. He bowed respectively wondering what he could have done to offend the woman.

"Hello, we haven't met. I'm Cedric Bennett." He said fluently in Japanese flashing her his most charming smile. Older women could never resist his handsome face, especially with his dimples.

"Le Linh," she said curtly. "I'm working with Kyoko while her father is on business."

"Nice to meet you, Le-san" Cedric broadened his smile, emphasizing his dimples. It was no use. Linh hovered like a mama bear around her cub. If he wanted to get Kyoko's agreement before he left tonight, he would have to ask her in front of her manager.

As if sensing Cedric's dilemma, Koga decided to do his friend a favor. "Will Tsuruga-kun be joining us this evening."

"He said he would come as soon as he was done with work. I'm not sure how late he would be."

…

He slipped in, unnoticed. He took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and quietly observed from behind the crowd. Everyone's full attention was on the director, Jouji Morizumi, and the producer, Yuki Kuresaki as they gave their closing remarks to the talented people of Lotus. He kept walking until he found the most breathtaking view.

A soft smile graced his lips as he watched her dabbing at her shining golden eyes. Of course, she was crying. He watched as the person next to her handed her some tissues. His loving expression instantly disappeared. He felt like he was doused with cold water as he watched her smile up at Cedric in thanks.

He took a step further back out of her line of sight. She didn't need to see him acting so immature right now. They had worked together for weeks on end so it was only natural for her to get along with him. He saw the evidence for himself. The guy had changed just like he had in the last six years. He had no business being a hypocrite.

The sound of applause brought him out of his thoughts. The speeches were done. The crowd was dispersing. He had come later than expected because of the added effects required for the complicated scene today. He was greeted by many people as they passed him by on the way to grab more food or booze.

He felt his heart go _doki doki_ when the last of the people departed and he could see her properly. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her graceful form from behind. She chose to wear the long royal blue dress with the cold shoulder sleeves. A fashion designer would have critiqued the dress as classy with its sweetheart neckline and sleek design. Ren purchased it because he knew it was all that and more. It was sexy and he knew she would look devastatingly gorgeous in it. The lace back and high slit revealed her skin elegantly. He would enjoy sliding it off her silky skin later tonight.

He watched her delicate fingers rub against the back of her neck. The charm bracelet he gave her at the start of their relationship glinted in the light. He bought accessories to go with each dress but she wore none of it. On her hand was the promise ring and around her neck sitting snugly between her clavicle was Princess Rosa. Finally, she looked over her shoulder in his direction. It was like she senses him watching her.

She graced him with a radiant smile when she noticed him standing there. His face split into a smile of his own. She turned her back on the group and walked up to him. He inhaled sharply as she walked over to him slowly, deliberately swaying her hips using her signature runway walk to entice him. The high slit of her gown revealed her shapely legs. He ignored the camera shutters firing rapidly in their direction. He only had eyes for her.

...

Kyoko had felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle. She looked around the room for the source that had stirred her grudges and found him. She excused herself from her current conversation and joined him. His heavenly smile put her meager grudges into a drunken stupor at first until she closed the distance between them.

He looked like a young handsome tycoon in his fitted designer suit and his long hair. It was hard to be mad at the man for spoiling her when he gazed at her like that. He looked pleased that she was wearing one of the dresses he gave her.

Her eyes darkened and her mood turned black when she stepped up to him. She reached a hand up and brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek.

She pulled back her hand when he winced from her touch. "Who did this to you?"

He chuckled at her concern. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him.

"It happened on set. Poor timing on choreography," he said with a shrug.

"It needs to be iced. Let's go home."

"What? No! This party is to celebrate your hard work. You should enjoy it a little more." He told her stubbornly. "Plus, I'm hungry." He pouted. He knew it was the perfect excuse to make them stay.

Kyoko flew into hostess mode and found him a seat by the window with the view of the Tokyo skyline. She looked over the offerings. She might have become overly excited about feeding him because she filled a plate up with a little of everything. She found Koga and Cedric talking to him when she returned. This couldn't be good.

" **Oh good, Kyoko-chan's back. Now hurry up and ask them,** " Koga prodded Cedric.

Cedric flashed Koga an irritated glare.

" **Dude, you have a plane to catch.** "

" **You're leaving? Tonight?** " Kyoko asked curiously, handing Ren the pile of food in her hands. Ren took the offered plate from Kyoko and thanked her. He began nibbling on the food while Cedric responded.

" **Yes, I'm finished with my commitments here so I'm heading home.** "

" **Good luck, Bennett-san. Thank you for your hard work,** " Kyoko said, bowing to her co-star

" **Thank you. It was a pleasure working with you. Before I leave tonight there's something I need to ask you And Tsuruga-san."**

She noticed Ren swallow the food in his mouth prematurely snagged a glass of champagne from a nearby tray handing it to Ren. He took it gratefully.

" **Wow, Kyoko-chan. You do that so effortlessly.** "

Kyoko stared at Koga blankly unsure what he meant.

" **Just like an old married couple,** " Koga teased. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment. " **It's cute!** "

" **Bennett-san, you had something to say?** " Kyoko asked, trying to change the subject even though his words made her happy.

" **Yes, I heard you both will be in L.A. next week. My father, you see...he promotes people. Anyone he promotes eventually becomes famous in Hollywood."** He couldn't keep the bitterness out of that last line.

" **Here's my card. If you're interested in meeting him I could set something up.** "

Kyoko held her breath. Eventually, Ren accepted the proffered card.

" **Why are you willing to help us?** " Ren asked suspiciously.

" **My father is interested in your work. He saw us in the Kimi footage and asked me to approach you. I've seen your recent work. L.A. would welcome such talent.** "

A throat clearing behind them interrupted their conversation. Linh stood behind Cedric with a serene smile.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "Kyoko-chan, May I speak with you."

Kyoko stepped up to her manager's side. Linh told her that she would leave now that Ren had appeared. She told Kyoko to call her if she needed anything and would see her in the morning. Kyoko returned to the men but Cedric said his goodbye and left. She didn't know what was decided while she was away.

Ren was the first to break the silence as he drove them home. "Did I tell you, how beautiful you looked?"

"Not in words."

Ren chuckled.

"Did my wearing this dress make you happy?"

"Very."

"Because you're still hung up on the way I depended on Kijima-san for the Dark Moon party."

"What?" He gasped in surprise.

She kept her eyes glued to the passenger window. She could feel his gaze on her but she refused to look at him as he called her name.

He pulled the car over at some random side street. He gently turned her head in his direction.

"Talk to me," he pleaded. "Maybe, I do have some underlying egotistical desire to see you in clothes that I purchase for you. I'd be lying if I said I was completely over the Kijima thing. It's my problem that I'm working through. You did nothing wrong. I saw tonight as an excuse to spoil you. After our tryst in your closet, I noticed you still don't have much."

Kyoko sighed. When he put it like that… "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. Everything you bought was beautiful but it was too much. Please limit yourself next time and don't remove the tags. That's cheating!

"Yay, permission," he said happily.

"Did I just hear you, 'yay'?"

"You must be hearing things," Ren said innocently, obviously gaslighting her. He eased the car back onto the road as they continued home. According to security, Kyoko would be ducking in the backseat again to avoid the paparazzi.

"Will you call Bennett-san when were in L.A.?"

"I don't know. This involves you too. Do I really want to depend on my childhood tormentor to get ahead in this industry?"

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow in his direction making him laugh.

"You're right! We're not passing up this amazing opportunity even if the guy is or used to be a pretentious..." He didn't finish his sentence but Kyoko did following his trail of thoughts.

" **Prick!** "

"Oh!" she said covering her mouth. She said that out loud.

" **My lady! What a filthy mouth you have!** " he said in a scandalized voice adopting the accent of a stuck up British lord.

" **Why, good sir, I do believe you are a bad influence on me.** " She retorted in a haughty tone.

They bantered back and forth the remainder of the car ride as Lord and Lady. Their little role play might have even followed them all the way up to their bedroom.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me everyone! I had to finish this up to free myself from spoilers. I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy and this brings a little joy to your life.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and the reviews on previous chapters. I love and appreciate all of you.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	122. Final Exam!

Chapter 122: Final Exam!

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Maria and Kyoko would have a girl's night.**

 _In the Big Apple_

Tadashi logged in to his laptop to round out his exciting morning. He felt a little like a stalker checking in on his daughter's social media daily. It made him feel a little less lonely and allowed him to check up on her without bothering her with his endless questions. The _Sacred Lotus_ wrap party was the most recent event that focused on her. She wasn't a main character but she received the same coverage as her leading costars. Of course, the media couldn't help rehashing the Morizumi case since the incident took place on the set and the results of the trial left the women serving their time.

Despite the negative coverage, it had the public anticipating the movie premiere. As an eye witness to the production of the movie, Tadashi knew the audience would be in for a treat.

He switched his browser over to the fansites.

 _ **KyoFan1:**_ _OMG! OMG! Did you guys watch the latest episode of 'Heart Beats'!_

 _ **KyokoMyGoddess:**_ _Hell yes! My Goddess killed it! It's going to be a hit!_

 _ **RenKyo#1Fangirl:**_ _She commanded that stage and Bridge Rock did an amazing job as well!_

 _ **EmeraldEyedFairy:**_ _I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was mesmerizing….and her voice, it was like a spell was cast over me._

 _ **RenFan1:**_ _Can we not forget that Ren-sama made a brief appearance at the end. The note from last week's episode combined with him showing up was epic!_

 _ **RenKyoFan1:**_ _He wasn't just at the end. Watch it again! During the performance whenever the camera zooms in the crowd. You see him if you look closely behind the wavings arms you can make him out sometimes. You can tell she notices him when she stops strumming._

 _ **RenFan1:**_ _I recorded it. I'm going to watch it again! BRB!_

 _ **KyoFan2:**_ _That ending when he called out to her while she was celebrating with her bandmates. The way she turned and looked at him. I felt that!_

 _ **VoodooPrincess1224:**_ _It was too short! I want to see more of Onee-sama acting with Ren-sama!_

 _ **LA_anonymous:**_ _VoodooPrincess1224 I second that. The chemistry between the pair is evident on and off-screen. It's rare to see that kind of connection between actors so young. They are so beautiful to watch. I'm hungry for more!_

 _ **RenKyo#1Fangirl:**_ _I'm sure we'll be seeing more of them together soon. Directors won't be able to deny that chemistry._

 _ **DramaLoveMonXoXo:**_ _It's a beautiful thing when true love blooms._

 _ **MoriT:**_ _I'm very fortunate to be able to see her put on another amazing performance. The world is truly a wonderful place. I thank God every day for giving me another chance._

Tadashi hit submit and watched his post join the many fans that were chatting excitedly about Kyoko's performance with Bridge Rock in the singing drama. The negative comments seemed to spur on a debate of whether Kyoko was lip-synching. Tadashi thought it was harmless banter and didn't need to alert Spectre, though he was sure the hacker was monitoring things anyway. He was glad that there were more believers than non-believers. The believers were doing a great job of defending his daughter using actual logic.

He pulled out his phone and sent his usual morning message raving about her performance. He woke up early every morning but today he skipped his usual run around Central Park so he could watch the episode air in Japan's real-time.

He smiled when his message was immediately returned. It was good to know that she was happy and embarrassed but also grateful for everyone's hard work in helping her succeed, including his. He loved that she was humble about her personal achievements. It left him room to brag to Mya and his other coworkers. It was kind of them not to judge him for returning and suddenly having a daughter. He probably owed Mya for that one too. Maybe a spa weekend wouldn't be enough to thank his dear friend.

He exchanged a few more messages with Kyoko before letting her go to bed. Tadashi stretched and went off to the kitchen to do as his daughter instructed. He pulled out fresh ingredients from the refrigerator and began the task of cooking himself a nutritious breakfast.

As he sat and ate his breakfast he mulled over his schedule for the day. Since his return, his days were busy from morning to night which he preferred. It made the time pass quickly. Unfortunately, finalizing and transitioning contracts took a great deal of schmoozing. Face to face dealings were exhausting. It left him counting down the days until he could see her again. He would get his chance sooner than expected if the timing worked in his favor.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they entered LME and headed straight for the LoveMe room. They were occasionally stopped by coworkers wanting to wish Kyoko well. Once in the LoveMe home base, they sat at the table sifting through the slim folder of future contracts. The manager pursed her lips when she noticed Kyoko's brief look of disappointment.

"I know you're expecting more and I promise we'll get there," Linh said, trying to raise her charge's spirits.

"Ah, please excuse me," Kyoko scrambled to bow from her seat. "I'm sorry for being ungrateful. A newbie like me shouldn't be so conceited and hope for more."

"No, you deserve your shot. I promise you will get it." Linh told her with an assuring smile. It was becoming difficult not to give away the President's plans. She picked up one of the bound documents to use as an easy distraction.

"I think you would be thrilled with this one since you like fairy tales."

She handed Kyoko the leaflet that accompanied the contract. Kyoko's eyes became shiny with happiness. She had a faraway look which gave Linh the impression that she was off in another land. Linh couldn't help laughing at the cute innocent girl.

Kyoko straightened in her seat with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Is this real? Did they really create makeup inspired by fairytales?"

"It's very real and they want you to be their cover girl. For now, it's a six-month contract. There will be a CM, magazine ads, posters, the ad will also be displayed on the jumbotron at Shibuya crossing, and also promotional appearances. There's a condition that I want to amend. They want you to wear their makeup exclusively which is something you can't do in your line of work. I think they would be amiable to having you wear some of their products during your personal time."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm going to try. You're a rising star and they're a small start-up company. Since you're still new in the industry they could afford to hire you now. It would be unwise for them not to accept our terms. With you as their spokesmodel, their products would fly off the shelves."

Kyoko nodded shyly and ducked her head, flipping through the pages again. She admired the beautifully designed brushes and cutely packaged makeup pallets. There wasn't much by way of selection but her charge had perked up nonetheless.

"What do you think? Is this something you would like to do?"

Kyoko nodded her head vigorously and said yes. Her spirit was revived.

Linh pulled out the other contract, "And this one? Do you mind doing this ad for a soy granola bar?"

"Yes, I'll do that one too. I would like to gain as much experience as I can."

"Okay, I'll get right on it. You still have a _Sacred Lotus_ promotion before you leave. And don't forget the open contracts Yashiro-san scheduled upon your return from Los Angeles. I have it all here in your schedule. Then add these two new jobs...I have a feeling you'll be quite busy once you return.."

"Thank you, Linh-san. I appreciate your help."

"No need to thank me. It's a pleasure. I'm enjoying this job." Linh glanced at her watch for the time. "It's almost time for our meeting. Shall we head up?"

Kyoko helped Linh gather the documents scattered on the table. Before exiting the room, she rushed to her locker. Just as she suspected, sitting inside was a family of cranes waiting for her to take them home.

Linh smiled holding the door open for her. She had an idea what the young man had in mind giving her all these notes. She found it endearing and very romantic. It was rarely seen in youth today. This young lady landed a good one.

...

Kyoko and Linh bowed to Ruto when he opened the door. He was dressed normally in a regular suit today which relieved Kyoko. She heard voices. One belonged to the President while the other sounded familiar yet she couldn't quite place it.

Ruto escorted them through the large office. It was to Kyoko, for lack of a better word, boring without his eccentric decor.

"Here she is. Morimoto-kun, Le-san, how are you both? Please have a seat," Lory gestured to the two vacant seats with his gavel. He was dressed in judicial robes and a curly powdered wig.

 _Why do I feel like I'm on trial?_

"You remember the Director, don't you?" The other guest in the office stood and turned to face the ladies.

"Director Shingai!" Kyoko exclaimed and dropped into a formal bow. Kyoko felt the tingling sensation of butterflies fluttering about in her gut. Why was he here?

"It's good to see you again, Kyoko-san...and you must be Kyoko-san's manager. Takarada-san said you were a fan of my work. I'm Shingai Seiji and you are!"

Kyoko hid her smile when Shingai cocked his head in a teasing fashion. Linh seemed to be struggling and only managed a small squeak in response. Kyoko caught herself before she rolled her eyes. Were all men natural-born playboys?

"Director Shingai, this is my manager Le Linh," Kyoko said helping out her awestruck manager.

"Well, Le-san. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Kyoko elbowed her manager, startling her out of her fangirl state.

"It's good to meet you, Director! Please call me Linh." She recovered quickly with a slight blush. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"Very well, Linh-san. Please let's have you both take a seat to explain my presence," he said excitedly, taking his seat only after the women were settled.

They all looked at Lory expectantly. The President put his gavel down and leaned in his seat with his hands intertwined before him. Kyoko gulped deeply when he pinned her with his gaze.

"It has been over a year since you entered LME, Mormimoto-kun. Your time is up!" He said with an ominous tone.

Kyoko squirmed in her seat.

"I had a feeling about you that I just couldn't shake. I lost sleep over letting you go after your failed audition. It was a gamble when I created the LoveMe section on your behalf."

Kyoko's eyes widened. _For me!_

"Yes, on your behalf. I couldn't deny your potential. You inspired me to create that section. You've exceeded my expectations and it's high time I let you graduate to make room for new aspiring talents that need 'rehabilitation.'"

Kyoko trembled with emotion. She was grateful to this man that gave her a chance and helped her change her life around. She had no idea what path her life would have taken if she had not persevered in the beginning.

"Sir, are you saying I'm no longer part of the LoveMe section?"

"Not quite yet," he said leaning back. "There obviously has to be a final examination before every graduation ceremony."

"Examination? What kind of examination?" Kyoko asked, her earlier emotions were replaced with nerves causing her voice to rise. She was never good at taking tests in the past. This was a very important one.

"Why...the acting kind, of course. That's where Seiji comes in. He will be directing your debut film."

Kyoko went as still as a statue as the cogs in her brain came to a complete standstill. She couldn't believe it. The president and director were both talking simultaneously but she was barely following. She felt like she was underwater; their voices muffled in her ears. She would be playing the female lead, a daughter, a sister, and... eventually a girlfriend.

She blinked and stared at Seiji as her shocked brain started churning again. Did she hear him right? _A teen romance!_ She tried not to squirm under Lory's intense gaze. She had the feeling she was already being tested.

"I'm excited to have this opportunity to work with you first on this level. I'm glad Takarada-san chose me for your debut. I've been following your work closely and have been waiting for the right opportunity to work with you. Teen drama is not necessarily my forte but I'm hoping to take on this challenge with you. What do you say? Will you join me on this adventure?"

Kyoko stood and bowed deeply. "Yes, thank you, Director! I'm looking forward to working with you! I will be in your care!"

She bowed to the President who looked at her fondly. He had the expression of a proud father. Kyoko sat back down and tuned in to the rest of the meeting.

Linh's flighty fangirl was gone. She flew into managerial mode as she glanced over the contents of the contract and asked Seiji questions. She looked up at Lory expectantly. The president reached across his desk and handed her a pen as she made changes on the fly with Kyoko's preferences in mind. When she was done she had increased Kyoko's salary and removed several items from the list that made Kyoko look like a diva. She didn't need a special blend of tea stocked daily in her dressing room among other things. The flowers decorating her dressing room was a nice touch but she knew Ren would have that covered.

When the administrative part of the meeting was concluded Seiji addressed Kyoko.

"The cast is not set In stone. It's the last hurdle of this project. My first priority was securing you as the lead actress. I have extended an offer to another actor but he is in high demand. I'm not sure if he would accept the role. I hope Takarada-san can provide me with a positive answer from him soon. As for the rest of the cast, I will be holding auditions next week for the minor roles. I will need your help with the auditions for the rest of the main cast. Those auditions won't happen until you return from overseas," Seiji explained.

It took all of Kyoko's concentration to keep from bouncing in her seat with nervous energy. She would be just like Koga during the _Sacred Lotus_ auditions; sitting there at the head table judging the performances of her future castmates. It was scary.

"Shingai-san, are you okay with someone like me helping you choose. I've never done it before."

"I value your opinion and from what I have seen you are a good judge of character." He reached down into his bag and pulled out a thick folder. He handed it to her and said, "This is the latest draft of the script. I figure a little light reading could help with the long plane ride."

Kyoko curled her fingers around the packet and hugged it to her chest. She was eager to rip it open and read her character's profile but she had another engagement after this. The script would have to wait until she had more free time.

The President's door burst open halting any further talk on the subject. Speaking of Kyoko's other engagement she was right on time.

"Onee-sama!" Maria squealed excitedly as she leaped into Kyoko's open arms. "Onee-sama, Maria-chan is excited for today."

"I'm excited too, Maria-chan. You're okay with waiting for me until I finish?"

"Mmhmm!" The little girl nodded maturely.

Kyoko ruffled her curls with a laugh.

"Maria, a little more decorum my darling."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, grandfather. I'm just too excited to spend time with Onee-sama."

She curtsied to Seiji in apology. The director smiled down at the little girl. "No worries, Maria-chan. You're right on time. We have concluded our business here."

…

Maria was seated in the front row between Kanae and Chiori laughing as she always did at the chicken's antics. She watched the show many times from the comfort of her home with her grandfather so she knew what to expect.

Her mouth opened into a surprised "O" when Boh left the set and returned with the guest star...another Boh. The audience giggled as both chickens duplicated each other's movements. They stepped all over each other as the comedic duo both attempted to play out the single part of the show's mascot. There was no discerning which one was the real Kyoko to Maria. They had the same costume, same build, and acted very similarly. She couldn't choose just one of them to focus on because she didn't want to be wrong in her choice.

The brothers went through a game of guessing which mascot was their true partner with the help of the audience. They used the audience's suggestions to test the chickens. Even in costume, both were formidable. Maria was stunned at the stunts each one of them could perform in the heavy costume. The results were inconclusive.

The Ishibashi brothers promised they had just the thing that would surely help solve the mascot mystery. Hikaru gestured to a large cylindrical covered contraption in the corner of the stage and asked Boh to bring it to the center. He didn't specify which Boh so both Bohs comically fought over who would be the one to bring it over. Boh pushed Boh out of the way and tried to rush to the corner.

Maria and the other LoveME girls were in hysterics as the Boh that was pushed reached out a wing and tripped the other Boh. Try as he might, the Boh that ended up there first could not move the thing. He pushed and pushed with his whole feathery body but only managed to end up exhausted on the floor barely moving it a centimeter. The other Boh flexed his wings in a double bicep pose that had the ladies in the audience whistling. With his chest puffed out, he strutted to the corner and inspected the device. He mimed the motion of rolling up his sleeves and put his shoulder into it. It didn't budge. Maria laughed. He put on quite a show only to fail as well.

He squawked down at the other chicken and helped him up. Together they tried to push. Seeing their struggle, Shinichi came over to help. He bent down on his knees. Maria couldn't see what he did from her view but he got up triumphantly.

"There, that should do it," he said, dusting off his hands. "Now try it Boh...and Boh."

The Bohs put all their strength into pushing the cylinder that it easily rolled away from them. With their wings flapping they both ran after it. Both Bohs looked worse for wear when they finally got the thing in place. Their comb hung limply on top of their head and both had lost feathers strewn about the stage.

Yuusei yanked the cover off revealing what was beneath. Maria could only think of it as a large empty fish tank similar to the one her grandfather kept in their home.

"Now, Boh-ohs please step inside," Hikaru said as Shinichi held open the door. There was enough space to fit both chickens.

"Let's count down from three," he said, addressing the audience. "3-2-1…" They all counted and Yuusei pressed the big red button.

The cylinder filled with smoke and bright sparkly lights for a few minutes. The Ishibashi brothers kept the audience entertained while they waited until a resounding _ding_ echoed through the studio. Maria couldn't help thinking it reminded her of something roasting in an oven.

"It's done!"

The brothers crowded around the glass. The smoke rushed out of the room. Maria laughed shrilly as Boh exited dressed for a red carpet event. A red wig, makeup, and shimmering white gown covered the chicken. He stepped out and struck a pose. The audience went wild with applause as Boh walked the stage like Miss Japan at a beauty pageant flapping his wing the whole way.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen?" Yuusei said, scratching his beanie covered head. He wandered inside the glass and then stepped out. "What happened to our Boh?"

"Boh, can you please try again?" Hikaru pleaded. The chicken begrudgingly entered the cylinder again. The same process occurred after the button was pressed only this time the _ding_ came much quicker. Kyoko emerged out of the smoke, dressed in a short feathery white shift dress and orange knee-high socks with black platform heels.

The crowd's cheers were thunderous as she waved.

"Mo, what a dramatic entrance," Kanae muttered. Maria looked at Kanae curiously and found her smiling. "And to think, I volunteered her for this job. She's something else."

Hikaru revealed that tonight's special guest had been Kyoko all along. He explained that the other Boh would be her double.

"You couldn't tell, right audience?" Hikaru asked, addressing the crowd. "The other Boh will help us whenever Kyoko-san has a schedule conflict with work."

"I enjoy this job and would like to work on it for as long as I can."

"And we enjoy working with you," Hikaru answered for the brothers.

 _Awwwweeeee!_ The audience exclaimed.

"We hear that you're going to America for fashion week. Is this true?"

"Yes, I will be leaving soon. I'm very excited to see America. I haven't been there before. I'm also excited to be working with Fuji-san, the R'Mandy designer, backstage."

Maria gripped the armrests of her seat as she thought of Kyoko flying to America. Anxiety squeezed her heart. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. This time she was prepared to protect her big sister from any disaster. She had been praying to the Gods for the past few days for safe travel. Breathing a little easier, she focused on the show.

"So you won't be walking the runway?"

"Oh no! I'm much too short for that!"

The audience giggled at her honest response.

"Well you're taller than Hikaru here," Yuusei joked, making Hikaru pout cutely. The audience "awed" over that.

"It's the shoes," Kyoko admitted, showing off her heels. She really was taller than him sans heels but they didn't need to know the truth.

They talked more about her work with Fuji. Kyoko explained the helpful tips she learned about fashion design. She even surprised them and said that she helped sew one of the gowns. They moved on to talk about her time spent as Momiji and even showed the movie trailer on the big screen. Kyoko praised the hard work of her costars, crew, and leadership that led to the successful completion of the film.

"I hope you all will watch and enjoy the movie when it's released."

They followed up the talk of work with her cameo in the singing drama. She shared the inspiration for the song Kei created and how she prepared for the role.

"Now, the biggest controversy over social media after last night's episode is...are you really the one singing?"

"I can prove it!" Kyoko challenged.

"What do you think, audience? Do you want to hear her sing?"

"Yesssss!" They roared excitedly.

Maria had to have been really loud in her response because Kyoko winked at her and waved to her friends before taking her place in front of the microphone. She watched in anticipation as Kyoko strapped the acoustic guitar over her shoulder and took a few strums. The whole studio hushed and waited with bated breath.

Maria looked at Kanae first and then Chiori as each girl took her hand in theirs and held on to it. It was the first time Maria really looked at the other LoveMe girls. She squeezed their hands in assurance and stared at Kyoko under the lone spotlight. She was sure her big sister would be wonderful.

Kyoko closed her eyes then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She began strumming her guitar with her eyes still closed. Maria counted twenty of her heartbeats past before Kyoko's lips parted and she sang the first lyrics. Maria felt the hair on her arms raise as goosebumps prickled her flesh. She had watched Kyoko's performance from last night several times already. Hearing Kyoko sing in person was incomparable.

Kyoko sang the first two verses alone until the stage lit up and the Ishibashi brothers joined her. They kept the tempo slower than their original performance with Hikaru harmonizing with her at certain parts of the song. The audience was left stunned by the performance.

This was only a live taping, but there was so much anticipation for this episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock because of the fan response in the audience. The ratings of the variety show were through the roof when it finally aired. A certain rockstar dropped his chestnut pudding all over his lap, stunned by the performance. Unbeknownst to his fans, he was an avid watcher of the show even before he found out she was the chicken.

…

Maria and the LoveMe girls celebrated the evening with ice cream. She felt like she was among sisters. Even Kanae who had disliked her when they first met treated her like family. Afterward, Maria found herself gawking inside of Kyoko and Ren's apartment. She knew the couple lived together but she had never been. She could see traces of both Kyoko and Ren in the decor. It was warm and homey just like she expected. Kyoko gave her the grand tour and showed Maria the guest room where she would be sleeping.

When they were both washed up and in pajamas, they got busy in the kitchen to make one of the desserts Kyoko wanted to serve at the party. Maria had a lot of fun since she had never cooked before. Kyoko promised to give her lessons when she came back. She gave Kyoko's recipe two thumbs up for presentation and taste. She marked it down under the food list.

It was early but they moved on to addressing the huge stack of invitations Maria brought with her. Maria beamed under Kyoko's praise. She complimented the design and color choice of the invitations Maria chose. After an hour of writing, they finally finished with their list. There were still a lot of invitations leftover should they want to invite more people as the party neared. For starters, they would send out _save the date_ cards now and follow it up with the invitation a month prior to the party.

"Onee-sama, what time does Ren-sama come home?" Maria asked nibbling on her lip worriedly. It was nearing eleven when she glanced at the clock.

"Oh, you don't know. Ren will be going to Los Angeles too? He's been putting long hours in to keep on schedule with his current drama."

"What? He's leaving Maria too?!" Maria cried out in anguish.

"No, we aren't leaving you Maria-chan. We'll be coming back. I promise, okay?" Kyoko said, pulling Maria into a tight hug. All Maria could do was nod as Kyoko stroked her back.

...

He entered the apartment a little after midnight hoping to keep things quiet as he carried in two large suitcases for their trip. He figured since they were going to be gone for quite some time they would need to pack more. There was a glow coming from the living room and murmured voices. Were they still awake? He crept toward the sound after removing his shoes and emptying his pockets. He didn't get far before he stopped dead in his tracks.

They looked like sleeping angels snoring softly under the changing lights of the television screen. They had pulled the comforter and pillows off their bed to camp out on the floor. He looked at the screen and smiled, _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ He remembered it was the theme of their upcoming party. He reached across Kyoko for the remote and shut it off.

"Hi," she whispered sleepily.

"Hi, baby," he whispered back. "Do you two want to sleep here for the night?"

"No, we can't. I don't want Maria-chan waking up sore."

"Okay, I'll move her to the guest room." He moved over to the little girl and scooped her in his arms. She was so light as he carried her to the room with Kyoko following close behind.

Kyoko pulled the bedding back for him to place her on the bed. They both tucked the little girl under the covers.

"Onee-sama, Ren-sama, please don't leave Maria too." The little girl whimpered in her sleep.

"Ssshhh," Kyoko cooed and stroked her hair until she settled back down.

"We're not going anywhere," he promised, kissing the little girl on the top of her head. He smiled at Kyoko and took her hand to exit the room. He left the door ajar in case Maria needed them.

* * *

"Care to share what has you in a good mood, Ren-chan?" Ten asked as she brushed color onto his strands and folded them in foil.

Ren sat up straighter in the stylist's chair. He had been there for hours. First, she removed his extensions, then she trimmed his hair and stripped the dark color from it. Now, she was applying the dye that would give him his natural golden strands.

"I was thinking of the interesting morning I had with Maria and Kyoko." He found himself sharing. Ten was one of the few that knew they were living together.

"She had a girl's night with Kyoko. We caught her this morning trying to cook breakfast for us and it made me wonder…"

Ten giggled knowingly.

Ren feigned a coughing fit covering his mouth with the cape to hide his embarrassment. Having Maria in their home made him think about their future. He was grateful when Ten changed topics to ask him about his vacation plans. They were departing much earlier than Fuji and his team. Ren couldn't tell her the whole truth _yet_ but he shared some of what he planned to do with Kyoko.

…

Kuon plucked a magazine off the rack ignoring the teen girls giggling and glancing in his direction. He pulled a few more and headed to the register with the rest of his items. He thanked the cashier and headed to his gate carrying the bag of magazines and snacks.

Ignoring the nerves that threatened to bubble out of him, he pulled out a magazine and reached for the headphones sitting around his neck. He paused hearing her voice come across the speakers in the terminal. An immediate calm settled over him. It was amazing how she could do that to him. The buzz around him over her song was instantaneous. She was on the radio. He couldn't express how proud he was of her for this accomplishment.

When her song was over he kept his headphones off. He liked the song that came on next. He held the magazine on his lap and tapped his fingers on his leg to the melody.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

He lifted his head to stare into a pair of the most brilliant brown eyes he had ever seen.

 _ **Whoa,**_ _ **amber is the color of your energy….Whoa, shades of gold display naturally…**_

What perfect timing? His heart skipped a beat at the heavenly smile she bestowed upon him.

His lips split into a lopsided grin. He was sure he was making a goofy face that wasn't attractive at all.

"May I sit?" she asked, tilting her head cutely. Under her brimmed hat, he noticed her short rich brown hair.

Her eyes turned anxious as she looked around. Kuon followed her eyes and noticed the area had filled up and most of the seats were taken. She made to move when she saw a seat open up.

" **Sorry, yes,** " he said, removing his bag from the seat beside him.

" **Thank you,** " she said, plopping down beside him. She pulled her hat low over her face. He picked up his magazine but didn't bother with his headphones. He watched from his periphery as she pulled out an onigiri from her bag and ate it. It was at the tip of his tongue to tell her how innutritious that snack was but he had nothing better to offer her.

" **I have a dress just like that,** " she said between bites nodding toward him. Kuon flipped his hand over to look at the front cover of the weekly fashion magazine he bought because _she_ was in it. His eyes raked over the metallic gold dress. It was a long sleeve with the main part of the skirt stopping mid-thigh. The drama in the dress came from the cinched fabric at her waist that flowed down to her calf. He could imagine how that piece of fabric caressed her silky long legs as she walked or changed poses.

" **It looks beautiful on you** ," he said softly. She hummed and smiled returning to her meal.

It was the same dress she wanted to wear for the _Sacred Lotus_ wrap party. When she told him it was a freebie from her modeling work the need to spoil her overwhelmed him. He selfishly undermined her decision and bought her something new to wear. He made sure to give her options hoping she would choose one of them. He sneakily had them remove the tags so she would not only know the price but she also couldn't return them. It wasn't until the drive home when she brought up Kijima that he realized he was still holding a little grudge about her wearing clothes provided by others. He was fully expecting to show up to the party to find her, defiantly, wearing her own dress. It reminded him that she was different.

The gate attendant came over the speakers announcing the departure of their flight. Kuon sighed and began packing up his stuff. Tomorrow he would be facing the life he left behind. He reached his hand out. She pulled the brim of her hat lower and laced her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand. It might make him a coward but he was glad he wouldn't be facing it alone.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, they are on their way! Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me! I hope this chapter finds you well and brings you joy!**

 **SPOILERS chap 280: Kyaaaa! Did you guys see? He kissed her freaking pinky finger! I almost died seeing a visual of something so adorable I could only put in words. Now if I can only photoshop a daisy ring on her finger in that panel...I just might try to do this...XXD. Sensei is so good to us!**

 **Thanks for reading and for the reviews of the last chapter. I HEART you all!**

 **The song playing in the terminal was "Amber" by 311.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	123. Misprint

Chapter 123: Misprint

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon and Kyoko would be going to America.**

She stood beside him waiting for their turn in line to enter the airplane. She spent so much time leaning against a pillar just watching him. He looked like a mythical creature she happened upon. Instead of woods, she had to make her way through a throng of people to get a glimpse of him. It wasn't after the area started filling up that she made her move before someone sat next to him. It was considered rude to place a bag on a perfectly good seat. It kept others from sitting.

They never discussed whether they were supposed to know each other. She took the fact that he saved the seat beside him as a good sign. She thought it would be cute if she approached him as a stranger. With her changed hairstyle and low hat, she managed to re-enter the world of obscurity. She was dressed comfortably in a blush-colored maxi-skirt and a fitted tee. She was taking more care of her appearance these days whenever she left the apartment. With all the paparazzi tailing her, she made sure she was camera-ready; however since she would be in a plane the whole time she felt no need to wear makeup except for gloss. Long flights tended to dry out the skin so she kept her face moisturized. She did remember to carry on her makeup bag. She didn't want to look dreadful when she finally met his mother for the first time.

Kyoko could hardly contain her excitement as she got closer to him. She could see the care Ten put into restoring his natural look. It was similar to his Kuon wig but it was so much more knowing that it was his real strands. She couldn't wait to run her fingers through the fine-spun gold. She was a bit disappointed that his long hair was gone. The image of him with long blonde tresses nearly made her nosebleed. Combine that with his dazzling emerald eyes, he was sure to cause heart failure to not only her but many.

The look on his face made her nervous when she first asked to sit. He didn't reply and just stared. Did she look that bad? She didn't wear makeup at home and it never stopped him from treating her like the most beautiful woman on the planet. Was it presumptuous of her to assume that he would acknowledge her looking so plain in public?

He finally flashed her that devilishly boyish grin that always managed to melt her heart and the relief was instantaneous. He still didn't answer her nor move his bag inviting her to sit so she tried again.

"May I sit?" She asked cutely with more confidence. Still nothing. She looked up nervously around her. Was she bringing needless attention to them? Did she look desperate for trying to sit next to this gorgeous foreigner?

" **Kyoko, I need your ticket and passport** ," Kuon told her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

" **Yes, sorry!** " Kuon took the documents she held on the other hand not clasped in his.

" **Enjoy your flight Mr. Hizuri, Ms. Morimoto.** " The attendant handed back their tickets and passports to Kuon.

" **We will! Thank you very much! Have a wonderful day!** " She squealed, giving the attendant a taste of her excitement.

They were finally going to America together, his homeland. She was going to meet his parents in the flesh and see the house he lived in. She was beyond excited.

...

Kuon tugged on her hand toward the jetway. The flight attendant waved them down the first left in the small hall. Another flight attendant at the entrance to the aircraft smiled and asked for their tickets. After a glance at their boarding passes, she waved Kuon down the nearest aisle and directed Kyoko across to another friendly flight attendant. Kuon smiled when she popped out of the state of the art galley kitchen of the first-class cabin across from him. They walked parallel to each other until both their respective attendants gestured to their seats.

The layout of this aircraft was different from anyone he flew in the past. Each seat was spacious and reminded him of a small office cubicle with the closed-in walls and the tops open. Kyoko giggled at him over the partition. He couldn't help the pitiful puppy dog expression etched on his face when he stepped into his seat. He felt like he was being caged and separated from his beloved owner, which he was.

Yashiro booked the seats together but it didn't matter if they were encased with their high walls. Even with his height, he could barely see over the walls while seated. He stared a hole through the short wall separating him from her. It was just like magic. He watched as first the top of her head came into view then her smiling face and upper body slowly appeared before him. The offending wall sunk into the frame like a car window.

Continuing to speak in English, Kyoko lifted a couple of sealed packages for him to look at. "Corn! They provide pajamas! It's organic cotton!" She whispered. "And...and...slippers"

Kuon watched her touch everything excitedly.

"This is a designer vanity kit! They even have lip balm."

Kuon raised an eyebrow when she froze and put the stuff back exactly the way she found it. He thought he understood her hesitation.

"It's all part of the package so don't hold back," he told her. Kyoko flashed him an awkward smile.

"Is this what it's like flying with you?"

Kuon laughed at her silly remark. "It's policy to provide first-class travel for any long haul flights exceeding six hours. Anything shorter would be business class. Yukihito is a genius at negotiating contracts."

"Me, too?" She asked incredulously, pointing a finger at herself. She glanced at all the amenities found in her _room_.

Kuon nodded with a laugh. "He had the foresight to include this in your contract as well. Otherwise, we would be sitting in the back of the plane instead."

"You mean me?"

"I mean us. Even if it meant giving up this cushy seat, I would never pass up an opportunity to sit next to you. However, right now I wish we were in the back. At least back there I wouldn't have this blasted wall keeping me from snuggling against you." Kuon pouted and began pressing random buttons. It was no use. No matter which one he pressed, the one-foot wide barrier remained between them.

"Good evening, Mr. Hizuri. Can I interest you in some freshly-squeezed orange juice or maybe a glass of champagne while you are waiting for boarding to complete."

Kuon glanced up at the flight attendant holding a tray in his direction. He declined but requested a glass of his usual cognac to help him relax during the flight. He looked over as Kyoko accepted a glass of orange juice from her attendant.

"Do you want to hang on to your passport or is it okay if I keep it with mine?'' He asked, holding up the contrasting little books once he received his drink. Since she was Japanese, her passport had a crimson cover while his, as a U.S. citizen, was blue.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer. Kuon worried at her expression; he wasn't sure what caused it.

"Corn, when was your passport issued?"

Kuon looked at her puzzled. "It's a few years old. Not sure." It wasn't the same one he came to Japan with. "It was renewed before I made my debut here. Maybe, I was sixteen or seventeen."

Her golden eyes grew brighter and almost manic. It reminded him of a crazed fan.

"Could I please look at your passport? I want to see a teenage Kuon."

Kuon felt his heart drop. That would explain her overexcitement. His hesitation must have shown all over his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry to impose. Please ignore me." Kyoko smiled and busied herself with sipping the juice.

Kuon wanted to kick himself. This was not how he wanted to start their trip. "Please, never stop imposing on me." He handed over his passport.

"Yippee!" she said, clapping her hands together. She held it gingerly like it was the first edition of an old and rare book.

"I- it's not a good picture of me." He told her weakly. He knew she would be disappointed. He could barely look at himself in the mirror let alone take a decent picture. Rick's death was still fresh in his mind at that time. All he ever saw in the reflection was someone who killed his best friend.

"I highly doubt that." Kyoko opened the book slowly and flipped to the page with his picture. Kuon watched her reaction carefully.

Time ticked slowly as she quietly studied his picture. Her eyes filled with wonder as she roamed over the page.

"As I suspected. Corn is very beautiful," she finally whispered with a trembling chin. She squeezed her eyes shut. He could see the moisture pool on her long lashes. He should have expected that kind of response. He was too skinny and his eyes were dull and lifeless.

She took several deep breaths and blinked rapidly. He felt the change before he saw it. She was pissed. She lifted the book open to him and pointed at a spot with his identity details.

"Is this your real birthdate?!" She asked tersely.

 _Oh, fuck!_

He could only nod sheepishly. She sat back in her seat and folded her arms. He could feel the anger radiating off her in waves.

He leaned closer and called to her softly. She refused to acknowledge him. She stared out her open doorway toward the window across the aisle shutting him out.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko." He sat there waiting for her to look at him. He would give her a few minutes before he jumped the space between their seats and squeezed in next to her. The back of the plane was still boarding and all the first-class passengers were engrossed in their own business. He doubted anyone would notice his complete lack of couth. Nevertheless, she only needed one.

Kuon's heart lurched when she finally turned sharp eyes toward him. He felt awful. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Kuon rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to keep it from you." His voice dropped low into a whisper. "I've been him for so long...I just forgot."

Her rigid face that made her look so much like her mother softened and the warm look of love returned to her eyes. "I don't understand why you had to take it so far. The misprint?"

He reached for her hand, which she thankfully gave over easily.

"It wasn't a misprint. Boss submitted the profile without consulting me. He thought it was extreme too but I fought him on it. If I was going to make this work...really work. I needed to leave everything behind, including that date. If I had my way, I would have changed the month also. Changing the nine to zero was the easiest way to explain the mistake."

She sat there deep in thought. Kuon felt compelled to apologize again just to fill the silence.

"Next year I want to celebrate your birthday properly. You and me! Is that okay?" She asked anxiously.

He squeezed her hand happily. "I'll look forward to it," he said, flashing her one of his smiles she once told him came straight from heaven. He was relieved they were able to resolve this issue quickly. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have a woman so understanding and forgiving like her in his life.

"Do you have any other surprises for me?"

"One or two," he teased. His remark earned him a playful smack to the arm. Seeing her laugh again made it worth it. The tension from earlier evaporated completely.

She leaned forward to grab her phone out of her bag and handed it over to him. Kuon had the longest reach so they leaned in close together for a selfie. Afterward, he turned into her and kissed her lips. Even if he screwed up in the future, he hoped they could make up like this every time. She didn't know that he took another selfie of them kissing until he handed her back the phone. The red on her cheeks was so adorable.

The flight commenced with Kuon holding her hand. He usually declined food when flying and often opted to drink his way through a flight. It not only kept him "hydrated" but also left him able to tolerate his natural appearance. With Kyoko by his side, he couldn't get away with that nor did he want to. He was more comfortable in his skin now.

When the flight attendant came by Kuon agreed to all her suggestions. He knew that if he declined anything offered Kyoko would feel obligated to do the same. He didn't want her to miss out on any part of this experience. This was his first time enjoying the inflight meals. He could count this as another first with her. His uneasiness from eating so much without barely moving was worth it after seeing Kyoko's delight over each course. They served luxurious snacks, a gourmet dinner, and even two types of dessert. Kuon had to admit that airplane food was tasty but what was with the quantity. They were fed almost every hour. He was grateful when Kyoko started declining stuff first.

When everything settled and the cabin grew quiet, he looked at Kyoko. She was deeply engrossed with her debut script. He was glad it turned out to be the book Seiji's assistant gave him. He already began researching his character weeks ago. It was probably cheating but he planned to help Kyoko with her lines. He would utilize all his resources to get the part that he wanted.

He stifled his laugh when she nodded off then sprung back up to continue reading. Kuon stretched across and reached for her hand to gain her attention. She smiled and closed the script. He tugged her hand pulling her closer. He leaned over easily and kissed her lips. The doors to their compartments were now closed shutting them in. The only way for someone to see them is if they were standing in the aisle. It was quite convenient except for the damn barricade between them.

Kyoko kissed him back eagerly. She took the moment of having him leaning over into her space to thread her fingers through his silky hair. Kuon laughed against her lips and laid his forehead on hers.

Kyoko stared back into his brilliant green eyes. "Your hair is beautiful. It feels so silky. Muse-sama is a magician."

"Your hair feels nice too," he complimented rolling the dark brown strands of her shoulder-length hair between his fingers.

"Oh, so you've finally noticed?" she said with a cute pout.

"I was waiting for the right moment to compliment you. It's a different color from what you dyed it previously."

"The stylist said I was a dirty brunette now," she said, shaking her head back and forth. The cabin lights glinted off her caramel highlights. "I'm still on the fence about my hair being called dirty."

Kuon chuckled and brought his face down to inhale the sweet fragrance of her hair. "Ambrosia," he whispered into her ear. He had the pleasure of seeing her shiver from just one word. He moved his lips over to kiss her again but she pulled away slightly.

Her gaze made him feel heady or maybe it was the booze. One glass of cognac and some sake with dinner wasn't enough to make him feel intoxicated. What was she thinking to stare at him like that?

"I'm going to change into my pajamas," she said, turning from him.

Kuon was confused. _Why so suddenly?_

She pecked his lips and gathered her pajamas and toiletries. "You should change too, Corn," she said before stepping outside of her seat.

…

Kyoko couldn't get away fast enough. She released her control and felt her face flush red by her impure thoughts. He was excessively tempting in the privacy that "The Room" afforded them. As she walked toward the front of the jet, she had the tingling sensation of being watched. She glanced over her shoulder and caught him looking at her. She smiled shyly and walked quicker. She passed, unnoticed, by the galley kitchen where the flight attendants sat chatting over magazines.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the lavatory and found it vacant. The wide door slid open quietly. Kyoko blinked a few times as the motion sensor lights flickered on revealing the beautiful space. Her mouth hung agape at the size of the restroom. The entrance door opened behind her making Kyoko whirl around to tell the intruder that it was occupied. It was clumsy of her to forget to lock the door.

She was speechless as she came face to face with Kuon carrying his bundle. He smiled roguishly as he stepped in and locked the door behind him. The once spacious room suddenly felt cramped with his presence. "Corn," she hissed. There was no way she was going to raise her voice any louder to bring attention to him. "Get out!" she mouthed and pointed to the door.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What? No! I didn't tell you to come!"

"That's what she said," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

Kuon smiled wickedly and closed the gap between them. Kyoko took shaky steps back until she bumped into the large vanity. She was trapped.

She had fled to this sanctuary to cool off her head, plash her face with cold water and brush her teeth. All the mundane things that were supposed to take her mind off the sexy man sitting beside her.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked innocently, taking a step closer. "I'm just here to change as you told me too." He tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

Kyoko gulped at the sight of his naked torso. The necklace he always wore caught her eye as it sat snuggled between his pectoral muscles. She gripped the vanity to keep from reaching out to him. This was not the time nor the place. God, she was practically dripping at the sight of him.

"We can't, someone might come."

"I'm counting on it." He lifted her onto the vanity and stepped between her legs.

"That's not what I meant," she whispered

"We're both actors, one of us can fake stomach troubles."

"That is not sexy at all," she said. Her hands had a mind of their own as they ran over his chest and down his shoulders. His muscles were so firm. She moaned as he nibbled on her ear and trailed his lips down her neck. His hands rose to cup and knead her sensitive breasts. He ground his hips against her center and moved his hands to her thighs. He slowly pushed under her skirt while his hot mouth did tantalizing things to her covered chest.

Kyoko's eyes shot open when she finally realized where his hands were heading. She shoved his chest causing him to stagger back. "I'm sorry, Corn! We can't...I mean not there..." Her face burned with embarrassment as Kuon easily figured out her reason for hesitating.

He stepped back up against her causing her to frown in confusion. "It's okay as long as you're still clothed there, right?"

She couldn't resist him and nodded. He wasted no time lifting her from the sink and carrying her to the leather bench on the other wall. He sat down with her straddling him making sure her skirt was free.

Kyoko was frazzled and forgot they were in a very public place until Kuon reminded her by covering her lips with his finger. He looked at her intently as if waiting for permission to continue. With her face burning bright she nodded like a wanton woman. The rush of possibly getting interrupted heightened the sensations of their actions. He tore off her shirt and sucked her breast through the lace of her bra. Kyoko arched her back and rubbed herself against his bulge. Kuon groaned and drove his hips up against her. The taste of copper was on her tongue as she broke the skin of her bottom lip. She refused to let go knowing full well her gasps would be audible to those mere meters outside. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders making him nip her bud in retaliation. She bucked her hips harder and faster until she quivered in his arms in a mind-numbing orgasm.

He stroked her sweat-drenched hair until she finally calmed down. "Kuon, you didn't…" He kissed her to silence.

"Shh…let's get you cleaned up first."

Kyoko gave him a strange look. She wanted to help him the way he helped her but he refused to let her sink to her knees. He was content sitting there as she went through the motions of getting ready for the night. From the reflection of the mirror, as she washed her face, he undid his belt and pants then reached for the bottle of high-end lotion on the shelf. She could only stare in amazement as he smiled smugly.

He pumped a few squirts into his palm and began stroking his length from tip to base. His stormy green eyes held her hostage. It always captivated her when he pleasured himself. He swore under his breath when she licked her dry lips. He upped his tempo, pumping furiously. He was so hot. Kyoko couldn't stand still for long. She perched on the small space next to him and crushed her mouth against his. Their tongues melded in a heated embrace. She swallowed every one of his grunts. It wasn't long before he was coming in one of the airline's Egyptian cotton finger towels.

She didn't know how long she sat there with her head on his shoulder but no one came knocking. It was the auto air freshener mounted in the corner that startled her out of her trance.

She flew into action cleaning the lavatory around Kuon. His eyes were filled with mirth as she floundered to wipe down every surface using hand sanitizer and paper towels. She didn't care that they never touched the toilet area, she cleaned it up with a permanent blush on her face. She gathered up her discarded clothing and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked presentable. She shot a final glance at Kuon and smiled. She was no better than him.

Kyoko used all her ninja training to sneak back to her seat undetected. Thankfully, the ladies were still engrossed in their magazines. Back at her seat, she followed the diagrams to change it into a bed and settled in comfortably. She was out before Kuon returned. Naturally, her last thoughts before sleep overtook her was of a mischievous fairy prince.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, I finally got them on the plane but now I can't get them out. They weren't supposed to join the mile high club; our girl is more modest than that but Kuon is just so tempting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I've been sitting on the theory that Kuon's birthday was indeed the 19th and have been waiting for this passport moment to throw it into the story. Sensei would probably prove me wrong.**

 **GuessitGuest: Thanks for the review! I wish I was from the future so I know how SB ends. The thing with "Ceddy": The moment Erika mentioned his name, my mind instantly went to Kuon's bully since Kimiko had been living in the states she was bound to run into him. I didn't know if it was him. I just attached his name to that guy to fit my narrative. I'm so glad I found many on discord that also thought it could be him. I'm hoping with time apart from Kuon, maybe the douchebag had grown a little and reflected on his actions. I'm sure Sensei will once again prove me wrong and he's probably still an asshole with a very pretty face.**

 **Thank you for always reading and for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate all of you.**

 **Stay safe and healthy everyone!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	124. Cheers, Brother!

Chapter 124: Cheers, Brother!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would find peace with Rick.**

He rolled over and found himself alone on the California king bed. He looked at the clock. It was almost time to get in his morning session. He would have to check the report to see if it was worth making the half-mile trek, but first, he wanted to find his beloved.

Kuu's sensitive nose tracked her to the kitchen. He found his wife dancing gaily in the kitchen as she chopped ingredients to prepare her morning shake. Behind her, something hissed and smoked on the stove. He greeted his wife with a kiss to her cheek and immediately tended to the burning substance in the pan. Her cooking skills had yet to improve.

"Awe, I'm sorry honey. I was so engrossed with my preparations, I forgot that was on the stove."

"How about we leave the cooking to me and Andres?"

Julie gave him a weak smile and added more ingredients to the blender. "Would you like a shake before you head out?" She asked, smiling broader when he took a seat at the kitchen island she worked on.

Kuu smiled. That was something she made well. "Just one serving, I don't want to be too full when I go."

Julie nodded sweetly and poured him a regular eight-ounce glass. Her nutritious shakes were delicious. Since Kuon left, she rarely attempted to cook on her own unless she was assisting Kuu. Her trying today made Kuu happy and scared all over again. That mothering instinct was reignited within her.

"Too excited to sleep?" He asked, taking a deep gulp of the drink she handed him. This would curb the hunger pains beginning in his stomach for a couple of hours. He wasn't sure if it was true hunger or just nerves overtaking his stomach.

She flashed him a radiant smile that lit up her eyes. "We're going to have a child in this large house again. And not just any child but the one he loves."

She took the seat next to him and sipped her drink before continuing.

"Things have to be perfect. She's our only hope. If we show her how wonderful it is and...and.. how wonderful we are in person maybe he'll want to come home too."

Kuu smiled and covered her hand with his. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself. I think you've outdone yourself with making her feel welcome."

"Are you still on track to finish your schedule early today? It wouldn't look good if no one was home to greet her."

Kuu laughed. "I think everyone on set including the night cleaning crew knows about my schedule. They would be glad to get rid of me. I wish I could take entire days off but I'm grateful for the time the director afforded me. I can also bring her on set like I used to do Kuon. That should interest her, right?"

"She's an actress. She would enjoy that immensely."

Kuu tilted his glass back and finished his shake. "I'm going to head out. Am I still giving you a ride?"

"Yes, I'll be ready by the time you return. Please be careful, Kuu."

"Always, my darling. I'm going to change. I should be back in a couple of hours, tops. I'll have my watch on me if you need me. I love you," he told her with a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, honey. Don't lose track of time. You tend to do that when you're enjoying yourself."

"I'll set an alarm," He called back. Kuu was nearly out of the kitchen when he paused and twirled around. Julie's large gemstone eyes looked at him curiously. He walked back to his wife and scooped her up for a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you soon," he said, caressing her jaw. All she managed was a small hum. He was glad he could still render her speechless after twenty years of marriage.

He whistled on his way up the stairs to check the forecast and change. Even if it was lousy outside he would still find joy in it today. Nothing could get him down since today their future daughter was visiting.

* * *

Kuon used his free hand to remove the headphones covering his ears and looked at the flight attendant addressing him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch what you said." He whispered pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the dull ache that began hours ago.

She smiled and gestured to his empty glass.

"Oh, right," He picked it up and handed it to her. How many did that make? He lost count after three. Drowning his nerves in alcohol seemed like a good idea at the time but now he was paying for it.

"Would you like me to bring you some coffee, Mr. Hizuri?" She offered without judgment in her eyes.

"Yes, please. Black coffee would be wonderful right now."

"It would be my pleasure," she said sweetly.

Kuon looked over to Kyoko as she stirred in her sleep still clutching the hand he had draped over her side. At least one part of his body was sleeping. He couldn't feel that arm anymore but he was glad she could get some rest. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Although the first-class seat was spacious giving his large frame plenty of room, he was still too tall to enjoy the reclined bed position. The only way he could make it work was if he laid at an angle or curled his legs up. He didn't expect to do much sleeping on this flight anyway. He was far too anxious to rest.

He gently pried his hand out of Kyoko's careful not to wake her. Kuon reached out to brace himself against his compartment wall as the aircraft tilted. _Turbulence?_ He felt it sway again as he leaned against the wall. He looked around. A couple of passengers that were awake went about their business like nothing was happening. He took a step towards the door and confirmed that the plane wasn't moving, it was him.

 _Fuck! How much did I drink?_

He grabbed his clothes and toiletries then headed to the restroom doing his best not to stumble. By the time, he made it to the lavatory his stomach was churning. The sudden brightness in the room heightened the dull throbbing in his head. He locked the door and squatted with his head between legs until the urge to puke passed. He stood slowly testing his legs. There were still a few more hours left in the flight, more than enough time to sober up. He needed coffee and pills stat. He placed his stuff on the bench conjuring fresh memories of their night before. God, he was such a creep for making her do _IT_ in a public restroom.

He turned to the sink. He began the meticulous task of brushing his teeth and washing his face. He glanced at his reflection and grimaced. There was no hiding his haggard face from Kyoko. He opened the kit the airline provided and rifled through the products. He recalled how his girlfriend gushed about what was in the bag and found the container she mentioned. He squinted at the label with blurry eyes to confirm it was plain moisturizer and not makeup. He patted the cream on his skin similar to the way the makeup artists had done so many times on set. The mild citrus flavor was surprisingly invigorating. He felt his mood perking up. He washed his hands and surveyed his handy work. _Not bad._ It relieved the dryness he felt earlier on his face and gave him a dewy look. He dug through the bag again but couldn't find any eye drops. He would opt for wearing the pair of sunglasses in his bag even if it made him look like a diva. He gargled mouthwash several times to get rid of the smell of booze on his breath.

After finishing up his business, he came out of the restroom to find the cabin lit up. Most of everyone was awake and stretching. He apologized to the passenger waiting patiently for his turn in the lavatory. He found Kyoko's makeshift bed empty and everything back in order including his space. He assumed she was in the other restroom. As soon as he sat down, the flight attendant was there holding a tray with a mug of steaming hot coffee, a glass of ice water, and God bless her soul, a single packet of ibuprofen.

Kuon smiled gratefully as she placed her offerings on his table. This was quality service. He took the liberty of ordering the deluxe breakfast for Kyoko and toast for himself. She wouldn't be happy with his choice but he couldn't stomach any food right now even if it was supposed to help.

…

Kyoko did a double-take when she saw Kuon wearing a pair of sunglasses drinking from a mug. She took her seat amused by his appearance.

"Good Morning," she said leaning over to his side. He leaned in automatically to give her a peck on the lips. She could taste as well as smell the lingering liquor on his mouth mixed with the mint mouthwash.

"Didn't get any sleep?" she asked looking at her reflection in his dark lenses. She brushed the locks of gold that fell over his face behind his ears.

He shook his head _no._ She mentally kicked herself for not staying awake with him. Her period always drained her. All she could do was hang on to his hand as she snoozed in dreamland. She did wake once to find him leaning back with his eyes closed and headphones on. She assumed then that he was sleeping. She nodded in understanding. Returning home had to be difficult for him especially given how he left and the duration of his absence.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded _yes_ and then changed the direction to _no._ She laced her fingers through his and brought his hand to her lips. She wanted to reassure him that she was with him all the way.

He chuckled. "You make me want to be braver...it's just that, I don't have a lot of fond memories there and I can't keep running away. I can't avoid my parents forever."

"You're the bravest man I know Corn." He only shares bits and pieces of what he went through. Cedric and his cronies seemed to be at the root of most of it. It was surprising that the co-star she acted with could be so cruel. She didn't doubt Kuon and Cedric even admitted to being a sleazebag in his youth. She recalled the words Beagle said to her in Karuizawa about Corn being insane or dead. She gazed at her boyfriend again. He was definitely the bravest.

Their conversation was interrupted with breakfast. Kyoko was delighted by the international breakfast that included rice, smoked salmon, an assortment of pastries, fresh fruit, breakfast meats, and eggs. It was impressive.

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the large stack of toast, whipped butter, and jellies placed in front of Kuon. The flight attendant winked at Kyoko before leaving.

"Corn, I expect you to eat all that," she warned, diving into her own delicious breakfast. Kuon groaned.

"Mmmm," she said covering her mouth. "Thank you for ordering this for me. Do you want some?" She held up a forkful of food in his direction. He shook his head and took a bite of his plain toast.

* * *

Kyoko tapped on her phone, sending messages to everyone of her safe arrival. First and foremost she sent them to their parents. She felt guilty for lying to his parents the moment her feet touched American soil. They needed to think that she was busy with work so they wouldn't show up to collect her from the airport personally like they initially intended.

Kuon and Kyoko parted ways on the jetway just in case his parents were stubborn enough to show up at the airport. He didn't want their reunion to be at the airport. His mother was too dramatic and eye-catching to keep people from noticing the family. He would be exposed before he was ready.

So far the coast was clear. Kyoko hung back while Kuon collected their luggage. The R'Mandy clothing she was slated to wear during fashion week would be arriving with Fuji. It was one less thing she had to worry about.

Kuon came bearing their large luggage. With hats and sunglasses donned, they walked toward the transportation area and found a chauffeur holding up a sign with her name.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko Morimoto and this is my boyfriend Kuon." She was careful not to reveal his last name to the driver.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Morimoto and Mr. Kuon. My name is Kevin. I will be your driver today. I trust your flight was comfortable?"

Kyoko found herself responding to the man's friendly questions with excitement as he took the suitcases from Kuon. He was her first real exposure, aside from the customs agent, to the States.

He escorted them to the curb where a black luxury SUV was parked. Kuon held the door open for Kyoko while the driver placed their bags in the back.

Kevin addressed the couple when he finally entered the vehicle.

"Your request says you have multiple stops. I am at your beck and call. Wherever you want to go I will get you there providing LA traffic doesn't get the best of us."

Kuon slipped a small sheet of paper up to the front. "Can you take us here first?"

Kevin's friendly banter let up when he plugged in the address into the navigation system and read the location.

"It's going to take over an hour but I'll get us there."

"Thank you," Kuon said, leaning back. "When we get close could we stop at a convenience store or liquor store."

"No problem. The black chest at your feet between you is a cooler if you need refreshments. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need to stop for a break."

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

While they sat on the freeway in gridlock traffic, Kyoko held on to the hand of a quiet Kuon. He probably had a million thoughts swirling through his mind being back home. She was no mind reader despite how in tune she was with him. She could only guess how he was feeling by the grip of his hand and the moisture building between their palms. Every now and again he would squeeze her hand making Kyoko look at the window to see what had triggered the response. She couldn't ask him with the driver in the car.

Kevin finally announced their arrival at the store. Kuon assured her that he would return shortly but asked if she needed anything. Kyoko could only smile at his thoughtfulness during this time. He returned quickly carrying a brown paper bag.

When they arrived at their destination, Kevin waited with the car for them. Kuon used his phone to pinpoint the precise location using the map provided by Tina. The area was large so it took them a while to find the exact spot. Kuon stopped suddenly causing Kyoko to stumble into him. He held her until she regained her footing then released her hand.

He took a shaky step up to the marker of his best friend. The grave was clean with a wilting bouquet that looked to be a few days old decorating the front. Kyoko's eyes lingered on the detailed embossed portrait of Rick. She hung back and watched her boyfriend greet his best friend for the first time in years. She felt her gut wrench when he sank to his knees and silently released all the pent up anguish over the last six years.

Kyoko did the only thing she could think of and held him from behind. She wanted to reassure him that he wasn't alone. It was only then that Kuon let out an audible sob. His body shook with grief as he apologized over and over for the wrong he committed against his best friend.

Kyoko didn't know how long she knelt on that spot clinging to him. She didn't care that her legs had fallen asleep. She would stay with him for as long as he needed. They had time.

…

Kuon finally felt calm enough to pull out of Kyoko's embrace. He shifted her to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in deeply and kissed her hair. They sat there for a few more moments before he attempted words.

"Ri-ick," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat several times before trying again.

"Rick, I want to introduce you to my important person. I'm not...here to shove my happiness in your face." He told him speaking to the portrait of his friend. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. After what I did to you and Tina...I don't deserve it."

Kuon shook his head at Kyoko when she began to protest. She kept quiet and instead held him while he spoke to his friend.

"I know I'm already breaking my selfish promise to never have anyone special in my life. Having her here didn't make me forget all the bad that happened but she helped me remember the good. I forgot about the good times we had. Now that I think about it, I know you would be pissed with the way I chose to live my life after your death."

Kuon chuckled softly. "I could hear you lecturing me about it. You were always such a damn nag."

He laughed again. He felt like he was having a conversation with his deceased friend. Maybe he lost his marbles.

 _I see you've got a pair of stones on you, finally. Took you long enough._

"You might be right, I finally grew some balls. I'm sorry for being such a lousy friend and taking so long to come to see you. You deserved better." Kuon was too distraught at the time to attend his friend's funeral. He doubted anyone, including Rick, would have wanted him there.

 _Well, that part of you hasn't changed. Quit apologizing for something out of your hands! It's seriously annoying._

"I'm sor-!"

 _Geez! Don't apologize for apologizing._

"I guess what I wanted to say is thank you for giving me a second chance. I promise I won't waste it anymore."

 _I wish you the best, little brother._

"Thanks, Rick."

Kuon grew quiet, not sure of what else to say.

"Do you want to give him your gift?" Kyoko suggested. She had him figured out. He loved how intuitive she could be when it came to his whirlwind of emotions. He had too much baggage. Any other woman would have run screaming for the hills by now.

"Oh," Kuon said, reaching for the paper bag. He pulled out three shot glasses with _I heart LA_ written on them and a tall slender amber bottle of tequila. It was Rick's favorite. Kyoko raised her brows at him when he filled all three cups and handed her one. He clinked his full glass against the one he placed on top of the headstone and waited for Kyoko to do the same then clinked his glass with hers. The liquid sloshed over their hands when they did so, making Kyoko giggle. Kuon tilted the glass and drank the liquid in one gulp. He grimaced slightly. The peppery taste and the slight burn going down still hadn't changed. He watched Kyoko throw her glass back like a champion.

Kuon couldn't stop laughing at the distaste that she tried so desperately to mask. He poured Rick's glass on his grave. He refilled the glasses except Kyoko's. As cute as she looked drinking it he wouldn't continue to torture her.

"Cheers, brother." He had one last drink with his friend and placed the bottle next to the flowers.

He took another look at his friend's grave and smiled. He felt better after confronting Rick's ghost. He glanced at his watch and covered it with his right hand. He wasn't quite ready to give it up.

Kyoko slipped her hand into his left and smiled up at him. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ready?" He asked, squeezing back. She nodded. They were about ten paces away from Rick's grave when she pulled out of his grasp and rushed back.

Kuon watched her in wonder. "Thank you, Rick," Kyoko said, bowing deeply. "I will watch over him in your stead."

She bounded back to Kuon and together they walked hand in hand back to the SUV.

* * *

"CUT! That's great people! Let's move to the bathtub scene." The director shouted, glancing at his watch.

"Mr. Hizuri! Mr. Hizuri!" the young intern anxiously called out rushing to the set gripping the veteran actor's cellphone. Kuu had watched the guy pace anxiously behind the cameras for the last ten minutes. His only guess was that it was from Kyoko.

"Thanks, kid. I owe you one," Kuu praised. He unlocked his phone with his thumbprint and opened the new messages.

 _Oh my God, she's on her way. You need to drive fast but not too fast!_

Kuu typed out a quick reply after reading his wife's message following Kyoko's. _I'm on my way, honey._

"Kuu? Are we still good for time?" the director called over to him. Kuu shook his head negatively. The director looked dejected but accepting. He was prioritizing family over work from now on. He hoped it wasn't too late.

"Well, we got more time out of you than expected. Thanks for your dedication. I expect to see her soon."

"You bet!" Kuu said, pointing at the director and backing away before anyone else could stop him. He needed to change and pick up Julie on the way home. She was only ten minutes away in another studio. That's why they chose to ride together.

Kuu popped out of the studio and was flagged down by an approaching golf cart. "Kuu! It's me!" Julie called waving him down. She thanked the driver and removed her bag.

Kuu chuckled at her impatience. "We have plenty of time, babe!" He kissed his wife on the cheek and grabbed her bag from her.

"I want to look over the house one more time and get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?"

"Yes, cleaned up. I'm meeting her for the first time. I want to be presentable so step on it."

Twenty minutes into the drive had Julie fuming beside him. They were stuck in traffic. If they could just get to the next exit Kuu knew a shortcut to get them home.

"We're going to be okay with time honey. If we're stuck in traffic so is she."

Julie turned teary eyes toward her husband. "I hope that's the case. I will feel awful if we aren't home before her."

"Look, we're moving. Don't start crying, your eyes will be puffy and your face will get blotchy. You don't want to greet her looking like that, do you?

"No, you're right." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and controlled her emotions.

"That's my girl," he said using the road shoulder illegally and making his exit. From there it was smooth driving. The route had a lot of traffic lights but he knew they would be home with time to spare.

Once in the house, Julie ran around the place like a hurricane double-checking that the housekeeper completed her list of things to do. Kuu let his wife be and strolled to the kitchen. He wanted to check that the order he placed with his local Asian grocery store was delivered properly. He thought having familiar food would make her feel more at ease with them. His eyes lit up on the pantry full of eastern food. Unable to resist, he opened a bag of his favorite spicy potato chips and began eating.

"Kuu! I thought those snacks were for Kyoko."

"I bought some for myself as well. You know how much I love these."

"Well, you better brush your teeth when you're done. I don't want your breath scaring her away."

"Yes, dear."

"I'm going to get ready."

...

"Kuon? Are you going to be okay?" Kyoko asked, rubbing her boyfriend's back. His head was bent over his lap with his hands on the back of it. He took deep shaky breaths.

He nodded vigorously.

"Is everything okay back there? Should I pull over? We'll be reaching the gate in less than ten minutes."

"I'm fine. It's fine...right?" He asked, turning wide eyes in her direction. Kyoko smiled reassuringly. Maybe this was too much for him. She shifted her hand up to the back of his neck and began kneading.

"We're coming up on the gate."

"I've come this far. I can do this." Kuon said, sitting up straighter. "They deserve better."

"Trust me. You are enough," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

The guard was welcoming at the gate when Kyoko gave him her name. He didn't even take a second glance at Kuon on the other side as he waved them through. Kyoko was speechless as they drove up a long winding driveway with woods shrouding each side. She rolled down her window to gawk at her surroundings. She felt like she was entering some sort of legendary portal into Fairyland.

Kevin stopped after looping the car around at the end of the wide driveway in front of what Kuon told her was a six-car garage. Kyoko tried not to act speechless when he told her that it was fairly small for this area. Why would two people need six cars?

She forgot about the cars and focused on the majestic oak trees surrounding the property. When they looped around the driveway she caught a glimpse of glass to the right of the garage and was curious about it. From what she could see of the immediate property she could barely make out a tennis and basketball court shaded by the large trees. There was a neat pattern of pavement and grass decorating the courtyard with a long glass railing lining what looked to be a drop-off. That knowledge heightened her senses. She could now hear the sound of crashing waves. _Are we that close to the beach?_

It was then that Kyoko realized they were on a side of a hill or a cliff. Enraptured by the landscape, she took a few steps toward the railing. She wished she asked Kuon more about his childhood home but she didn't want to upset him with the memories. She could imagine him living here engulfed by nature.

As she walked, the movement to her left caught her eye. She turned with mouth agape at the vision of a tall and graceful blonde woman walking purposefully behind the glass in her direction.

"The Fairy Queen," Kyoko murmured in awe. She watched Julie lift her hand and pull on the handle of the glass door.

"She's here Kuu, hurry up!" The wind carried the most melodious voice, aside from Kuon's, Kyoko had ever heard in her direction. She saw Kuu half jogging half walking across the other side of the glass wall to join his wife.

Kyoko heard a rumbling sound behind her. She turned to find Kuon still wearing his beanie and with the help of Kevin rolling the suitcases.

"Oh my God!" Came a startled cry. "Jules!" Kuu screamed in panic.

Kyoko whipped her head back in the direction of the Hizuris only to find an unconscious Julie cradled in the arms of her worried husband.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I freakin did that! Gomen, gomen! I needed a place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I may have teared up once or twice.**

 **If it wasn't obvious, they are speaking in English. I'm no longer going to bold their speech while in the USA. That would be too much. XD**

 **Thank you for always reading. I appreciated the reviews for the previous chapters. You all are wonderful and I hope everyone is doing well.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	125. Happy Reunion

Chapter 125: Happy Reunion

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon's reunion with his mother would have to be dramatic.**

"Mom!" Kuon exclaimed, rushing towards his fallen mother.

"Jules! Baby! Wake up!" Kuu said worriedly. He lightly patted the side of her cheek to wake her. A soft moan escaped her lips

"Dad! Is she okay?" Kuon asked, dropping by his Dad's side. Kuu smiled warmly at him despite the alarming situation.

"She's going to be just fine, son. Let's get her inside."

Kuu easily scooped up all five feet, eleven inches of his wife like she weighed nothing more than a feather. As a model, she had a slim figure. She was a firm believer in a fit and healthy body especially now that she hit the big four- O this past spring.

Kuon hopped to his feet and gripped the handle of the large front glass door. He forgot that given its size the door was engineered to pivot with little effort like all the glass doors and windows in the house. It often surprised guests that with just one finger they could slide or push the glass walls open or close. It was something his mother used to love to show off whenever they hosted dinner parties in their home.

Kuon apologized meekly when the door slammed open after he yanked on it too hard. He cringed wondering if it would shatter but it only oscillated in its frame. His Dad didn't seem to mind and carried Julie inside. With Kyoko and Kuon on his flank, Kuu rushed down the corridor past the large open kitchen through the formal dining room and into the formal living room where he placed his wife on the white leather contemporary couch.

Kuon watched how adeptly Kyoko rushed to adjust the decorative pillows around his mother to make her more comfortable. He was glad one of them had their wits about them while he was freaking out. He wasn't sure how to help. His mother often joked about her health but could there have been some truth to it. Was his mother sick?

"Kuon, get the smelling salts from the kit. The closest one is in the first bathroom."

Kuon was grateful for the task. He retraced his steps back to the front of the house. The house had ten bathrooms with four of them not attached to bedrooms. The bathroom his Dad referred to was right off the foyer; hence the name, first bathroom. He walked quickly into the modern three-piece bathroom and opened one of the cabinets built in around the high tech commode.

He found the kit easily. It was in the same spot where he left it as as teen. _I guess they haven't had too much use for it since I've been gone._ He often used it to clean up his wounds after fighting. His Dad caught him once when he surprisingly returned early from filming in San Francisco. He helped patch him up. Kuu cleaned his wounds but didn't ask him any questions and for that Kuon was grateful. He didn't like lying to his Dad. _I tripped down a flight of stairs_ would have been an insult to his Dad's intelligence. His Dad may not have said anything but Kuon could see the disappointment in his eyes as he dabbed anesthetic cream to his torn knuckles.

Kuon sighed as he retrieved the kit from the cabinet and headed back to his mother. Of all the scenarios he played repeatedly in his head when meeting his parents again for the first time this was not one of them. Having a door shut in his face, yes; fainting from severe shock, no. He calmed when he thought about it. His mother always had a dramatic and "weak constitution." This outcome should have been no surprise to him. Was it her way of avoiding him? Was his presence that intolerable?

"Oh, Mr. Kuon!" Kevin's voice interrupted his morbid thoughts before they spiraled out of control.

"How is she? Your mother? Should I call for an ambulance?" Kevin asked anxiously, holding his phone.

Kuon forgot all about the driver they left in the foyer. He was worried that this could blow out of proportion if not handled delicately. He didn't have the time to deal with him right now. He needed to get back to his mother.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot you were still here. There's no need for an ambulance. She just had a little spell. Nothing serious. If you give me a moment, I'll be right back."

Kevin nodded in understanding.

Kuon teleported back to the living room to find his mother still out cold. He was worried again since she didn't appear to be faking. He opened the kit then handed the smelling salt packet to his Dad. Kuon placed his hand over the comforting one Kyoko just laid on his shoulder as he anxiously watched his Dad. Kuu ripped one end of the package and held it under Julie's nose.

Julie's arousal was instantaneous. Her eyes fluttered open and widened. She sat up from her reclined state and cried, "Kuon!"

…

Julie felt disoriented. She was having the most wonderful dream about her son until she was suddenly jolted awake.

"Kuon!" She screamed as the image of her son faded. She clung to Kuu in her sorrow.

"Shhh!" her husband said stroking her hair. "You're fine."

"God Kuu, I was dreaming of Kuon."

"Mom?" Came a nervous masculine voice she knew like her own. It was the same voice she heard and cherished over the phone many times in the last few months. Her hallucination sounded so real. She pulled back from Kuu confused.

"I'm here, Mom. I'm...home."

Her head whipped around to look beyond her husband. Before her eyes welled up with tears again, she recognized the strands of blonde hair poking out from the hat and the vibrant green eyes no longer shielded behind sunglasses staring at her anxiously. A sob escaped her throat. Julie placed a palm over her chest as she tried to control her emotions.

"My baby," she said with a trembling voice. She twisted in her husband's embrace as Kuon crept closer to her side of the couch. She reached out a shaky hand to cup her son's cheek.

"You're real, you're here…deep in my heart I just knew that was you despite your terrible disguise."

Kuon chuckled and reached up to pull his beanie off. His blonde locks tumbled about his head messily. He had ditched the sunglasses as soon as he came in.

"I'm sorry; I showed up unannounced and caused you problems."

"Stop that! You're always welcomed in this house. This is your home!"

Kuon felt sheepish and thoroughly reprimanded.

Julie leaned forward and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. She felt him flinch and then relax against her finally encircling his own arms around her back.

She released all her pent up emotions into the shoulder of this man that was her son. He was solid and real and so grown. She still couldn't believe he was here...in the flesh. She never wanted to let go.

She felt another set of strong arms encircle her and Kuon. Another wave of sobs escaped her lips as her husband joined them. Her family was now complete...well almost. She twisted her head and scanned the area through her blurry eyes until she saw the young woman standing awkwardly off to the side quietly sniffling.

"Kyoko…" Julie whispered. The girl's spine straightened and she wrung her hands nervously at the call of her name.

As if understanding Julie's intentions with just the breath of her name, Kuu and Kuon loosened their grip. With a squeak, the three Americans engulfed the small Japanese girl in a warm embrace. She was the glue that finally brought her family back together. She owed this young woman a debt of gratitude.

Seconds maybe minutes passed by as they stayed in that position. Julie forgot the concept of time. Her heart was overflowing with love at the moment.

"Hello?!...Excuse me?" The male voice echoed loudly through the large open house, breaking up the happy reunion.

"Kevin," she heard her son and Kyoko murmur in unison. They forgot all about the poor driver waiting for them.

"Ms. Morimoto? Mr. Kuon? Is everything okay? If you can hear me, I've placed all your bags in the foyer."

Kuon rose in a panic but Kuu reached out a hand to stop him.

"Stay with your mother," he instructed his son. "I'll take care of this." He squeezed Kuon's shoulder before leaving.

"I'll also help, Otou-san," Kyoko said with a small bow and then rushed after Kuu.

Julie turned to her son as if sensing his unease. She smiled warmly and took his hands in hers. "Your Dad will sort it out. No one will know you're here."

He turned shocked eyes on her. Julie patted the seat on the couch next to her, grateful for the alone time with her son.

…

Kuu must have heard Kyoko because she found him waiting in the dining room. Kyoko walked toward him red-faced and shy after being included in that family hug. It was exactly as she imagined it. He smiled and held open his arm again. She didn't hesitate and slipped into his side for another hug. We're all fathers hugs the same? His warmth reminded her of her own. She would have to call him later. Kuu kept his arm over her shoulder as they walked toward the entrance of the house. Kyoko was getting quite used to such closeness so it didn't bother her.

Kyoko wasn't sure what Kuu had planned. Kevin had to realize by now who owned the home. If he talked to the American press, it would be disastrous for Kuon. He wasn't ready for his real identity to be exposed. He was hoping for a nice quiet visit with his parents and then slip back into the role of Ren while out in public.

Kyoko stiffened when they turned the corner and found Kevin bouncing with excitement at their approach.

"I knew it. Kuu Hizuri! It's incredible to meet you, sir. "

"I got this," Kuu whispered and let her go.

Kuu smiled genuinely and held out his hand to shake Kevin's. The driver stared dumbly at his outstretched hand stunned by the gesture. Eventually, it clicked and he shook Kuu's hand with gusto.

"I had no clue that when I woke up this morning for work that I would be meeting The Kuu Hizuri. I mean I always hope in this line of work but it's never a given. My wife is going to flip out when I tell her. Do you think I can get a picture with you?"

"Sure. Kyoko, do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all," she said, reaching for Kevin's offered cellphone. Kyoko counted down from three and snapped the picture. Kevin thanked them profusely.

"Oh man, I can't wait to brag to my wife," Kevin said smiling as he gazed at the picture Kyoko just took. His smile faded and he looked up at Kuu again.

"How is your wife, sir? I couldn't just leave without knowing she would be okay. It didn't feel right," the driver confessed.

"I appreciate that," Kuu told him. "She's doing fine, thank you for your concern. She just overexerted herself today."

"Oh thank goodness. I felt so helpless here."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Kyoko said bowing to him.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't have to go that far Ms. Morimoto. It was no big deal!"

Kyoko stood up quickly. She might have just embarrassed herself. They didn't have such customs here in the States.

"I would also appreciate your discretion, Kevin. I don't want the tabloids disrupting my family's privacy right now."

"You can trust me, Mr. Hizuri. I take my job seriously but I also have morals too."

Kyoko smiled. She could tell he was sincere. She spent hours in his company and found him to be a kind and understanding man.

"Thank you, Kevin. I can tell you're a man of your word. You'll be doing my family a great favor," Kuu told him as he walked him to the front door.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hizuri," Kevin responded. "If you're ever in need of our services again, please choose my company." He handed Kuu a business card then handed his phone to Kyoko so she could sign for the service and wished them the best before leaving.

Kyoko watched Kuu lock the bolts to the front door behind him. When he was through, he turned and faced her with a smile. Her expression must have still looked anxious.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," he assured her. "Now that the excitement is over, let me welcome my daughter properly."

It was true. They were so engrossed with Julie that she just waltzed right into the house like she owned the place. How could she have forgotten her manners so quickly? She dropped into a formal bow begging for his forgiveness. She heard his laugh and felt his hand ruffle her hair. Kyoko smiled and opened her eyes to stand back up.

She gasped, before rising up suddenly. She still had her shoes on. That was incredibly rude of her.

"What is it?" Kuu asked looking around for what caused her change in behavior.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san, I was preoccupied to notice." She slipped out of her flats and picked them up. She looked around the dark floor that resembled wood but had the coolness of tile in case she tracked in dirt. They had traipsed the cemetery only hours before so she knew her shoes were dirty.

"Don't worry about that," Kuu told her, walking toward the sleek dark wood cabinet standing against the wall of the entrance that wasn't glass. He opened it to reveal house slippers. He took Kyoko's shoes out of her hands and slipped them on a bottom shelf.

"These are yours. Julie had a lot of fun preparing for your visit." He handed her a pair of slippers embroidered with KM. They were so fancy she didn't want to spoil them but since Julie went through the trouble wearing them would be the ultimate compliment. She wanted to make a favorable impression on Kuon's mother. Kyoko was nervous about what else Julie could have possibly prepared. She didn't like that she could have troubled them with her visit.

Kuu kicked off his shoes and put on a pair for himself. He picked up two more to bring to Kuon and Julie.

"Let's head back. Kuon may need rescuing from his mother," Kuu whispered, making Kyoko giggle. Surely, she couldn't be that bad.

Now that things were calm, Kyoko could properly look around the house. Her overall impression of the large house was high quality yet minimalistic. It showcased the natural elements inside and out. The large glass walls allowed what remained of the late afternoon sun to shine in and illuminate the interior of the house. From the front entrance, Kyoko peeked over the glass railing and was surprised to find a set of stairs. She passed it on the way in and out but hardly noticed it. There was another level of the house.

"We'll show you to your room in a minute. You guys must be tired after that long flight and then you had to work as soon as you arrived." Kuu shook his head.

Kyoko was glad Kuu was walking slightly in front of her so he wouldn't see her guilty expression. She bit her tongue to keep from confessing. She wasn't sure if Kuon wanted his parents to know about his visit to Rick. She would leave it to him to tell that story should it ever come up.

Kyoko averted her gaze from the glass walls to look at the interior of the house. She would have to explore outside later. "A zen garden?" Kyoko said aloud as they came upon a rectangular opening in the wall between the formal dining room and living room.

"It's actually a fireplace," Kuu explained. He pointed over to the other side of the wall where a similar cut-out held perfectly stacked chopped wood. "I drew a pattern in the grains in honor of your arrival."

Kyoko wasn't familiar with fireplaces but this one gave off a Japanese aesthetic since its interior walls were a gray brick and the outside walls were covered in wood.

"There they are," Kyoko heard Julie say. She stepped into the living room behind Kuu and halted. The room was something straight out of a home magazine. She was so focused on Julie that she didn't notice their surroundings. All three exterior walls were made of glass bringing the outdoors in. It looked even more picturesque with Julie and Kuon sitting in the space. With the sun shining in and the backdrop of the woods and sky beyond, they looked more and more like the royal family of fairies that she initially suspected.

"I brought you both house slippers," Kuu said holding up the shoes in his hands.

Julie put on her pair and stood to walk toward Kyoko. _Oh my God! This is it! She's coming! Breathe Kyoko!_ Kyoko prepared to drop into a bow but Julie stopped her and pulled her into a fierce hug. She couldn't breathe.

"Mom! Mom! Too much! She can't breathe," Kuon exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Julie said letting Kyoko go. Kyoko sucked in air as calmly as she could. She thought she was going to suffocate if she held on any longer. She couldn't pull away without possibly hurting her feelings. Thank goodness for Kuon's interference.

"It's so wonderful to have you both here. Thank you for bringing him home, Kyoko."

"I didn't do much, Julie-san," she replied shyly.

"Not according to him. I'm very grateful. This was such a wonderful surprise."

"Ah, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" She didn't think their appearance would cause such a horrible shock. She searched Julie for any sign of lasting effects.

"My heart is feeling a little painful," Julie said

"Your heart? Julie-san, maybe you should lie down."

"Oh, there it is again," Julie said clutching her chest.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"She was fine just a few minutes ago," Kuon declared closing in with Kuu.

"Julie-san?"

Julie gasped again.

"It's, Mom."

"Pardon?"

"Mom. Kids in America call their mother's, Mom. Please call me, Mom. Julie is so cold and distant. It pains my heart."

Kuu and Kuon groaned and rolled their eyes in unison. It was so in sync that Kyoko believed it was something they used to do often.

"Go on try it" Julie urged with pleading eyes. Her emerald eyes were as lethal as Kuon's. It wasn't fair.

"O-okay, M-mom."

Julie clapped her hands with delight.

"Hey, if Julie gets to be called Mom, then I should be called Dad too."

"Dad, you can't be so demanding," Kuon grumbled. Kuu pouted.

"Where are my manners? Would you two like something to drink? Tea, water, juice?" Julie said, ignoring her husband's plea.

"If you don't mind showing me where everything is, I would like a cup of tea," Kyoko said quickly, following Julie toward the kitchen.

"I can't let you do that. However, since I know how you are I wouldn't mind the help.

Kyoko was speechless when she stepped into the gourmet kitchen. The large windows in front of the main sink slid into each other opening to let nature inside. There were no trees hindering the view, just open sky, and endless sea. She could make out a boat or two in the far distance.

...

Kuon followed them into the kitchen. He stood back as he watched Kyoko get distracted by the view like he knew she would. She was lost in La La land again. He would have to take her on a proper tour of the grounds soon. Maybe in the morning when they were both rested they could go for a walk. He was running on pure adrenaline right now but he wasn't sure how long he would last.

His mother looked confident in the kitchen as she placed cups and ingredients on the marble counter then filled a kettle from the spout above the stove. Then again, like him, she always could manage drinks. He tried to focus on the present and not think about the few times he was in this room with Rick. The most memorable being when he cooked the omurice dish for his friend

"Wow! This is incredible," Kyoko gushed, jolting him from his thoughts. She finally turned away from the view with her dazzling gold eyes catching Kuon's. She started to say something but frowned then shook her head. He would have to ask her later to share with him whatever it was she stopped herself from speaking aloud.

"Oh, I really zoned out." She came around the island and stood next to Julie. "How can I help?"

"It's okay, honey. I got this. Make yourself at home," she told her. "Kuon, tea?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied, taking a seat at the island. Kuu also joined him. He patted the empty seat on his left for Kyoko to sit.

"Oh, I just remembered. Please excuse me." She rushed out of the kitchen and returned a moment later with her large carry-on bag. "We brought some treats for Ot-...D-dad and M-mom from Japan."

Kuon had no idea what she was talking about but he felt horrible. He initially thought to stop by a florist to pick up some flowers for his mother but he forgot about that plan in his anxiety. Kyoko winked at him. Like the view outside the house, she was incredible. Had he known she was carrying all that he would have insisted he carry the bag for her instead of letting her refuse him.

"This is the matcha sponge cake you enjoyed so much on your last visit. I knew I had to bring you some." She said placing two wrapped boxes on the counter.

"This is something different," she said, pulling out a cylindrical wooden container. "It's thin wafers coated in crunchy brown sugar. Since you like sweets so much I thought you would like it."

"A lady after my stomach," Kuu said dramatically.

"And this box is an assortment of seasonal dried fruits and veggies dusted in light sugar."

"I can't wait to try everything. Thank you. Anyone want to eat the cake now while we drink our tea?" Kuu asked eagerly.

Kuon vaguely remembered where they kept stuff in the kitchen. He never had much use for it in his youth. Sure, his parents liked to eat as a family when they were home but that became rare as he got older. He hunted for dishes, forks, and a knife while Kyoko chatted with his Dad about the gifts. With his mother's guidance, he found everything.

Kuon felt drained after having the cake and tea, he zoned out on the conversation around him while Kyoko described her first-class experience on the airplane. He was so glad she was here. His parents were laughing easily and engaging with her. She just seemed so calm while he was a bundle of nerves. He felt like a duck. Calm on the surface but his webbed feet were churning rapidly underwater to stay afloat.

"You must be very tired," Julie said, reaching across the counter to squeeze his hand. Kuon hummed and smiled.

"Darling, I think it's time we let them rest. Today is just the beginning. Don't you want to show Kyoko her room?" Kuu told her.

"You're right. You both have had a long day and it's morning in Japan right now."

They followed Julie downstairs with all their bags. Nostalgia washed over Kuon as he cleared the last step. His eyes wandered to the glass triangular courtyard at the center of the corridor. The architect proposed it as a solution to bring more natural light to the lower level. Since the sun had set, Kuon could see stars sprinkling the dark sky. He could see his passed self vividly reclined with his legs propped up on the coffee table smoking or drinking as he gazed up at the stars.

His Dad explained to Kyoko how the glass slid open and stacked into each other opening this subterranean level up to nature. There were four bedrooms on this level; one was Kuon's and another was hers. Kuon and Kyoko perked up at the mention of his old room. His Dad had used the word "was." Does it mean his childhood room was nonexistent now? He was relieved and sad. They probably found all his contraband in that room that he gathered during his teenage rebellion: pot, booze,...porn. The last one was peer pressure. Rick thought it would help keep a girlfriend if he learned how to pleasure a woman. Kuon prayed to the Gods his parents got rid of that stuff.

Kyoko didn't ask but he knew she was curious. She would wait until he offered to show her. It was just in her nature to be considerate of his feelings. He ignored the room he knew was his and continued to walk. He would deal with it eventually.

"This is it," Julie said excitedly. The door had Kyoko's name illustrated and surrounded by wildflowers and butterflies on a frame. Kuon couldn't think of a more appropriate placard.

He gestured for Kyoko to enter first. He was privy to his parents' plans since his mother sent emails asking for his opinion on several occasions. She was going to love it.

He smiled when she looked at him nervously. He could probably guess what was going through her mind. Having a room presented to her by the Hizuris probably meant they had spent money on her. Kyoko twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly. He laughed when she peeked through the crack then pushed it open wider in astonishment.

Her hesitation disappeared as she rushed inside the room. Kuon stepped in after her watching her excited face dart left, right and up to study every aspect of the room. The pictures they sent didn't do the room justice. He felt like he stepped into an enchanted forest. The outside view on this side of the house beyond the balcony opened up to the woods. The balcony itself was covered in vines and flowers.

Her inspection of the room came to a halt as her eyes landed on the human form standing in front of the glass walls. A dress fit for a fairy princess of her stature was draped on a mannequin. It was shades of blue with open shoulders and long sleeves. The gold adornments over the neck and bodice with matching headdress made it look regal. Kyoko froze in place looking at the dress. His parents must have had plans for her to wear it. He doubted they went through the trouble to make her play dress up like a little girl. Moreover, it would be a waste if she couldn't show it off. He needed to coordinate with his parents since he had a few plans of his own. One, in particular, he absolutely wanted to enjoy with her while he was Kuon.

"Do you like it? It was designed with you in mind," Julie asked.

Kyoko nodded vehemently. "It's so beautiful." She tore her eyes away from the dress and continued browsing the room.

He stood next to Kyoko and touched the fake yet realistic tree standing in the corner of the room between the two walls that weren't glass. The trunk and branches that fanned out over the walls and up the ceiling were colored to look like real bark. The foliage and flowers, however, were painted directly on the walls including fluttering butterflies, fireflies, and fairies. Kyoko took off her slippers to let her toes sink into the moss-like rug beneath it. Large pillows that resembled boulders were strewn above it making it the perfect place to lounge and read a script.

Kyoko turned to the bed draped with a lit-up canopy over the headboard. He could imagine his Dad trying to install that himself. His mother even shared a picture of him hard at work in his coveralls. Furniture wise, there was nothing else in the room but the bed. Dressers and vanities were usually kept inside the spacious closets.

He looked at his parents watching her reactions to the decor. They expressed their worry to him about it being too childish for a mature teenage girl like Kyoko but Kuon assured them that she would love it nonetheless. And he was right, she wore a look of unmistakable delight as she tittered about the room absorbing all the details, her eyes always coming back to fall on the dress.

"You did all this for me?" She asked, finally addressing them.

"Our daughter needs her own space. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She cried enthusiastically. "Everything is so wonderful; the dress, the bed, the room. Thank you so much!"

"I'm so glad!" Julie replied with relief. She began telling Kyoko the story of how the room design unfolded.

Kuu turned his attention to Kuon, "You're free to sleep in the same room with her but…"

Kuon groaned. Was he about to get the embarrassing sex talk from his Dad at this age? It was a little too late for that.

"Right," Kuu said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kuon cocked his brow when he didn't continue.

"Jules, let's leave them to rest. We can talk about their plans in the morning."

She hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek before leaving the room.

Kuon laid in the bed staring at the twinkling lights above. He could hear Kyoko humming from the bathroom even if it was on the other side of the vast closet. He had skirted today by making small talk. They would eventually need to have deeper conversations so he could get over his fear of disappointing them again. He thought they should have been more angry or upset with him showing up unannounced. He wouldn't have blamed them. It felt weird how they just accepted him with open arms especially after his presence caused his mother to faint.

Why was no one blaming him? She could have been seriously injured. He almost regretted tagging along. He wouldn't know how he could live with himself if his mother was hurt because of him.

His eyes followed Kyoko as she walked into the room. The familiar scent of her soap soothed him. "You're not sleeping yet?" She crawled into the bed next to him. It wasn't as large as their bed in Japan but it fit them both comfortably.

Kuon shook his head. "I can't sleep without my body pillow," he joked snuggling against her. She giggled as he nestled his face into her bosom.

"Stop that, we can't."

"Because you're still on your period?" Kuon asked making her blush.

"Yes and No, because this is your parents' house. I feel nervous as it is! I would die if they caught us."

He let out a dramatic whimper on her chest. _Why am I always being cockblocked by my parents?_

"Hey...how are you doing?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Today was stressful for you?"

He felt her tense when he nodded against her boobs. He would have teased her more if her fingers in his hair weren't so soothing. He finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cedric pulled his car around the circular driveway stopping behind an unfamiliar car and cut off the engine. He rested his forehead against the leather steering wheel and concentrated on his breathing. He wasn't even in the house yet and he already felt like he was suffocating. He returned to California several days ago and couldn't keep avoiding his parents. Using work as an excuse was no longer flying with his mother. She insisted he come for dinner or she would use her connections to hunt him down tomorrow no matter what he was doing. He would be filming then and didn't want her interrupting his work. She was guaranteed to make a spectacle of herself as she always had in the past. He already missed the distance from his family that Japan afforded him.

"Ceddy?!" He looked up to find his mother knocking on his window.

* * *

 **AN: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me especially after that cliffhanger. I watch too much HGTV so I'm splicing a bunch of elements I want in my lottery home into the Hizuri house…lol. I'm obsessed with Kuon's love of nature so I wanted to highlight it in their home. He had to get it from somewhere. Bwahahaha I had too with Cedric's mother. Every time I read that nickname I envision his mother calling him that in a snobbish tone.**

 **Thanks for always reading and for the reviews of the last chapter. I HEART all of you.**

 **BTW I fixed chapters 101 and 113, I don't know what I did there. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you to Aznmiy for pointing out the errors.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	126. The Journal

Chapter 126: The Journal

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the Hizuri's would snoop through Kuon's room.**

Cedric automatically plastered a smile on his face when he heard his mother's voice. He might as well put on a happy face and play nice; otherwise, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hello, mother, you look lovelier than ever," he said pecking his mother on the cheek she held out to him. As usual, she was done up impeccably in a tasteful dark green cocktail dress with her hair and makeup in place. As a former model, his mother was an attractive woman. She was now one of the most popular socialites in the area and came from a famous family. Her father, Cedric's grandfather, Eltra Duris, made a name for himself here in Hollywood as the _Father of Winners_ and now Cedric's father along with an associate handling the East Coast took up his mantle. It took two men to fill his grandfather's shoes.

"That's all you have to say to me after being gone for months and rarely calling home," she said pouting.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I missed you, Mother. How have you been?" He flashed her a charming smile that he knew would melt her heart. He held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked toward the front door held open by the butler.

Cedric greeted the man he had known all his life as he crossed the threshold.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Cedric withheld his groan. A surprise from his mother was never good.

"My boy!" His grandfather called out when they stepped into the foyer. His grandfather walked up to him and embraced him warmly.

"Hi Grandpa," Cedric said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Welcome home, Ceddy." The childish nickname wasn't so annoying when his grandpa said it.

"It's good to be home," he said genuinely for the first time since being back. Thank goodness his grandfather was here, he would be able to endure the grueling meal with his parents. His parents tended to play nice when he was around. Now that he was back, the rumor mill started up again. The tabloids were once again airing his dirty laundry. He was surprised to come home to find that none of his pending contracts were canceled. He had filming and an interview scheduled tomorrow to discuss the issues he avoided before leaving. The incident in Japan had yet to blow up here. He probably had his father to thank for that one.

"How have you been Grandpa?" Cedric asked with concern. Now that his grandfather was retired and wasn't traveling for business anymore Cedric had grown closer to him. As a child, he only ever saw him sporadically since his work took up most of his time. His grandfather's guidance finally reined him in. Maybe his upbringing would have been different if his grandfather was around.

"I'm doing just fine, my boy. Now tell me everything you did in Japan. Did you go to any of the places I mentioned?" His grandfather waggled his eyebrows making Cedric groan.

"A few of them and not _there_. I mainly let the locals decide. How about on my next break, we go together. You can even introduce me to your friend."

"It made an impression on you, didn't it?"

"It was refreshing," Cedric responded honestly. Since he practically snuck into the country, fans weren't aware of his presence. It was refreshing to take a break and breathe over there. "I'll have to work on my Japanese language skills before then."

"Let me know if you need some help. I'm quite fluent."

Cedric chuckled. He would take his grandfather up on his offer.

"Ceddy," his mother called from the parlor, regaining his attention. "You remember Miranda, right? You two went to high school together. I bumped into her at the opening of…. _blah blah blah."_

Cedric drowned out his mother's babble as the young woman transported him back to the time when his life was ruled with hatred and envy, bred from his father's lack of acceptance and his mother's toxic responsibility to give him the best of everything. He knew Miranda all right. She was in his year at the academy. She was a pretty woman but the most notable thing about Miranda was that she dated _him_. Cedric managed to get her to break up with that guy using just a few words. _Are you so sure he loves you? How about you test him?_ At the time, he found joy knowing his goody-two-shoes rival had such an uncharacteristic flaw. Miranda came running to Cedric distraught. Of course, old him had to console her, he wasn't that heartless to ladies. Afterward, he had nothing to do with her.

What was she doing here? Did he just trade one crazy woman for another? Was this Karma for everything he did in his youth? All the backstabbing, the manipulating, and the bullying he orchestrated were now coming full circle to bite him in the ass. He deserved every level of crazy that came back to haunt him.

Cedric thought he was going to be sick as his stomach churned with guilt. He excused himself from Miranda and his mother to go to the powder room in the hall. He turned on his heel to leave the room and bumped into someone.

"Hey, Cedric, long time no see old friend," the man greeted.

Cedric recovered and looked at his "old friend." His earlier thoughts of rushing to the restroom forgotten.

"Liam?" _This night just keeps getting better and better!_ He cut ties with this guy, Liam McDermott, years ago as he did with many. Last Cedric heard, he was overseas for college or something. What did he want with him now? "It has been a while."

"Can you believe it? What a small world. I bumped into Liam at Miranda's soft opening for her first boutique. I thought it would be a nice little welcome home dinner for you to see familiar faces," his mother explained.

Cedric smiled serenely and turned to his mother. "That was so thoughtful of you, Mother. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"You could never trouble me, darling," she said, caressing his cheek.

"Pardon me, Miss Karina," the butler announced. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you. Well... shall we make our way to the dining room?"

"Is Dad joining us tonight?"

"I'm sorry dear, he's out of town but he does send his love."

 _I bet he does._ That would explain why his father hasn't bothered him since his return. Cedric wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or upset by his father's absence. Either way, it wasn't anything new.

During dinner, Karina was in her element and kept up the flow of conversation. A conversation that revolved around Miranda's family's business, her accomplishments during university, and now her new business. Her boutique would cater to the rich and famous. The exclusive opening alone generated a slew of elite clientele. His mother was doing it again. She was always trying to set him up with some woman she deemed worthy of her son. Maybe he should just swear off women and die alone.

His mother changed topics to get Cedric more engaged. Karina was sly enough to keep her questions, work-related, highlighting his good points rather than focusing on the personal issues going on in his life. He saw Liam perk up at the mention of his time in Japan out of the corner of his eye. Cedric concluded that he knew something about the incident over there.

Finally, the dessert plates were cleared signaling the end of the meal. Cedric couldn't wait to get away from Liam before he spilled Cedric's secrets in front of his mother and grandfather. He used to portray a clean image to the adults in his life and skewed the truth so someone else was always to blame. That wasn't him anymore; however, his fame began to grow, and with that came the paparazzi. They were notorious at catching him when he wanted to blow off some steam drinking and womanizing. He settled down after meeting Viola this past year but that all went to hell.

 _I should make sure she's okay._ He didn't have any of the details regarding her. All he knew was that his father took care of it. A part of him said to leave her alone but the other part of him worried about her after learning that Kimiko had a hand in her actions.

Cedric said good night to his mother and the other company. He didn't give Miranda a second glance as he walked his grandfather down the lit path that would take them to his private bungalow on an acre of the family property. His grandfather sold the family mansion after his retirement and built this house for himself to be closer to the family. His grandfather had significantly downsized but the 10,000 square foot home would still be considered large for one man and the live-in employees.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

"You aren't tired?"

"Of course, I'm tired. Listening to your mother prattle on about that prized mare was exhausting. I don't know where I went wrong raising that girl. Oh I know, I was too busy building a legacy," he said shaking his head.

Cedric chuckled at the old man. He could always count on his grandfather to cheer him up. Cedric walked to the minibar in his grandfather's study and poured them each two fingers worth of whiskey. He handed the tumbler to his grandfather and took a seat on the soft leather chair.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I take it that man wasn't really a friend of yours."

"That's the problem. They never were. I boosted their reputation while they did whatever I demanded." Cedric drained the contents of his drink and stood up.

"I should be getting back. I have an early job tomorrow. I'll give you a call some time this week maybe we can grab a bite."

"You need to make friends your own age," Eltra told him, taking his glass.

"Who needs friends when I have you, Pops!"

Eltra grunted at his grandson's boastful declaration. "I won't be here forever. Maybe I should take a page from your mother's book and find you a partner. My best friend is a miracle worker at matchmaking."

Cedric groaned, "Please don't. I'm done with women."

Eltra raised a curious brow at Cedric. "Come on, Grandpa. You know what I mean. We can live that bachelor's life together…what did your generation use to say? Let's paint the town red!"

"I leave that to you, boy. Your Grandmother would roll over in her grave if she saw me gallivanting about at my age."

Cedric laughed whole-heartedly. "Then I'll call you for some early-bird specials." Eltra glowered at his grandson's joke.

He hugged his grandfather and walked out the door. "Good night, Grandpa. I'll call you soon."

Cedric made the trek back deep in thought. When he neared his parents' house, he stuck to the shadows and snuck into his car. He didn't want to get caught by his mother. As he drove down the street, he was forced to slam on his breaks when someone jumped out on to the road to flag him down. He took a quick look at his door to make sure the locks were engaged. This could be a potential carjacking.

"Yo, Cedric."

Cedric squinted his eyes against the harsh streetlight and realized the man standing in front of his car was Liam. This was not looking good. He rolled down his window a crack.

"Hey man, car trouble?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you. Do you want to grab a drink so we could catch up?"

"I have an early call in the morning. Raincheck?"

Liam laughed. "A few of the guys said you've changed. I couldn't believe it. I'll be leaving in a few days. This place is full of temptation. I only came back to attend my grandparents' fiftieth anniversary." Liam stood up, pulled out a paper from his jacket pocket, and began unfolding it. When it was flat, he held it out to Cedric and gestured to roll down the window.

"Hang on," Cedric said and pulled his car off the road. There was something about what Liam said that made him trust the guy. He stepped out of the car and took the document. It was a recent newspaper clipping from the L.A. Times. His expression turned grim as he read the article.

"You never did care what happened to any of us," Liam said bitterly. He waved to Cedric as he walked to his own car and drove away. A phone number and the words _Let's talk,_ were scribbled on the back of the back. Cedric sighed and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

* * *

Kuu looked up from his glass of wine across the kitchen table at his wife. They were eating a light dinner since their original plan was waylaid by jet lag. She caught him looking and smiled. This time her smile for him was unbridled and radiant. Kuu felt the lump in his throat and tried to wash it down with the wine. It was good to see her truly happy again. He reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. Today was an amazing day for them now that their children were here.

"They look so good in person," Julie whispered. She kept her voice down to avoid waking up the children even though Kuu wanted to disturb them. It was better to let them rest.

"Yes, all the video chats and all the pictures do not make up for actually having them with us."

"I didn't want to get my hopes up but I can't believe they managed to fool us."

"They're going to take the industry by storm with that kind of talent."

Julie giggled excitedly. He could tell, like him, she couldn't wait to witness her babies shine.

"How was it talking with him?"

Julie sighed. "He was quiet and apologetic."

Kuu sighed in turn, "He's still apologizing?"

"He apologized for the way he left and for staying away for so long without contact," Julie explained.

"I hope you told him that we aren't upset over that. He needed to get away otherwise we would have lost him."

"You know I did, Kuu," Julie bristled. She kept her tone down and said, "I told him I understood and that I, no we were glad to have him home."

"Did he say anything else? Like what his plans for the future are?"

"We didn't have time for that. He's working though. He'll be walking the catwalk for R'Mandy as Ren."

"I see. So he doesn't plan on being Kuon full time just yet," Kuu felt a little disappointed by that. Did he still find it horrible to be their son?

"This is a giant leap for us as a family. I'll take him any way I can get him. Even if it's as Kyoko's boyfriend."

Julie was right. He couldn't be greedy. They had been patient for so long they couldn't screw it up now for selfish reasons. If Kuu really thought about it, he just wanted to brag to everyone about his son's accomplishments. He couldn't be prouder of his son and yet he knew that he would continue to exceed in whatever he chose to do.

"Should we move them to the guest house since there's a bigger bed?" Julie suggested taking another bite of her salad.

"Why? You worked so hard decorating Kyoko's room. They'll be fine and they're in the main house."

"You're right. Kuon would probably want to go into his room too. He'll be surprised that nothing has chan-"

Kuu looked up from his plate when she stopped her sentence short. Julie was deep in thought. "Kuu, did you put his journal back?"

Kuu looked at her in alarm. It had been years since he stumbled upon his son's journal. He wasn't intentionally snooping, he just missed his son and wanted to feel closer to him. When Kuu sat on the bed in his depressed state, he displaced the mattress and found the book. Kuu never returned it. He jumped out of his seat and tiptoed down the steps to his study. He opened drawers and checked shelves until he found the worn leather-bound book. He then tiptoed toward Kuon's door and twisted the knob. It was locked. _Dammit!_

He rushed back up the stairs and ran to the back of the house. He took the flight of stairs two at a time to their master bedroom. He rummaged through his top drawer and found the key to Kuon's room. He dashed back down and snuck into Kuon's room. He opted not to turn on a light on the off chance it would alert the kids to his crime. He felt his way around the room to reach the bed and ended up stubbing his toe on the frame. Kuu had to bite down hard on his fist to keep from hollering out. It served him right for skulking about like a guilty man but he managed to return the notebook in its place. Hopefully, Kuon wouldn't notice.

Kuu slumped in his chair and took a large gulp of his wine. Julie cocked her brow at him and poured him another glass. The journal was a cold dose of reality for the Hizuris. Kuon had not written in it since he was twelve years old but what was there in the previous years was enough to make Kuu lose his appetite for a while. In his young son's untidy handwriting, the words _mutant_ and _disappointment_ filled many pages. How could their precious son think their lives would be better off if he was never born?

A tear rolled down Kuu's cheek as he imagined everything his son endured. He failed his son in so many ways. When his career took off, he was so busy he neglected to see how it affected Kuon. While Kuon was working on himself in Japan, Kuu and Julie tried to work on their shortcomings as parents. It was finally time to put their hard work to test. They weeded out the toxic people in their lives and careers. The veteran couple could afford to be as picky as they pleased. It might have bristled people the wrong way but he couldn't forget his son's words. He didn't divulge as much but after reading it repeatedly, Kuu concluded that not only kids but adults in the industry contributed to Kuon's destructive behavior. _I wish I was more like Dad, maybe then I can stop upsetting the director._

"I know it's hard darling but you did what you could to help," Julie said, swiping at his tears. "We can only show him that we're here for him and hopefully he'll see how much we've changed."

"Yes, you're right." He exhaled slowly and grew quiet for several moments. Julie let him be to collect himself.

"We need to get him fitted for a tux if he's going to be Kyoko's plus one." Kuu was relieved that his brain did a one-eighty and switched to a lighter topic. There was no point dwelling on the past.

"Kuu!" Julie's eyes lit up with excitement. She stood and snatched her phone off the counter. "I know just who to call. He owes me one."

Julie put the phone down as quickly as she picked it up. "I'll have to wait to get Ren's schedule. I don't want to blow his cover."

"I need to tell Andres not to come. And Dee Dee? Do we need her to come or can we handle it? How about a paid vacation? Is that too suspicious?"

"They're loyal but I don't want Kuon to feel uncomfortable. A vacation sounds like a good idea. I'll call Delores and you can call Andres."

Kuu and Julie separated to make the calls that would ensure their housekeeper and Chef didn't report to work for the duration of their children's stay. They could survive without them for two weeks.

…

Kuon blinked awake and squinted at the bright twinkling lights that shone down on him. Right, he was in Kyoko's new room in his childhood home. He rolled over to find his girlfriend asleep at an odd angle. He caught sight of the script sitting on her lap and deduced that she fell asleep reading it. He moved her gently into a more comfortable position and covered her up. She snuggled into the comforters and was soon back into a deep sleep. He kissed her bare shoulder softly and quietly rolled out of bed.

He walked barefoot toward the glass wall and pulled back the shade to see outside. The sun had yet to rise. He glanced at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. He wasn't sure how long she stayed awake so it was best to let her sleep. He entered the closet to head to the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack. The dress form he placed in there last night had _literally_ almost spooked the shit out of him. Thank goodness he was conditioned enough to scream in silence. His behavior would have been embarrassing to explain to Kyoko.

Kuon made it to the bathroom without another hitch. His parents carried the fairyland theme into the bathroom. The sink itself was a bronzed vessel with a hammered texture to give it a natural finish. The faucet was unlike anything Kuon had seen before. It was of the same bronze hue but curved up and around like a wave and cascaded into the basin like a waterfall. He couldn't begin to describe the natural spring looking shower and bath combo. His parents really outdid themselves. Kuon imagined Kyoko rising from the tub like a goddess wearing a soaked white gown clinging to her every curve.

"Down boy," Kuon hissed at his little head. He turned on the little waterfall and splashed his face with cold water. He brushed his teeth quickly and ran his wet hands through his hair to tame his bedhead. Amidst all this, his stomach roared loudly. He turned off the tap and touched his stomach. He was suddenly starving. They didn't eat anything of substance yesterday except for breakfast on the plane. He was in so much turmoil food was the last thing on his mind. How could he have done that to her? She never once complained.

Kuon put on a shirt and left the room. He headed up to the kitchen to find a snack that would quiet his stomach until Kyoko woke. He was startled but not surprised to see his father sitting bare-chested at the counter and eating. Kuu's hand paused as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Good morning, son." Kuu abandoned his meal for the time being and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Kuon. "It feels so good to say that to your face," he said, pulling back but keeping his hand on Kuon's shoulders.

"It's good hearing it," Kuon grinned shyly, making his father smile. They stood awkwardly until Kuon's stomach growled in protest.

Kuu chuckled. "It's like music to my ears. I never thought I would live to hear your stomach rumbling in hunger. Of course, you're hungry you didn't eat dinner. I can whip up something for you."

"No need, I'll have some of that," he said nodding to the box of cereal Kuu was eating.

"This is just a snack until I get back."

It was only then that Kuon looked at his father's attire. "You still go out?"

"Every morning when I'm free, weather permitting, of course. It's become a ritual."

Kuon nodded and took a seat on a stool next to his father. He was worried that things would be awkward in person with his parents but they were taking his presence in stride.

Kuu got him a bowl and spoon. Kuon poured himself some of the sugary cereal he had not eaten since he was a kid.

They ate in silence for several minutes until Kuu asked, "Do you want to come with me? I have an extra suit that could probably fit you."

"Would that be okay? I'm rusty."

"I could teach you again. It's like riding a bike. You'll pick it up again in no time."

"I would like that."

"Good, finish eating and we'll head out." Kuu poured more cereal into Kuon's bowl similar to the way he used to as a child after another one of his mother's kitchen disasters. It made him feel warm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tokyo_

"Any regrets," Yashiro asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Just one," Kanae said. She glanced off to the side at Kijima and Chiori bickering on the proper way to tape up a box.

"I'm sorry about that. It's my fault. I slipped while in conversation with him. He asked me out for drinks and I automatically responded….Are you upset?" Yashiro asked nervously.

"No, if people know, they know. I wasn't planning on keeping our living arrangements a secret except from my family. I don't want them to know where I live. Knowing my family, we would come home to all of them camping in our living room and our refrigerator ransacked." Kanae said pointedly then flushed at her words.

 _Our living room! Our refrigerator! Kyaa!_ Stars instantly sprouted into Yashiro's eyes and his inner fangirl jumped in the air holding pom-poms. Kanae avoided his gaze.

Yashiro couldn't help pulling her close and kissing her passionately. She was too cute.

"Let's carry these boxes down, Kijima-san, and leave the love birds alone." Chiori piled three boxes into Kijima's arms.

"Ugh, Chiorrin? This is too much," Kijima managed to wheeze out under the heavyweight. "Plus, I can't see where I'm going."

"I said to stop calling me that," she scolded. She didn't relieve him of any boxes but dragged him out the door. She closed the apartment door behind them after leaving.

Yashiro pulled away once the door closed and smiled at Kanae. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mission accomplished," he said innocently as the sound of their friends bickering faded.

…

"Sho? Are you seriously watching that again?"

 _Tch!_ He glowered at Shoko's sympathetic expression and turned back to the TV. Anyone knew it was better to watch something on a TV rather than a small cellphone. He didn't know why he tortured himself by watching it again. Seeing it on the large screen only amplified their lovey-dovey expressions. She was making those stupid googly eyes at him and he was looking at her the same way. It made him want to gag. He hoped this would piss off all the single people in the world that their popularity would drop.

Sho hated to admit it but the song itself wasn't half bad. He was annoyed that it nearly toppled him from the number one spot on the Oricon charts. How dare she step on his turf.

"Shoko!" Sho yelled.

A frantic Shoko emerged from her bedroom wearing a green facemask. "What?! What happened, Sho?"

"Find me an acting part in a drama! I'll show this girl that I can act too," he declared.

Shoko groaned and returned to her refuge. Just when she thought the brat was growing up he ends up lashing out. She hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

 **AN: Hi hi! Thanks for sticking with me. Now that we're getting into the Kuon arc in canon, I'm hoping the Hizuri's have some idea of what Kuon experienced as a child. His grandfather seemed to be aware during his talk with Lory so it makes me wonder. I really hope they snooped in his room. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you for always reading and for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate you all.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	127. Bonding Over Wetsuits

Chapter 127: Bonding Over Wetsuits

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Surfer boys.**

He eyed the line forming outside the small establishment. He wondered if he should get in line as well and pulled out his cellphone to type a message.

 _I'm outside the restaurant. Should I get in line?_

The response was immediate.

 _Just enter. Okami-san is aware that I'm waiting for you at the bar._

He ducked under the curtain covering the front entrance and stepped in. Okami-san greeted him while placing drinks on a table. The interior was at max capacity. The sounds of people enjoying the food and the company filled the room.

"Seiji! Over here! I saved you a seat," the man patted the empty stool next to him at the corner of the bar. The rest of the seats at the bar were occupied.

Seiji gestured to the Okami who smiled and nodded in response. He threaded his way through the tables until he was sliding into his seat. He turned his head once more to the scene behind him before addressing his companion.

"Wow, this place is quite busy. I didn't know it existed. How did you find out about this spot, Ushio?"

The hoodlum looking man smirked at the director. "Someone recommended it at my last job. This is my second time being here. The food is good. The service is good. This place is nostalgic. It brings me back to my days in university."

"Did they really allow you into a university with a scary face like that?"

Ushio smirked and sipped his sake ignoring the question. "Taisho, can we please get a full order of the sashimi special." The Taisho nodded and went about the meticulous task of slicing up various high-quality fish thinly and placing it on a large platter in a decorative arrangement. Ushio poured sake into a clean cup and slid it to his friend.

"You're a sore loser, aren't you?" Seiji accused as he picked up the offered cup to take a swig.

Ushio chuckled. "I am. That's why I'm taking advantage of you footing the bill."

Seiji chuckled as well. If Ushio really wanted to take advantage of him, he could have demanded a high-class sushi restaurant but instead chose this family-style place. The place suited him. Seiji didn't pay attention as Ushio ordered more items once the platter of sushi was set before him.

They made a bet on who would be chosen to direct Kyoko's debut film. Normally the loser would be the one receiving the penalty, not the victor. If his American friend had not challenged him to create something outside his comfort zone, Seiji probably would have lost to Ushio. It worked out in his favor, he knew the adaptation would hit all the soft spots in Lory's heart. Maybe next time Lory would be more receptive to a script of his choosing.

"What? You haven't seen Kyoko-chan's new music video yet?" Seiji heard the man sitting two seats over ask his friend.

Seiji perked up at the name. He felt Ushio shift in his seat trying to listen as well. Were they talking about the same Kyoko? He was familiar with Kyoko's latest work but he wasn't aware of a music video.

"Taisho, you and Okami-san have seen it right?" asked another young man in a business suit.

Taisho grunted in reply but continued cooking. Seiji looked at the Taisho behind the counter. He couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no to the question but the man, apparently a regular, seemed to have understood his answer.

"To think, it felt like only yesterday that we used to see Kyoko-chan's pretty smile here every day. Now she has grown into a big star."

That last line sealed it. There was no doubt they were talking about his Kyoko.

"Speak for yourself. I saw her just last week and a couple of weeks ago she brought her coworkers from the variety show. She still helps when she has the time."

"She's such a good girl. She hasn't let fame get to her head."

"Would you two be quiet? I can barely hear the video and any louder Taisho would probably chop off my fingers," the third guy hissed. He looked up nervously at Taisho but kept his phone hidden.

Seiji smiled to himself. He was more excited than ever to work with her. To think she used to work at this establishment. She probably recommended this place to some of her colleagues so the name was now being passed around amongst them. Ushio nudged Seiji to eat. He took several bites and determined for himself that the food was delicious. He needed to add this place to the list.

After the feast, Ushio and Seiji stood outside on the street to have a smoke and continue their chat.

"Here," Ushio said around the cigarette between his lips. Seiji blew out a puff of smoke then leaned in to get a closer look at the phone Ushio held. He pulled up the music video that was trending on the couple's social media page. He watched Ruriko's new drama with great pride and was elated to see the two girls working so closely together. Seiji felt a tinge of guilt for the role he played at pitting the girls against each other. It was alleviated when he thought about the discovery he made in Kyoko. He knew she had a wealth of hidden potential but judging from this video he had no idea how much. The music video showed the range of her voice without the distraction of the shouting crowd.

 _Could I jump on this bandwagon and showcase her in this drama?_

Seiji grabbed hold of the cell phone to take a closer look. _I knew he was capable of such expressions. He looks so youthful and not at all out of place. Could this be the power of love?_

Judging from the number of likes, loves, and shares, the fans were going wild for not only this couple but the Bridge Rock band as well. Seiji pulled back the timer bar to replay a part of the video. He concentrated on how Kyoko's presence brought Ren out of his shell.

 _If only Takarada-san would let me cast him, I wouldn't have to find a male lead._

Maybe he could appeal to Lory one more time.

"Hey Ushio," Seiji began handing him back the phone. "How would you go about convincing an eccentric mogul into letting you have an actor?"

Ushio gave him a conniving smile. That was the start of how Seiji, with the help of Ushio, devised a plan to cast Ren in his drama.

* * *

"Everything good with, Kyoko?" Kuu asked, looking up from the large display of monitors connected to his laptop. He was sitting at the desk in the large study. It was just as Kuon remembered it. The room had only one glass wall that overlooked the mountain terrain and trees. The rest of the walls had floor to ceiling shelves covered in books, awards, scripts, playbills, and an endless amount of framed family photos.

"She's still asleep but I left her a note _or two_ ," Kuon responded with a hidden smile. He walked toward his father's desk and took a seat in the chair before it.

"Come around here," Kuu gestured beside him. Kuon got up and walked behind the desk to stand next to his father.

The screens displayed real-time footage of the beach cameras. They weren't there when he was a kid, otherwise, it would have saved so much time if the conditions were bad. "It's hard to see with the lighting but it looks like the wind is blowing offshore. The breaks look clean. It's perfect for a grom like you."

Kuon snorted at the term his father used to describe his current skill level. He wasn't sure his technique was up to par with the talented kids he was bound to see out there.

"You'll get the feel of it again in no time. I brought a bunch of options. You've grown taller and really filled out since I last saw you. The water is chilly this time of year so it's best if you wear a wetsuit like mine." Kuu still had the top half of his wetsuit hanging at his waist.

Before Kuon went to the bathroom to change he looked back. "Um, Dad."

"Yes, son?" Kuu stopped in the middle of pulling up the sleeve of his suit.

"I don't want to be presumptuous in your own house," Kuon said, making Kuu frown at his choice of words.

"This is your house too, Kuon. I hope you can feel comfortable with it soon."

"Right, sorry."

Kuu shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for being pushy. This place doesn't hold a lot of good memories for you. But I hope someday you could think of it as a second home for you."

"You're wrong! This place was always my refuge. I've always felt safe here... _that is until Rick died,_ " Kuon said with a troubled expression but didn't continue.

Kuu smiled softly at him and replied, "I'm glad."

Kuon returned his smile with one of his own. _Sorry, Dad._

"What I wanted to say...that is…um...in the future... can you please try not to walk around the house half-naked? Kyoko would be very embarrassed."

"Oh!" The older Hizuri looked sheepish as he scratched his head. If his Dad still had the habit of walking around shirtless or in his boxers he needed to remedy that quickly while they were visiting. Kyoko would be shocked if she caught his father in such undress.

Kuon retreated into the bathroom. He leaned against the door and sighed with relief. Only a few words were exchanged but they conveyed a lot of feelings.

"How does it fit, Kuon?" His father asked from the other side of the door.

Kuon was jolted into gear. He was already cutting into his father's time as it is he couldn't make him wait any longer. He shrugged out of his clothes and pulled the wetsuit on. It was the full suit kind that covered his legs and arms. Kuon struggled to shimmy into the tight neoprene garment. He managed to pull it on up to his waist and lost the battle while trying to zip up the back since it was near to bursting at his shoulders.

Kuon stepped stiffly out of the bathroom carrying the long cord that was usually attached to the zipper on the back. Kuu immediately burst into a fit of laughter. The legs of the suit rode high above Kuon's ankles and the back was wide open yet Kuon felt like a stuffed sausage. He was sure he sported a serious case of _moose knuckle_. The material at his crotch threatened to cut off all circulation. He slowly joined in his Dad's laughter. He had come out to ask for assistance on the zipper but he probably looked as ridiculous as he felt.

"Oh God, it's too small. I can't believe how much you've grown." Kuu said breathlessly as he swiped at the moisture on his face. "You're so stiff, I'm sure one wrong move and it would rip to shreds. This spring suit might fit you better," Kuu said holding up another wetsuit. The bottoms were shorts and the top portion was sleeveless eliminating the need to somehow fit his muscular shoulders.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kuu said when Kuon came back out dressed in the short wetsuit. "The water is in the low sixties right now. I don't want you getting sick."

Kuon could no longer boast that he never got sick. That one bout with the cold, while Kyoko was his temporary manager, ruined his perfect record. He could, however, make a case that he survived cold showers daily but that was too much information to share with anyone, even his Dad.

"I think it'll be fine. The temperature here is milder than Japan."

Kuu seemed to consider his words for a moment then hit his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I got it. Come upstairs and we can get going." His Dad rushed out of the room. Kuon cleaned up his mess quickly and waited for his Dad in the kitchen.

...

Kuu came bounding down the private stairs giddy with excitement. His son agreed to spend some time with him so he had to work hard to contain his happiness. He didn't want to spook the boy on his first day back. He wondered if he could call in sick. Everyone would know his true reason for bailing on work, he wasn't exactly quiet about Kyoko's visit. He would be wasting a lot of resources if he didn't show up for filming; plus, Kuon and Kyoko would be disappointed if he shirked his responsibilities.

Kuu told himself not to pout since this was only the beginning. He followed the only light illuminating the main floor toward the kitchen where he assumed Kuon waited. His bare feet were quiet on the dark tile as he stepped into the opening of the kitchen. Kuu's heart thudded as he quietly watched his boy slouch against the counter with his chin resting on his hand. Kuon was lost in thought looking out the large windows.

"Hey," he said, startling Kuon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. It's just…."

"Weird?" Kuu said, supplying a word to finish his son's sentence.

Kuon gave him an apologetic smile. "It will take some time to get used to everything again. There are a lot of memories for me here...but I'm trying to focus on the good."

Kuu smiled. He wanted to shout joyously from the rooftop so all could hear him. _My boy is finally home and he is trying to get used to being here again._ Kuu bit the inside of his cheek to keep his enthusiasm in check.

He held up an extra pair of flip flops and a blue long sleeve shirt to Kuon. "This is the largest rash guard I have. It might help a little."

Kuon took the shirt from his Dad and pulled it on over the wetsuit. The stretchy material hugged his body but it shouldn't be uncomfortable. These types of shirts were designed to be snug to reduce chafing on the chest. Raw nipples hurt like a mother. Kuu was ashamed to admit that he had experienced that kind of pain a few times.

"Thanks!" Kuon said and took the flip flops. "I have a pair in my suitcase but I didn't want to wake Kyoko."

Kuu headed to the garage with Kuon close behind. He flicked a switch lighting up the large space. It took a few blinks before his eyes adjusted to the new brightness. He looked back at Kuon wanting to see his son's expression at the contents of the garage. There were four actual cars in the garage.

Kuon let out an appreciative whistle as he walked toward the car that Julie had dubbed Kuu's mid-life crisis car. It was the newest model of the Porsche 911 GT3 similar to Ren's. Kuon admired the car and ran his fingertips over the custom paint. Kuu owned a Porsche ever since he received his license when he first moved to America thanks to Julie. She owned the SUV that was safe and convenient for shuttling around their baby. His love for the brand must have rubbed off on his son. Julie made fun of him for the pearlescent lime green color he chose this time around.

"Her name is Roxy because she's so foxy," Kuu said in a singsong voice.

Kuon groaned making Kuu laugh. "You can borrow her if you want. You could take Kyoko out on a romantic date and show her the good parts of Los Angeles."

Kuon stood up, "You'll let me drive it? You got so ang-."

"Kuon, you didn't have a legitimate license then." It was the first time that he was aware his son could drive a stick. He guessed it wasn't hard if he was used to riding other vehicles.

"Right...sorry about that."

Kuu sighed. "It's okay. I think it's a right of passage for all teenagers around the world. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Kuu would have never known Kuon took the car if only he got home first. The guard was startled when Kuu returned from a premiere party with Julie in her car. He shouldn't have snapped at Kuon like that but Kuu feared the worst when his son refused to pick up his call.

 _I'm sorry I almost ruined your precious reputation. It won't happen again._ Kuu was baffled by his son's words then. At the time, he had no idea what would compel him to respond in that manner. He couldn't care less about his reputation. After finding his journal, it all made sense now.

"It's weird seeing his face up there," Kuon murmured, interrupting Kuu's thoughts. He followed his son's line of sight and landed on the large poster of Ren posing with the burnt orange Acura NSX tact to the wall. Kuon let out a derisive laugh that confused Kuu.

 _He couldn't be thinking that I prefer Ren over him, could he? He is Ren!_

"Really? All I see is my son's face." He turned toward Kuon. "Your face, your accomplishment. The words you spoke in the commercial about your goals were inspiring and gave me hope. Maybe I'm weird since I greet your poster whenever I come in here. I'm happy to have the real thing today."

"Thanks," Kuon replied with a slight blush. He stood awkwardly without saying more. Kuu didn't mean to put him on the spot. He just wanted his son to know that he accepted every aspect of him.

"Come on, let's get out there before it gets crowded. I'll show you what's under there when we get back." He said pointing past his and Julie's daily drivers toward another covered vehicle.

Kuu moved to the far side of the garage while Kuon followed. "Wow, you kept it?" Kuon exclaimed walking up to the red Ducati his father purchased for him when he passed his permit test. Kuu decided to get him a motorcycle as something they could do together. He dreamt of Sunday strolls up the Pacific Coast Highway with his boy. They never got that chance. Kuu was too busy and then Rick happened.

Normal parents would have bought their child a car but Kuon insisted he was fine with any of the cars they had on hand. Kuu racked his brain to figure out the perfect gift to celebrate his son's achievement. One day while filming an action scene on a motorcycle it hit him. Kuon grew up on outdoor recreational vehicles. His son knew how to operate an ATV before he could ride a bicycle without training wheels. After he mastered the bicycle, riding a dirt bike soon followed but that didn't come without its headaches. Kuu could remember the fear he felt when Kuon's six-year-old self twisted the throttle and didn't let go. Kuu ended up pinned between the dirtbike and the garage door. He had to console a distraught Kuon after that. Kuu remembered the only weekend they spent riding in Pismo Beach. It was a lot of fun.

"I wouldn't get rid of something that belongs to you. You have your motorcycle license now right? That skill would come in handy as an actor. I lost count of how many scenes I've had to ride a motorcycle."

"Yes, it seems I'll finally get to use it in my current drama."

"Please be careful. I know what a perfectionist you could be but sometimes it's okay to leave things to the professionals." Kuu heard about the close call Kuon had while shooting the car scene during Dark Moon from Lory. He was glad everything turned out alright.

"Do you think you could give me some pointers? When you aren't busy? I mean, I don't want to take up a lot of your time."

It didn't take much but Kuu felt like he had entered Nirvana. It was the only way he could describe the utter peace and happiness he felt at the moment. He was sure there would be more instances during his children's visit that would rival it.

"I'll make time. We could go for a ride," Kuu suggested. Kuon smiled and nodded. Finally, they could take that long-awaited stroll.

Kuu walked to the wall and pulled off two boards from the rack while Kuon looked over the rest of the garage. They still had the boat, a couple of jet skis, and kayaks from before he left. With their busy schedule, they had little time for any outdoor recreation.

"I'm grabbing the longboard for you unless you want to use your old one. I think it would be challenging since you've grown taller. You can try mine once you feel comfortable again."

"The longboard is fine."

Kuu strapped the boards to the roof of an all-terrain vehicle that had all the appearance of a ruggedized golf cart. This would cut their commute time significantly than going down on foot. Two years ago, he had the path down to the beach widened to accommodate a cart safely.

"Do you want to drive?" Kuu asked, holding up the keys to the vehicle. He never did get the chance as a father to experience the fear and the joy of having his son drive him around town. He would try to make up for all the missed opportunities.

...

Kuon adjusted the settings on the seat to fit him more comfortably before driving off. He touched every knob and switch until he finally found the headlights since the sun had yet to rise. Remembering the way, he set off in the direction of the pathway that would lead them down to the beach. The roar of the engine cut through the quiet of the early morning. He apologized in his head to all the little critters he was disturbing with the noisy vehicle. He was surprised his father didn't have a more environmentally friendly electric one.

He looked over to ask him about it but hesitated at the serene look on his father's face. He didn't want to disturb him any more than he already had this morning. He couldn't hear the waves over the cart but the smell of the salty sea air got stronger as they neared the cliff. Kuon stopped at the gate on the edge of the property while Kuu got out to punch in the code. This was an added security measure so people couldn't gain access to the property from the public beach below. Kuon nervously pulled through the gate. The path was plenty wide for the cart but that didn't stop his balls from relocating itself into his stomach. He wasn't afraid of heights but the edge was too close for his comfort. He drove down carefully and concentrated on staying close to the rock face as they traversed the zigzagging path. The bumpy path itself answered his earlier question. An electric cart wouldn't have been able to handle the rough road. When they neared the bottom, Kuon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Pull on to the sand and turn it back on to the path. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Kuon did as instructed and got out after parking. They gathered up their gear and walked out to the water. Kuon followed his father getting lost in memories. They used to spend a lot of time playing on this beach when he was younger. Over there was where his mom helped him make a sea turtle out of sand and seaweed. That spot was where Rick poured cold water on Tina while she sunbathed on her stomach with her top untied. His friend wanted to teach his girlfriend a lesson for taking her top off in public. She couldn't run after them with her tits hanging out. She eventually got her revenge by placing Rick in the "doghouse," also known as the couch, that night. They both learned their lesson.

"This way, Kuon," His Dad called out to him. They were going to the spot his father favored. The waves broke just right there. He could make out a couple of people already in the water.

Kuu dropped onto the sand with his board on his lap so Kuon did the same. His Dad began rubbing a bar of wax over the areas where his feet would make contact with the board to reduce the chances of him slipping. When he was done he handed the bar to Kuon to do the same.

"You don't have to wait for me Dad. This is going to take a while," Kuon said, rubbing the wax on the clean board. He would need to get a good build on it if he wanted a fighting chance at staying on the board.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've already taken up enough of your time this morning. Get out there."

"Okay, I'll see you out there."

Kuon went back to rubbing on the wax and was startled a minute later when someone dropped beside him.

"Dad?" Kuon asked wide-eyed.

"I bummed a bar off those guys over there," he nodded to a pair of guys just paddling out.

Kuon couldn't hold back his smile. He could feel the warmth spreading in his chest. His father was still the same. He used to help Kuon the same way when he was a kid. After a few more minutes of vigorous rubbing, Kuu stopped and said, "I think it's good. Shall we?"

Kuon attached the leash to his ankle and stood up holding the longboard without any problems under his arm. He looked out at the water and watched two men catch the same wave. The guy on the right waved off the guy on the left. Kuon forgot how heated things could get out in the water with guys fighting over waves. It created a lot of tension. The guy to the left had done the right thing and backed off the wave.

"Are you coming?" Kuu asked already in knee-high water.

Kuon resumed walking. The water sent a tingle up his spine as soon as his foot touched it. It took him a few seconds but he eventually adjusted to the temperature. It wasn't too bad. The air itself was mild in comparison. As he continued to walk into the water he watched the guy come out of a barrel successfully. He was energized by the guy's cheer and the applause and whistles from the other surfers. He put the board down and walked it out a few more steps until the water reached his waist then he climbed on to it.

The rush was instantaneous. He began alternating his arms to paddle out beyond the break. He managed to make it over the smaller waves but the further he got out the more difficult it became. He could feel himself getting pushed back to shore a little more each time. The next time a wave was upon him, Kuon rolled to his side three hundred and sixty degrees so the wave washed over the underside of the board. Once he was right side up he increased his tempo and paddled harder. When a larger wave came at him, he shifted his weight and pushed down on the board. He ducked under the water with the board and let the wave pass above him. He kept his eyes open the whole time and watched the power of the wave churn up the water into an endless sea of bubbles. _Kyoko would love this_. A thought suddenly occurred to him while surfacing for air. _Can she even swim?_

He couldn't dwell on the thought as he scrambled to dive back under. Another set of waves bombarded him. He popped out of the water and paddled hard, he couldn't wait to ride one. He had to duck under a few more waves but eventually made it to his father's side.

"Just like riding a bike," Kuu said with a grin.

Kuon sat up and watched the other surfers catch waves. He looked back at the ocean trying to remember how to look for a good one.

"Kuon, set up. This one looks promising. I'll tell you when. Remember they're breaking right so compensate for that."

Kuon positioned himself flat on his belly. He looked over his shoulder and waited for the wave's arrival.

"Wait for it...wait for it...now! Paddle hard."

Kuon pulled his hands through the water with all his might trying to gain momentum. He felt the moment the board caught the wave. Just as he was about to go down the face of the wave he put his palms flat on the board and pushed up. He scrambled to get his feet positioned beneath him. He felt the old familiar thrill of standing up on his first wave. His elation was short-lived as he lost his balance and wiped out. He was pulled under the water and dragged around like a ragdoll by the oversize board. The board pulled him close to shore by the time he was able to recover it. Kuon stood in the shallows trying to catch his breath. He watched his Dad successfully carve through a wave before dropping off when the swell died. He found himself pumping his fist in the air in excitement for his Dad. Kuu waved him back out. That was the cue for Kuon to get back on his board and try again. It didn't take him long to reach his father this time around. One thing about Kuon, he learned from experience.

"You alright? You almost had it. I couldn't see you from back here."

"Yeah, I struggled to keep my balance. My feet were probably off."

"Hmmm…I always make sure to stay on the centerline. I bring my back foot up first...then my other leg comes up between my arms. Only then do I raise my arms...what else do I do...yes, keep your knees bent and use your arms to balance. I don't know if any of that is helpful," Kuu said trying to verbalize the motions he goes through to catch a wave.

"Kuu!" A surfer yelled down the way. "You guys are up."

Kuon raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What we have here is a gentleman's agreement. We're all too old to fight over waves."

Kuon's laughter rang out across the ocean. It was unreserved and pure. There was nothing old about his father or the other men out here still shredding waves. He hoped when he was their age he could be just as fit and healthy as them. He was glad he agreed to put aside his insecurities and spend time with his Dad. He forgot how freeing it was to immerse himself in nature.

"Get ready," Kuu urged.

Kuon laid down in position again and began paddling on his father's mark. This time when he caught the wave, he paid more attention to his foot placement and managed to hang on just a little longer before eating it. With each wave Kuon caught thereafter, he improved his personal best each time.

Kuu's alarm on his watch went off signaling that their session was up. By then, the sun had been out for over an hour. Kuon pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to look at his watch. It was already 8:30. He didn't realize they were out for so long.

"You still wear the watch?" Kuu asked when they were back on shore. He handed Kuon a dry towel.

"What do you mean?" Kuon asked in return not understanding the question.

"Sorry, I could be mistaken. It looks like the same one you had when you left. Lory kind of told me what it symbolized."

Kuon tensed up. "My reasons for wearing it have changed."

"That's good to hear, son."

Kuon had picked up the watch the night of Rick's accident. The paramedics had removed it to tend to Rick and left it on the ground. Kuon retrieved it, not wanting anything to happen to his friend's stuff. He selfishly used it as a constant reminder of his betrayal. It was probably time he returned the watch to its rightful owner.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, I sure got carried away with the Hizuri boys. I still can't believe I managed over 4K words on this alone *slaps forward*... I poured a lot of my personal experience in this chapter from vehicles to surfing. If I ever took up surfing again I would probably drown...LOL.**

 **Does anyone have a good theory on how Kuon got Rick's watch? I was racking my brain for a good one. #1 is the one I shared, #2 Rick's personal effects were given to Kuu or Kuon after he was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. Tina was not around to receive it due to her mental breakdown. But this is not believable for me because it would either go to Tina or his family eventually before Kuon. Unless Kuu was his guardian for some unknown reason. It would suck if Kuon's only friend was there out of obligation. #3 The watch is actually Kuon's that he was wearing that night (ref chap 165) and he just kept referring to it as belonging to Rick because he stopped the time to coincide with Rick's death. This one was a close runner to being used. *sigh* I would like to hear other theories.**

 **Thank you for always reading and for the reviews. I love reading what you all think. To those bingers and re-readers...you all make my day. *kisses***

 **To my guest reviewer that wants Sho to suffer, you are an esper. You read me so well. As for Kyoko continuing to get revenge on Sho, that has long passed in this story. Whatever she does in the future is entirely for her without a thought of Sho in her mind. He may or may not be a casualty...XD.**

 **Anonymous: You guessed it. I had to get these Cali boys out in the water.**

 **To the Guest reviewer that just asked about their joint page. One of us is a mind reader XD.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	128. Morning Yoga

Chapter 128: Morning Yoga

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would make up with his parents.**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Kyoko moaned loudly and rolled to find the source of the irritating noise. Finally, opening her eyes, she found her cellphone sitting on the nightstand table masquerading as a worn tree stump. She grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm she set the night before. She buried her face back into the pillow with another moan.

She twisted her head and reopened her eyes to tiny slits after a few quiet seconds. The other side of the bed was empty. Her eyes fluttered close again and smiled. He was probably visiting with his parents. Within seconds, she felt herself being pulled back into dreamland. She shook her head and forced herself to blink her eyes open.

She felt lethargic despite all the sleep she got in the last twenty-four hours. It was as if she was underwater. Everything but her heartbeat sounded muffled in her ears. She held her hand to her forehead and then down to her throat. She didn't appear to be feverish but it was always hard to tell temperature by oneself. It would be completely unprofessional of her to get sick during a very important week.

She rolled on her back and stared up at the lit canopy. Her eyes wandered all over the dim-lit room to confirm that what she saw yesterday was not a dream. The Hizuris outdid themselves and provided her with an enchanting room that stirred every fairy loving bone in her body. With this room, she felt the familial warmth and love extend to her from Kuon's parents. She was touched that they would go through the trouble for someone they hardly knew.

She stared at the portion of the painted ceiling not obstructed by the canopy of her bed. The celestial mural was dotted with fairies hovering around the faux tree. The way they were painted tricked her eyes. She felt like she could just reach up and hold one of the fluttering creatures in her hand. It was incredible.

The other thing that caught her eye was the large forest that now covered the glass walls. They were shades that completely blacked out the sun. Kuon must have put them down sometime last night. She glanced at his side of the bed again and noticed the trio of cranes resting on his pillow. She smiled broadly and sat up against the carved headboard to read the notes. He was still doing this even here.

She picked up the closest crane to her.

 _I'm so in love with you. P.S. Your sleeping face is cute._

Tears sprung to Kyoko's eyes immediately as she read his words again. He told her every day that he loved her but it never lessened the impact it had on her heart. He always knew just how to get her worked up even with the simplest of words. Her eyes narrowed as she read his postscript. She made a mental note to hit him with a pillow later tonight. How embarrassing! She opened the next one.

 _It's all thanks to you, I can be here today._

He gave her entirely too much credit for his bravery. She held the crane to her heart as she thought about the hardship he was enduring by coming home. She still didn't know all the details but this was a place he had to flee in order to ensure his survival. She had every confidence in him. Kuon was strong and brave enough to break free from the past to overcome the pain and come out more dazzling than ever.

Kyoko picked up the last crane and read, _I am a better man because of you._

 _That should be my line, well, minus the man part._ His love and care made her love herself more, strive for more. She probably understood what he was feeling for her because she felt the same for him. She folded the notes into their original shapes and arranged them on the table.

Her phone caught her eye again with the flashing notification of missed messages. She laid there replying to her father, friends, Fuji, Linh, and Yashiro.

Fuji's and Linh's messages contained both work and personal information. Fuji's message had scheduling information about her week in L.A while Linh's had details of her upcoming work in Tokyo. Both expressed their joy and congratulations on the song.

The message from Yashiro was addressed to both her and Ren. From what she could read between the indecipherable fangirl squeals in his text, he focused on the results of her song climbing the top of the charts not only in Japan but internationally. The live performance on _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ and the music video increased its popularity tenfold.

Kyoko clicked the link Yashiro provided of the entertainment news segment in Japan discussing _her_ song in detail. She frowned when they didn't get their facts right. She wasn't as talented as they made her out to be. She didn't do it all on her own. It was a team effort to provide the fans with an amazing song. She wouldn't have been able to pull off that performance without the help of Kei, Bridge Rock, and the rest of the people that provided their support. All she did was sing.

She responded to Yashiro to ask if she could make an official statement to provide credit where it was due. Meanwhile, she took to their social media page to thank her fans for their support, and while there she added a little blurb paying tribute to everyone that helped with her achievement.

Kyoko gushed to her father and best friends about her luxurious accommodations fit for a fairy princess. Her father would appreciate it more than her friends but she couldn't stop taking pictures of all the intricate details in the room and flooding their inboxes with digital photos. She fully expected Kanae to be furious with her whenever she managed to check her messages in the morning.

Kyoko glanced at the time on her phone. Twenty minutes had passed since she woke up. She didn't want to seem like she was hiding in her room. She put her phone back on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. She wasn't sure what their plans for the day were but decided to find out before taking a shower.

The bathroom once again astounded her. She had no idea an indoor bathroom could look like this one. She went straight to the pocket door that hid the modern toilet from the rest of the room to do her business. When she was done, she glided over to the sink and found a note stuck to the driftwood-framed mirror.

 _I went to the beach with Dad! *heart* K_

She was a little disappointed that he went to the beach without her. They never did get the chance to go while in Guam once they transformed into the Heel siblings. She turned a deep shade of red remembering how Kuon, the _mermaid_ , emerged from the clear blue sea with the water cascading over his body. Before she could overheat from her perverted imagination, Kyoko felt a little stab of pain in her heart as she was reminded of those stone-cold emerald eyes gliding over her like she was lowly mortal trash. She never wanted him to look at her that way again. Kyoko smacked her palms against her cheeks and stared at her reflection.

"He came back for you! Don't let that one moment get you down _._ "

Her mirror image smiled back at her as she recalled the rest of that day spent with Corn. The thought of her first kiss had her blushing again. The memory of her shamelessly and unknowingly rubbing said kiss into the perpetrator's face after dinner had her rolling on the ground howling.

She needed to pull herself together. She dusted herself off and turned on the sink. The little waterfall spilling into the basin was a welcome distraction. She brushed her teeth and washed her face then proceeded to go through the motions of getting ready for the day. She opted for some leggings, a tank top, and a long knit cardigan. She was satisfied with her outfit. She hoped her choice gave off the vibe of comfy yet sophisticated and would pass Julie's fashionable inspection.

Sliding on her fancy house slippers, Kyoko grabbed her phone and headed out. What caught her attention immediately was the sound of cicadas and birds chirping. Someone had slid the large glass walls open to the courtyard. The sound of her feet tapping against the paved stones joined the sound of nature as Kyoko walked to the center of the opening and looked up through the cutout in the roof above her. It could have been the largest skylight she had ever seen if there was a window overhead.

She spun around slowly admiring the view of the blue sky from this vantage point.

 _I wonder what kind of stories Kuon would have of this place. Did he sit here and read a good book? Or maybe he sat around the fire pit with his parents in the evening sharing their day._

Kyoko let her imagination take her away as she visualized her young fairy prince in this space. A sound from above had her turning in the direction of the stairs. We're the men back? The thought of facing Julie alone made her nervous but she couldn't be that kind of girlfriend.

It was difficult to take that first step but once she did the rest was easy. She made it to the top floor and stood awkwardly. They did say to treat the place as if it was her home but Kyoko still felt like a trespasser. She caught a glimpse of Julie through the glass walls holding a bundle under her arm as she walked down the length of the house and straight out to the patio.

Kyoko gave herself a small pep talk and followed her. She called out a greeting as she approached the opening but Julie didn't seem to hear her since she was immersed in the task of rolling out a mat on to the floor.

"Oh!" Julie startled, with a relieved smile. She pulled off tiny earbuds that Kyoko failed to notice and placed them on the nearby table. "Good morning, sweetie." Julie stepped toward her and pulled her into her arms. Kyoko stood stiffly but eventually relaxed returning the taller woman's hug. She was slowly understanding that hugging and showing affection was normal in this family.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," she said pulling away and swiping at her eyes. Kyoko smiled shyly. She was glad they were here too. She wanted to know more about Kuon and for him to make up with his parents. Kyoko stared at his mother entirely too long. The woman was just absolutely breathtaking. Kyoko couldn't help gathering Julie's physical data. The sun glinted off her wavy golden hair the same it did Kuon's giving Kyoko the impression that they were otherworldly. Julie's dazzling green eyes didn't have the same hint of brown like Kuon's but the shape was similar. She had the same high cheekbones as her son but her face was softer, more feminine.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything? The boys aren't going to be back for another hour, I believe," Julie interrupted Kyoko's thought process.

"I'm fine for now, Juli…um Mom," Kyoko corrected herself quickly before Julie could reprimand her. It was still early. She thought she could hold out a while longer. "What were you doing out here?" Kyoko changed the subject and pointed at the mat.

"I was going to do some yoga. It's such a beautiful day for it."

Kyoko glanced around the new area and rushed to the edge of the patio. "Wow!" she exclaimed. What she took for a low wall dividing the space was a long narrow pool with an infinity edge. The water was so calm and glassy that it reflected the giant oak tree towering above.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously to Julie's question. "It's like a mirror." A copper-colored leaf fluttered down from a branch by a passing breeze. It landed on the surface of the water causing a tiny ripple. Her eyes shifted upward to view the large canopy of the tree. Its leaves were a mixture of fall colors. Her eyes trailed a few brown leaves falling into the water. The leaves floated gently over the edge and were out of sight just as the thought of what a nightmare it would be to clean popped into her mind.

"I can only credit our architect. Kuu and I asked him to keep the natural surroundings in mind during the design phase and he came up with this masterpiece."

"It is a masterpiece," Kyoko murmured observing the view of the land and sea surrounding the house.

"This is a lap pool. It's good for exercise and you can change the settings to add current for a more strenuous workout. But if you want to play…" Julie beckoned Kyoko to follow her to the other end of the pool. Wide stairs took them down to a spacious pool deck that led to a larger pool. "I suggest this one. The pools are heated so you're free to swim year-round."

Kyoko closed her mouth quickly as she gaped at the second pool. They had two pools!

"That's the pool house," Julie pointed to a large room with glass walls similar to the main house. It was the first time that Kyoko regarded the house in detail from the outside. It was larger than she originally thought. There were more rooms left to see and another floor above the main one.

"If we open the windows," Julie continued. "It can double like a cabana. It has floats, towels, a bathroom, and a stocked fridge if you get thirsty….Are you sure you don't want anything? Please don't be shy. I want you to think of this place as your home too, okay?"

Kyoko reassured her that she was fine. Kyoko could tell Julie considered protesting but was glad she let it go. She really was fine. "And this, I'm ashamed to admit, is what I mostly use out here these days," Julie announced as they moved to the other side of the pool.

Kyoko stared at the churning water while steam rose out of the four by four square. "Ooh, a hot spring," she exclaimed. _Two pools and a jacuzzi, wow!_ It was a different lifestyle here. Then again, Lory did live in a mansion.

"Yes, only this water is not naturally fed like it is in Japan. The minerals in the water over there always made my skin feel smooth. Was there an onsen in the ryokan where you lived?"

Kyoko described the layout of the ryokan in Kyoto with enthusiasm. It had both public and private baths available for guests. Some rooms had their hot spring right outside their rooms. She was happy she could now speak fondly of the Fuwa couple and her childhood home as they walked back to the upper deck. Julie told Kyoko to sit while she went into the house to retrieve bottles of water for them.

Kyoko tried to stop her but Julie wasn't having any of it. She plopped down into the chair and gazed at her surroundings. Her eye caught the mat still sitting on the floor. _Ahhhhh! I interrupted her work out! I'm such an idiot!_

"I'm so sorry, m-mom," Kyoko shrieked, falling into a dogeza once Julie reappeared.

"Kyoko, what's the matter!" Julie cried in alarm. She rushed to kneel beside Kyoko urging her to tell her where it hurt.

"It's not that! I'm sorry! I interrupted your workout. I've committed a grave sin," Kyoko insisted sitting up.

Julie laughed with relief. "Oh thank goodness, you're fine. Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought it was something serious."

Kyoko sniveled and wiped her nose.

"But your workout?" She whimpered pitifully.

"It's nothing but a series of stretches to start the day. Missing it won't kill me. Besides, I was enjoying time with you."

"Would it be okay if I did it with you?" Kyoko asked bashfully.

Julie's green eyes lit up at the idea. "I would love that. Go change and I'll get another mat from the gym." Julie disappeared into the house before Kyoko could ask to come with her.

Kyoko looked over her outfit then shrugged off her cardigan and waited for Julie to return. She guessed that the gym must be located somewhere down the other corridor on the lower level.

"I'm back," Julie called out and unrolled the yoga mat for Kyoko under the shady spot. "Are you familiar with yoga, Kyoko? If not, I highly recommend you add it to your daily routine. It's great for your overall health."

Kyoko hummed. "Fuji-san, I mean Mr. Fuji, advised me to do more yoga. But, please don't change your routine for my sake. I will do my best to follow along. "

"Very good advice. I'm looking forward to Fuji's show and not because my son's walking in it. That's a bonus. I like his overall designs. I think Earl would be pleased with the direction his protégé has taken his brand."

"You knew Mr. Mandy?"

"Yes," Julie groaned. "My age is showing…I first met him when I was a teen. I modeled for him in his international collection. It was how I met Kuu. It was a tragic loss to the fashion community but Fuji took up his mantle without a hitch."

"Mr. Fuji is amazing. I would love to hear more about your work and your love story one day," Kyoko sighed at the romance that probably surrounded the Hizuri couple. She couldn't wait.

"I'll be happy to share with you while you are here," Julie said kneeling at the end of her mat. Kyoko followed and nodded when Julie turned to make sure she was ready.

Julie started them off lightly in a child pose. Kyoko groaned internally. She didn't realize she was so tense. She focused on her breathing and listened to the melodious voice of Julie as she walked them through various poses such as mountain pose, downward-facing dog, and several warrior poses. Kyoko swore Julie was taking it easy on her but came off like a Yoga master in one of her videos. She had a knack for instruction. She kindly gave Kyoko gentle reminders to relax her neck, control her breathing, or modify for a less strenuous stance. They ended back where they started in a child pose.

"How do you feel?" Julie asked, beaming a dazzling smile in Kyoko's direction worthy of disintegrating her grudges if they ever came out of hibernation. "Better?"

"Yes, my body feels much lighter now."

"Great, I'm glad." Julie stood and began rolling up her mat so Kyoko followed her. "The boys should be home soon. Let's get some breakfast. Don't think for a minute I didn't hear your stomach rumbling through that routine."

Kyoko flushed red. It was hopeless of her to think that the sounds of nature would drown out the noise of her traitorous stomach. She didn't realize it was so loud.

...

Kuon pulled the cart into the garage. It was probably selfish of him to leave Kyoko for so long with just a note. He wondered if she was still sleeping as he helped his dad unload the boards.

"Do you want to finish off the session for old time's sake?" Kuu asked excitedly.

Kuon chuckled and studied his dad. He always knew his dad made him win in the past. Although his father was in excellent shape for his forties, Kuon was now taller and had more muscle. It was clear who would come out victorious.

"Okay, but no cheating," Kuon warned as they stepped out of the garage. He kicked off his flip-flops and got into a ready position so Kuu followed suit. "I'll count," he told his dad.

Kuon started at the count of three but before he could finish saying two, Kuu took off.

"That's cheating," Kuon shouted, hot on his heels. Kuon could hear him cackling as he ran ahead. His dad was fast but unfortunately for him, Kuon was faster. He overtook him with little effort but Kuu surprised him with a burst of power. Kuon had to work to keep his lead and pumped his arms like a sprinter. He jumped on the ledge of the lap pool without breaking his stride. When he got to the end, he jumped, somersaulting, into the other pool below. Kuu immediately followed it up with a cannonball of his own.

Kuon surfaced from the water laughing. "You tried to cheat!" He yelled, splashing his dad with water. They got into a splashing match until Kuon saw Kyoko walking down the steps.

"Hi, baby," Kuon greeted, nonchalantly swimming to the edge. He must look unrecognizable to her right now. She had the most amused expression on her face as she knelt by the edge of the pool. _Big mistake._ He was tempted to find out if she could swim but figured she wouldn't appreciate getting soaked while fully clothed no matter how humorous it would be to him. He opted for something better. He gripped the pool deck with his hands dipped down and used the momentum to push himself out of the water kissing her right smack on the lips.

"Kuon!" She shrieked. He dropped back into the water with a juvenile laugh.

"Get out of the pool, both of you," Julie scolded with little conviction. She barely contained her smile. "Kyoko is starving and refuses to eat without you. I swear if I hear her stomach growl once more you'll both be in trouble." She walked to the pool house and returned with towels.

The Hizuri boys stepped out of the pool still wearing their wetsuit with the tops hanging down at their waist. Kuon gazed at Kyoko as she toweled herself off from the water he splashed on her. She didn't seem uncomfortable which was a good sign that she was getting along with his mother. He walked up to her while rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would splash you that much."

She flashed him a loving smile in return. "It's no big deal. I need a shower anyway."

Kuon whimpered inside. She was still his sweet innocent girlfriend. She didn't know how torturous her simple words were on his libido. _Or did she?_ He stood dumbfounded when she winked at him before walking away.

"Take a quick shower and come to the kitchen," Julie ordered the men and followed Kyoko inside.

"Yes, dear," Kuu called after her, walking beside Kuon.

Kuon was held back by his father, "I'm glad your home son. I enjoyed spending time with you."

"Me too, Dad." Kuon draped an arm over his father's shoulder while they resumed walking. It had been too long since they shared moments like these even before he ever left for Japan.

Kuon took a quick shower and headed upstairs. He would have to talk to Kyoko about eating without him whenever she was hungry. It was cute that she waited for him but didn't like that she put him before her comfort. A waft of familiar smells assaulted him as soon as he entered the kitchen making him hungry. Various Japanese and American breakfast dishes covered the counter.

"How can I help," he asked, walking over to Kyoko standing at the stove.

"I'm almost done with this," she nodded to the rectangular pan in her hands. He didn't even know his parents owned a pan like that. Kyoko often used it to make tamagoyaki. He watched her expertly roll the last egg layer and turn it until it was finished.

"Can you pass me that plate?"

Kuon looked behind him and found the plate that already held one of the omelets. She knew how his father's stomach worked.

"My ladies," Kuu bellowed when he entered the room. "Everything smells and looks delicious." He kissed each woman on the tops of their crown.

"Thank you for making breakfast. I'm in charge of dinner tonight...ugh… that is if you don't have any plans."

"We'll be home for dinner," Kyoko blurted out. "Right, Kuon?"

"Of course, we'll be here."

"Great! Let's eat now because I'm starving."

Breakfast was served buffet style. Everyone filled their plates and sat down at the table in the kitchen nook.

"Delicious!" Kuu praised as he slurped the miso soup. "It reminds me of my hometown. You, my dear, have a future in the culinary arts."

"She would also make an excellent instructor. She showed me how to make these cute little fruit animals. Isn't Mr. Bunny adorable?" Julie held up a mutilated slice of apple. Kuon nearly choked on his sausage and grabbed a glass of water.

"Okay, I'll admit mine didn't come out as cute as Kyoko's," Julie pouted.

"You did well for your first time, Mom," Kyoko responded so naturally that Kuon nearly spat out his water. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him. He ducked his head and concentrated on his overly full plate. He might as well hunker down and eat every morsel otherwise Kyoko would get on his case. He didn't mind eating. He still planned to avoid anything his mother prepared starting with those rabid looking bunnies.

The breakfast conversation consisted of Kuon recounting his surf adventures after so many years.

"Would you like to try sometime, Kyoko?" Kuu asked between bites of his meal.

"Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun," she agreed eagerly.

"Speaking of which, Kyoko, do you know how to swim?"

"Eh?" She frowned, confused by his question.

"There has never been an opportunity before so I wasn't sure," Kuon sheepishly replied.

"I do. I mean, I'm no Olympian but I know all the proper strokes."

 _That's what she said!_ Kuon sniggered to himself then cleared his throat at Kyoko's curious stare.

"Next time you go out, be sure to wear sunblock, please. Kuon has some redness on his face," Julie told him. "I'll give you some aloe so it won't dry up. It's not good for a model to have sun damage."

"Thanks," Kuon replied meekly. "I didn't think since it was dark when we left."

The conversation lulled at the table until Kuu piped up, "What's your plan?"

The loaded question was directed at Kuon. He stopped chewing and put his fork down to address his dad. He knew what Kuu meant by the question but he took a chance anyway with a more lighthearted answer. "I thought I could take Kyoko on a walk on the grounds and then maybe show her some of the more popular sights in L.A." He wanted to keep his plans for tomorrow a secret, which he shared with Kuu while they drove up the cliff.

"But I don't think that's what you meant," he concluded by his father's expression.

"I don't have a plan," he sighed. "Jelly Woods will be here the day after tomorrow and I will become Ren once again in public." He glanced up to his parents to gauge their reactions. They would once again have to treat him like a stranger. Technically, they were closer than strangers since he was now Kyoko's boyfriend.

"I came home prematurely. I contacted you prematurely. I contradicted the vow I made to Lory six years ago and what I promised in the video." He expected to see the disappointment in their eyes but was confronted with expressions of unconditional love and acceptance.

Kyoko flashed him an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry for not keeping my word after you've endured for so many years. Most of all I'm sorry for leaving the way I did in the first place."

Kuu stood and kneeled on the floor in front of him. "You did nothing wrong. You don't have to apologize to us anymore."

Julie joined her husband on the floor and cupped her son's cheek. "We're sorry. We failed you as parents. We didn't see what was happening until it was too late. I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive," Kuon reassured them. He leaned down and wrapped his parents in a warm embrace. He was glad to be home even if it wasn't in the capacity he envisioned when he first became Tsuruga Ren. He understood now that people changed and goals evolved. He turned his head and nodded to the woman he loved. _She was his living proof._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't get all the scenes I wanted to include in this chapter but thought it was a good stopping point. BTW, I made Kuon choke on a sausage because it cracked me up...juvenile, I know. XD**

 **Today is my birthday! Yes, I'm trolling for love. It just freaks me out that when I started reading this manga I was about Yuki's age and now I'm creeping up on the parentals…Holy Shiza!**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate hearing from you!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


	129. Feathered Friends

Chapter 129: Feathered Friends

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would reunite with old friends.**

Cedric ran his hand over his face and sipped at the styrofoam cup filled with black coffee. He shouldn't have drunk that bottle of scotch last night once he made it home. His mind couldn't make heads or tails over the article Liam gave him nor his parting words the night before. The two seemed mutually exclusive. If his manager had not called to give him a ride this morning he would have been late for work. He was lucky that a meet and greet was the first thing on his agenda. That didn't require too much out of him.

The quiet ride had him reminiscing to the calm months he spent in Japan. He had no business longing for those days. He wasn't entirely honest with the information he shared with the "friends" he made overseas. The language barrier helped him immensely. He chose his words and thoughts carefully. He didn't want to give off a bad impression when it came to his past so he omitted some details intentionally when he spoke.

They didn't need to know that he was a white privileged prick. They didn't need to know that as a teen he used Japanese racial slurs on the guy _he_ bullied because he knew it would deliver the most powerful punch to his gut than any physical attack would. They didn't need to know that he used to be a pompous ringleader that let other people do his dirty work. But most of all, they didn't need to know that he scurried away like a frightened away one night to save his hide. They didn't need to know because he wasn't that guy anymore. That was the sole reason he wouldn't be calling Liam; however, it didn't stop him from saving his contact information just in case.

* * *

Kuu felt blessed holding his wife's hand as they walked behind their son and daughter _-in-law._ He wore a permanent smile on his face as Kuon took Kyoko on a tour of the grounds and only interjected if something new was added since he left. His heart overflowed with love while Kuon enthusiastically recounted things to her that happened to him in certain places of the property. When Kyoko first informed them of her work here with fashion week, they never expected Kuon to show up with her. He was worried that soon he would wake up and find that the morning spent as a family was nothing but a blissful dream brought on by his inherent need to piece his family back together.

"Kuu, you're squeezing too hard," Julie wiggled her fingers against his hand.

His eyes widened, loosening his grip. "Sorry, darling." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I got lost in thought," he told her with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay…" she responded and resumed walking with him still holding his hand.

"Don't they look adorable? Let's take some pictures," Julie suggested. Kuu pulled out his phone from his back pocket and paused to take a picture of the young couple walking in front of them. The fall colored leaves surrounding the trail they were on provided the perfect backdrop. He snapped another quick picture just as the kids turned around to see what was the holdup.

"You're worse than paparazzi, Dad," Kuon accused with a soft chuckle. If only Kuon knew the half of it. Kyoko tugged on Kuon's sleeve and whispered something into his ear. Kuon's green eyes flicked up and made brief contact with Kuu's. His son agreed to whatever Kyoko just told him with a nod.

Kyoko adjusted Ren's clothing while he ran his hands through his hair. When he was presentable, they did the same thing to her with Kuon flirtatiously messing with her hair only to stuff her straw hat back down over it. Kuu stared at them curiously as Kyoko walked to the edge of the path and leaned back against a tree. Kuon positioned himself in front of her with his arm resting against the trunk above her head and another in his jeans pocket.

"Okay, we're ready," Kuon said, addressing his parents. "Get it out of your system."

Kuu stood confused as he watched his kids... _pose?_ At least that's what it looked like they were doing to him.

"Photoshoot," Julie squealed, startling him. His wife clapped her hands with glee and practically skipped toward the kids. "Come on, Kuu. We can update the album with real pictures rather than magazine cutouts."

"Mom, please tell me you didn't."

Kuu laughed. " Your mother has become quite the scrapbooker.''

"Ooh, may I see," Kyoko asked eagerly. Her golden eyes dilated to the size of saucers.

"Of course, sweetie. But first, you have a job to do," Julie said in a no-nonsense tone. She was taking this seriously. "Kuu, I want my pictures!"

"Yes, dear!" Kuu moved closer and held his phone up higher. With the direction of his wife, they managed to get some really good shots of the young couple and several of them as a family.

"Come on," Kuon urged, tugging on Kyoko's hand. "We're still about ten minutes away."

Kuu was glad he made their landscapers maintain the area. It was a place that Kuon liked to frequent when he was younger. Aside from his room, this was another spot where Kuu and Julie felt the presence of their son the most. They would often take Sunday strolls to this part of the garden and have the occasional picnic if weather and schedule afforded them the luxury.

…

Kyoko's heart raced with excitement as Kuon tugged her along the trail. Kuon had overloaded her in the last twenty minutes with tales of his adventures as a kid traipsing through his family's property. Once the area surrounding the house was covered, she was shown the different nature trails surrounding the outer perimeter. If she wanted to, she could take a nice walk through the four acres of property. There was no natural water feature on the property but Kyoko was reminded of the time they spent as kids in Kyoto. It was sweet whenever Kuu and Julie interjected to add their point of view to a memory Kuon shared. She could tell by the tone of their voices that Kuon was extremely loved and cherished by his parents. She was happy for him.

Kuon squeezed her hand as the width of the trail narrowed, seeming to be overtaken by nature. Since the surrounding property of the house was dense with woods, Kyoko had heard and seen all kinds of animals on their walk. Kuon and Kuu would point out a bird or tell her the American name of a furry animal scampering in the brush. She had a feeling it was something they used to do together.

Kuon slowed down as they came around a bend which made Kyoko focus on the path in front of them. It looked like they were approaching a dead end with the woods getting thicker.

"Dad?" Kuon asked, unsure about their path forward.

"It's okay, you'll see when you get closer," Kuu reassured him.

Kyoko tugged on Kuon's hand this time. She wanted to uncover the mystery in front of them. When they got closer, she realized it wasn't closed like they initially suspected. The opening was just at an odd angle giving it the appearance of a dead end. There was a wooden frame structure covered in thick vines that blended with the surrounding trees. She bet it was probably covered in beautiful flowers during the spring. It led to an open area that Kyoko couldn't see through the woods. The space featured a pergola with a wooden bench sitting beneath. She watched a couple of birds, Kuon identified earlier as scrub jays, swoop in and land on the birdbath in the middle of the clearing. The whole place reminded her of a secret garden.

The sound of clucking immediately caught her attention.

"Brian?" Kuon whispered approaching the rooster.

If Kyoko remembered correctly that was the name of Kuon's chicken that Rick gave him. He really did have a pet chicken. She squatted on her haunches next to Kuon as he tried to coax the rooster towards his hand. It looked at him suspiciously and continued to peck at the ground around him.

"Brian, don't you remember me?"

Brian continued to ignore him and instead began to walk away. It was so adorable how her boyfriend tried to communicate with his old pet. He was so gentle and sweet, she could imagine him playing with his chicken friend in this clearing.

"Ugh, Kuon," Kuu said reluctantly. Kyoko and Kuon both turned to face him. His dad was rubbing the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable about something.

"This isn't Brian, is it?" Kuon asked with a heavy sadness.

Kuu shook his head. "I'm sorry. He was just gone one day when I came to sprinkle some feed for him. It was wrong to replace him but we got used to having him around whenever we came here."

The rooster pecked his way towards Kuu.

"Oh, he's familiar with you," Kyoko exclaimed and watched its head twitch around Kuu's outstretched hand.

"The trick is to hold treats, which I don't have." Kuu chuckled as the rooster lost interest in him too once it confirmed he was empty-handed.

Kuu stood up and walked to the side where he lifted a lid hidden beneath decaying foliage. He rummaged through the contents and returned with a bowl.

"Want to feed him? It's organic," He held the bowl down for Kyoko and Kuon to take a handful.

"Be careful, his beak is sharp. I don't want you getting hurt," Kuon warned her. Kyoko nodded and held out her hand nervously following Kuon's lead. The rooster that was not Brian pecked lightly at her hand. It felt ticklish making her giggle. Kuon took this opportunity to stroke the back of the large bird. He appeared at peace.

"Does he have a name?" Kyoko asked curiously while the rooster continued to eat.

"I never thought about it. I've been calling him 'Roo' which is short for rooster. It's hardly a name. How about we choose a name together?"

"Eh? You don't think he's too old to go by something new?" Kyoko asked.

"Everyone, smile," Julie interrupted. The trio turned in her direction and smiled as she snapped a picture using Kuu's phone. "I have a lot of good ones." She said excitedly while swiping through the phone.

Kyoko smiled fondly while the three Hizuris looked happily over the pictures. Kyoko shoved a nagging thought that reared its ugly head to the back of her mind. There was no room for her negativity right now.

…

Kuon tapped the horn on the steering wheel and waved to his parents as he took a right turn. His parents were on their way to work while he and Kyoko went off to tour the area.

Their first stop was the observatory that Julie swore was a must-see when visiting LA. His parents brought him when he was much younger but had not been since. The drive from his parents' house up to the site took over an hour. By the time they got there, it was lunchtime.

Kuon paid for a space in the parking lot closest to the building saving them a lot of time. He expected Kyoko to protest at the outrageous price for parking but she was too engrossed with the view out the window to pay attention.

"Do you want to eat first?" Kuon asked, reaching in the back seat for the lunch bag Kyoko packed. His father suggested they pack a lunch since the cafe inside wasn't very good. It took Kyoko no time at all to whip them up a meal of sandwiches and leftover fruit and veggies from this morning's breakfast.

"Yes, let's eat. This place looks rather distracting. I don't want us to lose track of time and forget to eat. This way we won't have to carry the bag around. Should we get out? I don't want to dirty your father's car."

"Are you kidding? You should have seen the food trash my father removed before handing me the keys."

With a laugh, she gave Kuon his container with a bottle of water first and then opened hers. They sat in the car and ate their meal.

"I didn't get a chance to ask earlier but are you okay? You didn't say much in the clearing. You were probably looking forward to meeting Brian again."

Kuon gazed into his girlfriend's concerned eyes and smiled weakly. Seeing Brian again was the last thing on his mind during this trip. It was good to know that his parents took care of him after he left. He didn't give his feathered friend a second thought when he boarded that plane to Japan. The memorial bench they dedicated to him in that space was a nice touch.

"Chickens don't have a long life span to begin with. I wasn't expecting to see him at all but when I saw Roo I thought maybe just maybe he made it." They ended up sticking with the name Roo. Kyoko's suggestion to rename him "Charming" was instantly vetoed by none other than Roo himself. He refused to acknowledge it even with bribery. It turned out that Roo had a little family. A couple of hens and some chicks arrived to partake in the treats they provided. Kyoko named each one using the characters in her favorite Disney movies.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging him. She pecked him on the cheek then turned her attention to cleaning up their mess. He looked amused as she made sure there wasn't a single crumb in sight.

"Ready?" He asked once Kyoko finished stuffing their dishes and trash back into the bag. She did a double-take when she glanced at him. "Is there something on my face?" He picked up a clean napkin and wiped around his mouth. She reached for his hand and guided it to the side of his cheek where she had kissed him earlier. He must have had her lipstick on his face. He didn't like the idea of wiping her kiss away.

"Let's go, baby," He put on a baseball hat of an LA team and a pair of dark sunglasses. Kyoko did the same. He wasn't expecting to be recognized but wanted to be preemptive in case the place was teeming with Asian tourists that could recognize Kyoko.

Kuon let Kyoko take in the exterior of the building. On the drive up, he told her that the place was also an iconic movie set. She looked up the scenes it was used on with her phone and watched it.

"Wow, movie magic is amazing," she murmured recalling the destruction she witnessed earlier on her tiny screen.

Before they went inside, Kuon took a picture of them with their sunglasses removed. They would look silly wearing sunglasses inside the building anyway. The place was busy so he doubted anyone would be paying attention to them. Once inside, he collected a pamphlet from the display to look at the map and showtimes.

He purchased tickets for the next show in the planetarium. While they waited for their time slot, they busied themselves with the interactive displays on astronomy. That wasn't all that caught their attention, following several other visitors the couple looked up. The ceiling of the rotunda depicted what humans in the past used to make of the sky. Beneath the dome painting, were more murals illustrating the advancement of science.

Kuon waited for Kyoko to finish taking her pictures and led her toward the planetarium to catch their show. The show wasn't long but he spent most of the time gazing at Kyoko instead of the projection above. Her eyes lit up as they journeyed back in time to when the Vikings believed the aurora borealis, the northern lights, were warrior spirits guiding fallen soldiers to Valhalla.

"Did you like it?" He asked as they made their way outside to the observation deck afterward. It was the perfect show for her. Gods, spirits and mythical creatures were right up her alley. He wanted to hear her say it anyway. Unless they were in disguise, they rarely had a chance to go out like this in Japan. It was nice to just be an ordinary couple for a few days.

"Very much. Thank you for bringing me here. This place is wonderful." Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. She was being cute in public. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She gazed at him intently.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm trying to imagine you as a Viking with long blonde hair and a beard. Have I told you how much I liked your long hair?" She asked coyly twirling the hair at his nape.

"Behave, you little minx or the Emperor will have to come out to play." He made his eyes smolder to get his point across. Kyoko jumped away from him with a tiny squeak.

"Do you want to look at the skyline or the Hollywood sign? There's a telescope open over there."

While Kyoko looked through the telescope, Kuon scanned the pamphlet for anything more they could do. Maybe another time he could bring her later in the day to watch the sunset and stargaze during the observatory's telescope sessions.

"Do you want to walk around the park? There's also a hike to the Hollywood sign but it brings you out behind it. It's about two hours, round trip.

Kyoko opted for the hike claiming she wasn't tired at all. True to its word the hike there and back took over two hours since they stopped often to take pictures of the breathtaking views. It was good that he had the foresight to buy some drinks and snacks to take with them.

They left the observatory and headed to their next stop. It was at the famous Chinese theater. The courtyard was crowded with many visitors trying to find names and handprints of their favorite celebrities on the concrete slabs. Kuon pointed out the names he recognized and gave Kyoko a short description of the famous roles they played to get their names on them. He admired many actors for their talent but there was one above the rest that he was looking for. Kuon was beginning to think that it was rotated out with another name due to space issues. They finally found Kuu's name surrounded by Asian tourists. After adjusting Kyoko's hat and sunglasses, Kyoko and Kuon patiently waited in line for their turn. The people before them were courteous of the line forming and did not linger over the superstar's name any longer than what was necessary to gaze upon it and take a photo.

When it was their turn, Kuon placed one hand over his father's handprint while Kyoko placed a hand on the other.

"Corn's hand has grown so much. It's bigger than the Fairy King's now. I know your time will come," Kyoko whispered to him with a soft smile. Kuon inhaled sharply and looked at her with amazement. How did she always know? Just when he was feeling that old familiar pressure of never surpassing his father, she managed to pull him back from those crushing thoughts with her simple words.

"Excuse me, would you two like me to take a photo of you together," interrupted the woman standing next in line.

"Ah, of course, thank you." Kuon set up his phone for the woman to take their picture. They kept their hands on the prints and twisted to face the camera with a smile. The woman commented on what an adorable couple they made and wished them luck. They thanked her and moved out of the line before more attention was drawn to them.

"Thank you," Kuon said, pulling Kyoko to a secluded corner where he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome," she replied and hugged him. "Are you tired," she asked, stroking his back. "We've done a lot of walking and I know you barely got any sleep. You even went to the beach this morning."

Kuon shook his head against her shoulder. Maybe he was tired and didn't realize it. Perhaps he was too overloaded with endorphins that he didn't even notice his fatigue.

Kyoko began vibrating beneath him which made Kuon pull away in confusion.

"Sorry, it's my phone." He leaned against the wall while she took the call.

"Hello, this is Kyoko Morimoto," she answered without checking the ID.

"Tina?!...yes, yes we're here already…"

Kuon straightened when he heard the caller's name. They did plan to meet with Tina while here but not so soon.

"Hmm...tomorrow...hang on, I'll put you on speakerphone so you could talk to Kuon too," The area was still deserted so they wouldn't be bothering anyone with their call.

"Hi Tina, how are you?"

"Hi, I'm good. How does it feel to be back?" She asked cheerily.

"Strange," he responded honestly.

"That's understandable. Just try not to be too hard on yourself. You tended to do that a lot when you were younger…"

When Kuon didn't respond immediately she continued, "Anyway I was calling to ask if you two would be free at the end of the week to attend my exhibit."

"I think we're free. We'll have to double-check our schedule," Kuon told her.

"Great, I'll email the information...So what are you guys doing right now? I can recommend some good places."

"We just finished looking at the Chinese theater. We were going to walk down the sidewalk with the stars then find a place to relax before doing anything else."

"Ooh, you're hitting the tourist hot spots. Well, there's plenty to do over there with the museums and shops. The diner is that way if you're feeling nostalgic," Tina suggested. Kyoko perked up beside him at the mention of the diner.

"I think Kyoko would like the diner," Kuon said with a small laugh. It was a spot he went a few times with Tina and Rick in the wee hours of the night after Rick's gigs.

"Ask her if she wants to join us?" Kyoko whispered. He had to admit the three of them didn't get to spend much time together when Tina was in Japan. He trusted Tina to keep his secret.

"If you aren't too busy, would you like to join us?"

"You guys don't mind? Won't I be a third wheel?"

"You and Rick never treated me like a third wheel," Kuon blurted out. He winced at his careless response. "Sorry."

"It's no problem, kid. I won't be able to be there for another hour. Are you sure you want to wait?"

Kuon looked up at Kyoko. "There's plenty to do in the area while we wait," Kyoko responded.

"That settles it. I'll give you guys a call when I arrive." Tina said before hanging up.

The sun was setting as Kuon drove them back to his parents' house. He had called ahead to ask if they were missing anything for dinner. He would stop by the grocery store if need be. His mother assured him that their presence was all they needed.

Kuon glanced at Kyoko softly snoring in the passenger seat. Fifteen minutes ago, she stated vehemently that she would stay awake while he drove. It was entertaining to watch her struggle to keep her eyes from closing and her head from drooping. She finally lost the battle. He reached over and arranged her head so she wouldn't strain her neck.

They had spent a couple of hours with Tina at the diner swapping stories and overall teasing each other. Well, the girls were having a good laugh teasing him. Sometimes Tina would grow quiet with a distant look in her eyes. Kyoko also noticed and did her best to keep the mood light. They parted ways with somehow promising a couple photoshoot with Tina.

It was dark by the time he pulled the car into his parents' garage. He leaned over and caressed the cheek of the beautiful woman sleeping in the seat next to him. Kyoko jolted awake.

"Hey, it's okay, we're back home," He told her as she struggled to pin her location.

...

Kyoko buried her hands in her face with embarrassment. How could she have fallen asleep so easily? He had to be so tired right now even if he did have a couple of cups of coffee at the diner.

"I'm sorry, Corn. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"You know, you're cute when you drool," he teased.

"Whaaaa!" Kyoko screeched as she swiped at her mouth to remove all traces of slobber from her face. It wasn't fair that he looked like an angel while he slept.

"Are you ready to go inside? Mom and dad have already started dinner. I know you had that large banana split but you need real food."

She was not expecting such a large dessert to come out. With little help from Tina and Kuon, she managed to finish the whole thing. She made a mental note to remember that portions in America were much larger than in Japan. She had done a lot of physical activity today so she wasn't worried about the empty calories she consumed. She just couldn't eat like that every day. She hoped dinner would be healthier.

Kyoko helped Kuon retrieve their shopping bags from the front of the car. She bought souvenirs and postcards for her family and friends back home. She wanted to get something for his parents but couldn't find anything remotely suitable for the King and Queen of Faerie. Kuon assured her that they didn't need anything.

Kyoko followed Kuon as they weaved through the house from the garage. She could hear the music clearly as they neared the kitchen. "The way you swept me off my feet, You know you could've been a broom…" Kyoko giggled at the silly lyrics. When she finally reached the kitchen she was awestruck. Now she knew where her boyfriend got it from. Kuu and Julie were playing off each other by dancing and singing in the middle of the kitchen. They had yet to notice their entrance.

"Well you could've been anything that you wanted to, I can tell, The way you do the things you do, I like... the way you do the things you do," the vocalist continued.

Kuu pulled his wife into an intimate embrace. Before their lips could meet, Kuon cleared his throat loudly interrupting the moment.

"Some things never change," Kuon muttered, making Kyoko giggle through her embarrassment at witnessing something so intimate. It was amazing to see the older couple so in love after many years of marriage. She was getting ahead of herself but she wished to have something similar with Kuon. It was romantic.

"My babies, welcome home. Did you two have fun?" Julie asked, leaving her husband in the lurch.

Kyoko gushed about all the sites she saw today. She showed Julie some of the pictures they took today while Kuon helped Kuu set up dinner out on the patio. Julie surprised Kyoko with several shopping bags of her own. Inside the bags were wetsuits for both her and Kuon and several swimsuits.

"I wasn't sure if you brought your swimsuits or not. I would have much rather shopped with you but I figured you may want to swim tonight. I have a good eye for sizes so they should all fit."

Kyoko hugged Julie and said, "Thanks, mom. I'm sure they're perfect." Julie gladly returned the hug.

She tucked Kyoko's hair behind her ear and smiled. "It's wonderful to have another woman around. We need to have a girl's date while you're here." Kyoko agreed. She could hardly wait to do experience mother-daughter things with this lovely woman that treated her so kindly.

"Dinner is ready," Kuon informed them. He picked up the plates and silverware.

"What can I do to help?" Kyoko asked, quickly hiding one of the very skimpy swimsuits back in the bag.

"Can you please grab a couple of beers from the wine fridge?"

"Wine fridge?"

"It's this one, sweetie." Julie showed her the small refrigerator hidden beneath the counter. "We use it for more than wine despite its name." Kyoko recognized the Japanese brand on the bottles Julie handed to her. They stocked it at the Darumaya.

"What would you like to drink, Kyoko? We have soda, water...tea?" Julie held up a bottle of tea that Kyoko liked to drink back in Japan. "We asked Kuon for some of your favorites. We wanted to make sure you were comfortable here."

A lump formed in Kyoko's throat making her unable to thank her properly. They had gone through so much trouble for her.

"Come on, let's go eat before Kuu finishes it all."

"I heard that," Kuu called from outside the open glass wall.

"Oops," Julie said with a guilty smile.

Kuu and Julie had prepared steak, sweet potatoes, 'shrimp on the barbie', skewered veggies, and salad for dinner. For dessert, the couple picked up a couple of pies from a local bakery that Kuu claimed Kyoko would love. Everything tasted delicious to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, have you tried on the dress yet? I want to make sure it fits you perfectly. I know we didn't ask but we were hoping you would attend a charity ball with us. We want you both to attend. We are one of the major sponsors and would love to have you there. It doesn't appear to conflict with anything on your work schedule but I'm aware that things can change."

"Mom, I don't think I can…" Kuon began.

"Oh no, honey. Ren can attend as Kyoko's plus one. Would that be okay?" Julie pleaded, misting her large green eyes.

Kuon agreed reluctantly.

"Yay!" Julie flashed a dazzling smile in her direction. "I have a friend that can help with a tux. He owes me big but we'll wait until you're Ren. I've already sent your measurements to him that Kuu got from the kidnapper."

Kyoko joined in on the excitement. They were going to attend a real-life ball just like in the fairytales. The dress in her room made sense now even if it was still borderline cosplay.

Kyoko and Kuon were on clean up duty. It went quickly since the majority of the dishes were piled into a dishwasher. Aside from the Ryokan with its high volume of dishes from the guests, Kyoko never used the machine. Even the Darumaya didn't use one. Here in the States, it was common to use the machine daily. Kyoko wondered if the Taisho and Okami would appreciate such a gift.

…

Kuon sat chest deep in hot bubbling water. Somehow his mother had convinced everyone to get into the hot tub after dinner. He couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend in the swimsuit his mother bought her. He wasn't sure how the black suit could be considered a one-piece when it was strapless and missing entirely too much fabric at her back and hips. He found it more provocative than any bikini she could ever wear.

He thanked his lucky stars that it was dark and the water made it impossible to see anything beneath the surface. It would be embarrassing if his parents knew how hard he was right now. He would have to do something about it later when he took a shower. Meanwhile, he planned on looking his fill at his sexy girlfriend.

He was able to keep up with the flow of conversation even though his mind kept wandering into the gutter. Did she know what she was doing to him whenever she glanced up in his direction through her lashes? Did she know that the soft pink on her cheeks was driving him mad with desire? The water came up to her shoulders giving off the illusion that she was bare beneath it. He knew better but his eyes kept tricking his mind. The two beers he had at dinner combined with lack of sleep and the heat of the water probably wasn't helping matters.

Kuon froze. His mind suddenly went blank as all the blood he fought to maintain flooded down to his little head. Did he just imagine that? He blinked his eyes slowly and suppressed a groan. She was talking to his mother without missing a beat but he saw it. She made contact with him briefly at the corner of her eye. He sunk deeper in the water bringing her foot that slid up his leg closer to her intended target.

She didn't betray herself but he could see her face turning a deeper shade of red. She was such a naughty tease. Since when did she have the courage to do such a thing in front of his parents. She giggled but didn't stop.

"Oh, I think someone is a little tipsy off her glass of bubbly. No more for you, my dear." Julie took her glass away.

It was then that Kuon realized that this was the result of the nearly empty glass of champagne sitting on the ledge. Kuon selfishly indulged himself for a few more moments and let her foot slide over his bulge. He was at his limit when she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled. He stood quickly with the excuse that he probably ate too much and needed to use the restroom. He hid in the bathroom of the pool house until his erection receded. By the time he got out, Kyoko was cleaned up and snuggled in their bed. Just how long did he hide in there. He sighed with defeat and went to take a cold shower.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me. I managed to get all my scenes in on this one and could not leave out some hot tub footsie. Poor Kuon, Kyoko might kill him if she doesn't throw him some leg soon. XD**

 **The song the Hizuri's were listening to was "The Way You Do the Things You Do?" by UB40.**

 **Thank you for the birthday wishes and reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate the love.**

 **Happy belated birthday to the Real Jackie-O. I hope you had a wonderful day.**

 **Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**


	130. Happiest Place on Earth!

Chapter 130: Happiest Place on Earth!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko's White Day gift would include Kuon.**

"Oh my goodness, Julie! Did that just happen? How do we deal with this? We've never had a chance to figure out something like this. He never brought a girl home before. We've never had a daughter before. They're sleeping in the same room. Do you think they're doing…" Kuu paused his frantic pacing to look at his wife and hissed, " _IT!"_

Julie rolled her eyes. She was supposed to be the dramatic one in this family. "Kuu, they are two hot blooded young adults that have been living together for months. I'm pretty sure they're having sex."

Kuu put his hands over his ears, "La, la, la, la, la…. I can't hear you." Julie burst out laughing. He was so silly. "She's my baby girl..." he wailed. It was a good thing there was a whole floor between their room and the kids' otherwise they would have been disturbed by Kuu's emotional outbursts.

"Who's a baby? She's a beautiful, talented, independent young woman. You're going to have to accept that. She's in love. They're in love. You forget I wasn't much older than Kyoko when we had Kuon."

"Oh God," Kuu moaned with anguish and sat on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head in his hands. "I know I joked around that I wanted grandbabies but the reality of it all is quite frightening. You saw what we were like as parents; we were so young...our son Julie, our baby boy. We loved him with all our heart but we still failed him. We were too busy growing up ourselves, too focused on our careers, to ever see him clearly." Kuu sobbed into his hands.

"How much did you have to drink? You're an emotional wreck," Julie scolded. "I think I know what this is about. You were scared today, weren't you?" Kuu lifted his tear-stained face to his wife. "I know I was terrified. I told myself not to screw this up several times. I was afraid Kyoko wouldn't like me. I was afraid Kuon wouldn't love me anymore but I think we're going to be okay." She rubbed Kuu's back. "I think we're all doing okay. Well, maybe I made a poor choice of giving Kyoko some champagne when she's still underage. I'm going to learn from that mistake. I'll have to teach her how to decline alcohol without offending anyone at these fashion functions she's bound to attend as a designer's assistant."

That sobered him up quickly. She was right. Those types of events could get shady fast. Kyoko was a pure Japanese maiden, well not so much these days thanks to his hentai son, but she was still a greenhorn when it came to the celebrity world. Hollywood was a whole other beast compared to Japan. He was glad Kuon would be around to keep her safe. It pained Kuu to think it but it was probably the sole reason for him returning home in the first place.

"Come on darling let's get to bed," Julie tugged on him to stand so they could snuggle under the covers. "We're having a family fun day with our kids."

Kuu asked his wife while in bed, "Do you think it's okay if we tag along with them tomorrow?"

"Kuon wouldn't have asked if he didn't want us there. It's been so long since we've been there. I wonder how much has changed over the years."

"Are you good with the plan we set to get out of work early?"

"It's A-okay. Everyone is aware of my preexisting health conditions."

"You don't have any preexisting health conditions," Kuu responded with a chuckle.

"They know I get sad," Julie replied softly. Kuu tightened his arms around his wife.

The first month after Kuon left for Japan, Julie could barely find the energy to get out of bed. For a split second back then Kuu thought he would lose her too. With professional help and secret updates from Lory, they were able to get through the worst of it. They threw themselves into work and watched from afar as their son thrived overseas under a pseudonym. They couldn't let his efforts go to waste. They had to do their best to improve themselves as well for his homecoming.

"It's a good cover story though," she added after a few quiet moments then yawned.

"It sure is. Good night, my love." Kuu said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Kuu. I love you," Julie replied. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kyoko contorted and stretched like a feline basking in the warm glow of the sun. Only there was no sun. Nothing but the twinkling lights above. She smiled softly to herself as she recalled the wonderful day she had with Kuon, his parents, and even Tina. She didn't know what the plan was for the day since Kuon insisted on keeping things a surprise. Images of yesterday's highlights floated through her mind until she got to the end. Her face turned crimson as the clear memory of what she did to Kuon right under the very noses of his parents occupied her mind. She whimpered at her shamelessness. How could she possibly face his parents again? Should she apologize for her actions? Maybe she could just pretend not to remember.

She stared at Kuon sleeping peacefully next to her. She never did get to hit him with a pillow last night. She pretended to sleep when he came into the room too embarrassed about what she did that she couldn't face him. At some point, while he was in the shower she fell asleep for real. _What a shame?_ She thought while rolling over to her side to face him directly. She reached out her fingertips to brush the spun gold covering his face. He reminded her of a sleeping angel with his light features. She traced softly over the light-colored brow. The Muse was thorough in her work.

A small smile graced his lips before his eyelids fluttered open to reveal intense green eyes. Kyoko inhaled sharply at the sheer beauty of this man lying next to her. She wondered if she would ever get used to waking up next to him in this lifetime.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. He pulled her closer to him until their bodies and noses were touching then proceeded to place small kisses on her lips. His strong arms moved up and down caressing her back. Her heart fluttered with each touch of his lips and each grazes of his fingers on her heated skin. His parents already thought she was a shameless hussy. Her thoughts, not theirs. What would they think if they heard them making love? Kyoko wasn't exactly quiet. It would be absolutely mortifying for her. The biggest obstacle holding her back was Mother Nature. The pills shortened her cycle to barely a few days. She should be at the tail end of it today but now would still be too messy for her.

She shrunk away from him when reached to stroke between her thighs. Kyoko glanced up when he let out a frustrated sigh and turned on his back. Kuon chuckled and raked his hands over his face, confusing Kyoko. _Why is he laughing?_ He turned and flashed her that Godly smile that always weakened her in the knees and made her heart race. _No fair, Mister!_

She rolled toward his side of the bed and laid her chin on his smooth chest. She waited for him to explain his behavior. He tucked his hands behind his head and continued to smile instead. Kyoko became aware of the hardness of his muscles beneath her with every rise and fall of his chest. She turned her head to lay her cheek against him. She could hear his heart beating erratically in his chest. She turned and pressed her lips against the skin where she thought his heart resided. Kuon gasped and shifted beneath alerting her to his arousal. They couldn't have sex right now but there was no reason he had to suffer.

She parted her lips and kissed the spot again to tease him. His breathing became shallow. She licked and sucked that spot repeatedly as her fingertips grazed his abs and lower to cup him between the legs. He groaned as his whole body tensed.

"Kyoko," he wheezed, pushing himself against her hand. She stroked the contours of his length through his loose pants and continued to suck the same spot until she left a deep bruise on his chest. He hissed when she bit his skin but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as her hand slipped into his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers. Kyoko couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when his hand delved into her hair and ever so gently applied pressure for her to go lower.

Kuon's hand was possessed. He couldn't believe he just did that. He cursed under his breath when she pulled away from him. It was at the tip of his tongue to apologize but she positioned herself between his legs further shocking him. His eyes widened at the mischievous smile on her lips and the conflicting blush on her cheeks. Her expression made him grow harder. Her fingers hooked on the waistband of his pants and tugged. Kuon instinctively lifted his pelvis aiding her to pull the garment down and off. He sprung loose standing at attention with pre-come already oozing from his tip. Her golden eyes flashed with desire as they roamed over the length of his naked body. Knowing she still desired him eased his earlier apprehension. He thought it was something he did.

He gulped when her hands slid up his thighs and gripped his erection with both hands. Kuon sank back down into the goose down pillows and stared at the lit canopy above. It felt like this was happening under the stars. It reminded him that he had to take her to his spot one night while they were here. All rational thought left his mind as he groaned with pleasure. He shuddered when her hot tongue licked the droplets off his tip. He was so pent up he could have come right then and there. He focused on his breathing and dug deep to prolong his pleasure. He jolted when she cupped his sack and kneaded gently. _Fuck!_ She was going to make him come. He looked down just in time to catch her tongue flicking away the newly formed moisture beads off his head.

"Baby," he begged, gripping the bedsheets roughly and jerking his hips up. Kyoko showed mercy and closed her pink pouty lips over the head of his shaft. It always amazed him how that sweet little mouth could swallow so much of him. His eyes rolled back into his head intoxicated by the pleasure she delivered. She nibbled, sucked, and licked the length of him until he was at his limit. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her, hard and fast, and drive them both to oblivion.

"Please," he panted out begging for release. "Please," he repeated with more desperation when she continued to torture him with her slow caresses. Without lifting his head, he reached out and searched for her. His hand delved into her hair when he finally found her. She let out a soft moan, making Kuon loosen his grip and stay his hips. _Did I hurt her?_ He moaned when she decided to put him out of his misery and increased her strokes. Within moments, he exploded violently at the back of her throat causing her to gag. He expected her to release him so she wouldn't choke but she continued to swallow around his erection until she sucked him dry. She wasn't done. She licked every inch of him and cleaned him up. She was so hot.

Kuon sagged into the bed completely spent. She was so good at this. Kyoko joined him after going to the bathroom and snuggled into his side. He tilted her chin so she could face him and kissed the tip of her nose. It was selfless of her to think of his needs first. He would have to pay her back in full whenever she would let him touch her intimately again. He hoped it was soon.

* * *

They spent the morning once again with his parents until they left for work together. Kyoko was quiet at first in the presence of his parents but was soon her usual sweet self. She was probably a little embarrassed by the intimacy they shared this morning. They still had a couple of hours before it was time to leave for the surprise he planned today.

Kyoko sat relaxed on the couch with her feet up, sifting through one of his mother's tabloid magazines. Now and again she would gasp at whatever scandalous news she read about an American celebrity and shared it with him. She looked adorable and perfect sitting in his childhood home like she was always meant to be there. He knew his mother took her on a full tour of the house interior, well almost the full tour. His mother told him that they bypassed his old room.

That's what he loved about Kyoko. She allowed him to get to things in his own time instead of demanding. It wasn't his intention to keep her in the dark about that part of his life but he had other excuses to avoid it. He left Kyoko in the living room and went downstairs to his room.

"Kuon?" Kyoko called out. He found her standing at the foot of the stairs gazing at him. He flashed her a strained smile. He had no idea how long he stood in front of the door without entering.

"Dad, gave me the key this morning," he said quietly as she approached his side.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," she assured him. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers then squeezed.

"I want to show you," he confessed. Kyoko nodded with understanding. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, took one look inside, and slammed the door shut. _Shit!_ He smiled nervously down at her. Her eyes flashed with amusement at his discomfort. Why in the hell didn't his parents take that down and why did he let Rick convince him to put it up in the first place. This was going to be embarrassing.

He sighed and opened the door quickly. He rushed in like a hurricane and ripped down the poster of the blonde playboy pinup on the wall across the door. His eyes scanned the room for any defaming evidence. He couldn't believe nothing changed. The roach of a joint he last smoked was still in the ashtray on his desk for goodness sake. He opened his desk drawer and threw it inside only to find more rolling paper and a baggie of marijuana. Did his parents not go through any of his stuff while he was gone? The place was free of dust so he knew someone maintained it while he was away.

His eyes fell upon photographs of him, Rick and Tina stuffed in the drawer. There were a lot of things in this room that reminded him of his best friend. The posters on the wall, the stack of CDs on the shelf by the stereo. Rick had a heavy influence on him when he was a teen. Kuon learned a lot from him.

He whirled around when he heard a squeak behind him. Kyoko was examining a magazine from the pile Rick gave him. _Noooooo!_ Those were all x-rated. He flew to her side and snatched it out of her hand.

"Um, um, Rick gave me those. The articles you know. They're really interesting," Kuon stammered, turning his back on her and walking to the other side of the room to stuff the magazine in his desk. He needed to clean out his room of all this embarrassing paraphernalia.

"My name is Brittany. I'm nineteen years old and my favorite position is the reverse cowgirl…"

Kuon turned a deep shade of red as he twisted in her direction. She was reading another magazine from the stack. She turned the page in his direction. He caught a glimpse of a busty blonde bombshell in nothing but a cowboy hat and boots. Her hands and hair barely covered her lady bits as she straddled a mechanical bull. In his defense, he never looked at those magazines. He only took them to appease Rick.

"The articles?" Kyoko smirked. She was struggling not to laugh as she continued to read. "I love my men like my horses. The feel of strong muscles between my thighs gets me ex..."

Kuon was on her in a flash before she could read any further but Kyoko managed to evade him. She tried to read between peals of laughter as she ran around the large room to escape his grasp. He finally caught her around the waist. They lost their footing and conveniently collapsed in a heap of laughter on the soft mattress of the bed.

All his worries about this room were gone thanks to her. He pinned her to the bed and nuzzled her neck. He was overdue for a shave so he used his scruffiness to tickle her neck until she begged him to stop. He rolled over to relieve her of his weight and she could catch her breath.

"So this is the famous Kuon Hizuri's room," she finally said, glancing around the room. It was similar in size as hers with one wall of glass and a balcony overlooking the ocean. One wall had a large wooden desk surrounded by shelves overflowing with books. To the right was a reading nook. She could imagine him sitting in that area just reading the hours away or doing schoolwork at the desk. The other wall had a long low shelf with a stereo system and a lot of CDs and knickknacks in it. Above the shelf, posters decorated the wall. She recognized a couple of movie posters but one, in particular, caught her eye.

"Boys don't cry?" She read aloud. The poster was simple with the silhouette of a man with his back towards them holding a guitar.

Kuon laughed beside her. "That was Rick's idea of a joke." He didn't elaborate on the tears he used to shed as a child. "It's an album and a song by the band _The Cure_. I've played some of their stuff for you before at least the not so depressing stuff."

"Can you play it for me?" she asked, nodding to the stereo. Kuon rolled off the bed and sat in front of the shelf shuffling through the stack of CDs until he found the album. Kyoko joined him on the floor. They spent the next hour listening to music and going through the stuff on his shelf. He had a story for each object regardless of its triviality. She loved learning about this adorable side of him.

* * *

Kuon pulled the car over at a gas station once he got off the freeway. "Do we need to put gas in the car?" Kyoko asked, looking out the window at her new surroundings for any clue of their destination.

"No, but I need both my hands to put this on you," Kuon stated. He unraveled a strip of fabric from his jacket pocket. "Turn your head the other way."

Kyoko looked at him skeptically. She had no clue what he wanted to do to her.

"It's to blindfold you. I want a total surprise." He bypassed level one and went full bore level three puppy dog Corn face. She couldn't resist that level of adorableness. She turned her head to face out the passenger window while he slipped the strip of cloth over her eyes and tied it securely behind her head, careful not to pull her hair.

"Is it too tight?" He asked with concern. Kyoko shook her head and turned in the direction of his voice awkwardly.

He waved his hand in front of her but she didn't react. "Be honest, can you see out?"

"I can't see anything, Corn. Promise." She replied. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh!" she cried out in shock. "No fair, you have to warn me when you're going to do something like that.

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise attack," he told her, putting the car back in gear and merging into traffic.

"Hmmph," she huffed and folded her arms over her chest with a cute pout. Kuon chuckled and kept his eye on the road.

They drove for a while before they neared their destination. He glanced at this watch. They were making good headway. He accounted for traffic delays in their commute to make their appointment on time.

"Kyoko, please turn your head," he commanded. He reached up with his free hand and gently tugged at the knot of her blindfold. It slipped right off. He held up his phone awkwardly to record the moment glancing between Kyoko and the road. He hoped a traffic cop didn't catch him on his phone.

Kyoko had to blink several times to get used to the sunlight. When she finally did, her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Her eyes adjusted just in time for her to catch the large sign with its flags and castle.

"I take it, you're excited," Kuon chuckled. Kyoko could barely nod. She was too shocked.

Kuon showed the parking attendant his pass. He was directed to the front of the lot. "Are you ready to play?" Kuon asked while turning off the ignition once he found a space. He didn't realize he was talking to himself since Kyoko was already out of the car and jumping for joy.

"Corn, I can't believe this is the surprise," she exclaimed. No wonder he told her to dress comfortably and wear layers. The climate here always started chilly, warmed up, and then went back to chilly once the sun had set.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked, coming around the car with her hat and sunglasses. She held up the small crossbody bag with her phone and wallet. "Good, let's get going. I don't want you to miss anything I have planned."

Kyoko had to hold on to her hat to keep it from blowing off while they navigated their way to the tram. Several pictures later, they were finally passed the ticket booths. Pulling out his phone, Kuon guided her to one of the attendants standing by the entrance. He showed his phone to the employee who in turn guided them past the crowd and inside to another employee that appeared to be expecting them. Kyoko was overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds. She heard the train before seeing it. Above her were an actual railroad station and track.

"Welcome Princess Kyoko and Prince Kuon, I presume. My name is Tanya, I'll be one of your VIP guides today. May I please scan your reservation?"

Kuon handed his phone over to her which she scanned with her device. "Perfect," she said, handing him back his phone.

"Is everyone in your party with you?"

"Well, we are expecting our parents but they won't be able to come until later," Kuon explained.

"No problem. Thank goodness for cell phones. We can rendezvous with them when they do arrive. Would that work?" Tanya offered.

"Yes, thank you very much."

Kyoko was overwhelmed by everything around her. This was her first time at an amusement park. They had yet to enter the park and she was already drifting off to La-la land as the train pulled up to the station.

"Would you like to take a picture at the entrance? It's all-inclusive in your package."

Kyoko and Kuon set up in front of the flower bed and posed for a picture. Tanya had the photographer scan a card. She explained the photo card as they walked through a short tunnel under the train station and out into a small town square. The photos would be linked to their account on the card and they could retrieve them online later.

"Before we begin, please follow me this way to pick up your badges at guest services." As they walked, Tanya gave her spiel about the history of the park. Kyoko listened with rapt attention to everything the guide told them. It was fascinating to hear about the park's evolution.

They followed Tanya inside the building, bypassing the crowd of guests lining up to be helped. She walked straight up behind the counter and gave them each a VIP pass on a themed lanyard to wear around their neck. Kyoko's was a cute pattern of different princess characters while Kuon's had superheroes. "And here are the passes for your parents when they arrive."

"Thank you very much," he said, handing the passes to Kyoko to put in her purse.

"Oh, how could I forget. Happy birthday, Princess." Tanya exclaimed, garnering several curious looks from others. Tanya handed Kyoko a birthday pin with her name written on it.

"But Kuon, it's not my birthday," Kyoko whispered.

"Just go with it, Princess," Kuon assured her quietly.

"And these are for you. It's our Briar Rose design," their guide said handing her a glittering rose gold headband with matching mouse ears attached.

Kyoko blushed faintly while Kuon adjusted her hair around the headband. He put her hat in the bag Tanya had the ears in and proceeded to carry it around as they walked.

"Great, let's start with a picture in front of the castle." Tanya gestured for them to follow her out.

The magic of Kyoko's pin was instantaneous, her name was written on the pin so as soon as she walked out of the building she heard, "Happy Birthday Princess" or "Happy Birthday Kyoko." It was shocking but she loved it. Those words followed her throughout the day.

Kyoko walked awestruck as they made their way down Main street and approached the castle. If it wasn't for Kuon holding tightly to her hand she would have floated off in the sea of people out of pure bliss. Once again, they stood to the side and waited for the photographer to finish with a family. As soon as the family was done, Kyoko and Kuon were ushered to go next.

Kyoko felt awkward about cutting in line but that was one of the many perks of being a VIP guest at the park. Their first hour was spent going on rides and checking out shops in the adventure-themed area. They paused for a moment to take a break. Kuon bought her and, though it was declined vehemently, Tanya a pineapple soft-serve ice cream cone. She shared the refreshing treat with Kuon.

After their break, they spent another half hour in the next area of the park. Tanya checked her watch as soon as they rendezvoused with her at the mansion's cemetery.

"Let's start making our way back to the castle," Tanya suggested. "It's almost time for your appointment."

"Appointment?" Kyoko echoed.

Kuon smiled at her. "You'll have to wait and see." They followed Tanya back to the castle and into a room off the side. Kyoko and Kuon smiled at all the little girls in the boutique admiring all the princess dresses and accessories. Tanya brought them to the back of the shop that revealed, behind heavy curtains, a salon. There were several girls of all ages sitting in chairs getting their hair, nails, and makeup done.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," the woman at the counter greeted her warmly. "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes we will have you in a chair with Lidia soon."

"What?" Kyoko asked, astonished.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Kuon spoke up beside her.

"Kuon, what is this?"

"This is just the beginning," he told her. Kyoko gaped at him. What else did he have planned?

While Kyoko had her makeover, Kuon left with Tanya to retrieve his parents. It took him a minute to pluck them out from the crowd. They fit right in with the rest of the tourists. Kuu wore a Mickey Mouse Hawaiian print button-up shirt, khaki cargo shorts, a bucket hat, sunglasses with high white crew socks, and sneakers. He looked nothing like the celebrity father he knew in that get up. Julie had her hair in a ponytail with a pink sun visor and sunglasses. Her outfit consisted of denim capris, a Minnie Mouse t-shirt and jacket, and a fanny pack strapped around her waist. His fashionista mother was well hidden. He laughed when they greeted him in Russian. He appreciated that they put a lot of effort into their disguises to spend time with him and Kyoko. He gave his parents their passes out of Kyoko's purse that he had slung across his shoulder.

When they returned to the salon, Kuon was ushered to another room while Julie and Kuu waited for Kyoko to finish. Kyoko sat excitedly as the pixie dust was showered upon her for the finishing touch of her makeover. She loved that she was able to pick out all her colors and keep things age-appropriate for her. The stylist was skilled enough that everything on her shimmered in a flattering light. She didn't look like the little girls around her. She was led to a private room to change her clothes. The dress hanging on the hook looked nothing like the princess dresses she saw in the shop. The fabric was rich and heavy. The silver embroidery on the dark purple fabric appeared to be hand-stitched. _How did Kuon do this?_ She eagerly removed her clothes and put on the dress. With a little contorting, she got the zipper in the back up by herself.

"Princess is everything alright?" the employee asked from outside the curtained room.

"Yes, I'll be out in a second." Kyoko slipped on the soft silver flats provided with the dress. She smiled at her reflection in the antique mirror. She looked like a real princess. She placed her items into the gift bag she was provided quickly. She couldn't wait to show Kuon. She smoothed her long skirt and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful," An American gushed, rushing up to Kyoko. She looked around nervously for Kuon but didn't see him.

"Thank you, very much," she said formally with a slight bow. _Everyone is so friendly in this country._

"It's me, darling," Julie whispered.

Kyoko gaped at the woman in front of her. It shocked her to see the fashionable woman she knew dressed like the masses. If she had looked into the woman's eyes she would have known right away it was his mother.

"There's dad. He went to check on Kuon," she pointed as a man, looking every bit like a tourist, walked into the area. His face lit up when he saw Kyoko. She covered her mouth to suppress her giggle as she took in his attire.

"You look gorgeous, honey," Kuu praised. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Someone is waiting for you."

Kyoko and the Hizuris followed the employee to another room where Kuon waited dressed in his costume looking every bit the royal prince she knew him to be. In his white embellished jacket and matching pants.

Kyoko's eyes watered as she walked up to him. "I can't believe you did all this." She cupped his face in her hands and pecked him on the lips.

"You look beautiful, my princess," he said, sweeping low into a graceful bow. I have something else for you." Kuon turned and nodded. He walked toward the employee at the door and returned with something in his hands. As he got closer, Kyoko noticed a glittering tiara decorated with amethyst and white gemstones sitting on a red velvet pillow. "A tiara fit for a queen." He handed the pillow to his mother and set the crown on top of her head, careful not to ruin her new updo.

Kyoko went weak-kneed at the sight. She hoped, for once, the stones were fake. He escorted her to an area with the perfect courtyard backdrop for a photoshoot. Julie took charge of suggesting the right poses. Kyoko's favorite shot had to be when Kuon got down on bended knee and kissed the back of her hand.

When the photo shoot was over, Kyoko expected them to change back into their normal attire but Kuon had other plans. A royal butler entered the room and presented Kyoko with a card on a silver platter. She picked up the card and read the script. _Royal Tea Party!_

"Would you like to go?" He asked, holding out his arm for her. She took his arm eager with anticipation. They were all invited.

They followed the butler through another doorway and entered an extravagantly decorated dining hall. It was filled with several other little princesses and their families already seated. The staff was all in costume to fit the theme. The little guests mistook Kuon and Kyoko to be part of the attraction and stopped them for an autograph or a picture. After explaining who they were to the parents, they still posed for pictures if the children wanted it.

Kyoko was impressed by the string quartet in the corner, the crystal chandeliers, the white linen tablecloths, and the porcelain tea set on the table. Kuon held out her chair for her to sit while Kuu did the same for Julie. The little family talked among themselves with Julie sharing the hilarious story of how she got them out of work. It wasn't professional of the parents but they didn't regret being here with their adorable kids.

The staff came around pushing in silver tea carts filled with tiers of dainty sandwiches and sweets.

"Thanks, son," Kuu beamed to Kuon with a thumbs up. Their table was the only one that received two carts full of food. Kuon knew his dad's stomach well.

When all the guests were settled and enjoying the food and tea, the real princesses glided into the room to music and fanfare. Kyoko bounced with excitement at the spectacle. She was so excited to see her favorite princesses singing and dancing just like in the movies. After the little show, the princesses dispersed and took the time to converse with each table. Kuon slid a little notepad and pen in Kyoko's direction.

"For autographs," he gestured with his head. Kyoko caught the princess at the next table over signing the little girl's book. She was excited to do the same. She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend in gratitude. He thought of everything to make this time special.

Kyoko managed to get each of the princess' autographs and take photographs with them despite all the fangirling she did. Her cute reaction fit perfectly in with all the other young girls. It was what Kuon had hoped for when he planned this event for her.

After the tea party, they changed back into their regular attire. Kyoko learned that their costumes were provided by Kuon and delivered ahead to the park. This meant they could cosplay later should they so choose in the privacy of their home.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the VIP treatment into all the rides and attractions. Toward the end of the night, they were led to a priority viewing location at the front of the park. Kuon embraced Kyoko from behind as the fireworks burst into the sky high above Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"I love you, Corn," she whispered as tears pricked her eyes. She turned her face up to kiss him. Today was a magical dream come true.

Kuu managed to snap a well-timed picture of the couple kissing as the fireworks exploded in the background.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me! I loosely based the events at Disney on my personal experience (just not the VIP kind that the rich and famous can only afford) XD. I was always planning on having him take her to Disneyland and Sensei fueled it even more with those WD tickets. This was my way of paying homage to that extra chap in the manga. I'm sorry if anyone was expecting a proposal. The whole time I was writing the scene I was like shit this is proposal level stuff right here Kuon...STAHHP IT! But alas, it was not meant to be this time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **AND OMG I read the new chapter and oh my heart! I loved it! Sensei always slaps me in the face with her realism (which I love) and that's why I write this fairytale to speed things along, XD.**

 **Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate hearing from you!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! ^_^**


End file.
